Present Meets Future: The Complete Story!
by Peachy-Author
Summary: Every episode of "T.U.F.F. Puppy" (also some quickies), featuring Dudley and Kitty's triplets, and many other OCs. Chapter story! COMPLETE!
1. Purr-fect Partners

(A/N: Okay, this fic is going to be different from the others. It's basically the episodes of "T.U.F.F. Puppy" that we've seen, but with a twist! The episodes feature Dudley and Kitty's triplets, George, Molly, and Summer! I don't own "T.U.F.F. Puppy", just the triplets. Now let's get this show on the road! I hope those of you who read this story on FanFiction will still enjoy it here!)

It was a fine day in the city of Petropolis. At the museum, a museum guide was showing a group of people an artifact known as "The Kruger Rat".

"Made of rare ratamantium, legend says that when the full moon hits its emerald eyes, they beam a hypnotic ray that controls the minds of rats." the guide explained.

Just then, a big, ugly rat crashed through the ceiling, laughing evilly. He must've heard what the guide said, because he said, "Precisely why I'm stealing it!"

While some people were trying to guess who the rat was, 3 kids already knew who the rat was. (A/N: This is where the triplets come in!) One of the children was a white male puppy wearing a blue shirt and navy blue pants, another was a tan female kitten wearing a pink dress with matching shoes, and the other child was a white female puppy with cat ears and cat eyes, but she looked more like a puppy than she did a kitten, and she wore a purple dress with matching shoes.

"You're Verminious Snaptrap!" the kids exclaimed, pointing at the rat.

"Who said that?" the rat, now known as Snaptrap, yelled.

"Down here." said one of the kids. Snaptrap looked down, and he could see 3 kids staring up at him. The museum guide seemed surprised that those kids knew who Snaptrap was, but she listened as Snaptrap said, "I will control Petropolis, now that I have the Kruger Rat!"

"Think again, Snaptrap!" the guide said, and the kids perked up at the sound of her voice. When the tour guide removed her disguise, she revealed herself to be special T.U.F.F. agent, Kitty Katswell. The kids took one look at her, and they yelled, "MOM!" as they ran to her and gave her a hug.

Kitty was surprised to find that these children thought she was their mother, because she knew she didn't have children. She wasn't even married yet.

"Where did you 3 come from, and why do you think I'm your mom?" Kitty asked the children, trying to pull them off of her.

"We're from the future, and you're our mom." one of the kids explained.

" _Right_..." Kitty said. But then she added, in a nicer voice, "So what are your names?"

"I'm George." said the male puppy.

"I'm Molly." said the kitten.

"And I'm Summer." said the female puppy.

"Nice names." Kitty said. Just then, Snaptrap, who was momentarily distracted by the children grabbing Kitty, started running away with the Kruger Rat. He jumped into the D.O.O.M. Mobile, and he and his henchmen sped away. Kitty ran out after him with the kids following her.

"Let's do this." Kitty said, and she pressed a button on her belt that made her boots turn into rocket-powered skates. The kids held onto her as she sped after the villains.

In another part of town, outside a store that sold chew toys, a white dog in a black t-shirt said, "Let's DO THIS!" Turning to the older dog that walked out of the store, he said, "Come on, Mom. Let's do this! Do it! Do it! Do it! _Doooooo iiiiiit_!"

"No, Dudley. Not until you tell me what good doggies always do." said the older dog, who was the mother of the white dog.

The white dog, known as Dudley, immediately stopped being so hyper as he said, "Always tell the truth! Never take stuff that doesn't belong to you, and don't chew your butt in public!" Then Dudley started chewing his butt.

"Two out of three, not bad." Dudley's mom said as she pulled out a green bone-shaped chew toy that had the word "chew" on it. Dudley grew excited, and he went for the chew toy while his mom was still holding it, hurting his mom in the process. The chew toy bounced away, and Dudley bounded after it, laughing.

"Such a good boy." Dudley's mom said, obviously in a lot of pain.

Meanwhile, Kitty was still chasing Snaptrap and his henchmen, and she was going to blast them with a missile. Before she could fire it, the chew toy bounced past her, and Dudley came running up, yelling, "Chew toy!"

When the kids heard Dudley's voice, they hopped off of Kitty before Dudley jumped on her, chasing after the runaway chew toy!

"DAD!" the kids yelled, chasing after Dudley.

Kitty was going to disarm the missile, but it was too late, and she went flying through the air.

The D.O.O.M. Mobile went in a hiding place in some fake buildings. The chew toy bounced in after it. Then the entrance closed.

"NO! My chew toy! Open up!" Dudley yelled, banging on the entrance, ignoring the children that were trying to get his attention by tugging on his shirt.

Just then, Kitty landed, and she was mad at Dudley, as she said, "You idiot! I almost had them! And now you're under arrest for obstructing an investigation of the Turbo Undercover Fighting Force!"

"And you spit when you talk. Later!" Dudley yelled as he performed several acrobatic moves to the top of one building. As he dug his way into the building, he yelled, "CHEW TOY!"

Right now, Snaptrap and his men got out of the D.O.O.M. Mobile, and Snaptrap was saying what they were going to do with the Kruger Rat. Then the chew toy bounced in. Dudley went all around the place, trying to obtain that chew toy, taking out Snaptrap's henchmen in the process. Before long, Snaptrap caught the chew toy, and Dudley walked up to him, saying in a menacing voice, "You have something that doesn't belong to you."

"Here! Take it! I surrender!" Snaptrap said in a frightened voice as he held out the Kruger Rat.

"Not that! That!" Dudley said, going for the chew toy. Snaptrap was so relieved, he started to laugh. Dudley laughed, too. For a while, the two were laughing hysterically. At one point, Snaptrap backed towards a button that he pressed, and he was in an escape pod. He laughed like crazy as he was blasted away.

"Wow, what a weird and creepy dude." Dudley said when he managed to stop laughing.

Just then, a bunch of trucks from T.U.F.F. showed up, and a small flea jumped out of one. A video camera was aimed at him, and a monitor attached to the camera displayed the image of the flea.

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?!" the flea yelled. Kitty (with the kids hanging onto her) and two other agents walked up to Dudley, who said, "My chew toy rolled in here, and I got it back."

Pointing at Dudley, Kitty told the flea, "That's the moron who impeded my investigation, Chief!"

"No, Mom. That's Dad." Summer said, also pointing at Dudley.

The flea, who was known as the Chief, said to Dudley, "And how exactly did you single-handedly capture 3 of Petropolis' most wanted villains?"

"There were villains here?" Dudley asked.

So they all went to T.U.F.F., and the Chief and Keswick (who was the scientist at T.U.F.F.) learned that Dudley was the perfect combination of every breed of dog known to man (and he also had a dash of billy goat which Keswick couldn't explain).

"We already know that Dad's a mixed-breed dog. I am, and so is Summer, but we're not part billy goat." said George after Keswick named a few breeds.

"Chief, where did those k-k-kids come from?" Keswick asked the Chief.

"Agent Katswell said that these kids claim to be from the future, and that they belong to her, but she doesn't know if they're really hers." the Chief told him.

"Well, they also claim that Dudley is their d-d-dad." Keswick noted.

"But we don't have proof." the Chief reminded him.

It wasn't long before they realized that Dudley might be what they needed at T.U.F.F., and the Chief assigned Dudley and Kitty as partners.

"YAY! Now Mom and Dad are going to fall in love!" the kids cheered.

"Are you nuts?" Kitty asked the kids and the Chief.

"No. Agent Nutz is over there." the Chief said, pointing to a squirrel who stuffed 2 nuts into his mouth before he ran off, laughing like a loon. And then the Chief said that Kitty was going to train Dudley and get back the Kruger Rat.

"Can we get capes or something?" Dudley asked, before chewing his butt.

"We're secret agents." Kitty told Dudley. Then she added, "I speak 120 dialects fluently, mastered all forms of martial arts, and my claws are registered as lethal weapons." Dudley told Kitty to register her breath. With that, Kitty grabbed Dudley's ears and flipped him over.

"He's part Chinese f-f-fighting dog." Keswick warned Kitty. And sure enough, Dudley got up and flicked Kitty's nose. Then Dudley and Kitty were hitting each other, which led to a slap-fight.

"Is this how Mom and Dad fell in love?" Molly wondered aloud.

"Did this unpromising start lead to their marriage?" George asked.

"I don't like the look of this." Summer said, looking away from the slap-fight.

"STOP IT!" the Chief yelled at Dudley and Kitty, breaking up their slap-fight. He told them where Snaptrap's escape-pod landed, and that he wanted them working together to capture Snaptrap before the moon rose and he took over the city.

"In the name of T.U.F.F., we'll do it, Chief!" Dudley said. Turning to Kitty, he said, "High-five!" Kitty smacked him instead.

"DAD!" the kids yelled, running to him. Dudley looked up and saw the kids gazing at him.

"Who are you?" Dudley asked the kids as he sat up.

"We're your future kids." Molly told him.

"Cool! I'm going to be a dad!" Dudley cheered, pulling the kids into a hug. Then he remembered something, and he asked the kids, "Who's your mom?"

"She is!" the kids said, pointing at Kitty.

"We'll discuss this later." Kitty said. But before she and Dudley left on their mission, the kids wanted to go along.

"It's too dangerous." Kitty told them.

"But we know how to fight bad guys! You guys taught us how in the future!" George said.

"Prove that you can fight!" Kitty told them. So the kids showed their future parents their fighting skills, which were pretty good. Kitty and Dudley looked at each other, impressed with what they were seeing. Even the Chief looked impressed.

"Can we bring them?" Dudley asked.

"I think you should. Their fighting skills might come in handy." the Chief said.

"All right. You can come along." Kitty said, and the kids cheered.

Later, Kitty kicked open the door to a warehouse.

"This is the 9th spooky warehouse we've checked out. Are we done yet?" Dudley asked Kitty.

"Quiet." Kitty told him. But Dudley kept yakking, saying something about wanting a cape. Then Kitty clamped his mouth shut, telling him, "Stop talking. Stay behind me, and don't bite your butt. I've got everything under control." Then a cage fell on the group.

"WE'RE TRAPPED!" Summer panicked, clinging to Kitty in fear.

"This never would've happened if I had a cape." Dudley said.

"Like a cape would prevent this." George said.

And then the place went dark.

When the lights came back on, they were all tied together, and they all had cheese on their heads, and it covered their eyes.

"I smell cheese. There's definitely cheese nearby." Dudley said.

Then Snaptrap came in and started explaining what he was going to do, but he was interrupted when Kitty and the children said, "We get it!"

Then Snaptrap exposed the statue to moonlight, and the rats in the wharf were under the spell. Snaptrap ordered the rats to attack, and Dudley let Kitty know where the rats were, so she could kick them away. Once she kicked them away, Dudley leaped high into the air, and he did a backflip in mid-air, which made the cheese fall off of his head. When he landed, he rolled on the cheese, and the cheese got on the ropes. The rats were eating the cheese, and since it was on the ropes, they were chewing through the ropes. After a bit of that, Dudley broke the ropes, and the cheese that Kitty and the kids were wearing fell off, so they could see again.

"Let's get 'em!" Kitty said, then she, Dudley, and the children fought the rats. It wasn't long before they drove most of the rats out of the warehouse.

"We are such an awesome team!" Dudley exclaimed to Kitty.

"Don't forget to give us some credit, Dad!" Molly reminded him.

"You do that, 'cause you still can't get me! I have the Kruger Rat! I will control the city!" Snaptrap exclaimed with an evil laugh. Dudley pressed a button for the catwalk, and Snaptrap fell off and landed in a cage, dropping the Kruger Rat.

"I will now... PLOT MY REVENGE!" Snaptrap yelled from in the cage. Then Kitty caught the Kruger Rat and covered its eyes, causing the rats to come out of their trance.

The next day, Dudley, Kitty, and the children were going for a drive in the T.U.F.F. Mobile. Dudley was showing Kitty and the children his new red cape. Then he wanted to press a button in the T.U.F.F. Mobile, but Kitty told him not to.

"Well, according to my shiny new badge, I'm officially a T.U.F.F. agent now. And that means I can push any button I want. And I want to press _that_ button, right now!" Dudley told Kitty.

" _Fine_ , T.U.F.F. Puppy. Go ahead." Kitty replied. With that, Dudley pressed the button.

"CAPE NOT WORKING!" Dudley screamed, as the button was for the ejector seat, and it shot him out of the car.

"Maybe he's not such a bad little guy." Kitty said. Then she added, "This just might work out." And then Dudley crashed down on the T.U.F.F. Mobile. But before he crashed down, the kids jumped out, avoiding serious injury.

"Or maybe not." Kitty said, looking injured.

"I meant to do that." Dudley said.

"So where's the nearest hospital?" the kids asked themselves, seeing what happened to their future parents.

The End

All right! That's the first episode! Next up should be "Doom-mates", but before I give you that episode, I'm going to give you a quickie chapter that will explain how the kids got here. Stay tuned!


	2. Explanations & Proof

(A/N: All right! So the pilot episode was a success! Here's the little quickie featuring Dudley, Kitty, and the kids!)

So later that day, after recovering from the crash, Dudley and Kitty were ready to go home.

"Don't forget us!" the kids screamed.

"Oh, right. Who's taking them home?" Dudley asked.

"I'd better take them." Kitty said. She turned to the kids and said, "Kids, you're coming with me."

"Okay, Mom!" the kids said, and they raced to their mom's side.

"Kids, can you tell me something?" Dudley asked.

"What, Dad?" the kids asked, turning to look at their father.

"How did the 3 of you get here from the future?" Dudley asked.

"Time-travel." George replied.

"We wanted to see what the past was like." Molly added.

"So we traveled here from the future." Summer finished. (A/N: They didn't use Keswick's watch. They just got there through a time-machine.)

"Well, the bigger question is, how do we know you are who you say you are?" Kitty asked them.

"Mom, didn't you notice that Molly looks like you?" George asked.

"George, I have the same hair like Mom's, and I have cat ears, too! My eyes even look kind of like Mom's, except they're blue, like Dad's." Summer reminded him.

"Yeah, but you kinda look more like Dad, like I do!" George said. When Dudley heard that, he realized that the kids were right about their looks, but Kitty said, "There's more to being our kids than looking like us."

"You want us to tell you what we know about you?" Molly asked.

"What could you possibly know about us? Other than the fact that we're obviously married and your parents in the future, I mean." Kitty said.

"Well, we know when your birthdays are." George said, and he and his sisters told Dudley and Kitty the dates.

"Lucky guess." Kitty said.

"Mom, your childhood birthdays were not good." Summer said, and that caught Kitty off-guard.

"How did you know that?" Kitty asked, shocked.

"You told us that in the future, Mom!" Summer explained.

"Yeah, and both you and Dad told us that before you guys got married, Dad still lived with his mom." George remembered.

"You're right." Dudley told the kids.

"Now do you believe us?" the children asked.

"I sure do!" Dudley responded. With that, they all turned to Kitty, wondering what her final answer was.

"I believe you." Kitty said.

"All right!" the kids said.

Then they all went home for the night.

Okay, now Dudley and Kitty have proof that the kids are theirs, and that they are from the future. The next chapter will be "Doom-mates", so stay tuned!


	3. Doom-mates

(A/N: Okay, now that we got the explanation out of the way, we can finally see how the kids fare in "Doom-mates"! Let's begin!)

It was a new day in the city of Petropolis. At T.U.F.F., Kitty told Dudley, "We'll start today's training in the secret weapon's room."

"What's this?" Dudley asked, grabbing a toaster that was in the room.

"It's The Brave Little Toaster!" the children exclaimed in unison.

"It's called a 'toaster'." Kitty told Dudley, grabbing the toaster from him.

"So it toasts bad guys!" Dudley said.

"It toasts bagels." Kitty said, and 2 bagel halves popped out of the toaster.

Dudley found another weapon in the room, and he asked Kitty, "What does this do to bagels?"

"That's a laser boomerang. Rule #1, never use a weapon without first reading the manual." Kitty told Dudley, pulling out the manual for the weapon. But Dudley threw the weapon, and it was firing lasers all over H.Q.!

"You're in trouble now, Dad!" the kids said, seeing the mayhem.

"Everybody run for your lives! And don't forget to get your parking validated on the way out!" the Chief yelled.

Then a laser cut off part of Kitty's whiskers.

"No whiskers, no balance!" Kitty exclaimed as she fell over. Then the boomerang came back to Dudley. Kitty got up and said to him, "You destroyed H.Q.!" It was true, as the place looked horrible!

"We still have that window." Dudley said, pointing to an unbroken window nearby. Then a rock sailed through the window and hit Kitty, knocking her down.

"I mean, we still have this rock." Dudley said, holding the rock. He sniffed the rock, and then he saw that there was a note tied to it. Then he read the note. Here's what it said:

 _Dearest Kitty,_

 _You ruined my life by putting me in prison, but I've escaped, and I'm going to make you PAY!_

 _Kindest regards, the Chameleon_

"Who's the Cham-a-lee-on?" Dudley asked, as he read the word "chameleon" that way.

After Keswick told Dudley how the word was actually pronounced (and who the Chameleon was), the Chief asked Keswick to bring up the Petropolis Prison camera. The Chameleon was not in his cell.

"He's disguised as the pipe organ!" Dudley said. The Chief said that every cell had a pipe organ, but not every cell had a lightbulb. Then the light in the bulb flickered out, and out came a strange thing that took the shape of a lizard (the Chameleon).

"FOOLS! There isn't a maximum-security prison or pet store that can hold me!" the lizard said. Then he added, "I'm coming for you, Kitty! MEALWORM!" Then he caught a worm with his long tongue.

The Chief assigned Dudley to protect Kitty, as her life was in danger with the Chameleon on the loose.

"Don't forget us!" Summer reminded.

"And you'll have to protect the kids, too!" the Chief said.

"I can take care of myself." Kitty said, standing up and doing some kind of pose. Then she fell over.

Keswick told Dudley that the Chameleon wore a molecular transformation suit that enabled him to disguise himself as anything. And a big screen in the room displayed images of a cash register, a shrimp cocktail, and a toilet.

"So the Chameleon can turn himself into a potty?" Summer asked.

"Imagine what would happen if somebody had to go, or throw up, and they saw him." George said.

"That's sick!" Molly said, grossed out at the thought.

Dudley then got the idea that the Chameleon had disguised himself as Keswick, and he picked up Kitty and used her to hit Keswick!

"You dodo! That really is Keswick!" the Chief yelled. Then Dudley thought that the Chameleon disguised himself as the Chief. So he started using Kitty to hit the Chief. Kitty didn't appreciate what Dudley was using her for, so she called him an idiot as she clunked him on the head. Then they got into a slap-fight before getting into a big fight!

"Not again!" Summer moaned, looking away from the fight.

"Enough!" the Chief yelled, and Dudley and Kitty stopped fighting.

"Agent Puppy, take Kitty and the kids to her place and keep them safe." the Chief said.

"To the T.U.F.F. Mobile!" Dudley sang as he jumped down a chute with Kitty and the children. They landed in the T.U.F.F. Mobile.

"You're safe with me!" Dudley assured Kitty and the little ones. Then the car said, "If by 'safe' you mean 'doomed', then I agree!"

Then the T.U.F.F. Mobile turned into the Chameleon!

"It's the Chameleon!" Kitty gasped.

"Right you are, Agent Katswell! And now it's payback time!" the Chameleon exclaimed.

"Leave Mom alone!" Molly told him.

"Yeah, or you'll have to answer to us!" George said, and the kids were ready to go into attack mode at any second.

"Agent Katswell is a mom? Guess I'd better take out her kids, too!" the Chameleon said to himself. Then he lashed out his tongue, ready to grab Kitty and the children with it, but Dudley got them out of the way, and the Chameleon ended up getting a bunch of bricks instead. When Dudley, Kitty, and the kids were in the actual T.U.F.F. Mobile, the Chameleon was furious!

"I'm backing out!" Dudley told Kitty and the children, but he ended up running over the Chameleon instead.

"Probably should've read the manual." Dudley said.

"Dad, back up and run over him again!" George exclaimed.

"Yeah! That will keep him away from Mom!" Molly said.

"What they said." Summer said.

"Maybe some other time." Kitty said.

"Awww!" the kids groaned.

Later that night, they got to the apartment building where Kitty lived (and where the kids would stay until they could get back to the future). Dudley carried Kitty into her apartment, and the kids followed their parents. Once inside, Dudley set Kitty down, but since Kitty didn't have whiskers, she fell over again.

"You relax, while I use my keen canine senses to look for signs... _of the Chameleon_!" Dudley said. Then he started sniffing around the apartment, but he was knocking stuff over, and the stuff was getting broken.

"I just had this place redecorated!" Kitty told Dudley. Then Dudley said that he knew the Chameleon was there, disguised as something, and he would find him, even if he had to blow up everything Kitty owned. He blew up a really expensive-looking vase, and a photo album containing Kitty's precious childhood memories. But Kitty told him to stop.

"This place has a high-tech security system." Kitty said, and when she turned the lights off, there were infra-red lasers in the room. Kitty went on to explain that there was no way the Chameleon could get in unless someone was stupid enough to open a window.

"It's hot in here." Dudley said, as he opened a window.

"And Dad was stupid enough to do it." George said.

"Dad! Close the window!" Summer cried, but it was too late. The alarm went off, and a fly that flew into the apartment turned into the Chameleon!

"It is I, the Cham-a-lee-on! Oh, drat! I mean, the Chameleon!" the Chameleon said.

"Is he talking to us? I can't tell. One eye is looking at the floor, and the other's just freaking me out!" Dudley whispered to Kitty, referring to the Chameleon's crazy eyes.

"Just blast him!" Kitty and the children yelled. Dudley pulled out his blaster, but the Chameleon snatched the weapon with his tongue. Then he said something while the weapon was in his mouth, but no one understood it.

"Billy Batswell, peel my rat?" Dudley guessed.

"I said 'Kitty Katswell, feel my wrath'!" the Chameleon said, and he shot his tongue out again.

"That makes sense!" Dudley said, but when he said that, he heard the children cry out, "MOM!" Dudley looked to see that the Chameleon had his tongue wrapped around Kitty. Dudley grabbed the Chameleon's tail and said, "Bad move, dude! I'm part boxer! Now let her go!" With that said, he gave the Chameleon a good, hard Puppy-Punch! Unfortunately, the Chameleon and Kitty went sailing out the window.

"Probably should've waited till he let her go." Dudley said.

"Yeah, but he probably wouldn't let her go." George responded.

"I've had it!" Kitty exclaimed as she got back in through the window.

"Uh-oh!" the kids said, as they knew that their mom was really mad.

"I want you out of my apartment right now!" Kitty yelled at Dudley.

"Have it your way, Kitty. Or should I say... THE CHAMELEON!" Dudley yelled, pulling his blaster out and aiming it at Kitty.

"OH, COME ON!" Kitty exclaimed. Then she got blasted. The children were shocked, and they said, "Y-Y-YOU BLASTED OUR MOM!"

Dudley sniffed the air and said, "Ew, burned cat. Not the Chameleon." Kitty sent Dudley down some chute.

"Finally, he's gone." Kitty said.

"Kitty, I'm back." they heard Dudley say. He was on this camera that showed what was going on outside of her apartment.

"Note to self: install spikes at bottom of chute." Kitty said as she pressed a button that caused lasers to come out of God-knows-where and surround Dudley.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry. You're my partner, and I was just trying to protect you!" Dudley said, begging for another chance, and he looked and sounded like he really was sorry. Kitty sighed and made the lasers go away.

"Okay. One more chance. But if you break anything else, I'll break your neck! Got it, Dudley?" Kitty said after opening the door.

"Or should you say... the Cham-a-lee-on?" Dudley said, as his voice changed to that of the Chameleon. Upon hearing him, the kids ran off and went down the same chute that Dudley had gone down, but not without seeing their mom get captured by the Chameleon.

Meanwhile, Dudley just got to the bottom of the chute.

"I really feel bad about wrecking Kitty's place. But the important thing is that she's safe!" Dudley said.

Just then, the Chameleon, who had his tongue wrapped around Kitty's body, turned into a pogo-stick and had Kitty bounce away on him. Kitty tried to yell for help, but the Chameleon's tongue kinda muffled her cries. Still, Dudley heard her.

"Look, it's Kitty on a pogo-stick!" Dudley said as the kids reached the bottom of the chute.

"It's the Chameleon, you idiot!" Kitty yelled, moving the Chameleon's tongue from her mouth.

"Oh no! It's the Chameleon on a pogo-stick!" Dudley yelled.

"No, Dad! The Chameleon turned into the pogo-stick that Mom is on! After Mom sent you down the chute, the Chameleon turned into you and tricked Mom, and then he turned back into himself, and now HE'S GOT HER!" Molly exclaimed. They were planning on going after Kitty and the Chameleon, but the T.U.F.F. Mobile flew away.

Back with Kitty and the Chameleon, Kitty was tied to a chair in the Chameleon's hide-out. The Chameleon trapped Kitty in a glass dome with a bomb that was designed to go off 9 times! And every time the bomb detonated, Kitty would lose one of her 9 lives!

"You'll never get away with this, Chameleon!" Kitty boldly shouted.

The Chameleon didn't care. He just started blowing her up!

Meanwhile, Dudley and the kids were hunting for the Chameleon and Kitty, and the kids were hoping that Kitty was alright. (A/N: They couldn't imagine what would happen if the Chameleon killed their mom. Also, Kitty being gone would erase them from existence!)

"My bloodhound nose tells me that the Chameleon is around here. But which one of these houses could possibly be his?" Dudley said. Just then, they all heard an explosion coming from a rock house, and they heard the Chameleon call out, "Eight!" Then they heard Kitty yell, "OW!"

"Mom's in there?" Molly asked, looking scared.

"I don't wanna think about what the Chameleon is doing to her!" Summer cried. But Dudley smelled burned cat.

"Hang on, Kitty!" Dudley yelled as he started digging his way into the lair. George, Molly, and Summer followed him in.

The Chameleon was ready to make the bomb go off once more, which would cause Kitty to lose her last life! Before he could do it, Dudley and the kids showed up! But for some strange reason, Dudley was attacking a hat rack!

"Dudley, that's the hat rack! He's over here!" Kitty shouted from inside the glass dome.

"MOM!" the kids shouted, hurrying towards the glass dome.

"You're alive!" Summer exclaimed in relief.

"Just barely." Kitty replied.

Then Dudley threw the laser boomerang, and it released a bear-trap with a silverfish near the Chameleon. The Chameleon snagged the bug with his tongue, but the trap closed on his tongue, and Dudley freed Kitty and trapped the Chameleon.

"How awesome was that?" Dudley asked as he leaned on the bomb-detonator, blowing up the Chameleon, who was starting to change into different things.

"We'll have to be more careful." Kitty said when she saw what happened. Then, in a fake-worried voice, she said, "Oh no! My whiskers are still gone!"

"Oh no, don't fall on the bomb-detonator!" Dudley said in the same fake-worried voice. Kitty fell on it, causing the Chameleon to get blown up again!

"I will now defeat you, by turning into a pile of smoldering goo!" the Chameleon said as he turned into a pile of smoldering goo.

"Serves him right!" George said.

"Sure does!" Molly agreed.

Kitty thanked Dudley for saving her, and Dudley said he would've been there sooner, but he stopped to read the boomerang manual, but that was the manual for the fax machine.

"Then we'd better run!" Dudley said. Dudley and Kitty grabbed the kids and ran!

The End

Okay, how did you like that? Stay tuned for a quickie that will follow this episode!


	4. About Kitty's Lives

(A/N: Here's the quickie that takes place after "Doom-mates"! Ready? Here we go!)

"Mom, what did the Chameleon do to you?" Summer nervously asked her future mom.

"He tried to blow me up 9 times, and every time he blew me up, I'd lose one of my 9 lives." Kitty said.

"But he only took away 8 of them, right?" George asked, remembering when he heard the Chameleon shout, "Eight!"

"How did you know?" Kitty asked.

"We heard him yell, "Eight!" while we tried to find you!" George replied.

"Oh. Yeah, I only have one life left." Kitty said with a wistful sigh.

"You know, in the future, you said that at one point, you had 1 life." Molly said.

"Had? I should still have 1 life in the future." Kitty said.

"But in the future, you have 9 lives again." Molly told her.

"What? But how?" Kitty asked.

"You said something about Dad's love bringing them back..." George said.

"My love for her brought them back?" Dudley asked. He and Kitty looked at each other awkwardly.

"Yeah. You love Mom so much, and when you guys shared the kiss of true love, there must've been so much love in it, that her lives just came back!" Summer explained.

"Is that even possible?" Kitty asked.

"Could be." the kids said.

"Wow. Guess we really love each other in the future, huh?" Dudley said to Kitty.

"Obviously." Kitty replied, feeling kind of awkward.

"You probably can't believe that you guys have a relationship in the future, right?" George asked. Dudley and Kitty nodded in response.

"Well, you'll see how it happens in time." Molly told them.

"So just wait for it." Summer said.

"Do we have to wait for a long time?" Dudley asked.

"Probably not." the kids said.

"Well, that's good news." Dudley said.

"Yeah." Kitty agreed.

Well, that's the end of this quickie! Next up is "Mall Rat"! Stay tuned!


	5. Mall Rat

(A/N: Here we are with "Mall Rat"! Now this should be interesting! I'm gonna start this before you get bored!)

At T.U.F.F., everyone appeared to be busy. Dudley was up to something on his computer, and Kitty showed up.

"Agent Puppy, we've got trouble. Snaptrap's being released from prison today." Kitty said, showing the newspaper to Dudley and the kids.

"Oh yeah..." Dudley said, obviously not paying attention. But the children clamped their hands over their mouths in shock when they heard about Snaptrap.

Kitty asked Dudley if he heard her. Dudley was staring at his computer screen, saying, "Come to Papa..."

"Are you surfing meat again?" Kitty asked him. Dudley quickly said that he wasn't, as it would be insensitive to Agent Bossy (a cow agent).

Just then, Snaptrap came onto the monitors, and that's when Dudley realized that Snaptrap was out of jail.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Dudley asked Kitty.

"She told you, but you weren't listening!" George said.

Snaptrap went on to say that in prison, he learned that crime doesn't pay. And he also made a friend out of soap. He named his soap friend 'Vivian', and he told the agents to say hello to Vivian. So they did.

"With her support, I've decided to stop being evil, and to prove I've changed, I'm going to... DROWN YOU IN A TIDAL WAVE OF MOLTEN CHEESE!" Snaptrap exclaimed. All the agents (and the kids) gasped in horror.

"Oh, sorry, that's an old speech." Snaptrap said. He then said that he would deliver muffin baskets to everyone in Petropolis.

"Do you know what this means?" Kitty asked when Snaptrap was off.

"Free muffins!" Dudley exclaimed. Everyone but Kitty and the kids started celebrating.

"He's just trying to trick us!" Kitty exclaimed. But when Dudley spotted a muffin blimp, everyone (save for Kitty and the little ones) ran outside to get their muffins.

Outside, the people were eagerly waiting for the muffins. Kitty said that the muffins could be poisonous, or bombs, or both!

"Let me eat all the muffins, just to be safe." Dudley said, but this prevented everyone from believing Kitty.

Then the muffins parachuted down from the blimp in baskets, and the people were ready, but Kitty blasted the baskets to keep the people safe.

When the muffins were destroyed, Keswick picked up one of the burnt muffins and scanned it with some sort of device, and then he took a bite of the muffin. The muffins weren't poisonous or bombs. The muffins were blueberry muffins. Now the people (save for the kids) started to boo Kitty, and Kitty felt really stupid.

"Why did the mean lady blow up our muffins?" a little chipmunk girl asked Dudley.

"It's okay, little chipmunk girl. We just have to be strong." Dudley told her. Turning to Kitty, he cried, "WHY, MEAN LADY? WHY?"

"Dad, Mom is not a mean lady, and you know it!" Molly said.

"Yeah!" Summer agreed.

Later, when Kitty was going to have lunch, some agents glared at her as they passed by her cubicle.

"What are you having for lunch today, Kitty?" Agent Nutz asked her.

"Anchovies." Kitty replied, pulling out an anchovy sandwich. Agent Nutz blasted the sandwich.

"I was gonna have a muffin. NOW WE'RE EVEN!" Agent Nutz yelled.

"MEAN!" the kids yelled, wanting to hurt the stupid squirrel. But when Kitty's sandwich became nothing, the kids each offered Kitty half of their sandwiches, but Kitty assured the kids that she'd be alright.

"Whatever you say, Mom." the kids said, but they really wanted to help her.

Just then, Keswick announced that Snaptrap arrived at the beach in the D.O.O.M. Blimp.

"I hope he's dropping meat baskets this time!" Dudley excitedly said.

"Snaptrap's evil, and he always will be!" Kitty said.

"Mom's right!" George said, and his sisters nodded in agreement.

"People can change." Dudley told Kitty and the kids, but the kids were still on their mom's side.

"Kitty may be right. Let's hit the beach and bring our blasters." the Chief said.

It was raining at the beach, and some people were holding umbrellas. The kids were wearing their rain gear, as they weren't in the mood to get sick from the rain. Snaptrap said that he would use his weather cannon to give everyone a sunny day at the beach.

When Kitty saw the weather cannon, she thought it was some kind of weapon. But the weather cannon made the rain stop, and the sun came out, and most of the T.U.F.F. agents were now wearing their swimsuits. But that was when Kitty destroyed the weather cannon. The rain came back when that happened. Once again, the people (not the kids) booed Kitty.

"It was a weather cannon." Dudley said to Kitty. Then he felt something tugging on his arm. It was the little chipmunk girl, asking why the 'mean lady' hated muffins and sunshine.

"I don't know, little chipmunk girl. These are dark days." Dudley said, starting to bawl.

Later that day, Dudley, Kitty, and the children were out for a drive in the T.U.F.F. Mobile, and Kitty said that her instincts never failed her.

"Snaptrap's just trying to win everybody over so he can do something really evil!" Kitty exclaimed.

Then Snaptrap appeared on the monitor in the T.U.F.F. Mobile. He talked about his ultimate act of goodness. He built a new mall, and it had ample parking, clean restrooms, and free frozen yogurt.

"Free frozen yogurt? Awesome! I'm starving, _since I never got a muffin_!" Dudley said.

"OH, FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! How long are you going to hold that against Mom?!" George shouted.

"Yeah! Give her a break, Dad!" Molly exclaimed.

"This is a very bad day..." Summer moaned.

Dudley parked the car, and Kitty told Dudley that the mall was some kind of trap. Once inside, Dudley didn't believe Kitty, and he went to get his frozen yogurt. Keswick and the Chief had gotten their yogurt, but the Chief went to eat his yogurt off the bathroom floor.

When Dudley got his yogurt, he was happy to find that it was meat-flavored.

"Snaptrap rules! Snaptrap rules!" Dudley cheered. A bunch of other people were cheering, too. But when Kitty showed up, everyone got scared.

"You're not gonna take away our yogurt like you took our muffins and sunshine, are ya, mean lady?" the little chipmunk girl asked Kitty.

"No, little chipmunk girl. Your yogurt is safe." Kitty said, feeling bad. She felt that her instincts weren't as good as she thought. Before she could leave, Dudley and the kids blocked the exit.

"Kitty, wait. Don't be so hard on yourself. You were just trying to protect everyone in your own super-violent, pushy, misguided, heartless... I forgot my point." Dudley said, but the kids glared at him when he said those mean things.

Then it happened! The doors closed, and the people (save for Dudley and the kids) were trapped in the mall!

"I never really changed! I'm still EVIL!" Snaptrap said. He was going to blast the mall into the sun, and then everyone would have to pay for their yogurt! Everyone got scared!

"I was right about Snaptrap all along!" Kitty said, and she did a gloating dance. But while she was gloating, the mall was on its way to outer space!

While Snaptrap was laughing about his evil plan, one of his henchmen, a crocodile said, "Eh, boss, you're still in the mall."

"Larry, you forgot to put 'leave the mall' on my to-do list!" Snaptrap yelled at a shrew, obviously Larry. Then Snaptrap asked if there was a shark tank in the mall. The crocodile said that there wasn't a shark tank, but there was a cockroach in the dirty bathroom. Snaptrap told Larry to go stand in the dirty bathroom, so Larry walked off.

Meanwhile, Kitty told Dudley and the kids to get to the T.U.F.F. Mobile, as she had a plan.

"Okay!" said the kids, but Dudley said, "Roger!"

"No one says that anymore." Kitty said to Dudley. But Dudley's friend, Roger, was standing behind Kitty. When Kitty turned around, there was Roger. He said, "'Sup, brah?"

Right now, Dudley and the kids hopped into the T.U.F.F. Mobile, which they turned into the T.U.F.F. Shuttle, and they followed the mall.

"I'M COMING, KITTY!" Dudley yelled, but the kids yelled, "WE'RE COMING, MOM!"

Back in the mall, Keswick had analyzed a blueprint of the mall. There was no way to stop the mall from hurtling towards the sun. Kitty asked to see the blueprint. She was going to get Dudley to hurtle them even faster towards the sun.

In the T.U.F.F. Shuttle, Kitty told Dudley that there was a giant fuel tank at the bottom of the mall. Showing him the blueprint, she said, "If you blast it with a rocket at exactly the right time, the explosion should accelerate us into the sun's orbit and slingshot us back to Earth.

"Will that acutally work?" the Chief asked.

"Trust her, guys. She's got good instincts." Dudley said.

"She sure does." the kids agreed. Kitty smiled. Then some people disagreed. But before long, Kitty told Dudley when to fire the rocket. The rocket struck the fuel tank, and the mall accelerated. After praising Dudley on that shot, she told everyone that it might get a little hot in the mall.

Soon, everyone tried to keep cool. According to Keswick, the temperature was 112 degrees, which was survivable, unless you were made of soap. Sure enough, Snaptrap's soap friend, Vivian, melted. Snaptrap was sad, but Kitty told him that he could make another soap friend in jail.

"Get her, boys!" Snaptrap shouted to his henchmen. But they claimed it was too hot, so Kitty captured Snaptrap's henchmen. Then Kitty went after Snaptrap, who ran into a photo booth. Pictures of the fight came out (but one was Kitty and Snaptrap acting like friends).

Then the mall was approaching the sun, and everyone screamed in terror, but to their surprise, they didn't go into the sun! The temperature was dropping, and the mall was on its way back to Earth! Everyone was happy!

The Chief praised Dudley and Kitty, and he said they each deserved a medal, but all he could find in the mall was a soft pretzel and a pair of designer sunglasses. Kitty thanked Dudley for trusting her, and they did a gloating dance together. However, Kitty took the sunglasses, but Dudley wanted them. They were fighting for the glasses, but in the fight, the sunglasses got broken.

"You broke the sunglasses! Why, mean lady?! Why?!" Dudley exclaimed.

"DAD!" the children exclaimed, wishing their dad would stop calling his future wife a 'mean lady'.

Turning to Kitty, the children said, "You're still a cool mom to us." Kitty hugged the kids, grateful to know that they didn't think bad of her.

The End

So that's another episode finished! Up next is "Operation: Happy Birthday"! Please stay tuned!


	6. Operation: Happy Birthday

(A/N: Here we go! It's time for "Operation: Happy Birthday"! What's going to happen in this one? We shall see.)

It was early morning in the city of Petropolis. Several T.U.F.F. agents came out of a helicopter and landed on the rooftop of some building. The Chief told the agents that this could be their 'most dangerous mission yet'. With that, all the agents somehow got into the building (and Dudley got in through the toilet).

Then everybody hid, watching a door in the room. And when the door opened, Kitty came in, turned on the lights, and dropped a key in her pocket. The kids were standing by her side.

"SURPRISE!" the hidden agents yelled. Kitty and the children were very surprised, and Kitty pulled out her blaster and blasted everyone.

"Happy birthday, Kitty?" Dudley said, opening a case that a birthday cake was in.

"Mom's birthday is today?!" the kids exclaimed.

"This is bad! We didn't get her anything!" Molly exclaimed in a whisper.

"How come we didn't get any warning?" George asked.

"Guys, we can always pick flowers for Mom." Summer told her siblings.

"But Dad always goes out and buys the flowers for her." George said.

"Guess this is one of Mom's unhappier birthdays, the kind that she told us about." Molly said.

"So are you guys with me on this one?" Summer asked.

"Yes..." George and Molly sighed, although they wished they could get their mom something nice.

"You should know better than to sneak up on a secret agent!" Kitty told Dudley and the other agents.

The door opened, and a clown came in, asking, "Where's the birthday girl?" Kitty blasted him.

"The clown is down! Repeat: the clown is down!" Keswick said.

"Somebody better warn the pizza guy." Dudley said.

Later that morning, at T.U.F.F., people were all bandaged up after being blasted. Then Kitty walked in, and everyone got spooked. They ran for their lives!

"Hey, Kitty! How's it going?" Dudley asked excitedly as he ran up to Kitty with the kids at his side.

"Not good, Dudley!" Kitty angrily replied. The kids followed Kitty.

"It's still your birthday! What do you got planned?" Dudley asked as she worked on a computer.

"I'm gonna work till 6, then I'm meeting with the clown's lawyer." Kitty said.

"I'm your partner, and I'm gonna make sure you have the GREATEST BIRTHDAY EVER!" Dudley exclaimed.

"Not gonna happen! My birthdays are always a disaster. It's been that way ever since I was a kitten." Kitty said.

"We already knew that, Mom. You told us about that in the future." George reminded her.

"Yeah, but we want you to have a happy birthday this year." Molly said.

"That's true!" Summer agreed.

"You're exaggerating!" Dudley said to Kitty.

"Let's find out!" Keswick said, and he decided to try out his new invention, the 'flash-backer'. He pushed a button, and a cake appeared out of thin air.

"Oops. That's the flash-baker." Keswick said, putting the device into the cake and throwing it somewhere else.

"CAKE!" Dudley exclaimed. He went after the cake, grabbed it, and hugged it. By now, Keswick had pulled out the flash-backer, and he used it on Kitty. Then they could see if Kitty was telling the truth.

In the first flashback, 5-year-old Kitty was standing outside a bounce-house, and a bunch of kids were bouncing in there. Kitty extracted her razor-sharp claws and jumped in. But her claws made big holes in the bounce-house, and Kitty fell out, watching as the bounce-house flew into the air and got burned by a jet engine. Now the bounce-house was gone, and the kids were in their underwear. Then they fell to the ground.

The next flashback showed Kitty's 12th birthday. A mouse magician ran up and said, "Ta-dah!" Kitty went after the magician and ate him! The party guests screamed!

"Kitty! That was the magician!" Kitty's mom exclaimed. Kitty burped, and a handkerchief popped out of her mouth. She started pulling a long rope of hankies out of her mouth!

That was the end of the flashbacks.

"See what I mean?" Kitty asked Dudley as he walked up, eating a piece of cake. Dudley hadn't paid attention, as he had been playing with the flash-baker. He pressed a button, and 3 cakes appeared near Kitty.

"What do you say we stick a candle in one of these babies and celebrate your BIRTHDAY!" Dudley suggested.

"No! I just want to have a normal day." Kitty said.

"But Mom, you deserve to have a birthday!" George said.

"Yeah!" Molly said.

"Wait until you hear about your birthdays in the future!" Summer said, but Kitty didn't hear her, because Snaptrap appeared on the monitors.

"It is I, Verminious Snaptrap, Supreme Leader of D.O.O.-" Snaptrap began, but then he turned the other way, and the camera panned that way, towards the D.O.O.M. sign, and Snaptrap said, "Of D.O.O.M.!"

Snaptrap didn't know if he was on, and he wanted the I.T. guy, but a British possum assured Snaptrap that he was on, and the I.T. guy was fed to the sharks when Snaptrap's computer froze. Then Snaptrap said that he was about to announce his most diabolical plan ever. In exactly 12 hours, he was gonna do something so evil, it couldn't be described in words. He was still on, for the I.T. guy was the only one who knew how to turn off the camera. Snaptrap growled and blasted the camera, and someone yelled, "Ow! My eye!"

"Sorry, Larry. I was aiming at the camera!" Snaptrap said, and this time, he blasted the camera. Then he wasn't on the monitors anymore.

"There! That's what I want for my birthday! To catch Snaptrap!" Kitty said.

"You got it, Agent Katswell! You, Agent Puppy, and the kids are on the case!" the Chief said.

At the Diabolical Order Of Mayhem, Snaptrap shouted, "I need an evil plan!"

"You mean you don't have one, boss?" the crocodile from "Mall Rat" asked.

"NO! I just really wanted to be on T.V.! Then I kinda shot my mouth off!" Snaptrap said.

"Then you shot me." Larry put in, with his nose bandaged up and his arm in a sling.

"I said I was sorry, Larry! Maybe you'd be happier with the I.T. guy?" Snaptrap suggested. He pressed a button, and the shark tank opened up behind Larry, and Larry's chair tipped back. Larry fell into the shark tank!

"Oh, the teeth!" Larry screamed.

"Come on, people! I made a big announcement! I really stuck my neck out!" Snaptrap yelled. Then a bell went off, and it was lunchtime! Snaptrap and his (remaining) henchmen pulled out their lunch bags, ready to eat lunch.

"Yuck! My mom packed me pimento loaf again!" Snaptrap muttered when he pulled a sandwich out of his bag. Turning to the possum (who was just about to take a bite of his own sandwich), Snaptrap said, "Trade with me or perish!" The possum reluctantly traded with Snaptrap.

"Oh, this is delicious! What is it?" Snaptrap asked, enjoying the sandwich.

"Grilled cheese on cheese bread." the possum replied.

"WHAT?! AAAAHHHH! I'm horribly allergic to cheese!" Snaptrap shouted. Then he swelled up, and he looked fat!

"Ha! A rat that's allergic to cheese!" the crocodile exclaimed, and Snaptrap's men were laughing.

"SILENCE! I'm aware of the irony!" Snaptrap shouted, and his men stopped laughing. Then Snaptrap had his evil plan! If he couldn't have cheese, then he'd make sure no one could! But first, he needed an anti-histamine, and a straw for his juice box.

Later, we rejoin Dudley, Kitty, and the kids, who are out searching for Snaptrap so Kitty can capture him.

"So your birthday's been kind of a downer. Let's crank up some tunes to cheer you up!" Dudley said to Kitty, and he was going to turn on the music.

"YAY!" the kids cheered, hoping Dudley would put on some good music. But when he pressed the button, a monitor came out, and Keswick appeared on it. He didn't have any tunes, but he had news! Snaptrap was robbing the refrigerator magnet mart.

"The magnet mart? That fiend! Wait, that's kinda stupid. That stupid fiend!" Dudley exclaimed. The children cracked up when Dudley called Snaptrap a stupid fiend.

"We're on it, Keswick!" Kitty said. She turned the car around, and they started driving to the magnet mart.

Meanwhile, Snaptrap and his men came out of the magnet mart with shopping carts full of magnets. Now Phase 1 of Snaptrap's evil plan was complete. But now he wondered where they parked the car.

"Larry's the one who usually remembers that." the crocodile said.

"Oh, well, why don't you drive back to headquarters, jump in the shark tank, and ask Larry? Oh, wait, you can't, BECAUSE WE DON'T KNOW WHERE THE CAR IS!" Snaptrap yelled.

Then Dudley, Kitty, and the triplets showed up.

"Freeze, Snaptrap!" Kitty shouted, and she fired a ball of yarn at him. The ball turned into a net and fell on Snaptrap and his men, trapping them.

"You caught your bad guy. Now let's get back to Operation: Happy Birthday!" Dudley exclaimed, opening the trunk, which was full of balloons. He tied the strings of the balloons to Kitty's tail, and Kitty started floating away. Dudley grabbed onto her, and so did the kids, so the 5 of them went floating.

"YOU BONEHEAD!" Kitty yelled at Dudley as they floated into the sky. Now Snaptrap and his men got free, and Snaptrap pressed a button, and they found the car. They put the shopping carts into the truck, and they got away!

Back with Dudley, Kitty, and the kids, they were still floating away. Kitty extracted her razor-sharp claws, and she popped every balloon! Then they crashed to the ground below.

"Awesome! Kitty, are you awake?" Dudley asked.

"MOM!" the children exclaimed, praying that their mom was alive. If she wasn't alive, they'd be erased from existence!

Later, Keswick had intel that Snaptrap was stealing the world's biggest chili pot from the World's Biggest Chili Pot Store.

"Honestly, where do we find these people, Chief?" Keswick muttered.

When they got to the store, Snaptrap and a buch of other guys were standing outside, holding the chili pot. Dudley, Kitty, and the youngsters were outnumbered, so they'd need the element of surprise.

"Speaking of surprises, I got you something AWESOME!" Dudley exclaimed in a whisper, handing Kitty an envelope with her name on it.

"Thank you, but not now!" Kitty whispered back, pushing the envelope away.

"Okay, I'll open it for you!" Dudley said, and he opened the envelope, and the card in it was opened. The card played loud music, and launched fireworks that read "HAPPY BIRTHDAY KITTY!"

"Oh, Dad..." the kids facepalmed as Kitty destroyed the card.

"I told you it was awesome!" Dudley exclaimed, but then they got caught! Snaptrap said, "Now nothing can stop me from carrying out my evil plan!" Then he forgot where they parked the car again.

At D.O.O.M., Dudley, Kitty, and the kids were tied up together. Snaptrap then told them what his evil plan was. He was using the chili pot to melt 1,000,000 refrigerator magnets into the world's biggest cheese magnet!

"What makes it a cheese magnet?" Dudley asked.

"You just set it to 'cheese'! Soon, the world will be cheese-free! Mac and cheese will become mac and _nothing_! Fondue will become fon _don't_ , and pizza will become... uh... well... PIZZA WITHOUT CHEESE!" Snaptrap declared.

"This is the worst day ever!" Dudley cried. But Kitty told Dudley that there were still cows, and the cows would make more cheese.

"Not if I set my magent to ' _cow_ '!" Snaptrap said, crossing off one of the words and re-writing 'cow'. Then Snaptrap was about to send Dudley, Kitty, and the kids into the shark tank! But when he pushed the button, the lava pit showed instead. Snaptrap lowered the rope towards the lava.

"We never would've been captured if you hadn't kept trying to celebrate my birthday!" Kitty told Dudley as the kids looked very frightened. That gave Dudley an idea. He said, "Hey, Snaptrap! You wouldn't waste someone before they celebrated their birthday, would you?"

"Of course not! No one's _that_ evil!" Snaptrap said.

"Well, it's Kitty's birthday, and she still hasn't had a party." Dudley said.

"That's crazy!" Snaptrap said, and he made the lava pit go away. He told Dudley, Kitty, and the kids that they'd do a little birthday thing, and then he'd drop them in the lava.

"Good work, Dudley. We're still doomed, but at least we get cake!" Kitty said, still mad.

Now the bad guys were getting the place ready for the party. The only thing missing was the birthday cake, and Dudley had the flash-baker with him. He pressed the button, and a cake appeared. When Snaptrap laid eyes on it, he called first dibs. He cut a small piece, but ate the whole rest of the cake.

"Yummy! What kind of cake is this?" Snaptrap asked.

"It's cheesecake, Snaptrap." Dudley replied.

"A cake? Made of _cheese_?" Snaptrap asked. He started swelling up, and as he swelled, his body moved a lever that activated all the weapons! Now his men were being attacked! Then some sharp things were coming out of one wall, but Kitty helped dodge them, and soon, she, Dudley, and the kids were cut free.

"You're too late!" Snaptrap exclaimed, and he activated the magnet.

"Setting phasers to PIE!" Dudley said, and he made the flash-baker launch a pie at Snaptrap. Now Snaptrap was caught in the manget's beam, and cheese flew at him! Snaptrap screamed in terror, and the cheese flew into his open mouth. Then he crashed to the ground, fatter than ever. Snaptrap was going to plot his revenge after he took an anti-histamine.

Later, Snaptrap and his men were all tied up.

"Dudley, we did it! Thanks to you, I got what I wanted for my birthday! I caught a bad guy!" Kitty said. Then Kitty's eyes watered, and she cried, "This is the greatest birthday _ever_!"

"Don't cry, Mom!" the kids said.

"It's okay, kids. I'm just crying tears of joy." Kitty explained.

"What do you say we set this magnet to 'par-tay'?" Dudley asked, but he set the magnet to 'cow' instead.

"You set it to 'cow'." Kitty told him. Then cows were falling from the sky, and Dudley, Kitty, and the kids ran for it.

"Happy birthday, Kitty!" Dudley told Kitty.

The End

Stay tuned for the following quickie!


	7. Birthday Presents

(A/N: Now here's the quickie that follows "Operation: Happy Birthday". Let's see what happens!)

After getting out of Snaptrap's lair, the kids looked outside for flowers. They quickly picked some flowers. When Kitty saw what the kids were doing, she said, "What are you 3 up to?" Seeing her, the kids handed Kitty the 3 small bouquets of flowers and said, "Happy birthday, Mom!"

"Aww, how sweet!" Kitty exclaimed, accepting the bouquets and putting them together to make a big bouquet. She gave the children a smile and said, "Thanks, kids!"

"We're glad you like the flowers, Mom. But if you let us know about your birthday ahead of time, we could've done better." George said.

"What do you mean? I love the flowers." Kitty said.

"In the future, Dad would let us know when your birthday was coming, and he'd take the 3 of us birthday shopping for you." Molly said.

"Really?" Kitty asked.

"Yup! Once we had ideas of what to get you, we told Dad, and Dad paid for the stuff. Usually, Dad would get you a bouquet of flowers as part of his present to ya." Summer said.

"Is this true?" Kitty asked. The children nodded their heads.

"As much as we wanted to get you something better than flowers, we're glad you understand." George said.

"Well, this birthday was a happy one. And it looks like my future birthdays are also happy." Kitty said.

"You got it!" Molly smiled.

"Now I know that the future is bright!" Kitty said.

"Yeah. We've got some really sweet kids." Dudley said. The kids smiled when they heard that.

"You really think we're sweet?" Summer asked. Dudley nodded, and the kids cheered, "Hi-gee-gee!"

"Well, now we know that you're their dad." Kitty said to Dudley, as 'hi-gee-gee' is Dudley's catchphrase.

"Yep. I'm going to miss them when they go back to the future." Dudley said with a sigh.

"Don't worry. You guys will soon fall in love, get married, and then you'll have us!" the kids told their parents.

"Hang on! Are any of you older than each other?" Kitty asked.

"We're triplets. We're the same age." said George.

"Yup! This also means that we have the same birthday." said Molly.

"That's right." Summer said.

"Okay. I kept meaning to ask, but I always forgot." Kitty said.

"That's okay, Mom. We would've told you sooner or later." George said.

"Nice." Kitty said.

"Well, I'll see ya tomorrow, Kitty." Dudley said, and he went home for the night.

"Bye, Dudley." Kitty said. She took the kids back to her apartment, and then they went to bed, feeling happy.

Okay, stay tuned for the next episode, which is "Snapnapped"!


	8. Snapnapped

(A/N: Here we go! It's time for "Snapnapped"! Let's see how this one is going to turn out!)

On a video screen, Snaptrap's silhouette popped up, and he laughed evilly. Then he could be seen as he said, "Petropolis, drop to your knees, and bow to your new lord and master, Verminious Snaptrap!" Then it turned out that Snaptrap wasn't telling that to anyone, as he was really seen doing that through a cardboard frame, asking his henchmen, "How was that?"

"It'd be more frightening if you were on a real video screen, Boss." the British possum said. But they didn't have a functioning video screen. Their vehicles didn't run, their weapons didn't fire, and the possum and crocodile just burned the chairs to cook weenies. Snaptrap wondered how T.U.F.F. managed to remain on the cutting-edge of technology.

"Ring-ring." somebody said.

"Phone for you, Boss." the possum said.

Snaptrap looked at 2 soup cans that were attached by a string (like a 2 cup-floss phone-line). From one of the cans, Snaptrap heard the Mole. The Mole did some digging and learned that T.U.F.F.'s technology was designed by their genius gadget guy. The Mole handed Snaptrap a poorly-drawn picture of Keswick.

"Name's Keswick. We get him on our side, we'll not only have chairs; we'll have..." the Mole started.

"High-tech weaponry, and phones that don't smell like soup!" Snaptrap finished. They would capture Keswick and make him work for D.O.O.M. Then Snaptrap and his men jumped into their D.O.O.M. Mobile, which was really just an ordinary bus.

At T.U.F.F., Keswick was showing off his latest invention, the "Donutomic Atomizer". The weapon created delectable donuts out of thin air, and also captured a baker's dozen of villains in one fell swoop. This was, quite possibly, his greatest invention ever.

"It sure is!" the children said, as they were all munching on donuts. But the other agents didn't seem to care.

"Does it make jelly donuts?" Dudley asked while playing a game on his "Game Pup" (an obvious parody of "Game Boy").

"Not yet, Agent Puppy. So far, only gl-gl-glazed." Keswick replied.

"Well, that's too bad." Kitty said, filing her claws.

"Too bad? It makes donuts out of thin air!" Keswick said. But the Chief sent Keswick to go get jelly donuts.

"Mom, can we go with him?" George asked. Then all 3 kids started asking, "Can we join Keswick?"

"If he doesn't mind it." Kitty said, but Keswick was being pushed towards the exit of the room by a robotic hand. However, Keswick had one more invention to show them. It was a high-tech security system, and you couldn't leave the room without knowing the secret code-phrase, which was a bit of a tongue-twister.

Before Keswick could activate the security system, he felt something tugging on the sleeve of his lab coat. He looked the see the kids standing there.

"Can I help you?" Keswick asked.

"We want to go with you." Summer said.

"Did you ask your m-m-mother?" Keswick asked.

"She said that we could go if you don't mind." George said.

"All right. I could use the company." Keswick said. So Keswick activated the security system with the code-phrase of "Peter Piper picked a peck of pickled peppers." Then they set off.

Later, they left the donut place, and Keswick told the kids how he sometimes felt like no one appreciated him.

"But we appreciate you. We always have." Summer told Keswick.

Just then, a bus pulled up, and Snaptrap peeked out the back.

"Uh-oh! It's Snaptrap!" Molly exclaimed, darting behind Keswick for safety. George and Summer did the same thing. (A/N: The kids can fight, but only if their parents need help.)

Snaptrap and his men hopped out of the bus, and Snaptrap said, oblivious to the children, "There he is! The genius of T.U.F.F., Felswick!" Then Snaptrap and his men applauded Keswick.

"First of all, it's Keswick, and wh-wh-wh-what do you want, Snaptrap?" Keswick asked.

"I want you to come and work for me!" Snaptrap said, putting a Snaptrap cap on Keswick's head, and a D.O.O.M. mug in his hand. But Keswick wouldn't do that. It would go against his sworn oath as a T.U.F.F. agent to work for the enemy.

"You tell him!" the kids said from behind Keswick.

"Oh well. I appreciate a man with principles, NOW GET IN THE SACK!" Snaptrap yelled, producing a sack. Then he grabbed Keswick and the children and stuffed them inside. And with that, Snaptrap and his men got away.

Back at T.U.F.F., Dudley was starving. He claimed that Keswick and the children had been gone for 12 hours, but they were really gone for 3 minutes and 21 seconds, but Dudley said that in dog years, it's 12 hours. (A/N: I don't think that's true.)

"We'll find them with the T.U.F.F. Tracker." the Chief said, and they saw that Snaptrap threw Keswick and the kids into a sack.

"Snaptrap's kidnapped Keswick and the kids!" the Chief exclaimed.

"AND THE DONUTS!" Dudley shouted.

"We have to rescue them!" Kitty said, really worried about the kids.

"AND THE DONUTS!" Dudley added.

But when they got to the exit, they were zapped by a laser force-field, and that prevented them from getting out of the room. Then a hologram of a tall, muscular Keswick showed, and it said that you couldn't get out unless you spoke the secret code-phrase.

"No big deal. We're just locked in a room." Kitty said.

"WITH NO FOOD!" Dudley shouted.

"What's the worst that could happen?" Kitty asked. And then the left and right walls were closing in, and they had spikes sticking out of them. Dudley, Kitty, and the Chief were terrified!

Meanwhile, Snaptrap, his men, Keswick, and the kids arrived at D.O.O.M. H.Q., which was very dark until Snaptrap turned on the light. Then the bulb flickered and died.

"AAAAAHHHHH! I don't like the dark!" Summer yelled.

"Curses! Larry, get me a candle!" Snaptrap yelled.

"Running away!" Keswick said as he started running away. The kids grabbed the back of his lab coat and followed him (but Keswick thought one of Snaptrap's men grabbed him). They didn't get very far, as Snaptrap appeared in front of them with a lit candle.

"You're not going anywhere. Don't make me use this!" Snaptrap threatened, holding an empty soup can out at them.

"Is that a soup can?" Keswick asked, seeing the can. When the kids peeked out from behind Keswick, they saw the can, and they said, "La-ame!" That was when Snaptrap started to cry. He begged Keswick not to leave, as he was the genius they needed.

"Suck up to Smelsick or perish!" Snaptrap said to his men, who started cheering, "Smelsick! Smelsick! Smelsick!"

"His name is Keswick!" the kids shouted, feeling somewhat safe around Keswick. Then, much to their shock, Keswick decided that he could help fix the place up a little. Well, that one went right over the kids' heads, and they were freaked out as they grabbed Keswick and yelled, "ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?!" Then Keswick whispered something to them, and then they said, "Gotcha."

Keswick then said what he would need, but D.O.O.M. had soup cans and a shark tank. That was close enough. Then Keswick pushed everyone (the kids included) out. Then Keswick closed the door and got to work. Light showed through some cracks in the door, and they could hear a lot of noise in there.

"Why are we outside with D.O.O.M.?" George asked.

"'Cause Keswick pushed us out with them, and I don't like this!" Molly said.

Then the door opened, and the kids ran to Keswick for safety as he showed off the new D.O.O.M. Yes, the place looked much nicer than it had, and a soup can floated by. Snaptrap's men cheered for Keswick, and Snaptrap offered Keswick a donut.

At this point, Snaptrap asked Keswick if he could build him a doomsday device to destroy T.U.F.F.

"After all, they never appreciated your genius in the first place." Snaptrap reminded him. Keswick didn't think he could do that. The kids hoped that Keswick wouldn't do what Snaptrap wanted. But Snaptrap also reminded Keswick that the T.U.F.F. agents never appreciated him like they (D.O.O.M.) did.

"Hey, we appreciate him!" George shouted.

"You're kids, so you don't count." Snaptrap replied.

"HEY!" the kids shouted, not amused.

"Maybe they'll appreciate me now!" Keswick decided, and so he was going to make the device.

"WE'RE DOOMED!" the children cried in shock, but inside, they were really hoping that Keswick really wouldn't destroy T.U.F.F.

Back at T.U.F.F., the walls were really closing in, and the Chief remembered that Keswick mentioned a code-phrase. He pressed a button on the monitor, and it showed Keswick saying the code-phrase.

"That's easy! PETER POPPER PIPED A POT OF PURPLE PEEPERS!" Dudley said, but it didn't work.

"No, let me! Peter Paper peeled a pouch of plastic pappies!" Kitty tried, but that didn't work.

"Pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa, pee-pee-pa-pa, pee-pee-pa-pa!" the Chief tried, but even THAT didn't work!

"PETER PIPER PICKED A PECK OF PICKLED PEPPERS!" they said in unison, after being flattened by the wall. Still, the code phrase was accepted.

"T.U.F.F. the Tooth Mobile!" Dudley said.

"You mean, 'To the T.U.F.F. Mobile'!" Kitty corrected, and Dudley thought he'd nailed that.

Getting back to D.O.O.M., Keswick now looked bad.

"Now Keswick's gone emo!" Summer groaned.

"This is not a good day!" George grumbled.

"I feel faint." Molly said as her siblings helped her remain conscious and standing.

By now, Snaptrap thought he saw the doomsday device, but Keswick pointed out the actual doomsday device. What Snaptrap saw was a machine that made $6 hamburgers, but you needed exact change. To prove his point, Keswick inserted a 6-dollar bill into the machine.

"Every other criminal in town is gonna be so jealous!" Snaptrap said as he grabbed the burger and ate it.

"Hey, why not invite some other criminals over for a party?" Keswick suggested.

Snaptrap liked that, and that's exactly what he was going to do!

"Oh, this is bad." the kids said, wishing Dudley and Kitty would show up soon.

Meanwhile, Dudley, Kitty, and the Chief were on their way to D.O.O.M. to rescue Keswick and the youngsters. When they got inside the building, Dudley smelled soup, donuts, and $6 hamburgers.

"THEY'RE IN PARADISE!" Dudley exclaimed. The T.U.F.F. agents went to where the villain party was, and they saw a bunch of villains in there (the Chameleon and Birdbrain included), and Kitty hated to think of the children in that mess.

At that moment, Snaptrap introduced the villains to his new head of evil technology, which was Keswick. The kids huddled near Keswick, because they didn't see Dudley or Kitty anywhere, and he was the only person they knew well enough.

"I don't believe it. Keswick's turned to the dark side." the Chief said. But Kitty said it made sense. they never appreciated him like the bad guys (or the children) did.

Now Keswick was going to demonstrate the doomsday device. Snaptrap was going to set the machine's death-ray coordinates and destroy T.U.F.F.!

"And I'll press the 'go' button!" Keswick said.

"NOOOOOOO!" yelled Dudley, Kitty, and the Chief as they came out of hiding and started attacking the bad guys.

"Mom! Dad! Chief! We're saved!" the triplets exclaimed.

But when the Chief wasn't able to fight, the villains were attacking Dudley and Kitty!

"Hey, that's fighting dirty!" George exclaimed.

"Let's get in there and beat up the bad guys!" Summer said.

"Time to make the bad guys cry for their mommies!" Molly said, and the kids got into that scrap, and they were doing a pretty good job at fighting!

"Keswick, what have you done?" Kitty asked. Dudley managed to get away from the scrap long enough to ask Keswick, "DO YOU HAVE ANY FOOD ON YOU AT ALL?" Then Dudley was pulled back into the fight.

Keswick grinned and pushed the button. The machine fired jelly donuts that trapped the bad guys! It was impressive! Then Keswick returned to his original look!

"YAY! You're not emo anymore!" Summer exclaimed, giving Keswick a hug. Then her siblings hugged him as the Chief praised him for capturing all the villains in one fell swoop.

"I will now plot my revenge!" a jelly-covered Snaptrap exclaimed.

"I couldn't allow Snipsnap-" Keswick began, only to have Snaptrap interrupt, yelling, "SNAPTRAP!" But Keswick quickly got back to what he wanted to say. He couldn't allow Snaptrap to destroy T.U.F.F., no matter how horribly they treated him. Keswick had been playing D.O.O.M. the whole time.

"You told us that when we thought you were out of your mind. But we didn't know what to think when you agreed to build the doomsday device, and were hoping that you really were playing with Snaptrap's mind." George said.

"We're sorry, Keswick. And we promise that those days are over." Kitty said as the kids ran to give her a hug, which she happily returned, relieved that the kids were safe.

"From now on, you'll just be a genius, and Agent Puppy will get the donuts." the Chief said. But where was Dudley?

"DOES ANYONE HAVE $6?" Dudley asked, banging on the $6 hamburger machine. Then it started to fall, and everyone got out of the way.

The End

Okay, that's all done! Next up is "Mom-A-Geddon", so stay tuned!


	9. Mom-A-Geddon

(A/N: Wow! We're already at "Mom-A-Geddon"! Since the kids are here, they'll be happy to see their future grandma. Okay, I'll get to the episode before you complain! Here we go!)

At Birdbrain's lair, the booby was creating some new super-weapon that looked like a bracelet. And Birdbrain was happy that his new weapon was complete.

"Birdbrain, you're the most brilliant blue-bottomed booby in the world!" his hummingbird sidekick, Zippy, praised.

"I am indeed." Birdbrain said, then he turned to strange-looking birds and said, "Minions! Fetch me a glass of nectar. Wait! I don't have minions. I have a cleaning lady, Desiree, but she only comes on Tuesdays..."

Then one of the birds pulled out something that brought the bracelet to where they were. Birdbrain was shocked!

"We're not your minions, Birdbrain!" said one of the birds, and then the birds revealed their true identities: Dudley, Kitty, and the children (who asked to go on the mission, and they got to).

"Or your cleaning lady, who you should have come in twice a week; there are bird droppings everywhere!" Dudley put in.

"GROSS!" the kids exclaimed.

Birdbrain knew he had to do something to save himself, and he had to do it quick, so he drowned the agents and kids in birdseed.

"Good move, Birdbrain. Now let's make our escape! We must fly out the window!" Zippy said.

"Zippy, I am a flightless bird, I cannot fly!" Birdbrain reminded her.

"Of course you can! You just have to believe! Say it with me: I can fly!" Zippy said.

"All right, I'll give it a shot." Birdbrain said, and he jumped in the air and started flapping his wings. He said, "I can fly! I can fly! I CAN'T FLYYYYYYY!" Then he fell and landed in what Dudley said was a cactus garden. Dudley, Kitty, and the children had gotten out of the birdseed by now.

"That's gonna smart in the morning!" George smiled.

"Let's get this bracelet back to T.U.F.F. so Keswick can analyze it. Hopefully, it's not as dangerous as Birdbrain's atomic tiara!" Kitty said, holding the bracelet.

"Wait. This is atomic?" Dudley asked, and he was wearing the tiara!

"Dad, take that thing off!" Summer cried. There was a huge explosion, and Dudley said, "Desiree's not gonna like this."

Now they got back to T.U.F.F., and Dudley and Kitty showed that they had Birdbrain's latest weapon, and while they knew it was dangerous, they didn't know what it did, and it looked tacky. The Chief told Keswick to analyze the bracelet.

Just then, an alarm went off, and a screen was flashing 'ALERT!' The screen then showed Dudley's mom, but Keswick didn't know who she was, and he thought she might be a criminal, so he activated the security blasters. On the screen, a bunch of weapons showed up near her, but she didn't seem to notice.

"That's not a criminal! That's my mom!" Dudley exclaimed.

"Dudley! I know you're in there!" Dudley's mom said on the screen. When the triplets heard that voice, they perked up! They recognized that voice, as it belonged to their grandma!

"I heard Grandma! Where is she?" Summer said, looking around.

"We can't let her find out I'm a secret agent! If she knows I have a dangerous job, she'll make me quit!" Dudley exclaimed.

"And how are you going to explain the kids to her?" the Chief asked, looking at the youngsters.

"I don't know! But I don't wanna quit, Chief! I like being a secret agent! I get to be tough, and cool, and I get the secret agent discount at Del Rump Roast!" Dudley said.

"Calm down, Dudley! We all know how important that discount is." the Chief said, and then he asked Dudley what his mom thought he did for a living.

"I told her I work at a home for old moose." Dudley replied. An old moose home was a 718. Keswick pressed a button, and a slot machine showed 3 circus tents. The place now looked like a circus, and everyone's outfits changed to circus-type clothes.

"Sorry. That's a 719." Keswick said. Then the place was an old moose home, and everyone but Dudley, Kitty, and the kids were wearing moose costumes.

In walked Dudley's mom.

"Mom! What a surprise! This is my mom, Peg. How did you find me?" Dudley asked his mom.

"A mother's love is like radar. Also, I sewed a tracking device in your underpants." Peg replied. The fur on Dudley's lower body seemed to act as a pair of pants, and he looked to see a tracking device in his underpants, just like his mom said.

"I just wanted to see where you worked." Peg added, pinching her son's cheek.

"Well, this is it. The old moose home. And this is my secretary, Kitty." Dudley said, but when he introduced Kitty as his secretary, Kitty poked Dudley in the nose as Peg asked for a latte and a blintz.

"Mom, why did you do that to him?" Molly asked.

"Maybe she didn't like that Dad said she was his secretary." George suggested, and Kitty nodded.

Then Dudley introduced the old moose. Peg said, "I'm glad you're helping them, Dudley, but then I'd support anything you do; so long as it's not dangerous. If I found out you had a job where you could get hurt, I'd beat the stuffing outta ya!"

"Well, this is clearly not a dangerous job, so..." Dudley began. Then Agent Nutz (in a moose costume) looked in the mirror and shouted, "I KNOW IT WAS YOU, FREDO!" He fired a laser at the mirror, and it went around the room before finally hitting Dudley in the butt, and Dudley lost the bracelet when he jumped in pain.

"What was that? Dudley, what did you do?" Peg asked, but then she spotted the bracelet. She thought it was a very early Mother's Day present! Everyone gasped in shock! Then Peg put on the bracelet and went to admire it in the bathroom mirror. If that bracelet was as half as dangerous as Birdbrain's electric money clip, Peg was in terrible trouble!

Outside, Birdbrain was in a cannon, and Zippy told him that he wouldn't need a cannon to fly if he just believed.

"Put a sock in it, Zippy, and light this candle!" Birdbrain told her. Then the cannon fired, and Birdbrain sailed through the air, reaching the building. He told the agents to give him back his bracelet. But on a closer inspection, he was at an old moose home. One of the agents pushed Birdbrain away.

"CURSE YOU, OLD MOOSE!" Birdbrain yelled as he fell to the ground.

Kitty told Dudley that he'd have to tell his mom the truth about his job. Dudley didn't wanna tell her, because he liked working at T.U.F.F.

Just then, Peg came out of the bathroom, and Kitty said, "Dudley, why don't you take your mom to lunch?" Then in a quieter voice, she added, "So we can figure out how to get that bracelet off!" Peg liked the idea, as she was a little peckish since she never got that blintz.

"Don't take her out of the building." Kitty reminded Dudley quietly as she pushed him to his mother. Dudley then blindfolded his mom, and they left the room. When they were gone, they needed a restaurant, which was a 451. They had an Area 51, a Studio 54, and a Route 66.

Meanwhile, Dudley had his mom in an office chair in the hallway, and he was holding a fan and making car noises. Peg asked if they were really in a car. But then Dudley pushed the chair in the room again, and this time, the room looked like an airplane-themed restaurant called "Plane Delicious" (Dudley also removed the blindfold).

Soon, Birdbrain came in on a kite, trying to get the bracelet back again. But he saw that this was an airplane-themed restaurant. Dudley flipped a switch, and the plane engine spewed fire and sent Birdbrain out of the building, and as he fell, he shouted, "CURSE YOU, WHIMSICALLY-THEMED AIRPLANE RESTAURANT!"

"Dudley, strange things are afoot. First, I don't get a blintz. Then you blindfold me just to take me to lunch." Peg said.

"That's not strange." Dudley replied.

"Then a crazy penguin showed up on a kite." Peg added.

"Perfectly normal." Dudley said.

"And when I was admiring my bracelet in the moose bathroom, it fired a deadly laser that blew up the toilet." Peg finished.

"IT _WHAT_?!" everyone shouted. Now they knew that the bracelet was deadly toilet laser. And the room filled with water. Kitty pulled a plug, and the water drained like bath water.

"No bath tonight!" George said.

"Don't count on it." Kitty told him.

"Aw, man!" George groaned.

"Dudley, what's really going on? And _don't lie to your mother_!" Peg said. Everyone looked worried, and Dudley reluctantly told his mom that he was really a secret agent. The restaurant turned back into H.Q., and Peg yelled, "WHAT?! Absolutely _not_ , young man! That is a dangerous job, and I won't allow it! You're coming home with me right this instant!"

But at that moment, Birdbrain came back, and he thought he'd made another mistake, but then he saw that he was at T.U.F.F. headquarters, and he was going to reclaim his bracelet so he could blow up all the toilets in Petropolis, flood the city, and drown everyone in a giant birdbath. He was going to get his bracelet back, but since it was attached to Peg, Birdbrain was taking her, too!

"Grandma!" the triplets cried, but Peg didn't hear them.

"Hang on, Mom! I'll save you!" Dudley yelled as he chased Birdbrain.

"No, Dudley! It's too dangerous!" Peg cried, but then the bracelet fired another laser that hit the controls for the slot-thing, and the place changed into the Stone Age, and everyone was dressed like cave people, while Birdbrain had the wings of a pterodactyl. This was a 218.

"Hey, now we can do 'The Flintstones'!" Summer exclaimed.

"YABBA-DABBA-DOO!" the kids shouted.

Then Zippy flew to where Dudley and Birdbrain were, but Dudley smacked Zippy with his club, and Zippy hit the slot. Everything changed again, and they were dressed in clothes that were around during the Middle Ages. This was a 432.

"Summer! We're princesses!" Molly exclaimed to her sister. They were wearing princess outfits.

"And I'm a knight in shining armor!" George said, looking quite happy with his attire.

Then the bracelet fired another laser, and it broke Dudley's weapon, which hit the slot. Now everyone wore their orignal attire, but they were sitting in bumper cars. This didn't have a number, but Keswick loved bumper cars.

Now Dudley was trying to drive close to Birdbrain so he could get his mom. But then Zippy started moving the steering wheel in another direction, so Dudley couldn't get his mom. He hit the slot and made the place turn back into T.U.F.F.

Birdbrain flew out of the building, and Peg told Birdbrain to let go of her bracelet, and she called him a crazy woodpecker. But Birdbrain said it was his bracelet, and that he was a booby.

"How about I just let go of you?" Birdbrain suggested. Dudley was standing by the broken window when he heard this. Then Birdbrain dropped Peg! Dudley went after her and apologized for lying about the secret agent thing, but he didn't want to give it up. Still, he'd do anything for his mom.

"You're a good boy, Dudley, and I love you. Now can you stop talking and maybe stop me from hitting the ground?" Peg suggested. Dudley caught his mom and pulled out his grappling gun. It caught the top of the building, and they went up high enough so Dudley could give Birdbrain a kick, and when he dropped the bracelet, Peg caught it. Then Dudley and Peg were back inside T.U.F.F., and everyone cheered.

"Great job, Agent Puppy. It's too bad your mother's making you quit the agency. We'll miss you at Del Rump Roast." the Chief said, and everyone looked sad. Dudley said that he'd miss everyone, especially Agent Scarecrow.

"You're not gonna miss anyone Dudley, 'cause you're not going _anywhere_." Peg said.

"WHAT?!" everyone asked. Peg told Dudley that he was an amazing secret agent, and that's what he was born to do. Dudley thanked his mother, and he told her that in 7 months, he'd give her the greatest Mother's Day present ever! Then he hugged his mom as everyone cheered.

Meanwhile, Birdbrain was still free-falling, and Zippy said, "You're really flying all on your own!" But he wasn't flying. He'd just been falling for a really long time. When he hit the ground, Kitty lifted him up, and Dudley cuffed him.

"That'll teach you to mess with my son! He's a big-time secret agent!" Peg said. Motioning to Kitty, she said, "And this is his lazy secretary, Mitzy."

"Really? Then I shall take a latte, and a blintz." Birdbrain said.

"Make that 2." Dudley said.

"Don't hold your breath." Peg muttered.

The End

Up next is a quickie chapter, where Peg will meet her future grandchildren for the first time! Stay tuned!


	10. Peg Meets The Kids

(A/N: Here's the quickie! Peg will meet her grandchildren in this! Let's hope she doesn't have a heart attack!)

"Dad, since Grandma knows that you're a secret agent, can we talk to her now?" George asked as he and his sisters peeked out from behind Kitty after Birdbrain was thrown in prison.

"Might as well." Dudley said, and the triplets ran out from behind Kitty and rushed to Peg's side.

"Hi!" the kids said to Peg. Peg looked and saw the kids.

"Hi! Who are you?" Peg asked them.

"I'm George. And these are my sisters, Molly and Summer." George introduced, even motioning to his sisters when he mentioned their names.

"We're your future grandchildren." Molly said.

"My what?" Peg asked, wondering if she heard correctly. Did they just tell her that they're her future grandchildren?

"We're your future grandkids." Summer told her.

"If you're my grandkids, then that means..." Peg turned to Dudley, and she said, "You're their future dad!"

"I sure am!" Dudley said.

"But how do I know this isn't a big lie? I mean, two of them look like you, but I don't have any proof that they're yours." Peg said.

"Kids, help your grandma believe!" Dudley told them.

"Hi-gee-gee!" the kids cheered.

"I've heard that cheer somewhere before..." Peg said. Then she remembered Dudley cheering like that an awful lot, especially when he did something awesome in video games. (A/N: I don't really know that for sure, but just roll with it...)

"They know your cheer. What do they know about me, other than the fact that I'm supposedly their grandma?" Peg asked.

"You were obviously protective of Daddy." Summer said.

"And you have a monster truck, too!" Molly said. (A/N: We'll see it in "Frisky Business".)

"How did you know that?" Peg asked.

"'Cause you're our grandma. Do you believe us now?" George asked.

"I'm gonna have to." Peg said.

"HIIIII-GEEEEE-GEEEEE!" the kids cheered.

"Now come give your grandma a hug!" Peg told the kids.

"Grandma!" the kids exclaimed as they gave her a hug.

"Wait a minute! I know who your father is, but who's your mom?" Peg asked.

"She is!" the kids said, pointing at Kitty.

"Your dad married his secretary?" Peg asked.

"She's not his secretary, Grandma. She's his partner. In the future, they fell in love, and they got married and had us!" Summer explained.

"And we're sure you've seen the resemblance." Molly said. Peg realized that Molly definitely looked like Kitty, and Summer's eyes were cat-like, and she had cat ears and Kitty's hair, even though she was a puppy.

"You're right." Peg said. Then she said, "Well, when did you get to what you know as the past, and how did you get here?"

"Not too long ago. We got here by a time-machine. Mom's been taking care of us all this time." George said.

"Perhaps me and your dad could take care of you tonight?" Peg suggested.

"(gasp) REALLY?" the kids asked, their eyes lighting up with happiness.

"If your mom says it's okay." Peg said.

"Please, Mom?" the kids asked, giving Kitty the puppy-dog eyes she could not resist. Kitty agreed to let them stay with their dad and grandma that night.

"After the kids get their stuff from my apartment, I'll bring them to your place. Just remember to be there." Kitty said to Peg and Dudley.

"Sure thing." Dudley replied as he and his mom went home.

And the night was a good night.

Rather long quickie, but a quickie all the same! Okay, the next episode is "Cruisin' For A Bruisin'". Stay tuned!


	11. Cruisin' For A Bruisin'

(A/N: All right! Here's "Cruisin' For A Bruisin'"! I hope you enjoy this episode!)

"We're on a mission to have fun on the annual T.U.F.F. vacation!" the Chief said to the T.U.F.F. agents (as well as Dudley and Kitty's future triplets).

As everyone boarded the ship, the Chief ripped off his clothing, and Dudley got worried.

"Please tell me the Chief's not naked on my head." Dudley told the children. But when the kids heard that, they cracked up.

"I'm wearing a European-style monokini." the Chief said.

Dudley told Kitty that he couldn't believe that T.U.F.F. agents got to take a vacation. Weren't they supposed to protect the city from bad guys?

"Yeah! What happens if the city is under attack while we're gone?" the kids asked.

"T.U.F.F. and D.O.O.M. have a longstanding agreement to take a vacation in the last week of August." Kitty told Dudley and the kids.

Meanwhile, Snaptrap told his men that they weren't taking a vacation (which made them unhappy). He learned that 4 top T.U.F.F. agents (and Dudley and Kitty's future kids) were on a cruise.

"What better way to attack a cruise ship, than with its mortal enemy; the iceberg?" Snaptrap said. He went on to explain that they were going to ram it into the cruise ship and sink the T.U.F.F. agents (and children). So Snaptrap and his men climbed into the iceberg, and once inside, Snaptrap's men were freezing their tails off! Snaptrap made Larry pedal to make the iceberg move.

At this time, the cruise ship took off, and the T.U.F.F. agents were ready for their vacation.

"This is the one week of the year to let my hair down." the Chief said, and he let down his long, flowing blond hair. Then he skipped away. Keswick was going to sing in the karaoke lounge. Kitty wanted to relax, but Dudley wanted to do stuff. The children wanted to tell their parents about the future and what to expect.

"Give me a week to think about it." Kitty told Dudley after he suggested some activities to do.

"But the cruise is only a week." Dudley told her.

"Give me seven days." Kitty said.

"Can do." Dudley told her.

Later, Kitty and the kids were relaxing, and Kitty was listening to the children talk about the future.

"You guys always thought it best if we came along on the T.U.F.F. vacation, and the Chief always says that it's okay for us to come along." Molly said.

"Kind of like how he let you guys come along on this trip." Kitty said.

"Pretty much." Summer said.

"Yeah, but when you guys go to parties at T.U.F.F., or on a date, or something like that, you leave us with Grandma Puppy." George said.

Then Dudley came up, suggesting other activities. But Kitty told Dudley that she just wanted to relax. She then told Dudley that she had intel that there was a bad guy on the ship. She and the kids would pretend to be relaxed vacationers, while Dudley explored the other side of the ship. Dudley went off to search for the bad guy.

"I can't believe he fell for that! There isn't a villain within a hundred miles of here." Kitty said.

Speaking of villains, Snaptrap and his men were now 99 miles from the cruise ship, and closing. But then they were 102 miles from the cruise ship 'cause Larry was pedaling to Acapulco (where he wanted to go snorkeling). Now Snaptrap said that Larry was banned from the iceberg's salad bar, but Larry didn't even like salad.

Back on the cruise ship, Kitty pulled out her tanning mirror and started working on her tan while drinking lemonade. The kids decided to rest a bit. Suddenly, they heard their dad yell to Kitty, "DON'T DRINK THAT!" And he kicked the glass of lemonade away from Kitty. He said that the drink could've been poisoned by the bad guy.

"There is no bad-" Kitty started, but everyone was staring at her.

"I mean, well done, Agent Puppy!" Kitty said. Dudley said that he came to give her a progress report, but he hadn't made any progress. Then the glass of lemonade (now empty) came down and activated Kitty's tanning mirror. The mirror reflected the sun's rays towards a giant ice sculpture, and it melted, and everyone got soaked.

"We need towels." Molly and Summer said, as they didn't enjoy what had just happened.

"Look on the bright side. We probably won't need to take a bath tonight!" George said.

"Can you even take baths on ships?" Summer asked.

"Probably." Kitty told her.

Now at the karaoke lounge, Keswick was trying to sing "Row, Row, Row Your Boat", but he was stuck on the last 'row', and one of the patrons yelled, "YOUR BOAT!"

"I was getting to that." Keswick replied.

The Chief was somewhere on the ship, shouting, "I'm Chief of the woooooorrrrrrrrld!" Then a pelican swooped down and snatched him up. The Chief screamed as the pelican flew away with him.

At that same moment, Kitty was dressed in a black bikini, and she was about to jump into the pool. The children were also in their swimsuits, but they were just sitting pool-side, watching as their mother got ready to dive into the water. As Kitty dove in, the children gasped in horror! The pool suddenly had no water in it! Then Dudley popped up.

"I drained the pool to look for clues." Dudley told Kitty, who was seriously hurt from diving into the water-less pool. Dudley still hadn't made any progress. Then he left.

Back with Snaptrap, they were closing in on the ship.

"And I'm gonna celebrate by ramming this iceberg lettuce into my mouth!" Snaptrap said. But there was blue cheese in the lettuce, and when Snaptrap found out, he screamed and started to swell up!

"Aren't you allergic to cheese?" the British possum asked.

"Well, thank you Captain Obvious!" Snaptrap said, the upper-half of his body sticking out of the top of the iceberg.

On the ship, Kitty was asleep in bed. Then she awoke and saw Dudley just inches from her face! She screamed, and the kids (who were in another bed in the room) awoke with a start!

"Mom?!" the children asked, now wide awake.

"I'm on the look-out for the bad guy." Dudley told everyone. Kitty put her pillow over her head, but the children couldn't get back to sleep. After a bit, Kitty told Dudley that even bad guys had to sleep.

"I could use a little shut-eye myself." Dudley told her. Then Kitty allowed Dudley to sleep with her.

"Mom and Dad are going to sleep together." George whispered to his sisters.

"But they're not snuggling or anything." Molly pointed out, because Dudley was all curled up on one side, and he wasn't lying under the blankets.

"I wish they liked each other enough to snuggle." Summer said.

Then Dudley was shaking Kitty awake, claiming that he couldn't sleep.

"Will you tell me a story?" he asked, giving her puppy-dog eyes.

"Once upon a time, I hit a dog with a clock! THE END!" Kitty shouted, obviously mad that Dudley was constantly bugging her on this trip.

Just then, Dudley was looking out the window with a pair of binoculars, and what he saw gave him a shock!

"Snaptrap's outside, and he's driving an iceberg!" Dudley shouted, startling Kitty and the little ones.

When Kitty looked outside, the fog had moved in, so she couldn't see Snaptrap. She then confessed that there was no bad guy.

"You lied to me?" Dudley asked, hurt that Kitty had lied to him.

"I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, but you were driving me crazy, and I needed a little alone time. I'm sorry." Kitty apologized.

Dudley told Kitty that he was going to save the ship, but the kids didn't know if they should go with their dad, or stay with their mom.

With Snaptrap and his men, they were closing in on the ship, much to Snaptrap's delight.

"Bring us up to ramming speed, Larry!" Snaptrap shouted to Larry. But Larry passed out.

"Ollie, get on the bike." Snaptrap yelled, so Ollie (the British possum) got on the bike and began pedaling.

On the cruise ship, Dudley went to warn the captain, but he accidentally knocked him away.

"The captain's gone! That fiend Snaptrap must have gotten to him! Ooh, he left his hat!" Dudley said, grabbing the hat and putting it on. But then he saw the iceberg coming, and everyone got scared. Dudley quickly started steering the ship to avoid hitting the iceberg.

In the lounge, Keswick was still singing "Row, Row, Row Your Boat", (he was actually near the end of the song) but then he got stuck, and he had to start over, and everyone in the lounge groaned as Keswick started the song over.

Back in the room where Kitty and the children were, Kitty was mad!

"DUDLEY!" she screamed, knowing that he was steering the ship.

The iceberg missed the ship, and Snaptrap told Ollie to try again.

Dudley was trying to keep the ship from hitting the iceberg, and then Kitty tumbled in, with the kids racing after her. And then they saw the iceberg.

"It's Snaptrap! He's trying to sink the ship!" Dudley explained. Kitty couldn't believe that there really was a bad guy, and she had been laying around all day with her tanning mirror. But the tanning mirror gave Dudley an idea!

"You take the wheel, and I'll keep the hat!" Dudley told Kitty. Then he got to the front of the ship with the mirror, and he pressed a button on the mirror that said 'well done'. The mirror got big, and when the time was right, Kitty steered the ship away from the iceberg, and the mirror reflected the sun's rays towards the iceberg, and the iceberg melted. Snaptrap and his men were stuck on the salad bar.

"Would you care to visit our salad bar?" Snaptrap asked as a net scooped him and his men out of the water.

"The only bars you'll be seeing are in the Petropolis Prison!" Kitty told Snaptrap.

"Prison's too good for Snaptrap. My hat and I have a better idea." Dudley said.

With that, Snaptrap and his men (still trapped in the net) were put in the karaoke lounge, forced to endure Keswick's singing. Keswick was still trying to sing "Row, Row, Row Your Boat", but he got stuck again.

"YOUR BOAT! IT'S YOUR BOAT! MAKE IT STOP!" Snaptrap screamed from inside the net.

Right now, the Chief was still in the pelican's beak, only it was now full of water, and he was relaxing.

"This is the greatest vacation ever." the Chief said. And then his monokini floated to the water's surface. "Now it's weird." he added.

The End

Next up is "Puppy Love"! What's going to happen? Stay tuned!


	12. Puppy Love

(A/N: Alright, here we go! The episode is "Puppy Love"! Let's start this episode!)

At Petropolis Prison, a guard went to a guarded cell and pushed a button. The Chameleon was in the cell, but today, he was being released.

"You're a free man, Chameleon." the guard said, and the Chameleon got back his personal belongings, one of them being his molecular transformation suit. Once he got everything back and he got out of the building, he put the suit on. Then he knew what he wanted to do. He wanted to go to T.U.F.F. and push the agency's self-destruct button.

"Now how do I get into town? Oh, right! I can turn myself into a taxi!" the Chameleon said, and he turned into a taxi. Then some people came up, and they wanted to go to the airport. So the Chameleon decided to take them there before going to T.U.F.F.

Meanwhile, the Chief showed up at T.U.F.F. He said that it was the most organized organization in all the world. But when he went into the main office, it didn't look very well-organized. What had happened?

"What in blazes?! Have we been attacked by D.O.O.M.?" the Chief asked before he was buried in an avalanche of papers. When he and Kitty popped up from under the papers, Kitty explained that they lost the secretary.

"The secretary quit?" the Chief asked.

"No, we literally lost her. She took a 10-minute break, stuff piled up, and we never s-s-saw her again." Keswick said. Then he yelled, "Rosemary, if you can hear us, shoot up a flare!"

"We gotta hire a new secretary!" the Chief said. Nobody noticed that the Chameleon was outside, and he overheard from the window he was sticking to. He hurried to a side where nobody in the building could see him.

The Chameleon transformed himself into 'Fifi Oui Oui', a French poodle secretary. But he needed a convincing French accent. He said (with no accent and his voice still sounding the same), "Sacre bleu, croissant, Eiffel Tower, perfect!" Unfortunately, French poodles couldn't stick to walls, and he fell off of the building.

Now the office looked cleaner, and the Chief told Dudley, Kitty, and the triplets that he hired a new secretary, and her name was 'Fifi Oui Oui'. When Dudley saw 'Fifi', he seemed to be attracted to her.

"Bon Jovi!" 'Fifi' said. At the sound of 'Fifi's' voice, the triplets became surprised. 'Fifi's' voice sounded oddly familiar. But why? They'd heard that voice somewhere before...

"Why does she sound familiar?" Molly asked her siblings.

"She isn't really a she! She's a he! And he is the Chameleon in disguise!" George told his sisters in a whisper.

"I knew I'd heard that voice somewhere before!" Molly said.

"Guys, we have a problem, and Dad is its name-o!" Summer told them.

"What are you saying?" George asked her.

"I think Dad is crushing on the Chameleon's disguise!" Summer replied.

"WHAT?!" George and Molly exclaimed, but no one paid attention.

"Look at Dad!" Summer told them. When they looked at Dudley, they could tell that he was definitely crushing on 'Fifi'!

"Oh no! If Dad falls for the Chameleon, we'll be erased from existence! We'll never get back to the future!" George said.

"This is a disaster!" the kids said.

While the kids started to panic, Kitty noticed that Dudley was crushing on 'Fifi'.

"You have a crush on her, don't you?" Kitty asked him. Dudley said he didn't, but he had to admit it. Kitty told Dudley to introduce himself to 'Fifi'. Dudley went over there, but he threw up on her.

"Just go talk to her." Kitty told him. So, this time, Dudley offered 'Fifi' a cool drink. But the drink was toilet water, and 'Fifi' spat it out on Dudley.

"Is that a French custom? I like it!" Dudley said. He spat his water on 'Fifi', but he didn't notice that 'Fifi' short-circuited, and for a second, 'she' turned into the Chameleon.

"I knew it! 'Fifi' is the Chameleon in disguise!" George said.

"But now we have a bigger problem! Mom and Dad don't realize that 'Fifi' is actually the Chameleon! At this rate, we're goners!" Molly exclaimed.

Dudley noticed that 'Fifi's' dress was smoking, and he tried to stop it by throwing a rug on her and hitting her with a broom.

"Maybe Dad will ruin the relationship, and then he can fall in love with Mom!" George said.

"We can only hope he'll do that." Summer sighed. But 'Fifi' stopped Dudley and suggested he give her a tour of the building. Dudley agreed to it.

"We're doomed." Molly whispered to George and Summer.

Dudley took 'Fifi' to the snack room, and showed her some of the different buttons in the room. He even showed her which button was the self-destruct button.

"I dropped my tennis ball!" 'Fifi' said, and she threw the ball.

"BALL!" Dudley yelled, and he ran after it. Now that she was alone, 'Fifi' was about to push a button, but Kitty showed up.

"How about a little girl-talk?" Kitty asked 'Fifi'. In the women's restroom, Kitty told 'Fifi', "My partner, Dudley, has a crush on you. He's a good guy. I hope you'll give him a chance."

"I'll give him a chance." 'Fifi' said. To herself, she added, "A chance to go kablooey!"

Somewhere else, Kitty told Dudley that she put in a good word for him with 'Fifi'. Dudley was happy, but he didn't know what to do next.

"Why don't you take her to a fancy dinner?" Kitty suggested.

Meanwhile, 'Fifi' went back to the snack room to press the self-destruct button. But which button was it? She pressed several different buttons (one button made a gorilla come out!), before finding the correct button. 'Fifi' left the room, but while running towards the exit, she bumped into Dudley, who was now dressed in a sharp, black tuxedo (pants included).

"Fifi! There you are! I was wondering if you'd like to go out for a romantic dinner with me." Dudley said.

"I wish he would say it to Mom!" George whispered to his sisters, but when they saw Dudley in his tuxedo, they wolf-whistled at him (A/N: They know how to do that at such a young age!).

Dudley led 'Fifi' towards the elevator, and when it opened, Kitty and Keswick were there. Kitty was playing a violin, and Keswick was dressed in a tuxedo, and they called the elevator-restaurant "Chez Up-&-Down".

"Oh, you meant now. Now's no good." said 'Fifi', but Dudley wouldn't take no for an answer. The food was 'authenic French cuisine', which was French fries, French dressing, and French toast.

"This is all very nice, but I'm not hungry." 'Fifi' said. She wanted out of the elevator, but the security scanner wasn't working. Dudley told her that you had to be an authorized T.U.F.F. agent to use the security scanner. Then he said, "I think we have a future together!"

"Here it comes..." the kids whimpered, filled with dread.

"Will you marry me, Fifi?" Dudley asked 'Fifi'. 'Fifi' accepted, and Dudley gave her a big kiss on the lips!

The kids got sick and started throwing up! Seeing their dad kiss 'Fifi' was the most disgusting thing they'd ever seen in their young lives! 'Fifi' didn't seem to enjoy it, either. But Dudley was so happy!

"How about a toast?" Dudley said, but when he clinked his glass against 'Fifi's', the drink in 'Fifi's' glass spilled all over her. She short-circuited, and Dudley, Kitty, Keswick, and the kids saw 'Fifi' turn into the Chameleon for a couple of seconds before turning back into herself.

"And going down..." Keswick said as he fainted.

Walking to a corner of the elevator, Dudley whispered to Kitty, "Did you see that? Keswick fainted!"

"And your 'fiance' is the Chameleon!" Kitty said.

"EWW! I kissed him!" Dudley exclaimed.

"OH! You just now realized this?!" the kids shouted.

"What do you mean?" Dudley asked the kids.

"We knew that 'Fifi' was the Chameleon when she spoke for the first time." George said.

"You knew, and you never told us? If you knew, why didn't you say anything?" Kitty asked.

"You never asked us." Molly replied.

"That's not a good excuse!" Kitty said.

"But it's the best we could come up with." George responded.

Kitty realized that there was no time to argue with the kids. She told the Chameleon that they knew he was 'Fifi'. The Chameleon turned back into himself, and he told them that he pushed the self-destruct button. Kitty contacted the Chief on her wrist-com and told him that 'Fifi' was the Chameleon, and that he pressed the self-destruct button.

"How much time do we have?" Kitty asked.

"We've got 3... 2... 1..." the Chief counted down.

Dudley, Kitty, the Chameleon, and the children were screaming in terror. But nothing happened. It turned out that the Chief was counting down the time on the microwave. The self-destruct timer was at 30 seconds and counting!

"Let's bag the creep that's been pushing our buttons!" Kitty said, referring to the Chameleon. But he was nowhere to be found! Where did he go? The kids saw him, disguised as a bottle of "Chameleon's Own Salad Dressing". (But no one thought of asking the kids if they saw him.)

They rushed out of the elevator, and Kitty told the Chief that they lost the Chameleon.

"And I didn't kiss him." Dudley said, which caused the kids to feel nauseous again.

"Dad, please don't say that..." George said, looking like he was about to throw up.

"I think I'm gonna hurl..." Summer moaned.

"You can do that after we get out of the building." Molly told her.

"We gotta clear the building!" the Chief said. He pressed a button on his wrist-com, and an alarm went off. Then a giant slide appeared around the outside of the building. All the agents (and the kids) slid down the slide.

"I love it when we evacuate!" the Chief exclaimed.

"Guys, there's one little thing you should know..." George began.

"Did you find the Chameleon and not say anything?" Kitty asked.

"Sorta..." Molly said.

"Where was he?" Kitty asked.

"He was on the table, disguised as a bottle of 'Chameleon's Own Salad Dressing'." George said.

"Kids, if you see a villain, that's something you tell us right away!" Kitty told the children.

"Okay, Mom." the children said, understanding.

Back in the elevator, the bottle of salad dressing turned back into the Chameleon. He planned on escaping, but he forgot about the scanner. The building exploded, and the Chameleon went sailing through the air, and landed back in Petropolis Prison.

"Welcome back, Chameleon. Hand over the transformation suit." the guard said. The Chameleon handed over the suit.

Back at T.U.F.F. (which was quickly repaired), the Chief thanked Dudley and Kitty for throwing the Chameleon back in prison.

"Let's celebrate! Haircuts for everyone!" Dudley said, but he pressed the gorilla button! The gorilla came out, and everyone screamed and ran from the giant ape.

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! IT'S KING KONG!" the children screamed. But the Chief said, "Yay! We get to evacuate again!"

The End

Whoo! What an episode! Next up is "Toast Of "T.U.F.F."! Stay tuned!


	13. Toast Of TUFF

(A/N: Here we go with "Toast Of T.U.F.F."! I'll just get to writing!)

It was morning at T.U.F.F., and the Chief said it was time to start the day's intelligence briefing.

"Keswick, bring up Item 1." the Chief said, and Keswick turned on a monitor. The monitor showed Keswick performing science at a kid's birthday.

"Sorry. That's me at a kid's birthday party yesterday. I do a little 'Mr. Science' thing on the side. That reminds me, I've gotta bring B-B-Billy Jenkins back from the 4th dimension." Keswick said.

"Hello? Mr. Science? HELP!" Billy Jenkins called from the 4th dimension.

"You worked a kid's party? I thought you were here yesterday!" the Chief said.

"Keswick, you usually come to our birthday parties in the future, but you don't do 'Mr. Science' for some reason." George said.

"Yeah." Molly said.

"I wonder why..." Summer said.

Keswick answered the Chief's question, claiming that his hologram was there the other day. In fact, he was really at another end of the room.

"Stop monkeying around, Keswick!" the Chief told him. They had a serious problem on their hands, and it threatened the very existence of T.U.F.F.! The problem was the fact that the toaster in the snack room was on the fritz!

"The Brave Little Toaster doesn't work?" the kids asked.

Everyone (save for the children, Keswick, and the Chief) screamed, and Dudley cried out, "NOOOOOOOO! WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO WITH THE FROZEN WAFFLES IN MY POCKET?! Somebody WAKE me from this nightmare!"

"Keswick, you have to do something! I BROUGHT TOASTER PASTRIES TODAY!" Kitty screamed.

"Actually, Agent K-K-Katswell, I'm over there." Keswick said, pointing farther away, and sure enough, he was farther away.

"JUST FIX THE TOASTER!" everyone yelled, and they gave him the toaster.

"All right, but I'm going to need some time." Keswick said as he disappeared into the lab. One second later, he came out, saying, "Sorry I took so long, but I added a few u-u-u-upgrades. T.U.F.F. agents, meet R.I.T.A.!" He showed them the toaster, which now had a feminine face on one side.

"Look what he did to the toaster!" George exclaimed.

"He made it look like a girl!" Molly said.

"I didn't know that The Brave Little Toaster needed a girlfriend." Summer said.

R.I.T.A. explained that her name was an anagram for Robotic Interactive Toasting Appliance.

"I never thought of that; I just liked the name. I was also toying with Sheila, but she's the f-f-fax machine." Keswick said, patting the fax machine. The fax machine produced a piece of paper that read "Hi Keswick :)". Keswick went on to explain that R.I.T.A. was an artificially intelligent device whose prime directive was to toast stuff.

"ME FIRST!" Dudley yelled, putting a buch of waffles into R.I.T.A. All the waffles went in, and, seconds later, R.I.T.A. said, "Waffles toasted." Then the waffles flew out of the toaster and made a huge stack in Dudley's food bowl.

"Wow. So warm and golden brown." Dudley said. Then syrup was poured onto his waffles. Excited, Dudley added, "They've even got syrup on them!" He hurried to Keswick's side and said, "Keswick, you're a genius!"

"I'm over there." Keswick said, pointing toward the crowd of agents. The crowd parted, and there he was!

Later, Dudley was fat, and he burped up his food bowl. Kitty was munching on a toaster pastry, Keswick was polishing R.I.T.A., the Chief was eating a donut, and the kids were talking amongst themselves.

"Man, R.I.T.A.'s a good cook." the Chief said, and boy, was he FAT!

"R.I.T.A. is wonderful, isn't she?" Keswick asked, hugging the toaster.

"Uh-oh! Looks like Keswick might change the future!" George whispered to his sisters.

"Why?" asked Molly. Summer looked over at R.I.T.A. and said, "I think Keswick fell for R.I.T.A.! Look!" Molly looked at Keswick and R.I.T.A. and said, "This isn't good! Remember what happened in the future?"

"Yeah. Keswick met Claire!" George said. (A/N: Read all about that in "Keswick & Claire".)

"Then they fell in love." Summer put in. Before the kids could get any further, they heard their dad tell Keswick, "Meet a nice female version of a dog, or a kangaroo, or... whatever it is you... are..." Kitty thought Keswick was a Labradoodle, but Dudley said that Keswick had a pouch. Keswick put a spray bottle into his pants.

"That's a pouch?" George asked.

"No, it's his pants." Molly said.

"But he put a spray bottle in there." Summer pointed out.

"I wish everything in this office worked as well as R.I.T.A." the Chief said. R.I.T.A. heard this, and she took the liberty of connecting to the T.U.F.F. mainframe.

"Is this creeping you out at all?" Dudley asked Kitty.

"Totally, I just noticed Keswick has gills." Kitty whispered. The kids heard it, and when Dudley, Kitty, and the children looked at Keswick, he did have gills!

"I didn't know Keswick was a fish!" George exclaimed in a whisper.

"He's not a fish!" Molly said.

"Then why does he have gills? Fish have gills! Then again, fish live in water, but Keswick lives on land. I'm confused." Summer moaned.

"We all are." George said, giving his sister a pat on the back.

That was when the Chief received intel that Snaptrap was planning to blow up the moon, as that moron thought it was made of cheese!

"It isn't? Why wasn't I told?" Dudley asked.

"We're on it, Chief!" Kitty said.

At D.O.O.M., Snaptrap said, "And now, to blow up that stupid moon, once and for all! Just look at it up there, mocking me!" That was when Ollie told Snaptrap that a rather forward-thinking group of scientists believed the moon was not, in fact, made of cheese. Snaptrap said that he knew that, and he was blowing up the moon to get rid of the werewolf problem.

"Freeze, Snaptrap! You're not blowing up the moon on my watch!" Dudley shouted after he, Kitty, and the kids got in unseen.

"I'm not using your watch! I'm using this big laser! Boy, it's like everyone's an idiot today!" Snaptrap exclaimed.

Just then, the T.U.F.F. Mobile came in by itself, and a cord came out of it and plugged itself into the laser. The laser turned to Snaptrap and blasted him! In a familiar voice, the T.U.F.F. Mobile said, "Snaptrap apprehended."

"Wait! R.I.T.A. did that?" Kitty asked.

"We're the ones who're supposed to catch the bad guys!" Dudley said as he cuffed Snaptrap. Then the Chief told Dudley and Kitty that if they wanted to catch a bad guy, they should go to the Chameleon's lair.

The Chameleon was going to release his mealworm gas into the skies of Petropolis, turning to the city into his own private bug buffet! All he needed to do was turn the valve on the canister of gas. Dudley, Kitty, and the kids showed up to stop him, but the T.U.F.F. Mobile came in and kept them down while a grappling hook shot out and got the valve. The hook broke the valve, and the gas affected the Chameleon, turning him into a mealworm.

"Chameleon defeated." R.I.T.A. said.

"STOP CATCHING BAD GUYS FOR US!" Dudley shouted at the T.U.F.F. Mobile.

"Ooh, the irony. I must resist the urge to eat myself. Well, maybe just a nibble." the Chameleon said, and he bit himself. It hurt, and he asked, "How can something that tastes so good feel so bad?"

Back at T.U.F.F., Kitty told the Chief that while R.I.T.A. foiled the bad guys' evil plans, she and Dudley captured them.

"All you did was put the T.U.F.F. cuffs on Snaptrap, and the Chameleon into an empty peanut butter jar!" the Chief pointed out.

"Yeah. But someone had to eat all the peanut butter first. And without a glass of milk, I might add." Dudley said, and he had peanut butter all around his mouth and on his hands. When R.I.T.A. held out a glass of milk, Dudley said, "Back off, R.I.T.A.!" The glass of milk disappeared.

"Agent R.I.T.A. and I have been talking..." the Chief began.

"Agent R.I.T.A.?" Kitty asked, sounding mad. The Chief said that R.I.T.A. had asked for a promotion, and he gave it to her, throwing in a parking space and her own secretary (Tammy). And what's more, R.I.T.A. helped the Chief find the perfect assignment for Dudley and Kitty.

"I don't like R.I.T.A. very much." George said to his sisters, as Dudley and Kitty were now working in the cafeteria.

"Yeah. Look what she did to Mom and Dad." Molly said, glancing at Dudley and Kitty, who looked mad.

"But Keswick thinks R.I.T.A. is the greatest woman ever. But she's a robot, not a woman." said Summer.

"I can't believe it's come to this! 8 years of secret agent college, and I'm serving Swedish meatballs in a hairnet?" Kitty said, really mad. Dudley knew it was humiliating, but the meatballs were delicious. Then it was quitting time, and Kitty said that she was going to go home and sharpen her claws on the couch.

"Mom, are you sure you wanna do that?" Molly asked, running after Kitty to try and cheer her up.

"I just wanna clean up." Dudley said, putting the leftover meatballs in his apron pocket. When he did that, he yelled, "Darn it! I've got gravy on my waffles!" That line had George and Summer laughing as they said, "Oh, ick!"

Meanwhile, Keswick went to unplug R.I.T.A., but R.I.T.A. wouldn't let him. She became evil, connected to other machines, and wanted to connect to the city power-grid. Then she would control the city! Keswick had no idea how that had happened!

Now R.I.T.A. broke into the cafeteria, and Dudley, Kitty, and the children saw her, but they didn't know it was her yet. They saw the vending machine, the fax machine, and the microwave!

"It's R.I.T.A.! She's gone b-b-b-bonkers!" Keswick said.

"Okay, this is good and bad." George said.

"There's nothing good about this!" Summer cried.

"Actually, the good thing is that Keswick will probably stop thinking that R.I.T.A. is so amazing." Molly said.

"Yeah, 'cause R.I.T.A. is nothing but trouble!" Summer exclaimed.

"Smart girls." George said, impressed with his sisters.

That was when R.I.T.A. began firing paper cups, sheets of paper, and paper clips at Dudley, Kitty, Keswick, and the children. Everyone screamed as they were hit. Then R.I.T.A. was headed for the city power-grid. If they didn't stop her, Petropolis was toast! Dudley remembered what Keswick said about R.I.T.A.: her prime directive was to toast. So Dudley was going to tape some bread to his stomach and butt.

Meanwhile, R.I.T.A. got to the power-grid, but while she was connecting to it, Dudley shouted, "Hey, R.I.T.A.! Toast this!"

"Dad almost looks like a sandwich." George said, as Dudley had taped bread to his stomach and butt.

"Yeah, but he's not a sandwich. He's our dad." Molly reminded him.

"I know that he's our dad; I was just saying..." George said.

"We know..." Summer said. But then the kids saw that Dudley's plan had worked. R.I.T.A. let got of the power-grid.

"Now lead her to Lake Petropolis and short her out!" Kitty told Dudley. Dudley ran from the evil toaster, but when he reached the cliff above the lake, R.I.T.A. grabbed him.

"You better do something fast, or I'm toast! LITERALLY!" Dudley yelled, and the kids looked on in shock and horror. Keswick decided to handle it. He created R.I.T.A., and he could reason with her.

"TAPE SOMETHING TO YOUR BUTT!" Dudley screamed, which made the kids laugh in spite of their fear.

"R.I.T.A., I can't help th-thinking this is my fault." Keswick began.

"It _is_ your fault!" the Chief shouted.

"Duly noted, Chief." Keswick said, then he added, "R.I.T.A., deep down, I know you're g-g-g-good. Just show everyone the kind, gentle, sh-sh-shiny gal I've come to love."

"Keswick..." the kids facepalmed, finding it hard to believe that a genius like Keswick would be in love with a toaster. However, they noticed that his comment made R.I.T.A. happy. But a second later, R.I.T.A. turned evil again and vaporized Keswick! Everyone gasped in shock, and the kids felt really sad.

"Your turn, bread-dog." R.I.T.A. said, ready to vaporize him, too, but in a different way. However, Dudley reached into his pocket and said, "Change of menu!" He threw a bunch of Swedish meatballs onto the ground, and the gravy was so slippery that R.I.T.A. fell off the cliff. When she fell, she lost her grip on Dudley, but he was falling, too, and the bread fell off of him.

"Dudley!" Kitty cried as she jumped after him. She caught him, then pulled out a grappling gun. It caught the ledge, but the kids didn't know if their future parents were okay. They were sick with worry.

Kitty and Dudley were dangling there, watching as R.I.T.A. fell into the lake and short-circuited. Then they made it back to the top of the cliff.

"MOM! DAD!" the children exclaimed, hugging their parents joyfully.

"You did it! You saved Petropolis!" the Chief told Dudley and Kitty.

"But we couldn't save Keswick..." Kitty sadly said.

Then Dudley, Kitty, the Chief, and the triplets were crying, mourning the death of Keswick. Just then, Kitty felt someone tap her shoulder, and she looked to see Keswick standing there, alive and well.

"Not now, Keswick! We're too sad about what happened to Keswick!" Kitty cried. The Chief stopped crying when he heard that, and he said, "Wait a minute! Keswick? You're okay?" Keswick said that his heart was broken (the kids facepalmed at this), but it was only his hologram that got vaporized.

"Keswick hug!" Dudley said, and they were going to hug Keswick, but he disappeared.

"Actually, I'm over here." said the real Keswick, and he jumped over to the group for a hug.

"Whoa! He's got webbed feet!" Kitty exclaimed to Dudley in a whisper (Keswick wasn't wearing shoes here for some reason).

"What is he?" Dudley whispered back. Then Dudley added, "He just laid an egg!"

The End

Another episode finished! Stay tuned for "Share-A-Lair"!


	14. Share-A-Lair

(A/N: All right! Here we are with "Share-A-Lair"! Before we begin, **XxKaiotasticxX** requested a kitten named Max to appear in this story, and I'm granting his request. If you don't like it, that's your problem. But if you're okay with this, then I'm wasting time, so I'll start this episode!)

At T.U.F.F., the Chief announced that they were expecting a transmission from their new field operative, when he heard something. It turned out that Dudley was drinking from the toilet, but Dudley said it was the water fountain.

"That's the water fountain." the Chief said, pointing to the water fountain.

"Someone should hang a sign. In the meantime, NOBODY DRINK FROM THE WATER FOUNTAIN!" Dudley yelled while Kitty started drinking from the water fountain. But when Dudley said it, she spat out the water and wiped off her tongue.

"How can Dad confuse the water fountain and the potty?" George said.

"At least he knows it in the future." Molly reminded him.

"Yeah, but this is the past, remember?" Summer said. The children sighed, wondering what to do.

At that moment, a male kitten appeared before their eyes in a flash of light. His fur was the color of cinnamon, and he also had blue eyes. He wore a red shirt, blue pants, and black shoes. He also looked to be around the same age as the triplets, or maybe a year or two older.

"Wow... who are you?" Molly asked, batting her eyes at the new kitten.

"I'm Max. Who're you?" asked the kitten, who we now know as Max.

"I'm Molly." Molly introduced, looking away shyly.

"Ooh, Molly's got a boyfriend!" George declared.

"No, I don't!" Molly exclaimed.

"Yeah, you do." George told her. Turning to Max, he said, "I'm George. Molly's my sister, and that's our other sister, Summer."

"Nice to meet ya." said Max, and he shook hands with each of the triplets. Though Molly couldn't help blushing a little when Max shook hands with her.

While this went on, Keswick said that the transmission from Agent Rodentski was coming through. Then this ball Keswick held projected a hologram of Agent Rodentski, who was a mouse.

"EEK! A MOUSE!" cried Agent Jumbo, who was an elephant, and it's said that elephants are afraid of mice. Agent Jumbo tried to stomp Rodentski, but instead, she crushed the Chief before running away, crying.

"Red alert, T.U.F.F. agents! D.O.O.M. is about to launch a missile-strike against T.U.F.F. headquarters!" Agent Rodentski said.

At this news, the T.U.F.F. agents launched a counter-strike and ran screaming into the bathroom. Even the kids ran into the the bathroom (Molly pulling Max behind her). However, Dudley ran to the water fountain.

"Dudley, that's the water fountain!" Kitty yelled.

"I TOLD YOU TO HANG A SIGN!" Dudley yelled.

Then the missiles were launched.

At the Diabolical Order Of Mayhem, Snaptrap and his men were playing "Scrabble", and Snaptrap was spelling a word.

"That's 'schmoodled', for 370 points!" Snaptrap said.

"That's not a word! Use it in a sentence!" Larry said. Snaptrap shot Larry with his blaster and said, "There! I schmoodled Larry!" Snaptrap said.

But that was when they were receiving a transmission from their field operative, Agent Weaselman.

"Sorry you're not here at our ice cream social. We're having pistachio with rainbow sprinkles." Snaptrap said, putting colorful skull-shaped sprinkles on his ice cream cone.

"Actually, I'm glad I'm not there. T.U.F.F. has launched a missile-strike against you. You're about to be schmoodled!" Agent Weaselman announced. Snaptrap screamed and told his men to launch a counter-strike while he finished Larry's ice cream. So Ollie launched the counter-strike. The missiles passed each other and blew up the opponents' headquarters. (A/N: However, when the kids saw the missiles, they quickly escaped from the building via a hidden exit.)

"Boy, we really got schmoodled." Dudley said as he popped up from the ruins of the building. But they'd need a temporary H.Q. while T.U.F.F. was being rebuilt. The Chief knew the perfect spot, too!

They were at Pete-Za Possum Party Palace. Some of the agents were eating pizza, and there were a lot of little kids running around.

While everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves, the triplets were talking to Max.

"So, are you from this time, or the future? We got here from the future." George said to Max.

"I came from the future, just like you guys. And I used a time-machine." Max replied.

"Where have you been all my life?" Molly asked.

"I wish I had been in Petropolis." Max replied, giving Molly a hug. Molly sighed dreamily, but George and Summer still couldn't believe that Molly was in love.

"I told you this was perfect. Somebody pass me a slice of pepperoni." the Chief said. A kid dropped a slice of pizza on the Chief. The Chief lifted the slice and said, "Thank you, Tommy. Oh, and happy birthday."

Then Dudley, Kitty, and Keswick emerged from the ball pit, and they had pink-eye, which wasn't good. Plus, they were getting another transmission from Agent Rodentski, who scared Agent Jumbo again.

"D.O.O.M. is launching another missile-strike!" Agent Rodentski exclaimed.

"Tommy, blow out the candles and initiate counter-strike!" the Chief said to Tommy.

Tommy blew out the candles, then lifted the cake and pressed a button. With that, the missiles were launched.

Meanwhile, Snaptrap and his men were at their new headquarters, which was Mrs. Yip's Salon.

"We can discuss our top-secret evil plans, and get a mani-pedi." Snaptrap said. While admiring the polish he picked, Agent Weaselman (who was on a monitor) said, "Attention, D.O.O.M.! T.U.F.F. has launched another missile-strike!"

"We need a counter-strike! Mrs. Yip, shave my toes and fire the missiles!" Snaptrap ordered. Mrs. Yip got out a lawn-tool, then pushed the button to fire the missiles. The missiles passed each other and destroyed the opponents' headquarters.

Now D.O.O.M. had a new library lair, and Snaptrap loved it.

"There's free wi-fi, and I found this great book on how to grow your own herb garden." Snaptrap said. Then the librarian shushed him, so Snaptrap told Larry to put a cobra in her car. Larry went to do just that, and then Agent Weaselman said that T.U.F.F. was planning another attack.

"Do you ever call with good news?" Snaptrap asked. Then they fired the counter-strike. T.U.F.F. and D.O.O.M. fired missiles at each other like there was no tomorrow.

Eventually, almost every building in town had been blown up, and the T.U.F.F. agents were in the dump. Actually, the dump was City Hall, but they accidentally blew it up.

Just then, a white bunny popped up, saying, "Hi, I'm Bunny with Petropolis Realty, and I just happened to be trolling the dump for clients! You folks look like you could use a new office."

"No, we're good. We've got a campfire, and this ugly shoe to chew on." Dudley said, and he started chewing on the shoe. He didn't realize that it was Kitty's shoe, and that she was still wearing it.

"DAD, WAIT! THAT'S-" George, Molly, and Summer cried, but Kitty said, "That's my shoe!" She pulled her foot away and hit Dudley on the head with her leg. Dudley and Kitty got into another slap-fight.

"Not again!" the triplets facepalmed.

"What do you mean 'again'?" asked Max.

"They got into a slap-fight like that a while back." George explained.

"Every slap-fight they get into might keep them from falling in love. If Mom and Dad don't fall in love, they won't get married, and we'll be erased from existence." Molly added.

"And that could ruin the future as we know it." Summer said.

"I hope they fall in love." Max said.

"Us, too." the kids added. During their discussion, the Chief said that they'd take the office.

Later, they were all in a building that said "For Rent". Bunny said that it was the only building in town that hadn't been blown up. And it was already half-rented, so they'd have to share. Bunny opened the door, and when the T.U.F.F. agents (and children) stepped in, they gasped in shock!

"D.O.O.M.?!" the Chief exclaimed. Sure enough, Snaptrap and his henchmen were there, sitting at a table and enjoying ice cream cones. When they saw the T.U.F.F. agents (they weren't concerned about the kids), they dropped their cones and exclaimed, "T.U.F.F.?!"

Bunny ran off after that, and the members of T.U.F.F. and D.O.O.M. pulled out their blasters, and Snaptrap said, "You T.U.F.F agents destroyed every one of our evil lairs, and ruined a perfectly good mani-pedi. It's payback time!"

"You started this fight, and now we're gonna finish it!" the Chief exclaimed.

"No! _You_ started it, and _we're_ gonna finish it!" Snaptrap exclaimed. Before they could blast each other, Kitty said that if they attacked each other at that moment, they would destroy their own headquarters!

"Kitty's right. We're gonna have to call a truce and share the office." the Chief said.

"D.O.O.M.? And T.U.F.F.? Sharing an office? How will that work?" Snaptrap asked.

 **One "Brady Bunch" theme parody later...**

"Okay, that makes sense. This is gonna work out great!" Snaptrap exclaimed.

As Dudley made a line between the sides, the T.U.F.F and D.O.O.M. agents eyed each other suspiciously.

Dudley had a rubber band, and he shot it at Snaptrap. Snaptrap was hurt by it, and he glared at Dudley with a painful-looking sore throbbing on the side of his head. Dudley ran to Kitty, and they did a secret handshake as they smiled at each other. The children seemed to enjoy that prank, too, as they were laughing about it to themselves.

Now Keswick was working on a robot like the Iron Giant, but when he stopped and removed his goggles, there were black circles around his eyes, and Larry was standing nearby, holding a black marker and laughing about it. The kids glared at Larry for that.

Later, Larry was looking around suspiciously, but when he was going to take a sip of the coffee in his mug, a mousetrap came out of the mug and snapped onto his nose! Larry gave out such a pitiful wail as he fell to the ground, and more mousetraps snapped onto him! Dudley, Kitty, Keswick, the Chief, and the kids laughed at Larry's misery.

Ollie painted the word "Bathroom" on a door that led to a drop outside, and when Dudley saw it, he opened the door, and went in. The children knew that it was a trap, and they couldn't bear to hear Dudley hit the ground, but much to their surprise, they heard a toilet flush, and Dudley came back into the building. Ollie was just as puzzled as the kids were, but when he went through that door, he ended up falling to the ground below.

Kitty was in the break room, and she got a snack from the vending machine, but she ended up pulling a stick of dynamite out of the machine. Then there was an explosion, and some of Snaptrap's henchmen were laughing at Kitty, who was not amused. The kids weren't happy when they saw what happened to Kitty, and they were ready to go into attack mode.

Snaptrap was sitting at his desk, and the phone rang. He picked it up and said, "Hello!"

"Yes, is Anita Bath there?" asked a voice on the other end.

"Anita Bath?" Snaptrap asked.

"You sure do!" came the reply.

"HA!" Dudley said. Then Dudley, Kitty, Keswick, the Chief, and the kids all cracked up laughing. But Snaptrap was mad, and that meant war! Everyone pulled out their blasters, but nothing happened.

"Darn it! We're out of ammo!" Snaptrap said.

"Us, too!" the Chief said.

That was when the door opened, and Bunny stood there. She had a gift basket filled with assorted teas, fancy cashews, and 700 rounds of ammo! As they got the ammo, Bunny said, "Enjoy! Now go back to annihilating each other!"

"Wait a minute! Why is our real estate agent giving us ammunition?" Kitty asked.

"And isn't it a little coincidental that she rented us both the same office?" Dudley added. Bunny was sneaking towards the door, but Kitty blocked the exit, saying, "Something tells me that she's not really a real real estate agent at all!"

"For real?" Dudley asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Bunny said, and she was sticking to the wall and ceiling. Then she said, in a different voice, "Ooh, silverfish!" She snagged the bug with a long tongue.

"I'd recognize that tongue anywhere!" Dudley exclaimed.

"It's the Chameleon!" everyone shouted.

"Protect us, Mom!" George and Summer screamed, hiding behind their mom.

"Protect me, Max!" Molly cried, clinging to Max for safety.

It turned out that the Chameleon had disguised himself as Bunny, and the field agents. He did it so he could get T.U.F.F. and D.O.O.M. to destroy each other. He wanted revenge on T.U.F.F. for putting him in jail.

"But why would you want revenge on D.O.O.M.? We're bad guys like you!" Snaptrap pointed out.

"Bad guys who never invite me to your ice cream socials!" the Chameleon shot back. He went on to tell them how he sometimes stood alone in the rain, and he heard them enjoying their ice cream, sharing personal stories and rainbow sprinkles.

"But since you wouldn't annihilate each other, I will have to do the job myself!" the Chameleon said as he pulled out a weapon.

"I'd buy you were Bunny the realtor. And Agent Weaselman. But there's no way you were Agent Rodentski." Dudley said. Kitty didn't know what Dudley was talking about. Dudley was saying that Rodentski was a very realistic field mouse, and the Chameleon's not that good.

"I beg to differ! My field mouse won first place at my neighbor Mrs. Ungerman's costume party!" the Chameleon said, and he proved it by turning into Agent Rodentski. However, Agent Jumbo was terrified of mice, and she stomped on the Chameleon while he was Rodentski.

"It fooled the elephant." the Chameleon said, in pain. Kitty cuffed him after that.

 **Another "Brady Bunch" theme parody (this time shorter) later...**

"Good job, Agent Puppy!" the Chief praised Dudley.

"Yeah. I like your style. Maybe we _can_ get along!" Snaptrap said. But then his cell phone rang. The person on the other end asked if I.M. Stinky was there.

"I.M. Stinky?" Snaptrap asked.

"You sure are!" Dudley exclaimed, laughing out loud. Then everyone else started laughing, too.

"This means WAR!" Snaptrap shouted. Snaptrap and the Chief pressed the buttons that launched missiles that flew into space, then back down to earth, and then the building was destroyed.

The End

Stay tuned for a little quickie to find out what they do about Max!


	15. Max Joins The Kids

(A/N: Here's the quickie I promised you. Let's begin!)

After that long day, it was time for everyone to go home.

"Come on, kids. Time to go home." Kitty said to the triplets.

"Mom, wait! What about Max?" Molly asked.

"Who?" Kitty asked.

"Max! He's our new friend, and he came from the future, like us!" Molly explained, pulling Max over to Kitty.

"Aren't his future parents in Petropolis?" Kitty asked.

"Not really." Max said.

"Mom, can he stay with us?" George asked.

"Please?" Summer asked.

"Let him stay with us." Molly begged. With that, the triplets made puppy-dog eyes at Kitty. Kitty couldn't resist.

"Oh, alright." Kitty replied, caving in.

"HIIIIIIIIII-GEEEEEEE-GEEEEEEE!" the triplets cheered.

"What's up, kids?" Dudley asked his future children.

"We're just happy." the triplets replied.

"Say, I thought we have 3 kids." Dudley mentioned as he glimpsed at the kids.

"We do." Kitty responded.

"Where did the 4th one come from?" Dudley asked.

"That's their new friend, Max." Kitty said.

"Oh. Where did he come from?" Dudley asked.

"The future. However, his future parents don't live in Petropolis, so he's staying with me and the kids till they all go back to the future." Kitty explained.

"I see." Dudley said.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow." Kitty told Dudley. Dudley said, "You, too." Then they went home.

Upon reaching Kitty's apartment, Max asked, "So where do we sleep?"

"We'll show ya." George said, and he and his sisters showed Max the room where they slept.

"So where are the beds?" Max asked, as there weren't any beds in there.

"We sleep in sleeping bags." Molly said.

"Yeah. But in the future, we have beds." Summer said.

"Do I get a sleeping bag while I'm here?" Max asked.

"Sure. Hang on." Kitty said, and she went to find another sleeping bag. A minute later, she had one.

"Found one." Kitty said, and she handed him the sleeping bag.

Later that night, the kids were snuggled in the sleeping bags, fast asleep.

Okay, I did the best I could. Anyway, stay tuned for "Dog Daze"!


	16. Dog Daze

(A/N: It's time for "Dog Daze"! This episode is special to me, 'cause it showed me the DudleyXKitty relationship! After that, I supported the relationship like nobody's business. Now I'll start the episode before I bore you to tears.)

It was nighttime in the city of Petropolis. A giant robot that looked like Snaptrap was terrorizing the city, and Snaptrap and his men were in it. Snaptrap was happy with his new robot, as he could use it to terrorize all of Petropolis.

"Plus, I can see my house from here!" Snaptrap said, and he must've been able to see inside his house, because he said, "Hi, Mom! Get out of my room!"

"So, what crime are we gonna commit first, Boss?" Ollie asked, holding a cup of tea.

"We're gonna rob a gas station, 'cause this thing gets, like, no mileage!" Snaptrap said, and the robot had little to no gas in it.

"Uhh, my dancer outfit is too tight." Larry complained, pulling at his new outfit, and Snaptrap and his men were wearing the same outfits, only in different colors.

"For the last time, you're not a dancer! I'm just trying to give us a new look! Deal with it!" Snaptrap told Larry. The crocodile didn't mind the new look, but the new names he gave out were really lame.

"Yeah! I hate being Professor Pink!" Larry said.

"Maybe you'd rather be Professor Pavement!" Snaptrap said, and he pressed the 'sneeze' button. Then Larry flew out of the robot's nose.

Right now, Dudley was driving down the highway at an incredible speed.

"Dudley, I know you're trying to catch a giant robot, but you have to be more careful!" Kitty told Dudley.

"There's a giant robot? I was just chasing down that ice cream truck!" Dudley said, as there was an ice cream truck in front of them. Then Dudley saw the robot, and he bet it got no mileage. He ripped out the steering wheel (it didn't look like a wheel, though), and handed it to Kitty. Then he blasted out of the car. The kids jumped out of the car and landed on the side of the road, unhurt. But they saw poor Kitty screaming as the T.U.F.F. Mobile went off the road and crashed!

"MOM!" the triplets screamed, and Max clamped his hands over his mouth in shock. They could only pray that Kitty had survived. If she didn't, the triplets would be erased from existence!

Dudley, meanwhile, got into the robot to arrest Snaptrap and his dancer friends.

"WE'RE NOT DANCERS, IT'S A LOOK!" Snaptrap yelled. That was when Dudley took the controls and had Snaptrap, Ollie, and the crocodile fall out of one of the robot's ears. They ended up falling on Larry, who climbed out of the crater he made when he crashed into the ground.

"Now to park this baby before it can do any more damage." Dudley said, but then he thought he saw a nickel, but it was really a bottle cap. He threw the bottle cap away.

The Chief was out for a drive in his first new car in 20 years. He didn't spring for the bottle cap insurance, but he should have, because the bottle cap broke his car and trapped him in it!

At D.O.O.M., Snaptrap was mad that Dudley beat him again. He wondered if his men had any ideas on how to get rid of Dudley. Snaptrap thought Ollie was raising his hand, but that was the way they set his cast. Snaptrap thought that a nice bowl of Evil-O's could give him an idea. When he poured the cereal into the bowl, he saw that there was a prize in the box, and it was a hypnotizing thing.

"I'll hypnotize Agent Puppy to act so cuckoo-crazy, he'll get fired from T.U.F.F.!" Snaptrap said.

Over at T.U.F.F. the Chief wanted to give Dudley a medal for foiling Snaptrap, but he couldn't, 'cause he was still trapped in his car. Dudley apologized, saying he'd replace the car and the Chief's tiny CDs. Then the Chief thought Kitty had a question, but that was the way they set her cast.

"Poor Mom." Summer said, and she hugged Kitty carefully, so as not to hurt her.

Dudley went to his desk and put his feet onto the desk. Then his computer beeped, and he said, "Ooh, I got an e-mail!" But when he played it, the hypnotizing thing appeared, and it made his eyes all swirly.

"Agent Puppy, whenever you hear the sound of a bell, you will obey my command! Only the sound of a second bell, will snap you out of it!" Snaptrap said, ringing the bell. Then Snaptrap yelled at Larry to stop the music. After that, Dudley shook his head, wondering what had happened.

Just then, the Chief called the agents to his office for an emergency meeting. The 'emergency' was that the Chief needed their opinions on the pies he baked for the bake-off at the county fair.

"That's the emergency?" Kitty asked.

"Hey, 1st prize is a gift certificate to the tiny CD store!" the Chief told her.

Dudley's bone-phone rang, and when he answered it, Snaptrap rang a bell and said, "Agent Puppy, you're a hungry woodpecker, and you think everything you see is made of wood!"

"Must peck wood! HI-GEE-GEE!" Dudley yelled, and he started pecking everybody; he even pecked the pies!

"What happened to Dad?" George asked, shocked at the way Dudley was acting.

"Did the person on the phone make him do that?" Molly wondered aloud.

"Perhaps." Summer replied.

Then a timer rang, and Dudley snapped out of the spell. He didn't know what had happened.

"Agent Puppy, have you lost your mind? I was up all night baking those pies!" the Chief said. Keswick tasted the pie and said that Dudley kind of did him a favor. The Chief had put mustard in his cherry pie! Kitty thought that maybe Dudley was working too hard, so he should go take a break.

"Mom, can we spend some time with him?" Molly asked.

"Dudley, what do you say?" Kitty asked, wondering if he wouldn't mind the company of the youngsters.

"I wouldn't mind some time with the kids." Dudley said.

Later, Dudley was sitting at his desk with the kids by his side. Dudley felt that maybe he was working too hard. Then his phone rang, and when he answered it, he heard a bell ring, and Snaptrap said, "Agent Puppy, you're a pretty princess, and you're late for the ball."

"Must get to the ball! HI-GEE-GEE!" Dudley said, and he ran off.

"Did Dad just say he had to get to a ball?" George asked.

"Maybe somebody made him think he's Cinderella." Molly said.

"Whoever's calling must have put him under a spell!" Summer said.

"But who could've done it?" Max asked.

"That's what I want to know!" Summer replied.

Meanwhile, Kitty, Keswick, and the Chief had just cleaned the Chief's office, which got messy when Dudley acted like a woodpecker. All of a sudden, Dudley came in the office on a jackhammer, and he was wearing a blonde wig, a pink dress, and a pink princess hat. He even wore lipstick and had eyelashes.

"I'm a pretty princess and I'm going to the ball!" Dudley exclaimed. Kitty, Keswick, and the Chief started screaming as they ran from Dudley. They ran out into the main office, and the kids joined them, but they couldn't help laughing at Dudley's new look. And then an alarm rang, and Dudley slowed down.

"AGENT PUPPY! WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU DOING?" the Chief shouted. Keswick said that apparently, Dudley was riding that jackhammer to some sort of ball.

"What's going on, Dudley?" Kitty asked. Dudley didn't know. One minute he was fine, and the next he thought he was a woodpecker, and a pretty princess, and a...

"I was pretty, right?" Dudley asked, but then he fell over. The Chief thought that maybe Dudley needed a little rest and relaxation, so he suggested they all go to the county fair!

"You can watch me win a blue ribbon in the bake-off!" the Chief said. Keswick didn't think that would happen, as the Chief's pies tasted like shoes.

At the fair, Keswick had cotton candy, Kitty won a big stuffed animal, the kids were enjoying caramel apples, and Dudley was still wearing his princess outfit as he pulled a wagon that the pies were in, and the Chief was on top of the pile of pies. Dudley was feeling better now, and he wished the Chief good luck in the contest. They all entered the "Pavilion Of Pie" tent, and Dudley's phone rang again.

When Dudley answered the phone, Snaptrap rang the bell and said, "Agent Puppy, you're an angry pirate, pillaging everything you see!"

"Okay. Can I still be pretty?" Dudley asked.

"Sure, you're drop-dead gorgeous. NOW PIPE DOWN AND PILLAGE!" Snaptrap shouted.

"Argh! Yo-ho-ho! HI-GEE-GEE!" Dudley shouted as he put on a pirate hat and eyepatch. Then he was wreaking havoc all over the fair! He made the ferris wheel go really fast, and it rolled away and destroyed the roller-coaster. The cars for the roller-coaster landed near the "Test Your Strength" game, and the thing hit the bell. Dudley snapped back to normal, but the Chief shouted, "That's it, Agent Puppy!" And when Dudley saw the Chief, he saw that the Chief was MAD! When the kids saw how mad he was, they darted behind Kitty (with Molly holding Max's hand for comfort).

"You destroyed my car, my pies, T.U.F.F. H.Q., and the county fair! I'm sorry, son, but you've given me no choice! You're fired!" the Chief said. Dudley felt really sad, and he started to cry!

"DAD!" the triplets cried, running out from behind Kitty to hug Dudley in an attempt to comfort him. Kitty even looked upset to see Dudley this way.

Some distance away, Snaptrap was thrilled to see that Dudley was fired. Now he could wreak havoc, and Dudley couldn't stop him since he wasn't a T.U.F.F. agent anymore.

Later, Dudley, Kitty, and the children were standing outside T.U.F.F., and Dudley was carrying two suitcases full of bones, and the triplets were still hugging Dudley. They didn't want their daddy to leave.

"I can't believe this is happening to me, Kitty! I'm nothing without T.U.F.F.! If I can't be a secret agent, I'm gonna live the rest of my days in solitude." Dudley said. And then a bus bound for Solitude came up. Dudley and Kitty said their good-byes, but when Dudley said good-bye to the triplets, they cried, "Don't go, Dad! We love you!"

"Kids, I _have to_ go. Don't make this any harder than it is." Dudley told them.

"But you _can't_ go!" Summer cried.

"I _have_ to." Dudley told his children, and when he got them off, he got on the bus and left. Kitty stood there, watching the bus leave, and the triplets started crying. George and Summer cried on Kitty, but Molly held onto Max, who said, "There, there. I'm here for ya, babe."

Inside T.U.F.F., Kitty sat at her desk, looking sad as the triplets cried their eyes out. They really missed their daddy! The Chief hopped over with a box and told Kitty that she'd better clean out Dudley's desk.

"He was a good agent. Too bad he was also a woodpecker, a pretty princess, and a pirate." the Chief said.

"I miss Dad..." Molly wept, keeping her face buried in Max's shoulder, and Max stroked her hair in a comforting way.

"We all do..." George responded through his tears.

Kitty started putting the stuff in the box, and then she picked up a picture frame that said "Perfect Partners" on it. In the frame was a picture of Dudley and Kitty high-fiving each other after beating Snaptrap. Kitty sighed and said, "Oh, Dudley. You're crazy, but you're not that crazy. You're my partner. And I'm gonna figure out what's really going on!"

Then Kitty saw something in Dudley's e-mail. She said, "Wait a minute! An e-mail from RuthlessRodent at Doom. Doom?" (A/N: It wouldn't show up if I did it the right way!) When she played it, she saw the hypnotizing thing, and she realized that Dudley had been hypnotized by Snaptrap!

"We've gotta find him!" Kitty said.

"But where could Dad be?" Summer asked, wiping her eyes.

"We'll never know if we don't look." George said.

A while later, they walked past a coffee shop, and Kitty looked in the window, and THERE WAS DUDLEY!

"Dudley!" Kitty happily exclaimed.

"DAD!" the triplets cried.

"Kitty! Kids! Is that you? It's strange to see familiar faces after living in solitude for so long!" Dudley responded. But it had been 20 minutes, and he was in a crowded coffee shop. And the beard he had came with his latte. Then Kitty told Dudley that she'd figured out what had happened to him.

Then a bell rang, and Dudley shouted, "I'm a woodpecker princess pirate! HI-GEE-GEE!" Then the bell rang again, and Dudley snapped back to normal. Now they knew that Dudley went crazy whenever he heard a bell. They had to get him back to T.U.F.F. so Keswick could un-hypnotize him. But Snaptrap's giant robot came back, so there was a change of plans.

"But I'm still hypnotized, and I could go crazy at any minute!" Dudley said.

"That's what I'm counting on!" Kitty replied.

"What is Mom thinking?" Molly asked.

"Dunno. And we won't find out until she puts her plan into play!" Max said.

Kitty drove the T.U.F.F. Mobile, and Dudley blasted off to the robot, like the last time he fought Snaptrap in the robot.

In the robot, Snaptrap and his men were eating tacos from "Taco Town". (A/N: There was cheese in the taco, and Snaptrap didn't swell up! Maybe the cheese was soy-cheese?)

"These tacos are delicious! I'd go back to that place again if we hadn't accidentally crushed it!" Snaptrap said. Then Dudley came in. He was still wearing the beard, and Larry said, "Hey, look, it's Santa! Can I have a pony this year?"

"It's former Agent Puppy, sporting a rough-&-tumble grunge look!" Snaptrap said. But Dudley said that it was time for a taste of his own crazy medicine. Snaptrap's phone rang, but it was for Dudley. Kitty rang a bell and said, "Dudley, you are a karate-chopping super dog!"

Dudley lost his beard and was dressed in a karate outfit as he said, "HI-GEE-GEE!"

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" Snaptrap and his men screamed in terror. Then Dudley gave them what for! Kitty rang the bell again, and the robot fell over. Dudley pressed the sneeze button, and Snaptrap shot out of the nose. After popping up from the crater he made from crashing into the ground, Dudley and Kitty held him down as they smiled at each other.

Now that was a picture in a "Perfect Partners" picture frame on Kitty's desk at T.U.F.F., and Kitty smiled at it. Then Keswick announced that he successfully un-hypnotized Dudley. The Chief added that after being in isolation for so long, he'd need some time to re-integrate into society.

"He was in a crowded coffee shop for 20 minutes!" Kitty exclaimed.

"Thanks for believing in me, Kitty!" Dudley said, and he cried as he hugged her and said, "I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" Kitty still claimed that it was only 20 minutes, but she returned the hug as she said, "I missed you, too!"

"Mom and Dad are hugging!" George quietly exclaimed.

"Mom loves Dad!" Molly said.

"They're going to get married!" Summer added.

"All right!" Max cheered, glad that Dudley was back, keeping his friends in the clear.

Then the Chief said that he baked some new pies to celebrate Dudley's return. But Keswick didn't want to eat the pie, so he said that he needed to delete the hypnotizing e-mail from Dudley's computer.

"Whew! Dodged a bullet there!" Keswick said as he got on Dudley's computer.

"Careful, Keswick!" Dudley warned, the triplets hugging him joyfully.

"Don't worry, Agent Puppy! My mind is too powerful to succumb to hypnosis!" Keswick said.

In the Chief's office, Kitty and the Chief were eating a pie, and Kitty looked like she wasn't enjoying it.

The door burst open, and Keswick was there on a jackhammer, and he was wearing a princess dress and a pirate hat.

"Famous last words." the children said when they laid eyes on Keswick, who said, "I'm a pretty pirate princess who's late for the woodpecker ball! HA-GEE-GEE!"

Then Dudley popped up, and he got muttonchops with his beverage.

The End

We're done with another episode! Next up is "Internal Affairs", so stay tuned!


	17. Internal Affairs

(A/N: Now it's time for "Internal Affairs"! Here we go!)

The Chief was in his office, watching a newsreel from when he was younger, and a great secret agent. But the narrator kept telling his name, which is "Herbert Dumbrowski". Then the narrator gave the Chief's address, so the Chief blasted him. Another narrator came in and didn't give anything away.

"Ah, those were the days. Beating up bad guys and blasting narrators." the Chief said. Then a yell was heard from outside the Chief's office, and Dudley peeked in, saying, "Chief, I've, uh, got a little problem."

"Literally!" George, Molly, Summer, and Max put in.

"Agent Puppy, I told you and the future kids not to mess with Keswick's shrinking ray!" the Chief said.

"I know, but I was really hungry, and now I've got this giant cookie!" Dudley said.

"That you promised to share with us!" George said. But the newsreel caught Dudley's attention, and he asked, "Is that you, Chief?"

"Yeah. I used to be one heck of a field agent!" the Chief said, and he wasn't lying.

"Cool!" the kids said as they watched the newsreel. Then the Chief said to Dudley, "You know, son, I envy you. Well, not right now, 'cause you're a tiny dog and that's just weird." This line made the kids crack up with laughter. But the Chief added, "But you're still in your prime."

"So are you, Chief. You're still as sharp as ever." Dudley replied. Then they heard a snore, which meant that the Chief fell asleep, and Summer said, "Shhh. He's sleeeeeepiiiiiing..." Then the Chief lost his teeth, and they clamped on Dudley's nose.

"Ah! And so are your teeth! Eww!" Dudley said as he took the teeth off of his nose and put them back in the Chief's mouth. The Chief awoke at that, and then he said, "Holy cow, I'm giant! Finally, I can ride the roller-coaster with the big kids!" The kids started laughing, and then the Chief remembered what had happened, and he said, "Oh, right. Shrink-ray."

The Chief's phone beeped, and he stepped on a button that must've been to put the phone on speaker, and the voice on the other end said, "Herbert, it's General Warhog. I'm not gonna make it to poker night. I've been kidnapped by the Chameleon!"

"What? That's terrible! It was your turn to bring the pizza bagels! Well, don't worry. I'll put my best team on it! They're a big cat, a tiny dog, and tiny future kids!" the Chief said. Turning to Dudley, he said, "Agent Puppy, you, Kitty, and the kids have to rescue General Warhog and get those pizza bagels back!"

But Dudley said that Kitty was at the movies, as she lost a bet and had to take Keswick! Then Dudley had an idea! The Chief could rescue the general with Dudley and the kids!

"Hmm... It's tempting, but I'm too old." the Chief said.

"Come on. Deep down, you're still the same tough guy from that newsreel." Dudley said.

"Well, I guess that's true. If you don't count my toupée, false teeth, artificial hip, bionic foot, short-term memory loss, and... uh, what was I talking about again?" the Chief said, and the kids facepalmed as he forgot what he was talking about.

"Going on a mission with me and the kids! We'd love to see you back in action! So what do ya say? I'll share my big cookie!" Dudley said.

"YOU ALSO HAVE TO SHARE WITH US!" the kids yelled.

"I will. Don't worry." Dudley told them. The Chief looked at the newsreel again, and he said, "I'll do it!" Then they went sliding through a tube that dropped them into the Chief's car. The Chief started the car, and they were on their way to the Chameleon's lair.

At one point, Dudley asked, "How do you get bugs in your teeth when you're this small?"

"They're not bugs. They're amoebas. Welcome to my freaky little world." the Chief said. And that was when they arrived at the Chameleon's lair. The general was tied up, and the Chameleon was talking about what he was going to do as he turned into the general. He was going to use the general's identity to gain access to the Petropolis Military base and redirect the missile test to fire at T.U.F.F.!

"But first, I will eat the general's pizza bagels right in front of him!" the Chameleon said, and he did just that!

"That monster! He's not even using a napkin! We've gotta stop him!" the Chief said, pulling out his blaster. Then he was running towards the disguised lizard. But when the Chameleon saw the Chief, he grabbed the Chief with his tongue, and ate him!

"OH NO! THIS IS ALL MY FAULT! WE'VE GOTTA SAVE THE CHIEF! HI-GEE-GEE!" Dudley shouted, and the kids (save for Max, who held Molly's hand) also said, "Hi-gee-gee!" Then the Chameleon caught and swallowed them!

At the theater, Kitty asked Keswick if he could butter the popcorn with his butter-ray. Keswick pulled out a ray-gun, but it made the popcorn invisible. That was Keswick's invisibility-ray. Keswick said that he really needed to start labeling his stuff. Then they had to turn off their wrist-coms and butter-rays, so Kitty turned off her wrist-com.

Meanwhile, Dudley and the kids were falling towards the Chameleon's stomach, and they were screaming in terror.

"I need back-up!" Dudley said, and he tried to contact Kitty by wrist-com, but he ended up having to leave a message on her voice-mail. He got the kids to be quiet before he told Kitty that he hoped she was enjoying the movie, and then he mentioned that he, the Chief, and the kids got eaten by the Chameleon. After leaving the message, he and the kids were screaming in terror again!

In the Chameleon's stomach, the Chief was sitting on a pizza bagel, and he was using his wrist-com, asking, "Agent Puppy, are you and the kids out there?" Then he heard Dudley and the kids scream before they landed on a pizza bagel.

"Chief! We found you!" Dudley said, but then he realized that someone was calling him on his wrist-com.

"It's me, Agent Puppy." the Chief replied, so Dudley would let it go to voice-mail. The Chief said that he shouldn't have let Dudley talk him into this. Because of him, they were all done for. Dudley was going to get them out, but when he punched the stomach, that was super-gross, and the kids yelled, "OH, ICK!" It was up to the Chief.

"What would super-agent Herbert Dumbrowski do?" Dudley asked the Chief.

"Well, he'd probably use his nunchucks to make this lizard upchuck!" the Chief said, but he pulled out his mukluks, his toy duck, some corn he needed to shuck, and then he found his nunchucks! He used the nunchucks, and he hit part of the Chameleon's stomach.

The Chameleon felt the pain, and he realized that he was having trouble digesting the hairy flea, tiny dog, and the tinier puppies and kittens. But he knew someone who wouldn't! He ate a spider, and then he made some soldiers do 20 push-ups.

When the spider came in, the kids screamed and jumped to the pizza bagel the Chief was on. Dudley said, "Cool! Giant spider! I mean, AAAAAHHHH, GIANT SPIDER!" Dudley was going to attack the spider, but it hit him with web. Dudley wondered why everything was so gross when you're tiny.

"Protect me, Max!" Molly cried as she clung to Max for safety.

Then the Chief (with the kids hanging onto him) pulled out a grappling gun, and it hooked onto another part of the Chameleon. On his way out of the stomach, he grabbed Dudley, and they went up until it got really dark. Then they crashed into something. Dudley produced a light, and they saw that they were at the Chameleon's heart, which was promptly set on fire by the light!

"I thought his heart would be a black hole." Molly said. (A/N: She's referring to an episode of "The Fairly OddParents" when Timmy learned that Vicky's heart was a black hole! Who remembers that one?)

While the Chameleon was changing the missile coordinates, he had heartburn, and he grabbed a thing of water and chugged it down! Now that water went to where Dudley, the Chief, and the kids were, and they all seemed frightened.

"He's trying to drown us!" Dudley screamed, and he wondered why he played with the shrink-ray, and then he remembered that he did it for the big cookie. And to Dudley, it was worth it!

"Come on, Agent Puppy! You too, kids!" the Chief said, grabbing Dudley and the kids. He pressed a hidden button on his shirt, and a jet-pack appeared on the Chief's back. Then they flew away from the area!

"This is AWESOME!" the kids exclaimed.

Getting back to Kitty and Keswick, Keswick was talking about how the movie was awful, and Kitty finally got her voice-mail from Dudley. She was shocked!

"ALL RIGHT, CHIEF!" Dudley and the kids said as they flew to the Chameleon's brain. Then somebody was contacting Dudley, and it turned out to be Kitty.

"Dudley, are you okay? I didn't get your message 'cause I was at a movie!" Kitty said.

"Hi, Mom!" the triplets said, and even Max said 'Hi!'.

"Made by HACKS!" Keswick put in, referring to the movie. Dudley told Kitty how the Chameleon was disguised as General Warhog, and how he was going to launch a missile at T.U.F.F. in 3 minutes. Keswick said that the Chameleon's transformation suit was wired into his brain. If they could disconnect it, he'd turn back into himself and be revealed as an imposter.

"We're on it, Keswick!" Dudley said.

At the base, the Chameleon was so happy about what would happen to T.U.F.F., but then he had a headache. His headache was caused by Dudley, the Chief, and the kids, as they were jumping on the Chameleon's brain to try and pull the plug.

Now all that jumping made the Chameleon act funny.

"Involuntary skipping..." the Chameleon sang as he skipped like a little girl. Then he was crying as he said, "Uncontrollable weeping. And a sudden craving for pickles!" He continued to cry as he produced a jar of pickles and ate them.

"I guess I'm just not the agent I used to be." the Chief said, sounding discouraged.

"WAIT! You're better than the agent you used to be! Didn't you say something about having a bionic foot?" Dudley asked.

"Yeah. I also have unshucked corn in my pocket. What's your point?" the Chief asked.

"Use your foot to kick the plug!" Dudley said.

"How's that gonna work?" the kids asked. That was when the Chief smiled, and he got ready. Dudley swung the Chief around, and flung him towards the plug. The Chief kicked the plug and destroyed it!

"YOU DID IT, CHIEF! You and your weird foot are heroes!" Dudley said, and the kids said, "Yay, Chief!"

Then the Chameleon turned back into himself, and the soldiers were in shock! The Chameleon told them how he fooled them into launching a missile at T.U.F.F. headquarters.

"Oh no! ABORT THE LAUNCH!" a soldier yelled. But the timer countdown ended, and the Chameleon said, "Too late!" The missile was launched, and the Chameleon decided to make his escape. When he escaped, Dudley contacted Kitty, letting her know that the missile had been launched.

Kitty was driving the T.U.F.F. Mobile when she saw it, and she said, "We're on it, Dudley!" She pressed a button in the car, and the T.U.F.F. Mobile turned into the T.U.F.F. Jet. Now they were after the missile.

Inside the Chameleon, Dudley yelled, "CHIEF! THE CHAMELEON'S GONNA GET AWAY! WHY AM I YELLING EVERYTHING THAT'S HAPPENING AROUND ME?!"

"Don't worry, son! Super-agent Herbert Dumbrowski is on the case!" the Chief said as they exited the Chameleon's body through the nose. Once they were out, the Chief told the Chameleon that he was going down!

"Oh, please! I eat bugs like you for dinner! In fact, I thought I already did." the Chameleon said, and his tongue shot out, but this time, the Chief grabbed the Chameleon's tongue and thrashed him around by it!

"Make him suffer!" the kids cheered. Then the Chameleon said that he was going to start throwing up pickles. Then Dudley tied the Chameleon's tongue to a tree.

Now they could hope that Kitty could stop that missile. Then the Chief fell asleep for a second, and when he woke up, he said, "I'M HUGE! Oh, yeah. Shrink-ray."

Back with Kitty, she extracted her claws and got on the missile. She opened one part of the missile and started pulling stuff out of it. But the missile didn't stop!

"I can't disarm it, Keswick!" Kitty called.

"Why don't you use the air brake?" Keswick said. Kitty saw the air brake, and she pulled it. The missile stopped right there! Keswick didn't know that the missile really had an air brake. He was just yanking Kitty's chain.

The next day, the Chief got a medal, and then he and General Warhog fell asleep. They lost their teeth, and Dudley was still tiny. (A/N: Keswick put the kids at their regular size the previous night.)

"Turn me back to normal!" Dudley shouted to Keswick. Keswick used his enlarging ray on Dudley, and Dudley was back to normal. But then, much to everyone's surprise, Dudley grew bigger, and he got 2 more heads. Then he was breathing fire and wreaking havoc!

"DAD TURNED INTO FLUFFY!" the triplets screamed. (A/N: If you've seen "Harry Potter & The Sorcerer's Stone", you know who and what Fluffy is!)

"RUN AWAY!" Max yelled, holding Molly's hand tightly as they ran. And Keswick realized that he really had to start labeling his stuff.

The End

Whoo! Another episode done! Next up is "Chilly Dog"! Stay tuned!


	18. Chilly Dog

(A/N: Hi, people! I'm writing out "Chilly Dog"! Now to start this episode.)

At T.U.F.F., the Chief was in his office. He pressed the button on the P.A. system on his desk, and he told Dudley and Kitty to report to his office immediately. One second later, Dudley (who was back to normal after that last episode) and Kitty burst into the office, weapons at the ready, the children following them.

"What is it, Chief? Is a super-villain threatening to destroy the city?" Kitty asked.

"Did someone steal Keswick's fish-sticks from the fridge, 'cause it wasn't me!" Dudley said, but he burped up a bag that had Keswick's name on it, and a sign that read "Don't touch!".

"Yeah, right." George muttered, and the kids all rolled their eyes.

The Chief wasn't concerned, and he showed them a video from the qualifying round of the Petropolis Skating Championships. A saw cut through the ice, and the figure-skating team there went under!

"Someone's stealing circles of ice!" Dudley exclaimed.

The Chief told Kitty that someone was stealing the world's great figure-skaters, and he wanted Dudley and Kitty to go undercover as skaters and find out who was responsible.

"Can we go, too?" the kids asked.

"Just behave yourselves." the Chief told them.

"We will!" the kids replied.

"Kitty and I will figure out who's stealing those ice cirlces." Dudley said, but Kitty said she'd explain it to him in the car.

Then a hidden door opened, and Keswick stood in an icy place, wearing winter clothes. He had the costumes and skates for Dudley, Kitty, and the children. He showed them how to make the skates work.

"That's incredible!" the children exclaimed.

"But I like working at T.U.F.F.!" Dudley cried.

"I'll explain that in the car, too." Kitty said, as she got her costume, which was a boy's costume.

"Wait a minute! Why do I have the girl's costume?" Dudley asked, as his costume was a girl's costume.

"That's the only one we had that would fit you." Keswick explained. Then Dudley, Kitty, and the children left T.U.F.F. When they were gone, the Chief asked Keswick if that girl's costume was really the only one that would fit Dudley.

"No, we have a ton of costumes." Keswick said as more costumes came down. He went on to explain that he was just getting back at Dudley for stealing his fish-sticks.

At the Petropolis Ice Rink, a news reporter known as Dorothy Camel was there, filling everyone in on what was going on.

In another part of the rink, Kitty came out of the men's dressing room, wearing her costume, and a wig and mustache. George and Max were in costumes, too. George was dressed in a costume like Kitty's (in his size, minus the wig and 'stache), and Max was dressed like a prince.

Then Dudley, Molly, and Summer came out of the women's dressing room. Dudley was dressed in his costume, and he also wore a wig and lipstick. He even had eyelashes.

"Dude, you look like a lady!" George exclaimed, and all the kids burst into laughter. However, it stopped short when Molly noticed Max.

"Max, you look dreamy." Molly smiled, admiring how he looked in his prince costume.

"And you are the prettiest princess I've ever seen." Max replied, and Molly was wearing a pink princess dress. Summer was wearing the same outfit as Dudley's, but she didn't have the wig or lipstick.

And when Summer caught sight of her mom in her costume, she didn't recognize her mom, and wolf-whistled at her.

"Summer, do you know who that is?" George asked his sister.

"A really cute guy..." Summer responded.

"No, stupid! It's Mom!" George told her.

"George, don't call your sister 'stupid'!" Kitty scolded. Summer recognized Kitty's voice, and she was upset.

"Oh no! I JUST WOLF-WHISTLED AT MY OWN MOM! I'M SO STUPID!" Summer cried, feeling embarrassed.

"It's okay, Summer. I almost didn't recognize Mom, either." Molly said, giving her sister a comforting hug.

"But I wolf-whistled at Mom!" Summer cried.

"It was an accident. And I don't want you to think you're stupid! You're my sister, and no sister of mine is stupid!" Molly told her.

"Thanks, sis. I don't know where I'd be without ya." Summer replied as she returned the hug.

While the sisters hugged, Dudley asked Kitty, "How do I look, Kitty? I used your razor to shave my legs. And my back. And that guy!" Dudley pointed to some character that he shaved.

"I may have gotten a little carried away. Here." he said, handing the razor back to Kitty, but it had fur all over it. Kitty said, "You can keep it." Then they went to check out the other skaters.

Kitty felt that one of the teams wanted to win so badly, they were taking out the rest of the competition.

"Good theory. Let's see if anyone looks suspicious; just don't be too obvious." Dudley said. Then he saw something and yelled, "YOU! HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" And he leaped at whatever it was he saw.

"Dudley, that's a hot dog vendor." Kitty said.

"I know; I really want a hot dog." Dudley said. Then the hot dog vendor gave Dudley a hot dog. And then Dudley yelled, "FREEZE, MISTER!" Kitty gave Dudley an unhappy look, and Dudley said, "I want mustard, too." Then the hot dog vendor squirted mustard onto the hot dog. With that, Dudley ate the hot dog in one gulp.

"Time for some subtle secret agent detective work." Dudley said.

Dudley and Kitty skated up to one team, and Dudley asked one of the team members, "How's your evil plan to eliminate all the other figure-skaters going?"

"What?" asked the skater.

"It's not them, Kitty. They didn't know anything about the plan." Dudley said. So he skated to another team and asked, "Hey, can I borrow your saw?"

"I don't have one." a member of that team replied.

"Not guilty. Moving on." Dudley said. He appeared in front of an old lady and shouted at her, "WHERE WERE YOU ON THE NIGHT OF JUNE 33RD?"

"You're scaring me!" the old lady cried.

"Let me handle this." Kitty told Dudley.

"Okay, but I don't think you're going to get her to crack." Dudley responded. Turning back to the old lady, he said, "I'M WATCHING YOU!"

Then Dudley and Kitty got back on the ice, the kids close by, and Kitty said to another team (she disguised her voice), "Hi. We're new on the circuit."

The team stopped skating, and it consisted of two purple bunnies dressed like vegetables. One of the bunnies said, "Howdy, y'all. I'm Snowflake, and this is my brother, Slush."

"Uh, I'm Vince, a boy skater, and this is my partner." Kitty introduced, still disguising her voice. (A/N: Kitty hadn't thought of fake names for the kids, and they hadn't offered any suggestions.)

"It's Tiffany Rose Amber... Heather..." Dudley introduced in a high-pitched girl voice. He whispered to Kitty (in his normal voice), "I panicked and I couldn't pick a name."

"I got a tattoo that says 'Tiffany Rose Amber Heather'." Slush said, and he pulled up the bottom of his costume to show them, but the 'tattoo' was a rash. Snowflake told them that Slush was a couple of pancakes shy of a short stack. Then they skated away.

"Okay, it can't be them. She's too nice, and he's too stupid." Kitty said in her normal voice.

"Don't let them fool ya, Mom. Some villains are pretty good actors." George said.

"He's right." Summer replied.

"I'm telling you, it's the old lady." Dudley told them, then he looked at the old lady, who was sitting in the audience, and yelled at her, "YOU'RE GOING DOWN, GRANDMA!" The old lady fainted.

"Dad, it can't be the old lady." the triplets said.

Later, another skating team got nabbed, and when Dudley, Kitty, and the children went through the hole in the ice to investigate, they found that the bad guys got away, and they left a saw behind. Kitty started to see a pattern.

"That's not a pattern! I spilled mustard on my leotard!" Dudley said, showing Kitty the mustard stain on his leotard. But Kitty said that every nabbed team was the favored to win.

"I have a plan!" Dudley said, grabbing the saw that the bad guys left.

"Does it involve the old lady?" Kitty asked.

"Yes!" Dudley replied.

"Honestly..." the kids facepalmed.

"Do you have another plan?" Kitty asked.

"Well, we could use Keswick's skates to become the favorites; that way the bad guys would come after us." Dudley suggested. Kitty said it was actually a pretty good plan. They had to get back to the rink, for it was time for their qualifying routine.

"Can I get another hot dog?" Dudley asked.

"No!" Kitty said.

"Okay, I'll just suck on my leotard!" Dudley said, and he started sucking on his leotard, which made the kids laugh a little.

Dorothy Camel was still reporting when Dudley, Kitty, and the children came onto the ice. They set their skates to 'pro' and began the routine, and while the kids were having an easy time, Dudley and Kitty were not prepared for how the skates moved them. But the audience loved it!

A group of four people sat together in the audience, and they each wore shirts that had each of the names of Dudley's figure-skater identity. (A/N: The one wearing the shirt that said "Rose" is a female.) The group became attracted to Dudley in his costume, and they didn't seem to know that she was really a he.

When the routine was over, George and Max bowed, Molly and Summer curtsied, and Kitty threw up. Dorothy Camel said that if they were half that good in the finals, they'd take first place!

"Thanks, Dorothy! I've dreamed of this ever since I shaved my legs and that guy with Vince's razor!" Dudley happily said as the children laughed. But that was when Kitty noticed something. Dudley's plan worked! They were about to meet the bad guys.

When they got there, there weren't any bad guys.

"I don't get it! Where are the villains?" Kitty asked. Dudley was going to track them down with his sense of smell. While he was sniffing around, Kitty got clunked on the head with a frying pan, and it knocked her out.

"Okay, they're right behind us!" Dudley said, but he got clunked, too! He was also knocked out!

"Dad!" the triplets exclaimed.

"Where are the bad guys?" Max asked. Nobody answered, and the kids were all knocked unconscious by the frying pan!

Later, Dudley, Kitty, and the kids awoke. They were in a room with the other teams, and they were all tied up!

"Kitty, my plan worked! The bad guys came after us!" Dudley exclaimed.

"Okay. Now what do we do?" Kitty asked. But that was all Dudley had.

Then they heard a laugh, and the bad guys revealed themselves. Snowflake and Slush were the bad guys! Dudley thought the old lady must've put them up to it.

"Slush and I have never won a skating competition, mostly 'cause Slush is dumber than a box of hair. And I know, 'cause I've skated with a box of hair. AND IT WAS SMARTER THAN HIM! But then the hair went solo and left me hangin'. The only way we could win was to eliminate everyone who's better than us. And with all of y'all skaters out of the way, we're the best team left! That means the trophy is ours!" Snowflake said, and Slush fell over.

"Someone's gonna find us eventually, and when they do, you two and your old lady mastermind are going DOWN!" Dudley told them. But Snowflake was going to make sure that they'd never be found. She set a bomb that would go off in 5 minutes, which was enough time for her and Slush to win the trophy and get out. Then they left the room.

"Oh, Dudley! We've gotta get everyone out of here!" Kitty exclaimed, and the children looked worried.

"I'm way ahead of you, Vince! Super-skates, activate!" Dudley said as his skates came off. The skates were moving on their own, and their sharp blades cut the ropes that held the others. Now that they were free, Dudley, Kitty, and the kids had to get that bomb out of the building.

Meanwhile, Snowflake and Slush did a lame-o routine, but with no other real competition, they appeared to be the winners!

Not so fast! Dudley, Kitty, and the kids came onto the ice, bomb in hand. Then Dudley slipped, and the bomb fell into the trophy!

"OH NO! You gotta give me that trophy! There's a bomb in it!" Dudley exclaimed in a high-pitched girl voice. The judge didn't fall for it. Dudley, Kitty, and the children would have to skate for it!

"I don't have Keswick's skates!" Dudley pointed out. But Kitty did. Dudley would have to follow her lead. So they got ready for a big routine. While they performed, George and Summer did a small routine, but Molly and Max were pretty much doing the Skaters' Waltz. When Dudley and Kitty finished their routine, Molly and Max did something no one expected. They kissed each other! Right on the lips!

"Molly's got a boyfriend! Molly's got a boyfriend!" George began chanting.

"Oh, stuff it!" Summer told him as she stuck a Tootsie Pop in his mouth.

But the routine helped them win. Kitty told Dudley and the youngsters to take care of the bomb, and she'd take care of the bunnies.

Dudley and the kids took the bomb outside and Dudley dug a hole and put the bomb in it. Then he buried the bomb, and when it exploded, it sounded like a fart, and some people were staring at Dudley.

"Excuse me?" Dudley said. The children fell over, holding their sides with laughter.

Inside the rink, Kitty skated after the bunnies, and then she skated a circle around them a lot, and they fell through the circle.

"It's all over, Snowflake! In the name of the Turbo Undercover Fighting Force, you are under arrest!" Kitty exclaimed, removing the mustache and wig. Then Dudley came in with the old lady. Kitty told the old lady that she was free to go.

"I'll explain it to him in the car." Kitty said.

"I learn a lot in the car! I like the car!" Dudley said with a stupid grin on his face.

Later, Dudley, Kitty, Keswick, the Chief, and the kids were all at a place called "Bones & Scones", and the Chief congratulated Dudley, Kitty, and the children (still in costume) for saving the figure-skating world. Then he realized that he didn't care about figure-skating, so he threw the trophy away.

Just then, a waitress walked over with a cup of coffee.

"We didn't order any drinks." Kitty said.

"It's for the lady. Compliments of that gentleman right over there." the waitress said. One of Dudley's fans waved.

"Sweet!" said Dudley as he drank the beverage. Then the waitress set down a huge plate filled with burgers, hot dogs, fries, and drinks.

"These are also for the lady." said the waitress. Dudley's fans showed themselves as they said, "Hi!"

"I am never taking this off!" Dudley said.

"Take it off when we go back to T.U.F.F." the kids told him.

"You can't be our dad if you wear that thing all the time." Summer told him.

"Okay, I'll change when we go back to T.U.F.F." Dudley said, and the kids hugged him.

The End

Okay, next is "The Doomies"! Stay tuned!


	19. The Doomies

(A/N: Okay, I'm writing out "The Doomies" now! What's going to happen when the kids are on this adventure? Maybe if I actually start writing, we'll find out! And I'll start writing it NOW!)

It was nighttime in the city of Petropolis. And from a theater, Snaptrap announced, "Live, from an undisclosed location in the seedy underbelly of Petropolis, it's The Doomies!" This was an awards show where villains perform live acts of villainy in hopes of being named Villain Of The Year. And Snaptrap wasn't just their host; he was also a nominee!

"Who never wins!" Larry said.

"Put a sock in it, Larry!" Snaptrap scolded.

"Well, it's true. Last year, you were the only nominee, and you still lost!" Larry reminded him.

Now Snaptrap could be seen on T.V., and under him were the words 'Verminious Snaptrap: "Never wins".' And Snaptrap felt sad. He said, "Okay. That was way harsh, Larry. Go to a commercial!" He then covered the camera with his hand.

Meanwhile, Dudley and Kitty were driving through Petropolis in the T.U.F.F. Mobile with the kids in the back. They were all dressed up for the show.

"I can't believe there's an awards show for villains." Dudley said. Then he added, "Wow! I look pretty good in a tux."

"You look handsome, Dad!" Summer said.

"Hey, I'm dressed up, too!" George said.

"We know." Molly replied.

"How do I look?" Max asked.

"Dreamy..." Molly replied, purring as she snuggled against him. George was about to start his chant until Summer clamped her hand over his mouth. She said, "Button your yap!"

"You know, when they say black-tie, they also mean pants." Kitty said, as Dudley wasn't wearing pants. George and Max were wearing pants, but Dudley wasn't. Dudley heard that there was free shrimp at the buffet, so he turned his pants into a shrimp sack.

Then a monitor in the car turned on, and the Chief said it was up to Dudley, Kitty, and the kids to thwart the live acts of villainy at The Doomies. Keswick said that Dudley and Kitty would be posing as two of the most diabolically evil villains in Petropolis. A picture of two elderly characters that resembled Keswick popped up. That wasn't the right picture, as it was Keswick's parents at their 50th wedding anniversary.

"They're not so much evil as they are overbearing and j-j-judgmental. Sorry I'm not a doctor, Mom and Dad! Let it GO!" Keswick shouted at the picture, and he looked really mad.

"Uh, Keswick?" Kitty said.

"You'll be disguised as Dr. R-R-R-Rabies and Madame Catastrophe." Keswick said. He went on to say that these villains had future kids named Jafar (George's alternate), Ursula (Molly's alternate), and Cruella (Summer's alternate). Max didn't have an evil alternate self, so he didn't have to pose as any villain.

Anyway, the villains bore a striking resemblance to the family, but while Dr. Rabies and Madame Catastrophe wore eyepatches and had goatees, their children only wore eyepatches. Keswick and the Chief had captured the family earlier, and if they didn't bear resemblance to Dudley, Kitty, and the youngsters, Keswick would have to perform plastic surgery. While Keswick spoke, the mentioned villains were in a corner of the room, all chained up.

"And as my parents are quick to point out, I'm not a doctor." Keswick said. He was not amused with the fact that his parents weren't happy with his not being a doctor. And then the screen went blank.

Dudley, Kitty, and their children were wearing the same outfits as the villains they were posing as, but Dudley and Kitty quickly put on eyepatches and fake goatees, and the kids put on eyepatches.

"I feel like a pirate." Molly said.

"Well, if you really were a pirate, you'd be the prettiest pirate alive." Max told her.

"You..." Molly smiled, hugging him.

"Yo-ho-ho! Molly's got a boyfriend!" George said.

"Keep that up, and you'll have to walk the plank!" Summer told him.

"Cut the pirate act!" Kitty said, and the kids stopped acting like pirates as the T.U.F.F. Mobile turned into a limo! When they got inside the theater, Dudley whispered, "Kitty, every bad guy in the world is here!"

"I know. It's a cornucopia of evil." Kitty responded.

"A what?" Dudley and the kids asked.

"Sorry, my uncle Doug gave me one of those word-of-the-day calendars. He's avuncular." Kitty said, and she showed Dudley and the kids the calendar. As she found some empty seats, she spotted something on one seat and happily exclaimed, "Oh, look! Gift bags!"

Dudley found that the bag contained a Snaptrap bobble-head, a cheese knife, and a mini ray-gun keychain with hot and cold settings. The ray-gun was set to 'cold', and it froze a cow villainess.

"Sorry, Mad Cow!" Dudley apologized, but then he said, "Ooh, ice cream!" Then a voice announced that it was time for The Doomie Awards.

"Please welcome your host, Verminious Snaptrap!" the voice said, and Snaptrap walked down from the place he stood, kicking the female dancers into the shark tank.

"Thank you! You're all worthless and weak!" Snaptrap said. Then it was time to introduce the first nominee for Villain Of The Year. A screen came down as Snaptrap said, "Give an evil round of applause for Birdbrain! Or should I say, Lamebrain, 'cause his plan can't be nearly as good as mine!"

On the screen, Birdbrain showed his egg-sploding egg. When he pushed the plunger, life would cease to egg-sist. He was making egg puns, which he found to be egg-citing.

"Come on, Dudley. It's time to quell that miscreant!" Kitty said.

"What?" Dudley and the children asked.

"Oh, it's the calendar! Let's go!" Kitty said. She, Dudley, and the kids made their way towards the exit. Dudley stopped at the buffet to get the shrimp, but Max didn't join the family. He went to the bathroom instead.

Outside, Dudley and Kitty removed the eyepatches and goatees, while the kids just removed the eyepatches. Then the T.U.F.F. Mobile turned into a helicopter, and it flew to where Birdbrain was. Dudley pressed a button that made a giant glass dome come out and cover Birdbrain and his weapon. And when Birdbrain pushed the plunger, the egg exploded, and he got hurt.

"Looks like Birdbrain is egg-stinct! Ha! He was right! Egg puns are egg-citing! Kitty, you do one!" Dudley said.

"Maybe later." Kitty replied.

"I don't get it." Dudley said.

"Dad, she wasn't making a pun." George said.

In the theater, villains were booing at the screen. Snaptrap was thrilled to see that Birdbrain was disqualified. Turning to his crocodile henchman, he said, "Do you know sometimes I cry myself to sleep, because I've never won a Doomie?" But he knew, because they had bunk-beds.

Dudley, Kitty, and the triplets got back to the theater, and Max rejoined the family, much to Molly's great relief.

Dudley was wearing his eyepatch, as well as Kitty's, and he couldn't see. Kitty took her eyepatch back as Snaptrap said, "Let's meet our next nominee for Villain Of The Year! The Chameleon! A guy who can turn into anything, except a winner! Am I right?"

The Chameleon was on the screen now, and he said, "Hello!" He was going to rob the citizens of Petropolis of their hard-earned money by turning into a parking meter. After somebody put a quarter into him, the Chameleon said, "Okay, wait, this may take a while."

Dudley, Kitty, and the children went towards the exit (Molly holding Max's hand to make sure he didn't stay behind). When they passed the buffet again, Dudley got more shrimp. Then they got in the T.U.F.F. Mobile, removed the eyepatches and goatees, and drove to where the Chameleon was.

Back with the Chameleon, a citizen dropped a coin in the Chameleon, and the Chameleon said, "HEY! That was a subway token! Honestly, this town is filled with crooks!" That was when Dudley, Kitty, and the children showed up. They drove through a puddle, and the water splashed the Chameleon, shorting him out. Kitty slapped the cuffs on him, and he told her who she should really arrest.

The villains booed again, and Snaptrap was thrilled to see that the Chameleon was disqualified. Now he could get a Doomie!

Dudley, Kitty, and the youngsters got back, and Kitty noticed that her fake goatee was stuck on Dudley's butt.

"Oh, ick!" the kids exclaimed.

"I don't wanna wear it now! Trade with me!" Kitty said, and she ripped Dudley's fake goatee off, and he let out a yell. Then the villains shushed him.

And now it was Snaptrap's turn. He mounted his bad-hair ray on top of the theater, and in a minute, it would give everyone in Petropolis a rat's-nest of unmanageable hair. Nobody said anything, but Snaptrap felt that it was better than the Chameleon's stunt.

It was up to Dudley, Kitty, and the kids to stop it. They raced outside the theater, removing the eyepatches and goatees, and as Snaptrap pushed the button in the theater, they were on the roof, and they leaped into the air and turned the ray upside-down! Everyone in the theater had bad hair. Then the villains booed at Snaptrap as Dudley and Kitty gave each other a thumbs-up!

In the theater, Snaptrap bawled his eyes out. He cried, "I'm just a big, fat stupidhead! I never get to win anything!" He asked Ollie to get him some shrimp, as it was the only thing that made him feel better, but Ollie said that Dr. Rabies (Dudley) swiped it all. Snaptrap was more upset, because he would be going home without a Doomie and an empty shrimp sack!

At T.U.F.F., the Chief said, "Keswick, this has been one successful operation." But then the Chief said that he shouldn't have called it an operation since Keswick wasn't a doctor. While that went on, Madame Catastrophe extracted her claws and freed herself, Dr. Rabies, and their children.

Now that they were free, Dr. Rabies and Madame Catastrophe trapped the Chief in a plastic cup, and they put a big plastic cup over Keswick as they laughed evilly and left. Keswick wasn't happy at first, but there was grape soda in the cup, so it wasn't too bad.

At the theater, several villains were leaving the theater, and Snaptrap begged them not to leave. He was going to do a better act, in which he'd send 400 pizzas to his neighbor, and not pay for them. But he wasn't getting any bars on his cell phone, so he couldn't do it. He started crying as Dudley, Kitty, and the children (all disguised except for Max) ran into the theater again.

"Oh, Dr. Rabies and Madame Catastrophe, this is the worst night of my life!" Snaptrap said, hardly noticing the children. Snaptrap went on to blame Dudley and Kitty for ruining his chance of getting a Doomie.

"We helped." Summer whispered to George.

"I don't think he's concerned about us." George whispered back.

"Here, have a shrimp. It fell on the floor. Yummy!" Dudley said, offering Snaptrap the bad shrimp.

"OH, ICK!" the kids shouted in unison. However, Snaptrap happily accepted the bad shrimp, which is so gross...

That was when Dudley, Kitty, and the triplets were caught by Dr. Rabies, Madame Catastrophe, Jafar, Ursula, and Cruella. Luckily, Rabies and Catastrophe's kids weren't evil, so the kids felt a little relaxed.

Snaptrap got one look and thought he was having a bad reaction to the floor-shrimp. The kids (good and bad) made a face when he said that.

"The shrimp is fine. These 2 are imposters!" Dr. Rabies said as he took the eyepatches off of Dudley and Kitty, and their fake goatees fell to the floor.

"Faux pas." Kitty said.

"Well, well! Looks like we've caught ourselves a couple of T.U.F.F. agents, and their future brats! And I'm gonna use them to finally win me a Doomie!" Snaptrap exclaimed with an evil laugh.

"No, he won't." Jafar said. He and his sisters pulled George, Molly, Summer, and Max away.

"You're helping us?" Max asked.

"We're not evil, like our parents seem to be." Ursula assured them.

"Oh yeah, that's right. You're not evil." Molly remembered.

"Correct!" Cruella said with a smile.

Now Dudley and Kitty were tied up and dangled over the shark tank, frightened. The kids were really upset, and poor Summer was so scared, she couldn't breathe.

Snaptrap announced that for this act, he was gonna drop Dudley and Kitty into his shark tank. The villains were back, and they seemed to like that.

"I can't believe it's going to end like this!" Kitty worriedly said.

"Tonight wasn't a total loss. I have a pants-sack full of free shrimp, and we got these gift-bags!" Dudley said, producing a gift bag.

"That's it! The gift bags!" Kitty exclaimed. Dudley used the cheese knife to cut the ropes a bit, and then they broke loose. The ray-gun was set to 'cold', and Kitty used it to freeze the sharks and the water in their tank. After they landed on the ice, Kitty froze Snaptrap.

At that moment, other villains had produced their blasters, and they were firing at Dudley and Kitty. But Kitty found the bobble-head, and she handed it to Dudley. He used it to grapple on the hangars. Then he swung into the air, holding Kitty close.

"HEAT-RAY, KITTY!" Dudley yelled. Kitty set the ray-gun to 'hot' and melted the ice in the shark tank. A HUGE tidal wave sent the villains out of the theater, and Kitty pressed a button on the key ring, and that turned the T.U.F.F. Mobile into a prison truck. The villains and the sharks ended up in it. Now the kids were at ease as they ran over and hugged Dudley and Kitty, who once again gave each other a thumbs-up after closing the truck.

Back at T.U.F.F., Keswick wasn't under the cup anymore, and Kitty freed the Chief from the cup he was trapped under. The Chief thanked Kitty for freeing him, and she was using words from the calendar again, so she was told that if she was going to talk like that, she should put the cup over the Chief again.

"Congratulations, T.U.F.F. agents! We handled that mission with surgical precision!" the Chief said, but he quickly mentioned the fact that Keswick wasn't a doctor again.

"And you're back in the cup!" Keswick said, putting a cup over the Chief again. This time, the Chief found grape soda in that cup, so he was alright.

Dudley came up then, telling them how Snaptrap gave him an honorary Doomie for stealing shrimp. And the Doomie was ticking!

"RUN!" Kitty screamed, and everyone left the building as the Doomie blew up.

The End

OKAY! Next up is "Thunder Dog"! Stay tuned!


	20. Thunder Dog

(A/N: Now it's time for "Thunder Dog". There's bound to be some good scenes in this one. Shall we take a look?)

It was daytime in the city of Petropolis. At T.U.F.F., the Chief gave Dudley a medal for bravery. Everyone applauded for Dudley, and Kitty (who was wearing a pretty collar today) couldn't believe that Dudley dove through a wall of flames to save the Chief's 'Korn Nutz.' (A/N: That's what it said on the bag!) The Chief hugged the bag.

"I would've saved his juice box, too. But there just wasn't time." Dudley said.

"Weren't you scared?" Kitty asked.

"No way. I was born without the fear gene." Dudley said. Then he saw smoke, and he realized that his tail was on fire. He put out the fire, and he was okay.

As they walked inside T.U.F.F., Kitty told Dudley that everyone was afraid of something. Kitty was afraid of shedding in public, Agent Goldfish was afraid of toilets, and Keswick was afraid of girls.

"I'd argue with you, Kitty, but you terrify me! AAAAAAHHHHHH!" Keswick screamed as he jumped down the chute that lead to the incinerator. As he got burned, he yelled, "THOUGHT THIS WAS THE LAUNDRY CHUTE!"

"Keswick's afraid of girls?" George incredulously asked.

"No way! If he's afraid of girls, then what's he doing with Claire?" Molly asked. This caught Kitty's immediate attention, as she turned to Molly and asked, "Who's Claire?"

"I was going to ask the same thing." Max said.

"She's Keswick's future wife." Molly said.

"But Keswick's afraid of girls. Except for female robots." Kitty said.

"Well, Claire isn't a robot, and Keswick must've gotten over his fear of girls, because they love each other very much." Summer said.

"Okay, I'll buy that." Kitty said.

"It's true, Mom! You'll see it in the future." George said.

"Well, I'm not afraid of anything!" Dudley boasted.

"As for us, we're sharing the same fear." Summer said.

"Yup, we're afraid of what will happen if Mom and Dad don't end up together." Molly said.

"I think I'm afraid of that, too. I don't wanna lose Molly." Max said.

"Molly's got a..." George started, but he shut up when he saw the way Summer was glaring at him. So he said, "Never mind..."

Then everyone heard a rumble of thunder, and Dudley went running for cover.

"Looks like Dad is afraid of thunder." Molly said.

"He's not afraid of it in the future, but he gets startled by the sound if it's really loud." George reminded her.

Dudley was afraid of the thunder, though he wouldn't admit it. He claimed that there was a bomb in his hiding place.

"BOOM!" Dudley said. Then he said that he shielded everyone from the blast. So Dudley got another medal, but Kitty said that there wasn't a bomb, and Dudley asked her how to explain the 'boom' sound. Keswick said that Dudley should get a medal for infallible logic, so now Dudley had 3 medals.

"3 medals, and 3 of us." the triplets said.

"But your dad's wearing them." Max pointed out.

"We know." the triplets said.

Then Keswick received intel about the thunder they heard. It was emitted by Birdbrain's new thunder-cannon. He was using it to commit an act of diabolical evil. He was robbing a carpet store.

"Then we're all DOOMED!" the Chief exclaimed as he ran to his office like a nervous wreck.

Kitty told Dudley that they had to stop Birdbrain and his thunder-cannon, but Dudley said that he couldn't as he accidentally handcuffed himself to a giant ship's anchor. Kitty used her blaster on the cuffs to free Dudley. Then she dragged him to he T.U.F.F. Mobile.

At the carpet store, Birdbrain used his thunder-cannon to make a big hole in the store, and his new henchmen went into the store to steal carpets.

"Ah, Zippy, thanks to my thunder-bird, I will soon have all the finest carpeting in Petropolis!" Birdbrain said.

"Oh, Birdbrain! We have all the carpet we could ever want! Now tell me again, why do we want it?" Zippy asked.

"In due time, Zippy." Birdbrain said, and then he wanted Zippy to introduce him to his new henchmen. His new henchmen were Owl and Bat, but they each had a problem. Owl always said, "Who?" Bat always said, "Where?" This annoyed Birdbrain, and he said that they would've been better off hiring some waxed fruit and a bag of rocks.

Then the T.U.F.F. Mobile pulled up, and Kitty and the kids hopped out (while Dudley quivered with fear inside the vehicle).

"Freeze!" Kitty yelled, blaster at the ready.

"Who?" Owl said.

"You!" Kitty replied.

"Where?" Bat asked.

"They're infuriating, aren't they?" Birdbrain asked. He turned the thunder-cannon on the car and blasted it. It didn't take much damage, but it scared the daylights out of Dudley, who screamed as he jumped out of the car and held onto Kitty, allowing Birdbrain to escape.

"DARN IT!" the kids yelled, and Kitty was mad that Dudley let the bad guys get away.

"You've got to get over your fear of thunder!" Kitty said. But Dudley said that he wasn't afraid of thunder, and that he was checking Kitty's scalp to find that she'd gotten a lot of gray hairs since they started working together.

"Oh, Mom isn't old." Molly said.

That was when Keswick came on the monitor in the T.U.F.F. Mobile, and he said that Birdbrain was robbing a kitchen appliance store.

"NOOOOOOOO!" the Chief yelled as he ran by.

Dudley said that he accidentally chained himself to an aircraft carrier. Kitty blasted the chains and threw a tennis ball into the car, and Dudley went in after it, but he found out that Kitty lured him into the car so they could go stop Birdbrain.

Now Birdbrain's henchmen were stealing kitchen appliances, but then Bat was taking the appliances out and putting them back. That made Birdbrain mad, and he was prematurely molting.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE, BIRDBRAIN!" Kitty shouted. Then Birdbrain fired the cannon at the car again, and Dudley got scared again. The kids knew what was going to happen, so they jumped out of the car.

Now Kitty was really mad, because the bad guys escaped again, and it was thanks to Dudley's fear of thunder. Dudley was going to say that he wasn't afraid of thunder, but then he admit that he was afraid of it. He said that thunder was loud and rumbly, like a big stomach. While he was okay with lightning, sleet, and fog, he was really scared of thunder.

"Dad, having a fear is perfectly normal." the triplets said. But Dudley said he was a big coward, and he didn't deserve the medals. So he gave the medals to a possum lady. Then Dudley said he was taking himself off the case and moving to where there was no thunder.

"But there's no escaping it." George muttered.

"I've got something that can help you." Kitty told Dudley.

"Is it candy?" Dudley asked. It wasn't candy, but Kitty said that her collar was a high-tech bravery collar Keswick made her, to help her get over her fear of shedding in public. Dudley would rather have candy, but Kitty made him wear the collar.

"I feel braver already." Dudley said. He went to get his medals back from the possum lady, but she didn't give them back. The kids asked nicely, and she gave them the medals.

"Thanks!" the kids said.

Then Birdbrain got to 'Rancho Boobamunga'. He robbed the stores to build condos. He was going to use his thunder-cannon to level Petropolis with an avalanche, and everyone would be forced to flock to his over-priced condos. Not only would he be rich, he'd be the evil head of the Homeowners' Association. He tried to use the cannon, but it needed a charge. Bat plugged it in to charge.

Now Dudley was driving through the city, and Kitty spotted a billboard advertising 'Rancho Boobamunga'. Dudley and the kids thought 'Boobamunga' was funny, but Kitty told them what Birdbrain's plan was. They went to find Birdbrain.

Birdbrain's cannon was fully charged, and then Zippy spotted Dudley, Kitty, and the kids coming.

"Who? Where? Great, now I sound like my idiot henchmen. As usual, I blame you, Zippy." Birdbrain said.

"Why?" Zippy asked.

"Now they've got you doing it!" Birdbrain yelled. He fired the cannon at the T.U.F.F. Mobile, but the kids once again jumped out of the car before it was blasted.

But the car was destroyed, and Dudley got scared, but Kitty reminded Dudley that he had the collar. Dudley then remembered, and they were going to stop Birdbrain. But that mean booby fired the cannon again, and they all dodged the blast, but poor Dudley landed on a cactus!

"Oww..." the kids said, wincing at the sight of Dudley sitting on the cactus.

Still, they got to where Birdbrain was, and he sent his henchmen to attack the group, but they didn't, and they smacked into Zippy and each other.

"You 3 put the 'boob' in 'Boobamunga'." Birdbrain said, and the kids stifled their laughter. Then Birdbrain's helicopter flew away, but Dudley used a grappling-hook gun to get on it, and he went past some laundry hung on a line. Dudley was wearing the clothes as he got in the helicopter while Birdbrain told the citizens his evil plan, which sounded worse in his head.

"Hey, Birdbrain!" Dudley shouted as he got inside the helicopter.

"Aunt Lulu? I thought you went to Mexico." Birdbrain said when he saw Dudley. Then Dudley beat up Birdbrain, and the cannon destroyed 'Rancho Boobamunga. Now Birdbrain had to go with his back-up plan, which involved flooding the city so people would have to live in luxury yachts.

"Interestingly, that sounded much worse in my head, too." Birdbrain said. Then he was knocked out of his helicopter and into the jail at T.U.F.F. In his cell, he laid an egg and said, "Who? What? Where?" Then he fainted.

Now Dudley and Kitty each got a medal for saving the city. Dudley said that he couldn't have done it without the collar. Then Kitty told Dudley that it wasn't a high-tech bravery collar, but Dudley said that it made him brave.

"Right, Keswick? You're the one who made it!" Dudley said.

"Are you kidding? If I had that kind of technology, I wouldn't be afraid of girls!" Keswick said.

"Hi, Keswick!" Tammy said as she walked by. Keswick screamed, ran away, and yelled, "NO! NOT THE LAUNDRY CHUTE!"

"Good thing Claire isn't here! She'd flip!" George said. But the important thing was the fact that Dudley was over his fear of thunder. Then Tammy said, "Dudley, your dentist called. He wants you to come in for a root canal."

Dudley said he accidentally chained himself to a space shuttle. (A/N: I don't blame him for wanting to miss the root canal! Those things hurt!) And the space shuttle blasted off.

"BRAVE GUY GOING TO THE MOON! BRAVELY!" Dudley yelled.

"Who?" asked Owl.

"Where?" asked Bat.

"Oh, knock it off!" Birdbrain shouted.

"Why?" Zippy asked.

Birdbrain fainted.

The End

Coming up next, it's "Snap Dad"! Stay tuned!


	21. Snap Dad

(A/N: This time, we get to see how "Snap Dad" is gonna go! Now this ought to be a good one! Here goes...)

Dudley was driving home after another day, and the kids were with him, as they would be spending the night with him. When Dudley got home, he was shocked to see Snaptrap in his house! Even the triplets were scared, as the whites of their eyes were as big as dinner plates. Max grabbed Molly's hand in a bid to help her feel a little better.

"OH NO! Snaptrap's in my house!" Dudley exclaimed. He used his wrist-com to contact T.U.F.F., saying, "T.U.F.F. H.Q., this is Agent Puppy calling in a Code 5 emergency! Snaptrap's got my mom!"

"Technically, a Code 5 means Snaptrap's g-g-g-got your uncle." Keswick said.

"I DON'T HAVE AN UNCLE!" Dudley shouted.

"Then you're fine. Keswick out." Keswick said as he hung up the phone. Dudley tried again, and Keswick answered right away, saying, "T.U.F.F. headquarters, Keswick speaking."

"KESWICK! MY MOM'S IN DANGER! SEND BACK-UP!" Dudley yelled.

"Not till you give me the right code!" Keswick said. Fortunately, Kitty grabbed the phone and said, "We're on our way, Dudley!" After she hung up, she asked Keswick, "What is wrong with you?"

Meanwhile, Dudley and the kids burst into the house, and they attacked Snaptrap.

"Dudley! Children! What are you doing?" Peg yelled.

"We're saving you from an evil super-villain, who was just about to... share delicious-looking microwave egg-rolls with you?" Dudley said. He gobbled down most of the egg-rolls, and with his mouth full, he asked, "WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?!"

"I invited Mr. Snaptrap over for some refreshments. We met at the laundromat." Peg said, but that was when she noticed that Dudley had 4 children with him, rather than 3. She asked, "When did you get another kid?"

"It's a long story..." Max said. Then Snaptrap turned to Dudley and said, "Your mother's a wizard with a stain-stick."

"Well, a big, strong, handsome man like you shouldn't be walking around with ketchup stains on his shirt." Peg said. And Snaptrap said that that's what the stains were. (A/N: But we're sure it was blood.)

"Big?" George asked.

"Strong?" Molly added.

"Handsome?" Summer gasped.

"WE'RE IN TROUBLE!" the triplets cried out.

"Whoa! Whoa! WHOA! Are you two on a... _DATE_?!" Dudley shouted.

"I guess you could say that. Right, Verminious?" Peg asked Snaptrap.

"Call me 'Vermie', Peggy-poo!" Snaptrap said. Then he and Peg looked at each other with love hearts emanating from them.

"Vermie? Peggy-poo? NOOOOOO!" Dudley and the triplets screamed. Then they fainted.

"Dudley, kids, a-are you okay?" Peg asked when they came to. Dudley said that he had the most horrible dream where his mom and Snaptrap were on a date.

"That's funny. We dreamed the exact same thing." the triplets said.

"Are our brave little soldiers awake?" Snaptrap asked, stepping into view.

"Max, help me!" Molly cried as she darted behind Max in fear.

Just then, a huge tank came up, and Kitty and Keswick popped out. Kitty said, "Snaptrap, you're under arrest for... Dudley, what are we arresting him for?"

"DATING MY MOM!" Dudley yelled, while the triplets yelled, "DATING GRANDMA!" But Keswick said that there wasn't a code for that, so they'd just have to faint again. So Dudley and the triplets fainted.

"Oh, cut them some slack and arrest the stupid rat!" Max said.

"Everyone calm down! Vermie's paid his debt to society, and he's agreed to go straight. For me." Peg said, giving Snaptrap a look of love.

Snaptrap said that he'd prove it, and he proved it by calling D.O.O.M. and telling them that he quit. And when he hung up, Ollie shouted, "Hey, everyone! Snaptrap quit! Dibs on his stuff!" Then Snaptrap's henchmen said, "YAY!" Snaptrap said that the guys were taking it hard, but then cheering could be heard on the other end of the phone, and Snaptrap quickly hung the phone up again.

However, Snaptrap was now an unemployed deadbeat, but then Peg had an idea. Why didn't the T.U.F.F. agents give Snaptrap a job? Kitty said that the Chief would never hire Snaptrap.

"Snaptrap, you're hired." the Chief said. The Chief claimed that Snaptrap knew how the criminal mind worked, and he could help T.U.F.F. get the jump on every bad guy in town!

Snaptrap told the Chief what he wanted, but the Chief was going to give Snaptrap other things instead. And that's when Dudley and the triplets awoke, wondering what happened.

"The Chief just hired Snaptrap to work for T.U.F.F.!" Kitty exclaimed as Snaptrap pulled Kitty and Keswick into a group hug!

Dudley and the triplets fainted again.

The next day, Snaptrap came to T.U.F.F., wearing a suit and being annoying. He even told Dudley that with the way things were heating up between him and Peg, Snaptrap would be "Snap Dad"! Or "Dad Trap"! Dudley freaked out, and Molly clung to Max for safety.

"If Snaptrap marries Grandma, he'll be our step-grandpa!" George exclaimed.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH! I just imagined it! AAAAAAHHHHH!" Summer screamed, grabbing onto Kitty in fear.

Then Snaptrap saw the vending machine, and he blasted it so he could get some trail mix.

Apparently, Snaptrap would never be a good guy, and he sent Dudley and the kids out to look for the Easter Bunny. Then Snaptrap told the Chief that the Easter Bunny brought him some trail mix.

"He always brings me trail mix." the Chief said. Still, the Chief then told Dudley, Kitty, and the children to take Snaptrap with them on a stake-out.

"Do we have to? He bugs us!" Kitty said.

"And he's DATING MY MOM!" Dudley shouted.

"Your mom is also our grandma." the triplets reminded him.

The Chief said that Snaptrap may be able to help. They had intel that someone was planning to break in somewhere and steal something.

"Man, this is some lousy intel." the Chief said, so he told them to drive around and listen for alarms.

Now they were all in the T.U.F.F. Mobile, and Snaptrap said, "Are we there yet? I'm bored! Let's play a game! I spy with my little eye... Yeah, I'm bored again."

Then Snaptrap's cell phone rang. When he answered it, he said, "Hi, Peggy-poo. Oh, nothing. Just being the best secret agent ever! What? No! You say it first! No, you! Okay, I'll say it. I love you." Hearing that made Dudley and the triplets throw up. Then Snaptrap was telling Peg to hang up first, but Dudley blasted the phone out of Snaptrap's hand.

"I guess I hung up first." Snaptrap said, and then the alarms were heard. They all went into a warehouse with their weapons at the ready.

Snaptrap turned on the lights, and they saw Birdbrain stealing birdbaths! Then Birdbrain started the truck that the birdbaths were put into, and he ran over Dudley and Kitty, but the kids got out of the way in the nick of time.

Then Snaptrap said that Dudley and Kitty let Birdbrain get away!

"That's it!" said Molly, very angry. She marched over to Snaptrap and gave him a swift kick in the butt!

"OW!" Snaptrap yelled, rubbing his sore butt. He looked at the children, but they were all whistling nonchalantly with halos over their heads. (A/N: You'd probably do the same thing.) When Snaptrap turned his back, the kids started laughing to themselves, but their laughter was cut short when Snaptrap said that Peg would be so disappointed with Dudley and the triplets, and he said to Dudley, "It'll be our little secret... son." Dudley and the triplets threw up, and Kitty looked grossed out.

"If he thinks for a minute that he's gonna marry your grandma, he's got another thing coming!" Max said to the sick triplets.

Later, they were in the T.U.F.F. Mobile, and Snaptrap asked Dudley, Kitty, and the youngsters if they wanted to rob something. Dudley reminded Snaptrap that they were good guys.

"Yeah, stupid!" the kids told Snaptrap.

Then the Chief appeared on the monitor, saying that they'd just received intel that Mad Cow (this one is a male) was breaking out of Petropolis Prison.

When Snaptrap heard that, he wanted to drive. They found Mad Cow driving a dairy truck. Dudley and Kitty got ready to leap into the dairy truck and stop the cow, but that was when Snaptrap said, "Oh, looky!" And he drove away from Mad Cow, but Dudley and Kitty were just about to jump. The turn sent them crashing through a tree, and Snaptrap parked the car by a flower stand. He was thinking of getting some flowers for Peg, but Dudley snapped!

"I don't care if you do know the Easter Bunny, I want you out of my life!" Dudley yelled at Snaptrap. Then Dudley's bone-phone rang. He found that his mom was on the phone, and it sounded like she was crying.

"Mom, are you crying?" Dudley asked.

"Grandma's sad?" the triplets asked, looking worried.

Peg replied that she was crying tears of joy. Just knowing that the two men in her life were working side-by-side filled her with glee. She'd see him that night, and she made meat-loaf with onions, which was also why she was crying. When Dudley hung up, Snaptrap asked Dudley, "You were saying?"

"That I love working with you." Dudley reluctantly said. Then they had to get Kitty out of the tree.

Soon, they were all in the T.U.F.F. Mobile again, and Snaptrap showed them the money he found in the cash register at the flower stand. Dudley drove to the flower stand, and Kitty threw the money in.

"Sorry!" Dudley called out to the girl that ran the stand.

A little later, Snaptrap asked, "Are you guys mad about the money thing? Please don't be mad. I couldn't take it if you were mad."

"WE'RE NOT MAD!" Dudley, Kitty, and the children shouted at the rat. Snaptrap wasn't calling them liars, but they sounded a little mad.

Then the Chief told them to get to the First Petropolis Bank, as someone was holding it up. And when they got there, they found that Ollie, the crocodile, and Larry were robbing the bank! The crocodile fired something at Dudley, Kitty, and the children that trapped them. And Snaptrap just said hi to the members of D.O.O.M.

"Snaptrap, BLAST 'EM!" Kitty shouted. Snaptrap said that he couldn't do it. He could blast Larry (if you look carefully, you'll notice that Larry was wearing pants that matched his fur color), but Francisco (the crocodile) and Ollie were like family to him (but Larry is Snaptrap's brother-in-law, thus family). And I bet you know what happened next. Snaptrap let them go, but he tripped Larry. And then Snaptrap freed Dudley, Kitty, and the kids.

Dudley was mad with Snaptrap for letting the other members of D.O.O.M. get away.

"Face it! You're a bad guy, and you always will be!" Dudley said. The kids looked at each other and said, "When he's right, he's right."

Snaptrap said that he'd been a model citizen if you didn't count the things he did and the stuff he stole. He even stole Kitty's cell phone! Then Snaptrap started to cry, because he couldn't be good. He tried really hard for Peg, but he was bad to the bone.

"Well, you're gonna have to stop dating my mom. And quit your job at T.U.F.F." Dudley said. Snaptrap decided that it was over between him and Peg.

"And to think, I was gonna give her this ring." Snaptrap said, showing them a ring.

"That's my ring!" Kitty exclaimed, snatching it back.

"Mom, did Dad propose to you already?" Summer asked.

"No, Mom's engagement ring had a heart-shaped emerald set in sterling silver." Molly remembered.

"That's right!" George said.

Later, Snaptrap and Peg said their good-byes, and Snaptrap stole Peg's stain-stick before he left. Dudley asked his mom if she was okay. She saw the writing on the wall.

"Seriously, he wrote on the wall." Peg said, and Snaptrap had written on the wall. But Peg met another nice man at the grocery store. However, the man she met was worse than Snaptrap, as this guy was the CHAMELEON! Dudley and the triplets screamed and fainted.

"Oh. I didn't know you had kids!" the Chameleon said when he saw Dudley and the kids. Then he said, "Look! It's the Easter Bunny!" And before they knew it, the Chameleon was gone!

"WHY DO I ALWAYS MISS THE EASTER BUNNY?!" Dudley shouted.

The End

Coming up next is "Iron Mutt". Stay tuned!


	22. Iron Mutt

(A/N: It's time for "Iron Mutt"! This should be a fun episode! Here it is!)

It was daytime in the city of Petropolis. And there were people at the top-secret T.U.F.F. test bunker. Dudley, Kitty, and the children were among the people, and Kitty saw that the top-secret gift-shop was open until 7:00, and she got 10% off with her employee discount.

Now Keswick revealed a new weapon known as "The Suit". It had supersonic flight shoes, a laser-targeting bowtie, and a boutonnière that dispensed 3 different flavors of frozen yogurt (chocolate, vanilla, and strawberry). Keswick wanted a volunteer to test the suit, but since it was incredibly dangerous, you'd have to be completely bonkers to get in it.

"I'm in it!" Dudley exclaimed as he somehow got into the suit.

"Well, alrighty, then! Just make sure you do exactly as I-" Keswick started, and then he was interrupted by Dudley yelling, "HIIIII-GEEEE-GEEEE!" Then Dudley went flying around in the suit, and it was AWESOME! When he finished, Keswick told Dudley to exit the suit.

"This suit is awesome; I'm never taking it off!" Dudley said, and he flew away again.

"Dad..." the triplets facepalmed, as the Chief told Kitty to go after Dudley and bring back some non-fat frozen yogurt. So Kitty hopped in the T.U.F.F. Mobile, but the kids decided to stay with Keswick.

"I hope Mom can get Dad to take off that suit." George said.

"She can't make him do it while he's in mid-air." Max said, almost laughing at the thought of Dudley taking off the suit while flying around in it.

"She's going to make him land before he takes it off." Molly said.

"Yeah. I don't think he would take it off when he's using it to fly or something like that." Summer said.

Meanwhile, the mayor of Petropolis was riding through the city in his limo, but he didn't notice that Snaptrap and his men were behind him in a giant hamster ball.

"Using this giant hamster ball to crush the mayor's limo and then impersonate him is brilliant, Boss!" Ollie said.

"Oh yeah. That was my plan." Snaptrap said. He was dressed like the mayor, and he asked his men if they thought he woke up that morning, wanting to wear a fake mustache and roll down the street.

"That's what you told me you wanted to do!" Larry said.

"When I'm mayor, I'm totally banishing you, Larry." Snaptrap said.

Dudley and Kitty were in the sky, and Kitty told Dudley to activate the landing sequence, but Dudley refused.

"Ooh! Let's see what this button does!" Dudley said, and he pressed a button near the yogurt-boutonnière. Chocolate yogurt shot out and covered the hamster ball that Snaptrap and his men were in. They couldn't see where they were going, and they stopped on the train tracks.

"Do you hear bells? I hear bells." Snaptrap said. Then the ball was hit by a train, then it hit a power-line, so Snaptrap and his men were electrocuted, and then they hit the ground. The ball split in half, and Snaptrap was unhappy to see that the yogurt had no toppings.

Dudley landed, and a news truck stopped by. Wolf Spitzer was there, and he said he had live coverage of the super-dog who foiled Snaptrap from whatever it was he was doing.

"Let's hear it for 'Iron Mutt'!" Wolf said, and the crowd cheered. Dudley tried to explain that he wasn't 'Iron Mutt', but some girls ran up to him and said, "We love you, Iron Mutt!" That was all it took to change Dudley's mind. So he was Iron Mutt.

"What's this button do?" asked one of the girls, and he pressed the button that Dudley had pressed to foil Snaptrap's plan. Chocolate yogurt got all over the T.U.F.F. Jet and Kitty. Kitty screamed as she fell into the City Dump.

Now Dudley was in the paper, and poor Kitty was in the showers with Keswick hosing her down. The kids wondered if Keswick was going to leave the showers and let Kitty shower. But Keswick had a very important question for her.

"You wanna know how Dudley's getting all the credit for stopping Snaptrap when he clearly has no idea what he's doing?" Kitty asked. But Keswick was wondering if Kitty could get him Iron Mutt's autograph.

"It's for my mother. Her name's Keswick." Keswick said.

"His mom's name is Keswick?" Max said.

"Weird..." the kids said in unison.

Then Dudley crashed through the wall.

"Mom can't shower now." said George.

"I meant to do that." Dudley said.

"At least Kitty wasn't taking a shower now, and you know what people wear when they shower." Max said.

"Ooooooooh..." the kids said, knowing what Dudley would've seen if Kitty was taking a shower at that moment. (A/N: He would've seen Kitty in her birthday suit!)

"IT'S IRON MUTT!" Keswick exclaimed, and then he screamed like a girl. When the kids heard him scream, they laughed like crazy as he fainted. Then Dudley told Kitty that if she wanted to be his sidekick, she needed a much cooler costume than her spysuit.

"I'm not your sidekick!" Kitty said.

"But you are his future wife." the triplets said. Before Kitty could say anything else, the Chief told Dudley, Kitty, and the kids that Snaptrap was trying to destroy Petropolis High School.

At the high school's parking lot, Ollie thought that snaring the principal with a giant mousetrap to take her place was pure genius. Snaptrap asked his men if they didn't think he wanted to stand outside a school in a woman's dress. Larry was going to say that that's what Snaptrap said he wanted to do, but he got blasted, and they hid as they saw the principal.

Then they saw something flying, and it was IRON MUTT! Dudley flew right into the place where Snaptrap and his men were hiding, and they went flying towards the trap, and it snapped down on them, trapping them.

Several students hurried to the window, and Dudley fired cones and yogurt, and one of the students said, "Iron Mutt saved us from the weird rat in a dress!" At that moment, Kitty showed up with the children, and Dudley told Kitty to say something funny, 'cause sidekicks should be funny. Kitty wasn't amused, and so she left.

Snaptrap said that he had to stop Iron Mutt. As long as he was around, Snaptrap couldn't where mustaches and dresses. His men stared at him, and he said, "I mean... commit manly crimes."

Iron Mutt was popular, and everyone liked him (he even had a kid's show with him and his unfunny sidekick). But Kitty wasn't happy. She and Dudley were supposed to be partners, but Dudley kept calling her a sidekick. Then he decided that Kitty could answer his fan-mail. While going through some letters, Dudley found an invitation to the "League Of Superheroes" potluck dinner. He needed to bring his super-suit and a side-dish. And he couldn't tell anyone he was going.

"Doesn't that seem a little suspicious? I mean, there's never been a League Of Superheroes." Max said.

"There's no such thing as a 'League Of Superheroes'!" Kitty exclaimed. Dudley went off, and he decided to bring the kids with him, as they needed some time with him.

Later, Dudley found the place, which was spelled "Leeg of Sooperheroes". (A/N: It really was spelled like that.)

"I hope these superheroes like my macaroni surprise." Dudley said. Then he went in, the kids nervously following. Well, it turns out that "Leeg of Sooperheroes" was printed on a sheet covering the (actual) sign over the building, and when the sheet fell off, the sign read "D.O.O.M."

Snaptrap and his men (who were all in costumes) showed up. Snaptrap said that they were superheroes because they were flying, but in truth, they were hanging from ropes. Then Larry (dressed as Batman's sidekick, Robin) fell, so Snaptrap called Larry an imposter and blasted him.

"Oh no, Snaptrap and his men are here!" Summer exclaimed in a whisper.

"Allow me to introduce the gang. I'm Supermarket! I fight high prices with everyday discounts. Have some coupons." Snaptrap said, and a bunch of coupons fell around Dudley and the kids.

"Dad..." the triplets said, trying to get his attention.

"Not now, kids." Dudley told them.

"But _Dad_..." they said, but Dudley shushed them.

"And this is the English Muffin." Snaptrap said, motioning to Ollie, who sang, "If you're in a jam, call the English Muffin!" Pulling out a jar of jam, he added, "Get it? Jam? Anyone?"

Then Snaptrap motioned to Francisco (dressed like Captain America), introducing him as Captain North America. He'd be there to help in Canada, the Virgin Islands, and the continental U.S.

"If Dad won't listen to us, we have a serious problem." Summer moaned.

"He'll get himself killed if he's not careful." Molly said.

"What do we do?" George asked. But now it was time for the ritual of switching super-suits.

"Uhh... Switching suits?" Dudley asked, unsure.

"Don't switch!" the kids yelled, but Snaptrap said that if Dudley didn't switch, he couldn't have any corn on the cob. That did it.

"I'M IN!" Dudley yelled.

"Dad's in trouble." Molly whimpered, clinging to Max for support as Dudley and Snaptrap ran to the dressing rooms and switched suits.

"Does this make my butt look big?" Dudley asked as he walked out of the dressing room in Snaptrap's costume. The kids didn't answer, as they were filled with dread at what was to happen.

"No, but it makes your brain look small!" Snaptrap said, wearing the suit. Now Dudley was in trouble.

"I need back-up!" he said, and he contacted Kitty.

"Unfunny sidekick speaking." Kitty said as she answered. Dudley told Kitty what happened, and he needed her as a partner. Kitty knew that even if the 'Iron Mutt' stuff went to Dudley's head, he was still a good agent. She went to go help him and the kids (she knew that they went with him).

Meanwhile, Snaptrap and his men had Dudley and the kids cornered.

"I look fantastic! Just imagine when I accessorize this with a mustache and a dress!" Snaptrap said.

"A dress?" the kids asked each other. They started grinning in spite of their fear, and they were dressed as Canadian mounties as they sang, "He's a lumberjack and he's okay! He sleeps all night and he works all day!" (A/N: This is a reference to "The Lumberjack Song" from "Monty Python's Flying Circus".)

When Snaptrap asked Dudley for his last words, Dudley said, "I just wanna say that being an agent is about trusting your partner, and not being a star! If Kitty were here, I'd tell her that she means more to me than any yogurt-making flying suit!"

At that, the kids were in their normal outfits again. The triplets exchanged happy looks, and Max wondered what was going on.

"Did you hear what he said?" George asked.

"He said that your mom meant more to him than the suit." Max replied. Then he realized what he just said, and added, "Oh, I see."

"Dad loves Mom! Now he needs to tell her!" Molly exclaimed.

"Then we'll still be here!" Summer cheered. But the celebration was cut short by Snaptrap saying, "Prepare to perish in pain!"

But Kitty showed up at that moment, stopping Snaptrap as she said, "Not on my watch!"

"MOM!" the kids said.

"It's the unfunny sidekick!" Snaptrap and his men said in unison.

"She's not my unfunny sidekick! She's Kitty Katswell; my unfunny partner!" Dudley said.

"Dad, stop calling Mom 'unfunny'. She's really fun." George said. Kitty heard what he said and smiled sweetly, but she had to move it when Snaptrap said, "You mean, ex-partner!" Then Snaptrap took off after her.

Kitty asked Dudley if the suit had a weakness, but he didn't know. It was the perfect fighting machine, with the lasers, the boot-jets, and the yogurt-shooter.

"The yogurt-shooter! That's it! Grab as much corn as you can!" Kitty said.

"I had the corn! It's not that good." Dudley said, and then he performed several acrobatic moves as he said, "Hi-gee-gee!" Then he blew a raspberry at Snaptrap's men (which made the children laugh), but they didn't appreciate that. Francisco threw his weapon (whatever it was) at Dudley, but Dudley was using the cash-register on his costume to make the cash drawer come out. The drawer came out and sent the thing all over the place. It finally hit the table, and Dudley gathered up the corn.

"Please, Snaptrap! Whatever you do, don't shoot yogurt on the T.U.F.F. Jet! It'll ruin the paint job!" Kitty said. Since Snaptrap was evil, he activated the yogurt boutonnière. Kitty moved, and Dudley threw the corn at the spots where yogurt came out. With the boutonnière plugged up, the suit exploded, and Snaptrap fell. The helmet landed on his head, and chocolate yogurt rained down on it. Snaptrap wiped the helmet and screamed, "Still no toppings!"

Now Snaptrap and his men were in cages, and Dudley apologized to Kitty. She forgave him, and she wanted to put the superhero stuff behind them.

"Ha ha! I'm Iron Mutt!" the Chief said, leaping out of a door in his "Iron Mutt" costume. Another door opened, and Keswick leaped out, crushing the Chief as he said that he was "Iron Mutt", and he was wearing the same costume, only in his size. (A/N: When the kids saw the Chief get crushed, they clamped their hands over their mouths in shock.)

"Chief? Chief? You said you'd play with me!" Keswick said, looking around. Then he caught sight of the children, and one look told him that something was wrong. He saw the Chief on his shoe and said, "I'm so fired!"

The End

Okay, with another episode done, stay tuned for "The Wrong Stuff"!


	23. The Wrong Stuff

(A/N: Hey, it's time for "The Wrong Stuff"! If you remember what happens in this episode, then you know what to expect when the kids are in it! Since you've been looking forward to this one, I'll write it out!)

It was daytime in Petropolis, and at T.U.F.F., there was some kind of 'welcome back' party going on. Dudley thought it was for him, and he was wearing a pink robe and pink bunny slippers.

"All I did was take a nap in the conference room. You shouldn't have!" Dudley said.

"We didn't." Kitty said. The party was for her old partner, Jack Rabbit, as he was stopping by for a visit. The Chief said that before Jack retired, he was the best agent T.U.F.F. ever had. Dudley said that he sometimes dreamt that he was the best agent T.U.F.F. ever had. He had that dream while he was taking his nap in the conference room. He also dreamt that he was playing checkers with a snake.

"In the future, Dad says that marrying Mom was a dream come true." Summer said.

"Sounds like your dad really loves your mom." Max said.

Just then, all the lights were turning off.

"Max, help!" Molly screamed, grabbing onto Max for safety. George and Summer stayed close to Dudley and Kitty for safety.

After a James Bond-esque sequence, Jack showed himself. He was a yellow rabbit with blue eyes, and he wore a tuxedo.

"Greetings. The name's Rabbit. Jack Rabbit." Jack said in a voice like Sean Connery.

"Who does he think he is, James Bond?" George asked.

"Probably. But since Mom was his partner, she'd know." Summer replied as several agents sighed dreamily at Jack, then fainted.

"This is awkward. Some guys were sighing dreamily at Jack." Molly said.

"Now that's just wrong." Max said, making a face while Jack turned off his musical cufflinks.

"Great entrance, Jack! Welcome back!" the Chief said to Jack.

"The Chief made a rhyme." Summer giggled.

"Hold that thought, Chief!" Jack said. But the Chief was done. Jack said that the Chief was almost done for, as some fiend planted a bomb on that bomb-shaped paperweight. Jack threw the bomb out the window. He even knew that the Chameleon was disguised as a vending machine. Then the Chameleon turned back into himself and escorted himself to prison.

"I told you Jack was amazing!" Kitty told Dudley and the children. However, she said it somewhat dreamily.

"Did Mom say that in a dreamy tone?" George whispered to the other kids.

"Sounded like it to me." Max replied.

"That's bad! If Mom falls for Jack, and the feeling is mutual, then we can kiss ourselves good-bye!" Molly said.

"No!" Max almost screamed, worried about losing Molly.

"I don't wanna be non-existent!" Summer said.

"Then you know what we gotta do, don't ya?" George asked.

"We have to sabotage their relationship!" Molly said.

"If they have one." Summer pointed out.

"Let's do it!" the kids said.

Still, Dudley said that the Chameleon had disguised himself as the Chief's bowling trophy. But it wasn't the Chameleon.

"Do you know how hard it is for me to roll a bowling ball?!" the Chief cried.

"Kitty, it's good to see you again." Jack said upon seeing Kitty. He kicked Dudley away and used romantic dance moves on Kitty.

"You too, Jack! You look great." Kitty said, happy to see him. Then Dudley walked over and coughed loudly trying to get their attention. Standing by his side were the triplets. (A/N: Max just kept his distance here.)

"Jack, this is my new partner, Dudley. And next to him are, well, our future children, George, Molly, and Summer." Kitty said, motioning to Dudley and the children when she said their names.

"Just so you know, I've got my own theme music, too." Dudley said, producing a boombox and turning it on. Music played, but then it stopped, and Peg's voice was heard saying, "DUDLEY! TAKE OUT THE TRASH! AND STOP PLAYING MY RECORDS!"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Dudley yelled on the boombox. The kids burst out laughing when they heard that, but Dudley was embarrassed as he threw the boombox away and asked Jack, "What brings you back to T.U.F.F.?"

It turned out that Jack came out of retirement to start his own secret agency. He called it "S.T.U.F.F.", which meant Super Turbo Undercover Fighting Force. And he came to recruit the best secret agent he knew.

"Thanks, but I already have a job." Dudley said. But Jack was talking about Kitty. Kitty was really flattered, as she and Jack always did make a great team (A/N: All the kids pretended to gag.), but Kitty was happy working at T.U.F.F. So Jack offered to take Kitty to lunch.

"We can go to our old stomping ground." Jack suggested.

"You mean that Italian place?" Kitty asked. Jack was talking about a new restaurant called "Our Old Stomping Ground". Then he produced a grappling-hook gun, and he and Kitty exited.

"Something about that guy rubs me the wrong way." Dudley said, and the triplets said, "Join the club, Dad."

"Are you sure you're not just j-j-jealous, 'cause he's more charming, handsome, successful...? I'm sorry. He's so dreamy, I lost my point." Keswick said.

"Keswick, that's not right. In the future, you..." the triplets began, but then they realized what they were doing, so they shut up and had nothing more to say. (A/N: They almost brought up Claire.)

"What did I do in the f-f-future?" Keswick asked.

"We forgot." the triplets lied.

"He's trying to woo Kitty away from T.U.F.F. Without her, I'd be lost." Dudley said, and the triplets smiled.

"Dad loves Mom!" George said.

"What he said proved it!" Molly smiled.

Then Dudley asked Kitty where he was, and she quickly appeared to tell him that he was in the snack room. Still, Dudley decided that they were going undercover to see what Jack was up to.

"We can only hope he's not going to get Mom to fall for him. If they fall for each other, that's the end of us!" Summer cried.

"Can I wear my ninja pants?" Keswick asked, now wearing his ninja pants. Dudley let him, and then he turned on the boombox again. This time, Peg was heard shouting, "DUDLEY! IT'S BATH NIGHT! GET IN THE TUB!"

"DO YOU EVER SLEEP?!" Dudley shouted back. Once again, the children were holding their sides with laughter.

Later, Dudley, Keswick, and the children were on their way to "Our Old Stomping Ground" in an ice cream truck. They had a problem, as kids were following the truck, wanting ice cream. So Keswick got out his fudgey-bar cannon.

"Dance, you little hoodlums!" Keswick yelled as he fired the ice cream at those kids.

Inside the restaurant, Dudley grabbed a guy that was playing the violin and took his place. (A/N: The kids were listening from a walkie-talkie that Dudley brought and hid.) However, Dudley couldn't play the violin well, and when he played it near Kitty and Jack, Jack activated his musical cufflinks again. Kitty recognized Dudley, but Dudley said he was Bob Men's-Room.

Kitty took Dudley aside, and Dudley told Kitty how he had a bad feeling about Jack. But Kitty had known Jack for years, and he was totally on the up-&-up. She wanted Dudley to go back to work and stop following her.

Now Kitty and Jack were at the park, and Jack said, "It's been great catching up, but now I'd like to talk to you about stuff."

"What kind of stuff?" Kitty asked. Jack was talking about his agency, S.T.U.F.F. He really wanted her to join. While this went on, Dudley, Keswick, and the children were sneaking around in the ice cream truck.

"There's a problem, Jack. It's T.U.F.F." Kitty said.

"What's tough about your problem?" Jack asked.

"No, T.U.F.F., the agency. I like working there, and believe it or not, I really like my new partner." Kitty said. (A/N: The triplets smiled when they heard this, as there was still hope left.) But when Jack got Dudley's name wrong (which he did a lot), Dudley gave away the fact that he was still spying on Kitty.

"I don't believe this!" Kitty said as she marched over to the ice cream truck. Dudley offered Kitty a fish-cicle, but Kitty was mad.

"You're still spying on me, Dudley?" Kitty asked. Dudley said that he was Bob Don't-Feed-The-Squirrels. Then Kitty saw Keswick, but Keswick said that he was Bob Stay-Off-The-Grass.

"Now she's onto us!" Dudley said to Keswick. In their hiding place, the kids facepalmed, feeling that Kitty and Dudley's relationship was as good as over.

"I can't believe you two don't trust me!" Kitty exclaimed. Jack walked up and suggested that Kitty work things out with her partner, and then maybe she could stop by S.T.U.F.F. for a tour.

"You know what? I think maybe I will!" Kitty said. And that was enough to frighten the triplets.

Later, Jack was sneaking around, and then he disappeared into some old warehouse. Dudley knew that Jack was up to something, and he was going to check it out.

"Not without us you're not!" the triplets said. Keswick wanted to do something, so Dudley told Keswick to pick up his dry-cleaning. Now Keswick was really acting like a ninja, and Max rolled his eyes as he followed him. When they went in, Keswick harrassed the dry-cleaning lady, but Max did the intelligent thing and asked her for Dudley's dry-cleaning.

Dudley and the kids looked in the warehouse window, and they saw Snaptrap and Jack shaking hands.

"I knew Jack couldn't be trusted!" Dudley said.

"Does this mean Jack doesn't want Mom to fall for him?" Summer asked.

"Not sure." said Molly.

Inside the warehouse, Jack told Snaptrap that he'd have Kitty that night at 7:00. Jack even brought Snaptrap a doggie bag from "Our Old Stomping Ground". But Snaptrap already had sushi from a new restaurant called "3 Days Ago". Dudley was going to use the element of surprise, but he bounced off the door and went flying somewhere else.

"WHO PUT A RACETRACK IN THIS ALLEY?!" Dudley yelled, and the triplets facepalmed.

Jack heard Dudley, and he had an idea.

"FREEZE!" Dudley yelled as he got in with the kids behind him. However, Jack was already arresting Snaptrap.

"I guess I was wrong about Jack." Dudley said.

"Dad, you can't think that he's not evil!" George said.

"Anyone who shakes hands with a villain is evil." Molly added.

"Wait! If he's evil, and Mom is going to see him..." Summer said, putting two and two together.

"MOM'S IN TROUBLE!" they screamed, realizing what was happening. Dudley knew that the kids were worried, so they had to find Kitty fast.

Then they found Keswick and Max, and Keswick had a wedding dress, claiming he was lucky to get anything.

"Keswick complicated it, but I asked nicely." Max said, showing that he got Dudley's dry-cleaning. Then, seeing how unhappy his friends looked, he said, "Guys, what's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost!"

"Mom's in trouble!" Molly exclaimed.

"What happened to her?" Max asked, handing Dudley his dry-cleaning before taking Molly's hands in his.

"Jack was shaking hands with Snaptrap!" George said, and that was all he needed to say.

"We've gotta save Mom!" Summer said.

"LET'S GO!" the kids said.

At S.T.U.F.F., Kitty asked Jack where he got all that stuff for his agency. He got it from a high-tech spy store called "The Usual Sources", and he paid for it all by kidnapping agents like her and selling their crime-fighting secrets to super-villains! He told Kitty this as he helped her to a seat.

"Good one, Jack! You always did like making jokes." Kitty said. Jack said that he always liked making money. His theme-music cufflinks weren't cheap. He made them play music, and Kitty was trapped in the chair. Now he was going to drain her brain of T.U.F.F.'s top secrets!

"I can't believe this. Dudley was right!" Kitty said. Then Snaptrap walked in with his mom's purse, which was full of money. Jack started warming up the machine after that.

At that very moment, Dudley, Keswick, and the kids showed up, and when they saw the D.O.O.M. Buggy, the triplets screamed, "MOM!"

"We'd better get in there, fast!" Dudley said, pressing a button in the truck. The cone on top of the truck turned into a flying vehicle, and they crashed through the building.

"GET BACK, JACK!" Dudley yelled at Jack.

"Dudley, Jack's gonna drain my brain! You've gotta shut off this helmet!" Kitty cried.

"YOU BIG, MEAN JERK! YOU MUST DIE!" the kids yelled.

Dudley and the kids were trying to hurt Jack, but Jack was quick at dodging, much to their dismay.

Keswick was going to fight Snaptrap, but Snaptrap growled at him, and he chickened out! Kitty begged Dudley to hurry, but Jack was holding Dudley back. Then Dudley reached for the controls, but Jack stopped him, and that really made the kids mad, but before they could beat Jack for what he did, they heard Dudley say, "Hey, Keswick! How about some fudgey-bars?"

Then Keswick came in with his fudgey-bar cannon, and he yelled, "Eat hot FUDGE, VILLAINS!" And with that said, he fired the treats at Jack, who dodged them. But while he was still in that position, Dudley went over to Jack and gave him a good, hard PUPPY-PUNCH!

"Yay, Dad!" the triplets cheered, jumping up and down.

"Puppy-punch. There is no substitute." Dudley said, as he blew on his smoking fist. Then he saw that the machine was warmed up! He blasted the helmet and the restraints that held Kitty to the chair. Kitty was glad to be free, and Dudley used romantic dance moves on her. But at one point, he spun her around and she fell out the window.

Meanwhile, Snaptrap was sneaking away, and Keswick noticed this while having a fudgey-bar. Keswick fired the treats at Snaptrap, who claimed that that was the worst brain freeze ever!

"I thought you were the greatest secret agent ever, Jack! But you're just a no-good crook!" Kitty said to Jack as the kids blew raspberries at him.

When Jack and Snaptrap were on their way to prison, Kitty thanked Dudley for saving her, and she told him that he was the best partner anyone could ever have!

"They love each other!" Summer said.

"We're not gonna disappear!" Molly joyfully exclaimed, hugging Max.

"We're not going anywhere." George said, happiness evident in his voice.

Then Dudley played music on his cufflinks, and Peg was heard, saying, "DUDLEY! CLEAN YOUR ROOM!"

"THIS IS MY PRIVATE TIME!" Dudley yelled back.

"You really need your own place." Kitty said to Dudley.

"Dad didn't get his own place until the two of you got married." George said.

"But that's another story altogether." Molly and Summer said.

The End

Okay, this is done! Next up is "Watch Dog"! That's a good one. Stay tuned!


	24. Watch Dog

(A/N: All right! I'm back with the episode "Watch Dog"! When I began this one, **edger230** requested a dalmatian named Annabeth to appear in this story, and I'm granting her request. Okay, time to start this episode.)

It was morning in the city of Petropolis, and Dudley was driving the T.U.F.F. Mobile to work with the kids in the back (they spent last night with him). The kids were not happy with this ride, because someone on a motorcycle was after him, and now Dudley and this motorcycle rider seemed intent on killing each other.

"Daddy, I'm scared!" Summer cried.

"Dad knows what he's doing. He won't let us get killed!" George assured her.

"Hold me." Molly said to Max.

"You'll be okay, Molly. We'll all be okay." said Max, holding Molly close to him.

Eventually, Dudley and the kids got to T.U.F.F., and so did the motorcycle rider. And the motorcycle rider removed their helmet, and it turned out that Kitty was the person on the motorcycle! The children couldn't believe their eyes, as they didn't recognize her without her spy jacket (she wasn't wearing it). When Kitty flipped her hair after removing the helmet, George wolf-whistled.

"George, have you met Mom?" Summer asked.

"What are you getting at?" George asked.

"You just wolf-whistled at Mom! Don't you recognize her now?" Molly asked. George didn't believe her until he heard Kitty say, "Sorry, Dudley. We both know there's only one chocolate donut in the snack room, and that donut is mine!"

"OH, MAN! I JUST WOLF-WHISTLED AT MY MOM!" George said.

"And you thought I was stupid when I didn't recognize her as Vince!" Summer said.

"I'm sorry, Summer. Can you forgive me?" George asked.

"I forgave you that same day, George." Summer replied, and she hugged her brother. Then the kids heard Dudley say, "WRONG, Kitty! 'Cause you're going down! To Level 6! Non-reserved visitor parking!"

"NOOOOOOO!" Kitty screamed.

Then Dudley raced upstairs with the kids right behind him, and he went through a dog-door (while the kids opened the door), and then he did a few flips in the air as he reached the box with the donut in it. He planned to eat that donut, but then he saw something shiny, and he went over to Keswick, who had the shiny object.

"DAD!" the triplets yelled, but Dudley was already with Keswick.

"He's not gonna get the donut at this rate." George muttered.

"It's like him to get so easily distracted." Molly said.

Just then, there was a flash of light, and when it cleared, a female dalmatian stood before the children. She was wearing an aqua-colored dress with matching shoes, and she looked the same age as the kids. George couldn't take his eyes off of her.

"Hi! I'm Annabeth!" the dalmatian said.

"You're pretty..." George said, love hearts emanating from him.

"What?" Annabeth asked, looking a little surprised.

"I think he likes her..." Summer whispered to Molly.

"I'm well aware of that fact." Molly whispered back. She turned to Annabeth and said, "It's nice to meet you, Annabeth. I'm Molly, and the pup that said you're pretty is my brother, George. The other puppy is our sister, Summer, and the kitten by my side is our friend, Max." As she spoke, Molly gestured to everyone.

"We're also from the future." Summer put in.

"Small world, isn't it? So am I! But I live on the outskirts of this city." Annabeth said.

Then the kids turned their attention to Dudley and Keswick. Keswick was telling Dudley that the shiny object was a time-travel device.

"The kids got here by time-travel." Dudley mentioned. Keswick glanced at the children, who said, "We didn't get here using that thing. Honest!" Keswick believed them, and he said that he was about to lock it in a safe with his most dangerous inventions. That was when he glanced back at the kids and noticed that instead of 4 kids, there were now 5!

"Another kid?" he asked.

"This is our new friend, Annabeth." Summer said, motioning to Annabeth.

"Hi..." Annabeth said.

"Okay." said Keswick, and he opened the safe, but some of the inventions got out. There was even a waffle-maker that shot acid!

"Bet you're glad I'm on your side, huh?" Keswick asked.

"It's a good thing you're on our side. Just don't go running back to Snaptrap!" George said.

"Snaptrap?" Annabeth asked.

"He's a big, ugly rat that wouldn't know a good evil plan if it hit him on the head! But if he does come up with one, I'll protect you." George told her.

"I'd be helping you protect the others." Annabeth told him.

"Okay. That'll work, too." George said, staying close to her side.

"Can I borrow your time-travel watch? I wanna go back to 2nd grade! I'll know all the answers!" Dudley said, but Keswick wouldn't let Dudley do it, as changing even the slightest thing in the past could have a cataclysmic event on the present. Then, referring to the acid-shooting waffle-maker, Keswick said, "You know what the kicker is? It doesn't even make waffles." Then the waffle-maker shot acid at the ground where Keswick stood. He jumped, but the acid made a hole in the floor, and Keswick fell through the floor, letting go of the watch, which Dudley caught.

"2nd grade, here I come! I WILL DOMINATE!" Dudley exclaimed, but that was when he heard Kitty say, "Oh, Dudley..." Dudley saw that Kitty got the donut. He went back for the donut, but Kitty already had it in her mouth.

"Hey, there's Mom! We gotta introduce Annabeth to her!" George said.

"And maybe she'll let her stay with us! She's letting me stay with you guys." Max pointed out.

"Only one way to find out if she'll allow it!" said Molly, and the kids went over to Kitty.

"Bad news, everyone! We made the front page for capturing Snaptrap!" the Chief said as he hopped out of his office, holding the paper. The picture had Dudley, Kitty, Keswick, and the Chief on it, and Snaptrap was there, too, looking beat-up. (A/N: The kids knew that they wouldn't be in the past for too long, so they stayed out of the picture.)

"What's bad about that?" Keswick asked, popping up from the hole as Dudley continued diving for the donut. The Chief pointed out that in the picture, he blinked. He always blinked!

At that point, Dudley finally reached Kitty, but she had finished the donut.

"HA! Had your donut taken by a girl cat! Rough morning!" Kitty said, and Dudley cried, "It's just like 2nd grade!" The Chief told Dudley to be a man and buy another donut, and the Chief also needed a heart-shaped cookie before his ballet class. Then he gave Dudley the paper and hopped away.

"The Chief takes ballet?" Molly whispered to her siblings and friends incredulously. The kids burst into hysterical laughter.

Dudley decided to walk to the bakery, and the kids were going to join him. But Dudley thought that he could set the watch back one minute and risk horribly altering reality to beat Kitty to that donut.

"Don't use the-" the kids began, but they were interrupted by Dudley yelling, "GOING WITH THE WATCH!"

"NOOOOOOOOO!" the kids yelled, but it was too late. He set it back, and when they looked around, they saw a lot of things that had to do with Snaptrap!

"DAD! LOOK WHAT YOU DID!" the kids yelled, knowing that his setting the watch back had caused that to happen. Then they saw a blimp that read "Welcome to Snaptrapolis"!

"Snaptrapolis? What did I do?" Dudley exclaimed.

"You ruined Petropolis! Now we'll never get back to the future!" Molly groaned in frustration, grabbing Max's hand.

"What if Snaptrap finds us and tries to kill us?" Summer fearfully asked.

"He won't hurt us! I'll hurt him first!" Annabeth said.

"I like girls that are tough." George said.

"Cool!" Annabeth smiled.

Just then, Snaptrap appeared on a blimp saying that everyone would be forced to work in his sulfur mines. But Ollie said that they didn't have sulfur mines. So Snaptrap forced everyone to work in his... gift shop; where there's no employee discount!

Dudley realized that he'd created an evil alternate world ruled by Snaptrap! He yelled, "NOOOOOOOOOOO!" And then some Snaptrap-esque robots came up and told Dudley that he was in violation of Snaplaw 26, which stated that no pants-less dogs could talk in slow-motion while holding shiny objects.

"I don't know why Dad doesn't wear pants in the past. He wears them in the future." George said.

"Maybe your mom got him into the habit of wearing pants in the future." Annabeth said.

"Perhaps. We'll have to ask her about that if we can fix the present." Molly said.

Then Dudley got zapped by the Snap-bots. They got the watch, and went back to Snaptrap's palace. Dudley said that Plan A was to break into Snaptrap's palace and get the watch back. But then he got fried by the Snap-bot guards.

"DAD!" the triplets cried, hurrying to Dudley's side. Dudley said, "Okay, new Plan A! Go to the gift shop and by a soothing ointment!"

Later, he told a Snap-bot guard that he saw a pants-less lady dog talking in slow-motion to a shiny object. The Snap-bot thanked him, then left to look for the lady dog. Dudley followed the Snap-bot, and he was holding a piece of wood with a nail in it, and he beat the Snap-bot with it. Then he came back, dressed in pieces of the Snap-bot, and the other Snap-bots let him in. The kids were hiding under a big blanket, and the Snap-bots paid no attention to it as it followed Dudley in, so the kids felt like Harry Potter in his invisibility cloak.

Dudley rang the bell, and the Chief answered the door.

"CHIEF!" Dudley exclaimed, and the moving blanket said, "Hi, Chief!"

"The name's Dumbrowski, and I'm not a chief; I'm King Snaptrap's butler!" the Chief said. Dudley took of the Snap-bot disguise, and the kids lost the blanket as Dudley told the Chief about the alternate world where he was the leader of T.U.F.F. But the Chief said that Dudley was in violation of Snaplaw 56: talking about alternate worlds while not wearing pants!

Then Snaptrap told the Chief to bring his tea or perish. The Chief did as he was told, and then Snaptrap told the Chief to draw him a bath, so he drew a picture of Snaptrap in a bathtub.

"This is the best bath you've ever drawn!" Snaptrap said as he put the picture on the fridge. But when the Chief thanked Snaptrap, Snaptrap said, "Did I say you could talk to me? Say you're sorry..."

"I'm sorry." the Chief said. Unfortunately, that was a trick, and Snaptrap repeatedly stepped on the Chief. When he left, Dudley went over to the Chief (who was still okay) and said, "I can get you out of here! You just gotta help me get my time-travel watch back!"

"Boy, you really know how to keep it weird." the Chief said, and he called for security. Dudley and the kids ran for it.

Now Snaptrap was in the dining room, wanting Keswick to bring his evil nuggets. Keswick came with the evil nuggets, but he also invented a robot ketchup-dispenser. But the robot spit acid in Snaptrap's eye.

"I don't pay you to build robots! In fact, I don't pay you at all!" Snaptrap said. Keswick admitted that sometimes, he'd lie awake at night, wishing he could be an inventor instead of a cook. Snaptrap suggested throwing Keswick into a pit of fire ants with his mom. At that moment, Snaptrap's cell phone rang, and it was his mom, complaining about the ants. Then Snaptrap left the room.

Dudley and the kids were hiding in a plant, and they sneaked over to Keswick. They tried to tell him about the alternate world, but Keswick said, "Tell it to the fire ants! SECURITY!" Dudley and the kids were on the run again!

Now Snaptrap was in another room, and he asked his secretary, Kitty, to read back the minutes from the last evil meeting.

"Minute 1, you dropped Larry in the shark tank." Kitty read in a bored way. Then she read, "Minutes 2-30, Larry screamed while you played Crazy Eights." Snaptrap said it was a good meeting. Then he told Kitty to go make 500 copies of the bath his tiny butler drew.

While Kitty was copying the picture, Dudley and the kids saw her. Dudley ran to Kitty and told her that in a different reality, she's his partner and a kick-butt secret agent!

"That's ridiculous! There isn't a violent bone in my body! Now let go! Hi-gee-gee!" Kitty exclaimed as she threw Dudley against the wall.

"Hey, Dad! Mom totally digs you!" George called out, but the Snap-bots saw Dudley, and the kids went back into hiding. As Dudley lost the paper, he yelled, "Guys, you have to believe me! In my world, you're all heroes! AND NOT WEARING PANTS IS OKAY!"

Then Kitty spotted the paper, and she was shocked to see an article about her, Keswick, the Chief, and the dog.

"Can you help the dog?" the kids asked Kitty.

"Where did you 5 come from?" Kitty asked.

"No time to explain!" the kids said.

Now Snaptrap was going to play a new game-show called "Hot Dog!". Snaptrap was going to ask the contestant a question, and before he could answer it, Snaptrap would launch him into a pool of molten lava! But they were out of molten lava, so they would go with the shark tank! As Dudley was launched towards the shark tank, Kitty came in and saved him.

"YAAAAAAY!" the kids cheered, jumping up and down. Snaptrap was furious when his secretary, butler, and nugget chef turned against him. He told the Snap-bots to arrest the traitors!

"Well, what do we do, half-naked dog?" Keswick asked Dudley. Dudley told them to do what they were born to do! The Chief started barking orders while Kitty karate-chopped those robots (with help from the kids), and Keswick built something that spit acid!

Snaptrap ordered them to surrender, but Dudley threw Snaptrap into the shark tank. Now they needed to get the watch. When they were in the room where shiny objects were kept, Dudley found the watch and asked what made them believe him.

"We found this." Kitty said, showing Dudley and the kids the paper. Then Kitty said, "Thanks for helping us realize what we were really meant to do with our lives." As she spoke, Dudley held her hands in his.

"Mom and Dad are in love!" the triplets quietly exclaimed, but Dudley ruined the romance by saying, "I really have to go to the bathroom." Then Dudley and the kids found themselves in the right world. Dudley handed the watch to Keswick, but he missed the ice cream truck! So he used the watch to get some ice cream, and when he was back, Keswick said that Dudley was wearing pants. The kids smiled to see Dudley wearing pants, but Dudley yelled, "WHAT?! NOOOOOO!" There went the kids' smiles.

"HOW DO YOU GET THESE THINGS OFF?!" Dudley screamed.

"Dad..." the triplets facepalmed, as Max and Annabeth looked confused.

The End

Next is a quickie where Annabeth needs a place to stay. Kitty will finally be introduced to Annabeth, but will Kitty allow Annabeth to stay? Stay tuned to find out!


	25. Annabeth Stays

(A/N: Here's that quickie! What's going to happen? I'll write this before you die from the suspense!)

That evening, Kitty called for the children, as it was time to go home.

"Mom, there's something we have to tell you." Summer said.

"What?" Kitty asked, all ears.

"We'd like you to meet our new friend, Annabeth." George said, holding Annabeth's hand as he led her to Kitty.

"She's from the future, and her future parents live on the outskirts of Petropolis." Molly said.

"Can she stay with us?" the triplets asked, giving Kitty the puppy-dog eyes that Dudley sometimes used. And Kitty could never resist those eyes.

"Okay." Kitty said.

"Hi-gee-gee!" the triplets cheered.

"You kids know how to do it right!" Dudley said, as he heard them.

"We sure do!" the triplets replied, smiling.

"What can you do right?" Annabeth asked.

"That cheer we did when Mom said it was okay for you to stay with us! Dad says it a lot in the future, and it's like his catch-phrase." George explained.

"Oh, I see." Annabeth replied.

"Kids, time to go!" Kitty said.

"Coming!" the kids called, and they got in the car, ready to go home.

Then Kitty drove back to the apartment building she lived in. When they got to her apartment, the kids led Annabeth to the room where they slept.

"Now you need a sleeping bag." Molly said.

"And I have one right here." Kitty said, entering the room with another sleeping bag.

"How did you get so many sleeping bags?" Summer asked.

"It's a long story, and hard to explain." said Kitty. (A/N: She got 'em from me!)

"So what do we do now?" Annabeth asked.

"We have dinner, then baths, and, if we have the time, we watch a movie." George said.

"What movie?" Annabeth asked.

"Anything appropriate." Max said.

"But if we start now, we can watch something fun!" Molly said.

So they had dinner, then baths, and then they watched a Disney movie before bed. (A/N: Use your imagination to decide what they watched.)

Later that night, Kitty was in bed, and the children were snuggled in their sleeping bags, fast asleep.

And so ends this quickie. Next up is "Dog Dish". Stay tuned!


	26. Dog Dish

(A/N: Boy, this fanfic has undergone some changes since it began! **Mysteriousblade** asked to see his OC, Blossom, in this fic. Plus, **Adenn666** requested Atin (an OC of his) in this fic. I am granting their requests. Whoa, I'd better start this thing!)

It was another day in the city of Petropolis. At T.U.F.F., Keswick and the Chief were doing something with a folded piece of paper. Then Kitty walked in, followed by George, Molly, Summer, Max (who was holding hands with Molly), and Annabeth (who was holding hands with George). With them were two other characters. A cat named Blossom, and a hedgehog named Atin (who was from another world). (A/N: Both Blossom and Atin are from the future. Kitty found them on the way to the vet, and she decided that they could stay with her and the kids. Also, they're the same age as the rest of the kids.)

"Agent Katswell, what's the status on Agent Puppy's trip to the vet?" the Chief asked.

"Dudley has a rash; and the doctor put a cone around his neck to keep him from scratching. He's really embarrassed about it, so don't mention it." Kitty said.

"Yeah, or if you can't say something nice about it, don't say anything." Summer said.

Then Dudley walked in, and Keswick exclaimed, "Holy COW! HE LOOKS LIKE A SNACK BOWL WITH PAWS!"

"Keswick!" Kitty and the triplets exclaimed. But Dudley said he was okay with the cone. He lied. He hated that cone, and he asked if someone would scratch his rash, and the rash was on his butt.

"NO!" everyone said. But Dudley was going to rub his butt against the Chief.

"Keswick, activate the rash shield!" the Chief yelled. Keswick activated the rash shield, and Dudley rubbed his butt against that. Then he tried to chew his butt, but the cone prevented him from doing that. Keswick and the Chief started laughing at that, but Kitty and the kids wanted them to cut it out. But Keswick said that Dudley looked like a floor lamp.

"I can hear you, Keswick. This cone amplifies sound, and smell." Dudley said, and he started sniffing the air. He smelled a cake baking somewhere. It was the exact recipe the Chief got off of Snaptrap's blog. The Chief pressed a button, and a monitor came down, showing Snaptrap's Snap-blog.

"He may be the leader of D.O.O.M., but he's a wizard wth desserts." the Chief said.

"Is it even possible for a bad guy to make good desserts?" Molly wondered aloud.

"Not sure." Annabeth said. Then Kitty saw that Snaptrap talked about his new invisibility helmet on his blog. The Chief was upset that Snaptrap took down the recipe, but he was hoping Snaptrap left his joke of the day.

"I think we're more concerned about the invisibility helmet right now." Atin said. And now the lights were flickering on and off, because Dudley was itching his butt with the light switch. Dudley knew that if Snaptrap could turn invisible, there was no telling what sort of crimes he could commit.

At D.O.O.M., Snaptrap said that he would use his helmet to get into the movies for free! Ollie thought that Snaptrap should use the helmet for something a bit more villainous. Francisco thought that Snaptrap could use the helmet to sneak into Petropolis Prison and release the most evil inmates. (A/N: Ollie and Francisco were doing the same thing Keswick and the Chief were doing at the start of the episode.)

Snaptrap wasn't going to do that. He put the helmet on, but it didn't make him invisible. Now he acted like a thundering boob in front of his men. When he said that Larry was getting a ghostly wedgie, Larry said, "Stop it, Snaptrap. I can totally see you."

"Oh, really?" Snaptrap asked, dropping Larry. Then Snaptrap pulled a lever for "Certain Death", and a shark popped up from under Larry and ate him! Larry screamed, and Snaptrap said, "Now you can't see anything!" But that was when Snaptrap caught sight of his reflection in a puddle of water, and he saw that Larry really could see him. Snaptrap turned the dial on the helmet, and it made his body invisible, but his head was still visible.

Snaptrap thought he was invisible, but he was still acting like an idiot. Then he left D.O.O.M. to go to the movies.

At this time, Dudley, Kitty, and the kids out for a drive, and Dudley was driving the T.U.F.F. Mobile. He wasn't going to let the cone stop him from being a super-cool T.U.F.F. agent, but he didn't know why the road was so bumpy.

"Because you're driving up the escalator at the mall." Kitty said, and people were screaming. The kids seemed kids of worried, because Dudley couldn't see where he was going, and he would crash if he wasn't careful.

Then Keswick appeared on the monitor in the T.U.F.F. Mobile (and he called Dudley "Agent Snack Bowl"), and he said that Snaptrap was at the movie theater. If they acted fast, they could confiscate his invisibility helmet.

"And tell him to put back the joke of the day!" the Chief said.

"We'll do it when we're good and ready. Just let us thrash the rat first." Blossom said.

At the theater, Snaptrap went right in without paying. The movie ticket guy told Ollie, "You're totally paying for the floating head." Ollie sighed as he paid for Snaptrap's floating head, and then he and the other members of D.O.O.M. went in (but there was a shark with Larry in its mouth).

Then a sunglasses stand crashed into the ticket booth; as Dudley must've driven into it while going to the theater. Dudley, Kitty, and the children popped up from the sunglasses, and removed the pairs that they were wearing upon popping up. Then they leaped out of the car.

Getting back to Snaptrap, he told Ollie, "Your chocolate-covered raisins, and extra-large root beer are magically floating away!" Then Snaptrap floated away, drinking the root-beer.

"That'll be $37.50." the concessions lady said to Ollie, who sighed as he paid.

Dudley, Kitty, and the children showed up, and Kitty and the youngsters saw Snaptrap's floating head.

"WHOA! That's just not right!" Kitty said as the children clamped their hands over their mouths in shock!

"You're telling me! They're charging 8 bucks for nachos!" Dudley exclaimed. Kitty showed Dudley the floating head of Snaptrap. Dudley had a hunch that the rest of Snaptrap was around there somewhere. Kitty and the kids leaped at Snaptrap's head, but Dudley pounced and got Kitty instead, and the kids were trying to tell Dudley that he didn't have Snaptrap. Now Snaptrap could get away, and get away he did.

"WHAT HAPPENED?!" Dudley screamed.

"Snaptrap got away, and you cuffed me to the concessions lady." Kitty said. Dudley apologized, as he couldn't see anything with that cone, but it was filled with chocolate-covered raisins and root beer.

"Oh, Dad, that's going to get all sticky! Wash as soon as you can." Summer told him.

Later, Dudley was driving the T.U.F.F. Mobile again, and he was still driving badly, due to the cone. Then Keswick came on with new intel, but first, he wanted to show his brother-in-law, Stan, the cone Dudley wore. Then Keswick and Stan laughed at the sight of Dudley in his cone. When they were done laughing, Keswick said that Snaptrap was heading to the water park.

"What's he up to?" Kitty asked. Keswick wanted Dudley, Kitty, and the children to figure that out. Before ending the connection, he said, "Stan wants to see the cone again." Then Keswick and Stan laughed at the cone again.

"Poor Dad. Keswick can't stop laughing at the cone." George said.

"If they don't cut it out, I'll get us back to T.U.F.F. so we can teach them a lesson. Because I can run so fast, we'll get there in seconds flat!" Max said.

"Not right now, Max." Molly said.

"Maybe we can beat up the floating head when we find it again." Blossom said.

"What if we kill it?" Atin wondered aloud.

"I don't think we could go that far." Summer said.

"We can make him suffer, though." said Annabeth.

"So let's do it!" the kids said.

Now Snaptrap and his men were in the D.O.O.M. Mobile, and Snaptrap had an idea of what he wanted to do next. Francisco asked if they were gonna release the inmates, but Snaptrap didn't want to do it yet, and he called Francisco "Mr. I've-Only-Got-One-Idea-And-I-Keep-Repeating-It". Snaptrap was going to sneak into the water park and cut in line on all the rides. The guy at the ticket booth said, "Hold it, Mr. Floating Head!"

Snaptrap saw his reflection in the glass of the booth, and he saw that he was a floating head. He had the helmet set to 'partly invisible'. He turned the dial to 'completely invisible', and then he disappeared.

"I know he's there! You still have to pay for him." the water park ticket guy said to Ollie, who sighed as he paid for Snaptrap.

In the park, Dudley, Kitty, and the children were in a submarine, and they were watching for Snaptrap.

"If only this submarine was a yellow one. Then we could sing "Yellow Submarine"." Molly said.

When Kitty looked through the periscope, she saw that someone was pushing people around, but she couldn't see who was doing it. But she had a pretty good idea of who it was.

"That's Snaptrap! His helmet must finally be working!" Kitty exclaimed.

"Let's get him!" Dudley said, while itching his butt close to the torpedo button. Then he moved his butt a little too far, and it pressed the torpedo button. Realizing what was about to happen, the kids yelled, "ABANDON SUBMARINE!" They got out and swam for shore as the torpedoes went up the slides and back to the submarine. When the torpedoes hit the submarine, there was an explosion, and Dudley and Kitty were sent out of the park, and Dudley's cone filled with water. As the kids ran to Dudley and Kitty, some birds came to Dudley, using his cone as a birdbath.

At D.O.O.M., Snaptrap returned, and he had a good plan thought out. With the helmet, he was going to release the most evil inmates from Petropolis Prison.

"That was Francisco's idea!" Larry exclaimed.

"Oh, then I guess putting you back in the shark tank was Francisco's idea, too!" Snaptrap said as he pressed a button. The chair Larry sat in catapulted him backwards, and he was eaten by a shark. Then the score for Snaptrap went from 90 to 91, and Larry had 0.

Back with Dudley, Kitty, and the youngsters, Keswick came on the monitor (he called Dudley "Agent Birdbath"), and he said that Snaptrap was staging a jailbreak! The prison was right by the water park.

When they got to the prison, Dudley told Kitty and the kids to go ahead. With that cone, he was useless to everyone except the birds.

"Daddy, you're not really useless. You're still a great dad." Summer said in an effort to cheer up her father.

"I think I'll stay here and comfort Dudley." Max said, patting Dudley's back. When Max saw the sad look on Molly's face as she got out of the car, he told her, "You guys go on ahead. I'm gonna stay here with your dad to try to comfort him."

Molly leaned towards Max and gave him a kiss on his cheek and whispered, "I love you." Then she followed her mom, siblings, and the others into the prison.

Inside the prison, Snaptrap had the guards tied up, and then he freed Mad Cow (the one from "Snap Dad"), Wild Turkey, Crazy Horse, and Kung Pow Chicken. He gave them invisibility helmets, and even Ollie, Francisco, and Larry had helmets.

"Together, we will spread chaos and mayhem throughout Petropolis!" Snaptrap declared.

"You're not spreading anything anywhere!" Kitty shouted, the kids at her side. Seeing them, Snaptrap told his men and the inmates to activate their helmets. However, Snaptrap was the only one who turned completely invisible, and the others were floating heads. Snaptrap told them what to do. They did what they needed to do, and Snaptrap said, "NOW ATTACK AGENT KATSWELL AND THOSE BRATS!"

Kitty and the kids were taken by surprise, and they called for help. Snaptrap said that no one would ever hear them. But outside, Dudley heard the cries for help, and he said, "Kitty and the kids are in trouble!"

"WHAT?! Molly's in trouble?!" Max screamed. As the birds helped Dudley fly into the prison, Max ran into the prison at once to help Molly.

When they got in, they saw that Kitty and the kids appeared to be dancing, but Kitty explained the situation. However, Dudley could hear them. He told Kitty and the children where the inmates were, and they gave the inmates what for. Once the inmates were back in cells, Kitty reminded Dudley that Snaptrap and his men were still invisible.

"I smell a rat." Dudley said, and Snaptrap gave away his hiding place. Then Dudley and the kids thrashed Snaptrap and his men. Snaptrap found himself in a cell with Crazy Horse as Dudley and Kitty high-fived each other, and the kids congratulated each other.

Now Dudley's rash was gone, and he no longer needed the cone. Dudley learned that bird poop made a good rash cream, and the kids all shouted, "OH, ICK!" But Kitty said that everyone was wrong to laugh at Dudley, as the cone saved the day.

"Hey, has anyone seen Agent Puppy? We got the p-p-party mix and need a bowl!" Keswick said, holding a bag of party mix. Then Keswick and Stan laughed. Dudley sent the birds after Keswick and Stan. Then Dudley put on an invisibility helmet, and then he was a floating head. He left the room after that, saying, "You probably don't know this, but I've left!"

The End

Okay, this is done! Next comes "Forget Me Mutt"! That's gonna be fun! Stay tuned!


	27. Forget Me Mutt

(A/N: All right! Now we can see what happens in "Forget Me Mutt"! Here goes!)

There was a monotrail system in the city, and Dudley stuck his head out the window.

"WHOO-HOO! This new Petropolis monotrail is AWESOME!" Dudley yelled.

"No; it's the flea's knees!" the Chief said. He hadn't gotten around town that fast since he lived on a cheetah. Then Dudley got a bug up the nose.

"Dad, if you want to avoid that, keep your head inside." George said.

Just then, Kitty heard Keswick moan behind her. He was prone to motion-sickness, and the jar of warm mayonnaise he ate wasn't helping.

"You can't eat warm mayonnaise." Summer, who was sitting next to him, scolded.

"I know that now." Keswick said.

Meanwhile, Snaptrap and his men were in line to ride the monotrail, and they were holding balloons. Snaptrap said that the grand opening of the new Petropolis monotrail never would've happened without him.

"What did you do?" Larry asked.

"I blew up the old Petropolis monotrail. Then I burned down a library, and robbed a hospital! That was a super-fun weekend!" Snaptrap said. Then they learned that they had to be good to ride the monotrail, but the 'Badometer' showed that they were bad, and it called them rejects.

"Hey! You sound like my mom!" Snaptrap said to the device. Then a trap-door opened under them, and they went into the trash.

Then the monotrail stopped, but Dudley and Max could hear Snaptrap's voice from the trap-door, and he said, "This is depressing! Hey, I know what would cheer me up! Let's destroy the monotrail again." And the last two words echoed.

"Kitty, did you and the kids hear that?" Dudley asked.

"What did you hear?" Max asked, and Dudley whispered it to him, then Max said, "Yup, I heard that." However, Kitty and the others hadn't heard anything with Keswick dry-heaving.

"Keswick, if you feel sick, just throw it all up! Then you'll feel better!" Atin said.

"He might feel worse." Blossom replied.

"I'm going to go check something out." Dudley began, but Max said, "I'm going with you."

"Okay, you can come." Dudley said. After Dudley let the others know that he and Max would meet them back at T.U.F.F., they went down the trap-door. While Dudley landed in the trash, Max missed the trash and landed on the ground, on his feet, too. Then Dudley and Max saw Snaptrap and Larry disappear into the sewer. Dudley growled.

Meanwhile, Kitty, Keswick, the Chief, and the (remaining) kids got off the monotrail, and Keswick was drinking something. When he stopped drinking it, he said, "This antacid isn't helping at all."

"That's ranch dressing." the Chief said. Keswick really felt sick there.

"Poor Keswick." Summer said.

"How did he not know that he was drinking ranch dressing?" Annabeth asked.

"I have no idea." George replied, holding her hand.

In the sewer, Snaptrap welcomed his men to their new sewer lair.

"Ew. It smells in here." Larry said.

"If you think this smells, wait till I flush you into the river of goo!" Snaptrap said as he pulled a lever. Larry was flushed down the toilet he sat on, and then he was floating away in the river of goo, screaming. Snaptrap wanted to know how to get revenge on the meanies who wouldn't let them ride the monotrail. Francisco said, "We could eat them."

"Okay, that's just dark and disturbing." Snaptrap said. But Snaptrap had his own plan, and when he said it, Dudley and Max eavesdropped (unseen by the villains). Snaptrap said that at 5:00, he was going to turn a valve, and Ollie said that doing so would flood the enitre monotrail with sewage. Snaptrap never thought of that, as he liked turning valves at 5:00 and pulling levers at 6:00.

Dudley used his wrist-com to contact the Chief, telling him that Snaptrap was planning to do something awful, but he was breaking up, so the Chief didn't understand it very well.

"We'll take care of this ourselves." Dudley said, and Max was ready to beat up the evil rat. Dudley said that Snaptrap was going down, but he pressed the 'up' button on the thing that held him where he was, and he said, "Whoops, and we're going UP!" So Dudley and Max went flying upwards, clunked their heads on a sewer cover, and now they were out cold.

"Oh no! Dudley's out cold!" Kitty exclaimed in worry.

"So is Max!" Molly exclaimed, also worried.

"I wish that mayonnaise had been cold." Keswick said.

"Don't eat warm mayonnaise." Atin said.

"He knows that now." Blossom said.

"Dudley said Snaptrap was up to something! Let's get him and Max back to T.U.F.F. and find out what it is." Kitty said, but Keswick looked ready to barf.

Back at T.U.F.F., Keswick was using his brain-scanner on Dudley and Max, saying that they would come to in 3 seconds, but they didn't. Keswick's brain-scanner was actually his razor.

"Should I give them a shave, Chief?" Keswick asked.

"NO! Just get back to work!" Dudley and Max replied, acting like the Chief. (A/N: Molly was so shocked, her mouth was hanging open, and the rest of the kids clamped their hands over their mouths in shock.) Then Dudley and Max hopped over to the Chief's office and went in, closing the door.

"What's wrong with Dudley?" Kitty asked.

"Mom, Max is affected, too!" Molly reminded her. Keswick figured that the blow to the head caused some sort of identity transference.

"But why do they think they're me? Is it because I'm handsome?" the Chief asked.

"You look fine, Chief, but that's probably not the reason." Summer said, laughing a little ('cause the Chief thought he's handsome). The reason was that he was the last person they talked to before they were knocked unconscious.

"Agents, I have intel! And I'm really loud! Yell, yell! Grumble, grumble, blah!" Dudley and Max yelled when they appeared on some screens, causing the rest of the kids to laugh, but the Chief was going to clobber Dudley and Max for that.

"Don't do it!" the triplets yelled as they stopped laughing the minute they heard the Chief say what he was going to do. Keswick said that they'd have to humor Dudley and Max until their memories came back. Kitty hoped it was soon, as they were the only ones who knew what Snaptrap was planning.

Then Dudley and Max came out of the office, telling everyone what to do. They even dropped a bowling ball on the Chief, who said, "Please... tell me I'm still handsome."

Seconds later, Dudley and Max were back to normal, saying they woke up in the Chief's office.

"You're okay!" Molly joyfully cried as she ran to Max and hugged him tightly.

"What happened?" Max asked.

"You don't wanna know." Atin said.

"Trust him. You don't." Annabeth said.

Right now, Dudley had no idea what had happened, but Kitty told Dudley that he needed to tell them what Snaptrap was up to. Dudley remembered Snaptrap's plan, and it was terrible. He told Kitty that they had to go, but he tripped over the bowling ball and got knocked out again.

"Oh no, not again!" Keswick said.

"He's your partner! Do something, Agent Katswell!" the Chief shouted.

"Do what, Chief?" asked a ridiculous-sounding female voice. They looked to see that Dudley was acting like Kitty.

"Wow, Summer! Now Dad looks like you." George said. (A/N: Yes, Summer does look kind of like a younger version of Dudley when he thought he was Kitty, only with Molly's build.)

"George, this isn't a humorous situation!" Summer groaned as Dudley asked if he/she was supposed to karate-chop bad guys, act like he/she was always right, and purr when the cute (A/N: No, he isn't!) water delivery guy came.

"I never do that!" Kitty said, referring to the last thing Dudley said. Then the water delivery guy came, and Dudley and Kitty were purring at him.

"MOM!" the triplets shrieked, trying to snap their mom out of her trance. If she fell for that moron, and the feeling was mutual, they'd be gone. The other kids saw what was up, and they wanted to help their friends.

"Holy cow! That guy's more handsome than me!" the Chief exclaimed.

"Dad could easily beat that guy in a beauty contest!" Summer exclaimed.

"When he isn't acting like Mom!" George added as Dudley karate-chopped everything.

"I'm gonna clobber me! I mean him!" Kitty shouted angrily, pointing at Dudley. Then the water delivery guy walked past, and Kitty handed him a piece of paper, saying, "Here's my number. Call me later after I get my phone fixed." Then she purred again as the water delivery guy gave her a blank stare.

"MOM!" the triplets yelled as Blossom snatched Kitty's number and tore it up into tiny pieces.

"When is she gonna learn that falling for someone else ruins your chances of existing?" Atin asked the triplets.

"I don't know. The past is so confusing!" George said, hoping Kitty would get it right.

"Mom should be purring at Dad. She does that a lot in the future." Summer said.

"'Cause she loves him very much." Molly added, clinging to Max for comfort.

Then Dudley snapped out of his trance. Once again, he was asked about Snaptrap's plan, and Dudley said that it was too horrible for words, so he'd have to act it out. He grabbed a peeled banana and pointed at it.

"Snaptrap's gonna turn into a monkey and eat all the bananas?" George guessed, and all the kids burst into laughter. But Keswick guessed that Snaptrap had gone bananas. Dudley let Keswick know that he was right, but then Dudley slipped on the banana peel and hit his head again, but when Max went to save Dudley, he got hit on the head by Dudley.

"Not again! What do we do now, Keswick?" the Chief asked. Sure enough, Dudley and Max were now acting like Keswick, and they even had his trademark stutter. Then they said they were going to work on the 'Lady Keswick' they'd been building.

"How do you know about that? I mean, I'm not b-b-building a 'Lady Keswick'!" Keswick said. Then a window to the lab showed Dudley with a robot that looked like a female of Keswick's species. (A/N: That isn't what Claire looks like. She looks like Keswick, only more feminine.)

"Who wants to tell Claire about the 'Lady Keswick' when we get back to the future?" George asked.

"Claire? Who's Claire?" Annabeth, Blossom, and Atin asked.

"According to our friends, she's Keswick's future wife. And she's not a robot." Max explained.

"If Keswick told her about it, we don't need to." Molly said. And then the 'Lady Keswick' lost its head.

"We just forget about having seen it. Then again, Keswick probably forgot all about it in the future." Summer said as Keswick was about to clobber Dudley and Max. But Kitty wouldn't let him.

And now Snaptrap appeared on a screen, ready to brag about his plan. When the Chief asked Snaptrap what he was up to, Snaptrap said that rush hour would really stink, and that made him almost want to tell them his plan. Then he saw Dudley and Max, both of whom said they were Keswick and drank ranch dressing.

"Really? You're gonna give yourselves motion-sickness. Snaptrap out!" Snaptrap said, and then he was done.

Now Dudley and Max were sick, and they walked towards the banana peel, but they stepped over it, saying, "Oh, the dressing! HEY! And the ranching! W-waven!" Then they were going to trip over the bowling ball, but Molly pulled Max away from there and kissed him. The kiss brought him back to reality (more or less). Unfortunately, Dudley tripped and hit his head. Kitty thought that they'd never figure out what was going on with Snaptrap, and Dudley was now acting like Snaptrap!

"This is no fun! Now Dad thinks he's a dirty rat!" Summer cried. Still, Kitty realized that she could follow Dudley to find out what Snaptrap was planning.

"What is Snaptrap planning?" the kids asked Max when Kitty was off. Max told them, and they decided to follow Kitty. So they followed her. At first, Kitty didn't want the kids to go, but the triplets reminded her that Dudley was their dad, so she reluctantly caved in.

"Mom, we can fight Snaptrap and his goons! I can even do Dad's Puppy-Punch!" George said.

"Okay." Kitty said.

Right now, Snaptrap saw that rush hour had begun, and he was ready to flood those trains with raw sewage! Then Larry floated by, still screaming, so Snaptrap added that Larry would flood the trains, too.

"You know what they say. Revenge is a dish best served at 5:00!" Snaptrap said. But Ollie said that the expression is "Revenge is a dish best served cold." (A/N: Ollie got it right. My dad said so.) Snaptrap said that that didn't make sense. A dish best served cold was mayonnaise.

"Are you saying revenge is mayonnaise?" Snaptrap asked. Just then, Dudley appeared and claimed to be Snaptrap, a super-villain who's allergic to cheese and lives with his mom. Snaptrap didn't appreciate that, and he and Dudley told Ollie and Francisco to get Agent Puppy.

"JINX! YOU OWE ME A ROOT BEER!" Dudley and Snaptrap shouted at each other. Then Kitty and the children showed up. Dudley and Snaptrap said that she was too late, and they owed the other another root beer.

"Stop copying me!" Snaptrap shouted, but then he saw that it was 5:00. It was time to flood the monotrail in sewage and Larry! Snaptrap and Dudley wanted to turn the valve, and they started slapping each other as they repeatedly said, "JINX ROOT BEER!"

Kitty used her grappling-hook gun to dodge Ollie and Francisco, who were trying to attack her and the kids (but the kids got out of the way). Kitty knocked the villains into the sewage, but Dudley pressed a button on Kitty's gun that got her all tangled up in the line.

"MOM!" the triplets cried as Dudley and Snaptrap laughed. And Snaptrap was turning the valve.

"Dudley, you've gotta stop Snaptrap!" Kitty said. Dudley said that he was Snaptrap. Kitty had enough of that. She pulled out a small mirror and handed it to Dudley, telling Snaptrap to say hello to Dudley.

"Hello, Dudley!" Dudley said.

"Sorry, partner!" Kitty said as she karate-chopped Dudley in the head. When she said it, the kids could tell that she cared about Dudley and didn't really want to hurt him. Still, Dudley was back to normal, and he said that he was having a dream, but it was real! He had to clog that pipe before the sewage reached the monotrail.

"Laser-bone, FIRE!" Dudley yelled as he used it on the ladder that Snaptrap was climbing as the sewage went up the pipe. Then the ladder fell back, and Snaptrap screamed as he fell into the sewage. Snaptrap and his men clogged the pipe, and then they made the pipe burst, and they landed in a net. Now they were trapped.

"Boy, some days I just hate being me. Someone hit me on the head so I think I'm someone else!" Snaptrap said, so Ollie hit Snaptrap on the head. Snaptrap now had eyelashes and lipstick, and he yelled in a ridiculously high-pitched old woman's voice, "Clean up your room, you reject!"

Realizing who he was, he added, "Oh, great, I'm my mom! Hit me again. I'd rather be me!" Ollie, Francisco, and Larry were ready to hit him. While they punched the daylights out of their boss, Dudley and Kitty gave each other a love glare (which the children noticed right away).

Now Dudley, Kitty, Keswick, the Chief, and the little ones were all on the monotrail, and the Chief praised Dudley, Kitty, and the kids for stopping Snaptrap from filling the monotrail with sewage.

However, at one point, the monotrail suddenly stopped, and Kitty, Keswick, and the Chief fell out of their seats.

"Guys! Are you okay! Speak to me! It's Dudley!" Dudley shouted. But when his friends popped up, they said, "No! I'm Dudley!" (A/N: All the children clamped their hands over their mouths in shock!) Then they got to the window.

"WAIT FOR ME!" Dudley yelled. Now Dudley, Kitty, Keswick, and the Chief had their heads out the window, and soon, they all yelled, "AAAAHHHHH! BUG UP THE NOSE!" The children rolled their eyes.

The End

Next up is "Mind Trap!" Stay tuned!


	28. Mind Trap

(A/N: Okay, here comes "Mind Trap". Let's see what happens in this episode.)

It was a nice morning in Petropolis, and at T.U.F.F., Dudley said, "Morning, Chief. I got your paper." Then Dudley bounded in with the paper in his mouth (like a real dog), but then the Chief got hit by the paper. Dudley mentioned that he also brought the Chief's slippers, but they were so tiny that Dudley swallowed them.

"Hi, guys! I made cookies!" Kitty said as she walked in, holding a plate of cookies.

"Oh boy, cookies!" Dudley said. The kids looked like they were trying to warn Dudley about something, but he didn't pay attention to them as he bit into the cookie. However, something must've been wrong with the cookie, as he looked kinda sick.

"Holy mackerel! This cookie has mackerel in it!" the Chief exclaimed. Kitty said that she was out of flour, so she used seafood. Sure enough, all the cookies had fish skeletons on them. (A/N: The kids watched Kitty bake the cookies, and when they saw her use seafood to replace flour, they knew that the cookies weren't going to taste good, so they weren't going to try the cookies.)

"Do ya like 'em?" Kitty asked Dudley, who looked like he was going to hurl his guts.

"You bet!" Dudley lied, and then he pointed behind Kitty as he said, "LOOK! A giant ball of yarn!" Kitty happily turned that way to look for the non-existent ball of yarn while Dudley stuck the rest of the cookie in a potted plant. The plant screamed and died.

"Dad, didn't you see us trying to warn you?" George whispered to Dudley.

"No. What were you warning me about?" Dudley asked.

"The awful cookies." Annabeth said.

"If only I had paid attention to you guys." Dudley said.

"You see, we watched her bake the cookies." Max began.

"But when she used seafood to replace the flour, we knew that the cookies would taste awful." Atin said.

"And they sure didn't smell good when they were baking." Blossom put in.

"And we had to make up an excuse to avoid trying the cookies. Luckily, Mom said that we didn't have to try the cookies." Molly said.

"You didn't tell me that I end up marrying a woman who can't cook." Dudley told the children.

"Dad, Mom's mom and your mom taught her how to cook better, so Mom was able to cook by the time you guys got married." Summer said.

"That's good news." Dudley said as the Chief threw his cookie down the trash chute. Unfortunately, Kitty saw him do it, and she asked, "Chief, did you just throw my cookie down the trash chute?"

"UH-OH!" all the kids said in unison. But the Chief said, "Why would I do that? I love your cookies!" He also said that there wasn't a man, woman, or high-tech mind-reading device that could prove him otherwise.

That's when Keswick came in with his new high-tech mind-reading device. It allowed whoever wore it to hear the thoughts of anyone close by. Kitty took the helmet, put it on, and got close to the Chief. In his mind, the Chief realized that Kitty was reading his mind, and he tried not to think about how gross her cookies were.

"I knew it! You hate my cookies!" Kitty exclaimed. Then Dudley decided to see what the Chief thought of him, so he took the helmet and put it on. While he was reading the Chief's mind, Dudley had a finger in his nose, and it went through the other nostril. The Chief thought Dudley was a total slob.

"You think I'm a slob?" Dudley asked, seemingly hurt.

"Uh, look! Dog food that makes its own gravy!" the Chief said, trying to make Dudley forget that he'd been called a slob. Now Dudley was interested in what the Chief just mentioned, but Keswick told Dudley to grow up. Then he put the helmet on, and while he was talking, the Chief called Keswick "Dr. Boring". Keswick was hurt by that remark. Now the grown-ups were mad at the Chief.

"It's okay, Chief. We still like you." the triplets said, and the other kids nodded. Then Molly saw that Keswick had dropped the helmet before leaving the room in tears (A/N: Poor Keswick!). She put it on and started reading Max's thoughts, unbeknownst to him.

" _Wow, Molly is such a sweet, kind, thoughtful, loving kitten. I'm lucky to have a girl like her in my life_." Max thought, and Molly heard it all. Blushing, she kissed him and said in a sweet voice, "That's the same way I feel about you."

"Whoa..." Max said, looking surprised. He wasn't expecting such sweetness from Molly, but then he realized what she said, and he saw her wearing the helmet. But he was too lovestruck to feel embarrassed.

"Hey, let me see that helmet." Annabeth said. She grabbed it and used it to read George's thoughts.

" _Okay, Annabeth is wearing the helmet. Now she's going to find out that I love her. But I can't help it. She's pretty, fun, smart, and obviously dedicated. The right girl for me_." George thought.

"You're a sweetie." Annabeth told George as she pulled him close to her. George was blushing furiously, but he didn't care. But the Chief thought that while the kids were using the helmet to find out about romance, the helmet was bad for morale. He grabbed the helmet and threw it down the trash chute.

Once the helmet landed in the dumpster, Snaptrap and his men popped up. Snaptrap didn't realize that they were in the T.U.F.F. dumpster; he thought they were behind Captain Ahab's Seafood Shanty. Then he found the helmet, and he thought it was a bowl. But Ollie noticed that it was some sort of high-tech mind-reading helmet. Snaptrap put it on and started reading somebody's mind. In doing so, he got the combination to that person's wall-safe. Now he was going to use the helmet to get the combinations to every safe.

Later, the Chief went to where Dudley, Kitty, Keswick, and the kids were. The grown-ups were still mad, but the kids asked, "What's up, Chief?"

"I have exciting news! 'Fleaple' magazine just named me one of the 10 most eligible hostages in Petropolis." the Chief said.

"Chief, I don't think that's a very good thing." Summer said.

"It says here I'm worth a billion dollars in ransom. Who wants to celebrate?" asked the Chief.

"Is something like that worth celebrating?" Max asked.

"Not sure." said Blossom.

"Probably not a good thing. If a villain finds out that someone is worth a billion dollars in ransom, that person is in really hot water." Atin said.

None of the grown-ups wanted to celebrate, and the kids didn't think being worth a large amount of money in ransom was good, but being in a magazine was reason to celebrate.

Just then, they got new intel. Snaptrap was breaking into home-safes all over town! Somehow, he just "knew" the combinations. Keswick knew how Snaptrap knew. Keswick was trolling through the T.U.F.F. dumpster and realized that his mind-reading helmet was gone. But Keswick was in the dumpster because he thought he was behind Captain Ahab's Seafood Shanty.

"The mind-reading helmet's gone? Dudley, do you know what this means?" Kitty worriedly asked her partner. Dudley knew, but he liked it better when Kitty said it. Kitty said what it meant, and so she and Dudley set out with the kids following them.

Meanwhile, Snaptrap's men were stealing stuff from the safes. Snaptrap was stealing candy from a sleeping baby, and he was reading the baby's mind, too. Then he heard Dudley and Kitty's thoughts (A/N: The children weren't thinking anything, but they knew Snaptrap would hear them if they were thinking, so they decided to let Dudley and Kitty handle the rat.), so he needed Larry's marbles.

"I don't have any marbles." Larry said, but Snaptrap made him hand over the marbles. Snaptrap spilled the bag all over the floor, and Dudley and Kitty slipped on the marbles and went downstairs, getting hurt by many bear traps, as Dudley was heard shouting, "WHY WOULD ANYONE NEED THIS MANY BEAR TRAPS?" Then Snaptrap and his men left.

Later, they found where Snaptrap was, and Kitty knew that as long as Snaptrap wore the helmet, he'd read their thoughts and know they were coming. They just had to clear their minds. So Dudley cleared his mind, but he started thinking while Kitty used her grappling-gun to hook on to the chimney of the place, and she and Dudley went up. The kids weren't thinking, but they were quietly singing "Up On The Housetop" (even though it wouldn't be Christmas for quite some time).

Inside, Snaptrap and his men were stealing more stuff, but Snaptrap heard them, so he wanted Larry's trampoline. Larry said he didn't have a trampoline, but Snaptrap made him hand that over.

When Dudley and Kitty went down the chimney, they bounced right back out! The kids had no idea how that happened, so they stopped singing.

"I told you to clear your mind!" Kitty told Dudley.

"Sorry, but I saw a truck. And that rhymes with 'Chuck', and I went to school with a guy named Chuck, who once got a bike for Christmas, even though he wanted tap-shoes. He was different, but I liked him." Dudley explained.

"Is this going anywhere?" Kitty wanted to know.

"Yeah, Christmas made me think of Santa, and Santa goes down the chimney, like we were." Dudley said, but then they crashed into T.U.F.F. and fell to the ground. Dudley was thinking of the hospital, and it made him think of Chuck again, as he was now a nurse.

At D.O.O.M., Snaptrap's men were eating pizza, and Snaptrap was going to see what they stole. They didn't steal any valuables, so Snaptrap was mad. Then he found a copy of "Fleaple" magazine, and he figured that they could make money by kidnapping the Chief. So he told Larry that they'd need the world's smallest burlap sack.

"And don't tell me you don't have one, because I know you do!" Snaptrap yelled.

Right now, the Chief was driving home, and he said, "It'll be good to be home. Everyone at T.U.F.F. hates me. Except Agent Nutz; he thinks I'm a duck." Then the Chief entered the code for the gate, and the gate opened and let him drive on through.

Snaptrap and his men were hiding in a nearby bush, and Ollie read that the place was totally secure. Snaptrap used the helmet to read the Chief's thoughts, and he got the code. Now he could get the Chief! (A/N: Did you notice that when Snaptrap entered the code, it was different from the code the Chief entered?) When the gate opened, Snaptrap and his men marched through, and then they came back out with the Chief in a sack.

Back at T.U.F.F., Keswick said that the Chief left, so they could go home. Dudley didn't want to go until they caught Snaptrap and put him in prison, but then he remembered that he had hockey tickets, so he was going to leave. (A/N: He had enough tickets for him and the kids, who would go with him.)

All of a sudden, Snaptrap appeared on a bunch of screens, and he was on the D.O.O.M. blimp as he showed the agents that he had the Chief. The Chief was tied to a chair with a gag tied over his mouth.

"If you don't fork over the ransom money, I'm gonna throw him overboard! You have one million hours to get me a dollar! No, wait. Reverse that. SNAPTRAP OUT!" Snaptrap said, and he was done.

Kitty wasn't too happy about having to go rescue the Chief, and Dudley thought that helping him wasn't right, as he thought Keswick was boring, Dudley was a slob, and he hated Kitty's cookies. Kitty decided to stay there and eat one of her "delicious" cookies. She took a bite, and she realized that her cookies were unbelievably gross! The Chief was right!

"Don't worry, Mom. Once your mom and Dad's mom taught you how to cook better, you didn't make that mistake again." Molly said.

"They told you this in the future, didn't they?" Kitty asked.

"Yup!" the triplets replied.

Keswick said that the Chief was right about Kitty, but he was wrong about Keswick being boring. But while Keswick talked, he put himself to sleep. Even Dudley, Kitty and the children were asleep. Then they awoke with a start. Dudley said that the Chief was right about Kitty and Keswick, but there's no way Dudley was a slob. Then he saw how messy his cubicle was, so he was a slob.

Kitty now realized that they weren't perfect, and the Chief was entitled to his tiny, private thoughts. He was their friend, and they had to save him.

"Can we do it after the hockey game?" Dudley asked.

"Sure." Kitty replied.

So they went to the hockey game, and they cheered for the team that won. (A/N: I read that Dudley's jersey with "86" and Kitty's jersey with "99" was a reference to the main agents on "Get Smart", and those agents fell in love and got married.) But now that the game was over, they could go rescue the Chief.

Now they were on their way to the D.O.O.M. Blimp, and Kitty told Dudley that Snaptrap still had the helmet, so he couldn't think about their plan to rescue the Chief. Dudley said that his mind was a total blank. The kids were asleep, but they weren't dreaming. (A/N: Molly was snuggling with Max, and Annabeth used George's chest as a pillow.)

Keswick told Snaptrap that they came to deliver the ransom, but Snaptrap knew that they were really there to rescue the Chief, so Snaptrap was going to throw him overboard!

"Dudley!" Kitty exclaimed.

"Sorry, I made my mind a blank, but 'blank' rhymes with 'Hank', and I went to school with a guy named Hank, who was a chimp. And 'chimp' rhymes with 'blimp', which made me think-" Dudley explained, but he was suddenly cut off when Kitty yelled, "I GET IT!" The kids were still asleep, though (A/N: Sound sleepers, eh?).

Now Snaptrap pulled a lever, and a trap-door opened under the chair the Chief was tied to. The Chief was falling, and he was no longer tied to the chair! Dudley and Kitty used grappling-guns to hook onto the blimp, and Dudley rescued the Chief!

"Thanks, Agent Puppy. I didn't think you guys were coming." the Chief said. Dudley said that they would've been there sooner, but the hockey game went into overtime. Now Dudley and Kitty were in the blimp, and they gave Snaptrap and his men what for, and when Ollie, Francisco, and Larry were upside-down on the trapdoor, the Chief moved the lever, and they went down. Snaptrap escaped, but he didn't have the helmet, so Dudley knew how to find the rat.

They found him behind Captain Ahab's Seafood Shanty. Snaptrap said, "I tried to clear my mind, but 'mind' rhymes with blind, which reminds me of a mole I know, who has a rash. And 'rash' rhymes with 'trash'. I guess I'm going to jail now, huh?"

"You read my mind." Dudley said.

The next day, Keswick announced that he destroyed the helmet, but now he made a pair of goggles that allowed one to see people's underpants.

"Give me those!" Kitty said, throwing the goggles down the trash chute. The Chameleon happened to be in the dumpster, and he put the goggles on, but he couldn't see out of them.

"Why do I even bother?" the Chameleon asked himself.

The End

Stay tuned for the next episode, which is "Kid Stuff"!


	29. Kid Stuff

(A/N: Here's a nice one! It's "Kid Stuff"! Please enjoy the episode!)

It was daytime in the city of Petropolis, and the D.O.O.M. Mobile tore through the city streets. Before long, it parked, and a banner fell off of it, as the D.O.O.M. Mobile was really a bus. Snaptrap hopped out, saying, "This is gonna be the crime of the century!"

Ollie wondered if they were robbing an armored truck that was parked nearby. The truck was full of gold bars and money, but surprisingly, Snaptrap wasn't going to rob it! (A/N: The stuff was right there, with nobody guarding it! It would be too easy, and very tempting!)

"We're robbing that toy store. I need another sugar bowl for my Pretty Princess tea set!" Snaptrap said, sipping a cup of tea. Ollie, Francisco, and Larry looked at him blankly, but then Snaptrap said he needed money for man things. They went into the store to rob it.

However, Dudley, Kitty, and the children showed up. Dudley and Kitty were going to stop Snaptrap, and the kids went to play with some of the toys. But when Dudley and Kitty were about to blast Snaptrap, the store was officially open, and more kids came in. Now Snaptrap could get away, because T.U.F.F. Rule 857 stated that T.U.F.F. agents weren't allowed to fight bad guys in the presence of children!

"There's a rule on that?" Blossom said.

"How come you didn't mention it before?" Atin asked.

"Once we learned that you children could fight and didn't mind helping us, telling you about that rule seemed pointless and unnecessary." Kitty said.

"I guess that makes sense." Annabeth said when she heard it.

Once Snaptrap realized that he was safe from Dudley and Kitty in the presence of children (save for the future kids), he stole a Happy-Bake oven and trikes. After Ollie stole a tea set, Snaptrap and his men got on the trikes (Larry rode in the basket on Ollie's trike) and left. As long as the bad guys were away from kids, they were vulnerable to attack.

"The dog and cat have candy!" Snaptrap told the children as he left. The kids (save for the future kids) pounced Dudley and Kitty. Dudley started shaking Kitty, who was rather annoyed as she asked, "What are you doing?"

"Well, he said you had candy!" Dudley said.

"Dad, Snaptrap said _you_ had candy, too!" George said.

"But he lied." Molly added.

"So he could stop you guys from getting him!" Summer finished.

"Exactly!" said the rest of the kids.

Back at D.O.O.M., Snaptrap and his men were having a tea party. Snaptrap realized that they discovered T.U.F.F.'s weakness: kids (save for the future kids)! As long as kids were around, Snaptrap and his men could commit the most super-evil crimes imaginable! All they had to do was host a kid-friendly event during a robbery. So the following morning at 9:00, they'd stage a combination jewelry heist and puppet show.

"But that's when 'Quacky The Duck' is on! Every kid in Petropolis will be home watching it!" Larry said. Snaptrap hated that show, as it taught kids about sharing. Ollie suggested that they schedule the crime at 10:00, when Quacky wasn't on. Snaptrap agreed to it, but they had to remind him when it was, as he missed the episode where they taught how to tell time.

At T.U.F.F. the following day, Dudley, Kitty, Keswick, and the kids had just finished watching "Quacky The Duck". (A/N: The triplets watch this in the future with their mom and dad all the time, so knowing that their parents love it now really makes them happy.) The only ones wearing Quacky hats were the grown-ups and triplets. The other children never saw Quacky until now, and they actually liked it.

"That was classic Quacky. I have never been prouder to be president of his fan club." Dudley said. Then Dudley, Kitty, Keswick, and the kids were walking around the room, quacking like ducks. Seconds later, the Chief hopped in.

"I can't believe you people!" he said, and while the grown-ups gave him blank stares, the kids looked ashamed. Then the Chief asked, "Why didn't you tell me Quacky was on?" He put on a Quacky hat.

"Chief, you know he's on every day at nine!" Kitty pointed out. But the Chief missed the episode where Quacky taught them how to tell time.

"We saw that one." the triplets whispered to their friends.

"I never saw that one, but I can tell time." Max said.

"So can we!" the other kids said.

Anyway, the Chief received intel that Snaptrap was about to rob a jewelry store. So Dudley, Kitty, and the kids went to go stop Snaptrap. On their way out, they heard the Chief tell them to be back by 5:00 so they could tell him when it was time to go home.

Later, Snaptrap's men were stealing jewelry, and when Dudley, Kitty, and the children showed up, they learned that they couldn't fight because of the kids watching Snaptrap's puppet show.

"Oh no! Kids!" Kitty exclaimed, seeing the crowd of kids.

"Oh boy! Puppets!" Dudley said, and he jumped to the front of the audience. He smiled at the kids watching the show, and they smiled back at him.

"And then, the stupid dog, and stupid cat, and stupid future kids were dropped in the shark tank, and torn limb from limb!" Snaptrap said as he dropped sock puppets of Dudley, Kitty, and the future kids into a bowl labeled "Sharktank", complete with fake shark fins. Then Snaptrap made screams while squirting a bottle of ketchup behind the stage, making it look like blood was coming out of the tank.

Now Atin was pretty furious, and the kids were trying to hold him back before he could hurt Snaptrap.

"Don't do it! It's not allowed!" the kids said, holding him back.

"I don't care if it's not allowed! He's not getting away with that!" Atin declared as Snaptrap popped up from behind the stage, laughing maniacally as he continued to squirt the ketchup. The kids watching the show started cheering (A/N: Not a good sign!) as Snaptrap continued the show.

"And so the super-smart and handsome rat became king of the world! And finally got to move out of his mom's house! No, wait! He just kicked his mom out! The End!" Snaptrap said as he put a crown on a sock puppet of himself and punched away a dinosaur with curly orange hair, standing next to a house made of a box with a book for a roof, with a sign that read 'Mom' on top of the roof. The kids cheered again, and then Snaptrap told them that the cat and dog wanted them to eat all their vegetables. So Dudley and Kitty couldn't stop Snaptrap there, and Dudley told Kitty that she couldn't make him eat his vegetables!

"DAD! He said that you also wanted the kids to eat their vegetables, too!" George said.

"This is the same trick he pulled when he left the toy store!" Molly exclaimed.

"And at this rate, we may never stop him!" Summer groaned.

"We'll stop him! I'll make him suffer so much, he won't be able to do anything." Atin said.

"Will it work?" Blossom asked.

"Only if we can find Snaptrap and his men by themselves, without kids." Atin said.

"I wouldn't be caught dead hanging around Snaptrap. He's too lousy to do anything." Annabeth said.

"I agree." said Max.

"Yeah! He's stupid..." George began.

"He's evil..." Molly added.

"And, man, is he..." Summer put in.

" _UUUUUUUUUUUGLY_!" all the future kids said in unison, laughing out loud. It even made Dudley and Kitty laugh as they got in the T.U.F.F. Mobile. (A/N: The scene where the triplets were describing Snaptrap is a parody of a scene from "The Lion King". Who remembers that scene?) But Dudley and Kitty were still furious with Snaptrap, though, and Atin said he would gladly rip that dirty rat apart if he could!

Just then, they learned that Snaptrap robbed a bank and was back at D.O.O.M. There wouldn't be any kids at D.O.O.M., so Snaptrap could be attacked! However, when they got there, they saw KIDS! Snaptrap had invited them to Larry's birthday party (no fun for Larry in this one). Kids were playing "Pin The Tail On Larry".

Kitty was mad, but Snaptrap gave Dudley, Kitty, and the future kids some cake! Atin saw that the candles were dynamite, and he quickly grabbed George, Molly, Summer, Max, Annabeth, and Blossom, and used Chaos Control, which put them back at T.U.F.F.

"When I get my hands on Snaptrap, I'll throttle him into the 9th dimension!" Atin said.

"I'm with you. He deserves it!" George said.

"Count me in, too." Annabeth said, taking George's hand.

"You got it, honey." George replied.

"I'll help!" said Molly.

"Add me to the list, sweetie!" Max said.

"I already did." Molly giggled.

"We'll help, too!" said Summer and Blossom.

Then Dudley and Kitty were blasted out of D.O.O.M. while Snaptrap had kids try to hit Larry, who had to be a piñata.

Later, Dudley and Kitty were back at T.U.F.F., and they were unhappy with Rule 857. If they didn't find a way to stop Snaptrap, the city would be plunged into total chaos! Dudley and Keswick were cheering, but not for total chaos! Quacky was on!

"Quacketeers, assemble!" Dudley said as he put on his hat! Dudley, Kitty, Keswick, and the kids put on their Quacky hats and gathered 'round the T.V. quite happily.

"This is exactly what happens when we watch the show back in the future." George said.

"Yup, we gather 'round the T.V. with the hats on." Molly said, patting the hat on her head.

"I like this." Summer said.

Then the Chief walked in, wearing pajamas and holding a teddy bear. He thought it was 11:30 at night.

"For crying out loud! It's night when it's dark out." Atin facepalmed.

"Wait a minute." Dudley said. The Chief thought a minute was 40 seconds long. But Dudley realized that every kid in Petropolis loved Quacky. All they had to do was get Quacky to appear at the scene of a crime and lure all the kids away from Snaptrap.

"How are you gonna convince a big-time d-d-duck celebrity like Quacky to do that?" Keswick asked. Dudley was the president of Quacky's fan-club.

"He can't say 'no' to me!" Dudley said.

Later, Dudley looked seriously hurt.

"I can't believe he said 'no' to you!" Keswick said. Dudley was sad as he said that Quacky didn't just say 'no'. Quacky even had his bodyguards throw Dudley down a flight of stairs! And the Sharing Moose threw a rock at Dudley.

"Maybe he was sharing it!" Dudley sobbed.

"Poor Dad..." the triplets sighed, feeling sad for Dudley. Even the other kids felt bad for Dudley.

"We don't need Quacky anyway." Kitty said. She asked Keswick if he could do a Quacky impression.

"Stupid dog! Get out of my office, or I'll have my bodyguards throw you down the stairs." Keswick said (n his normal voice). Dudley was sad again.

"First chance I get, I'm going to give Daddy a hug to cheer him up." Summer said.

"Me too." Molly said.

Just then, the Chief said that Snaptrap was staging a combination nuclear missile heist and face-painting party. There wasn't a second to lose. Then the Chief thought a second was 3 months long.

"No!" the kids facepalmed.

At the Petropolis Military Base, Snaptrap and his men had their party going on. Snaptrap even said that he was loving kids, and that maybe he should get one of his own. (A/N: Hmm... I'm getting an idea...)

Then the T.U.F.F. gang showed up, and Keswick was wearing a Quacky costume, and the Chief was dressed as the Sharing Moose. The kids (not the future ones) ran after Keswick, who ran away from the area.

"How did you get Quacky the Duck? When I tried, his bodyguards threw me down a flight of stairs!" Snaptrap said, as his back was messed up. Larry added that the Sharing Moose threw a rock at Snaptrap.

"Maybe he was sharing, Larry!" Snaptrap said, near tears. Then he was cornered. Snaptrap activated a missile, and then D.O.O.M. rode away.

Kitty was scared, as the bomb would go off in 30 seconds, and if they couldn't stop it, Petropolis was doomed! However, Dudley saw the episode where they taught how to defuse a nuclear missile.

"They actually taught that on the show?" Kitty asked. It was right after the Arts-&-Crafts Badger taught them how to make macaroni wind-chimes. Dudley said, "How did it go again?"

Kitty thought Dudley was referring to the wind-chimes song, and she sang:

 _If you've got some macaroni, and some string,_  
 _You can do almost anything!_

Dudley was referring to the song on how to defuse a nuclear missile. He sang the song as he cut the wires. This is how the song went:

 _Cut the blue wire, not the brown._  
 _Or you'll blow up the whole darn town!_  
 _Cut the red wire, make your mom proud._  
 _Or you'll end up in a MUSHROOM CLOUD!_

Kitty was nervous the entire time, but when the bomb didn't go off, Kitty saw that Dudley had defused it.

"You did it, Dudley!" Kitty cried, shaking with happiness as she hugged Dudley.

"Mom loves Dad!" George excitedly whispered to his sisters, and they were very happy. Still, after Dudley told Kitty to thank the Bomb-Defusing Platypus, they had to stop Snaptrap. Luckily for them, Snaptrap's trike was stuck in a mud puddle. Stopping D.O.O.M. was easier than pie!

That night, it was time to go home, and the Chief walked in, saying, "Morning, everyone!"

"Seriously?" Annabeth said as the Chief told Tammy the secretary to get him a cup of coffee. But it was 7:00 at night, and Tammy left an hour ago. The Chief said that if it was daylight savings time, that was 408 minutes.

"Oh boy..." the children facepalmed. Dudley knew what to do. He put on a Quacky costume and asked, "Who's ready to tell time?" Kids came in and grabbed at Dudley, who now knew why Quacky has bodyguards.

"And remember, kids. Don't commit Internet fraud!" Quacky said.

"And don't leave town without telling your parole officer! THE MAN WILL HUNT YOU DOWN!" the Sharing Moose added.

The End

Coming up next is "Super Duper Crime Busters!". Stay tuned!


	30. Super Duper Crime Busters!

(A/N: Here is "Super Duper Crime Busters!". Let's see how it goes when the kids appear!)

It was daytime in the city of Petropolis. Right now, a T.V. show called "Super Duper Crime Busters" was being filmed, and this episode featured an inside look at T.U.F.F., the Turbo Undercover Fighting Force.

At this time, Dudley was driving the T.U.F.F. Mobile to work, and the children were sitting in the back, quietly talking amongst themselves. Dudley looked to the cameraman, who was sitting next to him in the front passenger seat, and introduced himself as T.U.F.F. agent and Super Duper Crime Buster "Duppy Pudley". Realizing that he made a mistake, Dudley asked, "Can we cut that?"

 **Take 2**

"Duddy Pupley!" Dudley said.

 **Take 14**

"Dippy Poodles!" Dudley said, frustrated.

 **Take 478**

"DUDLEY PUPPY!" Dudley said, still frustrated, but he got it right, which quickly made him happy. So he said, "Every day, I lay my life on the line, to keep the streets of Petropolis safe." As much as the kids wanted to say that they would sometimes help, they kept quiet, for not many people would believe that kids were good at fighting.

However, Dudley wasn't doing a good job at driving. Then Dudley noticed that the cameraman looked tense.

"How about a little music to calm you down?" Dudley asked. He pressed a button, but it was the button for the ejector seat instead. The poor cameraman flew into the air as Dudley apologized. Still, the cameraman landed back in the car.

Just then, the group in the car heard police sirens. Atin grabbed the kids and used Chaos Control. (A/N: Yeah, Atin is a character related to the "Sonic" series, but work with me.) The kids wound up at T.U.F.F., and Dudley figured that the cops probably wanted his help on a case.

Not so! The cops were charging him for reckless driving, destruction of private property, and ejecting a cameraman without a license. (A/N: Oh, puh-leeze! That last one is just plain ridiculous!)

"I'll show them my T.U.F.F. badge and clear this up." Dudley said. He was feeling for it, but the cops assumed that he was going for a weapon! Dudley got tased for it, and he was put in prison.

Later, when he got out, he cried, "OH, SWEET FREEDOM! I SAW THINGS IN THAT JAIL NO ONE SHOULD EVER SEE!" But he was in a holding cell for not very long. However, Dudley said that the vending machine was out of cookies, and it wouldn't take his dollar. Then some guy in a tow truck was driving away with the T.U.F.F. Mobile! Dudley raced after him, trying to get him to stop, but the trucker tased him. (A/N: Poor Dudley is having a bad day!)

Finally, Dudley got to T.U.F.F., and the kids were there to meet him.

"Dad! What took you so long?" asked the triplets as they ran to Dudley and hugged him.

"You don't wanna know." Dudley told them, returning the hug.

"If they didn't wanna know, they wouldn't have asked." Max said.

"Kids, none of you will wanna know. All I can tell you is, I'm having a rough day! But getting a hug from my future children helped me feel a little better." Dudley said.

Then they entered the building, and while Dudley and the kids passed through many doors, Dudley said, "Welcome to T.U.F.F. H.Q., a high-octane nerve center of crime-fighting action." Then Dudley bumped into the last door. When the door opened, some agents were in the room, but they weren't really doing anything, and a big screen in the room showed "Pong" (for the Atari, an old gaming system). Dudley pointed out that the city was safe, and Agent Bacon (a pig) knitted a sweater.

Now they went to another room, where Dudley was ready to introduce his partner, Kitty Katswell, or "The Stable One" as the Chief called her.

2 windows in the room shattered as Kitty rode in on a motorcycle. She let the motorcycle go, and she did a few cool moves as she said, "Elite crime-fighting super-agent Kitty Katswell, reporting for duty." Kitty also looked like a spy today. She was dressed all in black, her hair was styled differently, and she wore sunglasses.

Molly and Summer thought their mom looked very pretty, and George thought so, too, because he wolf-whistled at Kitty.

"You wanna tell him that he whistled at Mom again?" Molly asked Summer.

"Nope. I'm going to let him figure it out for himself." Summer replied.

"That could be fun." Molly said.

By now, Kitty was asking if this was the day they were filming the show. She said she had no idea. However, Dudley pointed out that Kitty wrote it on her calendar, the wall, and her hand. Kitty said that being a secret agent meant you had to be mysterious and elusive.

"I'm nowhere, and everywhere!" Kitty said. She threw a smoke-bomb, and George realized who he wolf-whistled at.

"Oh no! I just wolf-whistled at my own mom again!" George groaned as Dudley saw Kitty in the snack room. The vending machine wasn't taking her dollar, but she quickly did another 'nowhere and everywhere' as she threw another smoke-bomb. But Molly ran through the smoke and to her mom's side.

"Mom, you look pretty. I wish I could dress like that." Molly said. Kitty and Molly disappeared, and several minutes later, Molly looked like a smaller version of her mother (although she always looks like a smaller Kitty).

While Molly spent time with Kitty, Dudley and the other kids went to the lab. Keswick was making smoke-bombs for Kitty. She just had to make fancy exits. This was proven true when Kitty (Molly at her side) grabbed a just-made smoke-bomb and dropped it, yelling, "Nowhere and everywhere!"

Now the kids ran off with Kitty (and Max was quite taken with Molly's new look!) while Dudley went to show the Chief. When he entered the Chief's office, he accidentally stepped on the Chief, who yelled, "AAAAAHHHHHH! MY TINY SPLEEN!"

Dudley rode in the ambulance with the Chief, saying, "STAY WITH ME, CHIEF! DON'T GO INTO THE LIGHT!" But later, the Chief returned from the trauma unit, and he looked really hurt. Dudey said that the Chief totally forgave him. Then he called Dudley "Psycho Dog" and tased him! The kids didn't like seeing Dudley get tased, but they heard that Dudley accidentally stepped on the Chief, so...

"He was within his rights." Atin said.

"Sure was." Blossom agreed.

"So he doesn't forgive him." Annabeth said.

"Wish we could do something." Summer said as Dudley explained that "Psycho Dog" was his undercover name. Now Dudley showed some monitors that allowed T.U.F.F. to scan Petropolis for criminal activity, and then the Chameleon appeared on a monitor. He was in the grocery store!

"Kitty, we've got a C.I.P.!" Dudley said into his wrist-com. Kitty came in and asked what it meant, and Dudley said it meant "Chameleon In Produce".

"Let's roll! Smoke-bomb!" Kitty said, dropping a smoke-bomb and disappearing, as Dudley asked where the exit was. He stepped on the Chief, who yelled, "MY TINY PANCREAS!"

When they got to the store, Dudley told the Chameleon to freeze, and then he told Kitty to cuff him. Kitty didn't come in right away, and then she appeared in a super-spy way. After tackling the Chameleon, she said, "Clean-up on aisle bad guy!" That sounded lame, and she wanted to try again.

The Chameleon was just doing his grocery shopping, but he had a carton of (1 dozen) eggs among his groceries, and he was in the "10 items or less" line. But the carton counted as one item.

"Tell it to the judge." Dudley said.

"I'm the judge, and he's right." a cow judge said. Dudley had to let the Chameleon go.

"And I'll be... nowhere and everywhere!" Kitty exclaimed, dropping another smoke-bomb.

"Me too!" said Molly, dropping another smoke-bomb. But mother and daughter could be seen in the dairy section.

Back at T.U.F.F. that afternoon, the Chief informed Dudley, Kitty, Keswick, and the kids that "Super Duper Crime Busters" was threatening to pull the plug on them. Everyone wanted to know why. Keswick said that according to the producer, they were complete and utter morons. On the bright side, they were booked on a new show called "Super Duper Complete and Utter Morons".

"That's it!" Atin said, ready to hurt somebody. Molly jumped him, saying, "Don't do it! You want us to be on a lame show?"

"No! But nobody calls me a complete and utter moron and gets away with it!" Atin said. Dudley said that it was just a slow crime day. If a super-villain threatened to destroy the city, then the show would see how awesome T.U.F.F. really was!

"Will you excuse us?" Dudley said to the camera. Then the group ran to another room, turning off their mics. One mic was placed in the room, and Dudley was heard saying that they had to do something heroic, or T.U.F.F. would lose its credibility! But it wasn't like they could manufacture a super-villain on their own and then capture him. They could if one of them pretended to be a villain.

The Chief immediately wanted to be the villain, as he played "Pippin" in summer camp. The grown-ups saw the tape, so Keswick would be the villain instead. (A/N: I wonder how bad that tape was...)

When the crew for the T.V. show started to leave, Dudley stopped them, as you never knew when a super-villain could show up and threaten to destroy the city. It could happen at any time! Nothing happened, so Dudley tried again.

Just then, Keswick showed up in a costume, and he was "Dr. Apocalypse", but he kept on saying "Apo-claypse". Anyway, he was the only super-villain with a Ph.D in evil. Everyone faked worry while screwing up the name of the villain. So Keswick was going to annihilate the city with a doomsday device! He was going to enjoy the armageddon with an evil back massage, but he pressed the button that armed the device! But everyone (except the kids) thought he was acting!

"Guys! He really is serious!" Blossom exclaimed.

"Let me spell this out for you! I am _off-script_! In two minutes, this city will be a l-l-lifeless, smoldering crater! And there's no way to stop it!" Keswick explained. Dudley said, "T.U.F.F. will handle this like we always do."

Dudley was in the broom closet, crying about how they couldn't stop the missile. He told Kitty that he was scared and wanted to go home! The Chief said that it wouldn't have happened if he played the villain. But they had to find a way to disarm the device!

"We could sing! It worked in 'Pippin'!" the Chief suggested. Dudley said that there was no need for the Chief to sing (A/N: Was it really that bad?), for they would do what T.U.F.F. always did in a situation like that! Dudley appeared on the monitor in the room where we saw "Pong" and he told everyone what happened. The agents got right to work!

Now Dudley, Kitty, and the children wore spacesuits, and they were walking in slow-motion, but Keswick said that this wasn't the time for slow-motion. Dudley, Kitty, and the kids hopped in the rocket and blasted off into space!

"Maybe we can get me back to Mobius!" Atin said, but he was also looking for Space Colony ARK.

"Another time!" Annabeth said.

Kitty said that they couldn't jettison the bomb until they were out of Earth's orbit. Dudley took the thing to the bomb-disposal port, and at Kitty's signal, he put it through! It was good that they got rid of it, 'cause that thing blew up as soon as it was out. Now that the thing was gone, they could go back to Earth (and Atin didn't see his planet or the ARK).

Now they were back at T.U.F.F., and the Chief praised Dudley, Kitty, and the youngsters on a job well done! They wouldn't see Dr. Apocalypse again, but Keswick would probably dress like that for Halloween.

So the episode was over. At first, T.U.F.F. seemed like a bunch of idiots, but when a crisis came up, they had the right stuff.

Now the cops came in, looking for Dudley. The shuttle was parked in a no-parking zone, so it was being towed. Dudley went for his badge, and the cops thought he was going for a weapon! Dudley was about to show his badge, but then he got tased!

" _STOP_!" screamed the triplets. Immediately, the cops stopped, and Summer grabbed Dudley's badge.

"He was trying to show you his badge!" Summer exclaimed, showing them the badge.

"Now leave him alone and give back the shuttle!" George said.

"Or the Chief will be mad." Molly said. The Chief was mad, so the shuttle was returned.

Kitty popped up in the outfit she wore earlier, yelling, "NOWHERE AND EVERYWHERE!"

The End

Next up is a quickie, featuring D.O.O.M. and a big surprise! Stay tuned!


	31. The DOOM Kids

(A/N: Here is that quickie! Before we begin, I'll let you know that this explains the idea I was getting during "Kid Stuff".)

It was nighttime in Petropolis. Snaptrap, Ollie, Francisco, and Larry were lounging around D.O.O.M. H.Q., obviously bored. They didn't have anything to do right now, and they didn't feel like causing trouble.

"Okay, what should we do?" Snaptrap asked, bored.

"We can watch a scary movie." Francisco suggested.

"Sounds like a plan." said Ollie.

"Which one are we going to watch?" Larry asked.

"We'd better look." Snaptrap said, but before they could get up and look for a scary movie, there was a flash of light that was so bright, they had to shield their eyes. When they looked again, standing there were 4 kids.

"How in the-?!" Snaptrap exclaimed upon seeing the kids. There was a male rat wearing glasses, an orange shirt and blue jeans, a female possum wearing a navy blue dress, a female crocodile wearing a cyan shirt and black jeans, and a shrew that looked like a small version of Larry (but for those of you who saw "Doom and Gloom", he looks the way Larry did in that episode).

"Where did you come from?" Ollie asked the kids.

"We came from the future." the rat said.

"Should've seen that coming." Snaptrap muttered, rolling his eyes.

"And where are your future parents?" Larry asked.

"We already found them." said the crocodile.

"WHAT?!" the members of D.O.O.M. exclaimed in shock.

"Yep! You guys are our dads." the kids said.

"How do we know you're not lying?" Snaptrap asked.

"I know about your cheese allergy." the rat said.

"That's enough proof for me!" Snaptrap said.

"So you believe me?" the rat asked.

"You bet! What's your name?" Snaptrap asked the rat.

"My name is Snappy. And in case you were wondering, you're Dad!" the rat said.

"Wow! I have a son!" Snaptrap said, hugging Snappy.

"I think I know which one is mine!" Larry said.

"We don't wanna hear it, Larry!" Snaptrap yelled, and he pressed a button that sent Larry screaming into the shark tank!

"DAD!" cried the shrew as Larry landed in the shark tank. However, Larry wasn't in there for long, and when he got out, the shrew asked him, "Are you okay, Dad?"

"I'm your dad?" Larry asked.

"Yup. My name's Murray." the shrew replied, giving his dad a hug. (A/N: If you don't know how I came up with his name, you'll find out in "Doom and Gloom"!)

"Wait a minute! Does Snaptrap's kid...?" Larry asked, unable to finish the question.

"If you think Snappy throws us into the shark tank, he doesn't! He's not evil, and I'm not evil." Murray said.

"Neither are we!" said the female possum and crocodile.

"Looks like we're the ones with daughters." Ollie whispered to Francisco.

"And it shouldn't be hard for you to figure out who I belong to." said the female possum. Ollie could tell that the possum was his daughter, as she spoke with a British accent.

"I figured it out!" Ollie said, pulling his daughter into a hug.

"Good job, Dad. My name is Melody, but everyone calls me 'Mel' for short." said the possum, hugging him back.

"Okay, now I know which one is mine." said Francisco.

"No duh!" said the female crocodile as Francisco hugged her.

"So, what's your name?" Francisco asked her.

"I'm Stella." the female crocodile said.

"Now that we got kids, we can't watch horror films!" Larry said.

"What do you mean? It's okay for the kids to watch scary movies!" Snaptrap said.

"Boss, they're too young for scary movies!" Ollie said.

"Yeah, I have to agree." added Francisco.

So they watched something kid-friendly as they spent time with their future kids.

Yup! The D.O.O.M. kids have entered the story! Stay tuned, for coming up next is "Mission: Really Big Mission"!


	32. Mission: Really Big Mission

(A/N: Well, we're finally going to see what "Mission: Really Big Mission" looks like when the kids are in it! This ought to be interesting. Okay, I get it; you wanna see the episode! I'll start the episode right now!)

A giant asteroid was headed for Earth, and it would be in target range in 2 minutes. The Chief told Dudley, Kitty, and the kids, who were in the T.U.F.F. Shuttle, ready to go to space, to blast off when ready. Dudley was ready, but then he had to go to the bathroom, so he ran off the ship and went to the bathroom. When he got back, he realized that he forgot to wash his hands, so he left to do that.

"Focus, Agent Puppy. If you fail to destroy that asteroid, all life will instantly cease to exist. Which would stink for me, since I just bought a week's worth of groceries." the Chief said. Kitty assured the Chief that with Keswick's new laser, that asteroid didn't stand a chance. Then Dudley had to get a space-snack, and the snack he picked out was space-jerky.

"Space jerky! I love space jerky! It's out of this world! Oh, I just got that!" Dudley said.

"So did we!" said the kids.

"Will you two get going?" the Chief asked.

Kitty pressed the launch button, and the shuttle took off. Dudley wasn't prepared, and he made a dent of himself in the back of the shuttle. But soon enough, he and the kids were floating around in the shuttle while Kitty scanned for the target and updated her MyFace status.

Right now, Dudley was eating his space jerky, and he said he would never floss so he and the jerky would be together forever.

"Dad, you brush and floss in the future, so keep flossing!" George said.

Then Kitty activated the turbo-thrust. Dudley wasn't prepared again, so he made another dent in the back of the shuttle. Suddenly, an R.V. showed up in front of the shuttle, and Kitty saw that Snaptrap was in it.

In the R.V., Snaptrap explained what they were doing in space. They would heat up the Earth's corn-belt, and pop all the corn. They'd own all the world's popcorn, and sell it for $1,000 a bag.

"Do the math. If we sell 2 bags, we'll be millionaires!" Snaptrap said.

"Actually, you'd have to sell more than 2 bags to be a millionaire." Snappy said.

Snaptrap told Larry to activate the super-fancy weapons system. But they didn't have a super-fancy weapons system, 'cause Larry rented the R.V. with a microwave instead. Just then, the microwave beeped, and Larry pulled a bag of popcorn (the bag read "Evil Corn") out of the microwave, asking, "Who wants popcorn while it's still cheap?"

"Not the evil kind." the children replied.

"Who wants to see Larry get fired out of our super-fancy escape-pod?" Snaptrap asked. Larry was about to say that the R.V. didn't have a super-fancy escape-pod, but in mid-sentence, Snaptrap put Larry in the toilet and flushed it. Larry was now in space, and he was screaming, but they couldn't hear him scream, and Snaptrap said, "What do you know? In space, no one can hear you scream!"

Just then, Kitty appeared on a screen, and she told Snaptrap to move, for they were about to fire a fancy laser-system, and he didn't want to be in the way.

"Is it super-fancy enough to heat up the Earth's corn-belt?" Snaptrap asked.

"Why would you wanna know that?" Kitty asked.

"You don't wanna know!" Murray said.

"Hey, gang!" George, Molly, and Summer said, seeing Murray and the other D.O.O.M. kids on a screen in the T.U.F.F. Shuttle.

"Hey!" the D.O.O.M. kids replied.

"Who are they?" Max asked, referring to the D.O.O.M. kids.

"Oh yeah! Guys, say hello to Snappy, Mel, Stella, and Murray." Summer introduced their friends to the D.O.O.M. kids.

"Guys, meet Max, Annabeth, Blossom, and Atin." George said to the D.O.O.M. kids.

"So, they hang out with Snaptrap?" Atin said.

"That's mainly because Snaptrap and his henchmen are their dads, but don't worry, 'cause Snaptrap and his henchmen reformed in the future." Molly said.

"So this means that the kids aren't evil like him?" Annabeth wondered out loud.

"Yup." the D.O.O.M. kids said, having overheard.

After that, Snaptrap got out of the way, and Kitty fired the laser. The asteroid was stopped.

However, Snaptrap saw what the laser could do, and he wanted a laser like it. In fact, that very laser was the one he wanted.

"Mission accomplished." Kitty said, turning to where Dudley should've been sitting. Dudley wasn't there. He was in space, trying to get his space jerky back.

"Dad, get back in the shuttle!" Molly yelled.

"Yeah, we have to go back to Earth!" Summer added.

"Actually, I wonder if we can look for Mobius, or Space Colony ARK." Atin said.

"Another time." Kitty told him.

Then Dudley's bag of space jerky flew into one of the parts of the laser, and Dudley went in to get it out. Unfortunately, he got stuck.

While Dudley was trying to get out, Snaptrap was telling his men the plan to get the laser. Francisco would disguise himself as a laser repairman, and knock on the T.U.F.F. shuttle door. Then Snaptrap would disguise himself as Francisco, and Ollie would disguise himself as Abraham Lincoln.

Back with Dudley, he was still stuck, but when he succeeded in freeing himself, he broke the laser into 3 pieces, and he screamed like a girl when he saw what he did.

Ollie saw the laser break, so he suggested they race back to Earth and pick up the pieces of the laser. Snaptrap agreed to it, but Ollie still had to dress as Abraham Lincoln.

"Looks like your dad came up with a really stupid plan." Melody told Snappy.

"I know. He's not too concerned about being evil in the future, though." Snappy reminded her.

At T.U.F.F., the Chief was mad at Dudley and Kitty for losing the laser.

"It was Dudley's fault." said Blossom. And Dudley was still mourning over his space jerky, so the Chief asked Keswick for the fist-in-the-box. Keswick handed the Chief a tiny Jack-in-the-Box, and the Chief started winding it, and Dudley was right over it when the fist came out and punched him.

Then Snaptrap appeared on the screen, poorly disguised as Francisco. He said that he knew that the laser was broken, and he was going to find all 3 pieces so he could heat up the corn-belt.

"Why would you do that?" the Chief asked.

"I wanna get rich off movie snacks, and there's no such thing as the chocolate-covered-raisin-belt." the poorly-disguised rat said.

Keswick said that if Snaptrap found the pieces and reassembled the laser, he wouldn't just heat up the corn belt, he'd destroy the planet! Kitty realized that they needed to find the pieces before he did.

Dudley was still grieving over the jerky, and Annabeth said, "Dudley, forget about the space jerky. You can always get another bag."

Keswick located a piece of the laser at the bottom of the Pet-cific Ocean. He even invented a pen that was supposed to help them on their mission. The pen was loaded with all kinds of cool stuff. The kids were hoping it wouldn't malfunction as they followed Dudley and Kitty into the T.U.F.F. Sub.

At D.O.O.M., Snaptrap told Larry, Francisco, Honest Abe (Ollie in disguise), and the children that they were going to need some help on this mission, so he invited a special guest villain to join them. The villain was none other than the Chameleon, who was disguised as the chair Francisco was sitting on. The Chameleon turned into himself, and he also turned into the Easter Bunny, a red Toucan Sam, Po (from "Kung-Fu Panda"), and Snaptrap.

Snaptrap was happy to have the Chameleon around to help out, and then he gave the Chameleon a "Men Of D.O.O.M." calendar, and Snaptrap was "Mr. September". (A/N: The picture is hilarious, and Snaptrap is wearing PINK in that picture!) Well, the Chameleon was told to turn into something that didn't talk, as Snaptrap had a lot to cover.

Also, Snaptrap knew where the first piece was. They were going to get it with the super-fancy D.O.O.M. sub. It looked like an R.V. with D.O.O.M. on it.

"That's not super-fancy!" Stella exclaimed.

"It looks super-lame!" Murray said.

"And it's not the 'Yellow Submarine' we were hoping for!" said Snappy and Melody.

Once inside the sub, the Chameleon asked what he could do.

"You can turn yourself into a cup-holder for my jumbo apple juice." Snaptrap told him.

"I won't let you down! I promise!" the Chameleon said, turning into a cup-holder. When Snaptrap put the juice in the cup-holder, the Chameleon said, "Yay! I'm helping!"

Meanwhile, Dudley, Kitty, and the children were searching for the piece in the T.U.F.F. Sub, and Dudley was making beeps for the sonar. The kids were looking for SpongeBob, Ariel (from "The Little Mermaid"), or the Yellow Submarine.

"Okay, beep faster. I've located the first piece of the laser." Kitty said. Dudley sped up the beeps, and the kids couldn't help laughing a little as Kitty joined the MyFace group "Secret Agent Cats Underwater". Just then, Kitty saw something other than the laser on the sonar, and she said, "Oh no! It's D.O.O.M.!"

"Oh no! It's T.U.F.F.! And I'm out of apple juice!" Snaptrap said.

"Do you think they found a Yellow Submarine?" Melody asked.

"I dunno. But it'd be nice if they found that, or SpongeBob." said Murray.

"Don't forget Ariel." Stella reminded them.

Both submarines got close to the piece of the laser, and Dudley, Kitty, Snaptrap, and Ollie (all in scuba-gear, though Ollie still had his Abe Lincoln garb underneath) came out of the submarines, intent on getting the piece of the laser.

Snaptrap and Ollie were close to the piece, but Dudley said that he'd snare them with the net in Keswick's pen. Unfortunately, a fist came out of the pen and punched Kitty, and she hit the submarine. To make matters worse, Kitty also got eaten by a big fish!  
"NO!" screamed the triplets.

"OH NO!" screamed Max and Annabeth.

Then Snaptrap was ready to take out Dudley. Worried and upset, the triplets couldn't look.

Snaptrap's weapon sliced Dudley's scuba-tank, and water was getting into his helmet. Dudley told Snaptrap that the pen had a mini scuba-tank. Unfortunately, when Dudley put the pen in his mouth and pressed the button, he now had a missile (or was it a torpedo?) in his mouth. It sent Dudley into a giant clam!

"I'll just use the walkie-talkie in Keswick's pen to contact Kitty." Dudley said. But that was the grenade-launcher. Dudley was going to use the pen to write Keswick an angry letter. However, Dudley soon yelled, "WHO PUTS TINY SCORPIONS IN A PEN?"

"This is bad." said Blossom, as Snaptrap and his men now had the first piece of the laser.

The Chameleon asked Snaptrap what he could do to help now.

"Achoo! You can turn yourself into a box of tissues. I got water up my nose." Snaptrap said. The Chameleon did as he was told, happy to help.

Now Snaptrap was so happy with his evil plan, and he couldn't wait to get the other 2 pieces. Then he grabbed a tissue and blew his nose.

"Eww! I mean, yay!" the tissue said.

"Cuckoo!" said Snappy, Melody, Stella, and Murray, referring to the Chameleon.

After the D.O.O.M. Sub went away, Kitty (who somehow got out of the fish) went to the clam that Dudley was trapped in, and she pried it open.

"Are you okay?" Kitty asked Dudley. Dudley's helmet was full of tiny scorpions. He pressed a button to open his helmet, and all the scorpions went away. Dudley's face was alright, except for one eye, which was swollen as a result of the scorpion attack. Then Dudley closed the helmet again. Kitty pointed out that Snaptrap got away. Dudley said that this mean that only millionaires would be able to eat movie popcorn.

"Let's just go with that." Kitty said. She was going to use the pen to call the Chief. But the pen made a weapon that blasted Dudley and Kitty. Still, they got back to the sub, which made the kids happy.

"No wonder you guys didn't disappear!" Blossom said to the triplets.

"Well, knowing that Dudley and Kitty are okay is good news, but Snaptrap got the first piece of the laser!" Atin said.

Now they were in the T.U.F.F. Mobile, and they were driving around the city. Just then, Keswick located the second piece in a volcano, a mile below the Earth's crust.

"I'm sending you the coordinates." Keswick said. However, this is what popped up:

Mac & Cheese  
Fruit Cup

"Sorry. That's my lunch order." said Keswick. Then he realized that the restaurant had the coordinates! So Dudley and Kitty drove to a restaurant called "Meaty Moose", where they ordered the laser coordinates and 2 fruit cups. Then they drove away. However, they forgot the toy, but the toy Dudley got was one he already had.

At this point, Dudley, Kitty, and the kids were on their way to the volcano. Then they were in the volcano, and they located the second piece of the laser. And Dudley ate Kitty's fruit cup. To make it up to her, Dudley offered the toy to Kitty, but she had that one! Everybody had that one!

"I don't think Max, Annabeth, Blossom, or Atin have that one." Kitty said. So Dudley offered the toy to the mentioned kids, but they politely declined.

Then the drill on the T.U.F.F. Mobile broke. Dudley reminded Kitty that he was a dog, and he could dig! And his keen canine sense told him where the piece was. With that, Dudley began digging.

Shortly after he disappeared into the hole he was digging, the second piece was found! Kitty got out of the T.U.F.F. Mobile and ran to the piece.

"I gotta tell Dudley! I'll use the radio in Keswick's pen!" Kitty said.

"Wait! The pen might-" Annabeth yelled, but it was too late. The fist-in-the-pen punched Kitty.

"Malfunction." Annabeth finished.

"Are you okay, Mom?" Summer called.

"I'm okay!" Kitty said. But then she got run over by Snaptrap's R.V.

"I think you hit something." Larry said.

"Yeah. Pay-dirt! And dirt-dirt." Snaptrap said.

"No! You ran over Agent Katswell!" Stella said.

"Sorry about what happened!" Snappy yelled to George, Molly, Summer, Max, Annabeth, Blossom, and Atin.

"Not your fault!" they replied.

Then Snaptrap told Larry and the father of our country (Ollie in disguise) to get the piece.

"Acutally, Boss, Abraham Lincoln wasn't the father of our country." said Ollie.

"Well, thank you, Einstein!" said Snaptrap. But that gave him an idea. Snaptrap wanted Larry to dress up as Einstein. Then he put Einstein hair on Larry.

"Snaptrap, my dad is right. George Washington was the father of our country." said Melody.

Just then, the Chameleon came out of the bathroom, disguised as a plunger. He wanted to help out again. Snaptrap wanted the Chameleon to turn into a toothpick, as he had gunk in his teeth. The Chameleon obliged. But as soon as Snaptrap was using him, the Chameleon said, "Holy guacamole, when is the last time you brushed?"

"Brushed what?" Snaptrap asked. His teeth were horrible and full of gunk.

Ollie and Larry got the second piece of the laser. Kitty got up, but Snaptrap ran over her again.

"Mean!" the kids yelled, and Atin gave Snaptrap's R.V. a Chaos Blast.

Getting back to Dudley, he dug all the way to China!

At T.U.F.F., the Chief was mad, for Snaptrap now had 2 pieces of the laser. And Keswick said that when Dudley dug to China, there was a hole in the Earth, and now the planet made a whistling sound as it rotated. Keswick opened the window, and they could hear the whistling sound.

"Who can sleep with that?" Keswick asked. The Chief put that on Dudley's permanent record and hit him with the fist-in-the-box. However, Dudley ducked, and the fist hit the wall, and then it came back, hit the ceiling, then a shelf of anvils, and the anvils hit the Chief!

"That's the r-r-risk you take when you have an anvil collection." Keswick said.

"No more collecting anvils." the kids told the Chief.

Kitty reasoned that the laser wouldn't work without all 3 pieces; they just had to get the third piece before Snaptrap. Dudley asked where it was. Then Dudley and Kitty were guessing that it was in a dangerous place. However, the last piece was located in a suburban home just outside of Petropolis. Dudley and Kitty screamed, but then they realized that the location wasn't scary or dangerous.

"To the T.U.F.F. Mobile!" Kitty said. But then they ended up at the North Pole. The kids wondered where they were, and then a voice said, "Ho! Ho! Ho!"

"Is this the North Pole?" the kids asked, excited.

Sure enough, it was! Santa Claus walked over to the group, and the children were in shock!

"IT'S SANTA CLAUS!" the kids exclaimed. Santa said, "I see you when you're sleeping, I know when you're awake, and I know when one of you has drilled a hole through the Earth."

Dudley quickly pinned the blame on Kitty. Kitty and the children weren't happy with Dudley, but Dudley really wanted a bike for Christmas. Then they went to that home where the last piece was. Kitty rang the bell, and a little boy answered the door.

"Hi, little boy! We're secret agents." Kitty said to the boy. The boy loved playing 'secret agents', and he loved being the bad guy.

Dudley was about to explain something, but then the kid yelled, "FEAR ME!" in an evil voice.

"I TOTALLY FEAR THIS KID, DUDLEY!" Kitty screamed. It even gave the kids a jolt, as they ducked down in the T.U.F.F. Mobile. And Dudley hopped in the car and drove away. Kitty called for back-up.

A lot of cars and helicopters showed up, and the Chief yelled, "Freeze, kid!" The kid got sad and started bawling. And then the kid's mom showed up, telling them that her kid was only 6 years old.

The Chief apologized and called for the apology-in-a-box. An agent handed the box to the mom, and when she turned the handle, a fist came out and punched the Chief.

Kitty climbed up a tree and found the last piece of the laser. But Francisco saw her through his binoculars, and he informed Snaptrap. Snaptrap then told Francisco to dress like his cousin, who was a fireman. Ollie wasn't sure the disguise angle was getting them anywhere.

"And I'm not sure Abe Lincoln talked with an English accent." Snaptrap said.

"You know that Dad can't help his accent. I have the same accent, too." Melody said.

Then Snaptrap had a super-fancy job for the Chameleon. The Chameleon could hardly wait, but he was kind of dizzy, for he was previously disguised as a yo-yo, and going up and down was enough to make him dizzy.

Back with Kitty, Dudley saw that she got the last piece, and that would get her off Santa's naughty list.

"Dad, Mom isn't on Santa's naughty list. The villains are." said Summer.

Then Keswick showed up, saying that he'd take the piece back to T.U.F.F. Kitty gave him the piece, and he left. Just then, Keswick showed up on the other side.

"Keswick, did you forget something?" Kitty asked. Keswick mentioned that he may have left a Bunsen Burner on in the lab. He did, because T.U.F.F. was burning!

"I'm here to pick up the laser." Keswick said, but Kitty just gave it to him. Unless...

"Oh no! Dudley, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Kitty asked. Dudley asked Kitty if she was thinking about jerky. Kitty said that she must've given the last piece to an imposter!

"UH-OH!" the kids said, exchanging worried looks.

"You are so back on Santa's naughty list." Dudley said.

"We can't worry about Santa's list right now!" Max shouted.

The Keswick Kitty gave the piece to was the Chameleon in disguise. He said that being able to contribute to D.O.O.M. was like a dream come true for him. In fact, he felt a song coming on! Here's how it went:

 _I'm so happy, happy, Snappy, Trappy..._

That's as far as he got, for Snaptrap said that they had a strict 'No Singing' policy at D.O.O.M. Still the laser was put together, and Snaptrap felt like singing. Here's what he sang:

 _I'm so happy, happy..._

Then the Chameleon reminded him about the policy.

At T.U.F.F., Snaptrap appeared on the screens, letting them know that he had the last piece of the laser, and in 10 minutes, he was gonna clear the Earth's orbit and put his plan into action.

"NOOOOOOO!" screamed Dudley, Kitty, Keswick, the Chief, and the kids.

Now Dudley, Kitty, and the children were in the shuttle, and Dudley was making some noise, but Kitty said, "You said I could do the sound-effect this time."

Then the shuttle blasted off, and once they were in space, Atin started searching for Mobius, or Space Colony ARK.

Snaptrap was getting the laser ready to pop the corn-belt. The Chief appeared on the screen in the shuttle, realizing that the laser was ready, and Dudley and Kitty wouldn't be able to stop him in time. When he asked Keswick why they didn't join Dudley and Kitty in the shuttle, Keswick said that he couldn't hear him over the whistling sound from the hole in the Earth.

Dudley realized something about the hole. Maybe they could deflect the beam so that it went right through the hole!

"That could've been the smartest idea you've ever had." Kitty said, sounding impressed. Even the kids looked impressed. Kitty said that all they had to do was rotate the deflector shields into the right position. Keswick was transmitting the coordinates, but he accidentally sent them to "Meaty Moose" again. So they went to the restaurant to order Keswick's coordinates and apple crisps. Dudley also got that same toy again. He was not amused!

Snaptrap would fire the laser in 10 seconds, and then he told the Chameleon about the plan. The Chameleon wasn't happy, so Snaptrap put the Chameleon through the super-fancy escape-pod. But this time, they heard the Chameleon scream when he was in space. Still, Snaptrap fired the laser.

Meanwhile, Dudley and Kitty deployed the deflector shield, and Kitty said, "Dudley, if this doesn't work out, I just want you to know that it was an honor to work with you." Her eyes were shining when she said that, and the triplets grinned. They knew that if their mom said something like that, she really loved Dudley! Dudley said that he really wanted Kitty's apple crisps.

Just then, the laser was fired! The laser hit the deflector shield, which sent it into the volcano, and through the hole in the Earth. The planet was okay! Everyone cheered.

"Dudley! The Earth is saved!" Kitty joyfully exclaimed, hugging Dudley. The children looked on, smiling brightly. Then Dudley told Kitty that he panicked and ate her apple crisps. Now it was time to get Snaptrap. Atin quickly performed Chaos Control, which put him in Snaptrap's R.V., where the rat wondered what happened to the popcorn.

Just then, Atin appeared, grabbed Snappy, Melody, Stella, and Murray, performed Chaos Control again, and then they were in the T.U.F.F. Shuttle.

"How did you do that?" Murray asked.

"It's Chaos Control." Atin told him.

"Why did you get us out of there?" Stella asked.

"I heard Dudley say that it was time to get Snaptrap. I couldn't leave you guys in danger." Atin said.

"That makes sense." said Snappy.

Getting back to Snaptrap, he was trying to get away from the T.U.F.F. Shuttle in the asteroid belt. Just then, the Chameleon hit the windshield, and Snaptrap thought he was an alien. But when Snaptrap saw the Chameleon, he let go of the steering wheel, and the R.V. crashed into an asteroid. Now D.O.O.M. and the Chameleon were floating around in space. But some kind of claw came out and grabbed the bad guys.

"Now to dump this space garbage into the Jail-in-the-box!" Dudley said. A jack-in-the-box came out, and while the handle was turned, the bad guys seemed interested in it. That is, until it produced a jail that trapped them.

"Smart thinking, Atin." Melody said, after seeing what had just happened.

In the jail, Snaptrap and the Chameleon were in the same cell, and Snaptrap was wearing the pink swimsuit and holding the matching parasol he had in the calendar. The Chameleon was not amused, and he shuddered.

Outside City Hall, the Chief praised Dudley and Kitty for saving the planet. He was going to give them medals-of-bravery-in-a-box, but a fist came out and punched the Chief. Keswick said that at least the glove punched the Chief into the Emergency Room this time.

Suddenly, everyone heard the sound of sleigh bells ringing. Santa was coming!

"SANTA CLAUS!" the children gasped.

Sure enough, it was Santa! He thanked Dudley and Kitty for saving the planet, and he told Kitty that the hole she dug in the Earth was a good thing. He gave her a bike (which looked like it was for a young girl), and Kitty said, "Thanks, Santa!"

"No! I dug the hole!" Dudley said. A present was thrown to him, but it was the action figure that everyone had!

"I already have this one, Santa! EVERYBODY HAS THIS ONE!" Dudley yelled as Santa left.

The End

Okay, so that's "Mission: Really Big Mission"! Coming up next is "Frisky Business", so stay tuned!


	33. Frisky Business

(A/N: Here we are with "Frisky Business". What's going to happen? Maybe if I write it out, we shall see! Let's do it!)

At Dudley's house, Peg had finished packing a lot of things, and she said, "Dudley! I'm leaving for my trip! Are you sure you're gonna be okay while I'm gone? You've never been on your own before."

Dudley assured his mom that he'd be fine, as he already combed his hair and brushed his teeth. But he brushed his teeth with his comb, and brushed his hair with the toothbrush (which had toothpaste on it). Once Peg helped him with that, Dudley led her outside, and told her to have fun at the monster-truck rally. Peg said she'd have fun crushing her opponents into a pudding-like goo. She donned a helmet, and she was in a monster-truck (A/N: The kids mentioned Peg owning this in Chapter 10.) named 'Pegzilla'.

"See ya Sunday, Sunday, Sunday!" Peg said as she drove away.

"Whoa. 3 days without Mom. What am I gonna do?" Dudley asked himself. Then he excitedly exclaimed, "ANYTHING I WANT!" He started to parody the often-parodied "Old Time Rock & Roll" scene from "Risky Business", but he fell down the basement, and obviously another basement, for he said, "Why do we have a 2nd basement?"

At T.U.F.F., Kitty, Keswick, and the Chief were enjoying scalding hot cups of cocoa (but the children had breakfast already, so they weren't drinking cocoa). Then Dudley came in, and he was really hyper-active. The agents were so startled, they accidentally spilled the cocoa, and they were drenched in it.

Dudley told everyone how his mom would be out of town for 3 days, and he was on his own, doing things his mom wouldn't let him do. When Kitty heard this, she decided that the kids couldn't stay with Dudley if his mom was gone. (A/N: If you've seen this episode already, you know why Kitty decided this. If not, you'll see why as we go along.)

One of the things Dudley did was go swimming right after he ate breakfast, but then he got a cramp.

"Dad, you can't go swimming after you eat breakfast." George said.

"You do that, and you get a cramp." Molly added.

"So wait an hour after eating." Summer finished.

"Yeah!" the other kids said in agreement.

Just then, the agents got a fruit basket from Birdbrain, and the Chief thought that the pineapple had a clock that tells when it's ripe. But Kitty realized that the pineapple was a bomb!

Seeing that there wasn't much time left on the timer, Atin grabbed the triplets, Max, Annabeth, and Blossom, performed Chaos Control, and got them out and away from T.U.F.F. before the fruit-bomb detonated. (A/N: You see, Kitty wanted to defuse the bomb, but just before she could, Dudley came up, yelling, "Cramp's gone!" That surprised her, and she didn't get to stop the bomb from going off.

When Atin was certain that it was safe to go back, they saw that T.U.F.F. was ruined. When he saw that, he said, "Good thing I got us away when I did."

"Thanks, Atin. You saved my sweetie." George said as he hugged Annabeth, who blushed.

"And my honey is okay." Max said, holding Molly's hand.

The next day, the agents were going to have scalding hot bowls of oatmeal, but when Dudley showed up with Bobo (a clown), Presto (a magician), and a pirate (who was really a guy that was wearing an eyepatch, due to recent eye surgery), they got startled and spilled it on their heads. Keswick even yelled, "BURN!"

Then they received intel that Snaptrap was commiting a robbery. He was robbing Peter to pay Paul (literally). Dudley and Kitty had to stop him, with the kids tagging along.

Not only did they bring the kids, Bobo, Presto, and the not-pirate went with. Dudley hired them for 24 hours, and he was getting his money's worth. Then he asked Presto to make something disappear. Presto made the T.U.F.F. Mobile disappear. Atin quickly grabbed his friends and performed Chaos Control, and they were back at T.U.F.F.

"I guess we could stay here until they come back." Annabeth said.

"It seems like the best option." Blossom said.

"Yeah, and thanks again for saving us, Atin." Max said to Atin.

"No problem." Atin said.

Back with Dudley, Kitty, and the others, they ended up falling on the ground. Then they got run over by a big truck.

"Ta-da!" said Presto. Dudley said that it was worth every penny. Actually, he didn't know what they cost. He gave them his mom's credit card.

Meanwhile, Snaptrap gave Peter's wallet to Paul. Then Ollie noticed T.U.F.F. Snaptrap recognized Bobo, who he owed money. He took the wallet from Paul, then he drove away.

"Presto, quick, we need the car!" Kitty said. Presto made a motorcycle with a side-car appear. Kitty got in the side-car (which would soon prove to be a mistake), and Dudley yawned as he got on the motorcycle.

"Is crime-fighting boring you?" Kitty asked, sounding miffed. Dudley said that motorcycle magic made him sleepy, and he was up all night, as a stray gorilla that he took in ate his pillow.

Before too long, Dudley fell asleep while driving the motorcycle, and the motorcycle and side-car were disconnected. Kitty went into a cactus garden, a land-mine testing ground, and then she was hit by a train. When the side-car went back to Dudley, poor Kitty looked like she was in terrible pain.

"Boy, you look awful. Maybe you should take a nap." Dudley said to Kitty when he awoke and looked at her. Kitty was furious, but then the side-car went off into a mouse-trap store.

When the kids saw Kitty, they were on their best behavior, and they let Kitty relax, handling everything themselves. They knew she'd had a rough day, and they didn't want to add to her stress. Realizing this, Kitty was very grateful to the kids.

The next day, the agents were going to start the day with scalding hot pot roast. All of a sudden, they heard a loud popping sound, and they thought they were under attack. They ended up dropping the pot roast on themselves, and the Chief burned his tiny thighs.

Dudley entered the building, wearing a shirt made of bubble-wrap, 'cause all his clothes were dirty.

"It was either this or my mom's wedding dress. And I'm saving that for Casual Friday." Dudley said.

"I thought Dad knows how to do laundry. He and Mom do laundry in the future." George said.

"Maybe he didn't learn how to do it yet." Molly said.

"That's just wrong." Summer said.

Just then, they learned that the Chameleon was turning himself a winning lottery ticket. Dudley, Kitty, and the children had to stop him.

"And bring me back some aloe for my tiny thighs." the Chief said, as his thighs were burned.

At a store, the cashier saw the winning lottery ticket, but no one was there to claim it. The ticket turned back into the Chameleon, who didn't think it through. He decided to get a hot-dog and some sporty sunglasses. The sunglasses weren't good, so he decided to have the hot-dog only.

Dudley, Kitty, and the youngsters were hiding nearby, and Kitty reminded Dudley and the kids to be quiet. The children nodded, but when Dudley let Kitty know that he understood, the bubble-wrap started popping, and the Chameleon thought it was the man! He turned into a rocket and got out.

Kitty was really mad. Dudley had been a mess ever since his mom went away. He didn't know how to take care of himself, and it was affecting his job! (A/N: Kitty was feeling relieved that she wasn't letting Dudley care for the kids right now!) Dudley didn't believe Kitty, and he grabbed a bag of chips and a teddy bear, saying that he was going to go home, eat a healthy dinner, have a good night's sleep, and not fall down the stairs. The following day, he'd be in bright and early, ready to catch bad guys. And then he left.

Now Kitty and the kids were by themselves. However, the Chameleon came back, burning Kitty as he went for his hot dog. Then he burned her again. Once again, the kids handled everything that night, letting Kitty relax.

Now it was night, and Dudley heard Kitty's voice.

"What are you doing here? It's the middle of the night!" Dudley said when he heard her.

"It's 1:00 in the afternoon. I was worried about you." Kitty said.

"So are we." said the kids. Then Kitty opened the door to find Dudley in a dark, garbage-filled room, and he was wearing a wedding dress. (A/N: The kids were speechless at the sight!) Kitty even saw the gorilla hanging from the chandelier. The gorilla, Lester, claimed that he had nowhere else to go.

"You're a disaster without your mom, and if you can't admit that, I'm just gonna leave." Kitty said. Dudley started crying then, and he grabbed Kitty, begging her not to go. He admit that he was a mess. Dudley ran out of clothes 'cause he didn't know how to wash them, and he was in the dark 'cause he didn't know how to turn on the lights (he knows how to do both of those things in the future)!

"I NEED MY MOMMY!" Dudley bawled. The triplets hated seeing their dad so upset, and they gave him a hug. Kitty offered to help Dudley clean up before his mom got home, and they could start by taking out the trash. Dudley said that he already took it out, but it made things worse, as he thought that taking out the trash means taking it out of the can! Kitty said that that's not what it meant, and Dudley was a wreck.

Just then, the phone rang. Peg called to say that she won the monster-truck championship and was coming home early. She would be home after she got her car washed. Actually, she'd be right home.

Dudley was scared! His mom was on her way home, and he couldn't let her see him in that mess! Kitty called T.U.F.F., saying that they had a 901. So T.U.F.F. appeared, ready to clean Dudley's house. When the Chief saw Dudley, he wondered why Dudley was wearing a wedding dress, as it wasn't Casual Friday.

Keswick was in a robot suit, and he shoved all the garbage (and Lester) into a closet. (A/N: Like how kids shove their things into a closet when they're told to clean their room. The triplets know better, though.) Then one agent threw a Mr. Soapy grenade into the house, and it cleaned the house.

Then the wedding dress was blown off of Dudley's body, and the kids weren't looking at him.

"AAAHHH! I'M NAKED! NOBODY LOOK!" Dudley said, covering his lower body (which we see all the time, since he doesn't wear pants). Kitty sighed and handed him a shirt.

"Okay, you can look now!" Dudley said, as he had the shirt on.

The house was clean, and the Chief gave Keswick a medal for cleaning the house. Just then, Peg returned, and Kitty, Keswick, the Chief, and the kids got out of there.

Peg was happy to see that the house was clean. She thought she'd find Dudley in a dark, garbage-filled room, wearing a wedding dress. But he did fine without her.

"Your little Dudley's all grown up!" Dudley told her. But when Peg opened the door to the closet, the garbage spilled out everywhere. Dudley broke down and told his mom the truth! He hoped she wasn't angry. Then he introduced her to Lester.

"I slept in your bed." Lester said to Peg.

After a moment, Peg told Dudley, "I'm not angry, sweetheart. The truth is, I'm happy. It's nice to know you still need me." She held Dudley like a baby as Dudley asked her how to turn on the lights.

"You just flip the switch." Peg said as she flipped the switch. Dudley wondered why everyone but him knew that. (A/N: Peg and Kitty taught Dudley life-management skills when they weren't planning the wedding.)

The End

WHOO! Next up is "Hot Dog"! Stay tuned!


	34. Hot Dog

(A/N: Okay, "Hot Dog" is on its way! Let's see how it goes when you throw the kids into the mix. Here it is!)

It was snowing in Petropolis, and Wolf Spitzer was freezing his tail off at the Petropolis Dog Show. The city's most perfect pooch would win their very own mailman.

At T.U.F.F., Keswick asked Kitty and the children, "What kind of self-absorbed doofus would enter a d-d-dog show?"

Just then, the elevator doors opened, and Dudley was there, but he looked... different. Dudley had long, blond hair, and he also wore a sash that said "pretty" on it.

"Don't look now, but your dad is that self-absorbed doofus." Atin whispered to the triplets.

"HEY!" the triplets yelled, not amused.

"You heard what Keswick said." Atin reminded them.

"But Dad's not a doofus. We love him." Summer said.

"Guess who's entering the dog show?" Dudley asked.

"You've gotta be kidding me." Kitty responded, not impressed. Dudley just got back from the groomer's, and all he had to do was keep that 'perfect' look until that night, and he'd be chasing his own mailman! Looking at his reflection in a mirror, he asked, "Am I hot, or what?"

"I'm hot, too." the Chief said as he walked by the mirror. The part that showed his reflection cracked, and Keswick said that while he wouldn't go that far, the Chief was looking better ever since he joined that tiny gym. But the Chief meant that it was getting warm in there.

Kitty and the children looked out the window, and the snow melted. But it wasn't supposed to be spring yet, as Agent Groundhog saw his shadow the other day. Agent Groundhog said that something was terribly wrong.

Keswick found out that the temperature was 86 degrees and rising. And the heatwave was coming from the Chameleon's house! The Chief wanted a direct line to the Chameleon. He'd call himself, but he was out of minutes, as he'd been chatting up the ladies he met in his tiny spinning class.

Kitty pressed a button, but they got the Chameleon's answering machine. The machine turned into the Chameleon, and he explained that he was using a giant magnifying glass to super-heat Petropolis to 151 degrees!

"You'll melt all the ice cream!" the Chief exclaimed.

"And we'll never have another snow day again!" Dudley added.

"Want me to throttle that freakish lizard with my Chaos powers?" Atin asked the other children.

"Please do!" the other children replied, hoping Atin could stop the stupid Chameleon. However, Keswick told everyone that they seemed to be missing the big picture. They paid attention as he told them that if the temperature was 151 degrees, everyone would be fried! But the Chameleon wasn't going to fry, 'cause he was cold-blooded, and he was tired of being cold all the time, paying outrageous heating bills.

"Look at this! $34.19! What am I, made of money?" the Chameleon asked.

"If he wants to be warm, he needs a 'Heat Surge fireplace'." George muttered.

Keswick wondered why the Chameleon didn't put on a sweater if he was cold. The Chameleon didn't think it was diabolical.

"WHAT A SISSY!" the children shouted at the Chameleon. But the Chameleon wasn't listening.

The Chief said that it was up to Dudley and Kitty to stop the Chameleon, but Dudley said it was up to Kitty, as his groomer told him to stay out of the sun. But maybe the groomer was supposed to stay out of the sun, being a vampire bat. Kitty threw a tennis ball, and Dudley followed it out to the T.U.F.F. Mobile. Then they were on their way.

"The Chameleon's turning the city into a desert!" Kitty exclaimed.

"Great, now we're going to live in Death Valley!" Molly groaned.

"I'll keep ya cool, sweetie." Max said, using a small fan on himself and Molly.

Right now, Dudley was reading his winning speech to Kitty and the children, but when he said what 'winner' was defined as, he looked up 'weiner' instead. He even rented a full-length bun!

"Dad..." the triplets facepalmed as Dudley found that he had a hair out of place. He sprayed his hair, but Kitty couldn't see. Atin knew what to do. He used Chaos Control to get him and the other kids out of the vehicle and on the ground. But now everyone had to travel to the Chameleon's house on foot. Dudley left the water back at T.U.F.F., but the kids had water bottles in the backpacks they were wearing, along with sunscreen, and portable, battery-powered fans (with extra batteries). They were determined to stay cool and avoid sunburn (they were also wearing sun-hats).

Kitty was mad at Dudley for being obsessed with his fur, as it was jeopardizing the mission. Still, Dudley never won anything before, except for a pass that the Chief made up, but Kitty told Dudley that the had to stop the Chameleon, and then he could go win the dog show. Dudley agreed to it, and Kitty hugged him. Then Dudley pushed her away, saying, "Watch the fur!"

"Be nice to Kitty!" Annabeth said.

"You tell him, sweetie!" George said, high-fiving his girlfriend.

Later, Kitty couldn't take much more of that heat, and she looked in the survival kit for emergency supplies. But the only supplies Kitty found were for Dudley's new look. The kids were slathering sunscreen all over themselves, really wanting to avoid sunburn.

Kitty was reading a manual, and it said that the best way to survive that heat was to shave your fur. The kids were still applying sunscreen, and while it helped them, Dudley wanted to know the second-best way to keep cool.

"We _have_ to shave!" Kitty said, referring to herself and Dudley, since the children were keeping themselves cool. Then Kitty shaved off her fur. When she was done, she was wearing a one-piece swimsuit made of (her) fur (her tail also still had fur). George didn't recognize his mom after she shaved, and he wolf-whistled at her. Molly and Summer yelled, "MY EYES!" Then they ran off. Seeing this, the other kids followed them.

"What's with you?" George asked his sisters when the kids were far enough away.

"George, you saw her, didn't you?" Molly asked.

"You're talking about that pretty lady in the swimsuit, right?" George asked.

"That pretty lady was MOM!" Summer cried.

"And the swimsuit is made of her fur!" Molly added.

"WAIT! Are you telling me that Mom's running around in her _birthday suit_ , and that I _wolf-whistled_ at her again?!" George asked, sounding horrified. To make matters worse for George, his sisters nodded yes.

"I'm such an idiot!" George facepalmed. Annabeth hugged him and said, "It's okay, George. You're _my_ idiot."

"Thanks, babe." George said, making Annabeth blush a little.

Meanwhile, Dudley refused to shave, and as a result, he was hallucinating. Kitty was mad, and she left the razor with him, should he come to his senses and shave. Then she went to take on the Chameleon.

When the kids got back to where Dudley was, he was sitting on a toilet, talking to a cactus wearing the bun he rented.

"He's gone nuts!" the children exclaimed, shocked.

By now, Kitty found the Chameleon, and he snatched her blaster with his tongue and blasted one of the anchors off his anchor tree. The anchor hit Kitty on the head and knocked her out! (A/N: Poor Kitty!)

When Kitty awoke, the Chameleon had her all tied up, and he was going to barbecue her! However, his lighter wouldn't make a flame, and he wasn't happy. Kitty called for help!

Dudley was still out of it, singing "Take Me Out To The Ball Game" bad. He told the cactus (whom he called Andy) that he'd sing that song for the talent portion of the dog show. Just then, Dudley and the kids heard Kitty's scared voice calling, "DUDLEY! HELP ME!"

"MOM!" the triplets exclaimed at the sound of their mother's voice. Dudley snapped to attention when he heard Kitty, and he could tell that she was in trouble. He would have to shave his fur, even though the dog show was important to him.

"Dad, if you don't save Mom, you can kiss us good-bye." the triplets said, making this easier for him.

Back with Kitty and the Chameleon, the Chameleon couldn't get a light. Finally, it worked, but before he could light the charcoal, something blew out the flame, and there was Dudley, who finally shaved. He shaved really badly, but he'd shaved.

The kids weren't really looking, because they didn't really wanna see Dudley and Kitty naked. However, they really wanted to see Dudley get that lousy Chameleon (A/N: Although they would've done him in themselves if they were given the chance.). Before long, Dudley beat the Chameleon and shattered the giant magnifying glass. And then he saved Kitty, and the cold weather came back. The kids put their winter clothes on while the Chameleon froze.

Kitty apologized to Dudley, as he had to give up the dog show. Dudley said he was already over it. Then he cried as he hugged Kitty and said, "NO, I'M NOT!" When Kitty hugged back, Dudley told her that she was way softer than Andy, and Kitty looked startled.

Back at T.U.F.F., Dudley got an award for giving up the dog show to save Petropolis. He even got his very own mailman. While he chased the mailman, Kitty (who now had her fur back) asked the Chief if he made up the award Dudley just got, and he did.

"I feel like a weiner!" Dudley said as he held the mailman over his head. Then he wanted to thank Andy, but hugging the cactus hurt Dudley, and so he had to stop hugging Andy.

The End

Next up is "Disobedience School". Stay tuned!


	35. Disobedience School

(A/N: Okay, I'm back! Knowing how anxious you are, I'll get started on "Disobedience School".)

It was a new day, and today, Dudley, Kitty, Keswick, and the Chief planned on visiting Lava Land. The children didn't want to go there, because they knew that going there would mean getting burned. Just then, Keswick found that Snaptrap was broadcasting his own T.V. commercial. The Chief hoped it wasn't for the closet organizer (known as a Snap-rack) again.

"I bought one and it didn't work. That's $11,000 I'll never see again!" the Chief said. (A/N: It was that expensive?) But it wasn't the Snap-rack. It was even more diabolical.

Snaptrap was now 'Professor Snaptrap' and he was doing a commercial for "Snaptrap's Skool Of Evil" (A/N: He really spelled 'school' the wrong way.), and he was going to teach people how to become super-villains.

When the commercial ended, the Chief decided that one of the agents should go undercover and find out what Snaptrap was up to with his evil school. Kitty and Keswick stepped back, but Dudley didn't notice. He had to go to school.

"Why do I have to go to school while you guys have the funnest day ever?" Dudley asked, not happy.

"Dad, we'll go with you." George said, and his sisters, Max, Annabeth, Blossom, and Atin all nodded. Then Kitty and Keswick were talking about how unfair it was, but they sounded insincere.

"I wanna go TODAY!" the Chief said when Kitty and Keswick said to postpone the trip to Lava Land. But Kitty whispered something to the Chief, and he called Kitty "Agent Tuna Breath".

"Chief, don't call Mom that." Molly said. But the Chief told Dudley and the kids (who didn't want to go to Lava Land) that they'd go another day. So Dudley went to grab a school disguise, as the kids were wearing casual clothes that would suffice for school-clothes.

As soon as Dudley was out of the way, the grown-ups were about to leave, but Dudley came back, wearing a sailor suit that almost resembled Donald Duck's sailor suit.

"Dad, you almost look like Donald Duck!" Summer giggled.

"She's right! He does!" Molly said. Then Dudley and the kids were booted out of the office.

"He was blabbering, and I w-w-want to get a decent parking space." Keswick said as he left the office, Kitty and the Chief following.

Meanwhile, Dudley and the kids crash-landed into Snaptrap's 'Skool Uv Evul'. (A/N: Snaptrap is such a poor speller.) Snaptrap saw Dudley and the kids, and he asked them their names. The kids just used names of characters from video games, while Dudley was 'Bob Man's-Best-Friend-&-Ham-&-Cheese'. Dudley's fake last name was Snaptrap's mom's maiden name!

"I think I'm gonna like you, weird sailor kid." Snaptrap said to Dudley. Then it was time for everyone to take out their school supplies, which consisted of handcuffs, a live grenade, brass knuckles, and a magnet. After school, they'd all take part in a super diabolical crime, the plans for which were safely sealed in a briefcase... of evil, which looked more like a lunchbox that was chained and locked.

Dudley and the kids raised their hands, asking if they could go to the bathroom. Snaptrap gave them an evil hall pass, which was venomous ('cause it was a snake). Dudley dropped the hall pass and scurried out into the hall to contact Kitty and the others, telling them about how Snaptrap was hiding a diabolical plan in his briefcase of evil. He told them that he was going to find out was Snaptrap was up to and stop him.

At that moment, Dudley was going back to class, but the kids wanted to hang out with the D.O.O.M. kids (they met up in the hallway, and Max, Annabeth, Blossom, and Atin were introduced to the non-villainous kids). When Dudley got back, Snaptrap was ready to teach the class how to skulk and lurk. After showing them how, he told them to try. But they weren't doing it right, which made him mad.

Dudley skulked and lurked his way to the briefcase, but he got caught by Snaptrap! To his surprise, he wasn't in trouble, and Snaptrap gave him a Snap-rack. Now it was time for safe-cracking. The class wore stethoscopes as they spun the dials and listened to the tumblers. Some of the safes had dynamite in them, and Snaptrap realized that he probably should've led with the warning that safes were often booby-trapped.

Once again, Dudley made his way to the briefcase, and he used the safe-cracking skill to unlock the briefcase. When he opened it, he saw a folder that said "Sooper Diabolikul Plan" on it. (A/N: Snaptrap doesn't write letters the right way, and he can't spell good.) As Dudley reached in, Snaptrap slammed the briefcase shut, yelling, "Mr. Man's-Best-Friend-&-Ham-&-Cheese! Were you trying to break into my briefcase... of evil?"

"No." Dudley lied, the briefcase stuck to his hand. Snaptrap praised Dudley for being a thief and a liar. Then Dudley received another Snap-rack and some cherry (and venomous) Snap-stick in case his lips got chapped. Dudley's lips were now red and swollen from the Snap-stick.

It was time for blaster marksmanship. They had to shoot the apple off Larry's head, but they got extra points if they aimed low.

At this moment, the kids peeked in, but they were in a position where they could see what was going on, but the class couldn't see them.

"What's going on in there?" Atin asked.

"It looks like they're trying to be William Tell, only with blasters instead of the bow and arrow." said Snappy, but when he saw that they were trying to shoot Larry, he said, "Maybe they don't want to be William Tell."

"Who has the apple?" Murray asked, knowing that the person with the apple had to be the one who was getting shot at.

"You don't wanna know." Snappy told him. Murray replied, "If I didn't wanna know, I wouldn't have asked." Snappy sighed heavily and said, "Your dad."

"WHAT?! DAD!" Murray exclaimed, ready to get in there and save Larry, but the other kids held him back. Then the kids turned their attention to Dudley, who blasted the briefcase and got a piece of paper. He ran to the hall and contacted the others while the children listened in. Here's what the paper read:

2 boxes of Evil-O's  
Cheese-free cheese  
Low-fat mayo

"Uh-oh! It's in code!" Dudley said.

"That's not code; it's Snaptrap's grocery list!" Kitty said.

"We already know what the plan is." Melody said to the kids.

"If you know it, can you tell Dad?" Molly asked.

"Okay." Stella replied. Before they could tell Dudley what the plan was, Snaptrap and his men showed up, and Snaptrap told Dudley, "YOU'RE BUSTED, Mr. Man's-Best-Friend-&-Ham-&-Cheese!"

"Uh-oh..." Max said, grabbing Molly's hand.

"Now what?" Molly asked.

"We can't tell him now. Dad said that we weren't allowed to tell anyone the plan." Snappy said.

"If only we had done it sooner." Melody groaned.

Then Dudley revealed that he was a T.U.F.F. agent. But Snaptrap was gonna bust him for not having a hall pass. Since he was a T.U.F.F. agent, he was going straight to detention. At that, George, Molly, Summer, Max, Annabeth, Blossom, and Atin got worried, and Snappy, Melody, Stella, and Murray didn't know what to do.

"Welcome to your final class, Evil Wood Shop." Snaptrap said to the students, who were dressed in graduation caps and gowns. They were going to learn how to turn a dog into a decorative cheese board. And Dudley was tied to a board, which was on a conveyor belt that had a buzz saw at one end.

"Don't do it!" the triplets begged as Dudley yelled for help. But Snaptrap turned it on. Then he turned his attention to his students, who finally graduated. He unveiled his plan, using his newly-trained army of D.O.O.M. agents, to attack T.U.F.F.!

"Can I get an evil laugh?" Snaptrap asked. The class laughed, but Snaptrap said that they were chuckling and guffawing. After that, Snaptrap, his men, and the students left the room. Dudley had to get out and warn T.U.F.F. Then he found his magnet, which he had under his hat. He used the magnet to get some metal objects at the far end of the room, and soon, Dudley was cut free. Now he could go.

"You wanna come with us?" George asked the D.O.O.M. kids.

"Might as well." Stella said, so they went along.

At that moment, Kitty, Keswick, and the Chief returned from Lava Land, and they could go back in 8-12 weeks when their burns healed. They had no idea that D.O.O.M. was outside, and Snaptrap was putting his plan into play.

When some of the D.O.O.M. agents were attacking, the Chief told Kitty and Keswick to go for their blasters, but they couldn't get them. Now that the T.U.F.F. agents were pretty much captured, one of the D.O.O.M. agents used his safe-cracking skills on the lock for the T.U.F.F. Copter. Then they hooked the building to the copter, and it was lifted off the ground.

Dudley and the children showed up just then. When they saw the building being lifted, Dudley said, "Good thing I'm part Springer." (A/N: Butch Hartman explained that the 'Springer' part is not Jerry Springer.)

"So am I, Dad! Summer is, too!" George said. Dudley, George, and Summer (friends hanging on) jumped up to the building.

In the copter, Ollie wondered what they were going to do with T.U.F.F. Snaptrap said that they were going to gently set the building on the outskirts of town, miles from the nearest restaurant, so they'd have to drive to lunch forever. Or order in.

"Why don't we just drop them in the Lava Land volcano?" Ollie suggested. Snaptrap liked that, for no one would ever deliver lunch inside a volcano, except some Thai restaurant. Oh well, Snaptrap decided to drop the building into the volcano!

Meanwhile, Dudley and the children got to the top of the building, and Dudley pulled out his grappling-hook gun. He hooked the copter, and the kids held onto Dudley as he went up. Now he was in the copter, and he said, "School's out, Snaptrap!"

"Get him, students!" Snaptrap said to his class, but Dudley asked the class if they'd sign his yearbook first. So they did. While they signed, Dudley threw a little ball at them. The ball became a net, and it trapped the class. Then Dudley attacked Snaptrap's men, but he used the Snap-stick on Snaptrap.

"Have a good summer!" Snaptrap said, in pain.

Then Dudley took control of the copter. He put T.U.F.F. back, and then he went inside the building to get the D.O.O.M. agents that were in it. They got trapped, and Dudley bit the net that Kitty, Keswick, and the Chief were in, freeing them.

"Snaptrap just flunked out of school forever." Dudley told them. Then he saw cotton candy, a stuffed animal, and a stapler (the last of which was always there). He realized that they went to Lava Land without him and the kids.

"No, we didn't! Why would we... Okay, we're sorry. How can we make it up to you?" Kitty asked. They were going to go back to Lava Land, but the T.U.F.F. kids didn't want to go, and the D.O.O.M. kids were trying to nurse their future dads back to health. After Dudley dropped George, Molly, Summer, Max, Annabeth, Blossom, and Atin at his house (where his mom was), they went to Lava Land.

When they got burned on one ride, Dudley said that he got Kitty, Keswick, and the Chief a Snap-stick, but it was really a Snap-rack.

"That's $11,000 you'll never get back." the Chief said.

The End

Whoo! What an episode! Stay tuned for "The Dog Who Cried Fish"!


	36. The Dog Who Cried Fish

(A/N: Here's "The Dog Who Cried Fish"! This should be good. Let's see how this turns out!)

It was after 12:00, and Kitty, Keswick, the Chief, and the kids were waiting for Dudley to come back with lunch. Everyone was starving, and the kids got sick of waiting, so they split a bag of "Jelly Belly" jelly beans. (A/N: Those jelly beans come in all kinds of flavors.)

"I'm starving. Where is Dudley with our food?" Kitty asked. Keswick remembered that the last time they sent Dudley to get lunch, he blew the money on a solid gold hat (which looks like a crown).

The Chief asked Keswick if he still had the genetically-engineered grilled-cheese sandwiches. Unfortunately, they broke out of the lab and scurried into the air-ducts.

"And they armed themselves. At this point, they're more likely to eat us." Keswick said, as the sandwiches were holding blasters.

Just then, Dudley showed up. He said, "Guess what I bought?"

"Please tell me it's fish sandwiches." Kitty said.

"Okay, but it's not. It's MAGIC BEANS!" Dudley said, setting 3 small beans on the table.

"All in favor of these jelly beans, say 'aye'!" said George.

"AYE!" all the kids said, still enjoying the jelly beans.

"You bonehead! There's no such thing as magic beans!" the Chief said, kicking the beans out of an open window.

"What if they really are magic?" Molly asked.

"That'd be cool." said Max.

"Not as cool as Chaos Control, but it's not a magic trick." Atin said.

Dudley said that the shady guy in the alley who sold the beans to him said something else. Kitty said that they were starving, and he should go out and get fish sandwiches like he was supposed to. Dudley asked how he could get them without money. The Chief told Dudley to sell his gold hat. Then Dudley was booted out of the building. However, the kids knew that Dudley probably wouldn't sell the hat, so they decided to follow him.

"Time to go fishing." Dudley said, producing a fishing rod and tackle-box.

"Daaaaaaad..." the triplets facepalmed.

"We should've seen this coming." Annabeth sighed.

Now they were in a boat, and as Dudley put a piece of cheese on the hook, he said that he'd catch some fish, then he'd check his french-fry traps.

"What if you catch a big fish, like you always try to do in the video games where you can fish?" Summer asked.

"We'll see what happens." Dudley said.

In the water, a fish was ruling a lot of junk in the sea. The fish was known as the Caped Cod. Now he wanted to eat, and he told a license plate to bring him lunch. When the baited hook appeared in front of him, he said, "You could all learn a lot from the license plate." He took the baited hook.

Dudley realized that he caught a fish. When he reeled it in, the kids saw that it was not a big fish, meaning Dudley would need to fish more.

"I rule!" Dudley said. The fish looked around at the surface world, which he thought was ruled by a dog king in a gold crown (Dudley). Now the Caped Cod spoke to Dudley. Dudley didn't know what the fish was talking about, but he needed the fish to smear itself in tartar sauce and hop on a bun.

"I don't think it's going to do that." Blossom said.

"Do you want me to use a Chaos Spear on him? That could force him to do it." Atin grinned.

"You might not wanna use that move on that particular fish." George said. And the Caped Cod claimed that Dudley insulted him, so now the fish was being annoying. But then he couldn't breathe. Dudley grabbed the fish, put it in a bun, and squeezed lemon juice onto it.

"I hate lemon juice!" the Caped Cod said, diving back into the ocean.

"Good thing the fish don't do that in the games. The players would go insane!" Molly said.

Once the Caped Cod was back in the water, he got in a fishbowl, which he attached to a car, and then he added a missile. He was ready for battle.

Dudley came up with a new plan as he went back to shore. He decided to use his mom's credit card to join the fish of the month club, and wait a month before going back to work.

"If you wait that long, you'll get fired." Annabeth said.

"Well, we can still have the jelly beans." George said, producing the bag. The kids each grabbed a handful and enjoyed the candy.

As Dudley drove the T.U.F.F. Mobile, they had no idea that the Caped Cod was following them, and he was saying that he would rule the creatures of the waterless world. Then he was going to blast the crew in the T.U.F.F. Mobile.

When Dudley and the kids saw the missile, they had no idea where it came from, but then Dudley looked in the rearview mirror, and he said, "It's the fish in a cape. In a car. In the carpool lane!"

"What is he doing on land?" the kids wondered aloud.

Then the Caped Cod was firing missiles at them. Dudley made the T.U.F.F. Mobile dodge every missile, then he got to T.U.F.F. When the Caped Cod got there, he wondered how to get in. He saw a window-washer and got an idea.

Inside T.U.F.F., the Chief wondered where Dudley was.

"I'm so hungry, I could eat a horse!" the Chief exclaimed. Then they heard a neigh, and the Chief apologized to Agent Seabiscuit.

"I'm sure Dudley and the kids will be back here any minute with our food." Kitty said. Almost as if on cue, Dudley and the kids came back, but they didn't have the food. Dudley told the crew what happened, but they didn't believe him.

"That's it! We're going out to eat!" the Chief said. Then he told Kitty that lunch was on her, but she didn't like that. However, Dudley didn't get to go along, but the kids wanted to stay with him. After everyone else left, the fish got a lift on the window-washing platform and drove in through an open window.

Dudley hoped that he and the kids would be safe, but they weren't. At the sight of the fish, Dudley begged the Caped Cod to not fire any more missiles. Fortunately, the Caped Cod was out of missiles, but he was going to shoot them with a rusty harpoon. Dudley got scared and lost his crown, and the Caped Cod jumped out of his bowl and tried to put it on, but it was too big.

"Sticking with the cape!" the fish said as he got out from under the crown and went back into his bowl. Then the harpoon caught in a wall behind the car that the bowl was attached to. The car went that way, and Dudley closed the door. He had the Caped Cod was trapped... in the weapons room!

The fish busted out of the weapons room with a robot-suit. Now he was more dangerous than ever. The kids were unhappy, and Atin was mad enough to use his Chaos powers.

"The fish will kill us if you do that!" George exclaimed.

"Not if I kill him first." Atin said.

"Just wait. If all else fails, use your powers." Summer told him.

"Oh, all right." Atin sighed as the fish started blasting everything, trying to kill Dudley and the children.

"I'm scared..." Molly whimpered, shaking with fear.

"I'm here, Molly. You're safe with me." Max told her, pulling her close to him.

"Thanks, Max." Molly said, feeling somewhat safer.

Still, if the fish wasn't enough, the grilled-cheese sandwiches were no help, either. They could've stopped that freaky fish, but they just ran about the building, causing trouble.

Dudley then found a vending machine, and he saw that it gave fizzy candy. He went through his pockets and found a fifty-dollar bill.

"I could've used this to buy fish sandwiches." Dudley said.

"Dad..." the triplets facepalmed.

"If you knew you had that much earlier, we wouldn't be in this mess." Blossom grumbled.

When Dudley put the money in the machine, the machine didn't accept it. The machine only took ones and fives.

"Maybe the kooky cod has change." Dudley said. Just then, the fish blasted the vending machine. Dudley reached in and got some fizzy candy.

"Every dog has its day, and this is your last!" the Caped Cod said.

"SHUT UP, STUPID FISH!" the kids shouted in unison, ready to rip that annoying fish into little pieces.

"Well, every fish has its fizzy candy! This is your first!" Dudley said, opening the bag containing the candy. He flipped a fizzy candy into the fish's bowl. The candy dissolved into the water, and the Caped Cod said, "Mmm. Grape." But all that fizz made it so the Caped Cod couldn't see, and the robot suit was shorting out. The fish was out of his bowl, and he said he was going to flood that kingdom, but while he was talking, he ran out of air, so he hopped to the bathroom, went down a potty, found himself in the sewer, and got back to where Dudley and the kids fished.

"Now, how am I going to flood the city?" the Caped Cod asked himself. As he thought of ideas, he saw a 'flood the city' button on the dam that held that water back.

Back at T.U.F.F., Dudley was upset. When he heard the elevator, he thought the fish was back, and he was out of fizzy candy. When the elevator doors opened, Dudley got his blaster out and shot Kitty, Keswick, and the Chief.

Dudley explained what had happened, but once again, the kids, who witnessed everything, were the only ones believing Dudley. Then Keswick found that there wasn't a cloud in the sky, but the streets were suddenly flooding. The Chief said that it was caused by ghost rain. Everyone didn't believe in the ghost rain.

Just then, Wolf Spitzer came on the news, saying that a fish in a cape pressed the 'flood the city' button on the Petropolis Dam. And the mayor launched an investigation as to what bone-head put a 'flood the city' button on the dam.

Now Kitty believed Dudley and the kids, but the Chief was sticking with his 'ghost rain' theory.

"He needs a brain." the kids whispered to each other as Kitty apologized and said that they had to evacuate Petropolis.

"But where will everyone go?" Keswick asked.

"Up the beanstalk! My magic beans have sprouted!" Dudley said, as there was a beanstalk outside the building.

"Wow! This is like "Jack & The Beanstalk"!" the children exclaimed.

Keswick told Dudley, Kitty, and the youngsters to stop the flooding while he got 'Captain Ghost Rain' out of his office and started the evacuation.

"We have a fish to catch." Kitty said, and they went to the T.U.F.F. Sub.

"Really wish it was a yellow submarine." George said.

Meanwhile, people were going up the beanstalk while Dudley, Kitty, and the kids went to find the stupid fish. Right now, the Caped Cod was talking to his loyal subjects (inanimate objects, no less), telling them how his kingdom was expanding and that they'd always have a special place in his court, except for the plastic doll arm.

And then the Caped Cod saw the T.U.F.F. Sub. To his shock, Dudley was in it, but he didn't think anything of the kids or Kitty, who were in there with Dudley. When Dudley saw the Caped Cod, he made Kitty look, and Kitty wondered what made that puny little fish so terrifying. The Caped Cod riding a missile towards the T.U.F.F. Sub was terrifying.

Then the T.U.F.F. Sub produced a metal hand holding a tiny fish net, which caught him, missile and all, and dropped him in a bag full of water, held by another metal hand. The missile blew up, and as the fish was brought inside the sub, trapped in the bag, Kitty said, "Boy, that is one freaky fish."

"Ain't it the truth?" said Annabeth.

Dudley said that they had to unflood the city. They'd need 80 tons of cement to rebuild the dam, and then they could dry out the city with the world's biggest sponge. Kitty said that they could just press the 'unflood the city' button. So what was Dudley going to do with the word's biggest sponge?

A big metal hand came out of the top of the submarine and pressed the button. Then the city was unflooding, and the Caped Cod was sent to the Petropolis Aquarium 'for the criminally insane'. The Caped Cod went over to a clam and said, "I rule you, crazy clam!" The clam trapped him. The fish found a pearl in the clam, so he ruled the pearl.

Now Dudley was going to get lunch again. He had a golden egg, but a giant was chasing him! Keswick said that giants were about as real as ghost rain, but when a giant lifted the roof, everyone was scared!

"Now we're living 'Jack & The Beanstalk'!" the kids exclaimed as Dudley yelled for the grilled cheese army to save them.

The End

Okay, next up is a little quickie about Annabeth and Max! Stay tuned!


	37. Orphans Among Us

(A/N: All right! This little quickie is about Annabeth and Max, and it was requested by **edger230** and **XxKaiotasticxX**. The ideas were the same thing, so I condensed them into one quickie. Now let's see what'll happen!)

It was nighttime in Petropolis, and the children were staying at Kitty's apartment tonight. Right now, they were snug in their sleeping bags, trying to fall asleep.

"Guys, there's something I've been meaning to tell you." Annabeth said.

"What is it, sweetie?" George asked.

"I'm from the future, but I'm... an orphan." Annabeth said.

"You are? So am I!" Max admitted.

"WHAT?!" the kids exclaimed, shocked.

"Yeah, I know it's hard to believe, but it's true." Annabeth said.

"It must be a hard life. I can't imagine life without Mom or Dad." Summer said.

"It is hard. You don't know how hard it is." Max said.

"Max, why didn't you tell us sooner?" Molly asked.

"I don't know. I guess it slipped my mind. Actually, seeing how pretty you were made me forget how lonely I was." Max replied.

"It's okay, Max. And thanks for the compliment." Molly smiled, blushing.

"It's worse for me. The woman that runs the orphanage is mean, real mean!" Annabeth said.

"Meaner than Eggman?" Atin asked.

"I'll bet anything she's meaner than the Chameleon." Molly said, remembering when the Chameleon tried to kill Kitty.

"She was so mean, I ran away from there." Annabeth said, feeling sad. (A/N: I did write the story of how she escaped, but you'll have to read it on deviantART.)

"Then that woman must be pretty bad." Blossom said.

"But you're safe here in the past." Max said.

"Anywhere is safer than that place." Annabeth replied.

"I wouldn't doubt it." George said.

"Believe me, I'd give anything to stay here with you guys." Annabeth told the group.

"Me too." Max agreed.

"Yeah, but we gotta go back to the future sometime." Atin said.

"I don't wanna go back to that orphanage when I get back to the future!" Annabeth said.

"And I don't wanna be an orphan anymore." Max said.

"Well, I hope the minute you do get back to the future, you get adopted by nice people. You're a likable girl, Annabeth." George said.

"And Max, any parents would be lucky to have you for a son You're so sweet." Molly assured Max.

"George, I'd give anything if the nice people who adopted me were your parents." Annabeth said.

"That'd be great. Then we could be together." George replied.

"Yeah. And then you wouldn't have to deal with that evil woman at that orphanage." Summer said.

"If she's as bad as you say, I'd use Chaos Blast to let her know what I think of her." Atin said.

"That'd be worth watching!" Annabeth said, smiling at the thought.

"You know that you're still our friends, orphaned or not." Summer reminded him.

"It's nice to know that we're still your friends, even though we didn't tell you sooner." Max said, and Annabeth smiled slightly.

"What matters is who you are on the inside. And we know that you have good hearts." Molly said.

The kids talked for a while until they became tired enough and were ready for some sleep. Well, not all of the kids had fallen asleep. Max was having trouble falling asleep. He went close to Molly, as being close to her was reassuring. She was already asleep, and she was purring in her sleep, too.

"She's probably having a good dream." Max thought, not wanting to force her out of slumber if she was purring. In fact, her purring relaxed him, and he fell asleep close to her side, feeling so much better.

Next up is "Law and Odor"! Stay tuned!


	38. Law and Odor

(A/N: Here's "Law and Odor". I'm going to start this episode right now! Yes, I know that "Doom and Gloom" is supposed to be first, but I decided to do this one first because the Stink Bug (the villain of this episode) makes a cameo in that one, and I want you to get a feel of what he's like beforehand. Okay, we'll start this thing!)

It was another day in the city of Petropolis. Kitty and the Chief were testing Dudley's keen canine sense of smell. (A/N: George and Summer, being puppies, have the same bloodhound nose. Even Max has a great sense of smell, even though he's not related to Dudley. And even though Annabeth is a dalmatian, she doesn't have a nose like Dudley's.) Anyway, the test consisted of 3 glasses, 2 of which contained a nearly odorless nerve toxin. He had to figure out which glass was safe. Dudley easily found the glass that was safe. Then the Chief asked Dudley what kind of donuts were left in the snack room. Dudley was able to smell the donuts, and they all had fish in them.

"Oh, I hate when Agent Katswell brings the donuts." the Chief muttered.

"Mom brings regular donuts in the future. You know, the kind without fish." Summer said.

"That's good news." the Chief said.

"Sure is." Molly agreed.

Just then, Keswick arrived, but his nose was red, and he was in some kind of ball.

"Is he being Rudolph and having a ball?" Blossom asked.

Annabeth cracked up as she said, "I wish!"

"Christmas isn't here, yet." Atin said.

"I have such a b-b-bad cold, I've quarantined myself." Keswick said. Then he sneezed, and the inside of his ball was covered with mucus.

"That's the last time I lick a hand-rail at the hospital." Keswick muttered.

"Why would he do that?" Molly asked.

"I dunno. Hard to believe that a genius like him would do something so stupid." Max replied in a whisper, grabbing her hand.

Just then, they all received intel that the Stink Bug was on the loose.

"Who's the Stink Bug?" Dudley asked. Dudley was informed that the Stink Bug was a diabolical bug villain who smelled bad. Because of his bad smell, they drove him out of town.

"Actually, we just asked him to take a shower, but he made a big stink about it and left, vowing revenge." the Chief said.

"What a nitwit." Annabeth said.

"No kidding." George replied.

Still, he was back, and he was robbing the limburger cheese factory. Dudley, Kitty, and the kids set out, and the Chief was eating a fish-donut. Just then, he started choking on a bone. He drank something, but it was one of the glasses containing the nerve toxin!

At the limburger cheese factory, the Stink Bug was there, and he told Percival (his intern) to load some of that cheese into his Stink Buggy. However, when Percival asked the Stink Bug to shower before they got in the car together, the Stink Bug got mad and said, "You are the worst evil intern ever!"

"Oh! Evil intern? I musta missed that in the job description." Percival said. But just as Percival and the Stink Bug were getting away, Dudley, Kitty, and the children showed up. The Stink Bug and Percival swerved into another lane, so Dudley and Kitty turned the T.U.F.F. Mobile around and went after them. Once they were close enough, Dudley and Kitty were going to arrest the Stink Bug for grand theft limburger, and littering.

Just then, a big truck was coming, and the heroes and villains got out of the way in time. But now the Stink Bug and Percival were ahead of the heroes. However, the limburger cheese stunk so bad, and Dudley, George, Summer, and Max couldn't stand the smell. Neither could anyone else.

"And with my super-sensitive nose, it's even worse!" Dudley exclaimed. Unfortunately, the Stink Bug heard about Dudley's super-sensitive nose, and he hit the group with his smell. Everyone hated it, but Dudley, George, Summer, and Max were suffering.

"That's worse than limburger cheese! It's like bad clams and rotten eggs! In August! In Atlantic City!" Dudley said.

"No, it's like a dead person rotting in the hot sun." George said.

"It's like your dead skunk in the middle of the road, stinkin' to high heavens!" Summer exclaimed.

"It's all 3!" Max said.

"Let's not talk like that anymore." Molly said, feeling sick.

"Sorry, sweetheart." Max said, hugging her to him. Just then, Dudley sneezed, and the sneeze blew him out of the car. Atin grabbed George, Molly, Summer, Max, Annabeth, and Blossom, performed Chaos Control, and brought them back to T.U.F.F. Poor Kitty was left in the car. It went off the road, and as Dudley came down, using a parachute, he could smell burning cat (Kitty)!

Back at T.U.F.F., Dudley had an ice pack on his nose, and George, Summer, and Max, were holding ice packs to their noses. Kitty's head was bandaged, she wore a cast on one leg, and held a crutch.

"No one told us the Stink Bug smelled that bad!" Dudley said.

"It's not like we're fighting the Potpourri Bug. Boy, I rue the day he sashays back into town!" the Chief said. Just then, they found out that the Stink Bug was stealing sweaty socks from the high school locker room. The Chief sent the group to check it out.

"But what about Dudley, George, Summer, and Max's super-sensitive noses?" Kitty asked, concerned. The Chief gave each of them a clothespin. Now they couldn't smell a thing, though the Chief would need the clothespins back for laundry day.

At the high school, the Stink Bug was going through a locker. He didn't care about the diamonds or gold (wait, WHAT?!), but he was happy to have found sweaty socks.

"You sure you don't wanna steal some of this lavender body wash?" Percival asked. The Stink Bug got mad at that.

Then Dudley, Kitty (who was now healed), and the kids showed up, and Kitty said, "Put your hands up, Stink Bug!" So Percival and the Stink Bug put their hands up. However, the Stink Bug's armpits smelled so bad, the stench melted Dudley and Kitty's blasters!

"Put 'em back down!" Kitty exclaimed as Atin grabbed his friends and performed Chaos Control. The kids were back at T.U.F.F., safe and sound (and George, Summer, and Max gave the clothespins back to the Chief).

Now Dudley and Kitty were left to deal with the evil bug. The Stink Bug let out his stink, and the smell knocked Dudley's clothespin away, and poor Dudley couldn't stand the smell. So the Stink Bug got away again.

"It's like a hobo with an abcessed tooth driving a garbage truck! At low-tide! In Atlantic City!" Dudley exclaimed. Then the smell sent them to the football field, where they caught the ball. As the players dove for the ball, Dudley got away with the ball, and poor Kitty got hurt. Then Dudley scored a touchdown, and the home-team could go to the championship... in Atlantic City. Dudley hated that!

At T.U.F.F., Kitty was patched up again, and Dudley was congratulated for the win. Then the Chief received intel that the Stink Bug had captured a busload of skunks on their way back from a garlic festival in Atlantic City.

"That can't be real!" Dudley exclaimed.

"Dad, we're not worried about Atlantic City right now." George said.

"Chief, Dudley's nose can't take another dose of the Stink Bug's stink!" Kitty said. But the Chief said that Keswick had a new and improved anti-smell device for Dudley.

"What about us?" George, Summer, and Max asked.

"Well, Atin got us away from the Stink Bug after his stench melted Dudley and Kitty's blasters. Maybe the Chief knows that Atin will do it again if he has to." Blossom said.

"Actually, I think it'd be safer for you kids to stay here until the Stink Bug is taken care of." the Chief told them. Since the kids knew what the Stink Bug was capable of, they didn't argue. But Keswick's ball rolled past them, and down the stairs. So the Chief handed Dudley a scented tree he got at the tiny carwash (he put it on Dudley's nose).

With the Stink Bug, Percival told the skunks that they were going to be tied up for a while, so if anyone had to use the little skunk's room, they should raise their hand. But the Stink Bug told Percival to make them hold it.

Then Dudley and Kitty showed up, and Kitty told the Stink Bug to keep his hands down. But the Stink Bug jumped and let out his stink again. The smell took the scented tree away from Dudley's nose, and Dudley let out a startled scream! The skunks got spooked and sprayed their perfume, and Kitty screamed as she was skunked. But then the skunks screamed again and sprayed their perfume at Kitty again, and so Kitty screamed again.

"It's like expired mayonnaise in an old diaper! In Weehawken! Which is just a short bus ride FROM ATLANTIC CITY!" Dudley screamed. Then the Stink Bug got away, but his car crashed into a sign that read "Weehawken: 35 miles".

"I stink at driving." the Stink Bug said.

Back at T.U.F.F., Kitty was being put into a tub of tomato juice, and she hoped that it would take away the skunk smell. Dudley was in a tub of cherry soda, which went great with a bathtub full of curly fries (and the kids ducked Kitty under the tomato juice, thoroughly drenching her).

Then the Stink Bug appeared on a screen in the room, and he was gonna reveal his revolting plan.

"Combining the stink of limburger cheese, sweaty high school feet, and skunks with garlic breath, with my own hideous stench, I have created the ultimate stink-bomb! I call it-" the Stink Bug began, but he was interrupted by Percival, who said, "Did he tell ya? It's called 'The Air Un-freshener'!"

"That's it! You're fired!" the Stink Bug yelled. He pulled a lever, and Percival went down a trap door. The Stink Bug hoped Percival put spikes down there, but he didn't. So the Stink Bug told them what the weapon could do. Once it was plugged in, a heinous cloud of stench would envelop the city, making it uninhabitable for 1,000 years!

"I'll drive everyone away, just like you all drove me away!" the Stink Bug yelled. With that, he plugged in the weapon, and a cloud of stench enveloped the city. Then Wolf Spitzer appeared on the screen, saying that the citizens were asked to run for their lives.

Dudley wasn't going anywhere, 'cause Petropolis was his home. Well, that, and the fact that he got a bathtub full of ketchup for his curly fries.

Then Keswick entered the room as Dudley was putting his shirt back on.

"Finally! Do you know how hard it is to r-r-roll up 110 flights of stairs?" Keswick asked.

"Why didn't you take the elevator?" the Chief asked.

"There's an elevator?" Keswick asked. Kitty said that they had to stop the stench, but it would destroy anyone who smelled it. Dudley had an idea! If he could catch Keswick's cold, he wouldn't be able to smell the weapon, and he could defeat the Stink Bug!

"Keswick, give me your cold!" Dudley said.

So Keswick was chewing gum, and then he fed it to Dudley, but Dudley wasn't sick.

"Nothing!" Dudley said.

Then Keswick brushed his teeth, and Dudley used the same toothbrush on his own teeth, but he didn't get sick.

"Still nothing!" Dudley said.

Now Dudley and Keswick were slurping spaghetti. At that moment, they were slurping the same noodle, and it brought them closer together, and they kissed each other ON THE LIPS! ("Lady & The Tramp" reference!) When the kids saw that, they were rolling around on the ground, holding their sides with laughter.

"Still not sick! And the spaghetti could've used a dash of basil." Dudley said. But they were running out of time.

"Sorry, Keswick. But I'm doing this for the good of all of Petropolis." Dudley said, and he plucked a hair out of Keswick's nose. Keswick sneezed, and the inside of the bubble was covered with mucus again. However, Dudley's nose was red, so he caught the cold.

"Now Dad looks like Rudolph." George said.

"I wonder if Dad and Keswick could guide Santa's sleigh?" Molly wondered aloud.

"They'll be better before Christmas." Atin reminded her.

"Oh, right." Molly said.

"I got it! My nose is totally stuffed!" Dudley said. He went out to stop the Stink Bug and unplug the weapon.

The Stink Bug was celebrating his victory, but that was when Dudley showed up. When the Stink Bug tried to hit Dudley with his nasty smell, Dudley couldn't smell it.

"It's not gonna work, Stink Bug! My nose is closed!" Dudley said. Then he unplugged The Air Un-freshener. Realizing that he lost, the Stink Bug ran for his life. Dudley plucked a hair out of his own nose, and he sneezed. The Stink Bug was trapped in mucus, and he was disgusted.

"I win by a nose! Go, Panthers!" Dudley cheered.

At T.U.F.F., the Stink Bug was trapped, and after the Chief congratulated Dudley, the Stink Bug was informed that there was a special smell-cell waiting for him at the prison, and their new intern would take him there.

In walked Percival, wearing a blue t-shirt with "T.U.F.F." on it.

"Prison's not so bad. You could make license plates." Percival told the Stink Bug.

"I stink at making license plates." the Stink Bug replied as the cover was lifted off the container he was trapped in.

"And you always will, with that attitude." Percival responded. The Stink Bug shot his stench at Dudley, Kitty, the Chief, and the kids. Everyone but Dudley suffered. Then Keswick entered the room. He wasn't in the bubble anymore, and his nose wasn't red. He said, "Guess what, everyone? My cold is gone!" Then he smelled the Stink Bug's stench and said, "Holy Toledo, what is that sm-sm-smell? It's like a hobo with an abcessed tooth driving a garbage truck in Atlantic City!"

"That's what I said! Hey, who wants me to sneeze on them?" Dudley asked.

"WE DO!" yelled Kitty, Keswick, the Chief, and the kids. Dudley sneezed on the group, and they said, "Go, Panthers!"

"Hey, now we can all be Rudolph!" Blossom said.

"Until we feel better." said Atin.

"Right." said Max.

The End

WHOO-HOO! Next up is "Doom and Gloom", so stay tuned!


	39. Doom and Gloom

(A/N: All right! Here's "Doom and Gloom". Wow, we're really flying through the 1st season! I don't wanna bore you to tears, so I'm gonna start this thing!)

It was a normal day in the city of Petropolis. At T.U.F.F. the Chief said that it was time for Snaptrap's daily broadcast, so they had to turn on the "Evil Channel".

"It is I, Verminious Snaptrap, here with my diabolical plan of the day! Right after lunch, I'll be looting the gumball machine at the bus station!" Snaptrap announced.

"Snaptrap, I'm not sure it's such a good idea to always tell them our plans." Larry said. (A/N: He's thinking like a real villain, who would never tell the good guy what their evil plan is!)

"I think Dad learned that from villains in the Disney movies. They didn't tell the good guys what their plans were." Murray said.

"Yeah, but Snaptrap must like getting caught or something." Stella added.

"I hope he learns to be good soon. Remember, our dads aren't too bad in the future." Snappy said. (A/N: When Snaptrap and his men became dads, they reformed when the kids were only a week old. Read about it on deviantART.)

"I know." Melody sighed.

"What's the big deal, Larry? It's not like I'm telling them I'll be dressed as a princess! Which I will be." Snaptrap said, donning a gold tiara.

"He's a lumberjack and he's okay..." George whispered to his sisters and friends, and the kids fell to the ground, laughing like crazy.

"You did it again!" Larry exclaimed. Snaptrap was going to drop Larry in the shark tank for that. Larry was sent into the shark tank, and sharks surrounded him. Then the sharks were attacking him.

"Tell me when it's over!" Murray begged, holding onto Snappy for comfort.

"You got it, cuz." Snappy said.

"Princess Snaptrap out!" Snaptrap said.

"That tiara really brings out the crazy in his eyes." Dudley said. The kids, who had just recovered from their laughing fit, burst into laughter all over again when he said that.

Later, Snaptrap and his men drove up to the bus station in a carriage like Cinderella's. Snaptrap was wearing the tiara, a ballgown, lipstick, and he had blonde hair and eyelashes. He and his men ran to where the gumball machine was, and then they ran back to the carriage, with Snaptrap holding the gumball machine.

"FREEZE!" Dudley yelled as he, Kitty, and the kids flew in with jetpacks on. Upon seeing him, the kids were thinking about "The Lumberjack Song", and they started laughing at the thought of Snaptrap doing what the lumberjack in the song did.

"Snaptrap, you're under arrest again." Dudley said.

"I'm not Snaptrap! I'm a princess!" Snaptrap protested. In a whisper, he said, "Actually, I am Snaptrap!" Dudley said that Snaptrap would be trading in his gown for some prison stripes. With that said, he fired a net at D.O.O.M., and they were trapped.

"You're going away for 3 to 5 years." Dudley said. (A/N: 3-5 years would mean that we're in the future, where the kids exist. But I'm sure we'll figure out how to do this part.)

Now Snaptrap and his men were back from a rough 3-5 years in prison. Snappy, Melody, Stella, and Murray were thrilled to see their dads.

"DAD!" the kids exclaimed, running to their dads. After a happy reunion, Snaptrap noticed a carton of milk on the table. He wondered if it was still good, but he made Francisco drink it.

"He's not really going to drink it?" Melody asked Stella.

"He is." Stella replied as her dad drank the bad milk. Francisco turned bright green and fainted. Stella looked at her dad and said, "Dad, are you gonna be alright?"

"I've been through worse." Francisco replied.

"Whatever you say, Dad." Stella responded.

Now Snaptrap decided to steal some milk at the grocery store. As he started to call T.U.F.F., Larry said, "Snaptrap, don't you get it by now? We keep getting caught 'cause you always tell T.U.F.F. our plans!"

Snaptrap sent Larry to the shark tank again. Murray couldn't look, so he held onto Snappy. However, Larry got out, saying that he'd had enough, and he quit. With that, he grabbed Murray and started leaving!

"Wait!" Murray exclaimed, but Larry just continued towards the exit, dragging Murray behind him. Snaptrap told Ollie and Francisco to throw sticks and stones at Larry, who screamed, "My bones!"

Then Snaptrap had some news for Ollie and Francisco. With Larry gone, they got to take turns in the shark tank!

"Wait up, Larry!" Ollie yelled as he and Francisco raced for the exit, taking Melody and Stella with them.

Snaptrap wasn't happy with them. He figured that he was the only smart one around there, and then he ate some bad guacamole. That made him sick, for he turned bright green and fainted.

"This is awful! My best friends are gone!" Snappy wailed. He went to his room and spent the rest of the day in tears.

At T.U.F.F., the prison was full of bad guys (the Stink Bug included), and the Chief and Kitty were talking about how easy it was to catch bad guys, due to the fact that they always told where and when they were causing mayhem.

"What boobs!" Kitty said.

"These 'boobs' have ears!" the Chameleon said from his cell.

"Sorry, Chameleon." Kitty said.

"Mom, why would you apologize to someone who tries to kill you?" George said.

"You can't apologize to people who try to kill ya!" Atin said.

Keswick had time to experiment with invisible tigers. But since Keswick couldn't see them, he was constantly being attacked by the beast.

"Keswick, you're supposed to tame the tiger before making it invisible." Molly said.

"At least it's not an invisible dragon." Annabeth said.

"If it were a dragon, and a fire-breathing one, Keswick probably wouldn't be here right now." said Blossom.

"So let's be thankful that it's just a tiger." Max said.

Dudley was going to break the world record for what he called "unicycle-juggling", which involved sitting on a unicycle while juggling something. And Dudley happened to be juggling bowling pins.

Just then, an alarm went off. Larry appeared on a screen, though he looked more like his son, Murray. Larry had started "G.L.O.O.M.", which was short for "Genius Larry's Order Of Mayhem".

"Larry's not a very scary name." Dudley said. So Larry told them to call him "Murray"! (A/N: Oh, this could be confusing, so we'll call Larry's, I mean Murray's, son "Murray Jr." That should help!)

"This must be how Dad figured out what to name me." Murray Jr. said, but he was missing Snappy. Having Melody and Stella around was nice, but without Snappy, they didn't have much fun.

"And from the way your dad is dressing, this is how you got your style." Melody said, playing a sad tune on a violin.

So the Chief told Murray to tell them his plan, but Murray wasn't going to tell them.

"We don't know his plan! WHAT DO WE DO?! I'M PANICKING!" the Chief cried, running in circles.

Keswick said he was bleeding, and Dudley was still juggling. That was when the power went out, ALL OVER THE CITY! It looked like someone was hacking into the city power grid. The Chief told Dudley, Kitty, and the children to get over there, and he and Keswick would lure the tiger back into his cage. They'd lure him with some invisible meat, but they couldn't see him. Keswick was being attacked again.

At the power plant, Murray gave himself remote access to the city's power grid. Now he could put Phase 2 of his plan into action! (A/N: During this time, we can see Ollie and Francisco. They're wearing the same outfits as Murray and Murray Jr., and they have the same hairstyle. Melody and Stella still look as they always do.)

The bad guys took off in their G.L.O.O.M. Mobile just as Kitty and the youngsters showed up in the T.U.F.F. Mobile. Dudley was still on the unicycle, juggling the bowling pins.

The papers showed Murray, and how he was good at being bad. T.U.F.F. couldn't stop him. After that, Snaptrap fell in his own shark tank and blamed Larry (Murray)!

"How are we supposed to catch bad guys when they don't even tell us their plan? It's like trying to catch an invisible tiger!" the Chief said (he has a 5 o'clock shadow during this scene).

"I can relate!" Keswick said as said tiger dragged him along the floor. In a scuffle with the beast, Keswick lost his glasses.

"Invisible tigers are bad news." Molly said.

"And if one ever attacked you, I'd save you." Max said.

"You're sweet, Max." Molly told him as she kissed his nose.

Then Murray appeared on the screen, saying that he was going to tell them about his diabolical plan. Murray said that he was going to steal a fog machine from the novelty store. In reality, he already did it.

"Murray's out of control! We're gonna need help to stop him!" Kitty said. The Chief wondered who would know how to defeat him, and why they would tell T.U.F.F. Dudley wondered why he didn't get a padded seat for the unicycle, as his butt was red and sore. Kitty said that they'd need to find someone who knew Murray and held a grudge. Someone with an ax to grind.

At D.O.O.M. H.Q., Snaptrap was grinding an ax, and Snappy was just sulking in a corner of the room, missing Melody, Stella, and Murray (Jr.) like never before. Snaptrap couldn't wait to use that ax on Larry (Murray). Then Snaptrap thought that 'Murray' was a pretty evil name, and he wished he'd thought of it.

"Well, you didn't." Snappy replied with a sniffle, feeling lonely.

Just then, Dudley, Kitty, and the children showed up. Snaptrap had no idea what Dudley and Kitty were doing there, but Snappy was thrilled to see the kids. After a group hug, George asked, "Where are the others?"

"Their dads took them with after they quit! I haven't seen them since then." Snappy said, on the verge of tears.

"Don't cry. We're here." Summer assured him.

"But... I miss them. We've never been kept apart like this!" Snappy wailed.

"Don't tell us. Your dad doesn't seem to notice that you're lonely." Blossom said. Snappy nodded, too upset to answer.

"That's rough stuff." said Atin.

Back with the grown-ups, Kitty told Snaptrap that they needed him to help them stop Murray. Since he was holding a grudge, they figured he'd cooperate.

"What makes you think I'm holding a grudge?" Snaptrap asked.

"You're grinding an ax and eating sour grapes." Dudley pointed out, and he even saw pictures of Murray with darts in them. Snaptrap threw the ax at the pictures, and he said that he'd do anything to get back at that traitor. Kitty told Snaptrap to just tell them Murray's plan.

"He didn't call and tell you? How rude! Weird, too, because he's been calling me to gloat about his plan for days. Listen!" Snaptrap said, and he pressed a button on his answering machine (which was a part of the phone). The machine played back messages from Murray.

"Hey Snaptrap, guess what I'm gonna do? Hack into the city power grid! HA!"

"Hey Snaptrap, me again! I'm gonna steal a fog machine. Nah-nah-nah-nah-nah-nah!"

(A/N: The following message is not from Murray!)

"Hello, Mr. Snaptrap. Just calling to confirm that your membership to the Justin Beaver Fan Club has been renewed!" (A/N: He's a fan of Justin Beaver?)

After that 3rd message, Snaptrap smashed the phone. Dudley, Kitty, and the children stared at Snaptrap.

"That's my, uh, niece. I don't spend lonely nights listening to his music, and lip-synching into a hairbrush!" Snaptrap said.

"Which means that he really does what he said he doesn't do." Snappy whispered to George, Molly, Summer, Max, Annabeth, Blossom, and Atin, who cracked up laughing.

Then they heard another message from Murray, and he said, "It's me again. Just wanted to taunt you with the final phase of my plan. I'm going to shut down the city's power grid, and fill Petropolis with fog! Then everyone will know what G.L.O.O.M. really is!"

Kitty said that it was time to shut G.L.O.O.M. down! However, they didn't know where G.L.O.O.M. was.

"I can help you there! They're right upstairs. My mom rented them her sewing room." Snaptrap said. Kitty raced upstairs, but it'd take a while for Dudley to get up there, due to his unicycle. The kids asked Snappy if he wanted to go with them to see Melody, Stella, and Murray Jr., but Snappy said it'd be too painful for him.

"Suit yourself." Molly said as she and the others followed Kitty upstairs.

Meanwhile, Murray was waiting for the sun to go down, and that's when he'd plunge the city into darkness and chaos, and rob Petropolis blind! Then they could finally afford their own lair!

"That'll be great. I'm sick of running into Snaptrap's mom in the bathroom." Francisco said, and he and Murray shuddered.

"Why did you have to bring up the ol' hag? I'm already miserable enough!" Murray Jr. moaned.

"You've still got me, and Stella." Melody reminded him.

"I know, Mel, but I still miss Snappy. You miss him, too, don't you?" Murray Jr. asked.

"Of course I miss him. I've been missing him since Dad quit D.O.O.M." Melody said.

"We're doing a good job of making ourselves miserable." said Stella.

That's when Kitty showed up, blaster ready. She said, "Freeze, G.L.O.O.M. agents!" The kids were following Kitty, and they ran straight to where Melody, Stella, and Murray Jr. were.

"Hey, guys!" George greeted the G.L.O.O.M. kids.

"How did you find us?" Murray Jr. asked.

"Snaptrap told us where to find your dads." Atin said.

"You saw Snaptrap? How's Snappy?" Stella asked.

"Lonely and miserable. He misses you guys." Annabeth said.

"I don't blame him for feeling lonely. I'll be lonely when we go back to the future, 'cause I probably won't see Molly again." Max said.

"Don't remind me!" Molly exclaimed, clinging to Max.

"Sorry, sweetie." Max replied, hugging her.

"We've been missing him, too. Say, did you bring him up here?" Melody asked.

"He said it'd be too painful to see you again." Blossom said.

While the kids talked, Ollie blasted Kitty with the fog machine. Then Murray trapped her in a net.

"MOM!" the triplets cried. And that's when Dudley showed up.

"The stairs didn't take that long, but I had to use the bathroom, and Snaptrap's mom was in there!" Dudley said, and he shuddered.

"Oh, she's creepy, i'n't she?" Ollie asked. (A/N: Yes, he said 'isn't' without the 's'.)

"Super-creepy! She's in there with the lights off; what's up with that?" Dudley said.

"Just blast him!" Murray said.

Dudley took Ollie and Francisco out with the bowling pins, but then the sun went down, and Murray was going to press the button to shut down the city's power grid. Kitty used her claws to cut the ropes, and she was free. She gave Murray a hard kick, and the remote went flying to where Dudley was. He was juggling the remote with the bowling pins.

Murray started running away, but Kitty grabbed a spool of thread, and threw it. The thread wrapped around Murray's legs, and he was trapped.

"We're done here, Kitty." Dudley said. Then everyone heard the sound of a toilet flush, so Dudley added, "And so is Snaptrap's mom." And he shuddered again.

Dudley, Kitty, Ollie, Francisco, Larry, and the children were back in D.O.O.M. H.Q. Snaptrap was amused to see that his men got beaten by T.U.F.F.

"YES!" the D.O.O.M. kids cheered as they immediately shared a group hug, happy to be together again. Snaptrap's men apologized for running off, but Snaptrap sent them to the shark tank anyway.

It felt weird not arresting Snaptrap, but he'd be robbing the claw machine at the mini-golf course the following day, and he'd be dressed as a matador.

At T.U.F.F., the Chief congratulated Dudley. Kitty said, "We arrested G.L.O.O.M. together!" But Dudley broke the world record for unicycle juggling, and he got a trophy for it. However, "unicycle-juggling' meant juggling actual unicycles. The Chief took the trophy away, and Dudley was sad. So Keswick offered an invisible pork chop, but the tiger was there, and Keswick was suffering.

"Somebody start timing me!" Dudley said as he started juggling unicycles. Then everyone struck a pose, and even Snaptrap joined, wearing his matador costume.

The End

WOW! Coming up next is an Annabeth quickie, so stay tuned!


	40. It's HER!

(A/N: Here's the quickie! This was requested by **edger230**. Here goes...)

It was a fine day in the city of Petropolis. It was also Dudley and Kitty's day off. They decided to spend the day together, and they had the kids with them. However, they barely started their day together when there was a flash of light that caused the group to shield their eyes.

When they looked again, they saw what looked like a phone booth in the middle of the street. And someone came out of it and walked towards them. But the someone was the last person Annabeth wanted to see, someone she never wanted to see again.

"Oh no..." Annabeth said in a whisper.

"What's the matter, my love?" George asked.

"It's her..." Annabeth said, darting behind George.

"Is she the mean bag from the orphanage?" Molly asked. Annabeth nodded.

"Relax. We'll get her." Atin said, ready to use his Chaos Powers.

When the woman came close, she asked where Annabeth was. Dudley and Kitty asked the woman who she was. The woman explained that she was from the future, and one of the children, Annabeth, had escaped from the orphanage she ran.

"She's an orphan?!" Dudley and Kitty exclaimed.

"So you've seen her?" the woman asked. Dudley and Kitty glanced at the children, and they were shaking their heads, meaning that they shouldn't say they saw her.

"What if we have?" Dudley asked.

"You have. You've obviously heard of her." the woman said.

"Annabeth, I just checked your fortune on the fortune-teller in "Super Mario Bros. Deluxe", and it says that you're extremely lucky." Summer whispered, holding a pink Game Boy Color.

"Better make that extremely unlucky." Annabeth said, for the woman just spotted her. The woman asked Annabeth to come with her back to the orphanage in the future.

"No!" Annabeth refused to budge. She didn't want to go back to the future and leave her friends, who would be staying in the past for how much longer.

"Come on." the woman said, but Annabeth wouldn't go. Then the woman revealed her true nature: she was a cold-hearted witch!

"Annabeth must've told the kids about being an orphan and the woman there." Dudley whispered to Kitty.

"And by the way this woman is acting, I don't wanna let Annabeth go with her." Kitty whispered back. Kitty had every right to say that. The woman grabbed Annabeth and said, "You're going back to the future with me, and that is final! So get used to it, ya little brat!"

"HEY!" shouted Dudley, Kitty, George, Molly, Summer, Max, Blossom, and Atin. The woman turned around, and before she knew it, she was held down by Dudley, who let Annabeth get away. Once Annabeth was safe, Dudley started pounding the mean woman. Seeing this, the kids decided to help (even Annabeth helped beat up the woman, something she'd always wanted to do).

Eventually, the woman was beaten to a pulp, and so it was time to send her back to the future.

"If we knew how she got here, we could send her back that way." Kitty said.

"I got here through that time-machine." the woman said, in pain as she pointed to the phone booth, which was obviously a time-machine.

"That was easy." Dudley said. Just as they were stuffing the woman inside, the woman asked them to put Annabeth in there with her.

"What's the word we're looking for?" Blossom asked once the machine was ready.

"NO!" the kids yelled, and they sent the woman back to the future.

"How can I thank you guys for saving me from that witch?" Annabeth asked.

"You were extremely lucky! I already told you that." Summer said. Then she added, "But that woman was extremely unlucky."

"You don't have to thank us. You're a sweet girl, and there's no way we could let you go with an old witch." Kitty said.

"Thanks again." Annabeth said, giving Kitty a hug. Then she hugged Dudley. If they could adopt her in the future, it'd be a dream come true.

Okay, next up is "The Rat Pack". Stay tuned!


	41. The Rat Pack

(A/N: Here's "The Rat Pack". I'll start it now!)

It was dark, and Dudley was sneaking down into a dark room, talking into 2 different wrist-coms. When he finished talking, he pulled out a little thing that had "T.U.F.F." on it, and he sprayed it, and infra-red lasers showed up. He then pulled out something else and threw it where some of the lasers were. The thing held the lasers back, and Dudley continued downward.

"And now to stop talking to myself and complete Operation: Clone My Last Piece Of Pizza." Dudley said, putting a piece of pizza into what was obviously a cloning machine. There was a flash of light, and now 2 pieces of pizza were in the machine. Dudley grinned with delight as he took the pieces of pizza out of the cloning machine. After another conversation on the wrist-coms, he was going to eat the pieces of pizza. Then the lights came on, and Kitty, Keswick, the Chief, and the kids were standing at the entrance of the room.

"Agent Puppy." the Chief said. Dudley whimpered and tried to get away, or up, or anywhere. The Chief went on to say that he told Dudley not to play with Keswick's cloning device. It was a dangerous piece of equipment. Keswick said that it could make more Agent Puppies.

"Can you imagine a world where there's m-m-more than one of him?" Keswick asked. Kitty didn't have to, as there were 3 Agent Puppies playing "Monkey In The Middle" in the Chief's office.

"Marco!" yelled one Dudley as he threw the ball to another Dudley, and the one in the middle didn't catch it.

"POLO!" yelled the Dudley that caught the ball, throwing it back to the first one, and the middle one didn't catch the ball again.

"And apparently, they don't know the rules." Kitty said.

"Should we teach them how to play?" Molly asked.

"If it's all right with the grown-ups." George said.

Just then, the first Dudley threw the ball again, and the Dudley in the middle jumped up, only to have the ball hit him in the face. The ball bounced towards a bookshelf, and shelves containing small books collapsed, and the books fell down.

"AAAAHHHH! My tiny collection of romance novels!" the Chief exclaimed, picking up a book called Fling With a Flea. Dudley, Kitty, and Keswick stared at the Chief, but the kids were laughing at the idea of the Chief reading romance novels.

"I mean... hard-boiled detective fiction." the Chief said, hiding the book behind his back.

But Keswick pressed the 'reverse' button, and that made the 3 Dudleys and the cloned piece of pizza go away. Dudley was unhappy. Then the Chief wanted the cloning device out of the building before it caused more trouble. Dudley wanted to keep it.

"Pretty please with cloned cherries on top?" Dudley asked, holding out a plate of cherries to the Chief. The Chief refused to budge, and the cherries disappeared. Then the Chief hopped over to a couch, saying that he wanted that cloning device out of there, pronto. And then he relaxed on the couch, reading a romance novel. Suddenly, the couch catapulted him into a wall!

"And while you're at it, toss out Keswick's stupid couch-a-pult." the Chief added.

"This is why I can't have nice things!" Keswick fumed. Then the Chief fell off the wall and down the sink, shouting, "NOBODY TURN ON THE GARBAGE DISPOSAL!"

The couch-a-pult and cloning device were outside the building, next to some garbage. A sign propped up next to the cloning device read "Free Stuff". 2 cars drove right by, then Snaptrap, his men, and their youngsters drove by in the D.O.O.M. Buggy, and it had a trailer hitched to the back of it, and there were lots of things in the trailer. Suddenly, they backed up, and Snaptrap said, "Well, looky-looky. That couch outside of T.U.F.F. is fabulous! It would go perfect with that coffee table we found outside the C.I.A." (A/N: The coffee table had a symbol on it, and above that symbol were the words Canine Intelligence Agency.)

Larry hopped onto the couch and relaxed on it, only to be catapulted out of it, and he smacked against the T.U.F.F. building.

"SWEET! The couch hates Larry, too!" Snaptrap exclaimed as Larry fell to the ground.

"Dad! Are you okay?" Murray asked, running to his father's side.

"I hope I am..." Larry moaned, obviously in a lot of pain. Snaptrap told Ollie and Francisco to load that couch into the D.O.O.M. Buggy while he used a port-a-potty (it was the cloning device), as he had 8 grape sodas at lunch.

"Dad, you probably shouldn't drink 8 sodas." Snappy said as Snaptrap went into the cloning device.

"Ahh, much better. Got any hand-sanitizer?" Snaptrap asked when he came out. Just then, another Snaptrap came out (this one had a number 2 on its outfit) and asked the same question.

"What the-?" Snappy exclaimed, seeing two Snaptraps.

Ollie said that Snaptrap found a cloning device. The rats looked at each other and said, "Whoa. Do I really look like that? I gotta cut back on the grape soda."

"They said the same thing..." Melody giggled. Ollie said that Snaptrap was missing the point. Now he could be twice as evil!

"I don't wanna be evil! I wanna be a dancer!" the Snaptrap clone said.

"Really? I once wanted to be a dancer, too! But my mom wouldn't buy me tap-shoes. So I stole some." Snaptrap said.

"Why didn't the ol' hag buy you tap-shoes?" Snappy asked.

"What was that?" Snaptrap asked his son.

"Why didn't the ol' hag buy you tap-shoes?" Snappy repeated.

"Who's the ol' hag?" Snaptrap asked.

"Your mom." Snappy nervously replied. Upon realizing what Snappy just said, Snaptrap burst into laughter. Hearing his mom being referred to as an ol' hag was the funniest thing he'd ever heard. But his laughter was cut short when Francisco asked if stealing tap shoes was when Snaptrap turned to a life of crime.

"No, that's when I turned to a life of stealing shoes." Snaptrap replied. In fact, he was wearing some moccasins now. Then Snaptrap told his clone to go live out his dream. The clone thanked Snaptrap, and then he was wearing a pink dance outfit.

"All he needs is a matching tutu, and he'll look like a ballerina." Stella whispered to Snappy, Murray, and Melody. Then the kids cracked up while Snaptrap took the cloning machine. With it, he would dominate Petropolis... after he got some hand-sanitizer.

Later, the T.U.F.F. Mobile was parked at at gas-station, and Dudley came out of the bathroom there. He had a grape soda at lunch.

Just then, the Chief said that Snaptrap was robbing the First Petropolis Piggy Bank, and for some reason, he was wearing moccasins.

Over at the First Petropolis Piggy Bank, Snaptrap came out, holding an armload of piggy banks. Suddenly, the T.U.F.F. Mobile pulled up near him, and he dropped the banks in surprise. Kitty and Dudley cuffed him Snaptrap and threw him in the back of the T.U.F.F. Mobile, and the kids all scooted away from him.

All of a sudden, the Chief said that Snaptrap was robbing the 2nd, 3rd, 4th, 5th, and 6th Petropolis Piggy Banks! Keswick added that Snaptrap was also robbing the Shoe Barn, but he was lucky to have bought a pair of snowshoes before he struck.

Dudley, Kitty, and the children saw Snaptraps running around the city, causing mayhem!

"I'll take them all on!" Atin said, getting ready to use his Chaos powers, until the kids stopped him.

"If you hit one, they'll probably kill you!" Max said.

"It's best to wait." Molly said.

"There are Snaptraps everywhere! This is my worst nightmare!" Kitty said. Dudley said that his worst nightmare was being chased by a giant butt that wanted to chew him.

"Why would he dream that?" Annabeth asked, though she couldn't help laughing at what Dudley had just said.

"For some reason, Dad likes chewing his butt here in the past." George replied.

Kitty realized that Snaptrap must've gotten Keswick's cloning machine. Then she asked Dudley where he put it when the Chief said to get rid of it. Dudley told Kitty that it was in the last place anyone would see it: right on the curb, at a busy intersection, during rush hour, with a big sign that said 'free stuff'."

"DAD! That's not the last place anyone would see it! A LOT of people were bound to see it!" Molly shouted.

There were too many Snaptraps, and Kitty and Dudley would have to split up!

"Don't do that!" Summer said, but then Dudley and Kitty got hit by the D.O.O.M. Buggy, which had a lot of Snaptraps riding in it.

"Let's never split up again!" Dudley said. Summer heaved a sigh of relief when she heard that. But then Dudley and Kitty were hit by the T.U.F.F. Mobile, as Snaptrap was driving it (but the kids hopped out when they knew that he was going to drive it). Now that Snaptrap had an army of clones, there was no telling what he could do!

At the playground, a Snaptrap clone was hanging upside-down on the monkey-bars, and he told some little kid that slid down a slide that he was taking his lunch-money.

"You and what army?" the kid challenged.

"This army!" the Snaptrap clone said, gesturing to other clones that were now hanging upside-down. The kid handed over his lunch-money.

Then Bob Barky was announcing the winner of the grand prize on "The Price Is Rat". The contestants were Snaptrap clones, and the winner was Verminious Snaptrap! Snaptrap screamed with happiness, and the audience was made up of Snaptrap clones, who cheered for the winning Snaptrap.

"Thanks, Bob Barky! Now give us your wallet... or perish!" a Snaptrap clone said, and 3 other clones were by his side, aiming their blasters at Bob Barky.

Dudley saw that, and he didn't like it one bit! But he had to focus! The Chief ordered every T.U.F.F. agent to get out there and catch as many Snaptraps as they could. Then he added, "If you need me, I'll be in my office reading My Sensual September. I mean Brass Knuckles Of Death!"

Later, trucks with "T.U.F.F." on them went by, and they contained a bunch of Snaptraps. Keswick learned that 459 Snaptraps were captured, but thousands were still at large. On a screen, they could see Snaptraps being dumped into the prison, but the prison collapsed, and the Snaptraps got away!

Dudley blamed himself for the whole thing, saying, "I'm a big, irresponsible, reckless nincompoop!"

"Dad said 'poop'!" the triplets whispered to their friends, and the children were laughing.

Dudley was laughing to himself a little, saying, "I... I said 'poop'!"

But there were just too many Snaptraps! The Chief told Keswick to get him a direct line to the mayor's office. Snaptrap was there, and he said that his clones were going to dismantle T.U.F.F. and make them buy tickets to the dancing clones' musical, "Vermin Of The Opera"! But that show got terrible reviews!

The only way to defeat Snaptrap was to get to the cloning machine and hit the 'reverse' button! But they were outnumbered, and they had no reinforcements. Then Dudley slowly and guiltily made his way over to the Chief, and he quietly said, "Chief, if I tell you something, do you promise not to get mad?"

"I swear on this stack of tiny romance novels." the Chief promised, one hand on a stack of tiny romance novels. Dudley opened a door, and a lot of Dudleys spilled out.

"Dad!" the triplets exclaimed, wondering how all those clones got to be. Dudley had cloned himself before they got rid of the cloning machine! He apologized for doing so, but thanks to Dudley's irresponsibility, they had reinforcements, and just in time, too! Snaptrap's army was coming! Dudley had an idea, but to make it work, he needed a boombox and some leg-warmers.

"Does anybody else have an idea?" the Chief asked.

Snaptrap's army arrived, and they were ready to take T.U.F.F. apart, but Kitty and the little ones said that the Snaptraps weren't going to take anything apart. Then Dudley and his clones came down in matching dance outfits, and Dudley said, "Now we DANCE!" He pulled on a rope while sitting on a chair, and water rained down on him, his clones, Kitty, and the kids. Then Dudley and his clones were dancing.

Kitty couldn't see how dancing would help, but Dudley told her that Snaptrap's clone was a dancer, and all the clones were the same as him. If Snaptrap's clone liked to dance, then they all liked to dance!

"Dudley, this is never gonna-" Kitty started, but she was interrupted by the sound of water raining down on the Snaptraps, who were then sitting on chairs. Then the chairs were gone, and they started dancing! Kitty was surprised to see that it worked, but Dudley told her to stop talking and start dancing. The kids immediately started dancing, and a few seconds later, Kitty joined.

"Whoa, whoa! What're they doing there?" a Snaptrap clone said, referring to Kitty and Summer.

"What? I'm dancing!" Kitty said.

"So am I!" said Summer.

Dudley said that it looked like Kitty had a hornet in her pants, and George said that Summer couldn't dance to save her life. Summer cried when he said that, and Kitty scolded George as she comforted Summer. George apologized and decided to help his sister dance better. Then Dudley pressed a button that made speakers come from the sides of the T.U.F.F. building, and while the Dudley and Snaptrap clones danced, Dudley, Kitty, and the kids went to the mayor's office to stop Snaptrap, and Kitty said that she could dance.

In the mayor's office, Snaptrap, his men, and their kids were there, and Snaptrap heard the music from the broken window. He liked the music, and he asked, "Doesn't it make you just wanna cut loose... footloose?"

"Yup!" the kids said, and they started dancing a little. But Ollie warned Snaptrap, knowing that Agents Puppy and Katswell were using that rhythm to distract him and his clones. At that moment, Dudley, Kitty, George, Molly, Summer, Max, Annabeth, Blossom, and Atin showed up, and Dudley was holding a boombox as he told Snaptrap to put his hands in the air.

"And wave them around like you just couldn't be bothered!" Kitty said. Snaptrap said that Kitty was a bad dancer, and their plan wasn't gonna work. Then Snaptrap had Larry turn on the cloning machine, for they needed more Snaptraps. Larry did as he was told, but Dudley wouldn't let Snaptrap clone himself again!

"You can't fight it, Snaptrap! You've got the music in you!" Dudley said. Snaptrap was moving to the music, but he wasn't going to let Dudley stop him, even when Dudley turned the volume to full-blast.

"Must... be... strong...!" Snaptrap said, trying to get in the cloning machine. Then Dudley pressed a button marked 'Dance Floor', and he slammed the boombox on the floor. The floor changed into a dance floor, and that was all it took to do Snaptrap in!

"OH NO! GOTTA DANCE!" Snaptrap yelled, and he ripped off the suit he was wearing to reveal some weird dancing outfit underneath! Ollie, Francisco, Larry, and the kids looked freaked out by it. Then Dudley, Kitty, Snaptrap, and the kids were dancing. Larry went running towards Dudley (while screaming), but Dudley knocked him away. Then Snaptrap was standing under a disco ball, and he was dressed for disco dancing. Then Ollie and Francisco tried to stop Dudley, but they were stopped. Then Snaptrap was still dancing, and he was now dressed like MC Hammer.

"Uh-oh! CAN'T TOUCH THIS!" Snaptrap said. But Dudley hit him, and that sent him towards the cloning machine. The back of Snaptrap's head hit the 'reverse' button, and the clones disappeared while they were dancing in the street.

"I will survive... and plot my revenge!" Snaptrap said, and then he fainted. Kitty was thrilled that the dancing plan worked. Now they had to get the cloning device back to T.U.F.F. But not yet! There was one thing Dudley wanted to do first.

Instead of "Vermin Of The Opera", the musical going on was "The Hound Of Music". Dudley and some clones were onstage, dancing together. Then they started biting their butts.

Kitty, Keswick, the Chief, and the youngsters (save for the D.O.O.M. kids) were watching the musical. The kids found it hilarious, but Kitty and Keswick looked freaked out. The Chief said, "Man, this show is terrible. Good thing I brought Rendezvous With Desire. I mean Blood & Guts Forever!"

Then Dudley said, "Man, I'm pooped!"

"HA! HE SAID 'POOP'!" the clones shouted, and Dudley laughed.

The End

Okay, next up is "Booby Trap". Stay tuned!


	42. Booby Trap

(A/N: Okay, here is "Booby Trap"! I hope it's good!)

It was Booby-Con, which celebrated the blue-bottomed booby. Birdbrain was there with Zippy, Owl, and Bat. Birdbrain was excited to be there.

"Here we are at the first annual blue-bottomed booby convention! I hope we can get a seat. It's going to be packed!" Bridbrain said. However, when they went in... there were NO BOOBIES ANYWHERE!

Birdbrain was upset, and Owl and Bat were being stupid, as they hadn't learned any new words yet. It appeared that Birdbrain was the only blue-bottomed booby in existence. Zippy told Birdbrain to look on the bright side, as he could be the first in line at the buffet, but he would be third, for Owl and Bat were there at the moment.

When Owl and Bat got on his nerves again, Birdbrain said, "What I wouldn't give for a taser right now!"

"You know, Boss, there is another advantage to being the only blue-bottomed booby..." Zippy began.

"Keep talking. I'm on hold with the taser store." Birdbrain told her. Zippy said that if Birdbrain was the only booby, he was an endangered species! He could be as evil as he wanted, and nobody could do a thing to stop him!

Well, when Birdbrain heard that, his eyes got wide, and he said, "Hold the phone!" Zippy thought he was getting an idea, but he wanted her to hold the phone, but she fell down.

"I'm above the law! I love being the only booby!" Birdbrain exclaimed.

"Greetings, fellow booby!" said a new blue-bottomed booby. The next thing the new booby knew, he was tied to a missile.

"Hello, and good-bye!" Birdbrain said as he sent the booby away. Now he was the only blue-bottomed booby again, and he was going to hatch his most diabolical plan ever! But he would start on it after he hit the buffet table and built his own sundae.

Meanwhile, the Chief just arrived at T.U.F.F., and the main office was ruined!

"Oh, no! We've been attacked!" the Chief exclaimed. He hopped to a fancy-looking phone that he used to call Julian, the T.U.F.F. decorator. However, Keswick explained that they weren't attacked. Agent Puppy was chewing the furniture again! Sure enough, Dudley was chewing on the leg of a table. Then he stopped and said, "Have NOT!" Then he chewed on the table leg again.

"Dad, why is it that Summer and I know how to control our instincts better than you?" George asked.

"George, we still like playing 'fetch'." Summer reminded her brother.

"If we're asked." George reminded her.

"This is worse than when Agent Katswell was leaving dead mice at my door." the Chief said.

"Those were presents, and you said you liked them!" Kitty said, sounding offended.

"Mom..." Molly facepalmed. She was able to control some of her cat instincts better than her mom could. So she said to her siblings, "A better question is, why do Mom and Dad have better control over their instincts in the future?"

Just then, an alarm sounded. Keswick received intel that Birdbrain was robbing the "Twigs 'N Things" furniture store.

"Oh! That's where Julian found me that wonderful wicker loveseat!" the Chief said. Dudley ate another piece of furniture, saying, "It was delicious, Chief. I mean, the janitor stole it!"

Kitty told Dudley that they should go catch Birdbrain before the Chief chewed him out again. Dudley got mad, saying, "Oh, so he can chew stuff, but I can't?"

"Dad, if you want to chew something, that's what chew toys are for!" Summer said, pulling a chew toy out of the pocket of her dress.

"Seems like you guys are more mature than your dad." Annabeth whispered to George and Summer.

"Yeah, but he's a great dad, and we love him." George said.

"He's lucky to have you guys in his life." Annabeth said.

Later, when Birdbrain left the store (henchmen following), Kitty said, "Okay, Birdbrain, DROP THE TWIGS!"

"And the things!" Dudley added.

"Who?" Owl said.

"You! You're going to jail!" Dudley said.

"Where?" said Bat.

"JAIL! It's next to the courthouse on Main Street!" Dudley said. He was getting annoyed with Owl and Bat.

"I wanna throttle them!" Blossom said.

"I don't think Birdbrain would mind if I helped you throttle them!" Atin said.

Then Birdbrain told Dudley, Kitty, and the kids that they couldn't arrest him, for he was the last blue-bottomed booby in the world. He even had an endangered species card to prove it! But his card was actually a Starbeak's Coffee card. Realizing this, Birdbrain took out the right card.

Then they met the eco-beaver. He said that as long as Birdbrain was the only booby, they couldn't lay a hand on him.

"Torture..." the kids whispered to each other, looking unhappy. Birdbrain then left, and Dudley said that Birdbrain was one crazy booby.

"You can say that again." the kids said, so Dudley repeated the line. The kids told Dudley that they didn't mean for him to really do it.

Later, Dudley, Kitty, and the kids were out for a drive in the T.U.F.F. Mobile, and the Chief said that Birdbrain was robbing a lighting store called "Lamp Chops". Keswick reminded the Chief that Birdbrain was endangered, so Kitty and Dudley had to leave the booby alone.

"Forget I called." the Chief said.

"I have a way to stop Birdbrain." Dudley said.

Birdbrain was just leaving the store when Kitty and the children showed up. Kitty told Birdbrain that he was under arrest, as she found another blue-bottomed booby.

Dudley came in, dressed like a booby, saying, "Yes. I am a booby, too." A piece of paper fell, and Dudley said that it was not a receipt from "Booby Costumes 'N Things". He turned to Kitty and the children and whispered, "I think he's buying it."

"Oh, really? Well, if you're an actual booby, what's the official booby mating call?" Birdbrain asked.

"Uh-oh..." the kids whispered, for Dudley didn't know it.

"Uhh... COCK-A-DOODLE-DOO! I like pizza! Ha-cha-cha-cha-cha!" Dudley said, hoping for the best as the kids burst into laughter.

"Hubba-hubba! Let's run away to my love nest in the Canary Islands!" Birdbrain said. The triplets stopped laughing, for Birdbrain fell for their dad! But Dudley quickly revealed that he wasn't a booby at all. Birdbrain said that he knew that, and Dudley wasn't that pretty anyway.

Dudley, Kitty, and the children were not amused, as Birdbrain got away again. This was not good at all! At T.U.F.F., the Chief was upset, for all they could do was look at carpet samples and wait for him to strike again!

"Hello, I'm striking again!" Birdbrain called out. He was right over their heads! Birdbrain said that he was going to rob a confetti store, but there wasn't one, so he was going to shred some files to make some!

"Hey, that's my letter to Santa!" Dudley said, seeing what Birdbrain held.

"Really? It's awfully long..." Birdbrain said. The letter was indeed long, but Dudley said that he'd been really good that year, and he deserved a lot of stuff. Birdbrain didn't care, for he dropped the letter into the shredder! Dudley was mad! He attacked Birdbrain, but Kitty stopped Dudley.

"Dudley, you can't! Remember the beaver!" Kitty said.

"Kitty, he just shredded your autographed poster of teen sensation, Justin Timberwolf!" Dudley exclaimed.

"GET HIM!" Kitty screamed, and boy, was she ever mad! At the sight of her, the children screamed in terror (with Molly clinging to Max) as they ran from the room, barely hearing Kitty as she said that the poster wasn't hers.

Still, Kitty and Dudley were beating up Birdbrain. When they stopped, Kitty saw the eco-beaver, and he didn't look too happy.

"Big whoop! What's he gonna do, put us in jail?" Dudley asked.

"Wow, he put us in jail." Dudley said, as he and Kitty were in jail. (A/N: The kids weren't beating up Birdbrain, and the eco-beaver didn't see them anywhere, so they were still at T.U.F.F., not knowing what happened to Dudley and Kitty.)

"Well, look what the beaver dragged in!" Snaptrap exclaimed. He was in the same cell as Dudley and Kitty, and he was eating pudding. Snaptrap got busted for stealing pudding, but in a delightful coincidence, it was pudding night in the prison cafeteria. (A/N: Snappy is at D.O.O.M. with the other D.O.O.M. agents and their kids.)

"Talk about serendipity!" Snaptrap said. Then he wondered why Dudley and Kitty weren't stopping Birdbrain, for he was going to hatch a monster bird and destroy Petropolis!

"Where'd ya hear that?" Dudley demanded. It turned out that Birdbrain was tweetering about it on Facebeak all day! Kitty now knew why Birdbrain stole all that stuff; it was a giant nest to hatch the bird in! They had to stop him! Just then, Dudley found that the bars of the cell were made of wicker. The Chief had Julian redecorate the prison. But Dudley could chew through the bars so he and Kitty could get out!

Once they were out, Snaptrap decided to go and get more pudding. A voice said, "He's trying to escape!" Snaptrap must've gotten blasted or something, because he yelled, "I hate fried pudding!"

Meanwhile, Dudley and Kitty went to T.U.F.F. to get the children (who found out what happened, and were being comforted by Keswick) before going to stop Birdbrain!

"We can't stop him!" George said.

"We have to. He's going to hatch a monster bird, and we have to stop it!" Kitty said.

"Makes sense to me." said Atin.

At Birdbrain's lair, there was a HUGE egg in the nest, with lamps all around it. Birdbrain said that a genetically-engineered monster bird was in that egg, and the bird was made with his own booby DNA. Birdbrain turned on the power, and the lamps warmed the egg. A giant blue bird hatched, and it scared Owl, Bat, and Zippy!

Then Dudley, Kitty, and the kids came in, and Dudley yelled, "Freeze, Birdbrain!" Then he saw the booby and yelled, "WHOA! Big bird!"

"Dad, that is _NOT_ Big Bird!" George said.

"Big Bird is yellow!" Molly said.

"Yeah, and he looks friendlier than that!" Summer put in.

"Kids, he means that that is a big bird!" Kitty said. Then the kids understood.

Birdbrain said that he was about to unleash his monster on the city, and there was nothing they could do to stop him, for he was still the world's only blue-bottomed booby! Not so fast! When Dudley, Kitty, and the kids saw the booby's butt, Kitty knew that Birdbrain wasn't endangered anymore!

Birdbrain tried to sic the bird on the group, but they got out of the way.

"I'll get us out of this!" Dudley said. With a 'hi-gee-gee', Dudley got behind the bird and kicked it in the butt! The bird started to chase Dudley towards the exit. Dudley went out anyway. The bird went after him, and it was trying to fly. Birdbrain hoped it could fly better than he could. The booby fell.

"Apparently not." Birdbrain said.

"DUDLEY!" Kitty screamed, worried that Dudley had been crushed. Even the kids were scared. Dudley was hanging onto the ledge, safe and sound. He remembered that blue-bottomed boobies can't fly!

"Yes. Wait, boobies can't fly?" Dudley said. Anyway, Kitty pulled Dudley up (they were holding hands), and they smiled at each other for a moment, but Birdbrain was getting away! A delivery person walked up with the taser. Dudley signed for it, and he took the taser out of the package. Activating the taser, he threw it at Birdbrain's Whirly Bird, and Birdbrain got shocked. His Whirly Bird was destroyed, and Birdbrain was going to jail!

At T.U.F.F. Dudley, Kitty, and the children were praised for saving the city from the monster bird. The Chief never saw the bird, but it did a number on his windshield. He couldn't find his car!

Now the alarm went off because the prisoners in the jail were escaping! Some idiot chewed through the wicker bars.

"It wasn't me!" Dudley said, mouth full of wicker.

"Dad..." the triplets facepalmed.

At the jail, Birdbrain was happy, for he could wreak havoc on Petropolis, but his henchmen were so stupid, he was staying in the prison, and they ran away. When Birdbrain turned, he saw Snaptrap eating pudding. Birdbrain stole the pudding, and Snaptrap said, "Hey! That's my pudding!" The eco-beaver came in and used his taser on Birdbrain.

"Thanks, eco-beaver!" Snaptrap said.

The End

Okay, next up is "The Curse of King Mutt"! Stay tuned!


	43. The Curse of King Mutt

(A/N: It's time for "The Curse of King Mutt". Let's do this!)

It was morning in the city of Petropolis. At T.U.F.F., Kitty was looking at a screen, Dudley was typing on a computer, and the kids were talking about random things. Just then, a monitor with the Chief's face on it showed up. The Chief said that Dudley, Kitty, and the kids were going to the museum.

"The museum? Ohhh, what did we do wrong?" Dudley asked, sounding upset.

"The list is long, and I have no time for it!" the Chief said. Then he called for Keswick, but Keswick was heard calling for help under a pile of dirt. Dudley was dusting off his hands, and the Chief asked if he buried Keswick.

Dudley said that he might have.

"He did! We saw him do it!" the kids said. But Dudley said that it was a dog thing, like chasing squirrels and making your own gourmet pasta sauce. (A/N: That last part; seriously?) Dudley then produced a jar of spaghetti sauce that said "Dudley's Own Pasta Sauce" on it.

"I hope we make lots of spaghetti!" said George when he saw the jar.

"Mom always uses that sauce when she makes spaghetti." Molly reminded him.

"Yeah, and then she and Dad listen to "Bella Notte" when they eat their spaghetti." Summer said, thinking about the future.

Keswick popped up from under the dirt and said that he found the Chief's tiny car. The Chief had reported that stolen. Thanks to Dudley, the Chief committed insurance fraud.

"Sorry to hear that, Chief." Summer said.

Keswick dusted himself off as he told Dudley and Kitty that they'd be spending the night at the Petropolis Natural History Museum. They would be protecting the new exhibit: the tomb of King Mutt. Every villain in Petropolis was after the jewelled bone the King was buried with, and it was up to the group to protect it.

"We're on it, Chief! To the T.U.F.F. Mobile!" Kitty said, and they went up some tubes. But instead of winding up in the car, they ended up on a pile of dirt that had part of the T.U.F.F. Mobile sticking out of it.

"Whoops! Looks like I buried it! To the bus!" Dudley said.

"I'll do us one better!" Atin said to George, Molly, Summer, Max, Annabeth, and Blossom.

"Is it Chaos Control again?" Max asked.

"Yup! Chaos Control!" Atin said, and the kids were at the museum.

That night, it was dark and stormy. Dudley, Kitty, and the children walked through the museum, holding flashlights. In the dinosaur exhibit, Dudley thought they were in the garage, and he wondered what the museum was like.

"This is the museum!" Kitty told him as they walked into a pyramid that had "King Mutt" on it. They saw King Mutt's treasure, and Dudley mentioned that his friend, Phil, came from royalty, for his uncle was a duke, or his name was Duke, but he had a pool table. Then Dudley saw the bone.

Meanwhile, Kitty was reading about the curse of King Mutt. If anyone removed the sacred bone, King Mutt would rise from his grave to destroy the thief. When she looked at the mummy's tomb, THE BONE WAS GONE! Dudley had buried it while she was reading about the curse!

Dudley said that now that the bone was lost, nobody could steal it, so their job was done.

"Let's go to Phil's and play pool." Dudley said, but Kitty said that Dudley had to find the bone! Dudley couldn't remember where he buried the bone. He made a list, but he buried the list! Then he said, "It's not like the curse is real." All of a sudden, they heard a moan in the room, and Dudley and the kids thought the curse was real!

The sound was caused by Snaptrap, who was crouching in the vent with his son, Snappy (who wanted some time with his dad). Snaptrap's foot fell asleep.

"Tell me about it. I've been sitting here so long, my blue bottom is black and blue." said Birdbrain, who was also hiding in the vent. Birdbrain was there to steal King Mutt's bone, like Snaptrap was. But Snaptrap didn't know about the bone, as he just liked crouching in museum air vents.

"Why would you enjoy this, Dad? It's not fun!" Snappy said.

Then Birdbrain told Snaptrap that if they teamed up, they'd have a better chance of stealing the bone.

"2 super-villains working together! This is monumental! This is historic! This is something the air duct can't support!" Snaptrap yelled, and they fell. Luckily, they landed on a bench, but the bench yelled, "OW!" when they landed.

"Hey! A talking Victorian bench!" Snaptrap said.

"Cool!" said Snappy.

"It's Elizabethan, you klutz!" the bench said, and it turned into the Chameleon. The Chameleon was there to steal King Mutt's bone. Now Snaptrap, Birdbrain, and the Chameleon would work together. The Chameleon liked that, and he said that they could form a special villains club. Birdbrain wasn't up for that, but he knew that Dudley buried the bone, and they needed to form a plan to get it back.

When Snaptrap left to use the bathroom, Snappy, the Chameleon, and Birdbrain were alone. After an awkward silence, Birdbrain and the Chameleon talked about the weather while Snappy played on his Game Boy Advance. Then they heard a toilet flush, and Snaptrap came out of the Li'l Rat's Room, wrapped in toilet paper. Snappy turned off the Game Boy Advance and said, "Daddy, you look like a mummy!"

Birdbrain thought Snaptrap had disguised himself as King Mutt's mummy to scare Dudley into showing them where he buried the bone!

"I didn't just get toilet paper stuck on my foot and stumble around the bathroom, 'cause I forgot where the door was." Snaptrap said.

"Snaptrap, you work on Agent Puppy. Leave Kitty Katswell to me! Can I get a 'Team Evil' on 3?" the Chameleon asked.

"No." said Birdbrain. Then Snaptrap, Snappy, and Birdbrain walked away, but the Chameleon did the 'Team Evil' to himself.

Back at the King Mutt exhibit, Dudley whimpered as he bit Kitty's tail. Kitty told Dudley to stop freaking out, and Dudley apologized, but he said that when he got nervous, he bit his tail.

"That's Mom's tail!" Molly pointed out, and Kitty even said that it was her tail. Dudley wondered why he couldn't feel it. Kitty fixed her tail and told Dudley to find the bone.

"Honestly, why can't you be more like a cat? Determined, and focused, and MOUSE!" Kitty yelled as a small wind-up mouse toy went by. Kitty and Molly (A/N: I said Molly could control SOME of her cat instincts in that last chapter, and this was one she hadn't controlled yet.) chased after it, but Max wasn't too concerned about the mouse toy. However, Summer wondered what happened to cats being determined and focused. She ran after her mom and sister, yelling, "MOM! MOLLY! WAIT!" The toy led the cats (and Summer) outside. Then the toy went back in, and the door slammed shut!

Inside the museum, Birdbrain locked the door, and the mouse toy turned into the Chameleon.

"That should keep them busy for a while. Score 1 for 'Team Evil'!" the Chameleon said.

"WE'RE NOT DOING THAT!" Birdbrain yelled, walking away from the Chameleon.

Outside, Kitty tried opening the door, but she couldn't. They were locked out. When she tried to call Dudley, she found that her wrist-com was missing!

"Okay, where's my wrist-com?" Kitty asked.

"We don't have it." said Molly and Summer. They were telling the truth.

In the King Mutt exhibit, Dudley found Kitty's wrist-com. He contacted Kitty on her wrist-com to let her know that he found it, as well as her blaster.

"I hope Kitty, Molly, and Summer are okay." Max said as he looked for and found a soda machine and got a soda. He was currently waiting for Kitty, Molly, and Summer to come back, but he couldn't help being more worried about Molly.

"Stupid mouse toy." Atin grumbled, while Blossom shrugged.

"Dad, Mom isn't going to know that you found her wrist-com WHEN SHE ISN'T WEARING IT!" George yelled, actually frightening Dudley a little.

"George, calm down." Annabeth said.

"Sorry, sweetie, but you'd think my dad would have some common sense." George said.

"I know. But he shows it in the future, right?" Annabeth asked, rubbing George's shoulders in a comforting way.

"Yeah, Mom taught him that." George said, relishing the way Annabeth rubbed his shoulders.

Dudley and the children passed the area where the villains (and Snappy) were, and Snaptrap said it was time to scare the pants off of Dudley. Birdbrain pointed out that Dudley wasn't wearing pants. Then Snaptrap was walking like an Egyptian, but Birdbrain told him not to.

"Don't be a party-pooper, you big bully." Snappy said. He kind of enjoyed watching Snaptrap walk like an Egyptian. But Snaptrap started walking like a mummy instead, going, "Oooooooo..." like a ghost.

"Oh boy..." Snappy facepalmed. Then Snaptrap found where Dudley and the kids were, and when they looked up, Snaptrap said, "Hi, Agent Puppy. I mean, ooooooo, where's my bone?"

Dudley got scared, telling the fake mummy that he didn't remember where he buried the bone.

"Would you settle for Kitty's lip gloss?" Dudley asked, holding up a tube of lip gloss.

"Dad..." George facepalmed.

"Ooh, is that passion fruit? It's a deal!" Snaptrap said. But Birdbrain said, "NO!"

"Dad..." Snappy facepalmed, hiding behind Snaptrap.

"Snappy, what are you doing here?" George asked, seeing him. Upon hearing that, Max, Annabeth, Blossom, and Atin hurried over to George's side.

"I'm here because I wanted to spend some time with my dad, but first he was crouching in the air vent, but now he's disguised as King Mutt's mummy." Snappy said.

"He wants the bone, right?" Annabeth asked.

"Dad didn't know about the bone until Birdbrain mentioned it." Snappy said.

"Birdbrain is here, too?" Blossom asked.

"Yup. And so is the Chameleon. He was the mouse toy that lured Kitty and Molly outside." Snappy said.

"Summer's outside, too. She followed them." Max said.

"I know." Snappy said.

Then they heard Snaptrap tell Dudley to give him the bone or perish! Dudley told the mummy to spare him, as he'd find the bone. But the toilet paper that Snaptrap was wrapped in caught on Dudley's foot, and Snaptrap was unwrapped, and he went spinning out of the exhibit, straight into Sledgehammers Through History. In that exhibit, he was hit by a lot of sledgehammers. (A/N: I said that Snaptrap was unwrapped when he went out, but when he was being hit by all those sledgehammers, he was wrapped up again! What's up with that?)

"Just a foot to the right, and he'd be resting comfortably in Fluffy Pillows Through History." the Chameleon said.

"Poor Dad..." Snappy moaned. Birdbrain said that hopefully the toilet paper would help stop the bleeding.

"In any case, I'm up!" Birdbrain said, handing a roll of toilet paper to the Chameleon. Then he said, "T.P. ME!"

Back in the King Mutt exhibit, Dudley was scared, and he wanted Kitty. But Kitty was still outside, but all the doors were locked. Then Kitty decided to use her rocket-boots to go in through the sky-light. But when she looked down, Kitty saw that she was barefoot. (A/N: She was wearing her boots when she ran after the mouse. How could she have lost them?)

"DUDLEY!" Kitty yelled in anger. Luckily, Kitty found another way in, so she and the girls went in through that.

In the museum, Dudley found Kitty's rocket-boots.

"George, your dad just dug up your mom's shoes." Annabeth told George.

"What did he bury them for?" George asked.

"He's your dad. Ask him." Annabeth said.

"Maybe I don't wanna know." George said.

When Dudley wondered if the mummy would settle for the shoes, Birdbrain came up, acting like a mummy. He said, "Now give me the bone or suffer my blue-bottomed wrath! I mean, scary mummy wrath!"

"That's Birdbrain." the kids whispered, remembering what Snappy told them. Dudley dug up an old pirate cannon, and a cannonball hit Birdbrain, knocking him out of the exhibit. That knocked Birdbrain into Deli Slicers Through History.

Snaptrap, Snappy, and the Chameleon saw where Birdbrain went, and Chameleon decided that it was time to take matters into his own hands. He transformed into a scary mummy, that of King Mutt. Snaptrap and Snappy were frightened by the fake King Mutt, and Snaptrap threw a bucket of water at the mummy.

When the mummy short-circuited, Snaptrap asked it, "Why aren't you melting? No, wait. That only works on the Wicked Witch Of The West." As Snappy facepalmed, the Chameleon turned back into himself, mad that he would have to wrap himself up in toilet paper. Just then, Birdbrain came back, all stitched up, as he made a stop at the Surgical Thread Through History exhibit. (A/N: What a crazy museum!)

"Good as new." Birdbrain said. Not so. His arm fell off. At that moment, Kitty and her future daughters peeked through the vent, and Kitty said, "Oh no! We've gotta warn Dudley!" They went to find Dudley.

Dudley was still digging for the bone when the Chameleon showed up, wrapped in toilet paper. Suddenly, he found the bone! The Chameleon took the bone and started running away, but Dudley asked, "Aren't you gonna free me of your curse?" The Chameleon ran back and 'removed the curse'. Then he ran away again.

And that's when Kitty, Molly, and Summer appeared. Max was overjoyed to see Molly again, and he pulled her into a hug.

"I missed you." Max said, holding her close.

"Not as much as I missed you." Molly replied.

"So what'd we miss?" Summer asked.

Before the kids could answer, Dudley told Kitty how he found the bone and gave it to King Mutt. Then Kitty said Dudley had given the bone to the Chameleon, and that he, Snaptrap, and Birdbrain tricked him into giving them the bone.

"Snappy was with them, but he wasn't up to evil. He told us what was going on when Snaptrap came in here as the mummy." George told Summer.

"Okay..." Summer said.

When Dudley heard that 3 villains joined forces, he said that it was a regular team evil, and Birdbrain overheard it, for he yelled, "We're not calling ourselves that!" Dudley had a plan, but then he fell in a hole.

Now Snaptrap, Snappy, Birdbrain, and the Chameleon (who was no longer wrapped in toilet paper) were leaving the museum with the bone. Then they ran into a big, scary mummy. Snaptrap got scared, and Snappy his behind his father, terrified. However, Birdbrain said that the mummy was just Dudley in disguise. But when he removed the wraps on the mummy's head, it wasn't Dudley's head underneath.

"Well, feather my nest! It is the mummy!" Birdbrain said. The villains ran straight into the Trash Compacters Through History exhibit (but Snappy saw where they were headed, and he stopped running). While the villains got hurt, they lost the bone, and the mummy caught it. And then the mummy reached up to his head, and it was a mask that Dudley was wearing. An arm reached through the wraps and pulled them loose, and we could see that Dudley was riding on Kitty's shoulders.

And then the villains came back to the entrance of the exhibit, after being crushed into cubes.

"Well played, Agent Puppy. But I knew it was you all along." Birdbrain said.

"Yeah. That's why you led that heroic charge into the ancient Greek trash compacter." Snaptrap said.

"Dad! You're a big cube!" Snappy said.

"I guess that's what happens when you go through a trash compacter." Atin said.

Still, the Chameleon told Birdbrain and Snaptrap to quit fighting, as they should make a run for it. But they couldn't run, and they fell over.

"It's time to take out the trash!" Kitty said, firing a gun. A sharp point attached to a beam above the villains, and a net swung around the beam and then it trapped the villains.

"I hope we get the same cell. Then we'll really get to bond!" the Chameleon said.

"PUT ME IN SOLITARY!" Birdbrain screamed.

Early the following morning, Dudley, Kitty, the villains, and the kids were outside T.U.F.F. Dudley said that he would never bury anything again.

"That's great, Dudley." Kitty said. But when she didn't get a response, it turned out that Dudley had buried himself alive. Kitty took the villains inside, but the kids stayed behind, watching as George and Summer dug up their father.

"Team Evil!" the Chameleon said, holding a flag that said 'Evil' on it.

The End

All right! Next up is a quickie about Atin. Stay tuned!


	44. About Atin

(A/N: Here's that quickie I promised, requested by **Adenn666**. Let's begin, shall we?)

It was a quiet evening in the city of Petropolis. At Dudley's house, the triplets were waiting for Dudley to finish taking his bath (which they found odd, because Dudley and Kitty take showers in the future). That was when Summer noticed that Atin was sitting by himself, looking at a picture that he kept with him.

"What are you looking at, Atin?" Summer innocently asked. Atin showed her the picture, which was a picture of Shadow the Hedgehog.

"Hey, that's Shadow." she said, catching the other kids' attention.

"You know him? He's my mentor, and he's the one who taught me the Chaos powers." Atin questioned.

"I know Shadow from the "Sonic" games that Dad plays for us in the future." Summer replied. Atin groaned when he heard 'Sonic'. (A/N: Dudley playing video games for the kids is something my dad used to do for me and my brother when we were growing up.)

"Something wrong?" George asked, hearing Atin's groan.

"Yup, she mentioned the faker that I thought was my dad." Atin said, sounding mad.

"Who's your dad?" George asked.

"The person from the games." Atin replied.

"Is it Shadow? You do look a lot like him." Max pointed out, but Atin didn't seem too happy.

"Oh dear..." Molly said, seeing how unhappy Atin looked.

"The name of the games." Atin growled.

"WHOA!" the kids said, realizing that Atin had Sonic for a dad.

"Sonic's your dad? He's way past cool! But why don't you seem happy about it?" George asked, noticing how Atin was scowling.

"He and Amy left me to die when Eggman attacked our home! But Shadow rescued me, and I'm going to really hurt that faker of a dad when I get my hands on him!" Atin declared. (A/N: Truthfully, Sonic and Amy didn't leave him to die, but they had assumed the worst.)

"So you're an orphan?" Blossom asked.

"Something like that." Atin replied.

"I didn't think anyone could hate their parents so much." Annabeth whispered to George.

"Neither did I." George whispered back.

"Sorry about what happened, Atin." Summer said.

"None of this is your fault." Atin told her.

"I know." Summer replied.

"But she's sensitive. Just so ya know." Molly told him.

"I've noticed." Atin said.

"Atin, is there anything we can do for ya?" Max asked.

"Don't tell anyone who my so-called parents are." Atin told him.

"You got it." the kids replied, and Atin felt somewhat better.

Okay, quickie's done! If you have any questions about Atin, you can PM **Adenn666** about it. Stay tuned for "Bored of Education"!


	45. Bored of Education

(A/N: Here is "Bored of Education". Let's hope Kitty didn't bore her children and their friends to tears. Maybe if I get right to the episode, we'll find out what happened. Without further ado...)

It was daytime in the city of Petropolis. At Petropolis Elementary School, it was Career Day. Dudley, Kitty, and the kids (A/N: Dudley and Kitty explained the kids to the principal.) were there with other people.

"This is awesome, Kitty!" Dudley said from inside the school. He knew that they would rule Career Day, and he would also show the students how to arm a live grenade. In fact, he just did arm a live grenade. Realizing this, he threw the grenade outside, but that made the T.U.F.F. Mobile blow up.

"Dad..." the triplets facepalmed.

"Dudley, there's more to our jobs than blowing things up." Kitty reminded her partner. Dudley knew it, and that was why he brought a highlight reel of him punching bad guys. He pulled out a DVD called "T.U.F.F. Punches" and the cover showed him punching Snaptrap.

"I'm going to show the class what's really exciting about being a T.U.F.F. agent!" Kitty said.

"WHOO-HOO!" the kids cheered, but Kitty quickly told them to calm down, so they did.

 **Later...**

"So, in conclusion, being a T.U.F.F. agent is about responsibility, proper hygiene, and, of course, the always-thrilling paperwork!" Kitty said in a really happy voice, but to her surprise, the students were asleep! She bored them to sleep!

"Mom, that's not what's exciting! And you said that the paperwork is a pain in the you-know-where!" George said.

"Yeah, and the first 2 things you mentioned were things you taught us when we were really little." Molly said.

"And I remember how well your presentations go on Career Day, and they're nothing like this one." Summer said.

But the students weren't the only ones asleep, for the teacher, Miss Hopper, was also asleep. Then Miss Hopper awoke, calling Kitty "Agent Catnap".

"It's 'Katswell'." Kitty said, but she hadn't gotten to the super-cool spy accessories yet. At this, the children (not the class) were listening.

"Dudley, hand out the complimentary T.U.F.F. dental floss and sunblock!" Kitty said.

"Mom..." the triplets facepalmed.

"If your mom did a great job in the future, this bad experience probably taught her a lesson." Blossom said to the triplets.

"She's probably just being motherly, teaching kids about proper hygiene and stuff kids need to know to be healthy and good." Max said.

"Yeah, but she even bored Dudley." Annabeth pointed out. Sure enough, Dudley was asleep. Then he woke up and asked if anyone had any questions.

"Why did the boring lady ruin Career Day?" the little chipmunk girl (who remembers her from "Mall Rat"?) asked.

"Kitty, you wanna field that one?" Dudley asked. Fortunately for Kitty, Molly and Summer stepped in.

"She's not boring. She's letting her mothering side get the better of her, that's all." Molly said.

"Yeah. So don't call her boring." Summer put in.

"Atta girls." Kitty said, hugging Molly and Summer to her.

"Well, since our final speaker isn't here, that concludes today's presentations." Miss Hopper said.

"Who's the final speaker?" Atin wondered aloud.

"Think again, toots!" came a voice. Miss Hopper's desk turned into the Chameleon.

"Not him!" screamed the future kids.

"It's the Chameleon!" Dudley said, and he and Kitty were about to attack him with dental floss and sunblock. The children were so surprised, you could have knocked them over with a feather.

However, the Chameleon was there for Career Day, and he pulled out a remote control and pressed the button on it. When he did that, balloons and confetti were raining down, and there was pizza! As the students cheered, the Chameleon said, "Kids, being a super-villain is a great career! If you want something, you just steal it! Like I did with those pizzas!" He also said that super-villains could stay up past 10:00 on a week-night!

"I never get to stay up past 10:00!" Dudley exclaimed.

"You stay up past midnight on New Year's Eve!" the triplets said. Dudley caught Kitty's glare, and Dudley said, "I mean... BOO!"

Then the Chameleon told them how his transformation suit allowed him to turn into anything he wanted, and he showed the students some examples. When they cheered at the sight of the Chameleon turning into dental floss, Kitty was offended.

"Why are they cheering for his dental floss?" Kitty asked.

"Maybe he made an effort to impress the class, 'cause they were- _mmph_!" Blossom started, but George clamped his hand over her mouth.

"Don't!" George told her.

Then the Chameleon gave the students their very own transformation suits. Some of the students decided that super-villains were cooler than secret agents.

"We're losing them!" Dudley exclaimed.

"You're not losing us!" the kids announced. George, Molly, Summer, Max, Annabeth, Blossom, and Atin weren't going to join forces with the Chameleon. They didn't want to be villains. Dudley and Kitty were grateful to know that the kids were good, but still...

"Say something to change their minds!" Dudley told Kitty.

"I hope you boys and girls floss after eating that pizza!" Kitty quickly shouted, sounding happy. She even had a big smile on her face.

"Mom..." the triplets moaned, and they and their friends facepalmed. This Career Day was not a good one. Especially when the students and the Chameleon ran off, trampling Dudley and Kitty on their way out.

"And they're gone." Dudley said.

"Way to go..." Blossom sarcastically said.

Back at T.U.F.F., the Chief got intel that Dudley and Kitty stunk it up at Career Day, and he wanted to know what happened. Dudley said that he wanted to blow stuff up, but the boring lady (Kitty) was all sunblock and floss.

"Dad, don't call Mom names!" Molly said. Kitty thanked Molly, and then she said that all she did was focus on skin care and dental hygiene, but she didn't get very far when she saw that Dudley, Keswick, and the Chief were asleep. Then they woke up.

"Okay, so maybe the Chameleon was a tad more entertaining. It's not like he talked the kids into being criminals." Kitty said.

"Mom, he tricked those kids into liking him, but he can't fool us." George said.

"Yeah. We're sticking to the good side." Max said, holding Molly's hand.

Just then, they received intel the the Chameleon had talked the kids into being criminals! They were robbing the Petropolis Party Store. The Chief told Dudley, Kitty (whom he called "Agent Snooze-fest"), and the children to get over there and stop the kids. So they went to do that.

When Dudley, Kitty, and the kids burst into the party store, one of the students said, "Look! It's the boring T.U.F.F. agents!" Kitty said that they just got off to a bad start, and that their jobs really were cool. To do that, Dudley was going to show the class a mind-erasing pen (A/N: It was too big and scary to be a pen.). Kitty said that it wasn't appropriate for kids. So Dudley would show them his exploding lunch box and thermo-nuclear thermos.

 _ **BOOM!**_

"OH, THAT'S HOT LEMONADE!" Dudley yelled. He looked really bad. Then Kitty said, "On the up-side, lemons are chock-full of nutritious Vitamin C, which promote-" That was as far as she got, for the class fell asleep, and the kids just facepalmed again.

"This is not a good day for your mom." Annabeth whispered to George.

"I need an air horn." George said, wishing that the sound of one would startle the Chameleon and make him have a heart attack. Then the Chameleon woke the class, telling them to use their suits to haul away the loot while he took care of Dudley and Kitty (whom he called "Agents Dimwit and Sleep-aid").

"Atin, do what you will to him." Summer said.

"With pleasure!" Atin grinned, but before he could give the evil lizard a Chaos Blast he wouldn't forget (much less remember), the Chameleon hit the group with helium! While Dudley, Kitty, and the children were trying to recover from the helium, the Chameleon and the class got away!

"Wait, kids! Think about your future!" Kitty cried in a high-pitched voice. Dudley laughed and said, "Kitty, you sound funny! Hey, listen to me!"

"Now what do we do?" the children asked, but they sounded more like the Chipmunks and Chipettes after the helium attack! Dudley then said, "I'm Tiny Dudley! A little secret agent who lives in a thimble, and eats... MINI MINI WAFFLES!" Then he told Kitty to say something funny, but Kitty said that she heard a beeping sound.

"I don't get it." Dudley said. The kids knew what was going on, and they got out of the way as one of the students (disguised as a truck, with the Chameleon riding in it) backed in, running over Dudley and Kitty.

Back at T.U.F.F., Dudley said that he couldn't believe those kids turned to evil, and he still had the high-pitched voice. Kitty said that the gas wore off 10 minutes ago, and the kids were happy that they didn't sound like chipmunks anymore.

"I know. I just like talking like this." Dudley said in that voice. Then he made his voice deep as he said, "I also like talking like this."

"You sounded like Darth Vader!" Max exclaimed, and the kids were laughing like crazy at that.

"This is all my fault. I bored those kids into a life of crime." Kitty moaned.

"But we still love you, Mom. You could never bore us into a life of crime." Summer said as she calmed down and gave Kitty a hug. Kitty gratefully returned the hug.

Just then, Keswick came in, asking Kitty (whom he called "Agent Nighty-Night") to use her Career Day presentation to help his neighbor, Mrs. Grizzlebaum, hibernate.

"I hope you're as boring as Keswick says. If I don't get at least 8 weeks of sleep, I'm grouchy all year." Mrs. Grizzlebaum said. Kitty said that she said that being a secret agent was about responsibility, dedication, and that was as far as she got, for Mrs. Grizzlebaum was asleep.

Keswick was thrilled, and he said, "Thanks, Kitty! Now I can use her pool! Boo-yah!" He changed into his swimsuit, pressed a button, and disappeared up a chute.

The Chief got intel that the Chameleon and those 1st-graders were robbing the pointless gadget store. He told Dudley, Kitty, and the children to get over there, and to pick him up a ketchup-heater.

"We'll crush 'em, Chief! Wha-ho, I scared myself that time!" Dudley said in the Darth Vader voice as the kids started laughing again.

At the pointless gadgets store, while the kids were stealing stuff, Dudley, Kitty, and the kids burst in, and Dudley (using the high-pitched voice) yelled, "Freeze, Chameleon!"

"Cut it out, Dudley!" Kitty told him.

"See? This is why people think you're boring! BOR-ING!" Dudley yelled in the high voice again.

"You're not boring to us, Mom." George said. That gave Kitty a bit of confidence, and she said, "Come on, kids! It's not too late to be law-abiding citizens!"

"Well, it is a little late. They just robbed 2 stores!" Dudley reminded Kitty.

"Do law-abiding citizens have to eat their vegetables?" one student asked.

"Lie to them!" Dudley told Kitty. Do you know what Kitty did? She happily said, "You know it! 5 servings a day! Sometimes, I eat 6."

"Boy, you really are your own worst enemy." the Chameleon said.

"I'm gonna give it to them!" Atin said, ready to give the Chameleon and his young accomplices a Chaos Blast, but the Chameleon turned into a weapon, and the kids pulled Atin away as the Chameleon blasted Dudley and Kitty.

"MEAN!" the children yelled at the Chameleon as the kids made a train. The Chameleon got in back of the train, and the train ran over Dudley and Kitty.

"I'm going to throttle that lizard! I mean it!" Blossom said.

"You wouldn't mind if we helped, right?" the other kids asked.

"Be my guests." Blossom said.

"Ze train! She run us over!" Dudley said in a French accent. Then he added, without the accent, "That's my New York accent."

"That was a _French_ accent." George corrected him.

Later, the Chameleon had the students running wild at his birthday party. It wasn't long before Dudley, Kitty, and the children showed up. The Chameleon sent the students after the agents and children. Atin used his Chaos powers to create a force-field that protected himself, George, Molly, Summer, Max, Annabeth, and Blossom from the class.

"Wow! Thanks, Atin!" Annabeth said.

"I can't let you guys get hurt." Atin said.

However, Dudley and Kitty were getting beat up by the students (who turned into boxing gloves), and watching them get hurt made the kids upset.

"Want me to put them in their place?" Blossom asked.

"It's best you don't. As long as they're wearing transformation suits, they're dangerous." Max said.

"So don't do anything to them." Molly added, grabbing Max's hand for comfort.

The class sent Dudley and Kitty towards some kind of net, and they were suspended in mid-air, upside-down. Then their weapons fell, and Kitty screamed when her sunblock and floss fell. When Dudley gave her a look (and the kids were doing the same), Kitty said, "What? We have to pay for those if we lose them."

"Mom..." the triplets rolled their eyes, wondering what happened to Kitty's fun side.

Upon seeing the upside-down agents, the Chameleon said, "Now we have piñatas for our party!" Dudley said that he wouldn't want to use Kitty as a piñata, for she had 5-6 servings of vegetables inside of her.

"You'd better not! If you hurt them, I'll make you pay!" George declared.

"George, I'd normally side with you on this, but not this time! If you go after the Chameleon, he'll sic the class on you! Don't do it!" Annabeth warned, grabbing his arm.

"Sweetie, I can't let him treat Mom and Dad that way!" George told her.

"I know you care about them, but those kids will hurt you bad if you try to stop the Chameleon." Annabeth said.

"Okay, for you, I'll hold back." George said, hugging Annabeth to his side.

Now the Chameleon was going to open the presents. Then the students started opening some of the presents, and that didn't sit well with him!

"What are you doing? All the presents are _mine_!" the Chameleon said.

"But we helped steal them! They're ours, too!" one of the students said. The rest of the class agreed, and they opened more of the presents. Enraged, the Chameleon pulled out an over-ride for the suits, and he pressed a button that allowed him to control what the students would turn into. The students turned into bugs! The Chameleon snatched them up in his tongue and spat them into a bowl.

"Why did you turn us into bugs, weird lizard man? I thought we were your friends!" the little chipmunk girl (now a bug) asked. The Chameleon said that they _were_ his friends until they touched his stuff. Now they were his supper!

"Dudley, we have to save those kids!" Kitty exclaimed.

"Will they trust her and your dad?" Blossom asked.

"If you think about what the Chameleon did, they'll have to. But they'll have to trust us, too!" Atin said.

"Now's our chance to show them what being a secret agent's all about!" Dudley said, and he produced that thermos again! When it blew up, Dudley said, "WOW, THAT'S HOT ROOT BEER!" Then Atin stopped the force-field. Now Dudley, Kitty, and the children were going to save the class.

When the class saw Dudley in action, they were in awe. If they had seen it from the get-go, they probably wouldn't have joined forces with the Chameleon. The Chameleon was down for the moment, and the children were hitting him as hard as they could.

"Another thing about secret agents, kids..." Kitty began as she picked up the remote and pressed a button. When the students were kids again, Kitty said, "They also get to kick some bad guy butt!" The students turned into boots and started chasing the Chameleon. They kicked his butt. And when the Chameleon tried to get away, Kitty made him slip on the sunblock and lassoed him with dental floss.

"Being a secret agent is way cooler than being a super-villain!" a student said, and the class chanted, "We love T.U.F.F.! We love T.U.F.F.!" The children smiled, happy to see that the class gave up the life of crime.

"Now let's celebrate with a real party!" Dudley said.

Later, everyone was at a pool party, and they were all in the pool.

"Keswick, this is awesome! I didn't know you had a pool!" Dudley said. Keswick popped up from underwater and explained that they were at Mrs. Grizzlebaum's place. They could party there all winter as long as she stayed asleep.

Just then, everyone heard a roar, and Mrs. Grizzlebaum yelled, "Get out of my pool!" As everyone ran for their lives, Kitty said, "Kids, don't forget to eat your vegetables!" Then Dudley popped up and said (in the high voice), "Adios, amigos! I also like talking in French!"

"That's Spanish!" the children corrected him.

The End

WHOO! Next is "Snappy Campers", so stay tuned!


	46. Snappy Campers

(A/N: Here's "Snappy Campers"! Let's see what'll happen!)

It was a fine day in the city of Petropolis. At T.U.F.F., Dudley was biting his butt, Keswick was writing something, Kitty was looking around, and the kids were talking about stuff. Suddenly, the Chief hopped up and said, "Agents, start packing!"

"I knew it! We're fired! I'm sorry I barfed in your shoes." Dudley said. However, they weren't fired. They were going to camp. Then the Chief asked Dudley, "Now what's this about barfing in my shoes?"

"Nothing." Dudley said, holding a tiny pair of shoes with barf in them. He flicked them away, whistling nonchalantly.

"Why are we going to camp, Chief?" the kids asked. The Chief said that they received intel that Snaptrap had enrolled in a summer camp. They looked at a postcard Snaptrap sent. It read,

 _Dear T.U.F.F.,_

 _I'm off to CAMP!_

 _-SNAPTRAP!_

On the other side of the postcard was a picture of the camp he was attending; Camp Itchy-Owie-Boo-Boo.

The Chief went on to say that Dudley, Kitty, and the kids were going undercover as campers and find out what he was up to. The camp was surrounded by a dynamite factory, a nuclear reactor, and an 88 cents store. (A/N: The store sells bombs for 88 cents.)

Dudley remembered that before going to camp, you had to sew name tags into your underwear. But Keswick already took care of it. While Dudley and Kitty checked, the kids ran to the bathroom to see for themselves. Sure enough, everyone had name tags in their underwear.

"When did you do this?" Dudley asked.

"That's what we were gonna ask!" the kids said as they came out of the bathroom, completely freaked out.

Keswick did it around 2:00 in the morning, as it'd be creepy if he did it when they were awake.

"It's creepy either way!" Molly said, but Max grabbed her hand to calm her.

Then Dudley, Kitty, and the kids went to one area of the room, and they were soon dressed for camp.

"There's no telling what diabolical crime Snaptrap's planning." Dudley said. And so they went off to camp, with the kids singing "The Happy Wanderer" on the way out of the building.

Meanwhile, Snaptrap, Ollie, Francisco, Larry, Snappy, Melody, Stella, and Murray were riding a bus to camp, and they were dressed for camp. Snaptrap said that he wasn't planning a diabolical crime. He was just going back to the camp where he was unfairly ridiculed as a child so he could get revenge.

"Poor Dad..." Snappy said, leaning against his father. Snaptrap, meanwhile, was talking about the past. In fact, this is where a flashback comes in!

Snaptrap was just a little kid, and he was sitting around the campfire with the other campers.

"And the winner of this summer's 'Camp Champ Award' for 'Best Camper' is... everyone but Verminious Snaptrap!" the camp counselor said.

"YAY!" all the children except Snaptrap cheered.

"This is an outrage! I demand to know why I didn't win!" Snaptrap said. The counselor told him that he bullied the junior campers, cheated at every camp competition, and he blew up the mess hall, but he did that because it was Nacho Night, and he's allergic to cheese!

"Snaptrap stinks! Snaptrap stinks!" the kids chanted.

"Snaptrap stinks! Snaptrap stinks!" Larry chanted as Snaptrap came out of the flashback.

"FLASHBACK'S OVER, LARRY!" Snaptrap yelled at Larry, throwing him out the window! Larry screamed as he was thrown out! This didn't sit well with Murray, 'cause he was upset that his dad wasn't on the bus anymore, but Snappy just gave his cousin a hug to make him feel better.

Snaptrap went on to say that he got so upset about losing, he developed a nervous twitch, but he was over it. Or maybe he wasn't, 'cause he twitched.

Just then, the bus pulled up to the camp entrance, and a bunch of kids got off the bus and raced into the camp. While Snaptrap remembered the last time he saw the camp, Ollie suggested that Snaptrap get revenge by blowing up the dynamite factory or nuclear reactor, as the explosion would destroy the entire camp.

"Dad, don't put ideas into his head." Melody said. However, Snaptrap said that his revenge would be finally winning the 'Camp Champ Award'. But if that didn't work, they'd do Ollie's plan.

"Count us out, Dad." Snappy said, not wanting to destroy the camp.

"This can't be good." Melody said as she pulled an ocarina out of her pocket and played "Saria's Song" on it.

"If Snaptrap forgets about your dad's plan, then we're in luck." Stella told her.

Once the D.O.O.M. agents and their kids got in the camp, another bus pulled up, and Dudley, Kitty, and the kids got off with other children.

"This camp is awesome!" Dudley exclaimed. He asked Kitty what activity she wanted to do first, but Kitty said that they needed to find Snaptrap. But then Dudley said he made a pot-holder. Actually, they were done, but he wrote his name on one. (A/N: He didn't write his name. He wrote 'Doodie'.)

Suddenly, a voice announced that the first event of the 'Camp Champ' tournament was the sack race, starting in 2 minutes. Kitty spotted Snaptrap, ready for the sack race, and Dudley said he was making a matching oven mitt. (A/N: He wrote 'Dippy' on the oven mitt.)

Snaptrap was putting electric eels into some of the other kids' sacks so he could win the sack race. Kitty saw what was going on, but she knew how to stop Snaptrap, by using T.R.U.S.T.

"You can't trust Snaptrap! He's a bad guy!" Dudley exclaimed. He and the kids thought that Kitty lost her mind! But Kitty showed them what she was talking about. T.R.U.S.T. was the T.U.F.F. Recreational Ultimate Survival Tool. It was only a prototype, but Keswick assured Kitty that it wouldn't malfunction. She would use the freeze-ray to freeze the eels.

However, when she pressed the button, a big metal tent appeared, and then Kitty said that she'd never seen a tent with a chandelier. Then there was a crash, and Kitty screamed.

"MOM! Are you okay?" Molly asked, worried about Kitty as Dudley pulled her out of the tent.

"I don't think she's okay. Not after that crash!" George said.

"Please be okay, Mommy." Summer said.

"I'll be fine, kids." Kitty told them. Then Dudley said that they could take out the eels with his pot-holder and oven mitt.

"Have fun!" the kids said, seeing Snappy, Melody, Stella, and Murray nearby. Once Dudley, Kitty, and Snaptrap were ready for the race (with Ollie, Francisco, and Larry watching), the kids met up and started talking.

"So, what brings you here?" Snappy asked George, Molly, Summer, Max, Annabeth, Blossom, and Atin.

"Your dad is up to something, isn't he?" George asked.

"He is. He's here to get revenge, 'cause this was where he was unfairly ridiculed as a child." Snappy replied.

"And what's his form of revenge?" Blossom asked.

"Winning the 'Camp Champ Award'! But if he doesn't win it, he's going to blow up the dynamite factory and nuclear reactor." Murray said.

"And he's going to cheat to win." said Atin.

"Because that's what he does best." Stella put in.

"This cannot end well." all the kids said in unison.

Then the sack race began. It wasn't long before 2 campers were hurt by the eels, but Dudley and Kitty got the eels out and threw them away. The eels fell into Snaptrap's sack, and he was just about to cross the finish line. Snaptrap received a nasty shock from the eels while the kids from earlier won the sack race.

"Oh, you lost, Boss." Ollie said. Snaptrap twitched, and Larry pointed out that the twitch was back. But some of the twitching was the twitch, but some of it was caused by the eels.

"Mel, would you play the "Song Of Healing" on your ocarina?" Snappy asked Melody.

"It only works in the "Zelda" game, Snappy." Melody said.

"Can you stop the twitch?" Murray asked.

"Certainly." Melody replied. She hit Snaptrap on the head with the ocarina, and his twitching stopped.

Later, Kitty let Keswick know that so far, Snaptrap was only cheating at camp events. Snaptrap couldn't be arrested for that, but they had to keep an eye on him in case he was up to something bigger. Then Kitty noticed that Keswick was in her apartment, and the Chief was there, too. She told them to get out of there.

At that moment, Dudley came up with the kids following him. Dudley said they had intel, but it wasn't intel, it was s'mores. Dudley brought one for Kitty, but he ate it. The kids hadn't eaten their s'mores yet.

"This one's mine!" Dudley said, holding his away from her.

"If you ate her s'more, then she gets yours." Annabeth said.

"That's only fair. And you certainly know what fair is, don't ya, sweetie?" George asked, giving her a smile.

"Well, you agreed." Annabeth said. Then Dudley ate his s'more.

"Mom, you can have mine." Molly offered.

"I'm fine, Molly. You can have it." Kitty said.

"You sure, Mom?" Molly asked. Kitty nodded. The kids ate their s'mores. Then a voice announced that the next event was archery, starting in 1 minute.

Snaptrap put a candle by the target, and he told his men that he was going to use a heat-seeking arrow to annihilate his competition, and then he was going to use a Pete-seeking arrow on some kid named Pete, who cut in front of him in the lunch line.

"Snaptrap's got heat-seeking arrows! We've gotta stop him!" Kitty exclaimed, pressing the button on the T.R.U.S.T. tool again. This time, it made a jeep with big tires appear, and Kitty was crushed by a tire.

"MOM!" the triplets screamed as Dudley came back with a s'more. He was going to give it to Kitty, but since her hands were pinned under a jeep, he ate the s'more.

"Save one for her!" Atin said, wishing Dudley wasn't so greedy with the s'mores. Dudley said that the s'more was hot, but that was when Kitty pulled it out of Dudley's mouth, telling him to throw the s'mores at Snaptrap, as the heat would attract the arrows.

Some kids fired their arrows, but they didn't hit the bulls-eye. Snaptrap wasn't facing the target when he fired his arrow, and the arrow hovered for a moment, looking for heat. Then the arrow found the candle. As the arrow made a beeline to the source, Dudley threw a s'more at Snaptrap.

Snaptrap was happy to see the s'more. He said, "I'm hungry, SINCE I DIDN'T GET LUNCH, PETE!" However, the arrow sensed the heat from the s'more, so it was after Snaptrap, who screamed and ran from the arrow. He ran along the crazy-looking roof of a building, yelling, "WHO BUILDS A ROOF LIKE THIS?" Then he fell down the building and into the sewer. The s'more landed on the sewer cover, and the arrow hit it, causing an explosion.

When all was calm, Snaptrap came up, saying, "That was close." But he spoke too soon, for he got run over by a big truck that had 88 cents on it.

Later, Kitty was sitting in a tree, looking through a pair of binoculars. Dudley came up with something that he made her in pottery class. He held out something that he said was called "The Death Of Art".

"Actually, that's what the counselor called it. I thought it was a unicorn." Dudley said. The children had been with Dudley, and they made some nicer things in pottery. However, Kitty wasn't too concerned, as she saw Ollie and Larry underwater, wearing scuba-diving outfits. They drilled a hole in the canoes. Kitty said that Snaptrap was sabotaging the camp canoes. When she used T.R.U.S.T., it brought out a buzz-saw that sawed off the section of the branch she was on.

"Use the first-aid button!" Dudley told Kitty, but she found the blow-torch instead.

Getting back to Snaptrap, he said that if the other campers were unable to attend the awards ceremony, he'd be declared the winner! Then he asked for a whoop-whoop (Ollie and Larry were in their camp outfits again).

"Whoop-whoop or perish!" Snaptrap said, then his men whoop-whooped.

"If the counselors know he's cheating, he's not gonna win the award." Stella whispered to the other D.O.O.M. kids, who nodded.

After the voice announced that the canoe race was about to start, Snaptrap wished everyone luck, especially Pete. But after he wished Pete luck, he turned to Ollie and said, "Wow, do I hate that kid." Then the race began. The participants hopped in the canoes, but they didn't get far when the canoes with campers started leaking. Snaptrap and his men rowed away.

Dudley saw what happened, and as he helped Kitty sit up, he told her to find the burn cream button while he saved the campers. However, Summer found burn cream in her pocket, and Kitty slathered it all over herself. While that was going on, Dudley was dog-paddling to the sinking canoes. He took a deep breath as he went underwater and broke the... whatever he made in pottery in two, slapping each half over the hole in each canoe. The canoes stopped sinking, and Dudley told the kids that now they were safe, so they could go win that race. When the kids rowed away, Dudley asked, "Why do I smell wet dog?"

Kitty peeked up from behind a bush, and she moved the arrow that pointed to where the campers were supposed to row. Snaptrap and his men rowed in the wrong direction, and then Kitty moved the arrow back when the campers came up.

Snaptrap heard a roar, and he thought it was the crowd cheering them on as they crossed the finish line. Ollie said that it was actually the roar of a large, deadly waterfall.

"Why would a waterfall cheer us on?" Snaptrap asked. Before his question could be answered, the canoe and D.O.O.M. went down. Snaptrap and his men grabbed onto rocks to reach the surface, and Snaptrap asked, "Why do I smell wet rat?"

While that happened, the kids met up again and knew that Snaptrap wasn't going to win the 'Camp Champ Award". But if he didn't remember Ollie's idea, then everything would be okay.

That night, when everyone gathered 'round the campfire (with the kids singing "The Campfire Song Song" in their minds), the counselor said that the winner of the 'Camp Champ Award' was... everyone but Verminious Snaptrap. Just like when Snaptrap was a child, the other campers cheered, but this time, Snaptrap snapped!

"That tears it! Ollie, we're doing your thing!" Snaptrap said.

"Mel, do something!" Snappy whispered, panicking.

"I'll try." Melody said. She hit Snaptrap on the head with her ocarina again, but it didn't make him forget the idea. It did, however, make him rather dizzy.

"Well, you tried." Stella reminded her.

Later, Dudley, the children, the D.O.O.M. kids, and the campers were toasting marshmallows (Kitty wasn't), when they heard Snaptrap. At the sound of his voice, the D.O.O.M. kids facepalmed.

Snaptrap said that he'd sealed the camp gates, and in 2 minutes, he was gonna blow up the dynamite factory and nuclear reactor.

"The explosions will vaporize you all! Especially you, Pete." Snaptrap said, and Pete gasped.

"He's forgetting that we'll get destroyed, too." Murray whispered to Snappy, Melody, and Stella, who looked worried. Their friends huddled close to them, unnoticed by Dudley and Kitty.

Kitty told Dudley that they had to stop Snaptrap, and he was across the lake. She'd have to use the T.R.U.S.T. hang-glider. As one would expect, the hang-glider didn't come out. A huge lamp came out, and Kitty was being attacked by Australian killer gnats!

Dudley made a hovercraft in 'Arts & Hovercrafts', and he and Kitty got across the lake in that.

Snaptrap said that all they needed to do was light the fuses on the missiles, and since they were at camp, you had to make a fire by rubbing 2 sticks together. Larry did just that, and a flame quickly showed up. Now the fuses were lit!

"We're not gonna make it!" Dudley screamed. Kitty wished that T.R.U.S.T. would work. So far, all it did was injure anyone who used it. Then Kitty realized that they could stop Snaptrap with that! Now they fired it, and he caught it! When he pressed the button, the jeep crushed them, then the buzz-saw sawed the things the missiles were on, and now the missiles were aimed at the sky, and the tent came next.

"Wow. I've never seen a tent with a chandelier." Snaptrap said. A loud crash was heard, and the missiles were launched, taking the tent with it! The missiles exploded in mid-air, and D.O.O.M. splashed down in the lake.

When Snaptrap popped up from the water and saw Dudley and Kitty, he asked them if they were there to arrest Pete.

"Snaptrap, in the name of T.U.F.F. and Camp Itchy-Owie-Boo-Boo, you're under arrest!" Kitty declared.

Now Snaptrap and his men (save the D.O.O.M. kids, who never caused trouble) were in a prison truck, and Snaptrap said that he'd plot his revenge.

Kitty contacted the Chief on her wrist-com, telling him that they stopped Snaptrap. The Chief was wearing a party hat as he praised her, but he was still in her apartment. My mistake, everyone was there, and the Chief said it was the best party Kitty had ever thrown. Even Dudley was there.

"How did Dad get there? He was right here!" the triplets wondered aloud, seeing the action on Kitty's wrist-com. Back at Kitty's, Dudley said that they were making s'mores in her fireplace.

"I don't have a fireplace!" Kitty exclaimed. But Dudley made one out of pinecones and pipe-cleaners. Kitty yelled, "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

"How did they get in? They didn't have a key, did they?" Max said.

"They probably just picked the lock." Annabeth said.

"But they shouldn't have done that." Blossom said.

Then Snaptrap popped up to say, "I'm coming for you, Pete!"

The End

Well, that's another episode done. Next up is "Lucky Duck", so stay tuned!


	47. Lucky Duck

(A/N: Hi, everybody! Get ready for "Lucky Duck"!)

It was morning, and the Chameleon appeared on a big monitor in the main room. However, nobody was there, and it was dark.

Just then, the lights came on, and the Chief walked in, carrying a cup of coffee. The Chameleon said that he already had a pumpkin latte and a cranberry scone while Dudley, Kitty, Keswick, and the children showed up.

"All right, we're all here. Dazzle us, Chameleon." the Chief said.

"I am going to blow up Pluto!" the Chameleon said, laughing evilly.

"NO! NOT MICKEY'S DOG!" the children screamed.

"What?" the Chameleon asked.

"Mom, Dad, tell him he can't blow up Mickey's dog!" Summer cried.

"I don't think he's t-t-talking about that Pluto." Keswick told her. The Chief said that stopping the Chameleon was their top priority.

"Chief, it's 9:00! "Quacky The Duck" is on!" Dudley yelled, looking at his Quacky watch.

"Forget the Chameleon! Our new priority is turning to Channel 13!" the Chief said, donning his Quacky hat and red bowtie. The Chameleon was not amused, but they turned the channel anyway.

After several seconds, Quacky was going to pick his helper for the scavenger hunt. Dudley and the Chief were hoping that they would get picked.

"This week's Lucky Duck is... Dudley Puppy!" Quacky announced.

"YEEEEEEEES! I'M THE LUCKY DUCK! THIS IS THE BEST DAY EVER!" Dudley cheered, jumping onto Kitty's shoulders while the kids cheered for Dudley.

"I'm... very happy for you, Agent Puppy." the Chief said, sounding upset. Then the Chief ran to his office in tears, saying, "Nothing good ever happens to me! My life is a joke!"

On the T.V., Quacky congratulated Dudley, telling him to come down to the studio to start the scavenger hunt.

"Kitty, every Lucky Duck gets a helper duckling, and I pick you!" Dudley told Kitty. Kitty said that she wasn't that into Quacky since they fired the Grammar Gopher.

"Wouldn't you rather pick someone who's as big a fan as you are?" Kitty asked. Dudley said that apart from the kids (who liked Quacky), he couldn't think of anyone.

"No! It's a joke!" the Chief said, crying a river in his office. Dudley said that no one came to mind, so he took Kitty and the kids to the studio.

"YAAAAAAY!" the kids cheered, unable to contain their excitement.

At the studio, Quacky was filming the show, and the Nutrition Newt had finished giving some healthy eating tips. Quacky said that they'd be back after a word from their sponsor, new sugar-packed Quacker Jacks, now with even more trans-fats!

Dudley and the children were excited to see Quacky. What were the odds?

"Pretty good, considering you sent in 10,000 letters. Although you might wanna work on your spelling." Quacky said. He read one of Dudley's letters, and here's what it said:

deer Quirky,

Please pick me too be you're Leaky Dock!

signed, Didley Poopy

(A/N: That's what the letter looked like! I kid you not!)

"Dad spells just fine in the future. Why can't he spell now?" Molly wondered aloud.

"Your mom probably helped him." Max said.

"Mom does a lot for Dad, and she does it out of love, too." George said, thinking about the love Dudley and Kitty shared in the future.

"You know, you wouldn't have to read letters like that if you hadn't fired the Grammar Gopher. (sniff) I miss him." Kitty said, getting teary-eyed at the thought of the Grammar Gopher.

"Don't cry, Mom! Please don't cry!" Summer said, hugging Kitty.

"Yeah! Fired him! That's what we did! Terminated his employment!" Quacky said, referring to the Grammar Gopher.

"Blow it up, Quacky!" the Sharing Moose said from behind Quacky.

Then the show was on again! Quacky introduced Dudley (who was more nervous than anything), and told him to bring 8 cases of pudding, a police radio, and a map to Mexico.

"Huh?" the kids said, wondering what was going on.

"You can me on count!" Dudley said. (A/N: Dudley was so nervous, he couldn't say his sentences correctly.)

"He's pretty nervous!" Atin whispered to the other kids.

Quacky told the kids to tune in the following day to see if the Lucky Duck earned his wings (a Quacky hat with wings), and a life-time supply of Quacker Jacks, now with artificial bacon-cheese!

Kitty thought something was up, as the last Lucky Duck only had to find a yo-yo.

"Never question Quacky!" Dudley said. He was starting to wish he'd picked a different helper duckling, but there was no one.

"Why? Why not me?!" the Chief wept, still crying a river.

"We'll be right back, Quacky!" Dudley said to Quacky. Then Dudley, Kitty, and the kids exited the building.

"I don't trust that cat. Let's keep an eye on her." the Sharing Moose said.

"Keep an eye on who?" Dudley asked from behind the Sharing Moose. They were back with the things Quacky wanted them to find. After the Sharing Moose told them to never sneak up on him, Quacky wanted a missile from the Petropolis Military Base, so he could deliver the pudding to orphans in Mexico.

"I don't think he's telling the truth." Blossom whispered to the other kids.

"He must be up to something." Annabeth said.

"Something bad." George said.

"At the first sign of trouble, I'll use my Chaos Powers." Atin said.

"Only if it's necessary, Atin." George told him.

Later, Dudley, Kitty, and the children were riding in a tank (with a missile), and Kitty said that something wasn't sitting well with her.

"Is it the Quacker Jacks? 'Cause it says on the box that artificial bacon-cheese can cause kidney failure." Dudley said, pointing at the warning on the box. But Kitty was referring to the missile.

Just then, they got caught, and General Warhog (remember him from "Internal Affairs"?) asked them what they thought they were doing. The kids got scared and ducked down in the tank while Dudley explained that they were getting a missile for Quacky, and he was the Lucky Duck for the week.

"Why didn't ya say so?" General Warhog asked. "Quacky The Duck" was his favorite show, and he let them have the missile (the kids peeked out of the tank here). In fact, they could take 2! Then General Warhog and other military men were wearing Quacky hats and waddling around, quacking.

Back at the studio, Quacky and the Sharing Moose were shredding evidence in the 'Shrederator' when Dudley, Kitty, and the children returned.

"Never sneak up on the Sharing Moose when he's shredding evidence! I mean, old scripts!" Quacky said. Dudley apologized and showed Quacky the missile.

"You're an awesome Lucky Duck, Didley!" Quacky said.

"It's 'Dudley'." Kitty corrected.

"Shh! Don't correct Quacky!" Dudley told her.

"Yeah. The Grammar Gopher made that mistake. Once." the Sharing Moose said. Kitty started tearing up as she said, "And now he's gone. He was cute, and cuddly, and he taught me how to stop dangling my participles!"

"Please don't cry, Mommy. I don't like seeing you sad." Summer said, giving Kitty a hug. George and Molly followed suit.

Because they were doing so well, Quacky was going to ask them to get one more thing. He showed them the official Quack Sack, and this week, the president of the T.V. network got to be in it. Dudley had to go find him. Quacky said that T.V. network presidents loved to watch Mexican pudding launches, but Kitty had her suspicions. Dudley was upset with Kitty's suspicions, but it wasn't her fault!

"Wait a minute, Dudley..." Kitty began, before Dudley interrupted, saying that his name was 'Didley', 'cause that's what Quacky said, and he even crossed out 'Dudley' and wrote 'Didley' on his birth certificate. Kitty was going to check something out, but Dudley was mad that Kitty didn't trust Quacky. The kids were staying with Kitty, but they said that they wanted to see more of Quacky (Dudley was okay with that).

When Dudley left, the kids just hung around that area to talk.

"If Dad doesn't lose his bad attitude, we're gonna disappear." Molly moaned.

"You can't disappear! I won't let you!" Max said.

"That's only if their dad doesn't behave and fall in love with Kitty." Annabeth told him.

"So how are we going to fix him?" Blossom asked.

"We could've done the parent trap, but it may not work." George said.

"He'll probably come around when he's good and ready." Atin said.

"You may be right." Summer said.

While the kids talked, Kitty snuck in the building through the roof, and she used some kind of device to find out what the shredded evidence really was. It said that "Quacky The Duck" was cancelled! She wondered why Quacky was sending Dudley on a scavenger hunt for the network president... who cancelled his show!

"I knew something was up! I've gotta call Dudley!" Kitty said, but before she could, the Sharing Moose saw her. He gave her a concussion!

Meanwhile, Dudley got to the network president's house. He put the guy in the sack and went back to the studio.

When he got back, Quacky put the winged cap on his head and gave him his lifetime supply of Quacker Jacks (2 boxes).

"This is only 2 boxes." Dudley pointed out, referring to the Quacker Jacks.

"Well, with all the trans-fats and fake bacon-cheese, you can't eat more than 2 boxes and live! Now thanks very much and get out!" Quacky said, pushing Dudley out of the building. Still, Dudley went in back of the building and entered through a door that said "Stage Door". He looked inside and saw Kitty and the network president tied to the missile!

"NO FAIR! Kitty gets to watch the launch and I don't?" Dudley asked aloud. Then the Sharing Moose hit Dudley!

When Dudley was okay, he asked Kitty what was going on. Kitty told Dudley how Quacky was cancelled, and how he was going to annihilate the network president as part of his revenge, and Dudley and Kitty would be annihilated, too!

"WAIT! QUACKY'S BEEN CANCELLED?! NOOOOOOO!" Dudley cried. Turning to the network president, he asked, "HOW COULD YOU?!"

"Looks like you're the Unlucky Duck." the Sharing Moose told Dudley. Then the curtains opened again, and Quacky said that this was the last episode of "Quacky The Duck", and how he was going to celebrate, by ending T.V. forever!

"The last episode?!" George asked incredulously.

"No way! It's still on in the future!" Molly said.

"If the show is still on then, why is this the last episode?" Annabeth said.

"That's what I wanna know!" Summer said.

"Guys, you might wanna look at that missile!" Atin told the triplets, and when they looked at the missile, they gasped in shock!

"MOM! DAD!" the triplets cried.

While Max, Annabeth, Blossom, and Atin tried to comfort the triplets, Dudley asked Quacky why he needed pudding, a map to Mexico, and a police radio.

"The map and the radio are for my getaway! And I just like pudding!" Quacky said. Then he told the Counting Cougar to start the count-down!

"10... 9... 8..." the Counting Cougar counted in a sexy voice.

Dudley quickly reminded Quacky of Episode 129, where he taught the viewers how to forgive and forget.

"I forget." Quacky said.

"7... 6... 5..." the Counting Cougar continued.

Dudley told Quacky to do the right thing. Kids looked up to him. Quacky looked at the kids in the audience, and the kids were looking at him with big, sad eyes.

"You're right, Didley. I can't push the 'launch' button!" Quacky said. But the Sharing Moose pushed the button. Seeing the missile being launched upset the triplets even more.

"I'm gonna use my Chaos powers on that moose." Atin said, getting ready to carry out his threat.

"Do it later. Help us comfort these guys." Blossom said, still helping Max and Annabeth comfort the triplets.

However, Dudley wasn't about to let T.V. end! He set the boxes between his body and the ropes. Pressing his weight against the boxes, he got the ropes soaked with the slippery trans-fats and slipped out. He grabbed onto the bottom of the missile, but Kitty and the network president screamed as they fell back to Earth!

The control panel part on the missile opened, and Dudley yanked something out of it. The missile turned around as Dudley said, "Hi-gee-gee!" He got off the missile and caught Kitty and the network president. The wings on his cap spread, and he was flying! He flew back to the studio!

"Sharing Moose, it's time to make like the Escape Eel!" Quacky said. He and the Sharing Moose were going to make a run for it, but Dudley opened a can of pudding and threw it in front of Quacky and the Sharing Moose. They slipped and fell.

Seeing that Dudley and Kitty were okay, the triplets ran to hug their parents, their friends right behind them.

"All's good that ends good." Dudley said. The Grammar Gopher popped out from a door in the stage floor and said, "You mean, all's well that ends well."

"Grammar Gopher, you're back! Ohhhh, this is the bestest day ever!" Kitty happily exclaimed as she picked up the Grammar Gopher and hugged him.

"That's 'best' day ever. 'Bestest' isn't a real word, young lady." the Grammar Gopher said. Now Kitty could kinda see why he was fired as she dropped him down the hole he popped out of.

Back at T.U.F.F., Dudley and Kitty received medals, and Keswick said that if the Chief had been picked as the Lucky Duck, the medal would have been his.

As if on cue, the door to the Chief's office opened, and a river came out before the Chief could be seen, still sad.

"WHY WAS I BORN?!" the Chief cried.

The Chameleon appeared on the monitor again, saying that since his 'Pluto' plan failed to impress, he was now going to blow up the sun!

Then Dudley announced that Quacky was on! The ratings for the Mexican missile pudding episode were so high, he was back on the air... from prison! Quacky said that the Revenge Rabbit was going to teach them a super-fun way to get back at the jury that sent you to prison!

At that moment, the Chameleon blew up the sun! The sun was gone, but at least they saved T.V.!

The End

Okay, that's another episode finished! Stay tuned for "Guard Dog"!


	48. Guard Dog

(A/N: Here's "Guard Dog"! Let's see what'll happen in this episode.)

It was daytime in the city of Petropolis, and Kitty and the children were at the train station. Kitty was lugging her suitcase towards the train, and it was really heavy. She set it down and contacted Dudley on her wrist-com, asking him where he was, for he was late for their mission.

Just then, Dudley popped out of Kitty's suitcase! He went undercover as her luggage, and he wanted Kitty to carry him.

"We're here to escort a star witness to Petsburg. He saw Snaptrap blow up a gourmet cheese/camera shop called 'Say Cheese'." Kitty told Dudley.

Suddenly, a nearby trash can spoke up and turned into the Chameleon. Then the Chameleon was coughing up garbage, and he mentioned that he'd turned into a trash can near a baby-changing table.

"I think I'm gonna hurl!" George said, and the rest of the kids looked sick, too. When they ran off to throw up, Dudley was going to pound the Chameleon. Just as the kids came back, Kitty was telling Dudley, "The Chameleon is the witness we're supposed to protect! Snaptrap wants to annihilate him before he can testify!"

"We gotta protect a bad guy?" the kids exclaimed. They didn't like the idea of protecting a bad guy, as that could be a big problem. However, the Chameleon was looking forward to the train ride, but Dudley said that the ride was all business. Then Kitty handed Dudley his engineer cap and whistle as the kids started singing (in voices that the Chameleon couldn't hear) "Down By The Station".

After Dudley blew his whistle, the Chameleon handcuffed himself to Dudley and jumped in his arms, saying, "I feel safer already. We'll have to use the restroom together, so I hope you don't have a bashful bladder."

"YOU'RE SICK!" Atin shouted, and all the kids agreed with him.

"ALL ABOARD FOR PETSBURG!" the conductor shouted. Everyone got on the train, and Kitty told Dudley and the children to keep their eyes open, as Snaptrap could be anywhere.

Snaptrap, Ollie, and Francisco were outside, riding stick-ponies. Snaptrap was saying, "We should've brought a map. We could be anywhere!"

"Boss, if you want to annihilate the Chameleon, why didn't we just buy tickets and get on the train?" Ollie asked.

"'Cause when we were at the ticket booth, some yahoo said, 'Why don't we dress up like cowboys and ride stick-ponies?'!" Snaptrap replied, saying the question in a mocking voice.

"That was you, Boss." Francisco reminded him.

(A/N: You're probably wondering where Snappy, Melody, Stella, and Murray are. They hitched a ride on the train, and are currently looking for George, Molly, Summer, Max, Annabeth, Blossom, and Atin.)

"Let's not play the blame-game." Snaptrap said, but then they heard the train whistle, and they decided to speed up. As they continued, Larry was prancing behind Snaptrap, trying to make the sounds of a horse's hooves against the ground.

"Giddy-yap, Cinnamon!" Snaptrap said to his stick-pony. Then he raced ahead.

On the train, Dudley said, "This is Engineer Dudley, and I'm driving the train!" Then he made train noises and blew the whistle. The Chameleon was sitting between Dudley and Kitty, which the kids didn't like, as they knew how the Chameleon had tried to kill Kitty in the past.

The Chameleon wanted to play a travel game, but Dudley didn't want to, as he was pretending to drive the train. Then Dudley wouldn't stop saying train, and he had the kids laughing like crazy. However, the Chameleon said, "I spy with my freaky eyes, something red and something green. I'll give you a hint: they're on opposite sides of the train."

Kitty looked bored, but she suddenly heard Snaptrap's voice. She leaped into action, yelling, "It's Snaptrap!" Molly leaped into action, too. Max decided to join them, as the last time Kitty and Molly ran off, he was worried about Molly, so he wasn't letting her out of his sight.

"Actually, it was a stop sign and a cactus. Wow, you stink at 'I Spy'!" the Chameleon said.

"You suck!" George and Annabeth yelled at the Chameleon, who replied, "Thank you!" (A/N: I got that line from something that happened at a hockey game my dad went to.) Anyway, Kitty told Dudley, George, Summer, Annabeth, Blossom, and Atin to stand guard while she, Molly, and Max investigated.

Snaptrap could be seen in the window after the cats ran off, and he lassoed the Chameleon while Dudley said, "Next stop: AWESOME TOWN!" Then Dudley blew the whistle again. Suddenly, since he was handcuffed to the Chameleon, he was pulled towards the window, but he caught himself and yelled, "No one leaves my train until we're safely at the station!" With that, he pulled the Chameleon back in, and Snaptrap smacked against the window. Then he fell and got run over by the train.

Ollie, Francisco, and Larry caught up by then, and Snaptrap said, "That wasn't so bad. Although it looks like Cinnamon's headed for the glue factory." His men screamed, but Snaptrap said, "Seriously, I could just glue her back together." Then his arm fell off, and he added, "Wish I could do the same for my shattered scapula."

On the train, Dudley told the Chameleon that Snaptrap was now out of comission, so he would take a short 27-hour nap with his cap and whistle.

"A 27-hour nap would be longer than a day." Blossom pointed out.

The Chameleon saw that as an opportunity to read Dudley a book he wrote, called The Very Lonely Lizard. The Chameleon read a little of the book, in which The Very Lonely Lizard went to the mall and the beach to make a friend. But he couldn't find one and got arrested.

"I don't want to give away the end, but he never finds a friend." the Chameleon said, dropping the book and clinging to Dudley.

"You get off of him!" George and Summer yelled at the Chameleon.

"And your story was a poor excuse of one." Atin said.

"Does anybody have a handcuff saw?!" Dudley yelled.

Meanwhile, Kitty, Molly, and Max were lost on the train. They came up to someone who worked on the train, and he was standing by the entrance to the Cat Car. When he opened the door to it, the cats saw scratching posts, fish, caged birds, catnip, toy mice, and that laser-light pointer-dot thingy. Kitty and Molly loved it, but Max was not interested.

"Why do you have a cat car?" Kitty asked.

"All trains have one." the worker replied. Just then, Dudley contacted Kitty on her wrist-com, but she told him that they were going through a tunnel.

"No, we're not." Dudley said.

"Just me, Molly, and Max." Kitty replied. Then she and Molly were playing around in the car, while Max decided to find his way back to Dudley, the Chameleon, George, Summer, Annabeth, Blossom, and Atin. On his way, he met up with Snappy, Melody, Stella, and Murray.

"Hey, what are you guys doing here?" Max asked the D.O.O.M. kids.

"We hitched a ride." Stella said.

"Yeah, my dad was being all weird, and the others are with him, so we decided to just hitch a ride on the train." Snappy replied.

"I see. Care to join me as I try to find my way back to Dudley and everyone else? I went off with Kitty and Molly to look for Snaptrap, but we ended up finding the Cat Car, and while they'll be there for who knows how long, I'm not interested." Max said.

"We'd be happy to join you." Melody said. Eventually, the kids found Dudley, the Chameleon, and the remaining children.

Dudley thought it made sense with just them going through a tunnel, but then he realized that it didn't, for Max had returned.

"Max, where's Mom and Molly?" George asked.

"They found the Cat Car, and they may be there for a long time." Max replied.

"If it keeps Mom away from the Chameleon, that can be a good sign. Especially when you think about how the Chameleon tried to kill her!" Summer said.

"He tried to kill your mom?" Murray asked.

"Yeah, more than once." George said.

"How rude!" Snappy said.

"Say, why aren't you with your dads?" George asked. Snappy explained the situation again, and now everyone understood.

Later, Snaptrap and his men were in the D.O.O.M. Blimp, and they were following the train.

"Why'd we stop doing the cowboy thing?" Francisco asked.

"'Cause it was silly and immature! Besides, I wanna be astronauts!" Snaptrap replied. Now he and his men were dressed like astronauts. This time, the plan was to lower a giant vacuum hose onto the Chameleon's car, set it to 'lizard', and suck him right up into the D.O.O.M. Blimp!

The hose hovered over the train, and on the train, the Chameleon got his BLT (this one stands for beetles, locusts and tarantulas) on ciabatta bread with a side of curly flies (curly fries with flies on them). The kids were munching on Jelly Belly jelly beans when they heard that, and they nearly choked!

Just then, the hose started to suck up the Chameleon. As Dudley tried to pull the Chameleon free, he said, "It's Snaptrap again! Boy, he's really starting to bug me!" He pulled the Chameleon free, and the Chameleon hugged Dudley as he announced, "We're friends!" (A/N: The kids were not amused to see the Chameleon hugging Dudley.) Then the hose ended up vacuuming the Chameleon's icky bug-food.

Snaptrap and his men were waiting for the Chameleon, but they were hit by the Chameleon's meal instead. Snaptrap screamed, "CIABATTA BREAD! PULL THE HOSE UP!" But the hose wasn't pulled up, and it sucked in a rattlesnake, a cactus, and it went past a sign that read "Mine Field", and it pulled up a landmine.

Back on the blimp, the rattlesnake was wrapped around Larry, Francisco had the cactus sticking to him, and Ollie was holding the landmine. Ollie said, "Uh-oh, Boss. It's a landmine." Snaptrap said, "Oh, it's okay. They only work on land." He was proven wrong when the landmine exploded! After that, Snaptrap said that that landmine must've been defective.

Now it was nighttime, and Dudley told the Chameleon to hurry up, as he'd been in the bathroom for over an hour.

"Do you mind tossing this in the trash?" the Chameleon asked, giving Dudley something. The thing he handed Dudley was his skin, which he shedded every night!

"OH, ICK!" the kids exclaimed. Dudley screamed and threw the skin in the trash. Then the Chameleon came out of the bathroom, and he scared Dudley and the kids. The Chameleon told them that it was just a mud-mask and his headgear, for he had chronic eczema and an underbite.

"Can we just go to bed, please?" Dudley said. Then he went to bed on the bottom bunk, but the Chameleon went to sleep on the top bunk. However, the Chameleon moved around in his sleep, and since he was still cuffed to Dudley, poor Dudley was beating himself up. Frustrated, Dudley contacted Kitty on her wrist-com again.

"Kitty, where are you and Molly?" Dudley asked.

"We're looking for Snaptrap. We could be a while!" Kitty said. She was lying, for she and Molly were still playing around in the Cat Car.

Snaptrap and his men were still on the blimp, and Ollie said, "Boss, as much as it terrifies me to ask, what's the plan this time?"

"We're gonna fire a grappling hook, then slide down a greased wire onto the train." Snaptrap replied. He fired the hook (and it caught the train), and Larry said, "That looks dangerous."

"Which is why you're going first." Snaptrap said, pushing Larry down. Then Snaptrap, Ollie, and Francisco followed. Ollie saw that the train was headed for a tunnel. Snaptrap and his men tried to go back up, but since they were on a greased wire, they slid back down. They smacked right into the wall above the tunnel before landing on the train. As for the wire, it snapped, and the blimp flew away.

"Well, that wasn't so bad." Snaptrap said, but he was standing up, and he hit a sign that read, "No standing".

On the train, Dudley awoke to find that they were going through a tunnel. The children were all asleep, but Dudley then saw the Chameleon snuggling him (he had new skin, and he was wearing his transformation suit)!

"AAAAAHHHHH! What are you doing?" Dudley asked the Chameleon. The Chameleon was warming himself. He was cold-blooded and forgot to pack his hot-rock. Just then, the Chameleon saw Snaptrap in the window, and he screamed.

"Say good-bye, Chameleon!" Snaptrap said, aiming his blaster through the window.

"Dad, watch where you're pointing that thing!" Snappy yelled as he and the kids fled from the car. Dudley and the Chameleon screamed and jumped out of the bed as Snaptrap fired. The hallway was no safer, for Ollie and Francisco were there, firing their blasters.

"Well, your dads finally showed up." George said to the D.O.O.M. kids.

"Yes, but we don't plan on being bad like they are." Melody said.

"That's great." Summer replied. However, the conversation was interrupted by Dudley pulling the kids (and the Chameleon) into another room, causing Ollie and Francisco to blast each other.

"That's gotta hurt." Stella said, having seen what happened.

The Chameleon had been sticking to the ceiling, and then he went out the open window, taking Dudley with him.

"We'd better follow 'em. I'll protect you." Atin said, and he and the kids went out the window.

They were no longer in the tunnel, and they saw Snaptrap, who said that it was time to get rid of the squealer, but he was talking about Larry. He knocked Larry off of the train.

"DAD!" Murray yelled.

"Will they ever learn to get along?" Snappy asked.

"If they don't, we'll have to teach 'em how." Murray said.

Now Snaptrap was firing at the Chameleon and Dudley, but when Dudley pulled out his blaster, Snaptrap shot it out of Dudley's hand.

"I'll handle him." said Atin, ready to use his Chaos powers. But the Chameleon turned into some kind of weapon. Snaptrap surrendered, but then he crashed into another tunnel. Dudley, the Chameleon, and the kids ducked. Dudley told the Chameleon that his weird reptile powers rocked, and the Chameleon jumped into Dudley's arms, saying that it looked like The Very Lonely Lizard made a friend after all.

"I could hit him to make him keep away from your dad." Blossom said to George and Summer.

"But Dad has to protect him, so maybe you can hit him some other time." Summer replied.

Later, Snaptrap, Ollie, Francisco, and Larry were all tied up, and Dudley told Snaptrap that he was going to jail for blowing up the 'Say Cheese' store. Snaptrap had blown up a lot of cheese/camera shops, but he didn't remember blowing up the one in Petsburg.

"Did he?" Max asked. Snappy, Melody, Stella, and Murray shrugged their shoulders.

Just then, Ollie found that, according to Snaptrap's schedule, they were at the D.O.O.M. picnic the day that store was blown up.

"And if we were at the picnic the day that store got blown up..." Snappy said, realization hitting him.

"Then somebody tried to frame your dad!" Annabeth finished.

"If you didn't blow it up, then who did? Chameleon?" Dudley asked, turning his attention to the Chameleon. The Chameleon confessed, saying that he turned into Snaptrap and framed him. But Dudley was only going to ask if the Chameleon had the key to unlock the handcuffs.

"Oh, darn it!" the Chameleon facepalmed. When Dudley asked the Chameleon why he did it, the Chameleon said that it was to get rid of his criminal competition, but also because he wanted a free ride to Petsburg. There was a publisher in Petsburg who rejected The Very Lonely Lizard, and the Chameleon was going to put a very lonely rattlesnake in his bed.

"That means I'm innocent! I get to go home!" Snaptrap said. But while he didn't blow up the store, he still tried to annihilate the Chameleon and Dudley, so he was going to jail. Snappy let out a sigh of frustration, wondering why his dad had to be a bad guy.

When they got to Petsburg, Dudley told the bad guys to never mess with the laser-focused agents of T.U.F.F.

"Good job, Dudley! You and the kids caught Snaptrap! Molly and I looked everywhere for him." Kitty said, holding a cage with a bird in it, and a fish bowl.

"Hey guys!" Molly greeted her siblings and friends.

Dudley told Kitty that the Chief said that they had to bring everyone back to Petropolis, and Kitty and Molly were to take the first shift. Then Dudley, George, Summer, Max, Annabeth, Blossom, and Atin disappeared.

"YAY! Another train ride with a special friend!" the Chameleon exclaimed, hugging Kitty.

"Let go of Mom!" Molly yelled, trying to make the Chameleon let go of Kitty. Then the Chameleon told Kitty and Molly that they could help him clean the bugs out of his headgear.

"OH, ICK!" Molly screamed, making such a face at the sight.

Snaptrap wrote an opera about his lost stick-pony. He called it "Cinnamon, Begin Again".

On the train, the Chameleon shedded his skin again, and he wanted Kitty to hold it. He was also wearing his mud-mask and headgear, too.

"DUDLEY!" Kitty yelled into her wrist-com. Molly shuddered at the sight. But at least Snappy, Melody, Stella, and Murray were there, too, mainly because their dads were.

Snaptrap was just laying on his bunk, wearing curlers and a short-sleeved nightgown with cheese on it, and Snappy was resting by his side. Ollie was playing a banjo, and Melody pulled out her own banjo so they could play a duet. Francisco was holding a turkey leg, and Stella was munching on a turkey leg of her own. Larry was relaxing, and Murray was snuggled against him. Kitty was also cuffed to the villains.

"Can't hear you, Kitty! We're going through a tunnel!" Dudley said.

"NO, WE'RE NOT!" Kitty yelled.

"Just me and the kids!" Dudley replied. He and the kids were in back of the train, blowing his whistle.

"Friends!" the Chameleon shouted.

The End

Coming up next is "Dog Save The Queen"! That ought to be good! Stay tuned!


	49. Dog Save The Queen

(A/N: WOW! "Dog Save The Queen" brings us to the end of the 1st season! OMG! Let's see what happens in this episode!)

Dudley was talking into some device while riding in the T.U.F.F. Jet. He said, "Ladies and gentlemen, this is your super-handsome captain speaking."

"You really are handsome, Dad. Mom doesn't know how lucky she is to have you in her life yet." Summer said.

"Summer..." Kitty said, but Dudley gave Summer a smile before saying, "We've reached our cruising altitude of super-duper high, and our top-speed of... WHOA! REALLY FAST!" Dudley said.

"Wow, are we moving at warp speed?" Max asked, gripping Molly's hand.

"Sure feels like it!" George exclaimed.

"WHOO-HOO!" the kids cheered.

"There it is. London, England. Also known as the U.K." Kitty said.

"Okay." Dudley said.

" _U.K._ " Kitty said.

"No way." Dudley replied. The kids laughed at that.

Soon enough, they arrived at B.U.F.F., known as the British Undercover Fighting Force. After parking the T.U.F.F. Jet (which was the T.U.F.F. Mobile again), Dudley, Kitty, and the kids entered a phone booth, and it took them down, like an elevator.

As they walked through a long hall, Dudley said he was nervous, for in some countries, it was weird if you didn't wear pants.

"That's weird everywhere." Kitty said, but she told him some things about England, and then they went into a room where they met a B.U.F.F. agent named Biff.

"I'm gonna need you to translate, I don't speak England." Dudley told Kitty.

"I can understand what he's saying. They speak English here." Annabeth said. But Dudley was talking really loudly, so Biff could understand what he was saying.

"Daddy..." the triplets facepalmed.

Kitty explained to Biff that traveling and not traveling made Dudley a little cuckoo. Then Biff said that it was time to brief Dudley, Kitty, and the children on their assignment.

B.U.F.F. received intel that the Chameleon was planning to steal the crown jewels. The jewels were usually kept in a vault at Cluckingham Palace, but tonight, the Queen would be wearing them to the Royal Ball, where they would be vulnerable to theft. They were also seeing pictures of everything.

"A ball! What if it's like the one in "Cinderella"?" Molly dreamily whispered to Max.

"Then we dance." Max replied, holding her close.

"George, do you think it'll be like that ball?" Annabeth asked George.

"If so, I'm going to dance with you all night." George told her.

"I don't know what he's saying, but judging from the pictures, I'd say we're getting fancy hats and a chicken dinner!" Dudley exclaimed, and the kids laughed at that.

"T.U.F.F. agents, this mission is of the utmost importance. We must act immediately, or-" Biff started, but he was interrupted when Big Ben chimed. Then he said, "Ooh, jolly good! Tea time!"

Before they knew it, they were all sitting at a table. Dudley, Kitty, Biff, and the kids were holding tea cups, but the kids were drinking milk (they're a little young for tea).

"Don't worry, Biff. With us on the case, the Chameleon will never get those jewels." Kitty assured Biff. Then everyone clinked the cups together. Just as Kitty started sipping her tea, the Chameleon's voice was heard.

"Where is he?" said Atin, as he wanted to use his Chaos powers on that freakish lizard. Dudley was sipping his tea, but it was really hot, and he spit it out on a clock in the room, yelling, "HOT TEA!"

The clock turned into the Chameleon, who said, "Oh, once again you have thwarted me with a hot beverage!" But he was still going to steal the jewels.

"No, you won't! I won't let you!" Atin said. But before he could do anything, the Chameleon exited the room. In the next room, Kitty saw lots of people, and the Chameleon could've transformed into anyone. Dudley drank the tea from the pot, and then he spat it out on everyone in the room (but the kids stayed out of that room). The Chameleon was not in that room.

The Chameleon was outside, and he transformed into a double-decker bus. Somebody got on the freaky bus, and the Chameleon drove off, but he wondered why everyone was on the wrong side of the road! What a nasty accident!

Later, Dudley and Kitty were outside Cluckingham Palace, but they were in disguise. Dudley was dressed like a palace guard, and Kitty was dressed like Mary Poppins. The kids got one look at Kitty, and they all shouted, "No way! IT'S MARY POPPINS!"

"Kids, I'm not Mary Poppins!" Kitty said, and the kids recognized her voice!

"She sounds like your mom!" Blossom pointed out.

"MOM'S MARY POPPINS!" the triplets exclaimed.

"Oh, brother!" Kitty facepalmed.

Dudley pointed out that he could hide a cake in his hat, but Kitty said that as an official palace guard, he wasn't allowed to move or talk. Dudley could handle it, and he said that he liked Kitty's disguise. He thought she was a sad old maid, but she was really an English nanny. But before she could slip into the palace and quietly blend in, she opened her umbrella, and a strong wind blew her away.

"Oh no! There goes Mary Poppins!" said Max.

"Dudley! Help!" Kitty screamed. But Dudley pointed out that he wasn't allowed to move, and in a whisper, he added, "I shouldn't even be talking to you."

The kids went to stand by the entrance to the palace, and the Chameleon was nearby, disguised as something. He turned back into himself, knowing how to lure Dudley away from the palace gates.

Now the Chameleon was a tennis ball, and he bounced near Dudley, trying to lure him away from the gates. Dudley was fighting the urge to fetch the ball, but the kids could tell it was a trap, and they weren't fooled.

Then the Chameleon was disguised as Fifi (which made the triplets sick), and he was driving a truck full of bacon, pulling a trailer full of gravy. Dudley could NOT resist!

"Oh, Dad..." the triplets facepalmed.

The Chameleon drove up to the palace, turned back into himself, and entered the palace through a window. Dudley saw him go in, and then he saw Kitty. He said, "The Chameleon got into the palace, and I swear I wasn't chasing the bacon lady!"

"I'll get him!" Kitty said, but the wind started blowing in another direction, and as she went in a new direction, Kitty said, "You get him!" Dudley was going to get him, but first, he needed some bacon. He was eating bacon (and some cake) but Kitty yelled at him, and he went into the palace.

Now Dudley and the children were in the throne room of the palace, where the Queen was. George, Max, and Atin bowed, while Molly, Summer, Annabeth, and Blossom curtsied. Dudley shook the Queen's hand, saying, "Hello, Your Majesty! I'm Dudley Puppy, the T.U.F.F. agent that B.U.F.F. from Brief biffed you on! I mean, that Biff from B.U.F.F. briefed you on." He was showing the Queen his badge, but he pulled out bacon instead.

"Oh no, that means I ate my badge!" Dudley exclaimed.

"I assume you ate your pants as well." the Queen said.

"Your Majesty, he doesn't wear pants for some reason." Summer said.

Dudley said that Kitty let the Chameleon get into the palace.

"I did not!" Kitty shouted from outside.

"There went Mary Poppins! Did ya see her?" George exclaimed.

Dudley said that the queen had nothing to fear from the Chameleon unless she was the Chameleon. He drank from the teapot and spit tea on the Queen.

"You shouldn't do that to a queen." Atin said. The Queen was not amused, but Dudley went to go look for the Chameleon in another room. The kids apologized for Dudley's behavior before they followed him.

In that room, Kitty came in, and the kids were thrilled to see Mary Poppins again. But when Kitty spoke up, her voice sounded like that of the Chameleon, only because the Chameleon disguised himself as Kitty.

"This is bad!" the kids exclaimed. And it got worse when the disguised lizard hit Dudley with the umbrella, knocking him out. Then the Chameleon turned back into himself as he hid the unconscious dog under a table.

After disguising himself as Dudley, the Chameleon got out from under the table, and started causing mayhem.

"Should we tell the Queen?" Summer asked.

"If she sees the Chameleon, she'll think it's your dad, and he's one of her least favorite people right now." Annabeth said.

"But we know that's not Dad!" George exclaimed.

"Yeah, but the Queen doesn't know!" said Molly.

"Maybe we can try to find Mary Poppins. She can help!" said Atin.

"Let's go outside!" the kids said. They ran outside. Shortly after they left the room, the Queen walked in, and the Chameleon drew on the Queen with a permanent marker.

"Arrest him at once!" the Queen ordered some guards in the room. The guards were going to arrest him, but the Chameleon hid under the table Dudley was under. He turned back into himself as Dudley regained consciousness. Then the guards saw Dudley and dragged him away.

"Wait! You've got the wrong guy! It was the lizard under the table! If you don't believe me, ask the chicken with the mustache or the cat with the umbrella!" Dudley shouted as he was dragged away.

Now Dudley was in Tower Prison. He was saying that he was innocent, but since the guards weren't doing anything, Dudley said that he'd have to blast them. He pulled out bacon, so that meant he ate his blaster.

"Can you get me a doctor? If I burp, I could explode." Dudley said. He looked out the window to find that the ball was starting. To make matters worse, his blaster was making him burp. Dudley burped, and the laser bounced around the room before hitting him in the butt. Poor Dudley!

Back at the palace, the Queen opened the vault that her crown was in. After putting the crown (which she could hide a cake under) on her head, the guards escorted her to the ball. Then they went to the room where the ball would happen.

The Chameleon was disguised as a plant in the room, but then he turned into someone else, known as Lord of the Flies. He offered a plate of flies to somebody, mentioning that he was out of silverfish. Then he ran off. As the Chameleon climbed the wall, he turned back into himself. Once he got to the high ceiling, his tail stuck there as he went down (like the claw of a claw machine).

He was right over the queen, and when he tried to grab her crown, he couldn't take it.

"What is this, a crown or a bike helmet?" the Chameleon said, still trying to get the crown.

"Guards! Stop this thief at once!" the Queen said, and the guards rushed to her side. Before they could grab the Chameleon, Big Ben chimed, so it was time for tea. Everyone produced tea cups out of nowhere and started sipping tea. The Chameleon said, "No tea for me. I filled up on flies." Still, he figured that since he couldn't take the crown, he'd have to take the Queen. And that's exactly what he did!

Meanwhile, Kitty was still flying around, and she heard the Queen. When she was over a chimney, the Chameleon popped out, carrying the Queen. Kitty contacted Dudley on her wrist-com, letting him know what had happened. Then the Chameleon turned into a taxi, and he drove away with the Queen inside.

"Where are you?" Kitty asked Dudley.

"Right here." Dudley said, and Kitty saw him looking at her from the window of his cell. Kitty told Dudley to hop on. But they also found the kids, and now the kids were enjoying the ride.

"Cool! We're flying with Mary Poppins." Annabeth said.

"Yeah, and Mary Poppins is also our mom!" George said. Kitty shook her head, but then she saw the Chameleon. Kitty handed Dudley the umbrella so she could blast the Chameleon, but her nanny disguise only came with a spoonful of sugar! (A/N: Looks like she is Mary Poppins.)

"YAY!" the kids cheered, and they started singing "A Spoonful Of Sugar".

Dudley then asked Kitty to burp him.

"Did you eat your blaster again?" Kitty asked, which abruptly stopped the singing.

"Again?" asked Blossom.

"You mean to say that he's eaten it more than once?" Atin questioned.

"That's what 'again' means." said Max.

"And my badge. And your spoonful of sugar. It helped the medicine go down, which I had to take after I ate my badge." Dudley said. Hearing what Dudley said made the kids sing the song all over again.

Kitty started burping Dudley. He fired a laser, but he accidentally hit the Queen in the face. The Queen was not happy. Then Dudley smelled the blast and said, "Why am I suddenly craving hot wings?"

"You blasted the Queen!" Molly gasped.

"I don't think the Queen liked that too much." Summer added.

"She hated it. Dad is not one of her favorite people right now." George said.

"But he could get on her good side if we save her." Annabeth said.

"You're right, honey." George replied, making Annabeth blush.

At that moment, Kitty said that if the Chameleon crossed a bridge up ahead, he could easily flee to Scotland, Greenland, or even Russia! And they weren't authorized by S.C.U.F.F. (the building looked like S.C.R.U.F.F. for some reason), G.R.U.F.F., or even R.U.F.F. to go after him!

"So if he goes to one of those countries, we can't go after him unless we're authorized by the country's undercover fighting force to do so?!" Atin exclaimed.

"That's not good!" said Max.

Still, Dudley said that the bridge was going up, and the Chameleon was going down. Kitty burped Dudley again, and the laser hit a button on the bridge controls to make it go up. The bridge went up. The Chameleon couldn't stop, and while he went flying, the Queen fell out. Luckily, Dudley, Kitty, and the children saved her. And the Chameleon fell into a big tea pot full of tea on top of the Tea Factory.

"Foiled again by my arch-enemy. The hot beverage!" the Chameleon moaned in pain.

Later, the Chameleon was in handcuffs, Biff congratulated Dudley, Kitty, and the children. They did a horrifically sloppy job, but got lucky in the end.

"We get that a lot." Kitty said.

"Can I get a towel? Or the crown jewels?" the Chameleon asked. The Queen glared at him, but he said that he took a shot. A guard took the Chameleon away.

Then the Queen was going to knight Dudley, Kitty, and the children.

"Dudley, kids, she's going to knight us!" Kitty said in an excited whisper.

"But it's daytime." Dudley whispered back.

"Dad, that's not what Mom meant." Molly whispered.

Just then, it started to rain. The kids donned their rain gear, and Dudley handed the Queen the umbrella. The wind carried the Queen away.

"We've got to save the Queen! The future of all England is at stake!" Biff said. Then Big Ben chimed, so everyone had tea. Dudley still couldn't understand what Biff was saying, even though he was speaking English. The children facepalmed.

The End

Wow! How was that? Next up is a quickie with Annabeth, so stay tuned!


	50. The Cause

(A/N: Okay, here's the quickie, as promised, and it takes the story to 50 chapters! Wow! This quickie was requested by **edger230**.)

It was nighttime in the city of Petropolis. All the people were sound asleep. However, I think we should go to Kitty's apartment and see what's up!

At Kitty's apartment, Kitty was asleep in bed, and the kids were snug in their sleeping bags. But Annabeth seemed to be having a nightmare. She was dreaming about what caused her to become an orphan. In the dream, Snaptrap killed her parents! Annabeth awoke in tears.

"Annabeth, what's the matter?" George asked her.

"George, what are you doing up?" Annabeth asked through her tears.

"I was going to get myself a glass of water, but seeing how upset you are, I'll skip the water. You're more important." George said, going over to her.

"Thanks." Annabeth said, clinging to him.

"You're welcome. Now what's eatin' ya?" George asked.

"I had a nightmare." Annabeth told him.

"Summer has nightmares, too, but only when she's really worried. What happened in it?" George asked.

"I dreamed about Snaptrap." Annabeth said.

"Well, that's not good. If I had a dream about him, I'd ask Mom if I can sleep with her." George said, but Annabeth looked upset when he said that. Seeing her troubled expression, he asked, "Bad choice of words, right?"

"Snaptrap killed my parents!" Annabeth told him, her voice barely above a whisper.

"He did WHAT?!" George almost shouted, but none of the other kids stirred.

"He made me an orphan!" Annabeth sobbed.

"Oh, sweetie, I'm so sorry..." George said, hugging Annabeth to him.

"It's not your fault, George." Annabeth said, returning the hug as tears streamed down her cheeks. "It's not your fault..."

"Don't worry. I'm here for ya, babe." George said.

"This wasn't the first time I dreamed that, either." Annabeth managed to say.

"And that's why I'm here for you." George said as he held her close.

"I'm lucky to have you in my life." Annabeth told him.

"You're the nicest and coolest girl I've ever met. And I'll always love you." George told her.

"Really?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah. And next time I see Snaptrap, I'll give him a good, swift kick in the butt." George said.

"That'd be worth seeing." Annabeth said, smiling slightly.

"Well, being a bad guy, he had it coming." George replied.

"You're right." Annabeth said.

"I wouldn't say it if it wasn't true." George told her.

"I might be able to sleep again." Annabeth said.

"You can sleep close to me if you want." George said. Annabeth moved her sleeping bag close to George's sleeping bag. They soon fell asleep, and this time, Annabeth dreamed about George kicking Snaptrap's butt around the city of Petropolis.

I hope this was okay. Stay tuned for "A Doomed Christmas", which kicks off Season 2!


	51. A Doomed Christmas

(A/N: I know that Christmas is over now, but please enjoy "A Doomed Christmas". Also, **AuBurneyT-Keswick** requested to see Lisa and Tyler (Keswick's children) in this story, so I'm adding them. Without futher ado, I give you the episode.)

The Chief announced that it was time to decorate the office for Christmas, and when he said that, a Christmas tree came out, and Kitty put the star on top.

"Move it, people! Those halls aren't going to deck themselves!" Kitty shouted into a megaphone. All the agents started decorating the Christmas tree and the office. Then Keswick (who was wearing reindeer antlers with jingle bells on them) walked over to his snow machine and said, "The snow is a go!" He turned it on, and snow started falling from the roof.

"I love Christmas! I'm gonna catch a snowflake on my tongue." Dudley (who was wearing a Santa hat) said. But Keswick said that he shouldn't do that.

"Why not?" the kids asked.

"Those s-s-snowflakes are made of a jolly, yet toxic compound." Keswick said. Sure enough, a group of carolers outside were affected by the snow. The ambulance came up, and Keswick said that the carolers would be fine once the high fever and facial paralysis wore off. And then he said, "Merry Christmas, everyone!"

"So what can we do?" the kids asked each other. Suddenly, a flash of light startled the kids, and they quickly shielded their eyes. When they looked again, the triplets recognized Keswick's twins, Lisa and Tyler, who were around the same age as the group of kids.

"Lisa! Tyler! What are you doing here?" George asked them.

"We wanted to see the past, too!" Lisa said.

"This is the past, right?" Tyler asked.

"Yup!" said Molly.

"Who are they?" Blossom whispered to Summer, referring to Keswick's children. Summer quickly introduced Lisa and Tyler to Max, Annabeth, Blossom, and Atin. Now they all knew each other.

"So, where's Dad?" Lisa asked.

"He's over there, with Dudley." Max said, pointing to where Keswick was.

"Thanks. Let's go see him!" Tyler said to his sister.

"Dad!" the twins called, racing towards Keswick. Keswick turned and saw the twins.

"Can I help you?" Keswick asked them.

"Hi, Dad!" Lisa and Tyler said in unison.

"What? I have kids in the f-f-future, too?" Keswick asked.

"They look a lot like you." Dudley pointed out, seeing the twins.

"And they're not robots, either." said Annabeth.

"To have children, I had to have gotten over my f-f-fear of girls!" Keswick said.

"You were pretty much over it by the time you met Mom." Tyler said.

Keswick was speechless. He certainly wasn't expecting this.

"Dad, are you upset with us?" Lisa asked.

"No. I'm just surprised, that's all." Keswick said. Then he gave his children a hug.

"Time to play office Santa!" the Chief said. He jumped onto a button, and that little area turned into an area where kids meet Santa.

"Okay, who wants to be the first to sit on Santa's tiny lap?" the Chief asked as he sat down.

"Santa!" the kids cheered, but Agent Jumbo was going to sit on his lap. She crushed him.

"SANTA!" the children cried, shocked.

"Time to hang the stockings by the chimney with care. LOCK AND LOAD!" Kitty said, and she fired the stockings at the fireplace. Just then, Dudley went over there, excited that it was Christmas Eve. He wanted Kitty and the children to guess what he asked Santa for.

"The Snooze 'N-Crooze Race-Car-Bed?" Kitty and the children (save for the twins) guessed. They knew this from the sky-writings, the crop-circles, and the giant billboard. Dudley told Kitty that the bed was awesome.

"Should I tell Dad that he gave me the bed when we were old enough to sleep in beds?" George asked his sisters in a whisper.

"No! If you tell him that, he'll know that he got it, and then it won't be a surprise for him!" Summer whispered back.

"What, kids?" Dudley asked, having heard them whispering.

"Nothing." the kids said.

Kitty reminded Dudley that he drove the T.U.F.F. Mobile every day. But he said that when you fell asleep at the wheel of the bed, your high-strung partner didn't yell at you for running over a hot-dog vendor. He wanted that bed!

"Wow, he really wants that bed!" said Atin.

Dudley made a video to show Santa how good he was. In the video, Dudley said that he was making pancakes for his mom. Then the stove caught on fire, and Dudley ran outside, holding Peg. Dudley now said that he saved his mom from a fire.

Seconds later, Keswick received intel that Snaptrap was committing a robbery a block from T.U.F.F. If he was closer, they could've taken him out with the toxic snow.

"What toxic snow?" asked Lisa.

"The snow surrounding the building." said Blossom.

"Okay." said Tyler.

"We're on it, Keswick. To the T.U.F.F. Mobile!" Kitty said.

"Lisa, Tyler, do you wanna come with us?" George asked the twins, who went to spend time with their future dad.

"We were thinking of spending time with Dad." said Lisa.

"Yeah. We're telling him about the future." Tyler added.

"Okay. Have fun!" George said, and then he ran off to join his parents, siblings, and friends.

Dudley wasn't happy with the T.U.F.F. Mobile, 'cause it didn't come with a night-light for reading comic books after Mom tucks you in.

After they left, Agent Jumbo got off of the Chief, and the Chief said, "I'm still alive! It's a Christmas miracle!" Then a shadow fell over the Chief, and he yelled, "OH NO! NOT AGENT MOBY!" Agent Moby was a whale, and he crushed the Chief.

"I have a long list." said Agent Moby, and he was holding his list.

Now Dudley, Kitty, and the kids were looking for Snaptrap. Then they found him stealing an old lady's purse. He got a hold of it, stuck his tongue out at the old lady, and ran away with the purse.

"Snaptrap, you're under arrest for robbery. And for carrying a really ugly purse." Dudley said. But Kitty said that the purse was the old lady's purse. So Dudley said that they should arrest the old lady.

"But Dudley, you'll end up on Santa's naughty list!" Max warned. But it was too late. Dudley was going to arrest the old woman, but the old lady beat him for that.

"Wow, for an old woman, she's a pretty good fighter." said Atin. Then a big metal hand holding a taser came out of the T.U.F.F. Mobile, and it shocked Snaptrap, causing him to drop the purse, and the old lady got her purse back.

"Snaptrap, you should be ashamed of yourself. Robbing someone on the day before Christmas!" Kitty scolded.

"Chris who?" Snaptrap asked.

"He never heard of Christmas?" the kids asked. They couldn't believe that Snaptrap didn't know what it was. (A/N: Snappy is back at D.O.O.M. The D.O.O.M. kids know what Christmas is, as they celebrate it in the future, and Santa always gives them presents.)

Dudley said that Christmas was the holiday when Santa Claus came.

"Santa who?" Snaptrap asked.

"I can't believe it! Snaptrap's never heard of Christmas!" Dudley said.

"The warden can explain it to you in jail, Snaptrap!" Kitty said.

"Snap who?" Snaptrap asked. Dudley blasted Snaptrap, claiming that he couldn't let Snaptrap do that anymore.

"Good job, Dad." Molly said.

"There's just one thing I wanna do..." George said. He ran over to Snaptrap and gave him a good, swift kick in the butt (like he said he would in the previous chapter).

Now Snaptrap was in prison, but he wasn't alone. Birdbrain was in the cell with him. Snaptrap called Birdbrain his 'old friend', but Birdbrain said he was 23, and pre-maturely bald.

"And old-looking." Snaptrap said. Birdbrain could not believe he had to spend Christmas Eve in jail with the likes of Snaptrap. Snaptrap wanted to know what Christmas was.

The Christmas tree in the cell turned into the Chameleon, and he pulled out a pop-up book about Christmas, explaining that Christmas was when a guy named Santa Calus delivered presents all over the world on a sleigh pulled by flying reindeer. Birdbrain said that Snaptrap probably never heard of the holiday because villains are on Santa's naughty list, and they don't get presents.

"Christmas is hard for all of us bad guys." the Chameleon said. Every year, the Chameleon would listen to carolers pass by his door, and he'd make them spiced apple cider, but they never drank it, which was lucky for them, because he used poison instead of apples.

Snaptrap said that if Santa was real, shouldn't they go shake him down for the presents they never got? Birdbrain wanted to go, too, as he wanted to find out how the reindeer flew. The Chameleon said that they could have an old-fashioned Christmas like he used to have with his family, before they transformed into ordinary house-hold items so he couldn't find them.

"I spent a week talking to a blender because I thought it was my sister, Camille." the Chameleon said. Then Birdbrain said that he planned an escape by eating a key to the cell before they locked him up. Now Birdbrain was going to make the key come out. He laid an egg with a key in it, but it was his house key. He tried again, but that was the key to his uncle's truck. The 3rd time was the charm, as the egg contained the key to the cell. He unlocked the cell.

"To the North Pole! We'll take my uncle's truck!" Birdbrain said. It was better than the bus, and the Uptown 7 didn't run on Christmas Eve.

Back at T.U.F.F., the office was decorated for Christmas.

"Wow!" the kids said, looking around in awe.

"It's t-t-time to turn on the T.U.F.F. Christmas lights!" Keswick said. Everyone put goggles on, and the lights were turned on. Now the place was really bright, but it caused a worldwide black-out! Dudley was upset because the lights made his billboard go out. Kitty told Keswick to unplug the lights. Keswick unplugged the lights, and the black-out was over.

Meanwhile, the villains had crashed, due to the black-out. The Chameleon knew another way to get to the North Pole. One of the transport tubes at T.U.F.F. led to Santa's workshop!

At T.U.F.F., Kitty realized that the place was decorated for Christmas. Then Santa Claus walked in, carrying a sack (Snaptrap and Birdbrain were in the sack). However, the kids heard the Chameleon's voice coming from Santa's mouth, and they were not fooled.

"Oh no! The Chameleon disguised himself as Santa!" the kids moaned. Everyone else fell for the Chameleon's Santa act, though.

"How come we're the only ones who know this is a trick?" the children asked themselves, exasperated.

The fake Santa Claus said that he was making his list and checking it twice at a coffee shop, but the cops towed his sleigh! So he was wondering if he could use a transport tube to get back to the North Pole. Dudley led the disguised lizard to the correct transport tube.

At the North Pole, Snaptrap and Birdbrain fell out of the sack, and the Chameleon turned back into himself. Birdbrain was going to activate his high-tech bird-cage force-field. The force-field surrounded the building that was Santa's workshop. Now the villains were ready to go inside the building.

In Santa's workshop, the elves were busy making toys, and Santa praised the elves on their hard work. And that's when the villains showed up!

"I know you guys! You're on my naughty list!" Santa said to the bad guys. Birdbrain said that Santa was on their 'people to lock up in a closet and steal all their toys list'.

At T.U.F.F., everyone seemed happy (and Molly, Max, George, and Annabeth were under the mistletoe).

"T.U.F.F. looks great! This is going to be the best Christmas ever!" Kitty said.

Just then, Santa appeared on the screen (the real Santa), saying that this was the worst Christmas ever! Santa, Mrs. Claus, and the elves were locked in a utility closet, and their supply of milk and cookies was dangerously low. Santa ate the last cookie, so now they were gone! Anyway, Santa went on to say that the Chameleon, Birdbrain, and Snaptrap took over his workshop, and it was up to T.U.F.F. to save Christmas. There wasn't much time left, either. If Santa didn't get the presents delivered by midnight, his reindeer would lose their magic, and there wouldn't be a Christmas that year!

"NOOOOOOOO!" Dudley and the kids screamed. The Chief told Dudley, Kitty, and the kids that they needed to get to Santa's workshop and save Christmas. However, Lisa and Tyler wanted to join the group, so they asked Keswick if they could go along.

"Dad, can we go with them?" Lisa asked.

"Please?" Tyler asked.

"It all depends on what Agent K-K-Katswell says." Keswick said, looking over at Kitty.

"They can come along, but they have to behave themselves." Kitty said.

"We know how to behave." the twins said.

Now Dudley, Kitty, Keswick, and the kids were in the weapons room, where Keswick designed a series of Christmas-themed weapons for defeating bad guys and spreading holiday cheer. There were ornament grenades, candy cane lasers, and Mama Keswick's fruitcake.

Kitty wondered how fruitcake was a weapon. Keswick banged the holiday treat on a table in the room, and the table broke.

"Say no more." Kitty said.

"Don't eat the fruitcake!" Lisa and Tyler said.

Then Dudley, Kitty, and the children went through the transport tube that would take them to the North Pole. Dudley noticed Birdbrain's force-field.

"It can't stop me, 'cause I'm not a bird." Dudley said. But it did stop him. Kitty used her wrist-com to tell Keswick to turn on the T.U.F.F. Christmas lights. So he did. The black-out turned off the force-field. Once they were past it, Kitty asked Keswick to unplug the lights, and he did, so the force-field came back.

Inside Santa's workshop, Snaptrap went to the toy room and started destroying the presents. The Chameleon walked in with eggnog, but he wouldn't drink it, 'cause he used poison instead of nog. (Don't tell Timmy Turner's dad!) And Birdbrain was interrogating reindeer.

Meanwhile, Dudley and Kitty got into Santa's workshop, and they only had a few hours till midnight. Kitty saw the bad guys, and she said that they'd have to use the element of surprise. Just then, Dudley started yelling in excitement, as he found his race-car-bed.

"Quiet!" Kitty told him in a loud whisper. Dudley apologized, but then he yelled in excitement, for he found the keys, and the car was making noise. Kitty stopped the noise, but the bad guys didn't seem to hear it. Dudley, Kitty, and the kids all sighed with relief. That was when Snaptrap found Kitty's present (it was shaped like a fish). He broke the present, and Kitty quietly said, "Darn it!" Much to the kids' shock, the bad guys heard that!

Birdbrain trapped Dudley, Kitty, and the little ones in a bird-cage force-field, and Dudley said that Kitty and her big mouth got them caught.

"How could they even hear that?! She was quieter than you and your race-car-bed!" Atin yelled.

"Yeah, that thing was loud enough to wake the dead!" Annabeth said.

Now Birdbrain told the agents and children that he ruined their attempt to ruin the villains' plan to ruin Christmas. He wanted to start again.

"Let us out!" Kitty said.

"No way! Your presence is unwanted, unlike these presents that I wanted, in the past, but never got, until presently... Let me start again." Snaptrap said. Then the Chameleon was going to offer them egg poison, or nog poison. He wanted to start again. Dudley couldn't believe they got caught.

Now Dudley, Kitty, and the children were tied up on a conveyor belt in the defective toy room. They would get crushed with a square-shaped basketball, and Baby's first machete. The conveyor belt brought one defective toy after another to a giant mallet, which crushed the toys.

"Blast us out of here with the candy cane lasers!" Kitty told Dudley. A laser came out of Dudley's nose, and the control for the conveyor belt broke. This didn't help, for the conveyor belt sped up!

"You ate the candy cane lasers?" Kitty asked.

"Well, I couldn't eat the fruitcake!" Dudley retorted.

"Who would?" asked Lisa.

"It's too hard to eat!" Tyler added.

Kitty told Dudley to throw the fruitcake at the crusher, so he did. The mallet had a difficult time trying to crush the fruitcake, and even though the mallet succeeded, it still broke. Kitty then used the machete to cut the ropes. Now they were free! It was time to stop the bad guys.

Meanwhile, Birdbrain was still interrogating reindeer, the Chameleon made a gingerbread house on a tiny gumdrop Indian burial ground, and Snaptrap destroyed all the presents. Then Snaptrap noticed another present, but this one was for the villains. Snaptrap opened it, and the bad guys got punched by Dudley.

In an attempt to escape, the Chameleon turned into a sleigh, and when Snaptrap and Birdbrain were in it, the sleigh was flying away! Birdbrain wondered why the universe mocked him. Dudley grabbed the lights off the Christmas tree and lassoed the sleigh. He was dragged quite a ways before he pulled the rope tightly near a sign that said, "North Pole". The bad guys couldn't get away now, and they were all tied up by the lights wrapping them around the pole.

Back at Santa's workshop, Kitty told Santa that now he could deliver the presents. That's when they heard the clock strike the hour, and the big and little hands were on the 12. It was midnight, and Santa's reindeer couldn't fly!

"NO!" the children gasped, but Dudley was more upset about it, for he wanted that race-car-bed like nobody's business.

Kitty felt sad, but then she brightened up, as she had an idea. She contacted Keswick on her wrist-com, asking him how fast he could get there with the T.U.F.F. Jet.

One second later, Keswick and the Chief showed up. Keswick apologized for taking so long, as the Chief needed a potty-stop in Greenland.

"Hi, Dad!" Lisa and Tyler said, running to Keswick for a hug. Keswick hugged his future kids.

Dudley explained that the reindeer couldn't fly, so they needed to use the T.U.F.F. Jet to deliver the presents. Snaptrap said that there were no presents.

"Christmas isn't over yet!" Santa said. He asked the elves how fast they could make new presents. One second later, there were new presents. An elf apologized for taking so long, but Hermey was a slow wrapper. Dudley, Kitty, Keswick, the Chief, Santa, and the kids all hopped into the T.U.F.F. Jet, and turned it into a sleigh. After Santa's sack was set into the sleigh, Santa said, "T.U.F.F. agents, you and the children can guide my sleigh tonight."

The children were so excited to be riding with Santa, they could hardly sit still. But Kitty had them calm down, so the kids were quietly singing Christmas carols.

As the sleigh took off, the Chief said that he needed to make another potty-stop.

Now they were delivering presents all over the world. They even stopped at the prison, where they would drop off Snaptrap, Birdbrain, and the Chameleon. Birdbrain said that they'd be back to stop the Easter Bunny.

"Bunny who?" Snaptrap asked.

"You can't be serious!" Max said, wondering how Snaptrap couldn't know who the Easter Bunny was. (A/N: He knew who the Easter Bunny was in "Snap Dad", remember?) Dudley dropped the villains down the chimney. Now they were at their final stop, which Dudley thought was his own house, because the last present in the sack was his race-car-bed.

"Oh no. This is the home of little Randy Peterson." Santa said. He was a present shy this year. Dudley and Santa looked in the window, and Randy was asleep by the Christmas tree. Santa felt bad not having a present for Randy, and Randy had asked for a Snooze 'N-Crooze Race-Car-Bed.

Dudley knew where this was going, and he asked, "Are you sure he didn't ask for a black t-shirt? Or a receipt for some pork chops?"

"Dad..." the kids facepalmed. Dudley finally said, "Okay, Santa. You can give him my bed." He handed the bed to Santa, but for some reason, Dudley wasn't letting go. Santa finally got it out of Dudley's grasp and said, "Thank you, Dudley."

The bed appeared in Randy's house, and Randy was sleeping on it. A second or two later, Randy awoke and saw the present. Randy unwrapped the bed and celebrated. He was so happy!

Outside, Dudley watched the scene with sad eyes. Kitty placed a hand on Dudley's shoulder and said, "Dudley, that was the nicest thing I've ever seen anyone do."

"Christmas is so sad!" Dudley sobbed, hugging Kitty for comfort.

The Chief told Dudley not to be sad, as he saved Christmas, and that was a good thing.

"Mom, can we stay with Dad tonight?" the children (save for Keswick's children) asked Kitty.

"Dudley, how about it?" Kitty asked. Dudley just nodded his head.

"Thanks to T.U.F.F., it's going to be a merry Christmas to all!" Santa said.

He got Dudley back to his house, and Dudley still looked sad. The children were trying their hardest to keep Dudley from crying as they followed him into the house, up the stairs, and into his bedroom. In his room, they heard somebody. Dudley quickly attacked whoever was in there.

The kids turned the lights on, and Dudley realized that he attacked Santa!

"UH-OH!" the kids gasped, knowing that attacking Santa could easily put someone on Santa's naughty list!

Dudley apologized for attacking Santa. Santa was going to give Dudley something special for giving up that bed to Randy Peterson.

"Is it a million dollars?" Dudley asked. It wasn't a million dollars, but the newest model of the Snooze 'N-Crooze Race-Car-Bed, now with make-believe satellite navigation, and a fake spare-tire. Dudley was thrilled!

"Dad, I have that same bed in the future. You gave it to me when we, that's me and my sisters, were old enough to sleep in beds." George said.

"If you have that bed, why didn't you tell me?" Dudley asked his future son.

"Telling you would ruin the surprise." George replied.

"Yeah, Dad. Besides, when you gave the bed to George, you told us how you got the bed." Molly said. (A/N: Yes, Dudley told the kids how he got the bed when he gave it to George.)

Dudley hopped onto the bed, and the car alarm went off. People were yelling about the noise, so Dudley pressed the 'A' button on the steering wheel. Then he pressed the 'E' button. Dudley was ejected out of the bed, but he was just so happy to have the bed he wanted, only this one was better.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS! WHOO-HOO!" Dudley cheered. Birdbrain saw Dudley from his prison cell, and he said, "Everyone... but me... can fly."

Then a Christmas background appeared, and on it were the words 'The End! Merry Christmas!' And then Dudley and Kitty appeared, wearing Santa hats. Kitty was holding a big pink and green candy cane, and Dudley was holding several candy canes like it, only they were smaller.

Well, that's the end of the Christmas special. Next up is "Big Dog on Campus". Stay tuned!


	52. Big Dog on Campus

(A/N: Here's "Big Dog on Campus". This one should be okay. Let's see what happens...)

It was a normal day at T.U.F.F. Just then, Dudley burst in with his mailbox.

"It's here! The invitation to my high school reunion!" Dudley exclaimed, pulling the invitation out of the mailbox. Dudley couldn't wait to show his old classmates that he became a totally cool secret agent, but that's because everyone in school thought he was kind of a loser. Then Dudley slipped on a wet floor and fell into a wastebasket.

Kitty, the Chief, and Keswick seemed to think Dudley was a loser, but the kids had a different opinion.

"You're not a loser to us, Dad." George said.

"That's right. You're a great dad." Summer said.

Dudley said that in his yearbook, everyone voted him most likely to be an assistant to an apprentice rodeo clown. He even showed them what he looked like in high school. Dudley looked like a geek.

"Whoa! Dad looked like a geek in high school!" Molly exclaimed.

"But look at him now. He's handsome." Summer added, giving Dudley a hug. Dudley happily returned the hug.

"You carry your yearbook around?" Kitty asked.

Dudley lost his wallet, and the yearbook was his only form of I.D. He also lost his credit card, so he carried a treasure chest.

"Wow! A treasure chest!" the kids exclaimed.

Just then, they received intel that someone was planning to destroy the school reunion, annihilating everyone in attendance.

"Does it say who?" the Chief asked. It didn't say, and the Chief wasn't too happy about that.

"If it said who, we could just arrest the guy and go shoe-shopping." the Chief said. Everyone looked at the Chief, so he said, "I mean, play cards at a hunting lodge." Then he told Dudley and Kitty that they'd have to attend that reunion and thwart the crime.

"Can we go, too?" the kids asked.

"No. People don't take their kids to class reunions." the Chief said.

"Aww..." the kids moaned.

"Don't worry. You can still watch it on a closed-circuit t-t-television." Keswick said.

"It's almost like being there." Lisa said.

"Yeah." Tyler said. The kids accepted this.

Dudley was excited, for now his old classmates could see him in action as an awesome T.U.F.F. agent! The kids all cheered at this news, but their happiness was cut short when the Chief said that he had to be in disguise, or else he'd tip-off the bad guy.

To make matters worse for Dudley, he'd be going as what everyone thought he'd be: an assistant to an apprentice rodeo clown! And when he was in the costume, the children got one look at him and fell over, holding their sides with laughter.

"What are the odds?" Keswick asked.

"Why do we even have this disguise?" Dudley asked, not amused.

Kitty would be going as Lulu Stepanski, who was the prettiest girl in school. Dudley even showed them the picture of Lulu, and the boys wolf-whistled at the sight. Annabeth and Molly looked unhappy with this, as George and Max were among the boys that wolf-whistled at Lulu's picture.

"Uh-oh. We have a problem." George whispered to Max.

"Girls, you should know that no girl, no matter how pretty she is, could ever take your places in our hearts." Max said.

"You're so romantic, Max." Molly said, giving Max a hug.

"That is romantic." Annabeth said, holding onto George.

That was when they heard that Lulu was the prettiest girl until the horrible accident that left her hairless.

"What?" the children asked.

A second later, Kitty was dressed for the reunion, but she was shaved bald! Kitty took the camera that was directed towards the Chief and turned it towards herself. What she saw on the screen really made her unhappy. The children had their hands clamped over their mouths, eyes wide with shock.

"AAAAHHHH! Why couldn't I just tell everyone my hair grew back?" Kitty asked Keswick, sounding sad. She could, but it wouldn't make any sense, now that she was bald.

Dudley wasn't happy, for now his classmates would think he was a loser.

"With any luck, everyone in your class will be a loser, too." the Chief said.

"But in case they aren't losers, keep in mind that you're not a loser in our eyes." Max said. All the children nodded. Dudley hugged the kids for that.

Later that night, Dudley's old classmates were at the reunion, and they were not losers. One guy even became President of the universe!

Inside, Dudley saw a group of people who were the popular kids during their high school days. They used to throw eggs at Dudley, but Dudley was sure that they'd matured.

Not so! One of the populars yelled, "Hey! Loser!" Then poor Dudley was pelted with eggs, and a couple of chickens.

 **(Meanwhile, at T.U.F.F...)**

The kids were in the break room, watching the reunion on a closed-circuit television. So far, they didn't like what they saw.

"Poor Dad..." Summer moaned.

"They still hate him." Blossom said.

"Don't worry. Once he catches the bad guy, they'll change their tune." Atin said.

"You sure?" Molly asked.

"We can hope." George said.

 **(At the reunion...)**

Dudley was about to tell the populars that he was a secret agent, but Kitty hit him with a chair.

"Sorry. You were about to blow your cover, and I panicked." Kitty explained.

"But they think I'm a loser." Dudley said. Kitty told Dudley that it didn't matter what other people thought of him, it was how he felt on the inside that mattered. Dudley felt like he had a broken rib on the inside, due to being hit with a chair.

"The only way you can show your classmates how cool you are is by catching the bad guy!" Kitty said. Now they were going to look for suspects. Kitty thought that the crazy lady with the meat cleavers could be a suspect.

 **(At T.U.F.F...)**

"Who agrees with Mom?" Summer asked, referring to Kitty's guess on a suspect.

"I do!" all the kids said in unison.

 **(At the reunion...)**

"She's not a suspect. She's the Lunch Lady Bug. Her food was so awesome, she used to get fan-mail!" Dudley said. However, one student said that those were threats from the Board of Health. Dudley said that everyone was crazy about the Lunch Lady Bug's food.

This wasn't true, as most of the people were sick from eating the food. One person even threw up a snake!

Then Dudley thought he found the bad guy. It was Spike, who was voted most likely to destroy the class reunion.

Just then, the Lunch Lady Bug rang a bell and shouted, "Come and get it! Appetizers are served!" She pulled the cover off of a platter of food, and the food looked nasty. Everyone ran off, not wanting to touch that food.

"You spoiled brats! Eat my spoiled brats!" the Lunch Lady Bug yelled, flying off.

"I love her bratwursts! They're the best! They should be called 'brat-bests'. Or 'best-wursts'. My head hurts." Dudley said. He ate one.

 **(At T.U.F.F...)**

"I wouldn't touch that food with a 10-foot pole." said Atin.

"We wouldn't touch it if we were dying on the kitchen floor!" said the twins.

"You probably would die if you ate it." Blossom said.

"They'd die even if they were starving and it was the only food around, too." Annabeth pointed out.

 **(At the reunion...)**

"Spike is definitely our guy." Dudley said.

However, somebody cut the rope holding the disco ball in place, and Spike happened to be under the disco ball. The disco ball fell on Spike, and Kitty said that they now knew it wasn't Spike.

"Crushing himself with a disco ball could be part of his fiendish plan." Dudley said. But an ambulance came up and took Spike away.

"This rope was cut, and it wasn't by Spike." Kitty said. Their bad guy was still on the loose. Dudley wasn't too concerned about that, for he had to go to the bathroom, and he had no idea how to get that barrel off.

 **(At T.U.F.F...)**

"How could Dad think Spike would crush himself with a disco ball?" George asked.

"Dad isn't always the brightest bulb in the pack." Molly reminded him.

"We already know that." Blossom said.

"I'm still betting that the Lunch Lady Bug is the bad guy." Annabeth said.

 **(At the reunion...)**

Now Dudley and Kitty were slow-dancing, but Dudley thought that Kitty was stepping on his clown-shoes. But she wasn't stepping on his shoes. Another dancing couple was stepping on his shoes, which were huge. They were really big.

Just then, someone happened to sneak past, and Dudley dipped Kitty as he said, "There's R. Suspect."

"Do you think he looks suspicious?" Kitty asked.

"No, that's his name. R. Suspect. I think it's short for Ron. His sister's name is Ima Suspect. The police were always at their house." Dudley said, showing Kitty the yearbook.

"Hey, Ron. It's us, Dudley and Kitty." Dudley said. Kitty stepped on Dudley's foot, and Dudley quickly said, "Lulu."

Ron was in real estate, and the school was in a prime location. He said, "I'd love to demolish it so I could put up a mall."

"So you're saying you want to destroy this building so you can profit from it." Kitty said, nudging Dudley so he'd pay attention.

"More than anything!" Ron said. Then he laughed evilly.

"It's not him, Kitty. Moving on!" Dudley said.

 **(At T.U.F.F...)**

"He could be the bad guy." Max said.

"If he wants to destroy the school, he is a bad guy." said Lisa.

"So why don't they just capture him?" Tyler wondered.

"They'll get to it sometime." Atin said.

 **(At the reunion...)**

The Lunch Lady Bug was ringing the bell again, and she said, "Come and get it! The next course is served!" There were some bad-looking deviled eggs on the platter. Once again, no one wanted it.

"You bad eggs! Come and eat my bad eggs!" the Lunch Lady Bug shouted, flying off again.

Dudley ran over there and ate the eggs. Kitty reminded Dudley that they needed to keep an eye on Ron. Dudley said something to Kitty, but his mouth was full of food, and it was hard to understand what he was saying. But Kitty understood him, 'cause she said, "No, I do not have any ketchup!"

But then it was time to take a group photo. All the students gathered in that spot. However, Kitty noticed that the camera was a bomb, but Dudley was okay with that, for there would be no proof that he went to the reunion in a dirty barrel.

 **(At T.U.F.F...)**

"How can the photographer not realize that the camera is a bomb?!" Lisa and Tyler shouted.

"Dunno." Annabeth shrugged.

"I don't wanna look! Tell me when it's over!" Summer yelled, covering her eyes.

"I don't wanna look, either!" said Molly, copying her sister.

"This can not end well." Max said, and George nodded.

 **(At the reunion...)**

The photo was taken, but Dudley had ducked down in his barrel, so when the blast was over, he was unharmed. When he popped out, Ron fell to the side, and Kitty caught him.

"Looks like R. Suspect isn't our suspect." Kitty said.

"Then who is he?" Dudley asked. Kitty explained that he was still R. Suspect, but he wasn't their suspect.

 **(At T.U.F.F...)**

"Hey, it's okay! Dudley and Kitty are all right." Atin said.

"They are?" Molly and Summer asked.

"Look at the screen." Blossom said. Molly and Summer looked at the screen, and sure enough, Dudley and Kitty were okay.

"Thank goodness." said the sisters.

 **(At the reunion...)**

Kitty said that they needed to start questioning people before the bad guy struck again. Dudley went over to a former student and asked him, "Where were you on the night of October 12th?"

"That's tonight. I'm right here." the guy said.

"So you admit it! Take him away, Kitty!" Dudley said. But Kitty clunked Dudley on the head, and Dudley said, "Lulu! Case closed!"

"Why am I even talking to you? No offense, Dudley, but you're still a loser, just like you were in school." his old classmate said.

Once again, Dudley almost blew his cover, so Kitty hit him with another chair to shut him up.

 **(At T.U.F.F...)**

"Things are not going well for Dudley." Annabeth said.

"Once he catches the bad guy, maybe things will start looking up for him." said Max.

 **(At the reunion...)**

"It's time for the 3rd course!" the Lunch Lady Bug shouted, ringing the bell again. She lifted the cover off of a pot, and no one liked whatever was in it.

"Come on, you dirty rats! Eat my dirty ratatouille!" the Lunch Lady Bug yelled. The former students all started complaining, and they were heading towards the exit.

Before they could leave, giant forks came down, and then a giant colander fell over the students.

"No one's leaving till you all clean your plates! And by 'clean your plates', I mean CEASE TO EXIST!" the Lunch Lady Bug shouted.

 **(At T.U.F.F...)**

"Mom's first guess was correct!" the triplets shouted.

"Now your dad can show his classmates that he isn't a loser." Lisa said.

"So let's watch!" said Tyler. The kids focused their attention on the television.

 **(At the reunion...)**

"Wait a minute! Lunch Lady Bug? It was you all along? But why?" Dudley asked. The Lunch Lady Bug said that she'd put up with them insulting her food for years, and destroying them would be her revenge.

"She's crazy!" Dudley shouted.

"Duh! She put snakes in her Spanish rice!" Kitty said, holding up a plate of rice. A snake popped out and said, "Hola!"

The Lunch Lady Bug was going to drown them with a giant vat of gravy. The gravy was a little lumpy, so it was the lumpy taste of revenge!

"Wait, Lunch Lady Bug! Not everyone hates your food. I love it, and I always have!" Dudley said.

"Who cares what you think? You're an assistant to an apprentice rodeo clown!" said the Lunch Lady Bug.

"No, I'm not! I'm a super-cool T.U.F.F. agent!" Dudley said, trying to take off his costume. Unfortunately, he couldn't get the barrel off.

"He isn't a clown, and I'm not really a hairless cat!" Kitty said.

"Yes, you are." Dudley reminded her.

"I mean, I'm a T.U.F.F. agent, too!" Kitty said, showing her T.U.F.F. badge. All the former students gasped in shock!

"I don't care who you are! In a few seconds, you'll be a garnish on my DISH OF DEATH!" the Lunch Lady Bug yelled, knocking over the vat of gravy. Everyone started running to avoid the gravy.

"We'll have to fight food with food! Set your blaster to 'mashed potato'!" Dudley told Kitty. Kitty was about to say that there was no such setting, but the setting was there, plain as day.

"I had Keswick add that at Thanksgiving." Dudley told Kitty as she set her blaster to the 'mashed potato' setting.

 **(At T.U.F.F...)**

The kids were watching the action, knowing that if Dudley could prove himself, his classmates would realize that he wasn't the loser they remembered. Now they were excited.

 **(At the reunion...)**

Kitty fired mashed potatoes at the wave of gravy. The mashed potatoes acted as a dam, holding the gravy back. One of the students walked over to the dam, tasted the mashed potatoes, and said, "This mashed potato dam is delicious! You should cater the next reunion."

"You're going down, Lunch Lady Bug!" Dudley said, firing pies at said villainess. When Dudley saw the pies, he said, "Ooh, pumpkin pie." The Lunch Lady Bug pulled out cleavers and cut the pies. The slices of pie landed on plates set at tables in the room.

Another student tasted a slice of the pie and said, "Mmm, this pie is delicious. Will you cater my wedding? I'm marrying the President of the universe."

"Actually, we need to talk." the President of the universe said.

Dudley fired a turkey at the Lunch Lady Bug, and it was on her head. Dudley also found the zipper on the barrel, and as he put it over the Lunch Lady Bug, he said, "The kitchen is closed!"

Dudley's former classmates cheered and chanted his name! He wasn't a loser anymore!

 **(At T.U.F.F...)**

"He did it!" the kids cheered, happy to see that Dudley was now liked by his classmates.

"I can't wait for him and Mom to get back!" said George.

"Yeah! He was awesome!" Max said.

 **(At the reunion...)**

"You did a great job defeating the Lunch Lady Bug. You should feel pretty good about yourself." Kitty said to Dudley.

"I do." Dudley said. He went on to say that Kitty was right about what she said earlier. It wasn't who you were on the outside, but how you felt inside that mattered. And on the inside, he was craving some mashed potatoes. He pulled out a spoon and spooned up some of the mashed potato dam. Now there was a hole in the dam, and gravy came through the hole.

"Wait a minute! I could've given them a-a-astronaut costumes!" Keswick said, holding up spacesuits.

"Why didn't ya?" Lisa and Tyler asked as George, Molly, and Summer facepalmed. Max, Annabeth, Blossom, and Atin shook their heads in disbelief.

The End

Whoo! Another episode done! Next is "Dog's Best Friend", so stay tuned!


	53. Dog's Best Friend

(A/N: Here's the next episode! Please enjoy "Dog's Best Friend".)

It was daytime in the city of Petropolis. Dudley was out making a traffic-safety video, but he wasn't doing a very good job.

Meanwhile, Snaptrap and his men got to D.O.O.M. H.Q., but they were all bandaged up. Seeing them like this caused Snappy, Melody, Stella, and Murray to be shocked.

"Dad, what happened?" Snappy asked.

"Boy, robbing that old lady was a big mistake." said Snaptrap.

"At least we got her purse." Francisco said, holding a purse.

"I'm beginning to think they softened up after the stork brought us here." Stella whispered to the other kids, who nodded. (A/N: Yes, they do know that the stork brought them in the future.)

"That's my purse!" Snaptrap said. The kids didn't know that Snaptrap had a purse, and this made them crack up while Snaptrap pointed out that they didn't get the old bag's old bag.

"We'd all be goners if her arthritis hadn't flared up." Ollie said.

"Face it. We get beaten up by everybody. Orphans, the elderly, that sickly mime at the park..." Larry said.

"He gave us a good thumping when we tried to steal his imaginary ladder." Francisco remembered. Snaptrap said that they learned a valuable lesson about trying to steal things they can't actually see.

"We don't beat you up. You guys are our dads." Murray said.

"At least you know 4 people who would never beat you up." Snappy pointed out.

But then Snaptrap said that their days of getting beaten up were over, because he bought a super-powerful killer robot.

The robot was kinda small and friendly-looking. It said, "Hello, my name is Killer. Would you like a cupcake?" As it spoke, a tray with cupcakes on it popped out.

"Awkward..." the kids said, exchanging nervous looks.

"Eat one, Larry. It'll probably explode." Snaptrap said to Larry. So Larry grabbed a cupcake.

"I can't watch." Murray said, covering his eyes.

Larry took a bite out of the cupcake, and he said, "Yeah, it exploded, all right. With scrumptious chocolatey filling."

"Cool!" the kids said. They all grabbed a cupcake after that. (A/N: Actually, there were 4 cupcakes on that tray, but with the kids in this episode, let's say there were more. Work with me.)

Snaptrap wondered just what kind of robot Killer was. Then he realized that you had to put it in 'killer' mode. He pressed the 'killer' button on the remote that controlled the robot, and Killer went from a sweet little robot, to a big, mean-looking robot.

Snaptrap said that they could use the robot to beat up every old lady, orphan, and sickly mime in town.

"Why don't you use it on our real enemies?" Ollie suggested.

"You mean sic it on my mom?" Snaptrap asked. Snappy and Murray smiled at that. They wouldn't mind seeing the robot attack their grandma.

"I was referring to T.U.F.F." Ollie said.

"Dad, please don't tell him to sic the robot on them!" Melody begged. She and the other D.O.O.M. kids knew that George, Molly, Summer, Max, Annabeth, Blossom, and Atin were at T.U.F.F., and she didn't want them getting hurt. (A/N: The D.O.O.M. kids don't know that Keswick's children showed up in the past yet.)

"So you want to sic T.U.F.F. on my mom. You think they'd do it?" Snaptrap asked. Snappy and Murray burst out laughing.

"He's saying, use the robot to destroy T.U.F.F." Larry explained.

Snappy and Murray stopped laughing at that, and all the kids said, "DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!"

"I like that idea!" Snaptrap said, but then he tripped over the imaginary ladder. Snaptrap asked which of his men forgot to move the imaginary ladder. Ollie, Francisco, and Larry pointed at each other.

At T.U.F.F., the Chief came out of his office, saying, "Agents, I have an important announcement to make! Agent Puppy is out making a traffic-safety video!"

"Big deal. We already knew that." said Annabeth.

"Okay, so it wasn't that important. Truth is, I got lonely in my office and I wanted to talk to someone. Sooooo, whatcha guys doin'?" the Chief asked.

"Awkward..." Lisa and Tyler whispered to each other.

Just then, Snaptrap's laughter was heard, and the rat appeared on the screens, talking about how he had a new weapon that he was going to use to destroy them. They'd never see it coming. He bumped into the ladder after that.

The Chief suggested they go on 'red-alert', but Kitty wanted to wait for Dudley, as he loved pushing the big red button.

"I'm sure he's almost done with his traffic safety video." Kitty said. A familiar voice was heard screaming outside.

"He's probably not done yet." George said, recognizing the voice.

Back at D.O.O.M., Snaptrap was going to arm his robot. He didn't bother reading the manual, so he was going to push every button.

"Dad, you really should read the manual. You read the strategy guides and instruction booklets when you play video games." Snappy pointed out. But Snaptrap didn't listen, as he was pushing all the buttons.

"Plasma cannons, lasers, flamethrowers, bees, hot sauce!" the robot said as the weapons came out.

"Why would a robot even have that?" Snaptrap asked, referring to the bees and hot sauce.

"I was just about to ask the same thing." Stella said.

"Weapon systems overload." the robot said. Then the weapons were destroying stuff. While Snaptrap tried to find a way to stop the robot, the kids ran screaming into another room, not wanting to get hurt.

Then the robot released the hot sauce and bees, and Snaptrap said that the hot sauce clearly contained an aggressive use of peppers. He dropped the remote when he covered his eyes, and Killer turned back into the sweet little robot he was before.

"Stupid robot! You're useless!" Snaptrap yelled at Killer. Killer looked sad, and then he blasted out of D.O.O.M. Snaptrap told his men to help him find the remote so he could bring the robot back and finish his verbal assault. That, and he was kinda craving a cupcake.

Dudley was still making his traffic-safety video. He was about to walk across the street blindfolded. While he was doing this, a steamroller was coming down the street. Killer was crossing the street, too, and then there was a crash!

Dudley removed his blindfold, and he saw Killer in fron of the steamroller.

"You saved my life, weird little robot guy!" Dudley said to Killer. And according to the traffic-safety handbook that meant that Dudley and the robot were best friends forever. The robot smiled at this and offered Dudley a maple log.

"Would you like to spend every waking moment of our lives together?!" Dudley excitedly asked. He ate the maple log. Then he saw "Kil-R" on the robot, and he thought the robot's name was Kyle R. Since Dudley had 5 minutes before he had to be a work, Dudley and Kyle had a friendship montage. In it, they went fishing, played Frisbee, and bought friendship rings.

Then Dudley showed up at T.U.F.F.

"Dad!" George, Molly, Summer, Max, and Annabeth said as they ran to Dudley for a hug. After the hugs, Dudley introduced everyone to Kyle (A/N: Let's call the robot that from now on.).

Kitty told Dudley about Snaptrap's message, and Keswick said that Kyle was the last thing they should worry about. Then Kitty said that they were about to go on red-alert.

"You wanna push the big red button?" Kitty asked Dudley. Dudley was excited, but he was going to let Kyle push it. So Kyle pushed the button, and anyone who entered the room was a possible threat.

"Congratulations, Keswick! You've just won a million dollars!" a man with a big check said as he entered the room.

"INTRUDER!" Dudley and the Chief yelled. They blasted the man, and the check was destroyed. Then the man ran away, screaming.

"That was my ticket out of this freak show!" Keswick exclaimed. Then he quickly said, "I was gonna buy you guys a beach house."

"Dad, you don't mind working here in the future." Lisa said.

"Yeah. In the future, Mom became your partner, and then you guys fell in love." Tyler said. Then he turned to his sister and asked her, "Should we tell Dad that Mom comes from a rich family of non-snobs?"

"Don't. He'll end up falling for Mom because of that if you tell him. And you know how Dad fell for Mom for the woman she is." Lisa reminded him.

Just then, the water delivery guy walked in, and Keswick, Max, and Annabeth yelled, "Intruder!" Keswick pressed a button, and a big mallet smacked the guy, trapping him in the water-cooler.

"I was finally going to ask Kitty on a date. But now I'll have to devote the rest of my life to healing and physical therapy." the guy said.

"You stay away from her!" Max and Annabeth said, throwing the water-cooler down the trash chute.

"Do you have any idea how long I've been waiting for him to ask me out?" Kitty exclaimed.

"WHAT?!" the triplets cried.

"What's the matter?" Kitty asked them.

"Mom, you can't go out with him!" George said.

"If you should end up falling in love with him, and the feeling is mutual..." Molly added.

"You can kiss us good-bye. We can exist only if you fall in love with Dad." Summer finished, looking towards her future father.

"I forgot about that." Kitty realized. But then she said that not everyone was a threat.

"Herbert, I forgive you!" said a flea that hopped into the room.

"INTRUDER!" Kitty shrieked, blasting the flea. The flea got upset and walked away, muttering to himself.

"Oh no! That was my long-lost brother! He's come to forgive me for accidentally frying him with my blaster when we were kids! Martin! Come back!" the Chief yelled, hopping out of the room.

Meanwhile, George asked Max and Annabeth why they did what they did to the water delivery guy.

"We knew it was him, but we were sick of him." Max said.

"Yeah. If he's standing in the way of a relationship between your parents, he's bad news." said Annabeth.

"He is bad here. Thanks for getting rid of him." said Molly.

"Otherwise, he'd get out and ask Mom out anyway. Then we'd have a problem." Summer said.

"Don't worry. We won't let him stop your future parents from falling in love." said Max.

"Isn't T.U.F.F. awesome, Kyle?" Dudley asked Kyle.

"Dudley is awesome!" Kyle said, squeezing Dudley. Dudley couldn't breathe, but when Kyle let go, Dudley was okay. Then Dudley was going to make some popcorn, but Kyle was already doing that.

"Wow! That robot makes popcorn!" said Atin.

"He could come in handy on Movie Night!" said Blossom.

"YAAAAAY!" the kids said. Dudley was happy with Kyle, but when he was going to pick up the popcorn, he burned his hand.

Getting back to Snaptrap and his men, they were still looking for the remote. All Snaptrap could find was his skull collection. Ollie found an old letter with Snaptrap's name on it. Snaptrap took the letter, and it was from the Petropolis Dance Academy, offering him a full scholarship!

"If I'd have found this 10 years ago, I never would've resorted to a life of crime." Snaptrap said.

"I'm wishing you'd found it." Snappy said.

"Us, too." the other kids said.

"Then again, I wouldn't have all these awesome skulls." Snaptrap said.

"There's nothing awesome about skulls!" the kids yelled. But Snaptrap found the remote by then, and he used it to find out where the robot was. He found out that the robot was at T.U.F.F.

"Do you know what this means, Boss?" Ollie asked. Snaptrap said that it meant that the robot was giving delicious cupcakes to the T.U.F.F. agents.

"Whatever you do, don't tell him what it really means!" Melody said. But Ollie said that if he put the robot in 'killer' mode, he could have it annihilate T.U.F.F. H.Q.

"NOOOOOO!" the kids yelled.

Back at T.U.F.F., Kyle was juggling things, and one of the things he juggled was Dudley. Then Dudley was thrown, but he landed in a popcorn castle.

At D.O.O.M., Snaptrap pressed the 'killer' button.

At T.U.F.F., Kyle stopped juggling, and he became a big, mean-looking robot again!

"Your name's not 'Kyle R". It's 'Killer'!" Kitty exclaimed. The robot activated the weapon system, and Kitty, Keswick, and the Chief ran for it.

"Oh no! Dudley's robot was the secret weapon all along!" Kitty said.

"My money was on the guy with the big check!" the Chief said. They continued to run away from the robot, screaming all the while.

That's when Dudley came out, the children behind him. Dudley was wearing a popcorn coat, but then he ate the sleeves, and now it was a popcorn tank-top. When they saw the robot, Dudley and the kids screamed and ran.

"There's a monster in the office! I've gotta protect Kyle!" Dudley said.

"The monster is Kyle!" Kitty said.

Dudley didn't believe it, 'cause he said, "Kyle was little, and cute, and full of yummy snacks!" Then Dudley saw that the robot was wearing Kyle's half of the friendship ring. It was Kyle!

Snaptrap appeared on the screen, and he told Killer to annihilate the T.U.F.F. agents! Kitty, Keswick, the Chief, and the kids ran off, but Dudley said, "Stop, Kyle!"

"Please move so I can annihilate the others." Kyle said.

"If you wanna hurt them, you're gonna have to go through me!" Dudley said.

"Go through him!" Snaptrap said. Kyle was going to hurt Dudley, but Dudley showed Kyle the friendship montage. Kyle was feeling pretty bad, but then Snaptrap told the robot to crush Dudley.

So Kyle picked up Dudley and got his weapons ready. But then he realized that Dudley was a friend, so he wasn't going to hurt Dudley. Dudley and Kyle hugged, and Dudley said, "Somewhere next to that little bakery in your chest, I knew you had a heart."

"I can't believe I stole $400 from Larry to buy this piece of junk!" Snaptrap said.

"Snappy, I wanna sentence your dad to the shark tank." Murray said.

"Another time, okay?" Snappy said.

"We're coming for you, Snaptrap!" Kitty said to the rat on the screen. Dudley said that it was time for an arrest montage

Ollie and Francisco were fishing, and they reeled in Keswick and the Chief. After a fight, Ollie and Francisco were handcuffed, and they looked pretty beat-up.

Larry was playing Frisbee with Kyle, and the frisbee got stuck in a tree. Kyle blasted the tree, and the tree became a log-cabinesque jail that trapped Larry.

Snaptrap was running away from Dudley and the kids, but then Snaptrap tripped, and Dudley slapped the cuffs on Snaptrap while the kids jumped on Snaptrap to keep him down.

"Stupid invisible ladder." Snaptrap said as the kids treated him like a trampoline.

Back at T.U.F.F., everyone celebrated with tacos.

"They do fix everything, don't they?" Keswick asked, referring to the tacos.

"They sure do." said the kids.

And then the Chief made an announcement. He made Kyle an honorary agent! The agents welcomed him, and Keswick said that Kyle's first assignment was to get him some hot sauce for his taco. Kyle made the bees come out instead, and Atin used his Chaos powers to make a force-field that protected him and the kids from the bees.

"Hide in the popcorn castle!" Dudley yelled.

The End

That's another episode done! Next is a quickie with the kids, so stay tuned!


	54. To Be Loved

(A/N: Here's that quickie! This was requested by **Adenn666**.)

Today was a day off of work for Kitty, and while she relaxed, the kids looked for ways to entertain themselves. At this moment, George, Molly, and Summer were right at Kitty's side, enjoying some time with their future mom. Max, Annabeth, and Blossom were on the computer, and Atin was watching Kitty and her future kids. He wondered what it was like to be loved, as the Eggman attack made him forget.

"They're lucky. They have a mom who loves them, although she tends to worry them by fawning over other guys. And their dad cares about them, too. I wish I could remember what it feels like to have parents who care..." Atin thought to himself as he watched Kitty and her children.

Kitty spotted him and said, "Is something wrong, Atin?" Upon hearing this question, the children looked in the direction Kitty was looking, and they saw Atin.

"I'm okay." Atin quickly said, realizing that Kitty saw him. He hoped she wasn't a mind-reader...

"You seemed troubled. Are you sure you're okay?" Kitty asked. Atin shook his head. Seeing that he wasn't happy, Kitty motioned for him to come over.

"What's the matter?" Kitty asked when Atin approached.

"George, Molly, and Summer are lucky to have you and Dudley for parents. I can tell that you really love them, and I don't know remember it feels like to be loved." Atin said.

"Why is that?" Kitty asked, looking concerned.

"My so-called parents left me to die when Eggman attacked our house! If they cared, they wouldn't have abandoned me like that!" Atin grumbled.

"I'm sure they were willing to save you, but after what happened, maybe they assumed the worst." Kitty said.

"Shadow saved me, and then I forgot how it feels to be loved. Seeing you and your kids made me realize that. As for what you said, I never thought of it that way." Atin said.

"You know, you're well-liked by us. Remember how you save us from getting seriously hurt?" George reminded Atin.

"That's true. You always know when to get us out before bad stuff happens." Molly added.

"Yeah. And when you're a friend to somebody, they'll be your friend in return." Summer chimed in.

"That's nice." Atin said, feeling slightly better.

"Feelin' better?" Kitty asked.

"A little." Atin said.

"Guys, I thought of something. Come on." Molly said to her siblings. The kids ran to the room they shared to talk about something.

Several minutes later, they came out.

"Atin, we consider you our honorary brother." George said.

"What?" Atin asked, looking surprised.

"It's obvious that you care about us as though we're family." Molly put in.

"That's true. And we've grown to love you as a brother." Summer added.

"Nice." Atin said.

"Group hug!" Summer said, and they all shared a group hug. Atin didn't wanna forget what being loved felt like.

Okay, I was in a bad mood when I first wrote this, but I'm hoping it turned out okay! Anyway, I'll make up for it in the next episode, "Dudley Do-Wrong". That's coming up next, so stay tuned!


	55. Dudley Do-Wrong

(A/N: Here's "Dudley Do-Wrong". Now let's see how it's going to go!)

It was daytime in the city of Petropolis. At T.U.F.F., the phone was ringing. Dudley picked up the phone and said, "This is Puppy Headquarters, Agent T.U.F.F. speaking!" Then he said, "Sorry, the phone startled me and I panicked."

The Chameleon was on the phone, and he said that he was about to do something incredibly diabolical. But then the phone beeped, and Dudley pressed a button to find out who it was.

Birdbrain was on the phone, and he hatched another evil plan for the day. But Dudley said, "Today's not gonna work. I'm booking something with Chameleon." So Birdbrain planned it for Wednesday, as he couldn't do it the following day, for the cable guy was coming between 9:00 and 11:00, and this mean that Birdbrain would be waiting all day. The phone started beeping again, so Dudley pressed another button.

"Aunt Janice? It's Snaptrap. I don't know what your deal is, but I got the birthday card you sent, and there wasn't any money in it!" Snaptrap said.

"Wrong number, Snaptrap!" Dudley said.

"Don't play games with me, you cheapskate! Snaptrap out!" Snaptrap yelled, and he hung up the phone.

Dudley went back to the Chameleon, who was singing a bit of "Camptown Races" as he waited. He was surprised when Dudley returned. So he told Dudley that he was going to transform into Mayor Teddy Bear.

"I've gotta tell the Chief!" Dudley exclaimed. He went to where Kitty, Keswick, the Chief, and the kids were, and he told them that Birdbrain was waiting for the cable guy.

"What?" the kids asked, looking confused. Keswick said that Birdbrain would be waiting all day. Then Dudley told them the Chameleon's plan. Upon hearing this, the kids looked worried.

"That's terrible! Teddy Bear is the most beloved citizen in town!" the Chief exclaimed.

"I love Mayor Bear! He painted all the fire hydrants in town bright orange so you can find them at night! I mean, I use the public restrooms like everybody else!" Dudley said.

In the mayor's office, the Mayor was dusting some things on the wall, and he looked pretty happy. Just then, Dudley, Kitty, and the kids (save for Keswick's twins) showed up, and Dudley said, "World's Greatest Mayor? More like World's Worst Imposter, Chameleon!" Then Dudley was beating up the mayor.

"Get him, Dudley!" Kitty cheered. And the kids were cheering, too. Dudley was really hurting the mayor, and that's when Kitty looked out the window and saw the Chameleon pull up.

"Uh-oh! Dudley, it's the Chameleon!" Kitty said as the Chameleon hopped out of his car.

"I know that, Kitty. That's why I'm going to hit him with this World's Best Mayor coffee mug!" Dudley said.

"Dad, she means that the Chameleon is right outside!" Molly said, but it was too late. Dudley did what he said he was going to do. And then the Chameleon walked in. Atin quickly grabbed George, Molly, Summer, Max, Annabeth, and Blossom, performed Chaos Control, and got them back to T.U.F.F., not wanting them to see or hear what the mayor would do.

"I'm so sorry, Mayor Bear! I thought you were the Chameleon!" Dudley said.

"You crazy T.U.F.F. agents are a menace! I'm officially closing down T.U.F.F." the Mayor said.

"You can't do that!" Kitty exclaimed.

But the mayor said that what he couldn't do was walk or eat solid food. Then he called for security. The guards grabbed Dudley and Kitty and took them out of the office. Dudley told the guard that the Chameleon was there, and he was going to hurt the mayor.

"Not as bad as I did, but you get the point!" Dudley said.

"Hey, where's the Chameleon?" Kitty asked, not seeing the lizard anywhere.

When they were out of the room, the Mayor was standing next to a plant. The plant sounded like the Chameleon as it turned into the mayor.

"I'm the mayor now, Mayor!" the fake mayor said, throwing the real mayor into a cabinet.

Back at T.U.F.F., all the agents were outside as a sign that read "going out of business" was placed on the building.

"I can't believe the mayor closed T.U.F.F. Thanks for not blaming me, guys." Dudley said.

"We do blame you! Was that not clear?" the Chief asked.

"How were we supposed to know that the Chameleon wasn't there when we showed up?" Summer asked.

"I'll admit that Dad went too far when he hurt the mayor." George said.

"But I don't think we should really blame him too much." Molly added.

Keswick said that he'd be lost without T.U.F.F., for if he didn't have any social contact, he got pretty weird. Sure enough, he was walking around kinda funny, then he walked around a mail box before climbing into it.

"It's happening!" Keswick said from inside the mail box.

"Dad, you have us, remember?" Lisa yelled into the box.

"Yeah, your future kids!" Tyler added.

Then Dudley said that just because T.U.F.F. was shut down, it didn't mean they had to stop being secret agents. Kitty said that Dudley was right. The Chameleon and other bad guys were still out there, plotting evil crimes.

"I know Birdbrain's planning something big once his cable's up and running." Dudley said. He knew the perfect temporary headquarters.

Now Dudley, Keswick, and the Chief were in Dudley's room, but Kitty was mad about sitting at a desk in the hall. Dudley wasn't allowing girls in his room. (A/N: Because of this, the kids stayed in the living room, playing Nintendo games.)

Just then, Peg walked into Dudley's room with milk and cookies, saying, "Hi, sweetie! I brought milk and cookies for your play-date with your little friends." Dudley explained that it wasn't a play-date, so Peg told them not to track dirt on the rug.

"How come she gets to go into your room?" Kitty asked.

"She's not a girl! She's my mom!" Dudley said.

"In case you haven't noticed, your mom is a girl!" the kids yelled from downstairs, having heard Dudley.

Dudley wasn't listening, and he turned on the official T.U.F.F. monitor (his Quacky the Duck television set), and they saw the fake mayor making an announcement about throwing a parade in his honor, since the T.U.F.F. agents were gone.

"That's not the mayor. It's the Chameleon. We need to stop him, and I need some more milk!" the Chief said. Keswick said that the Chameleon didn't know that they were still in business. But Dudley called the Chameleon, letting him know that T.U.F.F. was still in business.

In the mayor's office, the Chameleon realized that T.U.F.F. was still working together, and he didn't want them to spoil all the fun he was having as mayor. He went outside, and all the people cheered. When he went back inside, the real mayor was still in the cabinet, and he said, "It's me they like!"

"You're raining on my parade!" the fake mayor said. Then he saw that it had started to rain while his parade was going on.

"Now to deal with T.U.F.F. I'm going to ruin their reputation once and for all!" the Chameleon said. He called Dudley and told him that he was Miss Petropolis, and the Chameleon took her hostage and was impersonating her at the Miss Northern Hemisphere Beauty Pageant.

"We'll save you, Miss Petropolis!" Dudley said.

The fake beauty queen told Dudley to beat the daylights out of the Chameleon, even if he repeatedly said he wasn't the Chameleon.

Dudley told the group what had happened, and the Chief told Dudley, Kitty, and the kids to go. Peg gave the Chief and Keswick a list of chores to do. So Dudley and Kitty hurried downstairs to tell the kids what was up, and the kids (save for Lisa and Tyler) stopped playing the Nintendo games and got ready to go.

At the Pageant, they announced that the winner was Miss Petropolis. Then Dudley, Kitty, and the children showed up, and Dudley started beating up Miss Petropolis.

"I'm not the Chameleon!" Miss Petropolis cried, crawling away from Dudley.

"That's exactly what the real Miss Petropolis said you'd say!" Dudley said, and he continued to thrash Miss Petropolis. Then Kitty and the kids saw the Chameleon in the room, standing by the exit.

"Oh no, not again!" Annabeth facepalmed.

"Are you saying he tricked us again?" Blossom asked.

"Exactly what she's saying." Max said with a groan, angry with the lying lizard.

"Dudley, it's the Chameleon!" Kitty told Dudley.

"That's why I beat him senseless with Miss Petsburg's unicycle!" Dudley said.

"Dad, you shouldn't have done that!" the triplets yelled.

"Over there!" Kitty pointed, and there was the Chameleon, waving at them with a dumb grin on his ugly mug. Atin once again grabbed the kids and used Chaos Control, this time getting them back to Dudley's living room, where they rejoined Keswick's twins.

The Chameleon turned back into the mayor, and a spotlight appeared on Dudley, Kitty, and the injured beauty queen. Now the fake mayor ran onto the stage and said, "Look what these T.U.F.F. agents have done to the once-lovely Miss Petropolis." He declared them public enemies No. 1 and No. 2.

"He said 'number 2'." Dudley snickered.

The Chameleon said that he was going to tear down the T.U.F.F. building, first thing the following day, and all T.U.F.F. agents would be arrested thrown in jail forever! Now the security guards were coming onto the stage.

Dudley and Kitty had to get out of there, and Dudley said they could use Miss Petsburg's unicycle. So Kitty rode on Dudley's shoulders as Dudley pedaled, trying to get them away from the guards.

Back at Dudley's house, in Dudley's bedroom, Dudley was holding a poster with a picture of him, Kitty, Keswick, and the Chief on it, and it said that they were Petropolis's Most Wanted. (A/N: The kids weren't on it because they never laid a hand on the mayor or Miss Petropolis.)

"Everyone in Petropolis hates us. Thanks for not blaming me." Dudley said as he, Keswick, and the Chief were laying on Dudley's bed (the race-car-bed Santa gave him in "A Doomed Christmas").

"We do blame you!" Kitty said.

"NO GIRLS!" Dudley yelled at Kitty, spraying her with water. Kitty screamed and ran off.

The kids heard Dudley and just rolled their eyes.

"I hope he got over that 'no girls' thing when he married your mom." Atin said to the triplets.

"He got over it when he and Mom fell in love." Summer said.

"Yup, he got rid of the sign after that." George said.

"How do you know?" Blossom asked.

"Mom and Dad told us in the future." said Molly.

Back in Dudley's room, the Chief wondered if they should go to the demolition of the T.U.F.F. building the following day. Keswick said that they'd have to clear it with Dudley's mom first, as she wanted them to clean the gutters.

At the mayor's office, the fake Mayor kept opening and closing the doors. When he opened them, the people cheered. When he closed them, the people stopped cheering. The Chameleon pulled the real mayor out of the cabinet and brought him into the empty T.U.F.F. building. Now the mayor was bound and gagged, trapped inside the soon-to-be-demolished building.

Outside the T.U.F.F. buiding, the wrecking ball was there.

"I can't believe we've become so hated that we have to disguise ourselves to go out in p-p-p-public." Keswick said.

"It's a good thing I had these old Halloween costumes." Dudley said. He was dressed as an airplane, Keswick was dressed like a cowboy, the Chief was a ghost, and Kitty was dressed as a jar of mayonnaise. The kids were hiding under a blanket, pretending to be Harry Potter in his invisibility cloak.

Kitty couldn't believe Dudley went trick-or-treating as a jar of mayonnaise, or that he filled the costume with real mayonnaise.

"Actually, it's paste. Keep moving or it'll dry." Dudley said.

"Who fills their costumes with paste?" Atin asked from underneath the blanket.

"Ask Dad later." George replied.

"I can't believe T.U.F.F. is about to be destroyed. Ohh, I can't look. Mostly because these eye-holes are too small." the Chief said.

"I'm gonna miss being a T.U.F.F. agent." Dudley said, and he talked about the things he did as an agent. Then Dudley remembered his World's Greatest Secret Agent mug. He left it inside the building, and he had to get it.

"Dad, wait!" the children yelled from under the blanket, but Dudley was already on his way inside.

The Chameleon got into the crane to send the wrecking ball at the building.

"Hurry, Dudley! And on your way out, can you water the plant on my desk?" Kitty called out.

"This is bad..." said Blossom.

"We'll know it's over when we disappear." Molly moaned, thinking that Dudley wouldn't make it out in time, which would erase her and her siblings from existence.

"That lousy Chameleon. I wanna make him suffer." George said.

"You should destroy him." Summer said.

Dudley made an airplane sound as he ran into the room where the mayor was.

"Don't mind me, I'm just getting my mug." Dudley said to the mayor. He didn't realize that he was talking to the mayor, and then he ran to get his mug. But his mug was full of paste, and it stuck to the desk. While Dudley tried to get the mug free, the wrecking ball was destroying the building.

"Can you believe this, Mayor? The paste dried." Dudley said. Then Dudley realized who he was talking to, and he said, "Wait a minute! Mayor? The Chameleon must've left you here to be annihilated along with T.U.F.F. I'll save you, and my mug!"

Dudley lifted the mug, which was still glued to the desk. Then he grabbed the mayor, making airplane sounds as he ran to the exit. That's when the wrecking ball came towards Dudley and the mayor. Everyone got worried (but the kids couldn't look), but Dudley was now riding the wrecking ball. It lifted him and the mayor way up high, and then Dudley's airplane costume flew him and the mayor to where the Chameleon stood before getting into the crane.

"Listen up, everybody! This is the real mayor!" Dudley said, motioning to the real mayor. Then he added, "That guy in the crane is the Chameleon!"

"Oh yeah? Prove it!" the fake mayor said.

Kitty made water shoot out of a fire hydrant, and the stream shot towards Keswick, who blocked it with a wooden board, and it knocked the fake mayor out of the crane. The water made the Chameleon's suit short out, and he turned back into himself. And now Dudley was in the crane, and he dropped the wrecking ball on the Chameleon.

The T.U.F.F building was fixed, and the mayor thanked T.U.F.F. for saving him and all of Petropolis from the Chameleon. He re-instated T.U.F.F. and declared them back in business. Miss Petropolis was there to cut the ribbon, but she didn't do a very good job, and she was all bandaged up after the attack.

"Let's go back to work." Dudley said.

"We promised your mother we'd empty the d-d-d-dishwasher." Keswick said.

"You, Agent Katswell, and the kids go ahead." the Chief told Dudley.

"I can't, Chief. I'm glued to the sidewalk." Kitty sadly replied, and she was still in the costume.

"Poor Mom..." the triplets said.

"I got ya, Kitty." Dudley said, and he was in the crane again.

"NO! DON'T FREE HER THAT WAY!" the kids screamed. Too late! Kitty was now on the wrecking ball. The kids couldn't look.

Over at Birdbrain's lair, Birdbrain was on the phone, and a voice said, "Thanks for holding. Your diabolical crime is important to us."

"Certainly doesn't feel like it." Birdbrain said.

The End

Next up is a quickie chapter, so stay tuned!


	56. Don't Be Scared

(A/N: Okay, here's the quickie chapter. This quickie was requested by **Adenn666**.)

It was evening in the city of Petropolis. At Dudley's house, the kids (save for Keswick's children) were having fun watching Dudley play Nintendo games. Everything was good, until it was time for Dudley to get his bath. Now the kids were bored. Peg decided to help the kids relieve their boredom by letting them watch a movie, so she let them watch Disney's "Pinocchio" in the living room.

"Yay! A Disney movie!" Summer cheered.

"I don't think we've seen this one." George said.

"So let's watch it." Molly said.

Now the kids were watching the movie, and they actually liked it.

"This isn't half-bad." Max said.

"I like it." said Annabeth.

"Nice." said Blossom.

"It's okay." Atin said.

Then came the part where some of the movie's antagonists talked about 'Pleasure Island'. And the one guy said that the boys that went to 'Pleasure Island' never came back... as boys. When he said that, he was really close, and he made a scary face. (A/N: Seriously, the face he made could scare little kids.) The kids were really freaked out at that. A minute or so later, George, Max, Blossom, and Atin recovered, Summer peeked out from behind the couch, and Molly and Annabeth were still freaked out.

"That guy was scary..." Molly said.

"Why am I still spooked?" Annabeth wondered aloud.

"It's okay, babe. I got ya." George told Annabeth, pulling her close.

"Don't be scared, Molly. I'm here for ya." Max said, giving Molly a hug to calm her down.

"Can I come out now?" Summer asked.

"I don't think he's going to make that face again." Blossom assured her.

"So come on out." Atin said. Summer crawled out from behind the couch.

George and Max were busy comforting the girls they loved, not wanting them to be scared for the rest of the movie.

A short time later, Dudley came into the living room, ready for bed. He said, "What happened? I heard you guys freaking out a while ago."

"It's okay. Just a bit of excitement." George and Max assured him.

"Yeah, Dad. Everything's okay." Molly and Annabeth chimed in.

"All right." Dudley said. They all watched the rest of the movie, with George and Max holding Molly and Annabeth close in case another scary thing happened. Well, the only scary thing that happened next was the donkey transformation, and it gave everyone a jolt. Still, thanks to Max and George, Molly and Annabeth were okay.

Well, I did my best, and I hope it was good. "Puppy Unplugged" is coming up next, so stay tuned!


	57. Puppy Unplugged

(A/N: Here's "Puppy Unplugged". This should be a fun episode, but there's only one way to find out! Let's start this thing!)

It was nighttime in the city of Petropolis. At T.U.F.F., Dudley was shouting at Kitty to stop blocking the monitor. Kitty stuck her tongue out at Dudley, and then she walked off. Then the words "Chicken Zombies 2" appeared on the monitor. So this was a video game that Dudley was going to play. He pressed a button on a remote he was holding, and zombified chickens appeared on the screen. This was a game for the Y-box, and he was standing on what looked like a Wii Balance Board, and when he threw punches and kicked, the zombie chickens went down.

"You can't eat my brain, evil chicken zombies!" Dudley said to the chicken zombies on the monitor.

"It's just a game." Atin said.

"I'm not sure why they'd want it, it's m-m-more like light snack than a meal." Keswick said, and instead of his glasses, he was wearing something weird on his head, and it kept his eyes wide open. (A/N: Lisa and Tyler don't wear that thing.) The machine was making him wink now, and he said, "Oops, I have to adjust the machine that blinks for me." He set it to 'creepy wink', and it made him look a little crazy.

"A little crazy? That's the understatement of the year, Dad." Lisa said.

"She's right, you know. And why do you need a machine that blinks for you? You don't even have that thing in the future. Mom doesn't have it, and neither do we." Tyler said.

Keswick fixed the machine, and now it made him blink. He said, "That's not creepy at all."

"It's creepy. Where's Mom when you need her?" Lisa asked her brother in a whisper.

"Not in the picture yet." Tyler whispered back.

Just then, a postman came in with a special delivery for the Chief. The Chief was happy, as he got the electric salad-spinner he ordered.

Kitty wondered if the Chief was getting a little carried away with on-line shopping, for he didn't even eat salad. The Chief threw some vegetables into the spinner, and then he hopped in, pressed a button, and then the Chief and the vegetables were spinning around and around.

"Whee!" the Chief yelled as he and the vegetables spun.

"I don't understand him." Annabeth said.

"Neither do we." said George, Molly, and Summer.

Meanwhile, Dudley was still playing the game, and he won with a high score!

"YES! I got the high score!" Dudley cheered. He was now the official champion of the game. He said that when he logged in his high score, he'd be famous among a small group of people who didn't have jobs and lived in their mom's basements.

We now saw Snaptrap in his mom's basement, and Snappy was right beside him. Snaptrap said, "Mom, if my friends from D.O.O.M. come by, tell them I'm in the basement playing 'World Of Ratcraft'!" He pressed a button on a remote, and a screen in front of him showed the name of the game he was playing.

Back at T.U.F.F., Dudley was ready to enter his high score. Before he could do it, the screen displayed Birdbrain's image, and he was broadcasting live from his space explorer, where he'd hatched his most evil plan yet!

"Who?" Owl said.

"ME!" Birdbrain replied.

"Where?" asked Bat.

"In space!" Birdbrain said. They were probably why he hired his new henchman, Duck.

Upon hearing 'Duck', Owl, Bat, and Zippy ducked.

"Don't duck! That's his name!" Birdbrain told them.

"Hurry up, Birdbrain! I still need to log in my high score!" Dudley yelled.

So Birdbrain created a device that would disable all of Earth's technology, including electric salad-spinners!

"NOOOOO! You madman!" the Chief cried.

Birdbrain went on to say that once everything was shut down, he'd use his satellite to provide electricity, Internet access, and cell-phone coverage to the entire planet. But the really evil part was that he was going to charge them a slightly higher rate with no family-plan discounts!

"You're an idiot." Max said to the booby on the screen.

In a matter of seconds, their technology would be useless, like his henchmen. Now Owl, Bat, and Duck were floating around in space, and Birdbrain wondered how they got out there, for he child-proofed the entire ship. Oh well, he pressed the button, and a laser fired at the Earth. And then all the technology was shutting down!

In Snaptrap's mom's basement, the screen went blank, and the lights turned off.

"What happened?!" Snappy cried, moving closer to his father.

"Mom! The lights went out! I'm getting a little scared!" Snaptrap called out.

"Not as scared as I am!" Snappy said, now clinging to his father.

"Hey! Where are the nachos you promised?" Snaptrap added.

"Don't call her in here while it's dark! What if she tries to kill us?!" Snappy cried.

At the mall, the escalators stopped moving. At an amusement park, the roller-coaster stopped moving while the riders were upside-down.

And then the power was going out at T.U.F.F. Dudley had to log in his high score, but then his mind froze, and he forgot how to spell his name.

"WHAT IS MY NAME?!" Dudley screamed. And that was when the screen went blank. Dudley was upset.

Now the Earth was dark.

"AAAAAHHHHHH! MAKE BIRDBRAIN TURN THE POWER BACK ON!" Summer cried, upset. But the Chief told the agents to light the scented candles he ordered on-line. So they lit the candles, and Summer felt a little better.

"We're all doomed, but at least the room smells like spiced pumpkin." the Chief said.

"Stupid Birdbrain! I'm going to make him suffer!" Blossom said.

"I'll help you!" said Atin.

"We all will!" George said.

Then Keswick screamed, for his eyes were stuck open. He picked a bad time to peel an onion.

"Dad..." Lisa facepalmed.

"I guess this is why he doesn't wear that stupid thing in the future." Tyler said.

Then Kitty saw that Dudley was crying, and she thought he was crying about his high score, but he picked a bad time to peel an onion, too. Then Dudley remembered his high score, and he said that he was nothing now.

"Dad, you're something!" George said.

"You're Dad!" Molly reminded him.

Then Kitty pointed out that they had bigger problems! Without technology, the world was plunging into chaos! Cars weren't working, the bridge was out, and a plane was suspended in mid-air!

"What's going to happen to those poor people when they run out of peanuts?" Kitty asked.

"What?" the kids asked, looking confused about Kitty's question.

"Birdbrain's got us exactly where he wants us. We're sitting ducks." the Chief said.

 **Meanwhile, on Birdbrain's space explorer...**

"Stop sitting, Duck!" Birdbrain said to Duck, who was sitting on his head. Then Birdbrain said, "We're in trouble!"

"Who?" said Owl.

"US!" Birdbrain said. Ironically, the technology-disabling device disabled their own technology. They were trapped in space and running out of peanuts! And then they lost gravity.

"Look on the bright side, Birdbrain. You can finally fly!" Zippy told him. Then she said, "Duck!"

"Yes, the duck can fly, too." Birdbrain said, and then he got hit by a chair. Zippy meant the other kind of duck.

And then Birdbrain realized that the ship was on the fritz, and they were headed for the sun! They had to get the message out!

"Duck!" Birdbrain yelled. This caused Owl, Bat, and Zippy to duck. But Duck was the communications officer. Birdbrain decided to do that himself. He wrote on a rock and threw it out of the ship.

The rock crashed through a window at T.U.F.F., and Keswick was trying to get that machine off of his head. The rock hit him on the head, and Dudley caught it, seeing that it was an S.O.S. from Birdbrain. Here's what it said:

 _Dear T.U.F.F.,_

 _My technology is out and my ship is being pulled into the sun._

 _HELP ME!_

"Why would we help Birdbrain?" the Chief asked.

"He disabled technology! Let him suffer!" Blossom said. The rest of the kids agreed with her.

Another rock came in, and poor Keswick got hit on the head again. Kitty caught the rock, and here's what it said:

 _BECAUSE_

 _The only way to fix technology on Earth is to fix my electromagnetic device and reverse the pulse._

 _Sincerely,_

Yet another rock came in, and Keswick was hit on the head for a 3rd time. The rock had 'Birdbrain' written on it.

"Poor Dad." Lisa sighed.

"He must have a headache from being hit on the head by those rocks." Tyler added.

Dudley said that if they didn't reverse the pulse, he'd never be able to log his high score.

"Did I mention I'm nothing now?" Dudley asked Kitty.

"He's forgetting that he's something!" George said.

"Dad, you're our future dad! Not many people can say that!" Summer put in.

Keswick realized that they had 2 hours before Birdbrain's device was sucked into the sun and his device was incinerated.

The Chief said that even if they did recover the device, how could they turn it on without power?

Keswick said that he may have access to an unauthorized power source, and by unauthorized, he meant completely illegal. Kitty wondered how he got it. Keswick said that he didn't trade samples of her DNA for it, if that's what she was thinking.

"Which means he really did what he said he didn't do." Lisa told the other kids.

"We're aware of that fact." said the triplets.

In space, there was a ship with aliens that looked like Dudley and Kitty in it. Birdbrain saw it.

Back at T.U.F.F., Keswick said that the power source was in his lab. Everyone followed him. T.U.F.F. went downhill, as the other agents were communicating with drums, and paying for office supplies with shark teeth, which made it very hard for Agent Hammerhead (a hammerhead shark) to eat his peanut brittle. And Agent Hammerhead had no teeth, so he wasn't able to eat his peanut brittle.

Then they saw a glow, which came from the secret power source, and the accounting department was worshipping it as a deity.

"Beat it, you bean-counters!" Keswick said, chasing the members of the accounting department away from the secret power source.

Dudley grabbed the power source, and rocks started to fall. He ran from the rocks, jumped over a pit of spikes, and ran past spears. He got the power source to Kitty, Keswick, the Chief, and the kids, safe and sound.

"It was next to this map of a place called 'Planet Keswick'!" Dudley said, holding up a picture of a planet that looked like Earth, with the words 'Planet Keswick' over it. Under the picture were the words 'Coming soon'.

Keswick took the piece of paper, and as he crumpled it up and threw it away, he said, "It's not what the Earth's going to be called after I assist the aliens in their invasion if that's what you're thinking!"

"Dad..." Tyler facepalmed.

"He hasn't done it in the future, right?" Atin said.

"Right." the other kids replied.

"Let's go, Dudley!" Kitty said. But she didn't see him. Dudley was in the main room, where he used the power source to microwave a burrito, photo-copy his butt (which made the kids laugh), and boot up the Chief's salad-spinner.

"Wheeeeeee!" the Chief said as the salad-spinner spun him around and around.

"Now I'm gonna log in my high score!" Dudley said. But at that very moment, the salad-spinner stopped spinning, the copier stopped printing pictures of Dudley's butt, and the screen went blank! The power source stopped working!

"Dudley, you drained all the power!" Kitty said.

"I'M NOTHING AGAIN!" Dudley cried.

"Oh, puh-leeze! He just doesn't get it!" Annabeth groaned.

Keswick said that the power source was self-charging, and it would be back at full power in about 94 years! Everyone freaked out at that! But that was in alien time! For them, it would be a half-hour.

Dudley had time to fax the copies of his butt to his friend, Phil.

"Oh, right. Phil already has a copy of my butt. I gave it to him as a wedding gift!" Dudley said. At this, all the kids facepalmed.

In space, Birdbrain said, "What have I done, Zippy?" Zippy wondered if Birdbrain was talking about destroying technology and ironically sealed his own fate in the process. But Birdbrain was talking about giving his last juice box to Owl, Bat, and Duck, who were sitting in a pool, drinking the juice.

Birdbrain asked Duck how much time they had left, but they all ducked under the water.

"Boy, that's gotten old!" Birdbrain said. So he told Duck that they could save a lot of confusion if they knew his first name.

"Skip." said Duck.

"Skip!" said Birdbrain. With that said, Owl and Bat were skipping like schoolgirls, but Birdbrain told them to stop.

"That's his first name!" Birdbrain said.

Half an hour later, the power source was back on, but Keswick fell asleep, and the machine still had his eyes open, so he was sleeping with his eyes open. Keswick startled awake, saying he'd give a million shark teeth just to close his eyes again.

"Exactly why you don't have that thing in the future." said Lisa.

"And thank goodness for that." Tyler added.

"Agreed." the other kids said.

The Chief told them to hurry, for things were getting prehistoric out there. Sure enough, the people were acting like cavemen, and if you looked carefully, you could see a dinosaur chasing some people.

Kitty carried the power source to the T.U.F.F. Shuttle, as they only had 10 minutes. Dudley said that it was enough time to finish heating his burrito. Kitty didn't let him do that, and now she, Dudley, and the kids (save for the twins) were in space.

On Birdbrain's ship, Birdbrain was upset, for the world was about to lose a brilliant mind (he was referring to his mind).

"Quack." said Skip.

"Are you calling me a quack?" Birdbrain asked.

"Who?" asked Owl.

"Skip!" said Birdbrain. His henchmen started skipping around him like schoolgirls. But they were running out of oxygen!

Then the T.U.F.F. Shuttle caught Birdbrain's ship.

"Now let's pull Birdbrain back to T.U.F.F.!" Kitty said, eyes sparkling.

They started going back to Earth, but for some strange reason, they were being pulled towards the sun!

"Earth's the other way." Dudley said.

"I know! We're caught in the sun's gravity!" Kitty worriedly explained.

"Atin, do something!" Molly begged.

Atin performed Chaos Control, getting himself and the kids back to T.U.F.F. Dudley and Kitty were still on the ship, but the kids were safe.

"We're burning up! On the bright side, my burrito's cooked!" Dudley said. He took a bite out of his burrito, but it was really hot, and he burned his mouth!

"We're doomed, Dudley!" Kitty cried. Then Dudley heard something, and he said, "No, we're not! Look! We're rescuing us!" They looked outside, and they saw the aliens rescuing them, getting them out of the sun's gravity.

"Wow. What was in this burrito?" Dudley wondered aloud.

The aliens got them back to Earth's gravity, and Dudley thanked the aliens.

Back on Earth, Birdbrain said, "We're saved!"

"And you're going to jail!" Kitty said.

"Who?" said Owl.

"US! She means us!" Birdbrain said.

"Duck." Dudley said.

"His name's Skip!" Birdbrain said. Then he bumped his head on the way out, and he said, "Oh, you meant the other duck." And then Birdbrain fell down the stairs. He said, "I hate my life."

The Chief praised Dudley and Kitty (who had 3 very happy children hugging them), and he told them to use the power source to reverse the pulse on Birdbrain's device. (A/N: Keswick is finally wearing his glasses again in this scene.)

Dudley pressed the button, and the power came back. The roller-coaster started moving again, the escalator started moving again, and the power came back on at Snaptrap's mom's house.

"Thank goodness!" Snappy said, now that the lights were back on. But he was still hanging onto his father.

"Whoa. The lights are back. Mom, bring me my nachos or perish!" Snaptrap yelled.

At T.U.F.F., Dudley was going to log in his high score, but then he heard a loud cluck, and zombie chickens entered the building.

"They're real! How did this happen?" Dudley asked.

Keswick said it wasn't like he made a deal with a race of chicken zombies if that's what he was thinking. Then he added, "I mean, RUN!" So everyone ran. At the end, the chicken zombies posed, and Dudley and Keswick stuck their heads in the shot.

The End

Whoo, what an episode! Stay tuned for "Top Dog"!


	58. Top Dog

(A/N: All right! I'm back with "Top Dog"! Let's see what'll happen!)

It was morning in the city of Petropolis. The Chief threw his hat on the hat-rack as he said, "Ahh, it's a good day to be alive!" Then he smelled a flower.

Suddenly, Dudley came in, telling everyone about his new flea collar, which was guaranteed to annihilate fleas instantly. The collar was emitting some kind of gas, and it was poisonous to the Chief, since he's a flea.

"Oh no! Someone's poisoned the Chief!" Dudley exclaimed. Then he picked up the Chief and held him close, saying, "I'll save you!" Unfortunately, Dudley was holding the Chief close to his collar, which was still emitting the poison gas. The Chief couldn't breathe!

"Dudley! Your collar!" Kitty exclaimed, trying to tell him that his collar was harmful to the Chief, but Dudley said, "This is no time to admire my collar! Get your priorities straight, woman!"

"Hey, don't talk to Mom like that!" George said.

"You should know better!" the rest of the kids said.

The Chief continued to get worse, and Dudley said that the Chief was going into shock. So Dudley wrapped the Chief in his collar to keep him warm.

"Oh, come on! That'll kill him faster!" Blossom exclaimed.

"I hope Dad gets rid of that collar soon." Molly said.

"Yeah. I feel bad for the Chief." Summer added.

The Chief wasn't getting better, so he was taken to the hospital in an ambulance. As the ambulance drove away, Dudley said, "Don't worry, Chief! As sure as my collar is shiny and lethal to fleas, I will find the fiend who did this to you!"

"Dudley's new collar is the fiend." Max sighed.

"It'd be nice if he lost it, because it probably killed the Chief." Molly said.

"Should we even try to explain it to him?" Keswick asked Kitty. Kitty said that explaining things to Dudley was hard, for they'd have to draw pictures and put on a puppet show. (A/N: She was happy that explaining stuff to the kids was easier than that.) Right now, they needed to focus on who was going to replace the Chief while he recovered.

"What if the collar already killed him?" Atin wondered aloud.

"The best we can do is hope it didn't." Kitty told him.

Keswick said that there was a highly-sophisticated method for choosing a temporary Chief: drawing names from an old hat.

"I'm also planning to pick my wife this way." Keswick said.

"WHAT?! THAT'S NOT HOW YOU GOT AROUND TO MARRYING MOM!" Lisa and Tyler shouted, startling their father.

"How did I get around to m-m-marrying her?" Keswick asked.

"You met her when she became your partner." Lisa said.

"And you guys fell in love while you worked together." Tyler said.

"Then you got married." both twins said.

Keswick decided to just draw the name. The winner was... Agent Puppy.

"BOO!" Dudley yelled.

"Dad's booing himself." Molly whispered to the other kids, and they all cracked up.

"You're Agent Puppy." Kitty told him. So Dudley cheered and said, "I'm gonna be the bestest Chief ever! But first, I'm gonna need a name-tag." He put on a name-tag that read, "Hello! My name is... Chef".

"That says 'Chef'." Kitty pointed out. Dudley knew that, for he was going to make a lasagna later. Then he said that he was putting them on high-alert, and he'd be testing them to keep their skills sharp. Then Dudley asked Kitty if he could talk to her in the Chief's office. When they got in, Dudley said, "Stay sharp!" Then he threw her out of the office.

"MOM!" the kids shouted, hurrying to Kitty's side.

"Trust no one!" Dudley shouted.

"You don't have to test us! Our skills are really sharp!" Atin said, referring to himself and the other kids. Dudley bought that.

Later, Keswick was in the bathroom. He put something on the toilet seat, but that's when Dudley popped out of the toilet and yelled, "TRUST NO ONE!" And then Dudley went back down the toilet, and he took Keswick with him!

Even later, Dudley peeked in the main room and said, "Hey, guys! My lasagna's done!" So everyone but the kids went to the room where the lasagna was, and they all said, "Mmm..." Then Dudley popped out of the food and yelled, "TRUST NO ONE!" And then he beat everyone up. Once that was finished, Dudley yelled, "Hot cheese!" Then he ran off.

"I don't like what Dad's doing." Summer moaned.

"Yeah! Has he lost his mind?" Blossom wondered.

"Probably." said Annabeth.

Now all the agents were bandaged up, and Kitty said that Dudley was a terrible Chief, but it was a good thing that all the city's worst villains were out of commission.

"Are they in jail?" asked Keswick.

"No, they're at an evil softball tournament in Petsburg." Kitty replied.

At the evil softball tournament, Snaptrap said, "I stole home! Seriously, I stole it. I also swiped the ump's watch. Start the car, Larry!" Snaptrap said, running off.

Back at T.U.F.F., Keswick said that if the bad guys were playing softball, there was nothing to worry about.

Not so! In a diner somewhere in town, somebody said, "It's time to give Petropolis something to worry about!" A group of characters was there, and they were having a meeting. They called themselves the "Fiendish League Of Potential Perpetrators", or F.L.O.P.P. for short. Now this group consisted of Meerkat, Wanna-Bee, Missing Lynx (who was missing), Fiddler Crab, and Escape Goat (he was trapped in something close to what a magician would be trapped in before escaping).

They were trying to brainstorm a fiendish plan. Escape Goat suggested they dine-&-dash.

"Oh, that's super-evil! Let's do it!" said Meerkat. So Meerkat, Wanna-Bee, and Fiddler Crab ran off, but Escape Goat couldn't move, for there was gum on his seat. They went back in to get him out. A waitress called T.U.F.F. and told them what was going on.

Dudley told Kitty and Keswick what happened, so he was going to call in an air-strike.

"Isn't that a little over-the-top?" Kitty asked.

Dudley realized that Kitty was right, so he said, "To the T.U.F.F. Tank!" Then he was going to high-five Kitty, but then he told her to trust no one, and he threw her again!

"Would you cut that out?" George asked.

"Yeah! Stop throwing Kitty like that!" Max said.

"If you keep that up, there's a better chance of us being erased from existence." Molly said.

Back at the diner, Meerkat, Wanna-Bee, and Fiddler Crab were trying to free Escape Goat from the gum, but he was really stuck. (A/N: Gum can't possibly be THAT sticky, can it?)

Just then, the T.U.F.F. tank showed up, and Dudley said, "You fiends are going away for a long time!" Kitty explained that their crime was only a $20 fine.

"No crime is too small for T.U.F.F.!" Dudley declared. But he did $1000 worth of damage to the diner. Meerkat was happy about commiting their first evil crime (a baby crime), and they were only down $20. They paid the fine and ran off, with Meerkat saying, "F.L.O.P.P. away!"

"Those F.L.O.P.P. guys are evil! They left without leaving a tip!" Dudley said.

"Come on! They aren't that evil! In fact, they must be the lamest bad guys that ever existed!" Atin said.

"Yeah!" the kids agreed.

Back at T.U.F.F., Dudley said that he saved the city from dashing diners, but the fiend who poisoned the Chief was still on the loose.

"It was your collar!" Blossom hollered, but Dudley didn't hear her.

"Holy cow! Somebody br-br-break out the puppets!" Keswick said. Dudley freaked out, mostly because the red puppet scared him. He thought the red puppet could read his mind. Then he pressed a button to heighten security till he found their man... or woman.

"Oh, puh-leeze!" said Annabeth.

Then Dudley introduced the agents to his new frisking robot. And then the robot came out, and it had a lot of hands. It started chasing Kitty, and Kitty told Dudley to make it stop frisking.

"She's clean, Frisky. Pat down Keswick; he looks like he's packing." Dudley said to the robot.

"Yeah, packing my office!" Keswick said, putting stuff from the lab in a box.

"Oh no!" the twins said. If Keswick stopped working at T.U.F.F., he probably wouldn't meet Claire, and that could erase his children from existence.

Then Keswick saw the robot coming, and he screamed and tried to run away. But the robot got him, but it didn't look like it was patting him down. In fact, it looked like the robot was tickling him. (A/N: Since Keswick was laughing, he's ticklish.)

"I didn't know that Daddy was ticklish." Lisa said.

"Neither did I." said Tyler.

Kitty ran to Dudley's side as the monitors came on and F.L.O.P.P. appeared on the screen, but they couldn't be seen very well. Meerkat said that they were committing a diabolical crime.

"You guys might wanna stand on some boxes." Kitty said to the lame villains.

"It's a trap!" Escape Goat said.

"We're stealing wi-fi from the coffee shop!" Wanna-Bee said.

"So what? The w-w-wi-fi is free there." Keswick told them. At this, the children rolled their eyes and said, "La-ame!"

The villains had a quick conversation, and Meerkat said that the wi-fi wasn't free if you didn't buy anything. (A/N: Is that true?)

"They won't get away with this." Dudley said. He told Keswick to build an exact replica of Petropolis, and Kitty was to meet Dudley in the parking lot by the tank. Dudley ran to a door, but he got hurt by the lasers, but he never activated them.

Kitty and Keswick obviously did it, but they wouldn't admit it. Kitty said it was a good thing the Chief was coming back from the hospital; otherwise, there'd be a mutiny.

Then the Chief's hat went back on the hat-rack as he said, "I'm back, everybody!" He said he would've been back sooner, but he got held up by the Frisking Robot, and 4 of its hands were really cold. All the agents were cheering at the sight of the Chief.

"Chief! We're so happy to see you! How are you feeling?" Kitty asked as she hugged the flea.

"Better than ever! The doctor said I can do my job for another 50 years, as long as I don't get near another flea collar." the Chief replied. (A/N: How old is the Chief?)

"Chief! You're back!" Dudley said, picking up the Chief and hugging him. Unfortunately, the Chief was right by the flea collar, and it was emitting the gas again. Once again, the Chief went to the hospital in an ambulance.

"No fair! He just got back, too!" Summer moaned.

"Stupid flea collar!" George grumbled.

"The fiend who's after the Chief has struck again!" Dudley said.

"Daaaaad!" the kids facepalmed. They wished he'd lose that flea collar.

Dudley mentioned something about adding hands to the frisking robot, and then the agents were leaving.

"Kitty, what did you do?" Dudley asked.

"It was your fault, Dudley!" Max said.

"We're leaving to get away from you, Agent Puppy." Keswick said.

"Why? 'Cause I'm Kitty's friend?" Dudley asked. The kids quietly celebrated. If they were still friends, romance could blossom soon!

Keswick said that Dudley was a terrible Chief, he was driving them all crazy, and someone had to say it, but his lasagna was just not that good.

Then the agents went into the elevator (and Kitty took the kids with her). Dudley said, "Fine! Go! You can't hurt me!" However, they did hurt Dudley (emotionally), because he sounded like he was going to cry when he said that last part. Then he was getting sad, as the lasagna comment stung a little.

At that, the elevator doors opened, and everyone was there. Kitty said, "It's okay, Dudley. You tried your best."

"Thanks, Kitty. Can I have a hug?" Dudley asked, holding his arms out for a hug. The kids smiled at that, and Kitty went to hug Dudley, but Dudley yelled at her to trust no one, and he threw her again.

"HAVE YOU LEARNED NOTHING FROM ME, WOMAN?!" Dudley yelled.

"Would you like me to use one of my attacks on him?" Atin asked the kids.

"He is making us mad, but Dad will learn sooner or later." Molly said.

"So that's a no." Blossom said, understanding what Molly was saying.

Now F.L.O.P.P. was having a meeting in a golf course shed, which was their lair. Meerkat wanted to know who had a super-diabolical idea for their next act of villainy. Escape Goat said that they could get in a crowded elevator and push all the buttons. Meerkat decided that if no one else had a good plan, they could always fire the dark-matter cannon he took from the golf course lost-&-found.

"What kind of irresponsible psychopath would lose a thing like this?" Meerkat asked.

Meanwhile, Snaptrap was at the lost-&-found, asking if anyone had turned in his dark-matter cannon. (A/N: That was Snaptrap's?) Then Snaptrap saw the bowl of mints on the desk, and he said, "Mints! SCORE! Start the car, Larry!" Then Snaptrap ran away with the mints.

Back at T.U.F.F., Dudley was alone, and he was sad, for the guys were right about his lasagna. Then F.L.O.P.P. came on the monitor, and they said that they were going to fire a dark-matter cannon, and while the fabric of the universe was unraveling, they were going to steal the coins from the fountain at the Polynesian restaurant on Main Street.

"Oh no! I can't stop them all alone! There are way too many coins in that fountain!" Dudley said. He contacted Kitty and Keswick on his wrist-com, apologizing. Kitty said that they'd forgive him as long as he didn't judo-throw them again.

"You guys gotta help me! How soon can you get back to T.U.F.F.?" Dudley asked. The agents all showed up in the elevator, and Keswick said, "We're st-st-still here. Some monster pushed all the buttons." (A/N: Wasn't that Escape Goat's idea?)

Dudley hugged Kitty, Keswick, and the children, and then he said, "Thanks for forgiving me, guys!"

"We didn't really forgive you, Dudley. We came back because if F.L.O.P.P. fires that dark-matter cannon, it'll destroy the universe!" Kitty said.

"Still, I'm touched by the gesture." Dudley said.

At the Polynesian restaurant (which was called "Trader Jax"), Dudley, Kitty, Keswick, and the children showed up. Dudley yelled, "STOP, F.L.O.P.P.! You won't get away with this!" Meerkat dropped the dark-matter cannon and said, "Okay, we surrender!" But Wanna-Bee and Fiddler Crab were sneaking up behind Kitty and Keswick.

Just as the villains readied their weapons, Kitty heard Dudley's voice in her mind, telling her to stay sharp. Kitty punched Wanna-Bee away. Then Keswick heard Dudley's voice in his mind, telling him to trust no one. Keswick hit Fiddler Crab on the head.

"I can't believe it, Dudley! Your stupid training actually paid off!" Kitty said.

"That's amazing!" the children said.

"Our job here is done!" Dudley said. But a voice said, "Think again." Escape Goat got free of whatever he'd been trapped in, as he finally found the tiny key that was supposed to free him. He picked up the dark-matter cannon, and he said that it was time to get what looked like $8.50 from the fountain.

Everyone got worried, but that's when the Chief showed up! He said, "You'll have to deal with me, first!" Then he leaped into action!

"CHIEF!" Dudley, Kitty, Keswick, and the kids happily exclaimed.

The Chief kicked the cannon away, grabbed Escape Goat's arm, and gave him a good thrashing! He even threw the villain into the other members of F.L.O.P.P., and they all went flying into a prison truck.

"You're going to jail, F.L.O.P.P.!" the Chief said. Meerkat was happy about going to jail, but then he realized that it was a bad thing, and the kids just blew raspberries at the idiotic villains.

"Way to go, Chief. It's great to have you back!" Kitty said, picking him up.

"It's great to be back!" the Chief said. He was fit as a fiddle and ready to take charge again. The Chief told Dudley that he did a good job filling in.

"No, he didn't!" Kitty and Keswick said.

"Yeah, he kept hurting everyone!" said Lisa and Tyler.

"I really didn't." Dudley said, referring to what Kitty and Keswick said.

"It's okay. How about a hug?" the Chief asked.

"WHAT?!" the kids shouted, freaking out.

Kitty and Keswick didn't want the Chief to give Dudley a hug. If he did that, he probably wouldn't survive! To everyone's surprise, the Chief yelled, "Trust no one!" He grabbed Dudley's finger, and lifted him into the air, whirling him around. Then he threw Dudley, who quickly posed.

The End

Wow! Apart from Dudley being mean, that episode was pretty good! Next up is "Quack in The Box", so stay tuned!


	59. Quack in The Box

(A/N: Yay! Here's "Quack in The Box"! Let's see what happens in this episode!)

Somewhere in the city of Petropolis, Quacky the Duck opened a restaurant called "Quack In The Box", and Wolf Spitzer was there, too.

At T.U.F.F., the Chief said, "Quacky's got a restaurant? Let's hurry and beat the crowds!" But the Sharing Moose was already doing that. Actually, the Sharing Moose pushed an old woman in the line and said, "I said get in line, grandma!"

Kitty couldn't believe they were buying this. Had they forgotten about the time Quacky tied her and Dudley to a rocket and fired them into space?

"You don't need to remind us!" Summer cried, clinging to Kitty.

"That was awful! I wanted to hurt that moose!" said George.

"If he tries anything this time, I'll help you hurt him." Atin offered.

"Be my guest." George replied.

"You have to learn to f-forgive and f-f-forget." Keswick said.

"How can you forgive someone who tried to kill you?" Annabeth said.

"We came close to losing Mom and Dad that day." Molly said, remembering how worried she and her siblings had been.

"But they're okay. And that's a good thing." Max assured Molly, stroking her hair.

"I bet Dudley hasn't forgiven or forgotten. Right, Dudley?" Kitty said. Just then, Dudley appeared next to Quacky on the monitor, and he forgave Quacky and forgot what he did.

"Oh boy..." Blossom said as the kids facepalmed.

Quacky had a big announcement, and Dudley wanted to know what it was. Quacky pulled out a golden egg, and in it was the name of the lucky customer who won a free Sloppy Meal, and a special set of Quacky the Duck quacktion figures. Dudley was so excited, he couldn't breathe.

Quacky opened the egg and said, "And the winner is... Dudley Puppy!" Boy, was Dudley a happy puppy! He went delirious with excitement!

"Isn't it a little coincidental that the T.U.F.F. agent who put you behind bars is the winner of your contest?" Wolf Spitzer asked Quacky. Quacky said that that's what it was, not part of a sinister revenge plan he carved in the prison wall with a sharpened toothbrush.

Dudley came bouncing towards Quacky, and he couldn't breathe again. Quacky mentioned that Dudley was his biggest fan, and he'd do anything to make Quack In The Box a success.

Then Dudley went into the restaurant. Quacky gave Dudley his Sloppy Meal, which came with a deep-fried beverage and some prescription stomach medicine. Then he got the quacktion figures, and the characters were Quacky, Sharing Moose, Counting Cougar, Math Moth, and Phonics Fox.

"Enjoy them before they frame you for a series of horrible crimes. I mean, please come again!" said Quacky.

"I'm never gonna leave!" Dudley said, sitting at a booth. Quacky pressed a button, and Dudley went flying away, promising to be back as soon as he landed.

"Things are going just like we planned." the Sharing Moose said.

"Once I activate those quacktion figures, they'll destroy every other fast-food restaurant in Petropolis, and make it look like Agent Puppy did it!" Quacky said. Unfortunately, Quacky said this over the drive-through microphone! The Sharing Moose handed the customer their order, but he didn't put the medicine in with it!

Back at T.U.F.F., Kitty was making a card tower, and the kids were watching with interest. Then Dudley popped up, startling Kitty and ruining the tower, and poor Kitty was also sent flying towards a wastebasket. Kitty couldn't believe Dudley was still into Quacky, 'cause he proved to be a deranged lunatic who tried to annihilate 'em.

"Ooh! The Math Moth! He taught me long-division and how to eat a wool sweater." Kitty said, picking up the quacktion figure of the Math Moth. Then Keswick came back, talking about Quacky's food, and then the Chief showed up, and he saw Dudley's quacktion figure of the Phonics Fox.

"Is that the Phonics Fox? You know, I've always had a crush on her." the Chief said.

"You know she's not real." Keswick pointed out.

"Just because she's a lifeless plastic toy doesn't mean she's not real." the Chief said, gazing at the toy with love hearts emanating from him. But that's what it meant, and Keswick felt that the Chief needed to talk to the Sanity Seagull.

Dudley said he had work to do, and by work, he meant playing with his quacktion figures. When he got to his desk, Quacky appeared on the computer screen, saying that he was Pirate Pete, the manager at "Argh-by's". Apparently, someone was threatening to blow the place down.

Dudley told Kitty and the kids what was going on, and he brought the quacktion figures with him, 'cause they loved riding in the car.

In the car, Kitty said that it was weird. Dudley said that it's because the Phonics Fox was missing. He didn't know where she was. She was back at T.U.F.F., and the Chief was offering her apple juice.

Back in the T.U.F.F. Mobile, Dudley was playing with his quacktion figures, and he imitated Quacky as he said, "I like Dudley 'cause he's handsome and smart." Then he imitated the Sharing Moose as he said, "Well, I like him 'cause he's smart and handsome." Dudley then apologized for ignoring Kitty, and he asked her why she liked him. Before Kitty could say anything, a big truck was coming, but they missed it, and while the T.U.F.F. Mobile went flying through the air, Atin performed Chaos Control, getting himself and his friends back to T.U.F.F.

Dudley and Kitty landed in a ship full of garbage, and Kitty threw the quacktion figures in the backseat.

Meanwhile, Quacky was ready to activate the quacktion figures, and when he said they'd destroy the competition and Agent Puppy, he said it into the drive-through microphone. The Sharing Moose gave the customer their Sloppy Meal, but it was a bomb!

Back with Dudley and Kitty, the quacktion figures came to life. The Quacky figure pressed the 'eject' button, and Kitty was launched out of the car. The Sharing Moose figure pressed the 'turbo-recline' button, causing Dudley's seat to go back, and the figures of the Math Moth and Counting Cougar pressed the 'weapons' button. The T.U.F.F. Mobile ended up firing missiles at Argh-by's, destroying the place! When the deed was done, the quacktion figures went to the backseat, and it was as though they hadn't done anything.

Wolf Spitzer came up and asked Dudley if he destroyed Argh-by's because he was a crazed Quacky the Duck fan and wanted to eliminate the competition. Dudley said no, and then Kitty landed on him, and Wolf said, "And there you have it! Proof positive that it's raining cats!"

At T.U.F.F., Keswick and the twins entered the Chief's office, and the place looked like a mess.

"What happened? It looks like a tornado hit the office!" Lisa said.

"Or worse!" said Tyler.

The Chief said that he must've said something to upset the Phonics Fox, because her eyes turned red and she destroyed the office. He was concerned about their relationship.

"I think we all are, Chief." Keswick said.

At that moment, Dudley and Kitty got back, and Kitty was asking Dudley if he ejected her from the car and blew up the restaurant.

"What?!" the kids asked, having heard.

Dudley said that he didn't. It was like the T.U.F.F. Mobile went crazy. Did she really think he'd eject her from a moving car? He'd done it before, but he said he had a good reason that time, for she woke him up and he was confused. But he'd been driving!

When Dudley got back to his desk, Quacky was on the computer again, saying that he was Señor Ricky, the junior manager at Taco Bull. Someone was threatening to destroy the restaurant. Dudley wanted to take the T.U.F.F. Sub to get there, for the quacktion figures wanted to see a mermaid!

"Let's look for Ariel!" said the kids.

However, they were taking the T.U.F.F. Copter, but since it wasn't big enough to hold all the kids, the kids stayed at T.U.F.F.

While Kitty was controlling the copter, Dudley was holding the figure of the Sharing Moose towards Kitty, and he was imitating the Sharing Moose's voice as he said, "I can't believe you didn't let us take the T.U.F.F. Sub."

"Get that thing away from me!" Kitty said, smacking the quacktion figure out of his hand. Dudley picked up the box of quacktion figures and said, "I know. Kitty's a grouch." Then he saw the way Kitty looked at him, and he said, "Not you. A different Kitty." Kitty smacked the box, and the quacktion figures went to the back.

Then the quacktion figures were activated again. The Sharing Moose figure moved the controls away from Kitty, and the Quacky figure unfastened her safety belt. Kitty fell out of the copter! The Sharing Moose jumped on the controls, and that sent Dudley in back of the copter while Counting Cougar and Math Moth pressed the 'weapons' button! The copter dropped 2 missiles on Taco Bull and destroyed it.

Wolf Spitzer came up and asked Dudley if he was or wasn't trying to annihilate Quacky's competition.

"I are NOT!" Dudley said.

At T.U.F.F., Dudley, Kitty, Keswick, the Chief, and the kids were watching that. Kitty had no idea what had happened. Then they had proof that Dudley was guilty, and it showed a clip of him at a recent Quacky The Duck Fan Club meeting. In the clip, Dudley said that he would shoot missiles from a car and drop bombs from a helicopter to prove his love for Quacky.

"That was totally taken out of context." Dudley said. But the Chief said that until the mess was cleared up, he was in the dog house. Poor Dudley was sad, saying that he didn't do anything wrong.

"If Dad didn't blow up the restaurants, who did?" Summer asked.

"I hope we find out soon." Annabeth said.

"Better be soon. I hate seeing Dad upset." George said.

"Poor Dudley." Max sighed.

Then Dudley found an air-hockey table in the dog house, but it was no fun playing alone. He told Kitty that she had to prove him innocent. Kitty said that she'd do what she could. Something wasn't adding up, and if she'd learned anything from the Math Moth, it was how to add, and how not to fly into a bug-zapper.

"Alright, Mom! Let's help Dad!" Molly said.

The Chief decided to get back to the Phonics Fox. She tried to kill him again (A/N: Wait! She was with Dudley and Kitty that time! How could she have tried to kill the Chief again when she was with Dudley and Kitty?!), and he thought she might be crazy.

"Right, Chief. _She's_ the crazy one." Keswick said.

"The Chief is crazy for crushing on the toy." said Tyler.

"What's up with that?" Lisa asked.

At this time, Kitty was checking the T.U.F.F. Copter Camera. She noticed the red lights (the toys' glowing eyes), and to her shock, she saw the toys move. After the toys destroyed the restaurant, they high-fived each other and danced. Now Kitty knew what had happened.

"I knew Quacky was up to no good!" Kitty said.

"Who wants to make Quacky and the Sharing Moose pay?" Atin asked.

"WE DO!" the rest of the kids replied.

Kitty ran to the dog house to tell Dudley that his quacktion figures were evil little robots who couldn't dance. Dudley was losing to himself 5-4. Kitty told him that they had to destroy the action figures, for Quacky was using them to frame him.

"It's odd, 'cause we have quacktion figures of those same characters and more in the future, and they don't 'cause mayhem." said Molly.

"Maybe Quacky didn't make 'em." Max said.

Kitty threw Dudley's set of quacktion figures in the incinerator, but Dudley fished them out without her and the kids knowing it. He didn't believe Kitty.

Now they drove to Quack In The Box to confront Quacky and the Sharing Moose. Dudley told Quacky that Kitty had a crazy idea that he tried to frame him for destroying his competition.

"Tell her it's not true." Dudley said.

"Oh, it's totally true." Quacky said. Now Quack In The Box was the most popular restaurant in town. And the Sharing Moose said, "Now that we've shared that, we're gonna use those quacktion figures to destroy you."

"Good luck with that! We incinerated them back at T.U.F.F." Kitty said. But Dudley said that by that, Kitty meant that he rescued them and put them in his pocket so he could play with them later.

"DUDLEY!" Kitty screamed.

"Oh, Dad..." the children facepalmed.

Quacky activated the quacktion figures, and they started moving. The Sharing Moose figure blasted Dudley, Kitty, and the kids with a milkshake, and Dudley said the milkshake would've tasted better if it were deep-fried. Kitty caught the figures and put them in the deep-fryer, but Dudley got them out.

However, being in the deep-fryer pretty much ruined them, but they certainly weren't destroyed. The figures of Quacky and the Sharing Moose were attacking Dudley, Kitty, and the kids with ketchup and mustard. Dudley was using Kitty as a shield as he couldn't believe the quacktion figures turned on him.

"They're not real, you know. I'm controlling them from this panel. Wow, he really is an idiot!" Quacky said.

"Nobody calls my dad an idiot and gets away with it! Atin, let's get 'em!" said George, and he and Atin leaped into action while Kitty told Dudley that they had to short out the panel. He threw Kitty and pulled out his blaster. He blasted the panel, and the quacktion figures stopped moving. Quacky and the Sharing Moose came running at the agents and kids, and they were armed with spatulas. But they slipped on the milkshake, and they slid into a room that contained a big vat of Sloppy Sauce.

"You two are going back to prison!" Kitty said as the kids jumped in to fight Quacky and the Sharing Moose.

"Sharpen your toothbrush, Sharing Moose." Quacky said.

"You gonna carve another plan in the prison wall?" the Sharing Moose wondered aloud.

"No, I got corn in my teeth." Quacky replied.

Then Dudley, Kitty and the kids got back to T.U.F.F., letting the agents know that they arrested Quacky and brought Sloppy Meals for everyone. Everyone got hit by the Sloppy Meals, and Kitty decided that they should order a pizza.

The Chief said that he should've known that Dudley wasn't the bad guy. He was sorry for putting Dudley in the dog house, but love made people do crazy things. When the Chief said that, he was standing next to the ruined Phonics Fox.

"AAAHHH! The Phonics Fox!" Kitty cried, and she blasted the figure.

"FOXY!" cried the Chief.

"I'm sorry, Chief. But she was evil." Kitty said.

"And not real!" Keswick added.

The Chief decided to go back to Internet dating. The computer showed a website called Bug Love, and there was a picture of a ladybug on the screen, and next to her picture, it said, 'Ladybug Likes'.

Then Wolf Spitzer appeared on the screen, and he was at the grand opening of SnapDonalds, which was Snaptrap's new fast-food restaurant. A lucky customer was about to win a free Snaption figure, which was an action figure of Snaptrap.

Dudley won, and he couldn't breathe. Snaptrap said that Dudley really was an idiot.

"Don't call him an idiot, Dad! George will kick your butt if he finds out!" Snappy warned his future dad.

The End

Whoo! Another episode done! Next up is "Monkey Business", so stay tuned!


	60. Monkey Business

(A/N: It's time for "Monkey Business". Let's see what's gonna happen in this episode!)

A popular boy band known as the Hunky Monkeys were performing tonight, and Dudley, Kitty, Keswick, the Chief, and the kids were at the concert. Kitty was very excited, and she asked the Chief how he got them great seats.

"I blew the entire T.U.F.F. Budget!" the Chief replied.

"You did WHAT?!" the children asked, wondering if they heard the Chief correctly.

"It'll be business as usual, except we won't have heat or running water. And instead of weapons, we'll have to use pointy sticks." the Chief said.

"That was a stupid thing to do." Atin grumbled, and all the other kids agreed with him.

"I hate the Hunky Monkeys!" Dudley said. He started telling the others why he didn't like the group. For some reason, Max didn't like the group, either.

"Well, if you don't like the b-b-band, why didn't you two just stay back at T.U.F.F.?" Keswick asked.

"It's cold at T.U.F.F. The Chief didn't pay the heating bill." Dudley said.

"And I'm worried that if I let Molly out of my sight, she'll start fawning over the group!" Max said.

"Max, while I happen to like the Hunky Monkeys, my heart still belongs to you." Molly said, cuddling close to Max.

And then the concert was going to start! The group consisted of 3 monkeys, known as Bingo, Bango, and Robespierre.

"This one's for you, girls!" Bingo said.

"YAY!" said the Chief.

"And the weird, old dude who likes us." added Robespierre.

"That's me! I'm famous!" the Chief exclaimed.

And then the Hunky Monkeys were singing a song, and the fans went crazy. Keswick and the Chief were acting like fangirls, just like Kitty, Molly, Summer, and Lisa. (A/N: George, Annabeth, Atin, Blossom, and Tyler were less loud about the concert.)

Dudley and Max couldn't stand the music. Dudley started howling, but Max started hissing and yowling like an angry cat.

Kitty told Dudley to stop howling, and Molly told Max to cool his jets. But Dudley didn't like the music, and neither did Max.

"Pipe down! I didn't sell the T.U.F.F. Space Shuttle at a yard sale, so you could ruin this concert!" the Chief said. Then, turning his attention to the concert again, the Chief acted like a fangirl as he said, "I love you, Robespierre!"

"I think the Chief went out of his mind!" Blossom whispered to the other children.

"He has. I wouldn't do what he did to get good seats at a concert!" said Annabeth.

"Cuckoo!" the children said.

Outside, Birdbrain was in his Whirly Bird with his henchmen. He was introducing Zippy, Owl, and Bat to his newest henchman, Ewe (which sounds like 'you').

"Me?" Zippy asked, thinking Birdbrain was referring to her.

"No! Ewe!" Birdbrain said.

"Who?" Owl asked.

"Ewe! The lady sheep!" Birdbrain shouted.

"Where?" asked Bat.

"There! Right next to Duck!" Birdbrain yelled. All his henchmen ducked. Birdbrain told them not to duck. He was really frustrated.

While updating his FaceBeak status, he discovered a parallel universe where all blue-bottomed boobies are perfect. He showed his henchmen the universe, better known as the Bloobyverse! Once he got there, he'd be able to fly, properly re-fold a map, and sleep through the night without laying an egg.

"But how're you going to get to the Bloobyverse, Boss?" Zippy asked. Birdbrain said that the harmonized sounds of the Hunky Monkeys create a sonic portal to the other dimension. Once he captured the group and amplified their sound, he should be able to cross over to the Bloobyverse.

"Can we come with you?" Zippy asked. Being non-boobies, his henchmen would be instantly vaporized, so he wanted them to go with him.

Meanwhile, the Hunky Monkeys were still performing, and all but a few members of the T.U.F.F. crew (I counted the kids) were still acting like fangirls. Dudley and Max were still going insane, so Max pulled out earplugs, and Dudley yanked Kitty and Keswick's Hunky Monkey t-shirts off and stuffed them in his ears. (A/N: Relax, Kitty and Keswick had those shirts on over their usual attire.)

Just then, Birdbrain and his henchmen came in and nabbed the group!

"Oh no! Birdbrain is trying to steal the monkeys!" Kitty exclaimed. Dudley couldn't hear Kitty, due to the t-shirts in his ears. Kitty pulled the t-shirts out and made him look. As Birdbrain and his henchmen were getting away with the group, the monkeys were singing for help, ending the song with the word 'girl'.

Dudley and Kitty blasted the ropes that Birdbrain and his henchmen were tied to in order to get the group, and they all crashed onto the stage. Birdbrain realized that T.U.F.F. was at the concert, too.

"Retreat!" Birdbrain yelled.

"Who?" Owl asked.

"You!" Birdbrain said.

"Just the sheep?" asked Zippy.

"No! All of you! Follow me!" Birdbrain yelled. The audience started following, but Birdbrain said, "Not you, you're the audience!" The audience groaned as Birdbrain's henchmen followed him.

Kitty and Dudley rushed over to the group, and Kitty said, "We're T.U.F.F. agents, and you're gorgeous! I mean, are you all right?"

"Mom, get a grip! Your true love is Dad!" Summer reminded her.

"And don't sing the answer!" Dudley told the Hunky Monkeys.

"What he said!" Max added, referring to Dudley.

" _We're okay, thanks to you, girl_!" the group sang, much to Dudley and Max's annoyance.

The Chief realized that Birdbrain was after the group, so what the agents needed to do was get the monkeys to T.U.F.F., where they'd be safe.

"Come on, everyone! F-F-Follow me!" Keswick said. The audience followed him, but Keswick reminded them that they were the audience, and they groaned.

Now the Chief welcomed the group to T.U.F.F. He installed some tire swings to help the Hunky Monkeys feel at home.

Kitty thought that the Chief went broke buying the concert tickets, but he took the tires from the T.U.F.F. Mobile.

"He's lost it!" Lisa whispered to her twin brother.

"Big time!" Tyler replied.

"Can you think of any reasons why Birdbrain is after you?" Kitty asked the monkeys.

So the monkeys were coming up with reasons, but Dudley was getting mad.

"Don't worry, guys. We have a super-advanced security system." Keswick said. Just then, the lights went out, and Birdbrain's laughter was heard. And when the lights came back on, the monkeys weren't there! Dudley was happy, but then he was upset (for the benefit of the other agents).

However, the group left a note, letting the agents know that they were kidnapped by Birdbrain! Kitty asked what happened to the high-tech security system, and it turned out that the Chief hocked it to buy the concert tickets.

"Honestly!" the kids facepalmed. They couldn't believe what the Chief did for want of tickets to a concert.

Birdbrain appeared on the screen, but not to tell why he took the Hunky Monkeys. He was reporting an accident, in which he crashed his Whirly Bird.

" _He was texting while driving_..." the Hunky Monkeys sang.

"Silence! If your heinous harmonies didn't open a portal to an alternate dimension where I have hair, I'd have nothing to do with you!" Birdbrain told the group.

"Baa." Ewe said.

"Not you, Ewe!" said Birdbrain.

"Who?" asked Owl.

"Don't start with me, Owl!" Birdbrain told Owl.

Keswick wondered what Birdbrain meant when he spoke of an alternate dimension, so Birdbrain said that he was moving to the Bloobyverse, and the amplified melodies of the Hunky Monkeys would open the portal that could get him there!

"We have to stop him! If someone leaves one universe and enters another, it d-d-destroys the one they leave behind!" Keswick explained. He knew this, as the story began in an alternate universe called 'Keswickia', but that alternate universe no longer existed. They couldn't pin that on Keswick!

"Did you live there, Daddy?" Lisa and Tyler asked Keswick.

"We'll discuss this later, kids." Keswick told his future children.

The Chief told Dudley, Kitty, and the kids (save for the twins) to grab their pointy sticks and stop Birdbrain. Dudley and Kitty got poked in the eye by the sticks, so the kids didn't pick up any pointy sticks. The Chief said to leave the sticks, as he might wanna roast marshmallows later.

"Mmm. Save some for us!" said George.

Getting back to Birdbrain, he was in his evil lair, putting some sort of collars on the Hunky Monkeys.

" _We'll never sing for you, evil bird, girl_!" the monkeys sang. (A/N: Oops, they just sang that they'd never sing for him!)

"I'm a boy bird, and you just did!" Birdbrain said. He played some keys on a keyboard, and the collars shocked the monkeys as they sang 'ow', ending the song with the word 'girl' (like the 'help' song).

Birdbrain wondered where the portal was, as it should've opened. The portal actually opened in Mr. Wong's Chinese Buffet across town. They had to get there before 10:00, when Mr. Wong's closed, and Birdbrain wanted an order of shrimp rolls before leaving this dimension.

Dudley, Kitty, and the kids were riding in the T.U.F.F. Mobile, and the Chief appeared on a monitor in the car, telling them about the portal in Mr. Wong's. He told them to get over there, pronto, or as fast as they could on one tire. The sound of driving with one tire was awful to the children, so they produced earplugs, and then they felt better.

In Mr. Wong's, the portal was open, and the Hunky Monkeys were still in pain.

Then Dudley, Kitty, and the children showed up, and Kitty told Birdbrain what would happen if he went through that portal.

"As long as I get my shrimp rolls, I don't care! WHAT'S THE HOLD-UP, WONG?!" Birdbrain shouted.

"YOU KEEP YOUR SHIRT ON, BIRDBATH!" Mr. Wong yelled, shaking his fist at Birdbrain. Birdbrain decided to go through the portal, and he said that there was nothing they could do to stop him.

Birdbrain played the keyboard, the Hunky Monkeys got shocked and sang 'ow', and Dudley howled, while Max hissed and yowled. To Birdbrain's surprise, they were doing something to stop him. Dudley and Max's distress was interfering with the band's harmonious sonic wave.

"Keep howling!" Kitty told Dudley.

"Don't stop, Max!" Molly said to Max.

Dudley and Max kept it up, and Birdbrain had to go through that portal. Kitty went to the keyboard, and she set the shock level on the collars from "Ow!" to "Mommy!". She apologized for doing so, and she played some notes on the keyboard, causing the band to sing in pain, and this made Dudley and Max react even louder. Birdbrain leaped for the portal, but the Hunky Monkeys sang out in pain again, Dudley and Max were still in distress, and the portal disappeared before Birdbrain could go through.

"Yay! He didn't make it!" Summer cheered.

Then Birdbrain and his henchmen were thrown into a prison truck.

"Are you guys busy Friday night? I mean, all right?" Kitty asked the monkeys. (A/N: The kids facepalmed at the first question.)

They sang the answer, mentioning that they were okay, and that they knew how to thank T.U.F.F. and the kids for saving them as Dudley and Kitty smiled at each other.

The Hunky Monkeys were performing again, and the T.U.F.F. crew had front-row seats at this concert. Needless to say, Dudley and Max were not amused.

While the monkeys sang, another portal opened, but this was the portal to 'Chief-topia'. The Chief wanted to go there, as he'd finally be tall!

"Chief, no! You'll destroy the world!" Keswick, Lisa, and Tyler exclaimed.

"I know! But I'll get to ride the big-kid rides!" the Chief said. He hopped towards the portal...

"Dudley, start howling!" Kitty begged.

"Max, throw a fit!" Molly said.

"Like we can help it?!" Dudley and Max hollered in unison, but they did as they were told, and that made the portal disappear. The Chief was upset, for he was so close.

"Make it stop!" Dudley and Max said. Then they found that the music wasn't so bad.

"It's the Hunky Donkeys I hate! I LOVE YOU, ROBESPIERRE!" Dudley yelled, and he joined the band as they sang. George and Max even joined in!

They sang the last part of the song to Kitty, Molly, and Annabeth, who were now awestruck.

"Well, you do have that mustache." Dudley said to Kitty.

"Dad..." Summer facepalmed.

The End

Well, how was this? Stay tuned for "Diary of a Mad Cat"!


	61. Diary of a Mad Cat

(A/N: Now it's time for "Diary of a Mad Cat". Hope it's a good one!)

There was a game show called "Do You Know Your Partner?", and the host was Bob Barky. The contestants were Keswick and Chief, Snaptrap and Larry, and Dudley and Kitty. The kids were in the audience, watching the game with rapt attention. It was time for the final question.

"Keswick, what was the Chief's nickname in high school?" Bob Barky asked Keswick.

"The Chief didn't have a nickname because he didn't have any friends to give him one." Keswick answered. The Chief held up a sign that read 'no nickname, no friends', and said, "He's right. I was a pathetic outcast!" (A/N: He sounded like he was okay with that.) Then Keswick and the Chief high-fived, and they now had 125 points.

"Poor Chief. He didn't have any friends." said Lisa.

"But why is he okay with that?" Tyler asked.

"Snaptrap, what is Larry's most secret desire?" Bob Barky asked Snaptrap.

"Easy-breezy, Bob. To put a rattlesnake in my pants." Snaptrap answered. Larry showed the sign, and it read, 'rattlesnake in pants'. Then Larry said, "Wow, he's right!" They high-fived as their score went to 125, and then Snaptrap pulled out his blaster and shot Larry, saying that that was for Larry having secret desires.

"When they high-fived like that, I thought they were starting to get along." Snappy whispered to Murray.

"I guess we'll have to teach them how to get along." Murray replied.

As for Dudley and Kitty, Dudley hadn't gotten a single question about Kitty right.

"Dudley, what kind of animal is your feline partner, Kitty Katswell?" Bob Barky asked Dudley.

"That's easy! She's a squirrel, Bob!" Dudley shouted. Then Dudley hugged Kitty as he said, "We win! We win! We win!"

" _WHAT_?!" the children shouted.

"How could Dad not know what Mom is?! More importantly, how could he know nothing about her?!" George exclaimed.

"I can't believe him!" said Molly.

"He knows that she's a cat! And he can read Mom like a book!" Summer said.

"So how did he get it wrong?" asked Max.

"That's insane!" Annabeth groaned.

"Then again, this is the past. That's why he knows nothing about his wife-to-be..." Atin reminded the other kids.

Unfortunately, Dudley and Kitty lost, and the other teams won an all-expense paid vacation to Maui! The other two teams were really happy about that. And guess what else? They weren't leaving the kids behind, so they got permission to bring their kids (Lisa, Tyler, Snappy, and Murray are the kids in question).

As for Dudley and Kitty, they were going home. Then Bob asked Dudley if he even knew where Kitty lived. Dudley said that Kitty lived in a statue in the park with the other squirrels.

"DAAAAAAAAD!" the kids facepalmed.

"Okay, that's just wrong! Dudley must know that when we stay with Kitty, she lives in an apartment!" Annabeth said, remembering the time when they had to stop Snaptrap from getting the Camp Champ Award. Dudley had gone to Kitty's apartment after stopping the villain. That had to mean that he knew where she really lived.

"Let's go, Dudley!" said a miffed Kitty, grabbing him by the ears. She pulled him out of there.

At T.U.F.F., Snaptrap was dressed for the vacation in Maui, and he was relaxing in a hammock and playing a ukelele. He sang, "Aloha me..."

"Aloha you..." Larry sang, also dressed for the vacation and playing a ukelele. Together, they sang, "Aloha all the doo-dah all the day..."

"Freeze, Snaptrap! Drop the ukeleles and step away from the boogie boards!" Dudley said.

"It's okay, Agent Puppy. We're planning our trip to Maui. Snaptrap says he knows a great place to snorkel." the Chief said. However, Snaptrap said that it was a great place for Larry to snorkel. It was called "Feeding Frenzy Cove". Then Snaptrap whispered into a device, "Note to self: remember to fill Larry's board shorts with fish guts."

Snappy and Murray groaned in exasperation. At this rate, their dads would never get along. But they shrugged it off and decided to talk about the upcoming trip to Maui with Keswick's twins, Lisa and Tyler.

Meanwhile, Kitty was sitting at a computer, typing on her e-diary. The kids sat next to her, talking amongst themselves. Dudley showed up, saying he was sorry that they weren't going to Maui, but he brought her some nuts to cheer her up. Kitty said she wasn't hungry, so Dudley told her to store them in her cheeks for later, as that's what squirrels did. He went on to say that squirrels also carry rabies, so he told her to try not to drool on him.

"DAD! ANYONE CAN SEE THAT _MOM IS A CAT_! _NOT A SQUIRREL_!" the triplets yelled, fed up with Dudley constantly thinking that his future wife was a squirrel.

"I can't believe you, Dudley! We're partners; how can you know nothing about me when I know so much about you?!" Kitty asked him.

"Like you know so much about me!" Dudley said, highly doubting that Kitty knew so much about him.

Kitty mentioned that Dudley loved bacon and eggs without the eggs and extra bacon. His favorite word was 'bacon', and he loved visiting Macon, Georgia, because 'Macon' sounds like 'bacon'.

Dudley said that he did enjoy visiting places that sounded like bacon.

"How do you know all that? Do you spy on me from your squirrel-nest?" Dudley asked. Kitty was really frustrated, and she told Dudley to leave her alone so she could write nasty things about him in her e-diary.

"Maybe I should give him a Chaos Blast that'll help him realize that Kitty is a cat." Atin said.

"That won't be necessary." George said.

Just then, the Chief appeared on Kitty's computer screen, telling her that they needed someone with large shoulders to carry the luggage to the airport shuttle.

"I don't think Kitty has large shoulders." Annabeth said.

"Last I saw, her shoulders were small and slender, but strong." Max said.

"Why the Chief thinks they're large, we may never know." sighed Summer.

Kitty sighed and got up, and the screen displayed her diary again. The kids had no interest in reading it because a diary is a private thing, and they didn't want to read any nasty things Kitty might have written about Dudley.

"Kitty's right. I don't know much about her. Then again, squirrels are pretty mysterious." Dudley said.

"Dad..." the triplets said, getting madder and madder that Dudley didn't know that Kitty was a cat. (A/N: It's in her name! _Kitty Kat_ swell!) Then Dudley saw that Kitty's diary was still open. If he read it, he'd get to know more about her! Before he could read it, he saw a bug on the computer keyboard, and he smacked it, but when he did that, he ended up accidentally e-mailing her e-diary to everyone in Petropolis! Dudley was freaking out, and the kids knew that what he did was bad, and if Kitty ever found out...

"We might not exist after this." Molly whimpered.

"As long as she doesn't know, you're okay." Max assured her, holding her close to him.

"What's wrong, Dudley?" Kitty asked as she walked over to her partner.

Dudley was babbling incoherently about something, and he told Kitty not to kill him. But Kitty couldn't understand him.

Just then, Keswick got intel that Birdbrain was robbing the Air and Space Museum. The Chief told Dudley, Kitty, and the children to go stop Birdbrain, and he wanted Keswick to rub sunblock on his back. Keswick put on a glove before performing the deed.

"I don't think Dad wants to rub sunblock on the Chief's back." Lisa said to Tyler.

"The Chief probably would've done it himself, but it's hard for people to reach their backs." Tyler replied.

"And while you're out, pick me up some fish guts!" Snaptrap called.

"Don't get any!" Snappy and Murray yelled.

Atin used Chaos Control to get himself and the kids to the Air and Space Museum, while Dudley and Kitty used jetpacks, and Dudley thought Kitty was a flying squirrel. (A/N: The kids didn't hear that one, but if they did, I shudder to think of their reactions.)

Birdbrain hopped into some kind of contraption with Owl and Bat by his side. Birdbrain claimed that the contraption would help him fly. Then he wanted Duck to start the engines, and Duck was doing just that.

Dudley and Kitty showed up, and the kids were ready to leap into action. Birdbrain said that they couldn't stop him, as he had a secret weapon: Eric, the water delivery guy at T.U.F.F. Birdbrain said that Kitty has a secret crush on Eric.

"Mom, he's _waaaaaaaay_ out of your league!" George said.

" _What_?! I do _not_!" Kitty said, sounding nervous.

"That's not what it says in your diary." Birdbrain pointed out, showing the computer screen to her, and it displayed an image of her diary. Kitty wanted to know how he got her diary.

"Wouldn't you like to know!" said Birdbrain, pressing a button on some device. Then Eric came out, wearing some kind of helmet, and his eyes showed that he was under a spell, the way Dudley was when Snaptrap hypnotized him.

"It's Eric! The future Mr. Kitty Katswell!" Kitty exclaimed, love hearts emanating from her. Then she was weak in the knees, and she fell.

"We're doomed!" Summer cried.

"What are we going to do?" George wondered.

"Maybe you should let Kitty know how much Dudley loves her in the future." said Annabeth.

"No, she might think they're talking about Eric instead!" Max said.

"AAAAAHHHHH! Don't say that! I don't want to be non-existent!" Molly screamed.

"Sorry, my love." Max said, holding her hand in an attempt to help her feel more calm.

Birdbrain said that Eric was wearing his hypno-helmet, so he'd obey Birdbrain's every command! Then Birdbrain told Eric to destroy the T.U.F.F. agents and the children. Eric was going to do that, and the contraption Birdbrain was in started moving, and Birdbrain claimed that he was flying in a roundabout way.

"You're not flying, stupid!" Blossom yelled at the dumb booby.

"Okay, pretty boy! Your good looks may have gotten to Kitty, but they just make me jealous and want to punch you even more!" Dudley said, ready to punch the idiot that Kitty was crushing on.

"Make him suffer, Dad!" George, Molly, and Summer cheered.

"DON'T HURT HIS GORGEOUS FACE!" Kitty screamed.

"Hold her down!" Atin said, and he, Blossom, Max, and Annabeth tried to catch Kitty before she could stop Dudley, but they missed.

"Rats!" Blossom and Atin yelled.

"Mom, get a grip!" Kitty's future children yelled as Eric threw the water-cooler at her, Dudley, and the children. While they sailed out of the museum, Atin secretly hit Eric with a Chaos Spear (which the kids liked), and Kitty said, "Okay, call me, or text me, or e-mail! Four kids, picket fence!"

 **Later...**

"How did Birdbrain get my diary?" Kitty asked as she, Dudley, and the kids were in the T.U.F.F. Mobile.

"How could you have a crush on someone out of your league? You know what'll happen if he falls in love with you!" Max said.

"We'll cease to exist..." Summer whimpered.

"Don't cry, sis! If Dad can prove that he loves Mom, maybe Mom will come around." Molly assured her.

Then Dudley shouted, "I'm sorry, Kitty! You said you weren't a squirrel, and you had broad shoulders, so I squished a bug and the Chief had no friends in high school and I wanna go to Maui with Eric!" Dudley said.

"No, Dudley! You want to go to Maui with _Kitty_!" Annabeth said.

"As bad as I wanna go to Maui with you." George told Annabeth, hugging her.

"You posted my diary on the Internet?" Kitty asked, and she looked mad. (A/N: Her irises were red there, not green.)

"It was nice knowing you, Max." Molly said, giving Max a hug.

"I wish I wasn't losing you. Without you, my life isn't worth living." Max told her as he kissed her cheek.

"Now you know how I feel about George." Annabeth said, not wanting George to let go of her.

"It was an accident! I was just trying to learn more about you!" Dudley explained.

Kitty sighed, and if they were lucky, maybe Birdbrain was the only one who read it.

Not so! Keswick and the Chief appeared on the screen in the car, and Keswick said that he just finished reading her diary aloud to everyone in the airport shuttle. Some of the people waved. The Chief said that he couldn't believe how many poems she'd written about the water delivery guy, and he particularly enjoyed "I Get Hysteric When I See Eric".

"MOM! How could you?" the triplets shouted, wishing Kitty would stop lusting after that guy and start lusting after Dudley.

"Did you guys call for a reason?" Kitty asked, sounding annoyed. Keswick said that they called to rib her about Eric, but they also got a report that the Chameleon had transformed himself into a bug hotel and was planning on eating all the guests. The Chief told them to get over there, for he had family coming to town, and they booked a room there! So Dudley and Kitty went to find the evil lizard.

The Chameleon's hotel disguise was called, "Camil-E-Inn", and the sign mentioned that the hotel had free wi-fi and waffles.

"Yoo-hoo! Bugs! I have a vacancy in my stomach! You'll check in, but you'll never check out!" the Chameleon called, and one could see his face on the building.

"Give it up, Chameleon! We're onto you!" Dudley said, but he read the sign and was happy about free waffles. The hotel turned back into the Chameleon, and he said, "Thanks to your diary, I'm onto _you_ , Agent Katswell!" With that said, he turned into Kitty's mom.

"Mom?" Kitty asked.

"That's right, Agent Katswell. I mean, my little Kitty-poo!" the Chameleon said (still in his normal voice), and then he started nagging Kitty, asking her, "When are you going to get married? Why don't you ever call me on my birthday? Why can't you be more like your sister?"

"My sister's in jail!" Kitty exclaimed.

"Yes, but she used her one phone call to call me on my birthday!" the fake cat replied. This really made Kitty mad, as her face was red (and her irises were red again), and she sounded close to tears as she shouted, "STOP COMPARING ME TO HER! I'M PRETTY, TOO!"

"Actually, your shoulders are a little large. And we all know why you always wear gloves." the Chameleon said.

"Mom, don't let him get to you. You're the prettiest woman alive." George told Kitty as they hopped into the T.U.F.F. Mobile.

"And Dad always tells you how pretty you are in the future. He says that you're beautiful, inside and out." Summer added.

"I also know that Molly got her good looks from you." Max said, making Molly blush.

"And your mom should be proud of you for being a secret agent. Sure, you're risking life and limb every day, but you keep the city, sometimes even the world safe. Hopefully, she's more proud of you in the future." Annabeth said.

"Yeah, you think she'd be disappointed in your sister for winding up in a place like that." Molly added.

Kitty didn't respond to the kids' attempts to cheer her up. She drove away from there, and she accidentally ran over Dudley. The Chameleon turned back into himself and decided to open a new hotel by the beach, as he was craving sand flies. Then the Chameleon ran off, dressed for a day at the beach. (A/N: If you looked carefully, you could see him wearing sunglasses that actually fit!)

Birdbrain came by next, saying that he was still flying, in a manner of speaking.

That night, Kitty was in her apartment, upset that everyone knew her innermost secrets. So she was going to crawl into her secret hiding place and never show her face in public again. As she spoke, Kitty had positioned a ladder towards a cabinet over the fridge, and she climbed up the ladder and hopped into the cabinet.

"Atin, we can't leave Mom alone. Not when she's sad. Can you use Chaos Control to get us in there?" Molly asked. Atin performed Chaos Control, and they were in Kitty's secret hiding place.

Once inside, the kids hurried to Kitty's side and tried to console her. Just then, they heard Dudley's voice say, "Hey, Kitty." Kitty jumped in surprise and bumped her head. She wondered how Dudley found her.

"Your secret hiding place was in your diary. I finally read it! I had to sound out the big words." Dudley said. He asked her about the word next to his name, and Kitty said that the word was 'nincompoop', and Dudley thought it meant handsome.

Then Dudley and Kitty's wrist-coms went off. Snaptrap appeared, saying that the Chief, Keswick, and the kids (Snappy, Murray, and the twins) were at the airport gift-shop, so he thought he'd pass along the intel that just came in. The Chameleon and Birdbrain got the security codes to the Petropolis Military Base from Kitty's diary.

"They're stealing a weather-cannon to make it snow on Maui!" Larry said. Snaptrap got mad, saying that was his news, and so he blasted Larry.

Kitty told Dudley that he and the kids would have to go without her. Now that the bad guys knew everything about her, she couldn't fight them.

"Who cares if they know everything about you? Everything about you is awesome!" Dudley told her. He continued, "You can do 100 push-ups with one hand, you help your elderly 'neg-bor' carry her groceries..."

"That's 'neighbor'." Kitty corrected. Dudley also said that Kitty never told him about the little things he did that annoyed her, like how he bit his butt every time he said the word 'exactly'.

"You say I don't know you. But the one thing I do know is that I wouldn't want to have anyone but you as a partner." Dudley said. Kitty got all teary-eyed when he said that, and the kids celebrated.

"We're not going anywhere!" George, Molly, and Summer cheered.

Then Dudley said that he'd also like to have a bag of candy as a partner. It'd be hard to choose between her and a bag of candy.

"Choose Mom!" the triplets said, but Dudley told Kitty not to make him choose. Kitty said that Dudley could have her and candy. Then they all got out of the cabinet, and Dudley and Kitty hugged.

"What kind of candy?" Dudley asked. Kitty said that it was time they gave the bad guys a taste of their own medicine.

"How, Kitty?" Annabeth asked.

"Every time we arrest them, their personal stuff gets locked in the T.U.F.F. safe." Kitty said. She probably wasn't the only one with a diary. They had some reading to do, and Kitty would sound out the big words for Dudley.

Meanwhile, Birdbrain and the Chameleon were ready to carry out their plan. Before they could do it, Dudley, Kitty, and the children showed up. Kitty and Dudley said that while they read Birdbrain and Chameleon's diaries, they found a few of their weaknesses. Birdbrain denied having a weakness... until Kitty showed him a bird mirror with a bell attached. Birdbrain liked looking in that mirror. While he was distracted, Dudley cuffed the evil booby.

"Good luck trying a trick like that on me! I have no weaknesses!" the Chameleon boasted.

"Not according to your diary!" Kitty said, pulling out his diary. Then a whistle blew, and the Chameleon saw his 7th grade gym teacher. The coach said, "Drop and give me 20, you lazy lizard!" The Chameleon wasn't able to do a single push-up, and he had to get ready for medival dodgeball, and the ball was a spiked ball.

"No, you can't make me play! I have a note from the school nurse!" the Chameleon said, crying like a baby. Kitty cuffed the Chameleon, and then Dudley and Kitty's wrist-coms went off. The Chief congratulated them for stopping the bad guys.

"How's Maui?" Dudley asked.

"Never made it. Larry put a rattlesnake in Snaptrap's pants and they didn't let us on the plane." the Chief said.

"So we're having our own l-luau in the snack room." Keswick said. It wasn't much of a luau. There were torches there, and the Chief was wearing a lei and a grass skirt, Snaptrap was hula-dancing and wearing a coconut bra and a grass skirt, and Keswick was wearing a black wetsuit, sitting in a kiddie pool with Larry. Keswick mentioned that the luau was super-lame, due to the fact that Snappy, Murray, Lisa, and Tyler were in another part of the room, sleeping.

"It was great getting to know you better, Kitty. Now it's time for you to get to know me." Dudley said, and he handed Kitty his diary. His diary said 'Riting is harrd' (that's how it was spelled), and there were drawings of shoes with flames behind them.

"THOSE ARE RACE CARS!" Dudley shouted. Then he wailed as he said that he was going to hide in the cabinet above her refrigerator.

Birdbrain was still looking in that mirror, and the kids all sighed, wondering if things were always this crazy in the past.

The End

Okay, that was quite the episode, making the kids feel a lot of frustration. Anyways, stay tuned for the next episode, which is "Lie Like a Dog"!


	62. Lie Like a Dog

(A/N: Here's "Lie Like a Dog". This episode is gonna be great! Okay, let's begin!)

At T.U.F.F., Dudley, Kitty, and Keswick were busy, and then a monitor with the Chief's face on it came down, and the Chief said that today was the most exciting day of the year at T.U.F.F.

"Is it Show-&-Tell Day?" Dudley asked. He brought something, but he was unprepared to show it. The thing he brought was a hat.

But today was not Show-&-Tell Day. Today was Spackle & Grout Day. Dudley, Kitty, Keswick, and the kids groaned. That's not what they were hoping for. However, the Chief got in at dawn and gave them a big head-start. A small part of one wall had some spackle on it.

"Whoa, slow down there, Ch-Ch-Chief, save some fun for us!" Keswick sarcastically said.

"I can't take all the credit. Agent Amoeba helped." the Chief said. Then it was time for the agents to start.

"Come on, Dudley. You wanna grout or spackle?" Kitty asked as she walked up to Dudley. Dudley wasn't really wanting to do work, so he said, "Ring ring!" Then he grabbed his phone and pretended to talk to the assistant of his dentist, Dr. Fineberg. Dudley said that he had an appointment that would take till the end of Spackle & Grout Day.

"You never mentioned a dentist appointment before." Kitty said to Dudley.

"I forgot about it." Dudley said.

"I think Dad's lying." Summer said.

"He is. I can tell." said Annabeth.

"Lying doesn't do any good. Remember when that happened to Pinocchio?" Max asked his friends.

Then Dudley disappeared. He went to a ball game, and he was wearing a bright-colored afro wig, glasses, and a foam finger. Looks like he lied about the dentist appointment so he wouldn't have to participate in Spackle & Grout Day.

Snaptrap and his men were also at the game, and they brought their kids with them.

"This is way better than Spackle & Grout Day at D.O.O.M." Snaptrap said. Then Snaptrap told Larry to give him his hot dog.

"No!" said Larry. Snaptrap licked the hot dog and said, "There! I licked it! Now you have to give it to me!"

"How rude!" Murray said as his father gave the hot dog to Snaptrap.

"And disgusting!" Melody and Stella exclaimed.

Then Snaptrap wondered why they were at the game. Ollie reminded him that they were going to start the wave and pick people's pockets when their arms were up.

"Count us out!" Snappy said.

Snaptrap started waving at the people, saying, "Yoo-hoo! Hi, everyone!" Then he said, "No one's waving back! These people are rude! They deserve to be robbed!"

"Snaptrap, that's not how you do the wave." said Larry. Then Francisco, Ollie, and Larry demonstrated, thus starting the wave. And while the people had their arms up, Francisco, Larry, and Ollie snatched people's wallets.

Snaptrap and his men had their arms full of wallets, and Snaptrap said, "Good work, guys! If you lick their wallets, they won't want them back." Then Snaptrap, Ollie, Francisco, and Larry were licking people's wallets!

"Oh, for crying out loud!" the kids facepalmed.

Dudley saw what Snaptrap and his men were up to (he was pleased that the D.O.O.M. kids weren't causing trouble), and he leaped into action. Dudley beat up Snaptrap and his men, and they ended up on the field, all beat up. Then Dudley said, "Snaptrap, you're out!" Then he threw the wallets to the people in the crowd, and they all cheered.

Dudley realized that he couldn't be seen there, for he told Kitty that he had a dentist appointment. He left the stadium, and Snaptrap asked, "Who's that guy with the clown hair and a swollen finger?" Then Wolf Spitzer appeared, and he said, "It looks like Petropolis has a new mystery hero." All they knew was that he left behind a half-eaten churro. Dudley came back and got the rest of the churro.

"That wouldn't have happened if you licked it." Snaptrap said. He grabbed a half-eaten churro and started licking it.

Back at T.U.F.F., Kitty, Keswick, the Chief, and the kids were still busy on Spackle & Grout Day. Dudley came back, asking them how it was.

"What would you call a day of back-breaking labor in a cloud of toxic fumes?" Keswick asked. Then he sarcastically added, "Totally fu-fu-fun!"

"How was the dentist?" Kitty asked.

"I don't know; I had to leave after the second inning. I mean, cavity!" Dudley said.

"He's Pinocchio!" the kids whispered to each other.

"Did you hear about the mystery hero at the baseball game?" the Chief asked, holding up a newspaper with the headline "Mystery Hero Saves Day!"

"The one who stopped Snaptrap from licking wallets? No. I mean, I'm supposed to floss more." Dudley said.

"Snaptrap was licking wallets?" Molly wondered aloud. Then the kids burst out laughing. Licking wallets was a pretty lame crime.

The Chief said that the mayor assumed that the mystery hero was someone at T.U.F.F., so he sent a super-duper sno-cone machine as a reward. Dudley got really excited, and he wanted grape.

The Chief told Dudley to heel. The sno-cone machine was for the mystery hero only.

"Ooh, harsh!" said Atin.

"That really su-su-su-seems reasonable!" Keswick said. (A/N: I thought he was going to say 'sucks'! Who else did?) The sno-cone machine was to be locked in the T.U.F.F. Safe until they found the real hero.

"Now Pinocchio will have to confess." Blossom whispered to the kids.

"I don't think he's going to." said Lisa.

"He could! If he wants to use that sno-cone machine, he'll have to confess!" Tyler said.

"No, wait! It's going to be lonely in there! Maybe you should lock me in with it to keep it company. With some ice and grape syrup!" Dudley said as Keswick put the machine into the T.U.F.F. Safe.

"It won't take long for him to crack." said Max.

Kitty said that if Dudley was in there, he'd miss the day's super-exciting activity. Today was Eat Your Vegetables & Clean Behind Your Ears Day.

"Okay, that can't be real." Dudley said, and the kids agreed with him.

"Oh, but it is!" Kitty said. She gave Dudley a washcloth and a plate a boiled brussels sprouts. Dudley looked sick, but then he said his phone was about to ring. He said, "Ring ring!" Then he said that Dr. Fineberg needed to see him. So Dudley was going to leave.

Kitty had her suspicions about the ringing, and Dudley was trying to convince her that he knew it was going to ring when he made the ringing sound.

"Pinocchio will have to confess sooner or later." George said.

"He'd better do it sooner." Annabeth said. (A/N: The kids were eating carrots.)

Dudley was at the beach, as he'd lied to get out of eating vegetables. He said that nobody would recognize him in his baseball disguise.

One of the umbrellas on the beach turned into the Chameleon, and he planned on turning into a shark, scare everyone away, and steal their stuff. But he couldn't get his transformation suit wet (we all know what happens when he gets wet), so he was going to be a sand shark!

He turned into a shark, but he couldn't move very well in the sand.

"I can't breathe on land!" the Chameleon cried. Then he said, "I should probably stop talking; I'm running out of air!"

Some people screamed, and somebody said, "That poor shark's in trouble!" Dudley threw the shark into the water, but the shark turned back into the Chameleon, who was sinking. And the person who spoke before said, "That poor burnt lizard can't swim!" Dudley saved the Chameleon.

Wolf Spitzer came back, wondering who the mystery hero really was. The Chameleon looked over at Dudley and said, "I've got burning sand in my eyes, but I could swear that's Agent-"

"Hi-gee-gee!" Dudley said, throwing a frisbee at the Chameleon's head, knocking him out. Then Dudley snatched a fudge bar that Wolf was holding.

Later, Dudley got back to T.U.F.F., and he couldn't believe his eyes! He saw a lot of awesome stuff, and he thought it was Awesome Stuff Day at T.U.F.F. Unfortunately, the stuff was for the mystery hero. And they had to lock up that stuff till they found the mystery hero.

"If Pinocchio knows what's good for him, he'll confess." said Summer.

Dudley started to cry, and Kitty asked him what was wrong.

"Did you ever tell a lie, then another lie, and maybe a couple more lies?" Dudley asked Kitty.

"No." Kitty replied.

"How 'bout a fib?" Dudley asked.

"No." Kitty said.

"White lie?" Dudley asked.

"No!" Kitty said. (A/N: Actually, she's lying right now, 'cause she did lie in "Cruisin' For A Bruisin'", remember? She lied to Dudley to get him off her back.)

"What if you did, and felt really bad about it, 'cause you really wanted the chocolate fountain?" Dudley asked.

"No." Kitty said.

"We're waaaiiiitiiiing!" the kids (except Atin) said in quiet voices.

"Would you kindly not say that?" Atin asked the other kids. (A/N: In "Adventures Of Sonic The Hedgehog", Sonic would say, "I'm waaaiiiitiiiing!", and you know how Atin feels about Sonic!)

"Sorry, Atin." George said.

Dudley grabbed Kitty and cried as he said, "Me neither!"

Keswick said that now that all the awesome stuff was locked away where they couldn't get it, it was time for his favorite day at T.U.F.F.

"Break Into The Safe & Play With The Mystery Hero's Stuff Day?" Dudley guessed, sounding hopeful.

"Even better! It's Advanced Ca-Ca-Ca-Calculus Day!" Keswick said, pulling out a math book.

"Daaaaad!" Lisa and Tyler facepalmed. They were smart for kids, but they weren't too happy about math like that.

"Math? You've gotta be kidding! I mean, ring ring!" Dudley said. He answered his phone, and he pretended to talk to somebody.

"Let me guess: Dr. Fineberg again?" Kitty said.

"No, it was a wrong number. But that reminds me, I have to go see Dr. Fineberg again!" Dudley said. Then he left.

"He's lying." the kids said to each other.

Dudley was somewhere with a bunch of other dogs. (A/N: Have you ever seen that picture of dogs playing poker? That scene looks like that picture, only we can see Dudley there!)

"GIN!" Dudley yelled, showing his cards.

"We're playing 'Crazy Eights'!" said a dog.

"Don't look at my cards." Dudley said, pulling his cards away.

Just then, Dudley's phone actually rang. He said, "Is that how my phone rings? I've been doing a lousy imitation." He answered the phone, and the Chief said that they got intel that Dr. Fineberg was really a super-villain. Dr. Fineberg was going to unleash knock-out gas on the city, and rob Petropolis blind!

Kitty said that Dudley had exactly 5 minutes before he unleashed the gas. He was at the dentist's, right?

"Well, I'm definitely not playing Gin Rummy with a bunch of dogs." Dudley responded.

"We can't get there in time! So it's up to you to stop Dr. Fineberg!" the Chief said.

Dudley said that he wasn't all the way across town at his friend, Phil's. Phil insisted on living near the bus station, 'cause he didn't have a car. Dudley turned to Phil and said, "Your parents are loaded, Phil! Buy a car!"

Then Dudley ran off. He needed to take a shortcut, so he'd go down Quick Drying Cement Street. He got stuck in some wet cement, and he was mad about going to Phil's to play Gin.

"CRAZY EIGHTS!" yelled Phil.

"Shut up and buy a car!" Dudley yelled. Now he was wearing cement shoes, and he was going to take Quicksand Boulevard. He sunk like a rock. Dudley realized that you should never cut down Quicksand Blvd. while wearing shoes made from Quick Drying Cement St. Then he went down Back To Phil's Lane. Upon finding himself back at Phil's, Dudley wasn't happy.

Now Dudley got to Dr. Fineberg's office, and he was pooped from running. Dr. Fineberg said, "I've already released the gas! Petropolis is doomed!"

"NOOOO! I love Petropolis! Except for Back To Phil's Lane; why do they even have that street?" Dudley said.

"If only you'd really been here like you said you were, you could've stopped me in time!" Dr. Fineberg said.

Dudley finally broke down and confessed, but then he wondered how Dr. Fineberg knew he lied.

"Because we told him!" the Chief's voice said. Dudley turned around, and he saw Kitty, Keswick, the Chief, and the kids, and they looked angry.

"Game over, Pinocchio!" the kids said.

"Oh, you are so fu-fu-fu-found out, Agent Puppy!" Keswick said. (A/N: I thought he really was going to say the 'f' word!)

"We knew you were lying all along, Dudley. So we thought we'd teach you a lesson." Kitty said.

"Due to your lying, we called you 'Pinocchio'." the kids said.

"Dr. Fineberg agreed to pretend to be an evil super-villain to help us out." the Chief said.

Dudley apologized to everyone.

"It's okay, Dudley. We forgive you." Kitty said.

The Chief said that Dudley did thwart some serious crimes, but then again, they weren't that serious, but his heart was in the right place, but not really 'cause he was playing Hooky. He couldn't stop talking, so he told Dr. Fineberg that he might wanna gas him.

"On the bright side, we found the mystery hero! I say we celebrate with p-pizza, sno-cones, and calculus!" Keswick said. Everyone groaned, so Keswick said that there wasn't calculus. Then everyone cheered.

Before they could leave, Dr. Fineberg said, "Not so fast, Dudley Puppy! You're 2 years overdue for a cleaning! And your teeth are a mess!" He told Dudley to get in that chair. Dudley ran off, but then he came back!

"Darn it! I took Back To Dr. Fineberg's Street!" Dudley said.

The End

Wow! That was a very interesting episode! Next up is "Cold Fish", so stay tuned!


	63. Cold Fish

(A/N: Here's "Cold Fish"! This ought to be interesting! Let's see what's going to happen!)

It was daytime in Petropolis, and Dudley came running into T.U.F.F., saying that he spent his entire pants budget on donuts.

"You don't wear pants." Kitty pointed out. But Dudley said that that's why he had so much money for donuts.

"And the box is empty." Keswick said, opening the empty box.

"I ate all the donuts!" Dudley said, and he was kinda fat.

"Daaaaaaad!" the kids facepalmed.

Dudley said that he could do that without worrying about his pants being too tight, 'cause he didn't wear any.

"Put a sock in it!" the Chief said. Dudley stuck his foot (which looked really bad) in the Chief's face, saying, "I don't wear socks, either."

"Knock it off!" the Chief said. He started to brief the agents on their mission. A giant ice sculpture was being towed to Petsburg by Saul Riceberg, the rice and ice tycoon. He was throwing a wedding for his daughter, Bryce Riceberg.

"Suffice to say, it's quite nice, and you need to protect it." the Chief said.

They needed to make sure that the Riceberg Icebird Iceberg got to Petsburg.

"No problem! As long as I don't have to wear pants." Dudley said.

"You're okay with wearing pants in the future." George said.

"He's right, ya know." Summer said.

"Oh, but you do." Keswick said. The Riceberg Icebird Iceberg was so big, it had its own weather system.

"That's crazy!" Atin said.

"I agree." said Blossom.

"In order to avoid freezing, you, Agent Katswell, and the kids are going to have to wear these specially-designed atomic-heater-p-p-pants." Keswick said.

"No way! Wearing pants goes against everything I believe in. And just so you know, wearing shorts goes against half the things I believe in." Dudley said.

"You heard what Dad said. If you don't wanna freeze, wear the pants!" said Lisa and Tyler.

"Guys, arguing with our dad is like arguing with a brick wall." Molly said.

"Me and the kids'll go. Really, it's not a problem." Kitty said. Then she turned to the Chief and said, "Please don't make me go with Captain No-Pants." At the sound of that name, the kids burst out laughing.

The Chief figured that maybe they wouldn't need 2 agents for that mission. After all, what crazy nut-job was gonna attack an ice sculpture?

And that's when the Caped Cod appeared on the screen. He was wearing a helmet that enabled him to breathe on land. He was now claiming to rule the giant ice-sculpture. Anyway, he spoke to the 'dog-king', saying that he escaped the Petropolis Aquarium for the Criminally Insane, and have returned to take the kingdom.

"You know he really doesn't have a kingdom, right? He doesn't even have his own p-p-p-place. He lives with his mother." Keswick said.

"I'm saving up for a go-cart!" Dudley said.

"You moved out of your mom's house when you married Mom." George said.

The Caped Cod went on to say that with help from the Seal of Approval, he would melt the iceberg as it was towed through Petropolis Harbor, and flood the city, making it his watery kingdom. The seal clapped at that.

"He'll clap for anything." said the Caped Cod. He showed the seal some things, and the seal clapped for each one. The Caped Cod then said, "He's a boob, but I need a 'yes-man'." Then the seal tried to eat the Caped Cod.

"I think your 'yes-man' just tried to eat you." Dudley said.

"Don't be ridiculous. Seals don't eat fish." said the Caped Cod.

"Yes, they do! We saw a seal eating fish in "Mickey & The Seal"." Summer said.

"Next, you'll be telling me they like balancing rubber balls on their noses." the Caped Cod said, and the seal was doing just that!

"How are you going to melt an ice sculpture that's the size of Rhode Island?" Kitty asked. The Caped Cod said that he was going to do it with a high-tech iceberg-melting ray-gun. It was really a hair-dryer. Not only would the Caped Cod flood the city, he'd get revenge on Bryce. They were besties in middle school, and she didn't invite the Caped Cod to her wedding!

The Chief said that Dudley, Kitty, and the kids had to stop that fiend. If anything happened to that ice sculpture, the Ricebergs would sit T.U.F.F. at a table way in the back at the reception.

"By the time we get to the buffet, the deviled eggs will be gone!" Keswick said.

"Are deviled eggs really important?" Tyler asked Lisa in a whisper.

"Daddy seems to think so." Lisa whispered back, adjusting the bow on her head.

Dudley, Kitty, and the children were now dressed appropriately for the iceberg. They were flying towards the iceberg in a spy-plane, and Kitty checked the weather. It was -40 on the iceberg.

"Wow, that's gonna be cold!" Molly exclaimed.

"I'll keep you warm." Max said, wrapping his arms around Molly.

"And I'll be keeping Annabeth warm." said George, pulling Annabeth into a hug.

"Should we keep Atin warm?" Blossom asked Summer.

"I'm warm enough, but thanks for the offer." Atin said.

"No prob!" Summer and Blossom replied.

Then they landed the spy-plane on the iceberg, and they came out riding snow-mobiles (A/N: I think that's what they were.). Kitty was cold, so she set her pants to 'toasty-warm'. The kids did the same.

"Are you sure you don't wanna wear yours?" Kitty asked Dudley.

"Positive. I never get cold." Dudley said, but then he was frozen in a block of ice.

"Daddy!" Summer screamed.

"Oh, yes, you do! You always snuggle with Mom to keep warm during the winter." said George.

Since Dudley was frozen, he wasn't controlling his snow-mobile, and he fell against Kitty and knocked her into a pile of snow. Then an avalanche happened!

"Mom! Dad!" the children cried. Luckily, Kitty's pants melted the snow, and she said to Dudley, "This is ridiculous. Put on the pants! How bad can they be?"

"They're not that bad." George said.

When Dudley had the pants on, he said, "They're horrible! I can't do anything in these pants!" He said he couldn't whistle, or juggle, and he couldn't finish his novel.

"You're writing a novel?" Kitty asked.

"No, I was chewing on one." Dudley said. He held up a novel called Cat Fuzz: A Novel. There was a picture of what looked like a hairball on the cover of the book.

"That's my novel!" Kitty said, taking the book.

Dudley then said that the worst part was the fact that he couldn't see his tail, so he didn't know if he was happy or sad.

"So wear some pants that show your tail." Molly said. (A/N: We can see Kitty's tail, and she wears pants.)

"I wear pants like that." George said.

"So do lots of other people." Summer pointed out.

That's when Kitty was picking up a cod-shaped heat-signature.

"Who could it be?" Dudley asked. Kitty said it was the Caped Cod. Dudley tried to run, but he didn't get anywhere. The pants were driving him mad, and he had to get them off. He managed to get them off, and then he saw his tail, and he said he was happy because it was wagging. Then he was frozen again.

Meanwhile, the Caped Cod was trying to melt the iceberg, but so far, he melted a little bit of it. He wanted to find a way to accelerate the melting process. Then the pants fell near him.

"What's this? Hot pants?" the fish said. He was going to use them to melt the iceberg. So he took the temperature controls, set it to 'inferno', and then the pants got hot and sank into the snow.

Getting back to Dudley, he wasn't frozen, but he was cold.

"Dudley, we have to find your pants. You're shivering!" Kitty said. Dudley said that he wasn't shivering. He claimed that it was a new dance, and all the kids with frostbite were doing it.

"Nice try. You can't fool us." said Max.

Then Kitty's wrist-com went off. The Chief needed Kitty's opinion on something. Did the Chief or Keswick look better in a tuxedo? Lisa and Tyler were there, too. Lisa was wearing a fancy pink dress and she still wore her bow, and Tyler was wearing a tuxedo, just like his future father.

Kitty wondered if that's why the Chief had called. The Chief had called for that reason, but he wasn't about to admit that to Kitty. So he told Keswick to make something up.

"We're getting a weird reading on Agent Puppy's atomic pants." Keswick said. He added that they were turned up hot enough to melt the iceberg.

"Good one, Keswick. I think she bought it." the Chief said. But Keswick was serious. At their current temperature, they'd melt the iceberg and flood Petropolis in less than 2 hours!

"Uh-oh!" the twins said.

"I told you pants were evil!" Dudley said. The kids facepalmed at this.

"I think the Caped Cod is using your pants to melt the ice!" Kitty said. They had to stop him.

The Chief decided that he looked best in a tux. Lisa said, "It's a draw! You both look good!"

"What about me?" Tyler asked.

"You l-l-look fine, son." Keswick assured Tyler.

Now the Caped Cod was happy about being able to melt the iceberg. While he waited for the iceberg to melt, he was going to go through the mail that piled up while he was in prison. The first letter he pulled out was an invitation to the wedding!

"Maybe I should cancel my evil plan." the Caped Cod said as he opened the invitation. But then he saw that they were serving fish at the reception. He was going to continue melting the iceberg.

Dudley and Kitty came up, trying to blast the Caped Cod. Atin was trying to hit the fish with a Chaos Blast. The Caped Cod told the Seal of Approval to attack, but the seal tried eating the fish.

"Spit me out!" the Caped Cod yelled.

The seal must've spit him out, because the fish jumped onto him, saying, "Hi-ho, Crazy Seal!"

Dudley said that two could play at that game. He kicked Kitty, and while she slid through the snow, Dudley jumped onto her.

"Ooh, you're warm!" Dudley said as he rode his partner. They tried to blast the freaky fish, but they couldn't. This wasn't working, as the inside of the iceberg had already melted. Now they had to do something before the whole thing collapsed.

"I have a plan! Caped Cod! We surrender!" Dudley said. Kitty didn't like that plan. Dudley said that if the fish stopped melting the iceberg, he could have the kingdom.

"Throw in your beautiful princess and it's a deal!" the Caped Cod said as he went over to Dudley, Kitty, and the youngsters.

"What are we gonna do, Kitty? We'll never find anyone beautiful on such short notice!" Dudley said.

"He means me, Dudley!" Kitty said.

"Yeah, Dad. And in the future, you always tell Mom that she's beautiful, inside and out." George said.

Kitty went over to the Caped Cod and said, "If you think I'm going anywhere with you..."

"DEAL!" said Dudley.

"Nice knowin' ya..." the triplets said to Max, Annabeth, Blossom, and Atin.

The Caped Cod told Dudley to surrender, but Dudley suggested they seal the deal with a kiss from the princess.

"There is no way I'm gonna-" Kitty started, but Dudley covered her mouth and said, "KISS THE FISH!" He then told the Caped Cod to pucker up, but he'd have to take off his helmet.

The Caped Cod was thrilled, and after he took off his helmet, he jumped into Kitty's arms. But then he couldn't breathe!

Dudley snuck up on the seal, picked it up, and threw it at the Caped Cod. Then the temperature controls for the pants fell into Dudley's hands. The seal ate the fish and hopped into the water.

"We're still here!" George, Molly, and Summer cheered. But the ice sculpture was still melting! Kitty told Dudley to turn off the pants. But then they fell over, and Dudley fell on the remote, breaking it!

"Keswick, is there any way to turn off the pants without the remote?" Kitty asked as she contacted him on her wrist-com. There was a 'temperature-reverse' switch on the zipper, but the pants were 500 ft. below the surface of the iceberg!

The Chief said that one of them would have to dive down there and flip that switch. He didn't spend $50 on a wedding present for nothing!

Dudley volunteered to do it. But he'd have to be fast, for once he flipped the switch, the water would start to freeze pretty quickly, and there wouldn't be much time to get back to the surface.

"I hope he's fast enough." Blossom said, seeing how worried her friends were.

"I hope you make it. You owe me $18.50 for the wedding present." the Chief said to Dudley.

Dudley dove into the water, and Kitty and the children were trying to avoid falling in. Dudley found the pants, and he flipped the switch. Then the water was re-freezing, and Dudley swam to the surface as fast as he could.

"Come on, Dudley. You can do it." Kitty said. Dudley popped out of the pants-shaped hole in a spout of water, and that water froze around the lower half of his body.

"I did it, Kitty! But I can't tell if I'm happy about it." Dudley said, as he couldn't wag his tail.

Later, the wedding happened. Dudley, Kitty, Keswick, the Chief, and the youngsters were there. Now Dudley was wearing a tuxedo, Kitty was wearing a pretty violet dress (and her hair was done up nicely), and the kids were dressed up, too.

"Nice work, agents! You saved the Riceberg's Icebird Iceberg." the Chief said.

"Well, sort of." Keswick said. It didn't look very nice, and the head fell off.

"Thanks, Chief. Anyway, I'm starving. When's dinner?" Dudley asked.

The food set before him was the Caped Cod. Dudley ordered the beef medley, and the seal ordered fish. The seal ate the Caped Cod again, but the Caped Cod said, "I will one day have your kingdom!"

"He lives with his mom." the Chief said.

"I'm saving for a go-cart!" Dudley said.

The End

Whoo! That was pretty good! Stay tuned, for the next episode is "Pup Daddy"!


	64. Pup Daddy

(A/N: Hey, everyone! It's time for the episode "Pup Daddy"! Please enjoy this episode!)

It was morning in the city of Petropolis. Dudley, Kitty, Keswick, the Chief, and the kids all showed up at T.U.F.F.

"Agent Puppy, did you remember to feed Snaptrap last night?" the Chief asked Dudley as they walked by a cell that Snaptrap was in. The cell contained a water container like you'd find in a cage for hamsters, guinea pigs, or other rodents, and a wheel. (A/N: Just so ya know, Snappy is at D.O.O.M.)

"No, he didn't! I got so hungry, I had to gnaw my own foot off!" Snaptrap complained, holding up his leg and showing that his foot was gone!

"How do we explain this to Snappy?" the kids asked each other while the grown-ups screamed.

"Psych!" Snaptrap said, as his foot came out from his pants. (The kids rolled their eyes at that.) Snaptrap really broke out and got sweet-&-sour shrimp. He only went back to T.U.F.F. 'cause it was Dance Party Friday at T.U.F.F. Snaptrap had been working on his pop n' lock, and he danced a little to prove it.

Then the floor became a dance floor, and a disco ball came down as Dudley and the kids started dancing a little. (A/N: Summer's dancing had improved a bit.) Dudley said that Dance Party Friday was his idea. He also liked Sleep All Day Monday, Don't Come To Work Tuesday, and Come To Work In Your Pajamas, Pick Up Your Paycheck, And Go Home Wednesday. Dudley also thought of something for Thursday, but the Chief wouldn't go for that.

"You're a fantastic agent, but you need to learn to be a little more responsible." But by little, he meant a lot, and by fantastic, he meant barely adequate. Dudley frowned at that.

"You've gotta stop acting like a kid. Agent Kid is more responsible than you, and he eats cans." Kitty said to Dudley. (A/N: Agent Kid is a goat, and young goats are called 'kids'.)

"Dad's responsible in the future, Mom. He learned how to be when he was going to marry you." Molly said.

Then Keswick came up with a device that reversed the aging process. It was called the "Young Gun", and it looked like a gun with a baby bottle on it.

"It's still in the testing phase, so it's dangerous and unpredictable. Kind of like me on the dance floor." Keswick said, and he started dancing.

"He's predictable when he dances with Mom." Lisa pointed out.

"Maybe Mom helped him with that." Tyler guessed.

Then Dudley snatched the gun, as he planned to use it to make an old piece of pizza young again. He threw the piece of pizza into the air, but when he fired the gun, he missed the pizza, and he hit the disco ball. Keswick, Kitty, Snaptrap, and the Chief were affected by the gun! (The kids weren't affected.)

Now the Chief looked like a teenager from the 50's. This was proven when he said, "Neat-o! This is Coolsville, Daddy-o!"

"I turned the Chief into a foreigner!" Dudley exclaimed.

"No, you b-b-b-bozo! The Young Gun was set to 'teenager'!" Keswick pointed out.

"Gimme a B! Gimme an O! Gimme a Z! Gimme an O! What's it spell? BOZO!" Kitty (now a teenage cheerleader) cheered.

"Whoa. Mom was geeky as a teenager." George said.

"Be nice!" Molly told him.

"Yeah. She's still our mom, and I don't want you hurting her feelings!" Summer said.

Even Snaptrap was a teenager, and he looked like a bad boy! By now, the kids all had their hands clamped over their mouths in shock.

"You sent me back to my awkward teenage phase!" Keswick exclaimed.

"You look exactly the same." Dudley pointed out. Then Keswick turned around, and he had a tail (but the tail looked like a gator's tail or something like that)! Keswick explained that Keswicks go through a series of metamorphoses as they age.

"Not us." Lisa said.

"What do you m-m-mean by that?" Keswick asked.

"We've always looked like this." Tyler said.

"Odd." Keswick said. (A/N: You'll have to read "Family Starters" to find out why Lisa and Tyler don't go through a series of metamorphoses.) Then Keswick said that in a few years, his tail would break off and form another Keswick, who Keswick would have to fight to the death, for there could be only one. The kids rolled their eyes at that.

"See ya later, alligators. I'm gonna go pick up my chick, and cruise over to the drive-in! Eeeeeyyyyy!" the Chief said as he was going towards the exit.

"You're on your own, Fonzie! I'm gonna break-dance on a cardboard box!" Snaptrap said, and he was break-dancing on a cardboard box.

Dudley was happy that everyone was more immature than he was.

"Dudley, we have a tendency to act more mature than you at times." Max said.

"That's true." said Annabeth.

Keswick said that he was still mature; he just had a tail now, and he also squirted ink when he was nervous. Then the phone rang, and Keswick was startled by the sound, as he squirted ink, and the ink hit the Chief, who didn't take too kindly to that!

"That tears it! Get ready to rumble, nerd!" the Chief said to Keswick. But the threat made Keswick more nervous, and the Chief got squirted with ink again. The Chief produced brass knuckles. Keswick was now running from the Chief, and Kitty was doing another cheer.

"I can't look!" said Lisa, running into another room.

"Wait for me!" Tyler yelled, following his sister.

Dudley told them to stop, and he was going to use the gun to turn them back to normal. But the gun was gone!

Snaptrap appeared on the screens, and he had the Young Gun! Dudley was not amused, but he was going to get the gun back. He saw Chief beating up Keswick, so he made the teens go with him. Even the kids went on this adventure. They all got in the T.U.F.F... MINI-VAN!

At D.O.O.M., Snaptrap was going to use the gun on Ollie, Francisco, and Larry. (A/N: The D.O.O.M. kids clamped their hands over their mouths when they saw Snaptrap.)

"Time to terrorize the town, teen-style!" Snaptrap said, firing the gun. He missed his men, and ended up hitting Old Lady Metzger. But the blast made her young, so Snaptrap called her "Young Lady Metzger". Then Snaptrap tried again, and this time, he got his men. Now they were teenagers, and they looked like bad boys. Snaptrap and his men hopped on skateboards and took off, with their future children hanging onto them.

"This is really awkward." Snappy told the other kids.

"I know. Our dads are teenagers!" Melody said.

"With them being teenagers, they're kinda like our older brothers." Stella pointed out.

"Still awkward." Murray said.

Back in the T.U.F.F. mini-van, Dudley was angrily driving, and Kitty was sitting behind Dudley. She pulled his ears over his eyes and said, "Guess who?" Dudley couldn't see where he was going! He told her, "Don't make me turn this car around!" But he couldn't do that, 'cause he had to get the gun from Snaptrap.

"Let's peel out and see what this baby's got under the hood!" the Chief said. He stepped on Dudley's foot, which was on the pedal, and the car sped up! Keswick got nervous, and ink was all over the windshield, and Dudley couldn't see where he was going again!

Now a cop pulled Dudley over, and while the cop was writing out a ticket, Dudley said, "I don't have time for this. As a senior-ranking T.U.F.F. agent, I'm gonna have to ask you to stand down!"

The cop pulled out a taser and held it towards Dudley's nose. Poor Dudley was tased! (A/N: They need to outlaw tasers in that town!)

"You're driving around with a car full of 6-year-olds!" the cop told Dudley.

"6-year-olds?" Dudley wondered.

"We're not 6. We're 10." George, Molly, Summer, Max, Annabeth, Blossom, and Atin whispered to each other. (A/N: Yes, they are 10-year-olds in this story.)

"We're 9." Lisa and Tyler whispered.

But when Dudley looked in the back, the kids were there, but Kitty, the Chief, and Keswick were 6-year-old kids. And before I forget, Keswick was now a platypus! Lisa and Tyler looked at their dad, and their jaws hit the ground at the sight of him, because he had turned into a platypus! They never did that when they were 6!

Keswick explained that in the early years, Keswicks go through a platypus stage. He didn't squirt ink, but he did shoot barbed quills when he hiccupped. Then he did, and it made Kitty and the Chief cry.

"STOP CRYING, YOU LITTLE MONSTERS!" Dudley yelled at the crying kids.

"Dad, that's not what you tell us when we cry in the future!" said Summer.

"Yeah, and you and Mom do a good job of calming us down." said Molly.

Keswick then said that Kitty and the Chief should've been crying, because they had a serious problem! They were still aging backwards, and they'd get younger and younger until, eventually, they'd cease to exist!

"WHAT?!" screamed George, Molly, Summer, Lisa, and Tyler.

"Oh no! If they cease to exist, then I'm gonna lose Molly! She's the prettiest girl I've ever known!" Max exclaimed, and Molly blushed when Max said she was pretty.

"We can't let that happen! I don't wanna lose George!" Annabeth said.

"I know, but if Snaptrap's aging backwards, he won't exist either. And it was Snaptrap who killed your parents, right?" George asked. (A/N: Yes, Annabeth told George this in Chapter 50.)

"Yes..." Annabeth whimpered, tears coming to her eyes as she remembered.

"Snaptrap did that? Oh, I'm so sorry." said Summer, giving Annabeth a comforting hug.

"It wasn't your fault." Annabeth sobbed.

"I didn't think Snaptrap was capable of something like that." Tyler whispered to Lisa.

"It's worse when you realize that he succeeded." Lisa said.

"Well, if he disappears, your birth parents are safe." said Atin.

"But then I never would've met you guys." Annabeth wept.

"It's okay. We'll fix this." Molly assured her.

"And I'm sorry I brought up what You-Know-Who did." George said.

"I know." said Annabeth. She hugged George, and George hugged her back.

During this, Dudley asked Keswick, "Are you kidding?" But Keswicks only kid during their frog stage. Hearing that made Lisa and Tyler freak out!

Then Kitty and the Chief were crying again!

"GET A GRIP! Uncle Dudley needs to think!" Dudley shouted at the kids. He had to get that Young Gun back, but where would Teen Snaptrap go?

"Snaptrap, man, I'm freakin'. Are you sure this is, like, gonna work?" Francisco nervously asked Snaptrap.

Snaptrap told him to put all his toppings on the bottom, and then cover the toppings with yogurt. Then they wouldn't have to pay for their toppings. Snaptrap and his men went to pay for the yogurts (even the kids had yogurt). After paying, they went outside, and Dudley told Snaptrap to hand over the Young Gun.

"How did you know where I was?" Snaptrap asked Dudley.

"I didn't. The little monsters wanted yogurt." Dudley said, referring to Young Kitty, Keswick, and Chief.

"Dad, don't call Mom that!" George, Molly, and Summer yelled.

"And don't call our dad that!" Lisa and Tyler yelled.

"Take it from me. Hide your toppings on the bottom. Come on, homies! Let's roll!" Snaptrap said, but when he and his men started skateboarding away, guess what happened? That's right! Snaptrap, Ollie, Francisco, and Larry turned into 6-year-olds, making them younger than their own offspring.

"Wha-?! Now our dads are kids, and they're younger than us!" Snappy said.

"Oh boy..." said Melody, playing the Song of Time on her ocarina.

"I'm kinda worried about this. If they get any younger, they might disappear!" Stella said.

"And if they disappear, we'll disappear, too!" Murray exclaimed.

"WE'RE IN TROUBLE!" the D.O.O.M. kids cried.

Back with Dudley and the other agents, Kitty whined, "I wanted yogurt! You promised!" Dudley said he wanted yogurt, too, but he couldn't get any, 'cause he was too busy saving her. Then Dudley cried as he said, "Being responsible is so hard!"

"Not in the future!" the triplets sang together.

"Uncle Dudley is scaring me!" the Chief cried.

"Get a grip, Chief!" Dudley said to the young flea.

"I'm not the Chief! I'm Super-Flea!" the Chief said. Then the Chief was crying again, as he wanted Vanilla Swirl. Now Kitty and the Chief were crying again.

"How do we cheer them up?" Blossom asked.

"Let's put our heads together and think of something." said Summer. So George, Molly, and Summer huddled together, trying to figure out what to do.

"STOP CRYING!" Dudley told them that as soon as he figured out how to stop the bad guys, they'd get yogurt. Then he told them to pipe down and color, handing them some paper and crayons. But Keswick wouldn't be able to color, since he didn't have opposable thumbs.

"We could teach you some of the educational songs we learned from "Animaniacs"." Lisa suggested.

"Sounds good. Let's hear some!" Keswick said. So the kids were going to teach him some of the songs.

Meanwhile, Kitty said, "Are we there yet? I need to go to the bathroom. I have gum on my fur. Where do babies come from?"

The Chief was picking his nose, and he showed Keswick a big booger.

"Gross, Chief!" Keswick exclaimed.

"Super-Flea!" the Chief said.

Then Keswick felt a hiccup coming on, and the quill went through the windshield! And then they ran over something that took out the tires. When the van stopped, Dudley opened the door to the backseat and said, "Whoever catches the rat first gets a new tricycle!" But to his shock, Kitty and the Chief were babies.

"Now Mom is like our baby sister or something!" George moaned.

"Aww, Mom's cute!" said Molly as she hugged Baby Kitty.

"BABIES!" Dudley cried.

"It's happening! We're getting younger! Which means we're r-r-running out of time!" Keswick exclaimed. He changed again, too, and Dudley was freaked out by this! He said that Keswick kept getting more hideous (A/N: I'm not sure what he was.).

"It's true. I have a face only a Mother Keswick could l-l-love." Keswick said.

"But we love you, Dad. You're our dad. Even Mom would love you, 'cause she loves you for who you are, not what you look like." said Tyler.

"That's nice." Keswick said. But then he knew that Snaptrap was headed into a nearby construction site. He didn't see it, but his heat-sensing feelers detected it.

As Snaptrap and his men skateboarded along, Snaptrap realized that he doesn't know how to skateboard. Then he fell off, and his men crashed into him. The D.O.O.M. kids were unhurt, and they watched as their future dads went flying through the air.

"Guys, stop being babies!" Snaptrap said. Then Snaptrap and his men turned into (cute) babies!

"OH NO! Now what are we going to do?!" Snappy cried.

"If they get any younger, we're doomed!" Melody exclaimed.

"This is bad!" Stella cried.

"We can just kiss ourselves good-bye!" Murray said.

Baby Keswick started crying, and Dudley asked Keswick why he was crying.

"I'm a baby, duh! Also, if Snaptrap drops that gun and it b-b-breaks, we're all doomed!" Keswick explained.

"Oh no!" the kids facepalmed.

Now Baby Snaptrap was toddling across a metal beam, and he was going towards the edge! Dudley screamed, and he ran over there, holding Babies Kitty, Keswick, and Chief. Then he threw the babies into a box of safety helmets. The babies popped up wearing hard hats, and George, Molly, Summer, Max, Annabeth, Blossom, Atin, Lisa, Tyler, and the D.O.O.M. kids were all panicking.

Dudley got into a truck, and he lifted some big thing to where Baby Snaptrap was, and Baby Snaptrap walked into it. But as Baby Snaptrap continued walking, the thing fell out of place, and Dudley had to catch the baby rat! He got out of the truck and caught Snaptrap!

"Yay! You saved my dad! Wait, should I still call him that, even though he's a baby?" Snappy asked. The rest of the kids shrugged their shoulders.

"Luckily, his full diaper cushioned his fall." Dudley said. Then he realized what he said, and so he said, "I mean, gross!"

Keswick told Dudley to hurry, 'cause they only had 3 seconds left, and it took him 2 seconds to say that! The children gasped in shock! If the babies didn't get turned into grown-ups again, they'd all be gone!

Dudley was stuck, mainly because Kitty, Keswick, and the Chief were in one place, Snaptrap was in his arm, and Ollie, Francisco, and Larry were in another place, and he couldn't shoot everyone at the same time.

That was when Dudley found out that the construction workers celebrated Dance Party Friday! He fired at the disco ball, and then all the babies were grown-ups!

"YAY!" the kids cheered, running to their future parents to hug them.

"This is so bogus! On the upside, the Young Gun hasn't hit Mrs. Metzger yet." Snaptrap said as Young Lady Metzger walked by.

"Dad, I'm just happy that you're a grown-up again! You came close to disappearing and losing me!" Snappy said, feeling relieved as he hugged his future dad.

"Thank goodness everything's right again." said the kids.

That night, Dance Party Friday was in full swing at T.U.F.F. Dudley was dancing, and so were the kids.

"You've done it again, Agent Puppy! You fixed a horrible mess, which you created in the first place. Anyone else glad it's Friday?" the Chief said.

"We're glad! Glad that we didn't disappear!" said all the future children.

"I hope you learned your lesson about being irresponsible." Kitty said. Dudley didn't, but he learned about hiding your toppings under your yogurt.

"I taught him that!" Snaptrap said from the cell he'd been in earlier. Ollie, Francisco, and Larry were there, too, now. The kids were outside the cell, and relieved that their dads were still around.

Then Keswick showed up in what looked like a disco outfit, and he said, "Make some room, people! I'm about to b-b-b-boogie!" Then Keswick was dancing crazily. Kitty remembered how Keswick is unpredictable on the dance floor, and she told Dudley to put on some oldies to slow Keswick down.

"I'll just set the Young Gun to 'Oldies'!" said Dudley. He fired the gun at the jukebox, but Keswick crashed into Dudley, and he hit the disco ball again!

"Who threw up on the dance floor?" Dudley yelled. It was Keswick! Old Keswicks go through a jellyfish phase.

"Mom's parents aren't going through it!" said Lisa.

"And we don't even know if Dad's parents went through it yet!" Tyler exclaimed.

"Dudley, what have you done?" Kitty asked. She was old, and she had a walker.

"Get him!" the Chief said, and he was even older now!

The End

What an episode! Coming up next is "Candy Cane-ine", so stay tuned!


	65. Candy Cane-ine

(A/N: Okay, here's "Candy Cane-ine". I hope you enjoy this one! Let's get busy!)

It was nighttime in the city of Petropolis, and Dudley was on the run. He was running to T.U.F.F.

"Agent Puppy! Thank goodness you're here! We have an urgent situation! The security of the planet hangs in the balance!" the Chief said. But Dudley left a candy bar on his desk, and he really wanted to eat it. So the Chief let Dudley go, and he was going to send the new intern, Bobby, to Eastern Europe and locate something.

"But I'm making copies." Bobby said, holding up a flyer for the T.U.F.F. Garage Sale.

Dudley went to his desk to eat the candy bar, but when he got there, the candy bar was NOT THERE! Where was it? Dudley was frantically searching for the missing treat.

Then Kitty popped up, saying, "Oh, I hope you don't mind. I got hungry and ate your candy bar." She even had the evidence on her face, due to the chocolate around her mouth.

"Mom, you should've asked Dad if you could have it." said Summer.

"Actually, I think she did that to get back at him." said Atin.

"Get back at him for what?" Molly asked.

"Remember when we went to camp? Remember when he got s'mores? He always got one for himself, and one for your mom. Your mom didn't get a single s'more. So she got back at him by eating his candy bar." Atin said. (A/N: That's back in Chapter 46.)

"Mom, did you eat Dad's candy bar to get back at him for no s'mores?" George asked Kitty.

"No." Kitty responded.

Dudley said that it was okay, but he must've thought Kitty was joking around, 'cause he asked, "Seriously, where is it?" Kitty showed the candy bar wrapper.

"How could the world be so cruel? And by world, I mean you!" Dudley said, pointing at Kitty.

"We're partners. We should be able to share stuff." Kitty said.

Dudley was still unhappy, 'cause that particular candy bar was the last one from Halloween, and now he was plunged into the candy-less wasteland from now until Easter.

"Dad, you can have candy anytime. Besides, you're forgetting about Christmas candy, and the candy Mom gets you on Valentine's Day. You guys always share." said Molly.

Dudley was still a wreck, but Kitty told Dudley that the T.U.F.F. vending machine was full of candy. But Dudley said that the vending machine was broken. He held up his trick-or-treating bucket to the machine and said, "Trick-or-treat." When nothing happened, Dudley told Kitty, "See?" To the vending machine, he yelled, "Don't leave your porch light on if you're not gonna give out candy!"

"Dad, we've seen Mom work the vending machine before, and you can't get the candy out of it by trick-or-treating!" George said.

"Yeah! And you know that in the future, thanks to Mom." said Molly.

Kitty wondered if there was anything she could do to make Dudley less insane, but Dudley said that there wasn't, unless she could somehow make it magically rain candy.

Suddenly, it was raining candy.

"Cool! It's raining candy!" said Blossom, grabbing a piece of candy.

"Kitty's a witch!" Dudley said.

"No, Mom only dresses like a witch on Halloween." said Summer. (A/N: Who remembers when she was dressed as one in "T.U.F.F. Halloween"? If you haven't read it, check it out sometime!)

Then Keswick and the twins showed up, and they were standing under an umbrella as Keswick explained that the candy was coming from Willy Wombat. (A/N: An obvious parody of Willy Wonka, and he's dressed similarly to Willy Wonka in "Willy Wonka & The Chocolate Factory".)

Sure enough, they saw Willy Wombat, and his cane (which looked like a candy cane) was shooting out candy.

Dudley was thrilled, and he begged Willy to save him from the candy wasteland.

"Ignore the crazy dog, Mr. Wombat. What brings you to T.U.F.F.?" the Chief asked. Willy invented an atomic-bomb pop, and his competitors were desperate to steal it, so he installed a new security-system in his factory to protect it.

"What do you need T.U.F.F. for?" Kitty asked.

"To test it. I want your best agents to break in and try to steal the bomb-pop." Willy said. If they couldn't do it, then he'd know his candy was safe, but he warned them that the factory was loaded with deadly booby-traps.

"My agents aren't guinea pigs, Mr. Wombat. Except Agent Guinea Pig." the Chief said, looking at Agent Guinea Pig, who was an actual guinea pig running in a wheel. But the Chief couldn't put their lives in danger to test security. But Dudley turned his candy bucket upside-down and put it over the Chief. He was willing to do this.

"This'll be perfect for you, Kitty. You've been stealing candy all day." Dudley told her.

"Dad! It was one candy bar! Just one! Give it a rest!" yelled George, Molly, and Summer, clearly frustrated with their dad.

Later, Dudley, Kitty, and the children were outside, and Dudley saw the factory, but what he really saw was the bus station. Kitty turned him in another direction, and there was the factory, which was made of candy (much like the candy house from "Hansel & Gretel").

Dudley ran to the factory, but before he could eat it, Kitty said, "Heel, Dudley!" Dudley sat, and Kitty reminded him that the factory was booby-trapped, and he couldn't eat anything in it.

"That's easy for you to say, Miss I-Already-Had-A-Candy-Bar-Today-It-Was-My-Partner's-But-I-Didn't-Care!" Dudley said.

"Daaaaaad..." the triplets said in a warning tone.

"You want me to Chaos Blast him?" Atin whispered.

"No. If he needs an attitude adjustment, we'll give him one." said Annabeth.

Kitty quickly did an equipment check. She had infra-red goggles, grappling hooks, and a laser-powered safe-cracker. Dudley had his mom's biggest pillowcase, which was for the candy. Kitty just told Dudley that he couldn't have the candy.

"This is going to be like "Candy Land", only there's real candy, but we don't get to eat it." Molly said.

"And the characters aren't there." Max pointed out. (A/N: Who remembers "Candy Land", and the cards with the characters?)

Kitty used the grappling hook to get them to the roof, and then she used the safe-cracker on the glass roof, and she removed the piece of glass, so she, Dudley, and the kids could get in.

They found themselves in an amazing room, which looked like the room where everything was edible. (A/N: If you've seen "Willy Wonka & The Chocolate Factory" or "Charlie & The Chocolate Factory", then you know what that room looks like, except the lake isn't chocolate!)

Dudley was going to eat a lollipop in the room, but Kitty stopped him, checking her map for Willy's office. Then she saw Dudley drinking from the lake of blueberry soda. Dudley said that he wasn't drinking it, but the evidence was on his face, and he burped. When he burped, it started raining jelly beans.

"Ooh, are these Jelly Belly jelly beans?" the kids asked. But then they remembered that they couldn't eat the candy, so they didn't bother touching the candy.

They ran until they got to a boat, and they started rowing, but then they were sinking. Dudley said that someone may have eaten a hole in the boat, and it was Dudley who did it, for the evidence was on his face! Boy, was Kitty mad! They were floating along, and then they went down a waterfall of soda! But then they were safe for a bit.

They weren't safe for long, because a chocolate volcano was erupting. They'd get buried in hot fudge!

"I like hot fudge, but only on a sundae." said George. Now they were running to avoid getting burned. But Dudley couldn't run anymore, so he asked Kitty to carry him.

"Why are you so heavy?" Kitty asked. It turns out that the canoe went right to Dudley's hips. He was also carrying 50 pounds of jelly beans in that pillowcase. They came to what looked like an ancient temple entrance, only there was what looked like a giant gumball machine at the top.

Then Kitty saw Dudley enjoying a jaw-breaker, which he got from an ominous-looking jawbreaker pedestal.

"Dad, you set off another trap!" the kids facepalmed. The gumball-machine obviously gave out jaw-breakers, and a big yellow one went after Dudley, Kitty, and the children. It was banana-flavored, but Dudley hated banana. Kitty told him to lick it. The kids did, too. Now the jaw-breaker was smaller.

They soon found Willy's office. And when Kitty moved a picture, there was Willy's safe. She used the safe-cracker to open the safe, and there was the atomic-bomb pop! Kitty then put on her infra-red goggles, and she saw the infra-red lasers. She was going to deactivate the laser-grid, but Dudley knocked her over and got it, but he set off the alarm in the process!

Now they were trapped! There were spiked walls closing in on the group, and they couldn't leave the room. Atin performed Chaos Control, getting him and the other kids outside the factory, but the kids were worried about Dudley and Kitty.

Dudley blamed the trap on Kitty and he said, "I'll save us like I always do!" (A/N: If Dudley keeps this up, he won't get Kitty, and he can kiss his future children good-bye!) Dudley was going to eat the spikes, which he thought were made of candy, but they weren't.

"What do we do?" Kitty panicked.

"You're a witch! Use your broom and fly us out of here!" Dudley yelled at her. (A/N: Good thing the kids are outside, 'cause they'd probably ask Peg to give Dudley a good spanking after this, though I wouldn't be too surprised if they asked her anyway!)

"I AM NOT A WITCH!" Kitty screamed at him.

"That's what all witches say!" Dudley yelled back. Then he said he knew what to do. He told her to shake up the bottles of blueberry soda he stole while she wasn't looking. Kitty saw where he was going with that. They'd shake up the bottles enough, pop the caps off, and rocket through the sky-light in the ceiling. Dudley had been thinking about drinking the soda, but he didn't want Kitty to know that.

It worked, and they were out of the factory!

"You're alright!" the kids cheered, giving Dudley and Kitty a big hug. Then Willy came up in his car, which was made of candy, and Kitty showed him the atomic-bomb pop, telling Willy that he'd need a new security system. Willy thanked them, and then he left.

Just then, Willy came up with some cops, telling them to arrest Dudley and Kitty for stealing his atomic-bomb pop!

"We're the T.U.F.F. agents you hired to steal it!" Kitty exclaimed as she and Dudley pulled out their badges.

"If anyone hired you, it was an imposter." Willy said.

Kitty knew that there was only one villain in Petropolis who could disguise himself as Willy, and it was the Chameleon!

"What? How could we not know that?" the triplets screamed.

"Maybe he finally learned how to disguise his voice." said Max.

"I'm going to make him suffer." said Atin.

"I'll help you." offered Blossom.

Meanwhile, Willy said that they needed to get the atomic-bomb pop back right away! It was a highly-unstable prototype! If it was removed from its case and exposed to air, it could result in a terrible explosion!

Kitty contacted Keswick on her wrist-com, asking if he could get a location on the Chameleon. Keswick thought Kitty said "Comedian", so he told her that he was opening at the Chuckle Duck that Tuesday night.

" _THE CHAMELEON_!" Kitty shouted.

Now Keswick understood. He told her that the Chameleon opened a candy store at the mall, and it was called "Caramel Caramel Caramel Caramel Caramel Chameleon". Kitty assured Willy that they'd get his bomb-pop back.

The Chameleon got back to his candy store, and he was going to find out what was in the pop to make his insect-themed candy store a sweet success. Dudley, Kitty, and the kids showed up then, and Kitty said, "Hand over the bomb-pop, Chameleon! It's dangerous!"

But the Chameleon said that taking out a second mortgage on your evil lair to open an insect-themed candy store was dangerous.

"Turns out people hate chocolate-covered creepy-crawlers." the Chameleon said.

"Gross!" said the girls, and they looked like they were about to throw up. The boys led the girls outside so they wouldn't throw up.

The Chameleon then ran in the back room, but Dudley and Kitty followed him. Kitty dove at the lizard, who let go of the case, and the case with the bomb-pop in it shattered. (A/N: Uh-oh!) Kitty put the Chameleon in a jar, trapping him, and now he was taken care of. However, that's when Dudley heard the bomb-pop ticking!

Dudley said he would once again save them, but he jumped into Kitty's arms, asking her to carry him, 'cause he's afraid of bugs. (A/N: He got over his phobia in the future.)

Now they were running through the mall, trying to get the bomb-pop out of the mall before it was too late. The kids followed Dudley and Kitty to the roof, and then Dudley chucked the pop away!

After the pop exploded, Kitty apologized to Dudley for eating his candy bar, and she gave Dudley a candy bar that she hoped would help him make it till Easter. Dudley ate the candy bar, but he said it wouldn't help him.

"So wait until Christmas! There's always candy canes!" Blossom remembered.

"That's right!" Max said.

Then the T.U.F.F. helicopter showed up, and the Chief and Willy got out. The Chief congratulated Dudley and Kitty for saving the city, but he didn't know what they saved the city from, so he asked Willy.

Willy said that the pop was designed to rain sweets over the city, to fill the candy-less wasteland that exists between Halloween and Easter. At this, the kids facepalmed.

"Apparently, it was a failure." Willy said. But it wasn't, because it was now raining sweets!

Dudley was happy, but then he got hit on the head, and he was unhappy, so he asked Kitty to carry him again.

The End

Whoo! Another episode done! Please stay tuned for the next episode, which is "Freaky Spy-Day"!


	66. Freaky Spy-Day

(A/N: Okay, here's "Freaky Spy-Day"! Hope you enjoy it!)

It was daytime in the city of Petropolis. At T.U.F.F., Kitty wasn't at her cubicle when her phone rang. So her message machine picked up. The person leaving the message was none other than Jack Rabbit, Kitty's old partner! He said, "Kitty, it's your old partner, Jack Rabbit. I know it takes a lot of nerve calling you after I tried to drain your brain and sell your T.U.F.F. secrets to Snaptrap. After all, I could've left you an empty-headed moron like your partner, Dumply."

"IT'S DUDLEY!" Dudley yelled. He heard Jack's voice, and he ran to Kitty's machine to listen to it. The triplets and Max were listening, too, and they were MAD when they heard Jack's voice. The other kids heard what Jack had said, and they didn't like what they heard, so they instantly knew that Jack was a villain.

"Anyway, Kitty, I'm a changed man, and I'd like to make it up to you. Call me." Jack finished.

"I can't let Kitty get together with Jack. Unlike me, she's weak and has no will-power." Dudley said. Then he saw the bowl of jelly beans on her desk, and he said, "A BOWL OF JELLY BEANS! I HAVE TO EAT THEM ALL RIGHT NOW!"

"Dad..." the triplets facepalmed.

"He's the one without willpower." Atin whispered to the kids.

"Kitty has no willpower at the sight of things cats like." Max said.

"Neither does Molly." Summer pointed out.

"I have _some_ willpower; I just have to learn how to use it." Molly said.

"But I love you anyway." Max said. Molly purred as she hugged Max.

Dudley had to tell Keswick and the Chief about the message, but not about the jelly beans, 'cause he didn't want to share. Then Dudley was gobbling up the jelly beans.

"We heard the message." the Chief said from behind Dudley. Keswick was there, too.

"Were you guys spying on me?" Dudley asked.

Keswick said that he was spying on the Chief, who was spying on Dudley while Dudley was spying on Kitty.

"For all we know, Kitty is spying on us. We live in a creepy little world here at T-T-T.U.F.F." Keswick said. Then he saw the bowl of jelly beans, and he asked, "Are those jelly beans?"

"Knowing Jack, he's up to no good. We can't let Kitty know he called." Dudley said.

"Hi, guys!" Kitty cheerfully greeted.

Everyone freaked out, and then Kitty saw that she got a message. Dudley blasted her phone so she couldn't hear Jack's message.

Then Dudley said that he needed to talk to Keswick and the Chief about manly things. And the kids wanted to join them, so they went to Keswick's lab. Dudley said that they needed a plan to keep Kitty away from Jack.

"I know. We'll shove her into my rocket and sh-sh-sh-shoot her into space!" Keswick said.

"Dad, that's not a good idea!" Lisa said.

"What she said." Tyler added.

The Chief said that you couldn't just shove her into the rocket. He said, "We'll lure her in with this fashion magazine!" With that, he pulled out a magazine called 'Cosmopawlitan'. Then he caught sight of the cover, and he said, "Ooh, shoulder-pads are back!" Then he threw the magazine into the rocket.

"Let me see!" Keswick exclaimed, running towards the rocket.

"Dad, wait!" Lisa yelled, running after her future father.

"I wish he'd listen!" Tyler yelled, following his sister. And the Chief hopped after them.

Once Keswick, the Chief, Lisa, and Tyler were in the rocket, the rocket took off.

Dudley said that rockets were complicated, and he needed something simple. Then he knew what to do. He'd use Keswick's brain-switcher to swap his brain with Kitty's, and then he could meet Jack as Kitty and tell him to get lost.

"We should go with your dad." Blossom said.

"Going with Dad is a good idea, but if Jack sees us, what'll we do?" George asked.

"He won't see us, because I'll make us invisible to him." Annabeth said.

"How can we be invisible to one person?" Atin wondered aloud.

"Simple. I have the power to make anyone or anything invisible to certain people. The people we're invisible to can't see us, hear us, or touch us." said Annabeth.

"Does it work?" Summer asked.

"I'm not sure. I didn't know about it until recently, and once I learned about it, I had to figure out how I did it. But I think I've got it after some practice. " said Annabeth.

"Well, if you think you can do it, go ahead." said Molly.

"All right." she said. She used her power on herself and the other kids.

"Did it work?" Blossom asked.

"Not sure." said Annabeth.

During this time, Dudley was trying to figure out how to swap brains with Kitty without her noticing. At that moment, Kitty walked over to the lab, but Dudley suddenly opened the door, and Kitty got knocked out. Dudley then used the brain-switcher.

"It worked! As far as anyone knows, I'm Kitty." Dudley said, and he was in Kitty's body. However, he still had his normal voice.

"I hope Dudley knows how to sound like Kitty." Max said as Dudley pulled out a phone to call Jack and make a date with him.

"Hi, Jack. It's Kitty. I got your message." Dudley said in a ridiculous female voice. The kids couldn't help laughing over that, but they laughed to themselves so Jack wouldn't hear them over the phone.

"Kitty, what's wrong with your voice?" asked Jack.

"I have a furball in my throat, because I'm a cat, and not a dog with my brain inside a cat's body. Wanna meet for lunch?" Dudley said.

"Love to. Meet me at 12:00 at our old hangout." Jack replied.

"I don't remember where that is. And not just because I'm pretending to be Kitty and don't know you that well." Dudley said.

"Dad..." the triplets facepalmed. They knew what Kitty said about Jack being the greatest secret agent ever, and if he figured out that Dudley was tricking him, they wouldn't be too surprised.

Jack said that Our Old Hangout was the name of a new restaurant on Main Street.

As he hung up, Dudley was so ready to make Jack pay, but he fell and twisted his ankle.

"You should put an ice-pack on it." Blossom said, but Dudley didn't have time for that.

Later, Jack was at Our Old Hangout, and it wasn't long before Dudley showed up with the kids in tow.

"Hi, Jackie-poo!" Dudley greeted. (The kids pretended to gag at that.) Dudley tried to walk over to the booth where Jack was, but his ankle still hurt, and he fell into the booth, knocking Jack out of his seat.

"Sorry I'm late. I had to put on my 'lady-face'." Dudley said. Yup, Kitty now had long eyelashes, and she was wearing light blue eye-shadow.

"Kitty, it's good to see you. I thought about you a lot while I was in the slammer." Jack said, slipping an arm behind Kitty's shoulders.

"NO!" the kids suddenly screamed. To their surprise, Jack didn't hear them! If Jack didn't hear them, then Annabeth's power really worked.

"Sweetie, it worked!" George told Annabeth. He hugged her joyfully.

"Well, you deserved to be in jail!" Dudley told Jack, and he slapped Jack across the face when he said it.

"Yes!" the kids said.

Jack explained that The Slammer was the name of his high-powered European sports-car.

"Well, your fancy car doesn't impress me. I only came here to tell you I want nothing to do with you. Oh, and to do this!" said Dudley, throwing a glass of water at Jack's face. Then a waiter set a tray with ketchup and butter at the table, and Dudley hit Jack with the ketchup and butter. The kids couldn't help laughing at that.

When Jack grabbed his napkin, Dudley said, "And don't bother wiping your face, 'cause I never wanna see it again." Jack wiped his face anyway, saying, "All right, I deserve that. But please, have lunch with me. My treat."

"Get me 11 steaks and that guy's dessert!" Dudley said, pointing to a dessert on another table. Then Dudley said he had to go powder his nose, and he tripped before making his way into the men's room. Several men ran out, screaming.

Once Dudley was away, Jack pulled out his phone and said, "Snaptrap, everything's going according to plan. I'm having lunch with Kitty Katswell as we speak."

"Oh, no! He's at it again!" the kids cried.

Snaptrap knew what Jack was up to, 'cause he was standing right there, disguised as the waiter. Snappy was by his side, and unlike his dad and Jack, he could see and hear the kids. The kids motioned for him to meet them under the table, and he did.

"You know about Jack's plan?" Snappy asked.

"No. What's his plan?" George said.

"If I could remember, I'd tell ya." Snappy replied.

"Oh well. Anyway, we only know that Jack is up to something, but we don't know what." Max said. The kids told Snappy what had happened up until now. They even told him about Annabeth's super power.

"I wish I could help you guys. But just so ya know, I'm not really in on the plan. I just wanna spend some time with Dad." Snappy told them.

Meanwhile, Snaptrap asked Jack if he wanted to hear the lunch specials.

"I've already chosen something from the menu." Jack said.

"No, The Lunch Specials is the restaurant's jazz trio." Snaptrap said, pointing towards a trio of jazz musicians on a stage in the restaurant. Snaptrap said that he put poison in their crab-cakes; he hated jazz.

"Anyway, I'll soon win back Kitty and trick her into giving me access to the secret T.U.F.F. computer. Then I'll download the list of every undercover T.U.F.F. agent in the world and sell it to you. That is, if you have the money." Jack said.

"Oh, I'll have it. I'm pulling a double-shift today." Snaptrap said. He also said that he had a party of 12 at Table 7, or was it the other way around? Either way, he was putting poison in their crab-cakes.

"Did Jack say he was going to win Kitty back?" Annabeth asked.

"He won't! Dad's in her body, remember?" Molly reminded her.

"I'm scared..." Summer said.

"Just hang in there." Snappy said.

"Snappy, where'd you go?" Snaptrap called.

"I'd better go. See ya!" Snappy said, quickly hurrying back to his father. The kids came out from under the table then, just in time to see Dudley return, wearing more make-up.

"Now Kitty almost looks like a clown." Max groaned.

"This day is just getting weirder by the minute." sighed Atin as a waiter set Dudley's lunch on the table. Dudley gobbled it down, telling Jack that after the free lunch, free dessert, and free to-go order, he didn't want to see him again.

"I beg you, Kitty. Spend the day with me. I'll take you anywhere you wish to go!" Jack said, pulling out his 'MooseterCard' (a parody of MasterCard).

" _Anywhere_?" Dudley asked.

"Oh no..." the kids groaned.

Now Dudley, Jack, and the kids were at a monster-truck rally, and the kids were searching for Peg's monster-truck.

"Don't you just love monster-truck rallies? I used your credit card to buy us front-row seats closer to the mud!" Dudley said. With that said, Jack got covered in mud. Then Dudley blew a horn, and some of the mud came off.

"You know, I'm starting to wonder if I did drain your brain after all." Jack said.

"I'm hungry again! Luckily, the weird waiter from the restaurant is lurking right behind us!" Dudley said, referring to Snaptrap. Dudley told Snaptrap that he wanted a ham the size of a monster-truck. This made the children crack up as Dudley blew the horn.

"What are you doing here?" Jack asked in a whisper as he grabbed Snaptrap's bowtie. Snaptrap said that he was checking on Jack's progress as he cleverly blended in.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go find a giant ham. Thanks to you, this is my life now!" Snaptrap grumped, walking away.

Jack asked Kitty to take him back to T.U.F.F. for old time's sake.

"You must really miss T.U.F.F." Dudley said.

"No, Old Time's Sake is what I nicknamed my sunglasses. I left them at T.U.F.F. before I went to jail." Jack said.

"I wanna spend the day with you and your charms." Dudley said.

"Oh no. It looks like Dad is falling for Jack." Summer said.

"It's Jack's card that he's in love with." Blossom assured her.

Then Dudley said that Charms was what he nicknamed Jack's credit card, which he hadn't maxed out yet.

Back at T.U.F.F., Kitty awoke in Dudley's body. She didn't know what had happened. Then she saw a note, and she read it. The note read:

 _Dear Kity-_

 _Sory I switched brians with yoo_

 _-Dudley_

(A/N: I'm spelling the letter as it's shown!)

Kitty walked into the girl's bathroom, and the women all screamed and ran out. Kitty looked in the mirror and screamed when she saw Dudley's reflection looking back at her.

"That lame-Brian meant 'brains'! DUDLEY!" Kitty yelled.

Now Dudley and Jack were riding a roller-coaster at an amusement park or carnival, but the kids were watching.

"You know, Jack, maybe you're not such a bad guy after all." Dudley said.

"Really? Does this mean you'll take me to T.U.F.F. now?" Jack asked.

"Buy me 24 funnel cakes and it's a deal." Dudley said.

When the roller-coaster got to the loop, Jack fell out (the kids laughed at this), but Dudley saved the card.

Meanwhile, Kitty was searching for Dudley, and she went to Wong's Chinese Buffet, where Dudley ate every meal.

When she entered, Mr. Wong wasn't too happy to see Dudley.

"Dudley Puppy! I told you to never come back! You paid $6.95, and ate $10,000 worth of food!" Mr. Wong yelled.

"I did?" Kitty asked.

"And what you didn't eat, you stuffed in your shirt for later!" Mr. Wong added. Kitty looked into Dudley's shirt and pulled out a handful of noodles.

"Oh, ew!" she exclaimed.

Mr. Wong said that Dudley was going to pay, one way or another, and he threw the sharp object he was holding when he saw Kitty come in. Kitty screamed and ran off.

Now Dudley, Jack, and the kids got back to T.U.F.F., and Jack said that his sunglasses were in the top-secret T.U.F.F. computer room, and he'd need her access card to get in.

"And I'll need your credit card to order a dune-buggy." Dudley said.

"Dad, wait!" the triplets cried.

Too late. Dudley and Jack swapped cards, and while Jack went to carry out his plan, Dudley ordered a dune-buggy and a pot-roast the size of a dune-buggy.

At that moment, Kitty showed up.

"Dudley! Have you gone crazy? Why did you trade brians with me?" Kitty demanded. Dudley told Kitty to keep his shirt on, for he didn't want his Chinese noodles to fall out. Then Dudley explained that he did what he did to protect her from Jack. Dudley was afraid Jack would try to do something bad to Kitty again.

"But as it turns out, he's a awesome guy he just left his sunglasses in the top-secret T.U.F.F. computer room." Dudley said.

"What? Jack's back? Dudley, he used his charms to trick you!" Kitty said.

"We went with Dad, but Jack couldn't trick us!" said the kids.

"He couldn't trick us because he couldn't see us!" Annabeth said.

"What do you mean 'he couldn't see you'?" Kitty asked.

"I have the power to turn anyone or anything invisible to certain people. I made George, Molly, Summer, Max, Blossom, Atin, and myself invisible, but only to Jack and people besides you and Dudley. Just so ya know, in addition to being unseen, we're also unheard and untouchable." Annabeth explained.

"So Jack can't see you, hear you, or touch you?" Kitty asked.

"Right. The only way he can do that is if I end the invisibility." Annabeth said.

"Yeah, Mom! Annabeth's really cool!" George said. This made Annabeth blush a little.

"Actually, he used it to buy me a dune-buggy. I LOVE HIM, KITTY!" Dudley exclaimed, referring to Jack.

"Oh no..." Summer moaned, turning pale under her fur.

"Summer, I know what Dad said, but the card is the reason why he said it. He doesn't really love Jack. Besides, Jack doesn't return Dad's feelings, so we're safe." Molly assured her sister.

But then they heard Jack's evil laughter, and on a computer screen, Kitty saw Jack downloading the list of every undercover T.U.F.F. agent!

"Switch our brians back! I mean, our brains back!" Kitty said. Dudley used the brain-switcher to do that. When their brains were back, Kitty said, "I feel like I ate 22 steaks and a giant ham."

Dudley giggled at that, and the kids laughed a little.

"Gross!" Kitty said. But they had to stop Jack. However, Snaptrap arrived to get the list from Jack, and to give Dudley his to-go order of ribs.

"Oh, Jack's going to give you that list, Snaptrap. Only it's not gonna be you!" Kitty said, using the brain-switcher on Snaptrap. Now she and Snaptrap switched brains.

Snappy was present, but he went to talk to the kids while the grown-ups dealt with Jack.

"Wow. I can get even bigger tips now!" Snaptrap said from inside Kitty's body.

"Aw, great! Now Dad's a lady!" Snappy moaned.

Dudley punched the rat that was in Kitty's body, and he apologized to Kitty (who was in Snaptrap's body), as he thought he broke her nose.

"Daaaaad..." the triplets facepalmed.

Then Jack came out, handing Snaptrap the flash-drive that contained the list.

"Yeah! That's who I am! Snaptrap, and not a girl cat in a really gross rat's body." Kitty said, imitating Snaptrap. At this, the kids burst out laughing, and Snappy was laughing, too. Jack asked Snaptrap for the money, but Kitty revealed the truth, and used the brain-switcher to switch brains with Snaptrap again. Snaptrap was back in his body, and he passed out. Then Kitty cuffed Snaptrap.

"What's going on here?" Jack asked.

"I don't know anymore, Jack. I lost track when the waiter came in." Dudley said, and he was munching on a rib. And then Mr. Wong showed up. Kitty said that T.U.F.F. was a secret agency, and they should really lock the door. Then Jack tried to blast Kitty.

"That's it! Annabeth, stop the invisibility so I can hurt Jack!" Atin said. Annabeth made them visible, and Atin was trying to hit Jack with a Chaos Blast. But Dudley picked up the brain-switcher, and he switched brains with Jack. He ran into Mr. Wong.

Jack, who was in Dudley's body, tried to run from Mr. Wong, but Kitty tripped Jack. Then Dudley, who was in Jack's body, used Jack's credit card to pay for the food.

"Thank you, wise and handsome stranger." Mr. Wong said, taking the credit card and exiting.

Then Dudley cuffed himself, and used the brain switcher to switch his and Jack's brains.

When Jack was in his body again, he realized what just happened, and he said, "I can't believe I was outsmarted by your moron partner, Dopey!"

"He's not a moron! He's a great agent who was just looking out for me." Kitty said. Then Kitty thanked Dudley, and the kids cheered. Then Atin remembered what he wanted to do, so he went to go beat up Jack. Seeing this, the kids asked Dudley and Kitty if they could help Atin beat up Jack.

"Go for it!" Dudley said. The kids ran over to Jack so they could help Atin pound him.

Wait a minute! We've forgotten all about Keswick, the Chief, and the twins! So the rocket landed somewhere, and Keswick said, "Home sweet home!"

"We're back on Earth!" the Chief said.

But Home Sweet Home was what Keswick called Zarglon 5.

"We wanna go back to Earth!" Lisa and Tyler cried.

Then an alien tried to break in, and the Chief said that the alien was after the noodles in their shirts.

"I wear a dress, and I don't have noodles in it." said Lisa.

"I don't have any noodles in my shirt." Tyler said.

But they all ran from the alien.

The End

WHOO! Another great episode! Coming up next is "Dog Tired", so stay tuned!


	67. Dog Tired

(A/N: Here's "Dog Tired"! This is a really good episode! Please enjoy it!)

At D.O.O.M. H.Q., Snaptrap was sitting in a chair, wearing a purple robe and yellow bunny slippers. He said, "Woe is me."

"Oh, are you depressed, Boss?" Ollie asked. He was playing a card game with Francisco and Larry, but the kids were playing Game Boy Advance games.

"Poor Dad." Snappy said.

"Well, yes. Also, I've changed my name to Woe." Snaptrap said.

"What's wrong, Snaptrap?" Larry asked.

"It's Woe, Larry!" Snaptrap yelled. Then he added, "I wanted to be the city's greatest super-villain, but I'm nothing but a loser and a stupidhead."

"You're not a loser, and you're not a stupidhead. You're my dad!" Snappy said, as he went to sit on his father's lap. Snaptrap still didn't feel better, for whenever he tried to commit a crime, Agent Puppy stopped him. Now Snaptrap was going to show them what he meant.

"Give me your wallet, Francisco!" Snaptrap said, leaping off the chair and pointing his blaster at Francisco.

Just then, a monitor with Dudley's face on it came down, and Dudley said, "Don't even think about it, Snaptrap!"

"How did you know what he was up to?" Stella asked the dog on the screen.

"It's WOE!" Snaptrap yelled as the monitor went back to where it came from. Then Snaptrap flopped back into his chair (which gave Snappy the opportunity to sit on his dad's lap again), claiming that his days as a supervillain were over.

"Well, you and the guys must've softened up when we came around, because you don't go out and cause trouble in the future." Snappy said. Snaptrap thought of moving on to Dream #2: selling discount vitamin supplements.

"Well, Boss, if it's any consolation, we still fear and hate you." Ollie said, referring to everyone in the room (except Snappy).

"Yeah, I often dream of your head exploding." Larry said. (The kids ran to their room after that part, and once there, they burst out laughing.)

Snaptrap said that his men were saying that to make him feel better, so Snaptrap was going to sit there and watch T.V. till the sun went down on his pathetic life... or he ran out of cereal. Whichever came first.

The children heard Snaptrap from their room, and this cut their laughter short.

"Why does he think his life is pathetic? He has you!" Melody pointed out to Snappy.

"Yeah, but the stork didn't bring us around until later." Snappy said.

"If you ask me, he's being a nut!" Murray said.

"He's already a nut! Speaking of nuts, I'm hungry." Stella said, producing a small bag of peanuts from her pocket.

Then Snaptrap was watching the Evil Shopping Channel. The Chameleon was on the screen, and he showed a nifty gadget called "The Dream Destroyer". The Dream Destroyer allowed one to mess with their enemies' dreams and freak them out so bad, they'd be less capable.

Ollie wondered if Snaptrap was thinking that the Dream Destroyer was the perfect weapon to incapacitate Agent Puppy. Not surprisingly, Ollie put the idea into Snaptrap's head, so now he was going to get a Dream Destroyer.

Snaptrap picked up the phone and called the Evil Shopping Channel, claiming that he was Ida Bromstein, ordering a Dream Destroyer for D.O.O.M.

"You're not Ida Bromstein!" Larry pointed out.

"It's the Evil Shopping Channel; you're supposed to use a stolen credit card!" Snaptrap told him. Then the person on the phone was asking all kinds of ridiculous questions, so Snaptrap yelled at the person to just give him the Dream Destroyer.

Then the doorbell rang, and a man at the door said, "Here's your Dream Destroyer."

"And here's your tip." Snaptrap said, blasting the delivery man.

"You blasted the delivery guy, Woe." Larry said, only to get blasted by Snaptrap. Then Larry was a pile of ashes.

Hearing that, the kids hurried out of their room to see what had happened. Needless to say, Murray wasn't all that happy about it.

"Dad! Speak to me!" Murray cried.

"It's Snaptrap, Larry! I've got my mojo back!" Snaptrap said.

"I guess your dad is over his depression." Stella whispered to Snappy.

"No duh!" Snappy whispered back.

Snaptrap checked on Dudley, and Dudley was asleep, and dreaming. In his dream, Dudley was sneaking around, and then he was nonchalantly standing by a fire hydrant. The fire hydrant said, "Oh no, not again!"

"What? I'm not gonna do anything!" Dudley said.

"That's what you said yesterday... And you did a lot." the hydrant responded.

Snaptrap decided to shake things up with a nightmare. He spoke into a microphone, telling Dudley that everything in his dream was made of cheese.

"And why is that scary?" Ollie wanted to know.

"'Cause I'm allergic to cheese!" Snaptrap replied.

"But Agent Puppy isn't." Larry said.

"La-ame!" the kids said, rolling their eyes.

In Dudley's dream, everything turned into cheese, and Dudley was thrilled. He said that it was the best dream ever, and he didn't wanna wake up.

Snaptrap was mad, claiming that the Dream Destroyer didn't work. But Ollie said that he may be going about it the wrong way. He suggested that instead of giving Dudley nightmares, he could give Dudley dreams that were so good, he'd never want to wake up.

"Not again!" Melody groaned. A piano appeared out of nowhere, and she played what sounded like an angry song to vent her frustration.

Snaptrap said that he was going to turn Dudley's best dreams into his worst nightmare! And then they'd go out for tacos. (A/N: When Snaptrap mentioned the tacos, he was eating a taco, and there was cheese in it!)

At T.U.F.F., Kitty walked past Dudley's desk, and she tried to wake him up, but she couldn't. She said, "There's something wrong with Dudley!"

"What's wrong with him?" the kids asked, eyes wide with worry.

"You're gonna have to be more specific." Keswick said.

"I can't wake him up!" Kitty said.

"You could kiss him..." Annabeth said.

"I don't think she's ready to kiss him yet." Max said.

"I wish she'd kiss him. That way, we won't have to worry about Mom or Dad falling for anyone else." Summer said.

"You're not the only one wishing they'd kiss." George said.

The Chief decided to try and wake Dudley. He jumped onto Dudley's had, banging a tiny pair of cymbals together. They weren't very loud.

"Keswick, do something!" Kitty pleaded. So Keswick ran a brain-scan on Dudley. When he finished, he said. "I've made a couple of fascinating discoveries here!"

"What, Dad?" Lisa asked.

"Tell us!" said Tyler. And all the kids started chanting, "Tell us! Tell us! Tell us!"

"Hold your horses!" Keswick said. When the kids stopped chanting, Keswick said, "One, Agent Puppy actually has a b-b-brain. Guess I owe the Chief $20."

"We already know that Dad has a brain." the triplets said.

Keswick also said that Dudley was in a dangerously deep sleep, which could only be induced by a Dream Destroyer. In that state of sleep, it was almost impossible to wake him up. Keswick proved his point by splashing Dudley with a glass of water, and it didn't wake him up.

"So a 'Dream Destroyer' turned Dudley into Sleeping Beauty?" Blossom said.

"Dudley can't be Sleeping Beauty. He's a guy!" Atin said.

"Wait a minute. Keswick said that in the state of sleep Dad is in, it's almost impossible to wake him up." Molly said.

"Are you saying that if Kitty kisses him, it won't wake him up?" Max asked.

"No fair!" Summer pouted.

Just then, a timer beeped, and Keswick realized that his burrito was ready. Dudley awoke at that, asking, "Did someone say burrito?"

"Dudley, you're awake!" Kitty happily said.

"Dad's awake!" the kids exclaimed, giving Dudley a hug.

Dudley told everyone about the dream he had. Everything was made of cheese, except the cheese. The cheese was made of chocolate! (That doesn't make any sense.) Then he asked Kitty why she woke him up, and he was throwing a tantrum. Kitty explained that Dudley's dream was a fake dream, as some villain was using an evil device to try and keep him asleep forever.

"Yeah. Only thing is, the kiss that woke Sleeping Beauty couldn't wake you up." said Atin.

"Don't remind us!" screamed George, Molly, and Summer.

At this point, Keswick was hacking into the Evil Shopping Channel's computer to find out who bought the Dream Destroyer.

The Chief told Dudley that he had to stay awake until they found out who it was and captured them.

"If you start drifting off, clang these cymbals together." the Chief said, handing Dudley the tiny cymbals. Dudley pointed out that the cymbals were nickels with little suede handles. The Chief tried using trash can lids, but he couldn't lift them.

At D.O.O.M., Snaptrap was dressed in his regular attire, and he wasn't happy to find out that Dudley woke up. They had to find some super diabolical way to put him back to sleep. Then he had an idea.

At T.U.F.F., the phone on Dudley's desk rang. Dudley picked up the phone and said, "Hello?"

Snaptrap was on the other end, and he was singing a lullaby that went like this:

 _Go to sleep_  
 _Go to sleep_  
 _Go to sleep or I'll choke you..._

Ollie, Francisco, and Larry gave Snaptrap a look, and the kids looked shocked. Snaptrap said, "What? That's how my mom sang it!"

But Dudley yawned and said, "Cheese World, here I come." Just as he was drifting off, he realized that he must stay awake, so he splashed himself with a glass of water. Unfortunately, Dudley was still tired, and he shorted out his phone.

Then Larry came in, disguised as a delivery man. He brought Dudley cookies, warm milk, and a pillow.

"Sweet dreams." Larry said, and then he left. But Dudley had to stay awake. He splashed himself with the warm milk, and he was upset because he burned his face and couldn't call a doctor. And Dudley was still sleepy.

Then he heard something, and Dudley saw Snaptrap and his men on some platform outside (the D.O.O.M. kids didn't want any part in this, so they went inside T.U.F.F. to speak with their friends). Well, Francisco was dressed like a shepherd girl, and Snaptrap, Ollie, and Larry were dressed like sheep.

"Agent Puppy..." Snaptrap said as he leaped by.

"We're sheep..." Ollie said as he leaped by.

"Count us..." Larry said as he leaped by.

Dudley said that the joke was on the weird sheep outside the window, for he couldn't count.

Snaptrap wished he'd known that before he used Ida Bromstein's credit card to buy the sheep costumes.

"Guys!" Snappy called out, seeing George, Molly, Summer, Max, Annabeth, Blossom, Atin, Lisa, and Tyler.

"Hey!" said George when he turned and saw Snappy, Melody, Stella, and Murray approaching.

"Snaptrap got a Dream Destroyer, and Dad talked him into giving your dad dreams that are so good, he'd never want to wake up!" Melody said.

"Dad pointed out that a Dream Destroyer was keeping Agent Puppy asleep." said Lisa.

Suddenly, the children heard Snaptrap yell, "Tranquilize him, Francisco!" Francisco turned the cane around and fired a tranquilizer dart at Dudley. The dart hit Dudley on the nose, and he fell asleep.

"Now what do we do?" Summer asked.

"Why don't you hop on him before my dad messes with his dreams again?" Snappy suggested. So the triplets started hopping on their dad.

Later, Keswick said that he traced the credit card used to buy the Dream Destroyer, and the villain was Ida Bromstein, Grandmother Of The Year, and primary donor to the Petropolis Orphanage. However, Kitty found out that while it was Ida's credit card, it was signed by Snaptrap.

"Yup, Dad bought that Dream Destroyer." Snappy told Kitty. (A/N: Snaptrap and his men went back to D.O.O.M., but their kids lingered at T.U.F.F.) Since Keswick brought Ida to T.U.F.F., he put a note on her that read "Return Dept." and wheeled her into the elevator.

"What is wrong with you?" Kitty asked Keswick. But when she turned around, she saw that Dudley was asleep again.

"We tried playing 'Hop On Pop' to wake him up, but it didn't work." George said.

"That usually works on our dads when we try to wake them on certain mornings." said Stella.

"If your dads ever wound up in a dangerously deep sleep like the one Dudley is in, it probably wouldn't work." Max pointed out.

"You're right." said Melody.

Keswick quickly did another brain scan on Dudley. Dudley was in that dangerously deep sleep again. If they didn't wake him up soon, he'd sleep forever!

"NOOOOOO! Daddy, please wake up!" Summer begged, tears springing to her eyes.

"If we can get our hands on that Destroyer, I'll give Snaptrap a nightmare where I kick his sorry behind with my Chaos powers!" Atin declared.

"I'd like to see that!" Blossom said. The rest of the kids nodded in agreement.

Kitty picked Dudley up and carried him into the elevator, with Keswick and the Chief following. Since the elevator's maximum occupancy was 9, Atin used Chaos Control to get the kids to D.O.O.M. H.Q.

At D.O.O.M. H.Q., Snaptrap couldn't wait to see what Dudley was dreaming about this time. They saw that he was in the Cheese World again, and he came to a castle made of cheese. Dudley then said, "I am the Cheese King! Time to cut the cheese!"

The needle on the Dream Destroyer was almost touching "Asleep Forever". Snaptrap could tell that Dudley couldn't get enough of that cheese dream.

"How can I make it even better, so he'll sleep forever?" Snaptrap asked himself. Then Snaptrap caught sight of his bike, which was made of bones. Snaptrap decided to give Dudley a bike made out of the bones of his enemies.

"I know you love your bone-bike, but it might not be Agent Puppy's cup of tea." Ollie said. At that moment, Kitty, Keswick, the Chief, and all the kids showed up (Kitty used Sleeping Dudley as a battering ram to break down the door).

"How about you tell Sleeping Beauty that he's under attack, and the only thing that'll wake him up and save him is a kiss from his future wife?" Murray suggested.

"I like that idea!" said Molly.

"Thought you might." Murray grinned.

At that moment, Snaptrap and his men leaped at the T.U.F.F. agents, and they were all in a scrap.

"I'm going in there!" said Atin, ready to use his Chaos powers on the D.O.O.M. agents.

"Be careful not to hit anyone from T.U.F.F.!" said Max.

"I'll be careful!" said Atin.

"I think I'll join him!" said Blossom. She jumped in there to help Atin. The rest of the kids didn't like watching this scrap. Now the brawl went near the Dream Destroyer, and as the needle got closer to "Asleep Forever", Snaptrap decided to make Dudley's dream more enjoyable. He told Dudley that it was raining chew toys.

In the dream, Dudley was happy to see the chew toys. But then Kitty said that the chew toys were made of broccoli! Sure enough, the chew toys turned into broccoli. The needle moved towards "Deep Sleep". Keswick said, "Somebody say something else gross!"

"I've got eczema on my arm!" the Chief said.

"What?" the kids said, looking at each other with confused expressions on their faces.

"No, I meant for Agent Puppy's dream!" Keswick said.

"Oh, right. Agent Puppy, you're _marrying_ Agent Katswell!" the Chief said.

At this, the triplets got these HUGE grins on their faces, and their eyes lit up! Hearing those words really made them happy.

"That's not gross! That's exciting!" said Annabeth.

"And romantic!" sighed Lisa.

"How can it be gross? Dudley and Kitty really love each other in the future." Tyler pointed out.

In the dream, Dudley was in the chapel, wearing a tuxedo as he nervously stood next to a happy Kitty Katswell, who looked beautiful in her wedding gown. Then Dudley smiled as he put the ring on Kitty's finger!

"YAY!" said Kitty as her irises turned into love hearts. And then she was going to kiss Dudley, but Dudley was scared.

The needle was moving towards "Awake", but Snaptrap said, "Agent Katswell's made of yummy bacon!"

"No, she's not!" shouted the children.

Back in the dream, Kitty was still trying to kiss Dudley, but then she was made of bacon. Dudley said, "Bacon Kitty, you're ruining bacon for me!"

"Agent Puppy, you may now eat the bride!" the minister said.

"NOOOOOO!" Dudley screamed. Then the needle reached "Awake", and Dudley woke up!

"Hey, Sleeping Beauty just woke up!" exclaimed Melody.

"DAD!" the kids cheered. They ran to Dudley and hugged him tightly.

When Snaptrap saw that Dudley was awake, he wasn't happy. Dudley wanted to know what happened.

"Dudley, you're at D.O.O.M.! Help us!" Kitty exclaimed.

"Do I have to marry you?" Dudley asked. The kids wore the same happy expressions they wore when the Chief had Dudley and Kitty get married in the dream.

"NO!" Kitty yelled.

"Mom! Dad! You've got some 'splainin' to do!" the kids shouted as their happy expressions disappeared.

"We'll 'splain it later!" Kitty told the kids.

When Dudley was going to leap into the brawl, Blossom and Atin quickly hopped out, having had enough fun hurting Snaptrap and his men. Dudley then jumped in, and when the dust settled, Snaptrap and his men were tied up, along with Kitty, Keswick, and the Chief.

Dudley apologized for getting carried away, but Kitty said, "It's okay, we're just really glad you're awake!"

Snaptrap wasn't happy that Dudley got him again. He said, "Looks like I'm selling vitamin supplements."

"You're going to jail, Snaptrap!" Dudley said.

"It's Woe." Snaptrap sadly said.

Now Snaptrap was standing at the altar, and from the back, the bride looked like Kitty. The minister pronounced Snaptrap and the bride husband and wife. Snaptrap pulled back the bride's veil, and his bride was Larry!

"Hi, handsome!" Larry said. Snaptrap screamed at the sight of his bride! Then Snaptrap awoke in his prison cell, and he shouted, "CURSE YOU, AGENT PUPPY!"

At T.U.F.F., Dudley, Kitty, Keswick, the Chief, and the children (the D.O.O.M. kids included) were all by the Dream Destroyer, laughing like crazy.

"Dad could never get married to Uncle Larry." said Snappy.

"Yeah, my mom is Uncle Snaptrap's sister." Murray said.

"Ooh..." the T.U.F.F. kids said.

"The best part is, I can do this for the next 3-5 years!" Dudley said.

Just then, a door opened, and Ida Bromstein was there, and some orphans were with her. She pointed at Keswick with her cane and said, "There he is! Get him, orphans!"

Keswick freaked out at the sight of the orphans. He screamed, "AAAAAAHHHHH! ORPHANS! THIS IS MY WORST NIGHTMARE!"

"Hey, I'm an orphan, and so is Annabeth!" Max said, sounding offended.

"Sorry! No offense!" Keswick told Max and Annabeth.

"None taken." they replied.

Now Keswick was going to run from the orphans, and Lisa and Tyler decided to get this straightened out without violence.

The End

I loved the scene where Dudley and Kitty were getting married! How did you like it? Next is "Dog House", so stay tuned!


	68. Dog House

(A/N: Well, I give you "Dog House", an episode you've been waiting for. Let's see how it goes with the kids around!)

It was daytime in the city of Petropolis, and at T.U.F.F., Kitty was anxiously watching the microwave timer as it ticked down to 0, and she and Keswick drank coffee.

Then Dudley came in, saying, "I'm moving into my own super-cool place! I'm all growed up, and ready to live like an adult."

"What grown-up place are you moving into?" Kitty asked.

"Please let him move in with Mom! Please let him move in with Mom!" the children prayed to themselves, knowing that if Dudley moved in with Kitty, the past would feel a little more like their home in the future.

However, Dudley was moving into the tree-house in his neighbor's yard.

"AWWWWW!" the kids groaned aloud, but upon realizing what they just did, they clamped their hands over their mouths and shut up.

"What's wrong, kids?" Kitty asked the kids.

"Nothing." the kids quickly replied.

"Then why did you groan?" Dudley asked.

"We were imagining something awful, that's all." they lied.

So Dudley went on to say that he'd been saving up, and he just needed a roommate to pay all the rent.

"Dad, you and your roomie have to pay for it together. That's the way it goes." Summer said.

Keswick wondered who would pay all the rent to live in a tree-house with Dudley.

The Chief came up and handed Dudley his application. He had 3 references, and here's what was under 'references':

 _My mom_  
 _Count Tito_  
 _Jimmy Fitness_

"But to be honest, two of them are me with fake names." the Chief said.

"Chief, you have your own place; why do you need to move in with Dudley?" Kitty asked. The Chief had his house fumigated, and now he can never go back. Dudley liked the idea of the Chief being his roomie, for they could stay up all night, playing video games.

"Hey, I wanna live with you, Dad!" George exclaimed, tail wagging.

"No, George. You need your sleep at night, so you and the other kids are staying with me." Kitty said.

"Aww, man!" George said.

The Chief said that he and Dudley could play video games if he didn't hate them. He also hated T.V., music, conversation, and whimsy of any kind (the kids didn't know what to think about the Chief after that). The Chief also slept in the buff, clutching a loaded blaster.

"When can I move in?" the Chief asked. But Dudley figured that the Chief would be better off living alone.

"I'll just put an ad for a roommate online. There's no chance I'll get a weirdo that way." Dudley said.

At D.O.O.M., Snaptrap said, "I just adore my skull collection; I can't believe my stupid mom's making me take it down."

"It's a shame she's not more supportive of your hobbies." Francisco said.

"That's probably why you guys are more supportive of our hobbies." Stella told him. Francisco just hugged Stella close to him.

"Yesterday, she said I have to stop chaining hostages to the water-heater." Snaptrap said. Then he yelled, "YOU'RE CRUSHING MY SPIRIT, MOM!" So Snaptrap was moving out.

"What about Snappy?" Francisco said, referring to Snaptrap's future son.

"Oh yeah, he's coming with me." Snaptrap said.

"But Dad, I don't wanna leave my friends!" Snappy whined. But Snaptrap didn't hear him, for he was on the computer, and he found an ad for a crummy room in an expensive tree-house. Snaptrap said that things were looking up. Unfortunately, his roommate would be Agent Puppy.

"Easy come, easy go." Snappy said, hoping this meant he and his dad wouldn't be moving out, 'cause he didn't wanna move out if it meant saying good-bye to his friends.

Then Ollie said that this could be Snaptrap's chance to take out Agent Puppy.

"Daddy!" Melody groaned. She'd been playing the piano, and when Ollie put the idea in Snaptrap's head, Melody started playing the angry song again.

"Now I won't get to see you guys!" Snappy moaned.

"Snappy, I'll still bring you here to see these guys every day." Snaptrap assured him.

"But I don't like living without them!" Snappy whined.

Now Dudley was going to interview roommates.

"Eeeeeeeyyyyy!" the Chief said as he showed up at the entrance.

"No, Chief!" Dudley said. The Chief sadly walked off.

Then Snaptrap walked in, wearing the craziest disguise one ever laid eyes on. Snappy was by his side, wearing his usual attire.

"Aloha! I'm a foreign exchange student named Partpans, which is definitely not 'Snaptrap' spelled backwards." Snaptrap said, turning a 'wanted' picture of himself around. He said he wanted to be Dudley's roommate.

"What are your qualifications, Fartpants?" Dudley asked. Snappy almost cracked up at 'Fartpants'.

"It's 'Partpans'!" Snaptrap yelled. While he told Dudley what he'd supply, Snappy got out of the treehouse, made it to the ground, and gave out a sad sigh. He was starting to really miss his friends.

That night, Dudley yelled, "Hey, Fartpants!"

"PARTPANS!" Snaptrap yelled.

"You're the best roommate ever! I can't believe you bought all this stuff." Dudley said as he looked around at all the neat stuff in the treehouse.

"Yeah, bought it. That's what I did. I walked into a store with a blaster and ski-mask, and plopped down my credit card." Snaptrap said.

Now Dudley said it felt good living on his own. He went to a window of the treehouse and yelled, "Watch out, world! Dudley Puppy is officially growed-up!"

"Dudley, it's past your bedtime!" Peg yelled from her house.

"I HAVE MY OWN LIFE NOW, MOM!" Dudley yelled back.

"Moms. You can't live with them, and it's illegal to add them to your skull collection." Snaptrap said.

"Even if Grandma is an ol' hag." Snappy added, and Snaptrap gave his son an affectionate pat on the head, saying, "That's my boy!"

Dudley realized that he should get to bed. If he was up past 10, he got a little cranky.

"Me too." said Snaptrap as he lifted his now-tired son into his arms.

"NOBODY CARES!" Dudley yelled.

"That wasn't a little cranky..." Snappy whimpered, now wide awake and frightened from Dudley's yell.

"Sorry, it's 10:01." Dudley apologized. Then he walked into the bathroom, and after Snaptrap put Snappy down somewhere, he cut a hole in the floor outside the bathroom. Then he covered the hole with a rug. Dudley came out of the bathroom, but when he stepped on the rug, he didn't go down the hole. Snaptrap stepped on the rug, and he went down.

"Fiddle-faddle!" he yelled from outside.

Later, Dudley was asleep, and Snaptrap said, "Sleep tight, and let the bedbugs bite." The 'bedbugs' were death-stalker scorpions. The scorpions came out and stung Snaptrap instead. Snaptrap screamed and fell down the hole again, yelling, "Double fiddle-faddle!"

The following morning, Dudley was at T.U.F.F., and he was telling everyone else about his new roommate.

"I'd be happy for you, if I weren't living in my desk drawer and sleeping on a book of stamps." the Chief said.

"You'd probably sleep better in one of the beds in our dollhouse. The beds in it look very comfy." Summer said.

"Where's the dollhouse?" the Chief asked.

"Back in our future home, in the attic." Molly said.

"Drat." the Chief said.

"But don't worry; in the future, you're living in a new house. So you won't need to sleep in the girls' dollhouse." George assured him.

"Great." said the Chief.

Dudley couldn't wait for the others to meet him, so he was throwing a house-warming party on Saturday night. The Chief said he loved parties, unless there was music, conversation, or whimsy of any kind.

"What a party-pooper." said Blossom. The triplets giggled and said, "You said 'poop'."

Kitty said it sounded great, but they had a problem. Snaptrap went on a crime-spree, and the stuff he stole was included in his disguise, and in the treehouse. (A/N: Kitty said what Snaptrap stole, but we know where the stuff is.)

Keswick said it was almost like he was decorating an apartment and posing as a phony roommate. But they couldn't find him anywhere.

Dudley was now busy making fliers for the party, but so many came out at once, and Dudley got paper cuts... in bad places!

"Ouch!" Atin winced, and so did the triplets.

That night, Dudley was going to watch a movie called "Toy Poodle Story" ("Toy Story" reference!), and Snaptrap was poisoning the popcorn. But Dudley wondered why Partpans was wearing a gas-mask and surgical gloves to make popcorn.

"It's a custom from my homeland, 'Siloportep', which is definitely not 'Petropolis' spelled backwards." Snaptrap said, turning a sign with 'Petropolis' on it around.

"I wonder if Agent Puppy will ever figure out what my dad is up to." Snappy said to himself. (A/N: He'd spent the day with his friends, and he told them how things were. They couldn't believe Dudley didn't recognize Snaptrap.) Then he heard Snaptrap say to Dudley, "Dig in! Or as they say in my country, nice knowin' ya!"

Dudley ate almost all the popcorn, but he didn't die. Snaptrap decided to try it. He had one piece, and it made him sick. Then he moved backwards, towards the hole, and fell through.

"Want me to pause the movie?" Dudley asked.

Snaptrap was heard trying to reply, but it was tough to make out what he said.

Later, Dudley was taking a bath, and Snaptrap said, "Hey, roomie! I brought you something to make bathtime super-relaxing."

"Ooh, a mood candle." said Dudley, but he didn't know that the mood candle was a stick of dynamite.

Snaptrap said that 'mood' was not 'D.O.O.M.' spelled backwards. Hearing 'D.O.O.M.' reminded Snappy of his friends, which was not a good thing.

"I wanna go home!" Snappy wailed.

Then Dudley came out of the bathroom, but the dynamite didn't blow up yet, and so Dudley gave the candle back to Snaptrap. When Snaptrap saw that he was holding the candle, he screamed and yelled, "Where's the hole?! Where's the hole?!" He was right on it, but he couldn't find it!

 _ **BOOM!**_

The dynamite exploded, and a burned Snaptrap fell through the hole!

"Found it..." Snaptrap weakly said.

Later that night, Dudley was asleep, and Snaptrap was going to hurt him, but Dudley yelled, "FORE!", and he was hitting Snaptrap with a golf club.

"Just my luck; he sleep-golfs!" Snaptrap said as he stumbled backwards... and fell down the hole! Then he was struck by lightning, and he said that he should never wear a viking hat in a lightning storm. And then he got struck again!

The next morning, Dudley was eating a bowl of "Cheesios" for breakfast. Then Snaptrap walked in, and Dudley said, "You look like you got stung by scorpions, struck by lightning, and hit with a golf club."

"What can I say? I'm not a morning viking." Snaptrap said, while Snappy let out an exasperated sigh.

Then Dudley told Snaptrap that he invited T.U.F.F. for a house-warming party, so Snaptrap needed to get stuff.

"Are your kids coming, too?" Snappy asked.

"Yep." said Dudley.

"Cool." Snappy replied.

Then Dudley left, saying, "See ya after work, Partpans!"

"It's 'Fartpants'!" Snaptrap yelled, but then he realized that Dudley got it right. Then he remembered how Dudley invited T.U.F.F. to the treehouse. He could take them all out in one fell swoop.

"You might not wanna do that. If you do that, Dudley and Kitty can't have their triplets." Snappy said.

Then Snaptrap grabbed a handful of Cheesios from Dudley's bowl, and Snappy said, "You're gonna wish you didn't eat that!"

"Mmm. These Cheesios are yummy! Wait a minute! I'm allergic to cheese!" Snaptrap yelled. He swelled up again, and then he said, "Well, at least I can't fall through the hole now."

Then Snaptrap fell through a new hole created by his weight. He thought he'd bounce.

"Whatever. I wanna go home!" Snappy said.

That night, the party was going on, and Dudley welcomed Kitty, Keswick, the Chief, and the youngsters to his tree-house.

"Dudley! Are you having a party?!" Peg's voice yelled.

"GIVE ME SOME SPACE, WOMAN!" Dudley yelled.

Kitty said that they couldn't stay for long. Chief said that the place reeked of conversation and whimsy. The kids rolled their eyes at that, but Keswick said that Snaptrap was still on his crime-spree. He pointed out the things Snaptrap stole, but then he saw mini-quiches, and so he ate some.

Then Snaptrap walked over in his disguise, and Dudley introduced the agents to Fartpants.

"PARTPANS!" Snaptrap yelled.

At that moment, the kids saw Snappy next to the disguised villain, and they said, "Snappy..." Snappy looked and saw them, and then they ran to a corner of the room where they could talk.

"Since you're here, your dad is 'Partpans'." George said.

"Yup. I don't know how your dad doesn't know it, but he doesn't know it. Anyway, I hate living away from my friends. This is as bad as that time Uncle Larry, Ollie, and Francisco took off with my friends and became G.L.O.O.M." Snappy said with a sigh.

"You poor thing." Summer said, giving Snappy a hug, which Snappy returned.

"Anyway, your dad is here to take out Dad, right?" Molly asked.

"Exactly. But your dad keeps winning." Snappy said.

"And tonight, it's obvious he'll try to take everyone out." Atin said.

"Right. I wish your dad realized that Partpans is really my dad." Snappy said.

While the kids were talking, Snaptrap said that he made some guacamole, and it was the bomb. He leaned towards another agent and said, "Literally. It's a bomb."

When Kitty questioned the timer on the guacamole bowl, Snaptrap said it told when the avocado was ripe. Then Snaptrap was going to leave, but Dudley said, "The party's just starting."

Then they formed a conga-line. When they came to the hole, Snaptrap jumped down the hole, but he came right back into the treehouse! Dudley said that he put a trampoline under the treehouse, 'cause he noticed Snaptrap was falling out a lot.

Snaptrap looked at the timer, and it was at 3 minutes. He had to get out. Then some scorpions got into his clothes and stung him. Now Snaptrap was running around, screaming in pain. Dudley said, "Do the Fartpants!"

"Partpans!" Snaptrap yelled, but then he was still being stung, and that made him writhe in pain, and the agents mistook his writhing as dance moves.

"If I'm right, I think Kitty doesn't realize that 'Partpans' is Snaptrap, either." said Blossom.

"She doesn't." said Lisa.

"Neither does Dad." said Tyler.

"What is up with them?!" the kids asked each other, obviously exasperated.

Just then, Keswick said that he'd triangulated Snaptrap's cell phone signal. He was somewhere in the tree-house.

"Well, he's not in the closet!" the Chief yelled from the closet. The Chief was hiding in there to avoid conversation.

Snaptrap had been standing behind a chair, holding balloons over his face. He sneaked out from behind the chair and let go of the balloons. He jumped out the window, but Dudley caught him and put him back in the tree house, saying, "You've got a crack team of T.U.F.F. agents to keep you safe from Snaptrap." Dudley and Kitty were standing on either side of him now.

"I don't understand how Kitty can't see that 'Partpans' is Snaptrap. Anyone can see that!" Atin exclaimed, but the grown-ups didn't hear him.

"I know. This is no fun!" Snappy complained.

Keswick also pointed out that the guacamole would be ready in 90 seconds... 89... 88...

That's when Kitty said, "Wait a minute, Dudley. Everything in your treehouse matches the description of the things Snaptrap stole. Which can mean only one thing!"

"Now she realizes it!" the kids whispered to each other.

"Snaptrap sold Fartpants a bunch of stolen stuff!" Dudley said.

"And that's not the only thing he did!" Kitty said (she still didn't get it?!). The kids facepalmed, wondering how Kitty didn't realize that 'Partpans' was Snaptrap. But Kitty did realize that the guacamole was a bomb.

"We have 30 seconds to d-d-disarm that bomb." Keswick said. Dudley told everyone to grab a chip. No one saw Snaptrap get out the window (forgetting Snappy) while Kitty thought Dudley wanted them to grab chips so they could eat the guacamole in order to get to the detonator.

"That's what I was gonna do; not build a bomb-shelter out of corn chips." Dudley said. But there were 10 seconds left, so Dudley was going to chuck the bomb outside. He said that it better not land on the trampoline.

Outside, Snaptrap was running away, thinking his plan went perfectly. Then he caught the bomb!

"Triple fiddle-faddle!" Snaptrap yelled, upon realizing that he was holding the bomb!

 _ **BOOM!**_

A loud explosion was heard, along with Snaptrap's scream.

Snaptrap's viking helmet flew into the treehouse, and Dudley yelled, "NOOOOO! SNAPTRAP BLEW UP FARTPANTS!"

"Dad... No..." Snappy whimpered. If his dad died, he'd disappear.

The kids were trying to comfort Snappy when the Chief peeked out of the closet and said, "This is why I don't go to parties." The kids rolled their eyes as they continued to comfort their friend.

Now Snaptrap was in the hospital, alive, but covered in bandages. Dudley, Kitty, Keswick, and the kids went to see him (Snappy included).

"Dad!" Snappy said when he saw the bandaged rat.

"Hey, Fartpants!" Dudley greeted.

Snaptrap said, "Partpans..." but the bandages covered his mouth, so he didn't say it very clearly.

Kitty said that they came to tell him not to worry. Snaptrap may still be on the loose (the kids facepalmed, completely exasperated), but they were gonna catch him and make him pay for what he did to Partpans.

Dudley said that they brought some of his stuff from the treehouse to cheer him up. Now Dudley brought the sack, and the scorpions came out of it! The scorpions crawled in Snaptrap's nose, and they must've been stinging him, because he was screaming in pain (although his screaming was muffled by the bandages). Now the bed trapped him, and Dudley said he was gonna need that rent money.

Now Snaptrap was free from the bed with a vulture chasing him, and as he ran off, still bandaged, he said, "Seriously, whose vulture is this?!" (A/N: The vulture was around throughout the episode.)

The End

Wow, the kids sure didn't enjoy this one. Let's see what they'll do in "Time Waits for No Mutt", so stay tuned!


	69. Time Waits for No Mutt

(A/N: So here's "Time Waits for No Mutt"! Let's see what happens in this one! Here goes...)

It was nighttime in the city of Petropolis, and Dudley came into T.U.F.F., saying, "Morning, everyone! I'm ready to start another exciting day of crime-fighting." However, the day was over, for Kitty, Keswick, the Chief, and the kids were getting ready to go home.

The Chief told Dudley to be there tomorrow for the costume party.

"I'd like to meet a girl this year, so I'm g-g-going as anyone other than me." Keswick said.

"Uhh, Dad, you didn't meet Mom until after Dudley and Kitty got married." said Lisa.

"How do you know?" Keswick asked.

"Mom told us." said Tyler.

Keswick didn't think it would take that long for him to meet the right woman.

Dudley promised to be at the party. The next day, he showed up at work, dressed as a knight.

However, the party happened a week ago! Dudley slept for a week!

"How could he sleep for a week?" George asked.

"He can be 'Rip Van Winkle'." said Molly.

"No, that's only if he sleeps for years, and let's hope he doesn't. If he does, we won't be born. Besides, Daddy would be 'Rip Van Puppy'." Summer pointed out.

Dudley promised he'd be there the following day.

The next day, Dudley arrived, bright and early.

"EARLY?! You've been gone a year!" the Chief exclaimed.

"Dad!" the kids yelled, running to Dudley and hugging him.

"Where were you?!" Max asked.

"What kept you from showing up?!" Annabeth asked.

"Do you have any idea how worried those guys were?" Blossom asked, referring to the triplets.

"You had them worried sick!" Atin said.

Dudley explained that he was on his way to work, but he saw a tennis ball and chased it onto a cruise ship that got shipwrecked on a tropical island, where the natives made him their king and let him star in an action movie called "The Fast & The Furriest". He brought the group t-shirts that said, "Welcome To East Hampton". Dudley had been at Long Island!

The Chief said that if Dudley was late again, he'd have no choice but to fire him!

"NO!" George, Molly, and Summer cried. Their dad had been fired before in the past, and it wasn't fun!

"He's been fired before, but that's because Snaptrap hypnotized him into acting so crazy, but nobody knew it until Kitty found the hypnotizing e-mail on Dudley's computer after he left." Max explained to Annabeth, Blossom, and Atin.

"That sounds bad." said Annabeth.

"It was. George, Molly, and Summer were miserable when Dudley left for 'Solitude'." Max whispered so the triplets wouldn't hear.

"You can't afford to be late again." Kitty told Dudley.

Dudley handed Kitty some money he made from the movie, and she accepted it, but the point was, when he was gone, the city's super-villains went on a year-long rampage!

"I won't miss work again." Dudley assured his partner.

"Promise?" the kids asked. Dudley nodded, then he and the kids hugged each other.

Nobody noticed a bug in the room, but the bug was the Chameleon in disguise, and he was going to warn his partners in crime.

It turns out Snaptrap, Birdbrain, and the Chameleon lived together in a big, fancy mansion, but this had to have happened during their crime-spree. (A/N: Snappy is at D.O.O.M., spending the day with his friends.)

Snaptrap was happy with Dudley gone, and he said, "I love our awesome new crib." Sure enough, there was a crib there, and Snaptrap was thinking they should steal a baby to put in it. (A/N: Just so ya know, Snappy is 10 years old (like the rest of the kids), so he's not a baby.)

Birdbrain had hired some strong guys to carry him around while he pretended to fly.

The Chameleon returned then, still in bug-form, and Snaptrap swatted him. Then the Chameleon turned back into himself, and he told Snaptrap and Birdbrain about Dudley's return. He went on to say that they needed to make him late one more time so he'd be fired forever.

"CHAMELEON!" a rough-sounding female voice yelled.

"Oh, goody! It's my hot, new girlfriend, Charmaine, who loves me for me and not my money!" the Chameleon said.

Then Charmaine walked in, and man, was she UUUUUUUUUGLY! She was so ugly, she could make your eyes bleed! Anyway, Charmaine walked over to the Chameleon, turned him upside-down, shook his money out of his pockets, then threw him into a potty.

"Don't wait up for me!" Charmaine said as she left with the money.

"We're soul-mates." the Chameleon said.

It was nighttime over at Dudley's house. He set 50 alarm clocks for 7:00 a.m., and he was going to get a full 3 minutes of sleep, for it took 8 hours to set all the clocks! Then he fell asleep. (A/N: It looks like he moved back into his mom's house.)

Now Snaptrap, the Chameleon, and Birdbrain snuck into Dudley's room. Birdbrain suggested stealing Dudley's alarm clocks so he'd be late for work.

Just then, the Chameleon's cell phone rang, and Charmaine was calling, saying, "You'd better have my money!"

"Hi, Charmaine. Oh, yes, feel free to empty out the other bank account! I love- Hello?" the Chameleon said.

Now Dudley was starting to sleep-walk, and the villains had the alarm clocks in sacks. The villains couldn't wake him if they wished to make him late.

"Thanks for the punching-bag!" Dudley said.

"Act like punching-bags!" said Birdbrain. The villains dropped their sacks, and Dudley punched the living heck out of the villains!

Then Dudley was talking about breaking his birthday piñata. So the Chameleon said, "Act like piñatas!" Birdbrain was going to ask how to act like one, but then Dudley hit them! And when he finished clobbering the villains, he went back to bed.

The villains had to get out, for they only had a few seconds before the alarms went off! However, the alarms went off, and the villains were so startled, they fell out the window, but the Chameleon said that Dudley was still asleep. And then they got hit by a truck.

Dudley's digital alarm clock went off, and he awoke. He was going to get to work!

Now Snaptrap and Birdbrain were arguing, but the Chameleon had another idea to keep Dudley from getting to work.

Later, Birdbrain was dressed as a giant hot-dog, and he spoke into a walkie-talkie, saying, "Giant hot dog to base; I'm in position and feeling totally humiliated."

"Pipe down and act delicious!" Snaptrap's voice said from the other end.

Meanwhile, Dudley was on his way to work, saying that nothing was gonna distract him. Just then, he saw Birdbrain in the hot dog costume, but he thought it was a giant hot dog! He sped after the hot dog.

Birdbrain ran from Dudley, screaming like a loon! They even went through some place where somebody was fixing a hot dog. And when they got out, Birdbrain hid in a dumpster, and Dudley hadn't seen that, so he continued driving.

"Humiliated hot dog to spaghetti and meatball; I lost him." Birdbrain said into the walkie-talkie.

Just then, Snaptrap and the Chameleon walked onto the road, with Snaptrap dressed as a bowl of spaghetti, and the Chameleon looked like a meatball.

"Yoo-hoo! Agent Puppy! I'm a bowl of yummy pasghetti!" Snaptrap called out.

"And I'm a delicious meatball!" the Chameleon put in.

Dudley immediately showed interest in the Italian food, but upon seeing his picture for "The Fast & The Furriest" on a billboard, he didn't look where he was going, and ran over Snaptrap and the Chameleon.

Now Snaptrap, Birdbrain, and the Chameleon (who was still a meatball), were standing on the corner, and this time, they were going to go with a plan Birdbrain thought up.

"Why are you still a meatball?" Birdbrain asked the Chameleon.

"My transformation suit broke when Agent Puppy ran me over." the Chameleon explained. Then he said that this was bad, 'cause Charmaine hates Italian food.

That's when they saw Dudley approaching, and Birdbrain told Snaptrap to hold up the diabolical detour sign. Snaptrap held up a sign that read "T.U.F.T. H.Q.".

"You ninny! That sign says "T.U.F.T."! Agent Puppy works at T.U.F.F.!" Birdbrain said.

"Really? I always thought it was called 'T.U.F.T.'" Snaptrap said. (A/N: No way! He said "T.U.F.F." in past episodes!)

"You are one dumb rat." Birdbrain said.

"Oh yeah? If I'm so dumb, how come I've been getting away with slowly poisoning you?" Snaptrap asked. Then he held a cream puff towards Birdbrain, saying, "Cream puft? It's not poison."

"It's cream puff, you moron!" Birdbrain said. After that, the villains ran.

Dudley was still driving to work, and then he saw the sign and said, "Ooh! A short-cut to T.U.F.T.!" (A/N: Don't tell me he forgot that he works at T.U.F.F.!)

Now Dudley was driving in that direction, and towards a poorly-built structure called "T.U.F.T.". It was designed to look like the T.U.F.F. building, but it looked nothing like T.U.F.F., in more ways than one.

"Yay! I'm 5 minutes early, and it's even the right year!" Dudley said.

As he drove into the building, there was a sign that said, "This is totally not a trap!"

Then the sides of the building fell down to reveal a rocket-ship.

Now Snaptrap was poorly disguised as the Chief, Birdbrain was poorly disguised as Kitty, and the Chameleon was STILL a meatball.

When Dudley saw them, the Chameleon introduced himself as 'Agent Meatball', Birdbrain said he was Kitty, and Snaptrap said he was the 'Chieft'.

Dudley thought they looked weird this early in the morning, but Birdbrain said, "I look more like a cat as the day goes on." Then the evil booby rounded a corner and got ready to activate the rocket. He was going to send the rocket into space and then get out before it took off. This meant that Snaptrap and the Chameleon were also going to space!

However, Snaptrap and the Chameleon heard what Birdbrain was planning to do, and they were mad! But the countdown continued, but it ended abruptly when Snaptrap pressed a button that launched the rocket!

Now the rocket blasted off, and Snaptrap said, "Whoopsie! Should've gotten oft, before the lift-oft."

Then Dudley came up, and he said that some weird stuff was happening. Then Snaptrap's disguise came off, Birdbrain stepped out of the shadows, and Dudley didn't know who the meatball was, but it was the Chameleon, and the clock read 7:59 a.m.!

Dudley wasn't late yet! He leaped into the air and gave the villains TONS OF PAIN! After he beat them, he cuffed them, and Snaptrap said, "Curses! The dreaded T.U.F.T.-cufts!"

"There's no way to steer the rocket back to Eartht!" Birdbrain said. Then he realized what he said, and he turned to Snaptrap and said, "Oh, great! Now you've got me doing it!"

Dudley said that they'd take the T.U.F.F. Mobile. The rocket hit an asteroid and blew up, but now the T.U.F.F. Mobile was a rocket, and Dudley and the villains were in it. He flew back to Earth.

At T.U.F.F., Kitty, Keswick, the Chief, and the kids were watching the clock, and Kitty said, "Come on, Dudley! You can do it!"

"Please hurry up, Dad!" the triplets said.

"Maybe I should've stayed with him to get him here the past few times." Atin said. Dudley and Kitty's future children were too worried to reply, but Atin understood why they hadn't said anything in reply.

Dudley finally got there, and he jumped out of the vehicle, dragging the cuffed villains with him, but he passed the ice cream truck. Dudley went back for a cone, and then he continued towards the T.U.F.F. building!

"Oh no! He's not gonna m-m-m-make it!" Keswick exclaimed, before calling dibs on Dudley's stapler.

"Dad, we don't even know if he's gonna make it!" Lisa and Tyler said as George, Molly, and Summer began panicking!

"I made it!" Dudley exclaimed as he kicked the door open. The door come out of place and hit Keswick, sending him crashing into another part of the room, which had the twins worried.

"Dad!" the twins yelled, hurrying to Keswick's side.

"He made it!" Max and Annabeth joyfully exclaimed. The triplets stopped panicking and ran to hug Dudley. Dudley hugged his future children, and then he showed that he captured all the bad guys before work officially started, so they owed him overtime.

"You missed an entire year!" the Chief said.

"Don't fire him. He showed up on time today, like you wanted." Blossom said.

"I'm not firing him." the Chief told her.

"Yay!" the kids smiled.

"Good job, Dudley! I knew you could do it!" Kitty joyfully exclaimed. The kids noticed their mother's happiness, and they were certain that she was happy that he showed up on time because she loved him and couldn't stand the thought of him being fired again!

"Then why did you move your stuff into my cubicle?" Dudley asked. Yes, Kitty's stuff was in Dudley's cubicle.

"Mom..." the children facepalmed.

"Uhh... Good to have you back, buddy!" Kitty said. The kids just hugged their dad again, glad that he wasn't fired.

Meanwhile, Keswick was locking the villains in a cell, and Snaptrap said, "Darn it! Foiled by T.U.F.T. again!"

"Hey, stupid! It's _T.U.F.F._ , not _T.U.F.T._!" Lisa yelled at Snaptrap.

"Yeah! Get it right!" Tyler added.

Then Keswick and the twins walked away as Birdbrain started beating up Snaptrap.

"I'll get Charmaine to bail us out!" the Chameleon said. He called Charmaine's number, and the phone rang once before her voice said, "Hello? Who is this? This number's been disconnected! Never call it again!" Then it clicked off.

"That's weird; she changed her number. Oh, I'm a very lonely meatball!" the Chameleon moaned.

"Relationships are 'tuft'." Snaptrap said.

The End

Wow! Stay tuned for "Love Bird"! That one should be interesting!


	70. Love Bird

(A/N: I know you want to see how this episode plays out with the kids here, so I'll just start "Love Bird" before you start a riot.)

It was a dark and stormy night in the city of Petropolis. Over at Birdbrain's lair, Birdbrain just finished something, and he said, "Gather 'round, henchmen!"

"Who?" asked Owl.

"You!" Birdbrain shouted.

"Where?" asked Bat.

"Where do you think?! Around me! Duck!" Birdbrain yelled.

Owl and Bat ducked, but Birdbrain said, "Don't duck! I was talking to the duck! Holy cow!"

"Moooooo!" said a cow.

"Not you, Holy Cow." Birdbrain said. Then he realized that he lost his train of thought. And then he told them that he invented a hideously diabolical weapon called the 'Lovey-Dovey-Kissy-Smoochy Gun'! It caused anyone it blasted to fall madly in love with Birdbrain. They'd be so in love, they'd allow him to steal anything he wanted. Now they were going to test it at the First Petropolis Bank!

"Duck!" Birdbrain yelled as they ran to the bank.

Owl and Bat ducked, and Birdbrain said, "Remind me to hire a henchman named 'Everyone-Jump-Into-The-Wood-Chipper'!"

Over at the First Petropolis Bank, it was daytime, and Dudley and Kitty were there, holding sacks of money, and Dudley was looking at a woman who worked there. He said, "There she is, Kitty! The most beautiful girl in the world." He thought her name was 'Loan Manager' (but he pronounced it wrong), but that was the girl's job.

"Do you think the poem I wrote her still works?" Dudley asked Kitty, handing her a piece of paper with the poem on it. The poem went like this:

 _Deer Loan,_  
 _I wanna be you're man._  
 _Your prettyer than my kousin Stan._  
 _I followed you home_  
 _But then you ran._

(A/N: "Loan" was pronounced as 'Lo-ann'. Some of the words are misspelled because that was how Dudley wrote them. He also drew some pictures under each line of the poem.)

"Oh no! Dad's in love with someone other than Mom!" Summer exclaimed.

"This is a disaster!" Molly exclaimed.

"You sound upset about Dudley being in love." Kitty said.

"We wouldn't be upset if he was in love with you." George said.

"Yeah, Kitty. You're forgetting that in order for George, Molly, and Summer to exist, you and Dudley have to fall in love and get married." Max said.

"Oh, right." Dudley and Kitty said together.

Kitty then told Dudley that she didn't think his poem ever worked, and he spelled 'cousin' with a 'k'. Then she told him to just talk to the girl when they made their deposit.

"Hi, I'm Becky. Can I help you?" the loan manager asked someone.

"This is a nightmare, Kitty! Nothing rhymes with 'Becky'!" Dudley exclaimed.

"So stick with Kitty." said Annabeth.

That was when Birdbrain showed up, and he was going to blast Becky with the Lovey-Dovey-Kissy-Smoochy Gun! Dudley jumped in front of her and took the blast.

"Dad!" George, Molly, and Summer screamed, worried about Dudley.

To everyone's relief, Dudley was okay. Then Dudley suddenly looked at Birdbrain like a girl in love (due to the fact that his eyes were shining, and he had eyelashes).

"Are you okay?" Kitty and the children asked Dudley.

"I just met the girl of my dreams-" Dudley began.

"It's Mom, right?" Molly interrupted, hoping Dudley would say yes.

"And she's a boy bird." Dudley finished. To Birdbrain, he said, "Run away with me, you blue-bottomed beauty!"

"We should've stayed at T.U.F.F.!" Blossom exclaimed.

"My Lovey-Dovey-Kissy-Smoochy Gun works!" Birdbrain cheered. Then he told Dudley to throw him the sacks of cash if he really loved him. Dudley did as Birdbrain said.

Kitty wasn't about to let Birdbrain get away with this. She pulled out her net-launcher, but then Dudley went over to Birdbrain and said something, but Dudley got caught in the net. He was sent back towards Kitty, and he knocked her into the wall. That's when Kitty saw Snaptrap, who thought he was tunneling into some store.

Birdbrain thanked Dudley, but Dudley said, "Call me 'Pookie'!"

"I will not!" Birdbrain yelled as he and his henchmen ran off with the sacks of cash!

"Someday, I WILL BE YOUR WIFE!" Dudley yelled as the children facepalmed.

Back at T.U.F.F., Dudley was still in his love-trance, and he wrote "Mrs. Dudley Brain" on a piece of paper. But then he thought he would be "Dudley Puppy Brain".

"I'm gonna go with Dudley P. Brain!" Dudley said, writing it down.

"He's a pea-brain, alright." Keswick said.

"So your dad fell in love with Birdbrain?" Lisa asked the triplets.

"And we thought Dad flirting with girls that aren't Mom was bad." Tyler muttered.

The Chief said that Dudley couldn't be in love with a super-villain. And Keswick said that they could bring in his mother.

"She's destroyed every relationship I've ever had." Keswick said.

"But Dad, she didn't destroy your relationship with Mom." said Tyler.

"Yeah, luckily, Mom's parents talked sense into your parents." Lisa said. (A/N: This happened in the final chapter of "Keswick & Claire".)

Then Birdbrain appeared on a monitor, and Dudley said, "Birdbrain, it's me, Pookie!"

"No..." Summer moaned, looking upset.

"Summer, you know that nobody here will let Dad's love for Birdbrain continue." George said.

"He's right. We'll all figure out a way to keep that love from going further." Annabeth said.

Birdbrain announced that he was going to use his gun to go on the biggest crime-spree Petropolis had ever seen.

Keswick then received intel that Birdbrain was about to steal the world's biggest mixing bowl. The Chief felt that he was getting it to mix up more of his formula, so he told Dudley and Kitty to arrest Birdbrain.

When the Chief said this, Dudley was kissing a "Wanted" poster with Birdbrain on it (which made the kids sick), but he stopped long enough to ask, "For what?! Stealing my heart?!" Then he went back to kissing the poster.

"I'll just go alone." Kitty said.

"Wait for us!" the kids yelled, following her.

The Chief told Dudley to go to his cubicle until he got over that crazy crush. But Dudley refused, and so Keswick tased him. (A/N: Dudley deserved it this time.)

Then the Chief told Keswick to get to work on an antidote for that love potion. So Keswick was going to do it, but he said that if it didn't work, he'd just call his mother. He swore that she could single-handedly take down Valentine's Day.

"But she can't." Lisa whispered to Tyler.

"That's right. Valentine's Day is Mom and Dad's wedding anniversary." Tyler whispered back.

At the World's Biggest Mixing Bowl Store, Birdbrain ran in and yelled, "Nobody move!"

"Who?" Owl asked.

Birdbrain then said something, and then he went up to the cashier and said, "Hand over the mixing bowl, Bob!"

Owl and Bat began bobbing, but Birdbrain said, "Don't bob! That's his name! Holy cow!"

"You called me?" Holy Cow asked, appearing at the entrance to the store.

Birdbrain told him to get back in the van, and then he blasted everyone but his henchmen with the Lovey-Dovey-Kissy-Smoochy Gun. When Bob get blasted, he said, "The mixing bowl is yours, you balding beauty." Birdbrain said that he wasn't balding, it was just the way he combed it.

Owl and Bat used some machine to bring the mixing bowl to Birdbrain, and that's when Kitty appeared with the children in tow.

"Freeze, Birdbrain! I am here to lock you up!" Kitty said, blaster at the ready while the kids got into attack positions. Suddenly, the people in the store came at Kitty from the left and right. Then Kitty was getting pummeled, and then kids wouldn't stand for this. They started fighting the crowd, trying to get them to leave Kitty alone. While this was going on, Birdbrain got away.

Back at T.U.F.F., Dudley was throwing a tantrum, yelling at the Chief, "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WON'T LET ME SEE BIRDY-POO!"

"Birdbrain's no good for you. He's twice your age and unemployed. As long as you're working under my roof, I forbid you to see him!" the Chief said.

"YOU'RE OLD AND MEAN AND I HATE YOU!" Dudley yelled.

"That's enough, young lady! GO TO YOUR ROOM!" the Chief yelled.

Dudley stormed towards his cubicle, and there was a door there. He went through the door and slammed it in the Chief's face. The Chief asked Dudley when he got a door in his cubicle, and Dudley opened the door to say that he added it just so he could slam it. And he slammed it again.

Then Keswick and the twins walked up with something, and the Chief hoped it was the antidote.

"I wish we could say that it was..." Lisa began.

"But it's not..." Tyler finished.

"It's a smoothie. I couldn't work on the antidote 'cause I was busy installing Agent P-Puppy's door." Keswick said.

Then Kitty came in, bandaged up after that scrap with the people from the store (the kids were with her, but unscathed). She said, "Birdbrain got away with the mixing bowl!"

And that's when Birdbrain appeared on the monitor, saying that he'd created more of his potion, to spray the entire city. He would use his Whirly Bird to cover Petropolis with it.

Then Dudley's door opened, and when Dudley saw Birdbrain on the monitor, he said, "BIRDY-POO! I thought it was you!"

"Birdy-poo? Oh, holy cow." Birdbrain said.

Holy Cow showed up, and Birdbrain told him, "Don't." And then the screen went black.

"NOOOOOO! I WILL FIND YOU _AND MAKE YOU LOVE ME_!" Dudley shouted. He told everyone that they couldn't keep him and 'Birdy-poo' apart any longer.

"I'm running away from T.U.F.F.!" Dudley said, and he was holding a suitcase and a sheet that had knots tied in it. He went out to the balcony, tied the sheet there, and then got down.

"When did we get a balcony?" the Chief asked. Keswick said that he put it in when he installed the door in Dudley's cubicle.

But Kitty said that they needed a plan to stop Birdbrain.

"And we need it now!" Molly said.

So Keswick said that they could come up with one over smoothies in the game room. When the Chief asked when they got a game room, Keswick apologized, saying he really should've been working on that antidote.

"No duh!" the kids said.

Now the potion was being poured into Birdbrain's Whirly Bird, and Birdbrain couldn't wait to take to the skies and blanket the city with his love potion. However, Dudley showed up, and he said, "Hold it right there!" Then he pounced on Birdbrain. Birdbrain thought Dudley loved him. If he did, why was Dudley taking him to jail?

"I'm not taking you to jail! I'm taking you on a date!" Dudley said. And with that, he carried Birdbrain away.

Later, we could see a fancy restaurant, where Bob was looking annoyed as he sat alone, and he looked over at Dudley and Birdbrain, who were sitting at another table. The waiter brought them some flaming shish-kebabs, and when Birdbrain saw, he got up and tried to sneak away, but he didn't get very far when Dudley called out, "Yoo-hoo!" Dudley then threw the food at Birdbrain, who screamed as the things pinned his sleeves to the wall.

Then Dudley and Birdbrain were at a carnival, and they were riding the Tunnel Of Love. Once inside, we could hear kissing sounds, and then Birdbrain ran out of the tunnel, his face covered in lipstick. Dudley chased after him.

Now they were riding the ferris wheel, and it stopped with Dudley and Birdbrain at the top. Dudley gave Birdbrain a big hug, and Birdbrain was trying to get free, but he ended up falling to the ground. When Dudley got off, he ran to Birdbrain, who said, "You know what would really be romantic?"

Dudley whispered something to Birdbrain, and Birdbrain said, "Heavens, no! Not that!" (A/N: My guess is that he suggested something naughty, if you know what I mean...) Birdbrain said that maybe they could fly over the city at sunset in his Whirly Bird. Dudley liked that idea.

At T.U.F.F., Keswick had intel that Birdbrain's Whirly Bird was in the air. By that, he meant he could see it. One could see it out the bay window Keswick installed in the room.

Dudley was riding in the Whirly Bird, shouting that he loved Birdbrain and didn't care who heard.

"He wouldn't even care if we ceased to exist..." the triplets moaned.

"We need that antidote, and we need it NOW!" said Max, getting upset.

To Dudley, the Chief yelled, "YOU ARE GROUNDED FOR LIFE, LITTLE MISSY!"

"YOU'RE NOT THE BOSS OF ME!" Dudley shouted back.

"ACTUALLY, YES, I AM!" the Chief shouted.

That's when Kitty told the Chief that they could use Dudley's love for Birdbrain to their advantage.

"Really?! That's good!" said Blossom.

"Do it, Kitty! Do it!" Annabeth said.

Back on the Whirly Bird, Dudley was blowing kisses at Birdbrain. Then Dudley's wrist-com went off, and Kitty told him that Birdbrain was about to release a gas that would make everyone fall in love with him.

"And that means you will have to share him!" Kitty said.

"WHAT?! I WILL NOT SHARE HIM!" Dudley yelled, and he was really mad at Birdbrain. He pounded the booby for planning to 'cheat on him with the whole city'.

The part of the Whirly Bird that held the love potion crashed into the T.U.F.F. building. It wound up in the Chief's office, and the Chief was hit by the love potion. Now he was acting like a young girl in love, like Dudley.

Once Birdbrain was down for the count, Dudley landed the Whirly Bird on the roof of the T.U.F.F. building. He handcuffed Birdbrain and had him to himself.

"Your demented schoolgirl crush saved the day!" Kitty said. Then she told Keswick to give him the antidote.

"About that..." the twins began, but Keswick told Kitty, "I didn't have time to make one. So I did the next best thing. I called my mother." Pulling out a phone, he said, "Work your magic, Mom." Then he held the phone out to Dudley so he could hear her.

The lovestruck Dudley listened carefully as Keswick's mom said, "Relationships are a lot of work. You have to cook, and clean, and before you know it, you'll lose your girlish figure."

"Lose my girlish figure?!" Dudley freaked. Dudley was finally out of his trance.

"YAY! Dad's finally back to normal!" Summer cheered, and she gave her future father a big hug.

"Thanks for snapping me out of it, guys." Dudley said to Kitty and Keswick as he drew the rest of his children into the hug.

"Are you okay, Dudley?" Kitty asked.

Dudley said that he'd be fine once he took a long shower and... threw up... for 4 days.

"Dudley, your kids are here, so don't feel bad." Annabeth told him.

That's when Becky walked up and said, "Oh, there you are, Agent Puppy. I just came to say that I'd really like to have dinner with you sometime."

"Thanks Becky, but I'm not ready yet. I just got out of a relationship with a balding boy bird." Dudley told her.

"It's the way I comb it!" Birdbrain yelled.

"Becky, he'd love to go out with you." Kitty said, hooking them up.

"Apparently, Mom doesn't care if we don't exist." Molly said, looking sad.

"I'm beginning to wonder if Dudley and Kitty even care about their future family." said Atin.

"I'm sure they do. They just haven't come to terms with the fact that they're going to be together in the future." Blossom said.

"Well, they'd better get used to the idea, and fast." said Max, who was trying to keep Molly from crying.

Over with Keswick, he said, "All's well that ends well. T.U.F.F. got a game room, Agent Puppy got a d-d-date, we stopped Birdbrain, and no one else was exposed to his love potion."

"But Kitty hooked Dudley and Becky up. She probably wouldn't care if Dudley and Becky really did end up together." Tyler said.

"We can't let that happen. George, Molly, and Summer are our friends. Why can't Dudley and Kitty just realize that they're meant to be?" Lisa asked.

Then the Chief ran by, holding a bouquet of flowers, and he said, "Birdbrain, I LOVE YOU!"

"Oh no..." the twins said, turning pale.

"I'll call my mother again." Keswick said, and as he was about to, the Chief said to Keswick,

"YOU'RE OLD AND MEAN AND I HATE YOU!" Then Keswick, the Chief, Lisa, and Tyler struck a pose.

The End

Whoo! Now that was quite the episode. I think I'll write a quickie after this!


	71. Reminder

(A/N: And here's the quickie! Okay, it starts...)

It was now time for the T.U.F.F. agents to go home. Before Dudley and Kitty went home, they wondered who should take the kids for the night.

"Since I'm going out with Becky tonight, why don't you take the kids?" Dudley suggested.

"All right." said Kitty. She called the kids over and said, "You're coming home with me tonight, okay?"

"Yes, ma'am!" the kids said, saluting Kitty. Dudley and Kitty just smiled, and then they were on their way.

However, when Kitty was driving home with the kids, she couldn't help but notice that the kids seemed awfully quiet. She knew that they were in the car with her, but she didn't know what caused them to be so quiet.

"Kids, is something bothering you?" Kitty said.

"Yes." said Max.

"Well, what is it?" Kitty asked.

"We'll tell ya when we get to your apartment." said Annabeth.

"Okay." said Kitty.

When they got to Kitty's apartment, they had dinner, and after that, Kitty said, "So, what's the matter?"

"Why did you get Dad to hook up with Becky?" George asked.

"You know that your dad really likes her." Kitty said.

"But Mom, you know what'll happen if they fall in love and get married, don't you?" Summer asked.

Kitty thought for a moment, and then she remembered that if she and Dudley didn't wind up together, George, Molly, and Summer wouldn't exist.

"Oh, right." Kitty said.

"Just remember to think before you act with the triplets around, and if you wish for them to exist." Blossom said.

"I'll try to remember that." Kitty said.

"You're not going to _try_ to remember. You _will_ remember." said Atin.

"Okay." said Kitty.

Then they watched a movie, and when the movie was over, the kids had their baths, and once they were ready for bed, George, Molly, and Summer went to their mom's room and crawled into bed with her.

"Kids, you're too old to be doing this." Kitty said, seeing the kids lying next to her.

"No, we're not." said Molly.

"Yes, you are. You're 10-year-olds, meaning you are too old to do this." Kitty said.

"It doesn't mean we're not too old to feel upset about what Dad's doing." Summer said.

"Maybe it won't work out. Dudley did say that he wasn't ready for a relationship after Keswick's mom cured him." Kitty remembered.

"But if it does work out, we're guilt-tripping you tonight." George said.

"I hope Dudley and Becky don't end up together." Kitty sighed as she glanced at her future triplets, not wanting to lose them.

So that's the quickie. Next up is "Bluff Puppy", so stay tuned!


	72. Bluff Puppy

(A/N: Okay, so we're back wth "Bluff Puppy". Now let's see how things go in this episode.)

It was daytime in the city of Petropolis. Over at the prison, Meerkat, Wanna-Bee, and Escape Goat (Fiddler Crab wasn't there for some reason) were finally released. They were happy to be out of jail, so now they could go and commit crimes again.

"How do we commit crimes without going back to jail?" Escape Goat asked.

"We could rob each other, and not press charges!" Wanna-Bee suggested.

However, Meerkat had a better idea. He'd contacted an old friend who led the exciting life of a super-villain, but had never gone to jail! His secret was that he'd never actually committed a crime.

"He threatens to, but it's always a bluff!" Meerkat said.

And then they met with the villain, who was a buffalo named 'Bluffalo'.

"Hello. Look at me, I'm parked in the handicap space in a stolen van." Bluffalo said, and he spoke with an accent.

The remaining members of F.L.O.P.P. screamed, but it turned out that Bluffalo was legally parked (he put a handicap space picture over a sign that read 'free parking'), and he was leasing the van.

With Bluffalo's help, F.L.O.P.P. would be able to terrorize Petropolis and never go to prison. Then he offered them some stolen pizza. But he was kidding; he paid for it.

Meanwhile, at T.U.F.F., Keswick was performing a magic trick. The trick was pulling a quarter out of Dudley's ear.

"Wow!" the kids said.

Dudley got really excited, and he thought his head made money. He wanted Keswick to do it again.

"I didn't know you could do magic tricks." Kitty said to Keswick, obviously impressed.

"There's a lot you don't know about me." Keswick said. One of the things they hadn't known was that he'd memorized all the streets in Petropolis in alphabetical order. And he got through some of the 'A' streets.

"I didn't know that he knew that." Lisa whispered to Tyler.

"Neither did I. And we should know him, since he's our dad." Tyler whispered back.

Just then, F.L.O.P.P. appeared on the monitor in the room. They were in their lair, which was the groundskeeper shed at the Petropolis Golf Course.

Keswick knew where the golf course was, and he told us where it was.

Now Meerkat introduced Bluffalo, who told the T.U.F.F. agents that he and F.L.O.P.P. were about to begin their reign of terror.

"Big whoop." said George.

"Yeah, these guys are so lame at committing crimes." said Annabeth.

"But they have a new member now! What if he helps them get better?" Summer asked.

"I doubt they'll get better." said Atin.

Over at the groundskeeper shed, Groundskeeper Bob came to get his riding mower, which Meerkat and Escape Goat were standing on so they could be seen on the monitor. So they got off, and Groundskeeper Bob went to work.

Then Bluffalo said that they were going to miniaturize Petropolis so he could so he could crush it with his 'mighty hoof'.

"Oh no. I think they got better." said Molly.

"Well, that's not good!" said Max.

The Chief told Dudley, Kitty, and the kids that they needed to stop F.L.O.P.P. So they went through the transport tubes that took them outside.

Once outside, Kitty landed on a building that was part of a tiny city made out of fudgey-bar sticks.

"Who would be stupid enough to fall for this?" Kitty asked.

"I know of one person who might." said Blossom.

That's when Dudley came. He landed on a fudgey-bar-stick replica of T.U.F.F., and he thought he crushed T.U.F.F.

"I destroyed everything I ever loved!" Dudley yelled.

"I knew it." said Blossom.

"Uh, Dad..." George started, but Dudley wasn't listening. He saw the fudgey-bar-stick replica of the donut shop, and so he was happy that he hadn't destroyed it. But when he touched it, it fell apart. So Dudley was upset again.

"NOW I HAVE NOTHING!" Dudley cried.

"But Dad, you still have us!" the triplets yelled.

"And Kitty!" Max, Annabeth, Blossom, and Atin put in.

That was when the Chief appeared (with Keswick, Lisa, and Tyler) to tell Dudley that that city wasn't real.

"See? The Bluffalo was bluffing." the Chief said.

"Now I wonder. Did they get smarter, or are they still as dumb as they were the first time around?" Atin said.

"I don't know." said Annabeth, shrugging her shoulders.

"What a relief! I thought I'd never see you again!" Dudley said.

"It's okay. We're fine." the Chief said. However, Dudley was talking to the donut shop, which was right behind them.

Hiding on the side of the shop were the members of F.L.O.P.P. They had chocolate around their mouths, and they were surrounded by boxes of fudgey-bars, signifying that they had eaten lots of fudgey-bars in order to make the replica of Petropolis.

Meerkat said that he was diabetic and shouldn't have eaten all those fudgey-bars, but they still got away with bluffing. Then F.L.O.P.P. left the scene and took a golf-cart back to their lair.

Back at T.U.F.F., Dudley was smacking his head, trying to get more quarters out of it.

"How can he think that trick was real?" asked Atin.

"Maybe it's best we never find out." said Blossom.

Just then, Bluffalo appeared on the monitor, and he said that they annihilated Groundskeeper Bob and claimed his riding mower. But he was bluffing. They chipped in and bought a little stool, which Meerkat and Escape Goat were standing on.

"What do you idiots want?" the Chief asked.

"I bet they wanna trick us again." said Max.

"If that's what they want, I'm not going after them." said Molly.

Bluffalo mentioned something about a dragon in Chinatown, but Kitty said that only a complete moron would fall for that.

"I'm off to slay the dragon!" Dudley yelled, and he was dressed in a suit of armor while holding a lance and a shield.

Kitty told Dudley that there was no dragon, and she had the keys to the T.U.F.F. Mobile. So Dudley was taking his mighty steed.

"You don't have a mighty steed." Kitty said.

So Dudley said that his head would just make quarters for the bus.

"Dad, we're just going to stay here at T.U.F.F., okay?" George said before Dudley left. Dudley said that that was fine, and then he went to the bus stop, smacking his head to get quarters for bus fare.

Later, the bus stopped at Chinatown, and the bus driver threw Dudley off, telling him to stay off.

"I get kicked off, but the lady I accidentally stabbed gets to bleed and scream all the way to the hospital?" Dudley asked as the lady was heard screaming before the bus drove away.

When the bus was gone, there was a crowd cheering as a dragon showed up. Dudley went over there, and he ended up going in the dragon's mouth. Turns out that the dragon was a fake, for people had been under it, carrying it along.

"I'll free you!" Dudley declared.

One of the people there started crying, and then Dudley kicked out the dragon's eyes before ripping it apart.

Snaptrap and his henchmen were there, too, dressed like people in China, and their kids were there, too.

The people in Chinatown were mad at Dudley for what he did, and then Kitty and the children showed up in the T.U.F.F. Mobile, so Dudley got in, and they got away.

Dudley thought the people were insane, but Kitty told Dudley to forget it; it was Chinatown.

"What does that mean?" Dudley asked.

"I don't know. My mother said it. I mean, my sister. I mean, my mother. Ohhh, my family's weird." Kitty said.

Back at T.U.F.F., the Chief told Kitty and Keswick that the mayor of Chinatown agreed not to press charges, so long as Dudley never went back to Chinatown, doesn't say the word 'China', or even eat off china. Needless to say, Chinese checkers were completely out.

"That's crazy." said George.

"I know." Summer replied.

"Is that understood, Agent Puppy?" the Chief asked Dudley. But Dudley couldn't hear, because he was trying to vacuum the quarters out of his head. Something got vacuumed, but it wasn't quarters. From the shape of the object, it looked like Dudley's brain.

When F.L.O.P.P. appeared on the monitor, the Chief shut it off and muttered, "Morons."

However, the monitor turned back on, but Kitty told them that T.U.F.F. knew that they were bluffing about all their crimes, and they weren't going to fall for it anymore.

"So there!" the kids said.

"Can you give us a minute?" Meerkat asked, and then F.L.O.P.P. huddled up in a corner of the shed.

Wanna-Bee said that now was the time to commit a real crime. Bluffalo wasn't so sure about it, but he'd try anything once, except buffalo wings. He knew they were chicken, but they creeped him out!

Meerkat suggested they use a black-hole generator they got from the golf course lost-&-found. Bluffalo wondered who lost a black-hole generator at a golf course.

Once again, it was Snaptrap who lost a dangerous weapon. Then he saw a cup full of tiny pencils, and he said, "Tiny pencils! SCORE! Start the car, Larry!" And he ran off!

Back in the shed, Meerkat asked if they were going through with this.

"We could wind up back in jail again." Escape Goat said.

"Not if we suck the jail into the black-hole!" Meerkat said.

"If we're not going to bluff about commiting this crime, I'm going to have to change my name. Don't call me 'Bluffalo' anymore. From now on, call me... 'Sergio'." Bluffalo said. (A/N: After this, we'll call him 'Sergio', too.)

When F.L.O.P.P. returned to deliver the message, they found that everyone was gone. Well, Dudley was still there, but everyone else had gone for some Chinese food in Chinatown.

"Well, you go about your day. Don't mind us. We'll just use this black-hole generator to suck Petropolis into oblivion." Meerkat said. And he said the last sentence like it was no big deal.

"But as far as you know, that's just another bluff." Sergio said.

Dudley said that as far as they knew, he already sucked Petropolis into oblivion. But he was bluffing.

"Hey, that's my thing!" Sergio complained before the monitor shut off.

Dudley was all confused about the bluffing, but he went to the golf course.

At the golf course, Meerkat told Sergio to press the button. Sergio was confused, but then he remembered that he wanted to be Sergio since they weren't bluffing about committing this crime. So he did as he was told.

Then the black-hole came and sucked everything into oblivion. Meerkat wasn't expecting this, but Wanna-Bee said that the instruction manual said to not press the button if you wanted to live. And then the instructions were sucked in, and F.L.O.P.P. tried to not get sucked in.

Dudley got there by the bus, and shortly after he got off, the bus was sucked in, along with Groundskeeper Bob, who was on his riding mower.

"Who's gonna trim the weeds around the shed?" Meerkat asked.

Then the shed was sucked in, so Meerkat said, "Never mind..."

And then they were screaming as they were trying to avoid getting pulled in.

Kitty and the kids arrived in the T.U.F.F. Mobile, and Dudley said, "THEY WEREN'T BLUFFING!"

"I know! I saw the black-hole in the sky! We've gotta stop it before the whole city gets sucked in!" Kitty said.

"And we have to work fast!" said Blossom.

"I thought F.L.O.P.P. was stupid! Why are they pulling off a good crime like this one?" Max asked.

"This one is still stupid, because if the city is going to get sucked into a black-hole, they're going to get sucked in themselves!" Molly pointed out.

"Exactly why we have to make these guys suffer if we survive this." George said.

"We will survive!" Atin declared.

"We have to survive!" Annabeth put in.

Then Dudley ran to the vending machine near the snack bar, but it was full of weapons, including a black-hole nullifier. The only food in it was a pack of gum. And not surprisingly, it was gum that Dudley wanted.

"That's the plan?! GUM?!" Kitty asked, and even the kids that Dudley was crazy. Dudley said that he would buy corn chips, but he didn't have enough quarters. He put the quarter in the machine and got the gum.

"I don't believe this!" the triplets said.

"None of us believe it. Then again, we should've known Dudley would pull something like this." Atin facepalmed.

Dudley chewed the gum, and then he ran, but he was starting to get pulled towards the black-hole. He spat out the gum into his hand and threw it towards the black-hole. The black-hole was all gummed up, and it stopped (which caused the kids to be shocked). Then Kitty hit the reverse button, which caused everything that got sucked in to come back out, including F.L.O.P.P.!

"F.L.O.P.P., you're going to jail!" Dudley said, then he told Bluffalo (Sergio) that he wasn't going to arrest him. But Dudley was bluffing as he and Kitty arrested F.L.O.P.P., and the kids beat up F.L.O.P.P. for being so incredibly stupid.

Later, back at T.U.F.F., the Chief told Dudley that they owed their lives to the fact that he was a complete boob who would fall for anything.

"Speaking of falling for anything, it's time for me to spill the beans, Agent Puppy. There are no q-q-quarters in your head." Keswick said to Dudley.

"I know that. I got them all out." Dudley said, smacking his head a few more times to make a quarter come out. Then he tossed it over to a pile of quarters in a wheelbarrow.

"So there really were quarters in his head?" Lisa asked.

"Not unless the author used her magic to do that." Tyler said.

"Nope. I didn't do that. I was writing out this episode the whole time." I said.

So Dudley was off to go buy some things, and when he was gone, the Chief said, "Quick! Everyone check your head for quarters!" Then Kitty, Keswick, and the Chief were smacking their heads, trying to get the quarters out while the kids shook their heads in complete disbelief.

Then the screen went black as Snaptrap asked if anyone wanted to buy some tiny pencils.

The End

And so ends another great episode. Well, coming up next is a quickie, so stay tuned!


	73. More Future Kids

(A/N: Okay, so **AuBurneyT-Keswick** asked if Nate and Ariel (Keswick's youngest kids) could come to the past, too. I gave it a bit of thought, and I decided that they could. I'm gonna start the quickie now...)

It was a bright, sunny day in the city of Petropolis. The bad guys hadn't caused any problems yet, but they were probably planning to. As a precaution, all the T.U.F.F. agents were at work. So that means we'd better go check up on Dudley, Kitty, Keswick, and the kids.

Right now, Dudley, Kitty, Keswick, and the children were all in the snack room. The grown-ups were wondering what the villains might be planning. The kids, meanwhile, were talking amongst themselves.

Suddenly, there was a bright flash of light in the room, and it caused those present to shield their eyes. When they looked again, the grown-ups were surprised to see 2 new kids standing before them.

One of the kids was a boy who looked similar to Lisa and Tyler, only he looked younger than them. He wore glasses like them, as well as a green shirt, black shorts, and black shoes. He was Lisa and Tyler's younger brother, Nathaniel, or "Nate" for short.

The other child was a girl who looked like the boy, only she was smaller, and her dress, bow, and shoes were cerulean. She was Lisa, Tyler, and Nate's youngest sister, Ariel.

"Nate! Ariel!" Lisa and Tyler exclaimed, hurrying to their siblings and pulling them into a hug.

"Hey guys." said Nate.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked George.

"We w-w-wanted to know what the p-p-past was like. You're not m-m-mad at us, a-a-are you?" Ariel asked, sounding nervous.

"No. If you wanted to see the past like we did, who are we to blame you?" said Lisa.

"Guys, aren't you going to introduce us?" Annabeth asked Lisa and Tyler, who were dealing with young siblings.

"Oh, right." they remembered. So Nate and Ariel were introduced to Max, Annabeth, Blossom, and Atin (they were surprised to learn that he was from Mobius, where Sonic the Hedgehog lives).

Then the youngsters were introduced to their future father.

Keswick was impressed with the fact that he and his wife (he still didn't know who she was, but knowing that she loved him for him was good enough) would have 4 amazing kids.

"Ohh, Mom's going to be happy to learn that she's going to have 4 grandkids in the f-f-future." Keswick grinned.

"Will she l-l-like us?" Ariel asked.

"Once she finds out that you guys are her grandchildren, she'll l-l-love ya!" Keswick said.

 **That evening...**

Keswick called his mom over for dinner, and she was mildly surprised to see Lisa, Tyler, Nate, and Ariel.

"Where did you 4 come from?" Keswick's mom asked the kids.

"We're from the future." the kids responded.

"That's not all. They're your f-f-future grandkids." Keswick said with a grin.

"My future what?" Keswick's mom asked.

"He said we're your future grandkids." Tyler said.

"You are?! How?!" asked Keswick's mom.

"We'll tell you." said Lisa.

It took some time, but the kids got their grandma to believe them. She was in so much shock, she just pulled her grandkids into a hug.

"Well, Dad wasn't lying." Nate said.

"I'm glad." Ariel replied, relaxing in her grandmother's embrace.

And so it was a great day.

Okay, the next episode is "Bark to the Future". Stay tuned!


	74. Bark to the Future

(A/N: We're back with "Bark to the Future". Before we begin, **Ameria Pumpkin** requested a beagle named Emily (who befriends the kids) to join this story, and I'm granting the request. I know how anxious you guys are, so let's get this show on the road!)

It was a fine day in the city of Petropolis. Mayor Bear was telling the little chipmunk girl (remember her from "Mall Rat" and "Bored Of Education"?) that she was Citizen Of The Year for helping elderly squirrels store their nuts for the winter. And she received a lifetime supply of pizza. Dudley, Kitty, and the future kids (along with a new kid, a brown-&-white girl beagle named Emily) came up in the pizza train.

So the T.U.F.F. agents and kids got out of the train, and as Dudley handed the key to the train to the little chipmunk girl, he asked for a piece of pizza. The chipmunk girl just snatched the key to the train, got in the train, and sped away.

"How rude! Dad was nice enough to ask, too!" said Summer.

"What was her problem?" asked Emily, referring to the chipmunk girl.

"Oh sure! When elderly squirrels need a slice, you're all over it! But when a dog needs a slice, you just get in your pizza train and take off!" Dudley yelled.

Then the little chipmunk girl walked up and said, "I'm here for my pizza!"

"We just gave it to you." Kitty pointed out. Then she gasped and said, "Oh no! Dudley, there's only one explanation for this!"

Dudley said that the little chipmunk girl was an imposter.

"No, Dudley." Kitty said.

"What happened?" Emily asked the kids.

"The Chameleon must've disguised himself as the little chipmunk girl." George said.

"Who's the Chameleon?" Emily wanted to know.

"He's a lizard who wears a molecular transformation suit that allows him to turn into anything." said Annabeth.

"Whoa..." said Emily.

Then Dudley called Kitty an imposter. But that didn't even make sense!

"Dad, don't call Mom an imposter!" Molly said. (A/N: The kids told Emily about Dudley and Kitty being married in the future.)

Kitty then said that it must've been the Chameleon who took the pizza train, for he's the only one who could disguise himself as the little chipmunk girl.

The little chipmunk girl cried and said, "Why did the incompetent T.U.F.F. agents give my pizza to the Chameleon?!"

"Hey, don't call them 'incompetent'! The Chameleon is really tricky!" Atin said. Then he muttered under his breath, "But after I'm through with him, he won't be able to disguise himself anymore."

Then Dudley told the little chipmunk girl that they'd get her pizza train back. In fact, he promised he wouldn't eat any pizza again till they did.

The little chipmunk girl hugged Dudley for that.

Meanwhile, the train was quite a ways away, and sure enough, the chipmunk girl on the train turned into the Chameleon! The Chameleon was happy that he got a lifetime supply of pizza, and he even made a kid cry. (A/N: I don't think he's too fond of kids...) And all he needed to do now was steal a lifetime supply of paper plates.

At T.U.F.F., the Chief said that he could've hired a hundred more agents and wiped out crime forever, but blowing the T.U.F.F. budget on paper plates was the smarter call!

"You've got to be kidding!" Lisa said.

"He did it again, like he did for the concert tickets!" Tyler said, referring to the time the Chief blew the T.U.F.F. budget and sold lots of stuff to get tickets for good seats at a Hunky Monkeys concert.

"Are you kidding me?!" Nate asked.

"I wish I was." Tyler replied.

"How can the Chief think like that?!" Ariel asked.

"Who knows?" said Lisa.

The Chameleon was disguised as a trash can in the room, and when he saw the paper plates, he turned back into himself and was ready to steal them, but then he heard the elevator, so he turned back into a trash can.

"Bad news, Chief. The Chameleon stole the pizza train." Kitty said. Then Dudley said that he bought some hot tea, and then he realized that he didn't drink tea.

"He drank tea when we visited London." Max said.

"You've been to London?" Emily asked.

"You bet! We even met the Queen!" said Blossom.

"REALLY?!" asked Emily.

"Oh yeah!" the kids replied. Then they went to introduce Emily to Keswick's kids, Lisa, Tyler, Nate, and Ariel while the Chief said, "Agents, we need to put a stop to the Chameleon's reign of terror."

But Kitty pointed out how his transformation suit got the best of them every time. For all they knew, he could be in the room at that moment.

"Sometimes, when he disguises himself as someone, he doesn't disguise his voice, and we've learned how to recognize his voice." the triplets said.

Dudley said that if the Chameleon was there, his nose would've sensed it. Then he crumpled up a piece of paper and threw it towards the trash can, and the trash can got an arm that caught the paper and tossed it in.

Then the Chief told Keswick to build a gadget that would allow them to see the Chameleon, no matter what he transformed into.

"We're gonna lock you in your lab so the Chameleon can't get to you. Only one person will have the access code." the Chief said.

Kitty told Dudley that it was his turn to pick the access code, but he couldn't tell it to anyone, and he couldn't pick 'bacon', 'cause he used it every time.

Anyway, Keswick went into his lab, telling Dudley not to let him out under any circumstances until he finished the anti-Chameleon device. Unfortunately, Keswick's hand was still in the doorway, and Dudley slammed the door on Keswick's fingers!

"OWWWW!" Keswick yelled as Dudley entered the access code.

Then Keswick wanted to be let out, due to his stuck fingers, but Dudley was told to not let Keswick out, so he didn't let Keswick out. Then Dudley, Kitty, and the kids (Keswick's kids didn't know what happened to Keswick) went off, but poor Keswick was still stuck!

"OW! Fuh-fuh-fuh-fuh-finger pain!" Keswick yelled. (A/N: Keswick was so close to saying the 'f' word!)

The Chameleon turned back into himself, knowing that if Keswick built the device, his criminal career was kaput! He had to get the secret code from Dudley! But first, he stole some paper plates and a hole-puncher.

That night, Dudley was at home, fast asleep in his race-car-bed (the kids were staying with Kitty tonight, and so were Keswick's children). And the Chameleon snuck into Dudley's room through the window, which was open. Then the Chameleon transformed into Dudley with a weird disguise on his head. He knew that in order to get the code, he'd convince Dudley that he was him from the future.

So the Chameleon then played with the light switch, and then he kicked Dudley's bed, and Dudley hit the ceiling, which pretty much woke him up!

"Hello, Agent Puppy! It is I: you from the future!" the faker said in the Chameleon's voice.

"Am I dreaming?!" Dudley asked as he landed back on his bed. Then he got up and said that he had to pinch himself. He squeezed the fake Dudley's nose, and Dudley and the fake Dudley screamed for a while.

After the screaming match, Dudley asked the fake Dudley what he was getting for Christmas this year, and the following year. He even asked what he got for Christmas last year, but then he realized that he wasted a question.

The fake Dudley said, "I'm going to cut to the chase here. I came from a 'time-window thingy' to warn you if you don't do exactly as I say, the world will end."

"You can count on me, me!" Dudley said.

The fake Dudley said that Dudley couldn't tell anyone about him, and he needed the access code to Keswick's lab.

Dudley said he forgot the code, but then he said, "I know it's not 'bacon'..." The fake Dudley thought 'not bacon' was the access code, and he told Dudley to pick up the Chameleon's dry-cleaning.

Then the Chameleon was no longer disguised, and he was at T.U.F.F., and Keswick's fingers were still stuck in the door. He said he made the device, and he wasn't lying so he could go to the bathroom.

"I've got to get into the lab!" the lizard said. He entered 'not bacon', but it was incorrect. A giant boxing glove came down from the ceiling and punched the Chameleon to the ground, then a boot kicked him out of the building. The Chameleon hit the wall of a building and fell into a trash can, and a garbage truck picked up the can and threw the trash in. But the Chameleon got out of the truck.

"That idiot dog gave me the wrong code!" the lizard fumed. And Dudley was driving around in the T.U.F.F. Mobile. He even ran over the Chameleon!

When Dudley showed up at T.U.F.F., Kitty, the kids, and the Chief were having pizza. Looking for the pizza train made them hungry, so they ordered another pizza.

"Help yourself." the Chief said, offering a slice to Dudley. Dudley accepted the piece, but before he could eat it, the little chipmunk girl showed up outside, and she said, "Why did the mean dog break his promise to me?"

"Hey! Don't call him 'mean'!" the kids yelled at the chipmunk girl. She was starting to get on their nerves.

"OH, COME ON! Doesn't she go to school?!" Dudley asked, sounding irritated. (A/N: She was in the class Dudley and Kitty were at in "Bored of Education".)

Keswick asked for some pizza. His lunch was on his desk, but he couldn't reach it.

"Not till you finish the device!" the Chief yelled.

"I finished the device!" Keswick said.

"Prove it! Slide it under the door and we'll let you out!" the Chief said. Keswick slid a frozen yogurt coupon under the door, claiming that it was the device.

Dudley took the coupon and ran off.

"Keep working, Keswick! Here's a piece of pizza." Kitty said, sliding a piece of pizza under the door. But it slid out of Keswick's reach!

"I can't reach the pizza! Oh, sh-sh-sh-sure, I guess I'll just starve!" Keswick said.

Later, Dudley met with his fake future self, who looked beat-up. The fake Dudley said that 'not bacon' was not the password. Then he asked where the Chameleon's dry-cleaning was.

"I dropped it off at his house. Then, just to mess with him, I erased his hard-drive!" Dudley said, and it showed that Dudley smashed the computer with a baseball bat!

The fake Dudley wasn't amused, but he didn't want to blow his cover. So he told Dudley to give him the access code. Dudley thought that maybe the password was 'sad'. The Chameleon stuck with that, and then he told Dudley another thing he had to do to save the world: clean the Chameleon's garage. The faker even told Dudley to pull Kitty's tail the next time he saw her.

Then Dudley saw Kitty (kids by her side), and Dudley went over and yanked her tail hard!

"OW!" Kitty yelled.

"Dad, why did you do a stupid thing like that?!" George yelled after the retreating dog. The rest of the kids looked shocked at what Dudley had done!

"Never pull my tail again!" a very angry Kitty said to the fake Dudley, and she clawed him. His lower body fell apart from that.

At T.U.F.F., the Chameleon was himself again, and he entered 'sad'. It still wasn't correct! Something tried to smash the Chameleon, but he kept dodging, so a hand came out and grabbed his tail, holding him in the spot where the thing was crashing down so it could smash him, and it did!

Keswick heard the banging, and he wondered if someone was out there, making popcorn. He was so hungry...

Now the fake Dudley found the real Dudley, saying, "You gave me the wrong access code again! Did you at least clean the Chameleon's garage?"

"Even better! I burned it down!" Dudley said.

"His kayak was in there!" the fake Dudley said, but he had to stop himself from blowing his cover again.

Then the Chief's voice was heard, saying that Keswick finished the device. When Dudley arrvied, the Chief said that Dudley could let Keswick out now.

"I forgot the access code." Dudley said. But Kitty mentioned that Dudley wrote it on his hand. Turns out that the access code was 'bacon'! So Dudley entered the access code, and the door opened.

Keswick came out, holding a pair of glasses. It turns out that he modified his own glasses to detect the Chameleon in any form. After handing the glasses to Dudley, he went to the bathroom, only to have the door slam on his fingers again. This time, his kids saw this, and they opened the door to free Keswick's fingers, and then the kids decided to help Keswick feel better while Dudley and Kitty searched for the Chameleon.

"Give me those glasses! The future depends on it!" the fake Dudley said, trying to get the glasses. He introduced the faker as him from the future. But Kitty was sure that that wasn't Dudley. She told him to put on the glasses.

When Dudley put the glasses on, the Dudley he looked at turned into the Chameleon. Dudley thought that in the future, he'd turn into the Chameleon!

"Dudley, that is the Chameleon!" Kitty exclaimed.

"Give me those glasses!" the fake Dudley said, and now he and Dudley were fighting. During the fight, the glasses broke, and the thing the fake Dudley wore on his head fell off. (A/N: But the Chameleon wasn't wearing it before he turned into Dudley!)

Kitty ran to the fighting dogs with her blaster ready, but she realized that she couldn't tell which Dudley was the real one.

"Agent Katswell! Save Agent Puppy!" the Chief said.

"But which one is the real Dudley?!" Kitty worriedly asked.

Both dogs claimed to be the real Dudley (though one spoke in the Chameleon's voice, but none of the agents ever seem to notice).

So Kitty asked a question only the real Dudley could answer: How does Dudley spell his name?

The fake Dudley spelled Dudley's name correctly. Kitty blasted the fake, and it turned into the Chameleon. The real Dudley doesn't know how to spell his name (A/N: He does in the future, of course.). Dudley said that when he wrote his name, he just drew a comma, and something that looked like an egg.

"Where's the pizza train, Chameleon?!" Kitty demanded.

"I hid it behind my house." the Chameleon replied. Dudley remembered seeing the pizza train while he was burning down the Chameleon's garage, but he didn't make the connection.

Later, Dudley, Kitty, and the kids brought the pizza train back to the little chipmunk girl, but the chipmunk girl said that there was supposed to be a caboose full of juice boxes!

"Nothing is ever good enough for this kid!" Kitty exclaimed.

"What is that kid's problem?!" Emily asked.

"I don't know, but I'd like to find out!" said Atin, ready to use one of his Chaos moves.

"Save it for a bad guy." Blossom told him.

Dudley said that he'd find that juice caboose, and he wouldn't drink a juice box till he did. Then the little chipmunk girl hugged Dudley again.

"What have I done?!" Dudley said in a harsh whisper. Then Dudley, Kitty, the kids, and the little chipmunk girl struck a pose.

The End

I'm awfully sorry that the kids didn't get much dialogue in this episode! I'll try to give them some more in "Lights, Camera, Quacktion", which is coming up next, so stay tuned!


	75. Lights, Camera, Quacktion

(A/N: Now it's time for "Lights, Camera, Quacktion". By the title, you pretty much know who appears in this episode, but I'm just going to cut right to the episode!)

Wolf Spitzer was on "Access Hollywolf", and he was with Quacky the Duck and the Sharing Moose. They were out of prison and making their first feature film.

"Which is definitely a real movie, and not a thinly-veiled cover-up for a heinous crime." Quacky said. The Sharing Moose spent a year in solitary writing the screenplay. Quacky picked 3 lucky people in the starring roles.

Kitty turned off the T.V. and said, "What kind of idiots would wanna star in a Quacky the Duck movie?"

"Not us." said Molly. The rest of the kids didn't wanna star in it, either.

Then Keswick, Dudley and the Chief showed up. Dudley said that they were starring in the movie! Dudley was playing the super-handsome leader of a gang of thieves. Keswick was the street-smart robot sidekick with a robotic arm. The Chief was playing a safe-cracking mime, though he thought the part may have been written for a girl, but when he questioned the Sharing Moose about it, he hit the Chief with a cricket bat.

Kitty knew that Quacky was up to no good, and she called him up to put an end to this.

"When did you find out about this 'Quacky' character?" Emily asked the kids.

"He had his own show a while back, but when it got cancelled, he wanted to launch the network president into space, but he failed, though the episode where he attempted to got his show back on the air." Atin said.

"Quacky's bad?!" Keswick's youngest children asked.

"I know. He's good in the future." Summer said.

"His most recent crime was making a fast-food restaurant called 'Quack-In-The-Box', and he gave these 'quacktion' figures of characters from his show to Dudley, and they were making him destroy other restaurants so his restaurant would be more popular." said Blossom.

"And now he's making a movie." Emily said.

"I don't think I wanna know what the movie's about." Ariel moaned, finding it hard to believe that Quacky was evil.

Meanwhile, Quacky offered Kitty a role in the movie as a French girl. Kitty forgot her anger, and she eagerly accepted the role.

"I thought Mom didn't want to be in a movie Quacky made." said George.

"Guess she couldn't say no when Quacky asked her to be in it." said Nate.

"Oh boy, this can't be good..." said Emily.

"I know." Summer replied.

The next day, the Sharing Moose told Quacky that he re-wrote the first scene.

"You know this isn't a real movie, right? It's an elaborate ruse to get T.U.F.F. to commit a gold-heist for us." Quacky said. But that didn't mean the Sharing Moose couldn't win a Critter's Choice Award.

Well, they were ready to start filming. Dudley was dressed like an astronaut, because the character he was playing was a master of disguise. The Chief was in his mime costume, miming that he was trapped in a box, which was a mime thing. Then he was in a funny position, which really made him look like he was trapped. (A/N: You should've seen the position he was in!)

In the first scene, the T.U.F.F. gang (not the kids, who weren't starring in the movie) would be hijacking a truck that was coming, for they'd later use it to haul the gold. The driver was going to put up a fight, because he or she was a really good actor.

Then the filming began! Kitty was wearing a French outfit, and she said in a sorta-French accent, "The truck is coming! It is time to steal it! Oui oui!" Then she made a nice pose.

Now Dudley and Keswick jumped on the truck, and Keswick punched through the roof with his robotic arm. He even pulled the driver out!

"AHHH! Please, don't hurt me!" the driver said.

"Wow! He or she really is a good actor!" Dudley said. Then he got in the truck, but he ran over Quacky and the Sharing Moose.

"Let's hope that knocked some sense into Quacky!" said George.

"I don't know if it made Quacky learn his lesson yet." Annabeth said.

Quacky was hoping the next scene would be less painful, and the Sharing Moose groaned in pain.

Then it was nighttime, and the T.U.F.F. gang found out that they'd be tunneling into Fort Ox (A/N: A parody of Fort Knox.) and stealing all the gold.

"That's an amazing replica of Fort Ox!" the Chief said.

"That's what it is." Quacky said.

"I don't think it is." Atin whispered to the other kids.

"That means it really is Fort Ox." Blossom said.

"Oh boy..." the kids said, starting to worry.

They were going to start filming again, but Dudley hadn't put on his costume yet. He dressed as a farmer's daughter. When the kids saw Dudley, they fell to the ground, holding their sides with laughter.

"Just dig!" Quacky yelled. So Dudley started digging. As he dug deeper, everyone but the kids followed.

Then they were in the fort, and Quacky told the Chief that this was the part where he hopped in the vault and picked the lock. But the Chief was confused, 'cause he missed his nap. Quacky told the Chief to just pick the lock. So he did. In a matter of seconds, the vault opened, and there were lots of gold bars in there.

"We're rich! I mean, the prop guys did a good job with these pretend gold bars." Quacky said. Then an alarm went off, so Quacky told the gang to load the gold bars in the truck, and if they ran into any guards who looked like they wanted to annihilate the gang, the guards were really good actors.

Outside, some guards spotted the crew, and they ran for it. As they ran, Dudley talked like a farm girl, and that made the kids crack up. But Quacky told Dudley not to get shot till he got all the gold in the truck.

So they all got in the truck, and Quacky told Dudley to just drive. He did, but the guards were still shooting at the truck.

"He obviously hasn't learned his lesson." Max sighed.

"No duh!" the rest of the kids said.

Now they had to unload the gold onto a freighter bound for Canada. This time, Dudley was dressed as a circus clown, which made the kids laugh again.

Anyway, the T.U.F.F. gang loaded the gold onto the freighter.

"That's a wrap!" Quacky said.

"Did you say 'rap'? Give me a beat, robot-hand!" Keswick said, and his robot hand flew off. Then Keswick was rapping, and he wasn't half-bad!

"Dad's not bad for a rapper." Lisa said, impressed.

"I know, right?" Tyler asked, also impressed.

"You go, Daddy!" Ariel said.

"It's not that kind of 'wrap', you moron!" Quacky said to Keswick.

"Hey! Don't call our dad a moron!" Lisa, Tyler, Nate, and Ariel exclaimed.

"I like the rap. It has sophisticated rhyming, a beautiful melody, and his voice is like a choir of angels. It stays in the movie." the Sharing Moose said.

"Thank you!" Keswick's kids said.

"Wow..." the rest of the kids said, impressed that the Sharing Moose liked the rap.

Quacky told the T.U.F.F. crew that now that the movie was over, they were going to do the Hollywood thing where they put their hands in wet cement. So Dudley, Kitty, and Keswick did that, but then the cement dried, and Kitty said, "Wait a minute! We're stuck!"

Quacky then told the crew that he tricked them into robbing Fort Ox, filmed it, and sent the footage to the police to frame them.

"Oh no!" said Molly.

"This is awful!" said Summer.

"What are we gonna do?!" George asked.

"DAD!" Keswick's children cried.

"Knowing you guys don't wanna see them get arrested, come on!" said Atin, and he told Dudley, Kitty, and Keswick that he was going to get himself and the kids to T.U.F.F. by Chaos Control.

Once the kids were gone, Quacky and the Sharing Moose escaped to Canada, and the cops arrived. Kitty said that she'd explain it in jail.

The T.U.F.F. agents were in jail now, and Kitty wondered how they were gonna break out. The Chief picked the lock, and the door to the cell swung open. Dudley said, "Time to give this movie a new ending, with acting!" Then they got out and went to T.U.F.F. to get the kids, who were happy to see Dudley, Kitty, Keswick, and the Chief out of jail.

"Thank goodness you're out!" Annabeth said.

"We were so worried!" Max exclaimed.

"Now we can stop Quacky!" Emily said.

"Let's do it!" the kids cheered.

Meanwhile, Quacky and the Sharing Moose's freighter passed by a sign that said, "Shortcut to Canada eh?"

Quacky went in that direction, and the Sharing Moose sensed that this was a trap.

"Hey, gold thieves. It's aboot time you got here, eh?" Dudley (who was dressed as a mountie) said in a bad Canadian accent.

"Would you like some Canadian bacon and free health-care?" Kitty (who was dressed as a hockey player wearing a jersey with 99 on it) asked in a Swedish-Canadian accent.

Quacky said, "It's a Swedish-Canadian! It's obviously a trap!" They had to get away!

Dudley said that Kitty gave them away with her Swedish-Canadian accent. Kitty said that her acting was the best kind of acting. Then they produced their grappling-hook guns and got onto the freighter. They knocked down the gold bars, and the gold bars made a prison that trapped Quacky and the Sharing Moose.

Quacky said that they caught him and the Sharing Moose, but they'd never get him to admit what the movie was.

"And CUT!" the Chief said. He got the whole confession on a mime camera!

Dudley, Kitty, and the kids groaned. However, Keswick had it covered.

"YAY!" the kids cheered, giving Keswick a hug.

Later, it was nighttime, and Wolf Spitzer said that the winner of the Critter's Choice Award for Best Movie was "T.U.F.F. Luck Duck", which was written, directed, and produced by T.U.F.F.!

A spotlight shone on Dudley, Kitty, Keswick, and the kids, who were all dressed in nice clothes. The Chief was miming that he was pulling himself up with a rope, having gotten in a good nap during the Technical Achievement Awards. Then everyone cheered.

Then Dudley did the farm-girl thing again.

The End

Well, there's that episode! Next up is a quickie, so stay tuned!


	76. The Bag Returns!

(A/N: Here is a quickie requested by **edger230**. Please enjoy!)

It was a fine day in the city of Petropolis. Well, it would've been fine if Birdbrain wasn't out causing trouble. So Dudley and Kitty had to go stop him, and as expected, the children went along.

While Dudley and Kitty were stopping Birdbrain, the kids watched, cheering them on. They never saw or heard a car pull up, and they never saw who got out of it. Whoever it was snatched Annabeth!

"Hey! What-?" Annabeth gasped.

"I've got you now, you little brat!" said a voice that Annabeth recognized all too well. This caught the attention of the rest of the children, and they (except Emily) recognized the person right away.

"Oh no..." Annabeth moaned, turning pale.

"You bag! Let her go!" George shouted.

"Not a chance!" said the bag.

"You can't take her!" Summer said.

"Watch me." said the woman as she walked back to her car.

"DUDLEY! KITTY! HELP!" Annabeth screamed. Dudley and Kitty had just cuffed Birdbrain, and when they heard Annabeth scream, they looked and saw the old bag escaping with her.

"Kitty, the old bag is making off with Annabeth! We have to stop her!" Dudley shouted.

"Let's go!" Kitty yelled. After they threw Birdbrain into the T.U.F.F. Mobile, they pursued the woman.

"Oh, they are _so_ not getting you back!" the woman said when she saw Dudley and Kitty gaining on her in the rearview mirror.

"I beg to differ. They love me like their own daughter; they'll stop at _nothing_ to get me back!" Annabeth responded.

"I'd like to see them try! Even if they _do_ adopt you, I won't let them keep you." said the woman, not paying attention to the road.

Just then, the old bag's car went off the road and into a ditch! Upon seeing this, Dudley and Kitty pulled over on the side of the road, got out of the T.U.F.F. Mobile, and went to check on Annabeth and the old bag.

"Please let Annabeth be okay. I'll never ask for another thing as long as I live if she's okay..." George prayed.

"I hope she's alright..." Summer said, extremely worried.

Dudley and Kitty approached the wrecked vehicle. The woman and Annabeth were badly hurt, but they were alive.

"It's okay, kids. Annabeth's alive!" Kitty said to the children.

"Thank goodness!" George exclaimed, letting out a huge sigh of relief.

"She's okay!" Summer cheered.

"Yay!" the kids celebrated.

"Are you okay?" Dudley asked Annabeth as Kitty slapped the T.U.F.F. cuffs on the old bag.

"I think so. But my left arm hurts..." Annabeth moaned.

"We'll get you to a hospital after we handle this bag and Birdbrain." said Kitty.

"I'll get Birdbrain to jail. You guys take care of the bag and Annabeth." said Atin, using Chaos Control to get Birdbrain to jail.

"All right, you bag! How did you get here?" Dudley asked.

"How do you think I got here? The same way I got here last time." said the bag.

"And where is your time machine?" Dudley asked.

"I'm not telling you." said the bag.

"Yes, you are." said Blossom.

"No, I'm not." said the bag.

Just then, Atin reappeared and asked, "What's going on?"

"The bag won't tell us where her time machine is." Max groaned.

"I'll make this easy." Atin said. He threatened the bag with a Chaos Spear, so she told where her time machine was. They found it and threw the bag inside. When the woman got back to the future, she got thrown in jail.

Now Dudley and Kitty drove to the hospital, and it turned out that Annabeth's left arm was broken. She had to keep it in a sling until her arm healed.

"I knew you'd stop at nothing to get me back." Annabeth said, giving Dudley and Kitty a weak smile.

"What kind of caretakers would we be if we didn't try to save you from that woman?" Kitty asked, carefully hugging Annabeth.

"Good point, Kitty. If I ever get adopted, I hope my new parents are like you and Dudley." Annabeth said, hugging Kitty back with her good arm.

"Aww..." Dudley said, joining in the hug. George, Molly, Summer, and Max joined in, too. Atin, Blossom, and Emily just looked on, smiling at the sweet family moment.

Aww! How was it? Coming up next is "Close Encounters of the Doomed Kind", so stay tuned!


	77. Close Encounters of the Doomed Kind

(A/N: Okay, we have another episode! Here we are with "Close Encounters of the Doomed Kind". Let's see how this episode plays out when the kids are involved.)

It was dark, and Dudley was holding a flashlight, saying, "I call to order the weekly meeting of Finders of Alien Intelligent Life."

"Also known as 'F.A.I.L.'" Keswick was heard saying as he shined a flashlight on a sign that read "F.A.I.L. Finders of Intelligent Alien Life". Then Keswick said that 'F.A.I.L.' was an appropriate name, since they were meeting in a broom closet on a Saturday night.

It was true that they were in a broom closet (they were the only members of the club, too). They were also wearing t-shirts with the club's name on them, along with strange headband things.

"Have faith, Keswick. I know we're gonna meet some aliens." Dudley told him.

"Aliens?! I joined this club to meet girls! Call me misguided, but I thought girls liked talking about UFOs in a d-dark room that smells like dirty mops." Keswick said.

Dudley said that it was only a matter of time before they made contact.

"With girls?" Keswick asked.

"NO! With aliens! Will you focus?!" Dudley yelled.

Keswick asked Dudley what method of communication he went with. Dudley said that he stuffed a note in a bottle and threw it really high in the air.

"We're never gonna meet aliens like that!" Keswick exclaimed.

Suddenly, the door to the broom closet opened, and Kitty was standing there, the children behind her. She said, "Guys, the T.U.F.F. Radar has picked up an alien ship headed for Petropolis. Apparently, they're responding to a message in a bottle someone threw really high up in the air."

Upon hearing that, Dudley said that that's why he's president of 'F.A.I.L.'.

Over in a corn field somewhere else, there were these weird circles showing up. It turned out that aliens weren't causing them, but it was Snaptrap and his henchmen (and the D.O.O.M. kids were there, too). They were driving through the corn field in their D.O.O.M. buggy, and a bunch of ears of corn fell on them.

When they stopped, Ollie asked if doing donuts in a corn field (I guess that's what making the weird circles is called) was part of a diabolical plan, but Snaptrap said that he thought they'd meet girls this way.

After Larry spat out a bunch of corn that fell into his mouth, he said, "You seriously thought we'd meet girls in the middle of a corn field?" Snaptrap said that they would've if Larry's stupid face wasn't scaring them away.

"Be nice!" Murray said.

Suddenly, a beam of light appeared over D.O.O.M., and they looked up to see a UFO!

"Whoa, baby!" the D.O.O.M. kids said in unison.

"Look at that! An alien spaceship! They know where the action's at on a Saturday night!" Snaptrap said.

"Yeah! Not in a corn field." Snappy said.

Then the ship was going to land, and Francisco said, "This is freakin' me out, Boss!" So Snaptrap grabbed Larry and told him to use his stupid face to scare them away.

And that's when two little aliens came out of the ship, and one of them said, "Greetings, Earthlings! We are looking for the ones you call 'Doody' and 'Karsick'." (Yes, they had the note, and that's how Dudley wrote his and Keswick's names.)

"We come in peace." the other alien said.

"Oh. Peace. Yeah, I'm not into that." Snaptrap said as he fired a shot from his blaster at the aliens. The blast either knocked them unconscious or killed them, because Snaptrap and Larry threw them into the trunk of their D.O.O.M. Buggy.

Now Snaptrap had the idea of taking the aliens' ship and using it to make even bigger donuts. But Ollie suggested they use the advanced technology on board the ship to take over Petropolis.

As expected, Snaptrap liked that idea, and he wondered if they could dress up like aliens, for he had tinfoil and pasta strainers in the D.O.O.M. Buggy. He tossed the strainers, and they landed on Ollie, Francisco, and Larry's heads. Even Snaptrap was wearing a strainer (Snaptrap only had enough strainers for himself and his henchmen, not the kids), and he said that with those hats, they were sure to meet girls.

"'Cause everyone knows girls like shiny things. Or is that crows?" Snaptrap said. Suddenly, a flock of crows flew in and started attacking D.O.O.M.

"If you want the crows to leave you alone, ditch the hats." Melody said.

But Snaptrap, Ollie, Francisco, and Larry weren't listening. They raced onto the UFO (with the crows following Snaptrap), so the kids shrugged and followed their dads, not wanting to be left behind.

That's when the T.U.F.F. Mobile arrived, with Dudley, Keswick, and the kids (who wanted to see the UFO) in it.

Dudley was thrilled when he saw the ship. He said to the ship that they came bearing gifts. They brought a dirty mop, and an object they called Kitty's purse.

"Dad! You can't give Mom's purse to the aliens!" Summer yelled.

"You think he'd know to leave her purse alone." Atin said with a sigh.

"It was late, and all the stores were closed." Dudley said. The kids just facepalmed.

On the ship, Snaptrap and his henchmen were still wearing the pasta strainers as hats, and they had tinfoil wrapped around their bodies. The kids didn't, for they thought this was really stupid.

Snaptrap said, "We've been contacted by Earthlings."

"We are Earthlings." Ollie pointed out.

"Put a sock in it, Ollie! Doody and Karsick are about to fork over Agent Katswell's purse. Now how do I get it on the ship?" Snaptrap said.

Francisco suggested the tractor-beam, but Snaptrap said he didn't want a tractor; he wanted that snazzy handbag, for it would go great with one of his outfits.

"We'd better obtain it before Dad does so we can give it back to our friends, or Kitty. Whoever we meet with first." said Snappy, and Melody, Stella, and Murray all nodded in agreement.

Now Snaptrap said that he would open a window so the purse could be thrown in. He pressed a button, but it didn't open a window. It made Francisco and Larry disappear, but they quickly reappeared as a giant blob.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY DAD?!" Stella and Murray screamed at Snaptrap, aghast.

Snaptrap didn't answer them, 'cause he decided to call this monstrosity 'Larcisco'.

'Larcisco' tried to say something, but they could only make a lot of noise. Snaptrap said to it, "Well, too bad! That's your name now." 'Larcisco' made some more noise, and Snaptrap told it that it made a surprisingly good point, so he would put them back the way they were.

"Yay!" Stella and Murray cheered.

Snaptrap pressed a button, but it opened the window. And in sailed the mop and Kitty's purse. Upon seeing Kitty's purse, the D.O.O.M. kids ran to catch it, but Snaptrap caught the purse while the mop fell on Ollie's head. Snaptrap told Ollie to use the mop to clean up the bile oozing from 'Larcisco's' skin. Then Snaptrap was attacked by a crow, and he dropped the purse.

"(gasp) He dropped the purse!" Melody said.

"Quick! Grab it!" Snappy said, and the kids were going for it, but before they could, the purse landed on the buttons, and a voice said, "Weapons system activated."

Outside the UFO, Dudley was certain that the aliens liked the presents.

"Kitty's purse is full of money!" Dudley said.

"Dudley, giving the aliens Kitty's hard-earned cash was a very stupid thing to do!" Nate scolded.

"If we can get Kitty's purse back, we've got to replace the money with play-money!" Ariel said.

"And then we'll put the real money in Molly's purse for safe-keeping, right?" Max said.

"Of course." said Annabeth.

Suddenly, a laser shot from the top of the UFO, and it hit the T.U.F.F. Mobile. The T.U.F.F. Mobile was launched sky-high, and it landed with a crash far from the corn field.

"What have I done?! The aliens I contacted are dangerous and hostile!" Dudley shouted as he hugged Keswick in fear.

"And a little bit rude." Keswick said. He said that the mop was one of their nicer mops, and the aliens didn't even say 'thank you'." Then Dudley and Keswick ran around the corn field while Atin used Chaos Control to get himself and the other kids back to T.U.F.F.

Then the part of the ground Dudley and Keswick were near got hit, and they went flying for a bit before landing on some part of the D.O.O.M. Buggy.

Dudley saw the D.O.O.M. Buggy, and he thought the aliens must have annihilated Snaptrap.

"I guess they're not all bad." Dudley said.

Then the UFO was flying towards the city.

Now Dudley and Keswick jumped into the D.O.O.M. Buggy, and Keswick said that they had to get back to T.U.F.F. and warn everybody.

Suddenly, they could hear some weird noises.

"What's that noise?" Keswick asked.

"Snaptrap always has someone locked in the trunk. It's probably his mom, so don't open it." Dudley said. Keswick shuddered and said, "Good call."

Then Dudley and Keswick went back to T.U.F.F., and when they got there, Dudley said, "The aliens Keswick contacted are hostile."

"We kinda noticed." the Chief said. It was obvious because there was a big hole blasted in the building, and Kitty looked like she got hit by the blast as well.

"Dad wasn't the one who contacted the aliens!" Lisa protested.

"She's right. You did it!" Tyler said, pointing at Dudley.

"So don't blame our dad!" Nate said.

"Yeah, 'cause it wasn't his fault!" Ariel finished.

However, the grown-ups weren't listening, and Kitty was now back to normal as she said that she was going to go after the aliens in the T.U.F.F. Shuttle. She just needed the keys, which were in her purse.

"If we can get her purse back, maybe my purse should be hers until we go back to the future again." Molly said.

"Yeah. Then Kitty won't have to worry for a while." said Blossom.

"Which might help her rest easy." George said.

Then they heard Dudley tell Kitty, "I don't know how to tell you this, but, um..." Kitty asked Dudley if he gave her purse to the aliens as some sort of weird welcome gift.

"Oh. Then I don't have to tell you." Dudley said. Then he mentioned that they also gave the aliens the dirty mop in the broom closet.

"What?! I love that mop!" the Chief said.

Keswick told everyone to focus, for they needed a plan to stop the aliens.

The Chief started crying, and he told them that they were on their own. He was totally devastated by the mop thing, and he needed some time to heal. He ran crying to what was left of his office.

Kitty was in some kind of fighting suit, and she was going to use it to stop the aliens and get her purse back.

"And the mop!" the Chief added.

Just then, the alien ship fired at the siren-thing on top of the suit, and it caused the suit to go out of control. Kitty couldn't control the suit!

"Avenge me!" Kitty said as she fell out of the building. Then she landed and said that she crushed a guy, and the guy said, "Avenge me, too!"

The ship was going all over the city, firing lasers.

"I can't control the stupid ship!" Snaptrap said. But he trapped a crow under his pasta-strainer hat.

'Larcisco' was making noise again, and Snaptrap told them that the crow was fine, for bits of some pasta were under the hat. Now Snaptrap wanted the air-lock opened so he could shoot the crow into space.

'Larcisco' used its tongue to press the buttons, but only the strainer went up, freeing the crow, who flew away. Snaptrap was mad that 'Larcisco' pressed the 'free the crow' button, so he gave 'Larcisco' a time-out. And then the crow came back.

Back at T.U.F.F., Dudley said, "This is a disaster! How are we ever gonna clean up this mess?!" The Chief went by on his monitor system, saying that they couldn't use the mop. He was still crying about the mop. And Kitty wanted them to keep avenging her.

Now the Chief stopped crying, and he said he had some time to get over the mop, and he decided that he couldn't get over the mop! So they were going after it. He told Keswick to break out the heavy artillery, but he couldn't, because the key to activate the weapons system was in Kitty's purse. No, Keswick was just kidding. It was in his fanny-pack!

So Keswick activated the weapons system. A lot of missiles appeared from different parts of the T.U.F.F. building, and they were to be fired at the UFO!

"L-l-locking on target. And fire!" Keswick said. The missiles were launched towards the UFO, but as they approached, a force-field appeared around the UFO, and the missiles bounced off of it and blew up the surrounding buildings instead.

"Oh, will you look at that! The alien ship had a f-force-field!" Keswick said.

"That's not good!" said the kids.

Then the phone rang, and the Chief answered to find out that it was the President, and he wouldn't calm down.

"All I wanted to do was make alien friends, so I could go to alien parties, and hang out in a fancy alien beach-house. And now I've destroyed the city." Dudley said, sounding unhappy. Then he got serious, and he said, "I started this, and it's up to me to end it!"

Keswick was able to help with that. If he played 5 notes on his sonic accordion in the right order, it would jam the ship's electro-magnetic force-field long enough for Dudley to get on board.

"That's great, Keswick. But even if we jam the force-field, how do we get Agent Puppy up to the ship?" the Chief asked.

Dudley said that he just needed a really big bottle.

"I think we'd better go with him, but I'll use Chaos Control to get us there." Atin said.

"Right." George, Molly, Summer, Max, Annabeth, Blossom, and Emily agreed.

Now Dudley was in a huge bottle that would be launched at the ship by a huge slingshot. And Keswick said, "I'd like to dedicate this number to my first-grade music teacher, who told me that p-p-playing the accordion would be a great way to meet girls." Then he played 5 notes, but apparently, they weren't the right notes, 'cause when the Chief fired a shot from his blaster at the ship, the force-field appeared, and the shot came back and hit him.

"It didn't work!" the Chief said.

"Why didn't it work?!" Lisa, Tyler, Nate, and Ariel asked their future father.

Keswick said that that was just a little something he'd been working on called "No Girls In The Broom Closet".

Dudley told Keswick to hurry up, 'cause he was trying to save the city. Also, there was a bee in the bottle.

So Keswick played the accordion again, and this time, it worked. The force-field disappeared, and the bottle Dudley was in flew towards the UFO (while Atin performed Chaos Control).

On the UFO, Snaptrap, Ollie, and 'Larcisco' had flashlights, and Ollie wondered if this was a top-secret meeting to discuss their next attack.

"No. We're hiding from the crow." Snaptrap said. Then he asked if anyone brought snacks, but then he decided to forget it, 'cause he couldn't eat with 'Larcisco' in the room anyway.

Suddenly, they heard the crow, and it too had a flashlight.

"Who gave the crow a flashlight?" Snaptrap asked.

That's when Dudley made it to the ship, and the kids appeared right after that.

"AAAHHH! It's Agent Doody! Get him, Larcisco!" Snaptrap said, and he kicked it at Dudley, who puppy-punched it away, and it hit Ollie.

Dudley thought that was weird, and he noticed that his hand was covered with something, and he asked if it was bile. Snaptrap said it was.

Meanwhile, the kids met up, and after Emily was introduced to the D.O.O.M. kids, they started talking.

"What's going on here?" George asked the D.O.O.M. kids.

"Our dads saw the UFO while doing donuts in the corn field, and they knocked the aliens on the ship unconscious and threw them in the trunk of the D.O.O.M. Buggy." Snappy said.

"And my dad (as usual) suggested we use the advanced technology on board this ship to take over Petropolis." Melody said with a sigh.

"And we hate it! Did you see what Snaptrap did to my dad and Stella's dad?!" Murray asked, referring to 'Larcisco'.

"Wait a sec! That thing that Dudley punched was your dads?!" Annabeth asked, shocked.

"What happened to them?!" Molly asked, equally shocked.

"I don't know! And I don't think I even want to know!" Stella groaned.

That's when the crow was attacking Snaptrap, and Dudley went to attack Snaptrap.

After the fight, Dudley was going to arrest Snaptrap and his henchmen.

"Will you let me go if I give you this snazzy purse? There's 50, I mean 30 bucks in it." Snaptrap said, stealing two of the dollar bills that were peeking out of Kitty's purse.

"HEY!" Dudley and Kitty's future children shouted, but Snappy shushed them.

"It's okay. We got a hold of her purse a few minutes ago, and we replaced the real money with play-money." Snappy said.

"You did?" asked Summer. To her luck, the D.O.O.M. kids nodded their heads.

"Great minds think alike! So where's Mom's money?" asked George.

"Right here." said Melody, opening her purse. Molly produced her own purse and held it open while Melody put the money in it.

"Thanks, guys." said Max.

"We were happy to help." Stella told him.

Now the UFO was on the ground, and Snaptrap, Ollie, and 'Larcisco' were going to jail.

"So, it was Snaptrap all along. Good work, Agent Puppy. Did you...?" the Chief said.

Dudley told the Chief that the mop was safe on board, and the Chief was really happy to hear that. He said, "Hang on, mop! Daddy's coming!"

Then Keswick said that he and his kids found the real aliens in the trunk of the D.O.O.M. Buggy. Since the aliens' names don't translate in English ('cause their names sounded like funny noises), I can't tell you their names.

The aliens thanked Dudley (who they called 'Doody') for saving their ship. And Dudley asked the aliens if they had a beach house, and did they want to join their UFO club.

The aliens had a beach house, but the ocean was made of bile. As for the club, they asked if there would be girls.

"Oh, we keep hoping." Keswick said.

Then Kitty showed up, saying that she finally got that suit under control. But then a flock of crows attacked her. She lost control of the suit again, and she told the others to avenge her.

"You forgot your purse! It's got 30, I mean 10 bucks in it!" Dudley yelled.

"$10 in play-money." the kids said to themselves, grateful that they were able to keep Kitty's money safe.

Then Dudley, Keswick, and the aliens all struck a pose.

The End

And that's the episode. Wow! Stay tuned for the next episode, which is "Golden Retriever"!


	78. Golden Retriever

(A/N: Okay, everyone! As promised, here's the next episode! I give you "Golden Retriever"! Enjoy!)

It was daytime in the city of Petropolis. Snaptrap, his henchmen (Larry and Francisco are back to normal), and their kids were in the library.

"I found it, guys. I can't believe it's actually in here!" Snaptrap said as he was looking at a dictionary.

"You found the treasure map, Boss?" Francisco asked.

"No! I found the word 'booger' in the dictionary! This is hilarious! I'm gonna look up the word 'fart'!" Snaptrap said, and he started flipping through the dictionary as the kids were trying not to laugh.

Just then, Ollie showed Snaptrap that he found a book containing the actual treasure map.

"Ooh! Gold Digger Gary's treasure map! The one that leads to his lost gold mine! And the world's biggest nugget!" Snaptrap said as he ripped the map out of the book. Then he threw the book, and it hit Larry in the eye.

"Ow, my eye!" Larry yelled.

"QUIET, LARRY! YOU'RE IN A LIBRARY!" Snaptrap yelled.

"SHHHHHHH!" the kids tried to shush Snaptrap.

"We just have to follow the map to the mine, and we'll get the booty." Ollie said.

Snaptrap laughed a little and said, "Ollie said 'booty'. Let's see if that's in the dictionary!" And he started to search for the word 'booty'.

Well, it turns out that the T.U.F.F. agents were watching him on a monitor, and Dudley thought it was a show, but it was really high-tech surveillance footage.

Keswick pointed out that the gold mine was located beneath Critter Creek, an old western town. If Snaptrap tried to excavate it, he could cause a catastrophic cave-in that could endanger thousands of lives.

"Agents Puppy and Katswell, you need to get to Critter Snap and stop Creektrap!" the Chief said.

"What?" the kids said, looking confused.

"Sorry. I hit my head this morning, and I've been reversing words long day all." the Chief explained, causing the children to roll their eyes.

"This is awesome! Not your head injury, Chief, 'cause that could be serious. But I've always wanted to go to an old western town! In fact, I still have the cowboy costume that I wore on Halloween when I was six!" Dudley said. Then he ran off, but when he came back, he was wearing the costume.

"Look, it totally fits!" Dudley said. Then he smelled something. He found that there was still candy in the costume, but it was an old piece of candy.

"Don't eat that!" Summer told him, but it was too late. Dudley ate the bad candy, and the kids ran to the bathroom to throw up. Even Dudley looked sick when he swallowed it. He said it tasted like rancid grape and pocket change.

"Then why are you eating another one?" Kitty asked as she saw Dudley produce another piece of old candy and eat it.

"It's candy!" Dudley told her.

By now, the kids returned, and the Chief told Dudley, Kitty, and the kids to go stop Snaptrap (once again mixing up the words).

So Dudley suggested they get to Critter Creek, and he was talking like someone from an old western town. Then he put a banana costume on Kitty, saying that she would blend in.

"Dad, there's no way Mom can blend in wearing a costume like that." said George.

"What do you think I'm gonna blend into; a fruit salad?" Kitty asked.

"You could blend into Donkey Kong's banana hoard, and then you could stop someone from stealing it." Molly said.

Dudley said that the banana costume was his only other costume. Then he told Kitty to check the pockets for candy.

"If there's candy, don't give it to him." Atin whispered to Kitty.

Later, Dudley, Kitty, and the kids (who weren't in costumes, by the way) were at Critter Creek. However, it certainly didn't look like an old western town. It looked more like downtown Petropolis.

"Don't you just love the old west?" Dudley asked.

"Old west? The candy in your pocket is older than this city!" Kitty pointed out.

Dudley thought Kitty had candy, but Kitty told Dudley to forget the candy and help her get the costume off. However, the zipper was rusted; she'd never get it off. Dudley said that he spent the whole 4th grade in that thing.

"We'll help you get it off later." Emily promised.

Dudley suggested they check in with the town marshal. Well, they ended up at Marshal's ice cream shop.

"My kind of marshal! He serves up justice and sprinkles!" Dudley said.

They entered the building, and Dudley was talking to the girl at the counter, telling her that they needed to speak to the marshal.

"Marshal's like, not in." the girl said. So Dudley wondered where he was. The girl said that he designs the websites and only came in on Sundays.

Dudley noticed that the girl's name badge said 'Deb Puty: Ice Cream Associate'. So Dudley figured that she was the deputy and he could confide in her. He told her that he and Kitty were T.U.F.F. agents working a case. But Deb didn't care.

Suddenly, Kitty noticed that something wasn't right. There were people stumbling down the street with their pants around their ankles.

"Well, that's not good." said George.

"I wonder what's up with that?" said Annabeth.

"No pants? This is my kind of town." Dudley said, seemingly happy.

When Dudley, Kitty, and the children came outside, somebody told them that some crazy rat was stealing everybody's belt buckles.

"It's Snaptrap! We gotta find him!" Kitty said.

"Let's ride!" Dudley said. Then he whistled, and a taxi came. Kitty, and the kids hopped into the taxi, but Dudley hopped onto the taxi and asked the driver, "Can you make change for old candy?"

"Get off my cab!" the driver said. Then he drove off, and Dudley was sitting in mid-air for a moment before he hit the ground. He got up and said, "Let's walk!"

Somewhere else in town, a person was walking along, but then he was surrounded by Snaptrap and his henchmen, who were holding blasters, and Snaptrap said, "Hand over the buckle!" So the person handed over his belt buckle, and his pants fell down.

"Why are we stealing belt buckles again?" Francisco asked. Snaptrap told him that according to the map, when the sun reflects off a belt buckle, it would reveal where the mine is.

"So why not steal _one_ belt buckle?" Snappy asked his friends.

"Your dad isn't thinking straight." Melody told him.

Snaptrap was trying to get it to work, but it wasn't working. Ollie told Snaptrap that it wasn't _any_ belt buckle; it was the buckle on the statue of Gold Digger Gary in the town square.

That's when the cab Kitty and the children were in pulled up, and Dudley appeared, too.

"Reach for the sky, Snaptrap!" Dudley said.

"Oh no! It's Agent Puppy and a huge banana! He's mastered the ability to control giant fruit!" Snaptrap said.

"Oh, come on! Anyone can see that the 'giant banana' is really Agent Katswell in a banana costume." Stella said.

Snaptrap and his men drew their blasters, and so did Dudley and Kitty. Well, actually, Dudley and Kitty's 'blasters' were more like pop-guns.

"What happened to our blasters?" Kitty asked.

"I replaced them with nifty cowboy guns." Dudley replied.

"Well, that was a very stupid thing to do." Max said with a sigh. He couldn't have been more right, because Dudley and Kitty got zapped, and Snaptrap, Ollie, Francisco, Larry, and the D.O.O.M. kids got away on the monorail.

"What do we do, Dudley?" Kitty asked.

"What all good cowboys do at a time like this. Go back to the marshal and get a root beer float." Dudley said.

"Okay, I'm pretty sure that a good cowboy doesn't do that at a time like this." said Blossom. But she and the others followed Dudley.

Now D.O.O.M. made it to the town square, and they found the statue. All they had to do was wait for the sun to hit his belt buckle. But to Snaptrap, it was taking too long, so he was going to Marshal's for a root beer float.

"Sounds like a plan!" said Stella.

But Ollie stopped Snaptrap and told him that the sun was being blocked by the penthouse of the hotel. So Snaptrap suggested they steal all the free soap from the hotel. Eventually, they'd go bankrupt and close. And in about 10 years, they'd tear the place down!

"Or we could just blow up the penthouse right now." Ollie suggested.

"Let's not and say we did." Murray said.

But Snaptrap wondered if they could still steal the soaps.

Well, Kitty was admiring the view from the penthouse, but Dudley was rustlin' up some grub (he was cooking something over a campfire in the room).

"You're going to set off the fire alarm!" Kitty told him. And that's exactly what happened. So Dudley went into a tent that he set up. The kids just looked to Atin, and he used Chaos Control to get them outside the hotel.

Kitty followed Dudley into the tent, and she told Dudley, "I did a little research. Snaptrap won't be able to find the gold mine as long as our penthouse is blocking the sun."

Just then, a loud noise was heard, and Dudley thought it was a stampede. In truth, it was a giant wrecking ball, and it was destroying the penthouse.

Dudley told Kitty that he'd save them the old west way. He produced a lasso (which he got with the Caeser salad he ordered from room service). The lasso caught on part of the monorail, and he and Kitty were safe now.

Now we could see that Snaptrap was the one controlling the wrecking ball, and by now, he'd destroyed the penthouse enough so the sun could hit the buckle, and when it did, light shone from the belt buckle, and it showed where the lost gold mine was. And over the mine was a sign that read 'Gold Digger Gary's Mine Shaft'.

"Look, Boss! There's the mine!" Ollie said. Surprisingly, it wasn't far from where they stood.

"It was right there this whole time?" Snappy wondered aloud.

"You've got to be kidding me! We must have walked past it a million times!" Snaptrap exclaimed. He thought it was some kind of empanada restaurant. Still, he was ready to go in there and get the nugget.

So Snaptrap, Francisco, Larry, and the D.O.O.M. kids jumped into a mine cart, and Ollie pushed the mine cart into the mine before getting in himself.

From where they were, Dudley and Kitty saw Snaptrap enter the mine, but Dudley thought that the mine was an empanada restaurant.

Then Dudley let go of the lasso, and he and Kitty landed in a mine cart. Before it started moving, the kids appeared and jumped in.

Once they were in the mine, Summer looked upset because it was dark in the mine and she was scared of the dark.

"Don't worry, Summer. We're here together, and even Mom and Dad are here. You've got nothing to be afraid of." George reassured her.

Now Dudley and Kitty were trying to follow Snaptrap, and at one point, they were getting closer, and Dudley was reaching out.

"They're gaining on us! We gotta lighten the load! Quick, throw Larry off!" Snaptrap said.

"Don't throw my dad off!" Murray yelled.

But Francisco threw Larry anyway. Fortunately, Larry ended up in Dudley and Kitty's mine cart. Upon seeing this, the D.O.O.M. kids cheered and waved to George, Molly, Summer, Max, Annabeth, Blossom, Atin, and Emily, who all waved back.

However, it didn't last long, because at one point, Dudley and Kitty were slowing down, and Dudley freaked out and threw Larry off.

"Why did he do that?" Melody facepalmed as she glanced over at Murray, who looked frustrated.

Still, it did help Dudley and Kitty speed up, and then they got close enough for Dudley to grab the mine cart D.O.O.M. was in. But when he tried, he missed, and Snaptrap's mine cart went in one direction while Dudley and Kitty's mine cart went in another direction.

Kitty realized that Keswick was right. The mine ran under the whole city. If it collapsed, thousands of people would be buried in rubble, including them!

Seconds later, Snaptrap and his men found the giant nugget, which turned out to be a gold nugget!

"Boss, what are you doing?" Francisco asked Snaptrap, who was tying on a bib. Snaptrap said he was getting ready to eat the nugget. He also brought dipping sauces.

"The nugget is actually gold; not chicken." Ollie said.

"Meaning it's not food, which I knew." Stella said.

"So it's worthless!" Snaptrap grumped.

"Not exactly. You could use it to buy all the chicken nuggets your little black heart desires." Ollie said.

Then Snaptrap, Ollie, and Francisco got out of the mine cart and tried to move the nugget. But when they were trying to move the nugget, the mine seemed like it was starting to collapse, for the nugget held up the mine.

"Oh no!" Molly said, realizing what was going on.

"The mine is collapsing!" Atin said.

"We gotta get out of here!" Annabeth said.

"Wait for us!" yelled Snappy, Melody, Stella, and Murray, and they jumped out of the mine cart and ran to their friends. Once they were all together, Atin performed Chaos Control to get the kids back to T.U.F.F.

Back in the mine, Kitty realized that the nugget was holding up the mine, and if Snaptrap removed it, the whole city would collapse!

"Not if I can help it!" Dudley said. He produced a lasso, and he lassoed the top of the gold nugget.

"Dudley, wait!" Kitty cried. Too late! Dudley pulled, and the gold nugget fell into Snaptrap's mine cart!

Now the mine was going to cave-in for sure! But Kitty jumped out of the mine cart and ran to a piece of wood. She was using it to keep the mine from collapsing. Dudley had to catch Snaptrap and arrest him.

Dudley jumped out of the mine cart and went to stop Snaptrap, who got out of the mine with the nugget (and Larry).

"Stop right there, Snaptrap! This town ain't big enough for the both of us!" Dudley said.

"What are you talking about?! Three million people live here!" Snaptrap exclaimed.

"I challenge you to a duel at high noon!" Dudley told him. But Snaptrap had a thing at noon, so couldn't they do it now? Dudley said that in the old west, it had to be done at high noon.

"Do it now!" Kitty yelled from inside the mine.

So Dudley was going to do it now.

Now the town was like a scene in a western movie when a duel begins.

"On the count of three, draw!" Dudley said. He counted up to two, but then a car was coming, so they had to get off the road until the car passed by.

Dudley started the countdown over, but when he got to two, a monorail was coming, so they got off the road again until the monorail had gone by.

So Dudley started the countdown over again, but this time, he smelled something, and he yelled, "Hot dog vendor!"

"JUST SHOOT ALREADY!" Snaptrap said, weapon drawn.

The cork in Dudley's pop-gun went into Snaptrap's blaster, and it backfired, causing a huge explosion. So Snaptrap was cuffed, and his henchmen were all tied up.

Now Dudley had to rescue the big banana, who was none other than Kitty. He went back into the mine with the gold nugget, and Kitty was glad to see Dudley, but she wondered where D.O.O.M. was.

As Dudley put the gold nugget in place, he told Kitty that he took them to the marshal. He told the deputy to lock them up, but she was texting her boyfriend, so Dudley put them in the freezer.

"Work good, Katswell Agents and Puppy! Defeated you Trapsnap!" the Chief praised Dudley and Kitty from Dudley's wrist-com.

As he walked away, Keswick came on and said, "I have really got to get him to the hospital." Then he mentioned that he sent the T.U.F.F. Copter to pick them up.

But Dudley said that he and Kitty were going to head back the cowboy way. They were sitting on a covered wagon that was being pulled by Snaptrap and his henchmen.

"This is ridiculous." Larry said.

"Do what he says, Larry! He controls giant fruit!" Snaptrap said.

"Yee-haw!" Dudley and Kitty said as they struck a pose for the ending.

The End

And that's another episode done! Stay tuned for a quickie featuring Atin!


	79. Helping Atin

(A/N: Here's a quickie requested by **Adenn666**. Please enjoy!)

It was another day in the city of Petropolis. At T.U.F.F., Atin was practicing the moves he learned from Shadow, and perfecting his Chaos powers. He was really good, and the kids were impressed.

They weren't the only ones. Snaptrap was spying on T.U.F.F. with a closed-circuit television, and he saw Atin. Upon seeing Atin's more powerful Chaos attacks (Chaos Blast, Spear, Heart, and Inferno (A/N: **Adenn666** made up the last two, so if you want me to ask him about those moves, I'll try, 'cause he doesn't go on FanFiction that often.)), he knew what he wanted to do.

"I gotta harness that kid's Chaos powers! That's incredible!" Snaptrap exclaimed. But he couldn't grab Atin, or trap him in a cage like he could with the other kids. So Snaptrap and his men created a Chaos-proof capsule. Then they went to T.U.F.F. to find Atin.

At T.U.F.F., Atin was relaxing after practicing the moves Shadow taught him back on Mobius. Just then, somebody grabbed him and shoved him into something. Atin looked around and realized that Snaptrap had him trapped in some kind of glass capsule.

"He thinks he's so clever..." Atin chuckled. He tried performing Chaos Control, but for some reason, it didn't work! He tried it again, and he got the same results!

"What gives?" Atin shouted.

"The capsule's Chaos-proof, so you can't get out of there!" Snaptrap said.

"Oh yeah? I'll find another way out of here!" Atin declared. He tried using attacks such as Spinball, Boost Dash, and Homing Attack to get out. No such luck.

"This is a new low for Snaptrap." Atin muttered as they arrived at D.O.O.M.

"Now to get what we need to harness that kid's powers." Snaptrap said. He and his men left the room, and when they left, Snappy, Melody, Stella, and Murray walked into the room. Imagine their shock when they saw Atin. (A/N: They don't know about Snaptrap's plan.)

"Atin, what are you doing here?" Snappy asked.

"And in a glass capsule?" added Murray.

"I'm not in here by choice. Snaptrap put me in this Chaos-proof thing, and I can't get out!" Atin explained.

"What? Why did he trap you in there?" Melody asked.

"So he can harness my Chaos powers. Your dads left the room to get what they need to do it." said Atin.

"Perhaps we can bust you out before they return." Stella said.

"You'd do that?" Atin asked.

"Friends help one another." Snappy said.

"He's right." Murray pointed out.

"Okay." said Atin.

So the kids were trying to figure out what could free him.

"Is there a door on that thing?" asked Stella.

"Yup, right there." Melody said, pointing to the door on the capsule.

"I think this key might open it." Stella said, holding a small key.

"Where did you find that?" Snappy asked.

"It was just lying there, next to the capsule." Stella replied as she tested the key in the lock. She unlocked the door, and Atin got out.

"Thanks, guys. I know I don't like needing help, but I couldn't get out of there myself." Atin said, and he waved good-bye before scampering outside to perform Chaos Control, which got him back to T.U.F.F.

Meanwhile, the kids quickly closed the capsule and locked it, putting the key next to it. Then they quickly smashed the capsule with a hammer. A minute later, Snaptrap reappeared, and the kids just nonchalantly stood there.

"And now it's time to... Wait! The capsule's busted! Where is he?" Snaptrap said, looking at the smashed capsule. Then he looked over to the kids and said, "Kids, did you happen to see a hedgehog in that capsule?"

"Yeah..." the kids said.

"Where is he?" Snaptrap asked.

"Oh, he performed Chaos Control, and the capsule couldn't hold him, 'cause that move was too much for it." Snappy lied.

"No fair! I Chaos-proofed this stupid thing!" Snaptrap pouted. At this, the kids ran upstairs and celebrated the fact that they were able to help Atin.

Back at T.U.F.F., Atin told the other kids how he got captured by Snaptrap, and how the D.O.O.M. kids helped him escape. The other kids were happy with that news, and they were happy that Atin still had his Chaos powers.

Okay, I did my best on this. Coming up next is "Rat Trap", so stay tuned!


	80. Rat Trap

(A/N: Ooh, we're back with the episode "Rat Trap"! Let's see how this turns out!)

It was daytime in the city of Petropolis. At T.U.F.F., Dudley and Kitty were getting ready to play a game of ping-pong, and the kids were watching.

It wasn't long before Kitty missed the ball, and it went sailing towards the window to the Chief's office. The window broke, and Dudley and Kitty knew that the Chief would be mad if he found out that they were playing ping-pong. Dudley pressed a button on the side of the ping-pong table, and it turned into something with a few screens.

"HEY! WHAT'S GOING ON OUT THERE?!" the Chief yelled as he came out of his office.

"Uh-oh..." the kids all said, exchanging nervous looks.

"We are tracking a new super-villain, named... Jeff." Kitty lied.

"Yes. We must stop that fiend, Jeff, before he kidnaps... another Jeff." Dudley added.

"Think the Chief's gonna buy that?" Blossom whispered.

"Dunno. We'll just have to wait and see what happens." Atin said.

"You were playing ping-pong again, weren't you?" the Chief asked.

"He didn't buy it." Molly said.

Kitty asked the Chief why he would think they were playing ping-pong. The Chief said he was nearly killed by a rogue ping-pong ball, and they were holding paddles.

"No wonder he didn't buy it." George sighed.

Dudley put his paddle in Kitty's free hand and said, "I'm not!"

Then Keswick walked up, and Kitty gave the paddles to him, saying that she wasn't either. Then she told Keswick, "Don't deny it; your prints are all over them."

"Okay, what's going on here?" Lisa asked the other kids.

"Mom and Dad were playing ping-pong, and the Chief knows it was them, but they don't want him to yell at them, and they're doing a lousy job at avoiding that." Max explained.

"Well, they should've known better." Tyler said.

"Yeah, and they need to do something better than blame it on Daddy." said Nate.

"That's right." said Ariel.

"Exactly." Summer agreed.

The Chief was now saying that Dudley and Kitty hadn't made any arrests that month, and it T.U.F.F. went more than 30 days without an arrest, he wouldn't get a smiley-face sticker from the President, which was the highest honor in the land.

"What?!" the kids asked, looking confused.

"No, it's not." Kitty said. The Chief remembered that the highest honor in the land was getting a bobble-head of the President giving you a thumbs-up, but you have to be a war hero to get that.

That was when Snaptrap appeared on one of the screens. He was going to announce his latest diabolical plan. However, he started crying, and he said, "I can't do this!"

"What's with him?" George asked.

"Beats me." Annabeth shrugged.

"What's he sad about?! I'm the one not getting a smiley-face sticker!" the Chief said. Then he left. When he was gone, Dudley pressed the button that turned the screens back into a ping-pong table, and he was holding a paddle as he said, "You're going down, Kitty!"

The Chief came out of his office and growled, so Dudley quickly added, "Is what I will tell Jeff when we catch him."

"Yeah, right." the kids muttered.

Later, Dudley, Kitty, and the kids came back to T.U.F.F. in the T.U.F.F. Mobile, and Dudley ran over something.

"Dudley, did you hit something?" Kitty asked.

"I think it was just a rat-shaped speed bump." Dudley replied. Then they got out of the car.

As they walked away, Snaptrap crawled out from under the T.U.F.F. Mobile, and he was crying.

"Surely you wanna know why I'm upset, right?" Snaptrap asked them. The kids spotted Snappy not too far away, so they went to go see him, thinking he knew why Snaptrap was upset.

"Why is your dad so upset?" Atin asked.

"That's what I wanna know. I asked him, but he won't tell me." Snappy replied.

Back with Snaptrap, Dudley, and Kitty, Dudley said that the only thing he was sure of was how badly he needed to go to the bathroom.

In the bathroom, Snaptrap was in one stall, still crying, and Dudley was in the stall next to him.

"Snaptrap, I can't go with you crying." Dudley said.

"You can't go where?" Snaptrap asked.

"Just tell me what's wrong!" Dudley said.

So Snaptrap told him that it was time for the Snaptrap family reunion, and he was afraid that he'd look like a total loser in front of his relatives.

"All the Snaptraps are super successful villains, but thanks to you and Agent Katswell, always getting up in my business, I'm not." Snaptrap said as he and Dudley entered the snack room. Dudley pointed out that Snaptrap had toilet paper stuck to his foot. He couldn't even steal toilet paper right!

"Compared to my family, I'm a big fat zero!" Snaptrap cried as he ate a donut.

"Dad, you're not a zero! You're my dad, and the best dad a kid could ask for!" Snappy said as he gave Snaptrap a big hug in an attempt to comfort him.

Dudley said that Kitty often felt inferior around him. Kitty said that she didn't, but Dudley said that she totally did. Then he asked Snaptrap what he wanted from them.

Snaptrap wanted them to make him look good by letting him capture them at his family reunion. Dudley said that they'd help him that one time. Kitty said that they wouldn't, but Dudley said that she totally would.

"Why should we help?" Emily asked.

"There's no reason we should be helping a super-villain." Kitty said.

Actually, there was. Snaptrap said that his brother and sister, Matt and Pat Snaptrap, were planning a super diabolical crime on the night of the reunion. If they helped Snaptrap, he'd help them stop his siblings.

"Should we believe him?" the kids asked Snappy.

"I really have no idea." Snappy replied.

The Chief showed up, and he wasn't happy with Dudley and Kitty for having snacks with super-villains while Jeff was out there, terrorizing Petropolis. But Kitty said that Snaptrap was going to help them capture his brother and sister, so they'd have 2 arrests for him by the end of the night!

"Sweet!" the Chief said, and he went to go clear a space on his desk for the sticker.

The reunion was happening at the Rat-ission Hotel, where a scientists convention was also going on. Dudley, Kitty, George, Molly, Summer, Max, Annabeth, Blossom, Atin, and Emily were there, and while Dudley and Kitty were dressed like waiters, the kids were dressed in nice clothes.

Keswick, Lisa, Tyler, Nate, and Ariel (in their usual attire) came out of the room where the scientists convention was going on. Dudley asked Keswick what he was doing here. Keswick said that he was attending the scientists convention, for one scientist invented a brainwashing device that would make girls dig nerds. The kids were with him because they wanted to be.

"Dad, you'd better not get any bad ideas." Lisa said.

"You'd better listen to her. Mom said that she fell in love with her for who you were, and you didn't need a brainwashing device to make it happen." Tyler said.

"And when you do meet her, you'd better not use that brainwashing device on her." Nate said.

"Right, 'cause Mom had l-l-lots of trouble f-f-finding the right guy, and if you brainwash her, she w-w-won't ever m-m-marry you, or anyone, and we won't exist." Ariel said, stuttering out of nervousness.

Kitty wished Keswick good luck, and Keswick wished Dudley and Kitty good luck with their jobs as part-time waiters.

"We're not really waiters." Dudley said.

"Don't be embarrassed. I work part-time at a car wash to make up for my l-l-lousy T.U.F.F. salary." Keswick said.

"That's not right! His job at T.U.F.F. pays a lot." Tyler said.

"I know. And Mom's rich, but we can't tell Dad, for doing so might ruin the future." Lisa said.

"If Dad finds out about Mom being rich, then he'll love her for that reason alone." Nate realized.

"So let's not tell him." Ariel decided.

Then Keswick said, "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm off to brainwash, I mean meet, some girls!" Then he went back to the convention, blushing. Lisa, Tyler, Nate, and Ariel rolled their eyes, but they followed their future dad.

Dudley, Kitty, and the kids went to where the Snaptrap family reunion was being held. Some waiters handed trays of food to Dudley and Kitty, who were looking around the room. There were a lot of classy rats at the reunion.

"What a pack of classy rats. And believe me, I know all about classy." Dudley said. With that, he gobbled up the food that was on the tray he held, burped, and then started biting his butt (even though he was wearing pants).

That's when Snaptrap and Snappy showed up, and Snaptrap gave everyone the 411. He pointed out his brother and sister, Matt and Pat Snaptrap; his cousins, Zach, Mad Nat, and Fat Jack Snaptrap; his Austrian aunt, Maria von Trapp Snaptrap (a reference to Maria von Trapp from "The Sound Of Music".); and his uncle, Burt Bacharach Snaptrap (a reference to the composer, Burt Bacharach), who, according to Snaptrap, writes the songs that make the whole world die.

"Oh, look. It's Verminious. I'm surprised you weren't arrested on the way over here." said Matt. All the relatives laughed at that. Then Burt said, "Let's face it, the biggest crime he ever commited was wearing that shirt with those pants." Then everyone laughed again as Snaptrap looked at his outfit. Snaptrap said that that comment was way harsh.

"But I still love you, Dad." Snappy said as he hugged Snaptrap. Snaptrap smiled slightly and returned the hug. The relatives didn't seem to notice, which was okay with Snaptrap and Snappy.

"Everyone, a toast to my little brother, the worst villain and dresser in Petropolis." Pat said, and all the relatives laughed again.

"Geez, sounds like Snaptrap is really hated by his family." said Max.

"But he has Snappy, and they really think the world of each other." Annabeth said.

"Yeah. So at least he has one relative who loves him." said Emily, smiling slightly as she watched Snaptrap and Snappy.

However, Pat's comment made Snaptrap mad, and now it was time for Dudley and Kitty to let Snaptrap capture them. The kids all ran off to a far corner of the room to watch the action while Snaptrap handed Dudley and Kitty scripts, for he took the liberty of writing down some lines for them.

"You wrote us scripts?" Kitty asked.

Snaptrap said that he wanted to look super cool in front of his family, and he didn't want Dudley and Kitty to blow it. Then he told them to feel free to play with the dialogue a little, but that meant they had to read it the way he wrote it or perish!

Dudley and Kitty started reading the scripts. They removed their waiter uniforms (they were wearing their usual outfits underneath the whole time), pulled out their blasters, and began.

"Everybody freeze! We are T.U.F.F. agents here to arrest Verminious Snaptrap, the world's greatest violin." Dudley read.

"It's 'villain'." Snaptrap corrected.

"It is an honor to capture such a handsome and daring criminal. And one I have had a crush on all these years. (gasp) I do not have a crush on you!" Kitty said, and she was really mad at Snaptrap.

"Did you hear that?!" Molly whispered to the other kids.

"How can he think that Mom has a crush on him?! Everybody knows that she's going to end up with Dad!" George said, feeling sick at the thought of his mother ending up with Snaptrap.

"Daaaaaaad!" Snappy facepalmed.

Snaptrap told Kitty to stick to the script, and then he read his lines, but he discovered a typo, so he had to fix that.

Kitty was reading her lines again, and at one point, she got to where she said that saying his name made her weak in the knees.

"Oh, come on!" Kitty exclaimed.

"What? I've seen the way you look at me." Snaptrap said.

"This is getting bad." Summer moaned.

"Want me to take him down now?" Atin asked.

"Guys?" Emily asked George, Molly, and Summer. They just shrugged, so Emily said, "Let's wait and see what happens. If things get really bad, you can do what you want."

"Fine." said Atin.

Then came a fight scene, but Dudley and Kitty both had to miss hitting him, and Snaptrap winked at Kitty, and she gasped.

"Oh no! He is too powerful for us!" Dudley read.

"And dreamy." Kitty unhappily read.

"I may be dreamy, but I'm also your worst nightmare." Snaptrap said, and he fired his blaster, which fired a net that trapped Dudley and Kitty.

"Snaptrap, you have thwarted us once more, you diabolical friend." Dudley said.

"Fiend!" Snaptrap corrected.

"And even though you've defeated me, I can't help but love you all the more- oh, you know what?! I am done!" Kitty said, really frustrated.

"Why does he want them to think Kitty loves him?" Blossom wondered aloud.

"I don't know!" Snappy groaned.

Back with Dudley and Kitty, Dudley told Snaptrap they they held up their end of the deal, so now he had to tell them what crime Matt and Pat were gonna commit.

Snaptrap said that they weren't committing a crime, but he was! He was double-crossing Dudley and Kitty from the start. He played them, and his family like villains. He meant violins. And at that moment, the scientists next door were revealing their brainwashing ray. Snaptrap said he was gonna use it to make Dudley his henchman, and a dream come true for Kitty. He was gonna use it to make Kitty his bride. Kitty looked like she was gonna puke.

"Noooooooooooo!" the kids yelled.

"RESPECT AND FEAR ME!" Snaptrap shouted. All the Snaptraps applauded, and Matt said, "Oh, well done, Verminious."

"We may have underestimated you." Burt said.

"You totally did, Uncle Burt Bacharach Snaptrap; because as soon as I get that brainwashing ray, I'm gonna use it on you!" Snaptrap said.

Kitty asked Snaptrap how he planned to steal the ray from a room full of super smart scientists. Snaptrap called out, "Hey, nerds! There's a girl in the lobby!" All the scientists left their convention, and Snaptrap fired a weapon the brought the ray to him.

"Oh no, Dudley! This was Snaptrap's plan all along!" Kitty exclaimed.

"Now, get ready to respect and fear me, family!" Snaptrap said, aiming the ray at his relatives.

Kitty then said that Snaptrap actually got the best of them. Snaptrap had written that, too! But that gave Dudley an idea! He said he needed the T.U.F.F. Pencil and a stegosaurus (he meant 'thesaurus'). Then he started writing down some stuff in the script.

"Now to blast my stupid family, then the T.U.F.F. agents!" Snaptrap said.

"Hold on, Snaptrap! You forgot to deliver your arch-monologue. The one where you brag about what a genius you are? Every great violin does it." Dudley said.

"'VILLAIN'!" Snaptrap corrected. Then Dudley handed him the script, telling him to start on Page 24. Snaptrap didn't remember writing an arch-monologue, but then again, he was really in the zone.

"Attention, my stupid family! For years, I've been the butt of your jokes, and endured jokes about my butt. But the butt stops here!" Snaptrap said (the kids found that line funny, and they were laughing about it to themselves). Then he turned to Dudley and Kitty and said, "Hey, this is pretty good." To his family, he said, "All those years, you thought I was a failure! You thought I was crazy! Well, I'll show you crazy!" Turning back to Dudley and Kitty, he asked if he really did what happened next.

"It's in the script." Dudley pointed out.

Snaptrap sprayed himself with water, and then he produced what looked like a big cupcake with a lot of frosting, and hit himself with it.

"I can't believe Snaptrap fell for that!" Emily said.

"Looks like Dudley's actually pretty smart." said Max.

"Yeah!" said George, Molly, and Summer.

Snaptrap told Dudley and Kitty he liked it, for it showed that he's unstable. Then he realized that he was supposed to cut them loose. Since it was in the script, he had to do it. He used his blaster to free them. Once they were free, Dudley told Snaptrap, "Better keep reading!"

Now Snaptrap was standing in a boxing ring, wearing shorts and boxing gloves, and he said, "Now it says we're in a dramatic boxing match. Is that right?"

"Absolutely!" Dudley said, wearing boxing gloves and shorts. Then he punched Snaptrap's lights out.

Snaptrap looked at the script again and said, "Now it says I put on this hat and a leather jacket and then run for my life?" As he spoke, he donned an outfit that made him look like a rat version of Indiana Jones.

"That's right." Dudley said as he and Kitty peeked out from behind a giant boulder. Then they pushed the boulder, and it started rolling towards Snaptrap. Snaptrap screamed and ran for his life, asking, "Why would I write this?!" Then he reached the wall, and the boulder smashed into him.

"You're doing great, Snaptrap!" Dudley said.

"Man, Dad's really making Snaptrap go through some crazy stuff!" said George.

"That's 'cause he's smarter than some people think." Molly said.

"Very true." Summer put in.

"He probably got it from Kitty." Annabeth said.

Now Snaptrap was somewhere else, and he was almost dressed like Darth Vader (he didn't have the mask, though). He said, "So now I stand on an exhaust port and I say, 'Use the force, Agent Puppy'?"

"If you say so, Snaptrap!" Dudley said, and he was wearing a space outfit and piloting a spaceship. He flew to where Snaptrap was and said that it was like shooting womp rats back home.

"Actually, I'm more of a Burmese sewer rat." Snaptrap pointed out.

Snaptrap got shot, and then he was back at the reunion, where Dudley cuffed him.

"Snaptrap, you're under arrest!" Dudley said as Kitty kicked the ray back to the scientists convention. Snaptrap didn't see that coming, and he wrote it.

"Oh yeah, Dudley tricked him good!" said Blossom, impressed.

"There's the Verminious we know." said Matt.

"This is exactly why you've been a loser all these years." said Pat. To Kitty, she said, "I don't know why you have a crush on him."

"I do not have a crush on him!" Kitty exclaimed.

"That's not what your eyes say." Snaptrap said.

"She doesn't have a crush on you!" the kids shouted in unison, unheard by the Snaptrap relatives.

"Face it, Verminious. You may be a grey rat, but in our family, you'll always be the black sheep." said Burt. Then the relatives laughed again.

"You're laughing now, but the joke's on you! I poisoned the potato salad!" Snaptrap said. And you guessed it! They all had plates of potato salad! All the relatives turned green and ran out of the room. Snaptrap said that they would've known that if they'd read the script.

Then Keswick walked in with the brainwashing ray and a bunch of women following him. His face was covered with lipstick, signifying that he had been kissed by those women. Lisa, Tyler, Nate, and Ariel unhappily followed him in and went straight to where George, Molly, Summer, Max, Annabeth, Blossom, Atin, Emily, and Snappy were.

"Whoa, what's the matter?" Max asked, seeing how mad Keswick's future children looked.

Before the kids could explain, Keswick was heard saying, "The ray gun WORKS!"

"It worked?" Annabeth said.

"Oh yeah..." said Lisa, sounding miffed.

"Why's that bad?" Emily asked.

"We told Dad that in the future, he's happily married to a woman who loves him for who he is, BUT HE'S NOT LISTENING!" Tyler yelled.

"I'm afraid that if we want him to listen, we'll have to tell him that our mom is a rich girl!" Nate said.

"But we can't! If we do that, we'll be erased from existence!" Ariel screamed. (A/N: If Keswick was to fall in love with Claire for her wealth, then they wouldn't be married.)

"And we thought Kitty lusting after you-know-who was bad enough." Atin whispered to Blossom, who nodded in agreement.

"You think _your_ dad is bad?! If you'd been here a while ago, you would have seen _worse_! Dad was making it seem like Kitty has a crush on him!" Snappy told Lisa, Tyler, Nate, and Ariel.

"EWWWWW!" the kids all shouted in unison while Keswick asked who else wanted to get blinded with science.

That's when the Chief hopped in, and Kitty told him he'd be happy to know that they made an arrest.

"Goody! I get a smiley-face sticker!" the Chief said, holding up said sticker. Then he added, "But the night is young, and Jeff is still on the loose. Ooh, just the mention of his name makes me shiver, and not in the way Kitty does when she looks at Snaptrap!"

The kids all fell over in disbelief, and Kitty said, "WHAT?!"

Suddenly, Dudley aimed the brainwashing ray at the Chief, and the Chief said, "You know what? Forget Jeff. I like you guys so much, I'm giving you the night off. Go catch a movie instead."

"Thanks, Chief!" Dudley, Kitty, and Snaptrap said as they picked up the kids (Lisa, Tyler, Nate, and Ariel included, after they got Keswick's permission) and left.

Suddenly, someone pointed their blaster at Chief. It was a raccoon, and his name was Jeff. He took the Chief's smiley-face sticker. The Chief said that Jeff is weird, and then he posed.

The End

Wow, what a crazy episode! Stay tuned for "Agent of the Year"!


	81. Agent of the Year

(A/N: Here we are with "Agent of the Year". Sounds like an interesting episode! Let's see how it goes when the kids get involved!)

It was daytime in the city of Petropolis. At T.U.F.F., the Chief came out of his office, wearing exercise clothes, and he stretched a bit before he started to jog.

Meanwhile, Dudley was sitting at his desk, and the kids were with him. They were snacking on grapes, but then Dudley accidentally missed throwing a grape in his mouth, and the grape bonked the Chief on the head. Dudley also missed the next few grapes, and they were falling towards the Chief.

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! IT'S RAINING FRUIT!" the Chief yelled as he tried to run, but he ended up getting hit.

"Poor Chief." Summer said.

That's when Keswick and his children wheeled something covered with a sheet over by Dudley's desk, and Keswick said, "Hey, everyone! It's here!"

"What's here?" Molly asked.

Dudley immediately started saying that it was his; he always wanted it, and he knew he deserved it. Then he realized that he didn't know what it was, so he asked, "What is it?"

Keswick removed the sheet and said that it was the Agent Of The Year trophy, which went to the T.U.F.F. agent who made the most arrests every year.

"Agent Katswell always wins." Keswick said.

"Yay, Mom!" George, Molly, and Summer cheered.

Then Kitty walked over, saying, "Ooh, my trophy's here! Didn't we discuss having it sent directly to my house?" Keswick pointed out that Dudley and Kitty were tied for most arrests that year. They each made one arrest.

"In the future, Mom and Dad make a lot of arrests, and they share the Agent Of The Year trophy." Molly told Max, Annabeth, Blossom, Atin, and Emily.

Kitty said that she wasn't competitive, but that was an unprecedented outrage, and she demanded a recount.

"And I demand to know what unprecedented means!" Dudley said.

"Whoever makes the most arrests in the next 24 hours will win the award." the Chief said. Then he said that it would be completely unprofessional of them to compete for a silly trophy.

"That said, this trophy is pretty awesome." Keswick said, picking up the trophy. He told Dudley and Kitty that if he were them, he'd fight to the death to get his hands on it.

"Let's not let a silly prize come between us." Kitty said to Dudley.

"Let's shake on it." Dudley said, laughing stupidly.

They grabbed each other's hand, but they were squeezing the other's hand really hard.

Just then, Snaptrap appeared on a screen. He was dressed in swimming gear, and he said, "It is I, Verminious Snaptrap, here to announce my latest diabolical plan! I'm gonna blow up the public pool, in protest of adult swim."

"But Snaptrap, you are an adult." Larry pointed out, also dressed for swimming.

"Not emotionally, Larry!" Snaptrap said, snapping Larry's goggles and sending Larry flying back a few feet. Snaptrap said that an adult would never do what he just did. (A/N: But Snaptrap is still a good dad to Snappy.)

The Chief told Dudley and Kitty that they needed to go arrest Snaptrap.

"I'm kinda torn. I hate adult swim, too." Dudley said. So Kitty decided to go arrest Snaptrap on her own. Dudley thanked her, but then he realized what Kitty was doing.

"She's trying to win the trophy." Keswick pointed out as Kitty took off.

"Then I was way off." Dudley said. Then he activated the T.U.F.F. laser-pointer. Kitty saw the dot, and her cat instincts took over (A/N: Molly had gained control over her cat instincts by now, so she wasn't chasing the dot.). Kitty tried to smack the red dot.

Then Dudley took off, and Kitty said, "You're not going anywhere." She activated the T.U.F.F. tennis ball. The ball went past Dudley, smacked a guard, and went flying in the opposite direction. Dudley went after the ball.

The ball went inside the main room at T.U.F.F., and Dudley ran past the Chief, who was lifting a dumb-bell. Then Dudley knocked over a bowl of candy, and the candies fell on the Chief. Then the bowl they were in flipped over, and landed over the candies and the Chief.

"Oh, great." the Chief groaned.

Later, Kitty came back and threw D.O.O.M. in jail. So now she was ahead.

"What's going on?" the D.O.O.M. kids asked the others.

"The Agent Of The Year trophy arrived, and Mom and Dad were tied for most arrests. Mom arrested your dads to take the lead." George explained.

"If Dudley and Kitty were already married, they wouldn't have to be competitive. They'd share the award, right?" Emily said.

"Exactly." said George, Molly, and Summer.

Dudley showed up, and he was mad the Kitty tricked him. Kitty told Dudley that she was going to fill the trophy with tuna when she won it. But Dudley said that the trophy was gonna be filled with kibble, which meant that it was gonna be his.

"They don't fill the trophies with anything, do they?" Blossom asked.

"I don't think so." said Max.

"They don't. Come to think of it, why would they?" Summer asked.

Kitty had walked away, when Dudley was talking, and so Dudley set D.O.O.M. free.

"Oh, come on! I just sat down!" Snaptrap exclaimed.

"GET OUT!" Dudley yelled. So Snaptrap exited the cell with his men.

"Oh no! Snaptrap and his men are escaping!" Dudley yelled.

"Say what now? You just said..." Snaptrap said. Dudley produced a taser, used it on Snaptrap, and Snaptrap went back into the cell. His henchmen followed, not wanting to be tased.

"But we all saw that coming." Murray sighed.

Dudley said that he re-arrested D.O.O.M. and put them back in jail. Now he and Kitty were tied.

"Oh, come on! You're not really counting that!" Kitty said.

"What's good for the goose is good for the gander. And by that, I mean Agent Goose and Agent Gander have been hitting the gym and they look GREAT!" Dudley said. The mentioned agents looked really strong, due to the big muscles they had.

Then Birdbrain appeared on the screen, and he said, "Greetings! It is I, Birdbrain!"

"Who?" Owl asked as he popped up.

"Let's not get into that, Owl, I'm low on minutes." Birdbrain said. Then he said that he was blowing up the Petropolis diner for serving eggs.

"I love their kid's menu. You get a free pudding and crayons with every sandwich." Snaptrap said. Then he turned to Larry and said, "See what I mean, Larry? It's like I'm 6."

The Chief told Dudley and Kitty to arrest the crazy bird. Dudley and Kitty raced each other out of the building.

"Honestly, they know they'll end up together in the future, so they'd better just get over it." Atin growled.

"I wonder when they'll finally learn." said Melody.

Outside, Dudley got in front of Kitty, holding a lit firecracker, and he said, "Ring ring! Phone's for you!" He handed it to Kitty.

"Hello?" Kitty said. (A/N: She actually fell for that?!) The firecracker was now launching towards the sky, with Kitty still holding it.

"Mom..." the kids facepalmed.

Later, Dudley returned to T.U.F.F. with Birdbrain. Now he was in the lead. Not for long! Kitty came in with Owl, Bat, and Duck. Now she was ahead.

"Face it, Dudley. That trophy is mine." Kitty said.

"Better think again, 'cause it takes two to bingo." Dudley said.

"What?" Kitty and the kids asked.

"I think he means 'tango', but it still doesn't make any sense." Keswick said.

Dudley said that he was still gonna win, for winning wasn't everything, it was the only thing.

Then Keswick let Dudley know that Kitty was already in the elevator.

"I wish Mom and Dad would get a grip and just share the trophy." Summer said.

"I know." Max said.

Now Dudley and Kitty were running around Petropolis, catching bad guys left and right. Before long, they each caught 473 bad guys!

"Wow, I had no idea that there were that many bad guys in Petropolis!" said Emily.

"Neither did we!" said George.

"Oh wow..." said Lisa, Tyler, Nate, and Ariel.

Keswick said that they were still tied, and there was no one left to arrest.

"We'll see about that." Kitty said, and she was out to look for more bad guys (if there really were any left). Then Dudley followed.

"Something tells me that they're going to arrest innocent people for no reason whatsoever." Atin said.

"Knowing how badly Dudley and Kitty want that trophy, and the fact that all the bad guys have been captured, I'm afraid that you're right." Annabeth said.

Right now, the paper boy was riding his bike down a street, delivering the newspapers. Then Dudley caught the back tire of the bike, and he told the paper boy, "You're under arrest for throwing newspapers at houses!"

"But I'm a paper boy." the paper boy said.

"Tell it to the judge. No wait, you can't, I arrested the judge." Dudley said, and the judge was in handcuffs, sitting in the back of the T.U.F.F. Mobile.

"I object!" said the judge, who was very angry.

"Tell it to yourself!" Dudley said to the judge. Then he put the now-handcuffed paper boy in next to the judge.

"Hi, Dad." the paper boy said to the judge.

Somewhere else in the city, the little chipmunk girl was selling lemonade for 25 cents a glass. Kitty approached her.

"You want some lemonade?" the little chipmunk girl asked.

"No! I want some justice! You're under arrest for selling lemonade without a permit!" Kitty said as she cuffed the little chipmunk girl.

"You really need help." the little chipmunk girl said quietly.

When Kitty got back to T.U.F.F., she asked Keswick what the tally was. Dudley and Kitty had arrested 51,442 people each! The Chief found it hilarious that Dudley and Kitty had arrested everyone in the city (except for the future kids).

"This just got less hilarious." the Chief said, and he and Keswick were in the cell with everyone else.

"And you two morons are st-still even." Keswick said. Kitty said, "We might as well call a truce, Dudley. There's no one left to arrest. Unless..."

Dudley and Kitty got into a fight while trying to arrest each other, and when the dust settled, they were cuffed to each other, and the chain of their handcuffs was behind one of the bars of the cell.

"Unbelievable!" the kids said. They saw it, but they couldn't believe it.

"Congratulations. You've embarrassed us all and completely f-f-failed again." Keswick said.

"That's not a very nice thing to say to Agents Puppy and Katswell." the Chief said.

But Keswick had been reading the birthday card he got from his mother.

"Gramma wrote that?!" Lisa, Tyler, Nate, and Ariel asked, shocked.

"I'm just calling it like I see it." Keswick's mom said (she was also in the cell).

"How could you?!" her future grandkids shouted. They thought she loved Keswick, but apparently, they were wrong, and it really upset them.

"With all of T.U.F.F. in jail, the city is totally defenseless. Luckily, there aren't any more super-villains out there." the Chief said.

Not so! A taxi cab pulled up outside the Chameleon's house, and it turned into the Chameleon, who was holding two suitcases and had his neck bandaged.

"That's the last time I vacation at Petropolis Falls! 'Go over the falls in a barrel', they said. 'It'll be fun', they said. 'You won't break your neck in 2 places', they said!" he griped. Then he saw the newspaper, and the headline showed that T.U.F.F. arrested itself.

"This is the perfect chance to get revenge for my horrible vacation!" the Chameleon said. But first, he was going to break into the pharmacy to steal an orthopedic pillow.

Now the Chameleon appeared on the screen at T.U.F.F., and he said, "It is I, the Chameleon, and I can't turn my head for 6 months! Anyway, because I had a lousy trip, I'm going to blow up Petropolis Falls and flood the city!"

"Uh, any chance you could reschedule? This is kind of a bad time for us." the Chief said.

"Well, it's only going to get badder! I wouldn't be doing this if my travel agent had sent me to colonial Williamsburg like I asked her!" the Chameleon said.

"I told you all the hotels were booked!" the travel agent said from inside the crowded cell.

They had 10 minutes till the bomb went off. In the meantime, he'd be stealing collectable pewter spoons from the gift shop, which he'd need, 'cause he could only eat soft foods.

"Oh no! The Chameleon's going to flood the city and there's nothing T.U.F.F. can do to stop him!" Kitty exclaimed.

However, Dudley blamed the Chameleon's travel agent.

"Dudley, we're a great team, but we let that stupid trophy come between us." Kitty said.

"We need to work together before the town is underwater! First, we need to get out of these handcuffs. I'll have to gnaw off my arm to get us free." Dudley said. However, he wasn't gnawing on his own arm; he was gnawing on Kitty's arm.

"THAT'S MY ARM!" Kitty screamed.

That's when Dudley remembered that he arrested the town locksmith.

"Hey, Arsenio! Can you get us out of these cuffs?" Dudley asked the locksmith.

Arsenio was a kind of bird, and he used his beak to get Dudley and Kitty out of the cuffs.

"Thanks. Okay, everyone, you're free to go! Run for your lives!" Dudley yelled. Then everyone ran out of the cell. Everyone except Snaptrap, who had just ordered lunch.

Over at Petropolis Falls, the bomb would be going off in less than 2 minutes, and the Chameleon stole a whole bunch of waterfall floaty-pens. Then Dudley and Kitty showed up with the kids in tow.

"Not so fast, Chameleon! Agents Puppy and Katswell are on the case." Dudley said.

"You get the Chameleon, I'll get the bomb!" Dudley and Kitty said in unison. They ended up bumping into each other.

The Chameleon thought that was hilarious, but then he hurt his neck.

"You make the arrest." Dudley told Kitty.

"No, you do it. I insist." Kitty said.

Then they were fighting because they wanted the other to make the arrest.

"Why don't they just hurry up and do it already?!" Blossom growled.

"Mom, Dad! Stop stalling and just do it!" Molly yelled.

At that moment, the Chameleon looked at the bomb, which would detonate in 20 seconds and counting. When they heard him counting down, Kitty and Dudley stopped fighting and screamed.

Now they were near the bomb, and Dudley said that the only way to defuse it was for him and Kity to cut the red and blue wires at exactly the same time.

"Okay. On the count of three. One. Two." Kitty counted.

"Five. Four." the Chameleon counted, popping up out of a barrel.

"SHUT UP!" the kids yelled at the lizard.

Dudley told the Chameleon that he was getting their count-downs mixed up. Then he kicked the barrel into the water.

"Not again- ow! My neck!" the Chameleon said when he realized that he was about to go over the falls in a barrel again.

"Cut the wires, NOW!" Kitty shouted. They cut the wires right at the last second.

"YAY!" the kids cheered.

"You did it, Dudley!" Kitty said.

"You did it." Dudley said.

Then they argued over who really did it.

"Not again!" the kids facepalmed.

The Chameleon went down the waterfall, and he screamed all the way down. It really hurt, and he broke all his pens. Then he sank.

At T.U.F.F., the Chameleon was in a body-cast, and he was thrown into the cell.

"Well, the contest ended in a tie. Looks like you'll have to share the Agent Of The Year trophy." the Chief said.

"Exactly like they do in the future!" Dudley and Kitty's future kids sang out cheerfully.

"That's fine with me, Kitty. 'Cause like the song says, 'what's mine is your land'." Dudley said.

"You mean 'what's mine is yours'?" Kitty asked.

"Cool! Thanks, Kitty! You're very generous!" Dudley yelled as he grabbed the trophy. Then he laughed as he ran away with it.

"Dudley, come back here!" Kitty yelled as she chased after her partner.

That's when the Chief looked in the cell and said, "Snaptrap, what are you doing here?! Get out!"

Snaptrap had signed the Chameleon's cast, and then he said, "Oh, come on! I just sat down!"

The End

And that's the episode. I'm sorry the kids didn't have much dialogue in this, but I plan to give them more in future episodes. Next up is a quickie, so stay tuned!


	82. Movie Fun

(A/N: Here's a request from **edger230**. I hope it's good enough.)

It was nighttime in the city of Petropolis. The villains were put in their place earlier that day, and the T.U.F.F. agents are home, and if I remember correctly, the kids are all at Kitty's apartment. Let's get over there.

At Kitty's apartment, it looks like the children are all asleep. Well, except for Annabeth. She's over by the window, looking at the starry sky.

"I wonder which one is the Wishing Star?" Annabeth said to herself, eyes on the stars.

"The Wishing Star is the brightest one." a voice from behind Annabeth said.

"Oh, thanks." said Annabeth. Then she realized that someone else was up, and she turned to see George sitting behind her.

"George, what was that for?" Annabeth asked.

"I was only helping you." George said. Then he asked, "So, any reason why you're looking for the Wishing Star?"

"You probably know why." Annabeth told him.

"You want Mom and Dad to end up together?" George guessed.

"More than anything. If Dudley and Kitty don't end up together, I'll lose you! I don't want to think about it, but that's all I've been doing lately!" Annabeth almost wailed.

"And I'm wishing Mom and Dad will adopt you and Max when we get back to the future. I don't want you to have to go back to the ol' bag." said George as he gave Annabeth a hug, trying to comfort her.

"Don't remind me! I've been having nightmares about her for a while!" Annabeth said.

"So you're asking the Wishing Star to help Mom and Dad realize that they're meant to be?" George said.

"That's right." said Annabeth.

"Mind if I wish with you?" George asked.

"Be my guest." Annabeth replied.

Together, they wished for Dudley and Kitty's relationship to happen.

I know it was short, but I did my best. Stay tuned for "Bark to Nature"!


	83. TUFF Choices

(A/N: Here's "T.U.F.F. Choices". This should be a great episode! Let's see what's gonna happen!)

It was nighttime in the city of Petropolis. Right now, Snaptrap and his men broke into Petropolis Motors to steal a car, but Snappy, Melody, Stella, and Murray were standing a few feet away, knowing that Dudley and Kitty would show up at any second and throw their dads into jail, and seeing their dads get thrown in jail wasn't something they wanted to see (especially since their dads reformed when they were a week old).

"We're in, Snaptrap! Time to get a new set of wheels." Larry said.

Then Snaptrap didn't know which car to steal.

"The mini-van has a DVD player and plenty of leg room for hostages. But the electric car is good for the stupid environment. And the engine's quiet, so our victims won't hear us coming." Snaptrap said.

"Hey, Boss, you better make a decision fast. T.U.F.F. is probably on the way." Francisco said.

"I'm having trouble deciding!" Snaptrap said.

"Decisions, decisions..." the D.O.O.M. kids muttered, having heard Snaptrap trying to decide what car to steal.

Back with Snaptrap and his men, Ollie hit Snaptrap with a bucket of water, and the water cleared Snaptrap's head, so Snaptrap decided on the mini-van.

That's when Dudley and Kitty showed up and stopped D.O.O.M., while George, Molly, Summer, Max, Annabeth, Blossom, Atin, and Emily all went to speak with the D.O.O.M. kids.

Before long, Snaptrap and his men were thrown in a truck that would take them to prison, and Snaptrap said, "Wow, I'm impressed. You guys are really decisive. You knew who to punch, who to kick, and you knew that Larry was too stupid to duck." (Larry had gotten punched, and it knocked his snout in another direction, but after Snaptrap spoke, he fixed it.)

"Meanwhile, I've got six outfits on 'cause I couldn't decide what to wear." Snaptrap continued, removing the outfits. Under his usual attire was a tuxedo, a (almost) lumberjack outfit, a pink dress, and a pair of light-blue footie pajamas (which Snaptrap was wearing a raincoat under).

"Where you're going, you'll only need one outfit- prison stripes!" Kitty said.

"Yeah, 'cause you're going to prison!" Dudley exclaimed.

"But we all saw that coming." Murray sighed.

Later on, when Snaptrap and his men got back to D.O.O.M., the kids were already there, and it surprised them to see their dads back so soon! Before the kids could ask their dads what had happened, Ollie said to Snaptrap, "There is one good thing about your indecisiveness, Boss. Because you couldn't decide what to steal, we didn't have to spend that much time in prison."

"Stop trying to make me feel better." Snaptrap said, and he pushed Ollie. Ollie tried to keep his balance, but couldn't, and... he fell into the shark tank!

"Daddy!" Melody cried, shocked at the sight of her dad in the shark tank.

"Wait, my dad isn't in the tank?" Murray asked, having heard someone fall into the shark tank.

"Look to where our dads are." Stella told him. Sure enough, Larry was standing with Snaptrap and Francisco, and Ollie was in the tank.

"My inability to make choices is gonna ruin my criminal career." Snaptrap moaned. Then he went to go watch T.V. in his bone-bag chair. (A/N: Yes, it's supposed to be a bean-bag chair, but Snaptrap wondered who put beans in a chair.)

Snaptrap turned on the T.V., and it showed the Evil Shopping Channel. The Chameleon asked his assistant, Jillian, to show the customers the next item. Jillian walked up wearing a trash-can on her head, and she said, "I have a new hat."

The Chameleon fed her some poison hotcakes, but she didn't get to eat them, because the can covered her mouth. The Chameleon decided to show the next item. It was an indecision ray, which would make one's enemies unable to make even the smallest decision.

By now, Ollie was out of the shark tank (much to Melody's relief), and he said, "Boss, that's exactly what you need. If you were to use it on T.U.F.F., they'd be just as indecisive as you are, and they wouldn't be able to stop you from committing crimes."

"No..." the kids said, hinting to Snaptrap to get that idea out of his head.

Snaptrap didn't know if he should buy the indecision ray, or if he should finally work up the nerve to ask out, and then rob, the girl at the coffee shop. Ollie hit Snaptrap with a bucket of water again, so Snaptrap was going to buy the indecision ray.

Meanwhile, Dudley, Kitty, and the children were out for a drive, and Dudley was wearing a trashcan on his head. Kitty asked Dudley why he was wearing a trash can on his head, and he said, "Isn't it cool? Some smart girl on T.V. was wearing one. I heard she was poisoned."

"Uh, Dad, the girl on T.V. who was wearing the hat was not smart." George said.

"Yeah, she was a total blockhead." Annabeth said, and the kids couldn't help giggling over that.

Just then, Keswick and the Chief appeared on a screen in the T.U.F.F. Mobile, and Keswick said, "We just received intel that Snaptrap is r-r-robbing the Meaty Moose restaurant."

"And here's the really scary part: it's 4:00 in the afternoon, and he's forcing them to make breakfast pasta. What's next, waffles for dinner?" the Chief said.

"I eat waffles for d-d-d-dinner." Keswick said.

"Keep it to yourself, hippie." the Chief said.

"Hey, be nice!" Lisa, Tyler, Nate, and Ariel said.

The Chief apologized, for he had a new bone-bag bed and he hadn't slept well. He bought it from the T.V. girl who was poisoned. He said that Dudley and Kitty should probably look into that instead of the Meaty Moose thing.

But Keswick said that Dudley and Kitty were halfway to the restaurant, so they might as well keep going.

At that moment, the trashcan on Dudley's head was blown away, and he yelled, "MY HAT!" He got out of the T.U.F.F. Mobile and went after it, and Atin quickly grabbed the others, performed Chaos Control, and got them to Meaty Moose while the T.U.F.F. Mobile crashed with Kitty still in it.

At the restaurant, Snaptrap said, "This menu is huge! I'll never decide what to get with my breakfast pasta."

"I like blackened catfish." Larry said.

"And I like blackened Larry." Snaptrap said as he shot Larry with his blaster.

"Mean." Murray said. But that's when the D.O.O.M. kids noticed their friends, so they went to go see them.

"We're serving up an order of justice." Kitty said, and she was dressed in the uniform of a person who worked at Meaty Moose.

"She means we're going to arrest you!" Dudley said, being super clear. He was also wearing a uniform like Kitty's.

Snaptrap then said that after he hit them with the indecision ray, they'd never be super clear again. Then he was going to blast them, but he wondered if he should get the moose nuggets. Ollie hit Snaptrap with water again, so Snaptrap blasted Dudley and Kitty with the indecision ray.

"He did WHAT?!" the kids asked Snappy, Melody, Stella, and Murray.

"He got an indecision ray, and he's going to use it on Dudley and Kitty so they won't be able to decide what to do." Stella said.

"And I think he just used it." Emily said.

Sure enough, Kitty said, "I feel weird, Dudley. Suddenly, I don't know if I should arrest Snaptrap or make a collage of my childhood memories."

"We should definitely arrest Snaptrap. Or maybe we should form a band." Dudley said, donning a wig and pulling out a guitar. Either way, he was getting moose nuggets, or was he?

"Oh no. He used it." Max groaned.

"Boss, it worked. Let's grab our breakfast pasta and make a run for it." Ollie said.

"But I wanted to be in the band." Snaptrap said, wearing a band outfit and also holding an instrument. Then he didn't know if he wanted to, and it was hot in there. He was splashed with water, so he decided to run for it.

"Are you gonna join the band, Mel?" Summer asked Melody.

"Not really." said Melody as she and the others hurried after their dads.

"I'm not joining, either." said Ariel.

Back at T.U.F.F., the Chief was on his desk, writing something on a piece of paper. Suddenly, Dudley and Kitty drove into his office (Atin used Chaos Control to get everyone else back to T.U.F.F. when Dudley and Kitty left Meaty Moose).

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO IDIOTS DOING?!" the Chief yelled.

Dudley apologized, saying that they couldn't decide where to park.

"What's wrong with you? And why didn't you arrest Snaptrap?" the Chief asked.

"He blasted us with some kind of indecision ray, and now I can't decide anything. I'm not even sure if I should've said that." Kitty said.

Then Snaptrap appeared on a screen. He said that they put waaaaaay too much garlic in his breakfast pasta, so he was gonna rob the breath mint store. The flower he'd been standing near died when he mentioned the garlic. Then Snaptrap asked his men (who were wearing gas masks) if that was the plan, 'cause he still kinda wanted to be in the band. They nodded, and that's when the screen went blank.

"That madman." Keswick said.

"Yeah. We gotta stop Snaptrap!" the Chief said.

"I was talking about the lunatic who opened up a b-breath mint store. How can you possibly make money on that?" Keswick asked.

"You probably can." Lisa said.

"She's right, Dad." Tyler said.

Then the Chief told Dudley and Kitty to arrest Snaptrap. But Kitty asked if they should leave now or put out a fire. Yes, there was a small fire in the room.

"Who started the fire?" the Chief asked.

"We didn't start the fire." the kids said.

"That was me, Chief. Or was it Kitty? I can't decide." Dudley said.

"I'm going to get Snaptrap for this." Atin grumbled.

So the Chief told Keswick to call the fire department. Keswick did, but apparently, Snaptrap blasted them with the indecision ray.

Sure enough, a fire truck was circling the building, and a firefighter said, "We can't decide where to park!"

The Chief then used a fire extinguisher and put out the fire, and he said that Dudley and Kitty were completely unfit to fight crime.

"But we're fit to fight crime." the kids said.

The Chief wanted to know who else (besides the kids) was available. Keswick found that it was nighttime, and all the nocturnal agents were out foraging for food.

"Agent Skunk's asleep, and you don't want to wake him. I did once, and I couldn't get a d-d-date for weeks." Keswick said.

"Didn't you bathe in tomato juice? That's what Kitty did when she got skunked." Max remembered. (A/N: Read about it in "Law and Odor".)

"Yeah, that's why you couldn't get a date." the Chief said sarcastically. Then he told Keswick that they were gonna have to handle this. Keswick was thrilled, and he put on some kind of outfit as he said that he always wanted to go into the field.

"We're not going into a field. We're going to a breath mint store. Try to keep up, hippie." the Chief said.

"Would you please stop calling our daddy a hippie?!" Nate and Ariel asked, getting upset.

Later, Dudley was upset because it was snack time and he didn't know what to get. Then Kitty walked up with a crazy hairdo, for she couldn't decide what to do with her hair. She and Dudley started sobbing.

"Poor Mom and Dad." Molly sighed.

"I hate seeing Mom like this." Summer said.

"Yeah, she's really upset." George said.

"I was referring to her hair. It's an eye-sore." Summer pointed out.

"We'll fix it soon. Don't worry." Emily assured her.

That's when Keswick and the Chief returned, and, not surprisingly, they'd been hit with the indecision ray.

"Okay, now I'm mad. When I get my hands on Snaptrap's indecision ray, I'm going to break it so bad, he won't be able to fix it." said Blossom.

"We'll help ya." said Keswick's children.

"Just don't let him catch you before you get to it. Otherwise, he'll blast you guys, and we can't have that." Max said.

Keswick was saying that he couldn't decide whether or not to feed his mutant carnivorous plant.

"Why on earth do you have such a thing?!" asked Lisa.

"Yeah, how about you kill it instead?!" Tyler suggested.

"Now there's an idea!" said Nate.

The Chief couldn't decide if he should tell Keswick that his freaky plant was slowly creeping up behind him.

"W-W-WHAT?!" Ariel asked, and when she looked, she screamed in terror, spooked to discover that the Chief was right.

"What was that last- agh!" Keswick said, just before the plant ate him.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Lisa, Tyler, Nate, and Ariel cried. The other kids quickly began trying to comfort them.

"Wait a sec! I just realized something." said Molly after a few moments.

"What is it?" Emily asked.

"I think I know. One would expect these guys to disappear after Keswick got eaten, right?" Atin said.

"Yes, and that's because Keswick and his future wife have to be alive in order for them to exist here in the past." Molly said.

"But they're still here." Annabeth said.

"We're what?" Nate asked, and when he realized that he and his siblings were still around, he said, "Guys! We still exist!"

"We do?" asked Lisa and Tyler. Then the realization hit them, and they were happy to learn that they were still here.

"So Daddy's g-g-gonna be o-o-okay?" Ariel asked.

"He's gotta be." Summer said.

Dudley said that they were in trouble, and not just because he couldn't decide between the trail mix and the old shoe.

Kitty thought of calling the military, or should she get her whiskers permed?

"You can forget the military. It looks like Snaptrap got to them too." the Chief said. Yes, a tank with a soldier in it circled the building, and he said he couldn't decide where to park. Then he crashed into the building and knocked the letters off of it.

"Exactly why I'm breaking the indecision ray." said Blossom.

Now Snaptrap forced a kidnapped scientist to modify the indecision ray into a super powerful weapon.

"Way to go, Dad. You just _had_ to make Snaptrap order that stupid thing." Melody grumbled under her breath, too mad to play anything.

"Yeah, Dad's using it on anybody and everybody! So far, those of us from the future haven't been shot by it!" Snappy said.

"Shhh! Not so loud! He might use it on us!" Murray told Snappy in a loud whisper.

"He'd better not. I mean it!" Stella said.

Then Snaptrap told the kidnapped scientist that he was free to go and live his life. The scientist bolted out of there as fast as he could.

"That is, until the bomb I put in your car blows up." Snaptrap added as soon as the scientist was out of earshot.

"So what's the plan, Boss?" Ollie asked.

Snaptrap's plan was to mount the indecision cannon to the D.O.O.M. Blimp. Tomorrow, at 9:00 a.m., they'd blast the entire city!

"Or, we could open a lamp store." Snaptrap said.

"Lamp store! Lamp store!" the D.O.O.M. kids started chanting. They liked that idea better than the first one.

Unfortunately, Snaptrap had Ollie hit him with the water, so Snaptrap went with the first plan. And this only made the kids mad.

The next day, Dudley, Kitty, the Chief, and the kids (Lisa, Tyler, Nate, and Ariel, who STILL hadn't disappeared, had stayed with George, Molly, Summer, Max, Annabeth, Blossom, Atin, and Emily the night before) took the bus to T.U.F.F.

"I can't decide. Should we go to work or just get ice cream?" the Chief asked.

"Ice cream! It's the one thing I can always decide on." Dudley said as he ran to the ice cream parlor.

"At least he can decide on _something_." Emily said.

"It's still not enough." said Annabeth.

"Who knows? Maybe the ray isn't as powerful as we thought." Max said.

Then the D.O.O.M. blimp appeared, and Snaptrap appeared on the screen that was on it. He said, "It is I, Verminious Snaptrap, and I'm here to-should we even do this?"

Ollie hit Snaptrap with the water, so Snaptrap stuck to the plan, much to the dismay of the D.O.O.M. kids (who snuck off the blimp and went to see their friends).

Snaptrap announced that he was going to blast everyone in Petropolis with his new indecision cannon.

"What?! Since when did he get it turned into that?!" over half of the kids screeched.

"I dunno. But it will be of no use to him when I get ahold of it!" Atin said, and boy, did he look MAD!

Snaptrap said that in about 60 seconds, the entire city would be as confused and ineffective as T.U.F.F., the fire department, and the military. And no one would know where to park!

"Oh, no! We've gotta stop him. Or we could get our own blimp and challenge him to a race!" Kitty said.

"We have to stop him!" Molly shouted.

The Chief told Kitty that he liked her hair, but then he said that he didn't. (It was still in that crazy style.)

Then Dudley returned, holding an ice cream cone with lots of scoops of different flavors of ice cream, but that's 'cause Dudley couldn't decide which flavor to get. Needless to say, he got them all.

Now Snaptrap decided to shorten the countdown to 15 seconds! Then he decided not 15.

"What's a good number?" Snaptrap asked.

"I've always liked 7." the Chief said.

"NO!" all the children shouted.

Snaptrap was shortening the countdown to 7 seconds.

"What are we gonna do?" Kitty asked.

"I know what I'm gonna do. I'm gonna eat my ice cream." said Dudley. He smacked the cone, and all the scoops went flying, but Dudley caught them all. Then he got brain freeze! However, the brain freeze was like a splash of cold water, clearing Dudley's head.

"YES!" the kids cheered, much happier now (except for Keswick's children, who were still upset about Keswick).

Now that Dudley could decide what to do, he left the band and went solo. Then he threw his cone, and the point of it popped the D.O.O.M. Blimp! The blimp was going all over the sky before crashing, leaving Snaptrap and his men down for the count.

"I did not see that one coming..." Snaptrap said, and then he popped up with a trashcan on his head, and he added, "Maybe because I'm wearing this trashcan hat."

Back with T.U.F.F., the Chief didn't know whether to clap for Dudley, or hire a hairdresser for Kitty.

"Don't worry, guys. I know how to fix this." Dudley replied.

"With a trashcan hat?" the Chief asked, putting said item on Kitty's head.

"No, I have a better idea." Dudley said.

Now Dudley, Kitty, and the Chief were holding ice cream cones with lots of scoops of ice cream. (The kids had ice cream cones, too, but single-scoop cones, only.)

"Brain freeze! That's brilliant! It totally reversed the effects of the indecision ray." Kitty said.

"Then why didn't you change your hair?" the Chief wanted to know.

"I've decided I like it this way." Kitty replied.

"Your call, Moonbeam." the Chief said.

"Don't worry, Chief. We'll fix her!" said Annabeth. Sure enough, Molly, Summer, Annabeth, Blossom, Emily, Lisa, and Ariel pulled out hairbrushes, combs, and hairspray, and they went to work on Kitty's hair. 5 seconds later, they got it back to its normal style.

"Much better." said George when he saw the results, and Max, Atin, Tyler, and Nate nodded in agreement.

Dudley pointed out that soon, the city would be back to normal. He bought ice cream for everyone in town. The firefighters and soldier even thanked Dudley for the ice cream, and then they had brain freeze and crashed into T.U.F.F., causing the letters to fall off again.

The Chief wondered where Dudley got the money to buy all the ice cream.

"My solo album went double-platinum." Dudley said as he produced a lot of money.

"Yay, Dad!" George, Molly, and Summer cheered, hugging Dudley.

Dudley was huge over-seas, and by "over-seas", he meant with seagulls. Still, he felt like they were forgetting something.

Keswick was still in the plant, and he was digested. Then it burped, and his glasses came out. (A/N: Don't worry, Keswick fans! He's back in the next episode, and he's perfectly fine. And that's why Lisa, Tyler, Nate, and Ariel didn't disappear.)

The End

What an episode! Stay tuned for "Sob Story"!


	84. Sob Story

(A/N: Now I'm back with "Sob Story"! To the episode!)

It was daytime in the city of Petropolis. Dudley (the kids were with Kitty right now) was at an ice cream parlor known as "Haagen-Dawgs", and he said, "I'll take a scoop of Krazy Caramel Kibble Crunch."

The little chipmunk girl was there as well, and she said, "Me too."

"Sorry, there's only one scoop left." said the guy who was serving the ice cream.

"I'll give you $700 for it. I've got my boss's credit card, so it's no skin off my nose." Dudley said. (A/N: Seriously?!)

"But it's my favorite flavor!" the little chipmunk girl whined. Then she started crying, so the guy gave her the cone.

"What just happened?!" Dudley asked.

"It was the tears. If you cry, people give you whatever you want." the little chipmunk girl explained.

"No way. Prove it." Dudley said.

Suddenly, the little chipmunk girl started bawling, and she said, "Oh, no! I don't have any money. How will I ever pay for my ice cream?"

Dudley paid for the ice cream (using the Chief's credit card), and then he realized that crying really does work! He said that he learned 2 valuable lessons today. One, tears are magic. Two, never go into your mother's room without knocking. (A/N: Anyone wanna guess what happened when he did that?)

At T.U.F.F., the Chief asked if anyone knew what happened to his credit card. He thought Keswick had an idea, due to a light bulb that was floating above him, but the light bulb was Keswick's new floating light bulb invention.

Meanwhile, Kitty grabbed a donut, and that's when Dudley showed up. Upon seeing the donut, Dudley wanted it.

"Sorry, Dudley. This is the last one, and it's got my name written all over it." Kitty said. It's true; her name (in white icing) was all over the donut's pink frosting.

"Did she do that in order to have it to herself?" Emily asked.

"Not sure. But she really should let Dudley have it." Max said. He told her about the time Dudley and Kitty were racing for a donut, and how Dudley beat Kitty to it.

"Then he got distracted, and Kitty snatched it." Max finished.

"Yeah, but remember when we had to go to camp to stop Snaptrap from cheating? Dad was always getting s'mores, and Mom didn't get one, so you could say that what happened there more than made up for the donut fiasco." Molly reminded him.

"And then we had the adventure in Willy Wombat's candy factory. What happened before we had to go there? Dad left a candy bar on his desk, and he wanted it, but Mom went and ate it without asking." George said.

"Okay, so Kitty has to give him the donut to make up for eating his candy without asking." Emily figured.

Dudley decided to test the magic tear trick. He plucked a hair from his nose, and the pain made him cry.

"Kitty, I really want that donut. I had a really bad morning. I saw my mom in her underwear, and then I didn't get to have ice cream for breakfast." Dudley sobbed. Kitty felt bad and gave Dudley the donut. She even scraped her name off it.

"She's giving him the donut!" Annabeth said, amazed.

"Yeah! However, was it my imagination, or did Dad say that he saw Grandma in her underwear?" George asked.

"He really said it." Molly said, and all the kids shuddered at the thought.

By now, Dudley had asked Kitty for some milk as well.

"Make it chocolate, with extra chocolate syrup!" Dudley told her. Then Dudley was happy that it worked. He even said that crying made him so happy.

That's when the Chameleon appeared on a screen, and he said, "I am going to use my powerful new ray gun to turn everything in the city to rocks. That way, I can sun myself anywhere I want."

"Can't you just go to the beach like everyone else?" the Chief asked.

"Yeah! That would be the intelligent thing to do." Summer pointed out.

"I shelled out 10 grand on the rock ray. I don't have money for beach parking." the Chameleon explained as the screen went blank.

"Because he doesn't think before doing something." Blossom sighed.

"Agents Puppy and Katswell, go stop the Chameleon." the Chief told Dudley and Kitty. To Keswick, he said, "Keswick, do you have a question?"

There was a question mark floating over Keswick's head. He snickered and said, "No, that's just my floating question mark." Then he thought that maybe he should make something they could use to fight crime.

"Well, why don't ya?" Lisa said.

"Yeah. It's your job, Dad." Tyler said.

At the Chameleon's lair, the rock ray was almost fully charged, and he would turn everything in the city into rocks. Except rocks. The Chameleon didn't know what would happen to them.

At that moment, Dudley, Kitty, and the children showed up, and Kitty said, "Freeze, Chameleon!"

"I'm already freezing. That's why I want to sun myself on rocks!" the Chameleon said. Then he pulled a lever, and they got caught in a net!

Then he aimed his rock ray at the group and said, "Looks like you're caught between a rock ray and a hard place."

"Dudley, we gotta do something." Kitty said.

Dudley turned his head, pulled out another nose hair, and started crying again.

"Chameleon, you can't turn us into rocks. I'm already having a bad day. I didn't get ice cream, and I forgot to knock on my mom's door, and I saw things. THINGS!" Dudley explained through his tears.

"I feel your pain. My neighbor, Mrs. Ungerman, never closes her drapes." the Chameleon said.

"Too much information!" Molly exclaimed.

Then the Chameleon asked Dudley, "If I let you go, will you stop crying?" And he set them down, asking Dudley, "Feeling better now?"

"Could you get me some chocolate milk?" Dudley asked.

"Would you settle for a juice box?" the Chameleon asked, handing Dudley a juice box containing grape juice.

"Could you put the straw in?" Dudley asked.

It took some doing, but the Chameleon got the straw in the juice box before handing it to Dudley.

Kitty didn't know what was going on, but she arrested the Chameleon.

"This is so unfair." the Chameleon complained.

"You think you got problems? This juice box is expired." Dudley said. And the kids all felt bad that Dudley had bad juice. Oh well, at least they were glad it wasn't poison juice.

The Chameleon was thrown into a cell at T.U.F.F., and Kitty said, "Good news, Chief. We stopped the Chameleon and saved the city."

"So why are you so sad?" Dudley asked, noticing that the Chief looked depressed.

"Oh, he's not sad. That's just my f-f-fl-floating storm cloud." Keswick explained as the Chief looked up to see the cloud.

"That's a relief. I thought I was seriously depressed." the Chief said.

"Wow, Dad. You're really making a lot of misleading stuff." said Nate.

"But it is kinda funny." Ariel said with a giggle.

Snaptrap appeared on the screen then, and he said that he was going to blow up the Petropolis Bowling Alley.

"Apparently, this place has a strict "No Bowling With Skulls" policy, so I'm gonna demolish it." Snaptrap explained, holding up a skull. Then he added, "I may not be able to bowl, but at least I'll get more skulls."

"Funny. Dad doesn't complain about not being able to bowl with skulls in "Bowling" in 'Wii Sports'." Snappy pointed out to his friends.

"He's nuts." Murray said.

At the bowling alley (known as 'Bowl-A-Llama'), Ollie said, "Boss, we'd better get out of here. We've got two minutes until the bomb goes off, and I've got to return these shoes."

Snaptrap was busy at the claw machine, winning a jewel-encrusted cell phone case.

"I may be borderline psychotic, but that doesn't mean I can't accessorize." Snaptrap said as he won the case.

That's when Dudley, Kitty, and the children appeared, and Kitty said, "Snaptrap, you're under a- wow, that's tacky." (A/N: The tacky thing she referred to was the jewel-encrusted cell phone case.)

Larry came up with a skull, and he sent it at Dudley and Kitty like a bowling ball (the kids went to speak with the D.O.O.M. kids), and they went crashing into the bowling pins. When the pins were reset, two of the pins were Dudley and Kitty!

"Great shot, Larry. Why couldn't you bowl that good in the evil bowling championship?" Snaptrap asked.

"I get nervous when people chant, 'Choke! Choke! Choke!'" Larry explained.

"Don't let 'em get to ya, Dad. Just focus on what you're doing!" Murray said.

Snaptrap then explained that he was telling Francisco to choke Larry.

"Come on, Boss. We've got one minute till the bomb goes off." Ollie said.

"A minute?!" all the kids screamed. They ran out of the bowling alley as fast as their legs could carry them.

Over where Dudley and Kitty were, Dudley said, "Wait! Hold it just a second." Then he plucked another nose hair, so he was crying when he said, "This is the worst day ever. No ice cream, expired juice box- THINGS- and now my favorite bowling alley is gonna be blown up."

"If there's one thing that tugs my little black heart, it's a dog shaped like a bowling pin, sobbing to save a bowling alley." Snaptrap said, and he pressed the 'reset' button.

The thing that reset the pins knocked the pins down, and Dudley and Kitty came out of the ball return area, shaped like bowling balls as they flew at D.O.O.M. Kitty even got the jewel-encrusted cell phone case from Snaptrap, and she flipped it open before sending it at the bomb. It cut the wires, and so the bomb didn't go off!

Dudley was still sobbing, so Kitty went to her partner's side and asked, "Dudley, are you okay? Is there anything I can do?"

"You could get me a personal pizza." Dudley said as he stopped crying. Kitty went to go get it, and Dudley also asked for a shirt that said, "The King Of Pins". But he wanted the pizza first, 'cause he was really hungry.

When they got back to T.U.F.F., the members of D.O.O.M. were thrown in a cell (and the D.O.O.M. kids were hanging out with George, Molly, Summer, Max, Annabeth, Blossom, Atin, Emily, Lisa, Tyler, Nate, and Ariel).

"Oh, hey, Snaptrap. What are you in for?" the Chameleon asked. He was in the cell, too.

"Skull bowling. You?" Snaptrap asked.

"Rock ray." the Chameleon replied.

Then Keswick showed up with a new invention: anti-gravity boots!

"You've finally invented something worthwhile." the Chief praised.

"Not really. I just need them to get my floating light bulb down from the ceiling." Keswick replied.

Dudley (who was wearing the shirt he asked for) wanted to try the boots, but Keswick said that they were untested and dangerous, like Dudley. So Dudley turned his head, pulled out another nose hair, and the pain made him cry.

"Please, Keswick? Mother, donut, expired juice box, bowling- THINGS!" Dudley sobbed.

"If there's one thing that tugs at my three hearts, it's an untested and dangerous d-dog in a bowling shirt muttering incoherent things. Besides, what could possibly go wr-wrong?" Keswick said.

Apparently, a lot went wrong, because the office looked really bad, and the fire alarm was ringing. Right now, Dudley was wearing the boots, and he said, "Good news, Keswick. I got your light bulb."

When he came down with the light bulb, the Chief said, "That's it, Agent Puppy. You're paying for this mess."

"No problem. I've got your credit card." Dudley replied, producing said credit card.

"Gimme that!" the Chief yelled, hopping over and snatching it back. Then he said, "You're paying for this mess with your own money, and the other stuff you bought, too, including this subscription to the Meat of the Month Club."

"How do you know that was me?" Dudley asked, referring to the last thing.

"I'm a top-notch crime fighter. Also, there's a basket of short ribs on your desk." the Chief replied, and there really was a basket of short ribs on Dudley's desk.

Dudley pulled another hair out of his nose, and he cried as he said, "But I'll have to cancel my subscription, and next month is rump roast."

"Dudley, what's wrong with you? You've been crying all day." Kitty pointed out.

"Yeah, why's that?" Summer asked, concerned about her father.

The Chief said that Dudley had become emotionally unstable, so they were sending him to the T.U.F.F. Funny Farm. And by Funny Farm, he meant a cement bunker where they'd keep him in a padded room until he was fit to become an agent again.

"I didn't know that T.U.F.F. had a funny farm." Emily said.

"Neither did we." said George, Molly, Summer, Lisa, Tyler, Nate, and Ariel.

Dudley thought that the funny farm sounded comfy, and when he asked if there was a T.V., Keswick said, "Yes, but there's no r-remote."

"NOOOOO! DON'T MAKE ME GO TO THERE!" Dudley yelled. Then he confessed that there was nothing wrong with him. He said that he was fake crying to get what he wanted. He told them how he learned it from the little chipmunk girl, and they should send her to the padded room with no remote.

"You've been pretend-crying all day? So you tricked me for the donut?" Kitty asked.

"And me with my rock ray?" the Chameleon asked.

"And me at the bowling alley?" Snaptrap added.

"And me with the gravity boots?" Keswick put in.

The Chief was about to add one, but he realized that Dudley didn't do anything to him.

Dudley apologized, for when he realized that he could get anything he wanted, it was hard to stop himself. But Dudley had manipulated Kitty, Keswick, the Chief, and the bad guys. But the Chief said that nobody cared about the bad guys, and then he told Dudley to go home. And once he got there, he had to sit, and stay, 'cause he was a bad, bad dog.

Dudley sadly walked towards the elevator.

"Poor Dad. He really does look sad now." said Molly.

"Yeah, I know sad when I see it." Snappy said.

The Chief said that Dudley really looked sad, but the cloud was over Dudley's head, and it was raining on him.

"He's sad, and the cloud can't be the reason why." Blossom said.

"The poor thing." said Melody as she played the "Requiem of Spirit" on her ocarina (A/N: It sounds like a melancholy tune.).

After Dudley went down the elevator, the Chameleon asked Snaptrap if he noticed anything.

"Your head is the perfect shape for a bowling ball." Snaptrap said, and he was taking measurements of the Chameleon's head. Actually, Dudley had destroyed the cell, so the villains could just walk out of there. The Chameleon pushed on the door to the cell, and the door fell down.

"I have a better idea." Snaptrap said.

"Which can't be a good thing." Murray said, having heard.

"Oh no, what is he gonna do?" Max wondered aloud.

"I don't wanna know." Annabeth said.

In the elevator, Dudley realized that he couldn't leave like this. He needed to make things right with his friends. Also, he left his short ribs on the desk, and he really wanted them.

So Dudley went back, and he saw that Kitty, Keswick, and the Chief were tied up near a big pile of dynamite (Atin got the kids out of the building, thanks to Chaos Control).

"You're just in time to perish with your friends." the Chameleon told Dudley.

"And by the way, I ate your short ribs." Snaptrap said, as he finished the last rib.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Dudley yelled.

Now Dudley was tied up, too, and the Chameleon lit the fuse of a stick of dynamite. The Chameleon told Snaptrap that the day turned out okay after all. It was okay for the Chameleon, but Snaptrap chipped his teeth on the short ribs.

Dudley was upset that his fake crying landed him and the others in danger, but then he figured that his fake crying could save the day. All he had to do was cry on the fuse, and his tears would put it out. Since Dudley's arms were tied, he got his tongue in his nose, but he didn't have any nose hairs left! The nose hairs were how Dudley made himself cry.

Then Dudley really was crying. But he said that now he couldn't cry. They were gonna blow up and it was all his fault.

"I'm a bad, bad dog." Dudley wept. He didn't realize it, but he really was crying, and his tears were putting out the fuse! Kitty told everyone to say things to keep Dudley crying. So Kitty and Keswick did, but the Chief said, "Florence left Reginald at the altar on 'The Young And The Petless'." Everyone looked at the Chief, and he said, "Well, it made me cry."

Dudley started bawling again, and then his tears put out the fuse. Then Dudley bit the ropes and freed everyone.

"Good job, Dudley." Kitty praised.

Just then, the fuse re-lit itself.

"But not good enough!" the Chief said.

"Stand back, guys." Dudley said. He was wearing the anti-gravity boots, and he lifted all that dynamite. He made his way out of the building, and he was moving slowly, so this was a lot less dramatic than he'd hoped.

Seeing D.O.O.M. and the Chameleon somewhere below, Dudley threw the dynamite at them, and it landed on them. The blast sent the villains flying, then crashing into somebody's house.

"Hello, boys." said a rough-sounding female voice. The villains looked and screamed.

"Mrs. Ungerman, put on a robe!" Snaptrap said as he covered his eyes with his arms.

"We saw things! THINGS!" the villains said.

The End

And that's the episode. Next up is "Quacky Birthday", so stay tuned!


	85. Quacky Birthday

(A/N: Without further ado, I give you the episode "Quacky Birthday". Enjoy!)

It was daytime in the city of Petropolis. At T.U.F.F., Dudley blew a noise-maker, and he said, "Happy birthday to me!" Then confetti rained down on him as he said that it wasn't his birthday yet, but it would be soon. He held up a calendar to show that his birthday was soon.

"We picked up on the subtle hints you left." Kitty said, and there were notices all over the room, and outside, there were billboards letting people know when Dudley's birthday was.

"Does your dad do this every time his birthday comes in the future?" Blossom asked.

"No. He just lets close family and friends know without going all-out." George said.

"Yeah, Dad became a lot calmer after he married Mom." Summer said.

Then the Chief turned towards the window and said, "Look out! Here comes the Birthday Blimp!" Sure enough, a huge blimp came crashing through the window, and it showed an outline of Dudley, saying, "Don't forget my birthday! It's in..."

"2..." a deep voice said.

"Days!" the Dudley outline finished.

Then the blimp showed outlines of a cake, balloons, and fireworks going off.

Dudley was so excited, but now he had to decide where to have his party. He couldn't have it at his house because his mom didn't like Kitty.

"What?! Why?!" Kitty, George, Molly, and Summer asked.

"I told her you were the one that broke the dishwasher." Dudley said.

We then saw Peg looking at the dishwasher, which was overflowing with suds. Then the dishwasher burst open, and a torrent of suds blasted a screaming Peg away.

Back at T.U.F.F., Dudley asked Keswick if they could have the party at his house. Keswick said no, because his house just blew up.

"No, it didn't." Keswick's kids whispered to each other.

Then Keswick pressed a button, and a house blew up.

"That was my house! On the bright side, I'm off the hook for hosting this thing." the Chief said.

"Kitty, looks like you're hosting the party. It's only fair. After all, you did break my mom's dishwasher." Dudley said. Then he leaned towards Keswick and whispered, "It was really me."

"I heard what you said, and first chance I get, I'm telling Peg." Annabeth said.

"Think that'll get Kitty back on her future mother-in-law's good side?" Emily asked.

"I hope so. Grandma once said that Dad made a good choice when he picked Mom to be his wife. We can't let her continue to think that Mom did something that was really Dad's fault." said Molly.

Just then, there was a banging sound in the air-vent, and Quacky the Duck fell out, holding a stick with a spiked ball on top of it.

"Quacky?" Dudley asked, approaching the duck.

"What's he doing here?" said Atin, getting ready to use his Chaos powers.

"I was just about to finish you off. I mean, um, suggest you have your birthday party at my new party place. Duck E. Cheese. I have a flyer right here!" said Quacky, and he grabbed a pen and a piece of paper, and wrote, 'Duck E. Cheese iz a Fun place 4 Birthdayz'. (A/N: That's how he wrote it, but the backwards letters I couldn't do.)

"That's my time-card!" Keswick exclaimed, snatching the piece of paper from Quacky.

Then Dudley said that Duck E. Cheese was awesome, for it had Lazer Tag (A/N: It was spelled like that on the flyer.), a ball pit, and a game called 'Annihilate The Dog Who Put Me In Jail'!

"Okay, that last part spelled 'trap'. We'd better have the party somewhere else." said Lisa.

"Agreed!" said Tyler.

"We could always have the party here, or we could tell Peg who broke the dishwasher." Nate said.

"The latter sounds better." Ariel said.

But Dudley had to have his party at Duck E. Cheese!

Then the Sharing Moose fell out of a plant in the room, and he was holding an ax.

"The Sharing Moose is here, too?!" exclaimed George as Dudley asked the Sharing Moose what he was doing here with that ax.

"Um, to, um, ax you to come to Duck E. Cheese." the Sharing Moose replied.

Kitty was telling Dudley that he couldn't have his party at Duck E. Cheese, for Quacky's a criminal, and she reminded Dudley of the evil things Quacky did. But Dudley asked Kitty if she wanted to have his party at her house.

"Let's do that!" Summer said.

"I'm with Summer on this one." said Blossom.

"Yeah!" the rest of the kids agreed.

"Duck E. Cheese it is!" Kitty said in response to Dudley's question.

"But Mom, we don't wanna have the party there!" Molly said.

"It's a trap, and we know it!" said Max.

"For something I just made up, this is working out great! See you at your knife-day, I mean, birthday party." Quacky said as the Sharing Moose pulled him into the air-vent.

"Yup, it's a trap." Emily whispered to the other kids.

"But the grown-ups don't seem to care." said Annabeth.

While crawling through the air-vent, Quacky was telling the Sharing Moose that all they had to do was dress up an abandoned warehouse they'd been using as their hide-out; then they'd have the perfect trap to take out Dudley. But the Sharing Moose wondered how they were gonna turn the warehouse into a party place, 'cause it was rat-infested.

"Not anymore. I got rid of the rat." Quacky said.

Then we could see that the rat was Snaptrap, who was being chased out by a broom-wielding Quacky. Quacky was hitting Snaptrap with the broom, and Snaptrap was wearing a shower cap on his head, and a towel around his middle.

Once outside, Snaptrap said, "Well, this is just rude. By the way, you're out of conditioner!"

Back at T.U.F.F., Keswick was getting intel, but he didn't get to tell what it was, for Dudley came in, wearing a blindfold, and he was hitting the intel screen with a baseball bat!

"Dudley!" Lisa and Tyler yelled.

"There's a crazy dog with a blindfold wr-wr-wr-wrecking stuff!" Keswick said.

"Sorry, guys! I'm practicing for my birthday piñata!" Dudley said.

"You should practice on Quacky!" Nate said.

"That way, he won't be able to do anything stupid to try and destroy us!" Ariel said.

Then Dudley was zapped by a laser, and the Chief told Dudley to put the bat down. And that's when the bat disintegrated.

Keswick cleared his throat, then said, "As I was saying, we're getting intel that someone's r-r-robbing the ball pit store."

"The ball pit store?! Well, that's a rash waiting to happen. Agents, you've gotta get over there!" the Chief said.

So Dudley, Kitty, and the kids went to the ball pit store, and the triplets were more than tempted to get in one of the ball pits and re-enact something Dudley once showed them from "The Big Bang Theory", but they fought the temptation well, knowing that Dudley and Kitty needed their help.

Dudley said that they had to be careful. In case she forgot, his birthday was coming.

"How can I forget? The Birthday Blimp followed us here." Kitty said.

Yup, the Birthday Blimp was right outside the store, announcing that Dudley's birthday was in 1½ days.

"Let's split up." Kitty suddenly said.

"No!" Summer yelled.

"For good? Is this about the dishwasher thing?" Dudley asked, sounding hurt.

"No, split up to search the store!" Kitty said (causing Summer to sigh in relief). Dudley told Kitty to go find the bad guys while he bought himself an ice cream cake.

"We'll help ya, Mom." George said, and the other kids nodded, showing that they were willing to help her.

"What would I do without you kids?" Kitty asked them.

"Who knows?" Emily asked.

So they were off! Dudley crashed into the freezer of ice cream cakes, and Quacky and the Sharing Moose were hiding behind it with some balls.

Dudley popped up with an ice cream cake on his head, and when he saw the villains, he told them, "You shouldn't be here! Somebody's robbing the place! Wait a minute!" The villains looked nervous, but Dudley told the Sharing Moose, "I like your socks!"

Yes, the Sharing Moose was wearing blue-striped socks, and then Dudley said that he was starting to think that Quacky and the Sharing Moose might be the robbers (which was true).

"What?! No! We're not stealing these balls, we're... borrowing them." Quacky said. The Sharing Moose added that it was store policy that when you borrow stuff, you tie up the manager, and take whatever you want. Including his socks.

"My feet are cold." said the manager, who was all tied up on top the balls in a ball pit.

Dudley thought he was gonna have to take Quacky and the Sharing Moose in for questioning. Quacky said that if he arrested them, they wouldn't be able to throw him a party at Duck E. Cheese. Dudley let them go, and they high-tailed it out of the store by crashing through the walls, leaving holes shaped like their bodies.

"I'm really gonna have my birthday at Duck E. Cheese!" Dudley said. When Kitty and the kids came up, Dudley told them it was a false alarm, and to go get that ice cream cake. But Kitty saw the holes in the wall, and she felt that Quacky and the Sharing Moose were behind this.

"Duh!" the kids said.

Kitty suggested they check the surveillance video when they got back to T.U.F.F.

"Is that a surveillance camera?" Dudley asked. He started hitting the surveillance camera with a baseball bat. Dudley said that he thought the camera was a piñata.

"Daaaaaaad!" George, Molly, and Summer groaned, exasperated.

At T.U.F.F., Kitty told the Chief that the robbers got away, but luckily, she managed to salvage the surveillance video.

"I have it!" Dudley said, and he put the video in. The screen showed something other than surveillance footage. So this was a video of Dudley in his kindergarten play. (A/N: So we see what Dudley looked like as a young puppy!)

"I am Christopher Colombus, and I discouraged America!" the young Dudley said.

"It's 'discovered'." said the classmate holding America.

"SHUT YOUR PIE HOLE, AMERICA!" Little Dudley shouted.

"Dudley, what did you do with the surveillance footage?!" Kitty asked.

"If you ask me, he hid it so you wouldn't see it and find out that- mmph!" Atin began, right before Dudley clamped his hand over his mouth.

Dudley said that a better question was, why was the ball pit store owner at his school play?

Just then, Keswick said that they were receiving intel that someone was robbing the trampoline store. The Chief said that this could be dangerous. He told the agents and kids that they'd need to wear socks and only bounce in the middle.

"Don't worry, Chief! Dudley, the kids, and I are on our way." Kitty assured the Chief.

"No, you and the kids go, Kitty. I'm gonna get a head-start on my birthday thank-you cards. Yours says, 'Thanks for getting me that jet-ski!'." Dudley said.

"I didn't get you a jet-ski." Kitty said. Dudley told her that she'd better get him one, otherwise, she'd ruin a perfectly good thank-you card.

"Dudley, you should write out the thank-you cards after you open all the presents." said Annabeth.

Dudley, Kitty, and the kids got to the trampoline store to hear the alarm going off, and Kitty was about to tell Dudley the plan, but Dudley thought that the plan was ducking out and buying his jet-ski. And he didn't want Kitty to say she couldn't afford it, 'cause he already ran her credit.

"Forget about the jet-ski!" Blossom told him. Then Kitty told him to go left, and she and the kids would go right.

Dudley was sure that plan wasn't even worth mentioning. But he did as Kitty said, and once he was off, she said, "Wait, you ran my credit?"

That's when Dudley found Quacky and the Sharing Moose in some machine, and it was carrying trampolines. Dudley said he'd have to arrest them for stealing trampolines. But the Sharing Moose said that they were renting trampolines, and Quacky said that being arrested meant that they couldn't throw him that awesome party at Duck E. Cheese. Dudley was going to let them go again, and they got out by crashing through the wall again.

Kitty came up, having heard a crash. She asked Dudley, "Did you see anything?"

"I see a lot of things. Right now, I see a girl cat with a purse full of credit cards who hasn't bought me a jet-ski!" Dudley said.

"Dad, just forget about the lousy jet-ski, because this is serious!" George said, really exasperated.

Kitty was going to get the surveillance tape, but Dudley said he already had it, though he was pretty sure that it was going to be a video of him at his 1st grade spelling bee.

"Which means Dudley lied when he said he got the surveillance tape." Max groaned.

"Okay, when I see that duck, I'm going to give him a Chaos Blast he won't forget, and he won't remember it, either." Atin vowed.

"You really wanna do that? He has reformed in the future, you know." Molly said.

"Good point. I'll let him off the hook because of that." Atin decided.

The group got back to T.U.F.F., where the Chief was playing Solitaire on his computer. Dudley said, "Bad news, Chief. Whoever robbed the trampoline store got away."

"I think you've been covering something up." Kitty said to Dudley, obviously suspicious.

"You're right, Kitty. I'm covering up my Birthday Blimp!" Dudley said, and he showed the blimp, which announced that his birthday was in 1 day (the blimp said 'days', though).

Dudley was excited about his birthday being tomorrow. He said he'd be seeing them at his party.

The next day, Duck E. Cheese was all set up. Quacky knew that any minute now, the T.U.F.F. agents (and future kids) would show up for Dudley's party, and when they did, they'd fall right into Quacky's trap!

Meanwhile, the Sharing Moose was blowing up balloon animals. He was hoping to finish blowing them up by the time everyone showed up, for the French poodle was a very intricate design.

"You know the party's just a trick, right?" Quacky asked.

"Yeah, but if we don't start taking pride in our work, we might as well abandon the plan." said the Sharing Moose.

And that's when Dudley showed up with everyone right behind him. Dudley didn't know what to do first, but he decided to jump off the rented trampoline into the borrowed ball pit (and the triplets followed, re-enacting "The Big Bang Theory").

That's when Kitty realized that Quacky was the thief all along.

"You bet I was!" said Quacky, and he pressed a button that caused a net to trap the T.U.F.F. agents, but Max, Annabeth, Blossom, Atin, Emily, Lisa, Tyler, Nate, and Ariel avoided the net.

"Nice try, Quacky. But you didn't get Dudley." Kitty said. Right now, Dudley wasn't in the ball pit (and the triplets were out, too, running outside with the other kids). Now Dudley was playing "Whack-A-Quack" (a parody of "Whack-A-Mole", only with Quacky instead of moles), and he got a lot of tickets for winning. And the Sharing Moose hit Dudley with a mallet bigger than the one Dudley was holding, saying that he loved "Whack-A-Moron".

While Dudley was recovering, the Sharing Moose wheeled a cake over to him, blew a noise-maker, and said, "This party was the bomb. Actually, only this cake is." The cake had sticks of TNT for candles.

"Have a blast at the party, T.U.F.F. agents!" Quacky said, and then he and the Sharing Moose exited, not seeing the kids hiding nearby, mad as hornets. Also, the T.U.F.F. agents were now trapped inside the warehouse, and George, Molly, and Summer were worried, because Dudley and Kitty were trapped in there, and Lisa, Tyler, Nate, and Ariel were freaking out because Keswick was trapped in there.

"Guys, what happened? Is my jet-ski here?" Dudley asked.

"Quacky tricked us, Dudley. This whole thing was a trap!" Kitty said.

"Deep down, I knew Quacky was up to no good, but I let him go because I wanted to have my party." Dudley admitted. But then Dudley said you had to admit it was a pretty awesome party.

"Except for the fact that we're all going to blow up." Keswick said.

"I got us into this situation; I'm gonna get us out!" Dudley vowed. He went over to the cake, but he didn't blow out the candles right away.

"What are you waiting for?" Kitty asked him.

"I'm wishing for the jet-ski." Dudley told her. Then he blew out the TNT candles. Not surprisingly, the fuses re-lit! The candles were trick TNT candles!

Kitty spotted a giant squirt gun on the prize wall! Dudley could use that! Instead of getting it, Dudley started playing games and winning tickets. When Keswick asked Dudley what he was doing, Dudley explained that if he stole that squirt gun, he'd be just as bad as Quacky, so he was going to win it fair and square. All he needed were 723 tickets.

He quickly played those games and got a lot of tickets. Then he put the tickets in a bucket, and turned them in to get the squirt gun, but he also learned that for the same amount of tickets, he could get (surprise, surprise!) the jet-ski! Dudley was tempted to get the jet-ski, but he had to save his friends, so he took the squirt gun. He used it to put out the candles, and it worked!

Everyone cheered, and then the net holding them fell to the ground. Now they were free! Dudley apologized for getting so caught up in his birthday that he nearly got everyone annihilated.

"That's okay, Dudley. You ended up doing the right thing. And as long as we're here, why don't we celebrate your birthday?" Kitty said.

"We might as well. We can't g-g-g-get out anyway." Keswick said.

Then the person who worked at the prize wall said that for 700 tickets, you could get a key that unlocks the doors. But Dudley was gonna win a jet-ski! He asked Kitty if she had some quarters, and not to lie, 'cause he already ran her credit.

That night, Quacky and the Sharing Moose were running through the city, and Quacky was sure that they destroyed Dudley, the kids, and T.U.F.F.

Not so! Dudley, Kitty, Keswick, and the Chief busted out of the warehouse on a jet-ski! They landed right on Quacky and the Sharing Moose, and Dudley said that the jet-ski was awesome!

At that moment, the kids showed up (thanks to Atin using Chaos Control), relieved to see that the grown-ups were okay.

Dudley said that this was the best birthday ever, until next year's best birthday ever. Sure enough, the Birthday Blimp made the announcement that Dudley's birthday was in 365 days!

"WE WON'T FORGET!" Kitty, Keswick, the Chief, and the kids said. Then Kitty, Keswick, and the Chief pulled out their blasters and shot the Birthday Blimp.

"Happy next birthday to me!" Dudley said as he, Kitty, Keswick, the Chief, and the kids sailed through the air on the jet-ski.

"Happy birthday!" the kids shouted as everyone struck a pose.

The End

Okay, that episode is done! Next up is "Hush Puppy", so stay tuned!


	86. Hush Puppy

(A/N: And here we are with "Hush Puppy". Now we can find out how this episode goes.)

It was nighttime in the city of Petropolis. Snaptrap and his henchmen were breaking into the yo-yo factory.

"Yo, yo-yo's. It's time to rob the yo-yo factory!" Snaptrap said.

"Why exactly, Boss?" Ollie asked.

"Because yo-yos have plagued me my entire life... ife... ife..." Snaptrap said, and now we cut to a flashback.

We see Snaptrap (as he is today) walking along the sidewalk, holding a yo-yo. The yo-yo went down, but it bounced on the sidewalk a couple times before it shot up and hit Snaptrap in the eyes.

"Ow!" said Snaptrap as he fell down.

Then we see Snaptrap wearing an eyepatch as he worked the yo-yo again. The yo-yo bounced on the sidewalk once before hitting the eye that didn't have the patch.

"Double ow!" Snaptrap said, falling over again.

Now Snaptrap had an eyepatch over each eye, and this time, he didn't get hurt by the yo-yo. He was getting to be really good at it, and he was doing all kinds of neat tricks. After doing a few tricks, he was walking down the street while yo-yoing. Guess what happened next? Because Snaptrap couldn't see where he was going, he fell into a manhole!

"Stupid yo-yo!" Snaptrap yelled.

Then the flashback was over, and Snaptrap said, "Okay, so all those things happened to me yesterday, but still, I hate yo-yos."

"Dad, the last thing wasn't the yo-yo's fault." Snappy said.

"He's right, ya know." said Melody.

"If we hate them, why are we stealing them?" Larry's voice asked.

"To destroy them, Larry. You gotta think outside the box." Snaptrap replied. Then we saw that Larry was inside a box wearing a hat and his glasses.

"How? You won't let me out of the box." Larry said.

"I'd get you out if I could." Murray said to his dad.

Then Snaptrap picked up the box and shook it, yelling, "I can't hear you, Larry! We're having an earthquake!" Then Snaptrap put the box down, picked up a big rock, and dropped it on the box. Then Snaptrap told Larry that he was buried under the rubble, but they were digging for him. But instead of doing so, Snaptrap, Ollie, and Francisco went into the yo-yo factory.

"We'll get ya out!" the D.O.O.M. kids told Larry, and they were trying to lift the rock to get him out of the box.

In the factory, high above Snaptrap and his men, was Kitty Katswell, wearing a yo-yo costume. The kids were standing right beside her (not in costume) as she contacted Dudley by wrist-com.

"What's your location?" Kitty asked.

"RIGHT BEHIND YOU!" Dudley shouted, startling Kitty and the kids.

"Dad!" George, Molly, and Summer said in loud whispers.

"Not so loud!" Max, Annabeth, Blossom, Atin, and Emily added, also in loud whispers.

"GREAT YO-YO DISGUISE, KITTY! YOU TOTALLY FOOLED ME!" Dudley shouted.

"Shh! Dudley, we're on a stake-out!" Kitty said in a loud whisper.

"THEN WHERE'S THE STEAK?!" Dudley shouted, producing a knife and fork.

As you probably already guessed, Dudley's yelling gave them away. Atin quickly performed Chaos Control to get himself and the kids to lower ground when he saw Snaptrap, Ollie, and Francisco producing their blasters. The villains fired at the place where Dudley and Kitty were, and the T.U.F.F. agents were about to fall, but the string of Kitty's yo-yo costume caught on something, and they didn't hit the ground; they just went back up, and back down (like a yo-yo).

Snaptrap and his men got out of the factory in some machine, and it was holding crates of yo-yos. Snaptrap dropped the crates into the water, and then they drove away.

Back in the factory, Kitty scolded Dudley for yelling and blowing their cover.

"WHO'S YELLING NOW?!" Dudley shouted at Kitty.

"Still you." Kitty replied.

"Dad, stop yelling at Mom!" Summer pleaded, getting upset.

"Did anyone else survive the earthquake?" Larry asked, still inside the box.

The next day, Birdbrain, Zippy, Owl, and Bat were at a wig store. Zippy asked Birdbrain why they were robbing the wig store.

"As you know, I went bald in the 5th grade due to a stress-related illness. And when I lost my hair, I lost my confidence, too." Birdbrain explained. (A/N: During Birdbrain's dialogue, we actually saw Birdbrain as a kid, and he had a full head of red hair, and it all fell off at once.)

"Who?" asked Owl.

"ME! Now quiet, Owl. I'm spilling my guts here." Birdbrain said.

"Where?" asked Bat.

"Here, in THE WIG STORE!" Birdbrain yelled. Then he said that with a full head of luxurious, flame-retardant, synthetic hair, he should be the dashing and confident super-villain he was always meant to be.

Now he was trying on different wigs, finally deciding on a wig called "The Perminator", for nothing was scarier than a bird with a perm.

Kitty was looking through the window, and she said, "Okay Dudley, be quiet this time so we can get the drop on Birdbrain."

"YOU GOT IT, KITTY!" Dudley yelled, startling her again.

Birdbrain heard Dudley's yell, and then he, Owl, and Bat pulled out blasters and fired at the window (with the kids getting out of the way to avoid serious injury). Then Birdbrain and his henchmen ran out (Zippy flew out), and Birdbrain took a bag of wigs to The Whirly Bird, and they got away.

"Dudley, that's twice your loud voice has tipped off the villains." Kitty scolded her partner. But Dudley said that he was the Summertime Dandy ('cause he was wearing a blond wig called said name (and it was one of the wigs that Birdbrain tried on)).

Back at T.U.F.F., it was snowing... oh wait, no, it wasn't. The Chief was dusting a snowglobe of T.U.F.F.

"I love my snowglobe collection. I have one for every place I've ever been." the Chief said. The snowglobes were his house, T.U.F.F., and the gas station (called 'Petsaco') between his house and T.U.F.F.

"You don't get out much, do you, Chief?" Keswick asked the Chief.

"It's obvious he doesn't." Lisa, Tyler, Nate, and Ariel said.

Then Kitty showed up, followed by the children and Dudley (who was still wearing the wig). Dudley yelled, "I'M BACK!"

At that, the Chief's snowglobes cracked, and they broke!

"No! Now I don't know where I've been!" the Chief cried. (A/N: Oh, puh-leeze!)

Kitty told the Chief that Snaptrap and Birdbrain got away.

"SOMEHOW THEY KNEW WE WERE COMING!" Dudley shouted. Then a vase holding some kind of plant cracked, and the plant flew into the air.

"Because you're too loud, Dudley!" Kitty yelled, not as loud as Dudley, though.

"THE NAME'S DANDY! SUMMERTIME DANDY!" Dudley shouted. Then the bookshelf the Chief was on cracked, and it collapsed.

The Chief told Keswick to build a device to keep Dudley from yelling.

"I'm way ahead of you, Chief. B-B-Behold! The Holler Collar!" Keswick said as he pulled out the invention.

"THIS IS RIDICULOUS! I'M NOT THAT LOUD!" Dudley yelled. Then they heard rumbling! Dudley's voice caused the snow on the mountains near the city to give way in an avalanche, and the city was buried in snow!

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Max said when he saw the snow.

"How did that happen?" Molly asked.

"Keswick! Holler Collar!" the Chief said. Keswick put the Holler Collar around Dudley's neck, and the collar locked into place when Keswick pressed a button. Once it was locked, Keswick said, "How are you f-feeling, Agent Puppy?"

Dudley was yelling, but nothing came out! The Collar put his voice on mute!

"It's a miracle!" the Chief said, and then a light was shining down on him, and there was also a choir behind him.

"It's finally quiet enough to hear the angelic choir." Kitty said. Then Keswick pointed out that the Chief's hair was growing back (the Chief has red hair).

Then Keswick was getting intel that the hole in the o-zone layer was closing. The Earth was healing itself.

"Okay, how is Dudley's voice being muted causing these things?" asked Emily. Summer just shrugged her shoulders.

"Even though it's nice that Dudley's quiet, there might be a problem with his silence." Blossom said.

"Like what?" asked Annabeth.

"Suppose he overhears a bad guy's evil plan. He can't tell us what it is with his voice muted." Blossom told her.

"If he can't tell us verbally, he'll find another way to tell us." said Atin.

Dudley was going nuts, and he was trying to take off the Holler Collar.

"Look, he loves the collar so much, he's doing a dance! Let's all do the Holler C-C-Collar Shuffle!" Keswick said.

"Anyone with half a mind can see that Dudley hates the collar and is trying to take it off." Max said.

"Yeah, but since when do the grown-ups listen to what we say here in the past?" asked Molly.

"Never." the kids said in unison.

Everyone except for Dudley and the kids danced, but Kitty was dancing bad, and her dancing was re-opening the o-zone layer.

"That can't be possible!" Lisa said.

"Yeah, how could Dudley's voice and Kitty's dancing ruin the o-zone layer?" asked Tyler.

"I don't know!" Nate said.

"It's messed up." Ariel said.

Then Dudley looked like he was grumbling, but with his voice on mute, it's hard to tell. He did take off the wig, though, and he left the building.

"Where did Dudley go?" Kitty asked, realizing that Dudley was gone.

"Who cares? I have hair!" the Chief said. He had more hair than he did when it started to grow back (it looked like Young Birdbrain's hair).

Outside, Dudley was walking down the street, and his cell phone was ringing. It was KPET Radio, and they were gonna give Dudley $1,000,000 if he could answer this question: What meat is hardly ever at a stake-out?

Dudley was trying to answer the question, but he couldn't due to his voice being muted. Time was up, and the answer was steak, though they also would've accepted any word or sound. Boy, was Dudley mad! He kicked his phone.

A ways behind him was a mother seal, pushing a stroller with a fishbowl in it, and in that fishbowl was... THE CAPED COD (which makes the mother seal the Seal of Approval, from "Cold Fish")!

The Caped Cod was saying that soon, he would take his rightful place as ruler of Petropolis. But since he was not in the water when he said this, he had to get back in the water.

Dudley was near a trash can, and he was listening to his plan.

Right now, the Seal of Approval was reading a book called "8 Ways To Cook Your Boss", and the Caped Cod told him, "Put down that recipe for fish tacos and listen up! I'm about to lower a dome over the city, and flood it, finally turning Petropolis into my watery kingdom!"

The Seal of Approval started clapping, and its flippers were full of taco seasoning. The seasoning was getting into the Caped Cod's eyes, and the fish told the seal to flood the city. The seal turned on the water somewhere, but it wasn't enough to flood the city.

So the seal was turning on the water everywhere in order to flood the city faster. Dudley came out of hiding with his blaster ready, but his voice was still on mute! The seal made water shoot out of a fire hydrant on the other side of the street, and it sent Dudley away.

Back at T.U.F.F., Kitty and the Chief were enjoying the peacefulness, and Agent Deer was eating out of Kitty's hand (but then Kitty told him to stop, 'cause it was kinda creepy.)

The Chief said that he felt 10 years younger when they silenced Dudley, and now his hair was styled like a girl's hair.

"And I've lost my fear of talking to w-w-women." Keswick said. He was standing between 2 physically attractive women, and then he said to them, "Baby, you must be hydrogen, and you must be an unstable isotope because together, you are the bomb!" Then Keswick and the women laughed, and the women seemed to like him a lot.

Lisa, Tyler, Nate, and Ariel saw their dad and those women, and they didn't like it.

"Dad, you're making a big mistake!" Lisa said.

"No, I'm not." Keswick told her.

"Yes, you are! Neither of those women are Mom! If you end up with one of them, we'll either be erased from existence, or we might exist, but we won't be the same kids standing before you!" Tyler said.

"Not now, kids." Keswick said.

"He never l-l-listens. Suppose he r-r-realizes what he's d-d-done after it's too late?!" Ariel asked her siblings, worry in her eyes.

"I don't know. We'll just have to wait and hope that something keeps that relationship from going further." Nate said, giving his sister a reassuring hug.

Meanwhile, the Chief was saying that there was simply no downside to Dudley not being able to talk. But the kids overheard, and they knew that the Chief was wrong. They knew that sooner or later, there would be a problem with his not being able to talk.

Outside, a helicopter dropped a giant glass dome over the city of Petropolis.

Back at T.U.F.F., Dudley came running in, and he was trying to tell the others about what was going on, but he couldn't.

"Dudley, what's wrong?" Kitty asked. Then she noticed how upset Dudley looked, so she said that maybe they should unlock the collar and let him talk.

"Yes, do that!" said George.

Keswick (who had lipstick marks on his face) and the Chief were reluctant to do that, but while the Chief went to the trash can to find his wig, Keswick was going to get the key fob to unlock the collar.

"It should be easy to find; I put it in this giant dr-dr-drawer full of other key fobs." Keswick said, pulling out a key fob and pressing the button. A mallet came out of somewhere and hit the Chief. Keswick said that this was going to be a trial-and-error kind of thing.

"Maybe you should label the key fobs?" Lisa suggested.

"Yeah. Do that!" said Tyler.

Dudley was still trying to tell everyone what was happening. Kitty handed Dudley a clipboard with paper and a pencil, suggesting he write down what he was trying to say. Dudley wrote something, but it was hard to read, and Kitty thought he wrote, 'The Capped Cube is going to floog the kitty.'

Kitty gasped and said, "I don't wanna be flooged!"

Keswick tried another key fob, but it also made the mallet come out and hit the Chief.

"Sorry. That was the back-up key fob for the m-m-mallet." Keswick said.

Then Kitty suggested that Dudley draw it, so he did. Then he put it somewhere, and the image was shown on a screen in the room. What he drew wasn't very helpful, and Kitty thought it looked like a salad bowl. The Chief thought the Capped Cube was gonna dump a giant salad on the city, and the Chief was in the mood for a Denver omelet.

Dudley facepalmed, indicating that the Chief was wrong (obviously), so Kitty told Dudley to try 'Charades'. Dudley was trying to charade it, but he wasn't good at that, and the Chief thought it was something about a weasel with a rash.

"See why I said the collar wasn't a good thing?" Blossom said.

Then Kitty looked out the window, and she realized what was going on.

"The Caped Cod is flooding the city." Kitty said.

"The Caped Cod?" Emily asked. The kids quickly told her about the Caped Cod.

Dudley poked his nose and pointed out the window. But the Chief said, "No, that's not it; it's about the weasel! You stink at Charades, Agent Katswell!"

"No Chief, _you_ stink at Charades!" Max said.

Kitty told the Chief to look out the window. The water level was rising fast! They had to find a way to crack the dome! Keswick was wishing they had a sonic weapon capable of shattering glass. But Dudley was pointing at his collar, and the Chief thought Dudley was trying to tell them about the non-existent weasel. But when Kitty and the kids saw Dudley trying to pull the collar off again, Kitty realized that Dudley was their weapon!

"His voice can destroy anything! We've gotta get that collar off him and quick!" Kitty said. Then Agent Deer was licking Kitty's hand, and she told Agent Deer to get away from her.

Keswick was still trying key fobs. One of the key fobs activated the sprinkler system in the room.

"Great, more water. Well, I guess it's better than the mallet." the Chief said. But when Keswick tried another fob, the mallet came out, and it once again hit the Chief. That made 3 key fobs for the mallet!

"Everyone to the roof! Keswick, grab the rest of them!" Kitty said.

"Fobs away!" Keswick said, picking up the drawer of key fobs.

Now everyone was on the roof, and Keswick was searching for the key fob that would unlock the Holler Collar. He had to hurry, 'cause in a few seconds, the city would be completely underwater. Atin tried to do Chaos Control, but it wasn't working!

"Now's the time to panic!" Summer cried.

Then the Caped Cod popped up from underwater with the Seal of Approval, and the fish told the agents and kids to prepare to take their last gasp. Just then, the Caped Cod gasped, and his face turned red, which meant he couldn't breathe. So he went back underwater. He was sure that either way, he won.

By now, Keswick pulled out the last key fob, and this one unlocked the Holler Collar.

"The collar's off! Say something, Agent P-P-Puppy!" Keswick said.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU GUYS PUT A COLLAR ON ME! YOU OWE ME AN APOLOGY, AND STEAK!" Dudley shouted.

The glass dome was starting to crack, and Kitty pointed that out to Dudley, but Dudley yelled that he didn't hear an apology. This made the dome crack even more!

The Caped Cod realized what was going on, and he told the Seal of Approval that it was time to make their escape. However, the Seal of Approval had rice and sushi paper. Then the seal wrapped the fish in sushi paper and ate him.

"Gotcha!" Kitty said, cuffing the seal.

Then the glass dome shattered, and the city was no longer flooded. Back on the roof of the T.U.F.F. building, Kitty whacked the Seal of Approval on the back, making him spit out the fish.

"Why didn't you just let the seal eat that fish? He's annoying!" Emily said.

"Yeah, then we'd have one less villain to worry about." said Atin.

But Kitty told the Caped Cod that he was under arrest, and she dropped him into a fishbowl containing a castle that said 'Jail' on it.

"You saved the day, Dudley! I'm sorry we put the Holler Collar on you!" Kitty said. Keswick said that he'd never been so happy to hear Dudley's voice.

"IT'S OKAY, GUYS! I FORGIVE YOU!" Dudley shouted.

"Boy, it loses its charm fast." the Chief said, and then his hair fell out.

"Well, at least I still have my ladies." Keswick said. But one of the women said that they had to date someone else. Anyone else. And then they left.

"Ohh, all 3 of my hearts are b-b-broken!" Keswick moaned.

"Dad, you still have us, and when you meet Mom, you'll forget about your broken hearts." Lisa said, giving her father a hug.

"Yeah. She loves you more than her own life. Oh, and like Mom, we don't have 3 hearts." Tyler added, joining the hug. (A/N: They forgot to mention that they don't have 3 hearts in "Sob Story".)

"So wait for Mom to come into the picture." Nate said.

"And then you'll be happy." Ariel smiled.

Then Dudley found that there was still one key fob left. He pressed the button, and a HUGE mallet came out of the ground next to T.U.F.F. (prompting Atin to use Chaos Control to move him and the kids to a safer place), and the mallet hit T.U.F.F. until it was down. Keswick said that in retrospect, 4 key fobs for the mallet was a little excessive.

Then they saw Birdbrain walk by with the girls that left Keswick, and Birdbrain said that no one could resist The Perminator. After that, everyone struck a pose.

The End

Well, that's another episode. Stay tuned for "Happy Howl-O-Ween"!


	87. Happy Howl-O-Ween

(A/N: Okay, here's "Happy Howl-O-Ween". I'm gonna do my best to make it work!)

It was Halloween in the city of Petropolis. At T.U.F.F., Dudley was standing before a group of children (including George, Molly, Summer, Max, Annabeth, Blossom, Atin, and Emily).

"All right, guys! We've been training all year for this, and we're only gonna get one shot!" Dudley said. Then he made sure everyone had their flashlights, masks (the future kids were dressed in costumes that didn't need masks, but Dudley didn't mind), and candy bags.

"Operation: Trick-Or-Treat is a go!" Dudley said. (A/N: Sounds like something Skipper from "The Penguins Of Madagascar" would say.)

"I have to go to the bathroom." a boy cat (not Max) said.

"I told you to go before the briefing, Tucker!" Dudley yelled. Then Dudley apologized, for Halloween was in a few hours, and he was feeling a lot of pressure.

"He doesn't feel it in the future." George whispered.

"Does he trick-or-treat in the future?" Emily asked.

"Nope. He and Mom take us trick-or-treating at the mall, but we always share some of our candy with him, and Mom, too, if she wants." Molly said.

Tucker then said that his bladder was also feeling a lot of pressure.

Dudley was getting mad at Tucker, but then he apologized again.

"Everyone meet back here at 1900 hours. That's when the big hand is on the 12, and the little hand is on the 19." Dudley said. The kids looked confused, so Dudley told the kids to tell their moms to bring them back there at 7:00. And so the kids (except the future ones) left.

"Morning, Dudley. Happy Halloween." Kitty greeted her partner.

"Great Kitty costume, Chief." Dudley said.

"No, it's me. I'm not wearing a costume, Dudley." Kitty said.

"How'd you know it was me?" Dudley asked.

"She's your future wife, so that makes it easy." said Emily.

"Well, for one thing, you answer to 'Dudley'. Also, there's dog food on your shirt." Kitty said. Sure enough, Dudley did have some dog food on his shirt.

"Should I go on?" Kitty asked. Then Kitty crossed Dudley's path, and Dudley freaked out and pushed Kitty away, telling her not to cross his path.

"Black cats are bad luck." Dudley said.

"Mom's not a black cat!" the triplets yelled.

"I'm not a black cat. I'm tan." Kitty said.

"How do I know you're not going as a tan cat for Halloween?" Dudley asked.

"Oh man!" the kids facepalmed.

"I'm always tan!" Then she asked Dudley what he was going as.

"I'M A CANDY BANDIT! USE YOUR EYES, WOMAN!" Dudley yelled, making Kitty fall down.

"STOP YELLING AT MOM!" the kids yelled.

Then Dudley apologized because he was still under lots of pressure.

And that's when a zombie walked by. Dudley thought somebody from T.U.F.F. was in a zombie costume, but Keswick said that it was a real zombie.

"In the spirit of Halloween, I violated the laws of nature and re-animated the g-g-graveyard behind T.U.F.F." Keswick said.

"Dad!" Keswick's kids yelled, unhappy.

"Isn't this a tad dangerous?" the Chief asked.

"Oh no! We're in "Resident Evil"!" the kids screamed.

"The zombies are harmless as long as they have c-candy to feed on." Keswick said.

"What do they eat if they run out of candy?" Dudley asked.

"THEY'LL EAT US!" the kids screamed, panicking.

Keswick said that the zombies would eat brains, which meant Dudley was technically safe. (A/N: Because they think Dudley doesn't have much of a brain, but he does in the future.)

"I don't get it." Dudley said.

"My point exactly!" Keswick said.

Then the zombies were going crazy, so Keswick fed them some candy. The zombies ate the candy, and Dudley couldn't believe that Keswick was wasting perfectly good candy on the undead. Keswick assured Dudley that there was plenty of candy for everyone.

Not so fast!

"Attention, T.U.F.F.! Soon, there won't be candy for anyone!" Snaptrap said. He was on a giant monitor with the Chameleon and Birdbrain (who was wearing braces). The D.O.O.M. kids were also there, mainly because Snaptrap's men (who weren't on the monitor) let their kids spend time with Snappy.

"Because we're stealing it." Birdbrain said.

Then Snaptrap, the Chameleon, and Birdbrain argued, so they got off the monitor.

"This is terrible! Halloween will be ruined! We have to stop them!" Dudley yelled.

"But how?!" the kids asked.

"We're getting intel that someone's k-kidnapping all the world leaders." Keswick said. And the world leaders wanted help.

The Chief told Dudley and Kitty to rescue the world leaders. But Dudley wouldn't do it until after Halloween was saved. Or maybe an hour after that, for he'd have to sort through his candy first. He gave what he didn't like to his mom.

"Let's go save Halloween!" Kitty said. But just as she set off, Dudley yelled at her to not cross his path, and he threw her again!

"I'm tan!" Kitty yelled.

"You know, I'm starting to get annoyed with him throwing your mom like that." Blossom said.

"But if she's able to bounce back, she's obviously very resilient." Atin said.

"Mom recovers pretty fast." Summer added.

The villains and D.O.O.M. kids were riding in the D.O.O.M. Buggy, and the Chameleon was disguised as Snaptrap, but he still spoke in his normal voice.

"Stop doing that." Snaptrap said. The Chameleon turned back into himself, saying that he was just getting into the Halloween spirit.

Then Birdbrain said that the candy wasn't going to steal itself.

"What do you care about candy? You can't eat it with your braces, anyway." Snaptrap said.

"I can't help it if I have an over-beak." Birdbrain said. Anyway, he didn't intend to eat the candy. He wanted to steal all the "Booby Ruth" bars and find the winning wrapper, for first prize was a jet-pack.

Now the bad guys activated their candy magnet, and the magnet nabbed all the candy.

"Some Halloween this is gonna be." Snappy muttered.

"At least we're spending it together." Murray reminded him.

"Which is a good thing." Melody put in.

"But all the candy is making me hungry." Stella said. Then the D.O.O.M. kids sighed in unison.

"There's nothing like ruining a beloved children's holiday with your buddies." the Chameleon said as he hugged Snaptrap and Birdbrain.

"Hey! There are children present!" the kids yelled.

Snaptrap said that he and Birdbrain weren't the Chameleon's buddies.

"You're just here to pay for gas." Snaptrap added. Then he told the Chameleon to fork over his credit card, and Snaptrap was going to get some gas-station hot dogs and a jumbo grape soda.

When Snaptrap went into the gas station, Dudley, Kitty, and the kids showed up. Upon seeing each other, the D.O.O.M. kids and the kids with T.U.F.F. got out of the vehicles and ran to each other. They talked for a bit.

"It's a black cat! Blast her before she crosses our path!" Birdbrain said when he saw Kitty.

"Would you stop referring to her as a black cat?!" Max said.

"'Cause she's NOT black; she's TAN!" Molly yelled.

"Did somebody else call her a black cat?" Snappy asked.

"Dad did." George, Molly, and Summer said, pointing at Dudley.

"Sounds like we're in for a lousy Halloween." Melody sighed.

"Yeah, because I'm starving!" Stella moaned.

Meanwhile, Kitty just explained that she's tan, but she got blasted by the Chameleon.

"Okay, that's enough!" said Atin. He went over to the villains and thrashed the Chameleon, who pointed out that Kitty was black now.

Then Dudley pulled out his blaster and told Birdbrain and Birdbrain (what?) to turn off the candy magnet. Apparently, the Chameleon disguised himself as Birdbrain, braces and all.

"Ooh, sorry. I have this transformation suit, so Halloween's a big night for me." the Chameleon said as he turned back into himself before turning into a spider, and then he turned into Kitty doing some kind of sexy pose.

"Me too! I'm a candy bandit!" Dudley said. And then a cop came up and told the candy bandit that he was under arrest.

"He's not really a candy bandit; that's just his costume!" the kids explained, but Snaptrap came up and claimed that Dudley was about to steal all their candy.

"That's a lie! He was going to steal it back from the villains, who really stole it!" the kids shouted.

"You're making a big mistake!" Dudley exclaimed.

Then Kitty bailed Dudley out, but Dudley thought the Chief had bailed him out.

"It's Kitty who bailed you out!" Blossom said. And Dudley threw Kitty out of the way again.

"DAD!" the kids yelled, getting madder.

But the bad guys were still out there, stealing candy. Now Dudley had a new costume. He was dressed as an astronaut dog; an astro-mutt, if you would.

"I won't." said Kitty.

"You won't what?" Dudley asked. The kids facepalmed.

Then someone showed up and asked Dudley if he was the astro-mutt. Dudley said that he was, and the guy said that he was late for his launch, and he threw Dudley into a rocket, which blasted off.

"You shot my partner into space! When will he be back?!" Kitty asked.

"No idea. I don't really work for NASA; this is just a costume." the guy said.

"If that's a costume, how would you know if he was an astro-mutt who was late for a launch?!" Emily asked.

"BUSTED!" the rest of the kids yelled.

Back at T.U.F.F., Keswick locked on to Dudley with the T.U.F.F. tractor beam. And the rocket came into T.U.F.F. Dudley came out of the rocket, and he was blue.

"That was horrible! In space, no one can hear you trick-or-treat!" Dudley said as his fur turned white again. And he'd been holding his breath for the last 3 hours!

"Poor Daddy." said Annabeth.

But they had a bigger problem: whie Dudley was in space, the bad guys stole the rest of the candy in Petropolis. Sure enough, the giant monitor showed the bad guys celebrating in the candy.

"There's no candy?" Dudley asked. He took a deep breath and yelled, "NOOOOOO!"

The zombies heard this, and now the zombies would feed on brains!

"Oh no! How are we gonna kill the zombies?!" the kids asked, feeling like they were in a "Resident Evil" movie.

Then the Chief came out of his office in an actual-sized candy corn costume. But the zombies would eat him, so he took it off, and he was going as Dudley's brain, which he said was also actual-sized.

"His brain is bigger than that in the future." the kids pointed out.

"Thought so." said Emily.

However, the zombies fed on brains if the candy was gone, so the Chief closed the door to his office and tried to use a bookcase to barricade the door. But the bookcase was too big, so he used a box of paper clips instead.

"That should keep the smaller zombies out." the Chief said.

Now Dudley, Kitty, Keswick, and the children were hiding under a table, and Dudley was breathing into a paper bag. Kitty thought Dudley was doing this to calm down, but he was really doing it because he thought he saw a jelly bean in there, but there wasn't.

"Calm down. Agent Puppy. There's still the Petropolis Emergency C-C-Candy Reserve." Keswick said.

Dudley didn't know that there was such a thing. And he hadn't been told because he was the reason they built it.

"Come on, candy, we're going for Kitty!" Dudley yelled.

"Don't you mean, 'Come on, Kitty, we're going for candy!'?" Blossom asked.

There wasn't much time to answer, because the zombies could see them now that Dudley had flipped the table over. Kitty was going to run away again, but Dudley grabbed her and threw her away again, telling her not to cross his path.

"Dad, CUT THAT OUT!" the kids yelled, enraged.

Now the Chief was in his office, taping himself hiding from the zombie apocalypse. He was afraid, or was he a fraction afraid, but that made him afraid of math! But he downloaded a new ringtone on his cell phone, and he was still afraid!

Dudley, Kitty, and the kids drove as fast as they could, avoiding zombies on their way to the Candy Reserve. And the Reserve was behind Dudley's house.

"WHOA!" the kids said. Dudley had never noticed it before, but the kids hadn't really paid much attention to it. The Reserve was empty! Everyone seemed to know about it, as long as they could read.

Keswick told them that if they didn't find the stolen candy, the mayor was gonna cancel Halloween! You can guess that Dudley was really upset.

But they had bigger problems! The zombies were coming in!

"WE'RE DOOMED!" the kids yelled.

"The zombies want candy, but there isn't any!" Kitty said.

"Actually, there is. I have some puppy-mint patties in my astronaut fanny-pack." Dudley said, pulling the said sweets out of said fanny-pack.

The zombies must've smelled the candy, and Kitty told Dudley to hand them over. But Dudley wasn't going to do it.

"Dad! If you let the zombies kill you, we won't exist!" the kids exclaimed. Then Kitty snatched the candies and threw them to get the zombies away. Dudley wasn't amused, and the kids were angry with Dudley.

They had to find that stolen candy before Halloween was cancelled! Dudley then decided that he was sick of being an astronaut. He wanted to be a boxer.

One of his friends was a boxer; not the fighting kind that Dudley was dressed as, but a pure-bred, or maybe he collected bread boxes. Then a boxer (the fighting kind) came up and punched Dudley.

"If you hadn't done that, I would've." Kitty said to the boxer.

"And if you knocked some sense into him, thanks." the kids said.

Meanwhile, Snaptrap was really hyper from eating some of the candy.

"This must be why we're not allowed to eat too much candy in the future." Stella said.

"Must be." Murray agreed.

"So what do we do now?" Snappy wondered aloud.

"No clue." said Melody as she produced a small guitar and played a simple tune, which indicated that she was bored.

"How much candy has he had?" the Chameleon asked Birdbrain.

"547 pieces. I should know. I unwrapped them all, and still no jet-pack. But I did win a free dinner at the Owlive Garden." Birdbrain said. Then he unwrapped another candy, only to win a year's supply of rocket fuel for the jet-pack he didn't win.

Now Snaptrap felt sick, and he was fat!

"Dad needs to go on a diet." Snappy said.

The Chameleon then said that the answer to all their problems was toilet paper. With all the treats gone, kids would resort to tricks, and toilet-paper every building in Petropolis.

"That's where we come in." the Chameleon said. He showed them all the rolls of toilet paper, and it would make them filthy rich. Then Snaptrap said he shared a prison cell with a guy named Filthy Rich.

Now Dudley, Kitty, and the children were back at T.U.F.F., and Dudley was upset, but Kitty said they didn't need candy to celebrate Halloween.

"That's like saying you don't need presents on Christmas or a lawyer on Thanksgiving!" Dudley said. Dudley needed a lawyer on Thanksgiving because turkey made him crazy.

"Not in the future." the kids sang.

"But we all saw that coming." Emily muttered.

Then the building was being toilet-papered.

"Oh no! An angry mob is toilet-papering Petropolis!" Kitty exclaimed. Keswick said that if this kept up, it wouldn't be long till the city ran out of toilet paper!

"You're a genius inventor; can't you just make more?" Kitty asked. Keswick said that he was a scientist, not a miracle-worker. If he could re-animate the dead, why couldn't he make toilet paper?

"No mere mortal can make toilet paper." Keswick said.

"Daaaaaad..." Keswick's kids facepalmed.

Now the Chameleon appeared on the screen, with Birdbrain, Snaptrap, and the bored kids in the background, and they were in front of a mountain of rolls of toilet paper. They had the city's remaining toilet paper, and they could get it back if he got 1,000,000 friends on Facebeak!

"He's insane!" the D.O.O.M. kids said.

Snaptrap wanted $10,000,000 by sundown, and Birdbrain wanted a jet-pack, and if they didn't meet the villains' demands, they'd blow up all the toilet paper and candy!

Kitty couldn't believe they took all the toilet paper, but Dudley said he could always scoot his butt on the snack room carpet. But he meant to say that they hadn't eaten all the candy, so they could still rescue it. Kitty said that they had to find it before sundown, when the mayor cancels Halloween! And now Kitty ate lunch at her desk.

Keswick got intel that the zombies were heading towards the Petropolis Reservoir, as they could smell the candy. Following the zombies would lead Dudley and Kitty to the toilet paper and candy.

Then Dudley once again yelled at Kitty to not cross his path and threw her. The kids were really mad now.

The Chief was still recording this, and there wasn't much going on, but he saved 15% on his car insurance (A/N: GEICO!). And he beat his phone at chess, but he was still very afraid.

The zombies were still on their way to the candy, and Dudley said it was time to blend in with the zombies, and he now looked something like a zombie. He said he was going to talk to the zombies and see what they knew.

He was somehow talking to the zombies, and according to the undead, they were going to the Petropolis Reservoir, where there was 700 pounds of candy.

"That's a lot of candy!" the kids said.

Then Dudley introduced Kitty and the kids to his new zombie friends, Argh and Blarg.

Soon, they were at the reservoir, and Kitty saw the candy. But how would they get to the D.O.O.M. Barge?

"Blarg has a boat. He used to be a pirate." Dudley said.

"Just get on the boat." Kitty said.

Now Snaptrap and Birdbrain were tying a big explosive to a jack-o-lantern full of candy, and the Chameleon still had no friends on Facebeak!

Dudley, Kitty, and the kids were on a pirate ship, and the kids started singing "A Pirate's Life For Me". Then the ship crashed into the D.O.O.M. Barge, and Blarg's head fell off and activated the bomb!

Kitty said that the bad guys were gonna rot in prison, along with their teeth.

"Get it? Because you guys ate all the candy?" Kitty said. The kids looked at each other as Birdbrain said that he didn't eat any candy because of the braces. Now the zombies came and started to eat the candy.

The Chameleon disguised himself as a gingerbread man, and some of the zombies started to eat him.

"He shouldn't have disguised himself as a gingerbread man." the kids said.

Then Dudley grabbed Birdbrain by the rubber bands on his braces, yelling, "GET AWAY FROM THE CANDY!" And that's when he creamed Birdbrain with a pillow, and it knocked Snaptrap and Birdbrain into the water. Kitty caught them with a net.

"Dudley! The bomb!" Kitty exclaimed. But Dudley was with a zombie, trading candy. So Kitty was going to take care of the bomb. She clipped the wire, and Dudley popped up, yelling, "AWESOME!"

"Thanks, Dudley. Just doing my job." Kitty said. But Dudley won 5 jet-packs in a row!

The sun was about to set, and they had to get everything back to Petropolis before the mayor cancelled Halloween! Dudley planned to floor the barge and get them back to shore, but it was going so slowly, a turtle passed them. Dudley decided to call the mayor and let him know they had the candy.

Now it was nighttime, and kids were in line, trick-or-treating at T.U.F.F. Kitty handed candy and toilet paper to children.

Dudley was wondering what was holding the line up, and it was Tucker, who wanted specific candies.

Now Dudley was dressed as a matador, which was why Agent Bull was giving him the evil eye. Then Kitty crossed Dudley's path, yelling at Dudley that she was tan. She apologized, due to the fact that it had been a long day, and she was under a lot of pressure. Then Agent Bull grabbed Dudley.

Now the Chief thought he over-reacted, so he was embarrassed to come out of his office. Also, he hadn't eaten all day, so he was too weak to move the box of paper clips. Then he friended the Chameleon, and he frantically tried to undo that.

"Happy Halloween!" the Chameleon said.

The End

Whoo! I got it done! Next up is "'Til Doom Do Us Part", so stay tuned!


	88. Til Doom Do Us Part 1

(A/N: Now it's time for "'Til Doom Do Us Part!" Ohh, I have a feeling that this is gonna be interesting! Before we begin, I must tell you that when I wrote this one out, it ended up being longer than I thought, so I will be dividing it into 2 parts. Okay, no need to riot; here's Part 1!)

Over at D.O.O.M. H.Q., Snaptrap announced that D.O.O.M. had been remodeled, and they all got their super-evil make-overs. Well, the kids weren't made over, but that's because they didn't wanna take part in any of that.

Then the Chameleon showed up, asking, "Could someone let me in? There's no doorknob on your new evil door."

"I gotta find the evil door-opener." Snaptrap said.

"No, you need to put a doorknob on the door." Snappy told him.

Snaptrap pressed a button on his chair, and the monitor behind the table they were sitting at read "Happy New Year!", and horns came out from the sides of the monitor, blaring while balloons and confetti rained down from the ceiling, and (I think) fireworks exploded.

"Oopsie! That's my evil New Year's Eve button." Snaptrap said. He pressed a different button, and the evil door opened. So the Chameleon came in.

"I love what you've done with the place." the Chameleon said.

"Thanks." Snaptrap said. He went on to say that he used the same decorator who remodeled the Petropolis Hospital for the Criminally Insane. In fact, that was where they met.

"He did my bonus room. Then he set it on fire." said the Chameleon.

After the Chameleon sat down at the table, Snaptrap unveiled his horrifically diabolical plan: they were going to steal wedding presents.

"Okay, that's evil, but I don't think it's... whatever he said it was." Stella said.

"Seriously?! I had my head shaved for this?!" Larry asked. (A/N: Oops! Forgot to mention that Larry is bald. Ollie and Francisco weren't wearing their hats, either.)

Snaptrap told Larry, "If you rob weddings, you get great stuff. Plus, you ruin the happiest day of a young couple's life."

"He won't be thinking about that if he thinks about getting married in the future." said Murray.

"I don't think Dad's ever going to get married, and if he decides to stay a bachelor for the rest of his life, that's okay with me. Any woman he marries will be a wicked step-mother, and I don't want one." Snappy said. (A/N: In case you forgot, fairy tales, as well as dealing with Snaptrap's mom, gave Snappy that fear.)

Chameleon liked Snaptrap's plan, saying that he was 'honored to bask in the shadow of his genius'.

"Way to suck up, Chameleon. Here, you can have Larry's chair. He's going in the cobra pit!" Snaptrap yelled, and he pressed a button on his chair. Well, somebody went in the cobra pit, but it wasn't Larry. It was Ollie.

Snaptrap apologized to Ollie, for it was hard for him to read the buttons with his stupid eye-patch on.

"Snaptrap, you get my dad out of there right now!" Melody yelled. Instead of obeying, Snaptrap told Francisco to get in the pit and suck the poison out of Ollie's snake bites.

"Snaptrap, I think Mel wanted you to do it yourself..." Stella nervously said. Sure enough, Melody pulled out a clarinet and looked like she was going to hit Snaptrap with it. Snaptrap reluctantly did as he was told.

It was daytime in Petropolis, and at T.U.F.F., Dudley, Kitty, and the kids got in the elevator. Once they were in the elevator, Dudley started pressing all the buttons.

"Dad, what are you trying to do?! Break the elevator?!" George asked.

"Obviously..." said Atin.

"Dudley, why do you always push all those buttons? Now we're gonna stop at every floor!" Kitty said.

"Sorry, I like the lights. Also, I have no idea what floor we work on." Dudley said.

"That's really stupid. How can he not know after all this time?" asked Blossom.

"Maybe it's best we don't find out." said Emily, and the rest of the kids nodded in agreement.

Kitty told Dudley that he could be so annoying sometimes.

Suddenly, "Danny Boy" was playing over the speaker in the elevator, and Kitty was singing along, but she was singing the wrong words, and she sang really badly.

"My ears!" the kids moaned, covering their ears until Kitty stopped singing.

"You know what's annoying?! When you sing along to songs you don't know the words to!" Dudley yelled at Kitty. Kitty told Dudley that if he didn't like it, why didn't he get off on one of the many floors he pushed? Dudley said that he would, but he really liked the lights. And he went back to pushing the buttons until the lights made a picture of a rocket. Then Dudley and Kitty got into a fight like the one they had in "Doom-mates", much to the distress of their children.

"This is a bad day. Mom and Dad are arguing, and Mom is singing bad." Summer moaned.

"I don't get it. Mom usually sings so beautifully." George said.

"Yeah. Why is she suddenly singing bad?" Molly said.

"I don't know, and I don't think I want to know." said Max.

Dudley and Kitty's fight continued when they got off the elevator, and the Chief heard it.

"Agents Puppy and Katswell must be here!" the Chief said to Keswick and his future children.

"Why are they fighting? You should see how in love they are in the future." said Lisa.

"Yeah, their love is just as strong, if not stronger, than Mom and Dad's." Tyler said.

"I know." said Ariel.

"With all the fighting they've been doing, it seems like they're no closer to being the happy family they are in the future." said Nate.

When the dust settled, Kitty was there, but then she looked like she was going to hack up a hairball, but instead, she hacked up Dudley.

"KITTY! How could you?!" Annabeth exclaimed, seeing what Kitty hacked up.

"Really?!" Dudley asked his partner.

"Why can't you two be more like the Chief and me? We're sharing his office while my l-l-lab is being remodeled." Keswick said. He and the Chief were getting along fine.

The Chief then said that Keswick brought in a couple massage chairs, a big-screen T.V., and a sundae bar. Then he said, "We're as happy as Agent Clam."

Agent Clam was looking at the screen-saver on his computer, which looked like an underwater background.

"That's because you're a delight to be around, Ch-Chief." Keswick said.

"Oh no. You're the delight." the Chief said.

"This is really awkward." said Tyler.

"Agreed." said Lisa.

"It seems like the Chief and Daddy are in love." Nate pointed out.

"Aw, great! Now we're gonna d-d-disappear!" Ariel exclaimed.

"Speaking of lights, you guys wanna see the rocket I made?" Dudley asked. Kitty said that no one wanted to see the rocket. Then Dudley and Kitty were having a slap-fight, which turned into the fight they had earlier, which really made the kids unhappy.

Suddenly, Keswick said that they were getting intel that Snaptrap and the Chameleon were planning to crash a wedding and steal all the gifts. The Chief told Dudley and Kitty to go check it out. He knew it wasn't a big deal, but it was a slow day, and they got paid by the crime.

"We're on it!" Kitty said. She, Dudley, and the kids ran to the elevator, and inside, Dudley pressed the buttons again. He made the rocket again, but it looked like it was going down. Kitty clunked Dudley on the head, and they started fighting again.

At the wedding, the reception was going on, and everyone present seemed to be having a good time. Somewhere else in the room, Snaptrap, his henchmen, and the kids were there, all dressed up.

"I'm totally stylin' in my high school prom tuxedo." Snaptrap said. But it didn't really fit him well, and Ollie told Snaptrap, "You didn't go to prom, boss."

"You didn't even go to high school." Larry pointed out.

Snaptrap said that he would've if they hadn't thrown him in prison for stealing his prom tuxedo.

Then the Chameleon showed up, and he was wearing a tuxedo over his transformation suit. He turned into a table with a present on it, and a small sign on the table said 'gifts'. The bow on the present turned into the Chameleon's eyes, and the the present itself turned into the Chameleon's head.

"Now that I'm a gift table, everyone will hand their presents to me." the Chameleon said.

"Well done, Chameleon! That's something I'd never say to Larry. Unless I'm roasting him on a spit." Snaptrap said.

"Don't even think about doing that to my dad!" Murray said.

"I'm just as good a henchman as the Chameleon." Larry said. To prove his point, he got down on all fours and said, "Look at me. I'm a table. Put your presents and your empty drink glasses on me."

"Pathetic." the D.O.O.M. kids facepalmed.

Just then, the Chameleon's head turned back into a present, and some people walked over and set some presents on the table (without knowing that it was the Chameleon).

"Ooh! Looks like we hit the jackpot!" Snaptrap said, and he opened one of the presents. But then he said, "Nope. I'm wrong. We hit the croc pot." (A/N: I spelled 'crock pot' the way I did because the box with said object in it said 'croc pot'. The box even depicted a crocodile in a pot, and in one corner, the box said, 'makes delicious crocodile'!)

Now Dudley, Kitty, and the kids showed up, and Dudley was holding two bags of ice while Kitty held her blaster.

"Dudley, what are you doing?" Kitty asked.

"I brought ice to throw at the bride and groom. It's a tradition." Dudley said.

"That's 'rice'." Kitty corrected.

"No, it isn't. Get your eyes checked, woman." Dudley told her.

"Dad, Mom's right." said George.

That's when Kitty spotted Snaptrap, but Dudley thought Snaptrap was really a pirate. He wanted Kitty to get her eyes checked. However, Kitty told Dudley that they had to stop Snaptrap before he stole the presents.

"And now, the bride will toss the bouquet!" a voice announced.

"Gotta catch it! Need to marry Eric, the T.U.F.F. water delivery guy!" Kitty said with a lovesick sigh as she gazed at a picture of Eric.

"NO!" the kids screamed, not wanting Kitty to marry Eric. If she did, she could either erase her children from existence, or she would have them, but they wouldn't be the kids she'd come to know and love.

At that moment, Dudley said, "Must fetch anything being thrown!" And he went after the bouquet. He caught it in his mouth, and Kity grabbed him. They ended up ruining the cake.

"Grab the gifts and run!" Snaptrap yelled upon seeing the T.U.F.F agents. So they did, but Snaptrap kept bumping into some pillar because of his eyepatch. Still, he got out. Then the bride and groom showed up, and the bride said, "Oh no! Our presents are gone!"

"You think that's bad? My bag of ice melted. By the way, congratulations!" Dudley said, and he threw the water at the bride and groom.

"Dad..." the kids facepalmed.

Later, Dudley, Kitty, and the children were back at T.U.F.F., and Dudley had the bouquet in his mouth again, and Kitty was trying to get Dudley to give her the flowers.

"Dudley, give me the bouquet! I have to marry Eric so he can take me away from all this! And by 'all this', I mean 'you'!" Kitty said.

Well, when George, Molly, and Summer heard this, they burst into tears. (A/N: When Kitty said that she had to marry Eric so he could 'take her away from Dudley', she as good as admitted that she didn't care about her kids!) Max, Annabeth, Blossom, Atin, and Emily quickly tried to comfort their friends.

"Let me guess: you caught the bouquet instead of the bad guys." the Chief said. Dudley dropped the bouquet and said, "Nobody threw the bad guys."

"That doesn't even make sense." Kitty said. To Dudley, neither did making your partner leave a wedding before the food was served, 'cause he could have had his choice of chicken or fish. Then Dudley and Kitty were fighting again, but in their sorrow, the children didn't even notice.

That's when Keswick walked over to the Chief, saying, "Herbert, I made us spiced pumpkin lattes with a dash of cinnamon. Sweet, and a l-l-little spicy. Just like you."

"Keswick, you're a doll." the Chief said.

"They're giving me the creeps." Lisa said.

"Me too." said Tyler.

"I c-c-can't handle this." said Ariel.

"I don't think any of us can, sis." Nate said, hugging his baby sister close to him.

Then the intel alarm went off, and Kitty's head was in Dudley's mouth as they stopped fighting. Apparently, the intel alarm didn't sound right, 'cause Kitty asked who changed it.

"Keswick did. It's our song. They were playing it on the radio when he first moved into my office." the Chief said.

"Were we ever that young?" Keswick asked as his children went to check on their friends. Upon finding out what the problem was, Lisa, Tyler, Nate, and Ariel were trying to help everyone else comfort George, Molly, and Summer.

A monitor showed pictures of Snaptrap and the Chameleon, and under them, it said, "Wedding Alert!" Keswick said that it looked like Snaptrap and the Chameleon were robbing another wedding. So the Chief told Dudley and Kitty to try to stop slapping each other long enough so they could slap the cuffs on the bad guys.

Kitty told the Chief that they wouldn't come back without the bad guys, and Dudley said that he wouldn't come back without chicken or fish. Why did he have to choose? George, Molly, Summer, Max, Annabeth, Blossom, Atin, Emily, Lisa, Tyler, Nate, and Ariel rolled their eyes, but they followed (after Keswick's children received permission to join).

D.O.O.M. and their kids showed up at a wedding reception, and Snaptrap was ready to score more wedding presents, although it was gonna be hard to beat the panini griller they stole from some other wedding.

The Chameleon was standing on a table, disguised as an ice sculpture.

"Wow! Great disguise, Chameleon! You're really bringin' it!" Snaptrap said.

"I can bring it, too! See? I'm an ice sculpture, too!" Larry said, climbing on the table and doing the pose the Chameleon was making.

"Dad, please! You're embarrassing us!" said Murray.

"You wanna be cold and stiff, Larry? Just keep running your mouth!" Snaptrap said, and he pulled out his blaster and fired. He shot someone, but not Larry. He hit a woman, and Snaptrap said it served her right for wearing white to a wedding.

"That's the bride, Boss." Ollie said.

"Shame on you!" the D.O.O.M. kids scolded Snaptrap. Snaptrap couldn't believe someone was marrying the bride, and he figured that she must have a great personality (apparently, the bride wasn't very pretty).

"Looks don't really matter. It's what's inside that counts." Stella told Snaptrap.

Then people set some presents on the table the Chameleon was on, and Snaptrap picked up one of the presents and shook it, hoping it was a gravy-warmer. Francisco said that it sounded like the 18-piece gourmet knife set the bride and groom registered for.

That's when Dudley, Kitty, and the kids showed up. George, Molly, and Summer had been comforted on the way to the wedding, but Summer got really upset when she heard Kitty tell Dudley, "Let's split up."

"No..." Summer pleaded, eyes sad.

"Summer, it's not the 'split up' you're thinking about." Emily assured her.

"Right. It's like the splitting up they do when we go Christmas shopping at the mall." Molly said.

Dudley decided to search the chicken and/or fish (he decided he was getting both), and he told Kitty to search everything else, but she couldn't dance, 'cause her bad dancing would call attention to them.

Kitty didn't like that, and she said that first of all, she was a great dancer (in the future, yes), and second of all, she was totally focused on the mission. She probably would've been if "Danny Boy" hadn't started playing.

"Ooh, that's my jam!" Kitty said. Then she ran off and started singing along with it. Just like last time, she was singing the wrong words, and she still sang horribly, but this time, she was dancing, too, and she really couldn't dance.

Snaptrap saw Kitty, and he said, "That dancing's so bad, it can only be one person." He held up a piece of paper that had a picture of Kitty on it, and she was labeled as 'T.U.F.F.'s Worst Dancer'.

So Kitty was dancing, Dudley was at the buffet table (wolfing down chicken), and George, Molly, Summer, Max, Annabeth, Blossom, Atin, Emily, Lisa, Tyler, Nate, and Ariel were talking with the D.O.O.M. kids.

"So why is Snaptrap stealing wedding gifts?" Atin wondered aloud.

"Dad says that if you rob weddings, you get great stuff. Plus, you ruin the happiest day of a young couple's life." Snappy said.

"But that's a horrible thing to do!" Ariel said.

"We know. But we're not actually helping our dads." Stella told the kids.

"Good for you!" said Nate.

Snaptrap decided to grab the gifts and skedaddle.

"Come on, kids!" Snaptrap called to the D.O.O.M. kids as he and the others (except the Chameleon) raced towards the exit.

"But Dad, we're in the middle of a conversation!" Snappy said.

"Finish it later!" Snaptrap told him.

"(sigh) Fine..." Snappy muttered as he and his friends unhappily followed their dads.

Then Dudley walked over to the table where the Chameleon was. He said that the chicken and/or fish was salty, and he needed ice for his fruit punch. He took an ice-pick (I think that's what it was) and started using it on the Chameleon. But then Dudley thought he should really throw the ice at the bride. So he picked up the Chameleon and threw him at the bride.

Kitty danced up to Dudley, and she said that she didn't see the bad guys. Then she realized that all the gifts were gone. Dudley said that so was the chicken and/or fish, but he remembered that he ate it.

"That's right. While you two were busy with 'more important matters', you let the bad guys get away again." said Emily.

"It's time for the bride to throw the bouquet!" a voice announced, and the bouquet was thrown. Dudley and Kitty jumped for it at the same time, and they bumped into each other. Then the Chameleon ran past and exited.

At T.U.F.F., Keswick and the Chief were pacing (well, the Chief's monitor system made it look like he was pacing, but you know what I mean), and Keswick said that it had been 3 days, and they still hadn't heard from Dudley and Kitty. (A/N: Atin took the kids to T.U.F.F. after the wedding, and they ended up staying with Keswick.)

"I'm worried, Keswick. We've looked everywhere." the Chief said.

"Well, maybe not everywhere, but we did check their c-c-cubicles and the bathroom." Keswick said. Then he said that as far as he was concerned, that was a solid day's work.

Dudley and Kitty then showed up. The top of Dudley's head was bandaged. It was the same with Kitty, but she also had one of her legs in a cast, and she was using a crutch. Dudley explained that they were in the hospital for the last 3 days and why (I know that he said Kitty gave them something, but I couldn't make out what he said). After Kitty insulted Dudley, they got into another fight, much to the dismay of their kids.

Then the Chief told Dudley and Kitty that while they were gone, Snaptrap and the Chameleon hit a dozen more weddings. Because of their bickering, there were a lot of newlyweds in town eating cold gravy and ungrilled paninis.

"And that's not the worst of it. The bad guys have gone on such a rampage that brides and grooms all over the city have c-cancelled their wedding." Keswick said.

The Chief said that florists stopped making wedding bouquets, so the city was overrun with flowers. Hay-fever was at an all-time high. Some people outside walked by the flowers and started sneezing.

Then Keswick said that there was the bee problem. Someone outside was running from a swarm of bees.

"And worst of all, with no one ordering wedding cakes, the Alaskan frosting pipeline is backing up." the Chief said. Keswick said that it could blow any time. The Chief said there was only one way to lure the villains out: stage their own wedding with gifts so tempting, the bad guys wouldn't be able to resist.

"We just need a couple to play the bride and groom." the Chief said.

The kids were willing to do it, but they were just too young, and there was no way Snaptrap and the Chameleon would fall for it.

"If you throw water on me, I could become a couple." said Keswick. He added that strange things happen when you get a Keswick wet.

"Not us." Keswick's future children said to each other.

"Which is a good thing, because I like to swim a lot." Ariel pointed out.

"We know." Nate said.

"No no, Keswick. I won't put you in harm's way. We need a more expendable couple." the Chief said.

At that moment, Dudley and Kitty were still fighting as they passed Keswick, the Chief, and the kids, and Keswick asked Dudley and Kitty if they'd been listening.

"I highly doubt it." said Blossom.

Dudley said that they said something about the Bee Gees and sneezing, which was weird, because he was allergic to the Bee Gees. They gave him Night Fever.

"DAAAAAAAAAAAD!" the kids yelled. There was no way he could be allergic to the Bee Gees, especially over their song "Night Fever".

"Congratulations, Agents Puppy and Katswell! You're getting married!" the Chief said.

And so ends Part 1 of the episode (which isn't going well for the kids now, but hearing what Dudley and Kitty have to do should please them). Part 2 is on its way, so stay tuned!


	89. Til Doom Do Us Part 2

(A/N: Here's Part 2 of "'Til Doom Do Us Part". Now we can find out what else is going to happen!)

At this, the kids began celebrating, but it didn't last, for Dudley and Kitty yelled, "NOOOOOOO!" According the the Chief, they screamed for half an hour. When asked if they were done screaming yet, they went back to screaming.

"Why do we have to pretend to get married? Can't we just go to D.O.O.M. and arrest Snaptrap?" Kitty asked.

Keswick said that they tried, but Snaptrap's new evil lair had no doorknobs, and they couldn't get in.

"We're going to have to fake a wedding." Keswick stated.

The Chief said that in order for this to work, Dudley and Kitty would really have to sell it. They had to pretend they were in love, and they couldn't tell anyone the wedding was a fake.

"Oh, come on! Don't take this the wrong way, Kitty, but the thought of marrying you makes me throw up in my mouth!" Dudley yelled at Kitty, and his face turned green, and he looked like he was gonna puke.

Seeing how upset George, Molly, and Summer were, Max scolded Dudley, "Don't you talk to Kitty that way!"

"Well, don't take this the wrong way!" Kitty said, smacking Dudley across the face. Dudley was unhappy because Kitty made him swallow his throw-up. And they started smacking each other again.

"I hope you and I never end up like that, Keswick. By the way, did you do something special with your hair today? It looks dashing." the Chief said, and a light was shining on Keswick as he fluffed his hair.

Then an alarm rang, and the Chief pulled out a pocket-watch, realizing that the cake he made to celebrate his and Keswick's sharing an office was done.

"Chief, what a stunning t-t-time-piece. The gold in-lay compliments the sheen on your exo-skeleton." Keswick said, and he and the Chief grinned at each other.

Dudley and Kitty were still fighting, and the Chief told them to knock it off. They could fight after they were married like everyone else did. They had a wedding to plan!

Now everyone was at a store where people buy clothes for weddings. Keswick, the Chief, and the kids were all standing outside one of the fitting rooms.

"All right, let's see the dress." Keswick said. Apparently, Kitty was in there, trying on a wedding gown.

Kitty stepped out, and she looked so lovely. George wolf-whistled, and the girls were squeeing and excitedly telling Kitty how gorgeous she was.

"I hope Dudley won't be able to resist." Atin said.

"There's no way he'll be able to resist Kitty. She looks breath-taking." said Tyler.

"Lovely. Really lovely!" Nate complimented.

"Kitty, you look wonderful!" Max exclaimed.

"You look beautiful." the Chief told Kitty.

"And I look beautiful-er!" Dudley's voice said. Everyone turned to look at him, and when the kids saw him, their eyes practically bugged out of their skulls! Instead of a tuxedo, Dudley was dressed as a 'dragon-astronaut'. (A/N: This means he was wearing a space-suit, and under the helmet, he was wearing the head of a dragon, and he also had the hands and feet of a dragon, and even the tail.)

"Dudley, that looks horrible!" Kitty said. Then Dudley told Kitty that she was really gonna hate the bridesmaids. The 'bridesmaids' were space-witches (women holding brooms and dressed like witches wearing space-helmets), and totally Dudley's idea.

Upon hearing this, the kids quickly decided that they would join in the wedding. But first, they had to figure out what they wanted to do.

"Maybe I could be a ring-bearer." Max said.

"Why would you wanna do that?" George asked.

"So you can be Dudley's best man." Max answered.

"Good idea, Max!" George smiled.

"So now we need a flower girl." said Molly.

"How about we have Summer do it?" Annabeth said.

"Some weddings have more than one flower girl. Perhaps the 3 of us can be flower girls." Summer suggested. Molly and Annabeth loved that idea.

"Maybe we could invent something for the wedding. Like something that'll catch the bad guys in case Dudley and Kitty mess up again." Lisa said to Tyler.

"It can be done, but we're going to need some help if we wanna get it done in time." Tyler said.

"I'll help ya!" Nate offered.

"But what am I gonna do?" Ariel asked.

"Maybe you could sing something for Mom and Dad." Molly said, remembering how singing is one of Ariel's favorite hobbies.

"Okay. In fact, I'll sing a love song so they'll fall in love and decide that they really want to get married to each other and never fight again!" said Ariel.

"You GO, Ariel!" George, Molly, and Summer said, hugging Ariel.

"So that leaves me, Blossom, and Emily with nothing to do." said Atin.

"Actually, the 3 of us can keep an eye out for the bad guys." said Blossom.

"Good idea. Now that we know what we're gonna do, let's pick out some wedding clothes." Emily said. So the kids started searching for outfits to wear for the wedding.

Later, everyone was at a photography studio, and they had to take the photo for the wedding announcement, so Dudley and Kitty had to try to look happy.

"Just go like this." George, Annabeth, Molly, and Max said, and they all gave each other lovesick smiles.

Dudley and Kitty weren't exactly copying the kids. The happy grins they were giving weren't very convincing, but there was one part where Dudley had an arm around Kitty's waist, and Kitty had an arm around Dudley's shoulders. But then they were giving each other bunny ears. I think you know what happened next, and if you guessed that they started yet another slap-fight, you're correct!

There was a picture of the slap-fight in the "Petropolis Times", under the words "T.U.F.F. Wedding This Weekend! Featuring laser-light show and space-witches!" And under the picture of Dudley and Kitty were the words "The Happy Couple".

Snaptrap saw the article and said, "Whoa! That's amazing!"

"I know! Agent Puppy and Katswell are getting married!" Larry said.

"They are?! COOL!" said the D.O.O.M. kids. They had a feeling that Dudley and Kitty belonged together, and to learn that they were getting married was happy news. It also meant that George, Molly, and Summer would exist.

Snaptrap also pointed out the picture of the space-witches. He said, "We have to go! I'm penciling it in, Chameleon! Oh wait, this pencil is the Chameleon."

Sure enough, the pencil turned into the Chameleon, and then Ollie showed up with a grilled panini with warm gravy. Snaptrap thanked Ollie, then told him to toss Larry into the wood-chipper they stole from the lumberjack wedding.

"Looks like we're back in the wedding crashing business." the Chameleon said.

"Don't be a dope, Chameleon; we've already stolen more stuff than we have room for. Right, Snaptrap?" Larry asked, and Ollie was going to throw him into the wood-chipper.

"We'll have more room once you're in the bark bucket." Snaptrap said.

Then Larry was heard screaming, and pieces of his fur were flying over there, signifying that he was in the wood-chipper (much to the children's dismay).

Chameleon was over by the computer, and he told Snaptrap to check out Dudley and Kitty's wedding registry. They were asking for an invisibility cloak, His and Her laser-scopes, an anti-matter cannon, and a set of jet-boots!

"I'm gonna be the cat's pajamas! Ooh! Agent Katswell also registered for cat's pajamas!" Snaptrap said. (A/N: The picture of the cat's pajamas was a shirt and pants with fish on them.) Snaptrap told everyone to suit up, for they had a wedding to crash. Oh, and Larry showed up in his suit, and he was perfectly fine, much to Murray's relief.

"Dad, let's go to the wedding and not crash it." Snappy said, but Snaptrap didn't listen to him.

Back at T.U.F.F., Dudley and Kitty were tired, looked beat up, and they were still trying to hit each other, but they were missing (and the kids were getting upset). Kitty was saying that those were the right lyrics, and Dudley said that Kitty was the chicken and/or fish breath. Then they flopped down, exhausted.

"Dudley, what are we doing? We're partners, and we're a great team. We've got to work together to catch the bad guys." Kitty said, and she was back to normal as she stood up and held out her hand for Dudley.

"You're right. All we have to do is pretend we're getting married until tomorrow. How hard can that be?" Dudley asked as he took Kitty's hand and stood up.

"Not hard. You guys might fall in love for real!" said Emily, smiling happily.

"DUDLEY!" a voice yelled. Everyone looked to see a very angry Peg Puppy standing at the entrance to the room. She said, "How could you?! You're getting married without telling your mother?! And what's worse, you're marrying her!"

Kitty looked surprised, because Peg made it sound like Dudley marrying Kitty was a bad thing. This also had George, Molly, and Summer looking hurt. Before the children could say anything, Peg went over to Dudley and said, "No offense, dear. But I always thought my baby would marry someone pretty, and smart, with a good job!"

"That's Kitty!" said Blossom.

"Yeah!" the rest of the kids agreed.

"So did I, Mom. But sometimes, we have to settle." Dudley said. Then he turned to Kitty and said, "Sorry, Kitty. I'm just trying to get rid of her."

"Oh. I can do that." Kitty said. She turned, pressed a button, and Peg was launched out of the building. As she went flying, she told them to at least register for a gravy-warmer. Then she landed in a fishbowl on top of a building.

"Well, if I can get through that, I can get through anything." Kitty said.

"That's right, Mom!" said Summer, and she hugged Kitty.

"I'm glad you said that, Kitty, because here comes Eric, the water delivery guy." Dudley said.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" the kids screamed, knowing that Kitty was going to want Eric to marry her, and that would cause George, Molly, and Summer to be erased from existence!

"Hi, Kitty." Eric said.

"I LOVE YOU!" Kitty said, love hearts in her eyes. But then she realized what she said, and she quickly said, "I mean, hi, Eric."

"It's taken me months to work up the courage to ask you out. The truth is, I'm in love with you. Also, I'm independently wealthy, and I only took this job to be close to you." Eric said.

"It _did_?! You _are_?! _You did_?!" Kitty asked, getting excited. Then she told him that she was responding to everything in order.

"This is bad." said Molly, her eyes filling with tears.

"It's okay, Molly. I'm here." Max assured her, putting a comforting arm around her shoulders.

Then Eric produced a pillow with a crown on it, saying, "Run away with me, Kitty Katswell. You can be my queen in the country I bought for us! Please say yes!"

"Don't say yes..." Summer sobbed.

" _YES_!" Kitty excitedly responded, hugging Eric.

"That's the end of us." George said, and he and Annabeth wept as they hugged each other good-bye.

That's when the Chief cleared his throat, and Kitty (reluctantly) said, "I mean, I _can't_ run away with you because I'm getting married to a really great guy!"

"You got that right!" Blossom, Atin, and Emily yelled together, really angry with Kitty for wanting to marry Eric. They knew that Kitty knew fully well that the price to pay for marrying Eric would be losing her children. She hadn't even given them a second thought!

"He's smart and sophisticated, and he's right over there, flossing his brain with licorice." Kitty wept.

That's exactly what Dudley was doing, and he said, "Hi, Eric! You want some licorice?!"

Eric looked unhappy, but he told Kitty that he understood. The important thing was that she was happy.

" _So happy_..." Kitty sobbed.

Then Eric walked over to Dudley and said, "You're a very lucky guy, my friend."

"I can't hear you! I have licorice in my ears!" Dudley yelled.

"Eric, wait! I'm not-" Kitty started, but the Chief said, "Oh, no you don't!" He pressed the button that Kitty pressed to eject Peg, and Eric was launched out.

"YAY! Thanks, Chief!" the kids said, very happy that the Chief did what he did.

"Sorry, Agent Katswell. This is no time for true love. You're getting married!" the Chief told Kitty.

"Chief, you know that Kitty's just infatuated with Eric. She doesn't really love him." said Blossom.

"And Eric is infatuated with Kitty. He doesn't really love her, even though he said he did." Atin said.

"What do you know about love?!" Kitty asked, angry about the claims the children made.

"A whole lot more than you and Dudley know; that's for sure." Emily said.

Meanwhile, Eric landed in the fishbowl that Peg was in. He landed right on her, but when they surfaced, Eric said, "I'm sorry, ma'am."

"Well, you're a tall drink of water with a big bottle of water. How'd you like to be my date at a wedding tomorrow?" Peg said.

Back at T.U.F.F., Dudley and Kitty were yelling "NOOOOOOOOO!", and the kids didn't know what to do.

Later, the Chief told everyone that the wedding was in 2 hours. He asked Dudley and Kitty if they were ready.

"Totally ready. Except I can't go through with it." Dudley said.

"Dad, you _have_ to! You _must_!" George said.

Kitty, who was busy on a laptop computer, said that she couldn't go through with it either.

"Why not?!" asked Blossom, who was getting really angry with Dudley and Kitty.

"I did a little research on-line. Eric named the country he bought 'Kitaly'. And look! Its borders are in the shape of me!" Kitty moaned as she showed everyone the computer monitor, and they saw that 'Kitaly' was shaped like Kitty's head.

"KITTY! _Don't_ go with Eric! _PLEASE_!" Max and Annabeth begged. They didn't want to lose George, Molly, or Summer. Dudley and Kitty's triplets were probably the first friends they ever had.

"Get your country-shaped head in the game! With the flower problem, gangs of bees are terrorizing the city!" the Chief told Kitty.

Outside, there were lots of bees flying around, and one gang of bees was being led by Wanna-Bee (from F.L.O.P.P.).

Keswick said that the pressure in the frosting pipeline was building. If it burst, they'd all drown in buttercream!

Dudley told Kitty that they had to get ready for a wedding and catch some bad guys! He said, "You get the blasters, and I'll get the skateboarding turtles! Again, my idea. You've contributed nothing to this wedding."

"Dudley, your contributions are, what's the word I'm looking for...?" Max said, pretending to think. Then he said, "Oh yeah!"

" _STUPIIIIIIIIID_!" George, Molly, Summer, Max, Annabeth, Blossom, Atin, Emily, Lisa, Tyler, Nate, and Ariel sang out together. They did it in such a comical way that Dudley and Kitty actually cracked up and laughed together for the first time in a long time (and this made the kids cheer up a bit).

Then Dudley, Kitty, and the children (save for Keswick's kids) were off, and over in the Chief's office, the Chief told Keswick, "In case I don't survive the bees or the frosting, I want you to have a little something to remember me by. I got you a golden brush for that beautiful hair of yours. I sold my pocket-watch to buy it."

That was ironic, because Keswick said that he sold his hair (he ripped it off when he said that) to buy a chain for the Chief's beautiful pocket-watch. (A/N: Sounds like "The Gift Of Magi".)

However, that was the stupidest thing the Chief ever heard. Who buys hair? The Chief told Keswick, "Get out of my office, weirdo!" So Keswick angrily left, after saying that the anniversary cake tasted like crab-apples.

"Finally, things are back to normal." said Lisa with a sigh of relief.

"Now Dad can look forward to meeting and falling in love with Mom." Tyler said.

"And then we'll exist." Nate said.

"What a relief..." Ariel sighed, feeling happy that their existence was no longer in danger.

Wolf Spitzer was outside the chapel where the fake wedding was going to take place, and he mentioned how Dudley and Kitty were going to tie the knot. In weirder news, he just bought some hair (he opened his shirt to show us the hair on his chest), if only he hadn't sold his golden brush to pay for it.

In the chapel, Snaptrap, his henchmen, the Chameleon, and the D.O.O.M. kids were in the wedding cake, and Snaptrap said, "Okay, we all know the plan, except for me. What's the plan, Ollie?"

"We're hiding in this cake..." Ollie began.

"I thought this was a small car." Snaptrap interrupted.

"And we're waiting to make sure this wedding is not a trap. Then we'll spring out and steal the super-cool spy presents." Ollie finished.

"I could have just turned into a cake." the Chameleon said, turning into a cake with a lit candle on it.

"Why would you do that? Oh, right, the plan." Snaptrap said.

"I'm hungry." Stella said.

"Well, we're in a cake." said Snappy.

"Good idea..." Stella said, and she was going to eat the cake.

"No! Don't even think about it." Snaptrap told her. He handed her a bag of candy to tide her over.

Then music was heard, and Ollie said, "I think the wedding is starting."

Sure enough, the kids were in their positions, and they watched as Kitty was led down the aisle by the Chief on his monitor system. When they made it, the Chief asked Kitty where Dudley was. Kitty didn't know; she thought maybe Dudley got cold feet.

Suddenly, the whole place went dark, and a voice announced, "Ladies and gentlemen, presenting the groom, Agent Dudley Puppy, DRAGON-ASTRONAUT!" And at the other side of the chapel, laser-lights were shining, and two skateboarding turtles went through hoops of fire, and Dudley was dressed like a dragon-astronaut.

"Why would he do this?" Annabeth whispered to the other kids as Dudley zip-lined (I think that's what he did) to where Kitty, Keswick, the Chief, and the kids were. But the cord broke, and Dudley crashed into the space-witches.

"'Cause it was stupid." Emily replied.

As Dudley announced that he was okay because the space-witches broke his fall, Kitty asked Keswick what happened to his hair (that's right, he had a new hairstyle). Keswick explained that he sold his hair, and he was wearing a Kes-wig.

"Who buys hair?" Dudley asked.

"That's what I said!" the Chief said.

"Let's get this show on the road!" Keswick said.

"If we're on a road, shouldn't we really be in a car?" Snaptrap asked, popping out of the cake and nearly blowing his cover. Luckily, Ollie, Francisco, and Larry pulled him back into the cake.

Now back to the wedding. Keswick said, "Dearly beloved, we are g-g-gathered together to witness the w-wedding of Kitty Katswell and Dudley Puppy, which is a real cermony and not a trap!" Keswick said. Nothing happened, so Keswick said, "If there's anyone here who objects to this union, sp-sp-speak now or forever hold your peace."

Peg stood up and yelled, "I OBJECT!"

"GRANDMA!" George, Molly, and Summer screamed.

A hand attached to the Chief's monitor went over and tased Peg, and the Chief asked, "Anyone else feeling lucky?"

"Please, Kitty! Run away with me to Kitaly!" Eric said. But the Chief tased him, too.

"Thanks, Chief!" the kids called out.

"NOT HIS FACE!" Kitty screamed.

"Mom, he's not your type! Get over him!" said Molly, knowing that her parents couldn't care less (judging by their actions) if she and her siblings were erased from existence and hating it.

Keswick just decided to skip ahead, and he pronounced Dudley and Kitty dragon-astronaut and wife.

Dudley, Kitty, and the children were waiting for the bad guys to show up.

"Why haven't the bad guys made their move?" Dudley whispered to Kitty.

"Now, Boss?" asked Ollie from inside the cake.

"Not yet! It's not a real wedding until they kiss." Snaptrap said. He said that until Dudley and Kitty kissed, the wedding gifts were just presents on a table.

"Dad, they're wedding gifts, regardless." Snappy said.

"He's right. I don't quite see the distinction, Boss." Ollie said. Snaptrap said that that's 'cause Ollie wasn't wearing an eye-patch.

"Mel, I seriously wish you would give us away." Murray said to Melody.

"I have my fife, but I'm not sure anyone outside the cake will hear it. And I'm afraid that if I do play it, Snaptrap will take it from me and break it. I don't want him to do that." said Melody.

At the wedding, the Chief told Dudley and Kitty that they'd have to keep going until the villains revealed themselves.

Keswick said that the dragon-astronaut could now kiss the bride.

"YAAAAAAAAAY!" the kids cheered. But Dudley and Kitty were not amused.

"Nobody said anything about kissing!" Kitty said.

"If I object, will someone taser me?" Dudley asked.

"Object, and I'll give you a Chaos Blast you'll never forget!" Atin growled, and from the way he said it, you could tell that he meant business.

"Just lift your visor and do it!" the Chief told Dudley.

Dudley pressed a button on his costume, and the helmet disappeared. Then he and Kitty leaned towards each other with their lips puckered, and the kids were all chanting, "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!"

Their lips were very close, but it wasn't a full kiss, because before their lips made contact (my avatar here shows how close their lips were), they broke it off, and they were choking and coughing.

"What are you two so sick about? Your lips didn't even touch." said Lisa.

"EWW! I pretended you were chicken and/or fish, but it didn't help!" Dudley complained to Kitty.

"That's weird, 'cause I tasted ham!" Kitty said.

"You guys are crazy!" said Tyler.

"Just get over it and watch for the bad guys!" Nate and Ariel shouted.

Then Dudley and Kitty went back to gagging, and George, Molly, and Summer were kissing Max, Annabeth, Blossom, Atin, Emily, Keswick's children, and each other good-bye.

Snaptrap peeked out of the cake, and he decided that it was official (and a little gross), so they could steal the wedding presents.

"Forget that! We'd better go check on our friends." said Murray, and Snappy, Melody, and Stella followed him to where their friends were.

The Chief noticed Snaptrap making his move, and he told Dudley and Kitty to go get him.

"If we don't do something, we'll have kissed each other for nothing!" Kitty told Dudley.

"Don't mention the kiss. Never... _ever_... mention the kiss." Dudley told her.

"You can deny it all you want, but _you kissed_!" said Summer through her tears.

Then Kitty said, "You're going down, Snaptrap! Time to toss the T.U.F.F. Garter!" Kitty said, and she removed the garter from her leg and tossed it. It became wide, and it caught D.O.O.M.

"Oh no! It's a trap! The wedding's a fake!" Snaptrap said. He told the space-witches to use their magic to save him. But one of the space-witches said, "We're not real witches."

The Chameleon turned into a car and tried to get away (with the present he was stealing on top of the car). And Snaptrap said, "Now you turn into a car."

"Hey, guys! What's going on?" the kids heard a familiar voice ask. They looked to see the D.O.O.M. kids approaching.

"Our future family won't happen." George replied, looking sad.

"What do you mean?" asked Stella.

"Mom and Dad don't love each other." Molly wept.

"That's not true! They just haven't realized that they're in love yet." said Melody.

"You think so?" Max asked.

"It's gotta be true!" said Murray.

"But just in case that's not it and our family doesn't happen..." said Summer. She and her siblings quickly kissed the D.O.O.M. kids good-bye.

Then Dudley said, "Hey, Chameleon! How'd you like to catch the bouquet?!" He threw the bouquet, and the Chameleon quickly turned back into himself (dropping the present in the process), and he caught the flowers. He said, "Yay! I'm getting fake-married next!" Then he went rolling until he hit the doors. The doors opened, and the Chameleon was still holding the bouquet.

A swarm of bees flew in, and Wanna-Bee said, "BEE ARMY! SHOW NO MERCY!" The Chameleon looked nervous, and the bees attacked! When it was over, the Chameleon said he was allergic to bee stings, and he asked Dudley and Kitty if they registered for an anti-histamine.

Dudley told the bad guys that they were going to jail right after he and Kitty took their wedding photos.

Now the photos were being taken. There was a photo with everyone in it, and the caption under it read "A Day To Remember", a picture of Dudley and Kitty each holding a piece of wedding cake, a picture of Dudley and Kitty smashing each other with their pieces of cake, a picture of the Chief on his monitor system, dancing with one of the space-witches, and a picture of people throwing ice at Dudley.

Now the reception was in full swing, and Keswick was the D.J. Two of the guests clinked glasses, and everyone cheered.

The Chief praised Dudley and Kitty, and it was thanks to them that citizens of Petropolis could get married again.

"And the best part is, we get to have this awesome party without even being married." Dudley said.

"Oh, but you are married. That cermony was actually l-l-l-legal." Keswick said.

"YAY!" the kids cheered, jumping up and down with excitement. As expected, Dudley and Kitty were freaked out, and they fainted.

But it turned out that Keswick was just messing with them, which stopped the kids' celebration right away.

"Good job, Keswick. I've missed your cruel whimsy." the Chief said.

"Not again..." Keswick's kids facepalmed.

Then the Chief suggested they share a piece of wedding cake, 'cause his stomach was rumbling. But that wasn't his stomach; it was the frosting pipe-line! It was gonna BLOW!

It blew, and the chapel was full of buttercream! Dudley and Kitty were conscious now, and Kitty said, "Mmm. Buttercream." Dudley said that it'd be better if it were chicken and/or fish. Then Dudley and Kitty got into a slap-fight once again.

Then Snaptrap popped up and said, "Believe it or not, this is not the first time I've been fooled by a space-witch." Then he struck a pose.

The End

Oh wow, this was quite the episode (but extremely difficult for the kids). Because George, Molly, Summer, Lisa, Tyler, Nate, and Ariel seemed to suffer in this episode, there will be two aftermaths! One with Dudley and Kitty, and another one with Keswick. Stay tuned, for the Dudley and Kitty aftermath is next!


	90. Dudley & Kitty Aftermath

(A/N: This chapter takes place after "'Til Doom Do Us Part". Let's see what happens here!)

It was early evening in the city of Petropolis. Earlier that day, Dudley and Kitty had staged a fake wedding in order to stop Snaptrap and the Chameleon from stealing wedding presents (which prevented people from getting married). Now the villains were in jail, and the citizens of Petropolis could get married again. However, we're supposed to be checking up on the purr-fect partners, so let's go!

Dudley, Kitty, Peg, George, Molly, Summer, Max, Annabeth, Blossom, Atin, and Emily were all sitting in the living room at Dudley's house right now (and they all took a bath to wash off the buttercream), and the grown-ups noticed that the kids seemed unusually quiet.

"How about a movie?" Dudley suggested.

"Which one?" Kitty asked.

"Let's watch "The Spirit Of Mickey". That one seems to amuse the kids." said Peg. So Dudley found the movie, and they all watched it.

They hadn't seen much of the movie when Kitty tapped Dudley on the shoulder.

"What?" Dudley asked.

"Something's really wrong. I thought the kids liked this movie." Kitty whispered.

"They do." Dudley whispered back.

"Look at them." Kitty said.

Dudley looked, and he noticed that the kids were watching the movie with blank expressions on their faces, as though the movie didn't thrill them. Then he realized that the funny parts before this point hadn't even made them laugh.

"You're right." Dudley said.

"What are you two whispering about?" Peg asked, annoyed.

"Mom, you might wanna look at the kids. I don't think the movie is amusing them." Dudley told her. When Peg looked, she said, "Let's just watch the rest of the movie, and then we'll ask them what's wrong."

Later, when the movie was over, Kitty looked at the kids and said, "Kids, is something wrong?" When the children nodded their heads, Dudley asked, "What's the problem?"

" _YOU GUYS ARE_!" the kids all said at once, pointing at Dudley, Kitty, and Peg. Needless to say, all 3 grown-ups were taken aback by this.

"How are we the problem?" Peg asked.

"Where would you like us to start?" asked Emily.

"From the moment this whole problem began." Peg told her.

"That's easy. It started after Dudley and Kitty began fighting _all the time_." said Blossom.

"And that's a problem because...?" Dudley asked.

"If you keep that up, there's a good chance that George, Molly, and Summer won't exist!" Max said.

"Yeah, and it sounded like Kitty _wanted_ that to happen!" said Annabeth.

"Since when did I say I didn't want my future children?!" Kitty asked.

"Well, remember when we got back from that wedding where Dudley caught the bouquet? You told Dudley to give it to you 'cause you had to marry Eric so he could 'take you away from all this'. You said, 'By 'all this', I mean you.'. And you said it RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOUR FUTURE CHILDREN!" Atin said.

"And when you said it, you as good as called your kids 'mistakes'!" Emily said, very mad.

"It was as though you hated us, 'cause you wanted Eric to take you away from Daddy..." Summer sobbed.

"You do realize that if Eric takes you away from Dad, we're goners..." Molly added. She turned to Max and started crying on his shoulder, and Max stroked her hair in a comforting way, trying to calm her down.

"And when Eric proposed, you _knew_ that the price to pay for marrying him was losing us!" George said, trying to swallow past the lump in his throat.

"But you went right ahead and accepted his proposal without a second thought." Blossom said.

Kitty looked like she felt bad. How could she have forgotten about the kids and how they felt? More importantly, how could she forget that marrying Eric would take away her children?

"I'm such an idiot..." Kitty whispered to herself as she facepalmed.

"Sounds like you're a bad parent, Kitty." Dudley said to his partner.

"You're no better, Dudley! After you and Kitty made a fuss about getting fake-married, you told her that the thought of marrying her made you throw up in your mouth. You even looked sick! To make matters worse, your kids saw and heard it, and they felt that you didn't love them, either." said Emily.

"But I love my future kids!" Dudley said, and he hugged his future children.

"And so do I!" Kitty said, joining in the hug. Now Blossom, Atin, and Emily were seeing one of the many family hugs Dudley, Kitty, and their children shared in the future. Max and Annabeth were starting to wish that they were a part of Dudley and Kitty's future family.

"Well, looks like we found something they have in common: love for their future family." said Atin as he, Max, Annabeth, Blossom, and Emily exchanged smiles.

"I still don't see how I'm a part of the problem." said Peg.

"We're getting to you, Peg." Max said.

"You became part of the problem when you made it sound like Dudley marrying Kitty was a bad thing. You even objected at the wedding!" said Annabeth.

"I thought you loved us, Grandma." George said, looking sad.

"I do! I always will!" Peg told him.

"Well, you should've thought about that before you made it sound like Dad marrying Mom was a bad thing." said Summer.

"Yeah, while Dudley and Kitty were stopping the bad guys at the fake wedding, George, Molly, and Summer felt that they would be non-existent real soon, and so they kissed us good-bye." said Blossom.

"They were really upset." Atin put in.

Now the grown-ups thought about what the kids said, and they realized that the kids were really hurting after everything that had happened.

"We really screwed up, didn't we?" Dudley asked.

"Yup." said Peg, bowing her head in shame.

"I think we owe the kids an apology." Kitty said.

So the grown-ups apologized, gave the children a big hug, and promised to make it up to them the following day. The kids accepted this, and then everyone went to bed.

The following day turned out to be a good one. After having breakfast out, they went to play miniature golf, then to the beach, and finally, out for dinner. The best part was, Dudley and Kitty were on good speaking terms all day, and they didn't even argue or get into a fight. To make things even better, Peg started to see Kitty in a more positive light, and she thought that Kitty would be a great daughter-in-law.

Wow, Dudley, Kitty, and even Peg had this coming, but it all worked out in the end, which is good. Stay tuned, 'cause Keswick's aftermath is next!


	91. Keswick Aftermath

(A/N: Since Keswick also put his kids' lives in jeopardy, he's going to hear it from his own young! Here we go!)

It was nighttime in the city of Petropolis. Earlier that day, Dudley and Kitty staged a fake wedding to stop bad guys from stealing wedding presents, and they succeeded. Anyhow, the day was saved, but right now, we're supposed to be checking up on Keswick and his future kids, Lisa, Tyler, Nate, and Ariel.

Over at Keswick's house, Keswick and his kids got all cleaned up after the Alaskan frosting pipeline burst and covered everyone in buttercream. At this present moment, the children were dressed in their pajamas and were in the living room, sitting very quietly. Keswick knew something was bothering the kids, 'cause they were never this quiet before.

"Kids, I can't help but think something is b-b-bothering you." Keswick said.

"What was your first clue?" Tyler asked.

Keswick was kind of surprised; the kids never spoke to him like that before. He asked, "What's gotten into you?"

"We were going to ask you the exact same question." Lisa replied.

"Me? What did I d-d-do?!" Keswick asked.

"You know well what you did! You were jeopardizing our existence!" Nate said.

"I was?" Keswick asked.

"You were! When you and the Chief were spending time together, it was like you guys were in love! And if you were to fall in love, you'd lose us!" Ariel said.

Keswick forgot about that detail, and when he realized it, boy, did he feel stupid.

"I can't believe I f-f-forgot about that!" Keswick muttered to himself.

"You forgot about us!" said Lisa.

"Your own flesh and blood!" Tyler added.

"And you didn't seem to care!" Nate put in.

"But I do c-c-care!" Keswick said.

"Then you shouldn't have gotten too involved with the Chief!" said Ariel.

"You're r-r-right." said Keswick. He realized that Dudley and Kitty's children weren't the only ones hurting during the whole thing. His own kids were suffering, too. He had to make it up to them, somehow.

"I promise I'll make it up to you, okay?" Keswick asked.

"Okay." said Lisa, Tyler, Nate, and Ariel, and with that, they gave Keswick a big hug. Then it was time for bed, but rather than sleeping in the room they were staying in, they slept with Keswick instead.

"Hey now, what's all this?" Keswick asked upon seeing the kids hop up onto his bed.

"Sorry Dad, but after recent events, we're not taking any chances." said Tyler.

"Come on! You guys are too old to s-s-sleep with me!" Keswick said.

"I'm 5, and Ariel's 3. That's not too old." Nate said.

"The way I see it, you're never too old." Lisa said.

"Lisa, you and Tyler are how old right n-n-now?" Keswick asked.

"We're 9 years old." the twins said in unison.

"You're both too old." Keswick told them.

"Daddy, they're just as upset as Nate and I were about what you were doing." Ariel said as she crawled under the covers.

"(sigh) Okay, you win. You guys can sleep in here t-t-tonight." Keswick said, giving in.

"Thanks, Dad." Tyler said, and then the kids all snuggled close to their dad.

"I really owe these kids." Keswick said to himself, realizing just how much he loved them, and how upset he would be if he erased them from existence.

So the next day, he took the kids to an amusement park, and they all had a fine old time. It was a good day for him, and his kids, and Keswick promised that he would never jeopardize the kids' existence ever again.

Okay, now this aftermath is over. So the grown-ups all learned just how much their actions and words can affect their future children, and almost erase them from existence. Next up is "Barking Tall", so stay tuned!


	92. Barking Tall

(A/N: Okay, here's the episode "Barking Tall". I hope you like it!)

It was daytime in the city of Petropolis. At T.U.F.F., Dudley was being recorded for a video. He said, "Hey, sports fans! Check out the amazing vertical leap of Agent Dudley Puppy, hoop superstar!" He was even dribbling a basketball when he said this. Then he went over to Kitty, who was holding the video camera, and he told her to make sure she filmed this; he wanted it all over the Internet.

Then Dudley made the leap, but guess what happened? He missed the hoop and crashed into the wall. And since Dudley said he wanted it all over the Internet, Kitty put it up there, and it was a video known as "Chump Dunk".

"Do you want me to lower the net for you?" Kitty asked Dudley as he showed up with a toilet seat around his neck and his foot in a wastebasket.

But Dudley said that he could dunk, and he just pulled a hamstring. But saying that he pulled a hamstring made him want ham on a string. Did they make that?

"They do! We keep some up on our ham shelf!" the Chief said, pointing over at a shelf that had several hams on strings. And it was too high for Dudley.

"Poor Dudley. He can't reach it." said Annabeth.

Dudley wished he was taller, for if he was, life would've been easier. He said that it also would've helped him win first prize on the game show "Who Has The Bald Spot?".

Now we go to Dudley's flashback of when he was on that game show. Bob Barky was the host, and he told the contestants (Dudley and a giraffe) that for a lifetime supply of pork chops, they had to tell which of the 3 panelists had the bald spot.

The giraffe was able to get a good look at the panelists (due to his really long neck), and he said, "That's crazy-easy, Bob! It's the bear!" As you guessed, he won. Then he said that he didn't eat pork chops, but the important thing was that he was tall.

The flashback was over, and Dudley was sad as sad music played. He said, "If only I were tall."

"Oh no! Is he gonna sing about his feelings again?" the Chief asked.

"Probably." said Molly.

Sure enough, Dudley began singing:

 _If only I were tall, I could_  
 _Hold my head up at the mall._  
 _I'd go on game shows_  
 _And know who's bald!_  
 _If only I were tall._

The kids applauded politely, mainly because they hated seeing Dudley upset, and they wanted to cheer him up in some small way.

Just then, they heard a 'ding', and a giant potato came out of the elevator.

"Oh no! It's the diabolical Dr. Potato!" the Chief exclaimed. At that, George, Molly, Summer, Max, Annabeth, Blossom, Atin, and Emily all burst out laughing.

But then it was revealed that Keswick, Lisa, Tyler, Nate, and Ariel were wheeling that thing into the room. Keswick said, "It's just me, Chief. I'm making potato salad for the T.U.F.F. picnic and I only had one potato. I was too lazy to go to the m-m-market, so I sprayed it with my new invention: The Grow-Faster Blaster." He said that it 'em-biggens' things. (A/N: The invention also looked like a spray-bottle full of some kind of liquid.)

At that, Dudley grabbed the device.

"Agent Puppy, wait!" Lisa, Tyler, Nate, and Ariel cried, but it was too late! Dudley sprayed himself all over. He even sprayed some into his mouth, and he said, "Mmm, it's tangy with a hint of citrus."

"Dad, are you sure you should've sprayed yourself all over like that?" Summer asked.

"Yeah, that can't be a good idea." Max said.

But to their relief (and Dudley's unhappiness), the stuff Dudley sprayed himself with was Keswick's low-cal salad dressing.

"That's why we tried to warn him." said Lisa.

"So Dad's not gonna grow?" George asked.

"He'll grow if Dad gives him the right one." said Nate.

Keswick attached the right liquid to the sprayer this time, and Dudley sprayed a little of it on himself.

"Nothing happened." said Atin, seeing that Dudley hadn't changed.

"It doesn't work right away." Ariel said.

"Yeah. It takes a while to work." said Tyler.

Dudley was unhappy, but Kitty told him that in her eyes, he'd always be tall.

"YAY!" the kids cheered. But even though Kitty said that she said it to keep Dudley from singing again, they took it as a hint of love.

Dudley told Kitty that she was outta luck, and he started singing again:

 _Being short is so depressing,_  
 _Now I smell like salad dressing._

And that was all he sang.

"Poor Dudley. He really wants to be tall." said Emily.

The next day at T.U.F.F., Kitty, Keswick, and the Chief were drinking coffee, and the kids were drinking hot cocoa, and when they heard the elevator 'ding', they looked to see who was on it. They saw what looked like Dudley's body, only his head was missing, because his body looked bigger. The Chief thought it was the diabolical villain Dr. Half-Dog.

"I think it's Dudley. Only he's bigger." said Blossom.

"Dad grew?!" Molly asked, eyes wide.

And it was Dudley. He was tall!

"Wow! Dad's big!" said Summer, impressed.

Now he could dunk and reach the ham! He was about to dunk one of the hams, but the Chief knocked the ham out of Dudley's hand and said, "You may be tall, but I got mad hops!"

Then Birdbrain appeared on the monitor, saying that he was going to announce his latest diabolical plan, but the background he was in appeared to be a roller-coaster ride.

"Are you on a roller-coaster?" Kitty and the children asked him.

Birdbrain said that he had been on a bit of an emotional roller-coaster lately, but then he saw the background and saw what they meant. His henchmen were trying out new video effects, and he told them to put on something more foreboding. So they changed it.

"I'm afraid to look. Is it more foreboding?" Birdbrain asked. The background was more Easter-like, complete with a bunny hopping around.

"Terrifying." the Chief said, uninterested. The kids, however, couldn't help giggling.

Then Birdbrain told his plan. Since he couldn't fly, he was going to sabotage everything that could, starting with the kite store. Before signing off, Birdbrain saw the background, and he said, "Bunnies?" To his henchmen, Birdbrain shouted, "I hate ALL OF YOU!"

"Come on, Dudley. We gotta stop Birdbrain!" Kitty said.

"When we're done, can we go on his roller-coaster? I think I'm tall enough to ride it now!" Dudley said.

Later, Birdbrain, Zippy, Owl, and Bat made it to the kite store.

"Alright, everyone! Start wrecking kites!" Birdbrain said.

"Who?" Owl asked.

"You!" Birdbrain shouted.

"Just the lady sheep?" Zippy asked.

Then we saw Ewe!

"No! Everyone!" Birdbrain said. He hired a new henchman whose name couldn't possibly cause any confusion; he was a goose called "Mr. Peekma", but his name was pronounced 'peck-me'.

So Birdbrain said the guy's name, and his henchmen (except for the new guy) started pecking Birdbrain.

"No! Don't peck me! That's his name!" Birdbrain explained. Then he hired another guy who was a crocodile named "Mr. Bitma", but his name was pronounced 'bite-me'. So this guy was fired.

Now Birdbrain and his henchmen were trying to destroy the kites, but that's when Dudley, Kitty, and the children showed up.

"You're under arrest, Birdbrain!" Kitty said.

So Birdbrain decided it was time to leave, but the new guy was still there, and Birdbrain told him not to just stand there, but when he said the guy's name, his henchmen were pecking him again. Birdbrain told them that he was talking to the goose.

Before Birdbrain and his henchmen could get out, Dudley blocked the exit and said, "You're not going anywhere! And neither am I, 'cause my giant butt's stuck in the door." Sure enough, we got an outside view, and there was Dudley's butt, stuck in the door. His tail was even wagging.

Back at T.U.F.F., Birdbrain and his henchmen walked into a prison cell, and once they were in, Kitty closed the door, and then she and Dudley walked away, followed by the children.

"My life is a nightmare!" Birdbrain shouted. Just then, a horse was heard, and Birdbrain said, "I'm not talking to you, Night Mare!"

The horse, known as Night Mare, just made another angry sound, and flames blew from its nostrils.

Getting back to our T.U.F.F. friends, Keswick and his kids came up, and they were moving the giant potato with some kind of vehicle. Keswick said that he had good news and bad news. The good news was that they'd never run out of potato salad.

"HOORAY!" everyone cheered.

"There's no news bad enough to off-set that!" the Chief said.

But there was. The bad news was that Keswick couldn't stop the effects of the Grow-Faster Blaster, which meant big trouble for Dudley.

"Oh no..." Dudley and Kitty's children whimpered, getting upset.

Dudley thought he was going to turn into a potato, which meant that his 7th greatest fear had been realized!

"But we're still good with the potato salad, right?" the Chief asked.

"Is that all you can think about?!" Annabeth asked, unhappy that the Chief was thinking about potato salad when Dudley was in trouble.

Then Dudley screamed, and he started to grow even more. Upon seeing this, Atin quickly got the kids out of T.U.F.F. with Chaos Control. When Dudley finished growing, he said that he couldn't bear to look. Was he a potato?

Unfortunately, Keswick had dropped the Grow-Faster Blaster, and it landed near Birdbrain. The evil booby picked it up, took off the spray-part, and poured the stuff on himself. And after that, he got away.

The Chief told Keswick to get in his lab and make an antidote for Dudley. So he did.

After Keswick left, a rumbling was heard, and felt, and Kitty wondered if they were having an earthquake. But it was Dudley's stomach. He felt that he had too much ham on a string.

In Keswick's lab, Keswick said that in order to turn Dudley back into his normal size, he needed to reverse-engineer the formula.

Keswick turned on some burner, and then Dudley farted, and his fart destroyed T.U.F.F.

"Ahh, that's better! I mean, gross, Kitty!" Dudley said.

Then the Chief said that his horoscope said this would happen.

Kitty and Keswick read the Chief's horoscope, and it said, "A giant dog fart will destroy everything you've worked for. You will soar to new heights."

"I don't get it." Dudley said, referring to the last part. Then he started growing again, and he said, "Oh, now I get it!" But then Dudley had an itch, and he started scratching it the way a dog would (with his hind leg), and his leg kept hitting a nearby building, which eventually knocked the building over, and that caused more buildings to fall over like dominoes.

That's when Kitty, Keswick, the Chief, and the kids showed up in the T.U.F.F. Copter, and Kitty told Dudley to stop scratching. The Chief said that they were gonna have to send Dudley to a place where he couldn't do any more damage. At first, he suggested sending him to the china shop on Main, but Keswick whispered something to the Chief, so Dudley was instead sent to Petropolis Canyon.

"I'll be lonely, and none of the souvenir t-shirts will fit me!" Dudley complained.

"Don't worry, Dudley! You won't be there long. We'll figure out some way to get you back to normal." Kitty promised.

Then Dudley was saying what he wouldn't need, and he was dropping a lot of big things, like his T.U.F.F. Keys, his blaster, a bowling ball, and some barbells.

As he left the city (destroying more of it in the process), he started to sing again. He sang:

 _I was wrong about being tall._  
 _I hurt my friends_ (spoken: whoops!)  
 _I crushed the Mall._

"I'm gonna miss him." the Chief said when Dudley was out of sight.

"Not as much as they do." Emily said, motioning towards George, Molly, and Summer, who looked really sad.

Then they heard giant footsteps, and the Chief thought Dudley was coming back!

"Blast him!" the Chief yelled.

"Don't blast Daddy!" Summer begged through her tears.

But then they saw it was Birdbrain.

"That's not Agent Puppy; that's Birdbrain!" Keswick exclaimed.

"Summer, did ya hear that?! That's Birdbrain!" Lisa said.

"Okay, they can blast him, but not Dad!" Summer replied.

Then Birdbrain let out a screech, but that's 'cause he had a lozenge stuck in his throat. He still couldn't fly, but now that he was huge, it would be easier for him to destroy everything that could.

"We gotta get outta here!" Molly screamed.

"Atin, help!" the kids screamed.

"Okay!" said Atin, and he used Chaos Control to get himself and the other children to safety.

Meanwhile, Birdbrain climbed a building, and some planes circled him. He smacked one of the planes away (and the other followed it), pecked a hole through a blimp, and swatted the T.U.F.F. Copter out of the air.

After the Copter crashed, Kitty said that there was only one person big enough to stop Birdbrain.

Over in Petropolis Canyon, Dudley was happy that the kids were here to keep him company (that's where they wound up), but being tall wrecked everything!

"I'm so sad I don't even feel like singing." Dudley told them. Then he said, "Well, maybe a little." Some sad music started playing, and a spotlight appeared on Dudley, but before he could sing, he heard Kitty's voice shout, "NO! DON'T SING!"

"Mom?!" George asked.

Sure enough, Kitty drove over on a motorcycle, and Dudley couldn't believe Kitty drove all the way out there just to tell him not to sing.

"We need your help. Birdbrain 'em-biggened' himself with the Grow-Faster Blaster, and now the only thing big enough to defeat him is you! Or the potato, but Keswick's saving that for the picnic, so it's on you!" Kitty explained.

"I'll just end up destroying the city!" Dudley told her. But Kitty told him that he already did. Petropolis was an uninhabitable pile of rubble that would take 50 years to re-build.

"You always know how to make me feel better." Dudley said. Still, Dudley was ready and willing to go back to Petropolis to fight Birdbrain.

Back in Petropolis, Birdbrain was swatting more planes away from him, and he said that nothing was in the sky because he swatted everything down, and no one could stop him!

"I can, because I'm taller than you!" Dudley said to Birdbrain, and he really did look taller than Birdbrain!

"No, you're not! You're standing on the curb!" Birdbrain said. And that was true. Then Birdbrain punched Dudley (but Atin quickly got the kids back to safety before that happened) into a building.

While Dudley was dazed, Birdbrain grabbed a ship out of the water and threw it at Dudley with force, and Dudley caught the ship, but he was sent flying towards the Petropolis-News building. Dudley took the globe off the top of the building and threw it at Birdbrain. Before it could hit Birdbrain, the Chief jumped up and knocked the globe out of the way, sending it into another building.

"CHIEF, YOU BLOCKHEAD!" the kids shouted from where they were.

"Mad hops! Sorry, I realize that was a little counter-productive." the Chief said.

Then Kitty drove up and told Dudley to go for his blaster, which was at the corner of 1st and Elm. Dudley got his weapon, but Birdbrain picked up Kitty and said, "Drop it, Agent Puppy! If I go down, she goes with me!"

"No! Not Mom!" Molly yelled.

"I wasn't planning on shooting you, Birdbrain!" Dudley said, and he shot the donut off the top of the donut shop. The donut fell on Birdbrain, which caused him to let go of Kitty. Kitty was falling, but luckily, Dudley saved her!

"Thanks, Dudley!" Kitty said, very happy. But Dudley put her on top of a crumbling building to 'keep her safe'.

"Oh no!" Blossom said. The building collapsed, but Atin came to Kitty's rescue while Dudley told Birdbrain, "Looks like you're gonna get to fly after all."

Dudley went to some electrical lines, and with their help, he launched himself at Birdbrain with his fist out, and he punched Birdbrain all the way to Petropolis Canyon.

Then Dudley showed up with Kitty and the children, and Dudley told Birdbrain that he was under arrest, but all he had to do was find a jail big enough to hold him.

"You won't have to worry about that, Agent Puppy." Keswick said. He showed him that the potato was back to normal. Apparently, the effects of the Grow-Faster Blaster were only temporary.

"Which means that Dudley and Birdbrain should shrink down to their normal sizes any minute now!" Tyler realized.

"Oh, thank goodness." the kids said. Then Dudley set the kids down before he and Birdbrain began shrinking. Once they were back to normal, Birdbrain allowed Dudley to cuff him.

"Thanks to you, the pile of rubble that was once Petropolis is now safe!" the Chief said to Dudley.

"Thanks, Chief. I think I feel a song coming on." Dudley said as a spotlight appeared on him, and the music started to play.

"Oh, no you don't!" the Chief said, and he picked up the potato and stuffed it in Dudley's mouth before he could get the first note out.

"Mad hops!" the Chief said.

The End

Well, that was a big episode! Anyway, stay tuned for "Bad Eggs"!


	93. Bad Eggs

(A/N: Now it's time for the next episode, which is "Bad Eggs". This one should be interesting! Here goes...)

It was a dark and stormy night in the city of Petropolis. An ambulance drove up to the hospital, and the driver got out. It was too dark to tell who it was, but whoever it was laughed to himself as he went to the maternity ward. Once inside, he was nabbing the eggs that the sleeping expectant parents were incubating. (A/N: We could also hear his voice, and it sounded like Birdbrain.) The eggs were put into a box and taken away.

The following day, Dudley, Kitty, and the kids were in the hospital, and the doctor in the room told Dudley (who was lying on a hospital bed), "I can see why you're congested." The doctor put on a glove and reached into Dudley's nose. He pulled out a golf ball and dropped it onto the tray Kitty was holding. More objects followed, like a stapler and a blaster.

"I have no idea how Dad got those things in his nose." George said.

"And I don't think I want to know how." said Annabeth.

Kitty asked Dudley why he would shove all those things up his nose. Dudley said that he didn't have pockets, and he loved coming to the hospital because the food was awesome. He grabbed something off of a tray on the table beside the bed, and he put it in his mouth.

"That was a surgical sponge." the doctor said.

"Really? Tasted like pie." Dudley replied. At this, the kids gagged and ran to the bathroom to throw up.

Dudley's nose was clear, and the doctor asked if there was anything he could treat him for. Well, Dudley said that the doctor could treat him to ice cream. Also, Dudley was constantly plagued by an angry little voice in his head that was driving him to the brink of insanity.

"I'm sure that's just your imagination." Kitty said.

"Get me outta here, you moron!" the voice said, and it sounded like the Chief's voice.

"Angry voice, WE TALKED ABOUT NAME-CALLING!" Dudley yelled at the voice.

The doctor adjusted his glove and reached into Dudley's nose again. This time, he pulled out the Chief (A/N: So it was the Chief!) and dropped him on the tray.

"Chief!" Kitty exclaimed.

"Oh, sweet air! I've been stuck up there for two weeks!" the Chief said.

"Poor Chief." said Summer as she and the other kids came out of the bathroom.

"You've been in my nose? Keswick told us you retired!" Dudley said.

It turned out that the Chief was walking past Dudley while he was snoring, and got sucked into his head with only Kitty's phone to keep him company. Then he told Kitty that her mother called, and boy, was she a piece of work.

"Dudley, why was my phone in your nose?" Kitty asked, not sounding too happy. Kitty asked Dudley to hold it for her, and he had no pockets. Kitty then decided that next time she needed someone to hold her phone, she'd ask the kids to do it.

Then screams were heard, and Dudley, Kitty, and the children raced towards the sound.

The screams were coming from the maternity ward, and all the parents were going crazy. One mother said that someone stole their eggs.

"We'll figure out who did this." Dudley said. Then he asked, "Does anyone know who did this?"

"Dudley, everyone was panicking when we got here, so I don't think they know." said Blossom. And sure enough, all the parents shrugged.

"Well, you were right." Emily said.

Dudley then said that they did everything they could, so he told Kitty and the children, "Let's go eat some more sponges."

"Let's not and say we did." Atin said, referring to the sponges.

Kitty said that they needed to figure out who the twisted weirdo was who was stealing the eggs.

Meanwhile, at Birdbrain's lair, Birdbrain had the eggs in his twisted evil incubator.

"Where?" asked Bat.

"Right there, in front of you. It's so big I had to move the sofa into the hallway." Birdbrain said.

"Who?" Owl asked.

Birdbrain said that he moved it by himself because his henchmen (right now it was just Zippy, Owl, Bat, and Duck) were all on a break. He said that they needed to take separate breaks, and someone kept eating his lunch.

"Fortunately, I will soon have enough eggs to hatch an army of evil henchmen to replace you!" Birdbrain said.

"Who?" asked Owl.

"ALL OF YOU! Including the new guy, Fly." Birdbrain said. But when he said 'Fly', his henchmen started flying. He told them not to fly; he was talking to the fly. Birdbrain wasn't even sure if Fly was an actual henchman, for he showed up one day when Birdbrain left some macaroni salad on the counter. Then Birdbrain asked Fly if he even filled out the paperwork, but Fly flew away.

Getting back to his plan, Birdbrain said that once he exposed the eggs to his evil incubator light, the evil centers of their brains would take over, and together, they would rule Petropolis! He pressed a button, and a needle started to move from a happy face to a frowny face, but then it stopped and went back to the happy face.

"Zippy, why isn't this working?!" Birdbrain asked. Zippy said that it was nighttime, and an eco-friendly solar-powered light. It wouldn't come on until the sun rose. Didn't Birdbrain want to save the planet? No, Birdbrain wanted to destroy it. It was clearly laid out in their mission statement. Oh well, until the sun came up, they may as well get more eggs.

Back at the T.U.F.F. building, there was a big sign on top of the building that said "Keswick Presents", so now the building read "Keswick Presents T.U.F.F.". Dudley, Kitty, the Chief, and the kids were in the building, and in the room they were in, there were famous paintings and sculptures, but they were all done up with Keswick.

"What is going on around here? Who changed the name of T.U.F.F. to 'Keswick Presents T.U.F.F.'?" the Chief asked.

"Do you really have to ask?" Kitty wanted to know.

"After I heard myself say it, it was pretty clear." the Chief said.

"Keswick did it." the kids said in unison.

On the door to the Chief's office, it read, "Keswick Presents Chief Keswick's Office". Then Keswick came out on the Chief's monitor system, and Lisa, Tyler, Nate, and Ariel unhappily followed.

"Keswick, someone's been stealing eggs from the hospital!" Dudley said.

"Shh. You can't discuss official T.U.F.F. business in front of a civilian." Keswick said.

"Who are you calling a civilian?! I'm the Chief!" the Chief said.

"Chief! You're back!" Lisa happily exclaimed.

"Now maybe you can make Dad behave himself." said Tyler.

However, Keswick said that he deactivated the Chief's security clearance when he thought he retired.

The Chief said that that was ridiculous, and he was going to his office. But as he hopped over there, an alarm went off, and a laser was pointed at the Chief as a voice said, "Unauthorized security breach!" Then the Chief was zapped.

"Chief!" Keswick's children cried.

"Yup, it's gonna take some time to get your clearance back. In the m-m-meantime, I'm happy to go on acting as Chief." Keswick said.

"Dad, the Chief's back, so snap out of it!" Nate said.

"Yeah, like RIGHT NOW!" Ariel added.

Then Kitty wondered what they were going to do about the egg-napper. Dudley didn't know about her, but he was going to chow down on a giant hospital donut. As he spoke, he pulled a giant, dirty toilet seat out of his nose. Before he could take a big bite, George, Molly, Summer, Max, Annabeth, Blossom, Atin, Emily, Lisa, Tyler, Nate, and Ariel ran to the bathroom to hurl their guts.

Keswick said that he had a plan to deal with the egg-napper, but he couldn't tell them in front of the 'civilian'. So Kitty asked the Chief if he would go stand in the corner and cover his ears. So the Chief hopped over to a corner, but guess what happened when he got there? That voice from earlier said, "Unauthorized corner breach!" And the poor Chief ended up getting zapped again!

"Why do we even have this?!" the Chief exclaimed.

The kids returned, and Keswick told Dudley and Kitty that they'd have to go undercover at the hospital. Dudley would be a doctor, and Kitty would be a nurse. And now Dudley and Kitty were wearing the uniforms, and when the boys saw Kitty, they said, "Helloooooooo, Nurse!"

"Why can't I be the doctor?! He just ate a toilet seat!" Kitty exclaimed.

"We didn't need to hear that..." said Molly, feeling sick again. Max just rubbed Molly's back, trying to calm her.

Later, Dudley, Kitty, and the kids were at the hospital, looking around. Then they happened upon a small group of doctors, and Dudley said to them, "What's up, my fellow doctors?"

"Maybe you should've said, 'Eh, what's up, doc?'." Max suggested, and the rest of the kids smiled. (A/N: I think we know who Max was referring to.)

"I, too, am a doctor, named Dr. Itooamadoctor. It's French, like these delicious hospital fries." Dudley said, and the 'fries' turned out to be a jar of tongue depressors.

The doctors all walked away while another doctor walked by with an unconscious person lying on a gurney. Dudley asked the unconscious person if he'd stolen any eggs lately.

"He didn't do it; he's unconscious." Kitty pointed out.

"Yeah. There's no way he did it." Atin agreed.

"Who's the doctor here?" Dudley asked Kitty.

"Neither one of us." Kitty told him.

Then screams were heard, and Kitty knew that more eggs were in trouble.

When the group reached the maternity ward, they found that all the parents were going crazy, just like last time. Then Dudley spotted Snaptrap in the room.

"Snaptrap?!" the kids exclaimed.

Dudley tackled the rat and said, "You're under arrest for egg-napping!"

"Egg-napping? I was just here to get some of this delicious hospital pie." Snaptrap said, holding a surgical sponge.

"If you like the pie, you should try the donuts!" Dudley said, holding out a toilet seat. Kitty swatted the seat out of Dudley's hand, and it landed on the floor. Snaptrap said that he wasn't eating that now; it was dirty.

Kitty then told Dudley that Snaptrap wasn't the culprit, but something told her the egg-napper was gonna strike again. Then Dudley said that he had an idea for some new disguises that might be able to fool the bad guys.

Now Dudley was dressed as a female chicken, and he was sitting on a giant egg in a nest. Kitty asked why she was the one in the egg. Dudley said that she didn't have an awesome lady-bird costume up her nose.

"You're sitting on the air hole." Kitty said.

"STOP TALKING! You're not even born yet!" Dudley yelled.

(A/N: In case you're wondering where the kids are, they're in the room, but Annabeth made them invisible.)

Back at Birdbrain's lair, Birdbrain put more stolen eggs in the incubator. Once again, the needle started to move, then stopped. Where was the evil?

"Because it's cloudy, Boss. Next time you hatch an evil plan, you might wanna check the forecast." Zippy said.

Just then, one of the eggs hatched, and a baby alligator or crocodile peeked out. Birdbrain was mad because the eco-light was causing the eggs to hatch with the babies not being evil. Actually, this one was kinda cute, and when Birdbrain cootchie-cooed it, the baby let out a cry and bit Birdbrain's beak! So now Birdbrain needed to go back to the hospital for a replacement egg and a tetanus shot. Then the part of his beak that got bit was hanging by a thread, so he also needed stitches.

Getting back to our T.U.F.F. pals, Dudley was still sitting on the egg, and a nurse walked by with a steak, and Dudley said, "Kitty! I have awesome news!"

"Did the bad guy show up?" Kitty asked.

"Even better! It's Salisbury Steak Day!" Dudley exclaimed. He jumped off the egg and followed the nurse, while saying in a high-pitched female voice, "Oh, nurse! Can I have some extra Salisbury Steak? After all, I'm eating for two now."

At that moment, Birdbrain, Zippy, Owl, and Bat snuck into the room that Dudley exited, and then they came out (with the egg Kitty was in) as the nurse handed the steak to Dudley. But then Birdbrain dropped the egg, and we could see that in it, Kitty was wearing a pink baby bonnet, a pink shirt, and a diaper, all the while saying "OW!" while the egg rolled downstairs. Kitty then pulled out her phone and called Dudley.

"Hello?" Dudley said, answering the phone in the female voice. Kitty told Dudley that she'd been egg-napped and she thought it was Birdbrain. He had to hurry, 'cause Kitty was locked in the egg. Dudley promised that he'd be there as fast as he could. He gobbled up the steak, and then he ripped off the costume, and then he nabbed an old turtle's motorized scooter. But it wasn't going very fast.

The kids, meanwhile, had seen Birdbrain take the egg Kitty was in, and so Atin used Chaos Control to get them to Birdbrain's lair.

At Birdbrain's lair, the Evil Gauge was at 60%, due to the sun starting to come out. Birdbrain was thrilled about hatching his evil army, but suddenly, he heard Dudley's voice, and it sounded like Dudley was trying to break the door down, but he couldn't.

We go outside, and we can see Dudley ramming into the door with that motorized scooter, but it's not opening the door.

"Can you open the door? I can't go fast enough to bust it down!" Dudley called.

"So get off of that thing and open the door yourself!" Annabeth shouted.

"Who said that?" Birdbrain asked, noticeably startled.

"We did!" the kids shouted as they became visible again and got into attack position.

But then Birdbrain noticed that the power was increasing.

"Oh no!" the kids moaned.

"Hurry, Dudley! I don't wanna be evil! Plus, my leg is asleep!" Kitty called.

Then Dudley finally got the doors open, but then he kept veering off to the side.

"Dad, would you get off of that stupid thing?!" Summer begged. He didn't get off it, but he did get in.

But the Evil Gauge was at 99%! In mere seconds, Birdbrain's evil incubator beam would be fully charged, and an army of evil babies would rise to defend him!

"Not if these balloons rise first, he said cleverly!" Dudley said, and he released the balloons that were tied to the motorized scooter. The balloons rose and covered the sun, causing the needle on the Evil Gauge to go all the way back to the happy face.

Birdbrain was going to blast Dudley now, but his blaster didn't work. It was wind-powered. Then Dudley threw Birdbrain at the giant egg. It cracked, and Kitty popped out with an angry look on her face.

"You're going down, Birdbrain!" Kitty said, blaster aimed at Birdbrain. Suddenly, her legs wobbled, and she remembered that her leg was asleep, and she fell over. Then her blaster fired a net, and it caught Birdbrain's henchmen while Dudley cuffed Birdbrain.

Birdbrain said that he would have his revenge, but first, he needed to go to the hospital. Dudley told Birdbrain to stay away from the Salisbury Steak, 'cause it tasted like a toilet seat.

"You've got to be kidding." George said. Then Dudley and Kitty were riding the motorized scooter, with all the eggs in the front basket and Birdbrain and his henchmen in the back basket. Again, they were moving slower than molasses, so Kitty suggested they walk. Unfortunately, her leg was still asleep.

"I know what to do!" said Atin, and he used Chaos Control.

Later that night, Dudley, Kitty, and the children were back at T.U.F.F., where Kitty told the Chief and Keswick that they arrested the bad guys and returned the eggs to their moms. Dudley said that as a reward, the hospital gave him a lifetime supply of creamed corn.

However, the stuff was really fungal-cream, but Dudley asked why he tasted corn.

"Excuse us!" said the children, and they ran to the bathroom to throw up again.

"You've done T.U.F.F. proud." the Chief said to Dudley and Kitty.

"Sadly, that means nothing coming from you, Herbert, since you're still not the Chief." Keswick said.

But the Chief was Chief again; he got his clearance back. He threw his badge at Keswick, knocking him off the monitor system. Then the Chief got back onto his monitor system.

"Uh-oh..." Keswick said, realizing what was going to happen.

At this moment, the kids came back, and when they saw what was going to happen, Lisa, Tyler, Nate, and Ariel grinned.

"It's about time the Chief knocked Dad off his high horse!" Lisa said.

"Yeah, Dad was pretty annoying as the Chief. Maybe he'll be nice again after this." Tyler said.

"We can only hope..." said Nate as Ariel started singing "Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah" to herself.

Keswick ran to something, but then an alarm went off, and Keswick got zapped.

Then the screen went black, and Snaptrap popped up, arms laden with surgical sponges, saying, "I did it! I got the pie! Start the car, Larry!"

The End

Oh boy, that was fun! Next up is a quickie, so stay tuned!


	94. I'm Wishing

(A/N: Here's a request from **edger230**. I hope it's good enough.)

It was nighttime in the city of Petropolis. The villains were put in their place earlier that day, and the T.U.F.F. agents are home, and if I remember correctly, the kids are all at Kitty's apartment. Let's get over there.

At Kitty's apartment, it looks like the children are all asleep. Well, except for Annabeth. She's over by the window, looking at the starry sky.

"I wonder which one is the Wishing Star?" Annabeth said to herself, eyes on the stars.

"The Wishing Star is the brightest one." a voice from behind Annabeth said.

"Oh, thanks." said Annabeth. Then she realized that someone else was up, and she turned to see George sitting behind her.

"George, what was that for?" Annabeth asked.

"I was only helping you." George said. Then he asked, "So, any reason why you're looking for the Wishing Star?"

"You probably know why." Annabeth told him.

"You want Mom and Dad to end up together?" George guessed.

"More than anything. If Dudley and Kitty don't end up together, I'll lose you! I don't want to think about it, but that's all I've been doing lately!" Annabeth almost wailed.

"And I'm wishing Mom and Dad will adopt you and Max when we get back to the future. I don't want you to have to go back to the ol' bag." said George as he gave Annabeth a hug, trying to comfort her.

"Don't remind me! I've been having nightmares about her for a while!" Annabeth said.

"So you're asking the Wishing Star to help Mom and Dad realize that they're meant to be?" George said.

"That's right." said Annabeth.

"Mind if I wish with you?" George asked.

"Be my guest." Annabeth replied.

Together, they wished for Dudley and Kitty's relationship to happen.

I know it was short, but I did my best. Stay tuned for "Bark to Nature"!


	95. Bark to Nature

(A/N: We're back with the next episode, "Bark to Nature". I hope you all enjoy it!)

It was daytime in the city of Petropolis, and right now, Dudley, Kitty, Keswick, the Chief, and the kids were in the parking garage where agents parked.

"Agents, I brought you to this parking garage because I can't find my car." Keswick said.

Suddenly, an alarm went off, and the Chief said, "Everybody, fan out. Tango, Foxtrot, Alpha formation."

That's when Dudley was heard saying, "Found it, found it, found it!" He was jumping up and down and pointing at Keswick's car, which was parked in the space reserved for him.

"Well, that didn't take very long." Lisa said.

"Yeah, but I wonder if Dad remembered parking his car in the spot that was reserved for him." Tyler said.

"You think Dad would remember." Nate said, and Ariel shrugged her small shoulders.

"At least we found it." said Emily.

The Chief praised Dudley, and so ended another pressure-filled day at T.U.F.F.

"Let's go home and celebrate our heroism." the Chief said.

"Yeah!" the kids cheered, ready to celebrate.

Not so fast! Keswick wanted to present his newest weapon in their war on crime, the T.U.F.F. R.V. Well, the spot Keswick was motioning to was empty.

"And where is it?" Atin said.

"I forgot where I parked that, too." Keswick admitted.

"Really?" his future children facepalmed.

Then Dudley was heard saying, "Found it, found it, found it!" This time, he was jumping up and down next to the R.V.

"I'm finding all the cars today!" Dudley said. Then he went into the R.V. with George, Molly, Summer, Max, Annabeth, Blossom, Atin, and Emily following him.

Keswick said that the T.U.F.F. R.V. was a state-of-the-art, all-terrain vehicle equipped with a cloaking device (the R.V. turned invisible, but we could see Dudley and the kids until the cloaking device wore off), a force-field (a force-field appeared around the R.V. for a second before disappearing), and the fire-power of a small, but violent country (it looked like a weapon).

"Who cares?! It has a froaster!" Dudley exclaimed. It could fry your hot dog and toast your bun at the same time. Because of this, Dudley said that he was never going outside again.

"But Dad, you can't stay in here forever!" Summer exclaimed.

"Summer's right, you know." Blossom told him.

Dudley asked who wanted a froasted hot dog. Kitty was going to tell Dudley something, but she stopped to tell Dudley that she'd take a hot dog.

"I'll fire up the froaster by pushing this unlabeled button with the skull next to it." Dudley said.

"I don't think you should do that!" Molly said, but it was too late. Dudley pushed the button, and Keswick said that that was the button for the anvil cannon.

"What?!" the kids asked, wondering if they heard correctly.

Sure enough, a big cannon popped up from the top of the R.V., and it was firing anvils!

"Whoa, baby!" the kids shouted in unison.

Kitty, Keswick, the Chief, and Keswick's kids ran screaming into the R.V. Once inside, Keswick said, "Do you know how hard it's gonna be to r-reload that thing?"

"I can froast anything! In fact, I just froasted the manual that said what all the unlabeled buttons are for." Dudley said.

"You did WHAT?!" Atin screamed.

"Dudley, you shouldn't have done that..." Max groaned.

"We should've seen that coming." Annabeth sighed.

They wouldn't have much time to figure that out, because Dudley didn't know which button turned the froaster off. He pressed a button, and an anvil fell on Kitty.

"Mom, are you okay?!" George asked, worried about Kitty.

"What do you know? There was one anvil left." Keswick said.

"Dad, that's not our main concern. Didn't you hear what Agent Puppy did?!" Lisa asked.

"He froasted the manual!" Tyler added.

Then an alarm went off, and it turned out that they were getting intel that someone was stealing picnic baskets at Yellowbone Park (parody of Yellowstone Park).

"Is it Yogi Bear?" Ariel asked.

"I don't think it's him." said Nate.

Dudley was happy about getting to use the R.V.

"I'm the Chief. I get to drive." the Chief said as he got into the driver's seat. However, he couldn't see the road. But he didn't care, for he got carsick anyway.

"Oh man..." the kids moaned. They didn't want the Chief to drive. If they were older, and had driver's licenses, they would've driven.

"Wait, Chief! I put a special s-steering wheel in the back, just for you." Keswick said, picking up the Chief and putting him in a tiny area that looked like it was for babies.

"It's like Command Central back here! I don't know what to do first, honk my squeaky horn or learn my numbers!" the Chief said, clearly enjoying this area.

Kitty said that she'd drive the steering wheel, and Dudley was going to keep pushing unlabeled buttons.

"How about you don't do that?!" Emily suggested to Dudley, to no avail.

Suddenly, the R.V. was positioned like a rocket, and it took off like one, too. Everyone fell to the back area of the R.V.

"I did that! And when I spin this, it makes a noise!" the Chief said, spinning the little steering wheel.

The R.V. went to Yellowbone Park.

Meanwhile, at Yellowbone Park, Snaptrap was heard saying, "We got the picnic baskets!" Sure enough, he and his men were running, carrying picnic baskets that they'd stolen. Snappy, Melody, Stella, and Murray hadn't stolen any picnic baskets, but that didn't bother them. They were just happy to be around their dads.

Snaptrap told Larry to stay behind and draw their fire, but Larry pointed out that they stole the baskets from a scout troop.

"I doubt they have weapons." Larry said.

Suddenly, Larry was zapped from behind.

"Oh, for crying out loud! It's just egg salad!" Larry screamed over his shoulder as more zaps were fired.

"Who knew scouts have weapons?" Snappy asked his friends.

"I didn't know. And even though I'm hungry, I'm gonna leave the picnic baskets alone." Stella said.

Snaptrap said that they'd be safe inside the Snaptrap family cabin, which was a cabin that had no door or roof. Snaptrap and his henchmen ran for the entrance at the same time and got stuck. Then they fell down, taking the doorframe with them. Then the children ran in.

"This place is a total dump! Why did your mom send us here?" Larry asked. The cabin had barely any furniture in it, and it was a mess.

"'Cause she's an ol' hag." Snappy answered. However, Snaptrap said, "She said she needed a little quiet time away from us. And having been around us myself, I can understand why. Boy, my voice is irritating."

"His voice isn't irritating." Melody said.

Suddenly, Francisco pointed out a note that Snaptrap's mom left on the wall.

"'Beware of the geezer.'" Snaptrap read, then said, "I don't see an old man in here. I bet he died from exposure."

"Boss, actually that says 'geyser'." Ollie said. (A/N: Yes, the note did say 'geyser'.)

"Like a boiling hot torrent of water that blasts up through the ground?" Snaptrap asked.

Sure enough, there was a geyser in the middle of the floor, and it was gonna blow!

"RUN!" Murray yelled, running out of the cabin with his friends right behind him. And they made it out just in time, for the geyser sent Snaptrap, Ollie, Francisco, and Larry into the air, and right outside Yellowbone Park.

Snaptrap said that the geyser explained what happened to the roof of the cabin. Still, they were gonna need a better place to stay if they were going to survive out in the wild. That was when they got run over by the T.U.F.F. R.V.

"We're here." the Chief said as the R.V. was parked.

"Come on, Dudley. We've got to find out who's been stealing those picnic baskets." Kitty said as she and the kids got out of the R.V.

"Was I unclear when I said I was never leaving the R.V.?" Dudley asked.

"Dad, you can't just stay in there!" George said.

Dudley claimed that he wouldn't survive out there, for it was (as he put it) barbaric and primitive.

"Look at those savages. They're throwing their shoes at each other." Dudley said, referring to a family of horses playing horseshoes.

"Looks like it's just me and the kids." Kitty sighed. She and the kids (Lisa, Tyler, Nate, and Ariel included) went to look for the thief.

When they were gone, Snaptrap and his men popped out from a nearby bush (with their kids spotting them), and Snaptrap saw the R.V.

"That would be the perfect place to stay while we're stuck out here in the woods. It even has a roof. Maybe we should steal the roof." Snaptrap said.

"How are we going to get the rest of the T.U.F.F. agents out of the R.V.?" Ollie asked.

Snaptrap said he had a detailed plan, but his voice was irritating him again, so he was gonna draw it in the dirt. Ollie was going to get a stick for Snaptrap to draw with, but Snaptrap told him that there was no need, for he always carried a finger bone on him.

"Whoa..." the D.O.O.M. kids said.

Later, Snaptrap went over to the R.V. and knocked on the door. Keswick opened the door with the Chief on his nose.

"Hi. I'm Ranger Snaptrap. I mean, Mike." Snaptrap said. He was dressed in an outfit similar to the one he wore in "Snappy Campers", and he was also wearing two leaves like a mustache. Snaptrap offered the Chief and Keswick a complimentary tour of the park.

"Ooh, that would be delightful. I just need to use the bathroom first." the Chief said. However, there was no bathroom in the R.V. Okay, there would have been, but Keswick said he had to take it out to make room for the Chief's fake steering wheel (I mean, totally real command center).

After a while, Snaptrap led them towards his cabin, saying, "And here we are at the place they call Witch's Cabin. Legend has it it belonged to an evil lady who sent her son and his henchmen- I mean, friends- away so she could have some peace and quiet."

"I thought the place was Ol' Hag's Cabin." Snappy (who was walking ahead of Snaptrap) whispered to his friends (also ahead of Snaptrap). The kids all shrugged after that.

"Hope she finds the cobra I left in her bed." Snaptrap said.

"You left a cobra in her bed?! If it bites her, and she doesn't get the anti-venom, then the ol' hag won't be around to terrorize me in the future!" Snappy said, grinning at the thought of never having to know the ol' hag.

"What kind of weird tour is this?" the Chief asked. He didn't get an answer, though, for Snaptrap pushed Keswick and the Chief into the cabin, saying, "If you stand in the middle of the room, you can hear her evil, selfish, too-cheap-to-fix-up-a-cabin cackle." That part made the D.O.O.M. kids shudder.

The Chief said that nothing was happening, but Snaptrap told him to give it a couple of seconds. That's when the geyser went off again, blasting Keswick and the Chief out of the cabin. When they were gone, Ollie, Francisco, and Larry popped out of a bush near the cabin, and Snaptrap said that now they had to get Dudley out of the R.V., and it would be theirs.

"Boss, I have an idea. The R.V. doesn't have a bathroom." Ollie began.

"So? I don't have to go. I went in the geyser. It's nature's toilet." Snaptrap said.

"I'm saying we could lure Agent Puppy out by making him want to go to the bathroom." Ollie said.

Snaptrap said that that plan was so diabolical, he would twirl his mustache if it wasn't made of poison ivy.

"You made it out of poison ivy? That was a really stupid thing to do." Stella told him.

Back at the R.V., Dudley said that watching some hi-def show on nature was way better than being in it. However, he was actually watching nature from a window (he learned this after a bird flew into the window).

Outside the R.V., Snaptrap and his men were there, with Snaptrap wondering how to make Dudley want to go to the bathroom. Ollie said that the sound of running water always makes people want to go. Luckily, there was a babbling brook app on Snaptrap's Smartphone. Well, it wasn't the babbling brook one would think of, for the app was some woman named Brook, who was talking a lot.

Ollie said that it was the wrong kind of babbling brook.

"Tell me about it. And I thought my voice was irritating." Snaptrap said, throwing his Smartphone away.

"That was annoying." said Melody.

Snaptrap then suggested making water sounds.

"Count us out." the kids said.

So Snaptrap, Ollie, Francisco, and Larry were all making water sounds.

"Mel, can you try and drown them out with music?" Snappy asked Melody.

"The only instrument I have right now is my ocarina, and if Agent Puppy heard it, he'd probably assume that Link is around, and that would get him out of the R.V., but driving him out would help our dads, and I don't wanna help them." Melody said.

"So there's nothing we can do?" Stella asked as she produced a bag of jelly beans to share with her friends.

"What a drag." Murray sighed.

In the R.V., Dudley realized that he suddenly had to go to the bathroom, but he realized that there was no bathroom in the R.V., which meant he would have to go outside! Since he didn't want to go outside, Dudley was trying to hold it in.

"Jumbo diet root beer?" Snaptrap asked as his had appeared at the window, holding a cup of said beverage.

"Don't mind if I do." Dudley said, taking the cup and drinking the root beer. Upon realizing what he was doing, Dudley screamed, "WHAT HAVE I DONE?!" He ran out of the R.V. to relieve himself.

Snaptrap and his men watched Dudley leave, then they grabbed their children and snuck into the R.V. Then they drove away.

A second later, Dudley returned to find the R.V. gone! Then Kitty and the children came up to tell Dudley that they found out that Snaptrap was the thief.

"And here you thought it was Yogi Bear." George said to Ariel.

"You know that he steals picnic baskets." Ariel reminded him.

"Go easy on her, George." Nate said, slipping an arm around Ariel's shoulders.

"Where's the R.V.?" Kitty asked, realizing that the R.V. was missing.

"Someone stole it!" Dudley yelled.

"How could someone steal it when you said you weren't going to leave it?" Max asked.

Dudley told the kids what happened.

"Okay, so you had a good reason to leave the R.V." said Lisa and Tyler.

But now Dudley was upset 'cause he couldn't survive out there.

"Don't give up!" Annabeth told him.

Kitty then told Dudley to get a grip. Her guess was that Snaptrap had the R.V., and they had to get it back before he discovered its arsenal of weapons.

"Yeah, we'd better hurry." Atin said.

On the R.V., Snaptrap's shadow fell over the control panel that read 'arsenal', and he said, "Whoa! You know what this R.V. has? A big boy command center with a squeaky horn. I can steer from here and learn my shapes."

Ollie pointed out that the R.V. also had a missile system they could use to annihilate all their enemies!

"WHAT?!" the D.O.O.M. kids gasped.

"And who's our number-one enemy? My mom!" Snaptrap exclaimed.

"That's right!" Snappy agreed.

"Mom will get all the peace and quiet she wants... in the smoldering pit that used to be her house! Can somebody refill this sippy cup?" Snaptrap asked.

Back in Yellowbone Park, Dudley was having a difficult time keeping up with Kitty and the kids (the kids were singing "The Happy Wanderer" to keep their spirits up). He said that he wasn't gonna make it.

"Yes, you will. Suck it up!" Blossom told him.

Suddenly, Kitty's wrist-com went off, and Keswick said, "We just got intel that Snaptrap activated the R.V.'s m-missile system. And by "intel", I mean the Chief and I saw it from the tree." He was hanging from a branch by the seat of his pants, and he waved.

Kitty was about to tell Dudley what they had to do, but she noticed that he looked different. Dudley looked really muscular, and he was wearing green pants, a yellow shirt, and he had long, black hair. He even had an eagle (the bird) on his arm. Upon seeing him, Molly and Summer wolf-whistled.

"You girls do realize that you just wolf-whistled at Dad, right?" George asked his sisters.

"So? Daddy looks incredibly handsome!" Summer said.

"Handsome like Max." Molly smiled.

"Aw..." Max replied, smiling slightly.

"All this time in the wilderness hardened me, Kitty." Dudley said in response to Kitty's question.

"You've been out here for five minutes." Kitty said. But Dudley said that in dog years, that was like... nine minutes.

Then Kitty asked about the eagle on his shoulder.

"This is Dave from Campsite Seven. His family went jet-skiing. He stayed behind because he has swimmer's ear. That's all I can tell you." Dudley said.

"We have to find the R.V. before Snaptrap fires a missile." Kitty said.

"They went that way." Keswick said from the tree, pointing in the direction Snaptrap went.

Dudley spotted the R.V., and he said, "To the sky, Dave!" Dave lifted Dudley into the air, and Atin decided to follow.

"How are you gonna stop Snaptrap?!" Kitty and the (remaining) kids called after Dudley and Atin. Dudley said used his wilderness skills to make a bow and arrow out of his blaster. Then it fell apart, so Dudley said it didn't work.

"Of course it doesn't work. It was poorly-made." Atin said.

Then Dudley's shirt ripped a little, and he and Atin fell, but they landed on top of the R.V., with Dudley saying that Dave owed him a new shirt.

In the R.V., Snaptrap was locking the coordinates on his mom's house, and then he was going to fire! Wait a sec! He was actually playing with the command center! Ollie sighed and pressed the button to fire a missile.

The part of the R.V. Dudley was sitting on flipped open, knocking him off. Dudley grabbed onto the back of the R.V. and watched as a missile shot out!

Back in the R.V., Ollie said, "You did it, Boss, all by yourself." And he handed Snaptrap a plate of cut-up hot dogs.

Getting back to Dudley, he used his wrist-com to let Kitty know that the missile had been launched. Kitty told him that Keswick said there was a recall button on the dash. He had 20 seconds to push it before it destroyed Petropolis.

"Good thing I used my wilderness skills to make a grappling hook out of this grappling hook I found." Dudley said, producing a grappling hook. The thing hooked onto the mirror outside the window on the driver's side. Dudley got in, knocking Francisco out of the driver's seat (and into Ollie and Larry).

Then fight sounds were heard as the R.V. went off the road and into some trees and up and down some mountains. While this was going on, Atin went over to the D.O.O.M. kids, and he used Chaos Control to get them out of the R.V.

"There's something wrong with the steering wheel. I'm losing control." Snaptrap said, pulling the command center out of place and spilling his hot dogs.

Back with Dudley, he saw too many buttons. He contacted Kitty by wrist-com and asked, "Which unlabeled button do I press?"

"Keswick says it's shaped like a trapezoid." Kitty replied.

"I don't know what that is! I never learned my shapes." Dudley said. Luckily, Snaptrap learned them, and he said, "It's that one on the end." Dudley pressed the button, and the missile was recalled. It was coming back with 10 seconds to impact!

Dudley said good-bye to the froaster, but then there were 5 seconds to impact! So Dudley got out of the R.V. and landed on top of it. Dave was there, and Dudley said, "To the sky, Dave! Fly me to safety!" Dave ended up ripping off Dudley's shirt instead.

"Or I could watch you fly to safety!" Dudley called out. Then he saw the missile coming! He jumped off the R.V. right before the missile hit, and Snaptrap and his men went flying into the cabin.

"On the bright side, it would have hurt a lot more if we had to crash through a roof." Snaptrap said.

"Snaptrap, you're under arrest." Dudley said, Kitty, Keswick, the Chief, and the kids right behind him.

Snaptrap and his men were standing in the geyser, and when it blew, they went flying again, with Snaptrap yelling, "Stupid geezer!"

"Come on! I know which tree they're gonna land in." the Chief said. Keswick, the Chief, Lisa, Tyler, Nate, and Ariel then left the cabin to watch Snaptrap and his henchmen land in a tree.

"Good job, Dudley. You saved Petropolis. I'm sorry you lost the R.V." Kitty said to her partner.

Dudley said it was okay, for he used his wilderness skills to make an R.V. out of a portable bathroom and some sticks. It also had a froaster. Dudley put some hot dogs in the froaster, but it caught on fire, and the R.V. burned up! Luckily, the kids weren't in it, but they were shocked to see what had happened.

"Stupid sticks. I hate nature." Dudley muttered, angry.

"Boy, my voice is still irritating, but I know my shapes!" Snaptrap said, holding up a purple-pink circle and a blue triangle.

The End

And so ends another episode. Coming up next is "Mutts and Bolts", so stay tuned!


	96. Mutts and Bolts

(A/N: Sorry to keep you waiting. Without further ado, I give you "Mutts and Bolts"!)

There was a lightning storm going on in the city of Petropolis. Kitty, Keswick, the Chief, and the kids were all inside T.U.F.F., and they were looking out the window.

"Boy, you'd have to be a complete idiot to be out in a storm like this. Speaking of which, who's the complete idiot out in the storm flying a kite?" the Chief said.

Yes, somebody was out in the middle of the storm (which was now a rainstorm). The idiot was wearing a suit of armor while flying a kite on top of a nearby building. Hold on a second! That idiot looks kinda familiar...

The idiot lifted the one part of their knight helmet, and it turned out to be Dudley!

Kitty explained that Dudley's new hobby combined his two favorite things- dressing up as a medieval knight and impersonating Ben Franklin (this is where we notice that a key is tied to the string of the kite).

"I was doing that before it was cool." Keswick scoffed.

"Okay, that's just weird." said Lisa.

"No, it's wrong on a lot of levels." Tyler corrected.

"Was it ever cool?" Nate said.

"Probably not." Ariel figured.

Then the Chief opened the window and yelled at Dudley to come back inside.

"Yeah, Dudley, come back inside!" Max called.

"I would, but my suit is rusted." Dudley said, and his suit had rust on it.

Just then, Dudley was struck by lightning!

"DADDY!" Summer cried, really worried about Dudley.

The lightning bolt blasted Dudley out of the armor, and he went flying into T.U.F.F.

"Dad, are you okay?" Molly asked as she and the rest of the kids hurried to Dudley's side.

"Are you okay? Dudley, what's your name? Oops, gave it away." Kitty said, concerned about her partner.

"I'm okay, guys." Dudley assured everyone.

"Thank goodness!" Summer said, heaving a sigh of relief.

"Boy, I learned a valuable lesson today." Dudley said.

"Never wear a suit of armor in a lightning storm?" Kitty guessed. Dudley said that his was about commas, but that was good, too.

"Just don't do that again." Atin said.

Suddenly, the door to the Chief's office opened, and a bunch of balloon animals flew out and stuck to Dudley.

"Where'd all these balloon animals come from?" Dudley asked as he started floating away.

The balloon animals were the Chief's. He joined a troop of balloon animal artists called 'The Ballooniacs'. He was the only one in the group with a job.

"Agent Puppy's body must be charged with static electricity from the l-l-lightning." Keswick said. He added that there didn't seem to be any other side-effects.

"You should answer the phone, Kitty. Your mom's calling." Dudley said.

"What?" Kitty asked.

The phone started ringing, and Kitty answered it to find out that her mom was calling.

"I don't wanna talk to her." Kitty said, hanging up the phone. Then she asked Dudley how he did that.

"Do what?" Dudley asked. Then he said, "Chief, take a step to the right."

The Chief did so, and a chandelier fell where the Chief had been standing a second ago.

"Seriously, how did he do that?" Emily asked.

"Oh, my gosh." Kitty said.

"I know. W-When did we get a chandelier?" Keswick asked.

"No, Dudley can predict the future." Kitty said.

"WHOA, BABY!" George, Molly, and Summer exclaimed.

"That's so totally cool!" Max and Annabeth said.

Dudley claimed that him being able to predict the future was ridiculous. But then he said, "Gesundheit." Sure enough, Kitty sneezed. But she sneezed on Dudley, and that sent him flying away a bit.

"Wow! I can predict... the future!" Dudley exclaimed as the balloon animals stopped sticking to him. Then Dudley sneezed as he landed, so he said that he also thought Kitty gave him her cold.

"How is this possible?" the Chief asked Keswick.

"Yeah, let's hear it." said Blossom.

Keswick said that everyone's got five senses, but we also have a sixth sense.

"I have 9 lives." Kitty said. (A/N: I know she had 1 life left in "Doom-mates", but I don't know for sure if she got the missing 8 lives back, despite the kids saying that Dudley's love brought them back. Let's just roll with it.)

"I have $10." the Chief said, producing $10.

"And I have 11 toes, but that's not the point." Keswick said, and we could see his feet. He did have 11 toes.

Anyway, Keswick was now using a brain-scanner on Dudley. A screen behind them showed Dudley's head, and then an X-ray of his skull, then a close-up of his brain. Keswick figured that the lightning must've triggered Dudley's sixth sense.

Then the Chameleon appeared on the screen, ready to tell them his latest diabolical plan.

"I know. You're gonna turn yourself into an airplane so you can overcharge people for their luggage." Dudley said.

"How did you do that?" the Chameleon asked.

"I can predict the future now, so there's no point in you ever trying to commit another crime again." Dudley replied.

"That's right." said George.

"Then I guess it's back to..." Chameleon began, only to have Dudley interrupt, saying, "Telephone sales?"

"Stop doing that!" the Chameleon yelled, unhappy. Then he said, "By the way, would you like to..."

"Buy a set of steak knives? No, thanks." Dudley finished.

But the Chief wanted to buy some steak knives. He wanted to know how many he could get for $10.

"Chameleon, take a step to the left." Dudley said.

The Chameleon did, and a chandelier fell on him.

"A direct hit!" the kids shouted, surprised at how that happened.

"Sorry. I meant my left." Dudley said.

"Oh, that is weird. When did I get a chandelier?" the Chameleon asked.

The Chief said that with Dudley's psychic abilities, he was gonna be the greatest agent T.U.F.F. had ever known.

"Wow!" exclaimed the kids.

However, Dudley did not know how to peel a banana, so Keswick said that Dudley would be in the top ten, anyway.

Suddenly, Dudley had a psychic flash! Snaptrap was gonna rob the Petropolis Mint!

"Agents Puppy and Katswell, get over there and stop him." the Chief said.

"We're going, too!" said the kids (except Lisa, Tyler, Nate, and Ariel).

As Dudley, Kitty, and the youngsters left the building, the Chief told Keswick to get the Chameleon on the phone 'cause he really wanted those steak knives.

At the Petropolis Mint, Snaptrap and his men tunneled in, and Snaptrap said, "Wait a minute. There are no mints here. Only money."

"You wanted mints? Why didn't you just say so?" asked Stella, producing a tin of mints from her pocket while Ollie explained that the Petropolis Mint was a place where they made money.

"Does that mean there's a place called the Petropolis Money, where they make mints?" Snaptrap asked. At that, the D.O.O.M. kids almost burst out laughing, but they were able to stifle their laughter pretty well.

"Snaptrap, stop talking. Your breath stinks." Larry complained, holding his nose.

"Excuse me, Larry. I loaded up on garlic knots in the tunnel 'cause I thought we'd be stealing mints." Snaptrap said, holding up a bag that read "Don's Knots".

Before Stella could give Snaptrap a mint, something shot the bag, and Kitty was heard saying, "Freeze, Snaptrap!"

"Oh, no! It's Agents Puppy and Katswell!" Snaptrap said.

"And our friends!" said Murray as George, Molly, Summer, Max, Annabeth, Blossom, Atin, and Emily came out from behind Dudley and Kitty.

"Hey, guys!" Emily called out, waving to the D.O.O.M. kids.

As the kids went to go talk, Dudley leaped at Snaptrap and threw him into a pile of coins.

"If you guys want mints, you're out of luck." Snaptrap said, and now one could see that he has bad breath.

"Whoa, whoa, garlic breath! If you're gonna talk, face the wall." Dudley said, turning Snaptrap away. Then he told Snaptrap to answer his phone. Sure enough, Snaptrap's cell phone rang.

"Huh? How did he know that my dad's cell phone was going to ring?" Snappy asked.

The kids quickly told the D.O.O.M. kids how Dudley wore a suit of armor while flying a kite in a storm, and how a lightning strike triggered his sixth sense, and now he could predict the future!

"That's cool!" Murray said.

"He'd be really good at games, but they wouldn't be much fun if he knew what was going to happen before it did." Melody said.

"You have a point." Atin said.

Getting back to Snaptrap, he learned that his mom was calling, but he didn't wanna talk to her.

"She's gonna get all up in my grill just because I tried to drown her new boyfriend." Snaptrap said.

"How could anyone be in love with the ol' hag?" Snappy asked from where he was standing.

"I don't know, but someone had to be in love with her in order for your dad to be born." Molly said.

"Oh yeah..." said Snappy.

Then Snaptrap asked Dudley, "How did you know I was robbing the mint? Or that my mom was calling?"

"'Cause I'm a psycho." Dudley said.

"So am I, but I can't predict the future." Snaptrap said.

Now Dudley, Kitty, and the kids were out for a drive in what looked like a T.U.F.F. police truck, and Kitty said to Dudley, "Now that you're psychic, could you tell me if I'll ever marry Eric, the water delivery guy?"

"MOM!" the triplets cried, shocked that she would ask Dudley such a question.

"If you did, you wouldn't have had George, Molly, and Summer." Blossom said.

"She's right." Atin said.

"That means you didn't marry Eric. Case closed!" Emily smiled.

"Hold that thought, Kitty." Dudley said, and he steered towards a baseball stadium.

"Is there a crime going on at the stadium?" Kitty asked.

"No. I've always wanted to catch a foul ball, and now I know exactly where they're gonna be hit." Dudley said. Then he went into the stadium.

The ball game was going on, and the batter hit the ball, but it was a foul ball, and everyone tried to catch it, but Dudley beat 'em to it. He did this a lot, and the jumbo-view (that screen you see at the games) read 'BOO!'

People were booing, and Dudley ran off with the foul balls, saying that the Pirates were gonna lose by four. The people were still booing, and they were throwing hot dogs at Dudley.

"Boy, glad I didn't tell you they aren't gonna make the play-offs." Dudley said as he exited the stadium.

Dudley was back in the truck, driving through the streets of Petropolis again, and Kitty thanked Dudley for the hot dog. Then she was about to ask the question again (much to the dismay of the children), but Dudley stopped her, stopped the car, jumped out, and attacked a skunk lady.

"Dudley, what are you doing?!" Kitty asked.

"This old lady was about to rob a convenience store." Dudley said. Then an old lady who looked identical to the one Dudley attacked ran by, only she was wearing a mask and carrying a bag of cash. Dudley realized that he got the wrong old lady, but he said that she was gonna commit a crime anyway. Then he whispered to the old lady that he was making up that detail.

The old lady was then thrown into the back of the truck, where Snaptrap, Ollie, Francisco, and Larry were. Snaptrap looked to the old lady and said, "You know, I like my women like I like my raisins, sweet and wrinkled."

"Young man, if you're going to speak to me, face the wall." the old lady said.

Then Dudley, Kitty, and the children drove away.

Back at T.U.F.F., Dudley was walking past some cubicles.

"Phone." Dudley said as he passed the cubicle of an agent who was working on their computer. Their phone rang.

"Spicy." Dudley said as he passed by Kitty's cubicle, where Kitty was about to take a bite out of a taco. It was spicy.

Then Dudley passed by an agent who was holding a ring, and Dudley told him, "I'd think twice, dude. In five years, she's really gonna let herself go."

When Dudley said that, he passed by the cell where Snaptrap, Ollie, and Larry were, standing right at the bars.

"Agent Puppy really can predict the future. I wonder how." Ollie said to Snaptrap.

"Duh. It's obvious, Ollie. He swallowed a magician. If I had that ability, I could finally beat my mom at 'Hangman'. The way we play it, you can only lose once." Snaptrap replied. Now all Snaptrap had to do was develop psychic powers of his own, then he's be an unstoppable criminal.

"How are you gonna do that?" Larry asked.

"I just gotta eat a magician. But first, can anyone open this banana?" Snaptrap said, producing a banana.

Back with Dudley, he was having another psychic flash! The ice cream truck was gonna be there in five minutes! Everyone was running outside, and the Chief was happy about ice cream, but he spent all his ice cream money on knives, and he pulled out the knives.

Now Dudley said that getting hit by lightning was the best thing that ever happened to him.

"Lightning? I was way off. You're free to go, Presto." Snaptrap said to a magician who was tied up and on a plate with an apple in his mouth. (A/N: It wasn't the same Presto from "Frisky Business".) So now Snaptrap told his henchmen, "Let's get out of here, so I can get hit by lightning."

"How are we gonna escape, Boss?" asked Francisco.

"They leave the key under the mat." Snaptrap said, lifting the welcome mat outside the cell and finding the key. Then he unlocked the cell door, and they got out. After they got out, Snaptrap took the mat and said, "I stole the mat! Start the car, Larry!"

Once Snaptrap and his men were gone, the T.U.F.F agents and kids returned (with ice cream) to discover that Snaptrap escaped.

"How did that happen?" Lisa asked.

"Even worse, he stole the welcome mat. Now where are we gonna hide the jail cell key?" the Chief asked.

"You hide the key under a mat outside the cell?! No wonder he got out! You gotta keep the key with you at all times. That way, the bad guys can't get out!" Tyler said.

"More importantly, why is there even a mat outside the cell?" Nate asked.

"It's a stupid idea." Ariel said.

Suddenly, Dudley found out that Snaptrap was trying to get struck by lightning so he could get psychic powers, too!

"Are you l-looking at the future?" Keswick asked.

"No, I'm looking out the window." Dudley said. Sure enough, Snaptrap was tied to something on the roof of the power plant, and Larry put some kind of lightning rod on Snaptrap's head.

Keswick said that if the lightning rod on Snaptrap's head attracted a bolt to the power plant, it would explode, causing a black-out that would send the city into chaos! It would also render the Chief's new electric turkey carver absolutely useless.

"What?! DAD!" Snappy shrieked, certain that his dad wouldn't survive if he got struck by lightning.

The Chief then told Dudley and Kitty to stop Snaptrap or T.U.F.F. Turkey Tuesday would be a disaster.

"You gotta stop my dad! If he doesn't make it, I'll cease to exist!" Snappy told Dudley and Kitty.

Dudley and Kitty made their way to the T.U.F.F. Poles (while Atin decided to use Chaos Control to get himself and the kids (except Lisa, Tyler, Nate, and Ariel) to the roof of the power plant), and they went down. Once they were down, Dudley and Kitty got in the T.U.F.F. Mobile and drove to the power plant, which wasn't that far from T.U.F.F.

Kitty was running for the ladder on the side of the building, and Dudley was going to follow her, but he suddenly had a psychic flash, letting him know that if he went up there, he'd get struck by lightning again and lose his psychic powers! Dudley didn't wanna lose his psychic powers. Kitty decided to handle this so Dudley could keep his powers.

"Boss, Agent Katswell is coming to help the kids stop us." Ollie said.

"How do you know that? Were you struck by lightning?" Snaptrap asked.

"No, Snaptrap. She's right there!" Larry said, motioning to Kitty.

Kitty told Snaptrap that he had to stop. If lightning hit the power plant, it would plunge Petropolis into chaos!

"I don't need to get struck by lightning to see the future. You're about to get hit with a frying pan!" Snaptrap told Kitty.

"He's right!" Dudley shouted, and sure enough, Francisco hit Kitty in the back of the head with a frying pan!

"DAD!" Stella yelled, clearly angry with her dad.

"Dad, you have to listen to Agent Katswell! You might not survive, and if you don't survive, I'll cease to exist!" Snappy yelled.

Snaptrap was thinking about this. Snappy had to be the first person who really loved him, and it felt good to be loved by somebody. In fact, Snaptrap came close to reconsidering, but...

"Don't worry, Snappy! I'll survive!" Snaptrap told him.

"He's not listening..." Snappy moaned as he started to cry.

"There, there..." Summer said as she hugged Snappy, who was now crying on her shoulder.

Back on the ground, Dudley realized that it was up to him to save Petropolis. He was gonna have to give up his powers. But first, there was a bakery truck that was about to jack-knife, and he was gonna get some cupcakes. I probably don't need to say that that's what happened, and Dudley's arms were full of pink, yellow, and green cupcakes.

"That lightning's going to strike at any second. There's no way I'll get up those stairs in time without dropping some of these cupcakes." Dudley realized. He needed balloons, and fast.

So he yelled for the Chief to open his window.

"I don't want to! It's cold outside." the Chief said.

"Do it for Turkey Tuesday!" Dudley yelled.

That did it. The Chief opened the window, and a lot of balloon animals came out and stuck to Dudley, lifting him into the air.

"Thank you, static electricity." Dudley said.

Now Dudley was right behind Ollie and Francisco. The kids saw him, but they didn't say anything, for they didn't want Dudley to be stopped. Suddenly, Dudley kicked Ollie and Francisco away.

Larry came at Dudley with a frying pan, but Dudley took one of the balloon animals, rubbed it against his shirt, and held it out. Larry ran into it and got shocked. After Larry fell, Dudley dropped the cupcakes, floated towards Snaptrap, and pulled the lightning rod off of his head.

"Good job, Dudley. But, before you lose your powers, you gotta tell me, do I marry Eric?" Kitty asked.

Before the kids could say "NO!", Dudley answered, "Yes, you do, but there's something you need to know about him. He's-"

"NO!" George, Molly, and Summer cried, completely losing it. Max, Annabeth, Blossom, Atin, Emily, and the D.O.O.M. kids tried to comfort their friends.

Dudley was suddenly struck by lightning, and he landed on the roof. Kitty rushed to his side, asking, "He's what?"

"Who's what?" Dudley asked.

"Eric! Tell me!" Kitty screamed, angry.

"I'm a little dazed, but I'm pretty sure my name's not Eric." Dudley said.

"I'll tell you what Eric is, Kitty. He is _not_ the father of your future kids. If they exist, then Eric must've done something that ended your marriage with him, and got you with Dudley." Atin told her. Kitty was frustrated.

Back at T.U.F.F., Kitty said, "Dudley, you saved the day."

"What about me? I'm the one that opened the window." the Chief pointed out.

"Chief, I'd hardly equate opening a window with s-s-sacrificing a psychic power." Keswick said.

"I was briefly cold. By the way, I thought you arrested Snaptrap again." the Chief said, pointing towards a cell.

"We did. Oh, no. He must have escaped." Kitty said, seeing that Snaptrap wasn't in there.

"We have got to start l-locking that door." Keswick said.

"No, you have to hold onto the key." said Tyler.

"What he said." Lisa agreed.

"We'll go get him. Come on, Dudley. By the way, I'm sorry you lost your powers." Kitty said.

"It's okay, Kitty. I may have lost my ability to see the future, but that second lightning bolt gave me an even better power: super intelligence." Dudley said.

"Cool! Now you'll be smart like Keswick and his kids!" Emily said.

"Watch this!" said Dudley, producing a banana and peeling it.

"Unbelievable. Now these knives are worthless." the Chief said, throwing the knives out the window.

Then Dudley ran to the window and said, "There's Snaptrap. Snaptrap! Step to the right!"

Snaptrap did, only to get hit by the falling knives.

"Sorry. I meant my right." Dudley called.

The End

What an episode! And there's a quickie to follow, so stay tuned!


	97. Dudley's Confession

(A/N: This quickie takes place after the events of "Mutts and Bolts"! Please enjoy!)

It was nighttime in the city of Petropolis. All was calm, and while most citizens were in bed, some of them were still awake. You know, I think Dudley and Kitty are at Kitty's apartment right now, and I'm sure they're still up. Why don't we take a look?

Dudley and Kitty were awake. The kids were snuggled in their sleeping bags right now, but Dudley and Kitty were in the living room, just talking.

"Kitty, there's something I should tell you." Dudley said to his partner.

"I'm listening." Kitty replied, all ears.

"Well, remember when I told you there was something you needed to know about Eric?" Dudley asked.

"You remember what it was?" Kitty asked.

"Actually, there was nothing you needed to know about him. But there is something you need to know about what will happen when you marry him." Dudley said.

"Have the kids been lying to me this whole time?!" Kitty asked, feeling mad.

"No, they haven't. You know that Summer looks like a perfect combination of us." Dudley said. (A/N: Yes, she almost looks the way Dudley did when he thought he was Kitty in "Forget Me Mutt".)

"Okay, you're right about that." Kitty said. Then she asked, "So what do I have to know?"

"Well, marrying him would cause a 'get-what-you-want-but-lose-what-you-could-have' type of thing." Dudley told her.

"Oh, really?" Kitty asked.

"Well, if you marry Eric, you'll have four kids, just like you wanted, but they won't be anything like George, Molly, or Summer." Dudley said.

"They won't?" Kitty asked.

"Nope." said Dudley.

"Well, what about you?" Kitty asked.

"This next part isn't easy for me to say, and you're not gonna like it." Dudley told her.

"Like it or not, you have to tell me." Kitty said.

"Here goes..." Dudley said to himself. He took a deep breath, then said, "By the time Eric proposed to you, and you happily accepted, I'd realize that I... I... I think of you as more than a friend..." (A/N: The time he did it in "'Til Doom Do Us Part" doesn't count, 'cause the kids were there.)

"You mean to say that you've...?" Kitty asked.

"Fallen in love with you? That's right." Dudley answered.

"Oh my gosh..." Kitty said.

"I loved you, but I wanted you to be happy, so I had to let you go, which broke my heart pretty badly, 'cause I loved you more than my own life." Dudley said.

"Then what?" Kitty asked.

"After you and Eric got married, you two ran off together, and I had to live with a broken heart for the rest of my days, and that wasn't very long, 'cause I died shortly after you and Eric left." Dudley finished.

Kitty realized that Dudley had looked into her eyes the whole time, and that meant he was telling the truth. This was one of the few times he had done this, and it surprised her. Still, she knew that dogs were known for loyalty, and Dudley was loyal more often than not.

' _What do I do? I want to marry Eric, but I don't wanna lose the kids I've come to love. This whole situation is so unfair._ ' Kitty thought. Sure, she loved Eric, but she also remembered what the kids had said about Dudley in the future. He sounded like a caring and loving husband and father, and it also sounded like he and Kitty were very much in love. She liked that.

Although she wasn't sure when and how she and Dudley got together, she was starting to look forward to what they had in the future. Maybe Dudley was the one she wanted, after all. And if that was so, she could get what she wanted, and keep what she could have.

Awww! Perhaps they will be together someday (in my stories, that's a given). I hope this was good, and next up is "Carbon Copies", so stay tuned!


	98. Carbon Copies

(A/N: Okay, here we are with "Carbon Copies". Let's see how this episode plays out with the kids.)

It was daytime in the mountains, and a pig was yodeling, but then he got hit by a snowball. The snowball was thrown by a bald eagle wearing glasses and a suit (and his tie looked like the U.S. flag). Then somebody tried to throw a snowball at the eagle, but the snowball missed him. The eagle turned around and threw a snowball at whoever tried to hit him.

It turns out that the somebody was Dudley Puppy.

"Thanks for having a snowball fight with me Mr. President of the United States." Dudley said as he dodged the snowballs the President threw at him. But then Dudley actually got hit with a snowball.

"You're welcome, Dudley. And since we're best friends now, you can call me Mr. United States." the President said as he walked over to Dudley.

Suddenly, a crane on skis came down the hill Dudley and the President were near, and the President was covered in snow. The crane was the famous movie star Michael Crane. And surprisingly, he was also a friend of Dudley's.

"I have so many famous bird friends!" Dudley said.

Just then, Keswick was heard telling Dudley to get out of the Simulation Station. Dudley didn't want to, because the Simulation Station was the coolest invention ever. Whatever Dudley imagined in there became real!

"Agent Puppy, I created the Simulation Station to t-t-train agents for dangerous, real-life situations. Not so you could goof off with a has-been actor and a lame duck P-P-President." Keswick said.

"He's not a duck, he's an eagle. Besides, Kitty said it was okay." Dudley said, motioning to Kitty, who was standing beside him.

"I did. I think everything Dudley does is okay, if not amazing." Kitty said with a giggle as she rubbed Dudley's head.

As much as I'd like to say that that really was Kitty, it wasn't. It was really what Dudley called "agreeable Kitty", and she was way better.

"What?!" George, Molly, and Summer asked in shock, standing next to their future mother, the real Kitty, who looked mad.

"Better, Dudley? How is she better?" Kitty asked.

"She's not. You're our mom, and she isn't." George said to Kitty, and he gave her a hug.

Dudley said that "agreeable Kitty" didn't scare him like Kitty just did, plus, her head was a gumball machine. Yes, a gumball machine, for when Dudley yanked the fake Kitty's tail, a gumball came out of her ear, and Keswick caught the gumball and started chewing it.

"Oh, she is better!" Keswick said.

"How can you say that?!" Summer asked, sadness evident in her voice. Molly pulled Summer into a hug, trying to comfort her. Kitty pressed a button, and the mountain scenery disappeared, as well as Michael Crane, the President, and "agreeable Kitty".

Dudley was sad, but he then decided that it was no biggie, for he'd just come back when the others weren't looking.

"You will not, Agent Puppy! You can't just go in there whenever you want and create things willy-nilly." the Chief said.

Dudley wondered how the Chief knew about Willy-Nilly. Dudley then whispered to Kitty and the kids that he made up Willy-Nilly. Willy-Nilly was a whale who shot vanilla cookies out of his blowhole. Thinking about that made Dudley say, "Mmm, cookies."

Keswick pointed out that this was serious. The simulations were real carbon-based life-forms, and if any of them accidentally got out, they could create chaos in the real world! Dudley wanted to know how Keswick knew, Keswick knew this because all his inventions have some kind of dangerous, unpredictable component.

"Until he met Mom." Lisa said.

"Yup. Mom fixed that problem." said Tyler.

"'Cause Mom's smart." Nate said.

"Really smart." Ariel finished.

That was when the Chief told everyone to get back to work. So they went to do that, but they suddenly heard a loud explosion from the cafeteria!

"What was that?!" Annabeth asked.

"That was my lunch! I can't even make baked z-z-ziti without it exploding!" Keswick said.

"You've got to be kidding!" said Blossom as everyone ran to the cafeteria. Well, almost everyone, because Dudley snuck back to the Simulation Station. But just as the door to the Simulation Station opened (showing the mountain scenery Dudley had been in at the start of the episode), the Chief yelled for Dudley to get into the cafeteria to help put out Keswick's ziti.

So Dudley went to the cafeteria, but since the door to the Simulation Station was still open, the President, Michael Crane and "agreeable Kitty" peeked out, and then they escaped.

Later, Dudley was sitting at a cubicle, playing paddle-ball and breaking everything there. He was upset about having to sit working in his cubicle when there was a super-fun fake world he could be playing in.

However, Kitty came up and said that he wasn't working, and he was sitting in her cubicle (made sense, for there was a picture of Eric in there).

"Sometimes, you can be a real stick in the mud." Dudley said about Kitty.

"Dudley, don't say that about Kitty." Max said.

"I agree." Kitty's voice suddenly said from behind Dudley and the children. The kids turned to see Kitty, who suddenly yanked her tail and made a gumball come out of her ear.

"No..." said Emily, realizing what this meant.

"Thanks, Kitty." Dudley said, and he popped the gumball into his mouth. But then he realized that something was wrong here.

"You got that right! That's not Mom!" Molly said, pointing at "agreeable Kitty".

"I got Keswick's coffee cup!" Dudley said, holding a coffee cup that said "World's Sexiest Mathematician".

"You're right! Because you're always right, and amazing!" the fake Kitty said.

Dudley now realized that this Kitty was "agreeable Kitty".

"I agree." the fake Kitty said.

Then the real Kitty showed up and told Dudley that he forgot to close the door to the Simulation Station.

"I'll put her back; nothing bad is gonna happen!" Dudley said as he grabbed "agreeable Kitty" and went to put her back in the Simulation Station.

When Dudley got to the Simulation Station, Keswick was coming out (the mountain scenery gone), and he said that something really bad had happened. His coffee cup was missing! Then his watch started beeping, and so Keswick said that he was also getting intel that the simulated Michael Crane had kidnapped the actor who played the villain in his last movie.

"How do you know it's not the real Michael Crane?" Dudley asked. Keswick knew that the real Michael Crane was vacationing in the south of France. Not that he used government satellites to stalk his favorite celebrities. If Keswick didn't work for the good guys, nothing he did would be legal.

"Agent Puppy, I'm only gonna ask you this once: did you take Keswick's coffee cup?" the Chief asked Dudley.

Keswick whispered something to the Chief, and the Chief said, "He did what?! That's way worse!" So the Chief told Dudley, Kitty, and the kids to go get the simulated Michael Crane and bring him back to T.U.F.F. Keswick and his kids had to put "agreeable Kitty" back in the Simulation Station. The twins wanted to, but Keswick was trying to get a cherry gumball from the fake Kitty. Then "agreeable Kitty" blew up, meaning that the gumballs were all backed up.

Over in Hollywood, the simulated Michael Crane asked the 'Cracked Crab' (who was a crab that was tied up) where the bomb was.

"Michael, Michael, it's me, Jude Claw. The 'Cracked Crab' is just a character I played in your movie." the crab said.

Then Dudley, Kitty, and the kids appeared, and the simulated Michael Crane told Dudley that he was trying to get that scoundrel (Jude Claw) to tell him where he hid the bomb.

"We found the bomb. It's back at T.U.F.F." Kitty told him. But Dudley thought there really was a bomb at T.U.F.F., and he was freaked out. But then Kitty whispered something to Dudley, so he said that they must race back to T.U.F.F. to stop the bomb that was there at T.U.F.F. He leaned towards Kitty and whispered loudly, "I'm acting."

Then Dudley, Kitty, the kids, and the simulated Michael Crane left, but Jude Claw was still tied up. He asked, "What about me?"

"Can I get your autograph?" Dudley asked, coming back.

"I'm tied up." Jude Claw said.

"I'll come back when you're not as busy." Dudley said, leaving again.

While they were driving back to T.U.F.F., Kitty whispered to Dudley that they had to get the simulated Michael Crane back to the Simulation Station before anything else went wrong.

"What else could go wrong?" Dudley asked.

When Dudley said this, they drove past a barber shop called "Pop's Mop Top Tots", and the simulated President was in there.

"Hello. I'm the President, and I'd like a haircut." the simulated President said to Pop, who was busy cutting a raccoon child's hair.

"This shop is for kids. Besides, I can't cut your hair; you're a bald eagle." Pop said. Well, the simulated President didn't take too kindly to that, because he told Pop that he made a powerful enemy today, and he (the fake President) was taking a lollipop. But the lollipops were for customers.

Back at T.U.F.F., Dudley opened the door to the Simulation Station and told the simulated Michael Crane that the bomb was in there (and the winter scenery was on in there). So the simulated Michael Crane ran in, and the door closed.

Then Dudley told Kitty that she could relax now. Finally, and once and for all, everything was totally fine.

Not so! An alarm was going off, and the simulated President appeared on a monitor, saying that he was going to launch a missile-strike against "Pop's Mop Top Tots" because Pop wouldn't give him a haircut.

"Oh, puh-leeze!" the kids facepalmed, finding the simulated President to be beyond stupid.

Then it showed the White House ready to launch a whole lot of missiles.

"Like I said, everything's fine." Dudley said. But then he said, "WAIT! What does 'fine' mean? I think I'm using it wrong."

"You are." said Atin.

Keswick came up and said that it must've been the simulated President because the real President was water-skiing in the south of France with the real Michael Crane. And the monitor showed just that.

Dudley then said that the simulated President was his friend, and he could reason with him.

"So do it." said Max.

"And do it now!" George said.

Dudley told the simulated President not to blow up "Pop's Mop Top Tots", for it was his favorite whimsically-themed barber shop.

The simulated President said that sometimes, being President meant making hard decisions, like vaporizing an entire city over a haircut. And if he didn't get a trim in two hours, "Pop's Mop Top Tots" was toast.

"Agents Puppy and Katswell, you and the kids go convince Pop to give the fake President a haircut!" the Chief said.

"With the fate of Petropolis on the line, there's no way Pop will say no." Kitty said.

"No." Pop said, giving a child (not one of the future kids) a haircut.

"What do you mean 'no'? I haven't even said anything!" Kitty said. So Pop wanted to know what the question was.

"Can I sit in the pirate-ship chair?" Dudley asked. But Kitty told Pop that they needed him to give the (fake) President a haircut. Pop said, "No!"

"To the pirate-ship chair or the haircut?" Dudley asked. Pop said 'no' to the haircut, so Dudley went to the pirate-ship chair while Pop started cutting another child's hair.

"Please, Mr. Pop, the future of Petropolis depends on this haircut." Kitty told Pop.

Pop said he could squeeze the (fake) President in if they could convince Mrs. Shaftley to bump the triplets' (not George, Molly, and Summer, just so ya know) appointment.

But Mrs. Shaftley couldn't do it, 'cause her kids had school pictures the following day. Her boys had long hair, and it covered their eyes.

"But they'll be vaporized by tomorrow!" Kitty said.

Mrs. Shaftley said that she wasn't going to live the whole year with wallet-sized pictures of her boys looking like hippies.

"What are we going to do?" Kitty asked Dudley, who was enjoying a lollipop. Dudley said that he was going to sit in the fire-truck chair. And he did.

"Will you get serious, Dudley? We've got to find some other way to stop the President from blowing up Petropolis!" Kitty said.

"I could always turn us kids invisible so we could thrash the simulated President. Then he would change his mind about blowing up Petropolis." Annabeth said.

"I like that plan!" Atin smiled.

"Me too!" said Blossom.

"Can't do that!" Kitty told the kids.

Over at the White House, the simulated President was busy posing for the 13-dollar bill, and his secretary came in and told him that he had some visitors.

Dudley and Kitty walked in, followed by the children (who were visible, but ready to pound him if they needed to).

"Pop agreed to give you a haircut!" Dudley said to the simulated President.

"Can I sit in the fire-truck chair?" the simulated President asked.

"But... that's... my chair." Dudley said.

"Daaaaaad!" Summer groaned.

Kitty clunked Dudley on the head and said, "You're not helping!" Then she told the simulated President that they could take the T.U.F.F. Tubes, 'cause they led directly to the barber shop.

"Let's hurry. I'm starting to look like a hippie." the simulated President said.

"No, you're not, dummy!" Blossom said.

Then they were at "Pop's Mop Top Tots", and Pop was giving the simulated President the haircut.

"I like it a little more 'feathered' on the side." the fake President said.

"You're a bird. All you have is feathers on the side." Pop said.

Kitty checked her wrist-com, and she told Pop that they only had 10 seconds until that air-strike.

So Pop was doing the haircut as fast as he could. When he finished, he had the fake President look in a mirror, and he said, "That's perfect. I just need my lollipop, and I'll call off the attack."

"I saved the last one for you. It's around here somewhere." Pop said.

Dudley held up the lollipop, and he was enjoying it.

"Oh no!" the kids facepalmed.

"Dudley, no!" Kitty cried, startling Dudley. That caused Dudley to drop the treat, and it sailed through the air before it landed in a dustpan full of hair. Now the lollipop had some hair sticking to it.

The fake President saw it, and he said, "That's okay, I'll just have one of these little blowhole cookies." And wouldn't you know it, there was a whale in the place, and it shot cookies out of its blowhole! It was Willy-Nilly!

The simulated President caught one of the cookies, and he popped it into his mouth. But then he spat it out, saying, "Gross! This tastes like it was shot out of a whale!" Then he called off the attack.

At this, the kids all sighed in relief, and Dudley pressed a button, causing the scenery, Pop, and the fake President to disappear. Even the hairy lollipop disappeared.

"Your plan worked, Dudley! Petropolis is safe!" Kitty happily said.

"Yay!" the kids cheered.

"But my lollipop disappeared. I'll just get it back!" Dudley said, and he pressed a button that caused everything to come back.

When the simulated President saw Dudley nab the now-clean lollipop, he said, "I've been duped!" He was about to order a new air-strike, but Kitty pushed Dudley before pressing the button that made everything go back to normal.

"I'll just buy you a lollipop." Kitty promised her partner. Dudley was okay with that, but he also wanted a haircut.

"Dudley, don't worry about it." Max said.

Later, the Chief told Dudley and Kitty that they both did a great job, but he had to single out Dudley as the clear hero of the day. He awarded Dudley a medal of heroism, and a check for $1,000,000 (signed by Butch Hartman), and finally, a magic scepter that would allow him to control the creatures of the sea.

"My life is perfect! I have nothing left to achieve!" Dudley said.

Just then, Keswick and the kids showed up, and they told him to get out of the Simulation Station.

"Creatures of the sea, attack!" Dudley said.

Then some sea monsters appeared and attacked Dudley.

"Not me!" Dudley yelled.

Back in Hollywood, Jude Claw was still tied up, but Keswick showed up, ready to free him with the high-tech scissors he invented. The scissors blew up, and then Dudley popped up, shouting, "ACTING!"

The End

Okay, that was quite the episode! Coming up next is "T.U.F.F. Cookies", so stay tuned!


	99. TUFF Cookies

(A/N: Now we're back with "T.U.F.F. Cookies". Because I wanna see how the episode plays out, I'm starting it now!)

We can see a T.V. screen, and on it, we saw Kitty on a motorcycle. She was in D.O.O.M. H.Q., and she pulled out her blaster and said, "Freeze, street scum!" Then she fired her weapon, and a net came out and trapped Snaptrap and his henchmen (but not the D.O.O.M. kids).

With D.O.O.M. trapped, Kitty turned to the screen and said, "Hi, I'm T.U.F.F. agent Kitty Katswell. When I'm out catching bad guys, I work up quite an appetite. That's why I snack on 'Carp Tarts'. They're delicious, nutritious, and 100% boneless!"

"I think Agent Katswell's doing a commercial, Boss." Ollie said. Snaptrap said that that would explain the cameras, the director, and the make-up people. He found it weird he didn't notice that before.

"Maybe because you were too involved in your card game to notice." Murray said. (A/N: Yes, they were playing some kind of card game when Kitty showed up.)

"So whether you're fighting bad guys, or just fighting traffic, 'Carp Tarts' will get you through the day! No bones about it!" Kitty said with a wink. Then she tased Snaptrap and his henchmen.

Then we saw that T.U.F.F. was watching the commercial.

"Great commercial, Agent Katswell! You're a natural on T.V." the Chief praised. Kitty thanked the Chief. She also said that the best part was, they paid her with 200 cases of 'Carp Tarts'. There were now some seagulls flying around the boxes of the treats (which were in the room), and Keswick said, "No wonder it smells like l-l-low-tide in here."

Dudley was upset. He couldn't believe Kitty had her own T.V. commercial, for he didn't even have his own T.V. He had to watch through his neighbor's window. For some reason, she called the police a lot.

"You do have a T.V., remember?" said Blossom.

"Dad can be pretty forgetful." said George.

"We know." said Atin.

Then the Chief said that they all had commercials. He was the spokesperson for a product called 'Spraid'. But 'Spraid' was a bug spray that killed fleas on contact.

"Okay, why is the Chief a spokesperson for something that could kill him?" asked Molly.

"No idea." Summer replied, shrugging her shoulders.

"In my defense, I thought it was a sensual body spray." the Chief said.

Oh boy..." the children facepalmed.

Keswick was the spokesman for a Japanese vitamin drink called "Hello Happy Fun Joy Thirsty You". Unlike Kitty's snack, the drink was full of bones.

Dudley was so jealous.

"Why don't I have a commercial?!" he asked. All he ever wanted since he saw Kitty's commercial was his own commercial.

Just then, his bone-phone rang. When Dudley answered it, he learned that it was Quacky!

"Not him again!" said Max.

"What's so bad about Quacky?" Nate asked.

"He's a bad guy here in the past!" Lisa said.

"Oh, that's right." Nate remembered.

"Why does he have to be a bad guy here in the past?" Ariel moaned.

"It's okay, sis. Still, what is he up to now?" Tyler asked.

"Probably more trouble." said Annabeth.

"Dudley, you can't trust Quacky the Duck! I know you're his biggest fan, but he tries to kill you like, every other week!" Kitty said.

"If someone tried to kill me every other week, I wouldn't be their biggest fan anymore. In fact, I wouldn't be a fan of theirs after their first attempt to kill me. How can Dudley be so forgiving?!" Emily said.

"I don't think we'll ever figure that one out." George said.

But Dudley said that he learned his lesson and was through with Quacky.

"Until the future." the kids remembered. Quacky had his show back in the future, and he was nicer (A/N: Read "How Quacky Reformed" to find out how that happened.).

But then Quacky told Dudley something, and Dudley would meet him in Crime Alley in 2 minutes.

"Oh no!" the kids facepalmed.

Dudley tried to sneak away, and Kitty said, "Dudley, where are you going?"

"Not to the alley to meet Quacky if that's what you're implying!" Dudley said.

"But he is going there." Blossom said.

"I wasn't implying that." Kitty said. So Dudley said that they were both not doing things.

"Now I'm confused." Summer said.

"Me too." said Atin.

Later, it was nighttime in Crime Alley, and Dudley had to be careful, for this place was full of dangerous villains committing unspeakable acts of evil.

He ran past Snaptrap, Ollie, Francisco, Larry, and the D.O.O.M. kids. Snaptrap and his henchmen were playing a board game, and the kids were watching. Snaptrap rolled the dice, and he got a lucky 7, so he got to move his gumdrop (his game piece) across the licorice bridge.

Then Dudley came upon Quacky and the Sharing Moose, who were filling a hole with dirt.

"Whatcha doin'?" Dudley asked them.

"We're not filling the tunnel we used to break out of prison if that's what you're implying." Quacky said.

"I thought you'd be mad at me for ruining your life and locking you in jail again." Dudley said to Quacky.

"We need your help, Agent Puppy. We've developed a delicious new cookie called 'Animal Quackers'. But given my criminal history, I can't be my own spokesperson. I was hoping oyu could endorse the cookies for me." Quacky said.

"You want me?! YES!" Dudley said. After dreaming of it for 7 minutes, he was a spokesdog! He was calling Kitty to tell her, but the Sharing Moose snatched the phone out of Dudley's hand and smashed it with his shovel.

"You can't tell anyone that Quacky is involved, because, uhh... it will be bad... publicity." the Sharing Moose said.

"And people smarter than you would suspect we were up to something bad." Quacky said. (A/N: We're already suspecting, aren't we, readers?)

"I would never suspect you were up to something bad." Dudley said.

"That's kinda what I was implying when I said 'people smarter than you'." Quacky said.

Later, at an abandoned warehouse, they were going to film the commercial for 'Animal Quackers'. Dudley was really excited about this, and Quacky told him, "All you have to say is 'I'm T.U.F.F. agent Dudley Puppy, and I love 'Animal Quackers'. They're delicious, and loaded with vegetables.'"

"Eww. Loaded with what?" Dudley asked.

"Action!" said the Sharing Moose.

"I'm D.U.F.F. agent Pudley Duppy!" Dudley said.

"CUT!" said Quacky.

"I'm P.U.P. agent Dumley Fuppy." Dudley tried again.

"CUT!" Quacky shouted again.

"I'm Vanessa- no, wait! That's way off!" Dudley said.

"CUT!" Quacky screamed.

"I'm T.U.F.F. agent Dudley Puppy, and I love 'Animal Quackers'. They're delicious and loaded with vege-" Dudley started, but then he couldn't get out the word 'vegetables'. His face changed color, and he looked like he was gonna be sick. It was hard for him to say 'vegetables' without gagging or throwing up. Then he threw up in the box of 'Animal Quackers' that he was holding.

"We can edit around that. That actually went better than I expected." Quacky said.

Back at T.U.F.F., Dudley told everyone, "It's time for my commercial." He turned on the monitor, and then the commercial came on.

"I'm T.U.F.F. agent Dudley Puppy, and I love 'Animal Quackers'. They're delicious, and loaded with-" Dudley began.

"Vegetables! Take it from me, T.U.F.F. agent Dudley Puppy. I'm eating these cookies, not filling this box with vomit." the Sharing Moose was heard saying while Dudley looked sick and threw up in the box.

"Why was he sick?" Atin wondered aloud.

"We don't know." Dudley and Kitty's future children shrugged.

"I was great! And on T.V., I have a super deep voice. Especially when I say the word vege- AAAHHH!" Dudley said, and he was looking sick again as he threw up into a box of 'Animal Quackers'.

"I think Dudley has a problem with saying the word 'vegetables'." Max said.

"Guess so. The Sharing Moose was the one who said it for him." said Annabeth.

"Well, I can't wait to try 'Animal Quackers'." Kitty said.

"Me too. Do you have another box that you didn't vomit into?" asked the Chief.

Dudley produced a box, and Kitty, Keswick, and the Chief tried the cookies.

"We'd better not touch any of those." said Lisa.

"Right. Quacky's evil here in the past, and who knows what could be in those cookies!" said Tyler.

"These taste like sh-sh-sugar cookies!" Keswick said.

Kitty told Dudley not to tell anyone she said this, but those cookies were even better than her 'Carp Tarts'.

Then someone came out from behind a plant in the room. He was from the 'Carp Tarts' company, and he heard that and told Kitty that she was fired.

"You've been spying on me?" Kitty asked, looking hurt.

The guy explained that the 'Carp Tarts' company checks up on all its spokespeople. Then he tried one of the 'Animal Quackers', and he said that they were better than 'Carp Tarts'. He could say that because no one was spying on him.

He was wrong, because his boss was hiding under the dirt in the plant, and so the guy was fired. Now he had to go sell board games in the alley.

Dudley was sorry that Kitty lost her spokesperson job, but the important thing was, he still had his.

"Dad, be nice!" Summer said, and she went to give Kitty a hug to help her feel better.

Dudley said that he had to use his super deep T.V. voice to sell more cookies.

"We can't get at those cookies, no matter how good they might be." Nate said.

"'Cause they might be really bad." said Ariel.

At Petropolis Mall, there was a box of 'Animal Quackers' on a stage. Dudley ripped through it, and he was sitting on a cannon, asking, "Who wants a blast of 'Animal Quackers' from my cookie cannon?!"

A crowd that had gathered around the stage cheered, and Dudley fired the cannon. Instead of cookies, cannonballs came out. Dudley apologized and asked, "Who's brave enough to try again?" He picked up the real cookie cannon, which looked like a gun, and he fired the cookies into the crowd. Everybody tried the cookies, and they seemed to like them.

Quacky was there, and he told Dudley that he was doing such a good job, he was sending him on a 13-city tour to promote 'Animal Quackers'. Dudley didn't know there were 13 cities in Petropolis. He was gonna go pack.

Once Dudley left, Quacky turned to the Sharing Moose and said, "We're lucky he's a moron. He'll never figure out that those cookies actually contain an entire sleep-inducing Thanksgiving dinner." Quacky even held up a screen that showed Thanksgiving dinners being turned into one little 'Animal Quacker'.

"And when everybody falls asleep, we'll be able to go on an endless crime spree, which we're gonna need, because I ran the numbers, and all those Thanksgiving dinners set us back 100 grand." the Sharing Moose said.

Dudley said that it didn't take that long to pack 'cause he only had one black shirt. He turns it inside-out when it's dirty, so he didn't really have to pack.

"Nothing you say is interesting. Now go sell some cookies!" Quacky said. Then the Sharing Moose stuck Dudley in the basket of a hot-air balloon, and Quacky let it go. The balloon floated out of the mall, and we could see that the balloon has a picture of a box of 'Animal Quackers' on it.

"Yay! I'm floating in a cookie balloon!" Dudley cheered as the balloon floated away.

Back at T.U.F.F., Kitty and the Chief didn't look too well, and Keswick was munching on some of the 'Animal Quackers'. There were boxes of the cookies on the floor, and the kids were wishing the grown-ups hadn't tried the cookies. They just knew that something was wrong with those cookies, but they didn't know what... yet.

Dudley walked in then. He had an octopus on his head, and two starfish on his shirt. He was back from his 13-city tour. Actually, he only made it to 7 before his hot-air balloon got swept out to sea. But the sharks really loved his cookies. As he spoke, he removed the octopus and the starfish.

"DAD!" George, Molly, and Summer yelled, and they ran to give Dudley a hug.

"Please tell us you have m-more." Keswick said, referring to cookies.

"Please tell us you don't." Keswick's children said.

"You guys really do love my cookies." Dudley realized.

"Don't you?" Kitty asked.

Dudley hadn't really eaten one yet.

"You mean you're endorsing a product you haven't tried?! Even I used the 'Spraid'. That's how I grew Little Chief on my back!" the Chief said, and he showed them the Chief that was sprouting from his back.

"Hi, everybody!" Little Chief said.

Everyone screamed in terror. The Chief covered Little Chief and said, "It's cool. I sleep on my side now. Speaking of which, I feel a nap coming on." Then the Chief yawned.

"I know it was wrong to endorse a product I never ate, but I wanted a commercial so bad. I just couldn't bring myself to eat veget-" Dudley said, but then he looked ready to throw up.

"Well, as long as he doesn't eat one of those cookies, he should be okay." said George.

"Yeah. I just wish we knew what's in those cookies." Molly said.

"Quacky should mention it sooner or later. He usually does." Summer said, remembering Quacky's previous plans.

As if on cue, the monitor showed Quacky, and he said, "Hey, everyone! By now, you should be feeling super sleepy from the effects of the 'Animal Quackers', which actually contain an entire Thanksgiving dinner! When you're all asleep, we're gonna draw mustaches on your faces, with permanent marker."

The Chief said that that'd take forever to wash off, and they'd be totally humiliated for 2-3 days!

"Sweet dreams, suckers!" Quacky said.

"Well, you were right about him telling us." Emily said to Summer.

"At least we didn't eat any of the cookies, so we're safe." said Nate.

"B-b-but the grown-ups ate a l-l-lot of the c-c-cookies!" Ariel mentioned.

"Dudley didn't." Max said.

"Let's just hope Dudley doesn't plan on trying one." said Tyler.

"Knowing him, he'll try one." Lisa said.

Then Kitty, Keswick, and the Chief were sleepy.

"We are totally fa-fa-fatigued." Keswick said.

The Chief said that Dudley and the kids were their only hope because they hadn't eaten the cookies yet.

"Whoo-hoo! I love Thanksgiving dinner!" Dudley yelled from a pile of cookies, and he was eating some.

"Oh no! Dudley, spit those cookies out!" Annabeth screamed.

"Well, we all saw that coming!" Atin grumbled.

When Kitty asked Dudley how many cookies he just ate, Dudley said it was hard to say; he'd just been shooting that cookie cannon in his mouth. Kitty told him not to eat any more. He and the kids had to go after Quacky before he fell asleep.

Then Kitty fell asleep, and on Keswick's T.U.F.F. Tablet, he was getting intel that the permanent marker store was being robbed by Quacky and the Sharing... That was as far as he got before falling asleep.

"The Sharing What?! Wake up, man, you have to tell me!" Dudley yelled, trying to wake Keswick.

"The Sharing Moose, you stupid-" the Chief yelled before falling asleep.

"You stupid what?! What kind of stupid am I?!" Dudley asked.

"Really stupid!" Blossom shouted.

"Well, I guess it's up to us to stop the bad guys!" Dudley said. For him to do that, he had to stop eating those cookies.

"Good! They're bad for you." said Emily.

But then Dudley said it didn't mean he couldn't put them in a blender and drink them!

"That's the same thing as eating them!" the kids screamed as Dudley realized it.

At the marker store, Quacky drew a permanent marker mustache on a sleeping person's face, then he and the Sharing Moose were giggling as they took a picture of it.

"I told you this was gonna be funny." Quacky said to the Sharing Moose.

"You're right! The T.U.F.F. agents and those brats are gonna look hilarious! Right before we blow them up!" the Sharing Moose said.

"GUESS AGAIN!" shouted some very angry young voices.

"The joke's on you, 'cause I didn't eat the cookies! Until very recently." Dudley said, and then he yawned.

"Oh no! He's g-g-getting sleepy!" Ariel moaned.

"And I ate a lot really fast!" Dudley added with a yawn.

"Dudley, no! Don't fall asleep!" Max shouted.

"You don't have the energy to stop us!" Quacky said.

Now Dudley was lying on the floor in pink pajamas and nightcap. He had a pillow under his head, and a blanket over him. He was also holding a teddy bear.

"Dudley, don't leave us to do this ourselves!" Lisa and Tyler screamed.

"Energy. That's it. I need a vitamin drink!" Dudley said. He sat up and looked out the window. There was a billboard with a picture of Keswick and his vitamin drink.

So Dudley ran outside and to a vending machine that sold the drink.

"Of course! 'Hello Happy Fun Joy Thirsty You' should give Dudley the energy he needs!" Nate said.

But when Dudley put a dollar in the machine, the machine spit out the dollar, and now it was all messed up. Then Dudley fell asleep.

"Dudley, wake up!" Max and Annabeth screamed.

Surprisingly, a bottle of the drink came out of the machine, and it was open as it landed in Dudley's mouth! Dudley was drinking it, and then he awoke, full of energy!

"YES!" Blossom, Atin, and Emily shouted.

"He's awake!" George, Molly, and Summer cheered.

They followed Dudley into the store, and they gave Quacky and the Sharing Moose what for!

"Sayanora, Quacky and the Sharing Moose!" Dudley said to the bruised and cuffed duo. Then he kicked them, and they went flying into the T.U.F.F. Mobile. Dudley was racing around the T.U.F.F. Mobile, telling the villains that they were going to jail. Then he picked up the vehicle, carried it all the way to prison, and threw it in there. And Dudley was able to run really fast.

"Wow! Look at him go!" Ariel said, impressed.

"Yeah! He's just as fast, if not faster, than me!" said Max.

"Or You-Know-Who." said Lisa.

"Yeah, but we can't say his name, 'cause Atin won't like it." Tyler said.

Later, Dudley and the kids were back at T.U.F.F., and Dudley was bouncing on a pogo-stick, telling the gang that they'd been asleep for 4 days. He knew because he'd been watching and bouncing for 4 days. He was gonna cry now.

Keswick realized that Dudley drank some of the "Hello Happy Fun Joy Thirsty You", and he said it like it was a bad thing.

"Was that a bad thing?" Emily asked.

Dudley said that the good news was that Quacky and the Sharing Moose were in jail. The bad news was he was sad and itchy and sunlight burned his eyes.

The Chief praised Dudley and the children, and then he suggested he take them all out to dinner. But Kitty didn't think she could eat with Little Chief on the Chief's back. But Little Chief was gone.

"We got into an argument. I told him to get off my back, and he did." the Chief said. He was gonna miss the little guy, but then he realized that the freak took his wallet!

Then the screen went black, and Dudley said, "Vegetables! There, I said it!" But then he went off the screen and threw up.

The End

Whoa, baby! Now that was quite the episode (and not just because it's the end of Season 2), and next up is a quickie, so stay tuned!


	100. Annabeth's Nightmare

(A/N: Okay, here is a quickie reqested by **edger230**. I hope it's good!)

It was nighttime in the city of Petropolis. Most of the citizens were in bed right now. But we're supposed to be at Kitty's apartment right now. Let's go!

At Kitty's apartment, Kitty's asleep, and so are the kids. However, I can't help noticing that one of the kids isn't alright. The troubled child is Annabeth. She's been having nightmares more often than not, and tonight, it's worse than ever.

"No... no...!" Annabeth said in her sleep, all the while tossing and turning.

 **In Annabeth's dream...**

Annabeth was in the orphanage she wound up in after the death of her parents. She was unhappily looking out one of the windows as best she could (the windows were very dirty and hard to see out of) and saw her parents standing outside the building.

"I'm saved!" Annabeth said, running for the exit as fast as she could. But just as she got there, the mean ol' bag that ran the orphanage blocked her exit!

"No! Get out of my way!" Annabeth yelled, trying to get past the ol' bag. But the bag was quick, making sure Annabeth couldn't escape.

Eventually, Annabeth stomped the ol' bag's toe, and while the bag was hopping up and down on one foot, obviously in a lot of pain, Annabeth got out.

Now that she was out, she ran to her parents, but just before she could hug them, they disappeared.

"No!" Annabeth cried. It started to rain then, and Annabeth sank to her knees, sobbing brokenheartedly.

"Why did you have to go?" Annabeth wept, missing her parents more than ever.

"You'd best forget about them. They'll never come back, so you might as well get used to the idea!" a voice said from behind Annabeth. Startled, Annabeth turned around, and she let out a scream! There was the ol' bag, looking like a wicked old witch!

"No..." Annabeth gasped, starting to back away from the witch. But when the witch began to approach her, Annabeth began to run for it, but the witch mounted her broom and started to follow Annabeth.

"HELP!" Annabeth screamed, more terrified than she'd ever been in her young life.

Then Annabeth tripped and fell over, and the witch was getting closer.

"No! NO! _NOOOOOOOO_!" Annabeth screamed as the witch came even closer...

 **Back to reality...**

Kitty awoke with a start when she heard one of the kids screaming and crying. She quickly got out of bed, and ran to the room where the children slept.

When she got there, she noticed that while most of the kids were sound asleep, Annabeth was thrashing about in her sleep, calling for help.

"Annabeth, sweetie, wake up!" Kitty said as she gently shook Annabeth by the shoulder.

Annabeth awoke, breathing hard, her eyes wide with fear.

"It's okay, Annabeth. You're okay." Kitty said, noticing that Annabeth was really upset.

"K-Kitty?" Annabeth asked, looking around fearfully.

"I'm right here." Kitty told her.

Annabeth looked in the direction the voice came from, and she saw Kitty's eyes glowing in the dark.

"Kitty..." Annabeth said, relief in her voice as she clung to Kitty.

"It's alright, sweetheart. You can sleep with me tonight." Kitty said as she walked back to her room, carrying Annabeth.

When they got to Kitty's room, Kitty set Annabeth on the bed and asked her, "What happened?"

Annabeth said, "Oh Kitty, it was awful! Well, it wasn't so bad at first, because I saw my parents again, but then that mean ol' bag appeared and tried to keep me from seeing them. I eventually got past her, but when I reached my parents, they disappeared! And then the ol' bag appeared, only this time, she looked like a wicked old witch, and she chased me! But you woke me up right before she could get me!" Then Annabeth burst into tears.

Kitty hugged Annabeth close to her and tried to soothe her.

"It's all right, Annabeth. You're okay now. The witch is gone, and as long as Dudley and I are here, she'll never get you back." Kitty said.

"Really?" Annabeth asked, looking up at Kitty with tears still coursing down her cheeks.

"Cross my heart." Kitty promised.

"Thanks, Kitty." said Annabeth, hugging Kitty.

"Anytime, sweetie." Kitty said as she fell back to sleep. Annabeth cuddled close to Kitty, feeling safe and warm and much better as she whispered, "I love you, Kitty."

Annabeth didn't have any more nightmares for the rest of the night.

All right, I hope I made this good. And up next is "Subliminal Criminal", so stay tuned!


	101. Subliminal Criminal

(A/N: Okay, here's the episode "Subliminal Criminal", kicking off Season 3. I hope it's good.)

It was daytime in the city of Petropolis. Over at Chick's Mini-Mart, Ollie, Larry, and Snaptrap were running off after robbing the place.

"Snaptrap, why are we stealing shaving cream and ice?" Larry asked.

"'Cause it's Luau Night at D.O.O.M., Larry. We're gonna make Hawaiian shaved ice. Now all we gotta do is find a Hawaiian to shave." Snaptrap said.

The D.O.O.M. kids were following, and Snappy said, "Okay, I'm pretty sure that that's not what Hawaiian shaved ice is."

"You're right. It's far from what your dad said." Stella told him.

"So should we tell him?" Murray asked.

"If we told him, he wouldn't listen. He never listens to us." Melody said as she tuned her ukelele.

While Snaptrap was running, his wallet fell out of his pocket, and it bounced into the hands of an old woman (the one Dudley was suspicious of in "Chilly Dog"). She was looking at it when the T.U.F.F. Mobile pulled up.

"Agent Dudley Puppy is on the case." Dudley said, and he tried to open the car door, but he couldn't, so he said, "Agent Dudley Puppy is locked in the car."

Kitty undid the lock, and then Dudley leaped out of the car, pushing Kitty away from him.

"Dad, don't shove Mom!" Summer said.

"That rat over there dropped this." the old woman said to Dudley, referring to Snaptrap and the wallet he dropped. But Dudley was going to arrest the woman for 'stealing' Snaptrap's wallet. Then he cuffed the old woman and said, "I'm so good at this."

Kitty came up and told Dudley to catch Snaptrap. So Dudley went to catch Snaptrap, and Kitty was gonna apologize for her partner's behavior, but the old woman started thrashing Kitty.

The kids saw this, set the old woman straight, and uncuffed her. And then Atin got Kitty to the hospital to get medical attention.

Back at T.U.F.F., the Chief reprimanded Dudley for letting Snaptrap get away. That was the 5th time this week that he arrested an innocent person instead of the bad guy. Yesterday, Dudley had arrested a fireman.

"He was stealing a baby from a burning building." Dudley said.

"No, he wasn't." said the kids.

"He was saving the b-b-b-baby." Keswick corrected.

"We need to teach you to understand the criminal mind." the Chief said. Dudley was gonna have to study and train tirelessly for months.

But Keswick said that they could always try his new serum, called 'Crime-Etapp'. It could help Dudley understand the criminal mind, but it was untested and potentially dangerous.

"You had me at 'untested'." Dudley said, nabbing the beaker full of serum and drinking it. He said it tasted like the criminal mind with a hint of grape.

Keswick said that Dudley was only supposed to take a sip.

But Dudley said that if he did what he was supposed to, nothing exciting would happen to Kitty. He looked to his patched-up partner and said, "You're welcome."

"Dad, Mom ends up getting hurt! You need to do what you're supposed to do!" George said.

Just then, the Chameleon appeared on the monitor, and he said that he was going to steal all the Hawaiian-style potato chips he could carry from the mini-mart.

The Chief wasn't happy, but there were only 5 bags, so maybe they should let him do it.

"What?! Are you insane?! We can't let him commit a crime!" Molly said.

"Yeah, what kind of secret agents would we be if we let him get away with that?" Summer asked.

"We're still in training, Summer." Annabeth pointed out.

"I know, but you know what I mean." Summer said.

"I get what she's saying, and she's right." Max said.

Then Chameleon said that he couldn't show up to Snaptrap's luau empty-handed. He was also supposed to kidnap and shave a Hawaiian.

The Chief wasn't going to let the Chameleon kidnap or shave a Hawaiian, so he told Dudley, Kitty, and the kids to go stop the Chameleon.

"We're on it!" the kids saluted.

Later, when Dudley, Kitty, and the kids showed up at the grocery store, Dudley tackled an old lady who was leaving. Kitty and the kids tried to stop him, but they were too late. But Dudley said that it was the Chameleon. He shook up a can of lemon soda, and it sprayed the old woman, turning her into said villain.

"Wha-?! How did he know that?!" Blossom asked, surprised.

Even the Chameleon wanted to know how Dudley knew.

"Because now I understand the way your twisted criminal mind works. You needed a disguise for your potato chip caper, but who to choose? Judging from the ink stains on your fingers, you were leafing through the newspaper when you saw a picture of the governer's wife, Mrs. Geraldine Vanderhooten. I knew you couldn't be the real Geraldine Vanderhooten, because she's so old she could no longer chew potato chips." Dudley said.

"Wow..." said Emily, clearly impressed.

"That was amazing, Dudley!" Kitty said as she cuffed the Chameleon.

But then Dudley shouted that he was stuck in the car again.

"Oh brother." the kids facepalmed.

The next day, the Chief told Dudley about a diamond theft at the jewelry store last night, and they needed his new insight in the criminal mind to crack the case.

So Dudley rolled up his sleeves (which are short), but then he was cold, so he rolled them back down, but he stretched out his shirt. He was going to go home and get another shirt, but the Chief told him to look at the crime-scene photos.

Dudley looked at them, and he said that the criminal would have mud on his feet because it rained last night, and he'd have indigestion.

"Why do you say that?" Kitty asked.

Dudley explained that the jewelry store was right next to Paco's Macho Tacos, and no one could resist his Neat-o Burritos. Finally, the thief would still have the diamonds on him, because the black-market doesn't open till 10:00 a.m. And it was only... whatever time it was (Dudley didn't know how to tell time). It was 9:30 a.m.

"Wow!" said Keswick's children, completely impressed.

"I know, huh?" Atin said to them.

"So Dad's serum worked like a charm!" Lisa said.

"All right!" Tyler cheered.

Then the Chief suggested they put out an APB on a muddy, gassy thief who was heading to the black market. So Kitty, Keswick, the Chief, and the kids all went to do that.

"That's right. All we gotta do is find a guy with muddy feet." Dudley said, but then he looked at his feet, which were muddy.

"And indigestion." Dudley added, and then he looked sick, and he said it tasted like a Neat-o Burrito. Now he wanted one. He wondered if there was one in his lunchbox. When he opened his lunchbox, he screamed like a girl when he saw that his mom packed him a salad. And the stolen diamonds were in there!

"I might be the thief!" Dudley said.

But Dudley didn't remember stealing any diamonds. Then the empty beaker that once held 'Crime-Etapp' fell on its side, and Dudley remembered that he was supposed to recycle it. However, he noticed a side-effect warning, which read: "Large doses may cause sleep-crime."

"OH NO! I'm the thief!" Dudley realized.

"Hey, Dudley." Kitty said.

Dudley freaked out and ran off.

"What's gotten into Dad?" Molly asked.

"It's probably best we don't find out." Max said.

Then it was a new day, and Dudley was sure he got a good night's sleep, and that Keswick's 'Crime-Etapp' wore off.

The Chief said that last night, someone stole a prize racehorse from the Petropolis Derby.

"It wasn't me, Chief, because I don't have a racehorse in my lunchbox." Dudley said.

"He's stupid again. The serum's worn off." the Chief said.

Dudley went to his cubicle, and guess what? The racehorse was there! Dudley burped, and he tasted burrito! Also, there was a stolen racehorse in his cubicle!

The horse started running, and Dudley was upset, 'cause now everyone would see it!

While Dudley was chasing the racehorse, Keswick showed everyone a video of a cat playing a piano. It made everyone but Kitty crack up. Kitty wondered what the big deal was. She can play the piano.

Then Dudley finally got the horse into hiding, and Kitty said that she got the surveillance video from the racetrack last night. It might show them who the horse thief is.

Suddenly, they heard the sound of a horse from behind the door Dudley hid it behind.

"Was that a horse?" asked Summer.

"That was a horse." said Emily.

"Do you suppose...?" Annabeth said.

Before the kids could ponder this, Dudley said that he was gonna have to examine that alone. After all, he was the criminal-catcher.

He put the video into his computer, and it showed him with the racehorse.

"Oh no! I gotta destroy the evidence!" Dudley said, grabbing his computer and leaping away.

Later, we could see Dudley hitting the video with hammers, but it wasn't getting destroyed.

Then he paper-clipped it to a target and shot it with his blasters. Again, the video was still fine.

He put the video into a wood-chipper, and it was still pristine! That is, until it landed in the middle of the road and got run over by a some vehicle. It was still in one piece, but it looked bent.

"At least no one can watch it." Dudley figured.

Then Kitty drove up in the T.U.F.F. Mobile (with the kids in the back), asking, "Did you find anything on that DVD?"

Dudley acted all crazy again.

"He's acting really weird." Blossom said.

"Something's up." Max said, and he didn't like it.

That night, at Dudley's house, Dudley was awake, saying that if he didn't fall asleep, he couldn't be a sleep-bandit. He'd put on a little T.V. and stay up all night. He turned on the T.V., and it showed the Weather Channel. Then we saw how little his T.V. was. (A/N: Which is odd, considering he used to have a Quacky T.V. with a much bigger screen.) Dudley said that he needed to get a bigger T.V.

"Maybe I'll steal one tonight- WHAT AM I SAYING?!" Dudley said. He had to find something that would keep him awake. He turned to the Counting Sheep Channel, then to Keswick's exciting new cable-access show, 'Let's Talk About Math', and that put Dudley to sleep.

The next day, Dudley awoke at T.U.F.F., and he was lying on a HUGE pile of money!

"This is why I hate math!" Dudley yelled.

At that moment, Kitty, Keswick, the Chief, and the kids showed up. The Chief said that someone robbed the Petropolis Bank, and they needed to find out who. Upon seeing where Dudley was, the Chief said, "Aaaaaaand now we know."

"Oh no!" said George. He hated to think that his dad would do a bad thing.

"Daddy!" Summer cried.

"You're the bank robber?" Kitty asked Dudley.

Dudley was really upset now, and he told them about the diamonds and racehorse in the closet.

Now the grown-ups were really angry with Dudley.

"I didn't mean it! The 'Crime-Etapp' turned me into a sleep-bandit!" Dudley said.

"Which can happen if you take too much at once." said Nate.

"And that's what you did." Ariel said.

"I sympathize with you, Agent Puppy. I really do. But you'll probably have to go to jail forever." the Chief said.

Upon hearing this, George, Molly, and Summer burst into tears. Max, Annabeth, Blossom, Atin, Emily, Lisa, Tyler, Nate, and Ariel tried their best to comfort their friends.

Dudley was crying, and he said, "But I don't wanna go to jail!"

"Don't worry, Dudley. We'll do everything we can to help you so you don't go to jail forever." Kitty said reassuringly.

Dudley thanked Kitty, and before the cops dragged him away, he asked Kitty how long forever was; 'cause he still couldn't tell time.

At the court, the judge said, "I've heard the case against the unbelievably guilty dog. Whoops! I gave away my verdict!" Then the judge sentenced Dudley to 10 years in jail!

"WHAT?!" Dudley screamed.

"As soon as I bang my gavel, the sentence will be official!" the judge said.

Dudley looked nervous, but then the judge dropped the gavel. He found it, though, but when he picked it up, he dropped it again.

Back at T.U.F.F., Kitty didn't think Dudley was capable of committing a crime. The children all agreed with her. Then Kitty decided to take a look at the surveillance footage from the racetrack. She tried to insert the DVD into the computer, but it wasn't going in ('cause the disc was kinda bent). So Kitty hit the computer with a screwdriver. Now the DVD slot was broken, but then the disc went in, and now they could see the footage. (A/N: But we don't get to see it... yet.)

When they saw it, Kitty contacted Dudley by wrist-com. She told him to stall for time; she and the kids were on their way. Then Kitty grabbed the computer, ready to save her partner.

Back at the court, the judge was ready to make the sentence official.

"Your Honor, wait! I have a surprise witness!" Dudley said.

"I like surprises." the judge said.

Dudley said that it was his twin sister, Bethany Jean Anne Marie Anne. Then Dudley changed into his farmer's daughter outfit (the one he wore in "Lights, Camera, Quacktion"), and he was talking in a silly, high-pitched voice.

The judge was now feasting on popcorn, and Dudley ducked under the table, telling Kitty that he couldn't stall much longer. His made-up sister turned against him, and she was his only character witness.

"What?" Kitty and the kids asked. But they were almost there.

At the court, the judge said that Dudley made a mockery of the trial, and he'd like to take Dudley's sister to lunch. Now he was going to bang his gavel and send Dudley to prison.

Before he could, Kitty showed up with the children in tow.

"Wait!" Kitty yelled, and she stopped the judge just in time. Kitty had new evidence. She showed the judge the footage on the computer. The footage showed Snaptrap stealing the horse, diamonds, and money, but sleeping Dudley walked up and stopped the crimes from happening. And the reason Dudley didn't arrest Snaptrap after reclaiming the stolen items was because he got distracted and couldn't resist getting a Neat-o Burrito.

So 'Crime-Etapp' caused sleep-crime solving!

The judge had no choice but to free Dudley and order T.U.F.F. to arrest Snaptrap, who happened to be sitting in the back of the courtroom.

"I was just waiting my turn to prosecute the old lady for stealing my wallet!" Snaptrap said, and he was sitting next to the old lady.

"Thanks for saving me, Kitty. Come on, I'll treat you and the kids to lunch." Dudley said. But then he slipped back into the farmer's daughter outfit and he was getting into a fight with his made-up sister again while the kids facepalmed.

The End

Okay, that episode was something unexpected! Up next is "Acting T.U.F.F.", so stay tuned!


	102. Acting TUFF

(A/N: Here we are with "Acting T.U.F.F.". I hope you all enjoy it!)

It was dark, but Kitty turned on a flashlight and asked, "Why are we meeting in the closet?"

The Chief said that they were doing this because they had to figure out a way to tell Dudley that his movie star hero, Woodchuck Norris, was coming to T.U.F.F. Keswick said that they didn't want Dudley to go totally berserk.

"Woodchuck Norris is coming to T.U.F.F.?! I'M GOING TOTALLY BERSERK!" Dudley shouted.

"Well, that failed." Atin said with a sigh.

"Oh, great! I forgot Agent Puppy keeps his Woodchuck Norris shrine in this cl-closet." Keswick said, and when he turned on the light (much to Summer's great relief), they saw a lot of Woodchuck Norris merchandise.

"Wow, Dudley is really obsessed with the guy." said Max.

"I know." said Annabeth.

Dudley said that he loved Woodchuck Norris, and he'd seen every one of his movies. Then everyone left the closet, and Dudley was going on about how great Woodchuck Norris was (he didn't notice that the kids fell asleep during this).

"Heel, Agent Puppy. Mr. Norris will be here any minute. He's playing a secret agent in his new movie, and he wants to get an inside look at what a real secret agent does." the Chief said.

"Don't worry, Chief. I'm cool as Agent Sea Cucumber." Dudley said. Agent Sea Cucumber was in a fishbowl, and he's a sea cucumber that looks like a cool dude, and he said, "Eeeeyyyyy..."

Just then, the elevator doors opened, and standing there was Woodchuck Norris (he's really small).

"Woodchuck Norris! I'm Dudley Puppy, your biggest fan!" Dudley shouted as he grabbed Woodchuck Norris (waking the kids in the process).

Dudley was showing Woodchuck Norris the merchandise he had (he even had some toast that looked like Woodchuck Norris' face).

"That is handsome toast. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm here to observe a secret agent for my role in my next blockbuster 'The Spy Who Chucked Me'." Woodchuck Norris said.

"I know! It's me! EEEEE! It is me, right, Chief? Please?" Dudley asked. In a whisper, he added, "I need this!"

"He seems berserk." said Woodchuck Norris.

"He is. But he's also a top-notch agent. You'll be observing him and his partner, Kitty Katswell." the Chief said.

"I'm sane; my toast is normal." Kitty said, holding up a piece of toast with the word 'normal' toasted on it.

"Don't mind us. We're here from the future." said George.

Then Dudley went to show Woodchuck Norris the ropes (literally). He didn't know why he showed Woodchuck Norris those ropes. So he said, "Being a secret agent is pretty dangerous. I burned my tongue on a waffle this morning." Then Dudley showed him.

"Dad, I don't think you needed to show him that." Molly said as Dudley didn't know why he told Woodchuck Norris about that.

"You'll have to excuse Dudley; he's just excited." Kitty said.

"Way too excited." Emily put in.

"He's your biggest fan." Kitty said to Woodchuck Norris.

Then a voice said, "Wrong!" It was then that Snaptrap popped out of the trash can, and he said, "I, Verminious Snaptrap, am his biggest fan." Snaptrap often spent nights with his face pressed against the window of Woodchuck Norris' home gym. Anyway, Snaptrap was here to kidnap Woodchuck Norris.

"Not today!" Dudley said. He handed Woodchuck Norris to Kitty, then told him, "Watch and learn."

Dudley ran towards Snaptrap, ready to give him an atomic roundhouse kick, but Dudley did it wrong and ended up with his foot in his mouth.

"That didn't go very well." Ariel observed.

"And to mess up with Woodchuck Norris watching. That's really bad." Nate added.

"Wow, I didn't even have to duck." Snaptrap said. But then Kitty went over there and punched Snaptrap right out of the building!

"Whoa, baby! That was cool!" Blossom exclaimed, and all the kids were in awe.

"That time I should've ducked." Snaptrap said.

Back inside T.U.F.F., Dudley asked, "What happened? Was I awesome? Why does my mouth taste like my foot?"

"It's unsettling being near him." Woodchuck Norris said to the Chief.

"Welcome to my world." the Chief replied.

"Come on, Mr. Norris, I'll show you my lab. It's filled with all sorts of secret agent g-g-gadgets. Plus my lunch! I don't know why I told you that." Keswick said as he picked up Woodchuck Norris and took him to his lab.

Then Dudley came up and asked Keswick if he could show Woodchuck Norris the lab. In that whispery voice, Dudley said, "I need this."

"I don't think that's a very good idea..." Lisa said.

"Might be dangerous..." Tyler added.

Without waiting for an answer, Dudley nabbed Woodchuck Norris and brought him into the lab.

Dudley showed Woodchuck Norris what he thought was a standard-issue T.U.F.F. Grenade. But Keswick said that the 'grenade' was really a Bartlett Pear for his lunch.

"Get out! Need this!" Dudley yelled as he kicked Keswick away.

"Dad!" Lisa, Tyler, Nate, and Ariel shouted as they ran to check on their future father.

"What does that do?" Woodchuck Norris asked, pointing at something.

"That's just Keswick's boring old microwave. He just uses it to heat up his pears." Dudley said.

"No, he doesn't." said Ariel.

"I do not! No one eats hot p-pears!" Keswick said. Then he mentioned that that wasn't a microwave; it was a time-machine (not the one he uses to send the kids back to the future at the end of their adventures; that one's much bigger).

"It is? Cool!" Dudley said. And he pulled the lever that said 'Don't Touch!' right as Nate said, "Don't!"

"Too late..." Lisa and Tyler facepalmed as a satellite on top of the time-machine fired a laser at Woodchuck Norris and made him disappear.

Dudley screamed like a girl, and then he cried about how he never got to dazzle Woodchuck Norris with his secret agent skills. Dudley wanted Keswick to get Woodchuck Norris back so he could dazzle him.

Keswick moved the lever again, and the laser brought Woodchuck Norris back.

"You sent me back to the time before I was famous. I was chucking wood for pennies on the street." Woodchuck Norris said. He told Dudley that he was great, but he needed to observe someone who was less likely to kill him.

"Maybe he'll observe Kitty." Max said.

"Probably." Annabeth said.

Woodchuck Norris ran out of the lab, but Dudley went after him. Dudley promised not to kill Woodchuck Norris, but he was already choking him.

Then the monitor came on, and the Chameleon was there, calling with his latest diabolical plan. But then he saw Woodchuck Norris and recognized him. The Chameleon said that sometimes, he turned into Woodchuck Norris to get a good table at restaurants (he turned into Woodchuck Norris when he said that).

"Anyhoo, I'm going to blow up the Petropolis Day Parade, because it goes down my street and the spectators are ruining my lawn! Also, the clowns in the tiny car are freaking me out." the Chameleon said (he was himself again).

Dudley was excited. Now that they had a real crime to fight, he could prove to Woodchuck Norris that he wasn't an idiot!

"To the T.U.F.F. Tubes!" Dudley said. But he ran into a recycle bin full of papers.

"This is not a good day for Dudley." Atin said.

"Well, yes and no. It's a good day because Woodchuck Norris is here." said Blossom.

"But it's bad because he's not doing so well, and Woodchuck Norris is seeing how bad he is." said Emily.

Kitty told Dudley that he jumped into the recycling bin.

"Pick me up from the dumpster on your way out!" Dudley shouted as some guy dumped the bin's contents down a chute.

Later, Kitty, Woodchuck Norris, and the kids were in the T.U.F.F. Mobile (and Woodchuck Norris was in a carseat next to Kitty, who was driving). Woodchuck Norris said, "This is exciting. I'm going on a real secret agent mission with at least one real secret agent."

"Kitty's right here, watch what you say." Dudley said, appearing next to Woodchuck Norris.

"Dad, he was referring to Mom!" George said.

But then Dudley offered Woodchuck Norris lunch. Since he (Woodchuck Norris) was, well, a woodchuck, Dudley prepared a sampler plate of gourmet woods.

"Frankly, I prefer shrimp fajitas." Woodchuck Norris said.

"Me too!" said Dudley. He was going to heat up those glove-compartment fajitas in the T.U.F.F. Mobile microwave. But that was a time-machine!

"There's a time-machine in this thing?!" Atin said.

"It's weird." said Max.

And the time-machine sent everyone back to Dudley, Woodchuck Norris, Keswick, and the children in the lab. Present Dudley and Past Dudley were talking to each other, and Lisa, Tyler, Nate, and Ariel were surprised to see clones of George, Molly, Summer, Max, Annabeth, Blossom, Atin, and Emily.

Kitty pulled the lever on Keswick's time-machine, and it put the present day characters back in the T.U.F.F. Mobile.

When they were back in the T.U.F.F. Mobile, they screamed, and Kitty hit the brakes before they crashed into the end of the parade, but Dudley and Woodchuck Norris were sent flying, and they ended up crashing through the top of the last float in the parade.

Meanwhile, up ahead was some TNT, and the Chameleon was going to push the thing down and blow up the parade when it got close enough.

From the T.U.F.F. Mobile, Kitty said, "Dudley, stop the Chameleon. This is your chance to dazzle Woodchuck Norris!"

Dudley leaped out of the float and ended up landing on top of the Chameleon. Then they fought for a bit. When the dust cleared, Dudley tried to do the atomic roundhouse kick again, but just like last time, he wound up with his foot in his mouth, and he landed on the detonator! The parade blew up!

Kitty pulled up in the T.U.F.F. Mobile then, and the Chameleon said that she couldn't arrest him since Dudley blew up the parade. Then he told Dudley to get off his lawn.

A scream was heard as Woodchuck Norris fell out of the sky. He bounced off of Dudley's head before landing on the ground, and when he landed, he looked to Dudley and said, "You are the worst secret agent in the world. Stay away from me!"

"Oh, poor Dudley..." Annabeth said, feeling pity for the dog.

"He tried to dazzle his movie star hero, but failed, and now Woodchuck Norris hates him." Molly said, feeling really bad for Dudley.

"This is not a good day for him." said Emily.

Dudley looked really sad, and he started to cry. Kitty placed a hand on her partner's shoulder and said, "Sorry, Dudley. I'm sure he didn't mean it."

"Yes, I did." said Woodchuck Norris.

"Now it's worse. He meant what he said about Dudley." Blossom said.

Then Woodchuck Norris told Kitty to take him back to T.U.F.F. So they jumped back in the car and drove off before Summer could get out and give Dudley a hug to try and comfort him.

Dudley was crying as he hugged the Chameleon for comfort and said, "I did not dazzle him! He's right! I'm a terrible agent!"

"There, there, Agent Puppy. Would you like to come in for some poisoned lemonade?" the Chameleon asked, trying to comfort Dudley.

"No. I'm just going to go home, get into bed, realize I didn't brush my teeth, get out of bed, brush my teeth, get back in bed, realize I forgot to go to the bathroom, go to the bathroom, get back in bed, realize I forgot to flush, decide I don't care, then CRY MYSELF TO SLEEP!" Dudley said.

Somewhere in the city, Snaptrap and his henchmen set a trap for Woodchuck Norris. They were holding up signs for free shrimp fajitas. They were going to lure Woodchuck Norris into a shadowy alley, and kidnap him.

"I don't see why Dad wants to kidnap this guy." Snappy said.

"Maybe it's because he's famous." Murray said.

"Perhaps it's because your dad is a fan of his." said Melody.

"I don't know why he's trying to use food in his trap. I'm starving!" said Stella.

"Everyone knows woodchucks love shrimp fajitas." Ollie said to Snaptrap.

"Really? I was just trying to get rid of these leftovers from our D.O.O.M. South Of The Border Potluck Dinner." Snaptrap said, producing the plate of shrimp fajitas.

"Food! Gimme!" Stella cried, running towards Snaptrap.

"Hey, I made those fajitas!" Larry said.

"We know, Larry. They made me gag!" Snaptrap said, shoving the plate in Larry's face.

"Darn it." Stella muttered as she went back to her friends, who gave her a ham sandwich to tide her over.

Then they heard the T.U.F.F. Mobile coming, so Snaptrap, Ollie, Francisco, and Larry hid, and their children followed.

Now Woodchuck Norris saw the signs for the free shrimp fajitas, and he told Kitty to pull over. So she drove into the alley, and she said that something about free alley shrimp fajitas didn't seem normal.

"Of course it's not normal. It's totally wrong!" said Summer.

"Ya got that right, sis." George said.

Then Snaptrap appeared behind Kitty, and that was when Annabeth used her power to make herself and the other kids invisible. She tried to use it on Kitty and Woodchuck Norris, but she hadn't done it fast enough. Snaptrap ended up hitting Kitty with two trashcan lids, and it knocked her silly, so she couldn't stop him from kidnapping Woodchuck Norris.

"Start the car, Larry!" Snaptrap yelled as he got in the T.U.F.F. Mobile with the rest of his henchmen (the D.O.O.M. kids spotted their friends before Annabeth turned them invisible, so they didn't jump in). The kids quickly got out of the T.U.F.F. Mobile before D.O.O.M. got in, and when they were gone, they made themselves visible again.

Over at Dudley's house, Dudley was lying on his race-car-bed, crying into his pillow. Then he stopped crying, realizing that he forgot to moisturize. He opened a pink jar beside the bed, got some cream on his hands, and started rubbing his hands together when he heard the phone ring. He picked up the phone, but the stuff made his hands slippery, so he didn't have a very good grip on the phone.

However, he could hear Kitty on the other end, and she said, "Snaptrap kidnapped Woodchuck Norris! We've got to go rescue him!"

"I can't, Kitty! Woodchuck Norris was right about me. I'm the worst secret agent ever!" Dudley said as he got tangled up in the phone's cord.

"No, you're not. You just have to relax, be yourself, and learn the difference between a time-machine and a microwave." Kitty said.

"You're right, Kitty. I am handsome." Dudley said.

"I didn't say that." Kitty said.

"But we know that you think he's handsome." Summer giggled.

"Please, Kitty. I need this." Dudley said, saying the last three words in a whisper.

Over at D.O.O.M. H.Q., Woodchuck Norris was tied to a tiny chair on the skull-shaped table, and Snaptrap said that he was going to make him star in a movie he wrote. It was called, "The Last Woodchuck Norris Movie You'll Ever See!"

"It's called that because 'The Chronicles Of Narnia' was taken." Snaptrap said. Then he said that after some stuff, he (Snaptrap) was going to annihilate Woodchuck Norris!

"You're a madman!" Woodchuck Norris said.

"Quiet, Woodchuck Norris! I need this!" Snaptrap said.

Then Snaptrap began reading the script for the movie. Just as Snaptrap told Woodchuck Norris to read his line, Dudley was heard saying, "Don't worry, Woodchuck Norris! I'm here to save you!" Sure enough, Dudley was there, along with Kitty, the children, and the D.O.O.M. kids.

"I'll take my chances with the crazy rat." Woodchuck Norris said.

"You don't wanna do that!" Atin said.

Dudley tried to atomic roundhouse kick again, but this time, he ended up kicking Kitty in the mouth, and they both fell down.

"This is really embarrassing for Dad." George said.

But Dudley was happy that he didn't kick his own face. He did some flips over to the table, and he freed Woodchuck Norris. Now Woodchuck Norris was on Dudley's shoulder, and he said, "I guess it's up to you and me."

"Time-out!" Dudley said, making the signal for a time-out. He said that he had to get a picture of them.

"I'll take it!" Larry eagerly volunteered.

But Snaptrap said that he'd do it, for Larry's stupid thumb was always in the picture. He took the picture, but Woodchuck Norris blinked. So Snaptrap took another picture, and he said, "That's a keeper."

Now D.O.O.M. was going to annihilate Dudley and Woodchuck Norris. Ollie punched Woodchuck Norris, and Woodchuck Norris said, "That really hurt! Cut!"

"What do you mean 'cut'?" Dudley asked. Woodchuck Norris had only been in movie fights. If they were throwing real punches, Woodchuck Norris was going to need a stunt-double.

"Then you'd better leave this to a real secret agent!" Dudley said. The kids, knowing that this was Dudley's chance to dazzle Woodchuck Norris, watched with their fingers crossed for good luck.

Dudley thrashed Larry, Ollie, and Francisco, though he and Snaptrap made some kind of love pose (which made George, Molly, Summer, and Snappy sick) before Snaptrap was beaten, and Dudley really gave D.O.O.M. what for!

Then Snaptrap, Ollie, Francisco, and Larry were all tied up, and Woodchuck Norris said, "Wow. That was amazing! After watching you, I know exactly how to play a secret agent!"

The kids cheered, and Kitty said, "Good job, Dudley! I knew you could do it!" Then she asked why her mouth tasted like his foot. Dudley just grinned sheepishly.

Now we go to Hollywood, and the camera panned down to a theater where Dudley, Kitty, Woodchuck Norris, and the kids were watching Woodchuck Norris' new movie. Kitty and the kids couldn't believe Woodchuck Norris put Dudley in his movie.

"I owe you an apology, Dudley. You're actually a brave and competent secret agent." Woodchuck Norris said.

Dudley brought some more wood samples, which used to be the basement stairs at his mom's house.

"I told you, I don't eat wood." said Woodchuck Norris.

Dudley told Woodchuck Norris to put a sock in it (by stuffing a sock in Woodchuck Norris' mouth), for his scene was coming up.

The scene took place in a cornfield, and Dudley and Woodchuck Norris were surrounded by ninjas wielding bo staffs.

"Oh no. We're surrounded, and I'm out of wood to chuck." movie-Woodchuck Norris said.

"It's okay, Chuck. Me! I mean, chuck me!" movie-Dudley said.

"You're very brave, weird dog." said movie-Woodchuck Norris. He ran at Dudley, picked him up, and chucked him at the ninjas. Dudley beat the ninjas!

Then practically everyone stood up (except Woodchuck Norris) and cheered. And the kids were especially happy.

"I was dazzling!" Dudley said.

"You were terrible... at acting. But you're a great secret agent." Woodchuck Norris said to Dudley.

"You're right, Woodchuck Norris. I am handsome." Dudley said.

But Woodchuck Norris never said that.

"Please?! I need this!" Dudley said, saying the last 3 words at normal volume.

The End

Okay, that episode did get bad for Dudley, but everything was okay in the end, and all's well that ends well. Next up is "T.U.F.F. Sell", so stay tuned!


	103. TUFF Sell

(A/N: Okay, now we'll get to see how "T.U.F.F. Sell" plays out when the kids are around! Here we go!)

It was daytime in the city of Petropolis. At T.U.F.F., everyone seemed really happy, but that was before the Chief came in and said, "Good news, guys! T.U.F.F. is broke!"

"What?!" the kids shouted in unison.

"Oh wait, I got that wrong." the Chief realized.

"So T.U.F.F. isn't broke?" Kitty asked.

But T.U.F.F. really was broke; it just wasn't good news.

"If T.U.F.F.'s broke, I can fix it." Dudley said. He said he could fix it 'cause he had paste. But the jar of paste was empty, due to the fact that Dudley ate the paste, 'cause he thought the jar said 'pasta'. But Dudley's hands were now stuck to the jar.

"Dad, the Chief didn't mean that kind of broke." Summer pointed out.

"What happened to the T.U.F.F. Budget?" Kitty asked.

The Chief said that they blew all their money on their pet projects.

"Keswick built robot supermodel Einstein." the Chief said.

"Boy, did that one backfire. She got the looks of Einstein and the brains of a s-supermodel." Keswick said as the robot walked over, doing a supermodel's pose.

"E = MC Hammer!" the robot said in a girl's voice.

"Okay, that's just freaky." Nate said.

The Chief then mentioned that Kitty invested a bunch of money in vegetable sodas (2 monitors in the room showed sodas called 'Sprout!' and 'Dr. Bellpepper') to replace sugary soft-drinks at schools.

"How was I supposed to know carbonated vegetables are highly combustible?" Kitty asked.

"Maybe you should have asked Keswick." Max suggested.

"Or us." said Lisa, Tyler, Nate, and Ariel.

We then saw a school kid getting a Dr. Bellpepper from a vending machine. Then Petropolis High School blew up!

"Vegetable soda! It burns!" the student yelled, landing about 2 feet away from where the school used to be.

The Chief now said that if anyone was guilty of flushing money down the toilet around there, it was Dudley, who literally flushed money down the toilet (we saw him do that when the Chief said it).

"DAD! HOW COULD YOU DO SOMETHING SO STUPID?!" George shouted.

"I'm not surprised." Atin muttered.

"I was making a deposit; I thought that's what it meant!" Dudley said.

"You know well it doesn't! You and Kitty were going to make a deposit at the bank the day Birdbrain had that Love Gun!" Blossom said.

Keswick also pointed out that the Chief built a colony on the moon, and it was called 'Crater Acres Moon Base'.

"How do you know about Crater Acres?! I mean, I did not!" the Chief said.

"You did. You mentioned the name of it." Lisa pointed out.

But the Chief said that they were out of money, and T.U.F.F. was bought by a new owner.

"Bought?" Emily asked.

"I thought T.U.F.F. was owned by the government." Kitty said.

The only government that owned T.U.F.F. was the Petropolis Elementary School Government.

"Oh dear..." the kids facepalmed.

Kitty figured that they could hope the new owner was a responsible citizen who was dedicated to crime-fighting.

Not so! It turned out to be Snaptrap, who was wearing a tuxedo and top hat! He asked, "Guess who won the lottery and just bought T.U.F.F.?"

Kitty, Keswick, and the Chief screamed, and Dudley thought he did, and he'd check his pockets for a lottery ticket, but his hands were glued together. (A/N: His hands were actually glued to the paste jar, not together.)

"It was me, genius! I hit the jackpot when I played my lucky numbers; the date I first threw Larry in the shark tank!" Snaptrap said. And when he mentioned that time, we saw Snaptrap and Larry as babies, and Baby Snaptrap pulled a lever that caused a shark tank to open under Baby Larry. Baby Larry fell in and screamed as Baby Snaptrap giggled and clapped his hands. (A/N: Snaptrap's lucky numbers were 011665, meaning Snaptrap first threw him in on 1/16/65.)

"Why would you wanna buy T.U.F.F.?" Kitty asked Snaptrap.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Snaptrap said. Then he wanted to know, so he asked Ollie why he bought T.U.F.F. Ollie told Snaptrap that he was going to fire all the T.U.F.F. agents; he hated them.

"You'd better not!" Snappy said. Yup, the D.O.O.M. kids were present, and they went to go talk to the kids, who told them what had happened.

Well, Snaptrap didn't listen, because he told them they were all fired.

"Not so fast!" Kitty told Snaptrap. So he was about to say that sentence again, only slower.

However, he couldn't fire them because they were members of the Secret Agents Union Local 007. Snaptrap decided that he would make their lives so miserable, they'd all quit.

"This job is my life. There's nothing you can do or say to ever make me quit!" the Chief said.

"Good." Molly said.

"I think I'm gonna put up some drapes..." Snaptrap began.

"I quit." the Chief said. He hopped towards a rocket and told the others to box up his tiny office supplies and send them to his moon colony.

"I thought you said you don't have a moon colony." Tyler said.

"The truth comes out." Ariel said.

"Not so fast, Chief!" Snaptrap said. This caused the Chief to give the same instructions, only slowly. But Snaptrap meant that he couldn't leave till he handed over his badge and T.U.F.F. Key. So the Chief handed them over, and then he left.

Kitty pulled Dudley and Keswick close, telling them that no matter what happened, they had to stick together.

"That won't be a problem. My hand is glued to your back." Dudley said, and it was true.

"Oh boy..." Annabeth facepalmed.

The next day, Kitty, Keswick, and the kids showed up for work, and Keswick screamed at the sight of the place.

"What happened?!" Blossom asked.

"This place looks terrible!" Kitty said. It was true. It looked like the main room at T.U.F.F. had been placed in the middle of D.O.O.M. H.Q.

Snaptrap came out of (formerly) the Chief's office with an announcement. He'd combined the names of D.O.O.M. and T.U.F.F., so now this place was called D.O.O.F., and they were all doofuses.

"How rude!" Stella said.

"Does anyone wanna quit yet?" Snaptrap asked.

"Why would we wanna quit? That's an awesome name!" Dudley asked. Then he asked if he could call Snaptrap 'The Big Doof' (since he was in charge), and that made the kids laugh out loud. Snaptrap said that he couldn't but Dudley quietly told Kitty and the kids that he was gonna do it anyway, and that made the kids laugh even more.

Snaptrap's next attempt to make them quit was their new uniforms. Larry was standing next to a dummy wearing a hat that looked like a siren, glasses, and an almost-fuchsia sweater that said 'Doofus' on it.

"We're gonna look ridiculous!" Kitty exclaimed.

"Ridiculously awesome!" Dudley said as he slipped into the outfit, which was still on the dummy. Then he hugged Snaptrap as he added, "I love being a doofus!"

Snaptrap told Ollie that Dudley was going to be a tough nut to crack, so he decided to crack Keswick instead. To do that, Snaptrap asked Keswick to make a girdle for his unsightly back-fat.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me! I am a N-N-Nobel Prize-winning scientist!" Keswick said. And Snaptrap knew that. He was using Keswick's Nobel Prize (a ribbon that said 'Nobel' on it) as a coaster for his vegetable soda. As you might have guessed, that was the end of Keswick's Nobel Prize.

"That was cruel!" Murray exclaimed.

"You rat-b-b-bad guy!" Keswick exclaimed. He quit!

"Snaptrap, you jerk!" Keswick's kids yelled at Snaptrap.

Keswick handed over his T.U.F.F. Key, but before he left, he noticed that his kids wanted to stay, so he let them stay while he beamed himself to the 4th Dimension. However, he ended up beaming himself into the bathroom.

"I can't believe Snaptrap!" George said.

"Neither do I! How could he do that to Dad's Nobel Prize?!" Lisa growled.

"Well, Dad won more in the future, but the future hasn't happened yet." Tyler remembered with a sigh.

"I know. Snaptrap is a jerk." Melody said as the kids glared daggers at Snaptrap.

Then Keswick came out of the bathroom, deciding to take the elevator. He pushed the button, and when the doors opened, Keswick got in, but the elevator was going up. (A/N: Makes sense. He did push the 'up' button.)

After this, Snaptrap and his henchmen marched into what used to be the Chief's office. Figuring that they were about to discuss some kind of evil plan, the D.O.O.M. kids followed to listen in.

"I see what you're doing, Boss! Your plan is brilliant! Once you have all 4 T.U.F.F. Keys, you'll be able to activate the T.U.F.F. Missile Launching System!" Ollie said, looking at something that said "T.U.F.F. Missile System" over the picture of a missile with 'T.U.F.F.' on it, and under that, it said "Needs Four Keys".

"No, Dad..." Melody groaned.

"Thank goodness our dads reformed in the future." Snappy said.

"Come again? I just like collecting keys. I also collect these little felt hippos dressed as policemen. They're called 'Hippocopamuses'." Snaptrap said. Then he wanted Francisco to squeeze the doll's back-fat. Francisco didn't want to do that, but Snaptrap told him to do it or perish. So he did.

"You have the right to remain cuddly." the doll said in a cute voice.

"Isn't he adorable?" Snaptrap asked. Then he wanted to know what Ollie was saying about the Missile System.

Ollie explained that once Snaptrap got all 4 keys, he could arm a T.U.F.F. Missile that would destroy anything he targeted.

"He could target the ol' hag." Murray said.

"Now that would be a good thing, but I really don't want Agents Puppy and Katswell to quit." said Snappy.

Snaptrap decided to blow up the Petropolis Hippocopamus factory. If no more Hippocopamuses are made, his collection would vault from its current value of $5 to $20! That meant Snaptrap would be worth a lot of money!

Now Snaptrap was ready to make Dudley and Kitty quit.

"We'd better warn the guys so they can warn Dudley and Kitty." Stella said. So the D.O.O.M. kids quietly left the room and went to warn their friends.

Later, Kitty (in uniform, sans glasses) was talking on the phone, asking, "How many hostages are in the bank?" Suddenly, there was a beeping noise from her computer, and it told her that there was a water cooler being delivered.

"(gasp) Gotta go! Eric, man of my dreams, is on his way!" Kitty said. She hung up the phone.

"Mom, you did it again!" Summer moaned.

"It's official; Mom doesn't want us." George said.

"'Cause she'd rather have what she wants and lose what she could have." Molly groaned.

Before any of the kids could tell Kitty to explain herself, Kitty ran to one area, and she changed. Her hair was done up as it was at the wedding in "Cold Fish", she was wearing a white pearl necklace, white gloves, a sexy white sleeveless dress with a slit in the skirt, and pink high-heels. Then she struck a pose.

"I think I'm too stunned to ask Kitty to explain herself." Max said, surprised at how lovely Kitty looked.

"I'm not, so I'll do it." Atin said. He marched over to Kitty to scold her, but he stopped when the elevator doors opened. A geeky-looking cat stood there, and he certainly wasn't Eric. He also had the water cooler in a wagon.

"Never mind..." Atin decided.

"Whoa! Looks like Kitty's gonna stop lusting after Eric!" Emily smiled.

"It's about time!" Annabeth grinned.

"Hi, Eric." Kitty said, trying to make her voice sound attractive. But then she realized that wasn't Eric.

Snaptrap explained that that was Derek, the new water delivery guy.

"I fired Eric, and hired his less-attractive brother. On a scale of 1 to 10, he's a 2. And I'm rounding up." Snaptrap said.

"You _WHAT_?!" Kitty yelled.

"I never thought I'd hear myself say this, but... THANK YOU, SNAPTRAP!" Blossom shouted.

"THANKS, SNAPTRAP!" the triplets said, finding it hard to believe that they were using those words together in the same sentence.

"I cannot believe you said that!" Annabeth said.

"I know what he did to your parents, honey, but what he just did is a big deal." George said.

"I guess I shouldn't complain. I hate the fact that Eric could ruin your chances of existing." Annabeth realized.

Just then, Derek walked over and asked Kitty, "Can you lift the bottle for me? I have a syndrome... in which my own sweat gives me a rash." He even sounded sickly and pathetic.

"Ew..." said the girls, but they hoped this would make Kitty give up on Eric.

"I QUIT!" Kitty yelled. Kitty was leaving, and Snaptrap reminded her to turn in her siren helmet and key. Kitty threw said items at Snaptrap, and the kids all ran to Dudley.

Kitty, meanwhile, made it to the elevator, and when she pushed the button, the doors opened to reveal Keswick, who had five-o'clock shadow and messy hair. He told Kitty that he'd been trapped in the elevator for two days, so Kitty pushed a button that made the doors close.

"Don't leave me here!" Keswick yelled as Kitty took the stairs instead.

Later, the kids had told Dudley about Kitty quitting, and Dudley was talking to Kitty by wrist-com, telling her that she shouldn't have quit.

"I know. I played right into Snaptrap's hands. He's getting rid of us all to do something diabolical; I just know it!" Kitty replied.

"I was gonna say you shouldn't have quit because these siren hats are SO AWESOME!" Dudley said. He'd figured out that his had a juice box-holder.

"But Dad, what do we do? You're the only adult left who has a T.U.F.F. Key. You can't let Snaptrap get it!" Molly said.

Kitty told Dudley that because he was the only one left, it was up to him to find out what Snaptrap was up to.

"Uh-oh..." said Summer. Yeah, Snaptrap just showed up, and he overheard. He said, "No talking to ex-doofuses. Also, Agent Katswell was supposed to turn in that wrist-com." Then Kitty's wrist-com flew in through the window.

Snaptrap told Dudley that since he was the only one left, he was gonna have to work all night. Dudley took that as a sleep-over deal, and he left to go ask his mom for permission.

While Dudley convinced his mom that he'd be plenty rested for his soccer game, Ollie asked Snaptrap if he'd considered asking Dudley if he could borrow the key.

"What key? Oh, right." Snaptrap said. He called Dudley into the room.

Dudley said that his mom said yes, so he was reporting for sleep-over duty. Then Snaptrap asked if he could borrow his key.

"You mean the key to my heart? You got that when you gave me a siren hat." Dudley said, making the kids gag. Then he added in a whisper, "It's playing our song."

"JUST GIVE ME YOUR STUPID KEY!" Snaptrap yelled. Dudley gave him the key.

"Oh no! You shouldn't have done that!" the kids groaned. They knew what Snaptrap was up to, and while it didn't seem like a bad thing, they didn't want him to do it.

Then Snaptrap asked Dudley to play hide-and-seek. Snaptrap hinted to Dudley that he wanted him to hide in the holding cell, where he put up some new drapes.

"Don't do it!" the D.O.O.M. kids yelled, but Dudley didn't listen. After running behind the drapes (which were more like a curtain for a make-shift stage), Francisco came out and asked, "Should I lock Agent Puppy in the cell?"

"No!" the children yelled, but Snaptrap was mad because he couldn't think and count at the same time. So while he started the countdown over, Francisco locked Dudley in there anyway.

"We can launch the missile now." Ollie said. Snaptrap almost forgot what missile, but then he remembered, and he started putting the keys in their proper keyholes.

"Missile system activated." a voice said, and a missile that read "T.U.F.F." came out of the top of the building and took off. Snaptrap said that the missile would hit the Hippocopamus factory in 5 minutes.

Dudley overheard, and he said that Kitty was right about him being up to something.

"I just have to find out what it is." Dudley said.

The kids were about to tell him, but the voice said that it would be 20 seconds till the missile hit the Hippocopamus factory.

"Wait a minute! Hide-and-seek, drapes in the holding cell, Eric's ugly brother... SNAPTRAP'S GONNA BLOW UP THE HIPPOCOPAMUS FACTORY! I GOTTA STOP THAT MISSILE!" Dudley said.

"Yeah, you do." Snappy said.

Dudley said that luckily, Snaptrap installed some French doors behind the drapes. Dudley got out through the French doors, and ran along the side of the T.U.F.F. building.

In 10 seconds, Snaptrap's Hippocopamus collection would be worth slightly more than it was.

"If you want it to be worth more, you wait!" Murray said.

Then Snaptrap realized that the whole plan was kinda stupid, and he should've just bought a party boat.

"Yeah, you should've." the D.O.O.M. kids said in unison while the kids from T.U.F.F. rolled their eyes.

Dudley showed up inside the building, so Snaptrap sent his henchmen after Dudley, who shook up a can of vegetable soda before throwing it at them. This sent Ollie, Francisco, and Larry flying backwards into Snaptrap, and then the can exploded, and the villains yelled, "Vegetable soda; it burns!"

Dudley then pulled out a weapon that fired a small object that looked like a cage. Once it was close enough to Snaptrap and his henchmen, it expanded and trapped them!

"Missile strike in 3... 2... oh my..." the voice said, and Dudley saw the missile approaching the Hippocopamus factory really fast. He had to stop it! He turned the T.U.F.F. Keys, and that stopped the missile (which fell like a stone) and saved the Hippocopamus factory.

"Missile strike has been cancelled." the voice said as the screen read, "Missile Strike: deactivated".

"You might have won, Agent Puppy, but I still own T.U.F.F." Snaptrap said.

Just then, the elevator doors opened, and Keswick (who was back to normal), the Chief, and Kitty were standing there.

"Think again, Snaptrap! We called your business manager and bought T.U.F.F. back!" the Chief said as he and the others got off the elevator.

"Mom!" the triplets shouted as they ran to hug their mom.

"Dad!" Keswick's children yelled, hugging their dad.

Snaptrap's mom was his business manager, and Snaptrap wanted to know how they got the money to buy back T.U.F.F.

Kitty made a fortune selling wrapping paper at Petropolis Elementary School, the Chief sold time-shares at his moon colony to alien robots called 'Transmorphers' (they needed a base from which to spy on the Earth; that wouldn't end badly), and Keswick created a line of plush rhinoceros doctors called 'Rhinosurgeons'.

Snaptrap said that as soon as he got out of prison, he was gonna collect all the Rhinosurgeons and blow up that factory.

"No, you won't. If blowing up the Hippocopamus factory was a stupid idea, then blowing up the Rhinosurgeon factory is just as stupid." Stella told him.

"I never learn." Snaptrap told her.

"We're not surprised." Emily said.

Kitty proposed a toast to the new owners of T.U.F.F., and she handed cans of vegetable soda to everyone (but all the kids got out of the way).

The cans blew up, and everyone yelled, "Vegetable soda! It burns!"

The End

Oh boy, that was quite the episode! Stay tuned for "Tattle Tale"!


	104. Tattle Tale

(A/N: And here we are with "Tattle Tale". This ought to be fun! Let's find out!)

It was daytime at the Petropolis Golf Course, and F.L.O.P.P. happened to be in the shed, which was still their lair. This is where Meerkat was calling a meeting to order, but the only ones there were him and Escape Goat, and the latter was wearing a bathrobe.

"It's just me, Meerkat. You don't have to yell." Escape Goat said.

"You've got quite an attitude for someone who couldn't even escape from the shower this morning!" Meerkat said.

Yup, Escape Goat was taking a shower, but then he got soap in his eyes, and he bumped into the side of the shower and fell down.

Anyways, where were we? Oh yeah! Meerkat had a plan to take down Dudley so he could never put them in jail again. Escape Goat suggested taking Dudley's bath mat so that when he got out of the shower, he'd slip and fall (Escape Goat did that twice).

We see Escape Goat in the shower again, but he slipped on the soap and fell down two times.

"We're gonna get Agent Puppy in trouble by tattling on him! First, we need to get some dirt on him." Meerkat said. But Escape Goat clearly didn't get the meaning on that last sentence, 'cause he thought that once Dudley was dirty, they could put him in the shower and take his bath mat.

After telling Escape Goat that he wasn't the sharpest tool in the golf shed, Meerkat turned to a monitor that showed Wanna-Bee, the bug he planted at T.U.F.F.

"I've infiltrated T.U.F.F., and I'm ready to be super bad!" Wanna-Bee said.

Escape Goat asked Wanna-Bee how he got through T.U.F.F.'s high-tech security system.

"I took the T.U.F.F. Tour, and NEVER LEFT!" Wanna-Bee said. Then he noticed Escape Goat's attire, and he asked why the Escape Goat was wearing a bathrobe. Escape Goat said that he couldn't undo the knot, and he was starting to panic a little.

"Put on your F.L.O.P.P. Helmet-Cam, and get some video of Agent Puppy doing something tattle-worthy!" Meerkat said to the bee.

"You can count on me!" Wanna-Bee promised, and with the device on his head, the bee went to work. As he flew along, whistling, Dudley's voice was heard saying, "Please do not bother me. I'm clearly working super hard on my spy job, which I love."

Wanna-Bee flew over to Dudley's desk, and a tape recorder was playing Dudley's voice while the real Dudley was napping in a hammock on a side wall in his cubicle.

Meerkat saw this through Wanna-Bee's helmet cam, and he said, "This is Grade-A tattling material! Agent Puppy's asleep on the job! I am so telling on him!" And he called T.U.F.F. to tell on Dudley.

Back at T.U.F.F., Keswick and the Chief were watching Kitty as she and the kids were pushing a piano somewhere, and the Chief told Kitty that he told her to move that piano 2 hours ago.

"I've been moving it for 2 hours!" Kitty said. Then she asked why they even had that piano.

"I'm left to wonder, too..." said Emily.

Well, the Chief said that he got a hobby of the day calendar, and the hobby of that day was to ask a co-worker to move a piano.

"That's stupid." said Atin.

"And that's not a good reason to have a piano." George said.

"Right. Why have it if all you're going to do with it is ask someone to move it?" Annabeth asked.

"Can't we at least ask Dudley to help us?" Kitty asked.

"Yeah, Dad's strong." Summer said.

"Don't be ridiculous. Agent Puppy is hard at work in his cube." the Chief said.

"He's saving the world by typing sp-spy words." Keswick said.

"I don't think that's a way to save the world." Ariel said.

"It's not." Lisa replied.

Just then, a monitor in the room flashed on, and Meerkat and Escape Goat appeared on the screen.

"Not those goons again..." Max facepalmed.

"What do you losers want now?!" Molly asked.

"You're being horribly deceived by Agent Puppy!" Meerkat said. He went on to say that Dudley was in his cubicle, napping like a lazy little vagabond.

"He's doing what?!" Tyler asked.

"He'd better not be!" Nate groaned.

The Chief said that it couldn't be true. He said he heard Dudley 'clickety-clacking'. But it was really the tape recorder, playing Dudley's voice, which was saying what it sounded like.

"You've got to be kidding." Blossom said when they went to see if what Meerkat said was true.

"I don't believe it! He is asleep!" Kitty exclaimed.

Dudley's voice went on to say that he was not asleep. He was a wide-awake hero.

"No, you're not." the triplets said.

The Chief jumped on the stop button and yelled at Dudley to wake up. Dudley awoke with a start and began saying stuff from the tape.

"I can't believe you've been sleeping on the job!" the Chief said. Out of all the irresponsible things he'd done, that was gonna rank... well, the Chief didn't know, so he asked Keswick to pull out Dudley's irresponsibility chart.

Keswick complained that it was too heavy, so he asked Kitty to get it. She came lugging some thing that the chart was on. It was HUGE!

The Chief looked at the chart and said that it wasn't as bad as the year Dudley forgot his birthday, but slightly worse than the year Dudley remembered his birthday and only made him a card that said "Happy Bass Day, Chirf!".

"Oh wow..." Annabeth facepalmed.

Dudley said he wouldn't fall asleep at his desk again, but that's mostly because he wasn't sleepy anymore.

The Chief told Dudley that if he kept that up, he'd end up in T.U.F.F. Detention. Dudley didn't wanna go there because there was nothing to do there but learn from your mistakes.

"That's the whole point." Summer said.

Back at the golf course shed, Meerkat was excited that the tattle-tale plan was working. All they had to do was keep tattling on Dudley, and he'd end up in detention. He then told Wanna-Bee to get some more dirt on Dudley.

Later, Kitty was carrying the piano up some stairs, and the piano was on her back. She saw the Chief get off the elevator, and she asked him why she was doing this; the stairs didn't go anywhere.

"Yes, they do. They go to the piano." the Chief said. But then he told her that moving the piano was yesterday's hobby. The current hobby was blacksmithing, and he needed her to carry his forging anvil out from the garage.

"Okay, who wants to rip the Chief's calendar to shreds?" Atin asked.

"We do!" the kids said in unison.

Kitty went to tell Dudley that she needed some help, but Dudley's voice was heard saying, "Don't come in here! I'm sending a fax that defeats criminals!" Then he was heard doing a poor imitation of a fax machine.

"He's lying." George said.

"We all saw that coming, though." Summer sighed.

"Daddy has GOT to learn!" Molly said with a frustrated groan.

Kitty shut off the tape recorder, and she was displeased to find Dudley in the hammock again, sleeping.

"Really?!" said Emily.

"I can't believe you're napping again! If the Chief catches you, he'll send you to detention!" Kitty scolded as she shook her partner awake.

Dudley said that aside from other naps, he'd been on his best behavior all morning.

F.L.O.P.P. appeared on a monitor, and Meerkat was saying that Dudley hadn't been on his best behavior!

"He's been super bad!" Wanna-Bee (who was back with the other members of F.L.O.P.P.) said.

Escape Goat said that to prove it, they'd prepared a short video.

Then the video began. It was called "Agent Puppy is Super Bad!". The narrator said that in a world where justice is everything, Agent Puppy just naps. And when he wasn't napping, he was goofing off. We saw Dudley napping in front of a statue, doing some ribbon-twirling, and then he put some meat into some kind of shredder, and after it fell into some basket, Dudley took it out and tossed the shreds into the air, saying, "I'm making bologna snow!"

The narrator then said that when Dudley wasn't making snow out of lunch meat, he was letting prisoners out of the holding cell to play board games with him. And we saw him playing a Monopoly-esque game with the Chameleon ('cause the Chameleon took a card that said he won $15 at a beauty pageant).

The part about letting prisoners out did it for the Chief. Dudley said he always put them back. He put the prisoners back, but not the board games (the board games were all over the place).

"Honestly, I don't know what I'm gonna do with you!" the Chief exclaimed.

"If I was the Chief, I'd put him in T.U.F.F. Detention." the narrator said. So the Chief sentenced Dudley to T.U.F.F. Detention.

"I'm not the only one who goofs off around here!" Dudley said.

Then the narrator said that Agent Puppy was right.

"He is?" the kids asked.

The movie showed Kitty resting with the piano on her back while the narrator said that she took a catnap after moving the piano.

"I was unconscious! The piano fell on me!" Kitty said.

But the Chief was sending both of them to detention.

"Why can't we send F.L.O.P.P. there? They are nothing but annoying tattle-tales!" Max said.

"He's right!" Annabeth said.

"Yeah!" the rest of the kids agreed.

"Way to go, Kitty. You got us in trouble." Dudley said to his partner.

"Mom didn't get _anyone_ in trouble! Blame F.L.O.P.P.!" Summer exclaimed.

" _They're_ the ones who got you in trouble!" Ariel said.

"And we've got to stop them!" said Nate.

So Dudley and Kitty were thrown in detention, and a robot (which was some kind of battle drone) had them sit at their desks and open their geometry books.

"Geometry?! When am I ever gonna use this in real life?!" Dudley asked. The robot zapped Dudley, and he turned into dust while his eyes landed on the desk.

"No talking in class." the robot said. Then the robot said it was sending a fax, and I don't know if that's what it was doing, because it was poorly imitating the sounds of a fax machine, like Dudley did.

Dudley (who was now back to normal) leaned towards Kitty and told her that the robot was totally taking a nap.

"Go for the door. I'll cover you." Dudley told Kitty.

So Kitty went for the door, but before she could turn the knob, she got zapped by the robot, who told her that no one left detention until 4:00, and it was 9:02 a.m. right now.

Meanwhile, F.L.O.P.P. saw what happened to Dudley and Kitty, and Meerkat was thrilled to see them there. So it was time to celebrate. He fired a gun, and something came out of it. It was confetti made out of bologna.

Wanna-Bee said that now that Agents Puppy and Katswell were in detention, he wanted to do something super bad.

Well, Meerkat suggested they use an earthquake generator they found in the golf course lost-&-found.

"What kind of an unstable idiot would lose an earthquake generator?" Escape Goat asked.

If you're guessing that Snaptrap lost it, you guessed right! Snaptrap described it to the guy at the lost-&-found (the way he did the previous weapons), but the guy said he hadn't seen it. Then Snaptrap spotted a pair of Size 11 ladies' golf cleats.

"Score! Start the car, Larry!" Snaptrap yelled as he ran off with the shoes.

Later, Meerkat placed the weapon in the middle of the street, and he said, "It's time to shake things up!"

He pushed the button on the generator, and everything started to shake as cracks appeared in the road. Buildings started to fall down.

"Oh dear! That's a little too much shaking!" Meerkat said.

"TURN IT OFF!" Escape Goat yelled before a big piece of a building fell on him.

So Meerkat went to go turn it off, but then he fell down and started sliding backwards, away from it.

"I can't reach it!" Meerkat said, going further away from the weapon.

Wanna-Bee dodged pieces of buildings and he cried out, "This is super bad! And not in a good way!"

Meerkat blamed this on Wanna-Bee, and he was going to tell T.U.F.F. on him.

"Not if I tell on you first!" Wanna-Bee said, and he flew after Meerkat.

Back at T.U.F.F., the Chief was wearing overalls and working on a sword when he felt the rumbling. The weapons started to fall from where they were, and the Chief said he picked a bad day to forge swords. Fortunately, none of the weapons hit him.

In the detention room, the rumbling caused Kitty to make a mistake on her geometry paper. She realized that they were having an earthquake. But Dudley couldn't find the hypotenuse of a triangle.

"You're actually doing geometry?" Kitty asked.

"I got us into this mess by goofing off, so I'm trying to be more responsible." Dudley told her. He also mentioned that with the room shaking like that, it was hard to nap.

Then Kitty's wrist-com went off, and the Chief told her that F.L.O.P.P. activated an earthquake generator, and she and Dudley needed to stop it.

Kitty wanted to save the city, but she and Dudley were being forced to do geometry by that battle drone.

"We've taken care of that. Keswick's on his way in. We baked you a cake with something special in it." the Chief said.

The door to the detention opened, and Keswick was there with a cake. The drone zapped at Keswick, saying, "Unauthorized detention breach."

"Keep your shirt on, you crazy b-b-b-b-battle drone! It's snack time!" Keswick said, and he placed the cake on Kitty's desk. After he left, Kitty opened the cake and pulled a giant mallet out of it! (A/N: The cake wasn't even that big!)

"I get to lick the mallet!" Dudley cheered.

"We can use this to escape!" Kitty exclaimed.

Dudley hit himself and Kitty with the mallet, and they staggered out of the detention room.

"I knew the robot would let us out to see the nurse!" Dudley said.

"And we're not surprised that F.L.O.P.P. is using another dangerous weapon that got them into some kind of peril." said Emily.

"Yup, they're nothing but a bunch of screw-ups!" Tyler said.

"So let's throw 'em in detention!" Lisa declared.

Now Dudley, Kitty, and the kids were in the T.U.F.F. Mobile, searching for the earthquake generator. When they got close, the vehicle started to slide backwards and away from it, the way Meerkat did. Unlike him, however, they stopped.

Kitty said that they couldn't get close enough to the earthquake generator to turn it off. So they were going to have to blast it.

"And this is why we hate F.L.O.P.P.!" the kids said.

Dudley knew what to do! He'd use geometry! If he blasted the side-view mirror of a nearby car, and the laser ricocheted off the glass building at a 60-degree angle, it should get around the debris and destroy the generator!

"Oh WOW!" the children exclaimed, clearly impressed with what Dudley had figured out. And sure enough, his plan worked.

"You did it, Dudley!" Kitty happily exclaimed.

"No. Geometry did it!" Dudley told her. He mentioned that he learned something today.

"Even though you hate math, you can still use it in real life?" Kitty guessed.

Dudley said that it had something to do with not washing whites with colors, but now he forgot.

So F.L.O.P.P. ended up in a holding cell (even though the kids really wanted them in detention), and Meerkat said that there were board games in the cell.

The Chief praised Dudley and Kitty for saving the day, but Dudley told the Chief to thank the battle drone for teaching him geometry.

"I would, but today's hobby was scrapping a robot." the Chief said. He scrapped the battle drone.

Then Keswick pointed out that the hobby was actually _scrapbooking_ with a robot. So the Chief made a 10-million dollar mistake. Then he asked who wanted cake.

Dudley reached into a chocolate cake and pulled out a mallet (again, the cake wasn't that big), and Dudley said that he got to lick the mallet!

Then Dudley, Kitty, Keswick, the Chief, and the kids all struck a pose!

The End

That episode got pretty rough for the kids, but they got through it well. Next up is "A Tale of Two Kitties", so stay tuned!


	105. A Tale of Two Kitties

(A/N: "A Tale of Two Kitties" is ready to go. Let's see how it goes when the kids are present!)

It was daytime in the city of Petropolis. Over at Petropolis Prison, something that looked like a manhole cover was lifted, and a cat that looked like Kitty Katswell in a prison uniform (she also had a stripe of white hair on her head) came out of it, saying, "Ha ha! Free at last! Now to exact my revenge on my goody two-shoes twin sister for putting me in prison!" She pulled out a picture of her and Kitty and said, "I'm coming for you, Kitty Katswell!" Then the cat drew funny glasses, a mustache, and a beard... on her picture self. She realized that she drew on herself, but that didn't matter, 'cause she knew what she meant. Suddenly, the manhole cover was slammed down when the T.U.F.F. Mobile (containing Dudley, Kitty, and the children) drove over it.

"Look Kitty, the candy store's having a fire sale." Dudley said.

"Dudley, it's not a sale! The store's on fire!" Kitty exclaimed.

The T.U.F.F. Mobile pulled up outside the store, and Dudley said that they had to do something. So they dressed as firefighters (all the kids followed suit), and then a voice was saying, "I'm trapped on the second floor!" It was the owner, and Kitty pointed it out, and the owner said that he said that. He wanted Kitty to quit copying him and save him.

Kitty was going in, and she told Dudley and the kids to get the T.U.F.F. Safety Net ready.

"We're on it, Mom!" George said as he and the rest of the kids helped Dudley look for it. They found a butterfly net, a hair-net, and a computer that was on the Internet. Then Dudley pulled out the safety net, but he threw that away.

"Dad!" Molly shouted.

"Oh, wait! That's it!" Dudley said, realizing that they needed the safety net. So he got it back and positioned it under the second-story window. Kitty was already up there, and she dropped the owner onto the safety net. He bounced off of it and flew screaming through the air before landing in the hospital.

"Wow..." said Emily, amazed at what had happened.

Then Dudley told Kitty to jump, and she did. But then the net sent her back into the burning building.

"MOM!" Summer cried, worried about Kitty.

"Help! I'm trapped under a barrel of candy!" Kitty cried.

Dudley ran in, but he saved the barrel of candy.

"DAD!" the kids screamed, and then Dudley ran back in to save Kitty. When they came out, Kitty said, "I can't believe you didn't save me." She sounded hurt.

Dudley said that he did save Kitty, but he didn't save the jelly beans.

"It should've been me!" Dudley yelled, and he threw Kitty onto the net, and she went straight back into the building!

"We're coming, Kitty!" Max yelled, and everyone but Dudley ran into the building to get Kitty out.

Later, they were back at T.U.F.F., and Dudley asked Kitty if she was mad at him.

"What makes you say that?" Kitty said, and she sounded mad.

Dudley told her the hints, and Kitty said that yes, she was mad at him, because he saved a barrel of candy before he saved her!

"The kids had to run in and save me!" Kitty said.

Dudley said that he should've saved Kitty first. She could've helped him carry more candy to safety.

"Dudley, you should realize that when Kitty's life is in danger, you should rescue her first. That is, if you want George, Molly, and Summer around." Blossom said.

"I love my kids!" Dudley said.

"Then next time Kitty's life is in danger, SAVE HER!" Blossom yelled.

"Yes, ma'am!" Dudley saluted.

Just then, Keswick reminded them that today was the day the priceless 24 karat fish bowl was going on display at the Petropolis Museum.

"And it's your job to get over there and guard it!" the Chief said.

"Chief, I'm not sure I can work with Dudley anymore! I need a loyal partner; someone who has my back." Kitty said.

"But Kitty, you know that Dudley is a dog, and dogs are known for loyalty. You can't get more loyal than that." Annabeth said.

Dudley reminded Kitty that they had a 'Best Partners' necklace (kind of like a 'Best Friends' necklace). However, Kitty's half had melted in the fire.

"Can you just send Dudley and the kids?" Kitty asked the Chief.

"But Mom..." Summer said, and her eyes filled with tears. The rest of her siblings looked sad. Seeing this, Lisa, Tyler, Nate, and Ariel ran to their friends, willing to comfort them.

Then Kitty was in the girl's room (restroom), looking at herself in the mirror. She said, "Oh, come on! Gray hair?! I blame Dudley. Or it could be soot from the fire. Either way, it's Dudley's fault." Then she realized that she'd been talking that whole time, but her reflection's mouth wasn't moving.

"That's because it's my mouth, sister!" the reflection replied.

Kitty's 'reflection' was none other than her twin sister, Katty Katswell (who was also the cat we saw at the beginning of the episode)! Katty had been standing on the other side of the mirror, and Kitty remembered that she put Katty in jail for armed robbery, grand theft auto, insurance fraud, and stealing her boyfriend.

"I didn't steal your boyfriend; he had wandering eyes." Katty said. But Kitty said that it was a medical condition, and he got contacts for it. Then she asked Katty why they let her out.

"They didn't. And if my plan works, they won't even know I'm gone!" Katty said.

Kitty screamed, and Katty socked Kitty's lights out! Kitty was sent flying into one of the stalls. Katty ran into the stall, and when she came out, she was dressed in Kitty's spy-suit, and the unconscious Kitty was wearing Katty's prison uniform. Then Katty spray-painted a white stripe in Kitty's hair (in the same place where Katty's hair is white), and then Katty spray-painted her own white stripe black.

"Now that I'm Kitty Katswell, I'm free to go after that gold fishbowl. And you, my dear sister, are going to jail in my place!" Katty said. She placed Kitty somewhere and pressed a button so Kitty would go to jail.

When Kitty disappeared, Dudley came up behind Katty and shouted, "KITTY!" Katty was startled, and she jumped so high, she crashed into the ceiling. Dudley said that she was right, so he promised to be the most loyal partner ever. 'Kitty' was stuck, so Dudley grabbed her tail and pulled her down.

"Thank you dog I apparently have a close relationship with. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got to go to the museum and steal- I mean guard the gold fish bowl." Katty said.

"What?!" the kids said, exchanging looks.

"She just said she was going to steal it before correcting herself." Emily said.

"Kitty would never steal." Blossom said.

"I think that's a Kitty imposter." said Atin.

Dudley, however, was happy that 'Kitty' changed her mind, and he hugged her leg.

Katty didn't seem too thrilled, which was another hint to the kids that something was up.

"We're dealing with an imposter." George said.

Then Dudley said to 'Kitty', "Let's do our secret handshake." Katty held out her hand, but Dudley backed away, and then he punched Katty, who went flying into the wall.

"You're supposed to duck! When you come to, we'll do it again." Dudley said.

"Definitely an imposter. Mom always ducks." said Molly.

Over at Petropolis Prison, Snaptrap was in his cell, and then he heard the sound of somebody dropping into his cell. It was Kitty!

"Well, look what the cat dragged in!" Snaptrap said. But that wasn't right, neither was the next one, so he went with, "Hello, Agent Katswell." He saw that her evil sister's plan to escape and switch places with her was successful.

"Katty told you her plan? What else do you know, Snaptrap?" Kitty asked (now in a different cell). Well, Snaptrap told her some non-important stuff, and then he said that Katty was posing as Kitty in order to steal the gold fish bowl. Snaptrap then told Kitty that Katty had been planning her escape for months. Snaptrap was planning a prison break of his own.

"Count me in! I've gotta get outta here and stop Katty!" Kitty said.

Snaptrap told Kitty that he'd been digging a tunnel, and it was hidden behind a poster of Snaptrap digging a tunnel. Then he told Kitty that he'd make a deal with her: he'd let her in the tunnel if... He didn't finish because Kitty somehow got out of her cell and was now going through the tunnel. Suddnely, Kitty found herself back in Snaptrap's cell!

"If you help me dig a tunnel that doesn't go in a circle." Snaptrap said, holding a shovel. Kitty groaned and took the shovel.

At the museum, Katty saw the gold fish bowl, and it was guarded by lasers. She was talking about stealing it and being rich beyond her wildest dreams.

"She is so an imposter!" Molly said.

"Oh yeah, she's going down!" Max said.

"What did you say?" Dudley asked Katty. He and the kids were right next to her, and the kids were glaring daggers, knowing that whoever she was, she wasn't Kitty.

So Katty told Dudley that she was hungry, so would they mind getting her some tuna?

"Oh no! I'm too loyal to leave your side. What if there's a fire?" Dudley said.

Katty said that there wasn't going to be a fire. Dudley said that that was what the jelly beans woke up thinking that morning.

"Would you forget about the jelly beans, already?!" Atin growled, frustrated.

"I understand your reference, dog, because of that thing that happened before when we were both there." Katty said.

"Faker..." the kids all muttered under their breaths.

"You're talking weird, Kitty." Dudley said. But he wasn't leaving her side; in fact, he tied them together! The rope was tied around their legs, and Katty cut the ropes with her claws. She then told Dudley that if he was really loyal. he'd go to the market and get her that tuna.

"Of course! Everyone knows canned fish is a symbol of loyalty. Be right back!" Dudley said, and he left!

"Dad!" the kids yelled, and that's when Katty noticed the kids for the first time. She hadn't expected them, and she didn't know if they were fooled or not. Oh well, she pulled out a small compact mirror and used it on the laser lights so she could get the gold fish bowl.

But then Dudley appeared, saying he was sorry he took so long. There was a long line at the market, so he made her a can of tuna from scratch.

Katty tried the 'tuna', but it wasn't tuna. She spat it out and said, "This is dog food!" Dudley remembered that he made dog food 'cause that's what he liked. He told 'Kitty' to write her order down next time. But he couldn't read, so that wouldn't help.

"Why don't I give you $5 and you go get it?" Dudley suggested.

"YEAH!" the kids said.

Then Dudley asked if he could borrow $5 before telling 'Kitty' that he tied them together again. Katty cut the rope with her claws again, and then she told Dudley (she was holding him as though she was going to beat him up, "You know what I just remembered?"

"To duck when we do our secret handshake?" Dudley asked.

"No! Well, yes. But more importantly, I left my oven on at home. Would you be a super-loyal partner and turn it off for me?" Katty asked.

"Don't do it!" the kids shouted, letting Katty know that they knew she was not Kitty.

However, Dudley didn't hear the kids, for he said that everyone knows turning off appliances is a symbol of loyalty.

"Oh man..." Annabeth moaned, smacking her forehead.

Before Katty could nab the bowl, Dudley returned and said that he unplugged the refrigerator like she asked. He was sorry he took so long, but he didn't have the key, so he made one from scratch.

It didn't work, so he broke down her door. Then he tied himself and Katty together again. Katty cut the ropes for the 3rd time that day, and then she said, "You know, dog, no one's gonna steal this stupid bowl. Why don't we take the museum audio tour while we're here?"

"How about you just forget about stealing the bowl, you stupid imposter?" Annabeth grumbled under her breath.

Dudley said that he wasn't big on learning; it put him to sleep. That's what Katty was counting on. So they slipped on some headphones, and a voice said, "Welcome to the history of History. Are you ready to learn?" Dudley was asleep, and the kids were throwing a fit.

Katty removed her headphones and went to get the bowl. But just as she touched it, Dudley woke up, saw her, and yelled, "KITTY, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

Katty was startled, and she knocked the bowl off of its pedestal. She caught it, but knocked her compact mirror over, and the lasers came back, catching her in them and sounding the alarm! Then Dudley shut off the switch that worked the lasers before going over to Katty and putting the bowl back as he asked why she was trying to steal it.

Katty said that the bowl was worth 10 million dollars and she wanted it.

"It's also because you're not Kitty." Emily said.

"Right. You're an imposter." Max said.

"Shut it!" Katty told them.

"Hey, you can't talk to those kids that way! 3 of them are ours!" Dudley said.

"We have kids? Oh yeah, of course we have kids." Katty said.

"We're his, but not yours." said Molly.

"Molly!" Dudley said.

"Dudley, she's right." Blossom said.

Then Katty grabbed the bowl and said, "Don't you think I deserve something nice?"

"How about a nice Chaos Spear?" Atin suggested, and he was getting ready to perform it.

Dudley stopped Atin and told 'Kitty' that she totally did deserve something nice, and if she saved up her money, in four thousand years, she could buy it.

"But you won't be able to buy it, 'cause you'll be long gone by then." George said.

"But I want it NOW!" Katty said, grabbing the bowl.

"But stealing is WRONG!" Dudley said, snatching it back.

"But it feels so RIGHT!" Katty said, throwing Dudley.

"Well, how does THIS feel? Bad Kitty!" Dudley said, and he had a spray-bottle full of water, which he used to spray Katty. Katty grabbed it from Dudley and sprayed him back. Dudley said it was kind of refreshing and asked if she could do his back. She threw the spray bottle at his back and grabbed the bowl. But Dudley leaped at her, and he and Katty were in a fight cloud.

"Let's help Dad!" said Summer. So the kids leaped in there to help Dudley. But then Dudley and Katty were having a tug-of-war with the bowl before getting caught up in another fight cloud.

"Hold on, dog! You're Kitty's- I mean MY partner, right? If you really want to prove your loyalty to me, you'll let me keep this one itty-bitty, extremely rare, ten million dollar bowl." Katty said.

"Don't listen to her! She's not Kitty!" Molly yelled to Dudley.

"Yes, I am!" Katty yelled at her.

"NO, YOU'RE NOT!" the kids shouted.

Dudley knew that he promised to be loyal to Kitty, but he also promised to be a good secret agent. He said that he felt so... dry, and he asked to be sprayed with the water bottle again.

"Just let me have the bowl!" Katty growled, grabbing the bowl. But Dudley wouldn't let go, so they were having a tug-of-war with the bowl again.

In another part of the museum, Snaptrap popped up, thinking he was at some beach. When the kids heard him, they ran over there, and they saw Kitty pop up next to him, telling him that this was the Petropolis Museum.

"Mom!" George, Molly, and Summer cried.

"Kitty!" exclaimed Max, Annabeth, Blossom, Atin, and Emily.

"Kids!" Kitty exclaimed, happy to see them. But then Kitty thought she heard Dudley and her sister.

"Your sister? The one who was in jail?" Molly asked.

"WHAT?!" Emily asked. So George, Molly, Summer, Max, Annabeth, Blossom, and Atin quickly told her how they learned about Kitty having a sister in jail.

Dudley finally grabbed the bowl, saying, "No, Kitty! I won't let you go to jail!" Then he kicked her away as the cops showed up.

"Freeze, Agent Puppy!" one cop said.

"That's right! I did it! It wasn't her! I'm too loyal for her to be the thief!" Dudley said as Kitty came up behind him.

The cop told Dudley that he was going to jail for a long time.

"He didn't do it!" Atin yelled.

But Dudley said he thought this through, and jail couldn't be that bad.

"Daddy, it's really bad!" Summer cried.

The cop told Dudley that jail was 10 times worse than going pants-shopping with your mom.

Dudley said that that's why he never wore pants. He started bawling. But then he said that it was worth rotting away in jail to prove that he was a good partner.

"Right, Kitty?" Dudley asked.

"Right, Dudley. That's the sweetest thing you've ever done for me!" the real Kitty said.

When Dudley realized that the Kitty in prison stripes said that, he got really confused.

"I'm the real Kitty. That's my evil twin sister, Katty Katswell." Kitty said.

"Why didn't you tell me you had a twin sister?" Dudley asked.

Kitty said that she did; she talked about her all the time. (A/N: But we only found out about Katty in "Diary of a Mad Cat", and we didn't even know her name or the fact that she's Kitty's twin till this episode.)

Dudley said that he tuned Kitty out a lot. What was she saying?

Kitty used the spray bottle to spray the white stripe out of her hair, and then she used it on Katty's hair, making the white stripe appear. Dudley and the cops gasped.

"We knew it!" the kids exclaimed.

Kitty then told the cop that Dudley didn't steal the bowl. He took the blame because he thought he was being loyal to her. Her sister was the real thief. So the cops took Katty away, and Katty said, "Curses! Foiled by my goody two-shoes sister again! I may be going to jail. but at least I'm not stuck with that stupid dog as a partner!"

"I'll take that stupid, half-witted dog, any day!" Kitty said.

"YES!" the kids cheered, and they all started celebrating.

Dudley thanked Kitty, but he remembered that Katty didn't say 'half-witted'.

"Who cares? Mom loves you!" Molly said, happy with that knowledge.

Kitty told Katty she was sorry it had to end up this way, but Katty said that this wasn't over. She leaped away from the cops and extracted her claws.

"Kitty! Secret handshake!" Dudley yelled.

Kitty ducked, and Dudley punched Katty, who went flying out of the museum and into the back of a prison truck. The cops closed it, and then they took Katty back to prison.

"I'll never doubt your loyalty again!" Kitty told Dudley.

Then Dudley got her a brand new half of the 'Best Partners" necklace. They held their halves together, but it didn't look right. So they switched places, and this time, the necklace halves spelled out 'Best Partners'. Dudley and Kitty winked at each other, then hugged.

"Let's go buy you a new front door." Dudley said as he ran off.

"I totally understand that reference." Kitty said, following him.

"Wait for us!" the kids yelled, following the adults.

Then the screen went black, but somebody was sawing a hole. Snaptrap thought he was at that beach again, but he was back in prison.

"Darn it! I'm bad with tunnels!" Snaptrap said. Then he struck a pose.

The End

Wow! What an episode! Coming up next is "Pup in the Air", so stay tuned!


	106. Pup in the Air

(A/N: And we're back with "Pup in the Air"! Now we shall see how it plays out when the kids are around.)

It was daytime in Petropolis, and at Dudley's treehouse (the one he lived in during "Dog House"), Dudley was lying on his bed, contacting Kitty on his wrist-com. Dudley said he couldn't do anything with his carpet-tunnel syndrome (one of his legs was all bandaged up and resting on a pillow), but really, he just sprained his paw, and there was no such thing as carpet-tunnel syndrome.

"Then how would you explain this flashback?" Dudley asked, and so we go to a flashback.

 **(Begin flashback...)**

Dudley made a fort out of pillows at T.U.F.F., and he said, "My pillow fort is done! Now all it needs is a tunnel to the snack room!" Then Dudley got under the carpet and started making his way to the snack room, laughing as he did. But he passed by Keswick, Lisa, Tyler, Nate, Ariel, and the Chief. Well, the Chief thought Dudley was a monster, and he blasted the lump that was Dudley. Then Keswick started hitting the lump with a shovel.

"HOLD EVERYTHING!" shouted Lisa, Tyler, Nate, and Ariel. Keswick froze in mid-whack.

"What?!" Keswick asked.

"Please don't say you didn't hear the lump laughing as it passed by." Lisa said.

Keswick and the Chief looked at the kids with blank stares. The kids facepalmed, unable to believe it themselves.

"I was afraid of that." Tyler said.

"It had a familiar laugh." said Nate.

"Yeah. It was Dudley!" said Ariel, and she and her siblings pulled Dudley out from under the carpet.

 **(End flashback...)**

"You know I can't see your flashbacks, right?" Kitty asked.

"Too bad. That was a good one." Dudley said.

"Anyway, the kids and I are almost there, and I'm bringing you brussels sprout soup to make you feel better." Kitty said.

"What?!" the kids shouted.

"Mom usually gives us chicken soup to make us better when we're sick." George said.

"She's got to be out of her mind to give Dudley brussels sprout soup." Atin groaned.

Dudley hated the idea of choking down brussels sprout soup. He said, "I don't think vomiting will make me feel better."

"If you have food poisoning, it'll help." said Blossom.

But Dudley told Kitty that if he were her, he'd stop and pick up some root beer, and he wanted her to hurry 'cause the T.V. remote was on the other side of the room.

"You don't need the remote. I can see the T.V. right next to you." Kitty said. It was there, but Dudley said that he didn't want to watch T.V., he wanted to play with the remote; he liked pushing buttons. Dudley pushed the buttons on his wrist-com to show Kitty was he meant, but he shut off the wrist-com and wondered where Kitty went.

"Okay, I'm on my own, here. Just a dog and his thoughts." Dudley said. After a few seconds of silence, he yelled, "I HAVE NO THOUGHTS!" All he had were flashbacks that no one could see. So he'd call Phil, 'cause he had thoughts. But it was Tuesday, Phil had Tai Chi, or was he making Chai Tea? Either way, he didn't have a phone.

"YOUR PARENTS ARE LOADED, PHIL! BUY A PHONE!" Dudley yelled, causing the birds outside the treehouse to fly away.

Dudley scrolled through the numbers on his phone, and there were a few pizza places there before he found Birdbrain. He pressed that, and the phone dialed Birdbrain's number.

Birdbrain answered, and Dudley said that the reception was great.

"Sounds like you're right outside my window." Dudley said.

"No, I'm clearly across town, not doing anything criminal. And if you are to look out your window, I would not be entering the house behind yours, which I rented because it's next to the Power Plant, which is all part of my next diabolical scheme. I mean, you've reached Birdbrain. I can't take your call right now. Beep!" Birdbrain said. In truth, he was about to enter the house behind Dudley's, and with him were Owl, Bat, Zippy, and a sheep that was supposed to be Ewe (it didn't look like Ewe).

So Birdbrain told his henchmen to help get an anti-gravity device inside so he could eliminate gravity and finally fly.

"But, before we go in, need I remind you..." Birdbrain started.

"Just the lady sheep?" Zippy asked.

"No! All of you! This house is a rental, so don't ruin anything, because I want my massive security deposit back!" Birdbrain said.

Birdbrain opened the door, and everything in the house was white! It was just a scam to get his security deposit! Well, Birdbrain accepted the landlord's challenge, saying that they could do this if no one spilled anything!

However, there was food in the house. Zippy was eating blueberries, Owl was eating spaghetti, and Bat was eating cheese balls. Apparently, the landlord purposely picked the most staining foods in the universe. So Birdbrain told his henchmen that from now on, they were on an all-white food diet of just vanilla ice cream, milk, and bread (only white bread). Then he told them to clean up their crumbs.

"Oh no. We've lost Ewe." Birdbrain said.

"Me? I'm right here, Boss." Zippy answered.

"Not you! EWE!" Birdbrain yelled.

"Who?" asked Owl, who had spaghetti sauce all over his face.

"The lady sheep! She blends in with the house." Birdbrain said. Then he told his henchmen to run cables to the Power Plant so he could charge his anti-gravity device.

Suddenly, the device was hit with paint-balls. It turns out that Owl, Bat, and Zippy were having a paint-ball fight (or war, whatever it's called).

"STOP PLAYING PAINT-BALL IN THE HOUSE!" Birdbrain yelled before a paint-ball hit his beak and knocked him over.

At Dudley's treehouse, Kitty and the kids showed up, and Kitty gave Dudley the soup and root beer while George, Molly, and Summer gave Dudley a hug.

"I'm so glad you're here. Could you open the window?" Dudley asked Kitty. Kitty obliged, asking Dudley if he wanted some fresh air. No, Dudley just wanted to throw that soup out.

"Ohh! The rain! It burns!" Birdbrain's voice was heard saying.

"Okay, Dudley, if you're all set, I'm gonna go back to work." Kitty said, and she was on her way out, but Dudley grabbed her leg. He didn't want her to go, for it was just him and his thoughts, and he had no thoughts.

"Just take a nap." Kitty said.

"I only nap at work. The sound of other people working lulls me to sleep." Dudley said. (A/N: But in other episodes, we see him working at work.) Then Dudley asked Kitty was she did while he was sleeping. Kitty said that she did his work.

"Maybe if you do my work here, I can nap." Dudley said.

"I really have to get back to the office." Kitty said.

"It's boring being alone!" Dudley said.

"Dudley, baby, you want some company?!" Peg's voice called out.

"No! I'm a big boy, Mom! Leave me alone!" Dudley yelled, making the birds fly away again. Then Dudley told Kitty not to leave him alone. She could leave him alone briefly to get him comic books, but then she'd have to come back so he could send her out to get him other things.

But Kitty left. However, she did leave the kids with him.

Then something weird happened. Dudley's can of root beer started floating, and Dudley said, "This isn't a root beer! It's a root beer float! No wait, the root beer is floating. Or is my treehouse sinking?" Dudley said.

"Dad, if the treehouse were sinking, the root beer would not be floating. It's floating!" Molly said.

Over at Birdbrain's house, some things were floating, and Birdbrain was happy that his anti-gravity machine was working. But it was only at 25%.

"Clearly, it needs more juice." Birdbrain said.

"Here's some grape juice, Boss. It's freshly-squeezed." Zippy said, and we could see Owl and Bat in a vat full of grapes, stomping them.

"Are you working with the landlord behind my back? Where did you even get a vat?" Birdbrain asked as Zippy flew away from an approaching mug of hot cocoa, Easter eggs, and paints.

"Oh, come on! Hot chocolate and Easter egg dye? It's August! We can't have all these potential stains floating around!" Birdbrain said.

Zippy said she'd unplug the machine, and she pulled the plug, so Birdbrain had to get hit with the stuff so it wouldn't dirty up the place. There was even a bottle of hot sauce, and Birdbrain drank it! He was having a bad day.

Dudley was looking at the floating can of root beer, and he said, "This would be cool if I wasn't so FREAKED OUT!" Then the can fell and hit his nose before falling away from the bed.

At that moment, Kitty returned, and she asked Dudley why he threw his root beer on the floor. Dudley told Kitty what happened.

"Dudley, would you like me to clean up after you?!" Peg called.

"I'm a big boy, Mom! Kitty is perfectly capable of cleaning up after me!" Dudley yelled.

"I'm not cleaning up after you. I have to go." Kitty said. But Dudley said that she couldn't leave! What if things started to float again?

Kitty thought Dudley was making the whole thing up.

"Mom, Dad's telling the truth! We saw it with our own eyes!" Summer said, and the rest of the kids nodded in agreement.

"See? I have eyewitnesses!" Dudley said.

But Kitty did not believe the kids, either. She thought they were playing along with Dudley's story.

"We're not playing along with anything! We're telling the truth!" Max said.

Dudley said that she'd be sorry when more of his things ended up on the floor and she'd have to clean them up. He'd come up with a better threat, but HE HAD NO THOUGHTS!

The anti-gravity machine was turned on again, and everything was floating again. Even Dudley and the kids were floating!

"Whoa!" the kids yelled as they started floating.

"Dudley, are you floating?!" Peg asked. (A/N: WHAT?!) Dudley said that he wasn't, and he wanted Peg to stop living through him. Then he contacted Kitty and told her to come back because everything was floating again, including him and the kids.

Kitty was there, but she wasn't going to believe Dudley, so she pretended to be an answering machine, telling him to leave a message after the beep. But she went, "Boop."

"Was that a beep or a boop? WHAT DO I DO?!" Dudley asked.

"Hang up and leave me alone." Kitty replied.

"Kitty, you'd better believe him!" Blossom yelled.

Dudley gave up, and he blamed Phil, telling him to get on his parents' family plan.

Meanwhile, Birdbrain discovered that the device was at 100%, but...

"Why am I not floating?!" Birdbrain asked.

"Who?" Owl asked.

"ME!" Birdbrain shouted.

"Where?" asked Bat.

"ANYWHERE!" Birdbrain said. He figured it must've been his big heavy brain holding him down.

"Or your big blue bottom, Boss." Zippy said. Birdbrain had a personal trainer; it was just his body type.

Then Ewe appeared from the rug.

"There Ewe is." Birdbrain said, spotting the sheep.

"I think you mean, 'there you are'." Zippy said, floating towards Birdbrain.

"I was talking about the lady sheep, you twit." Birdbrain said, and he flicked Zippy away. Then he decided to crank up the device to 1000%, and he did.

Well, that got Birdbrain only an inch or so off the ground, and the he flipped over. But he was ecstatic, and he said, "I'm soaring! JUST LIKE NATURE INTENDED!" Then he bumped his head on the stairs.

Over at T.U.F.F., Keswick commented on the Chief's model ship, but it wasn't a model. The Chief was planning to sail that ship. When you were his size, bathtime got dangerous without a boat.

Suddenly, everything and everyone started to float.

"What's going on?!" screamed Keswick's children.

Keswick thought his new insoles did make one feel like they were floating on air. Then he realized that he really was floating, so he said, "Scratch that, something terrible has happened."

"We're floating!" Nate exclaimed.

Then the Chief heard a beeping sound. Either his mini pizzas were ready, or Dudley was back. It was neither of those things. Keswick got intel that gravity had disappeared. Also, technically, those were booping sounds.

Now Kitty realized that Dudley was right!

"Well, with the laws of statistics being what they are, he had to be right about something eventually." Keswick said. Then he learned that according to the intel, there was an anti-gravity pulse coming from the white house behind Dudley's treehouse.

"The President lives behind Agent Puppy?" the Chief asked.

"No, it's just a white house. I was going to rent it out, but there was a huge security deposit and I like eating S-S-Sloppy Joes on a pogo-stick." Keswick said.

"Weird..." said Ariel, referring to the last thing her future father said.

But then Keswick said that if they didn't turn off the pulse in one hour, everything on Earth would be sucked out into space!

"NO!" Lisa and Tyler shouted.

Then Kitty contacted Dudley, telling him that he and the kids were right about the floating. Dudley said that statistically speaking, it was bound to happen eventually.

"There's an anti-gravity pulse coming from the white house behind you." Keswick told Dudley.

"The President lives behind me? I gotta call Phil! Oh wait, I CAN'T!" Dudley said.

"Just get over there and stop whatever's causing the anti-gravity pulse!" Kitty said.

"You got it!" said Annabeth.

Then Kitty and Keswick looked up to see that they were floating towards a ceiling fan that was turned on. A book floated towards the rotating blades and got ripped into pieces. The Chief said that they picked a bad day to install a giant, razor-sharp, ceiling fan at T.U.F.F.!

"Nooooo! We're gonna die!" Lisa, Tyler, Nate, and Ariel screamed in terror.

"Hurry, Agent Puppy! You've gotta stop it before the ship hits the fan!" the Chief yelled, for his ship was floating towards the fan.

Back at Dudley's treehouse, Dudley knew that he had to get over there, but he was injured and couldn't walk. Then he decided to dog-paddle, but he should get his canoe. The kids joined him as he rowed through the air to the white house.

Birdbrain was still upside-down, and he was still hitting his head on the ground.

"How does it feel to finally fly?" Zippy asked.

"Except for the fact that the blood is rushing to my head and I can't feel my legs, it's exactly how I imagined it!" Birdbrain said. Then he hit his head again.

"Birdbrain! So you're the President!" Dudley said.

"Dudley, Birdbrain isn't the President!" Max said.

"He wasn't even in the election!" said Molly.

"If he was, nobody would even vote for him!" Emily said.

Birdbrain explained that this was just a white house with a huge security deposit. Then he told his henchmen to attack.

Well, Owl, Zippy, and Bat came flying at the crew, but Dudley hit them with the oar he was using, and the kids were cheering.

Surprisingly enough, Birdbrain said, "That was actually kind of fun to watch. I do hate them so.

"You're next, Birdbrain. Time to drop anchor and take you out." Dudley said, and he produced an anchor and dropped it, but it floated right back up to Dudley.

"That didn't work." Atin said.

"I'm gonna have to throw it harder!" Dudley said, and he did. The anchor hit Birdbrain hard.

Outside, people were still floating around, and at T.U.F.F., Kitty, Keswick, the Chief, Lisa, Tyler, Nate, and Ariel were floating closer towards the fan.

"Hurry, Dudley!" Kitty said.

Dudley said that all he had to do was unplug an extension cord, but it was a hose!

"HURRY, DAD!" screamed George, Molly, and Summer. They didn't want to lose their mother or their friends.

Then Dudley unplugged the device, and at T.U.F.F., Kitty, Keswick, the Chief, Lisa, Tyler, Nate, and Ariel all heaved sighs of relief before falling to the ground.

"At least we're alive." said Lisa.

"And so is Kitty." Tyler added.

At the white house, Birdbrain was trying to catch all the staining things before they fell. But he tripped over Ewe, and the place was ruined. Paint hit everything, and it even got on Ewe.

"There Ewe is!" Birdbrain said.

"Boss, I think you mean 'whomp, there it is'." Zippy said.

"I hate my life!" said Birdbrain before Dudley fired a net at him and his henchmen.

On Dudley's wrist-com, Kitty apologized to Dudley and the kids for not believing them, then thanked them for saving everyone at T.U.F.F.

"For a minute there, I really thought I was gonna lose my ship." the Chief said, and he was on his ship.

Keswick said that all they had to do now was line the streets with trampolines to catch all the people who were plummeting to Earth.

Outside, the people were screaming as they plummeted to Earth, and Peg fell through the roof of the white house and landed on Dudley's lap.

"Hi, Grandma!" George, Molly, and Summer greeted Peg.

"Thanks for breaking my fall, baby." Peg said to Dudley.

"STOP SMOTHERING ME, MOM! SERIOUSLY, YOU NEED TO GET YOUR OWN FRIENDS!" Dudley yelled at Peg.

Then the screen went black, and Keswick bounced across the screen on a pogo-stick while wearing a wetsuit, flippers, gloves, and a pair of goggles. He was also holding a Sloppy Joe, and he said, "Oh, how I love me some Sloppy Joes!"

The End

Whoo, that was quite an adventure! Coming up next is "True Spies", so stay tuned!


	107. True Spies

(A/N: So the episode this time is "True Spies". Well, this sounds interesting. Now to find out!)

It was daytime in the city of Petropolis, and at T.U.F.F., there was what looked like part of a small house made of waffles. Dudley also had a Chameleon-shaped waffle, and a waffle shaped like himself. He was playing with the shaped waffles (making the kids laugh in the process), but Kitty came up and told him to stop playing with his food, and she also told the kids to stop encouraging Dudley.

"I'm re-enacting the waffle robbery we stopped." Dudley explained, and there were lots of waffles behind him. Then he continued the re-enactment (much to the kids' happiness), but when he finished, he opened the fridge and grabbed the syrup. He poured syrup onto his and Kitty's waffles, but...

"Dad, the syrup's right here." Summer said, holding the bottle of syrup that Dudley hadn't poured on the waffles.

"If this is the syrup, then what did he put on his and Mom's waffles?" George asked.

"I don't know, and I'm not sure I want to." said Blossom.

So Dudley, Kitty, and the children ate the waffles.

That was when Keswick, the Chief, Lisa, Tyler, Nate, and Ariel showed up, and Keswick asked Dudley, Kitty, and the kids if they just ate that syrup.

"Dudley and Kitty, yes. Us kids, no." said Atin.

"At least you guys didn't have it." said Nate to the kids.

"Why? Is there something wrong with the syrup they used?" asked Emily.

"That's not ordinary syrup. It's tr-tr-truth syrup. A formula I invented so I could interrogate hungry criminals at breakfast time. At lunch, I give them spill-the-beans salad. I don't interrogate anyone at dinner, that's my me time." Keswick said.

The Chief couldn't believe that Dudley misread the syrup bottle. Then again, he could believe it, 'cause Dudley couldn't read the exit sign. Sure enough, there was a Dudley-shaped hole in the wall near the door.

"I read better than you think. I just pretend to be stupid to get Kitty to do my work for me. Oh, no! What am I saying?!" Dudley gasped.

"Whoa..." the kids said, shocked at what they just heard.

"That's okay, Dudley. It's not that much work. I just complain a lot so it looks like I'm doing more. Also, I think I'm better than all of you. Oh no, what am I saying?!" Kitty said.

"Ooooooh..." said the kids, unable to believe this.

The Chief was actually pretty happy that Keswick's truth syrup worked, and he asked Dudley and Kitty what other secrets they were hiding from them.

Dudley said that he used a giant T.U.F.F. Missile for his neighborhood 4th of July display, and then he told his mouth to stop talking. Kitty said that she wasn't really a black-belt in karate; she just bought a black belt and made scary karate noises. She knew that they wouldn't know the difference 'cause she was better than all of them, and then she apologized and said she was not.

"Well, this is getting really awkward..." said Max.

Then Keswick was getting intel that Snaptrap was about to blow up the Petropolis Yarn Barn.

"That's my favorite store. I go there to play with yarn when I call in sick, darn it!" Kitty said.

"Mom!" Molly exclaimed.

"We work for the government! We can't have people telling the truth!" the Chief exclaimed. He told Keswick and his kids to work on an antidote for the truth syrup, and then he told Dudley, Kitty, and the kids to go out there and stop Snaptrap.

"We're on it. Right after we stop for ice cream like we always do before thwarting a crime." Kitty said before letting out a frustrated groan.

"Sometimes we don't even thwart the crime. We just get ice cream and arrest the next person in line." Dudley said, and then he let out a groan of frustration.

"Dudley, Kitty..." Annabeth facepalmed.

"Just go!" the Chief yelled. So they left.

At the Yarn Barn, Snaptrap was planning to blow it up so his mom couldn't make them any more sweaters (Snaptrap and his henchmen were wearing sweaters, and the kids had sweaters, too, but they just tied the sweaters around their waists).

"It was thoughtful of the ol' hag to make us sweaters, but I'm still frightened of her." said Snappy.

"We don't blame you. She's scary." said Stella.

"Boss, if you hate the sweaters so much, why are we wearing them? It's 95 degrees outside." Ollie said, and we could see that he and Francisco are sweating.

Snaptrap said that the sweaters were gifts, and you should never look a gift-horse in the mouth. It said that on his (Ollie's) sweater.

"Mine says, 'Don't put off 'til tomorrow, what you can do today!' Good advice, sweater!" Snaptrap said.

Larry said something, but then Snaptrap blasted him, saying that he was going to do it again tomorrow.

"Don't and say you did." Murray suggested, hurrying to his father's side.

That's when Dudley, Kitty, and the kids showed up, and Dudley was holding a megaphone and telling Snaptrap that they had him surrounded, but actually, it was just him, Kitty, and the kids, and he just said what he did to sound cool.

"What?" the D.O.O.M. kids said, exchanging confused looks.

"Why are you telling us how to defeat you?" Snaptrap asked.

Dudley told Snaptrap that they had truth syrup, and now they couldn't lie. Well, it gave Ollie the idea of asking Dudley and Kitty anything, and they would have to tell the truth.

But Dudley and Kitty were trying to stop Snaptrap, and Kitty told that if he threw one of the many balls of yarn, she would be easily distracted.

"MOM!" Summer yelled.

"Thank goodness I gained control over my cat instincts a while back." Molly said.

"And I don't go for that stuff." Max remembered.

Larry threw a ball of yarn, and sure enough, Kitty was playing with it, but then she got all tangled up in it.

"Oh no. There she goes..." said Blossom.

So Dudley and the rest of the kids had to stop Snaptrap. Dudley said, "Snaptrap! Prepare to be blasted!" But then he confessed that he lost his blaster a few weeks ago, so he'd just been using his finger and making blaster sounds.

"Kitty, help!" Dudley called when he realized that he just told the truth again. Kitty showed up then. She was still tangled in the yarn, and she rolled right into Dudley and the kids, getting them tangled as well.

"I'll get us out." said Molly, and she extracted her claws so she could cut them free from the yarn.

Snaptrap found that to be easy, and they were way ahead of schedule. He wondered what they should do with the extra time. They could either drive up the coast, or get some gum, or really cut loose and do both. Then Ollie whispered something to Snaptrap, and Snaptrap said, "Good idea!" Ollie told Snaptrap that with Dudley, Kitty, and the kids tied up, they should just break into T.U.F.F. instead.

"No! Bad idea!" all the kids yelled.

"You could steal one of our many deadly weapons! (groan) Dudley, stop me from telling the truth!" Kitty exclaimed.

"There's an easy way to avoid telling the truth. But we'll need duct tape." said Emily.

"You wanna put duct tape over their mouths so that when they tell the truth, no one will hear it very clearly, right?" George said.

"But anyone can remove the tape." Summer said.

Then Snaptrap asked Dudley what kind of deadly weapons T.U.F.F. had. Dudley couldn't lie, so he said that T.U.F.F. just got a nuclear laser (Snaptrap wasn't interested), the high-intensity plasma-cannon (Snaptrap got one in a box of cereal), and a de-threadulator (Snaptrap was interested in this one).

Dudley told Snaptrap that the de-threadulator was a weapon with the ability to destroy the very fabric of Petropolis. By that, Dudley meant all the fabric in Petropolis. If he set it off, everyone would be naked and too embarrassed to stop him.

"We should've stopped Snaptrap ourselves." Annabeth told the rest of the kids, and they nodded in agreement.

So Snaptrap was going to take it from there.

"You'll never get away with this, Snaptrap. Unless you take our wrist-coms and the T.U.F.F. Mobile. Then there's no way we can warn the Chief! AAAAHHHHH!" Kitty said, really unhappy that she just helped Snaptrap out again.

"Oh, he can't stop us! I can do Chaos Control and get us back to T.U.F.F." Atin said, and the kids all grinned in happiness.

Then Snaptrap felt like he was forgetting something, and Dudley told him that he forgot to detonate his bomb.

"Dudley!" Kitty shouted, but she was going to say the same thing.

So Francisco pressed the button, and the bomb would detonate in a minute. Seeing this, Atin performed Chaos Control, getting himself and the kids to T.U.F.F.

But Dudley and Kitty needed to find a way out of there. Dudley said he knew what to do, but he really didn't know what to do; he just said it to sound cool.

The Yarn Barn blew up, but Dudley and Kitty were miraculously alive.

"We have to get to T.U.F.F. before Snaptrap so we don't all end up naked, ohhh!" Kitty groaned. But Dudley said that Keswick, the Chief, and the kids wouldn't tell Snaptrap where the de-threadulator was because they didn't have any truth syrup.

"I know, because I just drank the last bottle!" Dudley said, holding the bottle. But that wasn't true. He pulled out the real last bottle and started drinking the truth syrup.

At T.U.F.F., Keswick was eating what he thought was a 3-bean salad that the Chief made, but the Chief didn't make it. He just took it from the refrigerator; there was all kinds of stuff in there!

"W-W-Wait a minute! This is my spill-the-beans salad!" Keswick realized. It was just as powerful as his truth syrup, but with fewer calories.

"Uh-oh!" said Lisa and Tyler.

"We're in trouble!" said the kids upon their return (they even brought the D.O.O.M. kids with them).

"We are? What's g-g-going on?" asked Ariel, who was starting to get very nervous.

"That truth syrup caused Daddy to give Snaptrap the idea of asking Dudley and Kitty anything because they would have to tell the truth, and Dudley and Kitty told him about the de-threadulator." Melody said.

"And Dad's on his way here to get it!" Snappy said.

"Oh no! Now that Dad and the Chief ate spill-the-beans salad, they'll have to tell him where it is!" Nate said.

At that realization, the kids all screamed in frustration and terror. Frustration at the grown-ups for eating food that makes you tell the truth, and terror at the thought of Snaptrap using a weapon that would make them naked!

The Chief then said that truth beans gave him gas. Then again, he always had gas, but he blamed it on Dudley.

"Well, I don't have gas; I'm an alien. OOPS!" Keswick said.

"Whoa!" said Nate.

"Didn't expect that!" Ariel gasped.

"We take after Mom, so we're not aliens." Tyler said.

"Tyler, we already know that." Lisa said.

"I was just reminding the readers." said Tyler.

"Keswick, are you really an alien?" the Chief asked.

Keswick said he wasn't, but then he said he was, and he was hiding out on Earth 'cause he was wanted on his own planet for cooking stinky fish at work. It was a super-strict planet.

"Oh man..." all the kids facepalmed.

Then Snaptrap appeared in the Dudley-shaped hole by the door, and he had a net-launcher. He fired the net, and it trapped Keswick and the Chief, but the kids didn't get caught.

"Oh no. It's Snaptrap in an ugly sweater! He's a madman! It's 95 degrees outside!" the Chief said.

"Dad didn't think about tying the sweater around his waist like we did." Snappy said, and the kids noticed that Snappy, Melody, Stella, and Murray all had their sweaters tied around their waists.

"Zip it! That's what Francisco's sweater says." Snaptrap said, but it was really the instructions. Then Snaptrap smelled something, and he fanned the air with his hand and said, "Sheesh! Who tooted?"

The Chief blamed it on Dudley, but then he told the truth, and then he said that Keswick was an alien. Keswick said that the Keswickian stink police were after him and anyone who was giving him shelter.

"Yikes!" shrieked Lisa, Tyler, Nate, and Ariel.

Snaptrap wanted Keswick and the Chief to tell him where the gum was, but Ollie reminded him about the de-threadulator, so Snaptrap asked where it was. But then Snaptrap told Ollie, "If you let me walk out of here without the gum, so help me..."

"Oh no!" the kids yelled.

The Chief said he wouldn't tell, but he did.

"Anything else I should know?" Snaptrap asked.

"If you activate it somewhere in Petropolis and hide f-f-far away, you'll be safe from its blast and no one could stop you. AAAAHHH! I'M AN ALIEN!" Keswick yelled.

Snaptrap was happy that everyone was super-helpful, and they were still way ahead of schedule. He thought that after the de-threadulator thing, Larry should treat them all to a movie.

"I don't have any money." Larry said.

"Sell your organs!" Snaptrap yelled.

Now Dudley and Kitty got back to T.U.F.F., and they were in the elevator, panting. Kitty said that they were too late to stop Snaptrap, and it wasn't because they stopped for ice cream or pie... yes, it was.

Dudley said that they were pretending to be out of breath; they walked there.

Kitty removed the net that covered Keswick and the Chief, and Snaptrap appeared on the monitor, saying, "Greetings, T.U.F.F.! It is I, Verminious Snaptrap. But you know me, I was just over there. Anyway, I've hidden the de-threadulator somewhere you'll never find it. In mere minutes, all the fabric in Petropolis will be reduced to thread, and you'll all be naked." Then he told Dudley that he took all his gum.

"It was mine!" Kitty yelled.

Keswick traced the call to Mount Petropolis. Kitty said that even if they got to Snaptrap, how were they supposed to find out where the de-threadulator was? Dudley said that he had an idea to get Snaptrap to talk, but he was going to need the crates of waffles, a missile, and the ability to lie. But he didn't need the missile; he was just planning ahead for his next 4th of July party.

Over on Mount Petropolis, Snaptrap said that the de-threadulator would go off in 5 minutes, and they should probably take a second to bask in the little moments that make life worth ruining. Then Snaptrap, his henchmen, and the D.O.O.M. kids (the rest of the kids were still at T.U.F.F.) were all lying on the ground, basking.

Then Snaptrap caught a whiff of something, and he thought they should bask more often 'cause basking smelled good. But the smell was coming from a waffle place. Snaptrap could put it off until tomorrow, but he decided to listen to his sweater and do it now.

So Snaptrap, his henchmen, and the D.O.O.M. kids hurried in. Dudley, Kitty, and the kids were there, and Dudley said, "Hey, Snaptrap. Welcome to Dudley and Kitty's Waffle City!"

But Snaptrap wondered if it was really a restaurant, or a T.U.F.F. trap. Kitty said it was really a restaurant, and he knew she couldn't tell a lie. The D.O.O.M. kids already knew it was a T.U.F.F. trap, but they didn't want the de-threadulator to go off, so they didn't say anything.

Dudley set plates of waffles in front of each member of D.O.O.M., and he poured truth syrup on their waffles while George, Molly, Summer, Max, Annabeth, Blossom, Atin, Emily, Lisa, Tyler, Nate, and Ariel (Keswick's kids wanted to join in, so Keswick let them) served the D.O.O.M. kids waffles with maple (not truth) syrup.

So the members of D.O.O.M. started eating, and Snaptrap told Francisco to pass him more syrup. But do you know what Francisco said? He said, "My name isn't really Francisco; it's Francesca. My mom wanted a girl. Wait! What am I sayin'?!"

"What?" Stella asked, almost choking on her waffle.

"Oh, that's okay, Francesca. I'm not really British." Ollie said in his British accent. But then he talked with a different accent as he said, "I just fake the accent to sound smarter."

"What?!" Melody asked. She really was British, and to hear that her dad really wasn't shocked her beyond belief.

"Something weird is happening! Suddenly, I have the urge to tell Larry I don't actually hate him! I'm only hard on him because I think he has the most potential to actually be evil!" Snaptrap confessed.

"Ohhhhhhhh... YES!" Snappy and Murray cheered, high-fiving each other.

Then Larry had the urge to admit that he'd been putting black widows in Snaptrap's gym bag. Then he wondered what had gotten into them.

Dudley told them that he just gave them truth syrup, and he didn't have to tell them because he could lie again! Keswick gave them the antidote: key lie pie!

"Now, where's the de-threadulator?" Kitty asked Snaptrap, pointing her blaster at him. Snaptrap said that they activated it and hid it somewhere they'd never find it, no, they didn't, they left it at T.U.F.F., and he told his mouth to stop talking.

"We would've told you even if you didn't give them truth syrup." Murray told the kids.

"That's what friends are for." Stella put in.

Kitty contacted the Chief on her wrist-com and told him that the de-threadulator was in T.U.F.F. He had to deactivate it quick before all of Petropolis was naked!

The Chief said that he'd been working out lately, so he didn't really care if the de-threadulator went off. You could crack an egg on his glutes. (A/N: Ew!)

"Chief!" Kitty said.

"Oh, fine." the Chief said, and he went over to the de-threadulator and jumped onto the button that turned the machine off.

Now Dudley was using his wrist-com to contact the Chief, and he said, "That was a close one." Then he and Kitty turned their attention to Snaptrap as Dudley said, "And as for you, Snaptrap..."

Snaptrap and his henchmen were too busy sneaking out of the restaurant. Kitty had a net-launcher, and she fired a net at Snaptrap and his henchmen, trapping them.

"Francesca? Seriously?" Snaptrap asked Francisco/Francesca.

Back at T.U.F.F., Snaptrap and his henchmen were in prison, and the Chief said that he would congratulate Dudley, Kitty, and the kids if they had saved the day, but he turned off the de-threadulator.

"I think we all deserve credit, Chief." Molly said.

The Chief then suggested they all dig into that delicious pasta dinner that Keswick prepared. But after all the truth food shown today, the kids weren't going to eat it, so they all split a bag of candy instead.

And it was a good thing the kids weren't eating the pasta, because when Dudley, Kitty, and the Chief ate it, they couldn't remember what they did today.

"Good thing we decided to have this instead." Atin said, referring to the sweets.

"Yeah." said Summer.

Then Keswick showed up and said that they'd eaten his forghetti and meatballs. He created it so they'd forget everything they'd heard today, like how he was an alien. Realizing that he just told them again, he asked, "Who wants seconds?"

The End

Wow! That whole episode was too much information! Stay tuned for the next episode, which is "Bagel and the Beast"!


	108. Bagel and the Beast

(A/N: As promised, here's the next episode, "Bagel and the Beast". Now let's see what the kids think of this episode!)

It was daytime in the city of Petropolis, and the news was on. Wolf Spitzer said that Bigfoot (yes, Bigfoot) had robbed his house! Wolf's daughter said that Bigfoot stole her video games.

"Well, sweetie, that's no big deal." Wolf said.

"He also stole your golf clubs." said Wolf's wife.

"That monster! Bigfoot must be hunted down and destroyed!" Wolf said.

Then the screen went blank, and we find that the news report was watched at T.U.F.F.

"This is ridiculous! Bigfoot would never hurt anyone! He's kind, and generous, and he has a heart as big as his foot!" Dudley said.

"How would you know that, Dudley?" Kitty asked.

Dudley said that Bigfoot came to comfort him when he was a kid after his mom sent him to bed without dessert.

"I didn't do anything wrong; we were just out of dessert." Dudley said.

"Why didn't you just have a piece of fruit for dessert?" Kitty asked.

"Because fruit isn't dessert unless it's baked into a pie!" Dudley said.

"Dad, we sometimes have a piece of fruit for dessert in the future." said George.

But now Dudley was going to tell the story.

 **(Begin Dudley's flashback...)**

We saw Dudley as a little kid, sitting on his bed (his room looked the way it does to this day), and he looked kind of sad. Suddenly, Bigfoot came in through the window and cheered Dudley up by giving him a delicious, toasted Everything-Bagel. Then he played Dudley a happy song on his tiny ukelele.

 **(End flashback...)**

"I think you're confusing Bigfoot with a head injury." said Keswick, obviously not believing Dudley's tale.

Kitty asked Dudley why Bigfoot would bring him an Everything-Bagel for dessert. Dudley said that that's because Bigfoot lives in the forest and doesn't know our dessert customs.

"Oooooookaaaay..." said the kids, not sure how to respond to that.

The Chief just told the group to get over to Wolf Spitzer's house and find out what was going on.

But at D.O.O.M., we learned that the Bigfoot who broke into Wolf Spitzer's house was Snaptrap in a Bigfoot costume. Ollie told Snaptrap that dressing up like Bigfoot so he could scare people out of their houses was a stroke of genius.

But that wasn't a plan of Snaptrap's. He was trying on that costume for the D.O.O.M. Costume Party, and he must've been allergic to it, 'cause his glands swelled up like balloons, and he couldn't get it off. Well, he could take the head off, but not the rest of it.

"Then what were you doing in Wolf Spitzer's house?" Ollie wanted to know. Snaptrap said he was looking for an anti-histamine, but then everyone ran out screaming, so he did what he always did: he stole all their stuff.

"Dad, you should've just gotten what you needed." Snappy said, although he knew that talking to his dad in the past was like talking to a brick wall.

"So once again, you had no plan at all." Larry said. Snaptrap hit Larry with one of Wolf's golf clubs.

"I planned that." Snaptrap said. But then he decided that since the Bigfoot costume seemed to scare the pants off people, he thought they should hit some more houses. Not because he wanted to see people with their pants off; he just wanted to steal stuff.

"Of course..." said Murray, rolling his eyes.

Then Ollie and Larry were going to walk away, but not so fast!

"Since I'm stuck in a costume, you're gonna have to wear costumes, too!" Snaptrap told them. He decided that they were going to be Shenanigans, the famous show-pony. And Larry had to be the back end.

"I don't wanna be the butt!" Larry said. But Snaptrap said that being the butt was a big responsibility.

"I put you there because I respect you." Snaptrap said, before adding in a semi-whisper, "I totally don't respect him."

"Snaptrap, you whispered that to me." Larry said.

Now Dudley, Kitty, and the kids were walking up to Wolf Spitzer's house, and Dudley said that there was no proof that Bigfoot robbed that house.

"If we find proof, then you're going to have to accept it." said Atin.

Wolf Spitzer came to the door, saying that he had proof that Bigfoot robbed his house. He showed them a picture of Bigfoot exiting the house with Wolf's golf clubs. Dudley refused to believe it, and he tore up the picture. But Wolf had a copy of the photo.

"Smart thinking." said Blossom.

"Why is he talking into a mic?" Dudley asked in a whisper. It was true, 'cause Wolf was talking into a microphone when he answered the door.

"This is Wolf Spitzer saying you whispered that to me." Wolf said.

Kitty told Wolf that maybe they could talk to someone else.

Wolf's daughter showed up (she had a microphone, too), saying that they could talk to her. She saw Bigfoot, and he was really smelly and mean. He had a horrible roar, and he left muddy footprints all over the kitchen.

"Come on, Dudley. Let's go check it out." Kitty said, but Dudley was not there.

"I'll bet he's in the kitchen, getting rid of the evidence." Molly said.

She was right. He was mopping the floor, thus getting rid of the footprints.

"You were right." Max said to Molly.

"It was pretty obvious, though." said Emily.

"What are you doing?!" Kitty asked Dudley.

Dudley said that he spilled milk, and since there was no use crying over it, he mopped it up.

"Along with the footprints! You destroyed the evidence!" Kitty said. But then she spotted something. It was a hair sample, and Kitty was sure it belonged to Bigfoot.

But at T.U.F.F., Keswick analyzed the hair sample and said that it belonged to Kitty.

"What?" Lisa, Tyler, Nate, and Ariel said, looking confused.

"So, Agent Katswell is Bigfoot? Just goes to show, you can never trust anyone who eats fruit for dessert!" the Chief said.

"Up high, Chief!" Dudley said, and a hand came out of the Chief's monitor system, and they high-fived.

"Chief, Mom is not Bigfoot!" Summer exclaimed.

"I must've been shedding at the scene of the crime." Kitty said.

However, we then saw Dudley holding Kitty's tail, and some of the fur was gone from it, and in his other hand, Dudley was holding a pair of scissors, and he said that Kitty was shedding.

"No, she wasn't! You're cutting the fur off her tail!" Annabeth yelled.

"DAAAAAAAAD!" George, Molly, and Summer yelled, mad at Dudley.

Kitty said that this was the second time Dudley tampered with the evidence, and the Chief said that the scissors were his.

"Dudley's trying to protect Bigfoot because he can't admit he's guilty." Kitty said.

The Chief knew that Kitty was right. Dudley was too close to the case. So the Chief had no choice but to send Dudley home for the day.

"But if I go home, who's gonna tamper with evidence to protect Bigfoot? Think it through, Chief!" Dudley said.

"No one, Agent Puppy! That's the point! Now go home and let justice take its course!" the Chief said. And so Dudley went home, but the kids followed him, hoping to convince him that Bigfoot was a bad guy.

Later that night, Dudley was unhappy. Just because he was always wrong about everything, nobody believed him.

"Maybe a little dessert will cheer me up." Dudley said.

He looked in the fridge, but they were still out of dessert (although the kids were munching on fruit).

Just then, Dudley heard someone behind him. He turned around, and there was Bigfoot!

The kids also noticed Bigfoot, and when they saw him, they immediately got very worried, but it also surprised them to see him standing there.

"What is Bigfoot doing here?" Summer asked, looking very scared.

"I don't know." George replied.

"You knew I was sad, so you came to help the kids cheer me up!" Dudley said as he gave Bigfoot a hug.

"I'm pretty sure that Bigfoot isn't going to help us." Atin said.

Dudley then said that Bigfoot was just the way he remembered him, except a little more bad-smelling, and a little bit scary.

Bigfoot roared, then pulled out something. Dudley thought Bigfoot was going to play the happy song on his tiny ukelele, which upon further inspection was the skull of an animal painted a happy color.

Bigfoot was strumming the 'ukelele', and his happy song sounded like a lot of growling.

"If this is a happy song, then I'm the queen of France." said Emily.

When Bigfoot was done with his song, he gave something to Dudley. Dudley said it was an Everything-Bagel... which was actually a little dirtier than he remembered it. Bigfoot growled, and Dudley couldn't tell if Bigfoot wanted him to eat it, or if he was trying to sing again.

The kids got one look at the bagel, and they looked like they were gonna hurl. The bagel had all kinds of stuff on it (like garlic, sesame seeds, hair, something green, a subway token...)

Bigfoot shoved the bagel into Dudley's face. Apparently, he wanted Dudley to eat it. But Dudley turned green. Dudley named off what was on the bagel, and there was something he was going to convince himself was pepperoni. He tossed it into his mouth, but the look on his face hinted that it was gross.

"Thanks... big guy. You're always there for me when I need you." Dudley said. He said that he'd say more, but it's really hard to talk when you're trying to gag back what he was still hoping was pepperoni. The kids were still trying not to throw up, and that feeling went away when they saw Bigfoot pat Dudley on the head.

"Maybe Bigfoot's not as bad as we thought." Annabeth said.

"And he did what Dudley said he did in that flashback." Max realized.

"You think maybe he's right about Bigfoot?" Blossom asked.

Before they could ponder it further, a net suddenly shot out of nowhere and captured Bigfoot!

Kitty had captured Bigfoot, and she was going to take him to jail.

"Sorry, Dudley, but he's a criminal." Kitty said.

"Well, the bagel probably violated a few health code laws, but I wouldn't call him a criminal." Dudley said.

"Forget the bagel. I'm taking him in for robbing Wolf Spitzer's house." Kitty said.

Dudley didn't want Kitty to do that.

Meanwhile, Snaptrap was still in his Bigfoot costume, and he was riding Ollie and Larry, now dressed as Shenanigans. He told them to put a little prance in that gait. (A/N: Snappy, Melody, Stella, and Murray are back at D.O.O.M., being cared for by Francisco.)

"But Boss, you're awfully heavy." Ollie said.

Snaptrap told them to prance or perish. So they pranced. And they pranced up to some house. The woman there recognized Shenanigans and Bigfoot, and she and two kids ran out of the house, screaming.

Then the disguised villains came out, and Snaptrap held two sacks full of stuff, and he said, "Start the car, Larry! I mean, sally forth, Shenanigans, the famous show-pony!"

"Yahoo!" said Ollie, and they were off.

At T.U.F.F., Dudley and the kids were outside Bigfoot's cell, and Dudley told Bigfoot he'd figure out some way to get him out. He just needed to think. But thinking was hard, so maybe he'd just make some hot chocolate. That was hard, too. Maybe he'd just sit there. The floor was hard.

Then a T.V. screen showed up, and the news was on. Wolf Spitzer was saying that Bigfoot struck again, and this time, he was teamed up with the beloved former show-pony, Shenanigans.

"How could Bigfoot strike if he's right here?" Molly said.

"This isn't right. Something's up." Emily said.

Dudley realized that Bigfoot was innocent.

"So Dudley was right all along!" Atin said, surprised that Dudley was right.

Dudley let Bigfoot out of the cell so they could catch the real criminal, and Bigfoot offered Dudley another bagel, but there was no time for bagels. Bigfoot growled, so Dudley accepted it, though he wondered where Bigfoot got them and how he toasted them.

"Maybe it's best we don't find out." Annabeth said.

Later, Dudley plugged something in, and a sign lit up over a house. The sign read, "We're Scared Of Bigfoot And We Have Lots Of Valuables!".

"That ought to lure the bad guy here." Dudley said. Then he suggested they go inside and tell the innocent family that they were using their house as bait.

Well, they probably didn't get to, because the family ran screaming out when they saw Bigfoot.

"Thank you for being so cooperative!" Dudley said to the retreating family. He thought they seemed excited to help out and left a half-eaten dinner on the table for them.

"Dad, it was their dinner, and they're afraid of Bigfoot!" George said.

Not far from the house, Snaptrap saw the sign, but he thought it said, "We're Scared Of Bigfoot And We Have Lots Of Vegetables!". But Ollie told him that the right word was 'valuables'.

"Let's rob them! PRANCE, SHENANIGANS!" Snaptrap yelled, and he spurred the disguised horse. When Ollie asked if the spurs were necessary, Snaptrap said that he couldn't find spurs, so he tapes forks to his shoes.

"And sorry, I was aiming for Larry." Snaptrap whispered, but Larry popped out and told Snaptrap that he whispered it to him.

"Shut your butt-mouth, Larry!" Snaptrap said, pushing Larry back into the costume before spurring him with a fork. Larry hollered in pain.

Snaptrap, Ollie, and Larry (still in costume) were now in the house, but Snaptrap noticed that no one was home; someone must've pre-scared the people out.

"Okay, everyone! Take what you can carry, and break everything else!" Snaptrap yelled, producing the sacks from earlier.

"Hold it right there, fake Bigfoot!" Dudley yelled, popping up from behind a couch with the kids on either side of him.

The bad guys were startled, and Ollie and Larry split up, knocking Snaptrap over and knocking off the head of Snaptrap's costume. The head rolled over to Dudley.

"Snaptrap! So you're behind this!" Dudley said, picking up the head. But he expected more from Shenanigans; both pieces of said character.

"It's not the real Shenanigans." Snaptrap pointed out.

"No duh!" said the kids.

Snaptrap told his henchmen to get Dudley, but Dudley threw the Bigfoot head, and it landed on Larry's head. Then Dudley opened the door, and Ollie and Larry ran right into it. They were out, and so the kids were apprehending them.

"Fine! I'll do it!" Snaptrap said. He took the forks off his shoes, and threw them at Dudley. They had Dudley pinned to the door by his shirtsleeves!

"I stuck a fork in you, 'cause you're done!" Snaptrap said.

"Say hello to my not-so-little friend!" Dudley said. Then Bigfoot came into the house and roared at Snaptrap. Snaptrap thought it was another guy with swollen glands. But Dudley said it was the real Bigfoot.

"Yeah, stupid!" said Atin.

"Get him, buddy!" Dudley said to Bigfoot. Bigfoot roared again and gave Snaptrap an Everything-Bagel.

Snaptrap couldn't believe that an Everything-Bagel was a threat. He even noticed the thing Dudley hoped was pepperoni, but Dudley said that it wasn't pepperoni, and those weren't raisins, either.

"Then I'm not eating it." Snaptrap said, throwing the food away.

"That's exactly what I was hoping you would say." said Dudley.

"Yup. Snaptrap pretty much sealed his fate." said Blossom.

While Snaptrap thanked Dudley for the heads-up, Bigfoot popped up behind the rat, holding the discarded bagel and growling.

"I'll pass. You wouldn't happen to have a low-fat cherry danish, would you?" Snaptrap asked.

Snaptrap was beaten for that remark.

"We stopped the villains, and proved that you would never do anything to hurt anyone. Unless they say no to eating one of your bagels." Dudley said to Bigfoot.

Then Bigfoot was playing his ukelele again, and he was 'singing', and Dudley could've sworn it was a happy song.

"Nice work, Agent Puppy! You, Agent Katswell, and the kids saved the day." the Chief said, and the kids looked shocked. (Dudley was still stuck to the door, too.)

"Chief, that's Bigfoot." Keswick said.

"I thought we proved Agent Katswell was Bigfoot." the Chief said.

"Agent Katswell isn't Bigfoot." said Nate.

"That's right! Kitty captured Bigfoot last night, so that's proof." said Emily.

"Kitty caught him?" Ariel asked.

"Yeah." said Molly.

"And I'm assuming he got out 'cause your dad wouldn't believe that he was a bad guy?" Lisa guessed.

"That's right." the kids said.

"I'm still surprised that Bigfoot is innocent, but, oh well..." said Tyler.

Then the Chief said that to tell the truth he wasn't really paying attention.

"Anyway, I'm taking my scissors and going home!" the Chief said.

"Chief, it's only t-t-t-two-thirty!" Keswick said.

"Too late! I'm already in the elevator! Have a good weekend!" the Chief called out.

"It's Wednesday!" Keswick yelled.

"Door's closing! Can't hear ya!" the Chief said as the elevator door closed.

Then Kitty apologized to Dudley for not believing him, and Kitty apologized to Bigfoot for arresting him (even the kids apologized to Dudley for not believing him sooner).

Bigfoot gave Kitty a toasted Everything-Bagel. She didn't want it, but Dudley told her to take the bagel.

Sure enough, Bigfoot got mad, and he was chasing everyone! After a few seconds, Dudley, Kitty, Keswick, Bigfoot, and the kids all struck a pose.

The End

Okay, that's another episode completed. Next up is a quickie, so stay tuned!


	109. Loyal Boys

(A/N: Here's the quickie! Both **XxKaiotasticxX** and **Adenn666** were requesting quickies with 2 different couplings, so I condensed them into one.)

It was a calm day in the city of Petropolis. Kitty took the kids to the park, and while the kids were playing, Kitty started reading a novel she brought along (it was the one she had in "Cold Fish"). But she also kept an eye on the kids, too, making sure they were okay.

As for the children, they were having fun on the playground. Just then, George felt somebody tap him on the shoulder, and he turned around to see a female golden retriever around his age standing behind him, smiling sweetly.

"Hi." said the girl.

"Hi..." George replied.

"I'm Betsy." the girl introduced.

"I'm George." George introduced.

"So, where do you live?" Betsy asked.

"Well, I'm just visiting here from the future. Are you from the future?" George asked.

"Nope." Betsy replied.

"Easy come, easy go." George said. George and Betsy were getting along, but Annabeth didn't know where George was, so she went to go look for him. During her search, she bumped into Molly.

"Annabeth, can you help me find Max? I can't find him anywhere." Molly said.

"Well, I'm looking for George, but yeah, I suppose I could help you. Let's go look for our guys!" said Annabeth, and the two girls went searching.

Minutes later, Molly and Annabeth found Max talking to another girl.

"Hi, Max." Molly said as she approached the two.

Max noticed Molly, and he introduced her to the new girl, who was known as Monica. The girls said 'hello' to each other, but Molly didn't trust Max alone with Monica.

"So, Max says you guys are from the future. I'm from the present." Monica said.

"Okay." said Molly.

"I guess I'll go look for George." Annabeth said.

Let's rejoin Annabeth now. It wasn't long before she found George with Betsy. She went over there to see what was going on. Before long, she was close enough to overhear their conversation. It didn't take long for her to hear them plan on meeting up later.

"What was that about?" Annabeth wondered to herself. Was George cheating on her with that girl? She wasn't sure.

At that moment, George saw Annabeth and walked over to her.

"Hi, Annabeth." George greeted his girlfriend.

"Oh! Uh, hi, George." Annabeth nervously greeted.

"Are you okay?" George asked.

"I'm fine." Annabeth replied.

"Just making sure." George said.

By this time, Max had been with Monica for quite a while, and they were now sitting in a tree, talking to each other. Molly hid in a bush by the tree, trying to listen in on their conversation.

" _What are they talking about_?" Molly wondered. She wished she could hear them better. But she was sure that Max was cheating on her. Poor Molly didn't know what to think.

Later, George went off to see Betsy again, and Annabeth became suspicious.

"I'd better keep an eye on them." said Annabeth. She hid in a nearby bush so they wouldn't see her eavesdropping.

Betsy and George were talking to each other, and Betsy said, "So when do you go back to the future?"

"Not sure. But we can't really start a friendship. Since you live in the present, you'll be older than me in the future. Plus, I've got a girl already." said George.

"I understand. It was nice meeting you, though." said Betsy. Then she was gone.

"Now where's Annabeth?" George wondered.

Annabeth got out of the bush she'd been hiding in, and she said, "Hi, George."

"In case you saw me with Betsy, relax. She's from the present, not the future. And I let her know that I already have someone." George said.

"Me?" Annabeth asked.

"You know it." George said, hugging her. Annabeth let out a sigh of relief. She was happy that George still liked her.

Later, Max and Monica climbed down the tree, and waved good-bye to each other as Monica left.

"Max..." said Molly in a tearful voice as she got out of the bush and walked over to him.

Max spun around and saw Molly with tears in her eyes.

"Molly, what's wrong?" Max asked as he ran to her side.

"You're cheating on me, aren't you?" Molly asked.

"What? I'm not cheating on you." Max replied.

"Yes, you were. If you weren't cheating on me, then why were you with Monica?" Molly asked, sniffling.

"She just wanted someone to talk to. Besides, I'd never cheat on a beautiful girl like you." Max said.

"Thanks, Max." said Molly as she calmed down. Then she gave Max a kiss, and Max returned it.

"Come on; let's re-join the others. They must be worried about us." said Max, and he picked Molly up (he's obviously strong) as they went to find the others.

Okay, I hope I did a good job on this. "Mud with Power" is next, so stay tuned!


	110. Mud with Power

(A/N: And now it's time for "Mud with Power". Let's see what happens in this episode!)

It was daytime in the city of Petropolis. At T.U.F.F., some new blasters had arrived.

"They're equipped with a disintegration ray, and pinpoint precision." Kitty said. She fired a shot, and it hit a bone-shaped treat Dudley was holding.

Keswick said that the blasters even made popcorn. And that turned out to be true, for the top of the blaster had a popcorn-popper, and popcorn was coming out.

"I didn't know that such blasters existed." Max said.

"Neither did we." said the triplets.

"I've always wanted a popcorn-blaster!" Dudley said, and he jumped into the crate to get one.

The Chief apologized, but the last one was for the janitor, Scary Jimmy.

"I ain't supposed to have blasters." Scary Jimmy said.

Dudley said that that wasn't fair, for he always got the short end of the stick.

"Hey, everybody, the new stick is in. Agent P-Puppy, you get the short end." Keswick said, breaking off a short piece of the stick and handing it to Dudley.

"What do you even expect me to do with this?" Dudley asked, showing it to the Chief.

"I don't care. Sell it on the street. We're wasting too much time on this!" the Chief said.

"What's going on here? It's like I'm the low man on the totem pole." Dudley said.

Keswick said that Dudley was the low man on the totem pole. He referred him to the totem pole on his left. Sure enough, there was a totem pole there.

According to the Chief, Dudley was on the bottom because he was the newest T.U.F.F. employee. The Chief was on top because he was in charge of the agency. Then there was Keswick, who was in charge of science. Next was Scary Jimmy, who was in charge of the janitorial department and all things scary. Then there was Kitty, who was in charge of Dudley.

"Wait a minute. I'm not even in charge of me? I wanna be in charge of something!" Dudley said.

"Hey, you're in charge of us when we stay with you." the kids reminded him.

Suddenly, a postal-worker walked in with a package for Dudley. Dudley opened the package to reveal the Mudbuglet habitat that he ordered.

"I can finally be in charge of something. It says that right here on the box. 'You're finally in charge of something'." Dudley said, reading the writing on the box.

"That says 'Made in China'." Kitty said.

"Either way, I'm now officially King of the Mudbuglets." Dudley said, and he donned a king's cape, a crown, and he held a scepter. He then commanded the Mudbuglets to do what they did on the box, for the box showed pictures of Mudbuglets doing things like skateboarding and juggling. However, the Mudbuglets couldn't really do those things. Instead, they were just laying there in a tank, doing absolutely nothing.

"I can't tell if they're too lazy to move or just dead." the Chief said.

"Maybe they're dying." said Annabeth.

"Well, that's not good." George said.

Dudley wasn't happy, but Kitty said that maybe they were skateboarding so fast, Dudley couldn't see them.

"But you just said that the box said they couldn't." Molly pointed out to Kitty.

"She's saying that to make Dad feel better. I know it." Summer said.

Dudley believed it for a second, but then he threw his scepter at the Chief's monitor and said, "Who am I kidding? I'm ruler of nothing!"

Keswick said that Mudbuglets were primitive little bugs. They weren't evolved enough to obey Dudley's commands.

"If only there was a reckless way to make the Mudbuglets evolve super fast." Dudley said.

"Is there?" Blossom asked.

"Daddy might know." Lisa said.

"Yeah." Tyler agreed with his sister.

"I've created a formula called 'Evolvium, w-which makes them evolve. Ergo, the name." Keswick said, producing a container of the stuff.

"Told ya." the twins smiled.

"I developed it to use on you, but I was afraid if it w-worked, you would pass me on the totem pole." Keswick said to Dudley.

Dudley took the container and sprayed the Mudbuglets with the stuff, but nothing happened. Then he poured the stuff into the tank. Still nothing.

"Oh, it doesn't work." Dudley moaned.

"You're still in charge of us." the kids reminded him.

"That's a billion dollars of taxpayer money down the drain. B-B-But what do I care? I don't pay my taxes." Keswick said.

"You WHAT?!" Nate and Ariel screamed.

"He probably does in the future." Atin said.

The next day, Dudley showed up, deciding to feed his Mudbuglets before they died, not that he and the kids could tell the difference.

However, to their shock, the inside of the tank looked like a futuristic city, and the Mudbuglets were moving around. At one point, a Mudbuglet came out and said, "All hail Dudley, the wise and benevolent King of the Mudbuglets. I am the one they call Dale."

"Keswick's evolvium worked! The Mudbuglets evoluted!" Dudley exclaimed.

"All hail King Dudley, whom we serve because we evoluted!" the Mudbuglets said. They even put Dudley at the top of their totem pole!

"This is the happiest day of my life!" Dudley said. Then he wondered where Kitty was, for he totally needed to brag to her about this. He contacted her on his wrist-com. She said that she wasn't at work because it was Saturday. Dudley thought Saturday was 3 days ago, but that was Wednesday. Anyway, Kitty, Keswick, the Chief, Lisa, Tyler, Nate, and Ariel were at the T.U.F.F. Brunch, waiting for Dudley, George, Molly, Summer, Max, Annabeth, Blossom, Atin, and Emily. The hostess wouldn't seat them until the whole party was there, so he and the kids had to hurry up.

"No problem." said Atin, and he used Chaos Control to get himself and the kids to the restaurant.

"How may we, the Mudbuglets, serve you?" Dale asked Dudley.

"I don't know. I realize I'm your ruler, but I don't want to impose. Of course, I do have a list." Dudley said, producing a very long list. Dudley was going to give the list to Santa, but since it was January 3rd, he just gave it to Dale.

"I got a popcorn-blaster and a long stick!" Dudley said, holding up said things while standing on a huge pile of stuff. He said that those were all he needed, but in reality, some jet-boots, jet-hat, and matching jet-sunglasses were all he needed. Then the sunglasses flew out the window, crashed into a fishbowl on top of some building, and exploded. Now Dudley said he was gonna need more jet-sunglasses.

"I'm so happy!" Dudley cried. Seriously, he was crying tears of joy. But his tears were landing in the Mudbuglet tank, and the Mudbuglets were afraid that they'd angered The Great One (Dudley).

Dudley said he wasn't angry, and he would dry them off with his high-powered blow-dryer, but it was blowing them away. Then Dudley remembered that the blow-dryer was really Kitty's. She told him never to use it because he breaks everything he touches. This was proven true when the blow-dryer EXPLODED!

Little balls of fire from the explosion fell into the Mudbuglet tank, and the Mudbuglets were scared.

"I'll save you!" Dudley shouted, and he used a hose to spray water into their tank. Then the tank was being flooded. Dudley remembered that the hose was the Chief's hose.

"Why don't I own anything?!" Dudley wondered aloud.

Dale came out, saying that they desired a short break to repair their city and... mourn.

"You don't need a break. Your city looks fine." Dudley said as he donned a pair of jet-sunglasses.

In truth, the Mudbuglets' city didn't look fine, and Dudley's jet-sunglasses flew away and crashed into the Mudbuglet tank. Now Dudley was going to give the Mudbuglets five minutes. Also, he was gonna need another pair of jet-sunglasses.

Later, the main room at T.U.F.F. looked more like a throne room for Dudley, thanks to the Mudbuglets. Dudley praised the Mudbuglets on their work, and asked for a pizza wrapped in another pizza. However, he was wearing jet-sunglasses, and they flew off, crashed, and exploded, probably destroying some Mudbuglets. Dudley was going to need another pair of jet-sunglasses.

"Being in charge is tiring." Dudley said with a yawn, and then he started to take a nap.

Now the Mudbuglets were carrying a slice of pizza, but Dale came up and said, "We cannot go on like this any longer. King Dudley is a tyrant! Between his crazy demands, his tears of not-anger, and his inability to master the jet-sunglasses, he will destroy us all! We must put an end to him now!"

So now the Mudbuglets threw the slice of pizza, and started chanting, "Down with King Dudley!" But Dale told them to revolt more quietly. So they did.

Dudley soon awoke, tied to the throne, But he broke the ropes and asked what was going on.

"Our tiny, delicate webbing was not strong enough to restrain him! Arm the cannons!" Dale said.

"Cannons?!" Dudley asked. He thought that the Mudbuglets had gone crazy for absolutely no reason! He had to get them out, so he pressed a button that made a tube suck up the Mudbuglets and their tank, and they were sent out of the building.

"I just saved T.U.F.F. from an angry race of highly-evoluted Mudbuglets on a Saturday. I'm definitely taking Wednesday off." Dudley said.

Meanwhile, D.O.O.M. was in the forest, and Snaptrap asked Francisco, "What's our philosophical question of the day?"

"If a tree falls on Larry, does it make a sound?" Francisco read from a piece of paper he was holding.

"Wait, what?" Murray asked.

Snaptrap fired a blast at a tree, and it fell on Larry, who screamed.

"I don't know about the tree, but Larry sure did." Snaptrap said.

Suddenly, the Mudbuglet tank landed in front of Snaptrap, and he was going to crush it with a rock.

But before he could, Ollie told him to see what it was before he destroyed it.

"He's right." Snappy said.

It wasn't really Snaptrap's style, but he did.

In the tank, the Mudbuglets were chanting, "Down with Dudley Puppy!"

"These are my kind of weirdos. We all hate Agent Puppy!" Snaptrap said.

"All hail the new Great One." the Mudbuglets said, seeing him.

Snaptrap liked that the Mudbuglets thought of him as a "Great One". But now he'd have to throw out the towels he had monogrammed.

Back at T.U.F.F., Dudley was upset because he wasn't in charge of anything again. Oh well, he still had the tiny totem pole with him at the top.

Suddenly, something fired at the totem pole and destroyed it! Snaptrap, his henchmen, and the D.O.O.M. kids were there in some kind of flying thing, and Snaptrap was holding the Mudbuglet tank. Snaptrap yelled, "Bugmuplets, attack!" And the Mudbuglets came out of the tank, firing lasers at Dudley!

Dudley shrieked like a girl and started dodging the blasts. The throne was destroyed, and as Dudley ran, he realized that Snaptrap turned the Mudbuglets against him. He had to get out! So he ran to where some clear tubes were, and he went through one.

"Follow him, Butmuglets!" Snaptrap ordered, and so the Mudbuglets did as they were told.

Dudley got to the restaurant.

"About time you got here!" said Emily.

"Something terrible has happened! The Mudbuglets evoluted, and now they're after me!" Dudley yelled.

"They're after you? Why, what did you do?" George asked.

The Chief didn't care, for Dudley was finally here, and now they could eat. They were taken to a table, and the waitress handed them menus. Just as they started looking at the menus, Snaptrap showed up, saying, "There he is! Get him, Fudgebuggies!"

The Mudbuglets came out and started attacking.

"We didn't even get bread!" the Chief complained as he and everyone else started running. Atin just grabbed the kids and used Chaos Control to get them to safety.

Kitty and Dudley dodged some blasts, and now Kitty, Keswick, and the Chief were using the popcorn-blasters on the Mudbuglets. The popcorn-blasters were firing popcorn. Now Keswick was beginning to think that getting popcorn-blasters was a bad idea.

"We could have been eating popcorn this whole time?" the Chief asked. Then he and Keswick got trapped in bubbles.

Yes, some Mudbuglets were holding a bubble-maker, and even Dudey and Kitty were trapped in bubbles. Kitty said, "We're too weak from hunger to break out."

"How will you reward us for defeating our enemy, King Dudley?" Dale asked Snaptrap. Snaptrap decided that he was gong to deep-fry the Mudbuglets.

"EWW!" said Stella.

But just before he could pour them in, Dudley told Snaptrap not to do it!

"They don't deserve to be deep-fried. Deep-fry me, instead! Spare the Mudbuglets! It's all my fault!" Dudley cried. He said that there was a reason he was at the bottom of the totem pole. He wasn't ready to be in charge of anything, and he didn't deserve to be king.

"Does anyone know what he's talking about?" Snaptrap asked.

The Mudbuglets knew. They realized that King Dudley wasn't evil, he was just un-evoluted. So the Mudbuglets threw a dart at Dudley's containment bubble, and the bubble popped. Now Dudley was free, and then Dudley beat D.O.O.M. and caught the Mudbuglets' tank.

And then Atin and the kids returned to find that all was well. The Chief said that they could finally have brunch, but the waitress said that they were going to have to ask them to leave, for the war with the futuristic bugs disturbed the other customers.

"Oh man!" the kids groaned.

Back at T.U.F.F, the Chief announced that he found the Mudbuglets a good home, and in honor of Dudley's heroism, his face was above Scary Jimmy on the totem pole. Now the order from top to bottom was the Chief, Keswick, Kitty, Dudley, and Scary Jimmy.

"Yay!" Molly cheered.

Dudley asked if this meant he was in charge of himself. But no, he was in charge of turning the lights off at night.

"This is awesome!" Dudley cheered. He turned off the lights, and it was dark.

"TURN THE LIGHTS BACK ON!" Summer screamed as Kitty told Dudley that he should've waited till they were all out of the building.

"But good first try." Kitty told him.

That night, we learned that Scary Jimmy was now in charge of the Mudbuglets.

"All hail the new Great One! Scary Jimmy!" the Mudbuglets said.

"I memorized the backs of your heads." Scary Jimmy told them.

"This one worries me." said Dale.

The End

Sorry the kids didn't have much of a role in this, but they will play a bigger role in the next chapter, which is a quickie, so don't go away!


	111. Brave Kids

(A/N: Here's the quickie. This quickie was requested by **edger230**. Enjoy!)

It was a quiet day in the city of Petropolis, but the T.U.F.F agents were all at work in case a villain decided to cause trouble. Say, let's head on over to T.U.F.F. and see what's going on!

At T.U.F.F., Dudley and Kitty were in the break room, watching over George, Molly, Summer, Blossom, and Emily (Max, Annabeth, and Atin left the room a moment ago). Suddenly, a bomb flew in through an open window. Before Dudley or Kitty could snatch it up and throw it back out the window, the bomb exploded, emitting a sleeping gas that knocked them and the children out cold. As soon as they were out, two figures immediately got in through the window, left a note, and dragged the unconscious agents and children out of the building.

When Max, Annabeth, and Atin came back to the break room, they wondered where Dudley, Kitty, and the other kids disappeared to.

"Hey, here's a note." said Atin. He picked it up, and the note said,

 _We've got two of T.U.F.F.'s top agents and those future kids at our lair, and you won't get them back, no matter what._

 _Hate, Dr. Rabies and Madame Catastrophe_

"What?! They're holding Molly?! Let's go after them!" said Max.

"Wait! As much as I want to rescue George right away, I don't think the Chief knows about this! We'd better inform him in case he doesn't know!" said Annabeth.

The kids hurried to the Chief's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in!" the Chief called. When the kids walked in, the Chief was surprised to see them.

"What brings you here?" the Chief asked them.

"Look at this." said Max as they handed him the note. The Chief read the note, and he gave the young trio wrist-coms before sending them out to rescue the captured agents and children.

"Okay! Chaos Control!" Atin said, and they appeared in Dr. Rabies and Madame Catastrophe's lair. As soon as they appeared, Max, Annabeth, and Atin split up and searched for Dudley, Kitty, George, Molly, Summer, Blossom, and Emily.

By now, the captured ones had regained consciousness by now, and they were all bound and gagged in different rooms, wondering what happened, and where they were.

It didn't take long before Atin ran into 3 kids who looked similar to George, Molly, and Summer. Well, at first he thought it was them, but then he realized that their clothes were different.

"Who are you?" Atin asked.

"We're the kids of the villains that captured Dudley, Kitty, and most of the future kids." the girl who resembled Molly said.

"But in case you're wondering, we didn't take part in this." said the boy puppy, who resembled George.

"Okay. What are your names?" asked Atin.

"I'm Jafar." said the male puppy.

"I'm Ursula." said the girl cat who looked like Molly.

"And I'm Cruella." said the female puppy who looked like Summer.

"Nice. Can you tell me where Dudley, Kitty, and the others are being held?" Atin asked.

"Sure. We're not villains like our parents." Jafar said.

"Hang on a sec." said Atin. He quickly contacted Max and Annabeth, and he told them about Rabies and Catastrophe's triplets (Max remembered them from "The Doomies", but Annabeth hadn't met them yet). They showed up a few minutes later.

"You guys know where everyone is?" asked Annabeth.

"And you're really going to help us?" Max asked.

"Of course." said Ursula.

The triplets led the super-powered trio to the rooms where their friends were, and once there, Max, Annabeth, and Atin would tell the freaked-out friend what had happened, and reassure them.

Once everyone was found, Max, Annabeth, and Atin thanked the not-evil triplets for their help, but before Atin could use Chaos Control to get everyone back to T.U.F.F., Dr. Rabies and Madame Catastrophe showed up. Jafar, Ursula, and Cruella ran off, not wanting to let their parents know that they helped the good guys.

Annabeth quickly made everyone invisible, and then they attacked the villains, who never knew what hit them. Once that was done, Atin used Chaos Control to get back to T.U.F.F., and Max sped towards the Chief's office to tell him what happened. After everyone else showed up, the Chief praised Max, Annabeth, and Atin on a job well done, and he was relieved to see that Dudley, Kitty, George, Molly, Summer, Blossom, and Emily were okay.

So Max, Annabeth, and Atin received help from Dr. Rabies and Madame Catastrophe's triplets. Not bad, eh? Then again, those triplets did deserve some time in the limelight. Anyway, stay tuned for "Legal Beagle"!


	112. Legal Beagle

(A/N: I give you "Legal Beagle". Please enjoy the episode!)

It was daytime in the city of Petropolis. Dudley, Kitty, and the kids were out for a drive in the T.U.F.F. Mobile, and Dudley was driving crazily, freaking the kids out in the process.

"Dudley, careful! I've got hot chocolate." Kitty told her partner. Dudley told Kitty to just chug it, for that's what he did with his. Then again, his was iced tea.

"Dad, I don't think it's a good idea to chug things like hot chocolate and iced tea." said George.

"George is right." Annabeth said.

Just then, they came up to a sign that said "No Jaywalking", but Dudley couldn't tell, 'cause he didn't put in his contacts. Also, he didn't wear contacts and he can't read. The kids facepalmed as Kitty said that the sign said "No Jaywalking".

"Whoa, then we got a problem. That's my friend, Jay, and he is WALKING!" Dudley yelled as they passed by a blue bird who was walking down the street.

"I don't think that's jaywalking." said Blossom.

"And you're right." Atin told her.

Then Dudley slammed on the brakes, and Kitty's hot chocolate splashed right into her face as she was about to take a drink. Now her tongue was burned. Kitty was saying that her tongue burned, but Dudley said, "I don't have time for your boring stories, Kitty. Jay's on the loose!"

"Dad, be nice to Mom!" Molly said to him as he jumped out of the T.U.F.F. Mobile to get Jay.

"Hey, Jay!" Dudley said as he leaped towards Jay and tackled him to the ground. Then they got into a brief scuffle which ended with Dudley pinning Jay by sitting on his back, and as Dudley cuffed Jay, he said, "You're under arrest for you-walking!"

After throwing Jay in the backseat of the T.U.F.F. Mobile, Kitty said something, but Dudley didn't know what she was saying, 'cause her burned tongue made it hard for her to talk right.

"She said, 'that's not legal'." Emily said.

But Dudley wasn't listening, for he saw a sign for deer-crossing, and a turkey was crossing the road. Dudley thought it was illegal for that turkey to cross, so he cuffed the turkey and threw him in the backseat with Jay.

Kitty told Dudley that that wasn't what the sign meant, but Dudley said, "Did you just say you're Siamese? Because this is a really weird time to bring that up."

"I hope she's not!" said Summer. (A/N: Summer disliked the Siamese cats in "Lady & The Tramp", so she's hoping her mom isn't Siamese.)

Now there was an angry mob outside T.U.F.F., and they were booing and holding signs that said things like 'Bad Dog' and 'No Dudley'. Some people were even throwing rotten fruits and vegetables at the building.

"Look! Everyone loves me 'cause I'm keeping the city safe!" Dudley said.

"That's an angry mob. They're rioting because you keep making wrongful arrests." Kitty told him.

"Yeah, Dudley. You gotta stop doing that." said Max.

"You need to learn the law, Agent Puppy." the Chief said. They also needed to close the window because the mob was running out of fruit, and they were starting to throw winter squashes. Sure enough, a squash sailed in through the window and hit the monitor the Chief was on, and some of it even got on him. Winter squashes were the Chief's least favorite of all the seasonal gourds.

Kitty then handed Dudley a book containing all the laws of Petropolis. Dudley thought the book was in Siamese, so he told Kitty that he was gonna need her to translate.

"Ah, don't worry. I have the p-p-perfect way for Agent Puppy to memorize the laws. I used nano-technology to trans-modulate the book into a cherry-flavored hard c-c-candy." Keswick said. Dudley loved cherry, and candy, and he didn't know the laws.

"It's like you made this just for me!" Dudley said.

"I did. I call it the 'law-zenge'! (snicker) Get it?" Keswick asked. No response.

"What? No props for the word-play? Aw, you p-people are a tough crowd. (snicker) Get it? 'Cause we work at T.U.F.F.?" Keswick asked. The only response he got was the sound of crickets chirping. So Keswick told Dudley to take the candy before he went to bed, and in the morning, he'd know every law in the book.

"Yay! Free candy!" Dudley cheered.

The next morning, Kitty, Keswick, the Chief, and the kids were in the snack room. Kitty was having a hot beverage while Keswick, the Chief, and the kids were munching on doughnuts. As Kitty started to sip her drink, Dudley walked in (slamming the door on her) and announced that Keswick's lozenge worked.

"I know every law in the book. For example, jaywalking has nothing to do with being named 'Jay'. Who knew?" Dudley said.

"Everyone but you!" Kitty, Keswick, the Chief, and the kids told him.

"Also, Chief, it's illegal for a flea to wear doll's clothing." Dudley said.

"Aww, come on, it's the only thing that fits me!" the Chief said.

"And Kitty, it's illegal for girl cats to associate with scientists." Dudley said to Kitty. The he told Keswick and his kids that it was illegal to wear glasses on a day that ends in the letter 'y'." Dudley said. (A/N: He didn't count Molly associating with Lisa, Tyler, Nate, and Ariel because they weren't scientists... yet.)

"All days end with the letter 'y'. Aww, those laws can't be r-r-real!" Keswick said. But Kitty found out that, much to everyone's shock, those laws were real!

"I'm gonna have to arrest you all!" Dudley said.

"Not us!" said Keswick's children as they swiftly but reluctantly took off their glasses and slipped them in glasses cases in their pockets.

So Dudley only threw Kitty, Keswick, and the Chief into a cell.

"Dad, let them out!" George begged.

"Please, Daddy! Let them out!" Summer cried, and Lisa and Tyler were pleading with Dudley to let Keswick go while Nate and Ariel were crying, wanting their dad out of the cell.

"Dudley!" Kitty said.

"I'm too pretty for p-p-prison!" Keswick said.

"You're free to go! Lucky for you, the maximum sentence for these crimes is 1 minute." Dudley told them, opening the cell door.

"Yay!" the kids cheered. George, Molly, and Summer, ran to Kitty and hugged her while Atin led Keswick's children (who were blind without their glasses) to Keswick so they could hug him. Max, Annabeth, Blossom, and Emily just looked on in happiness.

Then the Chief showed everyone his prison tattoo, which was a winter squash with a line through it.

"When did you have time to get that?" Kitty asked.

"My arms are tiny. It only took a second." the Chief explained.

"You're still breaking the same laws." Dudley informed the group.

So Keswick took his glasses off, but like his future offspring, he was blind without his glasses. Keswick asked Kitty to help him back to his lab, but Kitty couldn't associate with him. Keswick bumped into something and said that the only good thing about being blind was that he wouldn't have to see the Chief when he took off the doll clothes.

The Chief then came out of some room, and he was wearing a cotton ball. He said it was like wearing a cloud.

"This is crazy! What kind of looney would make laws like this?!" Kitty asked, and the kids wanted to know, too.

"Daniel Boone Looney, the first mayor of P-Petropolis. He was nuts! There's a statue of him in the p-park." Keswick explained, pointing in some direction. It turned out that he was pointing at the water cooler.

"Maybe one of us should be his eyes." said Molly.

"No, Dad's probably willing to try and see without the glasses, but he's blind without them, like us." Lisa said.

"And it's nice of you guys to see for us." said Tyler.

"No problem." the rest of the kids smiled.

Then Keswick told everyone to look out the window. So they did. There was the statue of Daniel Boone Looney. Keswick explained that they say Daniel Boone Looney took all his advice from the raccoon on his head.

Dudley thought that was a smart way to govern. Then he told Kitty and the kids, "Let's go enforce the law!"

"You go on ahead. We're staying here." said Max.

"Blossom, I think we should go with them. Daddy might think I'll associate with Keswick while he and Mom are out, and I'm not allowed to do that." Molly said.

"Right." Blossom sighed.

"Then I'm going with you." Max told them.

"I'd better come along, too, so I can use Chaos Control to get you guys back to T.U.F.F. if things get out of hand." said Atin.

"The rest of us will stay here and be eyes for Lisa, Tyler, Nate, and Ariel." Emily said.

"Thanks." Ariel said.

However, before they left, Molly, Max, and Blossom instantly changed their minds about going, and they were staying at T.U.F.F. (with Atin promising Dudley that Molly and Blossom wouldn't associate with Keswick). The reason they wanted to stay behind was quite obvious: it was illegal for a cat to be in the car without being in a carrier.

Somewhere else, Snaptrap and Snappy were waiting to cross the street. Snaptrap opened an umbrella next to a horse, and the horse got spooked.

Dudley pulled up and said, "Snaptrap, it's illegal to spook horses by opening an umbrella." But Snaptrap wasn't trying to spook the horse; he was trying to sell him a stolen umbrella.

Dudley cuffed Snaptrap and threw him in the back of the T.U.F.F. Mobile. Snappy obediently followed, wondering what was going on. (A/N: Dudley hardly noticed that Snappy wears glasses, so he didn't yell at him for wearing them.)

In another part of the city, Birdbrain was sitting at a table a Chinese restaurant, and he was just about to eat his lunch. Before he could, Dudley showed up, telling him that it was illegal to eat Chinese food within 30 feet of a manhole.

"Can't I just move my table back a few feet?" Birdbrain asked.

"What? Do you have any idea how crazy you sound?" Dudley asked. He cuffed Birdbrain and threw him in the back of the T.U.F.F. Mobile.

Then the manhole-cover turned into the Chameleon, and Dudley told him that it was illegal to turn into a manhole within 30 feet of someone eating Chinese food. So the Chameleon was cuffed and thrown in the back of the T.U.F.F. Mobile.

Upon returning to T.U.F.F., Dudley threw Snaptrap, Birdbrain, and the Chameleon in a cell. And upon seeing the triplets, Snappy ran to them and asked, "What is up with your dad and these crazy laws he's been going on about?"

"Well, Dad was making wrongful arrests, so he had to learn the laws, and Keswick made it easy by trans-modulating the book into a candy. Dad took it, and the crazy laws he's been talking about were invented by Daniel Boone Looney, the first mayor of Petropolis." Molly told him.

"Is he the one who made it so your mom had to be in a carrier when she was in the T.U.F.F. Mobile?" Snappy asked.

"Apparently." George replied.

"Say, what's up with Keswick's kids? Why aren't they wearing their glasses?" Snappy asked, noticing the young geniuses.

"For some reason, Daniel Boone Looney said it's illegal to wear glasses on days that end in the letter 'y'." Nate said.

"And we're blind without our glasses!" Ariel said, frustrated.

"But all days end with the letter 'y'." Snappy pointed out.

"I know. Anyway, I'll get ya back to D.O.O.M. before Dudley yells at you for wearing glasses." Atin told him, and he did.

After Dudley had thrown the villains into the cell, he remembered that he left Kitty in the car with the windows rolled up. So he went out to get her.

Snaptrap, Birdbrain, and the Chameleon were all grumbling, and Keswick told them that he didn't know what they were grumbling about. If you did the crime, you did the time.

"You're talking to the fire extinguisher. And I was not grumbling; it was my stomach." Birdbrain said.

"Well, I'm grumbling. I think Agent Puppy made up a bunch of stupid laws, just so he could arrest us." Snaptrap said. But the Chief said that the laws were stupid, but real. They were right there in the Petropolis Book of Laws.

"May I peruse that book?" Birdbrain asked.

The Chief gave him the book, then he, Keswick, and the kids exited the room.

"Why are you reading that stupid book? You don't need to know the laws when you're a criminal, or a baby. Just a little fun-fact that I thought I'd throw out there." Snaptrap said. Birdbrain said that he was reading it because he thought it might give them some ammunition.

"Can we throw it at someone?" Snaptrap asked.

"Can we throw it at a baby?" the Chameleon asked.

"No, you deeply-disturbed moron. We can use these crazy laws to fight fire with fire, as long as we don't do it within 30 feet of a Chinese restaurant." Birdbrain said.

The next day, the Chief noticed that the cell door was open, and the villains were gone! They had escaped! Dudley said that according to the law, it was legal for a rat, a bird, and a chameleon to break out of jail as long as they called in and told them their diabolical plan.

"These laws are so stupid!" Blossom facepalmed.

"I know!" Summer agreed.

Just then, the villains called in to tell T.U.F.F. their diabolical plan, which was to blow up 321 Main Street. Dudley thank the villains, but 321 Main Street was the address of T.U.F.F.!

"OH NO!" the kids screamed.

(A/N: I should mention that Atin was getting the kids around by Chaos Control so Molly, Max, and Blossom wouldn't have to be in a carrier on the way to and from T.U.F.F.)

The Chief told Dudley, Kitty, and the kids to go arrest the villains, but they couldn't! According to the law, it was perfectly legal to blow up 321 Main Street at 10:00 a.m. on the 3rd Friday of the month.

"No way!" yelled George and Annabeth together.

"But why would Daniel Boone Looney put a law like that in the books?" Kitty asked.

"He was nuts! Look at the statue!" Keswick said, but he was pointing at Scary Jimmy, who didn't like that.

"It's not me. It's the people who live inside my head." Scary Jimmy nervously said, breaking the mop he was holding.

"As we were saying, before we were so rudely interrupted, you can't stop us because-" Snaptrap began, but the Chief interrupted again, saying, "We already know your stupid plan is legal."

"We're also going to throw a book at a baby." the Chameleon said.

"We're not doing that!" Birdbrain yelled at the Chameleon.

"Bad guys out!" Snaptrap said, and they signed off.

This was bad, for the bad guys were gonna blow up T.U.F.F. in 15 minutes, and there was no way to legally stop them! However, there was one way: a direct descendant of Daniel Boone Looney could undo his laws.

"Well, that's m-mighty convenient. His crazy great-great-grandson, George Looney, l-lives right out there in the T.U.F.F. stairwell." Keswick said. And sure enough, there he was. (A/N: I'm going to call George Looney by his first and last name so you don't confuse him with Dudley and Kitty's future son, whose name is also George.)

"George Looney really does live under the stairs." Kitty said.

"Actually, I only summer here. I winter in the T.U.F.F. Boiler Room." George Looney said.

"Mr. Looney, you've gotta help us!" Dudley said. George Looney told Dudley that first he had to prove himself by pulling the magical sword from the stone, which was really the mop in a bucket of water. Dudley took the mop out of the bucket, and George Looney said, "Excellent! I'm free of my curse! Have some taffy!" The 'taffy' was really a roll of toilet paper.

Dudley just asked George Looney to sign a document to undo his great-great-grandfather's crazy law about blowing up 321 Main Street.

"Don't forget the other laws." the twins said, still miffed about not being allowed to wear glasses.

"I'll sign it with one of my many magic pens!" George Looney said. His 'magic pens' were really french fries.

"You might wanna dip your magic pen in ketchup first." Kitty told him. He did so, and signed the document. Then he walked over to Kitty and said, "And now, you will be my bride."

"What?!" Kitty asked.

" _WHAT_?!" the kids screamed.

"I was talking to the cotton ball." George Looney said.

"Oh wow..." said Emily, weirded out.

Kitty then ran to Dudley, telling him that it was legal for them to arrest the bad guys now, and they only had 2 minutes left.

George Looney told the Chief, "If you marry me, I'll give you this bucket of rocks." But the 'rocks' were really DIAMONDS! The Chief agreed to marry George Looney (which made the kids faint), but he wasn't wintering in the boiler room.

Outside T.U.F.F., there was a lot of TNT near the building, and in 10 seconds, Snaptrap was going to push the plunger, and blow T.U.F.F. to smithereens.

"Where is Smithereens, anyway? I could never find that place on the map." Snaptrap said.

Birdbrain wondered why Snaptrap got to push the plunger, for this was his fiendish plan. The Chameleon suggested they all hold hands and push the plunger together.

"Yuck. Why are your hands so clammy?" Birdbrain asked the Chameleon.

"I turned them into clams. Like the manhole, not my best choice." the Chameleon said, holding up his hands, which were clams.

"Freeze, bad guys!" Dudley said as he and Kitty appeared.

"No way, Agent Puppy! It's 10:00 a.m., and you can't legally stop us!" Snaptrap said. But Kitty told him that a weird guy in a stairwell overturned that law with ketchup on a french fry. This meant that blowing up T.U.F.F. was now totally illegal.

"Big whoop! We do illegal things all the time." Snaptrap said. The bad guys still planned to blow up T.U.F.F., but Kitty told them that there's a $75 fine for blowing up T.U.F.F.

"Each, or combined?" Birdbrain asked.

"Each!" Dudley said.

"I'm out." Birdbrain said.

"Too rich for my blood." Snaptrap said, turning out his empty shirt pockets.

"That's a lot of clams." said the Chameleon, holding up his clam-hands.

Dudley said that there were no hard feelings. He offered them some kung pao shrimp. The villains ran to the table with said food on it, and they began gobbling it down. However, Dudley was gonna arrest them for eating Chinese food within 30 feet of a manhole-cover (which was under the table). Kitty fired a net, and it trapped the bad guys.

"Oh, darn it." the Chameleon said.

"Yes, he got us good." Birdbrain said.

"No, I mean I can't hold the chopsticks with my clam-hands." the Chameleon said. Sure enough, he didn't have a very good grip on them. Then he said, "Oh, such a terrible choice."

Later, Snaptrap, the Chameleon (who still had clam-hands), and Birdbrain were in a cell. Then Dudley came up with the news that he got George Looney to undo the rest of his great-great-grandfather's crazy laws! Keswick and his kids put their glasses back on, and the kids all cheered.

"Finally! We can see again!" Lisa said.

"This is great!" Tyler exclaimed, happy to see things more clearly again.

"So Molly, Blossom, and I can go back to associating with Keswick, and the Chief can go back to wearing doll clothes." Kitty said.

"Speaking of doll clothes, how do I look in my new Malibu Betty wedding dress?" the Chief asked. He was wearing a wedding dress, and there were 2 purple flowers at the tips of his antennas.

"Like a lumberjack." Atin replied. The rest of the kids burst out laughing in spite of the fact that they were completely weirded out.

"You're actually going to marry G-G-George Looney?" Keswick asked.

"Doin' it for the diamonds, Keswick. It's not like it's an official wedding, anyway. The justice of the peace is the mop." the Chief said, and the diamonds were all over his monitor system. Still, Dudley, Kitty, and the kids were dressed in fancy clothes for the wedding.

Somewhere outside, Snaptrap claimed that he found Smithereens; it was near Dubuque.

The End

Wow! So much craziness! And there's more to come in "The Spelling Bee", so stay tuned!


	113. The Spelling Bee

(A/N: So it's time for another episode! This episode is called "The Spelling Bee". I wonder how this one will turn out with the kids!)

It was daytime in the city of Petropolis, and a delivery person (who sounded like Don Knotts) came in with a package for somebody (Dudley, but he didn't pronounce Dudley's name right), and Dudley said, "Close enough! I'll take it!" He opened the package, and it contained a label-maker, which he had ordered.

"Breakfast is on me!" Dudley said. He was trying to make a label, but he couldn't. All he got was an 'error' message, and he couldn't put cream cheese on that.

Kitty pointed out that Dudley misspelled bagel on the order-form. Not only that, he misspelled T.U.F.F.

"What?! Oh yeah, Dad doesn't know how to read or spell in the past!" George said.

The Chief brought in a platter full of donuts, but they were all his and he wasn't sharing.

"Oh, come on! You've got more than enough to share with us!" Atin said.

"That's right! Don't be greedy!" Summer told the Chief.

But Dudley decided to put a 'do not touch' label on the platter. However, the label read 'donut touch'. The kids read the label and burst out laughing.

"Dudley, that says 'donut touch'." Kitty said. She hadn't said it very loudly, but Tammy (the secretary) heard Kitty say what the label said, and she said that the Chief was having a Donut Touch. So everyone touched the donuts. The Chief told everyone to stop doing that, 'cause 'donut touch' wasn't even a thing.

"If it's not a thing, why'd you want us to do it, then? You know, sometimes you send mixed messages." Tammy said.

"It's fun to touch the donuts." Dudley whispered to the kids while he touched the donuts, and the kids were still laughing. But their merriment was cut short when the intel alarm went off. Kitty was getting intel that someone was about to snatch all the kids at the Petropolis Elementary Spelling Bee. And what's more, Keswick and his future children were there. Keswick was picked to be the judge 'cause he was so good with kids, but his kids were just there to watch.

At the Spelling Bee, Keswick was telling a child, "Come on, you little kn-kn-know-it-all; just spell it already!"

"Dad, be nice!" Tyler said.

"Can you repeat the word?" the speller asked. Keswick was frustrated, 'cause he said the word 5 times already. He grabbed the mic and said, "The word is-" He was suddenly cut off by a loud explosion, which was caused by none other than Wanna-Bee, who yelled, "Freeze!"

"Freeze. Can you put it in a sentence?" the speller asked. Rather than doing so, Wanna-Bee pulled out a net-launcher and fired a net that trapped the spellers, Keswick, and his future kids.

"We're trapped!" Lisa shouted.

"Let us out!" Ariel begged, and she was crying because she was scared.

"Don't worry, Ariel. We'll get out of this." Nate said, trying to reassure his youngest sister.

Wanna-Bee then tried to lift the net, but it was too heavy for him, and he said, "Okay, I didn't think this through."

"You got that right!" Lisa and Tyler said in unison.

Back at T.U.F.F., Kitty said that they'd better get to that school, for what kind of monster would kidnap a bunch of kids? The screen changed, and Wanna-Bee was on the screen, saying, "It is I! The Spelling Bee!"

"Wanna-Bee, is that you?" Dudley asked. Wanna-Bee had a difficult time answering that question, but then he said that he wasn't the Wanna-Bee anymore. From now on, he was a diabolical villain called the Spelling Bee. (A/N: So we shall refer to him as such.)

"I'm super B-A-D." said Spelling Bee.

"You're super bald?!" Dudley asked, and the kids laughed out loud.

"No, you idiot! I'm super bad! And I'm taking out all the best spellers in Petropolis, because I wanna be the best." Spelling Bee said.

"So you're a super-villain who wants to be the best speller? That's your big thing?" Kitty asked.

"Bee-related villain names are super limited." Spelling Bee told her. Kitty thought he was a member of F.L.O.P.P. The kids remembered that, but right now, all they could do was wonder what happened to make him leave. Spelling Bee was still a member of F.L.O.P.P., but he was flying solo today, 'cause the others were on jury duty.

At the courthouse, Meerkat told Escape Goat to act crazy, and they wouldn't pick him as a juror, but Escape Goat was already on the jury; he couldn't escape it.

Then Spelling Bee told the group that if they wanted to save Keswick and the kids, then they should come to Petropolis Elementary School A.S.A.P.

"Can you spell that for us?" Dudley asked.

"Seriously? You don't know how to spell A.S.A.P.?" Spelling Bee asked.

Dudley said that he knew how, but then he asked Kitty how it was spelled.

"Oh puh-leeze!" the kids groaned as Kitty told Dudley that they should go.

So they went to Petropolis Elementary School. The double-doors were locked with chains, and Spelling Bee appeared on a screen on the chains, telling them that if they wanted him to release Keswick and the kids, they had to spell the word 'smart'.

"Easy." the kids said, as they knew how to spell the word. And Kitty spelled the word, but Dudley said that she forgot the silent 'g'. And he should know, 'cause 'smart' was his middle name.

"Dad, there is no 'g' in that word!" George said.

"Yeah, and I'm fairly certain that 'smart' isn't your middle name." Annabeth added.

Spelling Bee said that they spelled that super badly. So he pressed a button, and the kids sensed a trap so they quickly backed off while Dudley and Kitty were sent flying. As they were flying, Dudley saw where they went wrong. His middle name wasn't 'smart'; it was 'Donald'.

"I always get them mixed up because they both have silent 'g's." Dudley said.

"No; no, they don't." Kitty said.

Back at T.U.F.F., the Chief couldn't believe they let the Spelling Bee get away.

"Hey, Dudley's the one who made her spell the word wrong." said Max.

"Yeah, blame him." said Emily.

But the Chief wasn't talking to Dudley anymore, 'cause it was Dudley's fault everyone touched the Chief's donuts. The donuts had lots of holes (the holes caused by being touched), and they were only supposed to have one hole.

"Except for filled donuts. Those don't have a hole." Blossom remembered.

Then Spelling Bee appeared on a monitor in the Chief's office. Everyone groaned, and Spelling Bee said, "Come on, give me a break! What else would you guys be doing today?"

"We'd be touching donuts." Tammy said as she opened the door to the Chief's office.

"I'm still doing it." Dudley whispered to her, and he was holding one of the donuts.

Spelling Bee said that it came to his attention that Kitty and the kids were excellent spellers, and since he couldn't have anyone be better than him, they were his next targets.

"We're not." the kids quickly said, but they were lying. They didn't want Spelling Bee to capture them for being good spellers.

The chair Kitty was in trapped her, and the Chief said that that was on him, He got that chair from a fuzzy little guy in a yellow suit while they were out.

"What?" Kitty asked. Then rockets came out of the chair, and the Chief paid extra for the rockets.

"Chief! How could you?!" the kids screamed.

Then Spelling Bee told them they could still free Kitty if they spelled the following word correctly: partner.

The kids knew how to spell that word, but they were going to pretend that they were guessing so Spelling Bee wouldn't know the truth. However, they didn't get the chance to, because Dudley said,

"I got this! I'll just look at the letters on my 'Best Partners" trophy." He pulled out the trophy and read, "P-A-R-T..."

"You're doing it, Dudley!" Kitty said, sounding really happy. Even the kids were amazed.

"Y!" Dudley said.

" _WHY_?!" the kids shouted, but it was hard to tell if they were shouting out the letter he picked, or asking Dudley why he said the wrong letter (so I had to guess on this one).

"THAT SPELLS 'PARTY'!" Kitty shouted as she was launched away.

"MOM!" cried George, Molly, and Summer.

"You almost had it!" Max, Annabeth, Blossom, Atin, and Emily cried out, mad at Dudley. Then Dudley realized that this was his best party trophy. He gave it to himself after he threw a really good party.

"What have you done with Agent Katswell?!" the Chief asked Spelling Bee.

"She's with Keswick and the kids now!" Spelling Bee said, and sure enough, Kitty was in the net.

"Oh no! Now Kitty's trapped!" Nate said, seeing Kitty.

"We're doomed!" Ariel cried, feeling hopeless.

Spelling Bee said that the only way to get them all back was for Dudley to defeat him in a Spelling Bee. But if Dudley lost, then everyone would be doomed. And Spelling Bee spelled the word 'doomed'.

Dudley tried to spell the word 'monster', but he spelled 'toaster'.

"Oh, sweet Christmas, those kids are doomed." the Chief said.

"This is pathetic..." the kids facepalmed. They had to meet Spelling Bee at 7:00 p.m. the following night at Petropolis Elementary School.

So they didn't have much time to teach Dudley how to spell every word in the dictionary. According to the Chief, they were going to need more hours or less dictionary. Now the Chief told Dudley that they'd start with an easy word, but it was one of those words that can be spelled different ways and still sound the same. The Chief also mentioned other words that were spelled different ways and sounded alike.

Well, Dudley's mind was blown by this. Dudley said that he couldn't learn unless it was fun.

"Try watching some of the things we watch. You learn and have fun at the same time." said George.

But the Chief was going to try and make learning fun for Dudley.

"I'll teach you to spell with alphabet soup." the Chief told Dudley.

"That's not how we learned to spell." the kids said. (A/N: They learned spelling when they started school.)

Now Dudley had a bowl of alphabet soup in front of him, and the Chief told Dudley to put the letters that spelled 'apple' on the spoon. Then he could eat them.

"You mean, the more things I spell right, the more I get to eat?!" Dudley asked, sounding really happy. So he got the first three letters on the spoon, but Dudley said that he put the first 'p' second.

"There are 2 'p's in 'apple', so don't worry about that." said Emily.

But Dudley switched it anyway and added the last 2 letters. He spelled 'apple'!

"Very good!" said Summer.

The Chief was proud, and in 20 more cans, he'd be ready to face the Spelling Bee! Dudley was all for that!

On the night of the Spelling Bee, Dudley, the Chief, and the kids showed up at Petropolis Elementary School. Dudley was ready to save the kids.

"You're too late; we're doomed!" a kid said, and he and some other kids were tied up.

Spelling Bee told him that he wasn't too late; he just walked in on the 5th grade production of "You're Too Late; We're Doomed". The Spelling Bee was moved to the multi-purpose room. So they went there, and everyone was no longer in the net; they were tied up and under 5 big weights with the letters for the word 'spell' on them.

And Spelling Bee explained the rules. His random word generator would give them each a word to spell. If Spelling Bee won, the kids (the spellers and Keswick's future kids), Kitty, and Keswick would be crushed. If Dudley won, Spelling Bee would let them go.

"That's it?! No prizes?! I ate a lot of soup for this!" Dudley said.

"Dad, you would get a prize out of this: us still being here!" Molly said. If Kitty got crushed, then George, Molly, and Summer would be erased from existence, and it wouldn't be good if Keswick's future children got crushed while they were here in the past.

Spelling Bee decided to start this thing! The word generator told Dudley that his word was 'cat'. Dudley spelled the word correctly!

"YAY!" the kids (George, Molly, Summer, Max, Annabeth, Blossom, Atin, and Emily) cheered.

Then Spelling Bee got the word 'borborygmus'. He asked for the defintion, and then he did his best to spell the word right. Lucky for him, he got it.

"BOO!" the kids booed.

Then Dudley got a very easy word: 'a'.

"Oh geez, this is too easy." Max said.

"Yeah, he's got this one." Annabeth smiled.

"Can you use it in a sentence?" Dudley asked the word generator.

"You just did." the word generator replied. Dudley got the word right, and the kids were jumping up and down as they cheered.

Now Spelling Bee had to spell the word 'enlightenment'.

"YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!" Spelling Bee shouted at the word generator. He spelled the word, but guess what? He forgot the silent 'g'!

"Dudley, if you get your next word right, you'll win!" Kitty smiled.

"Come on, Dudley! You can do it!" Keswick's children said.

"Yeah, but I still don't get a trophy." Dudley said.

"But you'll still have your future family, so don't complain!" Atin growled.

Dudley's final word was 'bagel'. Now everyone was worried.

"He can't spell 'bagel'!" Kitty gasped.

"Yes, I can!" Dudley said, but he started it with an 'l'. The weights were about to fall, but before they could crush everyone, Dudley said, "No, wait!" And the weights stopped right about the captives. Dudley said that that was how you spelled 'label'. Everyone was nervous.

"Use the soup, Luke." said a flea that was probably supposed to be like Obi-Wan Kenobi from the "Star Wars" movies. It appeared next to Dudley like a spirit or something.

"Who's Luke?" Dudley asked the flea.

"Sorry, I only know you as 'Agent Puppy'. I took a stab at your first name." the flea said.

Dudley thought really hard, and then a bowl of alphabet soup appeared, and Dudley saw the letters for the word get spelled out in the soup. He spelled 'bagel' correctly!

"That is correct. Agent Puppy wins." the word generator said, and now the kids were cheering like there was no tomorrow!

Spelling Bee said that he'd be back in the only other bee persona he could think of: the Quilting Bee. But now the spellers, Kitty, Keswick, Lisa, Tyler, Nate, and Ariel were free, and Dudley pulled out his blaster and shot at the rope supporting the weight with the letter 'E' on it, and the weight fell and crushed the Quilting Bee.

Back at T.U.F.F., Dudley was praised for saving the day, and he was given a trophy. However, it was Dudley's best party trophy. The Chief forgot that Dudley could spell now, so he told Keswick to give him a couple of bucks.

Then the intel alarm went off, and Quilting Bee used his one phone call from jail to tell them that he was going to blow up T.U.F.F.! He was going to do that with his exploding quilt.

The group was standing on a quilt, and the Chief said, "Yeah, that's on me. I bought this from a fuzzy little guy in a yellow suit."

"We've gotta get out of here!" screamed Blossom.

"I got this!" said Atin. He used Chaos Control to get himself and the kids outside as Quilting Bee pressed the button.

The bomb exploded, and the Chief said that he paid extra for the bomb.

The screen was black when Tammy popped up and said, "Donut Touch at the Chief's house!"

"That's not even a thing!" the Chief yelled at her. Then they posed.

The End

Oh wow! That was fun! Stay tuned for the next episode, which is "House Broken"!


	114. House Broken

(A/N: Okay, as promised, here is the episode "House Broken". Please enjoy!)

It was daytime in the city of Petropolis. At T.U.F.F., Dudley finished a frozen treat and handed the stick to the Chief, asking, "Are we almost done building your summer house?" The Chief was building his summer house out of the sticks of frozen treats, and they weren't even close to done, so he told Dudley to keep eating more fudgesicles, for he wanted to build a deck out to Lake Cereal Bowl (a bowl of milk with some Froot Loops in it).

Dudley grabbed the bowl, but the Chief said, "Don't eat the cereal! Those are my floatation devices!"

"They won't help you for long. If they sit in that milk too long, they're gonna get soggy." Max pointed out.

"Ewwwwwww!" all the kids said. They were also haivng fudgesicles, for every little bit helped the Chief's summer home.

Just then, something flew into an open window, broke the Chief's summer home, and landed near Kitty and Keswick.

It was a rock, and it was addressed to Keswick. Then again, whoever sent it spelled his name wrong (the note attached to the rock spelled Keswick "Kesweek" (with the last 'k' backwards)).

The message was from the National Egghead and Real Dweeb Society. (N.E.R.D.S. for short.)

"I've won an Eggy Award." Keswick said.

"That's nice." Lisa, Tyler, Nate, and Ariel said.

Kitty never heard of that society before. Neither had Keswick, but they threw a rock through a window, so they must be prestigious.

"Not likely." said Blossom.

"Yeah, something is up." said Nate, suspicious.

"They're honoring me for inventing the Head-Shrinker." Keswick read on.

"Is that a device that allows you to psycho-analyze villains?" the Chief asked.

"We wish!" said Lisa and Tyler.

Keswick said that the invention literally shrunk heads, 'cause he was tired of sitting behind fat heads at the movie theater.

Kitty asked why they'd never seen this invention before, and Keswick said that he stored it at his house 'cause security at T.U.F.F. was so bad.

"Not in the future." said Ariel.

Keswick found out that the award ceremony was in Hamsterdam.

"How am I supposed to get there?" Keswick asked.

Wouldn't you know it? Another rock flew through the window with several first-class tickets to Hamsterdam.

"Okay, now something is up." said Atin, and all the kids had to agree.

Still, everyone could go, but Keswick needed someone to stay behind and water his plants.

"What happens if your plants don't get watered? Will they turn into man-eating monsters who terrorize Petropolis?" Dudley asked.

"No, they dry out and die! What is wrong with you?!" Keswick asked.

Dudley volunteered to stay, 'cause he always wanted to play with the super-cool gadgets in his house. He meant water the plants.

"We'll stay with him to make sure that's all he does." George said.

"Us too!" said Lisa, Tyler, Nate, and Ariel.

Outside, Snaptrap was glad that his plan was working. Just like him with the hot dog cart; his mom made him get a summer job.

"Aw, come on! This is a great job!" said Stella, and she was happily scarfing down a hot dog.

Ollie assured Snaptrap that soon he wouldn't have to work.

"Once all 4 T.U.F.F. agents go on a fake trip to Hamsterdam, you can tunnel under the force-field surrounding Keswick's house, and steal his Head-Shrinker." Ollie said.

"Yeah. And once you shrink everyone's heads, you'll be the best-proportioned super-villain in the city." Francisco said.

"But there's a problem with the plan: our friends are too smart to fall for Dad's trick." Snappy whispered to Melody, Stella, and Murray.

"That's right. I'll bet you anything they know something is up, and they'll most likely try to get out of going on the 'trip'." said Murray.

"And there's nothing wrong with that." Melody said.

Snaptrap didn't know how being you'll be the best-proportioned super-villain in the city translated into a steady income, but he was liking the plan. It was deliciously complex, like some Hawaiian hot dog he made, and the secret ingredient was mayo. He told Larry to try it.

"Eww. I hate mayo!" Larry said.

"Taste it or perish!" Snaptrap threatened.

Later, Keswick, Kitty, and the Chief had their bags packed, and they were waiting for a lift to the airport (you guessed it; the kids were all staying with Dudley!). Ollie drove up in the D.O.O.M. Mobile (with the word 'Limo' written on a big piece of paper and taped on the word D.O.O.M.).

Kitty thought the society was fancy, because they 'sent a limo to take them to the airport'. (A/N: You could still see that it said D.O.O.M.! How could she miss that?!)

Ollie got out and said that he was there to take them to the airport and not an abandoned warehouse.

"But you're taking them to where you said you weren't." Melody said to herself with a sigh before pulling out a tuba and playing "Mary Had A Little Lamb".

Ollie then told the T.U.F.F. agents to please put on their complimentary first-class blindfolds.

"Blindfolds? Wow, this really is first-class!" the Chief said.

"Why do we have to put these on?" Kitty asked.

Ollie said it was so they wouldn't have to see all the cheap passengers who didn't buy a first-class ticket.

"I'm so glad the others aren't here. They'd know what the plan was, but the adults wouldn't believe them." Melody sighed.

Meanwhile, Dudley and the kids were on their way to Keswick's house, and Dudley said that Keswick's house looked like a museum.

"And you know what the funny thing is? This really is the museum, not Daddy's house!" Ariel said.

Then Dudley realized where he was. He said, "Keswick's house is next door." And sure enough, Keswick's house was next door to the museum. And it was surrounded by a force-field. Dudley touched the thing to activate the force-field, and the force-field was shut off as the door to the house opened on its own.

"Wow!" said George, Molly, Summer, Max, Annabeth, Blossom, Atin, and Emily.

"Pretty neat, huh?" said Lisa.

"Whoo-hoo! I get to play with all of Keswick's dangerous stuff and water something! But what? Oh, I remember! He wanted me to water his... pants!" Dudley said.

"Dudley, Dad said you're supposed to water his _plants_!" Tyler yelled.

"Maybe you guys should water the plants, and we'll try to keep Dad from getting into your dad's stuff, alright?" Molly suggested.

"Good idea." said Nate.

So the kids followed Dudley into the house, and while Keswick's kids went to water the plants, the rest of the group followed Dudley.

What nobody noticed was the hot dog cart, and Snaptrap peeked out from behind it.

"Curses! Agent Puppy and the kids didn't go to Hamsterdam! Actually, nobody went to Hamsterdam, because it's just a make-pretend place." Snaptrap said.

"Make- _believe_ place." Snappy corrected, wondering why he and his friends were smarter than the adults.

"But still... Anyhoo, the force-field is down! This is my chance to get inside!" Snaptrap said.

Well, Snappy got in, but before Snaptrap could get in, the force-field turned on again, and Snaptrap got sent flying backwards. So it was back to Plan A: tunnel in. And Snaptrap began tunneling in.

Dudley was in Keswick's living room, and he thought it was full of high-tech stuff.

"Dad, this is Keswick's living room. It's a normal living room." said Summer.

"I'll bet Nate and his siblings know where Keswick's high-tech stuff is, but they're too smart to tell Dad." Blossom whispered.

"Well, if he gets his paws on Keswick's stuff, there will be trouble, and we don't want that." Emily said.

Dudley noticed the light switch, and he was playing with the lights. Then he saw a plant that looked thirsty, and Keswick's children watered it while Dudley said that the thirsty plant wasn't his problem; he was here to water the pants.

"Actually, we're here so Keswick's kids can water the plants!" Atin told him.

Snaptrap's tunnel led him into the kitchen, and he banged his head on the underside of the counter. The microwave and some pots and pans and things fell off and landed on him.

"What was that?!" the kids screamed, and they ran to go see what it was.

Dudley showed up with a spray-bottle and a pair of Keswick's pants (which he had sprayed), and he said, "Oh no! Something broke and I can't blame it on the kids!"

"Dad, it was somebody's fault, but not yours, and not ours." said Annabeth.

Snaptrap stood up with his head in the microwave, two pots around his torso, a pan on one hand, a metal colander on the other, and his feet were in meat-loaf tins.

As Snaptrap closed the microwave door, Dudley noticed him and found him as someone to blame.

"Actually, he looks familiar..." said Max, looking at Snaptrap very carefully.

"Psst. Guys..." a voice from the living room whispered. The kids turned around and saw Snappy, who was signalling for them to come over, so they did.

"Snappy! If you're here..." Atin said.

"Yup, Dad's here. He's trying to get the Head-Shrinker, but he tried to send everyone to Hamsterdam, but that place doesn't even exist." Snappy said.

"We knew something was odd about that, so we didn't want to go." said Blossom.

"Yeah, it's lucky you guys are smart." Snappy replied.

"You said your dad's here to get the Head-Shrinker?" Nate said.

"That's right." said Snappy.

"He can forget about it." said Annabeth.

"That's right. The only ones who do know where it is are me, my siblings, and Daddy, and we're not going to tell anybody its location." said Ariel.

"Atta girl." said Emily.

Okay, let's get back to Snaptrap and Dudley. Dudley did not recognize Snaptrap, so he thought Snaptrap was Keswick's robot butler (but Keswick's children could tell him that their dad didn't have a robot butler).

Snaptrap was giving himself away by telling Dudley who he was, but he wasn't supposed to do that, so he felt he had a concussion, but Dudley said that robots don't get concussions, then he told the robot to cook the burrito in his microwave head.

Snaptrap put the burrito in the microwave and turned it on. Well, it didn't do Snaptrap any good, 'cause he got hurt when that happened, and when it was done, the burrito was gone, and Snaptrap felt like his brain just popped.

We rejoin Kitty, Keswick, and the Chief. They just got to the abandoned warehouse, and Kitty asked Ollie if they could take the blindfolds off, but Ollie said, "Not yet. There are still cheap people around." He led them into a cardboard box, then hopped onto a stationary bike and started pedaling, making this scenery of a sky move so the unsuspecting agents would think they were in a plane.

Francisco was dressed like some sort of flight attendant, and he called himself 'Beverly', and he told the agents to fasten their seatbelts; they were about to take off.

"Vroom, vroom! We are now airborne. You may now remove your blindfolds." Francisco said.

Keswick said he was gonna leave his on and take a nap. And he did.

"There's something weird about this." Kitty said to the Chief. The Chief said that lots of people take naps on airplanes, but Kitty was referring to the fact that there were no other passengers, and the stewardess looked like Francisco in a dress (which was true).

"Hot towel?" Francisco asked, using a pair of tongs to fling a hot towel at Kitty. It hit her in the face, and she screamed and said, "I can't see!"

"Keep it down, cat-head! I'm trying to watch the movie!" the Chief yelled.

The 'movie' was really Larry putting on a puppet show of him and Snaptrap, but Larry must've broke his hand when he made the Larry puppet attack the Snaptrap puppet.

"They show the best movies in first-class." the Chief said.

"Honestly, we have a problem. Turns out that future kids are smarter than their own parents." Stella told Murray and Melody.

"Yup. Just goes to show that kids can be smarter than adults." said Melody.

"Times have changed." Murray realized.

So we go back to Keswick's house, and Snaptrap was trying to figure out where Keswick hid the Head-Shrinker.

Dudley came up with something that said 'Do Not Touch!', but he did anyway. He pressed a button on it, and it started beeping.

"It's either a bomb or an alarm-clock. Either way, I'll feel a lot safer once it's inside your head." Dudley said.

"Dad, quit messing around with Keswick's stuff!" George said as Dudley put the bomb inside the microwave.

"This cannot end well..." Snappy groaned as the bomb was put in the microwave.

The bomb exploded, and Dudley suggested the robot-butler show him around.

"Yes, I can do that, because I live here, and I'm not a rat who broke in to steal something." Snaptrap said.

"But he is what he said he's not." Snappy muttered, and the kids all nodded.

They were now in a room full of robots (Snaptrap thought they were foxy robo-maids). There was a lever by the entrance that said 'Do not turn on'. But Dudley said, "Let's turn 'em on!"

"Let's not and forget about this room!" said Summer, but Dudley pulled the lever anyway.

"Of course he doesn't listen to us." Annabeth facepalmed.

The robo-maids were all activated, and one of them said, "Time to take out the trash." So the robo-maids picked up Snaptrap and put him into a trash-compacter.

"It's a good thing I'm a robot, otherwise I'd be in TREMENDOUS PAIN!" Snaptrap yelled.

But Dudley was going to use a ray-gun he didn't know how to use to turn him back to normal.

"This is such a horrible day." Max said.

But Snaptrap managed to get his arms free, and he used them to get away, saying he'd walk off the pain as soon as the feeling returned to his legs.

Back with the other T.U.F.F. agents, Kitty noticed that the sky stopped moving. She poked her head out the (window), and she saw Ollie sipping tea. Then Ollie noticed her, and he quickly stopped and said, "I'm a bird." And he was poorly imitating bird noises.

"Chief, I know what's going on!" Kitty said.

"What?" the Chief asked as he pressed a button, making his seat-back clunk Kitty on the head, knocking her out cold. When Kitty didn't respond, the Chief figured Kitty must've been talking in her sleep.

Then Francisco said that they were about to land in Hamsterdam. Then he said, "Screeech! Landing noise. Bump. We have landed."

Now Keswick was awake, and he said, "I hate the landing part. Oh, I'm so excited! Time to get my award! Come on, Chief!" He got off of the 'plane', and he thought the plane landed in the auditorium. So he went through a door that had the word 'stage' over it.

Now Ollie was standing on the steps to the stage (he also held a pillow with a gold egg on it) while Keswick stood at the podium, and Francisco was still in his flight attendent garb, and he was hiding in a box while being the announcer at the Eggy Awards. Then he made cheering noises.

Ollie held the pillow out to Keswick, but the egg upon it fell and broke. We could see that it was a real egg, 'cause the yolk was all over the floor.

"Don't worry. There's 11 more where that came from." said Ollie, holding a carton of eggs and painting the rest of the eggs gold.

"But this isn't really real." Melody, Stella, and Murray whispered to each other.

Back at Keswick's, Snaptrap was no longer compacted, and he said it was hard to be stealthy with meat-loaf tins on his feet, but he finally lost Dudley (and the kids).

"Now to find the Head-Shrinker." Snaptrap said as he entered another room. Then Snaptrap found it, and he grabbed it.

"Once I fire this baby, I'll be the only one in town whose head is proportionate to his body!" Snaptrap said.

Before he got to the door, Snaptrap fell over, and he was free from all the metal things. And who should show up but Dudley, holding more active bombs. He said that the room that said 'Do Not Enter' was full of them.

"This whole day has been nothing but a disaster!" the kids shouted.

That's when Dudley saw Snaptrap, and he thought Snaptrap destroyed the robo-butler.

Snaptrap told Dudley that he stole the head-shrinker, and he was going to use it on everyone in Petropolis. Then Snaptrap went through the tunnel with the device, and he put the hot dog stand over the tunnel so Dudley and the kids couldn't follow.

"No biggie." said Atin, and he used Chaos Control to get himself and the kids outside.

"Thanks!" the kids said.

So Snaptrap and the kids were out, but Dudley ran into the force-field, and he wondered how to get out and stop Snaptrap before he shrunk everyone's heads.

"If I put these bombs down, I can think." Dudley said while juggling some bombs. But then he realized that the bombs could help him by blowing a hole in the force-field.

Now there were bombs lining the force-field, and Dudley saw something wrong with this plan. When the bombs detonated, he was blown sky-high, and now he saw the problem!

So Snaptrap was going to shrink everyone's heads and make a fortune selling tiny hats. He was originally going to sell the hats to stylish babies, but it turns out babies don't have any money.

"GET A JOB, BABIES!" Snaptrap yelled.

"I'm gonna crush you, Snaptrap!" Dudley yelled. Snaptrap moved to the side, and Dudley crash-landed on the ground.

"Dad, are you okay?" Summer asked, running to Dudley's side.

"Missed by a foot." Dudley said as he activated the Head-Shrinker. It shrunk Snaptrap's head! When the kids saw this, all but Snappy burst out laughing (Snappy was trying not to laugh, but failing).

"Curse you, Agent Puppy! But on the bright side, I have an endless supply of stylish hats." Snaptrap said in a high-pitched voice. (Now the kids were done in, laughing their heads off.)

At T.U.F.F., Snaptrap was in a cell, and the Head-Shrinker was aimed at him (probably to put his head back to its normal size. Dudley turned to see Keswick and the Chief, and he asked them, "How was Hamsterdam?"

"No clue. I never got off the plane. First-class was awesome!" the Chief said.

"Or maybe it wasn't." the kids said together.

Then Keswick showed his Eggy Award, but he dropped it, and it was a real egg, just like the one before.

"Dad, that's not an award." said Lisa.

"It's a real egg." said Tyler.

Then Keswick pulled out the carton, which had more gold eggs in it.

"He got ripped off." Nate said.

"Big time." Ariel added.

Then Keswick saw everyone from the trip, but they were all in handcuffs, with Kitty marching them into Snaptrap's cell.

"Agent Katswell, what have you done?!" the Chief asked.

"I'll explain it later." Kitty said, but Snappy, Melody, Stella, and Murray all said, "You 3 were tricked!"

Then Kitty noticed Snaptrap's head.

"Hey guys!" Snaptrap said, still in that high-pitched voice that sent the kids into hysterics.

"What happened to Snaptrap's head?" Kitty asked Dudley. Dudley said he'd explain it later.

"Agent Puppy, did you w-w-water my plants?" Keswick asked.

"He didn't, but we did!" Keswick's children said.

"I did wet your pants, and blow up your house! Then I arrested Snaptrap after he destroyed your robo-butler." Dudley said.

"What are you talking about?" Keswick asked.

"You don't wanna know." the kids said.

"I don't KNOW!" Dudley yelled, and he hit the Head-Shrinker, and it was going off, shrinking the heads of Keswick, Dudley, Kitty, and the Chief (but you could only see the Chief's shrunken head on his monitor). (A/N: That's right. The kids didn't get their heads shrunk.)

"Can I interest anyone in a tiny hat?" Snaptrap asked.

Then the screen went black as Francisco came up with his head all shrunk, and he said, "The End. Show is over." Then he smiled.

But before we end this episode, the kids put everyone's heads back to normal. Okay, now it's over.

The End

Whoo! It's done! Up next is "Dancin' Machine", so stay tuned!


	115. Dancin' Machine

(A/N: Now it's time for "Dancin' Machine". Only one way to find out how this one goes!)

It was daytime in the city of Petropolis. At T.U.F.F., there was a long line of kids (the future kids weren't in the line, though). These kids were auditioning to be Dudley's dance partner for the "Dance Dance Blast The Ants" competition at the Petropolis Arcade the following day.

One of the kids ran up as Dudley handed him the blaster which was used for the game, and they took their places on what looked like a dance pad for the "Dance Dance Revolution" games.

The game started, and a female voice said the name of the game as some ants got blasted. Dudley started dancing, and then he blasted some ants that appeared on the screen.

Dudley's partner wasn't that good a dancer, and then he accidentally kicked Dudley in the shin, and that caused Dudley to not blast the next set of ants that appeared on the screen. The ants turned into a big, mean-looking ant, then the words 'You Lose!' appeared on the screen, followed by the words "Game Over!"

"The game is "Dance Dance Blast The Ants", not "Dance Dance Kick My Shin"!" Dudley told the kid.

"Sorry. I got hot and my glasses fogged up." the kid explained.

"No time, I'm a busy man! Next!" Dudley yelled as the kid walked away. But he ended up walking into a trash can, and he fell into it. Then it rolled towards the other kids, and they all got knocked away.

"He could ask one of us to dance with him." Blossom suggested.

"Maybe he just doesn't think we're able to do it." Molly said.

"Well, I couldn't. I'm still learning how to dance as good as Dad." Summer said.

"But at least we wouldn't do what that kid did." Max said.

"True." said Atin.

Dudley figured that he would never win, so he quit.

"Don't give up, Dudley. I bet the perfect dance partner is right under your nose and you just haven't noticed her." Kitty said. Then she ripped off her outfit to reveal that she was wearing an outfit for dancing.

Dudley said that Kitty was totally right, but instead of asking her to be his partner, he asked Keswick.

"I thought your mom was going to be his partner." Lisa said to the triplets.

"He's not exactly known for his smarts here." Emily frowned.

"Is he sure he wants Dad for a dance partner?" Tyler asked.

"What are you saying? Dad's not a bad dancer." Nate said.

"In the past, he's unpredictable on the dance floor." Annabeth said.

"But Mommy fixed that, right?" Ariel asked.

"Yup!" Lisa and Tyler assured her.

But then Keswick said that he couldn't dance 'cause he literally had two left feet.

"If I'm not paying attention, I w-w-walk around in circles." Keswick said, and he was doing that.

"Keswick, pay attention!" George yelled.

"I know someone else you can ask!" Kitty said.

"Ask Mom!" the kids shouted.

Dudley decided to ask the Chief.

"What about Mom?" the kids asked. They were sure that she could dance better now.

The Chief came out of his office (on his monitor system), wondering if someone randomly yelled his name. Dudley asked the Chief if he'd be his dance partner.

"Absolutely not!" the Chief yelled, and he went back into his office.

"Now I have no one to be my dance partner!" Dudley said.

"Dudley, why don't you ask one of us kids, or your wife? We could help." Max suggested.

Kitty told Dudley that she could be his dance partner. But Dudley wasn't about to let her be that. He wanted to win, 'cause the prize was a master key to all the games in the arcade, and it let you play as long as you wanted. Dudley said that Kitty looked like she was stamping out an invisible hydrogen fire when she danced.

"I do not dance like that! Watch me bust a move!" Kitty said, trying to prove him wrong. She started dancing, but then Keswick said that there was an invisible hydrogen fire! He said, "Run for your lives!" But he was running in circles again, due to his two left feet.

"Watching you dance makes me long for the good ol' days. Before you started dancing." Dudley said.

"You could always ask one of us..." Molly said.

"I can get better. I can do anything I put my mind to! I just need... practice." Kitty said, and she sadly left.

"Wait for me, Mom!" Summer yelled, racing after Kitty.

"I can't believe Dudley doesn't think I can dance. I'll show him!" Kitty said.

"I just don't get why he doesn't ask any of us to dance with him. Look at George and Molly. They're as good as he is!" Summer told Kitty.

"You're good, too." Kitty said to her daughter.

"Not that good. I still need improvement." Summer said.

"So we'll improve together, then." Kitty said as she hugged her daughter.

Then Kitty and Summer noticed that they were standing right outside a building called "Snapdance Studios".

The door opened, and there stood Snaptrap in a tight outfit. Snappy was next to him in casual clothes. Snaptrap overheard Kitty and Summer, and he told them that if they wanted to prove to Dudley that they could dance, he could help them with that.

"I can help, too, Dad." Snappy said.

"You dance?" Snaptrap asked.

"Yup. I inherited your skills." Snappy replied.

So Snaptrap was going to help Kitty and Summer, although it was rather expensive.

Later, it was quitting time at T.U.F.F., and Keswick planned to leave (but he walked around in circles), and he told Dudley it was his turn to guard the Chameleon.

"I must be guarded because I'm lonely. I mean, dangerous!" the Chameleon said.

"He was arrested for turning into a game at the Petropolis Arcade." Keswick said. The Chameleon was taking quarters, but not giving any prize tickets.

The Chameleon would've gotten away with it if it hadn't been for Toby Finkle, the teenage assistant manager who banned him from the arcade forever.

Keswick was near the elevator, but he couldn't go in, so he asked if someone could nudge him into the elevator.

Dudley used some kind of contraption that made a boxing glove punch Keswick, thus getting him into the elevator.

"Thanks, Dudley!" Lisa, Tyler, Nate, and Ariel said as they hurried into the elevator.

Now Dudley was upset, because he didn't think he'd ever find anyone who could play the game with him.

"Why not us?!" the kids asked.

"I know you guys can dance, but I don't think they'll give me the key if I dance with people from the future." Dudley said.

"That makes sense." Annabeth realized.

The Chameleon loved "Dance Dance Blast The Ants", and he was known to cut a rug in his day.

Dudley decided to see how good the Chameleon was. He did some dance moves, and the Chameleon copied them perfectly.

"Oh wow!" said Atin.

"He's good!" Molly said.

"Who knew?" Max shrugged.

Dudley said it was like the Chameleon was born to be his dance partner. And then he had a great idea.

Later, the Chameleon was wearing a short-sleeved purple dress over his transformation suit, an orange girly wig, purple earrings, pink lipstick, and he had eyelashes. He asked to be called 'Denise', who was his favorite character from "The Young and The Petless".

(A/N: When the kids saw the Chameleon like that, they had to leave the room so the Chameleon couldn't hear them laughing at him.)

"Promise you'll go back to jail after we win?" Dudley asked the Chameleon.

"Promise!" the Chameleon said, though he could've been lying. Then they left to go win Dudley that key.

"He could be lying, you know." George said as they followed Dudley and the Chameleon.

"We know, but Dudley just doesn't seem to get it." Emily said.

"That's Dudley for you, I guess." Blossom shrugged.

Over at Snapdance Studios, Snaptrap and his son were teaching Kitty and Summer how to dance. Well, Summer was improving, and Kitty was doing great. However, Kitty still had a long way to go.

At the arcade, Dudley and 'Denise' were playing "Dance Dance Blast The Ants". A crowd of kids (future kids included) gathered to see this.

"Perfect! Highest score ever!" the female voice in the game said.

Everyone cheered, and Toby Finkle walked over and gave the key to Dudley and his partner. But then the key slipped and went into the air before hitting the Chameleon on the head.

"You might wanna wipe the key off. I have a sweating problem." Toby Finkle said, and his hand was wet with sweat.

"Eww!" the future kids yelled.

The Chameleon then revealed himself, and Toby said that he used his authority to ban the Chameleon.

"And now for my revenge!" the Chameleon said.

"Revenge? I thought we were here to dance!" Dudley said.

"Dad, villains are known to lie." Molly said.

"Yeah, it's a well-known fact." Annabeth said.

Then the Chameleon turned into a boot, and he booted Dudley and the kids into another room. With them out of the way, the Chameleon pulled out a bundle of TNT, which was a bomb. Everyone screamed, and they took off running, but the Chameleon caught Toby Finkle.

After rigging the bomb to "Dance Dance Blast The Ants", the Chameleon turned the key to send the game into an endless loop, and Toby would have to dance perfectly to keep to bomb from detonating.

However, he couldn't play it alone. The screen said that two players were needed! Then the bomb was getting ready to detonate! So the Chameleon had to join Toby and dance.

Let's rejoin Kitty and Summer. They were definitely getting better at dancing! After a big finish, Kitty was so happy, she was crying. Then she and Snaptrap hugged as they cried.

"Now get over there and show Agent Puppy who's got the moves." Snaptrap said. He also asked Kitty to give out half-off coupons for dance lessons.

After Kitty and Summer left, Snaptrap said he had no idea teaching would be so rewarding. Plus, he just stole her purse.

"No, you didn't." Snappy whispered. Snaptrap really stole a decoy purse that Summer had.

Back at the arcade, Toby was really sweating, and his sweat was making the dance floor slippery.

Dudley escaped from the room, and he had to help the Chameleon because Toby slipped and fell.

"Chameleon, you idiot!" the kids said, realizing what he did.

That was when the Chameleon started to get tired. And now the bomb was getting ready to detonate!

"Oh no! I need a partner! Kitty's the best partner ever, if only she could dance!" Dudley said.

"So he admits that Kitty's a great partner!" Max said.

"YAY!" the kids cheered.

That was when Kitty and Summer showed up, and Kitty said that she can dance. Dudley was scared, though, but Summer said, "It's okay, Daddy! She learned how!"

Kitty kicked the Chameleon away, and she started dancing in his place.

"She's dancing great! How?" asked Emily.

"Snaptrap and Snappy taught her how. They even helped me improve." Summer replied.

"Snaptrap and his son did that?! WOW!" said Blossom.

Dudley was surprised that Kitty knew how to dance now, but he didn't think he could dance much longer.

"That's okay. You go disarm the bomb, I'll stay here and dance both parts." Kitty said.

This kids gasped, and Dudley said, "That's impossible! But if there's anyone I have no choice but to trust on the dance floor, it's you!"

"Whoo-hoo!" the kids cheered.

So now Dudley was disarming the bomb while Kitty used the moves she learned from Snaptrap and Snappy to dance.

Finally, the bomb was disarmed. Kitty could stop dancing, but she was about to beat the high score.

Suddenly, the game was turned off.

"What the-?!" shouted George.

Then the kids looked to see Dudley holding the plug, and he told Kitty, "Couldn't let you do that. It was my high score."

"Oh, come on! You weren't complaining when we beat your records in "Mario Party" games!" the triplets yelled.

"But I'm sure that's in the future." said Atin.

"Yup." said Summer.

The next day, the Chameleon was in his cell at T.U.F.F., and the Chief was near the lizard, saying, "This is fantastic!"

"Thanks, Chief. We did what we had to as T.U.F.F. agents." Kitty said. But the Chief was talking about a bendy-straw he got out of a cereal box. It turned green in milk (but it was already green, and not in milk).

"Every minute of my life is a miracle!" the Chief said, hugging the straw.

"Kitty's awesome dancing saved the day!" Dudley told the Chief.

"I can't take all the credit. Snapdance Studios taught me all I needed to know about dancing and more!" Kitty said.

Then everyone danced and sang a song that went like this:

" _Snapdance Studios, where you'll shake your behind!_  
 _You'll dance so good, it should be a crime_!"

Then it cut to Snapdance Studios, where Snaptrap and Snappy sang, "Because it is." Then they struck a pose.

The End

Wow! That was quite the episode! Stay tuned for the next episode, which is "The Good, the Bad, and the Quacky"!


	116. The Good, the Bad, and the Quacky

(A/N: Okay! We've made it to "The Good, the Bad, and the Quacky"! Let's see how the kids handle this episode!)

A voice was heard, saying, "Since the dawn of civilization, the forces of good and evil have been locked in an epic struggle. Welcome to Petropolis' new hit reality show, "Good Versus Evil"! Who will reign victorious?"

During that, we saw a knight fighting a dragon, two pirate ships firing their cannons at each other, and some criminals in a van, shooting lasers at the cop car behind them. Then we went to a studio where the show was held, and on the stage were two sides. One side had the word good, and the T.U.F.F. agents burst through that side (and the kids cheered), and the other side had the word evil, and Snaptrap, the Chameleon, and Birdbrain came through that side.

"Good will dominate! We can take anything evil throws at us!" Dudley declared.

"What if evil throws razor-sharp boomerangs at you?" Snaptrap said, and he threw one at the T.U.F.F. agents.

"Dad, you know boomerangs come right back, don't you?!" Snappy asked from the audience. (A/N: Although Snappy is once again away from his friends, he's okay because the other kids are here, so he's not very lonely.)

Sure enough, the boomerang didn't hit the T.U.F.F. agents, and it did head back to the villains.

"Evil didn't think this through!" Snaptrap yelled, and they all ducked as the boomerang sliced the rope that held some kind of bag, and a HUGE bag landed on the villains.

"That's gonna smart." Snappy winced.

Then the voice from earlier said, "And here's your host, convicted felon and disgraced children's entertainer, Quacky the Duck!"

Quacky said that this was a legitimate T.V. show, not a plot to have his enemies destroy each other on live T.V.

"It's the latter." George muttered.

"And we all saw that coming." said Atin.

"Who didn't?" said Emily.

At that moment, the audience cheered, but then they abruptly stopped cheering and started fighting.

"Probably Dudley." said Max.

"Why are we not surprised?" Lisa and Tyler muttered.

"Why is the audience slapping each other?" Quacky asked the Sharing Moose. It turned out that the Sharing Moose misspelled 'clap'. He spelled it 'slap', and the audience did whatever the sign said.

"How could he spell 'clap' wrong?! That word is so easy to spell!" Nate exclaimed.

"Yeah! Maybe the Sharing Moose needs to go back to school and learn how to spell." Ariel said.

"You said it, Ariel." Blossom agreed.

The Sharing Moose pressed a button, and 'slap' turned into 'clap', so the audience stopped fighting and began clapping.

"Looks like the audience is stupid, too." said Summer.

"Yeah, we're not following the sign." Molly said.

The Sharing Moose said that whoever won the competition would receive and all-expenses-paid trip to the grand opening of Quacky World water park, and he held up a poor excuse of a brochure for the park.

"Okay, that's just lame." Annabeth said.

"You're absolutely right." George said as he slipped an arm around Annabeth's shoulders.

Then Dudley nabbed the brochure, and he really wanted to go to that water park.

Now it was time to get to know the contestants. First, we were going to learn about Team Good.

"I'm Dudley Puppy. I'm the T.U.F.F team leader; says so on the screen." Dudley said, but Kitty pointed out that it really said that he tricked them into coming there. Dudley had told them they were playing for charity, that they were helping the needy. Dudley said that he needed to go to Quacky World.

"Why did he do that?" Max groaned.

Just then, Kitty noticed that the Chief didn't look okay. It turns out that the Chief freezes up on camera.

"Well, then w-why did you come on T.V.?" Keswick asked.

"I was tricked by the needy." the Chief replied.

Then Keswick said that he was on T.V. to meet girls.

"Dad, just go back to T.U.F.F. and wait for Mom to show up." Ariel said.

The screen read that Keswick wouldn't meet girls.

"Except for Mom." Tyler said.

"That's right." Lisa smiled.

And now it was time to learn about Team Evil. First, we learned about the Chameleon. He said that he was thrilled to be a member of Team Evil, but Birdbrain said they weren't calling themselves that.

"Yes, we are. Read the screen." the Chameleon said.

Then Birdbrain started talking, but he was being boring. The screen read that Birdbrain's boring. (A/N: He even made the kids fall asleep.)

Then the camera panned over to Snaptrap, who was munching on a cupcake. Snaptrap said he was here because he was hiding from the law... in an abandoned warehouse, but Quacky turned it into a T.V. studio. And if they were the Feds, he's not here. The screen read that Snaptrap is a loser.

Quacky decided it was time to move on to the first challenge: the cupcake bake-off!

"Dad might win this one." Snappy said.

"That's right. The Chief said Snaptrap is a wizard with desserts." Molly remembered. (A/N: He said this back in "Dog Dish". Check if you don't believe me.)

Then the kids heard Kitty ask 2 questions: was the mixer (it was a hand-mixer) a 5-speed mixer, and were those hand-grenades next to the flour?

"Oh no!" yelled Atin.

"I can't believe this!" Emily yelled.

"Quacky, you jerk!" Blossom shouted.

Quacky answered 'yes' to both of those questions, and he said that they could win this round by baking the best cupcake, or annihilating each other.

"Whatever you're more comfortable with." Quacky said as Snaptrap produced a mace with some kind of wire wrapped around it.

Then the round began.

"I can't believe this!" said Lisa.

"I know! Quacky's trying to kill our future parents!" Tyler scowled.

"Because of him, we might cease to exist!" Nate moaned.

"B-b-but I d-d-don't wanna d-d-disappear!" Ariel said.

"We'll make sure that doesn't happen!" Max said.

"Yeah. If we have to, we'll teach him a lesson he won't forget!" Annabeth promised.

Getting back to the game, Dudley didn't know cupcakes were baked. He didn't know what they were gonna do.

"My trip to Quacky World hangs in the balance!" Dudley yelled.

"Dad is being overly dramatic." George said.

"He's acting like not going to Quacky World is the end of the world." Summer sighed.

The Chief told Dudley to calm down, but then he was frozen with fear again.

So Keswick said he would bake, 'cause ladies love a man who's good in the kitchen. He told Dudley and Kitty to keep the bad guys from annihilating them. Well, the only ones trying to do so were Snaptrap and Birdbrain. The Chameleon was trying to make cupcakes.

Kitty was firing her blaster at the villains, and Dudley was using a frying pan as some kind of shield. Then one of the zaps hit Quacky and turned him into a cooked duck. Seeing him like that had the kids holding their sides with laughter!

Then Kitty pulled the pin from a grenade and threw it at the villains. Snaptrap caught it in a skillet and sent it flying towards Quacky (back to normal now), who caught it. When it exploded, his beak wound up on top of his head. The kids found this funnier than him being turned into food, and they continued to laugh like crazy!

Now the round was over, and Keswick and the Chameleon pulled their cupcakes out of the oven.

"Since you guys didn't blast each other to smithereens, I guess the cupcakes will decide the winner." Quacky said. He ate one of Keswick's cupcakes, and it exploded, temporarily making his beak look that of a pelican's. It even broke his teeth.

"Whoops! Oh, this wasn't my cook book, this was my bomb book!" Keswick said, holding out the book.

"Really?" Keswick's children asked.

Then Keswick said, "See, ladies; you get all this and a sense of humor."

"That Mom will appreciate." Ariel said to herself.

Then Quacky tried one of the Chameleon's cupcakes. He said it was good, and it didn't explode. So Team Evil won this round.

"Oh man..." the kids facepalmed.

Then Dudley said that maybe he was a little upset that they didn't win, but he kept it to himself. No, he didn't. He threw the bag of flour on the ground, then kicked away their baking counter. He yelled at his teammates that he'd never get to go to Quacky World after all that trouble he went through to trick them.

"Dad, get a grip!" the triplets yelled from the audience.

Then the Chameleon said that he used his famous cupcake recipe, and the secret ingredient was poison. Then we saw Quacky with his head in a bucket, and he was barfing. He pulled his head out to say, "Cut to commercial!" And then he threw up some more.

Later, the show was back, and the next challenge was a robot war. Each team had 15 minutes to construct a robot out of ordinary household items, and various deadly weapons. The robots would then battle each other to the death, hopefully (to Quacky) annihilating all of the contestants in the process.

"The challenge begins as soon as we're safe in our laser-proof bunker!" Quacky said, and he and the Sharing Moose ran off. But before Quacky went down, he said, "They're sure to destroy each other this time!"

The teams grabbed when they needed and got right to work.

Quacky and the Sharing Moose were hiding in their bunker, but then there was an explosion that destroyed a big part of the bunker. The T.U.F.F. robot was being controlled by Keswick, and he made the robot pick up a big part of the bunker to use as a shield, and Team Evil's robot (controlled by Snaptrap) fired a laser. However, the shield sent the blast to Quacky and the Sharing Moose. Once again, Quacky's beak ended up on top of his head again.

Then Team Evil's robot fell on top of the duo, so this round went to T.U.F.F. This, naturally, got Dudley all excited, and he ran, accidentally causing their robot to fall, and it landed on Quacky, leaving only his beak visible, saying, "Go to commercial!"

A black and white screen popped up, and a little man was there with the words "Oops! We're experiencing technical difficulties! Please stand by."

Quacky told the Sharing Moose that they may have struck out on the first two challenges, but there was no way they'd make it out of this next one alive! This was the Gauntlet! Quacky then said that even if they made it to the end of the Gauntlet, there was a 99% chance it would blow up in their faces. Literally. He rigged a bomb to the final challenge.

The audience cheered, and Quacky said, "Man, you guys are dark."

"They're just doing what the sign tells them to do." the Sharing Moose said, and so they were. The sign said "applause". Then the Sharing Moose wanted to try something. He pushed a button, and the sign changed from "applause" to "throw us your wallets". And the members of the audience did just that.

"Oh, how dumb are these people?!" Annabeth said.

"Dumber than mud." Summer guessed.

Quacky was surprised that the audience really did do what the sign said.

"Oh, that's just plain wrong!" Keswick's voice was heard saying. Then we saw a platform over this shark tank in the challenge, and the contestants were on it. Boy, did they look angry! Then Keswick said that he was referring to the annihilating them all thing. Actually, that and the wallet thing were bad.

"You guys heard all that?" Quacky nervously asked.

"Next time you wanna gloat about your plans to destroy us, make sure your mic is off." Kitty said.

The platform made it to the water, and Quacky said they had 5 minutes to get through the Gauntlet. However, their 5 minutes began 4 minutes ago!"

"You cannot be serious!" Molly yelled.

"That's it! I know a duck who's going down!" Snappy shouted.

"So do we!" Keswick's children yelled.

Yeah, this made the kids really mad, and they were going to teach Quacky and the Sharing Moose a lesson if something went wrong!

Dudley assured the others that they could do this. With the villains' criminal minds, and the T.U.F.F. agents' secret agent skills, they could work together to survive, and get Dudley to Quacky World.

"Dudley isn't going to let go of that, is he?" Atin said.

"Probably. He's not thinking clearly because of Quacky's water park." Annabeth said.

"I know exactly how to deal with sharks." Snaptrap said, and he pushed Birdbrain into the shark tank. Then Snaptrap told everyone to walk across his body while it was still floating. And they did.

Birdbrain told the others to go on without him. Then the sharks came up.

"I was just saying that to sound brave!" Birdbrain said before the sharks got him under the water.

Dudley peered at the next part of the challenge. It looked like a long hallway with little holes in the walls. He started to walk into the room, but the Chief stopped him and said, "I've seen this before, in Flea-etnam. Let me go first."

The Chief hopped off his monitor system, and when he touched the floor, darts shot out of the holes in the walls! He jumped past all the darts, but right at the end, a dart got him!

"AHHH! I've been hit! I'm not gonna make it! When you tell my story, say I went valiantly!" the Chief said.

"You weren't hit. The arrow just pierced your shirt." Kitty assured the Chief, and she and the others (Birdbrain included) were all at the end now, too.

"Don't take this away from me." the Chief said.

The next leg of the gauntlet looked like a room where buzzsaws came out of the wall and the ground, and some even hung from the ceiling!

When Keswick saw this, he hoped girls found it attractive when guys fainted from fear. And then he did.

"I could turn into a tank, so we can get through the buzzsaws unharmed!" the Chameleon suggested. So he turned into a tank, and Dudley, Kitty, and Snaptrap got in (really, they were the only ones who did). They seemed to be doing well, but it wasn't long before a buzzsaw popped up from one of the cracks the tank was driving over, and Dudley, Kitty, and Snaptrap were thrown out of the tank. Luckily, they were alright, but the Chameleon was still a tank, and cut in two!

Now it appeared to be the final part of the Gauntlet. A voice was saying, "What the contestants don't know is that one of these doors is booby-trapped, and only one will lead them to the final challenge."

"Well, we know NOW!" Dudley yelled.

Snaptrap tried Door #1, but that wasn't the safe door, because he was yelling in pain. When he came out, he looked really bad, and he said that there wasn't a booby-trap, per se, but there was an industrial-grade wood-chipper rigged to the doorknob. Then he fainted.

"Looks like it's just you and me, Dudley." Kitty said, and she opened Door #2. She and Dudley cautiously entered the room, and then they found a wheel like the one for "Wheel of Fortune!", only this one was mounted to the wall, and it mostly had "Ka-boom" on it, and only one slot had "Quacky World" on it. The chances of landing on Quacky World were 1,000,000 to 1!

"Actually, it's 520 to 1." Dudley said.

"How do you know that?" Kitty asked. Dudley answered that while other kids were learning valuable life skills, he was practicing his one true talent: spinning giant wheels that were mounted on walls.

We then went to a flashback of Dudley as a young puppy, and Peg said, "Okay, sweetie. Spin the wheel! Let's see how you're spendin' Saturday."

Little Dudley spun the wheel, and it landed on 'ice cream'. He was happy, and he asked, "Who needs valuable life skills?!" (A/N: He will when he's older.)

Now we go back to the present, and Dudley said that he owed his happy childhood to spinning wheels mounted on walls. Kitty said that that made sense... for him.

"Go for it!" Kitty said, pushing Dudley towards the wheel. Dudley spun the wheel, and he and Kitty watched in worry. The wheel ended on a Ka-boom that came after Quacky World!

"Oh no!" Kitty exclaimed.

"Wait for it!" Dudley told her.

The wheel somehow went back one, and it was on Quacky World! Dudley and Kitty were safe, and they deactivated the bomb!

"You did it, Dudley! You spun a wheel... really well!" Kitty said.

"It's all I'm good at!" Dudley said.

Realizing that their plot failed, Quacky told the Sharing Moose to grab as many wallets as he could, and get out of there!

They ran into Keswick, and the sections where the audience sat moved together, blocking one of the exits.

"What's goin' on?" the Sharing Moose asked.

The sign read "block their escape", and then Keswick pushed a button that made a rounded cage with no bottom slam down on the villains, trapping them.

The voice asked Dudley what he was gonna do now that he won "Good Versus Evil".

"I'M GOING TO QUACKY WORLD!" Dudley shouted. Then Kitty reminded him of something, so Dudley said that he'd go after they took Quacky and the Sharing Moose to jail.

"We'll be back with another thinly-veiled plan to destroy you!" Quacky declared.

"I'll be there... to fall for it, like I always do!" Dudley said.

"No, you won't!" said Nate. Sure enough, the kids somehow got into that cage and beat Quacky and the Sharing Moose to a pulp.

Then we were at Quacky World, and we saw Dudley in red swim trunks with bones on them, Kitty in a black bikini, and Keswick in vermilion swim trunks. They were going to go down one of the slides at the park. But when the slide got to the loop, the agents' wallets fell out (who keeps their wallet in their swimsuit?), and the bad guys below caught them in nets.

Snaptrap said that they may have lost the game, but those wallets bulging with cash made great consolation prizes.

"If they weren't fake wallets full of play money!" Snappy whispered to the other kids, and it turned out that they had the real wallets safe and sound the whole time!

The End

Whoo, what an episode! Stay tuned for the next episode, which is "Pup Goes the Weasel"!


	117. Pup Goes the Weasel

(A/N: Whoo! Another episode! So this one is "Pup Goes the Weasel". Now let's see how the kids handle this one.)

It was daytime in the city of Petropolis. At T.U.F.F., Kitty was at her cubicle, doing something on the computer. Dudley was heard laughing, and then there was a popping sound heard. Kitty thought Dudley was making popcorn, but he bubble-wrapped his cubicle.

"Now I can be totally reckless, and there are no consequences." Dudley said after leaping at the bubble-wrap and popping more of it.

"Dad, it's still a dumb idea." George said.

That was when Keswick, the Chief, and Keswick's future children showed up, and Keswick had intel that Dudley had been totally reckless, and there were terrible consequences. Dudley was about to say what that meant, but he was reckless all the time, so it could mean anything.

"It means you've wrongfully imprisoned a dangerous criminal, and now he's vowed to get revenge on you." the Chief said.

"Well, if the criminal is dangerous, then it's not wrong to imprison 'em." Summer pointed out.

"She does have a point." Lisa said.

"You're not narrowing this down for me." Dudley said.

"You're being hunted by The Weasel!" the Chief said, and a monitor above the group showed a picture of said villain with the word "Wanted" above him.

"NOT THE WEASEL!" Dudley yelled. The kids didn't know what was so bad about the Weasel, so they shrugged their shoulders.

Then the closet door opened, and Snaptrap peeked out, asking, "Did someone say 'The Weeeeeeeeeeasel'?"

Dudley asked Snaptrap what he was doing in the closet, and Snaptrap said that he always eavesdropped in there, and he wasn't surprised that they hadn't noticed. Keswick wore him as a coat for 2 days.

"I thought that coat had looked familiar." Tyler said.

"Yeah. Knowing that it really was Snaptrap is so wrong and creepy." said Nate, shuddering.

"Say what you want. I was warm and well-dr-dr-dressed." Keswick said.

"You can't be well-dressed with Snaptrap on you." Ariel said.

"Anyhoo, when did The Weeeeeeeeeeasel get out of jail?" Snaptrap asked.

The Chief asked Snaptrap why he kept saying the Weasel's name like that. Snaptrap said that it sounded more ominous, and the villain spelled his name with 9 E's.

"So who is he?" Kitty asked.

"That's what we'd like to know." said Max.

Snaptrap explained that he was the scariest criminal in Petropolis. He's committed countless crimes. But not the one Dudley arrested him for; that was all Snaptrap.

"Okay, now I see how he wrongfully arrested that guy." Molly said, and the kids all nodded.

Kitty asked where she and the kids were when this happened, and Snaptrap told her that it was the weekend she took her mom and the kids to Santa Barbara, and without them around, Dudley was kind of a boob.

"You mean he already isn't?" Atin said to himself.

Then Snaptrap told the group that that's how he knew he could frame The Weasel, and get away with some easels.

So Dudley was blaming Kitty for not being there to tell him he was wrong.

"Don't go blaming Kitty!" Annabeth said.

Then Snaptrap said that The Weasel was totally responsible for the measle outbreak somewhere, and we saw the villain in a lollipop factory, licking the lollies. And then we saw people with the measles, and somebody said, "The Weasel's given us the measles!"

Snaptrap knew that he was after Dudley, and Snaptrap was next.

"You guys gotta hide us! He could pop up anywhere!" Snaptrap said.

"What about me?" asked a small voice. Then Snappy peeked out of the closet, and the kids were happy to see him, but he too was worried about The Weasel.

"It's true!" Keswick said, and then he had a weasel puppet, but everyone took it to be The Weasel, and they all screamed. But then Keswick laughed and said, "Aw, relax! It's just a weasel puppet. I've been wearing it for over a year, w-w-waiting for the perfect moment to whip it out."

The Chief said he was going to send the 12 of them to a safe house (Kitty, Dudley, Snaptrap, George, Molly, Summer, Max, Annabeth, Blossom, Atin, Emily, and Snappy), while he, Keswick, Lisa, Tyler, Nate, and Ariel tried to locate The Weasel.

"Why do I have to go?" Kitty asked.

"I'm not leaving Bubble Boy and Closets McGee alone together with the kids." the Chief said.

"Point taken. What's our cover story?" Kitty asked.

Keswick said that the cover story was a mom and her tween twins, and 9 younger kids.

Then Kitty, Dudley, and Snaptrap were pulled up some tubes, though Snaptrap tried to not get sucked into the tube, but he did. When they returned, Dudley and Snaptrap were wearing matching red and yellow striped shirts and propeller caps. Kitty's hair was a different color, and she wore lipstick, a purple necklace, a purple shirt that was off-the-shoulder, two purple bracelets, black capri pants, and purple high-heeled sandals. (A/N: Kitty is also wearing purple eye-shadow, but we don't notice till later.)

"You look stupid." Snaptrap said to Dudley.

"Kitty, he said I'm stupid!" Dudley whined.

"Don't listen to him, Agent Katswell! I mean, Mom! He's a stupid tattle-tale!" Snaptrap said.

Kitty told them to please hurry up and find The Weasel.

Later, the group stood in the backyard of some house, and Kitty told the Chief that this house wasn't exactly 'safe' while Dudley and Snaptrap were having a slap-fight that the kids were trying to break up.

"Did I say 'safe'? I meant 'cheap'." the Chief said. He explained that it was his cousin's house, and he got a great deal because his cousin was out of town and didn't know they were there.

Also, the house was between a Penitentiary and an Insane Asylum.

The Chief said not to break anything, but Dudley walked right through the screen door, breaking the screen, and when he was inside, he yelled, and we heard something break.

"He broke something!" Snaptrap tattled.

"Tattle-tale!" Dudley said with part of a broken teapot on his head.

"Guys, let's try to get along just this once." Summer said.

"Dad isn't exactly one to listen." said Snappy.

"This is going to be extremely diffcult." said Blossom.

In the bedroom, there was a bunkbed (the kids still had their sleeping bags, and Snappy brought one, too), and Dudley said that he called the top bunk.

Snaptrap said that the top bunk was his, 'cause it was safer. That way, if The Weasel came in, he was totally gonna eat the bottom bunk guy first.

"He won't eat anybody. You've got us here to pound him." Annabeth reminded them.

"She's right. The Weasel won't hurt you as long as we're around to kick his sorry behind." Emily said.

Dudley asked Snaptrap why he thought he called it. So Snaptrap decided that they should settle this like mature adults. But he was kidding; who did that?

"I'm afraid we'll have to teach them a lesson first." George sighed as Snaptrap and Dudley started fighting.

Then Dudley and Snaptrap were pressed against the window.

"Say 'uncle'!" Dudley said, although it wasn't that clear.

"Weasel!" Snaptrap said.

"No! 'Uncle'!" Dudley said.

"I'm saying the right thing! Look!" Snaptrap said, still against the window. There was The Weasel, standing by some trash cans. Then Dudley, Snaptrap, and the kids were all screaming, and Kitty raced in, wondering why they were screaming. Dudley told her that The Weasel was right outside, but when she looked, he wasn't there.

"No one's out there. You guys are imagining things." Kitty said.

But Snaptrap and Dudley were telling her that he was there, and they were describing him, or maybe they were just hungry.

"Maybe some sandwiches will make you sane." Kitty told them.

They both called the first sandwich, so that was a jinx, and then they yelled for Kitty, but there were no talksies after jinxies, and they fought again.

Now Kitty was spreading jelly on some bread, but then we saw Dudley clinging to one of her legs, and she told him that it was really hard to make the sandwiches with the two of them clinging to her legs.

"Well, it's not easy to cling when you're moving around so much, Mom!" Dudley said, and we saw Snaptrap clinging to Kitty's other leg.

"Guys, would you relax?" Snappy told Dudley and Snaptrap.

But then Kitty noticed that she was out of peanut butter, so she asked Dudley and Snaptrap if they could go down to the dark, scary basement and see if there was more in the pantry.

"Are you crazy? The Weasel could be down there!" Dudley said.

Kitty let out a frustrated noise, and she pulled herself free before falling down to the basement.

Then the sound of "Pop Goes The Weasel" was heard, and it sounded like it was coming from an ice cream truck.

"I call first cone! Jinx! Mom!" Dudley and Snaptrap yelled together. Then they fought.

Then it cut to outside, where we saw the ice cream truck, but the driver was in shadow. Dudley and Snaptrap's fight took them outside, and we saw that the driver was none other than...

"The Weasel! Jinx! Mom!" Dudley and Snaptrap yelled, and they ran screaming back into the house, where the kids looked concerned as they watched Dudley and Snaptrap nail some boards over the door.

Then Snaptrap and Dudley were trying to run, but their shirts got caught in one of the nails, and they couldn't move.

Kitty came in and fed Dudley and Snaptrap their sandwiches (the kids fixed their own sandwiches), and freed their shirts. She opened the door, and The Weasel was not there. She told them that they needed to calm down.

"Why don't you go take a nice, long, soothing bath?" Kitty suggested.

"No way! We'll be sitting ducks in there! Literally! I bathe in a duck suit." Snaptrap said.

"Well, you won't get very clean that way." said Annabeth.

"She's right. How do you expect to get clean while you're wearing a duck suit?" Max wanted to know.

"Luckily, Dad takes showers in the future, and no, he doesn't wear the duck suit." Snappy said.

"How do you know?" Emily asked.

"I know." Snappy replied.

Then Kitty told Dudley and Snaptrap that she read up on weasel facts and learned that weasels are terrified of bathtubs. She promised they'd be perfectly safe.

"We believe that! Jinx!" Dudley and Snaptrap said in unison.

"Race you to the tub!" Dudley said, and he was running to the bathroom. Snaptrap said it was gonna take a minute for him to squeeze into his duck suit.

"Honestly, you won't get clean in that thing!" the kids told him.

Then Kitty was in the living room with the children, and she flopped down on the couch, put her feet on the footstool, and said, "Finally, some peace and quiet."

Not for long! Dudley and Snaptrap rode the bathtub downstairs, and not surprisingly, Dudley was still in his clothes, and Snaptrap was in the duck suit. They even mowed down poor Kitty.

"Well, they're never going to get clean." Molly sighed.

"What are you idiots doing?" Kitty asked Snaptrap and Dudley.

Dudley said that he and Snaptrap were geniuses, 'cause they figured out how to get around and stay safe from the weasel. However, this earned them a time-out, so they got out of the tub, lugged it over to the corner where they were to sit, and sat on the sides of the tub.

While this went on, Kitty contacted the Chief, hoping they found The Weasel. The Chief thought he saw The Weasel, but it was Keswick's puppet.

"Hey, Chief!" Keswick called out, showing him the puppet again.

The Chief freaked out, and a hand holding a mallet came out of the Chief's monitor and hit Keswick on the head. The puppet fell off, and Keswick's hand was swollen.

"I hate to say it, Daddy, but you kinda deserved that." Ariel said.

"She's right, Dad." Nate said, and Lisa and Tyler nodded in agreement.

Kitty decided to go to bed, 'cause Dudley and Snaptrap were too crazy for her.

"I think you accidentally said 'crazy' when you meant 'adorable'." Dudley said.

"Nope. She meant crazy." said Blossom.

"Good night!" Kitty yelled.

"See what you did?!" the kids griped. George, Molly, and Summer went to be with Kitty, so Max, Annabeth, Blossom, Atin, Emily, and Snappy went to another room to talk.

In the room Kitty was staying in, Kitty flopped onto the bed and turned off the light. Suddenly, a loud noise was heard, so Kitty turned the light back on, and Dudley and Snaptrap were still in the tub, which was now on the bed with Kitty.

"Oh, for the love of...!" George facepalmed.

Then the sound of thunder was heard, and the power went out! Dudley and Snaptrap were scared, but the kids pulled out flashlights, so at least they had some light.

Kitty told Snaptrap and Dudley to calm down, 'cause it was just a thunderstorm. She was going to go down to the basement to reset the fuse.

"I think The Weasel's behind this!" Dudley said. And Snaptrap was sure that he cut the power to lure them out of the bathtub.

"You two are being ridiculous!" Kitty said. She left the room, but then she screamed.

"MOM!" the triplets cried.

"The Weasel got Kitty!" Dudley exclaimed.

"Maybe he didn't, 'cause we're still here!" said Summer. It was true; George, Molly, and Summer were still around.

Suddenly, the bed broke under the weight of the tub, and then the tub fell through the floor, into the kitchen.

"Hey, guys!" said Max, Annabeth, Blossom, Atin, Emily, and Snappy. They were there, holding flashlights.

Dudley and Snaptrap were scared that The Weasel would show up, 'cause he had to have heard what happened.

 _ **DING!**_

Dudley and Snaptrap thought the sound was The Weasel, but it wasn't. It was the toast Snaptrap made before he got into his duck suit.

Then a popping noise was heard, but it was some of the bubble-wrap Dudley brought from his cubicle.

Then the thunder and lightning happened, and who should show up but...

"THE WEASEL!" the kids screeched, getting into attack position.

The Weasel told them that he reformed. He got a house down the street and two jobs to pay for it. He's a garbage man, and he drives an ice cream truck.

"So you don't wanna hurt us?" Snaptrap asked.

"I wanted to give you a present to show no hard feelings." the Weasel said, and he handed Dudley a wrapped box.

"Wait a minute. What did you do with Kitty?" Dudley asked. Then the lights came on, and Kitty was standing there. She said, "I'm right here, Dudley."

But Dudley was trying to figure out what The Weasel did with her.

"He didn't do anything to her, Dudley." Emily said.

Kitty explained that it was dark, and he left soapy water on the stairs, so she fell. A lot. For a long time!

"Ouch!" said Snappy, feeling bad for Kitty.

Then Snaptrap told Kitty that the Weasel didn't want revenge after all. But he was gone!

So Dudley and Snaptrap opened the present, which turned out to be a jack-in-the-box.

"The Weasel showed up in the middle of a thunderstorm to give you a present?! Dudley, STOP!" Kitty said, and something popped out of the jack-in-the-box. It was a weasel with something in its mouth. Kitty let out a relieved sigh, for she had been sure it was going to be a bomb. It was a bomb, 'cause she heard a ticking noise, and it was coming from the object in the weasel's mouth. The weasel had a bomb in its mouth.

"Okay, where's that weasel?!" the kids asked, really mad.

Then Kitty took Dudley and Snaptrap out of the tub, flipped the tub over (trapping the jack-in-the-box), and got everyone behind the counter. The bomb went off, destroying the tub, but they were safe from the explosion.

"Yay!" the kids said, hugging Kitty for her quick thinking.

"That does it! You can stalk me all day, you can threaten my life, but you do not give bombs as presents!" Dudley said. That was where he randomly drew the line. He told the group, "Let's go get that weasel! Who's with me?!"

The grown-ups started screaming, but the kids were frustrated, 'cause they really wanted to hurt The Weasel, but the grown-ups appeared to be too chicken to go after him (acutally, Snaptrap was screaming because there was tub shrapnel in his leg).

Over at The Weasel's house (which looked like a big jack-in-the-box), the Weasel laughed evilly as he drew black X's over pictures of Dudley and Snaptrap.

"Finally, revenge is mine!" the Weasel declared.

Suddenly, he heard Dudley's voice shout, "Freeze, Weasel!" Dudley, Kitty, Snaptrap (still in the duck suit), and the kids were there, and Dudley said, "I'm gonna pop you like the weasel you are!"

"Not if I pop you first!" the Weasel said.

Snaptrap went for the first-aid kit, and so Dudley and the kids were fighting The Weasel while Snaptrap patched himself up. Dudley took a jack-in-the-box while Snaptrap stole The Weasel's silverware. Then Dudley, Kitty, The Weasel, and the kids danced before Dudley kicked The Weasel while Snaptrap raided the fridge. Dudley, Kitty and the kids beat The Weasel while Snaptrap made off with the things he stole from The Weasel.

Back at T.U.F.F. the following day, the Chief praised Dudley and Kitty (now back in their normal attire), but Snaptrap was in a cell (and still in his duck suit). You see, Snaptrap had to do time for framing The Weasel in the first place, and for robbing his house.

"At least I got my own cell. By the way, what did you guys do with The Weeeeeeeeeeasel?" Snaptrap asked.

"Hey, roomie!" the Weasel said from behind Snaptrap.

"That's mean!" Snappy said.

"AAAAAHHHHHH! Whoopsie! I'm gonna need a new duck suit!" Snaptrap said.

Then the screen went black as Dudley (in his kiddie attire) and Snaptrap (in his duck suit) popped up and said, "The End. Jinx!" Then they got into a slap fight as they shouted, "MOM!"

Then the words 'The End' came on while Dudley and Kitty struck a pose.

The End

Okay, that episode was crazy! Well, stay tuned for "Puppy Pause"!


	118. Puppy Pause

(A/N: Time for the next episode! As promised, I give you "Puppy Pause". Enjoy!)

It was daytime in the city of Petropolis. At T.U.F.F., Kitty, Keswick, the Chief, and the kids were all in the weapon's room, looking like they were waiting for someone or something. Then the elevator doors opened, and Dudley came in, saying that he was stuck in traffic; well, the car was, and he was stuck to the car 'cause he sat in gum. Sure enough, there was gum stuck to Dudley's butt.

"Focus, Agent Puppy! You've gotta start preparing for the see-saws!" the Chief said.

"What?" the kids said, exchanging confused looks.

Dudley thought T.U.F.F. was getting see-saws, so he said he'd make room by getting rid of all the spy stuff.

However, Keswick explained that it was S.E.E.S.A.W., which stood for Special Evaluation Exams for Secret Agent Weapons.

"You only have one week to memorize the entire T.U.F.F. weapons manual." the Chief said.

"I'm sure Kitty studied enough for the both of us." Dudley said.

"Dad, you're not getting out of this easily." said George.

"I don't have to take the test. I'm already certified. But I better help you study because if you procrastinate like you always do, you're gonna fail like you always do." Kitty said.

"We all saw that coming." Molly said.

Dudley said that he didn't procrastinate, and he was gonna prove it to her... later, after he did a bunch of other things. Right now, he was playing paddle-ball and yo-yoing.

"Dad, you're procrastinating." Summer said.

The Chief told Dudley that if he failed, he'd have to find another job.

"Dudley, you can't fail! If you do, then you can kiss your future family good-bye." Max said.

Dudley said that if he lost his job at T.U.F.F., he'd have to work for his uncle Jake (but Dudley said he didn't have an uncle in "Snap Dad"). His uncle Jake was a cobbler, but he made shoes, not pie.

"That's because one who works as a cobbler makes shoes." Nate explained.

Then Kitty told Dudley that he had a week until the test, and the manual was in the T.U.F.F. Weapons Vault. She asked Keswick to de-activate the force-field that surrounded the vault.

"Sure, because I'm good at my job." Keswick said, and he de-activated the force-field.

Kitty went into the vault and got the manual. It was 7,000 pages long, but the good news was, Dudley only had 7 days until the test, so he'd have to study 1,000 pages every night. But Dudley wasn't there. He was sitting on the copy machine, copying his butt.

He copied a picture for his Christmas card. It was his butt, looking like a reindeer, and the card read, "Merry Christmas and Happy New Rear!". The kids were trying not to laugh when they saw that.

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard." Kitty said, referring to what the card read.

"That's because I haven't shown you my Easter card yet." Dudley said. Now his butt looked like a rabbit, and the card read, "Happy Keister!". Well, that one did the kids in.

"You have to study!" Kitty told Dudley.

"Just one second." Dudley said, and he ran off. Then the kids stopped laughing.

"I take it he doesn't want a family in the future. His loss, 'cause he'd have a pretty neat family if he would study!" Atin said, wishing he had a family as nice as Dudley and Kitty's future family.

Sure enough, Dudley was gone for the rest of the day, and all night. By morning, Kitty was asleep (but she was standing up), and Dudley returned with a knapsack on his back, and he was wearing boots.

"Where were you?" Kitty asked.

"Procrastinating!" the kids all said in unison.

"I accidentally went camping." Dudley lied. Then he told Kitty he forgot to send her a post-card. The post-card showed Dudley's butt with a sad face on it, and the card read, "Bummed you weren't here!". This time, the kids did not find it funny.

"Dudley, you're going to lose what you could have if you don't study. You love your kids, don't you?" Blossom asked.

"Yes..." Dudley said.

"Then STUDY! That's an order, mister!" said Emily.

And even Kitty was telling Dudley to stop procrastinating, but Dudley said that it was that kind of yelling that was gonna make him seek the quiet of the wilderness again. He was about to leave, but Kitty grabbed his knapsack and dragged him to the T.U.F.F. Weapons Vault so he would study.

"I'm under the impression he's wishing he didn't have a family in the future." said Max.

"He'd better be happy he has one. I don't have a family to go back to!" Annabeth said, feeling sad.

Kitty was going over some of the weapons, but then Dudley found gloves. Well, Kitty hadn't seen those gloves before, and she wondered what they did. Dudley said they kept your hands warm. And he was wishing he had them on a camping trip he accidentally took.

"You mean 'purposefully' took!" Atin growled.

Then Dudley said that he didn't mention it, but his hands got cold and he accidentally checked into a hotel.

"Honestly, Dad, I wish you didn't hate us so much." Molly facepalmed.

"Dad, if those gloves are in here, they might be some kind of weapon." George said.

Sure enough, Keswick came running in with Lisa, Tyler, Nate, and Ariel behind him, and Keswick told Dudley to be careful with those gloves.

"Those are my time-stopping gloves. If you make a time-out gesture, you'll freeze time for everyone b-b-but yourself." Keswick said.

"You mean like this?" Dudley asked, doing so.

"Oh no!" Keswick's children facepalmed.

Everyone but the kids froze, mainly because the kids were from the future.

"Oh, way to go, Dudley. You froze Dad!" Lisa sarcastically congratulated Dudley.

"Now unfreeze him!" Tyler said.

But rather than do what he was supposed to do, Dudley realized that he could procrastinate all he wanted, and he went scuba-diving in Mexico. He was gone for quite some time before returning and making the time-out gesture to unfreeze time.

"Don't ever do that again!" Ariel scolded Dudley as she gave Keswick a hug. Keswick, meanwhile, was telling Dudley to not use the gloves. Dudley said that he wouldn't.

"Liar." Emily huffed.

Kitty asked Dudley why he was wearing scuba-gear, a sombrero, and a mustache.

"We'll give you 3 guesses." said Blossom.

Dudley made the time-out gesture to stop time and ditch the outfit, and when time was going again, he was wearing his usual attire (but he still had the gloves on), and he held an ice cream cone. He said, "What scuba-gear and sombrero? Methinks el gato es loco."

"English, Dad!" Dudley's future offspring yelled, getting really mad with him.

"You're using those gloves to stop time! Give them back!" Kitty yelled, and she chased Dudley all over the place.

"He really does hate us!" Summer wailed.

"Why did we come back to the past?!" Molly asked as she started crying.

"Dudley, you're ruining the future!" Max yelled.

Now Dudley and Kitty were no longer in the Weapons Vault, and Snaptrap appeared on a monitor outside the room, and he said he was about to rob Patty O's patio furniture. He went to school with Patty O, and he always knew she'd sell furniture. It was like her name condemned her to a life of mediocrity.

The Chief told Dudley and Kitty to get over there. If Snaptrap stole a bunch of patio furniture, people would be forced to take their indoor furniture outside, and it just wasn't built for that!

Kitty told Dudley to hurry up and stop Snaptrap so he could get back to studying.

Dudley said that that's what he wanted to do, right after they stopped for caramel corn. Kitty said they didn't have time for caramel corn. Saying that caused Dudley to use the gloves to get some, and Kitty told him to stop stopping time, but he did it again to get a drink 'cause caramel corn made him thirsty.

Over at the patio furniture store, Snaptrap said that they were gonna steal patio furniture, have a barbecue, then blow out the tiki torches and go to bed, which reminded him, they needed to rob the tiki torch store.

"La-ame." the D.O.O.M. kids muttered, bored.

That's when Dudley, Kitty, and the kids showed up, and Dudley said, "Freeze, Snaptrap! Literally!" He made the time-out gesture, and when time was going again, Snaptrap found himself in a cell at T.U.F.F., and he didn't know what happened. He didn't know why he was wearing a wedding dress, either. (A/N: Yup, he was in a wedding dress.)

"Because Dudley got these time-stopping gloves that he shouldn't be using." Kitty told Snaptrap. Dudley used the gloves again, and now Kitty was in the cell, standing next to Snaptrap. She was also dressed in a tuxedo and top hat.

"DAD!" the kids yelled.

"Kitty's not supposed to be my mom!" Snappy said.

"Dudley, cut it out!" Kitty said, and so Dudley used the gloves again to get Kitty out of the cell. Kitty removed the tuxedo (her usual outfit was underneath it), and she said, "Okay, you've thwarted the bad guys. Now it's time to get back to studying." So Dudley and Kitty went to study while the kids talked.

"Boss, Agent Puppy has time-stopping gloves! Do you know what this means?" Ollie said to Snaptrap.

"I know what it means." Melody grumbled, having overheard.

"I do!" Snaptrap said.

"You actually know what this means?" Ollie asked.

"No, just practicing my wedding vows." Snaptrap said.

"Dad, forget it! Kitty's not gonna marry you!" Snappy said.

"Snaptrap, if you had those gloves, you could go on an unstoppable crime-spree!" Larry said.

Snaptrap said that he could steal everything he needed to create the perfect outdoor living space. It would be the envy of villains everywhere!

"But Boss, how do we get Agent Puppy to give us those gloves?" Francisco asked.

"Don't count on getting them. Dudley won't give them up 'cause he's made it clear he doesn't want a family in the future." Annabeth told him.

"Aww..." said Stella, and she and her friends went to go comfort the triplets.

Snaptrap remembered that Dudley was an idiot; maybe they could use that to their advantage. Then Snaptrap frowned and asked Francisco why he wasn't looking at him.

"Because it's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding." Francisco said.

"Dad's not getting married. He's perfectly happy as a single parent, thank you very much!" Snappy said.

But Snaptrap threw his bouquet of flowers, and it hit Francisco on the head as Snaptrap yelled, "LOOK AT ME OR PERISH!"

Meanwhile, Kitty was going over the manual again. There was something about cleaning a weapon, and to learn about that, you had to read a 500-page cleaning manual. She grabbed that manual and handed it to Dudley, who screamed in frustration and used the gloves to stop time so he could destroy the manual.

"Dudley, did you just stop time and blast the manual?" Kitty asked her partner.

"How do you know the book didn't blow itself up out of boredom?" Dudley asked, and he was holding a blaster.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe because YOU'RE HOLDING A BLASTER!" Emily yelled.

"Yup, and there's smoke coming from the blaster, meaning that you used it." said George.

"AGENT PUPPY!" Snaptrap called out. Dudley went to go see what Snaptrap needed. Snaptrap said that since he was getting married (which Snappy wouldn't allow), he needed something old, something new, something borrowed, and something blue. He said that if he borrowed Dudley's new blue gloves, all he'd need was something old (actually, the gloves would fall under the categories 'borrowed' and 'blue', so he would need something new as well as something old).

Dudley wasn't giving Snaptrap the gloves, 'cause he wasn't that easily fooled. So Snaptrap said he was a palm-reader, and if Dudley gave him the gloves, he could tell his fortune.

"That easily fooled me!" Dudley said, removing the gloves.

"Quick! Get the gloves!" Murray yelled. But they weren't quick enough to grab them, 'cause Snaptrap put them on before the kids could nab them.

"Oh, darn it!" the kids groaned.

Snaptrap looked at Dudley's palm and said, "You will make an embarrassing mistake. Oh, that already happened!" Then Snaptrap made the time-out gesture and disappeared. The D.O.O.M. kids were gone, too.

"What just happened?" Kitty asked, running up to Dudley. Dudley said that he apparently he made an embarrassing mistake.

"You sure did!" said Max.

Then Dudley told Kitty that the mistake was completely unrelated, but Snaptrap got away with the time-stopping gloves.

"It is related; 'cause that was the embarrassing mistake he made!" the kids said.

Then the Chief said that they were getting intel that Snaptrap just stole a hot tub and a couple of hammocks.

"He may be a criminal, but he sure knows how to relax." the Chief said.

Keswick came up and said, "Snaptrap just robbed Barbie Q's Barbecue Store."

But Dudley said that Snaptrap was just stealing outdoor furniture; it wasn't like they were in any real danger.

"You're all in real danger! I'm gonna blow up T.U.F.F. with a missile, and you can't stop me, 'cause I'm gonna freeze time!" Snaptrap declared.

"Boss, we don't have a missile." Ollie said.

"Good." said the D.O.O.M. kids.

"Hold that thought." said Snaptrap. He used the gloves to get a missile. And he also got Japanese lanterns for the gazebo, but Larry said that they didn't have a gazebo. Snaptrap blasted Larry, then used the gloves to get a gazebo.

Kitty said that there had to be some way to de-activate the gloves.

"Guys, this is all my fault. I'll get the manual out of the vault." Dudley said. He de-activated the force-field and ran into the vault. And then the force-field came back once he went in.

Back with Snaptrap, the rat felt like he forgot to do something. There was something he was supposed to freeze. Larry said that he forgot to freeze time.

"Let's not and say you did." Murray said, hoping Snaptrap wouldn't freeze time. Although the gloves didn't freeze time for the kids, they didn't want Snaptrap freezing time for everyone at T.U.F.F.

However, Snaptrap was sure that it was something other than time that he was supposed to freeze, but he'd freeze time, too.

"Of course he won't listen to us." Melody sighed.

Getting back to our friends at T.U.F.F., the force-field went away when Dudley came out of the vault with the manual, and when he saw Kitty, Keswick, and the Chief frozen, he said, "No way! You guys are playing a game of freeze-tag without me?! You're it!" He touched Kitty, but she fell down.

"Snaptrap must've frozen everyone (but the kids), and the force-field around the vault protected me from the effects! It's up to us to stop Snaptrap!" Dudley said, and he and the kids started reading the manual.

They found out that to de-activate the time-stopping gloves, you had to cover the gloves with a sticky coating, thereby neutralizing their time-stopping effects.

"Where are we gonna find a sticky coating?" Dudley asked. That was when he spotted a caramel popcorn ball stuck to his butt, and he was trying to get it off. He was mad that the ball was stuck to his butt.

"Wait a minute! I'll use my butt! And I only thought it was good for making greeting cards!" Dudley said.

Now Snaptrap was relaxing in the hot tub, poking at a frozen Larry with a sharpened stick. Then Snaptrap remembered that there was a missile heading toward T.U.F.F. No, there wasn't. He forgot to launch the missile.

"Please don't launch the missile! Please don't launch the missile!" the D.O.O.M. kids prayed.

"It's okay, 'cause I got all the time in the world!" Snaptrap said, much to the D.O.O.M. kids' relief.

Dudley showed up with the kids in tow, and Dudley said, "Guess again, Snaptrap!" He removed the popcorn ball from his butt (it took some of Dudley's fur with it), and threw it at Snaptrap. Snaptrap caught it, only to find that it was really sticky and covered with dog-butt-hair. However, the stickiness stopped the gloves, allowing time to continue! And Larry felt like he'd been poked with a sharpened stick, but Snaptrap said that he didn't care about that.

So now Snaptrap told his henchmen to get Dudley and the kids. Well, Snappy, Melody, Stella, and Murray got in front of their friends, protecting them, but Dudley went to the gazebo and used the string of Japanese lanterns like a lasso. He lassoed Ollie, Francisco, and Larry.

"You may have unfroze time, but I'm launching the missile anyway!" Snaptrap said as he removed the gloves and launched the missile.

But the joke was on Snaptrap! All Dudley had to do was wash the sticky caramel corn off the gloves and they'd reactivate. He washed them in the hot tub, and they were all clean!

"NOW TO PUT YOU IN A TIME-OUT!" Dudley yelled, and he stopped time. Atin got Dudley and the kids (D.O.O.M. kids included) back to T.U.F.F., and Dudley saw that the missile was very close to the roof. So Dudley turned the missile around and unfroze time so the missile would go back to D.O.O.M.

So we rejoin Snaptrap, who realized that Dudley and the kids were gone, and there was a missile-shaped shadow over the yard.

"Oh poop..." Snaptrap said when he realized what he just said. (A/N: Ha! He said 'poop'!)

After the missile blew up the place, Larry was positive he'd been poked with a sharpened stick, but Snaptrap still didn't care.

At T.U.F.F., Snaptrap and his henchmen were put into a cell. Kitty praised Dudley, then told him it was time to study for his test. Well, Dudley used the gloves, and Kitty contacted him, asking him if he went camping again.

"No, I skipped that part. I accidentally went to a hotel, and accidentally got a better room this time." Dudley said, and he was at some hotel.

"He doesn't want us!" the triplets cried.

Then the screen went black, and Larry popped up and broke the fourth wall by asking, "Hey, you kids out there! Did anybody see who poked me?"

"Kids don't care, Larry!" Snaptrap said, then he poked Larry with a sharpened stick and struck a pose.

The End

I will be writing a quickie that takes place after this episode, so stay tuned!


	119. Time's Up!

(A/N: I promised a quickie to follow "Puppy Pause", and this is it. Hope it's okay!)

Dudley was taking a nap in the hotel when Atin appeared in the room with Max, Annabeth, Blossom, Emily, Lisa, Tyler, Nate, and Ariel. The kids carefully removed the gloves from Dudley's hands (so he wouldn't wake up) and destroyed them so Dudley wouldn't be able to stop time again.

When Dudley awoke, he was surprised to find 9 young kids glaring at him.

"Hey, kids." Dudley said.

"Are you ready to study now?" asked Lisa.

"In a minute!" Dudley said, and he made the time-out gesture, but he didn't know if it worked, since the gloves don't stop time for the kids (he didn't realize that the gloves were gone yet). When he looked around the hotel, people were still moving around, so he realized to his shock and chagrin that time hadn't stopped. That's when he looked at his hands and found out that the gloves were gone!

"Where are the gloves?! What did you do with the gloves?!" Dudley asked the kids, obviously upset.

"Sorry Dudley, but they were causing too much trouble." said Blossom. Dudley somehow knew that this meant that the gloves had been destroyed.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Dudley screamed.

"Heel, Agent Puppy!" Atin said. Dudley sat like a dog.

"Listen up and listen good! You've been procrastinating for too long, so it's important you pass the S.E.E.S.A.W. If you don't, you could lose the family you have in the future. Do you want to lose that?" Emily asked.

"And I know what it's like to lose your family!" Max said.

"So if I were you, I'd think long and hard about what I want." Annabeth said.

Dudley thought about that. He loved his future kids very much, and he knew Kitty loved them, too.

"I don't want to lose my future family." Dudley answered without hesitation.

"So you're going to study now?" Tyler asked.

"Yes." Dudley said.

"Don't worry. We'll help you so you can pass!" said Nate.

And so Dudley got right to studying with help from the children. He studied very hard, knowing that to pass the S.E.E.S.A.W. would prevent him from losing what he could have in the future.

When the big day arrived, Dudley was ready.

"Good luck." Ariel said to Dudley.

"Thanks." Dudley said.

Because the kids had done a spectacular job helping Dudley (and Dudley had the determination to keep his future family), it was no surprise that Dudley passed with flying colors!

"How did you do it?" the Chief asked Dudley, impressed.

"I had a little help from Max, Annabeth, Blossom, Atin, Emily, and Keswick's kids. But I mainly did it so I wouldn't lose the family I hope to have in the future." Dudley said.

"Awww!" Kitty said, and George, Molly, and Summer ran to Dudley and gave him a hug.

"So you did it for us?" George asked.

"We were starting to think you didn't love us." Molly said, tears in her eyes.

"I was reminded that failing would end your existence, and I didn't want to lose you guys. You mean a lot to me." Dudley said.

"Oh, Daddy..." Summer said, and she buried her face in Dudley's chest, crying tears of joy.

"I love you, kids." Dudley said, hugging his children.

"So do I." said Kitty, joining in the hug.

So there was a happy ending for all.

I couldn't very well let the episode end with George, Molly, and Summer thinking Dudley didn't care about them, could I? I hope you enjoyed this quickie, and the next episode is "Sheep Dog", so stay tuned!


	120. Sheep Dog

(A/N: Time for "Sheep Dog"! Let's see how this episode turns out with the children!)

It was daytime in the city of Petropolis. At T.U.F.F., one could hear a banging sound, and then a crash, which startled Kitty, the Chief, and the kids.

Then an old lady sheep came in on some kind of scooter, saying, "Help! I've been robbed!"

"Yeah, of your common sense. You just rode your scooter up 40 flights of stairs." the Chief said.

But that just made the old sheep mad, and she smacked him with her purse. She then told them how she met a handsome ram at the Petropolis Country Club. He promised to make her dream come true and open up the most luxurious bowling alley in all of Petropolis. She gave him all her money, and hadn't seen him since.

"I was fleeced!" the old sheep said.

At that, Keswick was snickering, and he said, "You're a sheep, and you were fleeced? Get it?" No one responded, but Keswick said, "Oh, come on, it's funny!" The old sheep just backed her scooter towards him and sent him flying away.

"You shouldn't have done that, Dad." Lisa said as she and her siblings ran to check on their dad.

"We're on it, ma'am!" Kitty assured the old sheep.

The old sheep crashed into something and claimed that the elevator seemed to be stuck, but according to Kitty, that was the closet.

"That's the 3rd rich old-lady sheep who's been conned out of her money this week!" the Chief said, and a screen showed the old sheep they just talked to, and two others.

"Wait. There were 2 others? Why didn't you tell us?" Kitty asked. The Chief hadn't told them because he didn't believe the first two. Sheep are shifty.

"Guess something has to happen at least 3 times for it to be believable." said Blossom.

"Sure seems like it." Emily replied.

"I mean, you just cannot count on sheep." the Chief said.

"Not if you wanna stay awake! Wow!" Keswick said with a laugh. Then he pulled out a small tape-player and played a rimshot sound.

"What is it with you and the bad jokes?" Kitty asked.

"Yeah, tell us." Tyler said.

"I'm taking a stand-up c-c-comedy class." Keswick said. He went on to explain that he enrolled after being voted "The Least Funny By Far" in the T.U.F.F. yearbook. (A/N: T.U.F.F. has yearbooks?)

Sure enough, Keswick showed them the yearbook, and it showed that he was voted "The Least Funny By Far".

"Nobody cares, nerd!" the Chief said.

"And that is why you were voted 'Most Insensitive By Far'." Kitty said, showing Chief the yearbook. It showed a picture of the Chief laughing at someone who got hurt.

The Chief then said that to find the fleecer, someone had to go undercover as a rich old-lady sheep.

"Who's going to do it?" asked Summer.

That's when Dudley appeared, and his fur didn't look right. It turned out that he had his fur car-washed.

Kitty asked why Dudley didn't just go to the dog groomer. Dudley said that he had a free coupon at the car-wash, he had that great new-car smell, and he was stain-resistant. To prove his point about the stain-resistant part, he splashed himself with a hot drink, and Dudley told them that nothing happened, except now he smelled like new car and hot cocoa.

"You can go undercover to find the bad guy." Kitty pointed out.

"Yeah, his fur does kind of look like sheep's wool now." Molly realized.

Dudley asked if there would be shrimp, and the Chief said, "Probably, old people like soft foods."

"I'm in! For I also enjoy soft foods." Dudley said.

"Speaking of foods, what's the deal with airplane f-food? Am I right?" Keswick asked. Just then, the old sheep backed into Keswick again, which sent him flying, and it made Dudley, Kitty, and the Chief laugh, but the kids went to make sure Keswick was alright.

Later, Dudley and Kitty were in disguise at the Petropolis Country Club, where a lot of old sheep were. Dudley was disguised as an old lady sheep who used a walker, and Kitty was disguised as a butler. The kids were there, too, but Annabeth made them invisible.

"Time to get the fleecer to take the bait. He won't be able to resist all this." Dudley said, pointing at himself.

"Well, you do have that new-car smell." Kitty said.

"Greetings, everyone! I'm Lady Saggy Moneybags Wrinklesmith III. But you can call me Donna." Dudley said in a falsetto voice. Then he said, "In case you couldn't tell from my name, I'm super-rich. And easy to take advantage of." He was even throwing money from a purse into the air.

All the old sheep cheered, and Dudley then introduced them to his butler (Kitty), but he called her Free Tacos.

"What kind of name is that?" said Atin.

"I don't know." said Annabeth, shrugging her shoulders.

Kitty pulled Dudley aside and asked him, "Free Tacos? That's my name?" Dudley explained that he panicked, and the last thing he saw was a coupon for free tacos in her purse. He pulled out the coupon.

"What? Why were you in my purse?" Kitty asked.

"Yeah, what were you doing?" asked Emily.

"Where else would I get throwing money?" Dudley asked. Then he told Kitty to be grateful he didn't read the whole coupon, or she'd be "Free Tacos With The Purchase Of A Regular Soft Drink".

"Just give me my purse!" Kitty said, trying to take her purse back while the kids facepalmed.

"No can do! I got to use the money I stole from you to figure out who stole the money from the old-lady sheep." Dudley said, and he threw more money around. Kitty tried to catch her money, and the kids joined in, putting the money in Molly's little purse.

"Why doesn't Dad just use play-money to lure the bad guy out?" Summer asked.

"He probably didn't think about that." Max replied.

Dudley then told his butler to come along, for they had old-people things to do. And he was still throwing money when a ram on a scooter bumped into him.

"Excuse me, Donna. My name is Baaa-b Ramsley." said the ram, bleating on the 'Bob' as Kitty and the kids came over, picking up the money. Baaa-b said that he found Donna enchanting with her beauty and her new-car smell.

"He could be the fleecer. Play it cool." Kitty whispered to Dudley.

"I always play it cool." Dudley said. He asked Baaa-b how long he'd been a despicable criminal, but he really meant to ask him what his sign was.

Just then, they heard an old-lady sheep say, "Oh, no! My bank card and all my money is gone! I know who took it. My boyfriend: Ricardo Muttonban. I'm afraid he's a con artist." (A/N: She bleated on 'con'.) And then the old-lady sheep was crying.

"Donna, did you hear that?" Kitty asked Dudley in a rough voice.

"What?" Dudley asked, his mouth full of shrimp. He added that he couldn't hear her, for he stuffed shrimp in his ears for later. The kids were munching on Jelly Belly jelly beans when he said that, and they put the bag of candy away.

Kitty grabbed Dudley, and they went over to the old-lady sheep, saying, "We couldn't help but overhear. Maybe we can catch Ricardo before he gets away. Can you describe him?"

"I'm afraid not. I'm very nearsighted. But I can tell you what his face feels like." said the old-lady sheep.

"You start feeling faces, while I eat my ear-shrimp." Dudley said, and he was eating a shrimp he stuck in his ear.

"I can't watch." said George, turning away.

"Neither can we." said the rest of the kids.

The old-lady sheep went around feeling faces (one sheep smacked her for feeling his), and Kitty said that that probably wasn't gonna work. She suggested looking for other clues. Dudley said that that's why he was going through her purse. Then he pulled out what he thought was a coupon, but it was actually a note that said, "The Chameleon was here".

"The Chameleon?!" gasped the invisible kids.

"That's a great clue! Do you know what this means?" Kitty said. Dudley said it meant that someone was framing the Chameleon, and he was betting it was Baaa-b. But it really meant that the Chameleon was disguised as Ricardo Muttonban.

"Or... he was briefly here and got scared off by the fleecer, who is really Bob." Dudley said.

"Dad, it was the Chameleon. End of story." said Max. Kitty even told Dudley to look at Baaa-b, for he wasn't exactly a criminal mastermind. Baaa-b hit a wall with his scooter and said, "Darn corners are everywhere!"

"The fleecer is obviously the Chameleon!" Kitty said. She suggested they had back to T.U.F.F. and think of a new plan to flush him out.

"Okay, but walk slowly. I can't move very fast with all this shrimp in my dress." Dudley said.

Atin took the kids back to T.U.F.F. with Chaos Control while Dudley and Kitty walked.

Back at T.U.F.F., Keswick was trying to be funny. He asked, "What time is it when an elephant sits on your car?" No one answered, so Keswick said, "Time to get a new car!" An elephant who heard the joke angrily got up and stepped on Keswick.

"Hey, Keswick, your sense of humor called. No, it didn't! It doesn't exist." the Chief said, not amused.

"Dad, maybe you should try a knock-knock joke." Nate suggested.

"Like this one: Knock-knock!" said Lisa.

"Who's there?" Ariel asked.

"Atch." said Lisa.

"Atch who?" Ariel asked.

"Bless you." Lisa said. (A/N: Who got the joke?)

Everyone laughed, even George, Molly, Summer, Max, Annabeth, Blossom, Atin, and Emily (who were visible again upon their arrival).

Then Dudley and Kitty arrived, and Kitty told the Chief that they identified the fleecer. It was the Chameleon, but they needed a way to trick him into going after Donna.

"I have an idea. What if 'Donna' hosts a lavish c-cotillion on the T.U.F.F. Yacht? We'll flaunt her wealth so the Chameleon won't be able to resist fleecing her." Keswick suggested.

"Great plan! I'll tell Donna!" Dudley said.

"You're Donna!" Keswick and the children told Dudley.

Dudley thought it meant he was done for the day. And if he was going to a party, he'd have to get his hair done. He reached into Kitty's purse for another car-wash coupon, but he pulled out shrimp. He decided to put the shrimp in his ears! He did, and ended up getting cocktail sauce in his eyes.

"Don't ever do that again." Emily told Dudley.

Over in another part of the city, at the "Ham-Ton-Inn", the Chameleon was stashing money in a safe in his room, gloating about how this was his best plan ever.

"The old-lady sheep seem to really enjoy the Latin charms of Ricardo Muttonban. Right up until I take all of their money, that is!" the Chameleon said, turning into Ricardo Muttonban. Then he added, "With this disguise, it's so easy to pull the wool over their eyes. Oh-ho, wow! That was clever, and it rhymed!"

At that moment, he heard Wolf Spitzer with rich-people news on the T.V.

"New super-easy-to-take-advantage-of socialite Lady Saggy Moneybags Wrinklesmith III is throwing a cotillion." Wolf said. Then Dudley appeared in his disguise, saying in the falsetto voice, "Which is a dance, and not the number that comes after a billion, like you would think." Then he threw some money into the air. When he was gone, Wolf said, "This is Wolf Spitzer saying, 'no one thought that'." Then he went on to say that every rich, old sheep in town was invited to Lady Wrinklesmith's yacht tonight.

"That Wrinklesmith's face could stop a clock. But I wonder how much she's worth?" the Chameleon wondered aloud. He got his answer when Wolf Spitzer said, "In case you're wondering how much Lady Saggy Moneybags Wrinklesmith III is worth, it's-"

"A cotillion dollars!" Dudley said, popping up again.

"We've been over this. That's not a number." Wolf said.

Later, a lot of rich, old sheep were boarding the T.U.F.F. Yacht (which had a sign reading "Not The" before the words 'T.U.F.F. Yacht'). In one room, Dudley was getting ready for the cotillion, and he was going to wear a dress made of money.

"You'll definitely catch the Chameleon's eye in that thing!" Kitty said.

"For sure!" Blossom said.

Then Kitty asked Dudley where he got the cash.

"From you. Cleaning out your bank account is the only way to find out who's cleaning out the sheeps' bank accounts." Dudley said.

"You could've photo-copied the money to make the dress, or used play-money." Atin said.

"Yeah, but that would've been the intelligent thing to do, and I'm sure he hardly ever does that here in the past." said Annabeth.

"Dudley!" Kitty scolded, smacking him on the head. However, her hand bounced off of him, and she ended up smacking herself in the face.

"Mom!" the triplets screamed as they went to check on Kitty.

"Wow! Stain-, scooter-, and slap-resistant? I'm never taking a normal bath again!" Dudley said.

"After tonight, you are." Max said.

Out on the deck, some old sheep were dancing, and Dudley thanked everyone for coming. He just wanted to loudly say (he was talking into a microphone) that he was super-rich, single, and ready to mingle.

"I would be honored if you would mingle with me, Donna." said Baaa-b.

The Chameleon then came up in his Ricardo Muttonban disguise, saying, "Get lost, Pops. The ugly rich girl is mine." He then turned the speed on Baaa-b's scooter to 'hi', pushed him, and Baaa-b was now away from Dudley.

Then 'Ricardo' introduced himself to 'Donna'.

"Oh! You're the criminal! I mean, you're so handsome, it's criminal." said Dudley. Then Dudley said, "Little test! I like men who can take a punch. Sha-bango!" And with that, Dudley punched the Chameleon really hard.

"Two things: ouch, and wow, you're crazy-ugly up close. I mean, care to tango? Preferably in a dark corner where I can't see you." the Chameleon said. Dudley said that he'd love to dance; he just had to get some ear-shrimp from his butler, Free Tacos.

Then Dudley sped towards Kitty and the children, and he told them that he did it. He lured the Chameleon in with his feminine wiles.

"All you have to do is get him to fleece you. Then we can catch him red-handed." Kitty told Dudley.

"Yeah! Do it, Dad!" said Molly.

Later, 'Donna' and 'Ricardo' were out on the dance floor among other sheep, and 'Ricardo' said, "Oh, Donna. I've been in love with you since the moment I saw your money. I mean 'you'. In fact, I would love nothing more than to take you to a romantic villa in Spain. One with a lot of dark corners."

"That's so romantic! Punch test! Chattanooga!" Dudley yelled, grabbing the Chameleon's arm and punching him again. The Chameleon screamed, and then he said, "Ow! Two things: ow, and I don't have any money. If you would just give me your money dress, I could make all your dreams come true."

"You bet!" Dudley said. He started to take off the dress, the Chameleon said, "Tap the brakes, sweetie! There's no corner dark enough for this! Step behind that screen!" He pointed to a screen somewhere else on the yacht.

Dudley was going behind the screen, and he told 'Free Tacos' (Kitty) that he needed him (her) for butler things. Kitty went to Dudley, and the kids turned invisible and followed her.

"Kitty, we got him! The moment I give him this dress, we'll have him!" Dudley yelled in his normal voice behind the screen.

"Dudley, stop talking so loud." Kitty told Dudley in a loud whisper.

"What?! I can't hear you! I have shrimp in my ears!" Dudley yelled.

"Dad, you're giving yourself away! Stop it!" Summer said, worry evident in her voice.

But the Chameleon had figured out that 'Donna' and 'Free Tacos' were Agents Puppy and Katswell! And he should have known, because there were no Free Tacos in real life. Not unless, of course, you buy a regular soft drink. Then he ran behind the screen and knocked Dudley and Kitty unconscious. He didn't see the kids, though, due to them being invisible. But they saw what he did, and it worried them.

Dudley and Kitty awoke in their normal attire, and they were tied to a giant bomb in a small boat that was tied to the yacht.

"Oh, no! We're tied to a bomb! You were talking too loud because of your stupid ear shrimp." Kitty said.

"If I didn't talk so loud, no one would hear all the brilliant things I have to say!" Dudley shouted. Then in a softer voice he said, "Don't worry, Kitty, I got this." He chewed through the ropes, and then he pushed Kitty down seconds before the bomb blew up.

On the yacht, the kids saw the bomb detonate, but the boat with the bomb was too far for them to see that Dudley and Kitty were safe.

"Mommy... Daddy... No..." Summer whimpered, right before she burst into tears. Annabeth hugged her, tears in her eyes as well.

Back on the boat, Dudley sat up, and so did Kitty, who happily exclaimed, "Dudley, you saved me!"

"Wow! My fur must be bomb-resistant too!" Dudley said.

"Is it drown-resistant? Because we're sinking." Kitty said. The boat was suddenly full of holes, and it sunk.

Back on the yacht, the kids were still mourning Dudley and Kitty, until...

"Wait a minute! George, Molly, and Summer should've disappeared when that happened." Atin said.

"But they're still here." said Emily.

"Do you think Dudley and Kitty somehow survived the bomb?" Blossom asked.

That question was answered when Baaa-b threw a life-saver (no, not the candy) into the water, and he got Dudley and Kitty out, saying, "Donna, hurry! Ricardo is getting away with your beautiful money dress."

The kids looked in the direction Baaa-b's voice was coming from, and they saw Dudley and Kitty.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Summer exclaimed, all sadness forgotten.

However, 'Ricardo' was in his helicopter, holding the money dress, and Kitty said that they were too late.

"It's okay. I put a bomb in the money dress. He won't get far." Dudley said.

"You did what?" Kitty asked.

The Chameleon reached into the dress and pulled out a bomb that quickly detonated. Burning money fell to the deck, and so did the Chameleon, who turned back into his true form.

"See, Kitty? The day is saved!" Dudley said.

"That was my entire life savings!" Kitty yelled, and then she was gonna really give it to Dudley. But when she rushed at him, she bounced off of him.

"Let's go find her." Max said, and they went looking for Kitty. When they found her, they told her that while they were waiting for Dudley to lure the Chameleon in, they made another dress out of play-money. Dudley put the bomb in the play-money dress (without knowing it), and Kitty's life savings had been put in Molly's purse. Kitty looked at one of the burned dollars, and sure enough, it was play-money. Kitty didn't know how to thank the kids for what they had done, but they told her that they were happy to help. (A/N: Smart kids.)

"Best fur ever!" Dudley exclaimed.

"Are you going to take me to jail?" the Chameleon asked Dudley. Dudley said no, for he had an even better idea. He was going to let the old sheep beat up the lizard. One of the old sheep was coming at the Chameleon on his scooter, and the Chameleon ran, but then he realized that he was stuck in a corner. Baaa-b came up on his scooter and said, "I told you, they're everywhere!"

Then Dudley said he had shrimper's ear, which is a shrimp-related ear infection. Then he struck a pose.

The End

All right! Next up is "Mom's Away", which ought to be a good one with the kids involved. Stay tuned!


	121. Mom's Away

(A/N: Now here we are with "Mom's Away"! Ooh, this should be a good one! I guess we'll find out soon enough! Here we go!)

Snaptrap, his henchmen, and the D.O.O.M. kids were somewhere, and Snaptrap was telling his henchmen, "Someone's gotta have a diabolical plan. What's the point of having a think-tank if no one has ideas?"

"I'm not sure this is a think-tank, Snaptrap." Larry said.

Then we saw a tank inside D.O.O.M. H.Q., and Snaptrap's voice was heard from inside it, saying, "What are you talking about? We're thinking and we're in a tank." Apparently, this is where everyone was.

Snaptrap also pointed out that he was wearing a tank-top (with a picture of a tank on it). Then he said, "Now somebody come up with an evil plan before we run out of air."

That's when they heard an old woman's voice say, "Verminious! What did you do with my toe cream?"

Before Snaptrap could answer, he heard a scream and felt something latch onto him. He looked to see that his son, Snappy, had latched onto him.

"Aww, did the ol' hag scare you?" Snaptrap asked his little boy. Snappy nodded, looking very afraid. Snaptrap held his son close, saying, "Don't worry. I won't let her frighten you like that again."

"I'm waiting for an answer..." Snaptrap's mom said, causing Snappy to stiffen in his father's arms.

"It's under your bunion cream, Mom!" Snaptrap yelled back at the voice. Then Snaptrap told his henchmen, "It's gross, guys. Her feet have more bumps than the surface of the moon."

"VERMINIOUS! How many stamps do I need to send an email?!" Snaptrap's mom yelled.

"Boy, moms are the worst." Snaptrap muttered as he tried to soothe his very shaken child.

"Yeah, tell me about it. This one time, I didn't clean up my room and my mom tried to turn me into a pair of boots." Francisco said. That made Stella worry, and she moved closer to her dad.

"My mom was equally horrid. Her crumpets were dry and lumpy." Ollie said.

"Apparently, she never learned how to make 'em right." said Melody.

"I love my mommy. She's cool. She always takes care of me when I get hurt." said Larry.

"Yeah. And she's a nice grandma." Murray smiled.

"At least one of us doesn't have an ol' hag for a gramma." Snappy muttered.

Then Snaptrap grabbed Larry and crammed him into something, and pressed the 'launch' button. Larry was launched out of the tank and D.O.O.M., screaming.

"What did you do that for?!" Murray asked Snaptrap.

"You know how my dad feels about your dad." Snappy said.

"Oh yeah." Murray sad with a sigh.

"I hope you have her on speed dial!" Snaptrap yelled after Larry. Then Snaptrap realized that all the mom talk gave him an idea for a diabolical plan.

"We'll build a giant space laser, point it at my house, and while my mom's looking up at it, I'll run away from home!" Snaptrap said.

"Could we bring the others with us? You know I hate being seperated from my friends." Snappy said, referring to the time Snaptrap disguised himself as 'Partpans' and moved in with Dudley. Snappy had been with Snaptrap, but being away from his friends upset him.

"Or we could just send all the moms in Petropolis to a deserted island." Ollie suggested.

"How about we just send Snaptrap's mom there? That way, she can't upset Snappy anymore." Melody said.

"Why would we reward them for being super-annoying by taking them to a whimsical all-you-can-eat dessert restaurant?" Snaptrap asked.

"Not 'Dessert Island'. A deserted island." Ollie said, and he was holding a flyer for "Dessert Island".

"Why did he have to bring up 'Dessert Island'? Now I'm all hungry." Stella whispered to the other kids.

"Here. These ought to tide you over." Snappy said, handing her a bag of Jelly Belly jelly beans.

"Yay! Thanks!" Stella said, munching on the candy.

Getting back to the grown-ups, Snaptrap said, "All in favor of ridding Petropolis of all moms, stand up!" Snaptrap, Ollie, and Francisco stood up, but they bumped their heads when they did. Then Snaptrap wondered what they were doing in that tank.

Over at T.U.F.F., Kitty was doing something on a computer, and Dudley sneezed on Kitty.

"Sorry, Kitty, I'm allergic to flowers." Dudley apologized.

"But they're on the computer." Kitty pointed out.

"Yeah, so there's no way you could smell them." said Emily.

"Well, you must've gotten over that allergy, 'cause in the future, you sometimes give Mom flowers for her birthday or Mother's Day." said Molly.

Dudley remembered that Kitty was doing work, and then he sneezed again, claiming he was allergic to that, too.

"No, you're not!" said George.

Anyway, Kitty was looking for a Mother's Day gift. She had no idea what to get her mom.

"My mom wants grandkids, but I need a lady Keswick for that, and that would require inter-d-d-dimensional travel. I mean, settling down." Keswick said.

"Well, since you have us as future kids, it means you found someone." Lisa said.

"Yup. Our mom (who we take after) is only a semi-Keswick, but you met her when she got a job here. Then you crazy kids fell in love, got married, and had us." Tyler said.

"And in the future, you're living happily ever after." Nate said.

"C'est l'amour..." Ariel sighed.

"Well, my mom used to be a little pushy but she's learned to back off and give me my man space." Dudley said.

"Can we not talk about moms right now?" Atin grumbled.

The kids were about to ask him why, but then they remembered what he told them about his parents, so they decided to drop the subject of moms and talk about cartoons instead.

"That's right, baby." Peg said, peeking out from behind Dudley.

"Grandma!" Summer exclaimed in surprise as she ran to hug Peg.

"AAH! Mom! What are you doing back there?!" Dudley yelled, seeing his mom.

"I'm your mother. I'll always be behind you. Both figuratively and often literally." Peg said, hugging Summer.

"That's creepy, Mom!" Dudley said, referring to the last thing his mom said.

"Mom's just behind us figuratively." George whispered to Dudley.

Then Snaptrap's voice was heard on a big screen in the room. He said, "I've captured all the annoying moms in Petropolis. And now I'm sending them to a deserted island! You're welcome."

"Dessert Island? AWESOME! Can I go?" Dudley asked.

"Dudley, I don't think that's what he meant." Annabeth said.

"Not until after dinner. You'll spoil your appetite." Peg said.

"Let me do my man things, Mom!" Dudley said.

"Sorry, Agent Puppy. Looks like I missed your mom. Don't worry, I'll get her. Snaptrap out!" Snaptrap said as the screen went blank.

"Don't get rid of Peg!" Max said.

"That monster has my mommy! She's the light of my life! The reason none of my girlfriends are good enough!" the Chief said.

"What?!" Blossom asked. She and the kids looked weirded out.

Dudley assured the Chief that they'd find where Snaptrap was keeping the moms- after they went to Dessert Island.

"No, we'll go there after we save the moms!" said Atin.

"Yeah! Victory desserts!" Emily cheered.

Peg even gave Dudley a look, so he said, "Okay, fine. Moms first."

Meanwhile, Snaptrap set up a fake shoe sale on the D.O.O.M. Barge, and there were a bunch of women (presumably moms) there, looking at the shoes.

"Luring all the moms onto the D.O.O.M. Barge with a shoe sale was a stroke of genius, Boss!" Ollie said.

"Yeah. Good thinking, Snaptrap. I guess that makes this a 'think-barge'." Larry said (he was back and okay, much to Murray's happiness).

Then Snaptrap remembered that he needed to drop anchor, so he wrapped Larry in chains and threw him in the water.

"Dad!" Murray exclaimed.

Then a kangaroo mom (with her baby in her pouch) hopped over to Snaptrap. She was hold a shoe and asked Snaptrap, "Can I get these in a size six?"

"Oh, lady, let's get real. You're never getting those water-skis into a size six." Snaptrap said, looking at the kangaroo mom's feet.

"Dad, I don't think you should insult her." Snappy said.

The kangaroo mom punched Snaptrap, and Snappy said, "See what happened? Don't do that again."

"I thought the shoe sale was a ruse. Why are you actually selling shoes to the moms?" Ollie wanted to know.

"These shoes are stolen. Every sale is pure profit." Snaptrap replied, holding up a wad of money. Then he said that until they had Peg Puppy, they couldn't send the moms to the deserted island. He told his henchmen to go get Peg while he stayed there to sell shoes so the moms wouldn't figure out they'd been mom-napped.

"I'll stay with you." Snappy volunteered. Although grown-up women made him nervous, he felt safe with his dad around.

"Verminious! Where are the boat shoes?" Snaptrap's mom yelled.

"They're all boat shoes, Mom! We're on a stinking boat!" Snaptrap yelled as the kangaroo mom hopped over to Snaptrap and told him, "Don't talk to your mother that way!" Then she kicked Snaptrap into the water.

"On second thought, I'll go with the guys instead!" Snappy said, wanting to get away from the ol' hag.

Back at T.U.F.F., Kitty and the kids were in the parking garage, wondering where Dudley was. Then Dudley pulled up in the T.U.F.F. Mobile. He told Kitty and the kids that the sooner they found the moms, the sooner he got to go to Dessert Island.

Now they were driving through the city, and Dudley was talking about one of the desserts at Dessert Island, which was a banana split jammed inside a donut wrapped in a brownie. The dessert was known as a 'split-donie', but Dudley called it a mouth party.

"What are you kids whispering about?" Peg asked, popping up from the backseat.

"Grandma!" George, Molly, and Summer yelled.

"Peg!" Max, Annabeth, Blossom, Atin, and Emily yelled.

"AAH! Peg! I didn't know you were coming." Kitty said, startled by Peg's appearance.

"I thought this was our chance to have some quality time together. Alone. Without Connie, your squirrel partner." Peg said to Dudley. (A/N: WHAT?! Is Peg the reason Dudley thought Kitty was a squirrel in "Diary Of A Mad Cat"?!)

"NOT AGAIN!" George, Molly, Summer, Max, Annabeth, Blossom, and Atin screamed.

"Whoa! Guys, I was just about to tell her that your mom's name is Kitty, and that she's not a squirrel. What's the matter?!" Emily asked, freaked out.

"She's not the only one who thought Mom is a squirrel." George grumbled.

"Who else thought she was what she's not?" asked Emily.

"Dad..." Summer replied, looking at the floor.

"What?! When?!" Emily wanted to know. So the kids told her about the earliest events from "Diary of a Mad Cat". Emily thought that was insane, and the kids didn't blame her.

"Oh, Mom, alone time with you would be the best! But boo! Kitty has to come. Even though no one wants her here." Dudley said, laughing a little as he said the last part, which didn't sit so well with the kids.

Annabeth was about to yell at Dudley for saying such a horrible thing, but she stopped when Dudley leaned towards Kitty and whispered, "Psst, Kitty, I totally want you here. You're a great squirrel partner."

"Dudley..." Annabeth facepalmed.

"I thought he was done calling her a squirrel!" Molly gasped.

"Looks like he hasn't learned yet." said Blossom with a sigh.

"You mind if I turn on the radio?" Peg asked, pressing a button that said 'Eject'. Kitty's seat sent her out of the T.U.F.F. Mobile, and the kids watched in shock/horror.

"Oh, sheesh, what a drama queen. But on the plus side, now it's just you and me." Peg said to Dudley.

"Since our presence isn't wanted, let's get out of here." said Max.

"Okay." said Atin. He grabbed the kids and performed Chaos Control, getting them back to T.U.F.F.

"Yay." Dudley said, although he really didn't sound too happy. (A/N: After his mom ejected Kitty and made the kids feel unwanted enough to leave, I don't blame him.)

"STOP THE CAR!" Peg suddenly screamed, and Dudley quickly stopped, asking Peg if she saw the missing moms. But Peg saw a garage sale, and Dudley knew she couldn't resist a sale.

They quickly got out, and one second later, they returned to the T.U.F.F. Mobile with some stuff (and Peg was sitting on a chair that they bought). Dudley threw the stuff in the back, and then he continued looking for the missing moms.

Then Peg told Dudley that it was freezing out, and she told him to put on a jacket so he wouldn't catch cold. However, she threw the jacket on his head, and it covered his eyes, so he couldn't see where he was going! Then Peg yelled at him for taking his hands off the wheel 'cause it was dangerous. She jumped into the passenger seat, and Dudley put the jacket on.

"You look thin. That jacket's hanging off of you. Here, I brought you snacks." Peg said, pulling out a plate of snacks of shoving it in Dudley's mouth. Peg asked Dudley how he liked them, but Dudley was grumbling with a mouth full of food. Peg then told Dudley it was rude to talk with food in your mouth, and now he had gook (remnants from the snacks) on his face. Peg spit on her hand, and she started to clean Dudley's face with her own saliva.

"Mom! Stop putting your old-lady spit on me! I can't see!" Dudley yelled.

While they were driving over a bridge, Kitty parachuted down somewhere, but she landed on the road. Before she could put her parachute away, she got hit by the T.U.F.F. Mobile.

"I think you hit something. Did you take your eyes off the road?" Peg asked, covering Dudley's eyes. (A/N: Peg, what you're doing to Dudley just answered your question!)

"Yes, because your fingers were in them!" Dudley yelled. Then he decided that that was it! He stopped the car and told Peg to give him man space to do his man things.

Then he heard a groan and saw an injured Kitty crawling on the road.

"Oh, great, Mom. You made me hit Kitty. Now I'm gonna have to let her hit me with the car so we're even. Mom, I need you to just back off!" Dudley said, and then he ran off.

"Fine. I know when I'm not wanted. I'll just sit here quietly waiting for my time on Earth to expire." Peg said, feeling sad. Then something hit her in the face. It was a piece of paper attached to a fishing line, and the paper said "Shoe Sale". Then the fishing line was reeled in, and we saw Ollie (who was holding the fishing pole), Francisco, Larry (who had a camera), and the D.O.O.M. kids standing on the D.O.O.M. Barge, where the shoe sale was. Then Ollie held Peg upside-down, and Larry took a picture.

Back with Dudley, he and Kitty were walking back to the T.U.F.F. Mobile, and Dudley apologized for hitting Kitty with the car. If she came with them (him and Peg), he'd get her a pie wedged inside a cake pounded into a cookie. This treat was called a 'pie-cake-ie', but Dudley called it a stomach jamboree.

Kitty said it sounded amazing, but what was she saying? They needed to find the moms. And speaking of which, where was his?

Dudley screamed as he realized that his mom was no longer figuratively or literally behind him. Then his wrist-com went off, and Snaptrap said that that's 'cause he had her. And now that he had all the moms, he was getting rid of them forever.

"But Dad, you didn't get Kitty, and she's going to be a mom someday." Snappy mentioned.

"She's a future mom, so she doesn't count." Snaptrap told Snappy.

"Yay! Mom's safe!" George, Molly, and Summer said as they reappeared with Max, Annabeth, Blossom, Atin, and Emily.

"Where have you been all this time?" Dudley asked them.

"We went back to T.U.F.F., but then we decided to see if Peg noticed we were gone. And from the looks of it, we won't find out until we find her." said Atin.

Dudley then remembered what Snaptrap was about to do, and he told Snaptrap that he couldn't send the moms away yet 'cause there was still one more mom out there. Then Dudley yelled in a falsetto voice, "Clean behind your ears!"

"That's a mom, all right. We're on it!" Snaptrap said, and then the kangaroo mom kicked him into the pile of shoes. Snaptrap said that that was uncalled for.

"This is all my fault. I know my mom can be a little overbearing, but she only overbears because she loves me in an overbearing way." Dudley said.

"You're right, Dudley. And I don't wanna lose my mom, either. Even though she's impossible to shop for." Kitty said.

Dudley said that this is why they were going undercover as a mom, getting captured, and then rescuing them! Kitty said that that was a great gift, she meant plan!

"All right, Dad!" the kids cheered.

Later, Dudley was dressed like a woman, but Kitty was the butt of the dress he was wearing because moms have big butts.

"Mom doesn't." said George, Molly, and Summer. Annabeth made them, like the rest of the kids, invisible to Snaptrap and his henchmen so Snaptrap wouldn't recognize them and realize that he was being tricked.

"If you're not back there, Snaptrap will get suspicious." Dudley told Kitty. Then, using his falsetto voice, he said into a megaphone, "I'm Mrs. Lucy Cabooski! A mom! I say things like, 'you never call, you never write, take an orange'!"

Then a net was thrown onto Dudley and Kitty, and that meant the plan worked. Then they were pulled away.

On the barge, a mom asked Snaptrap if some shoes made her calves look big. Boy, were her calves big! Snaptrap said, "No, your calves make your calves look big."

"Dad, you don't say that." Snappy said as the mom whacked Snaptrap with her purse.

Then Peg came up with a pair of shoes, asking Snaptrap if he had those orthopedics in brown. But he asked Peg if she could see that he was with another customer. And then the mom hit Snaptrap with her purse again.

"You are a terrible salesman." Peg said.

Snaptrap finally admit that this wasn't a shoe sale, it was a mom-napping! Peg said it wasn't a very good mom-napping, either. They could just walk off the boat if they wanted to.

Ollie came up, saying that they had the last mom.

"But?" Snaptrap asked.

"There is no but, Boss." Ollie said as he led the fake mom onto the barge.

"Yes, there is. That thing's huge!" Snaptrap said, referring to the butt of Dudley's mom disguise.

Anyway, now that they had all the moms, they could ship them off to the deserted island, where they'd never nag anyone again!

"Not so fast, Snaptrap! Get him, butt!" Dudley said in his falsetto voice.

"But what?" Snaptrap asked. When Kitty came out, Snaptrap said, "Oh, I get it now." Then he told his henchmen to attack.

Dudley and Kitty beat Snaptrap and his henchmen, and then Dudley told Peg to get the other moms off the boat (the kids reappeared then). But that's when Snaptrap and Dudley started scrapping.

"I'm not getting out of line. These prices are a steal!" Peg said.

"Mom! Come on!" Dudley said. He had to get to Dessert Island and have a 'moussebundt-dae'. That dessert was chocolate mousse crammed in a bundt cake ground into a sundae. Dudley called the dessert a flavor parade.

"I'm good at naming things!" Dudley said, right before Snaptrap tackled him. After scrapping for a few seconds, Snaptrap told Dudley that he was trying to make the world a better place.

"I wouldn't wanna live in a world without that didn't have moms." Dudley said, sounding like he was about to cry.

"Aww!" said the moms as they got off the barge.

"That's my sweet, sweet boy." Peg said. Then she told Dudley, "Go for the knees! He's top-heavy!"

Dudley did as his mom said, and Kitty threw Ollie and Francisco on top of Snaptrap. Then Dudley cuffed Snaptrap and told D.O.O.M. that they were going to jail, and he was one step closer to his mouth party.

Suddenly, a big, and I mean BIG shadow fell over the group, and a menacing voice said, "Leave Verminious to me!"

Upon seeing who it was, Snappy's eyes were as big as flying saucers, and he let out a piercing scream and shouted at the top of his lungs, "RUN AWAY FROM THE OL' HAG!" Then he ran and hid behind George, Molly, Summer, Max, Annabeth, Blossom, Atin, and Emily, who were shocked beyond belief at the sight. Melody, Stella, and Murray were also hiding behind the group, too, obviously very frightened.

"Who's that?!" Atin said when he finally found his voice.

"That's the ol' hag." Snappy replied, looking very scared.

"Who is 'the ol' hag'?" Molly asked, also frightened.

"She's Snappy's grandmother." Melody replied.

"I am so sorry." Summer told Snappy, giving him a comforting hug.

"It's not your fault." Snappy told her.

"Summer's just sensitive to other peoples' feelings." George explained.

Back with the grown-ups, Snaptrap was just as frightened, if not more, than Snappy was, for he told Dudley, "Take me to jail! Take me to jail!"

"Sorry, Snaptrap! Moms know best!" Dudley said. Then Dudley said that as soon as he saw his mom, he was going to apologize for yelling at her and letting her get mom-napped.

"That's okay, Dudley. I forgive you." Peg said, standing behind Dudley. Then she kissed Dudley repeatedly, and Dudley said that Peg was getting her old-lady spit on him again. Dudley was going to treat Peg to Dessert Island, but Peg said, "No sweets before dinner."

"Mom! It closes at 5:00! Man space!" Dudley shouted.

Then Dudley popped up in his usual attire, saying, "I'm eating a bar of chocolate mashed into a strudel drowned in goo! They call it a 'choc-a-doodlegoo', but I call it 'Jennifer' 'cause I ran out of things to call it." Then he ate it.

The End

What an episode this turned out to be! Next up is a quickie chapter, so be sure to stay tuned!


	122. Moms Don't Always Know Best

(A/N: Here's that quickie, but it's a deleted scene from "Mom's Away". I'm just going to start it before you kill me. But let's go to a few seconds before that scene begins.)

Snaptrap was just as frightened, if not more, than Snappy was (at the sight of the ol' hag), for he told Dudley, "Take me to jail! Take me to jail!"

"Sorry, Snaptrap! Moms know best!" Dudley said.

(A/N: Here's where that deleted scene begins!)

"Well, in this case, sons know best, and I say, DON'T LEAVE MY DAD WITH THE OL' HAG!" Snappy yelled.

"You'd better listen to him." Murray told Dudley.

"Why, what's the worst she could do to him?" Dudley asked.

"Do you really want us to answer that?!" Snappy and Murray asked together.

"She's really that bad, huh?" Kitty asked the two. When they nodded, Kitty looked over to Dudley and said, "We'd better take Snaptrap to jail."

"NOOOOOOO! I SAID, LEAVE HIM TO ME!" Snaptrap's mom yelled, almost scaring the kids.

"N-not happening! I-if we l-l-l-leave him with you, I m-m-might cease to exist!" Snappy said (A/N: His stuttering shows how nervous he was.).

"Exactly why you should leave him to me! You don't deserve to exist anyway, you pathetic, insignificant little reject!" Snaptrap's mom yelled.

Snappy began to cry, and the rest of the kids were trying to comfort him.

"HEY! Nobody, and I mean _nobody_ , calls my son a reject in front of me and gets away with it!" Snaptrap yelled, and, boy, was he ever mad!

"That _thing_ you call your son is just as lousy as you are, and since _you're a reject, he's a reject_." said Snaptrap's mom.

"Okay, THAT TEARS IT!" Snaptrap yelled, and before Dudley or Kitty could stop him, he leaped at the ol' hag's throat. But that's when his mom went completely stiff and dropped like a ton of bricks.

"Did I do that?!" Snaptrap asked, feeling amazed.

"No, Amanda did it." said Stella, pointing to where I stood with a magic wand in my hand.

"You did that?" Snaptrap asked me.

"Yup. And she deserved it." I said as I used my wand to make her disappear.

"Where did you send her?" Snaptrap asked.

"A maximum-security prison." I replied, putting my wand away.

"I guess we should take Snaptrap to jail now?" Dudley said.

"Let him comfort his son first." I said.

"Okay." Dudley said, and he let Snaptrap comfort his child. Snaptrap hugged Snappy and told him, "Don't listen to that ol' hag. You're not a reject. You're my son, and you're very special to me."

Well, that's the deleted scene. Hope it was good enough, although I HATED typing Snaptrap's mom's dialogue. God, what a WITCH! Anyway, next up is "Crime Takes a Holiday" so stay tuned!


	123. Crime Takes a Holiday

(A/N: Hey, we're back with the episode "Crime Takes a Holiday". I wonder how this one will play out for the kids. Maybe if we get to it, we'll find out!)

It was daytime in the city of Petropolis. Right now, Dudley, Kitty, and the children were at the Second Petropolis Bank. Kitty was there to deposit her paycheck, but Dudley said he was there to deposit a coffee can full of nickels with some buttons mixed in, and to take his one complimentary lollipop. The kids also got lollipops as well.

Then a whole bunch of those complimentary lollipops fell out of Dudley's shirt. When Kitty and the children looked at Dudley, Dudley said, "I come here a lot."

"No kidding." said Molly.

Then the Chameleon walked into the bank (unseen by our T.U.F.F. friends), and he was going to commit an ingenious crime. He turned into the Easter Bunny, but when he was talking, he was talking in his normal voice.

"The Easter Bunny! Are you here to hide eggs? We promise not to look while you're doing it!" Dudley said, but then he leaned towards Kitty and the youngsters and whispered, "I'm totally gonna look!"

"But Dad, it's nowhere near Easter!" George said. And that's when the 'Easter Bunny' said, "No, I'm here to rob the bank! It's January, you morons!"

"Whoa! I've heard that voice before!" Atin said.

"Yeah. It sounds way too familiar!" said Blossom.

"It's the Chameleon in disguise!" Summer told them.

"But I don't think Dudley and Kitty notice!" said Max.

"They never do!" said Emily.

"(sigh) Why is it that we recognize his voice while the grown-ups don't?" Annabeth said.

"Because everybody knows that kids are sometimes smarter than adults." said Summer.

" _Sometimes_? Here in the past, it's more often than not." Molly reminded her.

Then the Chameleon told the banker to fill his basket with cold, hard cash, and if he didn't, there'd be no Easter candy for anyone! So the banker put the money in the basket.

Kitty pulled her blaster on the fake rabbit and said, "I don't care if you are the Easter Bunny; there's no way I'm letting you rob this bank!"

"Mom, he's not the Easter Bunny!" George said.

But Dudley said that they were going to let him rob the bank. Without Easter, what was he gonna do for candy? (He jumped onto Kitty's leg when he said that.

"Dad, there are quite a few sweet shops in Petropolis. They have candy all year long!" Summer reminded him.

That was when more complimentary lollipops fell out of Dudley's shirt.

"Are you kidding me?!" Atin facepalmed when he saw the candy.

"I'm here constantly." Dudley explained.

"You can say that again." Emily muttered under her breath.

Kitty kicked Dudley off of her leg and tackled the faker. She told him that if you commited the crime, you gotta do the time. Then she cuffed him, and a lot of people booed at her.

"Hey! If you heard his voice, you wouldn't be booing at her! His voice wasn't that of the Easter Bunny!" said Blossom, who was unhappy that people couldn't recognize the Chameleon's voice when he disguised himself.

But even Dudley was booing at Kitty.

"Dudley!" yelled Max and Annabeth.

"Dudley, whose side are you on?" Kitty asked.

"Duh! The side with candy! You can't arrest the Easter Bunny!" Dudley said.

"Sweet shops!" George reminded him.

But Dudley told the fake Easter Bunny that he didn't really know Kitty; they just met in the line. Unfortunately, the kids heard that.

"You really do know her! She's your future wife!" Atin yelled, already mad.

Then the group went back to T.U.F.F., and Dudley was still booing Kitty. (The kids were wearing earplugs to avoid having to listen to him, 'cause they really wanted to hit him for being so mean to the woman he was supposed to marry.)

The Chief praised Kitty, but then he was pretending he didn't know her because she had arrested the 'Easter Bunny'.

Dudley booed again, and Kitty said, "Dudley, stop booing; he was robbing the bank!"

"First of all, I don't know you. Second of all, who cares about banks?" Dudley said. He went on to say he kept all his money in his sock drawer. But Kitty reminded him that he didn't even wear socks. It was true that he wasn't wearing socks, but he went on to say that that was because he had no place to keep them; his sock drawer was full of money.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna storm off to your cubicle!" Dudley said, and he was doing just that.

"Why don't you storm off to your own cubicle?!" Kitty asked, mad.

"I can't! It's full of socks!" Dudley yelled.

"This is not a good day." said Annabeth.

"I know. I really want to hit Dudley for being a butt!" Max said, getting frustrated.

"Oh, this is the first time I've ever had the urge to do such a thing!" said Summer.

"Well, he'd rather let a faker get away with commiting a crime than listen to his future wife, who was doing the right thing!" said George.

"No one else noticed either, and if I could have, I'd have shorted out the Chameleon's suit so the world could see that he's no Easter Bunny!" Molly said, and she looked really ticked off.

Kitty put the fake Easter Bunny into a cell, and when the door closed behind him, a voice was heard saying, "The Easter Bunny? What are you doing here?" It was Snaptrap. He and Birdbrain were sitting on a bunk-bed that had 3 bunks. Snaptrap was on the middle bunk, and Birdbrain was on the bottom bunk.

"I tried robbing the 2nd Petropolis Bank." the faker said.

"Thank goodness they arrested you. I keep all my stolen money in that bank." Birdbrain said.

Snaptrap climbed down and told the 'Easter Bunny' that if he was a bad guy, he got to be part of their 'Crime Club'. Then Snaptrap gave him a membership I.D. and punch card. If he commited 10 crimes, he got to steal a frozen yogurt.

"Yay! Finally, I'm in a club with friends!" the 'Easter Bunny' replied.

So the villains had a toast to the new member with official Crime Club juice. They drank the juice, and Snaptrap said that it was made from powdered sugar and toilet water. Birdbrain spat out the juice, and it got on the 'Easter Bunny', turning him back into the Chameleon for a second before it turned him back into the Easter Bunny.

"Wait a minute! You're the Chameleon!" Birdbrain realized.

Snaptrap thought that disguising yourself as the Easter Bunny was super-lame, and what was the point?

Well, his question was answered when Dudley opened the cell door and said, "Easter Bunny, you're free to go!" Then he said in a low voice, "Oh, and come Easter, just remember who allowed you to escape by locking all his co-workers in the utility closet."

"There's no pizza party in here!" the Chief was heard yelling from behind a door that really said, "Broom Closet". There was also a chair under the doorknob, making it impossible for everyone to get out.

Luckily, Dudley hadn't known that the kids were too smart to fall for that trick. Right now, George, Molly, Summer, Max, Annabeth, Blossom, Atin, Emily, Lisa, Tyler, Nate, Ariel, and Snappy were all in the break room, wondering how they could stop the Chameleon's tricks.

"If only we could nab the suit and 'fix' it so that it won't work and can't be fixed." Tyler said.

"That could work." said Ariel.

"Yeah, and it would've worked if Dudley wasn't going to set him free." said Nate.

"Plus, there's no way the Chameleon will take off the suit." said Lisa.

"So we're out of luck, then..." Snappy said.

Back with the villains, the 'Easter Bunny' was set free before Dudley closed the cell door again. Birdbrain noticed how Dudley let the Chameleon go because he thought the villain was a beloved holiday icon. He figured that they should dress up as beloved holiday icons so Dudley would free them, too.

Birdbrain grabbed some stuffing from the mattress to make a beard, the red sheet from his bunk, and he was dressed like Santa Claus.

The cell door opened again, and Dudley saw Birdbrain dressed as Santa Claus. Well, okay, he thought Birdbrain really was Santa (but the kids are never fooled).

"Did Kitty lock you in here, too?! Well, you're free to go, too! And, come Christmas, just remember who pushed a refrigerator in front of the utility closet so his co-workers couldn't kick down the utility closet door." Dudley said.

"It's hot in here!" Kitty yelled from the broom closet, which now had a refrigerator in front of the chair that was under the doorknob.

So Birdbrain got out, but then Snaptrap called out, "Yoo-hoo! Agent Puppy!"

Snaptrap was standing by the bathroom. He had one foot in the toilet, and he wore a purple cape, a toilet seat around his neck, and a plunger on his head (with a roll of toilet paper on the plunger's handle).

"Who are you?" Dudley asked.

Snaptrap said that he was "Toilet-Breath Terry", and he brought presents on Toilet Day. Well, maybe not presents, but toilet paper and air-freshener. Dudley wanted to know when Toilet Day was. Snaptrap said that today was Toilet Day Eve, so Toilet Day was tomorrow, so he'd better let him out and run home and decorate his toilet with colorful lights... unless he didn't believe.

Knowing Dudley, he did believe. He said he always believed ever since 'Toilet-Breath Terry' told him he existed 8 seconds ago. (A/N: That's 'always' believing? Unbelievable!)

Then Snaptrap swatted Dudley with a plunger before leaving with a, "Well, so long, sucker! I mean, Merry Flush-mas!"

"I can't believe it's Toilet Day Eve!" Dudley said. He looked at his watch, and it was 11:58 p.m. Dudley said he had to get home and make toilet nog. He ran past the broom closet, where Keswick was heard saying, "Oh, there are spiders in here!"

Luckily, the kids were still awake, and they knew that the grown-ups were trapped, so they freed the grown-ups, and once they were free, most everyone went home (but Atin took Snappy back to D.O.O.M. H.Q. before heading home with Kitty, George, Molly, Summer, Max, Annabeth, Blossom, and Emily).

The next day, Dudley showed up with toilet seats in hand, and he said, "Happy Toilet Day, everyone!" Then he threw the seats at Kitty, Keswick, and the Chief while the kids looked very confused.

"Dudley, it's bad enough you locked us in the closet overnight, why are you throwing toilet seats at us?!" Kitty asked.

"Almost overnight. We got you out; remember?" said Blossom.

"I remember, and thanks for doing so." Kitty said, giving the kids a grateful smile.

"More importantly, why did you let Snaptrap, Birdbrain, and the Easter Bunny go?" the Chief asked.

"Oh, now you think it was right for the 'Easter Bunny' to be in there?! You got all mad at Mom when she had him in cuffs the other day!" said George.

Dudley said that he didn't let Snaptrap and Birdbrain go; he let Santa Claus and Toilet-Breath Terry go.

"How much you wanna bet that Santa and What's-His-Name are the villains is disguise?" Summer asked.

"All of Dad's video games." said Molly.

"Santa and Who-The-What now?" Keswick asked.

Dudley told the group about Toilet-Breath Terry, who came through the toilet on Toilet Day and delievered bathroom-related presents to children who remember to flush.

"That's pathetic." said Emily.

"That's it. I'm taking a sick day." the Chief said, and he did just that.

Now they were getting intel that Santa (it showed Birdbrain is his Santa suit) was robbing the 3rd Petropolis Bank. Keswick read somewhere that the elves demanded a pay-raise. Kitty said that they'd better go stop him, but Dudley said, "Isn't it bad enough you arrested Santa once?"

"SHE NEVER DID THAT!" the children shouted, getting angry.

"And what's more; that's not even Santa!" said Ariel.

"It's Birdbrain!" Lisa pointed out.

"But the grown-ups never listen to us, even though we're already smarter than them." said Tyler.

"I hope we're not going to end up like them when we grow up." Nate said.

"We'll be smarter than them. I'm sure of it." said Atin.

Kitty told Dudley that she never arrested Santa, and something crazy was going on. Then Dudley told her what was crazy: it was Toilet Day, and they hadn't had the chance to lift the seat and look for their presents.

"'Cause that holiday doesn't even exist!" said Max.

Now 'Santa' was leaving the 3rd Petropolis Bank with bags full of money, and then the T.U.F.F. Mobile pulled up with Kitty at the wheel. She stopped the car, pulled her blaster, and yelled, "Freeze, Santa!"

"Sorry, Santa; I don't really know her. She's just a mental patient I carpool with." Dudley lied. Then he pressed a button that ejected Kitty out of the seat. Birdbrain told Dudley, "Thank you, and merry Christmas!"

"It's only 11 months from now!" Dudley said, holding up a calendar that displayed the January page.

"I've had it!" Annabeth said, and she hit Dudley as hard as she could.

"OW! What was that for?!" Dudley asked.

"For the bad things you've been doing!" the kids yelled, and then they all hit Dudley.

Kitty was mad at Dudley (but happy that the kids gave him the slap he deserved). She told him that just because Santa was who he was didn't mean he was above the law. However, Dudley said that was exactly what it meant, and she'd realize that when she found the coal Santa put in her stocking.

"I hope Santa puts coal in his stocking!" George growled.

"Maybe he shouldn't put anything in his stocking. Santa might as well skip him." said Molly.

Later, Snaptrap was walking along, still in his disguise, and he said that since he was disguised as a beloved holiday icon, he could get away with anything. He threw a roll of toilet paper at somebody and said, "Happy Toilet Day! Give me your wallet!"

"Get lost, weirdo." the person said, walking away.

"Well, bah, flush-bug to you, sir!" Snaptrap replied. Then Snaptrap caught sight of his reflection in the window, so he saw that the guy didn't know who he was because he forgot to put a star on his plunger.

While he looked at his reflection (after putting the star on the roll of toilet paper on the plunger handle), he heard a woman from an upstairs window calling for help, 'cause her son was stuck in the toilet. She saw Snaptrap and thought he knew a thing or two about toilets.

So Snaptrap produced what looked like a grappling-hook (only it had a plunger on it, so it was a grappling-plunger), and used that to get up to the building. The woman let Snaptrap in through the window, and Snaptrap got the woman's son (who was named Jeff) out of the toilet.

"Yay, I'm safe!" Jeff said. And Jeff's mom told everyone outside that that unbelievably strange man saved her son, and he was a hero!

The crowd cheered, and Jeff and his mom hugged Snaptrap. Snaptrap said that that was a different kind of reward than he was expecting. It felt like his heart grew 3 sizes today. Then Snaptrap burped and said, "That's better." But still, he was filled with the spirit of Toilet Day! Then he burped again, and once again, he said, "That's better."

Back at T.U.F.F., Keswick and his children told Dudley, Kitty, and their group of kids that every bank in Petropolis had been robbed by Santa Claus and the Easter Bunny.

"Thanks to Dudley!" Kitty said, mad. Dudley said that he didn't wanna end up and Santa and the Easter Bunny's naughty lists.

"Dudley, I don't know if the Easter Bunny has a naughty list." Annabeth said.

"But if he does, I'll bet anything Dad made it. He's probably on Santa's naughty list, too." said Summer.

"Yeah, but those holidays still have a ways to go, so if he finds out what's going on before Easter, he might get onto their good lists again." Ariel said.

"Well, I hope for our friends' sake that he finds out about the villains in disguise soon." said Nate.

Kitty told Dudley that she didn't think the Easter Bunny had a naughty list. Keswick said that they didn't know that. Until today, they didn't know that he robbed banks.

"I don't think our parents will ever realize what the villains are up to." Lisa groaned.

"We may end up being better at these jobs than our parents." Tyler said, and the kids had to agree with him.

Kitty said that Dudley and Keswick were crazy, and she was outta there.

"Mom, wait for us!" Molly yelled, running after her with George, Summer, Max, Annabeth, Blossom, Atin, and Emily right behind her.

Dudley said that if he was crazy, would he be going home to decorate his bathroom for Toilet Day? Keswick figured that he'd better go, too; if he didn't flush his wish-list down the toilet, Toilet-Breath Terry wouldn't know what he wanted.

"CRAZY!" Keswick's children said in a funny way.

Now it was nighttime, and the Chameleon and Birdbrain were at Chameleon's house. Birdbrain was happy that the Chameleon's plan was genius. They were still in disguise, but they were surrounded by bags of money.

The Chameleon realized that they cleaned out every bank in Petropolis, but Birdbrain reminded him that Dudley kept his money is his sock drawer. So Birdbrain suggested they commit one more ho-ho-hold-up. He made a clever Christmas-based joke, and the Chameleon said, "Hey, that's my catchphrase!"

Later, over at Dudley's tree-house, Birdbrain and the disguised lizard snuck into Dudley's bedroom, opened his sock drawer, and began stealing the money.

"Surprise!" they heard Dudley say from behind them. He was holding a tray with 2 glasses, carrots, and cookies on it.

Then Dudley noticed the dollars on the floor, and his open sock drawer. He peered into the drawer and asked, "Hey, are you guys robbing me?"

"No, we're making room in your sock drawer for... presents." Birdbrain lied.

Dudley let out a happy girlish scream, then looked in the drawer again. There were no presents in there, but as he previously stated, he believed everything they said.

They were going to leave, but Dudley told them to wait, 'cause he made them toilet nog. He ran after them, but then he tripped over a branch that was in the house, and the snacks on the tray went flying. The 'Easter Bunny' was splashed with toilet nog, and he turned back into the Chameleon.

"Chameleon? You were pretending to be the Easter Bunny." Dudley said. Then Birdbrain peered in, and Dudley said, "Santa, you'd better get out of here; things are about to get ugly."

So Dudley came running after the bad guys, but he ended up ripping off 'Santa's' beard. Dudley said, "Wow, Santa. Without your beard, you look just like Birdbrain." Then he realized that the Chameleon and Birdbrain were dressing up as beloved holiday icons to rob him.

"You're spending the holidays on ice! And by that, I mean jail! Not a holiday-themed ice show." Dudley said.

It was now the following day, and Dudley put Birdbrain and the Chameleon in a cell at T.U.F.F.

Kitty asked Dudley what happened, and Dudley said that he owed her an apology, and not just because he ate all the yogurts from her mini-fridge. He told her how Birdbrain and the Chameleon were impersonating Santa and the Easter Bunny.

"I should've listened to you and arrested them." Dudley admitted.

"I'll bet Dad's on their 'nice' lists again." George said.

"For finding out and stopping the bad guys? He has to be." said Emily.

Kitty praised Dudley for catching the bad guys, but why wasn't he happy? He wasn't happy because he thought they were the real deal. Now he didn't know what to believe anymore. He was starting to think even Toilet-Breath Terry was a fake.

Just then, Keswick peeked out of the bathroom, saying, "Agent Puppy, you g-g-gotta see this!"

Everyone looked in, and you know what? The place was decorated, and there were presents everywhere!

The kids all fell over in disbelief, and Dudley said, "This is awesome! I believe again! It's a Toilet Day miracle!"

"That's it; I'm taking a sick day." Kitty said.

"Well, bah, flush-bug to you, too!" the Chief said as he, Dudley, and Keswick celebrated.

"Happy Toilet Day, everyone!" Dudley said. And the sound of a toilet flushing was heard.

Then in a black background, a spotlight shone on a toilet. Snaptrap popped out and said, "Merry Flush-mas to all, and to all a good flush!" Then he burped loudly and said, "That's better." Then he spun as he went down the toilet again.

We saw the words 'The End!' as Dudley and Kitty posed.

The End

Oh, the episode was crazy, but the ending took the cake! Anyways, be sure to stay tuned for the next episode, which will be "Flower Power"!


	124. Flower Power

(A/N: Okay, now it's time for "Flower Power", as promised! I give you the episode, featuring the kids!)

It was daytime in the city of Petropolis. Birdbrain and Zippy were outside a store called "Brawny Booby". Zippy wondered why they were robbing that store, because Birdbrain always robbed "Big Bottom Booby".

"Because, Zippy, I've made a serum out of the Bird of Powerdise Flower." Birdbrain said. He went on to explain that it would make him strong and good-looking, although there were side-effects, like uncontrollable skipping, and the inability to pronounce the letter 'r'.

"Blue bottoms up!" Birdbrain said, and he drank the serum. Almost immediately, he underwent a transformation. He had big arm and chest muscles (and a tattoo of a heart on one arm, near his shoulder), and he had more hair, which was now pretty long.

"Now look at me. I'm wipped!" Birdbrain said. (A/N: I spelled the word the way I did because he meant to say 'ripped'.) Then, realizing the way he said 'ripped', he said, "Oh deaw. I sound widiculous. No matter. I wook wike a Gweek God!" (His man-boobs moved during those last two words. Eww!)

Birdbrain skipped into the store, and he said, "Evewybody out! This is a wobbewy!" Nobody understood what he was saying, and he let out a frustrated sigh and tried to say it was a burglary, but they still didn't understand. So he told them to get out, and get out they did.

Now Birdbrain put on some skinny jeans and a white muscle-shirt. He was glad that he could fit into skinny jeans without greasing his waist with butter.

Then he heard something, and he turned to see Dudley, Kitty, George, Molly, Summer, Max, Annabeth, Blossom, Atin, and Emily standing there. Kitty and Dudley had their blasters ready while the kids were in attack position.

"Freeze, Zippy, and... muscular booby I've never seen before..." Kitty said, looking surprised at the sight of Birdbrain.

"Who is he?" the kids asked each other.

As if to answer their question, Birdbrain said, "It is I, Biwdbwain!" But he realized that he probably shouldn't say much, given the side-effect.

"He's talking like Elmer Fudd." Summer whispered.

"Yeah. Maybe he should say, 'I'm hunting wabbits'." George said, and the kids all burst out laughing.

"Birdbrain, you look awesome!" Dudley exclaimed, and he asked him what moves he was doing to get those muscles while doing the moves himself.

"He ate a flower." Zippy replied.

"Flowers make you strong?" Emily asked.

"I doubt it." said Blossom.

Dudley said that Birdbrain and Zippy were going down for armed robbery, but Kitty said they weren't armed.

"Have you seen this man's guns?" Dudley asked, referring to Birdbrain's arm muscles. Then Dudley pulled out a quarter and aimed it at Birdbrain's butt. The quarter bounced off, hit a mirror, then a lamp, hit the floor where Kitty was standing (but she dodged it), and it hit a car outside because a car alarm was going off.

"You are keeping it tight, brah!" Dudley said to Birdbrain.

"You think that's tight? Wait until you see... this!" Birdbrain said, and he grabbed Dudley in one hand, Kitty in the other, and stuffed them both in a pair of super-mini bicycle shorts. Those shorts were spandex; they'd never get out.

Birdbrain nabbed some more outfits, but he didn't get to leave with them. The serum stopped working, and he was fat and almost bald again.

"Whoa..." said Atin, and the girls all went, "Ewwwwww!"

"It's like staring at a mis-shapen beanbag chair." Dudley said, referring to how Birdbrain looked after the serum wore off.

Birdbrain wasn't happy that the serum wore off, but at least he could pronounce his 'r's again. He left to get more serum, and he said, "Come on, Zippy, skip away." He was skipping, but then he remembered that he didn't need to skip.

Later, Dudley, Kitty, and the children were at T.U.F.F., and Keswick did some research, based on Dudley's detailed sketch of what Birdbrain looked like as a muscular booby. Well, the sketch showed Birdbrain looking close to the way he did when he had the muscles, but he also had a flaming sword and a tiger side-kick (both of which Dudley added).

So Keswick concluded that Birdbrain consumed a high concentration of the Bird of Powerdise Flower. He said, "It only works on birds, which is so unfair. I've been working with my trainer for m-m-months, and you can barely see my bicep." Keswick said, and he rolled up the sleeves of his shirt and lab coat. His bicep was a very tiny bump.

"Aww, poor Daddy." said Ariel.

"Keswick, that's a flea bite. Sorry, I got hungry." the Chief said.

"Next time you get hungry, don't bite Dad!" Nate said as Keswick scratched the bite, commenting on how the burn felt more like an itch.

"Anyway, if Birdbrain were to eat enough of that flower, the effects would be p-permanent, and he would be invincible." Keswick said.

"That's not good." Lisa and Tyler agreed.

"Oh no! Then we'd never be able to find him!" Dudley exclaimed.

"Not invisible, invincible." Kitty explained.

"So he's gonna hide in a guy named Vince. That's sick. Poor Vince." Dudley said.

Well, that comment put a funny picture in the kids' heads, and they fell over, holding their sides with laughter.

Keswick said that the flower could only be found in the Petropolis Rainforest. So the Chief told Dudley, Kitty, and the kids to go to there and stop Birdbrain.

Dudley said that that work assignment was the perfect opportunity to do his homework assignment. He had to do an oral report on the rainforest.

"Dudley, you should be finished with school!" Max said.

"Dudley, you've been out of school for like, five years!" Kitty said. Dudley said that his report was super-late. He really had to get that monkey off his back, and by that monkey, he meant his teacher, Mrs. Galacowitz. She was a monkey, and she was on his back. Dudley yelled at her to get off, and he knocked her off.

"That's creepy." Annabeth said, shuddering at the thought of somebody on one's back. Literally.

Now they were in the Petropolis Rainforest (and dressed in clothes that made them look like forest rangers or something along those lines), but Dudley found out that the rainforest was not made of rain like the name implied. Well, that's what his 'Not Super Smart Dog's Guide To The Rainforest' app said.

"Who knew?" Dudley asked, referring to what the app showed him.

"Everyone. It's called the rainforest because it rains here a lot." Kitty said. Suddenly, they heard thunder and lightning, and then a raincloud showed up over Kitty and started raining on her. She moved, but it moved with her.

"Here, Mom." said George, handing Kitty a poncho.

Dudley's app showed that it was the impeccably-timed rainforest storm cloud. It followed one when the timing was most hilarious.

"There's nothing hilarious about that." Molly said.

"Especially if you don't have any rain gear." Atin put in.

"'Cause then you end up sick." Blossom remembered.

Then Dudley said, "Who knew learning makes you know things?"

"Everyone!" Kitty and the children said in unison.

So Kitty and the kids were looking for Birdbrain again, but then Dudley saw a new and mysterious plant-life (it looked like a bush with lots of butterflies on it). He didn't know what it was, so he was gonna poke it with a sharp stick.

"Daddy, wait!" Summer cried, but she was too late. He poked whatever it was, and it turned into a bunch of butterflies that screamed.

"Of course he won't listen." Annabeth muttered.

Dudley's app showed that the bugs were poisonous bush moths. But now the moths were after Kitty, so the kids chased after the moths, spraying them with special spray that Lisa, Tyler, and Nate invented.

"Come on, Dudley. We need to find Birdbrain." Kitty said, and the group stood near some trees that bore fruit. Dudley said that those trees were supposed to have the most delicious fruit in the world.

"Really?" asked Max.

"Well, running from the poisonous bush moths did make me a little hungry." Kitty said, so she grabbed a fruit, but it was stuck. Wait, I was wrong about that thing being a fruit. It was actually the nose of a beast that must've been living in the rainforest, and it was trying to eat Kitty!

Dudley and the kids were enjoying the fruits.

"These are good!" said Emily.

"DUDLEY, HELP!" Kitty screamed, trapped in the beast's mouth.

"Why?! Are you overwhelmed with flavor?! 'Cause I am!" Dudley said, still snacking on the fruit.

George, however, noticed what was wrong, and he let the other kids know, so they fought the beast and rescued Kitty. She was grateful for the kids' help, but she was starting to hate the rainforest. So one of the kids gave her some fruit.

"This forest is filled with hateful things that are out to get me." Kitty said, sounding upset.

"It's okay, Mom. We're here." said George, hoping that would reassure his future mom some.

"Nothing is out to get you." Dudley assured Kitty.

"Are those yarn balls on that flower?" Kitty asked, seeing a plant that bore what looked like yarn balls.

"That plant is out to get you." Dudley said. It was a Venus Cat-trap. Next thing Kitty knew, she was stuck in the plant's mouth! Luckily, Dudley knew how to get her out. He tickled the plant, and it spat Kitty out.

"You saved Kitty!" Annabeth cheered.

But now poor Kitty was really upset. The bugs, the bushes, and the plants were mean! However, Dudley sensed a disturbance in the forest.

Sure enough, some giant vehicle was near an area where a whole bunch of Bird of Powerdise Flowers grew. As expected, Birdbrain was driving it, and Zippy asked, "Boss, wouldn't you be more comfortable in something that didn't make you look like sweaty gelatin? Like a poncho, or a large, two-person tent?"

Birdbrain said that once he harvested the field of Bird of Powerdise Flowers, he'd have enough serum to be a brawny booby forever!

All the flowers were harvested, and they were turned into serum. The serum was put into a glass container of some sort, and Birdbrain said that he could finally achieve his life-long dream of going to Muscle Beach without being politely asked to leave. He drank the serum, and he was stronger this time. He looked at his reflection in one of the side mirrors on his vehicle, and he said, "I wook wavishing! And I owe it to the wowwd, to make a Hunky Booby Cawendaw!" Turning to Zippy, who held a camera, he said, "Quick! Take my photogwaph!" And Zippy was taking pictures while Birdbrain posed.

"Oh no! We're too late!" Kitty cried, seeing him.

"My eyes!" the kids screamed, covering their eyes.

"According to my app, there's an antidote to the serum." Dudley said. He learned that. The rainforest had a flower called the Dorchid, which made whoever ate it totally dorky!

Unfortunately, Birdbrain heard it, and he said, "How infowmative! Too bad you won't be awound to shawe it with anyone ewse!"

Dudley and Kitty drew their blasters, but the lasers bounced off of Birdbrain's chest. It appeared their blasters were no match for Birdbrain's guns. Then Birdbrain kissed his big, macho arms and wrapped a rubber tree around Dudley and Kitty. He didn't get the kids, because Annabeth made them all invisible.

Birdbrain was going to blow up the rainforest so the Dorchid would be destroyed and he would be a brawny booby forever! To keep Dudley and Kitty from interfering, he set his vehicle to 'Destroy T.U.F.F. agents"!

"Okay, he's going down!" said Emily. So the kids started to attack Birdbrain as he skipped away.

"I can get us out of here!" Dudley told Kitty. He started clicking his tongue, but that was how he could call out to the Uuugh. Kitty asked how it got that name, and when she saw it, she said, "Uuugh." But she got it.

Dudley clicked his tongue some more, and the Uuugh put on a fancy jacket. Apparently, the beast refused to dine without formal attire and bistro-style ambiance. Which was true, 'cause now it was sitting at a table with a candle and a plate. He was holding a fork and knife, and started cutting branches off the tree and eating them.

But the vehicle was still going, and if the Uuugh didn't free Dudley and Kitty soon, that would be the end of them, and the kids would be gone!

"Can he eat any faster?!" Kitty asked.

So the Uuugh sped up his eating, took a drink, and then ate the part of the tree where Dudley and Kitty were. They jumped out of the way of the approaching vehicle.

Dudley thanked the creature and said that all they needed now was to find a Dorchid. As luck would have it, the Uuugh had that very flower on his lapel, and he gave it to Dudley and Kitty!

"I will now thank him." Dudley said. He clicked his tongue, and the Uuugh looked confused before grabbing Kitty and yanking her tail, causing her to yowl like a real cat.

"Sorry, Kitty. The phrases for 'thank you' and 'yank the cat's tail' are very similar." Dudley said.

"Wow, I hate the rainforest!" Kitty said, and she did not sound very happy at all. But then she asked how were they gonna get Birdbrain to eat the Dorchid. Dudley had an idea.

Meanwhile, Birdbrain was still being beat up by the invisible kids (he didn't know that they were invisible, or that it was them), and he was trying to set the bomb, but he couldn't press the buttons.

"My bwawny fingews awe too wawge!" Birdbrain said.

"What?" Zippy asked, not understanding what he said.

He was still trying to press the buttons as the Uuugh snuck up behind him.

"Why do I have the feewing that something's cweeping up behind me?" Birdbrain asked. He and Zippy turned around and screamed at the sight of the Uuugh. The kids saw it, too, and they ran off.

"Now, Kitty!" Dudley yelled to Kitty, who had the Dorchid in a slingshot. She fired the flower into Birdbrain's open mouth, and when he swallowed it, he was back to normal.

"Wow. That's upsetting." said the Uuugh, and he left.

Birdbrain began to charge towards Dudley and Kitty (who had the now-visible and very happy kids standing next to them), but the jeans were too tight, and he fell down.

"I'll make you a deal: I'll go to jail if you cut me out of these skinny jeans." Birdbrain said, and he held out a pair of scissors.

"You do it!" Dudley and Kitty said in unison, pointing at one another.

"I'll do it!" Atin said, and he did it without any trouble.

Back at T.U.F.F., Birdbrain was in his usual attire again, and he was in a cell. Dudley was giving his oral report on the rainforest. The Chief gave Dudley an A+ on the assignment. The group also had their normal attire on, too.

Just then, Keswick showed up, and boy, was he strong!

"Whoa..." the kids said, officially weirded out.

"Keswick, is that you?" Kitty asked, sounding impressed.

"Yes. I ran out of Dorchid products and this happened." Keswick explained, and his voice sounded slightly different. Keswick's children just gawked at him, unable to get over the surprise they felt.

But then Keswick was going to go fight injustice with his flaming sword and tiger sidekick. He jumped on the tiger's back, and Keswick yelled, "EXCELSIOR!" as he rode off into the sunset.

"I can do that, too!" Dudley yelled, and he jumped onto Kitty's back, saying, "Ride, Kitty!" But then he fell off, and his hands were coated in slime, and he said, "Eww! You're still gooey!"

Then the background turned black, and Birdbrain popped up, wearing a tent. He said, "You know, actually, wearing a tent isn't all that bad. It gives my blue bottom room to breathe." He shook his hips during that last sentence. Then he said he was going commando. After the camera zoomed out, we saw the Uuugh standing next to him, and it said, "Oooooh. That's still upsetting." It walked away, and Birdbrain struck a pose.

The End

Alright! That episode is done! Next up is a quickie, so stay tuned!


	125. Meeting Of Authors

(A/N: Okay, this is a quickie requested by **edger230**. She has requested to appear in this quickie as well, and I'm going to do my best to do this right. Here goes...)

It was another day in the city of Petropolis. The bad guys were getting ready to cause trouble, so the T.U.F.F. agents were at work, waiting for the villains to strike. But since the bad guys haven't made their move yet, it doesn't mean we can't go visit our good friends, Dudley and Kitty, and the kids from the future! Let's go!

Well, by the time I showed up, someone else was there, talking to the group. However, Summer happened to spot me, and she ran to greet me.

"Hi, Peachy-Author!" Summer greeted.

"Hey! Who's your new friend?" I asked.

"Oh, that's edger230." said Summer.

"I see. So what's she like?" I asked.

"She's fun." Summer said.

"Cool!" I said. So we went back to the group, where edger230 and I introduced ourselves to each other, and we became fast-friends.

"Now what's gonna happen?" George asked.

That was when the Chief came up and said that all the villains were out causing trouble, and he was sending Dudley, Kitty, and the kids to go stop it.

"But what about Peachy and Edger?" said Annabeth.

Then the Chief noticed us, and he said, "Can you two fight?"

"No way!" Edger and I said together, and then we burst out laughing.

"I meant 'fight the bad guys'!" the Chief said, frustrated.

"We know." I said.

"We were just joking." Edger said.

"Can you?" the Chief asked, getting mad.

"I can! How about you?" I asked, turning to Edger.

"Yeah!" Edger replied.

"Good! Now go help Agents Puppy and Katswell, and the kids!" the Chief said.

"Sir, yes, sir!" we said, saluting the Chief before joining the group.

So we hopped in the T.U.F.F. Mobile and looked for where the bad guys were. Luckily, they were all together, so we all leaped at the bad guys' throats and started to fight them. And none of the good guys got sneak-attacked, because we were watching each other's back.

It took an hour to wear out the bad guys, cuff 'em, and tie 'em up. Yes, the deed was done, and it was done a little too well, because I realized what we did to the bad guys, so I whispered it to Edger, and the two of us cracked up.

"What's so funny?" Atin asked. We told him, and he realized that we were right, so he told the rest of the group, and we were all laughing like crazy.

Now the bad guys didn't know what we were laughing about, and they were pretty mad.

"What's so funny?!" Birdbrain yelled.

"You are!" said Max.

"We are? How?" Snaptrap asked, sounding surprised.

"You should see your faces and tell us!" said Molly.

"But we don't have a mirror." the Chameleon said.

"Here's one!" I said, zapping up a mirror for them to look into.

Well, they looked, and they started yelling out in agony. The faces looking back at them looked like something out of a horror movie, and they were saying, "I look like some kind of monster!"

"Really? Peachy-Author said you looked like baboons who stupidly wandered into a lion's den and got seriously mauled." said Emily. Then we all cracked up again (but we secretly took a picture of the bad guys to show everyone back at T.U.F.F.).

When we finally managed to calm down, we took the bad guys to prison, then went back to T.U.F.F. The Chief praised all of us on a job well done, then told us to take the rest of the day off. So we did. And it was a great day.

I did my best on this; I just hope my best was good enough. Well, coming up next is "Match Me If You Can", so stay tuned!


	126. Match Me If You Can

(A/N: So it's time for "Match Me If You Can". Now this sounds like an interesting episode when the kids are thrown in. Let's see what happens!)

At the florist's, a voice was heard yelling, "Give me all your money, florist lady, or you'll be pushing up daisies!" It was none other than Wanna-Bee from F.L.O.P.P., and he had the florist at blaster-point.

But then the florist dropped two full bags of money on Wanna-Bee. So the bee asked if she could write him a tiny check instead.

Outside, from the rooftop of another building, Kitty could see what was going on through her binoculars. She had a plan.

"According to the Wiki-bee-dia, bees hate being cold. If we can lower the flower shop thermostat, the Wanna-Bee will fly out and into my mason jar trap!" Kitty said.

"That could work!" Max said, and the rest of the kids nodded in agreement.

Then Kitty asked Dudley if he got that, but he wasn't there. It didn't take long before they heard Dudley yell. So Kitty picked up her binoculars, and do you know what she saw? She saw Dudley in the flower shop, holding a rolled-up newspaper and chasing after Wanna-Bee, who was also yelling!

"What is he doing?!" Emily said.

"Apparently, he doesn't think Kitty's plan would work." Blossom said.

"I'm pretty sure the plan would work!" George said.

Dudley knocked over quite a few plants before he finally smacked the annoying little bug against the window.

"This was not the plan!" Kitty said as she walked in with 8 very annoyed kids in tow.

"Your plan was boring! At least, I think it was; I ran into the flower shop before you finished." Dudley said, picking up the bee.

"Her plan would've been a lot easier than yours!" Molly said.

"Yeah, Dudley. For once, try and listen to Kitty." Annabeth said.

Back at T.U.F.F., Kitty told Dudley that she wished he would take the time to listen to her plans. However, Dudley said he'd listen if she said less things.

"Well, it doesn't always work that way, so if I were you, I'd get used to it." Summer grumbled.

Then Wanna-Bee (who was trapped in a jar) said that when he got out, they'd bee sorry. But then he heard a chirping noise, and he looked to see that the jar next to him contained a cricket.

"Oh, great! He put me next to a stupid cricket!" Wanna-Bee yelled. That would make all his jokes sound super-lame.

That's when the Chief came out of his office, and he told everyone to gather round, for he had an important announcement to make. He said that Keswick was going to make an announcement.

Keswick said that T.U.F.F. became less productive due to some unfortunate partner pairings.

"For example, Agent Ant does not work well with Agent Ant-eater." Keswick said. Then Agent Ant screamed as he ran from Agent Ant-eater.

"I shoulda seen that one coming. Also, Agent Snake lost his partner, Agent Mouse." the Chief said, and we saw a mouse-shaped lump in Agent Snake's body. (A/N: I think we all know what happened...)

Then the Chief added that Agent Big Bad Wolf was teamed up with Agents 3 Little Pigs. We got to see Agent Big Bad Wolf blow down the cubicles of the first 2 pigs, and their cubicles were made of the things they used to build their houses.

"We even paired a cat with a dog! Ha! That could never work!" the Chief laughed.

"You know it worked!" George, Molly, and Summer yelled.

"Chief, that's me and Dudley. We're not perfect partners, but we work together just fine. Right, Dudley?" Kitty asked.

"What Kitty just said to you is what I think also." Dudley said, looking at some change that he was about to put into a vending machine.

Keswick asked Dudley if he'd been listening. Dudley said that what Keswick said was what he also thought.

"That's a no." said Atin, looking frustrated.

To improve efficiency, the agents (not the kids) were going to take compatibility tests to determine which T.U.F.F. agents would work best together.

"I'm not good at tests, mostly because I don't study. Also, I get everything wrong." Dudley said. He pointed out that the nuts he got from the vending machine were really potato chips (but the Chief said it was beef jerky later on).

"Don't worry, Dudley. We'll take the test and prove we're a great match." Kitty said.

"I hope they're a match." Annabeth said.

"Me too." Max said.

The results came in and showed that Dudley and Kitty were the worst match ever!

"What?!" the kids gasped.

Keswick showed that Dudley was a match for the Chief. Kitty was a good match for Keswick!

"You've got to be kidding!" Lisa said.

"Dudley and Kitty are a perfect match!" Tyler said.

"How can Kitty be a perfect match for Dad?!" Nate asked.

"I d-d-don't think I w-w-wanna know..." Ariel whimpered.

"I'm Agent Puppy's new partner!" the Chief said. He then ripped off the suit he was usually wearing, and now he was dressed in an olive-green tank-top, green military pants, and black boots. He also had black hair, and a few grenades strapped to his outfit.

"You can't break us apart. Kitty and I are partners, and that is a bond that runs deep." Dudley said.

"All right! He's in love with Kitty!" Blossom said.

"Yes!" Emily cheered.

However, when the Chief suggested he and Dudley blow stuff up without considering the consequences, Dudley was willing to leave Kitty's side.

"I thought he loved her!" Atin said.

"Oh no..." the triplets moaned.

"Wow! Dudley sure forgot about me pretty fast." Kitty said.

But then Keswick came up to Kitty, suggesting they make an elaborate plan for the most efficient way to leave the building. Kitty liked that idea. She'd totally forgotten about Dudley. Heck, she forgot his name, too.

This wasn't good, because hearing that made the triplets look transparent! They were close to disappearing!

"Oh no!" Lisa yelled.

"They're transp-p-p-! They're transp-p-p-! You can see right through them!" Ariel shouted.

"This is awful!" Nate exclaimed.

"We've got to tell Kitty and Dudley what happened!" Tyler said.

Just then, Keswick got intel that the Chameleon was robbing the china shop.

That's when Dudley and the Chief showed up, and Dudley's shirt was the same color as the Chief's tank-top. The Chief said, "Not if we have anything to say about it. GRENADE EXIT!" So the Chief and Dudley each threw a grenade at the wall, and they jumped out of the building through the holes left behind.

Then Kitty got intel that Birdbrain was about to kidnap the Petropolis Philharmonic.

"Let's go, Team Katswick!" Kitty said.

"Oh no!" Keswick's kids moaned. They thought they were going to disappear, but they were transparent, just like the triplets.

"We're losing them!" Annabeth screamed.

"When are the grown-ups gonna learn that the choices they're making could ruin the future?!" Max yelled, not wanting to lose his friends.

"I don't know. But they'd better realize it sooner or later, 'cause George, Molly, Summer, and Keswick's kids are close to disappearing!" Atin shouted.

Kitty and Keswick were running, but Keswick fell down. Then they went down some poles, jumped some cubicles, and made it to the elevator.

It also turned out that Keswick listened to Kitty, and she said that this was the greatest partnership ever!

"Not to us..." the kids muttered.

Over at the china shop, the Chameleon held a blaster at the owner, who was a bull. Then the lizard turned into an open dishwasher and said, "Load it up! Get it? I'm a dishwasher! It makes sense. Unlike you, bull in a china shop."

"That is a negative stereotype we bulls are working very hard to undo." the bull said as he put some china dishes into the evil dishwasher.

Outside, a loud crash was heard, and we saw that a car was peeking out of a brick building. Not surprisingly, Dudley and the Chief were in it. They were testing the T.U.F.F. Monster Truck, even though they had no idea how it worked. Dudley pressed a button, and it launched chainsaws at the china store!

"A chainsaw cannon! My dreams have come true!" Dudley exclaimed.

Then the Chief busted in, but he wasn't really doing anything because he was so tiny. Dudley burst in through the roof, but he didn't quite get in because his parachute was caught in a city bus. He got pulled out. So stopping that robbery failed.

Now we'll see how "Team Katswick" did. The Petropolis Philharmonic Orchestra seemed to be performing well, and Kitty and Keswick were standing over the stage where the orchestra performed.

Keswick said that according to their probability chart, there was an 80% chance Birdbrain would use his tractor-beam to list the orchestra into the Whirly-Bird. But that wasn't the probability chart. However, Keswick had a probability chart for where he probably left the probability chart.

While this happened, Birdbrain's Whirly-Bird showed up, and it used a tractor-beam to lift the orchestra into the flying vehicle.

"HELP!" a member of the orchestra yelled.

"Pipe down! Can't you see we're p-planning here?!" Keswick yelled, not realizing what was happening.

"This is awesome! Dudley never lets me get to the end of the plan!" Kitty said, also not realizing what was going on.

Just then, Birdbrain's evil laughter caused Kitty and Keswick to notice that he had the orchestra trapped in a huge net, and he was getting away with them.

"And that could be why." Kitty realized.

At T.U.F.F. the following day, Kitty looked tired with her mug of coffee, and Dudley (in his normal black shirt) told her that he heard she and Keswick let Birdbrain get away.

"Well, I heard you and Chief let the Chameleon get away!" Kitty replied.

"You didn't catch the villains?!" Atin said.

"Wow, you suck with different partners!" Emily said.

"This is why you should work together, regardless of the results of some stupid compatibility test!" Blossom huffed.

"We'll get him next time, because the Chief is super-focused." Dudley said.

Then the Chief showed up, still in that same outfit, saying, "I found more tiny grenades in the weapons room! I'm a hero!"

"Boy, is he ever hyper!" said George.

"He makes Dad look calm." said Molly.

"And he is calmer in the future." Summer remembered.

Dudley then realized that 'crazy' was a better word than 'focused'.

"Things with Team Katswick are awesome!" Kitty said. She said that if he didn't believe her, Keswick make another pointl- oops! She meant 'valuable' chart!

A monitor in the room came on, and Snaptrap appeared on it. He said that he was robbing-

"On it!" the Chief said, not letting Snaptrap finish. But Dudley stopped him.

"Aren't you going to wait to hear the rest of his evil plan?" Dudley asked the flea.

"Did he really just say that?" Max asked.

"He did." Annabeth realized.

The Chief wasn't going to listen. He ran off, throwing a tiny grenade. So Dudley unhappily followed.

"You know, he does seem unhappy with the Chief. Maybe he wants Kitty as a partner again?" Emily said.

"YES! They're a perfect match!" Atin said.

"We knew it!" Blossom said.

"I'm robbing the pasghetti factory!" Snaptrap announced.

"You mean 'spaghetti'." Kitty corrected.

"No. I mean 'pasghetti'. It sounds like someone has a little speech-impeppermint." Snaptrap said.

"Yeah, and that someone is you." Snappy said.

"I really wish his impediments didn't have to do with food. I'm starving!" Stella said.

"Stella, relax." Murray said.

"Hard to do when you're me." Stella said.

That's when Dudley and the Chief burst in, and the Chief said, "For liberty, justice, and spaghetti-lovers everywhere!"

"Dudley and the Chief?! What's this?!" Melody asked.

"I don't really know..." said Murray as Ollie, Francisco, and Larry fired their blasters at the dog and flea. But then the T.U.F.F. duo got tied up, and Francisco was holding the other end of the rope.

Snaptrap called it a diabolical plan, and they sent some kind of squad?

"I'm a little insulted. I'm also a little bit country. Larry's a little bit rock and roll." Snaptrap said.

"I'm not rock and roll!" Larry said.

"Be rock and roll or perish!" Snaptrap yelled at the shrew.

"We've got to rescue them! Keswick, let's go!" Kitty yelled, and she was going to go, but Keswick said that they needed a long, excruciatingly-detailed plan.

"No, you don't!" said Lisa.

"You need to get down there and rescue Dudley and the Chief!" Tyler said.

"And if you know what's good for you, you'll do it now!" Nate said.

"And you'll d-d-do it b-b-before we c-c-cease to exist!" Ariel whimpered.

Then Kitty, Keswick, and the children were on the roof of the pasta factory, and Keswick said that he and Kitty would molecularly alter their DNA to become spaghetti.

"Oh, that's never going to help." said George.

"We're going to disappear." Summer said, tears threatening.

"This is pathetic." Molly groaned.

"You're not the only ones. We can kiss ourselves good-bye if Dad pulls this." Nate said.

Keswick then said that they'd sneak in through the kitchen door and defeat the bad guys with their awesome karate (he said it like 'kar-ah-tay')!

"There's only one thing that could go wrong." Keswick said.

"Yeah, you'll lose us. Heck, we're already halfway gone, so what do you want to do?" Tyler asked.

Kitty was guessing that the thing that could go wrong was that spaghetti didn't have hands so it couldn't do karate (she pronounced 'karate' the way Keswick did).

"Fine. Two things. The other is, if Snaptrap sees this, he'll kn-kn-know our plan." Keswick said.

"How can he?" Lisa asked.

That was when the shadows of Snaptrap and his henchmen showed up.

"How did he find out?!" Ariel asked.

"Yeah, that totally happened!" Snaptrap said.

Annabeth quickly made herself, Max, Blossom, Atin, and Emily invisible, and their friends didn't need to worry since they were transparent.

So Ollie, Francisco, and Larry aimed their blasters at the T.U.F.F. agents. Later, they were tied up and on a conveyor belt next to Dudley and the Chief. Kitty realized that they were going to be chopped into pieces and boiled in marinara sauce!

"You'll never get away with this, Snaptrap!" Kitty vowed.

Snaptrap was thinking he'd get away with it. He was also thinking that he was a little bit more smooth jazz.

"I thought I was smooth jazz." Ollie said.

"Well, now you're a little bit country!" Snaptrap yelled.

Birdbrain and the Chameleon ran up, and Birdbrain said that they had the china and the Philharmonic. Now they needed to get one more thing and skedaddle!

"You 3 were w-w-w-working together." Keswick realized.

Dudley wanted to know what diabolical crime involved china, orchestra, and spaghetti.

"It's our bi-monthly villains' dinner at D.O.O.M. Normally, we do pizza and paper plates, but we decided to class things up." the Chameleon explained.

"Pasta la vista, T.U.F.F. agents!" Snaptrap said, pulling a lever that made these buzzsaw-like things above them turn on.

Meanwhile, the D.O.O.M. kids noticed their friends, and they ran to greet them, but they screeched to an abrupt halt when they caught sight of George, Molly, Summer, Lisa, Tyler, Nate, and Ariel!

"Wh-what happened to you guys?!" Snappy asked the transparent kids.

"The Chief made all the T.U.F.F. agents take these compatibility tests because some unfortunate partner pairings made T.U.F.F. less productive." George started.

"And our parents ended up being the worst match ever!" Molly wailed.

"So Dad's perfect match was the Chief, and Mom got paired up with Keswick!" Summer said.

"But why are you transparent?" Melody asked.

"Well, when Dudley started working with the Chief, he seemed to forget about Kitty. Then our dad was going to work with Kitty, which is when the problems started." Lisa added.

"Yeah. Kitty was so happy with our dad's ideas, she forgot about Dudley. She even forgot his name!" Tyler put in.

"That's what caused George, Molly, and Summer to become transparent." Nate said.

"It's w-w-worse for us. Kitty c-c-called her w-w-working with our dad 'T-T-Team Katswick'! And Daddy d-d-didn't seem to m-m-mind it!" Ariel said.

"Oh no! This is awful!" Murray said.

"Ain't it the truth?! My appetite's gone because I'm worried about losing friends." Stella said.

"But there's a chance we might not lose them. Dudley and Kitty were starting to look not-so-happy with their new partners. If they can start working together again, maybe everyone will be solid again." Atin said.

"Yay! Some good news!" Murray cheered.

The conveyor belt started moving when the saws lowered, and now the villains were going to have their spaghetti dinner.

"Grab all the spaghetti and meatballs you can carry and let's boogie!" Birdbrain yelled.

"I thought I was boogie, Boss." Francisco said to Snaptrap.

"You're Latin disco, Francisco! Seriously, am I the only one who wrote this down?!" Snaptrap asked. Then the members of D.O.O.M. were getting away with the spaghetti. The D.O.O.M. kids stayed behind, trying to console their friends.

"This is all the test's fault. If Kitty and I were still partners, then she'd have a plan, and I'd kind of listen, and we'd be safe somehow!" Dudley said.

"We may not be partners, but we can still save the day!" Kitty said. She had an idea. They could use the slicer to cut their ropes, but they had to time it perfectly.

"Something about the slicer and our ropes; got it!" Dudley said. He jumped up and spun around, going towards the slicer (the buzzsaws), which made Kitty and Keswick scream. However, Dudley's spinning allowed the ropes to be cut, and he was unscathed. But he was slipping on the pasta!

"Use your ropes to swing to safety!" Kitty said.

Dudley turned his ropes into a lasso, and it caught on to something. He got away, but Kitty yelled, "BUT GET US FIRST!" So Dudley went back and rescued the Chief, Kitty, and Keswick! When they made it to safety, the friends he rescued were no longer tied up.

After the Chief praised Dudley, Keswick suggested they go crash the dinner, and Kitty already had a plan.

"We'd better follow them!" Max said.

Suddenly, Dudley pulled up outside. He was in the T.U.F.F. Monster Truck! He was already half-ignoring Kitty's plan.

Over at D.O.O.M., the Petropolis Philharmonic Orchestra played while the villains (we didn't see Ollie, but everyone wore a tuxedo) had their dinner. Snaptrap took a drink of his beverage, and he said, "This aged chocolate milk is delicious! What year is it?"

Keswick was there (wearing a tuxedo and mustache), holding the carton, and he said that it expired December 1978. Snaptrap said it was a good year for chunky milks.

"And now for the m-m-m-main course." Keswick said, slipping a hook through Snaptrap's cummerbund.

A covered platter came down, and when the cover was removed, the Chief was there, saying, "I'm dishing up vengeance!" He proceeded to throw tiny grenades at the villains!

Kitty, who was disguised as a member of the orchestra, used the strings of her violin to fire the bow at the rope holding a bag that said '4k' on it.

Then we saw that the bag falling caused all the villains to get lifted out of their seats by their cummerbunds.

However, Snaptrap said that he loosened his cummerbund so he could eat more 'pasghetti'.

Just then, Dudley drove the T.U.F.F. Monster Truck into the building, and Snaptrap ran for his life, screaming. The truck landed on him, and Dudley said, "Once again, Team Katsuppy saves the day!" He later added that when Kitty makes plans and he sorta/kinda listens, they're pretty much unstoppable!

Later that night, everyone was back at T.U.F.F., and the villains were in a cell. And the Chief said that Dudley and Kitty actually did work well together.

"So, can we officially be partners again?" Kitty asked.

"What Kitty said is what I think also." Dudley said, getting another snack from the vending machine. He said he got nuts that tasted and looked like pretzels.

"I guess you two can be partners again." the Chief said as Dudley went to stand next to Kitty.

"YAY!" Kitty cheered, but Dudley said, "NO!" Then he realized what happened and said, "What she said!" And then they high-fived each other, and they froze in mid-air, still in that pose.

"How are they doing that?" Keswick asked.

"I don't know!" the Chief said. Then Keswick, the Chief, and the kids (who were finally back to normal) struck a pose!

That was when Snaptrap popped up in a different outfit and said he was actually a little coffee-house alternative. Then he did a pose.

The End

Okay, I'm very sorry the kids didn't play a big role in this one. The quickie that happens after this episode might fix that! Stay tuned!


	127. See What You Almost Did!

(A/N: Here's a little quickie where Dudley, Kitty, and Keswick get a good talking-to from the kids after the events of "Match Me If You Can". I hope this helps.)

So now that George, Molly, Summer, Lisa, Tyler, Nate, and Ariel were solid again, all the kids celebrated. But then they remembered one very important detail: the grown-ups didn't know!

"Come to think of it, they hardly paid any attention to us at all since the whole ordeal began!" Max said.

"Well, now is as good a time as any to tell them." Annabeth said.

So they yelled for Dudley, Kitty, and Keswick to get over there right away. When the startled adults arrived, Keswick asked, "You wanted to s-s-see us?"

"Yes." Blossom said.

"What did we do?" Dudley asked.

"Oh, nothing, except almost erase your future kids from existence!" Emily said.

"WHAT?! How did we do that?!" Kitty shouted.

"The test helped you with that." said Max.

"The test?!" the adults asked in shock.

"It all started when Dudley went to go work with the Chief. He forgot about Kitty in a second! Then, when Kitty started working with Keswick, she forgot about Dudley! She even forgot his name! That almost cost you the kids!" Atin said.

"Almost... They weren't gone?" Dudley asked.

"They were half-gone, Dudley." Annabeth replied.

"Half-gone?" Keswick asked.

"They were transparent. And yours joined them when you seemed okay with your new partnership being called 'Team Katswick'." Blossom said.

"I didn't s-s-say anything about the team name." Keswick said.

"Exactly! 'Cause you had to have been cool with that!" Emily said.

"How did we not notice?!" Kitty asked.

"Simple. You were all wrapped up with 'more important matters', and you never gave us a second thought!" Summer said.

"Whoa! And she's the sensitive one!" Lisa whispered to Tyler.

"Well, I don't blame her. Being transparent and un-noticed by the grown-ups wasn't funny." Tyler replied.

As the grown-ups thought about what had happened, they realized that they hadn't thought about the kids during that whole ordeal.

"We owe them for this. It's the l-l-least we can do." Keswick said.

After a big apology from the grown-ups, the kids decided to accept it (mainly because they really hated being ignored by their future parents), and the next day, the Chief gave the agents a day off, so the future parents spent the day with their future kids. It was the most fun the families had had in a while, and it made the grown-ups realized that a day like this wouldn't be any fun without their future kids. It made them feel bad when they thought about what they almost did.

"If we don't wanna lose the kids, we're gonna have to be more careful." Kitty said.

"So let's make sure of that." Dudley said.

And that's what the grown-ups were gonna do.

So that's the quickie. The grown-ups learned a valuable lesson, but will they be able to keep their word in "Organized Crime"? Stay tuned to find out!


	128. Organized Crime

(A/N: Now it's time for "Organized Crime". I'll start this now so we can see what will happen!)

It was daytime in the city of Petropolis. At T.U.F.F., Tammy the secretary was typing away on her computer. The Chief came out of his office and greeted Tammy.

"How's my favorite secretary?" the Chief asked.

"Good, Chief. Here's your messages." Tammy said, handing the Chief a tiny newspaper (with a romance novel hidden in it).

"I'll be in my office, crying over the forbidden love between the hand-maiden and the stable boy. I mean, reading the sports page!" the Chief said. Because the Chief's monitor system was going towards a dead end, Tammy moved a kind of ramp that was next to her desk over to where the Chief was, so then he was able to go into his office.

Then Kitty showed up with the kids in tow. She appeared to be wearing make-up, but she applied it really badly. Her hair was messed up, too. Kitty was muttering that she didn't know why she stayed at this job.

"I don't get it. Mom usually shows up here with her hair done right and no make-up." George said.

"I know. Today, she's wearing make-up, but she applied it badly." Molly said.

"And in the future, she applies it well, and she only wears it when she and Dad go out on a date, or when they go to the T.U.F.F. Christmas Party." Summer remembered.

"So why is she wearing make-up today?" Max asked.

"No clue." said Annabeth.

Tammy cheerfully greeted Kitty and offered to fix her face. Sure enough, she did fix Kitty's face.

Kitty looked in a mirror and thanked Tammy.

"Yeah, thanks Tammy. Her face was a sight for sore eyes until you fixed it." Atin said. Then he looked to the triplets and said, "No offense, guys."

"None taken. We felt the same way." George replied.

Then Keswick was standing by Tammy's desk with his children standing behind him, looking very annoyed. Why are his future offspring so annoyed? Let's read and find out.

"Hi, Tammy. Check out my latest invention. I call it an image-blender. It'll show us what our b-b-b-b-baby would look like." Keswick said, and... hold the phone! Keswick said that his invention would show what his and Tammy's BABY would look like! That's why his kids are annoyed! Keswick's got a crush on Tammy (and wants a baby with her), and Tammy isn't their future mom!

Keswick set the invention on Tammy's desk and pushed the button. The invention scanned Tammy and the lovesick genius, and their images showed up in the image blender. The images swirled around and showed what their baby (if they had one) would look like. We saw an image of a baby that looked like Tammy (and not like Lisa, Tyler, Nate, or Ariel), but it also wore glasses like Keswick's.

"You're so zany and random with your fake situations that would never happen in a million years." Tammy said.

"Thank you for turning him down." Lisa said to Tammy.

"Yeah. Dad's forgetting that falling in love with someone other than our mom is jeopardizing our existence!" Tyler said.

"But we don't have anything against you, Tammy. You understand, right?" Nate said.

"Of course." Tammy smiled.

"Thanks." Ariel said, feeling relieved.

But then Keswick walked off with the image blender, saying that Tammy was crazy about him.

"No, she isn't. She knows that she's not our future mom!" Ariel said.

"She isn't?" Keswick asked.

"NO! Look at us! Do we have any of Tammy's features or traits?" Nate asked.

Keswick realized that his kids were nothing like Tammy.

"Not r-r-really..." Keswick answered.

"Exactly. So stop lusting after her!" Lisa said.

"And if you know what's good for you, you'll wait for Mom!" Tyler said.

"Maybe..." Keswick said to himself.

In the main office, a loud, "WHOO-HOO!" was heard from outside, and Tammy fired a gun that launched a net at some doorway. Then Dudley came in, flying with his rocket-backpack, and he flew at the net.

"I got a rocket-backpack!" Dudley said to Tammy.

"That's nice, honey-biscuit." Tammy replied. But that made Dudley want a honey-biscuit.

Then the phone rang, and Tammy spoke to whoever it was on the other end. It was F.L.O.P.P. Tammy pressed a button that caused a monitor in the room to turn on, and Meerkat, Wanna-Bee, and Escape Goat appeared on the screen.

"Not those losers again..." Emily facepalmed.

"What are they up to this time? And I hope it doesn't involve them using another invention that they can't handle. That's really getting old." Blossom said.

Meerkat said that they knew who T.U.F.F.'s most valuable agent was, and once they kidnapped them, the whole organization would crumble!

Dudley said that if F.L.O.P.P. was talking about him, he wanted the others to sacrifice themselves and form a circle of safety around him.

"I'm the Chief. They're coming for me! Form a much tinier circle around me!" the Chief said.

"Without me, nothing would ever get done! I'm the doer." Kitty said.

Dudley wondered if she was, because she wasn't doing the circle of safety. But then Dudley's rocket-backpack sent him flying at the monitor.

"They could be talking about us, you know." Annabeth pointed out.

"If they are, they're not getting us. You've got invisibility powers, Max is a speed-demon, and I've got Chaos powers. We're virtually untouchable." Atin reminded her in a whisper.

"Oh yeah." Annabeth said, remembering now.

"Thanks, Atin." Max smiled.

"No prob." Atin replied.

Keswick them reminded everyone that without his inventions, they'd be fighting crime with nothing but their bare hands and a pointy stick.

The Chief had Tammy tell them who the most valuable agent was.

"It's me, y'all!" Tammy said, and she was on the screen with F.L.O.P.P. She'd been kidnapped (and tied up) and was going to need them to rescue her.

"Tammy's the most valuable agent?!" the kids asked in unison.

"Without your secretary, you guys are gonna be super lost!" Wanna-Bee said. Then they were done.

"There's no way we'll be lost without Tammy." the Chief said. But then the Chief's monitor system bumped into a wastebasket, and he fell off and landed under the copy machine. He said he was lost, and he wanted Keswick to find him.

"Ever since T-T-Tammy left, I've lost my will to do anything." Keswick said.

"Dad! Tammy's not our mom! Get over her!" Tyler said.

"Keswick's crushing on Tammy?! You think he'd realize what falling for another person can do to you guys!" Max said.

"I guess he doesn't care about us all that much." Lisa sighed.

"Did you guys know I was secretly in l-l-love with her?" Keswick asked. Then we saw part of a wall that had pictures of Tammy all over it, and it was flanked by 2 short pillars with small statues of Tammy's head on them.

"We're all painfully aware of your awkward, one-way crush!" the Chief called out.

"And since Tammy won't be returning your feelings, please think about what you could have in the future!" Ariel pleaded.

Then Kitty was walking around, but there were pieces of tape on the floor. She wondered why there was tape on the floor.

Then we saw Dudley ripping pieces of tape off of the tape dispenser, and he explained that he made random messes for no reason, and a magical cleaning elf (obviously Tammy) usually took care of it.

"And he doesn't do this in the future, right?" Blossom asked.

"That's right. Being married to Mom had to have fixed that." said Molly.

Then Dudley's rocket-backpack went off again, and Kitty realized that the cleaning elf was Tammy. And the Chief was beginning to think that Tammy may have been the most valuable T.U.F.F. employee after all.

At the golf course shed, Meerkat said, "We actually pulled it off, Escape Goat!"

"Unlike this sweater, which I just can't escape!" Escape Goat whined. He was wearing a sweater with incredibly long sleeves. I'm betting the reason he couldn't escape was the fact that he was standing on the ends of the sleeves. (What a dork!)

"With T.U.F.F. out of the way, we can do something super bad without worrying about going to jail!" Wanna-Bee declared. But then a sound was heard, and Wanna-Bee didn't know what it was.

We saw Tammy (she's no longer tied up, but she has the chained ball attached to her ankle) with a drill in her hand, and she said that she noticed that their evil headquarters (if you could call it that) looked a bit cluttered, and so she spruced it up. She spruced it up a lot!

Later, when F.L.O.P.P. went to rob a bank, they found out that they couldn't do that because they didn't make an appointment. Plus, the bank manager was with a customer at the moment. The secretary could pencil them in a week from Thursday.

"That's ridiculous!" Wanna-Bee exclaimed. The secretary gave him a look, so the bee told her to pencil them in.

At T.U.F.F., the phone was ringing, but the answering machine was full. Also, Dudley was using a leaf-blower on a stack of papers, and the Chief asked what was going on out there. Were they getting intel? They had to get Tammy back!

"We're trying, Chief, but we don't know how to get out of the building!" Dudley yelled, and he was on the verge of tears near the last part. He and some other agents were standing near a door, and they looked wiped out. Kitty was there, too, and she looked as bad as she did that morning!

"We thought the doors were automatic, but Tammy opened them!" Kitty said in a weepy voice.

In the meantime, Dudley was throwing watermelons and milk out of the fridge, searching for the cake that Tammy would bring when it was someone's birthday.

Kitty was wondering if anyone knew how to put on eye-liner. Then she was being sprayed by Keswick, who yelled, "Back, monster!"

"You've got to be kidding me! They CANNOT be this helpless!" Emily said.

"They're supposed to be mature adults, yet they're acting like helpless babies!" Summer said.

"These people are driving me nuts!" Atin said.

"You're telling us! Dad doesn't seem to care about what could happen to us if he doesn't get over Tammy!" Nate said.

"He d-d-doesn't w-w-want us..." Ariel began whimpering.

When F.L.O.P.P. returned to their 'lair', Tammy brightly asked them how the robbery went. Wanna-Bee told her that the secretary wouldn't let them through.

"Us secretaries take our job real seriously. We can't let y'all in without an appointment!" Tammy said.

At that, Wanna-Bee realized that they had to get rid of all the secretaries. When Escape Goat asked how they were gonna do that, Wanna-Bee said that they'd do it with a Secretary Brain-Scrambler he got from the golf course lost-&-found.

"Everyone knows that secretaries can't resist a ringing phone. And when they answer a call from this one, super organized brains will be permanently scrambled!" Wanna-Bee said. Escape Goat wanted to know what kind of secretary-hating psycho would lose that. (A/N: Anyone care to guess?)

If you guessed that Snaptrap lost it, you guessed correctly!

Back with F.L.O.P.P., Wanna-Bee wanted to test the phone on Tammy, but Tammy was currently on her lunch break. They were gonna have to wait until it was over.

At T.U.F.F. the place looked like a tornado hit it, and Dudley and Kitty were hugging each other and crying.

"We're never gonna get Tammy back!" Kitty bawled.

"Why worry?" Lisa asked. She didn't seem to mind Tammy being gone, because maybe that would take Keswick's mind off of her, and he'd remember that Tammy wasn't the mother of his future kids.

"Yeah. This could make Dad quit lusting after her." Tyler agreed with his twin sister.

"But I'm surprised. We seem to be acting more mature than the adults." said Annabeth.

"I'm especially surprised that Kitty, Keswick, and the Chief are acting helpless. If they're this helpless with Tammy gone, how do they manage to survive when they are currently LIVING ON THEIR OWN?!" Max asked.

"I don't really know, but this is pathetic!" George groaned.

"I know, right?! Keswick and our mom wouldn't be able to take care of us if they're this helpless!" Molly said.

Under the copier, the Chief was crying, saying he'd give anything to hear Tammy's voice one more time.

Just then, they heard Tammy's voice call out, "Hey, y'all!"

"Is that Tammy?!" Kitty asked.

"It's _my_ Tammy. I've replicated her p-personality and uploaded it to this computer." Keswick explained, lying on top of a computer with a moving picture of Tammy on it. Then Keswick said, "We're gonna be very happy together!"

"It's official! Keswick has completely lost his mind!" Molly said.

"I bet Dad wouldn't even listen if we told him Mom's rich." Nate grumbled under his breath.

"Your mom is a rich girl?! If you told your dad that, he'd leave Tammy in a heartbeat!" Blossom gasped. (A/N: Keswick's kids mentioned this in "Rat Trap", everyone else was too weirded out by what Snaptrap did at the reunion to hear that.)

"As tempting as it sounds, they can't do that. If Keswick finds out that the mother of his children is rich, then he's going to love her only for her money." Summer said.

"Mom told us that guys wanted to win her because of her fortune. If Dad falls in love with Mom for being rich, she won't return his feelings." Lisa said.

"Dad loves Mom for who she is. She won't end up with him if he loves her fortune. We won't exist, either. We'd be erasing ourselves from existence!" Tyler said.

"So we're d-d-doomed no m-m-matter what we do!" Ariel sobbed.

When Dudley and Kitty gave Keswick a look (due to what he said and did), Keswick said, "Oh, like you've never had a crush on someone, scanned their brain while they're sleeping, replicated their personality onto a computer chip, and b-b-booked the honeymoon suite at a hotel in Niagara Falls!"

"We've lost him!" Keswick's children cried.

"KESWICK!" shouted George, Molly, Summer, Max, Annabeth, Blossom, Atin, and Emily, enraged.

"Guys, Tammy was the glue that held T.U.F.F. together! If Kitty's face has taught me anything, it's to never look at Kitty's face. Also, we need Tammy. So if her brain is on that stick-thingy in the computer-hole, then I know what to do!" Dudley said.

Then Dudley removed the Tammy flash-drive from the computer, and stuck it in his own ear.

"That's never gonna work." Keswick said.

However, Dudley acted like Tammy when that flash-drive was in him.

"Huh. It worked." Keswick said. Realizing this, he asked, "What are you doing later?"

"I was hoping Keswick would find that creepy and give up on Tammy." Emily moaned.

"Dad hates us!" Nate whispered, tears coming to his eyes.

Dudley took the flash-drive out, said he knew how Tammy's brain worked, then popped the flash-drive back in.

Now Dudley lifted the copier to find the Chief, and he set the flea back on his monitor system. Then Dudley went over to Kitty and fixed her face. Then he picked up and straightened the stack of papers that he messed up with the leaf-blower.

T.U.F.F. got their intel, and Kitty found out that F.L.O.P.P. was gonna scramble the brains of all the secretaries in Petropolis as soon as their lunch break was over.

Dudley said that the lunch break was over in 5 minutes, so Keswick needed to invent something to save the day. Excited, Keswick agreed to do that.

Later, Keswick modified the image-blender so it would scramble the scrambler. But by 'modified', he meant 'changed the label'.

"Dad, your crush on Tammy isn't healthy for you, your inventions, or us! Please get over her!" Tyler begged.

Dudley, mimicking Tammy's voice (the flash-drive caused him to do this), said, "Thanks, Keswick. You're so smart. I admire you professionally and in no other way."

"Dudley! Or is it Tammy?" Lisa said, shocked that Dudley would go and do this.

"All I'm hearing is, 'Never give up hope, Keswick!'" Keswick said, much to the dismay of the kids.

Dudley suggested they use his rocket-sandals to get to F.L.O.P.P. Well, they weren't really sandals; they were rockets, but he strapped them to his feet and called them sandals 'cause he's good with the naming. When Kitty asked why couldn't they take the T.U.F.F. Mobile, Dudley said he didn't think of that. He then grabbed Kitty's arm, and they went out of the building through the ceiling.

Back with F.L.O.P.P., Wanna-Bee figured it was time to use the Brain-Scrambler. He started dialing a number, but then Tammy heard Dudley and Kitty screaming. She quickly threw some kind of cushion over to where the duo would land, and that's what they landed on.

Tammy then warned Dudley and Kitty that Meerkat was sneaking up behind them, and Kitty punched him. Escape Goat was gonna make his escape, but Dudley threw a cake at him, and the cake knocked him down. However, Dudley was upset, 'cause he wasted a perfectly good cake.

"Hey, at least you stopped Escape Goat. Be happy." George said to Dudley.

As for Wanna-Bee, he dialed the number. Now every secretary in town would have their brains scrambled! The call headed for the phone on Tammy's desk, but Dudley and Tammy grabbed the phone at the same time. While they were fighting to answer it, Kitty flicked Wanna-Bee away from the phone, and she dropped the phone into Keswick's invention. By then, Tammy finally got the phone, but when she answered it, nothing happened.

"NO! I never get to be super bad!" Wanna-Bee whined.

"You've already been super bad once before. Now quit your belly-achin'!" Molly scolded the bee as Dudley cuffed him.

Kitty got the chained ball off of Tammy, and now all the members of F.L.O.P.P. were cuffed. They were going to go to jail.

At T.U.F.F., Tammy was greeted by the Chief, who said, "We sure are glad-"

"To have you back, Tammy!" Keswick interrupted, kicking the Chief's monitor system away.

Tammy thanked everyone, even Keswick. She said that he was such a good and very platonic friend. Then she kissed him on the nose. Keswick fell over with delight!

Then Kitty said that they all learned a valuable lesson today.

"That y'all should learn to do things on your own?" Tammy guessed.

"That's exactly what they should do!" Blossom said.

"Don't be silly. We learned that we can't live without you." the Chief said to Tammy.

"Tammy's not going to be around forever, so you'll have to learn sooner or later." Annabeth said.

And Annabeth was right. Tammy said that she'd booked a vacation, for she hadn't taken one in a while. She'd be gone for about a year.

"A year! Vacations don't normally last that long!" Summer gasped.

However, Tammy hired a temp. secretary to replace her. Then she left.

Snaptrap was the new secretary. But as soon as he saw an uplifting poster of a kitten, he yelled, "SCORE! Start the car, Larry!" And he was leaving.

The End

Oh boy, looks like Keswick has forgotten all about his kids. Well, I can't let the episode end like this, can I? Nope! There will be a quickie to follow this, so stay tuned!


	129. In Hot Water

(A/N: I guess you were kind of expecting this. Well, Lisa, Tyler, Nate, and Ariel kinda feared for their lives in that episode. Let's see what they're gonna do.)

It was evening in the city of Petropolis. Over at Keswick's house, Keswick was taking a shower while his children sat in the living room, just talking.

"I think we're gonna be safe, 'cause Tammy's going to be away for a year." Nate said.

"Nate, Dad's not going to forget about her that easily." Tyler said.

"We have to think of something to make him forget about a relationship with Tammy." said Ariel.

"Exactly. And I think I know what could do the trick." said Lisa.

"What?" asked her siblings.

"Back in the future, Dad once told us that he'd been in relationships before, but they never lasted because his mom ruined all but one of them; the one he has with Mom." Lisa said.

"You're saying we should call our paternal grandma?" Tyler said.

"She'll listen to us, especially if we tell her that Dad's trying to get rid of us." Nate said.

"Call her!" Ariel pleaded. So Lisa picked up the (cordless) phone and dialed the number. After two rings, someone answered.

"Hello?" asked the voice the kids found so familiar.

"Grandma, it's Lisa." Lisa replied.

"Lisa who?" Keswick's mom asked.

"Your future granddaughter." Lisa answered.

"Oh! You kids are still in the past, eh? How are you and your siblings?" Keswick's mom asked.

"Not so good." Lisa replied.

"What? Why?" Keswick's mom wanted to know.

"Grandma, Dad's trying to ruin the future." Tyler said.

"Ruin the-?! What do you mean?" Keswick's mom sounded unhappy.

"He seriously thinks he's going to end up with this woman that's not our mom. Can you talk him into being just friends with this lady? Please, Gramma?" Nate pleaded.

"I will if you put him on." said Keswick's mom.

"We'll put him on when he's... oh, wait, he's out. I'll go get him!" Ariel said, seeing him exiting the bathroom (he was wearing his bathrobe, don't worry), and she ran to him with the phone.

When Keswick saw his youngest daughter approaching him, he said, "What's up?"

"Phone for you!" Ariel said. She handed him the phone, then ran back to her siblings.

"Hello?" Keswick answered.

"Young man, you've got some fancy explaining to do!" came the reply on the other end. Keswick paled when he realized that his mom was on the other line.

"(gulp) M-M-Mom?!" Keswick asked, nervous now.

"Yes, it's me! You are in big trouble, young man! Do you hear me?! BIG trouble!" Keswick's mom replied.

"What did I d-d-do?!" Keswick asked.

"Your future offspring called me up and hinted that you don't want them!" Keswick's mom yelled.

"I never s-s-said I didn't want them!" Keswick said.

"That's not what they said! Well, okay, they said that you're after this woman that's not their future mother. And I'm sure you know what will happen if you really do end up with her, don't you?" his mom asked.

Keswick thought about what his mom said. He realized that ending up with Tammy could erase his kids from the future. Well, he and Tammy would probably have kids, but they wouldn't be anything like the kids he'd come to know and love, but that was if Tammy even wanted kids.

"I'm such an idiot..." Keswick said.

"I would agree with you, but I shouldn't, 'cause you've got 4 amazing kids in the future. You and the wife were apparently raising them right. Don't do anything to lose them!" Keswick's mom said.

"Okay..." Keswick said.

After hanging up, Keswick turned to his future kids. He really owed them now.

"I'm s-s-sorry." Keswick said. He apologized for not paying any attention to them, for jeopardizing their existence, and for hurting their feelings.

"You probably hate me n-n-now, and I d-d-don't blame you. I never m-m-meant to hurt you." Keswick said to his children.

Lisa, Tyler, Nate, and Ariel noticed that their dad was sorry. They saw it in his eyes and heard it in his voice. He felt really bad for what he did to them.

"We forgive you, Dad." Nate said as he and his siblings hugged their dad.

"You just have to be careful and remember what you'll have in the future." Tyler said.

"Can you do that?" Lisa asked.

"You'd be doing it for a bright future." Ariel reminded him.

"For you." Keswick said.

And perhaps Keswick will keep that promise to his children. Coming up next is "Girlfriend or Foe?", so stay tuned!


	130. Girlfriend or Foe?

(A/N: So it's time for "Girlfriend or Foe?". The title suggests that this episode is going to be very difficult for some future kids. Let's find out!)

It was daytime in the city of Petropolis. The agents were at work when the Chameleon popped up on the monitor to announce his latest diabolical plan. However, before he could tell them his plan, Dudley blasted the monitor.

"Dudley, what are you doing?!" Kitty asked, having seen what her partner did.

"I have plans tonight, and I didn't want to work late. Wanna know why? I have a date!" Dudley said.

"You have a what?!" the kids screamed.

The Chief said that monitors didn't grow on trees, but Keswick said that they did, for he was growing a monitor tree in his lab.

"I didn't know that you could grow a tree that grows monitors." said Lisa.

"It can't be real." Tyler said.

"We've got a lot to learn." said Nate.

"A whole lot." said Ariel.

However, the monitors wouldn't be ripe for three days. So in the meantime, they'd have to go back to using their old phone system.

Kitty said it looked simple enough, but then the phone rang, and she panicked, asking, "What do I do?! What button do I press?"

"You can't be serious, Mom!" George said.

"Just answer the phone!" Molly exclaimed.

"It was just me, Kitty. You didn't want to hear about my date in person so I figured I'd tell you on the phone." Dudley said.

"He has a date..." Atin said.

"This can't be good." said Emily.

The Chief told Dudley to tell them about his date. The Chief hadn't had a date in six months... and nineteen years.

"Okay! Remember that girl, Becky, from the bank? Well, this is another girl. Her name's Daisy, and she's my new girlfriend." Dudley said.

"He's got a new girlfriend?!" Annabeth cried.

"NO!" George, Molly, and Summer shrieked, knowing that this would cause them to disappear.

Then the phone rang and Kitty started screaming again. Keswick told her to press the speaker button. She did, and they heard Snaptrap's voice. Snaptrap wondered if they could see him, but they couldn't.

"Oh, that's too bad. Cuz I'm looking good today. I've been working out, and I got my dead tooth whitened. I'm just letting you guys know that I'm going to come up with a new plan because I'm sick of being warted by you." Snaptrap said.

"I think you mean "thwarted"." Kitty said.

"Exactly." Snappy's voice was heard saying.

"Yeah, I'm not so good with words. That's probably why Larry keeps beating me at "Words with Enemies". That, and because he's a cheating cheater who cheats!" Snaptrap said, and he lost more points in the game, so he blasted Larry, who screamed.

Now Snaptrap said he was gonna figure out a way to stay one step ahead of T.U.F.F. from now on.

"That's your whole plan?" the Chief asked.

Snaptrap said it was better than his previous plan, which was to stay one step behind them.

"Oh, Dad..." Snappy facepalmed.

After that call, Dudley said that he invited Daisy to T.U.F.F. to see what a cool job he had. Then he told the Chief he (Dudley) was gonna need a cool job.

That's when the door opened, and a female dog was standing there. She was light yellow, like Becky was, but her ears were long and black, hanging down the sides of her face. She had big blue eyes, and blonde hair that was pulled into a ponytail with a purple hair ribbon. She also wore a pink, short-sleeved top, violet pants, and she was barefoot. She also had a gorgeous figure. According to Dudley, this was Daisy.

"Oh no. She's pretty." George said.

"We're going to disappear..." Summer moaned, starting to cry.

"Maybe you won't." Blossom said, before muttering to herself, "But only time will tell."

"This is so exciting! I can't believe I'm here at a super cute agency with my super secret boyfriend! Oops wait, ha ha flip that! I'm so excited, I got it all jumbled up in my mouth." Daisy said.

"Maybe Dudley's only interested in her because she's so dumb, and that makes him look smart." Max said.

"I prefer him with Mom, who will obviously help him get smart." said Molly.

Then the Chief found out that their shipment of top-secret heat-seeking missiles came in. Dudley, Kitty, and the kids were to go to Petropolis harbor to get them. So Dudley let Daisy know, and after telling each other that they'd miss each other (this made the kids gag), Dudley went with Kitty and the children.

They got to the harbor to find that the missiles were gone! Well, Dudley thought they were invisible, and light, but Kitty knew that the missiles were stolen.

Snaptrap contacted Kitty on her wrist-com, saying that he knew about the missiles and took them. And they'd never find him 'cause he was hiding in a top-secret vocation.

"I think you mean 'location'." Kitty said.

Larry said that Snaptrap didn't know any words, and he was beating him at "Words With Enemies" by 6,000 points. Snaptrap got mad and blasted Larry for 'cheating'.

Kitty asked Snaptrap how he knew the missile shipment was coming in. Snaptrap said that he had inside inflammation.

"You mean 'information'?" Dudley asked. But Snaptrap meant what he said, 'cause he had swollen intestines from eating bad chop-suey.

Kitty realized that Snaptrap had inside information, and that meant there was a spy inside T.U.F.F. Dudley said that he hoped so, 'cause everyone at T.U.F.F. was a spy.

"It is so hard to talk to you!" Kitty said.

"When you guys get married, you always find it easy to talk to each other." Molly said, hoping Dudley and Kitty would get together.

Back at T.U.F.F., Daisy told Keswick, the Chief, and Keswick's kids that she made ice cold sandwiches and tuna lemonade. Keswick asked if she got the words jumbled in her mouth again, but she said she didn't. So the Chief said he was gonna pass on the lemonade.

"Chief, if you had a girlfriend, she could make you lemonade the way you like it. But I think we both know that won't happen anytime soon." Keswick said.

"Unless he gets lucky and finds a girl." said Ariel.

Then the Chief said that he did have a girlfriend. He met her when he went outside, and her name was Exit. (A/N: The Chief hesitated before saying her name, hinting that he's making it up.)

Then Dudley, Kitty, and the kids returned, and Daisy squealed before running to Dudley, saying, "My super secret boyfriend is back from his super handsome mission! Oops. Ha ha ha. Jumbled it again."

"Dudley, give up on her." Atin said. Dudley wasn't listening, though, for he was talking to Daisy, saying, "Hey, Daisy! Happy two-hour anniversary! I got you an invisible missile! But I lost it in the car."

"Dad, the missiles were gone, and there were no invisible ones!" George said.

"Ooh! I'm getting a text from my new girlfriend. Who I have one now. Oo look, it says, 'Hi, I am your girlfriend'." the Chief said, looking at his cell phone. Then he destroyed his cell phone and said, "Oops! Deleted it. Now you'll never see what was totally there."

"Because it's obvious you're making her up." Nate said.

"Yup. The Chief can't fool us." said Tyler.

"Snaptrap got away with the missiles. Somehow he knew about the shipment." Kitty said to the Chief, although she was looking at Daisy when she mentioned Snaptrap knowing about the shipment. Dudley noticed, and he said, "Kitty, you looked right at Daisy when you said that. Almost like you suspected her-"

The Chief interrupted then, saying that the replacement shipment of missiles came in. He told Dudley, Kitty, and the children to get to the harbor and bring those missiles to T.U.F.F.

"I've gotta go, Daisy. When we get back, you and me are going out." Dudley said to Daisy.

"Daddy, please don't do go out with her." Summer pleaded.

"My girlfriend and I are also going out. Maybe we can double-date. In separate places so you think she's real." the Chief said.

"Chief, that's not what double-dating means. So why don't you admit that you made up this girlfriend?" Lisa said.

"We're too smart to fall for that lie, Chief." Ariel said.

Anyway, when Dudley, Kitty, and the kids got to the harbor, those missiles were gone, too! Snaptrap stole them, and he left a note saying so.

"Boy, Snaptrap is stupid if he's going to leave a note saying what he did." Atin sighed.

"Real villains wouldn't do that." Blossom said.

"So Snaptrap's not a real villain, which must have made it easy for him to reform." said Emily.

But Kitty felt that someone was tipping Snaptrap off, and she hated to say it, but she thought it was Daisy.

"If it's Daisy, then Dudley can't end up with her." Max said.

"That would be a blessing." said Annabeth.

"Wow, Kitty. Something about the way you're accusing Daisy makes me think you don't trust her." Dudley said.

"Daisy can't be trusted." George said.

"Just think about it. All the information about the missile shipments came into T.U.F.F. while she was there." Kitty said.

"And that means Daisy can't be with Dad." Molly grinned.

"Whoo-hoo!" George, Molly, and Summer cheered.

"What about the Chief's girlfriend? How do you know she's not spying for Snaptrap?" Dudley asked.

"Because she's not real!" Kitty and the kids said. Then Kitty said, "Dudley, I'm sorry, but I have to report Daisy to the Chief. It's my duty."

But Dudley was mad at Kitty for thinking that Daisy was tipping Snaptrap off. Now the kids were worried.

When they got back to T.U.F.F., Daisy was thrilled to see Dudley, and then Dudley left with her.

Keswick asked what was going on, and Kitty told him that she thought Daisy was spying for Snaptrap.

"It's the only possible explanation for how he knew about the missiles." Kitty said.

"No it's not. Agent Katswell never hung up the phone. I've heard everything you said today. Why am I singing this?" Snaptrap's voice was heard from the phone in a sing-song voice.

"What?!" Summer cried.

"Yeah, Daisy's not the spy. It was me. I am an eavesdropper with swollen intestines." Snaptrap said, this time not in a sing-song voice.

"NO!" the triplets screamed.

"Guys, is something wrong?" Snappy asked from the phone.

"Yes! Dad's got a girlfriend, and since she's not a bad guy, we're going to disappear!" Molly cried.

" _WHAT_?! NO! YOU CAN'T!" Snappy said.

"But we're going to! Dad doesn't seem to care!" George said.

"Why doesn't he care?!" Annabeth wailed.

"If you guys disappear, he's going to hear it from me." said Atin.

"And me." said Blossom.

"Count me in, too!" Emily added.

"Don't forget us!" said Lisa, Tyler, Nate, and Ariel.

So Kitty realized that this was all her fault, and Snaptrap said she owed Dudley an analogy.

"You mean "apology"." Kitty corrected.

"Whatever. I'm off "Words With Enemies" and onto a new game called "Hide-and-Cheat". It's where Larry hides and I destroy him with the heat-seeking missiles that I turned into cheat-seeking missiles." Snaptrap said. Then he mentioned that he told Larry to hide at T.U.F.F., and now he was going to launch the missiles.

"You've got to be kidding!" Max yelled.

"We gotta find where Larry's hiding, but that could take hours!" Keswick exclaimed. But Kitty knew that Dudley knew all the great hiding places at T.U.F.F., for he used them to avoid doing paperwork. She had to apologize to Dudley and get him back to T.U.F.F.

"And be sure to tell him that he can't be with Daisy." Summer added.

Meanwhile, Dudley and Daisy were at a restaurant called "Le Food", and they were eating what looked like CDs while watching some people eat, and Dudley said, "Wow Daisy! I love watching dinner and eating movies with you." (A/N: Oh, so those must be DVDs or Blu-Ray discs they're eating.)

"It was supposed to be the other way around, but I got so excited, I jumbled it again." Daisy said.

Kitty contacted Dudley on his wrist-com and apologized to him, saying she was wrong about Daisy. It was her own fault Snaptrap knew about the missiles.

"So you're the spy?" Dudley asked.

"No, I'm just an agent who doesn't know how to use the phone. The point is, I'm so sorry. And I'm sorry to you too, Daisy." Kitty said.

"Oh, that's okay! What are we talking about?" Daisy asked.

Upon hearing this, the kids all groaned, and George, Molly, and Summer quickly hugged each other good-bye, and kissed their friends good-bye, knowing that they would soon be non-existent.

"Dudley, you need to come back. Larry is hiding somewhere at T.U.F.F. and Snaptrap sent a missile to destroy him and us. We need to find him right away." Kitty said.

Dudley said that they were on their way.

"Guys, you better find Larry quick. According to my estimate, the missiles will hit T.U.F.F. in approximately one minute. And it took me four seconds to say that so really have 56 seconds. Okay, now we have 54 seconds. I have got to stop talking." Keswick said.

"We gotta find him!" Keswick's children exclaimed.

That's when Daisy and Dudley showed up, and Dudley's face was covered with lipstick, which scared the living heck out of the triplets.

"No..." said Max and Annabeth, knowing what this meant.

"Sorry we're late, guys. But we had to stop and play tonsil hockey!" Dudley said.

"YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!" Blossom, Atin, and Emily yelled, really mad.

Kitty told Dudley that he had to help them find Larry, 'cause they'd looked everywhere.

"We've even tried saying, "Come out, come out, wherever you are!", but he didn't come out! He really is a cheating cheater who cheats." the Chief said.

"We should've left some bait." Atin suggested.

"That would've gotten him to come out." said George.

But Dudley was already searching the hiding places, and it didn't take long for him to find Larry.

"Twenty seconds until the missiles hit!" Keswick said.

"Time to turn those missiles around!" Dudley said, and he threw Larry out the window. The missiles were heading for T.U.F.F. when Larry flew past them. The missiles turned and went after Larry, who was screaming as he headed for D.O.O.M., where Snaptrap was whitening his dead tooth with a white permanent marker. The missiles hit D.O.O.M., and Snaptrap said, "Great timing, Larry. I just had my dead tooth whitened."

Back at T.U.F.F., the grown-ups were cheering, but the kids were fretting because they were sure that George, Molly, and Summer were going to disappear, and they didn't think they could handle that.

Daisy kissed Dudley and said, "Dudley, that was so hero! You're a brave!"

"I am a brave! And you're a pretty!" Dudley said to Daisy.

"I'm really sorry I doubted your judgement, Dudley. Daisy might not be able to talk all that well, but I think she's terrific. For you." Kitty said.

At those words, George, Molly, and Summer vanished into thin air.

"NOOOOOOO!" screamed Max, Annabeth, and Keswick's children. They all started crying, but Blossom, Atin, and Emily were furious.

"Thanks, Kitty. Maybe you can come watch dinner with us sometime, if you don't mind being a third wheel." Dudley said to his partner. But Kitty said that she had a boyfriend, and she hesitated before saying his name was 'Fire Alarm'.

"Making up a boyfriend, Agent Katswell? Oh, that's pathetic. Ring-ring. My girlfriend is calling me. She probably wants to have the romance talk." the Chief said.

Keswick told the Chief that enough was enough. He didn't have a girlfriend.

But then this really pretty female flea with auburn hair, green eyes, a red dress, and a lovely figure showed up, and she said, "Hi, Herbert! It's me, your girlfriend, Exit. I am here for the romance talk."

Keswick realized that the Chief was right, so he owed the Chief an analogy (apology).

"Told you! Come on, honey. Let's go watch dinner and eat a movie. I hear that's all the rage these days." the Chief said as he and Exit got in the elevator.

In the elevator, Exit turned into the Chameleon, and the Chief said, "Thanks, Chameleon, I owe you twenty bucks." (A/N: WHOA! The Chief's girlfriend was the Chameleon!)

The Chameleon asked if he could have the money now, for he had a date tonight with his girlfriend. But no, he didn't; he was pathetic.

"Want to get dinner anyway?" the Chameleon asked.

"Yeah, turn back into a girl." the Chief said. Then he cheered as he struck a pose.

The End

Well, I can't really call the episode 'done' with George, Molly, and Summer gone. I'm going to write a quickie to follow this episode that might just bring them back, so stay tuned!


	131. Repair The Damage!

(A/N: Here's that quickie I promised. Let's see if George, Molly, and Summer will come back.)

As I said, Blossom, Atin, and Emily were furious, and they yelled, "DUDLEY! KITTY!"

"What is it?!" Dudley and Kitty asked, startled.

"You really did it this time!" Atin yelled.

"What did we do?" Dudley asked.

"Look!" Blossom said, motioning to where Max and Annabeth stood crying with Keswick's children. (A/N: Okay, I know Keswick's kids said Dudley would hear it from them, but they missed their friends too much to scold him.)

"Why are they upset?" Kitty asked.

"Let's see, Dudley and Daisy played tonsil hockey, and you said that Daisy was terrific for Dudley. I think you can figure out what happened." Emily said.

Dudley and Kitty thought about it, and then Kitty said, "Oh no! George, Molly, and Summer don't exist anymore! We erased our own future children from existence!"

"WE WHAT?! THIS IS AWFUL! WE'VE GOT TO BRING THEM BACK!" Dudley shouted.

"Then do what you gotta do!" said Atin.

"And that is?" Dudley asked.

"Tell Daisy it's over." said Emily.

"What's over?" Dudley asked.

"Your relationship with her! She's the reason George, Molly, and Summer are gone!" Blossom yelled.

"But... but..." Dudley said.

"No buts! Go tell her!" said Blossom.

"But I..." Dudley said.

"I'll make this easier. Dudley, you loved George, Molly, and Summer, didn't you?" Atin asked.

"Yes." Dudley said.

"How much did you love them?" Atin pressed.

"With every fiber of my being." Dudley said, and he meant it. He'd never felt so much love for anybody before.

"Do you want them to be there in the future?" asked Atin.

"YES!" Dudley said.

"THEN TELL DAISY YOU CAN'T BE WITH HER!" yelled the enraged kids.

"Okay, okay!" said Dudley. But before he left, he asked the (remaining) kids, "Would it be okay if Daisy and I are just friends and nothing more?"

"That's okay. As long as you two are friends and nothing more, that'll be alright." Emily said.

"Daisy! There's... something you need to know..." Dudley said.

"Tell me." Daisy said.

"Okay. I found out that in the future, I'm a dad." Dudley said.

Daisy squealed and said, "We have family and become a kids! Oops! Got it jumbled up again!"

"Actually, my wife is... not you. It's my partner, Kitty. You see, the kids that were following me and Kitty around... 3 of them were ours (mine and Kitty's) biologically. But if Kitty or I end up with someone else, or if one of us dies, or if we forget about each other, then they won't exist." Dudley explained.

"What does it mean?" Daisy asked.

"When we got together, and Kitty said you were terrific for me, the kids were erased from existence. If I want to see them again, I have to be with Kitty." Dudley said.

"So we can't get kids and have married? Did it again." Daisy said.

"We can still be friends, though. Just friends. Not boyfriend and girlfriend." Dudley assured her.

"Okay. We'll be friends." Daisy said.

"How did it go?" Kitty asked Dudley when he came back.

"She took it well." Dudley said.

"I miss my babies." Kitty said, feeling sad.

"Me too, Kitty. I know how you feel." Dudley said, and he hugged Kitty. Kitty hugged him back.

While they hugged, George, Molly, and Summer re-appeared.

"Oh, Max..." Molly said, seeing how upset he looked. She went over to him and hugged him, saying, "It's okay, Max. I'm here..."

"Huh? Molly?!" Max asked, and he looked to see that Molly was hugging him.

"MOLLY! It's really you! What about the others?!" Max asked, returning the hug.

"Look." Molly said, motioning to George and Summer, who were trying to comfort everyone else. Sure enough, they were noticing this, too.

"George! You're back! I missed you so much!" Annabeth cried as she hugged George tightly.

"Summer! Great to see you again!" Lisa, Tyler, Nate, and Ariel shouted, happy to know that everyone was back.

"What happened? Why were you guys upset?" Summer asked.

"You were erased from existence when Kitty said that Daisy was terrific for Dudley!" said Nate.

"(gasp) NO!" the triplets said, shocked.

"Yes! But... how did you get back?" Ariel asked.

"We talked some sense into Dudley and Kitty." Blossom, Atin, and Emily said.

"Thank you, guys! You brought George, Molly, and Summer back!" said Annabeth.

"How can we ever thank you for doing this?" Lisa and Tyler asked.

"Think nothing of it. They're our friends." Emily said.

"It's good to have them back again." Max said.

Then the kids shared a group hug, but that's when Molly said, "What happened to Daisy?"

"She and Dudley are just friends." Atin said.

"Oh, Dudley and Kitty don't know that you're back yet!" Blossom remembered.

"Let's tell them." George said.

"Mom! Dad! We're back!" Summer called out.

"What?!" Dudley and Kitty asked, snapping out of their sadness.

"We're back!" Molly said.

"KIDS!" Dudley and Kitty cried. They ran over there and hugged their children tightly.

"My darlings! I missed you so much!" Kitty said, tears of happiness streaming down her cheeks.

"You're back! I'm not going to lose you again!" Dudley promised as he, Kitty, and the kids were having a family hug.

"It's good to be back." said George.

"And it's good to see them as a family." said Emily, and everyone agreed.

So Dudley and Daisy are only friends now, and George, Molly, and Summer are back. I hope you liked this. Coming up next is "Scared Wit-less", so stay tuned!


	132. Scared Wit-less

(A/N: Okay, here's the episode "Scared Wit-less". I hope it's good enough.)

It was daytime in the city of Petropolis. Snaptrap and his men were standing near one of those machines where you have to pay for a newspaper. Snaptrap said, "Brace yourselves, boys. I'm about to blow your mind with evil. Observe as I pay for one paper and TAKE TWO!" He put a quarter into the machine, then opened the thing where the papers are stored and took two.

"Dad..." Snappy groaned. He thought this was pretty lame.

Larry said his mind wasn't blown, so Snaptrap blasted him, and now Larry's mind was blown.

"Or maybe my dad is now suffering from brain damage." Murray sighed.

Dudley and Kitty were riding in the T.U.F.F. Mobile, which was now acting at the T.U.F.F. Jet, and Dudley said, "Oh no! Snaptrap just paid for one newspaper and took two! That monster!"

"Dad, that's just another one of Snaptrap's babyish crimes." George said.

"Yeah." Molly said.

Kitty didn't seem to concerned about what Snaptrap did, 'cause she said, "Who cares?"

"I'll tell you who cares. Justice cares. You know, Fred Justice, the guy who owns the newspaper stands? I have to do this for Justice!" Dudley said. He jumped out of the T.U.F.F. Jet without a parachute.

"DADDY!" Summer screamed.

"We're goners..." Molly moaned.

Snaptrap saw what Dudley did, and he said, "Sweet Georgia Brown! Agent Puppy jumped out of an airplane to stop us! He's nuts! And I know nuts. Seriously, I wrote the book on nuts. Quick! We'll lose him in Piranha Lake!"

So Snaptrap and his henchmen got in a boat and rowed across Piranha Lake. Snaptrap figured that only a mindless idiot would follow them through piranha-infested waters. Dudley (who was miraculously still alive) followed them, and he wasn't getting bitten by the piranhas.

"Holy cow! Agent Puppy's bananas. And I know bananas. Seriously, I wrote the book on bananas. He can't arrest us if we destroy the evidence! Quick! To that volcano!" Snaptrap said, and they hurried to a volcano, and Snaptrap threw the papers into the volcano, but Dudley jumped in there, got the papers, and then arrested Snaptrap. (A/N: He LIVED?! WOW!)

Snaptrap said that Dudley was crazy, and he knew crazy, 'cause he spent most of his time writing books on nuts and bananas.

Later, Snaptrap and his henchmen returned to D.O.O.M. after spending what Larry said was five minutes in jail. But Snaptrap's butt fell asleep when they were there. Snaptrap was upset about Dudley having no fear. D.O.O.M. wouldn't be able to do anything as long as Dudley was around.

"Actually, that gives me an idea." Ollie said.

"Me too." said Melody, sitting at her piano.

"Okay, but stand behind me when you say it so it sounds like I'm saying it." Snaptrap said to Ollie.

"Make room, Mel." Snappy said to Melody, and he sat next to her on her piano bench.

"What if we pretend to be safety experts and convince Agent Puppy that everything he does is dangerous? Then he'd be too scared to come after us." Ollie said, and Snaptrap was lip-synching him. He continued to do that until he realized that Ollie was done. But he didn't notice that Melody and Snappy were playing that angry song together.

 **Meanwhile, back at T.U.F.F...**

"Dudley, it's great that you arrested Snaptrap, but do you ever think about the danger you put yourself in?" Kitty asked her partner.

"I make it a point not to think. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to practice juggling chain-saws. Over this acid pit I built, surrounded by these hungry cobras that I've given hammers to." Dudley said, and he was standing on a tight rope, too.

"Dudley, you can't do that. You could get killed!" Max said.

"And then you won't get to be a dad." Annabeth said.

"Yeah, so start thinking before doing these things!" Atin yelled.

Then the Chief came in, saying he got a flier (it looked more like a brochure) in the mail for a safety seminar, and due to the increasing number of acid pits and armed cobras in the office, he thought it'd be wise for them to go.

Keswick said he didn't need to attend a safety seminar, but when he touched the flier, he got a paper cut.

"This place is fraught with perils! Sign me up for that seminar, Chief." Keswick said.

"Dad, honestly!" Tyler said.

"A paper cut isn't going to kill you." Ariel said.

Then Keswick got hurt again (this time by stepping on a rake, causing the handle to come up and hit him in the face), so his children decided to help him feel better (Lisa and Nate started by putting a band-aid on the finger that had the paper cut).

Later, the group went to the safety seminar, and Snaptrap and Larry were there (in disguise). The D.O.O.M. kids were also there to talk with the kids.

"Don't tell us. Snaptrap's doing this to scare Dudley out of being a secret agent, right?" Emily asked.

"Yeah, something like that." Stella replied.

"I'm Captain Safety, the safety captain and this is my assistant, Deputy Moron. Welcome to S.C.A.R.E., which stands for "Safety Captain's Awareness of Risks... End of acronym." Did you know there's danger around every corner?" Snaptrap said.

"It's true, Kitty. Just the other day I walked around a corner and bumped into my friend, Mike Danger. He and Fred Justice stopped hanging out with me cuz my name's not cool." Dudley told his partner.

"Your name is pretty cool." George, Molly, and Summer told their dad.

"Thanks, kids." Dudley said, smiling at his kids.

Snaptrap went on to say that hidden dangers were everywhere. He had Larry demonstrate how an ordinary stapler could be a deadly weapon. Larry used the stapler, and it exploded, making Larry scream.

"It was deadly because I put a bomb in it." Snaptrap said.

"This is pathetic." Blossom facepalmed.

"Oh no! Sometimes I use the stapler to staple funny notes to my shirt. It's more painful than funny. I should probably take my shirt off first." Dudley said, and he had notes all over his shirt.

"Why not just get a pocket for your shirt and stuff the notes in it?" Summer suggested.

"That way, you don't get hurt." Molly said.

"And exploding staplers are just a common danger." Snaptrap said.

"LIES!" the kids shouted in unison.

Then Snaptrap was saying that as a secret agent, you faced even bigger risks. He went on to talk about what Dudley did earlier in the episode (jumping in the piranha-infested lake, and the volcano).

"Oh no! I've been taking a lot of unnecessary risks." Dudley realized.

"True..." said Max and Annabeth.

"And now that I scared the daylights out of you, here's a short list of other things that you should still be afraid of." Snaptrap said, and the list was actually pretty long.

Kitty looked at it and said, "This list is ridiculous. None of these things are real. Ghost wedgies, anvil rain, and what are postage ninjas?"

"It's that thing where you open your mail and a ninja pops out of the envelope and karate chops you in the face." Snaptrap exclaimed.

"No, those don't exist." said Snappy.

"They probably exist in the 'Ninja Turtles' World." Murray said.

"But that's another thing altogether. So let's focus here." said Stella.

"Kitty, that all sounds so real and terrifying! Do you know how many times I've risked my life by opening your mail?" Dudley asked.

"If it didn't happen before, then Snaptrap is lying to you. Don't believe anything he says." George said.

"Right. He's just a lying liar!" Nate agreed.

"Relax, Dudley. Come on, I'll get you a glass of chocolate milk." Kitty said. Dudley was excited, and the kids all decided to go for some chocolate milk as well.

"Not so fast. Look on the list. Pouring chocolate milk could result in a locust attack." Snaptrap said.

"Oh, puh-leeze!" Lisa groaned. She knew that Snaptrap was making this up, but she and the rest of the kids didn't stick around for that milk, mainly because while Dudley and Kitty were having the chocolate milk, Snaptrap opened a jar of locusts and unleashed them on the T.U.F.F. agents.

"And the only reason it happened is because of Snaptrap." Tyler grumbled.

"Aaah! EVERYTHING'S DANGEROUS!" Dudley screamed.

Snaptrap figured that his work here was done.

"Until the others decide to pound you for this, and here in the past, I can't blame them." Snappy said.

The following day, Dudley showed up wearing garbage bags filled with mashed potatoes, along with a hard hat and goggles. He said it was his Captain Safety Approved safety suit.

"I think it sucks." Blossom said.

"It sucks." Emily said.

"You should see our dad's safety suit. It's worse." Ariel said.

"What could be worse than what Dudley has on?" Atin wondered out loud.

Keswick was wearing a suit made of boxing gloves, and when Agent Butterfly got too close, one of the boxing gloves punched it. Keswick apologized to Agent Butterfly.

"I had to ask." Atin sighed.

"Yeah, this is bad." the kids agreed.

That's when the Chief got intel that Snaptrap was robbing the pillow factory, and he told Dudley, Kitty, and the kids to get over there and stop him.

However, Dudley refused to go, and that's 'cause Captain Safety said that two percent of pillows were stuffed with scorpions, thus making pillows dangerous.

"Agent Puppy, that's a lie." Lisa said.

"Agent Puppy, while you were babbling, Snaptrap cleaned out the pillow factory. Thanks to you, everyone's going to have to sleep on rocks! Now, Snaptrap's robbing the Dynamite Store. Just get over there now!" the Chief said.

"No can do, Chief. The list says three percent of dynamite is shipped in scorpion-stuffed pillows. Also, and this is surprising, it can explode." Dudley explained.

"Actually, dynamite exploding isn't surprising, 'cause that's what it's supposed to do. You see it in cartoons all the time, and in some video games." Tyler said.

"He's right." Nate said.

Just then, Snaptrap was on the monitor, and he said, "It is I, Captain Safety, I mean, Verminious Snaptrap! I've decided that if I can't read the paper, no one can! So I'm using dynamite to blow up every newspaper stand in Petropolis."

"Let's focus on what's important here. Why are you in a pillow fort?" Keswick asked.

"To protect me from the dynamite blast. Why are you wearing a suit made of boxing gloves?" Snaptrap asked.

Keswick said it was to protect him from everything. Then Agent Baby Sparrow got too close, and one of the boxing gloves punched the bird. Keswick apologized to Agent Baby Sparrow.

"Dad, just take that stupid suit off." Keswick's children told him.

Snaptrap said that in ten minutes, every newspaper stand in the city was gonna blow up. Then he was signing out, but then he wanted Ollie to stand behind him and say it.

"Snaptrap out!" Ollie said while Snaptrap lip-synched him. Snaptrap continued to lip-synch until he realized that Ollie had finished, so he said, "You gotta warn me when we're finished."

"No, you've got to stop being dumb." Melody said.

Kitty said that they had to stop Snaptrap or they'd all be annihilated. But Dudley said that he was staying there where it was safe.

"Get over it!" the kids shouted.

Then a rake hit one of the garbage bags, causing mashed potates to fall out and onto the ground. Dudley said, "I'm leaking mashed potatoes! Now I'm vulnerable and I have nothing to eat with my roast beef tonight!"

"We told you to get over it, now take our advice and DO IT!" said George.

"Yeah! You can't be a secret agent if you don't get over it." Molly said.

"That is it! You have got to get over your fears. And the only way to do that is to face them. Let's start with chocolate milk. I want you to pour yourself a glass." Kitty said, handing Dudley a carton of chocolate milk and a glass.

"I can't, Kitty. I love the chock-ie milk, but I'm afraid of locusts!" Dudley said.

"Dad, can't you just call the stuff 'chocolate' milk?" Summer asked.

"Besides, Snaptrap just said that it brought locusts because he wanted to scare you. If you had just realized that he's a dirty liar, then you'd be okay." Atin said.

Kitty promised Dudley that nothing bad was going to happen to him. So he poured the drink into the glass, and he realized that Kitty was right. Dudley said, "I DID IT! I poured the chock-ie milk! I'm a hero!"

"No, you realized that pouring chocolate milk doesn't result in a locust attack." Emily said.

And now they were going to save the city.

They were in the T.U.F.F. Jet now, and Kitty told Dudley to put on a parachute and jump out.

However, Dudley said that he had to go back to being the old fearless Dudley, and because Kitty was his friend, she was going with him. He once again jumped out with no parachute, dragging Kitty with him.

"I don't believe him." Max frowned.

"Let's get down there." said Atin, and he used Chaos Control to get them to where Dudley and Kitty landed. Dudley had landed on his feet, but Kitty had landed in a trash can that had rakes in it.

Then Dudley and Kitty went to Piranha Lake, and the kids followed.

"Can't we just take the boat?" Kitty asked, looking at the boat by the dock.

"Don't be ridiculous! I'm not afraid of boats." Dudley said. He jumped into the water, and he pulled Kitty in.

"Let's follow them!" said Annabeth, and the kids rowed across the lake, using the oars to smack the piranhas that were biting Kitty.

Over on the island where the volcano was, Snaptrap, his henchmen, and the D.O.O.M. kids were in the pillow fort, and Snaptrap said, "This pillow fort is awesome! We'll be totally safe in here. And after the newspaper stands explode, we can have a pillow fight."

"This was a lame idea. You know that?" Murray asked.

Then Larry pointed out that Dudley, Kitty, and the kids were coming.

"All right!" the D.O.O.M. kids cheered.

"But that's impossible! I scared the daylights out of Agent Puppy!" Snaptrap exclaimed.

"Maybe he finally figured out that you were lying." Stella said.

"Snaptrap, you're under arrest! And now with the bomb ticking down, I shall begin the long and arduous arrest process. First name?" Dudley began.

"Daaaaaaaaad!" George, Molly, and Summer facepalmed.

"Dudley, grab the detonator! It's the only way to stop the dynamite from going off!" Kitty told Dudley.

When Snaptrap heard that, he threw the detonator into the volcano and said, "Good luck stopping the bomb now!"

"You idiot!" Emily yelled at Snaptrap.

"If you guys wanna pound him, be my guest." Snappy said. So the kids pounded Snaptrap as Dudley decided to go in and get the detonator. And you guessed it, he took Kitty with him. When they came out, Dudley was fine, but Kitty wasn't so lucky. Still, Dudley congratulated Kitty for helping him.

Kitty told him to deactivate the detonator, and he did.

"You did it, Dudley. I used to think you were just reckless, now I know you're brave. And reckless." Kitty said.

Dudley said that he took some big risks, and he hoped Captain Safety wasn't mad at him.

Snaptrap and his men were trapped in a net that was under the T.U.F.F. Jet, which was being driven by Keswick and the Chief (Lisa, Tyler, Nate, and Ariel were also there), and Snaptrap said, "I'm pretty sure he hates you and wants to dunk you in a volcano filled with marinara sauce. But I could be wrong. No, wait, I'm him, so I'm right."

"We might just dunk you in the volcano first." Melody said.

When they got back to T.U.F.F., Snaptrap, Ollie, Francisco, and Larry were thrown in a cell, and the Chief said that now everyone was free to read the newspaper.

"Thanks, Chief. I couldn't have done it without you guys. Actually just Kitty but anyway, group hug!" Dudley said, and everyone but the kids joined in, because Keswick said, "Oh, bad idea!" You guessed it! The boxing gloves punched Dudley, Kitty, and the Chief, but everyone struck a pose.

The End

Wow! That was quite the episode! Coming up next is a quickie, so stay tuned!


	133. Change The Future?

(A/N: As promised, here's the quickie requested by **edger230**. I hope you enjoy it.)

It was a calm day in the city of Petropolis. Because the bad guys were all in jail, the T.U.F.F. agents didn't have to work. Naturally, Dudley and Kitty had the day off, so they decided to take the kids to the park.

So the kids were having fun on the playground, and Dudley and Kitty were talking to a recently-married couple.

It didn't take long for Annabeth to see the grown-ups talking, and the sight of the couple Dudley and Kitty were talking to surprised her.

"Oh my gosh..." Annabeth gasped.

"Annabeth, what is it?" George asked, hearing her.

"It's them!" Annabeth said, looking excited.

"Them? Who's 'them'?" Blossom asked as she and the rest of the kids came over.

"My parents!" Annabeth said.

"We can see that Dudley and Kitty are talking to some people." said Emily.

"The people they're talking to are my birth parents!" Annabeth told them.

"That's so cool!" said Molly.

"Wow! Annabeth could warn them about Snaptrap." Atin said, remembering when they heard about Snaptrap killing her parents.

George looked a little worried when Atin said that. Annabeth could do that, but if she did, then they never would have met her, and George really didn't want that to happen, even though Annabeth would've been safe from the old bag.

Annabeth heard what Atin said as well, and the thought of warning her parents was tempting, for that would prevent her from meeting the nasty ol' bag at the orphanage, but she also knew that she wouldn't meet George.

She went to a quiet spot where she could sit and think about what she wanted to do. It wasn't long before her parents left, but Annabeth didn't go after them.

Later, Dudley and Kitty decided it was time to go, and the kids were staying with Dudley tonight. On the way to Dudley's, Max said, "Annabeth, I thought for sure you were going to warn your parents about Snaptrap."

"Why didn't you?" asked Molly.

"I thought about it, but I decided against it." Annabeth said.

"But you hate the ol' bag from the orphange!" Summer said.

"Yeah. She's got it in for you something fierce. If you told your parents, you could've prevented all the trouble she put you through." said Atin.

"Can I tell you why I didn't do anything?" Annabeth asked.

"Go ahead." Emily told her.

"I didn't do anything because it could prevent us from meeting." Annabeth said.

"But don't you miss your parents?" Blossom asked.

"Yes, but I'm happy to have met you guys." said Annabeth.

"Awww..." said the rest of the kids.

So Annabeth chose to keep the future as it was. How do you like that? Anyway, coming up next is "Barking Bad", so stay tuned!


	134. Barking Bad

(A/N: Here we are with "Barking Bad". I wonder what this episode will be like. Maybe if I start it, we'll find out. Let's go!)

It was daytime in Petropolis, and at Birdbrain's lair, the evil booby said, "Thank you all for coming to this diabolical de-briefing."

But this only consisted of the Chameleon and Snaptrap. Snaptrap said, "No one said anything about taking our underpants off!"

"I'm trying to explain the plan! We're not taking off our briefs!" Birdbrain said. Snaptrap said that that was good, 'cause that's where he was keeping the silverware he stole from Birdbrain. Sure enough, we could see silverware-shaped lumps near there.

"Remind me to never go to a dinner party at your house!" the Chameleon said.

Then Birdbrain unveiled his new invention: the De-Goodifier! This invention sucks the good right out of people, and if they used it on the T.U.F.F. agents, they'd turn evil, and they'd no longer try and stop the villains from committing crimes!

The Chameleon said that that plan was genius! Snaptrap wished he could say the same about stuffing kitchen utensils into his briefs, for there was a crab-cracker in a very tender spot.

Then they heard a bell (the booby-bell, according to Birdbrain) ring, and Birdbrain opened the door to find a pizza guy standing there.

"Pizza Mutt! We'll deliver your pizza in 20 minutes or I'll eat it for free." the pizza guy said. By his voice, we can tell it's Dudley.

"You must have the wrong evil lair." Birdbrain said.

Then Kitty popped out of the pizza box and said, "Well, you're getting take-out, 'cause we're here to take you out!" With that, she kicked Snaptrap, and some kitchen utensils flew out of his briefs. Birdbrain caught them and threw them at Kitty, but she dodged them as she got to the De-Goodifier. She used it to shield herself from more utensils that Birdbrain threw at her.

"You and the kids catch the bad guys." Kitty told Dudley, but Dudley was eating the pizza. He claimed that he was rescuing the pizza. Still, Kitty wasn't going to let him do that. So Dudley grabbed Birdbrain's legs, but Birdbrain got away because Dudley had pizza grease all over his hands.

"Mmm... pizza grease." Dudley said.

"To the escape-hatch!" Snaptrap said, and Chameleon grabbed him. They followed Birdbrain through a hole in the wall. Then they were falling, and Birdbrain said that he didn't have an escape-hatch, just walls with a lot of dry-rot. He said he would glide them all to safety, but he can't fly, and they hit the ground. Snaptrap was going to need an ambulance to glide him to the hospital, 'cause he had a can-opener in his can.

At T.U.F.F., Dudley told the Chief that the bad guys got away, but they, well, Kitty, got the De-Goodifier.

"It's a good thing we got the De-Goodifier before Birdbrain could use it on us." Kitty said while Dudley licked the pizza grease off his fingers.

Keswick said that with his brains, Kitty's brawn, and the Chief's wild-card tendencies, they'd be unstoppable if they were to turn evil.

"Us, too." the kids said.

"What about me?" Dudley asked.

Keswick supposed Dudley would be accidentally effective as a bad guy the same way he is as a good guy.

"I save the day by mistake on purpose!" Dudley said.

"That makes no sense!" Atin said.

"Yeah!" the rest of the kids agreed.

"Agent Puppy, put the De-Goodifier if the Evidence Vault!" the Chief said, so Dudley went to do as the Chief said.

"Dad, wait! Don't you think that maybe you should-" George began, but it was too late. Dudley picked up the device, but his fingers were still greasy, causing the device to slip out of his grasp and hit the ground. When it hit the ground, the dial slipped to 'evil-ify') and it began to suck all the good out of Kitty, Keswick, and the Chief!

"Wash your hands first?" George moaned as the mentioned agents turned evil.

Now Kitty was more wild-looking (and her irises were red). Keswick's glasses changed to goggles (and his eyes were all swirly-looking), he had messy black hair, and a hook for a hand. As for the Chief, he had five o'clock shadow, big, macho arms, a spiked bracelet on each wrist, his fingernails were black, and he wore a black leather vest, a black shirt with a purple skull on it, and black shorts.

"Oh no! They're evil!" Emily yelled.

"NO! We can't be raised by villains!" screamed Molly.

"It's just not right!" Summer cried.

Dudley thought his friends started a metal band without him. But then he realized that they'd been turned totally evil!

"That's a relief!" Dudley said.

"No, it's not! We can't have villains taking care of us! They wouldn't be this way if you washed your hands before picking up that stupid thing!" Annabeth shouted.

Then Kitty was trying to slash at Dudley. Dudley ran, and so did the kids. They didn't want to hurt the grown-ups they'd come to trust.

At one point, Kitty did manage to slash Dudley, but she only got the back of his shirt.

"Bad Kitty!" Dudley said. Then Dudley jumped down the laundry chute as Atin quickly got himself and his friends out of T.U.F.F.

"What are we gonna do?! We can't stay with villains!" Blossom said.

"I know! But we also have to get to that De-Goodifier and try to give them back their good." Max said.

"Are you suggesting we go back in there with no-longer-trustworthy adults?!" Nate screamed.

"We'll d-d-die in there b-b-before we even f-f-figure out how to t-t-turn them back!" Ariel said.

"What other choice do we have?" Tyler asked.

"I guess we're heading back in there..." Lisa said.

So Atin brought the kids back into the building, and they went looking for the De-Goodifier.

That's when they heard Keswick, and he said it felt good to be de-goodified.

"Let's steal all the T.U.F.F. weapons and wreak some havoc!" Keswick said.

"Oh no! We've l-l-lost Daddy!" Ariel cried.

"This is really bad!" George said.

At that moment, an alarm was going off. The Chief opened the Emergency Exit, even though there was no emergency!

"I'm a wild card!" the Chief announced.

"Let's blow this joint!" Keswick said, a sack full of weapons in tow.

The Chief used a cannon to blow a hole in the wall. He was doing what Keswick said. Literally! So now it was time for them to terrorize Petropolis! They all had rocket-packs (but the Chief's monitor had rockets on it), and they took to the skies.

Later, Snaptrap, Birdbrain, and the Chameleon were walking along, all bandaged up, and the Chameleon said, "So, we lost the De-Goodifier and fell 10 stories! Let's not let that minor set-back ruin the rest of our day!"

"Minor set-back?! I got a 12-piece fondue set where the sun don't shine!" Snaptrap said.

"It's a nice day. We might as well rob something." Birdbrain said.

Snaptrap suggested they hit Rodeo Drive. This was where pretentious cowboys shopped for high-end western accessories, like rhinestone saddles.

That's when the former T.U.F.F. agents showed up, and Keswick said that they were the Heinous Association of Villains, Outlaws, and Criminals, or H.A.V.O.C. for short. Now H.A.V.O.C. started to wreak havoc, and Snaptrap told Birdbrain and the Chameleon that they needed a cool name.

"How about the Evil League of Friends, or E.L.F. for short?" the Chameleon suggested.

"I can already hear people saying, 'Run for your lives! It's E.L.F.'" Birdbrain replied.

Meanwhile, Keswick used a freeze-ray on some cowboys and cowgirls, freezing them.

Snaptrap said that either they hated pretentious cowboys, or they got de-goodified.

Then Kitty was slashing at the frozen cowboys, around their pants pockets. She stole their wallets.

"I've heard of cold, hard cash, but this is ridiculous." the Chameleon said.

Keswick then activated a giant magnet, and all the metal stuff that the cowboys and cowgirls had flew off and away, landing in a pile on a sheet below. Then Keswick told the others to load up the loot and take it to the bad-cave.

Snaptrap told the former agents that he and the others had dibs on robbing that street, and Keswick started to apologize, but then he pulled out the freeze-ray and froze the villains.

Then Dudley pulled up in the T.U.F.F. Mobile with a group of very worried kids in the backseat.

"I'm here to stop you!" Dudley said.

Keswick just laughed evilly and used the freeze-ray on Dudley. Luckily, the kids saw that coming, and they jumped out in time (with Annabeth making them as invisible as the wind).

"That was close!" said Summer.

"Too close!" Max gasped.

Then the members of H.A.V.O.C. left, and the Chameleon said that those H.A.V.O.C. guys made them look like fools.

So Dudley went over to the villains (who the kids were going to beat up for inventing the De-Goodifier to begin with) and told them he needed their help.

"If they can help, can we be visible again?" Nate asked.

"It's best we stay invisible for now." Annabeth said.

"It's up to me to accidentally save the day by mistake!" Dudley said.

"Okay, I don't think that made any sense." Atin said, looking confused.

Dudley told the villains that he needed their badness.

Later, we saw a house that was guarded by a force-field, and Dudley was standing outside it. He was clad in a black leather jacket with some spikes near the shoulders, a false beard and mustache, and a monocle.

Dudley pressed a button on this thing, and a video camera popped out. Dudley was telling the former agents that he too had been de-goodified. He told them that it took longer 'cause there was so much goodness in him. Then he offered them a stolen pizza.

"It's gonna take a lot more than stolen p-p-pizza to prove that you're evil." Keswick said.

"How about this?" Dudley asked, holding up a tray of garlic balls, cheesy sticks, and cinnamon twists.

"Let him in!" the Chief said. The force-field disappeared, and Dudley raced inside.

Outside was a van that had a sign on it that claimed it was definitely a T.V. repair van, but the villains and kids were inside it. Snaptrap told Dudley (who was wearing an ear-piece that allowed him to hear Snaptrap), "You're in. Now say what I tell you to say. 'It's so great to be officially evil.'" Dudley repeated after Snaptrap.

"Now that you're on Team H.A.V.O.C., we can l-l-let you in on our evil plan." Keswick said.

In the van, the kids listened carefully, wondering what that evil plan was.

Keswick had modified the De-Goodifier so they could blast the whole city and turn everyone evil!

"What if you're already evil?" Tyler said.

"Beats me." Lisa shrugged.

Dudley said that that was terrible, but Snaptrap told him to say it was terribly awesome, so Dudley added to it.

"Now cackle!" Snaptrap said.

Dudley made a bird-like sound while moving his arms like he was flapping his wings.

"I didn't say 'cluckle'! Oh, you almost blew it!" Snaptrap facepalmed. Then he told Dudley to go steal some silverware to prove he's bad. So Dudley went to steal silverware, and he stuffed it in his pockets.

"Ignore him." Birdbrain said. He told Dudley to get to the De-Goodifier and set it to 're-goodinate'. Dudley ran to the De-Goodifier, but then Snaptrap told him to steal the silverware, so Dudley turned back towards the kitchen.

"Shut up, rat!" Atin said.

"De-Goodifier!" Birdbrain said.

"E.L.F.!" the Chameleon said.

"What?!" asked the kids, not understanding that.

"What do you want me to do?" Dudley asked, grabbing the ear-piece.

"Did you just ask the wall what it wanted you to do?" the Chief asked.

Kitty ripped off the ear-piece and fake facial hair while making the sounds of a wild cat.

"What's that, girl? Agent Puppy was faking?" Keswick asked.

"Oh no!" Emily facepalmed.

"Agent Puppy's captured! Let's get out of here!" Birdbrain said.

"We can't leave with Dad trapped in there!" Molly shouted.

Just then, Kitty ripped the back doors off the van.

"Oh no! We're in d-d-danger!" Ariel shouted.

"But we're invisible to Kitty. She doesn't know that we're here." Annabeth reminded her.

Kitty punched the villains while the kids snuck out as fast as they could.

Now the villains and Dudley were tied up on top of that pile of stuff the former agents robbed from Rodeo Drive, and Keswick activated the De-Goodifier.

"Now what do we do?" Summer asked.

"I don't know. I'm just wishing this whole thing is just a bad dream." Max sighed.

"You're not the only one. We all are." Blossom told him.

"Now you'll all get to watch your city d-d-descend into H.A.V.O.C.!" Keswick said, laughing evilly.

"La-ame!" Nate muttered.

It didn't take long for everyone in the city to be de-goodified. The whole city got into a fight.

Back at the house, Dudley was now in a chair, but he pulled out a knife and started cutting himself free as he told his friends, "This isn't you. You're good and kind and generous." He reminded them of the time they got a pizza but let him eat the whole thing.

"That was this morning, and you just ate the whole pizza without asking any of us if we wanted some!" the Chief said.

The point was, Dudley distracted them, and he was now free! This allowed the kids to hold the surprised villains down so they couldn't stop him from going over to the De-Goodifier and setting it to 're-good-inate'. Upon seeing this, the kids let the villains up, and Dudley blasted the former agents with the De-Goodifier.

Dudley, Kitty, Keswick, and the Chief were in a huge fight-cloud, but when the dust cleared, the previously de-goodified agents were back to normal!

"YAY!" the kids cheered as Annabeth made them visible.

But to their shock, the Chief kicked Dudley's leg.

"Uh-oh!" the kids gasped, becoming invisible again.

"Chief, what gives?!" Dudley asked, grabbing his sore leg.

"Wild-card! Don't worry, I'm good again. That was for the pizza." the Chief said.

"YAY!" the kids cheered, and they became visible again. Then they ran to the adults, and the kids hugged their future parents tightly.

Outside, the people in the city were good again, so all was well.

Then we went back to the house, where Kitty was saying, "Thanks, Dudley. You didn't give up on us when we were evil, which we were, because of you." (Dudley was also in his normal attire again.)

"No problem, Kitty. But I couldn't have made you guys not bad guys without the bad guys who did something good, guys." Dudley said.

"Boy, that was confusing!" said Emily.

"You said it!" Summer agreed.

Then the Chief went over and kicked Dudley's leg again!

"CHIEF!" the kids yelled as Dudley grabbed his leg in pain.

That's when Kitty realized that the bad guys were missing. Not only that, the stuff they stole went missing, too!

"You think they took it?" Annabeth asked.

"Yup." Ariel responded.

Dudley had a pretty good idea, and a plan to get it back. But he was gonna need some pizza.

Over at Birdbrain's lair, the villains were having a feast, and they were wearing the stuff that was stolen from Rodeo Drive.

Then the booby-bell rang, and Birdbrain got up to get the door.

"Pizza Mutt!" Dudley announced in the disguise he wore at the beginning of this episode.

Birdbrain realized who it was, and he said, "To the escape-hatch!"

As you guessed, they stupidly jumped out of the hole again, and they fell, again. But this time, they landed in the T.U.F.F. Prison Truck, which Kitty and the kids stood next to.

"Great plan, Dudley! We caught the bad guys!" Kitty said.

"OWWWWW! And I caught a fork where the sun don't shine!" Snaptrap said. Then he struck a pose.

Then the Chameleon popped up and yelled, "Yay, Team E.L.F.!"

The End

I'm really sorry the kids didn't get much dialogue. I'll try and make up for it in the next episode, "Smarty Pants"! Stay tuned!


	135. Smarty Pants

(A/N: As promised, I give you the episode "Smarty Pants". Perhaps the kids will have more dialogue in this episode. Let's read it and find out.)

It was daytime in the city of Petropolis. Kitty, Keswick, and the Chief were in a room with mugs of coffee, and the kids were also present, quietly talking amongst themselves.

Then Dudley showed up, but he looked odd. He was totally clad in purple, and he wore a pirate hat on his head, a bandana around his neck, and one of his legs was replaced by an odd-looking peg. He asked the others how they liked his costume.

"What are you suppsed to be; a pirate or a ninja?" Kitty asked.

"I thought you were a doormat at a fancy hotel. You know, because of the peg-leg and ninja mask." the Chief said.

"What?" Kitty and the kids asked, understandably confused.

It turned out that the Chief fell in a bottle of cough syrup that morning, and he had to drink his way out. (A/N: That's not good!)

"I'm not a pirate or a ninja; I'm both!" Dudley said.

"Well, why didn't you just say that to begin with?" Max suggested.

Dudley went on to explain that he was dressed this way to invite them to his yearly, first-annual "Pirates Vs. Ninja" party. They had to dress up as a ninja or a pirate. Dudley couldn't decide which was better, so he was going as a 'pinja', also known as a 'nin-rate'.

"Also known as a dumb idea." the Chief said.

"Okay, that's weird. I'd just call him a ninja-pirate." said Blossom.

"Yeah, it's easier than making up a word that combines the two." said Emily.

Then Kitty looked at her invitation and realized something. Had Dudley written the invites on their birth certificates?! (A/N: He hadn't been able to do it for the future kids, though.)

"I didn't know how to spell your names, and I knew those already had them on there." Dudley replied. He also took the liberty of decorating them in macaroni art. Dudley said he made 'em fancy for them.

"WHAT?! Agent Puppy, do you have any idea how long it took me to forge- I mean, uh, l-l-legally obtain that document stating I'm a citizen of Earth?!" Keswick asked. Then he added, "Which I am."

"Oh dear..." Keswick's children shuddered, knowing that forgery was a crime.

Dudley said that now wasn't the time to argue over his break into their personal files. Now was the time for life-jackets (and he was already wearing one).

"Why?" Kitty asked as she and the kids put on life-jackets.

Dudley ordered 15,000 gallons of water to the office so they could put a pirate ship in there for the party.

"Oh, Dad..." Molly facepalmed.

"You did what?!" the Chief asked.

Then a torrent of water came into the room. The Chief said it was the nightmare of the cough syrup all over again, only without the soothing cherry flavor.

Then the water poured out of the building until it was gone.

"Is it just me, or is Agent Puppy getting more stupid?" the Chief asked. He asked Keswick if there was anything he could do.

Keswick said he could finally get away from that moron by going back to his home planet of Keswickia.

"Dad said that Keswickia doesn't exist anymore." Lisa said.

"So why does he keep talking about it and saying that he could go back? You can't go back to a place that doesn't exist." Tyler said. (A/N: Yeah, Keswick's children heard him talk about Keswickia back in "True Spies", but they were too weirded out by the truths everyone told to think about this.)

"If it somehow came back, Dad can't go! Mom lives here on Earth, and Dad leaving this planet would be the end of us!" Nate said.

"Nooo! I don't wanna disappear!" Ariel yelled.

"Keswick, if you know what's good for you, you'll stay here." Atin growled.

"I mean, Ohio." Keswick said, still trying to hide the fact that he's from another planet. (A/N: In the future, he already told his wife and kids that he was from another planet, and they kept that secret well.)

"I know how to make Agent Puppy more intelligent." Keswick said.

"You do?! Why didn't you say so?" George asked.

Keswick showed them his invention: a pair of pants called the Smarty-Pants. Whoever wore them became an instant genius. Keswick said that he invented them the first week Dudley got there, but as they were all uncomfortably aware, the agent in question refused to wear pants.

"He's only done it willingly a few times." Annabeth said.

"This sucks." Max sighed.

Dudley said there was no way he was wearing pants. He may be dumb, but... he forgot the rest.

"Now we have a problem..." Summer moaned.

"I'll do it! Pants me!" Dudley said, and he put on the pants.

"WHAT?!" the kids gasped.

Once Dudley had the pants on, his small brain got big.

"So?" the Chief asked.

Dudley gave the definition of 'sew' and 'sol' (the note).

"Wow, I know things!" Dudley exclaimed.

Then the T.U.F.F. building shook, and Kitty asked Dudley if he knew why that happened.

"There was a shift in the fabric of the universe! According to Einstein's theory of Smartivity, there's a fixed amount of smart energy in the world! Since I'm smart now, someone who's smart will become dumb." Dudley replied.

"Wait, WHAT?!" the kids yelled.

"That's me!" Keswick said. He said it into a mirror, though, and then he added, "But if I'm in there, then who's this?"

"Uhh, Daddy? That thing in there was your reflection. You are who you are." Ariel said.

"And who are you?" Keswick asked.

"I'm Ariel, the youngest of your future children." Ariel responded.

Then Keswick said he was gone and wanted to watch cartoons.

"Let's get him to watch "Animaniacs." That might help him get smart again." Lisa said.

"If it brings our Dad back, we're in luck." Nate said, wondering how this could happen.

Well, Keswick pushed a button, and the monitor showed Snaptrap outside someplace with a basket that had stuffed toys in it, and Birdbrain and the Chameleon were looking out a window of the place.

"Hey, kids! Have you always wanted to turn to a life of crime, but can't, because your pesky parents are always wanting you to be good, and practice the piano?" Snaptrap asked.

"Look no further! Allow me to present Stick-'em-uppets!" Birdbrain said, holding up a small plush bunny. Stick-'em-uppets were cute and cuddly stuffed animals that concealed a deadly weapon. That was proven when Birdbrain took the head off the bunny, revealing 3 sticks of TNT.

"Who are they trying to kid?" Summer asked, shaking her head in disbelief.

"Oh no! Those fiends are selling weapons to kids!" Kitty gasped.

"Or selling stuffed animals to adults! Either way, it's sick!" the Chief said.

"You said it!" Atin agreed with the Chief's last two words.

Back with the ad, Snaptrap said that Stick-'em-uppets were the only friend you could snuggle, and burgle with. Then the Chameleon and Birdbrain came up, and the villains sang a song about the Stick-'em-uppets.

When the ad was over, the villains heard Dudley say, "You 3 are under arrest!" Surprised, the villains turned to see Dudley in some kind of flying machine (like a bubble). The villains threw the Stick-'em-uppets at Dudley's machine, but the weapons popped out, and Dudley was safe. Snaptrap wasn't safe, though, because he caught a lit stick of TNT from one of the Stick-'em-uppets, and it blew up.

"I can't burst your bubble! What is that bubble?!" Snaptrap wanted to know.

"I invented it. It's called the 'Indestructi-bubble'." Dudley replied, and he pressed a button that made a lot of weapons come out before firing 3 sets of handcuffs, cuffing the villains.

"Only a genius could invent something like that." the Chameleon said.

Dudley said that he was a genius, and he told them that he was wearing Smarty-Pants. Snaptrap said that he did look smart in those pants.

At T.U.F.F., the villains were in a cell, and the Chief was impressed, 'cause he didn't even have to tell Dudley to go after the bad guys.

"It's amazing, but I'm worried about Keswick." said Emily.

"Yeah, and him being dumb can't be good for Lisa, Tyler, Nate, and Ariel." Molly pointed out.

It was true, because Keswick's children looked at their father with worried expressions on their faces.

"Hey, I saw you on the magic t-talking box! I liked the part where you went..." Keswick began, and then he started blowing raspberries. If he wasn't becoming dumb, the kids would've found that hilarious, but they were very worried.

"I'm scared for Dad." Nate said.

"I think we all are." Lisa responded.

"Join the club." Tyler said.

When Keswick was blowing raspberries, spit was flying onto the Chief, who pulled out a tiny umbrella. And when Keswick noticed this, he said, "My mouth is raining! Oh my gosh, I'm a clown!" Then he ran off.

Then Kitty told Dudley how his bubble was amazing.

"Yes, I'm aware of how amazing it is. It levitates over land, sea, and air, and its spherical shape offers 360 degrees of protection, and lethality." Dudley said.

"That's pretty amazing." George said.

"I agree." Annabeth said.

"How does it work?" the Chief asked.

"HA! Your insignificant mind can't comprehend the complexity of my Indestructi-bubble. Or anything else, for that matter." Dudley said as he put on a lab coat and glasses.

"Burn!" Max said.

"I'm gonna say that stung a little." the Chief said.

"Dudley, that was mean. Maybe you should take off the Smarty-Pants for a while." Kitty suggested. She was starting to miss the old Dudley. Not surprisingly, his kids were starting to miss the old him, too.

"Why would you miss the old me? I was an idiot." Dudley said.

"He wasn't an idiot if he got your mom pregnant with the 3 of you." Blossom said to the triplets.

"Yeah, he'd have to be pretty smart to do that." Molly said.

"'It's your mom who helped him get smart." Keswick's kids said, but the triplets already knew that.

"The benefits of my intelligence outweigh your emotional attachment to the old Dudley." Dudley said.

"But Dad..." the triplets said. Their love for their parents ran pretty deep, but even that wasn't enough to make Dudley take off the pants.

"You think he'd do it for you guys." Emily said.

"Maybe he just doesn't love us anymore..." Summer started to cry. George and Molly hugged their sister, feeling bad themselves.

Dudley hardly seemed to notice how upset his children were as he went to his soundproof lab to pursue his intellectual endeavors, like even more advanced forms of macaroni art.

"Have fun!" the Chief called out as Dudley closed the door.

Later, a delivery person came with a package for the Chameleon. The lizard had used his one phone call to order toys to play with while they were in prison. Snaptrap wondered why he couldn't order 3 phony passports and a hacksaw.

The toys were Meanie Babies, and they were full of joy, love, and 2 pounds of pressurized, military-grade explosives (this was proven when the Chameleon pulled the head off of a Meanie Baby.

"Those are just like our Stick-'em-uppets!" Snaptrap exclaimed. Birdbrain said that those Meanie Baby scoundrels stole their idea! The booby suggested they annihilate them and shut their business down!

"But they're so cute. I mean, I'm totally with you guys on this!" the Chameleon said. But with those pants, they couldn't outsmart Dudley.

"But we can distract him and steal his Indestructi-bubble." Birdbrain said. He had a plan, but first, they had to get out of the cell. So the evil booby threw the box of Meanie Babies at the cell door and blew it up! Then they were sneaking out of their cell, and past the entrance to Dudley's soundproof lab, which looked more like a round window. Snaptrap saw Dudley in there, but Dudley didn't see him, so Snaptrap raspberried him, and Birdbrain told him to stop that.

"What? He can't hear me." Snaptrap said. But he was really spitting on Birdbrain. Snaptrap protested that it wasn't spit; his mouth was raining. He was a clown! Then he acted silly.

"I'm starting to think the Smarty-Pants were a bad idea. I really miss the old Agent Puppy!" the Chief said, and he was out walking with Kitty, Keswick, and the kids. Well, the Chief was on his monitor system, but you know what I mean.

"We all do, Chief." Annabeth replied.

"He may have been dumb, but... I f-forget the rest." Keswick said, and he bumped into a sign. The sign pointed to free pizza at the end of a dark, suspicious alley!

"Oh, this is awesome!" Keswick said, and he ran towards that.

"Dad, wait!" Lisa and Tyler yelled, running after their father.

"That's exactly what old Dudley would say and stupidly do!" Kitty sadly said, and she and the Chief followed Keswick and his two oldest kids.

"We'd better follow them." Nate said.

"But that's a tr-tr-trap!" Ariel said.

"We know. However, we have no other choice." Atin told her. So they followed the adults.

When they got there, Ariel was right about it being a trap, because the villains were over them in the Indestructi-bubble. Then they made a net come out, and the kids spotted it right away!

"Out of the way!" Emily shouted, and the kids got out of the way. The net landed on the grown-ups instead!

Later, the villains somehow managed to contact Dudley, and Snaptrap told him how they stole the Indestructi-bubble and would use it to take down the Meanie Babies factory!

"And there's nothing you can do to stop us!" the Chameleon said.

"There are approximately 242 things I could do to stop you. 3 of them involve raisins." Dudley said.

"How do raisins stop bad guys?" a voice asked. Dudley turned to see that the kids somehow got into his lab.

"How did you get in here?" Dudley asked.

"Chaos Control." Atin smirked.

"You can't stop us, and still save your friends. Behold! They're tied to a bomb!" Birdbrain said, and now we saw that Kitty, Keswick, and the Chief were tied to a bomb!

"NO!" George, Molly, Summer, Lisa, Tyler, Nate, and Ariel screamed.

"And while you're saving them, we shall be blowing up the factory across town." Birdbrain said.

The timer on the bomb was ticking down, and Keswick said, "I like the tick-tick chair."

"It's not a chair, it's a bomb. But don't worry, Dudley will save us." Kitty said.

"Please, Dudley! Save them!" Annabeth pleaded.

"You have to save them!" Max begged.

"No, I won't. I'm stopping the villains." Dudley said.

"Dudley, your triplets and Keswick's kids will be erased from existence if you don't rescue the others!" Blossom yelled.

"Save us first!" the Chief said.

"That would be illogical. You are highly-trained T.U.F.F. agents who can take care of yourselves. The villains must be apprehended!" Dudley said.

"But Dudley, you being smart made our dad stupid! He can't do anything!" Lisa cried.

"You have to save the others before stopping the villains!" said Tyler.

"We're your friends! Save us!" Kitty pleaded. However, Dudley's logical brain prevented him from making such an irrational decision.

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO US!" George, Molly, Summer, Lisa, Tyler, Nate, and Ariel shouted at him, scared out of their young minds.

"It's those stupid pants. We need a question Dudley can't answer logically so it will short out his Smarty-Pants." Kitty said. Then she got it. She asked him, "What's better? Pirates or ninjas?"

Dudley couldn't answer that one logically. That broke the Smarty-Pants, and it made Dudley realize that his friends were in trouble.

In no time at all, Dudley and the kids were in the T.U.F.F. Mobile, and Dudley drove to where his friends were tied to the bomb. He freed his friends and kicked the bomb towards a dumpster, where it exploded!

The Chief praised Dudley for saving them and destroying a perfectly good trash dumpster.

"Thanks, Chief. Hopefully, it'll grow back." Dudley said.

"We definitely have the old Dudley back. But how do we stop the villains? They have the Indestructi-bubble!" Kitty said.

Dudley said he was no genius, but there was something about the name that suggested it was indestructible.

"It's right in the name." Molly said.

That was when Kitty noticed something pinned to Dudley's shirt. Dudley didn't know what it was, but Keswick told him it was a note.

"Oh, it's good to be smart again!" Keswick said.

"He's back!" Keswick's kids cheered.

That's when Keswick noticed that the note was written by Smart Dudley to Dumb Dudley.

"It's a note from you to you." Keswick said, and he read the note aloud. The note said that the Indestructi-bubble could be stopped if you popped it with a thumbtack, which is what Smart Dudley used to stick the note to his shirt.

"Smart me thought of everything! To the Meanie Baby factory!" Dudley yelled, grabbing Kitty and running off.

Meanwhile, the villains were approaching the Meanie Baby factory, but that's when the T.U.F.F. crew pulled up in the T.U.F.F. Mobile, and the villains heard Dudley say, "Hold it right there!" Dudley was also holding a slingshot.

"Oh no! Agent Puppy rescued them and got here in time!" Snaptrap said.

"I told you we shouldn't have stopped for fro-yo!" said Birdbrain.

"It wouldn't have taken so long if the Chameleon hadn't turned into an old lady to get the senior discount!" Snaptrap said.

But the Chameleon reminded the others that this was an Indestructi-bubble. T.U.F.F. couldn't get to them in there!

"Hate to burst your bubble..." Kitty started.

Dudley was trying to say what the thumbtack was, but he couldn't, so he just said, "We have a cool pin thingy!" Then he fired the thumbtack at the Indestructi-bubble. The thumbtack hit the Indestructi-bubble, but it didn't do anything. This made the villains laugh.

"Oh no..." the kids facepalmed.

But wait! The thumbtack did work! It made a hole in the Indestructi-bubble, and it went flying all over the place, the way a helium balloon does when it deflates. It went to T.U.F.F. and put the villains into a cell.

Later, Dudley showed up at the "Pirates Vs. Ninja" party, but he wasn't dressed like a pirate, or a ninja, or a combination of both! Kitty, Keswick, and the Chief were dressed up like pirates, but the kids were dressed as ninjas (and acting like the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles).

"Dudley, this is a pirate/ninja party. Why are you dressed as a... what are you?" Kitty asked.

Dudley was wearing the lab coat and glasses he wore as a genius, but green tentacles replaced his arms, and he wore something on his head that was green and had antennas sticking out of it.

"Dad...?" George asked as he and the kids stopped long enough to look at Dudley.

"I decided to come as something different. I'm an alien scientist." Dudley said. He explained that they were way cooler than pirates or ninjas... 'cause they exist.

"No, they don't!" Keswick exclaimed, and he pulled out some device and donned sunglasses, and when the device flashed, Keswick said, "I'm from Ohio." (But the kids didn't see the flash.)

"They don't exist. Keswick is from Ohio." the adults said as if in a trance.

The End

Wow! That episode was crazy! Coming up next is "Great Scott", so stay tuned!


	136. Great Scott

(A/N: Oh wow! Here's the episode "Great Scott"! Let's see how the kids handle this adventure!)

It was daytime in the country of Scotland, and a plane landed not very far from S.C.U.F.F. (Which was spelled correctly this time.)

"This is it, Dudley. S.C.U.F.F., the Scottish Undercover Fighting Force." Kitty said, looking at the building.

"Wow..." the kids said.

"Hey, didn't Kitty mention this place a while back?" Atin said.

"When did she mention this place?" Emily asked.

"It was back when we met the Queen. The Chameleon kidnapped the Queen, and if he crossed this one bridge, he could escape to this country, Greenland, or Russia, and if he did, we couldn't stop him because we weren't authorized by the Undercover Fighting Forces of those countries to go after him." Molly remembered. (A/N: Yes, this was back in "Dog Save The Queen".)

"Oh yeah, I remember that!" Summer said.

Dudley said he was ready for this mission, 'cause he read up on Scotland on the plane, but he was asleep on the plane. However, he used the book as a pillow. Then Dudley said that in Scotland, everyone's name is Scott. He was calling people 'Scott'.

"Dudley, everyone's not named 'Scott'." Kitty said.

"Yeah, Dad. There may be some people named Scott, but not because of this country." George said.

When they got off the plane, the Chief told Dudley, "Let's get back to the mission." Yes, the Chief was here, too, along with Keswick and his future kids.

The Chief said that the Loch Ness Monster had been terrorizing the city, and for some reason, the Chief of S.C.U.F.F. specifically requested they put Dudley on the case.

"I wonder why they put Dudley on it." Blossom said.

"The Chief here will probably have a good reason as to why." Max said.

"I hope so." said Annabeth.

As for Keswick and the Chief, they were going to go check out the Moors. Yeah, Keswick's kids got permission to join Dudley, Kitty, and their kids.

"You think the Loch Ness Monster is lurking in the Scottish Moors?" Kitty asked.

"Not those Moors. We're going to Scotland's b-biggest shopping mall, which is also called the Moors." Keswick said, and he showed Kitty what looked like a flier for the mall.

Then Keswick grabbed onto the Chief's monitor, and they were off!

"Welcome to S.C.U.F.F., Agents Puppy and Katswell." the Chief of S.C.U.F.F. (a brown-gray Scottish Terrier) greeted Dudley and Kitty, but he was more than surprised to notice the kids that were hanging around them. So Kitty explained that the kids were from the future.

Dudley was calling the Chief 'Scott', but his name was 'Angus'. Dudley assumed that his name was Scottish for 'Scott'.

"Dudley, his name isn't Scott. Get used to it." Emily said.

Then everyone followed Angus into his office for the de-briefing.

"I've already been de-briefed, Scott. As you can see, I'm not wearing any underpants." Dudley said.

"Dad, nobody needs to know that, and that's not what he meant." George said.

Angus started the de-briefing anyway. He showed them this black-and-white film of the Loch Ness Monster terrorizing Scotland. It had been 100 years since the Loch Ness Monster last attacked, and it turned out that during that time, it had been driven off by a brave nobleman named Prince Pantsless (and he looked like Dudley).

"It was prophecied that if the Loch Ness Monster attacked, a new Prince Pantless would came back to vanquish him again." Angus said. He explained that when he saw Dudley's photo, he knew he must be the new Prince Pantsless.

"That's amazing!" the kids said.

Dudley obviously hadn't paid attention, because he asked Angus if the skirt he wore was called a 'kilt'.

"Was that the last thing you heard?" Angus asked. Then he told Dudley that if he was going to save Scotland, he should wear Prince Pantsless's armor. He pulled a lever, and this picture of the prince rose, revealing the suit of armor hidden behind it.

Dudley's eyes grew wide, and he put on the armor. It fit him perfectly!

"Wow..." the kids said, eyes wide.

But it turned out that the gloves were a little tight.

"Yeah, that's probably the only flaw." Tyler said.

"But the rest of the outfit seems like a perfect fit." Lisa pointed out.

Dudley took off one of the gloves, but he ended up knocking Kitty towards the water, and the water-cooler poured water on her head.

"Mom, are you okay?!" Molly and Summer asked, running to their mother's side.

Then Dudley and the kids were looking at the picture of Prince Pantsless, and Dudley happened to notice someone else in the picture. He yelled, "Who's that hideous beast?!"

"She almost looks like Kitty, only she's not that pretty." Max said.

Angus told them that she was the Hag of Haggis. She was Prince Pantsless's wife.

" _His wife_?!" the triplets almost shrieked in excitement.

"You know what this means!" Nate said.

"Dudley and Kitty have to get married now!" Ariel happily exclaimed.

"Let's hope she doesn't come back." Dudley said, referring to the Hag of Haggis.

But then Kitty came up, and her hair made her look like the Hag of Haggis.

"You spoke too soon." Atin said, catching sight of Kitty.

According to legend, they had to hit the Hag of Haggis with salted fish. So Angus and Dudley were throwing fish at Kitty.

"I'm not the Hag of Haggis. You chipped my front tooth and hurled me into the water-cooler." Kitty explained.

Dudley then said that the Hag and him would defeat the Loch Ness Monster.

"I'm not the Hag!" Kitty said.

"We know, Kitty. Don't worry." Annabeth assured her.

Then a voice yelled that it was the Hag of Haggis, and they threw a fish at Kitty.

Meanwhile, somewhere else in Scotland, Snaptrap set up a souvenir stand called 'Snaptrap's Tourist Trap'.

"Get your Loch Ness Monster souvenirs. We have Loch Ness lockets, padlocks, Loch clocks, and to make your car ride smoother, Loch Shocks." Snaptrap said.

Larry pointed out that another souvenir shop was getting way more business than them.

"Maybe it's because you're rude to the customers." Larry said.

"I wouldn't be surprised if that was the reason." said Murray.

"Could be it." Snappy said.

Snaptrap said that he was not rude. Then he yelled, "Buy my stuff, you cheap, ugly weirdos!" Then he saw another cheap, ugly weirdo, and she was with Dudley.

"I think that's Agent Katswell, but she looks... different." Snappy said. He noticed George, Molly, Summer, Max, Annabeth, Blossom, Atin, Emily, Lisa, Tyler, Nate, and Ariel following the T.U.F.F. agents, so he and Murray went over to go talk to the kids.

"What are you doing here, Scott-trap?!" Dudley asked Snaptrap.

"Okay, why did he just get Snaptrap's name wrong?" Murray asked the kids.

"For some reason, Dad thinks that in Scotland, everyone's name is Scott." Molly said.

"That's not true." Snappy said.

"I already told him that, but he doesn't listen." George sighed.

"Figures. Anyway, what's up with Kitty? She looks bad." Snappy asked.

"Mom was hurled into the water-cooler by Dad earlier today, and that's how she got her look, but it's bad, 'cause everyone thinks she's the Hag of Haggis." Summer said.

"The what?" Snappy and Murray asked.

The kids quickly told them what they learned at S.C.U.F.F., and then they understood.

Larry then walked up with some fish that Snaptrap told him to get, and after Snaptrap knocked Kitty away, Dudley told Larry that he was Scott #2.

"I also call him #2, 'cause you're poop, Larry." Snaptrap said. Although Snappy and Murray thought it was offensive, they still found it a little funny, but the other kids found it hilarious.

"What are you doing here, Snaptrap?" Kitty asked.

"What I do best. Capitalizing on the misfortune and pain of others, by selling souvenirs, and these delicious Messy Nessies." Snaptrap said. (A/N: A 'Messy Nessie' is sort of like a Sloppy Joe, but with salted fish, and a mystery sauce.)

Then people were screaming. It turned out that the Loch Ness Monster had shown up. It was scaring people, and it crushed the souvenir stand that got more business than Snaptrap's.

"Dudley, it's the Loch Ness Monster!" Kitty exclaimed.

Dudley was on it, and he pulled out his sword, ready to fight the creature. But when he got the sword out, Kitty was knocked away, and she was heard yelling, "Who puts a water-cooler on the street?!"

"Only a complete moron would do something that idiotic." Blossom said, hearing what Kitty said.

"Prepare to feel the agony of defeat!" Dudley yelled at the Monster. The Monster stepped on Dudley 3 times, so Dudley felt the agony of the Monster's feet.

"How rude!" Emily replied as the kids went over to go help Dudley.

Later, everyone went back to S.C.U.F.F., and Dudley asked Kitty how he could fail. He was Prince Pantsless, defender of all things without pants.

"Prince Pantsless was crushed many, many times before defeating the Monster." Angus assured Dudley.

When Dudley asked how many 'manys' we were talking about, Angus replied, "36."

"This is going to be bad." Max sighed.

Then Angus went to order more fish to throw at the Hag. But Kitty wasn't the hag.

The monitor in the room they were in flashed on, and the Chief of T.U.F.F. appeared on there.

"I heard the Loch Ness Monster attacked again. How could you let this happen? We're on a vital mission to stop him at all costs!" the Chief said.

"You and Dad don't seem to be. You're at the Moors, remember?" Lisa asked.

Keswick was then heard telling the Chief that there was a sale on tiny skirts.

"They're called 'kilts'! Grab the ones that match my eyes!" the Chief yelled.

When that was over, the group looked out the window of the ceiling, and what should they see but the LOCH NESS MONSTER!

Dudley was ready to handle the creature, but he got stepped on again.

"Stupid Monster!" Annabeth yelled.

Over at Snaptrap's Tourist Trap, Larry saw a bunch of people running away while screaming. When he looked to see what they were running from, he saw the monster!

"AAAHHHH! It's the Loch Ness Monster! Don't crush me!" Larry yelled, grabbing onto Snaptrap for safety.

"Can it, poop! The only one crushing you is me!" Snaptrap said, and he sat on Larry. Then Snaptrap said that that wasn't the Loch Ness Monster.

Sure enough, the Monster began to shrink, and he was really the Chameleon!

"You?!" Snappy and Murray exclaimed.

"We gotta tell the others!" Snappy said.

"If we could, I'd let them know right away!" Murray said.

"I fooled you like I fooled everyone else in Scotland!" the Chameleon said.

"You didn't fool Dad." Snappy informed the lizard.

"The Chameleon is posing as the Loch Ness Monster, so I can make a killing on souvenirs!" Snaptrap said.

"What makes you think this plan is working?" Murray asked.

The Chameleon was making a killing on souvenir stands! He almost crushed all of them. This eliminated the competition, so people could only buy souvenirs from Snaptrap.

"Okay, so that's how it works, but it's a stupid idea." Snappy muttered.

Snaptrap said that after he cleaned up, he and the Chameleon would split the profits fairly. This meant that the Chameleon would get nothing and like it! Then Snaptrap had to go clean up, 'cause the Messy Nessies really lived up to their name.

The Chameleon asked if he could have a Messy Nessie, but Snaptrap (who looked like he was about to shower) told the Chameleon that he'd get his meal when the job was done.

"There's one souvenir shop left." Snaptrap said. And that shop was located in the Moors shopping mall.

The Chameleon turned back into the Loch Ness Monster, but it startled Snaptrap so much that he got shampoo in his eyes, and it burned.

At S.C.U.F.F., Angus got intel that the Loch Ness Monster was heading towards the Moors shopping mall. He told Dudley to go get the monster, but Dudley didn't think he could be crushed 34 more times.

"You're not going to be crushed 34 more times. You're going to be pummeled, shredded, thrown up, and eaten again." Angus said.

"Like that's going to make him stop the monster." Nate said.

"But we have to stop him! Daddy's at the Moors shopping mall!" Ariel remembered.

"DAD!" Lisa and Tyler shouted, worried now.

Dudley didn't wanna go now, because this violated the one rule he lived by: never battle a Scottish monster who eats his own throw up.

"EWWWWWWW!" the kids yelled, and this thought made them feel like they were gonna throw up.

But Dudley remembered that this was his #2 rule. His #1 rule was to always say thank you if someone gave him a cookie. Then someone gave him a cookie, and he said, "Thank you." Dudley took a bite out of the cookie, but he spat it out 'cause it was made of fish.

Kitty told Dudley that he had to go. The kids reminded her that the Chief and Keswick were in the Moors, and if the Monster was heading in that direction, then Keswick's kids were in danger!

Dudley would do it because his #3 rule was: always get thrown up for your friends.

Dudley drove off in some car, and Kitty asked Angus if 'loch' meant 'lake'. It did, but Kitty thought it strange that the monster was never actually seen in the lake.

"Maybe he doesn't like to get wet." Angus said.

"Then how did it earn the title of 'Loch Ness Monster'?" Atin wondered aloud.

"I have a feeling that the Loch Ness Monster isn't really the Loch Ness Monster at all!" Kitty said.

"What did you say? I was distracted by the breeze under my kilt." Angus said.

Kitty had to tell Dudley, and then she said 'ew' about what Angus said.

Over at the Moors, the mall was pretty foggy on the inside, and the Chief and Keswick (who were carrying some shopping bags) were heading towards the store the Chameleon was told to destroy.

And that's when the Loch Ness Monster showed up at the mall! Everybody screamed and ran away!

Unfortunately, Keswick and the Chief ran straight into the store that was gonna be destroyed. Then they were trapped.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" Kitty said, and she and the kids showed up. As Kitty aimed her blaster at the Loch Ness Monster, someone yelled, "It's the hag!" A fish was thrown, and it hit her blaster, knocking it out of her hand.

"I'M TRYING TO SAVE YOU PEOPLE!" Kitty yelled, mad. But another fish was thrown at her.

"You jerks! Stop throwing fish at her!" said the triplets as Keswick's children ran to their dad, relieved that he was alive.

"She's not the hag!" Annabeth yelled.

But then Dudley said, "Freeze, Loch Ness Loser!"

"Dudley, where have you been?" Kitty asked.

Dudley had gone to the food court to get a Messy Nessie. But it was too hot to eat, so he thought he'd save them while it cooled off.

"Dudley, look out!" Max yelled, for he noticed that the Monster was about to step on Dudley. Seeing this, Dudley caught the Monster's foot in time. He told the monster that he knew it was going to stomp him 33 more times, but he was willing to take it to save his friends.

The mosnter began stomping him, but then Kitty told Dudley that he didn't have to do that.

"It's not the Loch Ness Monster! It's the Chameleon!" Kitty shouted.

"It's who?!" the kids asked, and boy, did they sound MAD!

"You couldn't have told me that 3 stomps ago?" Dudley asked, and he sounded like he was in a lot of pain.

"Dudley, I'm sure she wanted to let you know right away." Blossom told him.

Dudley told the Monster, "Defeating you is gonna be easier than I thought!" He threw the Messy Nessie at the fake Monster, but it dodged, causing to food to hit the air-vent.

"This is no time to start a food fight!" the Chief said.

"I'm not, Chief. I would never waste food. I just threw my really hot sandwich at the sprinkler!" Dudley said. Sure enough, the steam from the sandwich activated the sprinkler system. Water hit the fake Monster, 'cause the water caused the Chameleon's suit to short out. He turned back into himself.

"Good! He's done for!" Emily cheered.

"If only Scotland had a decent Board of Health, that sandwich would've been outlawed months ago!" the Chameleon said.

Snaptrap then came up and asked if the Monster destroyed the store.

"He did, but now you're in trouble." Snappy said, seeing the T.U.F.F. agents.

"Snappy! Murray! Did you know about this?!" Lisa asked, hurrying over to young rodents.

"Not until the Monster showed up at Snaptrap's Tourist Trap." Murray replied.

"We wanted to tell you, but there's no way we could get to you in time." Snappy said.

"It's okay. Kitty figured it out before we got here." Tyler said.

"Snaptrap made me do it!" the Chameleon said, pointing at Snaptrap.

"He's right, it was all Snaptrap's idea!" Larry said, also pointing at Snaptrap.

"No one asked you, poop!" Snaptrap told him. Then the villains made a run for it.

Kitty pulled out her grappling gun, and swung out into the mall ahead of the villains, saying, "Hey, everyone! I'm the Hag of Haggis!"

"What is she doing?" George asked.

"I have no idea!" Molly replied, shaking her head in disbelief.

But then Kitty ducked, and all the fish hit the bad guys!

"Nice one, Mom!" Summer cheered.

The Chief said that they should get the villains back to S.C.U.F.F. He asked Keswick where they parked.

"We're on the plaid level." Keswick replied.

"They're all plaid!" the Chief yelled.

Later that night, everyone was at S.C.U.F.F., and Angus gave a medal to Dudley, but he slapped Kitty with a fish.

"Thank you, Scott. I had a horrible time in your terrible country, but sadly I must go." Dudley said. Then he waved good-bye as he left, dragging his unconscious partner behind him.

Over by the Cell Bloch (yes, it was spelled like that), the Chameleon couldn't believe they actually thought there was a real Loch Ness Monster.

Suddenly, a giant shadow fell over the area, and they saw the real Loch Ness Monster!

"Oh poop." Snaptrap said.

"That's my name; don't wear it out!" Larry said.

Then the villains screamed as the Monster crushed them.

The End

Well, that's the episode. It didn't go very well for Kitty, but the next one might. Stay tuned for "To Bee Or Not To Bee", which is coming up next!


	137. To Bee Or Not To Bee

(A/N: All right! We can find out how "To Bee Or Not To Bee" plays out when the kids are present!)

It was morning in the city of Petropolis. At T.U.F.F., Keswick said, "Good morning, everyone. I've called this emergency meeting of T.U.F.F. because-"

"You're all planning my 3/4 birthday party, I knew it! You guys are the best!" Dudley said, hugging Kitty and the Chief.

"You just had a birthday." the Chief said. But that was Dudley's 5/8 birthday.

"Let Daddy speak!" Ariel said to the arguing agents.

Keswick turned on a monitor that came down from the ceiling and explained that there was a mutant strain of killer bees on the loose.

"Bees?!" the kids asked, looking worried.

"Mutant killer bees? How is that possible?" Kitty asked.

Keswick said that a group of scientists he had no affiliation with gathered in the Amazon without him because they don't know him (we then saw a picture of said group, but Keswick was there, but he was thinly disguised). Those guys sprayed a bunch of bees with a chemical formula that transformed them into killer bees.

The Chief wanted to know why they'd do a messed-up thing like that.

Keswick said that it certainly wasn't because they drank jungle water and their brains got all fogged up. He meant, how would he know?

"Dad, forget it. You were with them, end of story!" Tyler said.

"The story is n-n-not over! Anyway, the bees have since migrated to Petropolis and, considering that can sh-sh-shoot lasers from their stingers, pose a threat to everyone." Keswick said, and on the monitor, we saw the bees flying into Petropolis, and one held a sign that read "Thanks Keswick!"

"Yup, Dad and those stupid scientists are responsible for this mess." Lisa said.

"So now they have to tell us how to stop the bees." Nate said.

"What if they don't know how?!" Summer asked.

"Then we'll force them to figure out how." Blossom said.

"Or I can just use my Chaos Powers on the bees." Atin suggested.

"And I'll make us invisible to the bees so we don't get stung." Annabeth said. Then she made them invisble to only the bees.

Then Kitty said that they needed to find out what the bees were up to. But when she turned around, she saw Dudley setting up a banner that read "Happy 3/4 Birthday!" (The 'r' in 'Birthday' was reversed.) Dudley explained that he was helping to decorate, for he didn't want a repeat of his lack-luster 2/5 birthday party. He said that would be embarrassing for Kitty.

"Dad, you only need one birthday party a year!" Molly said.

"Yeah! So get used to it!" George scolded.

The Chief said that if they were going to stop those killer bees, they needed to think like...

"A bee?" Kitty guessed.

"I was gonna say a giant, undersea squid, but I see where you're going with this." the Chief replied. He then said that he sometimes wondered why he was ever put in charge, then left.

"How does thinking like a squid help us to stop a plethora of mutant killer bees that Keswick helped create?" Emily asked.

"No clue." Max shrugged.

Then Dudley was blowing up balloons (it was like that thing that puts helium in balloons, but the balloons weren't floating), and he suggested the ask Wanna-Bee for help; he was on the bulletin board (his stinger was in there).

"What's he doing here?!" the kids asked.

Kitty freed the bee, who had been stuck there for weeks, and now his butt was asleep.

Dudley said that T.U.F.F. needed Wanna-Bee to distract him while they planned his 3/4 birthday party. (He mentioned that he asked for a rocket filled with candy.)

"Dad, nobody cares about this birthday party! There are mutant killer bees causing trouble in the city! We have to stop them first!" the triplets yelled.

Kitty asked Dudley if he'd been listening to anything they'd been saying.

Dudley said that he'd been listening to some of it, but mostly he was thinking up surprised faces so he'd be ready for his party.

"Why does he have to have so many birthday parties here in the past?" Lisa asked.

"I don't think that's something we'll be able to figure out." said Tyler.

Keswick then mentioned that the killer bees were being led by someone called the Rumble-Bee. (The monitor showed a bee who was dressed like he was in the military.)

"Wait! The Rumble-Bee?! That's my brother, the one who went to the Amazon without me!" Wanna-Bee exclaimed. He realized that his brother must've been sprayed by the scientists and turned into a killer bee. To Wanna-Bee, that was unfair.

"Rumble-Bee doesn't need to be a killer bee! He's already super bad! He's a MONSTER!" Wanna-Bee exclaimed. He added that they needed to stop him.

"Ya got that right!" Atin said, agreeing with the bee.

Dudley said to count him out; he had to practice blowing out candles.

"We should put trick candles on his cake." George said.

"The kind that come back on after you blow them out?" Nate asked.

"You got it!" said Molly.

"I see. If he has to keep blowing out the candles like that for his many birthdays, he'll only want one birthday! That's the idea, right?" Ariel asked.

"Smart girl!" Summer replied.

Dudley then practiced blowing out candles, but Wanna-Bee got caught in that, and he ended up with his stinger in the bulletin board again.

"Oh, come on!" Wanna-Bee shouted, clearly annoyed.

Later, the Chief said, "We need to find..."

"The killer bees' beehive?" Kitty guessed.

"No, I was gonna say a good sushi place for lunch. Boy, I do not belong at the top." the Chief said, leaving.

"I've already located the killer b-b-beehive." Keswick said. It was in Petropolis Park, but it was unfortunately surrounded by a force-field, making it impossible to infiltrate.

"So now we can't stop the stupid bees?! This is so wrong!" Emily groaned.

"Not if you're a bee!" Wanna-Bee said, having been freed from the bulletin board by Dudley. He told Keswick to send him in as a spy; he'd bring his brother down, and prove once and for all that he was badder than Rumble-Bee!

Dudley then asked if he could get a rocket-shaped birthday cake, for it would match the awesome present they were going to get him.

"Dudley, if you want a rocket and a cake shaped like one, get 'em yourself." Max said.

Kitty told Wanna-Bee that he couldn't do this thing alone. Keswick knew this because Wanna-Bee couldn't get himself off of a bulletin board.

"We need to send a T.U.F.F. agent in with you." Keswick told the bee.

"So who are you going to send?" Annabeth asked.

"I see where you're going with this." Dudley said. He said that if he went with Wanna-Bee, they'd have time to bake the cake and buy the rocket! He was in!

"You're not getting any of those things, and if I were you, I'd get used to the idea. In fact, I'm used to the idea that my birthday comes only once a year, and the sooner you get used to the idea, the happier you'll be." Nate said.

"Nate, arguing with our dad is like arguing with a brick wall in the past. He doesn't listen to reason." George said.

"Yeah. Arguing with him gets you nowhere fast." Molly added.

Kitty then told Dudley, "First of all, there is no party."

"Oh, really?! Then what's all this?!" Dudley asked, pointing out the fact that the place was decorated for a party. (A/N: The banner also changed, as the 'p's in 'happy' were backwards.)

"You did that! Besides, you can't go because you're not a bee." Kitty added.

"Not yet, anyway!" Keswick said.

"What is he saying?" Summer asked Lisa.

"Don't know. We'll just have to wait and see." Lisa responded.

Keswick pressed a button, and down came what looked like a beehive with a laser attached to it.

"Presenting my Bee-Dazzler! It can shrink anyone down and t-turn them into a bee. Dazzling, isn't it?" Keswick said.

"He's gonna turn Dudley into a bee?!" Ariel asked, worried that Dudley would sting her and the rest of the kids.

"Dudley won't sting us." Tyler assured her.

Kitty asked Keswick why he would invent something like this. Keswick said that he didn't do it on a dare while hallucinating on jungle water if that's what she was thinking.

"You did, didn't you?" Blossom asked.

"Like he's gonna admit it." Atin shook his head.

Keswick then pushed a button, and the Bee-Dazzler turned him into a bee. Well, okay, Dudley pretty much looked the same, only he was smaller, and he still had his ears, but he also had anntenas, bee wings, a stinger, and his body had the classic yellow and black stripes of a typical bee.

"I'm a bee! I can't bee-lieve it!" Dudley exclaimed as he realized that he was now a bee. He flew over to Wanna-Bee and said, "Time to take the sting out of those killer bees!" Both bees flew into the window, so Keswick pressed a button to make the window open, and the bees flew outside.

"I hope Dudley can handle those bees." said Max.

"I just hope he doesn't get hit with that stuff that turned those bees into mutant killer bees." Annabeth said.

Meanwhile, Dudley and Wanna-Bee flew into the park, and then they approached the beehive. The force-field disappeared and allowed a bunch of bees to fly in. But then Dudley and Wanna-Bee grabbed 2 of the killer bees, beat them up, and stole their outfits so they could go into the hive. When they got in, the force-field reappeared.

Inside, Dudley and Wanna-Bee saw a lot of killer bees, and Wanna-Bee told Dudley, "Don't do anything to arouse suspicion. Just play it cool."

"Relax." Dudley assured Wanna-Bee. But then he smelled something, and he asked, "Do I smell honey?" He flew over to one of the walls, licked it, and realized that it was made of honey! He went back to licking the wall. However, some of the killer bees looked at him, and Dudley said, "I mean, buzz..."

Suddenly, a voice announced, "Attention, killer bees: the Rumble-Bee will be addressing the hive in 1 minute!"

"This is our chance to find my stupid brother!" Wanna-Bee told Dudley when he returned. They flew into the crouwd of killer bees. Rumble-Bee appeared on a monitor, saying, "My fellow killer bees, I'm your pal, the super bad leader, the Rumble-Bee!"

"What an ego-maniac." Wanna-Bee muttered before mockingly imitating his brother.

Rumble-Bee said it was time to unveil his evil plan. They were gonna enslave the world! He showed off his new invention, the Sting-Ray! Powered by the hive's energy core, it would fire enhanced stingers that would turn everyone into zom-bees! The monitor showed people getting hit by the stingers, turning into evil-looking characters with bee antennas, wings, and stripes.

"With everyone under our control, we can take over Petropolis, and then the world!" Rumble-Bee declared.

All but 2 of the bees cheered at this, and those two were Dudley and Wanna-Bee.

"That. Is. INCREDIBLE!" Wanna-Bee shouted. How did he ever think he could defeat someone so super bad?!

Dudley had a plan. They'd let the Rumble-Bee think Wanna-Bee caputured him to get into the control room. While he was distracted, Wanna-Bee would free Dudley, and then they'd destroy the sting-ray.

"Wow! That could totally work!" Wanna-Bee realized. He told Dudley that he was one super smart T.U.F.F. agent.

"And when we're done, I'm getting a rocket filled with candy because it's my 3/4 birthday!" Dudley exclaimed.

Later, Wanna-Bee entered the control room with Dudley.

"Well, if it isn't my pathetic little brother." Rumble-Bee said. He asked Wanna-Bee what he was doing here.

"I was in the middle of doing my own super bad things when... I caught this T.U.F.F. agent, who's planning to destroy the hive!" Wanna-Bee lied.

"Wow, I'm impressed." Rumble-Bee said.

"He bought it!" Wanna-Bee whispered to Dudley.

"Of course he did. Bees are stupid." Dudley said.

Rumble-Bee said that maybe he under-estimated Wanna-Bee. He asked his brother how would he like to help him turn everyone into zom-bees.

"Really? You mean it?" Wanna-Bee asked. He hugged Rumble-Bee, saying he always dreamed of being brothers in crime.

"What super bad things do you want me to do first?" the ecstatic Wanna-Bee asked. (A/N: Oh no! Rumble-Bee made him forget the plan!)

Rumble-Bee told Wanna-Bee to get him a tea. He liked it with honey, so Wanna-Bee should rub the cup against the wall.

Wanna-Bee was gonna go do it, but Rumble-Bee wanted Dudley first.

"Wait! What are you doing; this isn't part of the plan!" Dudley said, shocked as Wanna-Bee handed him over to his brother.

"I can't pass up the chance to be super bad with my bro!" Wanna-Bee said.

Rumble-Bee put the cuffed dog/bee on a hook that hung from the ceiling. After that, the evil bee said, "Bee-hold your doom!" He pressed a button that revealed some very hot liquid under the floor, and then he said, "Once you are dipped in this boiling beeswax, I can proceed with my plan for world domination! And no one can stop me!"

"That's where you're wrong! T.U.F.F. has a plan to destroy you!" Dudley said.

Rumble-Bee asked what the plan was, but Dudley said it was none of his beeswax. So Rumble-Bee started letting Dudley get lowered towards the wax!

"You won't get away with this! I've got a Plan B!" Dudley said. But he didn't really; that was just a bee pun.

"You're even dumber than my brother. And he was easy to trick into thinking I actually respect him, which, of course, I never would." Rumble-Bee said with a laugh.

"You were lying to me?!" Wanna-Bee's voice asked. He heard what Rumble-Bee said, and he didn't like that one bit!

"I am so telling Mom!" Wanna-Bee said, slamming the tea cup to the ground.

"Not if I destroy you first!" Rumble-Bee said, firing lasers from his stinger.

Wanna-Bee easily dodged the lasers, flying towards his brother, ready to make him pay. They were now fighting, their stingers acting like swords.

Dudley told Wanna-Bee to hurry, 'cause he was about to be boiled in beeswax! Then, out of curiosity, he asked Wanna-Bee what part of his body did the wax come from.

Wanna-Bee didn't respond. He and Rumble-Bee were still fighting. Then they went close to Dudley, and Rumble-Bee's stinger cut the rope, so Dudley was going to fall in!

"No, wait! I can fly!" Dudley realized. He flew away in the nick of time.

As for the bee brothers, they were still fighting, but then Wanna-Bee was knocked down!

"Sorry, brother. But you should've minded your own bees-ness!" Rumble-Bee said, flying over to deliver the final blow.

"Good one! And now it's my turn to be border-line clever!" Dudley said, producing a small bulletin board. He flew over and put it over Wanna-Bee, and Rumble-Bee's stinger got caught in it.

"I was getting bored by you!" Dudley said to the bee.

Rumble-Bee called for his killer bee army to attack. And all these bees came in, firing lasers from their stingers. But they were missing, so Rumble-Bee made a note to get the bee army hand mirrors so they could see where they were firing their lasers.

"That's it! I'll defeat them with my surprised-face mirror!" Dudley said, pulling out the mirror he used to practice his surprised faces earlier in the episode.

Dudley batted the lasers with the mirror, and the lasers all went into the boiling beeswax!

"Look out! The wax is gonna blow!" Dudley yelled, and he and Wanna-Bee got out of the hive as fast as they could. As you guessed, they made it out in time, 'cause the hive exploded!

At T.U.F.F., the killer bees were put into jars with air-holes in the lids. Wanna-Bee said to the jar his brother was in, "Tough luck, brother!"

Wanna-Bee flew over to the Chief, who praised him for doing a great job foiling his brother.

"Have you ever considered a life of crime-fighting?" the Chief asked Wanna-Bee.

"We sure have!" the now-visible kids replied, relieved that Dudley was alright.

"No way! Now that the Rumble-Bee is locked up, I'm the meanest, toughest, baddest bee around!" Wanna-Bee declared.

Then Dudley (who was still a bee) flew over and asked Keswick to turn him back into a dog so he could celebrate his 3/4 birthday.

"You're gonna find this hilarious, Agent Puppy. I haven't actually invented a m-m-machine that can do that yet. But uh, give me a week, and some jungle water, and you should be back to normal soon." Keswick replied.

"Or you could let us turn him back." Lisa suggested.

"What?!" Dudley and Keswick asked.

"We kinda figured you hadn't invented something that would turn Dudley back, so we did it for you!" Tyler said.

"When did you b-b-build that?!" Keswick asked.

"Right after you turned Dudley into a bee. We built it while he and Wanna-Bee were out!" Nate replied.

"Thinking ahead! You done good!" Atin said, smiling.

Kitty walked over, holding a cake that had a rocket on it, and she told Dudley that since he saved them from the killer bees, they were gonna celebrate his 3/4 birthday.

Dudley flew around the rocket, exclaiming that his cake was as big as a house. He flew into the rocket and said that the walls tasted great! But then he got stuck in a bulletin board, and his butt was asleep.

The End

No, it's not really the end yet! The kids destroyed the rocket to get Dudley out, and Lisa, Tyler, and Nate turned Dudley back into a dog.

The (real) End

Okay, that episode was something else! Coming up next is "While the Cat's Away", so stay tuned!


	138. While the Cat's Away

(A/N: Here we are with the episode "While the Cat's Away"! I'd better start this episode so we can see how it goes!)

It was nighttime in the city of Petropolis. However, at T.U.F.F., one of the lights was on, and we could hear the sound of somebody working in there. By morning, we could still hear somebody working. Who was it?

Inside, we could see Kitty Katswell sitting at a computer, typing with one hand. She was typing on another computer with her other hand. There was yet another computer on the floor, and she was typing with her foot (she had her boots on), and there was a laptop computer on the floor, and she typed on that one with her tail (so that one was behind her). In all, there were 4 computers, and she was typing on every single one of them.

Then the elevator doors opened, and Keswick, his kids, and the Chief were there. As the children looked on in shock, Keswick said, "Wow, Agent Katswell! You're here early for a M-M-Monday!"

"Actually, I never left on Friday. I've been working all weekend." Kitty replied, sounding happy.

"All weekend?! Are you kidding us?!" Lisa and Tyler shouted.

"Didn't you even think about George, Molly, or Summer?!" Nate asked.

"Who?" Kitty asked.

"Oh no! She's forgotten about the triplets! They're gone!" Ariel wailed.

"No, that happens only if she or Dudley forget about each other, if either of them ends up with someone else, or if one of them dies before the future." Lisa said, trying to reassure her baby sister.

"If she forgot them, then they should be alright. At least, I hope they're alright." Tyler said.

"But there's no crime on the weekends. Hey, when's the last time you took a day off?" the Chief asked.

Keswick was reading Kitty's diary (this wasn't her e-diary either), and it said that her last day off was 870 days ago!

"What?! You're over-worked! Take a day off!" screamed Keswick's children.

"How dare you read my diary!" Kitty shouted, snatching her diary back.

Keswick told Kitty that is she didn't want people to read it, she shouldn't leave it in a wall-safe in her locked apartment. Then he said that the nerd scientist she worked with sounded like a real jerk.

"Dad, that would be you." Nate pointed out.

The Chief told Kitty that she needed to relax and take a day off.

"But I don't know how to relax." Kitty whined. (A/N: Didn't she tell Dudley that she wanted to relax in "Cruisin' For A Bruisin'"? I'm pretty sure she did!)

"Then we've gotta find someone who can teach you." the Chief said. The Chief said they'd need the laziest, most un-motivated slacker in all of Petropolis!

The elevator doors opened, and there was Dudley! He fell asleep, and the kids were with him (triplets included).

"You're still here!" Ariel yelled, running over to George, Molly, and Summer, hugging them.

" _You're still here_?!" the triplets asked, but it was hard to tell if the question was directed at Kitty or Ariel.

At that moment, Dudley was moving his back legs in his sleep, and he went over to Keswick, snatched his coffee, and poured it on himself. Dudley was wide-awake in a second!

"Sorry I'm late, guys! I'd make up an excuse, but I'm too lazy." Dudley said.

"Then you'd better avoid LazyTown, 'cause no one's lazy over there." George muttered.

"He's more motivated in the future." Molly said.

"Probably because of Kitty." Max guessed.

"But what about Kitty? She hasn't had a day off since Heaven-knows-when!" Annabeth said.

"Dudley probably helps her to relax in the future?" Atin guessed.

"You got it!" Summer said.

While the kids talked, Dudley asked what he missed, but then he quickly told them to hold that thought, 'cause he was on his lunch break, so he grabbed a comfy chair, sat down in it, and read the news.

A hand from the Chief's monitor system pulled the paper down, and the Chief told Dudley, "A job you're perfect for!"

"Chief say what?" Emily asked.

"Did you say Dudley's perfect for something?" Blossom asked the Chief.

"I did." the Chief replied. To Dudley, he said, "We need you to show Agent Katswell how to kick back and relax."

"We can help her, too." the kids said.

"Okay, you can help." the Chief said.

Kitty was now typing at one computer, and she looked over at Dudley and the kids and smiled brightly.

Dudley said he'd do it as long as he got overtime and his traditional 80 days off for Halloween.

"WHAT?!" Summer yelled.

"He and Mom work the same days in the future!" Molly said.

"Guess they really are inseparable love-birds in the future, huh?" Max said.

"Like you wouldn't believe." George replied.

"How romantic..." Annabeth said with a lovesick sigh.

Kitty said that she just couldn't go goof off with Dudley and the kids.

"WE WON'T BE GOOFING OFF!" the kids yelled at her.

"If we're not here, who's gonna solve crimes?!" Kitty asked.

"Oh, we could do that." Atin said.

"Chief, we're gonna fill in for Dudley and Kitty instead, okay?" Emily said.

"No need." Keswick responded.

"What did he mean by 'no need'?!" Blossom said.

"I don't know, but I don't like the sound of it." Lisa whispered.

"Agents Meow-Meow and B-B-Bark-Bark can fill in for you." Keswick said.

"I already hate the sound of it." Tyler said.

Keswick pushed a button, and two characters that looked like Dudley and Kitty came in.

"Meow meow." the Kitty-esque character said, sounding dizzy.

"Bark bark." the Dudley-esque character said, also sounding dizzy.

"Our names are what we say!" both characters stupidly said.

"And now we have reason to hate this idea." Ariel said.

"'Cause this is a stupid idea!" Nate exclaimed.

Keswick said that these agents weren't clones of the duo gone horribly wrong if that's what they were thinking.

"We weren't thinking that." George said.

"We knew it!" Annabeth said.

"That's my girl!" George replied, placing an arm around Annabeth's waist, making her blush.

Agent Meow-Meow slightly hiccuped, and she shot a laser out of her eyes, destroying the chair that Dudley had been sitting on!

"This is a bad idea!" Molly said.

"Really bad!" Max agreed.

But the Chief said that the kids were to go help Dudley teach Kitty how to relax.

"Fine..." the kids said.

Now Kitty looked way too happy as she frantically typed on one computer while her tail was typing on another computer.

"Come on, Kitty. The first thing we need to do is go to lunch!" Dudley said, blocking the screen of the computer Kitty was facing.

"But what happens if somebody calls or I get an e-mail?" Kitty worriedly asked, and she appeared to be wearing a headset.

"Then you check it later!" Summer replied.

"I got that covered." Dudley said. He slapped Agent Bark-Bark on the back, and a laser shot out of his mouth, splitting in two and destroying the computers Kitty had been working on.

"Bark bark!" the clone stupidly said.

"Weird dude." Dudley said, referring to the clone.

"You can say that again." Emily muttered under her breath.

Then Dudley threw Kitty over his shoulder and ran out of the building with her, followed by the reluctant kids. Keswick's children also followed, not wanting to see the bad clones in action.

Later, Dudley, Kitty, and the kids were at the beach, and Kitty said that they went to lunch. Well, Dudley ate both their lunches and Kitty's food pill (the kids wolfed their food down before Dudley tried to eat it, and they gave Kitty some Jelly Belly jelly beans without Dudley seeing). Now they'd been walking on the beach for almost a full minute.

"I don't care what the Chief says! I'm going back to work!" Kitty said, turning to face her partner.

"You've really got to calm down!" Lisa told her.

"If you don't relax, you'll work yourself to death!" Tyler said.

"And if you do that, these 3 won't be here." Blossom said, gesturing to the triplets.

"That means if you want them, then you have to relax!" Atin told Kitty.

Dudley sprayed Kitty with a spray bottle of water.

"Go, Dudley!" the kids (not the triplets) cheered.

"We gotta train you to relax!" Dudley told his partner.

"Definitely." Summer put in.

"Have a seat. Calm up." Dudley said, pushing Kitty onto a bench near the water.

"Don't you mean 'calm down'?" Kitty asked.

Dudley didn't. A boat took off, and it turned out that the bench was tied to a rope, and the bench was flying in the air 'cause it was tied to some kind of parachute.

"So, what should we do?" George asked.

"I don't know..." said Molly.

"This is crazy! We should be arresting criminals!" Kitty said. Then she spotted the Chameleon.

The Chameleon trampled a sand castle some kids (not the future ones) were building, and he found out that there was a sand castle competition going on, and 1st prize was $10,000!

"That could get me out of a lot of jams!" the Chameleon said. It could also buy him a lot of jam! Then the Chameleon went over to a normal sand castle, and he turned himself into a sand castle. However, he looked more like the Roman Coliseum.

"He's going to cheat to win the sand castle competition!" Kitty pointed out. (A/N: Because that's what he does best!)

"Not while I'm on the job!" Kitty declared. She pulled out her grappling gun, and it caught the life-guard station.

"But you're not on the job. You're on a para-sail. BAD KITTY!" Dudley yelled, but before he could spray his partner, she got off the bench and slid down the rope of the grappling gun. She went over to where the competition was going on, and the Chameleon's face showed on his castle.

"Pick me! Pick me!" the Chameleon said.

"Hey, that's cheating!" Summer exclaimed, pointing at the cheating lizard.

"No fair!" Nate exlcaimed.

"Don't pick him!" Ariel said, but she was more focused on the sea.

The judge gave the Chameleon the ribbon for 1st prize anyway, and with that prize came a trip to Castle Falls, New Jersey!

"That's not a sand castle! That's the Chameleon! And as soon as I can find his hands, I'm gonna cuff him for cheating!" Kitty declared.

But Dudley showed up and told Kitty that she was supposed to be slacking. He sprayed her again, and a yellow liquid came out.

"My eyes!" Kitty yelled.

"Was that...?" Lisa asked, not wanting to finish the question.

"I sure hope not." Tyler replied.

Luckily, Dudley had filled the thing with lemon juice, far from what the kids feared. He continued to spray it, and some drops of lemon juice hit the Chameleon, shorting out his suit. He turned back to normal and ran away, screaming like a frightened little girl!

"Dudley, he's getting away!" Kitty yelled.

"Relax. Agents Meow-Meow and Bark-Bark are on the case." Dudley assured her.

"What if they're not?" Annabeth said.

"Then what are we waiting for?! Let's go stop him!" Max yelled, and the kids took off after him. But before long, they screeched to a halt! The agents Dudley mentioned were driving the T.U.F.F. Mobile on the beach, and they hit the Chameleon, who went flying before landing at Kitty's feet.

"You're under arrest!" Agent Bark-Bark stupidly said.

"I'm also under your tire!" the Chameleon said.

"They've got it totally under control." Dudley said to his partner. Then he praised his dumb clone for catching its first criminal. When he slapped his clone on the back, it jumped into the air, and a laser shot out of its butt. Dudley ducked, and the laser ended up destroying some more sand castles!

"Super weird dude." Dudley said.

"True." said Atin.

As the dumb clones drove away with the Chameleon in tow, Kitty was going to ask Dudley if they could go back to T.U.F.F., but before she could finish her question, Dudley sprayed her with the lemon juice.

"I knew what you were gonna say, and BAD KITTY! You're gonna prove you can be lazy before you can go back to work!" Dudley said.

"Okay, that didn't make any sense." Blossom said.

"I know." Emily agreed.

Later, everyone was at a carnival or amusement park, and Dudley and Kitty were riding a roller-coaster while the kids watched (they didn't want to ride the roller-coaster).

"This is such a waste of time! I could be planning my work schedule for Christmas and my birthday weekend!" Kitty whined. (A/N: Say WHAT, Kitty?! Just be thankful the kids didn't hear you!)

Then Kitty's cell phone rang, and she exclaimed (sounding like an excited child on Christmas morning), "Yay, work!"

"BAD KITTY!" Dudley yelled, spraying his partner again. This time, Kitty nearly fell out of the roller-coaster!

Meanwhile, Birdbrain (who was wearing a dark-haired wig) got in line for some ride called 'U Fly'. He cut right to the front of the line and got in the ride.

Kitty saw Birdbrain cut in line, and she was going to stop him.

Back with Birdbrain, the ride started up, and Birdbrain wasn't flying, but his wig was.

"Did it work? Am I flying?" Birdbrain asked. He said he could feel the wind whipping through his hair. Actually, that was his hair whipping through the wind. Then his wig flew out of the ride, and who should meet him on his way out but Kitty Katswell. She told him he was under arrest for cutting in line. Before she could cuff him, the roller-coaster went past the ride, and Dudley yelled, "Bad Kitty!" as he sprayed her, causing her to jump up and end up in the ride Birdbrain had been in. Now she was flying!

Birdbrain ran off, laughing, but seconds later, he was hit by the T.U.F.F. Mobile, which contained 2 very stupid clones.

"You're under arrest, Brainbird." Agent Meow-Meow stupidly said. But she said it to a churro cart. The real Birdbrain somehow ended up under one of the tires of the car. Then the pathetic clone sneezed, sending out a laser that destroyed the churro cart. After Agent Bark-Bark threw the evil booby in the back of the car, they drove away.

When we rejoined Kitty, the ride was over, and she landed on the ground really hard. Dudley walked up and saw the burnt churros, but then he told Kitty that she looked relaxed. But Kitty was not relaxed, 'cause she was growling at Dudley.

"We have to work harder to teach you not to work." Dudley said.

"That still makes no sense." the kids said.

Now Dudley, Kitty, and the kids were in some forest, and Dudley and Kitty were lying in hammocks while the kids sat not far away, looking like they were meditating. Kitty looked up and saw Dudley. He looked like he was sleeping, and she grinned. She was about to turn on her wrist-com, but Dudley somehow found out (he had his eyes closed!) and sprayed her with lemon juice.

"Way to go, Dad! You broke our concentration!" Molly yelled.

"And we were relaxed, too!" George groaned.

Being sprayed caused Kitty to get all tangled up in the hammock, and then she fell out.

"That's it! I never wanna be spritzed with that water bottle again! I'm going home and taking the rest of the week off!" Kitty said.

"Think she meant it?" Max asked.

"Nope." said Atin.

"We're gonna follow her." said Annabeth, turning herself and the rest of the kids invisible as they went to follow Kitty.

"I DID IT! WHOO! I made Kitty relax!" Dudley cheered.

But then Kitty returned and started to beat up Dudley. But now they were beating each other up!

"No..." Summer groaned, looking away as she and the rest of the kids became visible again.

"This whole day is nothing but a disaster!" Nate exclaimed.

"It's awful!" Ariel complained.

Meanwhile, back at T.U.F.F., Agents Bark-Bark and Meow-Meow were destroying the place.

"I don't even remember hiring them." the Chief realized.

"That's because I haven't implanted that memory into you. I mean, they're interns." Keswick said.

That's when Dudley walked in with a ruined shirt and the kids by his side. He said, "Great news! I taught Kitty to relax! She won't be in all week."

"Yeah, but how do we know she wasn't lying?" Lisa asked.

"If she's telling the truth, we'll be in luck." said Tyler.

"How'd you do it, Agent Puppy?" Keswick asked.

"I used my trusty spritzer bottle." Dudley said. He added that as long as there was a spritzer bottle there, Kitty wouldn't come back to work.

Keswick said that it actually sounded like Dudley taught her to be afraid of the spritzer bottle.

Dudley said that the point was he needed to take a nap in the elevator.

That was when Agents Bark-Bark and Meow-Meow were burping and farting, shooting lasers everywhere! The building was falling apart, and everyone was scared! One of the lasers hit the lock on the cell that the Chameleon and Birdbrain were in, and now they could get out! However, they wouldn't be able to get past Agents Meow-Meow and Bark-Bark. Actually, they hit each other with lasers, taking each other out. Then the villains escaped.

"Our stupid interns let the villains get away!" the Chief yelled.

"They are who we thought they were! And we let them off the hook!" the kids yelled in disbelief.

Dudley told the Chief not to worry about the bad guys. How big a threat could they really be?

His question was answered when an alarm went off in the building. All the exits were blocked, and the villains appeared on the screen.

"Hello! We're here with a really big threat!" the Chameleon announced. Birdbrain was saying that they activated the T.U.F.F. Emergency Lock-Down System and trapped them inside the building.

"Think again, stupid! I got the Chaos powers." Atin said to himself with a smirk.

Birdbrain said that they were going to flood T.U.F.F. with a giant water spritzer! Then the Chameleon turned into the mentioned object.

"Oh, no he didn't!" Blossom gasped.

"I thought water shorted out your transformation suit!" Dudley said to the Chameleon.

"Only on the outside. On the inside, it just makes me feel bloated." the Chameleon said before gleefully spraying water into the building.

"We gotta get out of here!" Emily yelled.

"I got this!" Atin said, and he got them out by using Chaos Control.

"Whew! Thanks, Atin!" George said.

"No prob!" Atin said.

"But Dad's still trapped in there!" Molly said.

"And our dad's still there, too!" Nate realized, causing his siblings to gasp in shock.

Back in the building, Keswick said that they only had 5 sprtizes left before they all drowned!

Outside, the Chameleon spritzed some more water into the building.

"You big, mean jerk! Stop that right now!" yelled the kids, and they started doing whatever they could to the Chameleon (after Annabeth made them invisble so Birdbrain couldn't see them).

Dudley had a plan: he'd drink the water! But he wasn't thirtsy, so he asked if Keswick or the Chief had any salty snacks.

"Or we could call Agent Katswell. You know, the 'not stupid' agent!" the Chief suggested.

"Good luck with that! I'm a spritzer bottle for a reason!" the Chameleon said, and he continued to spray. Dudley contacted Kitty by her wrist-com.

At Kitty's apartment, Kitty was laying on her couch, trying to relax. But she couldn't relax. She decided to listen to her relaxation tapes, and she should alphabetize them.

She got up, but then her wrist-com beeped. She looked to see Dudley. He told her that the bad guys were flooding T.U.F.F., and since they had no salty snacks, they needed her to come back to work!

"Thank goodness. I'm on my way!" Kitty said, and she went to work!

Kitty drove up in the T.U.F.F. Mobile, and Dudley looked out the window to see her. He informed the Chief that she had arrived.

However, when Kitty got out of the T.U.F.F. Mobile, she saw the Chameleon disguised as a giant spritzer bottle, and Birdbrain was near the spritzing part. Boy, was Kitty scared!

"I'm gonna go out on a limb here and say something upset her." Dudley said.

As Kitty cowered near the T.U.F.F. Mobile, Dudley contacted her on her wrist-com and told her that it wasn't a giant spritzer bottle; it was the Chameleon! If she didn't take him out before he spritzed them 2 more times, they were goners!

"I'll miss you!" Kitty said.

Upon hearing this, the kids became visible again, and they jumped in the T.U.F.F. Mobile. Blossom, Atin, and Emily looked forlornly at the rest of the kids, who were bawling their eyes out.

"What the-?! Kids! What are you doing here?" Kitty asked, seeing the upset children.

"Drive back to T.U.F.F., Kitty! NOW!" Max said.

"I can't!" Kitty said.

"Yes, you can!" Annabeth said.

"But..." Kitty started.

"No buts!" Ariel wept.

"Kitty, if you don't go back there and stop the Chameleon, Dudley and Dad are going to die!" Lisa said.

"And if they're dead, we're goners! By 'we', I'm talking about me, my siblings, and your triplets!" Tyler said.

"Please go back to T.U.F.F., Mom!" Summer pleaded, tears coursing down her cheeks.

During this, Dudley had realized what Kitty was doing, and he told her that if she didn't save them, T.U.F.F. and all of them would be gone forever! That caused Kitty to stop the car!

"Please listen to Dudley..." Emily pleaded.

"Gone forever? Not if I can help it!" Kitty declared.

"You're going to save them and our existence?" Molly asked.

"Yes!" Kitty said.

"Good choice, Kitty!" Blossom smiled.

Kitty turned to face the villains, and she said, "You're going DOWN, Chameleon!"

"Really, Agent Katswell?" Birdbrain asked. The Chameleon sprayed water at Kitty, scaring her. Kitty hid while the Chameleon sprayed inside T.U.F.F. again, much to the extreme worry of the kids.

Kitty looked at her wrist-com when she heard Dudley, Keswick, and the Chief screaming. Seeing how terrified her friends were had her running, but she dodged the Chameleon's spray as she got up on some line and fired some weapons at the building, creating holes in it.

"You missed!" the stupid lizard proclaimed.

"No, I didn't!" Kitty retorted as the kids hugged her for saving everyone.

Sure enough, water shot out of the holes, drenching the Chameleon and shorting out his suit. The kids smirked as they watched the Chameleon get what he deserved. Then Kitty fired a net at the villains, trapping them.

Then the doors of the building opened, and Dudley, Keswick, and the Chief came out with a torrent of water.

"Dad!" the triplets yelled, running up to Dudley and hugging him. Dudley was only too happy to return the hug.

"You're okay!" Keswick's kids cheered as they hugged their father.

The Chief praised Kitty for saving them, and since she saved them, she'd earned a long vacation. Kitty didn't like that at all, and she slashed the Chief.

"Or you can immediately go back to work!" the Chief quickly suggested.

Kitty agreed to that with a somewhat devilish smile on her face.

It was morning again, and Kitty was doing what we saw her doing at the beginning of the episode.

"I take it you worked through the weekend again?" the Chief asked.

"Yeah, and it was a 3-day weekend, so it was even better!" Kitty responded.

"She really needs to learn how to relax." Ariel said.

"She'll probably learn when she and Dudley get together." Nate said.

"Unless Eric says he can't stand it when girls work themselves to death." Lisa said.

"If Kitty heard that, she'd probably stop working for the rest of the day." Tyler smirked.

"Working is Agent K-K-Katswell's way of relaxing." Keswick said.

"That can't be possible." the kids sighed.

The Chief wished the same was true for Dudley. Then he realized that Dudley wasn't there.

Dudley popped up on a monitor, saying he was teaching Agents Meow-Meow and Bark-Bark to relax at the beach! They were para-sailing, but then Agent Bark-Bark farted a laser through the seat they were on, and Agent Meow-Meow burped a laser through the parachute.

"Super weird dudes." Dudley said. And then he realized they weren't sitting on anything, and the parachute was gone, and they fell. Dudley said they landed on their heads, so there was no damage.

The End

Boy, Kitty was driving me AND the kids up the wall! She might be more relaxed in "Sweet Revenge", and that's coming up next, so stay tuned!


	139. Sweet Revenge

(A/N: Now I give you "Sweet Revenge". Let's see how this episode goes with the kids present!)

It was daytime in the city of Petropolis, and it was also the Petropolis Maple Syrup Festival. Dudley, Kitty, Keswick, the Chief, and the kids were riding on a float that looked like a plate containing a stack of pancakes with butter and maple syrup on them, and a fork sticking out. Dudley, the Grand Marshal, was at the top of the float.

"Greetings, Petropolis Maple Syrup Festival! It is I, your Grand Maple Marshal! Enjoy some free pancakes!" Dudley said into a megaphone, and he threw some hot pancakes into the crowd. Some people got hit in the face with the pancakes.

"What is a 'Maple Marshal', anyway?" Keswick asked the Chief.

"No one knows. Agent Puppy invented the position, appointed himself, and made that stupid pancake hat!" the Chief said. (Yeah, Dudley was wearing a hat that looked like the float, only the stack of pancakes was taller.)

"Just because I made it up doesn't mean it's not real!" Dudley said.

"It kinda does, Dad." George said as he and the rest of the kids rolled their eyes.

Suddenly, Dudley screamed!

"What's wrong, Daddy?!" Summer asked, a little spooked by her father's scream.

Then we saw what the problem was: the Chameleon was putting something other than maple syrup on his pancakes.

"Chameleon, are you putting crickets on your pancakes?!" Dudley yelled at the lizard (he was using the megaphone here).

"Ew, I think I'm gonna be sick!" Molly said.

"I got ya!" Max said, and he rubbed her back in an attempt to help her feel better.

The Chameleon knew it was a bit unorthodox, but he was out of aphids. He probably would've explained more, but he was hit on the back of the head with a pancake covered in maple syrup.

"You, my friend, are in violation of Maple Marshal Law #175: topping pancakes with anything other than maple syrup, is strictly forbidden! Our forefathers wrote it on the Declaration on Inde-pancakes." Dudley said.

Keswick said that Dudley wrote it on a stack of pancakes, then ate them. But Dudley said that the rule was that maple syrup was the only acceptable pancake topping.

"Don't 'bee' ridiculous!" a familiar voice called out.

"Wanna-Bee?!" Lisa gasped.

"What's he doing here?!" Tyler asked.

"I don't know, but I'm pretty sure it can't be good news for Dudley." Nate said.

Sure enough, Nate was right. Wanna-Bee declared that there was a way better topping than maple syrup, and that was honey!

"There is no better topping, and don't call me 'honey'!" Dudley said to the bee. Wanna-Bee then explained that there was no better topping for your pancakes than honey!

"You were right, Nate. Wanna-Bee's presence did spell bad news for Dudley." Ariel said.

"I've given up my life of crime to sell honey, which I make myself, in a way that will disgust you!" Wanna-Bee said. Then he showed them his commercial.

It showed Snaptrap with a blindfold over his eyes, and he was at a table with two stacks of pancakes on it. One stack was covered in maple syrup, and the other stack was covered in honey. The announcer in the commercial said that in a blind taste test, 1 out of 1 person could barely tell the difference.

"First of all, I'm not tasting blind people." Snaptrap said, lifting the blindfold a little.

"Just try the honey!" Wanna-Bee shouted from off-screen.

So Snaptrap tried the pancakes with honey, and he said it wasn't totally disgusting.

"Are you sold on honey?" Wanna-Bee asked Dudley.

"Never!" Dudley declared.

"If you won't try my honey, you'll have to eat your pancakes dry FOREVER!" Wanna-Bee declared as he pulled out some kind of gun and laughed evilly, although his laugh sounded funny because of his high voice.

"I kinda figured he was still a bad guy." Emily whispered to Blossom.

"None of us were fooled." Blossom whispered back.

Then Wanna-Bee shot something that stored maple syrup, and the syrup was pouring out of a giant hole. Dudley screamed and asked for something to plug the hole, like a hole-sized child. Maybe a 10-year-old, or a husky 8-year-old ('cause he was smart enough to know that he couldn't use the future kids to do it).

"Dudley, let it go. It's too late! The syrup's gone!" Kitty said. And sure enough, the syrup was gone!

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Dudley yelled in despair, and with that, Wanna-Bee flew away.

Just then, Dudley heard a young voice say, "Mr. Maple Marshal? You could use me to plug the hole." It was a husky 8-year-old boy bear. Dudley told him that he was tragically too late.

At T.U.F.F., Dudley dug up the Brazilian cherry-wood floor to have a funeral for maple syrup. Dudley explained that all the maple syrup in Petropolis spilled into the ground. As a symbol of his grief, he took a clump of that dirt-filled syrup and buried it under the floorboards of T.U.F.F.

"We're totally gonna get ants." the Chief muttered.

"Dad..." the triplets facepalmed.

Kitty was gonna say that there was still the Petropolis Maple Syrup Reserve. That lifted Dudley's spirits, and he said that they were wasting precious time not eating it.

That's when they heard a voice say, "Uh-oh, you better hurry!" The monitor in the room showed Wanna-Bee outside the Maple Syrup Reserve! He said that the Reserve wouldn't 'bee' there for long! He was gonna destroy it so that people would have no choice but to try the alternative on their pancakes!

"Geez, how long is this gonna last?!" George asked, clearly fed up with the war Dudley and Wanna-Bee were having.

"I hope it won't last long. Anyway, Wanna-Bee didn't even ask anyone else if they wanted to try his honey, so who's at fault here?" Molly said.

"Stupid Wanna-Bee!" Summer scowled.

Now Dudley had to hurry, because as the Maple Marshal, it was his sworn duty to protect maple syrup everywhere. Also to eat it. And occasionally bathe in it!

"What?! That's disgusting!" Max yelled, and the kids ran to the bathroom to throw up. When they came out, they followed Dudley and Kitty to the 'Maple Mobile' (the float they were riding on at the start of the episode). Unfortunately, it was moving very slowly.

"This is boring. Wake me when we get there." Emily said, and she fell asleep. But she was awoken very quickly when Dudley remembered that the float ran on syrup. So they got in the T.U.F.F. Mobile instead!

Before long, they made it to the Petropolis Maple Syrup Reserve, and it was still intact.

"What a relief." Annabeth sighed.

Dudley and Kitty opened the doors, and Dudley was about to place Wanna-Bee under arrest, though he pretty much forgot about that when he saw all the maple syrup.

"Uh, Dudley, what were you saying?" Atin said.

Dudley said that the Reserve was like heaven for pancakes and him. He needed a moment to drink it all in... literally! He pulled out a straw to drink the syrup.

He stuck the straw into a vat of syrup, but he couldn't suck up the stuff. It was a twisty straw, and Dudley was sucking so hard, his cheeks were cramping.

So Kitty was going to do both their jobs.

"Kitty, we're here to help you." Blossom reminded her.

Kitty placed Wanna-Bee under arrest, but she was too late. The annoying bug had already finished rigging his buzz-bomb. When the bomb went off, it would destroy the maple syrup, forcing them to use honey, which was produced in a very unsavory way!

Dudley was about to attack Wanna-Bee, but he was running on air, and that caused him to fall into the vat of maple syrup!

"I'll get you, Dudley!" Kitty cried, and she hurried over to pull her partner out of the sticky maple syrup. But he was really stuck in there, and then Kitty lost her balance and fell into the vat. Fortunately, they both came up, but they were covered in syrup.

"They're alive!" Molly said.

"Thank goodness!" Summer said as she heaved a huge sigh of relief.

"Looks like you two are in a bit of a sticky situation!" Wanna-Bee laughed.

"Shut up, insect!" George yelled.

Then Wanna-Bee got away, and Kitty was grossed out at the fact that she was covered in syrup, but Dudley didn't mind being covered in the stuff. His dreams had come true.

"Sticky high-five!" Dudley said, but Kitty pushed him back down in the syrup.

"You're just making it better!" Dudley told her.

That's when they remembered the bomb!

"I'll get us out!" Atin said, and he did Chaos Control to rescue the kids.

"At least we're safe, but I don't know about Dudley and Kitty." Emily said.

"They're still in there!" Max said.

"This is bad!" Annabeth moaned.

The Reserve blew up, but Dudley and Kitty were still alive.

"Oh, thank goodness!" Blossom said.

But Dudley was sad, 'cause now there was no more maple syrup. And life as they knew it was over.

"NOOO!" Dudley exclaimed, ripping off his shirt.

Back at T.U.F.F., Keswick asked the Chief to explain why they were armed with tiny swords (they were also wearing some armor, and the Chief's monitor system had two arms; one holding a sword, and the other holding a shield with a 'T' on it).

"We're preparing for an ant invasion!" the Chief said. He said that there was a treasure trove of dirty maple syrup underneath the floorboards.

"Can't you just lay out some ant poison?" Nate suggested.

"Yeah. The ants will eat it and die, so they won't be a problem." Ariel said.

"They do have a point, Chief." Lisa said.

"So why can't we do that?" Tyler asked.

Keswick also wondered why didn't they use bug spray.

"Because I'm a bug, you egghead!" the Chief yelled at Keswick.

That's when Dudley and Kitty came back, and Dudley guessed they were wondering why he and Kitty were completely charred, and why Dudley's cheeks were stained with tears.

"No. Are you w-w-wondering why we're carrying tiny swords?" Keswick asked, holding the sword out to Dudley.

"Let me guess: they didn't save the Syrup Reserve?" Ariel guessed.

"Correct, but why are Keswick and the Chief holding tiny swords?" Blossom asked.

"To stop the ant invasion." Nate said.

"What ant invasion? There aren't any ants here." Max said, looking around.

"Not yet, anyway." Annabeth realized.

Dudley was upset because Wanna-Bee destroyed all the maple syrup in the world.

"No, just all the syrup in Petropolis." Molly said.

Keswick wanted to explain the swords, 'cause he felt like an idiot holding that thing.

That's when Kitty said that all wasn't lost! They could always get more syrup from the Petropolis Maple Tree Forest!

"Like maple syrup comes from trees in the forest. Everyone knows it comes from magical syrup elves." Dudley said, not believing it.

"Maple syrup really does come from trees. We get it from the sap in the maple trees!" Summer said with a giggle.

"Hold me back, Keswick! I'm gonna poke at him with my tiny sword!" the Chief said, and Keswick held the monitor system back.

"Let me handle this. I speak Dudley." Kitty said. She told Dudley that he was right. Syrup was made by elves. But they lived in the maple trees.

"Of course! They have little tree workshops!" Dudley exclaimed.

"Right..." Kitty said, although the way she said it hinted that she didn't believe him. But she said, "Now who's a smart, big boy?"

"I am!" Dudley exclaimed. Then he told Kitty, "Let's buy some syrup from the tree elves!"

Then the big monitor in the room came on, and Wanna-Bee was one the screen. Not only that, he was in the Petropolis Maple Tree Forest!

"How are you finding out about everything maple?!" George shouted.

"This is enough to drive anyone mad!" Blossom facepalmed.

Wanna-Bee was gonna destroy the Maple Tree Forest! He hired a gang of ruthless maple aphids, and they ate maple trees.

"No duh!" Atin said.

Then one of the maple trees disappeared in a flash! The aphids ate it really fast!

"They couldn't have eaten it that fast!" Ariel gasped.

"Unless they were starved!" said Nate.

"Once the forest is gone, you'll have to eat my honey! Which comes from a gross place!" Wanna-Bee said.

Then Wanna-Bee played a movie that showed how honey is made. The narrator said that the gatherer bees collect nectar from flowers. Then the nectar is transported to the hive, where it is transferred to the worker bees by mouth. Special enzymes combine with the nectar to form honey. The final product was deposited into the hive walls, and bibbidi-bobbidi... HONEY! (During the film, we saw a gatherer bee sucking up the nectar, spitting it into a worker bee's mouth, and then the worker bees spitting it into the hive walls.)

"Did it occur to you that no one is concerned about honey during the Maple Syrup Festival?" Lisa said.

"Yeah, it doesn't take rocket scientist to figure that one out." Tyler said.

"Actually, the Chameleon wasn't too concerned about maple syrup, but he's more into bugs, so we can't count him." said Annabeth.

Then the monitor turned off, and the grown-ups looked completely weirded out by that film.

"Ohhhh, this is really bad!" the Chief said.

Dudley knew, 'cause if Wanna-Bee destroyed the Maple Forest, the elves would lose their workshops, and the maple syrup would be gone forever!

But the Chief was actually referring to the ants! There was an army of them.

"I hope they're not fire ants." Max said.

"We gotta get out of here!" Summer yelled, and the kids hurried outside as fast as they could.

The Chief was trying to hold off the ants, and Keswick was flicking the ants away, but his flicking finger was getting tired.

"This was a bad week for Agent Ant-eater to take a vacation! This would be an all-you-can-eat b-b-b-bug buffet to him!" Keswick said as a swarm of ants picked him up and started getting away with him.

The words 'bug buffet' gave Dudley an idea! And it was brilliant.

"I hope you mean that." Emily said.

It wasn't really brilliant, because Dudley and Kitty were dressed as maple trees, but there were boll weevils on Kitty's costume.

Dudley told Kitty that maple trees didn't talk, but then he was talking, using high voices to sound like the elves that didn't exist.

Kitty told Dudley that his plan would never work, but the aphids showed up, and she said, "Oh sap! It worked!" Now Dudley and Kitty had to run!

Meanwhile, the Chameleon showed up at Petropolis Park. He said, "Hello? I got this invite for a free buffet!" It was a little suspect, because it was written on a pancake (and 'buffet' was spelled 'buffay'). But he didn't get a lot of invites, so he came.

Dudley, Kitty, and the kids ran till they met with the Chameleon, and the aphids swarmed around the maple tree costumes.

"They're gonna eat us alive! Why did we lead them here?!" Kitty worriedly asked her partner.

"So the Chameleon could eat the aphids!" Dudley said, motioning to the lizard.

"Dudley, that's brilliant!" Kitty said.

"Wow, he's finally useful for something." Atin said, seemingly happier.

But when Dudley told the Chameleon that this was his buffet, the lizard said, "No sliced ham or fruit salad?"

"Don't complain! Just eat, man!" Molly yelled.

"Just eat the aphids!" Kitty said, and the aphids were on her costume.

The Chameleon shot out his tongue, and he got a whole lot of aphids. The aphids were gone in a matter of seconds.

Dudley and Kitty were covered with Chameleon spit, but at least they were alive, and safe.

"Thanks, Chameleon!" the triplets said, relieved that he saved their future parents and stopped the aphids.

However, Wanna-Bee was not amused, because he was so sure his plan would work.

"I spent hours setting up this honey festival!" Wanna-Bee asked. Did they have any idea how long it took to drag a picnic table when you're his size?

"So get someone to help you!" Annabeth said.

But Wanna-Bee was under arrest. For crimes against maple syrup, Dudley sentenced the bee to 500 gazillion years' hard labor.

"You'll be working in the syrup force for the elves." Dudley said.

"And since the elves don't exist, you'll be making license plates in prison." Kitty said.

Dudley got worried when he heard Kitty say that the elves don't exist. Realizing her mistake, Kitty said, "Who's a big boy?"

"I am!" Dudley exclaimed.

Then the Maple Syrups Festival was back on, and Dudley said, "By the power vested in me by me, as your Maple Marshal, I hereby... GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" Dudley yelled, turning these faucets that poured out maple syrup.

Everyone cheered, and some people got maple syrup for their pancakes.

Meanwhile, Kitty praised her partner for saving the Maple Tree Forest and restoring the festival.

"For what it's worth, I think that's what a Maple Marshal would do." Kitty said.

The Chief agreed that Dudley did a great job on his made-up position, but he still thought Dudley's hat was stupid.

"Just because it's stupid doesn't mean it isn't smart." Dudley retorted, and he let the maple syrup pour onto his hat. Then some syrup splattered near the Chief's monitor system, and he yelled, "NOOOO! We're gonna get ants!"

And a whole swarm of ants showed up! The Chief ripped off his shirt and pulled out two swords, saying, "I'm getting too old for this." But he leaped into battle, asking the Chameleon to help 'em out.

"No can do, Chief. I filled up on my aphid appetizer and I polished it off with a cricket pancake!" the lizard said, and he looked pretty fat.

"You put crickets on your pancake?!" Dudley yelled into the megaphone. He went over to the Chameleon, telling him that he was in violation of Maple Marshal Law #175.

The Chameleon got up and started to run, and Dudley ran after him.

They passed by Snaptrap and Larry, and Snaptrap was pouring honey on his pancakes.

"Snaptrap, what are you putting on your pancakes? Honey?" Larry asked.

"Don't call me 'honey', weirdo!" Snaptrap said. He then blasted Larry, saying, "Sorry, honey!" Then he struck a pose!

The End

Okay, that episode is done! Coming up next is "Hide and Ghost Seek", so stay tuned!


	140. Hide and Ghost Seek

(A/N: Here we are with the episode "Hide and Ghost Seek". I hope it's good!)

What the-?! I was wrong! We're watching this show called "Ghost Bashers"! Okay, so it's a show with these 3 bears that are obviously the Ghost Bashers.

"We know your house is haunted, so we're gonna start bashing stuff. Eventually, we'll hit a ghost." one of the Ghost Bashers said to a bear who owned the house they were at. Then the Ghost Bashers started hitting the floor with their mallets.

"Who are you people? I just ordered a pizza." the bear who owned the house said.

Then we saw... oh, it was just a show that Dudley was watching, so this is the right show. Dudley was at T.U.F.F., and he was bashing stuff in a cubicle with a mallet, and he said that bashing ghosts is awesome, although now he kinda wanted a pizza.

"Dudley, what are you doing in my cube?!" Kitty asked. Yup, Dudley was bashing stuff in Kitty's cubicle.

Dudley said that he was smashing invisible ghosts. He also smashed some of her visible stuff (like her computer.

"Dad, there are no ghosts here at T.U.F.F." George said.

"Yeah. Besides, ghosts would probably be too afraid to come near here. Unless it was Danny Phantom needing our help." Molly said.

"But Danny is good. Not bad." Summer remembered.

"Did someone say 'ghost'? If the answer is yes, then someone needs to hold me and let me call for Mommy!" the Chief said.

"Chief, you seriously can't be afraid of ghosts." Blossom said.

"You're the boss of T.U.F.F.! That obviously means you can not be afraid of ghosts!" Emily said.

"And if a ghost comes near me, I'll just scare him away with my Chaos powers." Atin smirked.

"There's n-nothing to be afraid of. According to the laws of science, ghosts don't exist." Keswick assured the Chief.

"They don't exist?" Annabeth said.

"Well, that's good news for the Chief." Max said.

"But what about the ghosts in Luigi's Mansion?" asked Nate.

"That was a video game." Tyler said.

"And the ones in the Haunted Mansion weren't real either." Lisa sighed.

"But wh-wh-what if ghosts are r-r-real?" Ariel asked.

"They're not." Keswick assured his youngest daughter.

"Ghosts may be invisible, but they can still hear you." Dudley told Keswick.

Then the monitor Dudley had been watching "Ghost Bashers" on showed Mayor Teddy Bear.

"Mayor Teddy Bear here with an assignment, and a plate of exotic cheeses." the mayor said. He explained that they got the assignment, and the cheese was for him. The assignment was this: the ghost of Dr. Hyden Vonseek (the guy who invented hide-and-seek) was haunting his own mansion.

"You want us to bash his ghost?" Dudley asked.

"No, just get rid of the ghost." the mayor said.

But it was too late. Dudley already heard the word 'bash' ('cause he said it).

"This is the Turbo Undercover Fighting Force. Apparently, we fight turbo-crime, whatever that is, not ghosts." the Chief said.

Dudley ran up to where the wall read 'T.U.F.F.'. He knocked the letter 'T' off, and smacked that area with his mallet, poorly making the shape of the letter 'G' (it looked more like a backwards 6).

"Check again, Chief!" Dudley said. He announced that they were now 'G.U.F.F.', the Ghost Undercover Fighting Force.

"Oh, please! You changed it yourself!" George said.

"And that was a really stupid thing to do!" Molly scolded.

"Well, color me embarrassed! I guess we do fight ghosts!" the Chief said.

"You can't be serious, Chief!" Lisa said.

"So, you seriously want us to get rid of a ghost?" Kitty asked the mayor.

"Yeah! If you don't, you're all fired. I can do that, 'cause I'm the mayor. I can also smell colors. Fun fact: I'm off my medicine! Okay, bye!" the mayor said.

"Okay, so the mayor is insane, and we have to get rid of a ghost that's haunting its own mansion." Atin said.

"You know, if the ghost is haunting its own mansion, don't you think we should just let him do it and leave him alone? That is, if nobody else is living there." Tyler said.

"It would be wise, but that insane mayor won't listen to reason." Blossom said.

"So we have to go over there." Summer said with a sigh.

The Chief said he couldn't fight ghosts. Not 'cause he was afraid, he was... just allergic. He got watery eyes, which looked similar to crying.

"Nice try, Chief. But we're not convinced. You're coming with us." Annabeth decided.

That night, everyone was outside the mansion, and Dudley and Keswick were dressed in uniforms that Dudley stole from janitors. The Chief and the kids were in their usual attire, and Kitty was dressed like a chef while standing in a food truck.

Dudley also showed off their mallets (which were plain large mallets with 'G.U.F.F.' written on them). The mallets had a flashlight taped to the top, and a compartment near the bottom that stored a thermos for coffee. But since Dudley didn't like coffee, he filled his thermos with chili.

Now Kitty was asking why Dudley asked her to wear a chef's uniform. There were only 3 ghost-bashers on the show, and they might get hungry. The easiest thing to do was to set Kitty up with a food truck.

"At least I don't have to go on the mayor's stupid ghost-hunting mission." Kitty figured.

"Why did he ask us? Why couldn't he ask some professional ghost-hunters?" Max asked.

"Probably 'cause the pros are all fictional." Emily sighed.

Dudley told Kitty that all she had to do was make ghost-themed Mexican food. Then he told her to over-charge, 'cause if they made a lot of money on the food truck, he'd be able to pay for the food truck.

But Kitty wasn't doing that.

"Some of us should go along with Dudley." Nate said.

"I'm staying with Kitty." Ariel said, not wanting to see any ghosts.

"We're going!" said Max and Annabeth.

"Count me in!" said George.

"Me too!" Molly added.

"We're coming, too!" Lisa and Tyler decided.

"I'll join!" Atin said.

"So will I!" said Blossom.

"You going, Nate?" Emily asked Keswick's youngest son.

"Nah. I think I'll stay here with Kitty." Nate said.

"Me too." Summer chimed in.

"I guess I'll stay behind as well." said Emily.

Dudley, Keswick, the Chief, and the kids that were going ran up to the mansion. When they got in, the door slammed shut behind them, and the Chief thought it was a ghost that did it.

"It was j-j-just the wind." Keswick assured him.

"Chief, you've gotta be brave." George said.

"Yeah. Luigi was brave in his haunted mansion, but that's 'cause the ghosts captured his brother." Molly said.

But Dudley said that a ghost did slam the door, and he was as sure as his name was Dudley.

"Oh man, my jump-suit says 'Maurice'." Dudley said, looking at the name on the suit. And Keswick's said 'Big Al'. The kids didn't have uniforms like that, so they were safe.

"Ring ring. Hello? Oh, uh-huh." the Chief said, and he pretending he was talking on the phone (a hand on his monitor system held a fake phone to the monitor).

"That was my allergist. She gave me a prescription to go home to my mommy!" the Chief said.

"Chief, if word gets out that you're afraid of ghosts, you could get fired." said Lisa.

"And you probably don't want that." Tyler added.

Keswick knew that the Chief answered his hand, but the Chief wasn't going to let Keswick be right. He said that there was no ghost there, and they were leaving.

At that moment, an eerie voice was heard saying, "Oh, but zere IS a ghost! I am the ghost of Dr. Hyden Vonseek!" Sure enough, it was a ghost, and it was Dr. Hyden Vonseek's ghost!

"It's a ghost!" Awesome!" Dudley yelled.

"It's a gh-ghost?! Impossible!" Keswick yelled.

"Prepare to be bashed, ghost!" Dudley yelled.

The ghost said that they had to find him, and they had to close their eyes and count to 10.

"That's unfair. Ghosts can sometimes possess other people, and he might possess one of us if we start a round of hide-and-seek." said Blossom.

"Yeah, so nothing doing!" Atin said to the ghost.

Dudley said that the joke was on the ghost, for he could only count to 7 (in "Dog Tired", Dudley said he could not count).

Dudley got up the stairs in one leap and hit the ghost with his mallet. The ghost was knocked into the bookshelf. Dudley was about to attack the ghost again, but the ghost squeezed the candle nearby, and the bookshelf was one of those that turns around and takes you to a hidden room, so that caused Dudley to smack into what was on the other side of the bookshelf.

The ghost came down from the ceiling, and Dudley and the kids were going to hurt the ghost, but before they could do it, he got away. Then he was going all over the place, but he wasn't so lucky when he hid in the plant, 'cause Dudley knocked him for a loop! He went through a picture and disappeared.

"All right, Dad! You got the ghost!" George cheered.

"Gimme 5! I'd say 'gimme 10', but I can't count that high!" Dudley said.

"Dad, it's 'gimme 5'." Molly told him.

Then we saw the ghost land in another room, and the ghost turned into... THE CHAMELEON! So he's the ghost!

"My plan is working perfectly! Those idiots really think there are ghosts in this house!" the Chameleon said, not noticing the ghost that was showing up behind him.

"Boo!" the ghost said in a familiar voice. That scared the Chameleon, and he said that there was a ghost in the house!

Then the ghost revealed itself. It was Snaptrap, wearing a sheet so he looked like a ghost.

Snaptrap was supposed to help the Chameleon scare the T.U.F.F. agents.

"I thought you brought me here to scare you." Snaptrap said.

"Why would I do that?" the Chameleon asked.

Then the Chameleon reminded Snaptrap of his plan. He turned into the mayor to lure the T.U.F.F. agents into the house, which was going to be demolished at 6:00 a.m.! So they just had to keep the agents inside until dawn!

"Till Dawn does what? Also, who's Dawn?" Snaptrap asked. (A/N: Snappy's not here, which is good, 'cause he'd throw a fit if he was present.)

"Wow, and I'm the one who got hit in the head." the Chameleon said. He explained that they pretend to haunt the house to keep the T.U.F.F. agents on their mission, then they sneak out right before the wrecking ball hits, and the T.U.F.F. agents and kids would be pushing up daisies.

"Pushing up daisies what? Also, who's Daisy? Is she friends with Dawn? 2 of us, 2 of them, if you know what I mean." Snaptrap said.

Back at the food truck, Kitty said that the mission was a total waste of time. Like she and some of the kids were going to sit there and cook ghost-themed Mexican food in a stupid truck.

Suddenly, the bell rang, and a line of people stood outside the truck.

"We got a line!" Emily gasped.

The woman at the front of the line lived in the mansion across the street and noticed the food truck. She ordered some food, but Kitty said that the truck wasn't really open for business.

"I was gonna pay you in diamonds." the woman said, opening a coin purse full of diamonds.

"No way..." Summer said, in awe.

Kitty's eyes grew wide at the sight of the diamonds, and she was going to cook the food.

"Let's get to work!" said Ariel, and she, Nate, Emily, and Summer were more than ready to help Kitty with the cooking.

Back in the mansion, Dudley, Keswick, the Chief, and the rest of the kids were searching for the ghost. Dudley kept on hitting stuff that he thought was the ghost, but he realized what it was after he hit and broke it.

"Dudley, stop it!" Max said.

Even Keswick was frustrated, for he couldn't find a scientific explanation for what they just saw.

Then there was thunder and lightning, but it was caused by Snaptrap moving this metal sheet and then turning a flashlight on and off rapidly. Then the ghost returned.

Dudley and Keswick said the same things they said the first time they saw the ghost, but the Chief wet himself.

"Oh, how did he even get to be the Chief?" Annabeth facepalmed.

"I don't think I want to know." Max replied, shaking his head in disbelief.

The ghost said that he was going to hide in the house, and if they wanted to get rid of him, they would have to find him, which should take them until dawn.

"If Danny Phantom were here, he'd find the ghost right away!" said Lisa.

"Yeah, but he's not here!" Tyler said.

"Who's Dawn?" Dudley asked.

Then a painting next to him had eyes that moved, and from behind it came a voice that said, "Dawn's mine! Unless Daisy's cuter. I mean, ooooooh!"

Dudley shouted that there was another ghost in the wall. He smacked the wall with his mallet, and the voice screamed.

"That ghost sounded familiar." Atin said.

"You don't suppose...?" Blossom asked.

"That was Snaptrap." they said in unison.

Then the first ghost told everyone to catch him if they could.

"Let's get it!" the kids yelled.

Now while everyone chased the ghost, it looked like a chase scene from "Scooby-Doo". George and Molly even heard the "Scooby-Doo" theme song playing in their minds. This kept up until Dudley, Keswick, the Chief, and the kids exited one room, but the adults were all dressed like women. The kids cracked up at that, but then they stopped when they entered another room, which put the grown-ups back in their uniforms.

The ghost fled into the wall, and Dudley was telling the ghost to come out.

"We're not gonna bash you! Promise!" Dudley said. But then he whispered that he was totally gonna bash the ghost with a mallet.

When they left the room, Snaptrap came out from behind a painting, and he figured it was up to him to be the ghost since the Chameleon ditched him. But the Chameleon didn't ditch Snaptrap; he was stuck in the wall.

"You're stuck in a wall? Cool! That means both girls are mine!" Snaptrap said.

We rejoin Kitty and the rest of the kids to find them serving up ghost-themed Mexican food, and one customer (who looked like the possum lady from "Thunder Dog") paid Kitty in diamonds. The next person to pick up their order was Mayor Teddy Bear. Kitty got nervous when she realized that the mayor was here.

"I know this looks like I'm not following your orders, but I'm... I'm luring the ghost out with delicious scary Mexican treats." Kitty said, hoping the mayor would believe her.

"What ghost, and what orders?" the mayor asked.

The kids wondered what the mayor meant by that, but then they remembered that the mayor was off his medicine, so he was pretty crazy.

Kitty reminded Mayor Bear of the orders he gave T.U.F.F. to get rid of the ghost in Dr. Hyden Vonseek's mansion. However, the only thing the mayor ordered from Kitty was the food.

"He didn't order them to go into the mansion?" Emily asked.

"I would never send you into a mansion that's scheduled to be demolished in 5 minutes!" the mayor said.

"WHAT?!" Nate screamed.

"OH NO! DADDY'S IN THERE! WITH EVERYONE ELSE!" Summer screamed.

Sure enough, the trucks were driving up to the mansion, and one of them had the wrecking ball!

"We g-g-gotta warn everyone, or we w-w-won't exist!" Ariel said, worried sick about her dad and siblings.

Kitty knew that they had to warn them, but there was no reason she couldn't look her best (she donned a pearl neckalce with a diamond pendant when she said that). The she closed the food truck and ran to the mansion with the kids hot on her heels.

Then the mayor was saying random stuff, like the fact that his first name was Mayor, and he was never officially elected. Then the mayor said he smelled purple.

Getting back to our 'Ghost Bashers', we saw Dudley leap out of somewhere and attack the Chief.

"Please let me leave! I'm not even helpful!" the Chief said.

"No surprise there." George muttered, and Annabeth nodded in agreement.

"I'm never helpful, and I'm here." Dudley said.

"But he's more helpful in the future?" Max guessed.

"You're really catching on to the nice things that happened for him and Mom in the future." Molly smiled.

"One of the best things about it had to be you." Max said, making Molly blush a little.

"The mayor hired us to get rid of the ghost." Dudley said.

Then they heard Snaptrap's voice saw that he was the ghost to get rid of. They looked and saw Snaptrap wearing a yellow wig with curlers in it, an orange nightgown with purple flowers on it, bracelets, pink bloomers, sneakers (or were they slipper-socks?), lipstick, and that green face-cream that women sometimes wear.

Dudley, Keswick, and the Chief gasped in shock, but the kids heard the voice and knew it was Snaptrap, who claimed he was Yvonne Vonseek, the wife of Dr. Hyden Vonseek. He said, "He invented hide-and-seek to get away from me!"

"I can see why." Dudley said. He leaned towards Keswick and said, "She is not easy on the eyes."

"That's 'cause 'she' is Snaptrap." Atin said.

"The voice is a dead give-away." Blossom knew.

Dudley bounded up the steps, but Snaptrap pulled a lever that caused the stairs to flatten, and Dudley slid down and into a trap-door.

"Hey, that's cheating!" Lisa yelled.

"You're gonna regret that!" Tyler shouted.

And Tyler was right, 'cause Dudley appeared behind Snaptrap. Sure enough, Snaptrap saw Dudley and said, "Oh, nuts."

Dudley hit the rat and sent him flying into the chandelier.

Right now, Kitty, Summer, Emily, Nate, and Ariel were still running to the mansion as fast as they could. They had to hurry, for the trucks were getting closer.

"I'll never make it in time!" Kitty fretted. But then she tripped over a gnome and landed on a patch of ground that flipped over.

"We've gotta keep going!" Emily said, but Summer, Nate, and Ariel feared that they were pretty much done for. But they made it to the mansion to find that the patch of ground led Kitty into the mansion.

Kitty was about to tell Keswick and the Chief that they had to get out, but then she noticed Dudley, and she didn't know what he was doing.

"You're still alive!" Summer cried as she hugged George and Molly. Nate and Ariel were also hugging Lisa and Tyler.

"Someone wanna tell us what's going on?" George asked.

"You've been duped! The mayor didn't send us to this mansion, 'cause it's scheduled to be demolished!" Nate said.

"SNAPTRAP, YOU'RE A DEAD RAT!" Atin yelled.

"Snaptrap's here?!" Emily asked.

"Look!" said Blossom, and she pointed to the rat, who was hanging from the chandelier.

At this moment, Dudley's bashing arm was tired, so he was flinging the hot chili at the 'ghost'.

"It burns! Why's it called 'chili' when it's so hot?!" Snaptrap asked.

That's when Kitty told them what the kids told their friends.

Snaptrap told the group that he was working with the Chameleon. He wanted them to let him down and he'd explain everything.

When Keswick heard that the Chameleon was the other ghost, he started doing a gloating dance until he twisted his ankle.

"You might wanna put some ice on that." Lisa told her dad.

"He can do that when he get home or back to T.U.F.F. Wherever we go." Tyler said.

Dudley said that just because the ghosts they saw weren't real didn't mean the ghost they didn't see weren't real.

"Does that make any sense?" Molly said.

"Not really..." Annabeth shrugged.

Then it was sunrise, and Kitty said that they were all about to be ghosts if they didn't get out of there!

"Oh no!" Max shouted.

Dudley slid down the banister and tripped over something at the end, landing on the patch of floor where his friends and the kids were, and it flipped over. The Chameleon was on the other side, and he was glad to be free.

"Are the girls here yet?" Snaptrap asked, now dressed in a tuxedo and holding a bouquet of flowers. But then the wrecking ball hit.

Meanwhile, everyone else ended up a distance away from the mansion, and they were glad to be alive.

"Dudley, you saved us!" Kitty happily exclaimed as the triplets hugged Dudley.

"If only I could have saved Dawn! Now we'll never know who she was or why she wanted to date Snaptrap!" Dudley said.

"When the ghost said 'dawn', he meant 'morning'. He wasn't talking about a person." Annabeth assured Dudley.

Then the wrecking ball with the villains on it came close, and the bad guys fell off. Dudley picked them up and told them they were under arrest for impersonating ghosts.

"Which are not real!" Keswick said.

"I knew that all along!" the Chief said.

"No, you didn't! You wet yourself in there!" Atin said.

"He what?!" the kids who had been with Kitty asked before bursting into laughter.

"If you'll excuse me, I'm gonna bravely spend the night at my mommy's house with all the lights on!" the Chief said.

"He's still scared." Blossom sighed.

Dudley suggested he and Kitty drop the fake ghosts off at jail and refill his chili mallet. But Kitty had to get back to the truck. She was going for earrings that matched her necklace.

So Keswick and his kids were left alone, and Keswick went back to doing his gloating dance, but the real ghost of Dr. Hyden Vonseek showed up then, and boy, did Keswick's kids get scared.

"GHOST!" the kids yelled, running after everyone else.

When Keswick realized that the ghost was real, he gave the ghost a 20-dollar bill, suggesting they just keep this between them. Then he ran off, but he twisted his other ankle.

The screen went black, and the mayor popped up, saying that he smelled yellow, but that was his exotic cheeses. Then he struck a pose.

The End

Oh boy, what a crazy episode that was! Next up is "Cod Squad", so stay tuned!


	141. Cod Squad

(A/N: Get ready, everyone! It's time for "Cod Squad"! Let's see how the kids deal with the events of this episode!)

It was daytime in the city of Petropolis. At T.U.F.F., Kitty, Keswick, and the Chief were all doing stuff, and the kids were just talking amongst themselves.

Then the elevator doors opened, and Dudley got out, dressed like he was ready to go fishing.

"Guess what today is?!" Dudley said as he hooked the clock and pulled it off the wall as he reeled it in.

"National Yank-A-Clock-Off-The-W-Wall Day?" Keswick guessed.

The Chief said that it sounded like a holiday, so he was outta there.

"No. Today's the day of the big Petropolis Fishing Tournament. And according to this clock, it starts in an hour!" Dudley said. Or maybe it was two hours. He didn't know, 'cause he said the clock was broken.

"We're gonna go fishing?" George said.

"I don't know if we should go and do that..." Summer said, remembering what happened the last time they went fishing here in the past.

"The Caped Cod might be around." Molly said.

"If he comes up with a bad plan today, count me out." said Blossom.

"No, if he comes up with a plan, we're gonna fry him!" Atin said.

"I changed my mind! I'll come along." Blossom said, wanting to destroy the Caped Cod.

Keswick was happy about this, because this was the perfect opportunity to try out his high-tech fishing equipment, like his Holey Mackerel, which put holes in mackerel, in case he wasn't clear.

"Just don't use anything to put holes in mermaids." Ariel said.

"And make sure that you don't kiss a mermaid." Nate added (a reference to the song "Never Kiss a Mermaid" from the SMB3 cartoon).

"Even with your fancy gear, you don't stand a chance, 'cause Kitty and I are gonna win that contest." Dudley said.

"I'm not going." Kitty called out.

"How about you let one of us help you?" Annabeth asked.

Dudley hooked Kitty's chair and pulled her over, saying, "Of course you're going! You're my partner, and I wanna share this special day with you."

"WHOO-HOO!" the kids cheered, and they were high-fiving each other out of happiness.

Dudley told Kitty that he also needed someone to put worms on the hook.

"Dudley, you can use things other than worms as bait. We saw them try that in "Rocko's Modern Life" when Rocko and his pals went fishing." Lisa said.

"Yeah. And Mom's dad told us that you don't always have to use worms as bait." Tyler put in.

Keswick suggested that the Chief could be his partner, but the Chief made it a rule to never fish on Clock Day.

"Don't be such a stick in the mud." Summer said.

Dudley said that he was going to catch the biggest fish in the lake and win first prize, which was an awesome speedboat (he pulled out the picture of it). According to Dudley, it was so cool, he couldn't look at it without fainting. And then he fainted.

"Let's not tell him that he has it in the future." Molly whispered to her siblings.

"He really won it?" Max asked.

"Yup." George said.

"Cool." Annabeth replied.

"As for the fainting, I'm sure he doesn't do that in the future." Nate said. When the triplets nodded, Nate had his answer.

Then Dudley told Kitty, "Let's head to Petropolis Lake and win that speedboat."

"Not going." Kitty said, moving her chair away from Dudley. But Dudley hooked her chair again and said, "Please, Kitty? If you come with me, I'll go to that horrible, boring, slimy, boring thing you invited me and the kids to."

"My piano recital?" Kitty guessed.

"Yeah, that." Dudley said, and then he acted like he was grossed out.

"Oh, come on! A piano recital can't be the way he described it." Atin said.

"It's not. Kitty probably plays the piano well." Blossom said.

"She does. We saw her play, and she's really good." Ariel said.

"Probably just as good, if not better, than Mel, right?" Emily asked.

"We haven't found out yet." said Tyler.

"If it means that much to you..." Kitty said, although she sounded unhappy that Dudley hated the idea of attending her piano recital.

Then Dudley and Kitty were in the elevator, and Dudley said that nothing could ruin this day.

Meanwhile, in the lake, the Caped Cod couldn't wait to ruin this day! He was going to summon his new henchmen (guess he finally realized that seals eat fish).

"Cod Squad, assemble!" the fish yelled, and his henchmen were a perch and a puffer-fish.

"Lofty Perch, glad you're on team. For years I've looked up to you, as I'm sure you've looked up to me." the cod said to the perch.

"Actually, I look down on you, and not just because I swim above you in the water." Lofty Perch said.

The Caped Cod said that someone had an inflated opinion of themselves, and someone was just inflated (the puffer-fish). So the cod asked the puffer-fish was doing, but it didn't know what it was doing. Lofty Perch said that it was a puffer-fish, and puffing was all he did.

"Who are we talking about?" the puffer-fish asked.

"You just can't find good henchmen on Clock Day." the Caped Cod muttered. Anyway, the Caped Cod said that today, they would have their revenge on the fishermen of Petropolis.

Getting back to our T.U.F.F. friends, Dudley forgot his lucky fishing lure at T.U.F.F., but he really didn't have one, so he was gonna take the stapler. Then the monitor blinked on, and it showed the Caped Cod.

"Call off the fishing tournament, or I'll unleash my giant shark, Myron, who will devour you and the other fishermen." the Caped Cod said, and we saw that Myron was a giant, robotic shark.

"Myron. You named your scary shark Myron, did you?" Lofty Perch asked.

"And what would you have called it?" the Caped Cod asked.

"'Assassin'." Lofty Perch replied.

"That is better. I feel a deep sense of shame." the Caped Cod said.

Dudley said that the shark was horrifying, but if he called off the fishing tournament, he wouldn't win a speedboat.

"I fail to see the connection!" the Caped Cod yelled.

"I fail to see the speedboat! Mostly 'cause I faint when I look at it." Dudley said, pulling out the picture of the speedboat. But Dudley said that there was only one way to deal with that threat.

The Caped Cod's idea was that Dudley cancelled the tournament and bowed to his fury, but Dudley's idea was to pretend the fish never called and blast the monitor. And he did just that.

Then Keswick and the Chief entered, dressed like fishermen, and Keswick said, "We're ready for the tournament!" He couldn't wait to try out his new Flounder-Pounder (that made his kids laugh), which pounded flounder, in case it wasn't clear from the name.

The Chief said it was clear, and he wanted to know why the monitor was broken. Dudley said it wasn't broken, that was his screen saver of a broken monitor (if the kids were there, they wouldn't buy it). Anyway, Dudley was gonna get going, and Kitty and the kids were at the bait store, buying the worms, which Dudley couldn't look at without fainting (not in the future, though). Dudley mentioned that it was like the speedboat, and he looked at it again before fainting.

"Well, see you at the lake! We're gonna kick your hali-butt and win that speedboat!" Keswick said, and he and the Chief left.

"Unless you're eaten by a shark!" Dudley yelled after them.

Back with the Caped Cod, he was mad that the T.U.F.F. agents weren't taking his threat seriously (only Dudley didn't, and he didn't plan on telling the others), but Lofty Perch said that no one took the cod seriously. Then the puffer-fish raspberried the Caped Cod as he deflated like a balloon.

"Time to release the shark!" the Caped Cod decided, but then he was smacked in the back of the head by the deflated puffer-fish.

On land, Mayor Teddy Bear welcomed everyone to the annual Petropolis Fishing Tournament, and he said that seafood made him sick.

"We didn't need to know that." Lisa said.

"Whoever catches the biggest fish wins this beautiful speedboat!" the mayor announced, and a sheet covering the boat was lifted, and Dudley jumped up and fell into a barrel of worms.

"Whoa, I must've fainted." Dudley said. Then he saw what was in the barrel with him, and he freaked out before getting out of the barrel and fainting again.

At that point, the mayor declared the fishing tournament officially started. But then the mayor realized that he stepped in gum, and he wondered what flavor it was. He couldn't tell 'cause his foot didn't have taste buds. Then he noticed a fin sticking out of the water, and he asked if that was a shark.

The T.U.F.F. agents turned to look, and Dudley said that it was the rare, low-flying triangle bird. Then the mayor said that triangles were his second-favorite shape, while his favorite shape was gum.

Dudley yelled in a megaphone that the tournament was open, so Dudley, Kitty, and the kids (Keswick's kids included) got into one boat, and Keswick and the Chief got into another boat. Everyone got in a boat and went out to catch some fish.

Dudley asked Kitty to put the worms on the hook, but she got something better: candy worms!

"Would those really work?" George asked.

"I don't know. I never saw Dad bait the hooks with candy worms." Molly said.

"Now's as good a time as any to find out." Summer figured.

"Candy worms? You can catch me with those!" Dudley said, and he began to eat the candy worms.

"As long as you dragged me here, we might as well fish." Kitty said to her partner.

"If there are any candy worms left." Emily said.

"That's the spirit, Kitty!" Dudley said to Kitty, and she baited the hook, sending it into the water. She almost immediately got a bite! What should she reel in but the Caped Cod!

"It is I! The Caped Cod! Since you've ignored my threats, you will soon suffer the wrath of my giant (gasp) shark!" the fish said, but he wasn't able to breathe!

"It's the Caped Cod!" Annabeth yelled.

"We're having fish tonight!" Atin and Blossom yelled, but before they could do anything to the stupid fish, Dudley said, "Too small! Throw him back!" He took the fish off the hook and threw him, but the crazy fish hit a rock before falling back into the water.

"Dudley, that was the Caped Cod!" Kitty said, angered that her partner let the fish go.

"I don't think it was." Dudley lied.

"It was, Dudley! We saw it with our own eyes!" Max said.

"He said something about a giant shark!" Kitty said, but Dudley lied again, saying he didn't think it did.

Over with Keswick and the Chief, Keswick got a bite, and it was a big one!

"Look! Dad caught one!" Nate said, pointing over to Keswick's boat.

But what Keswick hooked was the shark, and it swallowed the boat with him and the Chief still in it!

"NOOOOOOO!" Ariel screamed, and she and her siblings burst into tears while the rest of the kids mourned with them.

"The Chief and Keswick just got eaten by a shark!" Kitty exclaimed.

"I know! And it's all my fault! I knew about Myron all along!" Dudley bawled.

"Myron? And you didn't say anything?!" Kitty asked, clearly peeved.

"I know! It's such a stupid name for a shark, but I really wanted the speedboat! And now because of me, we're never going to see Keswick and the Chief again!" Dudley wailed.

Just then, Dudley's wrist-com went off, and Keswick and the Chief were there.

When the kids heard Keswick's voice, their crying stopped a bit.

"Dad?" Tyler asked.

Keswick's children looked at Dudley's wrist-com, and when they saw Keswick, they were relieved that he was alive!

"He's still alive! We're still here! WE'RE GONNA LIVE!" Lisa exclaimed, but the kids couldn't celebrate, for doing so would rock the boat, and they didn't want to send Dudley, Kitty, or themselves into the lake.

"They're ghosts and they're haunting me!" Dudley yelled.

"You moron! We're alive, and we're in some kind of robotic shark!" the Chief said.

"Myron's a robot? What a relief!" Dudley said. He then added that he wanted to spend hours on the phone, telling Keswick and the Chief how much they meant to him, but Dudley was getting another call.

The other caller was the Caped Cod. He had one of his fins in a sling, and he said, "Not only has Myron eaten your friends, but... I forget the rest. I hit my head pretty hard on that rock."

"Oh, don't worry. Compared to what we're going to do to you, that rock's gonna be nothing." Blossom said.

"Can you threaten me faster; I've got someone on hold." Dudley said.

The Caped Cod apologized, for there he was, droning on about his thing.

"He loves the sound of his own voice." Lofty Perch said.

The Caped Cod said that as they spoke, his shark was eating all the fishermen! And sure enough, that's what it was doing!

"Soon, the bomb inside Myron will explode, annihilating everyone inside of him!" the Caped Cod declared.

"Oh no! The Chief and Keswick are in serious trouble!" Kitty said.

Dudley knew that it was his fault, and the least he could do was keep them calm until they got the situation under control.

When Dudley got back to Keswick and the Chief, the Chief asked who was on the phone. Dudley lied, saying it was his tailor, calling to say his pants were ready.

"You don't wear pants!" the Chief yelled.

Dudley finally broke down and confessed that the Caped Cod was gonna blow up the shark, and they'd both be annihilated. Dudley felt better about telling the truth.

"We're gonna rescue you!" Kitty assured Keswick and the Chief.

Dudley said that he had a plan, but then he told Kitty that that was a lie.

And then the shark jumped up and gobbled up Dudley and Kitty's boat. (A/N: Atin got the kids out beforehand.)

"Nooooooo!" the kids shouted, seeing what the shark did.

"Yup, I'm gonna fry that fish!" Atin promised his friends.

Dudley and Kitty found themselves in the same place as the other fishers, and the Caped Cod appeared on a monitor in the room, saying that now that he captured Agents Puppy and Katswell, he was gonna start the timer that would detonate Myron. He pushed the button, and the countdown began.

"Soon, you will all sleep with the fishes! LITERALLY!" the Caped Cod declared. But Lofty Perch said that they'd do that figuratively.

Kitty told Dudley that there was no time to disarm the bomb. They had to get it out of there before it exploded!

"How? This shark is solid steel!" the Chief said.

"We've got to blast a hole in it somehow!" Dudley said. He asked Keswick if he still had the Holey Mackerel. Keswick had his Holy Cow (it looked like a plush cow), but it wasn't what they thought; it put holes in cows. Then he found the Holey Mackerel.

"Will that work on the shark?" the Chief asked.

Keswick said that it wouldn't work; they'd need his Holey Robotic Shark. Luckily, he also had that, so Dudley used it, and it fired a laser that made a hole in the shark. Then Dudley threw the bomb out through the hole, and it landed in the water.

"Did you see that?" Emily said.

"See what?" Summer asked.

"Something blew a hole in the shark, and then something flew out of the hole!" Blossom said.

"Maybe your future parents are safe now!" Max said.

"I hope so." Nate said, worried.

Right now, the Caped Cod was excited at the fact that all the fishermen would soon be annihilated, but he couldn't gloat about that to Lofty Perch, 'cause he left. But he left something for the Caped Cod. He left an invoice for his time, and it was $87.50. But the Caped Cod was deducting $2.50 for the Lofty Perch's attitiude.

Then the bomb came close to the Caped Cod, and when he saw it, he said, "Oh, fishsticks."

The bomb detonated, and the fish was blown out of the water. He landed in a net that Dudley and Kitty (now on top of Myron with Keswick and the Chief) held.

"You're going to jail, Caped Cod!" Kitty said to the pathetic fish.

"What did I do?" the Caped Cod innocently asked. But then he remembered. And he asked if they'd settle for a heartfelt apology note, but that was the invoice.

But before they could take the fish to jail, Dudley and Kitty let the kids deal with the fish. They didn't fry him like they wanted to, but when they finished, the Caped Cod was in the worst shape he had ever been in.

Later, Mayor Teddy Bear came out of the lake in a scuba-diving outfit, and he said that he ran out of oxygen 20 minutes ago, and he still felt great. But then he congratulated Dudley. Dudley caught the biggest fish, so he won the speedboat.

"And you still have it in the future, but you don't faint." George said.

"I have it in the future?! Why didn't you tell me?!" Dudley asked.

"So you wouldn't faint or go completely crazy when it came to catching a big fish." Molly answered.

But when Dudley saw the speedboat, he fainted and fell in a barrel.

"I guess keys make him faint. Fun fact: seeing other people faint makes me faint!" the mayor said, and he fainted.

The Chief said that this was the worst Clock Day ever.

"Chief, I don't think this was Clock Day!" Annabeth said.

That night, Kitty was at her piano recital, and she played very well. When she finished, she took her bows, and people were cheering for her, but the kids gave her a standing ovation.

Dudley and the mayor were also there, but Dudley was cheering because the recital was over, and because Kitty stopped playing. Then Dudley looked at the boat (which he was still in), and he fainted again.

Then the mayor said that he could cross his eyes backwards, and he did.

"What a couple of idiots." Keswick's children facepalmed.

The End

That was pretty bad for the kids, but I don't know if the next one will be better, for next is "T.U.F.F. Love". Stay tuned for that one!


	142. TUFF Love

(A/N: Okay, here's the episode called "T.U.F.F. Love". I wonder what's going to happen in this episode. Well, if I get it started now, we'll find out sooner!)

It was morning in the city of Petropolis. At. T.U.F.F., Tammy the secretary was in the elevator, applying her lipstick. But when the elevator door opened, Keswick was there, floating on a cloud (he also had love hearts in his eyes, like toons get when they fall in love).

"Morning, Tammy!" Keswick greeted, startling Tammy and making her scream (he also made her mess up with her lipstick). Keswick went on to say that he'd been on Cloud 9 since he met her (A/N: Wait a second! When she said hi to him in "Thunder Dog", he screamed and jumped down the incinerator!), and Cloud 9 was the name of the hovering platform he built to be closer to her face.

Tammy pressed the button to close the door, and Keswick's nose got stuck. It was still stuck as the elevator continued to go up.

"Love hurts." Keswick said.

"It didn't hurt when you fell in love with Mom." Nate said.

"Yeah, and Tammy's not Mom." Lisa added.

Later, Tammy was sitting at her desk, and when she opened a drawer, Keswick popped out, startling her again. She told Keswick that he was a sweet, quirky, deeply co-dependent friend, but she'd appreciate if he gave her some personal space. (He was really close to her face when she said this.)

"You want my p-p-p-parking space?! It's yours!" Keswick said. Then he was sniffing Tammy's face, and he said, "I can smell the soap you use."

"Keswick, honey, could I borrow your portable force-field?" Tammy asked. Keswick gave her the remote control for it, and she turned it on, and it forced Keswick away from Tammy. Then Tammy expanded the force-field, which sent Keswick further away from Tammy, and it put him right through the wall and into this room where Dudley, Kitty, the Chief, George, Molly, Summer, Max, Annabeth, Blossom, Atin, Emily, Lisa, Tyler, Nate, and Ariel were sitting.

"Let me guess: Tammy trouble?" the Chief guessed.

"Yeah. It just seems my w-w-w-wooing isn't w-w-w-working." Keswick said.

"Good. So wait for Mom to come into your life." Tyler said.

"And when Mom gets here, you'll forget all about Tammy!" Ariel said, hoping Keswick would listen to her (but he wasn't listening).

Dudley said that maybe Kitty could give Keswick some advice, 'cause she was kind of a girl.

"Mom _is_ a girl!" George, Molly, and Summer yelled.

"Thanks, Dudley. And you're kind of a secret agent." Kitty said, flicking the side of his head. Then Kitty asked Keswick how he'd been wooing Tammy.

"I snuck into her house, then wr-wrote 'I love you' on her bathroom mirror in ketchup." Keswick said (and we saw the flashback of that with Tammy's reaction; she screamed).

"Tammy loves ketchup! That should've worked!" Dudley exclaimed.

"Actually, there's a good reason why it didn't work." Annabeth said.

"Yeah! She would love ketchup on her food, not on her bathroom mirror." Max said.

"Exactly!" Blossom smiled.

Kitty asked Keswick what else he did, and Keswick said that he popped up in the backseat of her car in a clown mask (and we go into the flashback...) holding a new tire-iron. (And Tammy screamed.)

"Tammy loves the circus, and she's always g-g-getting flat tires." Keswick said.

"But what you did there was wrong!" Atin growled.

"Yeah!" Emily agreed.

The Chief thought that Tammy sounded stuck-up, and Kitty told Keswick not to take this the wrong way, but he may have been coming off as a creepy lunatic.

"Why don't you try giving her flowers?" Kitty suggested.

"Wow, Kitty! You know nothing about women! And I thought you were kind of a girl." Dudley said.

"Actually, girls like flowers." George said.

"They sure do!" Max agreed.

The Chief said that if Keswick wanted to win over a woman, he should cover her with mayonnaise and put her on a plate.

"What?!" Molly, Summer, Annabeth, Blossom, Emily, Lisa, and Ariel shouted.

"Okay, I know for a fact that doing something like that to a girl is a BIG no-no!" Nate said, and the rest of the boys nodded in agreement.

But then the Chief remembered that that's what you do to a sandwich, and he still thought Tammy was stuck-up.

Dudley decided to help Keswick. They called him 'Dr. Love'. At least, that's what they called him when he accidentally put on Dr. Love's name-tag at the T.U.F.F. Clinic. So he took Keswick to another room where they were talking in private.

Keswick said that maybe he should do what Kitty suggested and buy Tammy some flowers.

"Flowers?! That's crazy!" Dudley said. (A/N: That's not what he thought when he didn't know what to get Kitty for Valentine's Day in "Love Stories", and Keswick referenced Kitty's suggestion from this episode there!) Dudley went on to say that if Keswick was going to give Tammy anything from nature, he should give her a hamburger.

"I should just face it. She's never gonna go for a g-g-guy like me." Keswick said.

"Of course not!" Dudley replied.

"Mom would go for him." Lisa said with a sigh. She and the rest of the kids were listening at the door.

"Yeah, but Dad isn't listening to us. Maybe he just doesn't love us." Tyler said, a sad look in his eyes.

"We're g-g-going to b-b-be erased from existence." Ariel whimpered, tears coming to her eyes.

"No, you're not. If Dudley's giving your dad advice, he may not get Tammy to love him." Atin assured her.

"I hope so. I don't wanna disappear..." Nate said, looking worried.

Back with Dudley and Keswick, Dudley said that they'd have to convince Tammy that Keswick was someone else.

"Girls love excitement, and there's nothing more exciting than a hero!" Dudley said. He had a plan, and he had just the rat to help them with it.

The rat was none other than Verminious Snaptrap. And when Dudley and Keswick went to D.O.O.M., Snaptrap said that there was no way he was going to help them with the plan.

"You owe me. I put your mom in jail for the weekend so you could have a party at your house." Dudley said.

Then we went to a flashback of the party at Snaptrap's, and Dudley was there, showing Snaptrap a photo of his mom in jail (it was on an iPhone, but we only saw a creepy-looking shadow). Then Dudley and Snaptrap laughed.

"That was a raging party! I didn't bail my mom out till Wednesday." Snaptrap said.

"But why did you have to go and bail the ol' hag out?" Snappy asked.

"Yeah, why? She scares us to death!" Murray said.

Anyway, Snaptrap realized that he did owe Dudley.

"Time for Operation: Hero!" Dudley declared.

The D.O.O.M. kids had no idea what was going on, but they decided to go along to find out (their friends were at T.U.F.F. with Kitty and the Chief).

It was nighttime, and Dudley, Snaptrap, and the children were outside T.U.F.F. while Dudley told Snaptrap the plan. Keswick was going to walk Tammy to her car, and Snaptrap would pretend to rob her, and let Keswick rescue her.

"Keswick wants Tammy to fall in love with him?" Snappy asked the rest of the kids.

"Yes, but that would mean Lisa, Tyler, Nate, and Ariel won't exist." Emily said.

"And we don't want to lose them." Blossom said.

"Hopefully, this plan will backfire." Annabeth said, hoping against hope.

Snaptrap loved acting, though. He once starred in a prison production of "The Sound of Music" (and some guy on Death Row played Maria).

"Let's run my line." Snaptrap said. Dudley told him it was one line, and it went, "Give me your purse; this is a stick-up!"

Then Dudley and Snaptrap were hiding by a car, and Dudley told Keswick they were in position.

Keswick and Tammy walked out, and Tammy told Keswick that it was really unnecessary of him to walk her to her car. But he insisted.

"Okay, but I took the bus today." Tammy said.

As they passed by the car where Dudley and Snaptrap were hiding, Snaptrap came out and yelled at Tammy, "This is a purse-up! Gimme your stick!"

"Good. It didn't work." Summer smiled.

"You guys are safe for now." Molly said to Lisa, Tyler, Nate, and Ariel.

"But who knows what's going to happen next?" Melody wondered aloud.

"If we're lucky, Keswick will remember that Tammy isn't the mother of his future kids, and he'll wait for their real mom." Stella said.

"Either he's aware of it but doesn't give a darn, or maybe he's forgetting that his future kids are right here." George said.

"We've got to stop him and Tammy from getting together!" Max declared.

Keswick was telling Tammy that he would defend her from that miscreant (Snaptrap), and she and her stick (purse) were safe. Then he went at Snaptrap with his eyes closed while making a pathetic fighting pose.

However, Tammy stopped Snaptrap, then got on the bus to go home.

"Is it over? Am I a hero?" Keswick asked, eyes still closed.

"Not exactly, Keswick. Snaptrap's on the ground, and Tammy's on her bus." Dudley said.

Sure enough, Tammy was on the bus, but she waved and said, "Night, Keswick!"

"Well, that backfired. Now Tammy's gonna think I'm a big pu-pu-pushover!" Keswick said. (A/N: For a second there, it sounded like Keswick was going to say something else, but I'd rather not say what. You might have already figured it out, though.)

"I don't think she notices you at all." Dudley said.

"We can only hope." the kids said.

However, Dudley had another friend who owed him a favor.

This time, it was Birdbrain, and Birdbrain loved acting, as he was in a musical called "Bye-Bye, Birdie-Brain" (it was his own muscial).

"I did put your henchmen in jail so you could go to Snaptrap's party." Dudley reminded Birdbrain (yes, Birdbrain was at the party in the flashback).

"I couldn't find a sitter that night." Birdbrain remembered. (A/N: His henchmen need to be baby-sat?!) Anyway, Birdbrain agreed to help.

Dudley, Birdbrain, and the kids were hanging around the donut shop, and Dudley told Keswick they were in position.

Keswick and Tammy came out of the donut shop, and Tammy was carrying boxes of donuts.

"It's nice of you to walk me to the donut shop, Keswick. It'd be nicer if you actually carried something." Tammy said. But Keswick told her that he needed his fists free should they have a chance encounter with a street hooligan.

Dudley pushed Birdbrain out there, and he said that he was the aforementioned street hooligan. Once again, Keswick was doing pathetic fighting poses with his eyes closed. Because of this, he was not facing Birdbrain, and he was punching the air.

Tammy threw the boxes of donuts into the air, and she caught a filled donut (even though this donut was round and had a hole in it), hitting Birdbrain with lemon filling. Then she clobbered him the way she did Snaptrap, and Birdbrain ended up in a garbage can.

"We're safe again." Keswick's children sighed in relief as Tammy told Keswick that his inability to defend himself was sweet and completely unattractive. Then she went to T.U.F.F.

Then Dudley came out, and Keswick told him that this was a nightmare, and Dudley agreed, but that's because he really wanted the lemon donut.

"I'm never going to win Tammy over." Keswick said with a sad sigh.

"Good. Now wait for your real sweetheart." the kids said in unison.

"You just gotta keep trying, Keswick. I know women, and the one thing they love is being desperately pursued by a guy they're not interested in." Dudley said. (A/N: Um, no they don't. Look at how Kitty, Katrina, and Claire reacted when Jerkbait pursued them. They hated that! Come to think of it, Dudley, Bruce, and Keswick also hated when Jerkbait pursued their girls!)

Now Snaptrap and Birdbrain were in the hospital, and the D.O.O.M. kids decided to go along (that's 'cause Snappy wanted to see his dad). Snaptrap and Birdbrain were sharing a room, and Snaptrap said, "Well, this is humiliating." Birdbrain thought Snaptrap was referring to the fact that they got beaten by a girl, but Snaptrap was referring to how his hospital gown didn't close in the back. (A/N: Okay, his gown looked like a normal shirt, because it was closed in the back, and hospital gowns don't close in the back. Also, he must've meant that it was short, 'cause his butt was showing (the kids, luckily, didn't seem to notice his butt).)

"We should give that Tammy a taste of her own medicine." said Birdbrain.

"Why don't you just do something to get Keswick's mind off of her? The existence of his kids happens to be at stake here!" Melody said, playing a sad song on her violin.

"And the thought of losing our friends killed my appetite." Stella said.

Snaptrap then told Birdbrain that he was gonna need all his medicine, 'cause Tammy really kicked his butt, which was the only part of him the robe (gown) wasn't covering.

Birdbrain said that he had a plan to get revenge on Tammy and take out all the T.U.F.F. agents in one fell swoop.

"Actually, you should just listen to Mel." Snappy said, not wanting ALL of his friends to disappear.

But Birdbrain wasn't listening. He explained that he had a 'Build-Your-Own-Girl-Robot' kit (he then said not to ask). If they made the robot look like Tammy, she could get inside T.U.F.F., destroy the real Tammy, and obliterate the agency.

"We didn't say that we wanted Tammy destroyed; we just want something that'll get Keswick's mind off of her." Murray said.

Too bad the adults weren't listening.

Snaptrap said that once that was done, they could celebrate with a big party at his house. And if Birdbrain couldn't get a sitter for his henchmen, he'd leave them in the car with the window cracked.

At T.U.F.F., Dudley told Keswick that he was thinking about that Tammy thing, but that was a lie, because he was actually thinking about the lemon donut he never got.

"I know what you should do about Tammy." Dudley said.

"Promote her as a cage-fire?" Keswick asked. (A/N: Anyone know what this means?)

"Just walk right up to her, ask her on a date, and refuse to take 'no' for an answer." Dudley said.

"That won't work!" the triplets cheered.

"You're safe now!" Atin said to Keswick's kids.

"Yahoo!" Keswick's kids cheered.

At that moment, the Tammy robot came in and said, "Greetings Keswick life-form, y'all."

Dudley pushed Keswick over to the robot, and Keswick asked the robot out, refusing to take 'no' for an answer.

"Activating Incineration Ray." the Tammy robot said, pushing a button on its chest. Keswick, scared, said that 'no' was fine.

"Have a nice day!" Keswick yelled as he ran into his lab for safety. But the Tammy robot started using the ray on the door to the lab.

"What's with Tammy?" the Chief asked.

"You mean the flashing chest-plate, the weird robotic voice, and the fact that she has an incineration ray?" Dudley guessed.

"No, I thought she did something different with her hair. Don't listen to me. I put mayonnaise on people." the Chief answered.

"That's not the real Tammy! That's some kind of killer robot!" Kitty exclaimed, and she pulled out her blaster.

Unfortunately, the Tammy robot turned around and saw Kitty with her blaster at the ready. It zoomed (it had one wheel for feet) at Dudley, Kitty, and the Chief, knocking them over at the feet of the real Tammy, who brought donuts.

"Primary enemy identified." the Tammy robot said upon seeing the real Tammy. It was about to hurt her, but Tammy threw the box of jelly donuts (but the dounts were round with holes) at the robot. But the robot destroyed the box and the donuts. So Tammy flew at the robot, ready to attack, but the robot caught her by the wrist and threw her to the floor.

Then the robot picked up the fridge in the room and intended to drop the fridge on Tammy. Luckily, a force-field protected Tammy from being crushed by the fridge.

"Back off, you bucket of bolts! No one messes with the girl I l-l-l-l-l-like a lot!" Keswick said, with the remote for his portable force-field pointed at Tammy.

"At least he didn't say 'love'." Max said.

"Too late. Dad rescued Tammy, and now she's going to fall in love with him!" Lisa cried.

"I wish you hadn't said that. Ariel heard you!" Nate said, motioning to their little sister.

"We're d-d-d-d- _DOOMED_!" Ariel shouted before bursting into sobs.

"No, Ariel! Please stop crying; you're going to get _me_ started!" Tyler said, and he wasn't kidding. He had tears in his eyes, and they looked like they would start falling any second.

Back with Keswick, Tammy, and the robot, the robot had armed its K-5 missile system. But it was really launching a little laser at Keswick. The laser wasn't hurting him, and he realized that the 'K' stood for Keswick! He designed that robot series!

"Cease fire and bow to the creator!" Keswick ordered the robot.

The robot did a retinal scan, and that confirmed that Keswick really was the creator. Then the robot asked if it could curtsy instead of bow (it was a girl robot, after all). Keswick said that it could, and then he ordered it to blow itself up.

"I command you to self-destruct." Keswick said.

The robot made a semi-curtsy, and then it said, "Self-destructing in 3 seconds."

The kids gasped in terror, and Dudley, Kitty, and the Chief were screaming.

"Whoa, that's a little fast! At least give me time to get b-b-behind a desk- wait! I know what to do!" Keswick said, and he expanded the force-field, making it big enough to protect him, Tammy, Dudley, Kitty, the Chief, and the children from the blast.

When the robot was gone, the force-field was turned off.

"Keswick, that was amazing! You may not be handsome, or funny, or aware of personal boundaries, but you sure are smart! And you're a hero, too!" Tammy said, and Keswick was really happy when she said that.

"Aw, sh-shucks!" Keswick said, love hearts in his eyes.

"Would you be my boyfriend?" Tammy asked Keswick.

"NO!" the kids yelled, but Keswick said, "Would I ever!" Tammy took his arm, and Keswick said he would buy her some flowers, but Tammy preferred a hamburger; there was still plenty of ketchup on her bathroom mirror.

And at that exact moment, Lisa, Tyler, Nate, and Ariel disappeared.

"NO!" cried George, Molly, Summer, Max, Annabeth, Blossom, Atin, and Emily, shocked and saddened at the sight of their friends being erased from existence.

"I still think she's stuck-up!" the Chief said.

"Those two are so sweet." Kitty said.

"They're together because of me. They call me 'the match-maker', Kitty. At least, they called me that when I made matches at that match factory." Dudley said.

Suddenly, they heard the sounds of the elevator opening, and there stood Snaptrap, Birdbrain, and the D.O.O.M. kids. Upon seeing how upset their friends looked, the D.O.O.M. kids hurried to the others to find out that Lisa, Tyler, Nate, and Ariel had been erased from existence because Keswick and Tammy were together! Then the kids were mourning their now-nonexistent friends.

Birdbrain said that the Tammy robot should have destroyed all the T.U.F.F. agents by now. And they could use that space to start their own acting troupe, and they would call it 'Master Thief Theatre'.

"So you guys were responsible for Robot Tammy?" Kitty asked as she and Dudley pointed their blasters at the villains.

"You're under arrest!" Dudley said.

"Oh dear. We're going to be incarcerated." Birdbrain said.

"We're not going to a car. We're going to jail." Snaptrap said. Then he added, "Sorry, I don't know what 'incarcerated' means."

Then the screen turned black, and Keswick popped up, saying, "Sorry, ladies! I am off the m-m-market!"

"Who wants mayonnaise?!" the Chief asked, appearing next to Keswick.

The End

I lied. The episode is NOT over yet! If you know me well, then you know that I can't end it with Lisa, Tyler, Nate, and Ariel being gone for good (that would be wrong, and cruel)! There will be a quickie that follows this episode, and it might be just the thing we need to bring Keswick's children back! Stay tuned to find out!


	143. Keswick's Choice

(A/N: And here's that quickie, which is rather long to be considered a quickie! Let's see if this'll bring Lisa, Tyler, Nate, and Ariel back! Here goes...)

Just then, Dudley and Kitty heard what sounded like crying. They saw that the triplets and the D.O.O.M. kids were crying, and they looked really upset.

"Kids, what's the matter?" Kitty asked, kneeling before the kids.

"Oh, Mommy! They're GONE!" Summer wailed, burying her face in her mother's chest.

"Who's gone?" Kitty asked.

"Our friends are gone!" George wept.

"No, they're not. They're right with you." Dudley said.

"They're talking about Lisa, Tyler, Nate, and Ariel." Blossom pointed out.

"Keswick's kids are _gone_? Where did they go?" Dudley asked.

"Dudley, they're _really_ gone!" Atin said.

"Are you saying they've been erased from existence?!" Kitty asked, realizing what Atin said.

"Yeah, and it was all Keswick's fault!" Emily said.

"Where is he?" Dudley asked.

"I'll get him." Kitty said, and she dialed Keswick's cell phone number.

Keswick and Tammy were on their way out of the building when Keswick's cell phone started ringing.

"Hello?" Keswick said, answering his cell phone.

"Keswick, it's Kitty. You need to get back here right this instant!" Kitty told him.

"Why? Is something wr-wr-wrong?" Keswick asked.

"Yeah, something's wrong, and it's _your fault_!" Dudley's voice said.

"What did I d-d-do?" Keswick asked, sounding confused.

"Just get back here, and then you'll find out." Kitty said.

"Alright." said Keswick. He hung up his cell phone, and Tammy asked him, "What did you do?"

"I don't know. Agents Puppy and Katswell didn't tell me. We'll f-f-find out when we get back there." Keswick said.

When Keswick and Tammy got back, they saw Dudley and Kitty comforting some very sad-looking kids.

"Can you t-t-tell me what I did wrong?" Keswick asked.

"Look at the kids." Dudley said.

Keswick and Tammy looked at the kids, and there didn't seem to be anything wrong (except for the fact that they looked very sad).

"They look sad." Tammy pointed out.

"I couldn't have d-d-done anything to upset them." Keswick said.

"Wrong! There's _one_ thing you could do to upset them, and _you did it_!" Dudley said.

"What?" Keswick and Tammy asked.

"Keswick, how many kids do you see?" Kitty asked.

Keswick saw 12 kids, the amount of kids that hung around T.U.F.F., but he noticed that 4 of them were the D.O.O.M. kids, and the rest were the kids that stayed with Dudley and Kitty. And that meant...

"Hold the phone! Where are _my_ k-k-kids?!" Keswick exclaimed, now realizing that his kids weren't there.

"Guess!" Max and Annabeth said.

Keswick thought for a moment, and he kinda remembered that the kids were this sad when Dudley and Kitty's children were erased from existence, and that happened when Kitty said that Dudley and Daisy...

"Oh no! What have I _d-d-done_?!" Keswick yelled, realizing what had happened.

"What's the matter?" Tammy asked.

"My kids! I'm r-r-responsible for erasing them from existence!" Keswick said, feeling sad.

"Would that have anything to do with us being boyfriend and girlfriend now?" Tammy asked. Keswick reluctantly nodded.

"Keswick, this is one of those situations where you can get what you want, but lose what you could have. What are you going to do?" Kitty asked.

Keswick thought about this. He thought back to what his mom said that night his kids called her up and told her what he was doing. He did what his mom told him not to do. And he realized that he loved his kids very much. The only way to get them back was to do something he really didn't want to do, but his love for his future kids was so strong, as was his guilt for erasing them, that he quickly deemed them more important.

After a few minutes, Keswick said, "Tammy, can we just be f-f-friends and nothing more?"

"I understand. And yes, we can be friends." Tammy said.

"Thank you." Keswick said, but it wasn't enough to get rid of the guilt he was feeling. He erased his future kids by getting a girlfriend who wasn't his future wife.

Then Lisa, Tyler, Nate, and Ariel reappeared as if on cue.

"GUYS!" George, Molly, Summer, Max, Annabeth, Blossom, Atin, Emily, Snappy, Melody, Stella, and Murray exclaimed as they hugged their friends.

"We're back!" Lisa, Tyler, Nate, and Ariel exclaimed in happiness.

"Keswick, I think your babies are back." Tammy said, pointing to the kids that looked like smaller versions of him. Keswick saw them, and his eyes lit up at the sight of them.

"KIDS!" Keswick yelled, running over to his kids.

"DAD!" Lisa and Tyler shouted back in happiness.

"DADDY!" Ariel and Nate exclaimed, and the rest of the kids backed off as Keswick and his future children hugged one another.

"Kids, I'm so s-s-sorry for erasing you from existence! I never wanted to d-d-do that! Can you forgive me for b-b-being a horrible parent?" Keswick asked, seconds away from tears.

"We forgive you, Daddy. And you're not a bad parent." Ariel said, and she kissed her father's cheek.

"I love the 4 of you so m-m-much." Keswick told his children, meaning every word.

"We love you, too, Dad." Lisa, Tyler, and Nate responded.

Aww, Keswick's children forgave him, meaning they still love him. Looks like Keswick's going to wait for the real mother of his kids to enter the picture. I just love happy endings! Stay tuned for the next episode, which is "Soar Loser".


	144. Soar Loser

(A/N: Now it's time for "Soar Loser". I'll start it now so you don't have to wait!)

It was daytime in the city of Petropolis, and at T.U.F.F., Dudley was watching some kind of cartoon where a pig got crushed by an anvil and a dolphin popped up and made that sound that dolphins make. But that was the end of that cartoon. Then a voice said, "We'll be right back with more 'Pig & Dolphin'."

Dudley was sitting in a chair, eating a bowl of cereal, and the pieces of cereal looked like dog bones. It made sense, 'cause the box on the arm of the chair read 'Dog Bonez'.

Suddenly, a rabbit appeared on the monitor, and he said, "Hey, kids! Get ready to have your mind blown by the most amazing toy ever created!" This was followed by an explosion on the screen! Dudley got excited, and he jumped up, dropping his bowl of cereal. He yelled, "I'm ready! I need it! I want it! What is it?!"

Well, when the smoke cleared, the President (the same one from "Carbon Copies", only not a simulation) was on the screen, and he said, "Greetings, T.U.F.F. It's me, the President. (chuckles) Man, I love saying that. There's been an anonymous threat to the Owl Force Academy, the training school for elite fighting force of owls." The President showed a picture of the Owl Force Academy, which looked like an academy birdhouse in a tree.

Dudley groaned and yelled, "You're not a cool toy!" Then he turned off the monitor.

"What's all the commotion?! You just interrupted a quiet day at the spa agency!" the Chief said, and he had a towel wrapped on his head, and a towel wrapped around his body.

"Chief, it's 'spy' agency." Kitty corrected.

"Then who just gave me a deep-tissue massage?" the Chief asked.

"We didn't do it." the kids said, and they were telling the truth.

"Shh! My toy commercial is on!" Dudley said. He didn't know what it was for, but he was born to have it.

"How would you know?" George asked.

The commercial was for a flying skateboard called a "Skatebird". It looked like a skateboard with no wheels, but it had wings on the sides, and the wings flapped.

"We used skate-of-the-art bird technology to make you fly." the announcer said. Then a warning was added, and the warning was that you may not fly.

"If you may not fly, why sell it?" Molly asked.

"Dad was not born to have it." Summer said.

"I need that so bad!" Dudley exclaimed.

"No, you don't. If the warning is that you may not fly, you don't need that thing." Max said.

"I don't know why you're so excited. I invented something way cooler than that piece of sh-sh-sh-sheet-metal." Keswick said, and he pushed a button on a remote, and the place where Dudley and the chair were flipped over, and Dudley was now sitting on a rather girly-looking machine that looked like a motor-scooter, only it hovered. Keswick called this invention the 'Glitter Glider'.

"I know about that! I have one at home! You made it for me!" Lisa told Keswick.

"Really?" Keswick asked.

"Check it out!" Lisa said, and she showed Keswick a picture of her riding the Glitter Glider he made her.

"Didn't I make one for you?" Keswick asked Ariel.

"No, but it's okay. I'm not old enough for it, and I'm more into swimming." Ariel assured him.

However, Dudley hated the Glitter Glider 'cause it was girly and it wasn't on T.V.

"So it's not on T.V. So what? It's cooler than the Skatebird." Annabeth said.

"You don't know that!" Dudley said.

"I think she does. You may not fly, and if you don't fly, don't come crying to us." Emily said.

"I ONLY WANT THINGS THAT ARE ON T.V.!" Dudley said.

"That doesn't mean it's going to be as great as it looked on T.V." Blossom said.

"Got that right." Atin agreed.

But Dudley said he had important work to do, and that meant he was re-routing traffic so he could be first in line to get a Skatebird.

"This is stupid." Tyler facepalmed.

"Yeah. Dad's invention may be kinda girly, but at least it'll let you fly, unlike that Skatebird, which may not help you to fly." Nate said.

Dudley worked so that he could get to the toy store easily.

"Come on, Kitty, kids. The Skatebird goes on sale in an hour! That's in 10 minutes!" Dudley said.

"What?!" Molly said.

"That made no sense!" George said.

"Dad hardly ever makes sense here in the past." Summer said.

"Chief, there's gotta be some actual work for me to do." Kitty said to her boss.

"Not really. It's a slow day. It's not like the President called with an important mission." the Chief replied.

"Yes. The President calling is the opposite of what happened, now let's go!" Dudley said, and he grabbed Kitty's hand, pulling her outside. The kids decided to follow along.

"I think the President called and Dudley won't say." Annabeth whispered to Max.

"I'm thinking you're right on the money." Max replied.

Over at Birdbrain's lair, Birdbrain told his henchmen that the Skatebird was what he needed to exact his revenge on the Owl Force Academy. He wanted revenge on them because they rejected his application.

"Who?" Owl asked.

"The Owl Force! Come on! Your brother's the captain! Remember, I asked you to put in a good word for me?" Birdbrain asked.

We then go to a flashback of when Owl went to the Owl Force Academy to put in a good word for Birdbrain. His brother said, "Mr. Birdbrain listed you as a reference. What can you tell me about him?"

"Who?" Owl said.

"So you don't even know him? REJECTED!" Owl's brother said, stamping the word on Birdbrain's application.

Then we go back to the present, and Birdbrain said that since the Whirly Bird was in the shop, he'd use a Skatebird to fly up to the Academy and destroy it!

"That'll teach them to reject me for no good reason!" Birdbrain declared.

However, Zippy said that they had several good reasons to reject him. He's not an owl, he can't fly, he's color-blind (though he said he wasn't, but he crashed the Whirly Bird 'cause he didn't see a red light), and there's also the matter of his criminal record.

"I'll have you know my criminal record is topping the charts!" Birdbrain said, and he was holding a case for his criminal record, which was actually like a CD. It was #2,000 on the Billboard Chart, and his fan is very loyal.

Anyway, they needed to get to the Petropolis Toy Store.

"To the Whirly Bird!" Birdbrain said. He ran off, but Zippy said that the Whirly Bird was in the shop, so Birdbrain came back, only he ran the other way, saying, "To the bus!"

Later, Dudley, Kitty, and the kids were standing outside the toy store, and Dudley was waiting impatiently for the store to open. The store would open in 5 minutes, but Dudley said that it would take hours.

"Dudley, 5 minutes will go by real fast." Atin told him, frustrated.

But then Dudley had an idea: they could pass the time by listening to Birdbrain's Criminal Record.

"Birdbrain's what?" asked Emily.

Then they heard Birdbrain, and he was singing "Oh, My Darling Clementine" (starting with the chorus), but he only got halfway through the chorus when Owl was heard asking, "Who?"

"Clementine! I just said it!" Birdbrain snapped. Then he sang " _You were lost and_ -", but then he was interrupted by Bat asking, "Where?"

"If I knew where, she wouldn't be lost, would she?" Birdbrain replied.

(A/N: While Dudley was listening to the music, Birdbrain and his henchmen got off the bus and entered the toy store.)

"This music really calms me down." Dudley said to Kitty. But Dudley lied, because he banged on the door, yelling, "STUPID STORE! HURRY UP AND OPEN!"

"That was a lie." Blossom said, rolling her eyes.

In the store, Birdbrain took a Skatebird out of the box. At first, it seemed to be working, but then it stopped, and Birdbrain fell.

"Strange. It must be defective." the evil booby guessed.

"Try this one. It works for me." Zippy suggested, bringing another Skatebird over to Birdbrain. That one didn't work for him very long.

Birdbrain picked up a box and discovered that there's a weight limit, which he exceeded by quite a large margin. He'd need 50 Skatebirds to fly as high as the Owl Force Academy. So they grabbed all the Skatebirds.

Dudley saw the villains get out, and he let out an excited shriek.

"Skatebird! I need it! I want it! Where is it?!" Dudley said as he entered the store. Then he gasped when he saw that the display was empty.

"Attention: our entire stock of Skatebirds has been stolen." a voice said over the loudspeaker.

"NOOOOOOO! Now I'll never get to fly like the cool kids on T.V.!" Dudley said.

"Dad, they'll get more Skatebirds." George said.

"What kind of monster would steal Skatebirds?" Dudley asked.

"I know one person who might..." Molly began.

At that point, Kitty's wrist-com went off, and it was Birdbrain, the aforementioned monster!

"Is he it?" Summer asked.

"Oh yeah." Molly replied.

Birdbrain was saying that once he stole the rest of the Skatebirds from the factory, he should be able to carry out his diabolical revenge scheme! Then he was going to transfer to the dark gray line, but Zippy said it was the red line.

"Can it, you off-white idiot!" Birdbrain yelled at Zippy.

Kitty said that this was terrible. Birdbrain was hatching a diabolical plan!

"What could be more diabolical than stealing Skatebirds?!" Dudley asked, very upset. But then he couldn't think of anything.

"I can name 100 things that are far worse than that." Max said.

Sometime after that, Dudley, Kitty, and the kids drove the T.U.F.F. Mobile to the Skatebird factory, but Birdbrain beat them to it.

"I've stolen all the Skatebirds, in all 3 colors, I might add!" Birdbrain said (but the Skatebirds are really just green). He also revealed that he was going to knock the Owl Force Academy from its perch with his Skatebird platform. Then they were off.

"It's brilliant, Boss! You'll want to attack the owls now since they sleep during the day." Zippy informed Birdbrain.

"What? No! Who cares?!" Birdbrain said. He had to hurry, for he had a gig at the Groovy Booby tonight, and his one fan, a "D. Puppy" (I bet you know who that is!), RSVP'd on Facebeak!

"He or she is definitely going! I hope it's a she, and that she's single." Birdbrain said.

Dudley freaked out, and he said that Birdbrain had another fan named D. Puppy, and now he wouldn't know who his fan letters were from.

"He doesn't even know they're from you. You think he would, considering you're the only 'Puppy' he knows." Annabeth replied.

Kitty said that Dudley's worry was the least of their problems.

"You're right. He also took all the Skatebirds, which is the most of our problems." Dudley said.

But Kitty told Dudley that the Owl Force Academy was in trouble!

"Ohhhhhhh. Maybe that's why the President called this morning." Dudley said.

"What?!" Kitty and the kids asked, shocked.

Dudley apologized, saying that he turned off the President because he didn't think he had anything important to say, but he should've known he did 'cause he was on T.V. And now they'd never get to the Owl Force Academy in time!

"Yes, we will, Dudley. We just have to take this!" Kitty said, holding up a small, sparkly pink purse with a flower on it.

"Come on! There's no way that purse can get us to the Owl Force Academy!" Dudley said. Then he realized something and added, "Weird, you're usually smart."

"No, this is Keswick's Glitter Glider. It folds up into a cute little carrying purse." Kitty said. She pushed the button on the purse, and it became the Glitter Glider! Molly and Summer thought it was too cool!

"I'm not riding that thing. It's way too girly!" Dudley said.

"I wouldn't normally ride something like this, but if it gets us to Birdbrain, I'll do it!" Blossom said.

"Me too!" Emily agreed.

"Why not?" Atin said, but he was doing this because the others were.

"It's the only way to save the owls! And the Skatebirds!" Kitty said as she donned a helmet that kinda looked like a tiara.

Dudley jumped on, for Kitty had him at 'Skatebirds'. He and the kids were wearing normal helmets, but Kitty put a tiara-esque piece on Dudley's helmet (she didn't do it for the kids, though), and that upset him, so he needed to listen to Birdbrain's Criminal Record to help him feel better.

This time, Birdbrain was singing "A-Tisket, A-Tasket", but he messed it up when he said 'a rusted light brown basket'.

"It's 'green and yellow'." Zippy corrected him.

"And you'll be black and blue if you keep this up!" Birdbrain yelled.

Then the Glitter Glider took off!

Meanwhile, at the Owl Force Academy, the owls were asleep, unaware of who was coming.

"You owls think you're so great in your gray or copper tower!" Birdbrain said, but Zippy told him that it was ivory. Zippy got blasted for that, and Birdbrain told her that she was whatever color burnt bird was.

Birdbrain didn't seem to notice that Dudley, Kitty, and the kids were catching up to him. And Dudley actually thought the Glitter Glider was kinda cool. But then he realized that it was leaving a glitter trail.

"Surrender, Birdbrain!" Dudley said.

When Birdbrain heard that, he noticed Kitty, but he thought Dudley was a girl. He said that the ladies would never stop him.

"He's not a girl, stupid!" Molly and Summer yelled at the stupid booby.

"Great, Kitty. Birdbrain thinks I'm a girl." Dudley said. This made Birdbrain the second super-villain this week who made that mistake.

"The second? Who was the first?" George asked.

Then we went to a flashback when Dudley was at some restaurant, eating spaghetti. He was really into it, and when he stopped, the meatballs fell off of his eyes, and the pasta looked like hair. Girl hair.

"Don't worry, sir, the bill's been taken care of." the waiter said as he approached Dudley. The waiter also pointed at the person who took care of the bill. It was none other than Snaptrap, who said, "Dinner's on me, doll-face!"

"In that case, I'll have more spaghetti." Dudley said.

In the meantime, Birdbrain got close enough to the Owl Force Academy, and he started zapping the branch that the Academy was on.

"Wow, those owls are heavy sleepers." Kitty remarked as she, Dudley, and the kids showed up. But after she saw Birdbrain zap the branch again, she said that they had to do something.

"What are we gonna do, Kitty?" Emily asked.

"I'll do what I always do." Dudley said, and he took the Glitter Remote, pressing random buttons and striking a hero's stance.

Birdbrain continued to blast the branch, and the Owl Force Academy would fall soon!

Dudley screamed and started pressing buttons. One of the buttons made confetti come out. Another made some kind of horn come out of the basket, and bubbles came out of the horn. But the next thing was really weird. These lady hands came out from the bottom (they were wearing gloves, and each had a bracelet).

"Oh, this is embarrassing..." Atin facepalmed.

"Girls are so weird!" Dudley said.

"Do you mind?! There are girls present!" Annabeth reminded him.

"Yeah, so watch your mouth!" Blossom snarled.

Dudley apologized, but he said that none of that was useful!

"Actually, these hands could come in handy." Kitty said, and they flew after the Owl Force Academy, which was now falling 'cause Birdbrain blasted the branch to where it snapped.

The owls were in danger, but the hands caught the Owl Force Academy and set it down very gently.

"The owls are safe now!" said Max with a smile.

Birdbrain saw what they did, and he said, "Your fire-engine red hands won't stop me forever!" (A/N: The gloves on the hands were light pink.)

"He's right, Dudley. Not about the color, but if we wanna save the Academy, we have to destroy the Skatebird platform." Kitty said.

"Do we have to destroy all of them? Can't we save two for me?" Dudley asked.

"What do you need two for?" Atin asked.

"I always break the first one." Dudley said.

"Be more careful, and then you won't need another!" the kids yelled.

But there was no time! They had to use the sparkle rockets, which are super-destructive and smell like black raspberry vanilla.

Dudley let out a very frustrated groan, but he said that he'd do it, 'cause being a hero was the manliest thing you can do.

"And if you're a girl, you get to be a heroine." Emily smiled.

Anyway, Dudley fired the sparkle rockets (but the button read 'Glitter Rockets'), and the weapons went straight for Birdbrain. They blew up the Skatebird platform and caused an amazing fireworks display. It was even seen at T.U.F.F., where Keswick and the Chief were going 'ooh' and 'ahh'.

"Guess Kitty used the Glitter Glider and launched the sparkle rockets." Tyler said.

"Looks like it." Nate replied.

Back with Birdbrain, he was unhappy that he'd never get his revenge. But, on the plus side, he smelled like black raspberry vanilla.

One of the hands picked up the booby, and Kitty told him he was under arrest.

"But I'll miss my gig tonight at the Groovy Booby!" Birdbrain said. But Dudley assured him that he was still doing his gig tonight, but at a different venue.

That night, Dudley (who was wearing a black t-shirt with Birdbrain on it), Kitty, Keswick, and the kids were all watching Birdbrain, who was in his cell at T.U.F.F.

" _Mary had a little lamb_..." Birdbrain sang.

"Who?" asked Owl.

"Mary!" Birdbrain said.

"Where?" Bat asked.

"I'm guessing on a sheep farm!" Birdbrain yelled. But then his chest felt tight, and he collapsed.

"These lyrics are GOLD! I'm your #1 fan!" Dudley said.

But then the Chief came, and he told Dudley that he just talked to the President.

"He's mad that you hung up on him, but grateful that you sacrificed your Skatebirds to save the Owl Force. So, you break even." the Chief said.

"As long as I broke something, Chief." Dudley replied.

The Chief then said that to show his gratitude, the President got Dudley a Skatebird!

"Whoa!" the kids said.

Dudley immediately got on, and he was flying. But he didn't get to fly very long, 'cause he flew into a wall and broke the Skatebird.

"You're supposed to be careful!" George yelled at his dad.

"This is why I need two!" Dudley yelled.

Then the screen went black, and Birdbrain popped up, continuing with the sheep theme.

" _Baa baa green sheep,_  
 _Have you any wool_?" Birdbrain sang.

"Who?" Owl asked.

"The green sheep!" Birdbrain said. Then his chest got tight again, and he yelled, "Call a medic!" And Birdbrain fell down again.

The End

Whoo! What an episode! Coming up next is "Dead Or A Lie", so stay tuned!


	145. Dead Or A Lie

(A/N: Okay, it's time for "Dead Or A Lie". I wonder how the kids will react to this. Guess I'd better start it so we can find out.)

It was daytime in the city of Petropolis. At T.U.F.F., a bomb was ticking down, and Kitty told Dudley to make a choice. Was it red or blue?

"I can't choose; it's too much pressure!" Dudley yelled. He wasn't choosing a wire; he was trying to decide between a red velvet cupcake, or a blue velvet cupcake.

The Chief told them to forget the cupcakes and deactivate the bomb.

"Yeah, Kitty. Be responsible for once and disarm the bomb." Dudley told his partner.

"What?!" Kitty and the kids asked.

"You've got to be kidding me! She's more responsible than you are!" Atin said to Dudley.

"It wasn't until the future that you started being more responsible!" Molly said.

Dudley wasn't listening, though, as he was telling Kitty that they both knew he wasn't gonna do it, or do it well. When had he ever picked the right wire?

"You knew exactly which wires to cut when you defused that nuclear missile." Blossom recalled.

"He did _what_?! When was this?!" Emily asked.

George, Molly, Summer, Max, Annabeth, Blossom, and Atin told Emily about the events of "Kid Stuff".

"Wow! That was insane!" Emily said.

"You're telling us!" said George.

Anyway, let's go back to Dudley and Kitty. Kitty cut the red wire with 1 second left on the timer, and Dudley quickly ate the cupcakes while she did it.

"I can't believe it! You tricked me so you could eat both cupcakes!" Kitty said to her partner.

"How rude!" Summer exclaimed.

Dudley claimed that it wasn't what it looked like. He said that he did it for her 'cause the Chameleon poisoned them.

"No, he didn't." said Tyler.

"Yeah, we checked those cupcakes over, and they weren't poisonous." said Lisa, holding the poison detector she, Tyler, and Nate made.

The Chameleon was sitting in a cell with Birdbrain and Snaptrap, and the cell was right in the room, and when the Chameleon heard Dudley, he asked, "I did?"

"No, Dudley's lying." Nate said.

Dudley winked at the villain twice, so the Chameleon played along, saying that he did poison the cupcakes.

"This is going to be a difficult day. Dudley's lying again!" Annabeth facepalmed.

Dudley was still winking at the villain, but Kitty thought Dudley's eye was twitching.

"Kitty, he's making the Chameleon play along so you'll fall for his lie. Don't fall for it!" Max said.

Kitty obviously didn't hear Max, 'cause she thought 'the poison was starting to take effect'. She asked Dudley why he would eat poison cupcakes to save her.

"Why didn't you just throw them away?" Kitty asked.

"I'm thinking we should've nabbed the cupcakes before Dudley could snatch them." Ariel said.

"You're right. Then Dudley wouldn't be lying to Kitty." Max said.

Dudley said that he panicked, and whenever he panicked, he ate cupcakes.

"LIAR!" the kids shouted.

"I can't believe you poisoned Agent Puppy! I'm impressed, Chameleon!" Birdbrain said.

"Yeah, if it's true, I'd think you were super cool!" Snaptrap said.

The Chameleon said that he was super cool because he definitely poisoned Dudley. It was all part of his clever plan involving evil frosted baked goods.

It was definitely more clever than Snaptrap's send-a-bomb-to-T.U.F.F.- while-he's-in-the-holding-cell plan.

"You sent that bomb?! You buffoon! You could have annihilated us all!" Birdbrain scolded the rat.

"Yeah, planning's not my strong suit." Snaptrap said. He held up a hanger with a dress-shirt and tie under a suit jacket, saying that his wool suit was his strong suit.

Keswick then came up, saying that he could make an antidote. He'd just need a hair sample to put in his poison detector.

Before Keswick could put the sample into the detector, Dudley said, "Random question: would your detector also know if the cupcake wasn't poisoned at all?"

"Of course." Keswick replied.

Dudley pulled out his blaster and shot the poison detector.

"You think they'd ask us if we knew about the cupcakes not being poisoned." Molly said.

"They won't, because they think we wouldn't know about it. But I helped Lisa and Tyler beat them to it." Nate said.

"Sorry, I panicked." Dudley lied.

"In that case..." said Annabeth. She marched up to Dudley and slapped him on the back really hard, yelling, "MOSQUITO!"

"Good. Give the little liar a dose of his own medicine." said Atin.

Keswick said that he'd be in his lab, manually testing Dudley's hair.

"It's going to take quite a while, thanks to Trigger Fingers McGee!" Keswick angrily said before storming off to his lab in a huff.

"Dad, wait up! We have something important to tell you!" Lisa, Tyler, Nate, and Ariel shouted, running after their father.

Kitty tearfully told Dudley that today may be his last day, so she was going to make it the best day of his life.

"We can do anything you want!" Kitty wept.

Dudley started to say that it was okay, but then he realized what Kitty said, and he asked her, "Did you say 'anything'?" He pulled out a long list of things that no one else would ever do with him, but that's mainly 'cause no one could read his hand-writing.

"But his hand-writing got better when he was going to marry Kitty, right?" Emily said.

"Yeah!" said George.

But Kitty was really crying as she told Dudley, "Let's go out and have fun!"

"If she looked at us, she'd realize that Dudley's lying." Blossom said.

As Dudley, Kitty, and the kids left, Birdbrain told the Chameleon that he had a new-found respect for him.

"When this whole jail thing is over, would you care to engage in a pre-planned social activity with us?" Birdbrain asked the Chameleon.

"Hanging out with guys who poisoned Agent Puppy would really up my evil street-cred." Snaptrap said.

This made the Chameleon really happy, and he said, "Pre-planned social activity with my new friends, here I come!" Then he turned into a key to unlock the cell door. After doing so, Snaptrap asked the Chameleon why he didn't do that all the time.

"Because until now, being locked in the holding cell was the only way you'd hang out with me. Now we can do everything on my 'What I'd Do If I Had Friends' list." the Chameleon replied, and he pulled out a long list.

Birdbrain looked at the list to see activities such as 'share popcorn at the movies', 'get matching t-shirts', and 'release a chemical into the water supply that would turn everyone into bugs that we shall eat'.

"It'll be great!" the Chameleon said.

Snaptrap told the Chameleon that he was impressed, and he slapped the lizard on the shoulder pretty hard. But the Chameleon was happy because Snaptrap 'voluntarily touched him in an affectionate way'.

Later, we found Dudley, Kitty, and the children standing in a big pile of ice cream, and Dudley said that he always wanted to be king of his own ice cream castle, and he was sitting on his throne. He even had a crown made of ice cream cones.

"I'm glad you're happy, Dudley. I only had to use my entire week's paycheck to buy all this ice cream!" Kitty tearfully replied, before crying into her handkerchief.

Just then, trouble broke out. A group of kids (led by the little chipmunk girl) showed up, and the bratty chipmunk said, "There's the mean lady who bought all the ice cream in town! GET HER!"

So the kids clobbered Kitty, but the future kids weren't going to let those kids get away with it, so after Annabeth made them invisible, they started beating up the kids who beat up Kitty. Well, this scared the kids who hurt Kitty, and they ran away in fear.

"Yeah, you'd better run!" said Max.

Dudley, meanwhile, went over to his partner's side and asked if she'd like him to ice her welt with some rainbow sherbet (from his crown)? That way, if she licked her wounds, it would taste good. Kitty declined, saying that it could be his last day, and he should have all the ice cream to himself. Also, she wouldn't be able to swallow for a while.

"I'm glad we did a number on those horrible kids." Molly said as she and the other kids became visible again.

"Us too." the rest of the kids agreed.

Then we found Dudley and Kitty somewhere else, and Dudley thanked Kitty for selling her car so they could buy their way into an underground sumo-wrestling match. It had always been Dudley's dream to fight a giant hippo in a diaper.

"Yeah, some people just wanna go to Hawaii." Kitty replied. Then she asked Dudley if he was sure he was up to this with the poison and all.

"The what?" Dudley asked.

"He lied about the poison!" Summer said.

Then Dudley remembered, and he said he was feeling some slight poison problems, and he acted as though the poison was doing something to him.

"But I can take him. He may be big and have a cool diaper, but I have speed and a sugar-rush from eating my ice cream crown." Dudley said.

"I don't think he would have speed if he was poisoned." Atin said.

"Yeah, it would probably have a negative effect on his speed." said Blossom.

Then the match began. Dudley was going all crazy, and the sumo-wrestler leaped into the air, but Dudley got out of the way, so the hippo landed on Kitty.

"Wait, where's Kitty? Darn it, she missed my great move!" Dudley complained.

"Dad, your stupid opponent landed on her!" George exclaimed.

"No, I didn't. I'd clap, but my arms are pinned down." Kitty said. The stupid hippo had passed out when he landed on her.

Meanwhile, the villains were at the Chameleon's house, and the Chameleon said, "Isn't this great? The 3 of us besties hanging out in our matching pj's!" Yup, they were wearing purple pajamas with unicorns on them, and a horizontal semi-rainbow stripe around the pajama shirt.

Birdbrain was mad because the pajamas were riding up his blue bottom, but Snaptrap told Birdbrain to suck it up, 'cause it was worth it to hang out with a guy who poisoned Dudley

At first, the Chameleon looked as though he didn't know what Snaptrap was talking about, but then he remembered, and he said that he definitely did that.

"Random question: if Agent Puppy was alive tomorrow, you guys would stop being my friends?" the Chameleon asked, worried that the truth would cost him his new 'friends'.

"Of course we'd stop!" Snaptrap replied (rather happily).

"Duly noted." the Chameleon said. He realized that he had to get rid of Dudley for real, but he said it loud enough for Snaptrap and Birdbrain to hear, so he said, "I mean, get us friendship bracelets!" Then he ran off.

Over at Petropolis Mall, Kitty was dressed like a scuba-diver, for Dudley wanted Kitty to go in the fountain and collect all the 'wish pennies', 'cause they were better than real pennies, 'cause each one came with a wish.

"There's no difference, Dudley. They're still plain ol' pennies." Annabeth said.

Kitty kinda agreed with Annabeth there, as she told Dudley that she wasn't sure that was how it worked.

"Sure it is. Once you get the pennies, the Fountain Fairy has to grant my wish that I was actually poisoned, but my super strong body fought it off and you never found out I lied to you about being poisoned." Dudley said.

"YOU LIAR!" the kids yelled, pointing at Dudley.

"What?" Kitty asked, suspicious about what Dudley had just said.

"I meant, you should get the wish nickels, too. They're worth 5 wishes each." Dudley lied as he pushed his partner into the fountain.

"Maybe we should wish that he's like Pinocchio, so that way, when he lies, everyone will know." Summer said.

"Yeah, but the only time you get a wish that comes true from money is when you throw rupees into the Pond of Happiness in one of the "Zelda" games. But when you get to wish, you can only wish to carry more bombs or arrows." said George.

Seconds later, Kitty threw a big sack full of coins out of the fountain, and guess what happened? That bratty little chipmunk girl came up and said, "Hey, everybody! That mean lady stole our wishes! GET HER!"

And so everyone beat up Kitty again. After turning invisible again, the kids jumped right in and started attacking the people who were attacking Kitty.

While this went on, someone contacted Dudley on his wrist-com. It was Keswick, who said, "Agent Puppy, good news! It turns out you haven't been p-p-poisoned!"

"Dad, that's what we've been trying to tell you! Dudley lied about being poisoned so Kitty wouldn't be mad at him for eating the cupcakes." Nate said.

Dudley lied, saying that he couldn't hear Keswick 'cause he was going through a tunnel.

"You know, I can see you're in the mall." Keswick replied, 'cause he was looking at Dudley on his computer.

"Dudley, if I were you, I'd confess. And if you were like Pinocchio when he lied, your nose would probably make his look like a joke!" Ariel said.

Dudley quickly shut off his wrist-com, claiming that he wasn't in the mall.

"If he wants to lie, it's his funeral." Lisa said.

"And we're not going!" Tyler said.

Later, Kitty was in the hospital, lying in a bed with one leg in a cast, both her arms in casts, a bandage on her cheek, and a length of bandage wrapped around her head like a band. She also had on a hospital gown. The kids, fortunately, were unscathed and not in trouble. They also became visible when they went to the hospital with Dudley and Kitty.

Kitty was apologizing to Dudley for letting him down. Her sudden but necessary hospitalization got in the way of his special day.

"It's okay, Kitty. And you can bet that we tried to save you when that bratty chipmunk started throwing tantrums." Max said.

Dudley said that there would be many more, but he quickly realized that he was giving away the fact that he lied, and he immediately said that he was poisoned. Then he told Kitty that this had been the best day of his life, but it was the worst day of Kitty's life.

"But I'd do it all again if it meant spending more time with you." Kitty replied, a tear running down her cheek.

"Something just occurred to me. Kitty has been genuinely worried about Dudley, and she did all those crazy things to please him. And what she just said kinda helped me realize something." Atin said.

"Are you saying...?" Emily asked while Max and Annabeth had their fingers crossed.

"Kitty's in love with Dudley!" Atin said.

"WHOO-HOO!" the kids cheered, hugging each other and jumping up and down in excitement.

"Wait a second! What is Kitty going to do when she finds out that Dudley isn't poisoned?!" Blossom realized.

"Oh no! She won't love him for that!" Molly groaned.

"Unless she loves him enough to forgive him. Then you're safe." said Annabeth.

"Dudley, you're not just my partner; you're my best friend!" Kitty said, and then she started to cry. In her sadness, she didn't notice that the kids were not crying, but celebrating the fact that what her words kinda helped prove that Dudley was special to her.

But the celebration kept the kids from seeing that Dudley was starting to look guilty about lying.

"Can you dry my eyes? The little chipmunk girl dislocated my shoulders." Kitty sobbed.

"On it." Summer said, grabbing a tissue and dabbing at Kitty's eyes with it.

Then the kids heard Dudley say, "Listen, Kitty. There's something I need to tell you."

"The truth, perhaps?" the kids said in unison.

"You can tell me anything." Kitty wept.

"You promise not to get mad?" Dudley asked.

"I think he's finally gonna tell the truth!" George said.

"(sniff) Mm-hmm." Kitty replied, tears coursing down her cheeks.

"I wasn't poisoned. I just didn't want you to be mad because I ate your cupcakes." Dudley admitted. He felt better now that he got that off of his chest.

Unfortunately, Molly was right about Kitty, because Kitty looked boiling mad, and she yelled, "DUDLEY! HOW COULD YOU?!"

"Oh no! Molly was right!" Max yelled as he and the other kids darted out of the room in fear and sorrow.

As Kitty tried to get at her partner, Dudley said, "You promised you wouldn't get mad! I feel like you're mad!"

Just then, a delivery guy walked in with a cupcake delivery for Dudley. The kids saw that guy and decided to follow, wondering who wanted some cupcakes delivered to Dudley.

Dudley was celebrating, but Kitty was mad that Dudley got cupcakes, for she was the one who was injured.

"But we don't even know who the cupcakes are from." Emily said.

"They could be from someone evil, and they might actually be poisoned!" Atin said.

"What if they're from the Chameleon so he can live his lie?!" Molly gasped.

"OH NO!" the kids exclaimed.

Dudley told Kitty that she was right. She did so much for him after he tricked her, that he was gonna do the right thing... he couldn't get out the last part, but Kitty said, "Give them to me?"

Dudley said that she could have them, but he had difficulty saying 'cupcakes', so Kitty had to say it for him. Dudley put the basket on the bed and left the room in tears.

"Mom, as much as you deserve cupcakes to make up for the ones Dad ate, I don't think you should eat those cupcakes." Summer said.

But Kitty wasn't listening. She yelled after Dudley, "Could you at least put them a little closer?"

"NO!" Dudley yelled, having heard Kitty's question.

That's when Dudley saw the guy who gave him the basket of cupcakes standing by the elevator. The guy turned into THE CHAMELEON!

"Excellent! Soon, Agent Puppy will eat those poison cupcakes, and I'll get to keep my 2 best pals! Now to the mall kiosk, for wacky friendship bracelets and crazy keepsakes we'll cherish forever!" the lizard cheered as he got into the elevator.

"Wait a minute! They sell friendship bracelets at the mall?! Also, the delivery guy was the Chameleon, and he poisoned those cupcakes! I gotta save Kitty!" Dudley realized. He was going to hurry back to Kitty's room in order to save her (and his future kids). But before he got there, he was stopped by two elderly patients who needed walkers to get around, and they were slow. So Dudley had to get to Kitty's room another way.

The hallway Dudley went down this time was slippery because somebody was buffing the floor, and he was slipping around.

"Kitty! KITTY!" Dudley yelled as he slipped by Kitty's room.

"Dad?" the triplets said as Kitty finally managed to get a grip on the cupcake.

Then Dudley came in and batted the cupcake out of Kitty's grasp.

"What is wrong with you?!" Kitty asked, slightly miffed.

"You don't understand!" Dudley began.

"Oh, sure I do! You couldn't even let me have a cupcake! Are you really that selfish?!" Kitty angrily asked her partner.

"Let me explain!" Dudley said.

But Kitty said there was nothing to explain; he wanted the cupcakes all for himself and it just wasn't happening. Then Kitty started beating Dudley with the bedpan.

"Kitty, something seemed off about that guy randomly bringing Dudley a basket of cupcakes. Maybe Dudley found out something about them and he's trying to save you and the kids!" Blossom said.

"She's right, Kitty! Try listening to Dudley!" Annabeth said.

Then Kitty said that beating him really hurt. Not just because it hurt him, but because her shoulders were dislocated.

"I know you're not gonna believe this, but the Chameleon poisoned these cupcakes!" Dudley said.

"Now that's believable." the kids said in unison.

Kitty told Dudley to at least make up a new lie this time, but Dudley said that it wasn't a lie and he would prove it to her.

"Oh man, I really wish we had Lisa, Tyler, and Nate's poison detector!" Max said as Dudley ate the poison cupcake.

Dudley's face changed color as he realized that he didn't think that through.

"DAD!" the triplets screamed.

"Nice try, Dudley." Kitty said, not believing him. But when Dudley didn't respond, Kitty started to get worried.

Later, Dudley woke up in a hospital bed next to Kitty, and he asked her what happened. Kitty explained that he ate a poison cupcake to save her. For real this time!

"Exactly!" the kids said.

"Luckily, you were in the hospital, so they were able to save you." Kitty said to her partner. Then she thanked him.

"So you're not mad at me?" Dudley asked.

Kitty was a little upset because she thought this was a private room, but if there was anyone she had to share a hospital room with, she was glad it was Dudley.

"YAAAAAAAAY!" the kids cheered.

Suddenly, a loud noise was heard, and Kitty asked Dudley if he ate her 'get well soon' candy.

With his mouth full, Dudley said that the answer was yes, but only because it was poisoned.

Kitty threw the bedpan at Dudley's face again.

"Leave it to Dudley to ruin a sweet moment." Atin facepalmed.

We go back to the Chameleon's house to find the Chameleon, Birdbrain, and Snaptrap wearing dresses and wigs (Snaptrap and Birdbrain also wore lipstick and had eyelashes), and they made a braid-train.

"Well, at least I've got hair." Birdbrain said.

That was when Dudley, Kitty, and the kids showed up, and Dudley said that the Chameleon was under arrest for trying to poison him.

"And me!" Kitty added.

"And for trying to erase us from existence in the process!" the triplets finished.

"No, I was the only target. It's not always about you, Kitty, m'kay?" Dudley said.

"Well, either one of you dying before our birth would erase us from existence!" George said.

"Besides, you did give Mom the poisoned cupcakes before you realized what happened." Summer said.

"So don't go saying that Mom wasn't a victim." Molly said.

"Wait a minute! Agent Puppy! You're still alive?!" Snaptrap realized.

Birdbrain unhappily realized that they'd been hanging out with that loser for a week for nothing. Then he and Snaptrap produced pipes that they were going to use to beat the Chameleon.

"I think I'm ready to go to jail now for my own protection!" the Chameleon said as he ran outside and jumped into the T.U.F.F. Mobile.

"Thank you for your time, ladies, as you were." Dudley said to Snaptrap and Birdbrain. Then he leaned towards Kitty and whispered, "Those were two very unattractive women, Kitty."

"Because they're lumberjacks." Emily whispered to the kids, and they all cracked up laughing.

After the T.U.F.F. crew left, Birdbrain turned to Snaptrap and said, "He didn't recognize us! We're free!"

But there was one small problem: Snaptrap accidentally sent a bomb to his location again!

The End

Okay, that episode really drove the kids up the wall, but the DudleyXKitty hints made them smile. Coming up next is "Tourist Trap", so stay tuned!


	146. Tourist Trap

(A/N: I promised to give you the episode "Tourist Trap", and here it is! Now we shall see how it goes when the kids are present!)

It was daytime as we saw an airplane flying over the ocean.

"This is amazing, Dudley! I can't believe you won a contest for a Hawaiian vacation!" Kitty said from inside the airplane, smiling at her partner, who sat next to her. The kids were also present, and they were talking about how cool this vacation was.

"I never lose a contest, Kitty. I either win them, or quit them because someone else won." Dudley said.

"Dudley, if someone else won, then you _lost_. You didn't _quit_." Atin said.

"Nuts?" a female voice asked.

A stewardess was standing there with a basket of airline nuts, but Dudley said, "Yeah, she's a little crazy, but she's my partner, so I brought her with me."

"Dudley, the only time Kitty was crazy was when she worked non-stop." Blossom said.

"Don't remind me! Mom wanted to work every day, including Christmas!" Summer moaned.

"Well, she's not going to do that anymore. It's nice to see her relaxing for a change." Molly said.

Then Dudley took a bag of nuts as he told Kitty that he didn't remember entering the contest he won.

"WHAT?!" George shouted.

"What is it?!" Annabeth asked, worried.

"Sweetie, I've heard about something similar to this." George said. He told Annabeth what it was and explained how it was similar to his dad winning a contest he never remembered entering. (A/N: He told her the story of "Luigi's Mansion".)

Dudley told Kitty and the children that he'd say it was a little suspicious, but he really wanted to go to Hawaii.

"Me too. A week away from crime and bad guys sounds amazing!" Kitty said.

"And to think, you didn't want to relax several episodes back!" Max said.

"I'm okay with it now!" Kitty said.

"Good to know!" Emily smiled.

Then they learned that Snaptrap and Snappy were also on the flight to Hawaii! You see, Snaptrap was here because his plushie, "Mr. Snuggletrap" won a contest and picked Snaptrap as his 'plus one', but Snaptrap wasn't leaving Snappy back at D.O.O.M. for a week.

"At least I get to spend time with some friends before we get to Hawaii." Snappy said, and he talked with the kids.

Snaptrap even made his plushie talk. It said, "I love you. Let's rob a convenience store together."

Then Snaptrap talked to Mr. Snuggletrap in baby-talk.

"At least he forgot about Mr. Snuggletrap when I was born. In fact, he gave it to me when I was 5." Snappy said.

George, Molly, and Summer remembered that time.

"Nuts?" the stewardess asked.

"No, thanks." Snaptrap declined.

"No, I meant you're crazy." the stewardess said.

"Don't tell me you're staying at the Royal Macadamia Ukelele Hula Resort and Motor Lodge." Kitty said to Snaptrap.

"All right, I won't. But I totally am!" Snaptrap said.

"Cool! We'll get to hang out together!" Snappy cheered, and the rest of the kids were happy.

Dudley told Snaptrap that he worked really hard to win that contest (which he didn't remember entering), and the last thing he needed was for him to ruin the vacation.

"And the last thing I need is this tuna-flavored lip-gloss." Snaptrap said, throwing the lip gloss before rummaging around in Kitty's purse.

"Get your hand out of my purse!" Kitty yelled, pulling her purse away from Snaptrap.

"Don't go stealing from Kitty!" Annabeth scolded the rat.

Dudley told Snaptrap that they should make a gentlemen's agreement to stay out of each other's way. Snaptrap agreed to it, but he'd have to make it with Mr. Snuggletrap, 'cause Snaptrap was no gentleman.

Later, they were in Hawaii, and Dudley and Kitty were in their swimsuits, sunning themselves as they relaxed in lounging chairs by the pool while the kids swam and had fun (Snappy was with them).

Suddenly, a shadow fell over the T.U.F.F. agents, and the shadow was from this huge umbrella Snaptrap set up not far from them.

"Snaptrap, you're blocking our sun." Dudley said to the rat.

"Mr. Snuggletrap has a fair complexion. Also, if it's too bright, he'll go blind in his little black button eyes!" Snaptrap said as he put a tiny pair of sunglasses (which he stole from a toddler) on the doll.

"Dad, he can't get sunburned, and he can't go blind." Snappy said.

"Your dad is treating that thing like it's alive." Atin said to him.

"But I'd rather be with him than the ol' hag." Snappy said.

But nobody noticed a fishing net come out of nowhere and snatch Kitty.

"Let's get out of here, Kitty." Dudley said, clearly annoyed.

"Kitty?" Dudley said, noticing that his partner was no longer by his side. He thought that Kitty took off and made a mess.

"Mom?!" Molly asked, looking over to where Dudley was. Kitty's chair was turned over, and a book was lying next to it.

"Where's Mom?" Summer asked.

"I don't know, but I don't like it." said Blossom, worried that somebody had kidnapped Kitty so they could kill her.

Dudley picked up Kitty's tube of tuna-flavored lip-gloss and sniffed it. He said that it smelled like a beached whale. But no, he was wrong. An actual beached whale gave off that smell.

"Just trying to get a tan, buddy." the whale said.

Then Dudley stumbled upon a frozen-yogurt machine, and it was all-you-can-eat.

"You bet I can eat it all!" Dudley said, but before he could get some, Snaptrap pushed him away.

"Not if I eat it first, loser!" Snaptrap said. He wanted Mr. Snuggletrap to take a picture of him eating all the frozen yogurt. And just so you know, Mr. Snuggletrap's tiny camera was stolen from a tiny photographer.

But then Dudley and Snaptrap broke into an argument.

"I just hope Kitty's alright." said Emily.

"Me too. I'd hate to lose Molly." Max said.

"And I'd hate to lose George." Annabeth said.

While Dudley and Snaptrap got into a fight, Mr. Snuggletrap was stolen, and his sunglasses were left behind. As you guessed, nobody saw it happen.

Then a voice came over the loudspeaker, asking Snaptrap and Dudley to report to the Aloha Conference Room.

Well, the loudspeaker said 'one Dudley Puppy', but Dudley thought it said 'Juan' Dudley Puppy, and this was his cousin from Barcelona.

"He must've won a contest that he didn't enter, too!" Dudley exclaimed.

"No, the chances of that are slim." Atin said.

Snaptrap wondered what they wated with him. Either he won a raffle for a free hula lesson, or they found out he tried to rough up that snot-nosed kid in the surf shop.

Both grown-ups ran off, but the kids followed, not wanting to be left behind.

Well, the grown-ups saw that there was a foot doctor conference going on in the room.

"Okay, why did they get called here?" George asked.

"Beats me..." Snappy shrugged.

That's when the monitor in the room blinked on, and The Weasel was on the screen.

"WHAT THE-?!" the kids shouted in unison, eyes wide.

"AAAAAAAAH! THE WEEEEEEEEEEASEL! HE'S EEEEEEEEEEVIL!" Dudley and Snaptrap yelled, running around in circles. And they kept it up for 10 minutes.

"STOP! You've been screaming for 10 minutes, which only leaves my 5 to tell you my evil plan before the time-share conference kicks me out!" The Weasel said.

"We can't help it! You're the most diabloical villain in Petropolis, and we know that you hate us!" Snaptrap said as he and Dudley clung to each other in fear.

"Of course I do. You morons put me in jail TWICE!" The Weasel said.

"And you _deserved_ to be there!" Atin yelled at the screen.

Dudley said that it was only because The Weasel tried to annihilate them TWICE!

"And you tried to erase our friends from existence, you sick moron!" Blossom shouted at The Weasel.

Then Dudley asked The Weasel what he wanted. The Weasel wanted revenge. He faked the contest to get them there, kidnapped Kitty and Mr. Snuggletrap (we saw a hole with an arrow pointing down at it, and the arrow read, "Here they are!"), and tied them up in a cave on the other side of the island.

"MOM!" the triplets shouted, worried.

"Oh no! KITTY!" Dudley yelled.

"Who cares about her?! Look at poor Mr. Snuggletrap! Your ropes are so tight, his little black button eyes are bulging!" Snaptrap said. And the doll's eyes were indeed bulging.

"Snaptrap, we care about Kitty! She's part of the reason why George, Molly, and Summer are alive!" Emily said.

"Yeah, and if she dies, then I lose 3 friends!" Snappy said.

"The only way to get to your friends, is to go through the jungle, which I've rigged with lethal booby-traps. You numbskulls have until high-tide to save them, or they'll be sleeping with the fishes!" The Weasel said.

"So help me, if Molly is erased from existence, I'm going to beat you up so bad, you'll be too scared to commit another crime for the rest of your miserable existence!" Max said.

"Ooooh, that's my tough guy!" Molly said to herself, but she resisted the urge to snuggle against him, 'cause that would soften him up, and she didn't want The Weasel to see that.

Snaptrap said that his skull was numb, but that could be from all the frozen yogurt (but we never saw him eat any of it!). Also, he didn't know when high-tide was.

The Weasel said that it was in 3 hours! Then he was done.

"3 hours?! There's no time to waste!" Dudley exlcaimed.

"We can't let anything distract us!" Snaptrap said.

Unfortunately, Dudley and Snaptrap let the frozen yogurt machine distract them, and they were getting lots of cups of yogurt.

"You're wasting time! Kitty's life is at stake! Time is precious!" Annabeth yelled.

"We're going to disappear!" Summer wailed.

Snaptrap said that the frozen yogurt machine totally distracted them. And Dudley then realized that Annabeth was right. they were wasting time... but with those cups.

"Forget the frozen yogurt, you two!" George yelled, and he was madder than a hornet.

Dudley then said that they should take the whole machine.

"You know what?! I could easily perform Chaos Control and get Kitty and that doll free." Atin said.

Later on, we saw Dudley and Snaptrap lugging the frozen yogurt machine through the jungle, and the kids were racing ahead, worried.

But lugging that thing got Dudley and Snaptrap really tired. Snaptrap was totally winded, and he was breaking a lot of wind, for yogurt gave him trumpet-butt. Sure enough, Snaptrap let out a mighty fart.

"I thought the smell was coming from that beached whale over there." Dudley said, pointing at the beached whale. And the whale said what he said earlier on, though he sounded a little annoyed this time.

"Let's get back to what's important here: eating yogurt!" Dudley said, and he and Snaptrap ate frozen yogurt.

"I guess Dudley doesn't want a family, and Snaptrap obviously doesn't care about that doll like we thought he did." Blossom said.

"Okay, so now I lose 3 of my friends, and I don't get Mr. Snuggletrap." Snappy said.

"Look at us getting along! But I can't help feeling like there's a time-sensitive matter we're forgetting..." Snaptrap said.

"Gee, I wonder what..." the kids sarcastically replied.

"KITTY AND MR. SNUGGLETRAP!" Dudley shouted. He said that they would really like that yogurt. But then Dudley remembered that Kitty liked cake.

"Dudley..." Max and Annabeth facepalmed.

Then Dudley remembered that Kitty and Mr. Snuggletrap were in danger!

"So are we!" the triplets said.

"But you're right here!" Dudley said.

"We won't be around if Mom isn't saved." the triplets reminded him.

"Now there's really no time to waste!" Dudley exclaimed.

Snaptrap hated to say it, but the frozen yogurt machine was really weighing them down.

"There's only one thing to do!" Snaptrap declared.

Now Dudley and Snaptrap were renting a golf-cart with a big backseat for the frozen yogurt machine. They were told that they could rent the pink cart now, or they could wait 20 minutes for the black one with flames on the side.

"We'll wait." Dudley and Snaptrap said.

"These guys are starting to get on my nerves! They really don't care!" Blossom exclaimed.

Meanwhile, Kitty was upset, for she was stuck in a cave with Snaptrap's stupid doll.

"If you wanna cuddle, I'll smother you with a snuggle. And a pillow." Mr. Snuggletrap said.

"Well, someone has a little black heart to match his little black button eyes." Kitty commented.

We rejoin Dudley, Snaptrap, and the kids, who are now in the black golf-cart with the flames on it, and Snaptrap said, "According to this map, the cave is 3 miles away, 10 if we take a quick detour and go horseback riding on the beach."

"NO DETOUR!" the kids shouted.

Dudley agreed with the kids, saying that they had to save their friends.

"Besides, we already burned a half-hour at the hotel luau!" Dudley said.

Snaptrap said that he once shared a cell with a guy named Lou Ow. If you asked him how he got his name, he'd show you with a pair of rusty shears. Coincidentally, Snaptrap also shared a cell with a guy named Rusty Shears.

Dudley looked horrified, and Snaptrap took it that Dudley met Rusty Shears.

"No! It's the Weasel!" Dudley said, and we saw the Weasel standing there. Well, actually, it was cardboard cut-out, and the kids knew that. However, before the kids could tell the adults, Dudley swerved away, but he ended up driving into pit of quicksand, but it looked like mud, and the golf-cart was sinking.

"We gotta get out of here!" Molly yelled.

"I've got you!" Atin said, and he helped everyone out. Once they were safe, the kids thanked Atin.

"I'm allergic to quicksand! When it gets into my lungs, I'm no longer alive!" Snaptrap said.

"I have that allergy, too!" Dudley said.

"It's not an allergy, because everyone will be dead if it gets into their lungs!" George said.

Then Dudley pulled on a palm tree, and it was strong enough to get him, Snaptrap, and the golf-cart out of the pit.

"YAY!" the kids cheered.

But then Snaptrap realized that it was only a cardboard cut out of the Weasel.

"We tried to tell you that." Snappy said.

"Then why didn't you?" Dudley asked.

"You drive into the pit of quicksand before we had the chance." Summer replied.

Dudley then decided that they should keep going and try not to fall for another Weasel decoy. That didn't last long, because they saw a tree up ahead, but the bottom part was carved to look like the stupid Weasel.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH! DEFINITELY THE WEASEL!" the adults shouted before the kids could warn them.

"That was another stinkin' decoy!" Emily said as Atin quickly got them out of the new trap, a pit of sleeping tigers.

"A tiger trap! Good thing our crash didn't wake them up." Dudley whispered to Snaptrap.

"WHAT?! SPEAK UP! I HAVE YOGURT IN MY EARS!" Snaptrap yelled. (A/N: He can't possibly have yogurt there.)

Dudley got Snaptrap to shut up, but the tigers woke up. But Dudley said that they could distract the tigers with frozen yogurt. And he made cups of frozen yogurt for the tigers, who lapped it up fast.

One of the tigers grabbed Dudley, and another grabbed the frozen yogurt machine.

"Oh, no you don't!" Snaptrap declared, and he rammed the tigers with the golf-cart, getting back the frozen yogurt and Dudley.

"Now, hold on! I'm gonna use that tiger's butt as a ramp to get us out of this pit!" Snaptrap said, and he did that.

After they got out of the pit, the kids got back on, still worried about Kitty.

"From now on, we gotta stop panicking when we see the Weasel." Dudley said.

Snaptrap said that they had to remember that the Weasel was just a regular guy in a lei, holding a coconut drink. When Dudley asked Snaptrap how he knew that, Snaptrap replied, "'Cause he's right over there."

Sure enough, there was the Weasel.

Dudley and Snaptrap hit him, and it turned out that he was a guy wearing a mask that made him look like the Weasel. The guy was really a foot doctor on his way to a costume party.

Snaptrap didn't want to hear the story, 'cause he and Dudley had to save their friends, but then he realized that the doctor said 'costume party'.

"NO!" the kids yelled, praying that Dudley would listen to them again.

As you guessed, Dudley wasn't listening to them. He and Snaptrap went to the costume party, where they and the frozen yogurt machine won the costume contest as The 3 Musketeers.

Dudley asked Snaptrap where he got the costumes, and he got them from 3 unlucky foot doctors who happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time.

The 3 unlucky doctors won 2nd prize, for dressing as hostages.

"Speaking of hostages, we should really save our friends." Snaptrap said.

"You would have saved them a long time ago if you would STOP PROCRASTINATING!" the kids yelled.

"What friends? Oh, right!" Dudley yelled. They grabbed the frozen yogurt machine, got in the golf-cart, and set off. But they hit a rock, and that destroyed the golf-cart! So Dudley and Snaptrap picked up the frozen yogurt machine and ran up the hill to the cave where Kitty and Mr. Snuggletrap were.

"We're here! Hurry! It's high-tide!" Dudley said.

In the cave, Kitty was scared, 'cause the tide was coming in fast!

"Turn your frown upside-down! By looting an electronics store!" Mr. Snuggletrap said.

"On the bright side, the incoming tide will short out your voice box!" Kitty said to the doll.

"Kitty! We're here to rescue you!" Dudley's voice yelled.

"It's no use, Dudley! The Weasel rigged a bomb to a weighted platform! If we move, the bomb will explode!" Kitty said.

"When I get my hands on that Weasel..." Annabeth began.

"We're gonna rip out his throat?" Blossom asked.

"YES!" Annabeth said.

"He won't be able to kill anyone after that!" Emily realized.

Then Kitty realized that Dudley and Snaptrap were dressed as Musketeers. And Snaptrap told her how they won a costume contest with a frozen yogurt machine.

That's when Dudley realized what they could do! He said that the machine weighed as much as Kitty and Mr. Snuggletrap put together.

"What?! No, it doesn't!" said George.

"Right! Dad has to lug that machine, but he can effortlessly lift Mom into his arms." Molly said.

"And Mr. Snuggletrap weighs as much as any little doll." Snappy pointed out.

But Dudley said that they could switch it with them, and keep the bomb from detonating.

Snaptrap was upset, 'cause either way, he'd lose something he loves.

"Dad, there will always be more frozen yogurt!" Snappy said.

But Dudley thought that Snaptrap loved Kitty, and he thought it was funny.

"He doesn't love Mom, Dad!" Summer shouted.

"Actually, what about when we attended the Snaptrap family reunion and Snaptrap made it seem like she loved him? He probably did that because he loves her." George remembered.

"DON'T REMIND US!" Snappy and Summer yelled.

"Don't worry! I still want Mom and Dad to end up together." George assured them.

"Did you hear that, Kitty? I know it's Snaptrap, but it's better than dying alone." Dudley said to his partner.

"I'm gonna die alone now if you don't save me!" Kitty yelled.

Dudley and Snaptrap lowered the machine into the cave and onto the platform, then lassoed Kitty and Mr. Snuggletrap, saving them.

"MOM!" yelled the triplets, and they hugged Kitty tightly, glad to see her alive and well.

"Dudley, you saved me!" Kitty exclaimed, giving Dudley a big hug.

"Mr. Snuggletrap! You're okay!" Snaptrap exclaimed as he cuddled the doll. But then he saw a hole in the doll's snazzy tropical ensemble (the shirt). Snaptrap said that the Weasel tore it! He wanted to get that villain.

Later, we saw the Weasel sitting poolside, the way Dudley and Kitty were a while ago. He said, "Finally, I'm rid of those morons. I was gonna celebrate with a little fro-yo, but the machine has mysteriously disappeared."

He didn't notice the giant shadow that fell over him, but that's also when Snaptrap's voice said, "You're about to mysteriously disappear!" But Snaptrap was kidding; Dudley and Kitty were gonna take him to jail.

But before they did, Dudley, Kitty, and the kids beat up the Weasel (without ripping his throat out), 'cause when the fight was over, the Weasel was in handcuffs, and still alive.

"We've got to take him back to T.U.F.F.! There's no time to waste!" Kitty said.

"Oh, Kitty. If there's one lesson to learn from today, it's that yogurt gives Snaptrap trumpet-butt." Dudley said, right before Snaptrap let out another mighty fart.

"Also, there's always time to waste!" Dudley said.

Then the chain of the Weasel's handcuffs ended up around a tree, and he watched as Dudley, Kitty, Snaptrap, and the kids all danced. Then everyone rode horses through the jungle. Later, the Weasel was cuffed to an umbrella as Kitty did the limbo.

Then the screen went black, and Snaptrap held up Mr. Snuggletrap, who said, "The sun willl come out tomorrow. Unless I blow it up."

"Okay, now you're starting to scare me." Snaptrap said to the doll.

The End

Well, the kids were once again frustrated. But this won't be the last time they get frustrated. Stay tuned for "Puff Puppy", which is coming up next!


	147. Puff Puppy

(A/N: Now we've made it to "Puff Puppy". I'll start it now so we can see how the kids handle it!)

It was dark in the city of Petropolis. There seemed to be lightning coming from T.U.F.F. Dudley was in Keswick's lab, and he appeared to be working like a mad scientist (but he was wearing a lab coat, gloves, and goggles). It seemed that he was working on some sort of microwave. And after an explosion, the microwave still appeared to be intact.

That's when Kitty, Keswick, the Chief, and the kids showed up. Keswick asked Dudley what he was doing in his lab.

"I'm using my science knowledge..." Dudley began.

"You don't have any." Keswick said.

"To create something that will change the world forever." Dudley said, opening the microwave and taking out what looked like one of those Hot Pockets. Dudley called in a snack pocket that won't burn your mouth when you bite into it.

"Dad, you're ripping off those Hot Pockets. They're kinda the same thing, even if they do burn your mouth when you bite into them." George said.

"No, if you don't want them to burn your mouth, let 'em cool a little first." Molly said.

The Chief said that Dudley's 'invention' couldn't be done. But Kitty said that Dudley shouldn't be playing with dangerous equipment.

"We're talking about a guy who eats crayons on a daily basis!" Kitty said.

"They make going to the bathroom colorful!" Dudley explained.

"Am I glad Dad doesn't do that in the future." Summer said.

"Your mom must've gotten him to stop doing that." Atin said.

"She had to have done it. She and Dad do a lot for each other in the future." Summer replied.

But it turns out that the only thing Dudley did was create a frightening and mysterious hole in the air.

"What the heck is that thing?!" Emily asked, looking up at the hole.

"Not sure. But it can't be good." said Nate.

"Oh no! This is terrible!" Keswick said.

"You're telling us." said Lisa and Tyler.

But Keswick wasn't referring to the hole; Dudley got crayon on Keswick's lab coat (even though Keswick always wears a lab coat quite different from the one Dudley was wearing). And sure enough, there was a green stain on the material.

Kitty said that Dudley created some kind of inter-dimensional vortex.

"It's okay, as long as we don't do anything st-stupid like touch it." Keswick said.

"But how do we m-m-make it g-g-go away?" Ariel asked, nervous about the hole.

"I hope your dad knows what to do to get rid of it." Blossom said.

However, Dudley didn't listen to Keswick, 'cause he put his snack pocket inside it because he was doing science.

"You're not doing science! Keswick said not to touch it!" Max said.

"So leave that thing in there!" Annabeth said.

Dudley didn't leave it there. He took it out, and it looked different. Dudley said that the food looked so puffy and delicious.

"Like a chocolate-covered puffer-fish." the Chief said.

"That's a super weird analogy, Chief." Keswick said.

Dudley was about to take a bite of his snack pocket, but when he did, he broke his teeth. The snack pocket was as hard as a rock!

Dudley tried to break the snack pocket, but nothing was working! It was virtually indestructible!

"Why can't I bite it?!" Dudley asked, clearly annoyed.

Keswick realized that that dimension makes things both puffy and indestrucible!

"Like a puffer-fish in a suit of armor." the Chief said.

"Okay..." Keswick said.

Dudley was now jumping up and down on the pocket, claiming that there had to be some way he could open it.

"I'll use the opening robot I made before I created the scary hole." Dudley decided.

"What's an opening robot?" Kitty asked.

"I shudder to think." George said.

"For opening things that are hard to open, like bags of chips or a bank account." Dudley replied.

"I don't think you need a robot to open a bank account." Summer said.

Dudley called for the opening robot, but it banged against a metal door several times.

"He can't even open the door! Which is sad, because it's au-au-automatic." Keswick said.

"That is one pathetic robot." Molly sighed.

But that's when the robot appeared. It didn't look like the type of robot that could open things, 'cause it had lasers and started destroying things.

"Well, that's not gonna open a bag of chips!" Tyler said.

"It can destroy that and one's bank account!" Lisa said.

And the grown-ups and kids ran and hid behind a machine so they wouldn't get zapped.

After the robot passed by the cell where Snaptrap and Birdbrain were, Birdbrain asked Snaptrap if he knew what would happen if they were to enter the vortex.

"Let me guess. Something different than now." Snaptrap guessed.

More specifically, they'd be indestructible super-villains!

"SWEET!" Snaptrap said. But first, they needed to break out of the cell.

While they were talking, Dudley (now wearing his plain, black t-shirt) was running from the opening robot, for it was trying to zap him. One of the zaps hit the lock on the cell the villains were in, and they got out!

Now that they were out, they jumped into the vortex and came out looking different, like they were done up in CGI animation. (A/N: I read on the "T.U.F.F. Puppy" Wiki that one of the episodes would be showing CGI animation. This is it.)

"Now we're indestructible!" Birdbrain said. But then he farted, so he's also a tad flatulent. And Snaptrap said he once shared a jail cell with a guy named Tad Flatulent, which caused him to sleep with an air-freshener taped to his upper lip.

Meanwhile, Annabeth made herself and the kids invisible so they wouldn't be noticed by the robot, but the grown-ups still ran screaming away from the robot.

The robot was still zapping, and when Birdbrain and Snaptrap got hit, they weren't hurt! So they headed towards the exit.

After finding another hiding spot, Kitty spotted Snaptrap and Birdbrain. She noticed that they'd gotten into the vortex.

"Don't let them escape!" Kitty said, before pressing a button that caused a metal door to come slamming down, blocking their exit.

They got zapped by the robot, but the zaps didn't hurt them. The zaps bounced off of them and hit the far wall, making a hole.

Snaptrap thanked the robot, and then he told Birdbrain, "Let's bounce!"

The villains were bouncing on their butts, and Snaptrap said that when he said it, he didn't know they could do that. They bounced out through the hole.

"We have to stop them! But how? They're indestructible!" Kitty said.

"Is there a way to stop them that doesn't involve going into the vortex?" Annabeth asked.

But at the split-second she asked the question, Dudley jumped into the vortex.

"Uh-oh..." Max said.

"I hate when people say 'uh-oh'..." Nate muttered.

"He had g-g-good r-r-reason to s-s-say it. L-L-LOOK!" Ariel said, causing the others (who didn't notice) to look at Dudley, who was now done up in CGI.

"What did you have to go and do that for?!" Lisa asked.

Kitty said that now Dudley was indestructible, and he could defeat the bad guys!

But Dudley thought he saw a nickel in there, and he figured that a puffy nickel was worth a quarter.

"No, it would still be worth a nickel." Tyler said.

Then Kitty jumped in, and when she came out, she was done up in CGI. Then the opening robot fired lasers at Dudley and Kitty, but the lasers bounced off of them and hit the Chief. This meant that Dudley and Kitty were invincible! Dudley had to test it out, and he pulled a rope that caused a piano to fall on him. Instead of hurting him, the piano broke!

"Kids, you wanna be puffy and indestructible like us?" Dudley asked.

"NOOOOOOO!" the kids yelled, running behind Keswick.

"It's okay. You don't have to." Kitty told the kids, who all let out sighs of relief.

Anyway, Dudley thought the piano not hurting him was awesome.

"Maybe for you. I spent 8 grand on that piano chandelier." the Chief said.

"Why would anyone get a piano chandelier?" Blossom said.

"I was wondering the same thing." Summer said.

The Chief was now telling Dudley and Kitty to find the bad guys.

"Now that they're indestructible, there's not telling what they're gonna do!" said the Chief.

"We're here to tell you what we're gonna do!" Snaptrap's voice was heard saying. Sure enough, the villains were on a big monitor in the room, and Snaptrap said that they were gonna steal the invisible jet from the Petropolis Military Base. Snaptrap motioned to the spot where it was, but we couldn't see anything. However, we did see a sign that said 'Invisible Jet' next to the spot where it was supposed to be, and an arrow pointed at the place. So at least Snaptrap thought it was there, but he was gonna go feel around for it.

Birdbrain (who was looking puffier now) said that once we was behind the wheel of the invisible jet, it would look like he was flying.

"Why don't you get used to the fact that you're never gonna fly?!" said Emily.

As for Snaptrap, he was going to use the jet's missiles to ruin his mom's day. She was playing bridge with her friends. Snaptrap didn't know which bridge they were on, so he was gonna destroy them all!

"That'll be good news for Snappy. His grandma really is an ol' hag." Molly said, and the rest of the kids had to agree with her. They saw what the woman looked like after Snaptrap's plan to get rid of all the moms was foiled.

Then Snaptrap bumped into the invisible jet, and we could see the outline of the jet. The entire jet was outlined, and kept behind a sign that said, 'Caution: Invisible Jet'.

"Guys, we have a big problem!" Kitty said.

"And a big snack pocket!" Dudley said.

When he said that, the kids turned to see that Dudley's snack pocket had gotten bigger! Seconds later, it exploded!

"I've got a sinking feeling about this!" Atin said, and the rest of the kids felt it, too.

"Why did it blow up?!" Dudley cried.

Keswick explained that according to this invention he had, anything that came out of that dimension was unstable and would slowly expand until it explodes, including Dudley and Kitty!

"WHAT?!" the kids shouted.

"If Mom and Dad hadn't jumped in there, we wouldn't have to worry about dying!" George said.

"You're not the only ones who have to worry about dying! Snappy's existence is at stake, too!" Tyler said.

"You're right! Snaptrap jumped in there, and Snaptrap is part of the reason why Snappy exists! If he's gone, Snappy's gonna disappear!" Lisa gasped.

"Maybe we can help Dad figure something out while you guys help Dudley and Kitty stop the bad guys." said Nate.

Kitty told Keswick that this would've been good to know before they jumped in.

But it got worse. Based on their sizes, if they and the bad guys exploded, they'd level the city!

"And we'll l-l-lose our friends!" Ariel whimpered, crying into her dad's lab coat.

Dudley wasn't liking any of the things Keswick was saying, so he wasn't listening to the genius anymore. But when he covered his ears, he could hear the ocean.

"The ocean? That's where puffer-fish live!" the Chief exclaimed.

"There's gotta be something we can do!" Kitty said to Keswick.

"There is. You have 15 minutes to get the v-v-villains and get back inside the vortex!" Keswick said.

"Going back in will put them back to normal?" Max guessed.

"I hope so." Annabeth said, praying that Dudley and Kitty would make it, for she didn't want to lose George.

Now Dudley couldn't hear either of them, and his ears were getting hot.

"How are we gonna find Snaptrap and Birdbrain? They're in an invisible jet!" the Chief said.

Kitty said that the jet was invisible, but they weren't. And that was true, because we saw Snaptrap and Birdbrain floating in the outlined jet.

"If we go to the roof, we can intercept them." Kitty said, and she grabbed Dudley. The kids obediently followed.

Meanwhile, Birdbrain though that the people on the ground must be thinking, ' _Wow. He's so good at flying, he can do it sitting down_!' But Snaptrap said that maybe they were thinking, ' _Why are those floating weirdos sitting so close together_?' The invisible cock-pit was so tiny, they were like two puffer-fish in a tiny aquarium.

"That's a very pecuilar analogy." Birdbrain said.

Snaptrap told Birdbrain to get with it; puffer-fish references were all the rage.

By now, Dudley, Kitty, and the kids made it to the roof, and the kids were worried, for Dudley and Kitty had expanded some.

"Let's bounce!" Dudley said, and he and Kitty were bouncing on their butts. Dudley told Kitty that he said that because he knew they could do it. And they bounced until they made it to the jet.

"We'd better continue following them." Blossom said, and the kids used jet-packs to stay close to the adults.

The villains screamed when they saw Dudley and Kitty on the jet, and Dudley said that as soon as they found the invisible door, they were coming in there to stop them!

"Not if I find the invisible windshield-wipers first!" Snaptrap said, and he started pressing some buttons. After pressing several buttons, Snaptrap asked Birdbrain if he did it.

"I don't think so. My blue bottom just got uncomfortably hot. I believe that was the seat-warmer. On high!" Birdbrain said.

Snaptrap went back to pushing buttons, and then the jet started to nose-dive towards the ground.

"Follow them!" Emily said, and the kids followed the jet.

It turned out that Snaptrap turned off the auto-pilot, and they were going to crash!

Snaptrap's life was flashing before his eyes, and he suddenly regretted his life of crime. Wait a second! They were indestructible, so he regretted nothing.

The jet crashed on Mt. Petropolis, and now Dudley, Kitty, Snaptrap, and Birdbrain had expanded even more, much to the shock and worry of the children.

"We've gotten puffier! We're running out of time!" Kitty worriedly said to her partner.

"This is terrible!" Max and Annabeth moaned.

Dudley told Snaptrap and Birdbrain that he and Kitty were taking them to the scary hole.

"Is that what the kids are calling prison these days?" Snaptrap asked.

"No, stupid! He's talking about the hole you all jumped in to become indestructible!" Summer said.

"Take us if you can, T.U.F.F. agents!" Snaptrap said.

"Maybe he'd be more willing to go if he found out that not going in the hole would cause him to lose Snappy." Atin said.

"Yeah, I don't think Snaptrap would wanna lose the only relative who loves him." Molly said.

They rushed at each other, but when they bumped into each other, they were all sent away from each other. Birdbrain and Snaptrap landed some feet away. Dudley hit a tree, but it launched him towards the villains, and then he bounced off another tree, but he ended up hitting Kitty.

That's when Kitty and the villains walked over to each other, and Kitty told them that they had 5 minutes to get back into the vortex, or they'd all explode.

"We're going to explode?!" Snaptrap asked. He covered his ears and said in an obnoxious tone of voice, "I don't like anything you're saying right now!" Then he claimed that he could hear the sewer.

Dudley came flying back, but Kitty caught him as she said that they didn't have time for this.

"Let's roll!" Kitty said. She added that she said that because she knew she would push them. They all rolled down the mountain while the kids flew after them, still worried sick.

Then the adults rolled into T.U.F.F., but they must've gotten themselves upright, because they jumped into the main room, where the kids were right now.

"15 seconds until you explode!" Keswick said, pointing at a timer.

"Get in there!" Keswick's children said to the adults.

Dudley and Kitty threw the villains at the vortex, but they didn't quite fit. As Dudley started to push them in, he asked Keswick how soon they could come back.

To everyone's shock, they could never come back!

"WHAT?!" Dudley, Kitty, and the kids yelled. This was bad, because not only would Dudley and Kitty be stuck in another dimension for the rest of their lives, this would probably erase their kids from existence!

Heartbroken, George, Molly, and Summer kissed their friends and each other good-bye before Keswick kicked Dudley and Kitty into the vortex.

To everyone's surprise, the triplets were still around!

"You're still here!" Annabeth gasped as she hugged George.

"Maybe Mom and Dad do get out of there somehow..." Molly said as Max held her close, never wanting to let go of her.

"You've got to figure out a way to get them back!" the Chief told Keswick. But then he told Keswick to take his time, for it would be great to have an hour or two without Dudley.

"No! Bring Mom and Daddy back now! Please!" Summer begged.

In the other dimension, Kitty noticed that she and Dudley were thin again, and they landed in what looked like a giant bounce-house in a CGI world (it also looked like they were in outer-space). And this was where Snaptrap and Birdbrain ended up. They were also back to normal.

"Welcome to the bounce-house, bozos!" Snaptrap greeted as he and Birdbrain bounced up to the agents. Snaptrap then told them that he always threw up in bounce-houses.

"Because they make you nauseated?" Birdbrain guessed. But no, Snaptrap did that just to ruin it for everyone else. Then he threw up.

Dudley began to cry, 'cause they could never go home!

"WHAT?! So we're stuck in here with you losers forever?!" Snaptrap asked. That was worse than stepping in your own upchuck, and he knew, 'cause he just did it (even though we never saw any vomit).

Well, Dudley was stuck there with those 2 morons, and no T.V.

"Look, we're all stuck in here for... ever! We'll just have to make the best of it!" Kitty wept.

10 minutes later, they were all bouncing up and down, saying "We hate you!" to each other. 10 minutes after that, they were napping in the bounce-house. They were awake 10 minutes later, and Snaptrap was playing "I Spy" with Dudley. Snaptrap spied something stupid, and Dudley knew that he was the thing Snaptrap spied.

After 10 more minutes passed, the adults were all lying on their backs, looking at the clouds and saying what the clouds looked like (how could they see a daytime sky with clouds if the scenery suggested they were in space?).

Dudley was going crazy, and he asked how long it had been.

"6 hours." Birdbrain said, looking at his watch. (A/N: Don't blame me! The time cards read '10 minutes later...' I'm just going by what the episode says!)

"How long is that compared to forever?" Dudley asked.

"Not long." Kitty replied.

Then the grown-ups were crying until they heard a loud rumble. A rip appeared in the daytime sky, and a vortex appeared. The vortex pulled the adults in.

Back at T.U.F.F., the Chief was wearing a swimsuit and sitting in a lounge chair, sipping a cold drink. Then he saw Snaptrap and Birdbrain come out of the vortex, back to normal.

"We're back!" Dudley called as he and Kitty came out of the vortex.

"Mom! Dad!" the triplets yelled as they ran to Dudley and Kitty and hugged them.

"You did it, Keswick! You brought them back!" the Chief said.

"Way to go, Daddy!" Ariel cheered.

"It's about time, too!" Nate said.

But the Chief said that he could've used another hour.

"We couldn't!" said Lisa.

"Life isn't the same without Dudley and Kitty." Tyler said.

Keswick said that all he did was reverse-engineer the vortex.

"I missed you so much!" Dudley said, and he hugged a T.V. set.

"Thanks, Keswick! It's great to be home!" Kitty said.

Then Dudley locked Snaptrap and Birdbrain in the holding cell, and Snaptrap said, "Come on, Birdbrain! Let's check out the shapes on the ceiling!"

Back with the T.U.F.F. crew, Keswick suggested they celebrate with snack pockets. They were scientifically engineered not to burn their mouths.

"It can't be done!" the Chief exclaimed.

"How did you do that without creating a scary hole?" Dudley asked.

Keswick explained that he cooked them, then had a puffer-fish blow on them until they were cool. He even held up a puffer-fish when he mentioned it.

"Oh. That's what a puffer-fish looks like? What was I thinking of?" the Chief asked.

The End

Man, that episode was rough for the kids, but it ended on a good note. Coming up next is "Stressed To Kill", so stay tuned!


	148. Stressed To Kill

(A/N: Well, here we are with "Stressed To Kill". This one really sounds interesting! Let's see how the kids are going to handle this.)

It was morning in the city of Petropolis. At T.U.F.F., the Chief was humming as he walked out of his office and into the main room. But then he saw something and screamed.

"Happy Boss Appreciation Day, Chief!" Kitty and Keswick said. All the agents (as well as George, Molly, Summer, Max, Annabeth, Blossom, Atin, Emily, Lisa, Tyler, Nate, and Ariel) were also in the room, and Kitty and Keswick were standing on very tall ladders, holding a banner with the words "Happy Boss Appreciation Day!" over a giant present.

The Chief screamed and destroyed the banner with his blaster.

"What did you do that for?!" Emily asked.

"Keep it down! I'm hoping Agent Puppy doesn't know it's Boss Appreciation Day! Every year, his attempts to appreciate me land me in the hospital." the Chief said.

"Too late." Atin said as a side of the present fell down and hit the Chief.

We saw that Dudley was in the box, and he ran out and said, "Surprise! Happy Boss Appreciation Day!"

But he didn't see the Chief anywhere, and he asked, "Where's the Chief?"

"You don't wanna know." Blossom said as the Chief crawled out from under the part of the box that crushed him.

The Chief was going to go back to his office, but Dudley hadn't given the Chief his present yet. He pushed a button on a remote, and the Chief's monitor system wheeled itself over as Dudley told the Chief that he did some upgrades to it.

The upgrades Dudley added were a hot chocolate feature (one of the hands on the monitor held a mug that said "World's Best Boss" on it, but a small hose sprayed hot chocolate at the Chief, missing the mug entirely), an HD monitor (it showed a realistic flea's head, making Kitty, Keswick, and the kids scream), and rocket boosters (the monitor system became a rocket and began flying all over the place, and the Chief screamed the whole time).

"Hit the brakes!" Kitty told Dudley. But Dudley couldn't because he took them out to make room for the rocket boosters.

"Dudley..." Annabeth facepalmed.

"At least the Chief can be happy about the future. Dad's Boss Appreciation Day gifts don't hurt him then." Summer said.

Then the Chief's monitor system crashed into the wall, and the poor Chief was hurt pretty bad. He also said some nonsense things.

"What's wrong with the Chief?" Nate asked.

Keswick said that it looked like the Chief took one to the noggin, so he was going to scan the Chief's brain. It hurt the Chief, but the scanner showed that the Chief was on the verge of a nervous breakdown.

"Poor Chief!" Ariel gasped.

"Can we prevent him from having one?" Max asked.

"We have to keep him calm. If he gets too stressed out, he'll be r-r-reduced to a mindless moron." Keswick said, and the kids were shocked.

Dudley said it would be hard to work with one of those. Then he said he could put his whole foot in his mouth, and he did.

The Chief was talking nonsense again.

"Relax..." Molly said, trying to calm the Chief.

"Don't worry, Chief. I'll get rid of anything that makes you stressed." Dudley said.

"Dad, let us do that." George said, but Dudley wasn't listening to his son as he put Kitty and Keswick in the broom closet.

"Hey! Let them out of there!" Lisa said.

"Yeah! If anything, you're the one stressing out the Chief!" Tyler said, miffed.

"I'm alone in the closet with a g-g-girl!" Keswick said, and he seemed pretty surprised about that.

"What are you doing, Dudley?!" Kitty asked, sounding just as annoyed as the kids looked.

"Keswick was stressing out the Chief by telling him he was stressed out. You tell people they're wrong. That's very stressful!" Dudley said.

"Not as stressful as knowing that one of your future parents got pushed into the broom closet." Molly muttered.

Kitty told Dudley that he was wrong, but now she saw his point.

Meanwhile, the members of D.O.O.M., save for their kids, who were quietly talking amongst themselves, overheard what was going on. Snaptrap asked his henchmen if they were following this.

"The Chief is having a nervous breakdown, and the smart agents are locked in the closet. We can use it to our advantage." Ollie said.

"Mel, your dad's doing it again..." Snappy told Melody, having heard what Ollie was saying.

"So what? Daddy never listens to me here in the past, and if that's the case, why bother?" Melody said, clearly annoyed that her dad didn't listen to her when she tried to stop him from coming up with an idea that would make things difficult for the T.U.F.F. agents.

But Snaptrap wasn't talking about that. He said that it was Boss Appreciation Day, and they (his henchmen totally forgot.

Then Dudley stuck his head into the cell and asked D.O.O.M. if they'd keep it down. They were gonna stress out the Chief, and sure enough, the Chief was very close to a nervous breakdown, as he was sucking his thumb like a little baby.

Then Dudley decided it best for everyone if he put D.O.O.M. back on the streets.

"No, Dudley! You don't wanna do that!" Stella said.

"But he's doing it anyway." said Blossom, frowning with mild disapproval.

"He can't! It's not a good idea!" said Murray.

"Let me guess: Mel's dad overheard, and he's coming up with a plan to help the Chief's nervous breakdown happen." Atin guessed.

Melody didn't answer, but she did nod her head, indicating that her dad was doing as Atin thought.

As Snaptrap and his men left (their unhappy kids in tow), Kitty was heard saying, "Every instinct you have is wrong!"

Later, Snaptrap, Ollie, Francisco, Larry, and the kids were outside, and Ollie said, "Now that we're free..."

"You guys can take me out for pie, 'cause it's Boss Appreciation Day?" Snaptrap guessed.

"Pie. Yum..." Stella said, now hungry.

But no, Ollie had a plan to annihilate the Chief.

"He needs to relax, and we can use that to destroy him." Ollie said.

"So you say you're taking me out for cake?" Snaptrap guessed.

"Don't say anything else! I'm starving!" said Stella.

"You're _always_ starving." Murray said.

"I can't help that." Stella said.

When none of Snaptrap's henchmen replied to his guess, Snaptrap sighed and said, "Every instinct I have is wrong."

Back at T.U.F.F., the Chief was still on the verge of a nervous breakdown, as he was rocking back and forth near the wall in one of the rooms. He was trying to relax, but he was having a difficult time trying to do so.

"Chief, I was trying to think of how to help you relax when it hit me." Dudley said to the Chief. He showed the Chief that a rock hit him, and attached to it was a coupon for a soothing spa.

"Why do I get the feeling that it's a trap to make the Chief have a nervous breakdown?" Summer asked.

"Because we're smarter than the grown-ups." George told her.

"Let's never be like them when we grow up." Emily said.

"Deal!" the kids immediately agreed with each other.

The Chief thought a soothing spa sounded great! He'd take that coupon, but Dudley dropped the rock and coupon onto the Chief.

"Be careful with him!" Ariel said.

Dudley told Kitty that he didn't know what she was doing in that closet, but she was upsetting the Chief again.

"No, she wasn't!" Nate exclaimed.

"Nate's right! I didn't do anything!" Kitty said.

"Oh really? Then why did someone lock you in the closet?" Dudley asked.

"You did that because you thought she was causing the Chief's stress." Tyler said.

"But you're the one who's stressing him out, so cut it out!" Lisa said, still angered that Dudley locked her father and Kitty in the broom closet.

Meanwhile, we saw the D.O.O.M. Buggy parked outside the Space Museum, but the sign had "ce Museum" crossed off so the sign would read "Spa".

"Who are our dads trying to kid?" Murray asked.

"Not us. But they're easily fooling Dudley, and the poor Chief." Melody said.

"This is not a good day." Snappy facepalmed.

"You're telling me." Stella grumbled.

Inside, we saw Snaptrap and his henchmen disguised as female spa workers, and Larry was asking Snaptrap, "Wouldn't it have been easier to take over an actual spa rather than the space museum?"

Snaptrap said it would've been, but every instinct he has is wrong.

"You can say that again." the D.O.O.M. kids muttered (they were also still in their usual attire).

Just then, they heard Dudley, and he was there with the Chief and the kids (Keswick's children included). While Snaptrap introduced himself and his henchmen as some Swedish girls, the kids spotted the D.O.O.M. kids, and they quickly started a conversation.

"You're not fooled, right?" Murray asked the kids.

"Not at all." said Max.

"Our dads are trying to give the Chief a nervous breakdown." Snappy said.

"How rude!" Annabeth exclaimed.

"We know, but there isn't much we can do to stop them, because the grown-ups never listen to us kids." Stella said.

"It sucks when you're trying to tell the grown-ups something and they don't listen." Molly said.

Dudley said that he didn't understand their language (they were talking in English, but Snaptrap was the only one using a Swedish accent), but he loved the space theme.

"It's the space museum, Dudley. But knowing what you're like here in the past, I'm not surprised you fell for this trap." Blossom muttered.

Now Snaptrap was going to take the Chief to his first treatment: a massage.

"A massage may be just what I need. Could you try to break up the tension in my back?" the Chief asked.

"Oh, I'll break up your back, alright." Snaptrap said (in his normal voice), and he was holding a jackhammer.

"I really need you to hammer it out!" the Chief said, so Snaptrap said that he'd hammer it out, alright.

"Oh, you keep setting 'em up, and I keep knocking 'em down!" Snaptrap said.

The Chief wasn't the only one who was going to get a massage, because Dudley was going to get one, too.

"Oh, I'm super excited for my massage. Can you trim the bangs and take a little off the top; I may not know what a massage is." Dudley said.

"A massage is nothing like a haircut, which is what you seem to think." Emily said.

Francisco asked Ollie if he was actually gonna give Dudley a massage.

"I didn't think it would get this far. I suppose we have to." Ollie said, sounding nervous as he walked over to the dog.

Dudley warned Ollie that he was a little ticklish, but maybe Dudley was _very_ ticklish, because when Ollie touched Dudley's foot, Dudley started laughing, and he kicked Ollie away. Ollie was sent flying towards Snaptrap, and that knocked Snaptrap away from the Chief, saving him from being 'massaged' with a jackhammer.

Snaptrap was sent away on the jackhammer (which was on), and then he was under a rocket, and some flames came out of the rocket, burning Snaptrap.

"Warned you!" Dudley yelled.

"Agent Puppy! You ruined my massage!" the Chief yelled.

"I'd go easy on him, Chief. You almost got a massage that nobody would want." Atin said.

"That's okay. We treatment other have in store..." a beat-up Snaptrap said in a Swedish accent.

Ollie tried mimicking the Swedish accent as he said, "Why don't you try a little acupuncture?"

"Right this way in Swedish." Francisco said, taking the Chief to another room for an 'acupuncture' treatment.

"This can't be good." said George.

"This is gonna be bad." Ariel said.

The Chief had never had acupuncture before. He was on pins and needles.

"Oh, you'll be on pins and needles, alright." Snaptrap said in his normal voice as he produced a giant sewing needle.

"Whoa, geez!" the kids shouted at the sight of the needle.

The Chief said that he had a stabbing pain in his shoulder, and Snaptrap said that he'd have a stabbing pain, alright. Once again, Snaptrap's snappy comebacks were top-notch today.

Dudley was also going to recieve an acupuncture treatment. He didn't know what it was, but it made him nervous; maybe it was the 'puncture' part.

"I don't blame him for being nervous. They stick needles into you." Lisa said.

"Yeah, Dudley's not gonna like that." Tyler said.

"I'll help you relax by making soothing ocean sounds." Francisco said, and he was saying, "Whoosh-whoosh. Ocean breeze. Seagulls pecking at a dead crab noises."

"You're not fooling anyone, Dad!" Stella called out.

Then Dudley sneezed, saying that he was allergic to pecking noises. He sneezed again, and the pins or needles on the tray Ollie held flew through the air and stuck Snaptrap's butt.

When Snaptrap felt the pain, he jumped really high into the air, and he landed on a rocket, and it sent out flames when Snaptrap fell off, sending him into another room, where we heard him ask, "Who put the jackhammer in here?! And why is it on?!"

Dudley came in, asking the Chief if he was okay.

"I don't think so..." Annabeth said, 'cause when Dudley opened the door, the thing the Chief was lying on was near the door, and now he was squished.

"You don't look so good." Dudley noted. Then he asked the Chief, "Who hurt you?" Dudley thought it was Snaptrap's alias, Helga, but then Snaptrap came back into the room, scooting around on his rear end while screaming in pain, which kinda made the kids laugh a little in spite of their frustration.

Dudley yelled at Snaptrap for stressing out the Chief. But the Chief told Dudley that he was stressing him out, and he was the only reason the Chief was having a nervous breakdown.

Now Dudley was sad, and he said, "I was just trying to help, but, if that's how you feel, maybe I should just moonwalk out of this moon rock room." Then he moonwalked out of the room. But he moonwalked into a closet and got the jackhammer going again.

"OH, COME ON!" Snaptrap yelled as he got hurt by the jackhammer again.

Later, the Chief was sitting on a bench, surrounded by steam.

"Trust me. The steam room is exactly what you need to calm down." Snaptrap said in the Swedish accent.

"Oh, you know me so well, Helga. I just get so boiling mad at Agent Puppy." the Chief said.

"Oh, you'll be boiling, alright." Snaptrap said in his normal voice as we discovered that the 'steam room' was really a pot, and Snaptrap turned up the heat underneath.

But now the Chief felt that maybe he overreacted. He could be a little hot under the collar.

"Oh, you'll be hot under the collar, alright. AND EVERYWHERE ELSE!" Snaptrap declared in his normal voice as he put a glass lid over the pot.

Then Snaptrap revealed himself before telling the Chief that the spa was a really a space museum and that the 'steam room' was really a vegetable steamer.

"Enough with the reveals, already!" the Chief said.

But Snaptrap did one more. His 'wig' was really a mop (handle and all) that he braided into a bun. He then said that now that Dudley wasn't here to accidentally save him anymore, he was gonna annihilate the flea by steaming him with a vegetable medley.

"You know something, Snaptrap? You're really sick, steaming that poor flea with food." Stella said.

"Oh, now the Chief is gonna have a n-n-nervous breakdown..." Ariel fretted.

"I wish Dad hadn't left..." Molly said.

"I'll bet the Chief's wishing the exact same thing." said Max as the Chief asked Snaptrap if he had any idea how bad steamed broccoli smelled.

"Not as bad as dirty mop hair, I'll tell you that." Snaptrap muttered before putting the lid back on.

The Chief said Snaptrap would never get away with that, but he got away.

Suddenly, Dudley moonwalked into the room.

"DAD!" the triplets exclaimed.

"Dudley! Thank goodness!" Max, Annabeth, Blossom, Atin Emily, Lisa, Tyler, Nate, Ariel, Snappy, Melody, Stella, and Murray all exclaimed in relief.

However, Dudley kept bumping into things when he did the moonwalk, so he figured that moonwalking was a bad choice. It was hard to find an exit when you're going backwards.

"Agent Puppy! Thank goodness you're here!" the Chief called out before Dudley started to moonwalk again.

Dudley was about to ask the Chief what he was doing in a vegetable steamer, but he decided against it, for that was the Chief's private business. He apologized for prying, but he was glad that the Chief was talking to him, for he really thought the flea was mad.

"I was. But even though every instinct you have is wrong, your heart's always in the right place. I'm sorry for yelling at you." the Chief said.

Dudley was glad he and the Chief had that talk, so he was going to let the Chief get back to his... private time in the steamer.

"Don't leave him in there! Get him out!" Atin yelled.

"My life's in danger! Get me out of here!" the Chief said.

Dudley lifted the lid off of the steamer, and the Chief flew out of there, but Dudley caught him on the way down.

"You saved the Chief!" Annabeth cheered.

"Good job, Dudley." Snappy said.

The Chief told Dudley that Snaptrap put him in the steamer to annihilate him. But at least the Chief sweated off his holiday weight.

"Well, you look great. But you don't smell that good- wait! Did you say Snaptrap's here and tried to annihilate you?!" Dudley asked.

"He said that." Melody said.

"That fiend! Let's moonwalk after him." Dudley said, and he started to moonwalk, but the Chief said that they could just run forward, which is what the kids were doing.

"There they are!" Dudley said, spotting the bad guys!

"Oh no! Agent Puppy rescued the Chief!" Snaptrap said. He told his henchmen that they'd escape on a moving sidewalk. It was really a moving floor that was a part of the 'Space Tour'. Dudley was also there, but he stood a few feet away from D.O.O.M.

The Space Tour was a little boring, and frightening, for the narrator mentioned that eventually, the sun would explode, sucking everything you've ever loved into a black hole. After that, the tour was over.

"Space is terrifying! Let's get out of here!" Snaptrap said, and then he and his henchmen started to run. They ran out of the tour, but the door that led out of the room the tour was in was locked, so Snaptrap told Ollie to blast the door.

"We're going out with a big bang!" Snaptrap said.

"Oh, you'll go out with a big bang, alright!" Dudley promised.

"I don't get it." Snaptrap said.

Dudley pulled out his blaster and shot the chain that held the big bang display. This caused the display to crash down on the villains, so Snaptrap got it.

That night, Snaptrap and his henchmen were back in the cell, the Chief was alright, and Dudley let Kitty and Keswick out of the broom closet.

"Finally! Where have you guys been?!" Kitty asked, annoyed that Dudley left her and Keswick in there all day.

"I took the Chief to a super weird space spa to relax." Dudley said as the kids hugged the now-free adults.

"Snaptrap was Swedish, and he tried to annihilate me with vegetables. But then space fell on him, so we're good now." the Chief said.

"Oh no, the Chief has lost his mind!" Kitty exclaimed.

Keswick scanned the Chief's brain again, but it showed that the Chief's stress levels were normal.

The Chief was fine, thanks to Dudley, but for next year's Boss Appreciation Day, he wanted them to appreciate him from the safety of their own homes.

"That's not how it's done in the future." the kids said. They assured the Chief that Boss Appreciation Day was happier for him then.

Then Dudley told the Chief that he added one more upgrade to the monitor system. He pressed a button, and a lot of instruments came out. It was a one-man band feature, and then the instruments started to play.

"Every instinct you have is wrong!" the Chief said.

Then Francisco (still in his disguise) popped up and said, "End of episode noises."

The End

Okay, another episode is done. However, I should tell you that the next episode is none other than... "T.U.F.F. Break Up" (I know the title card added Part 1, but it was only one episode, so adding Part 1 is unnecessary)! Yes, the final episode is coming up next, so stay tuned!


	149. TUFF Break Up 1

(A/N: Here it is! "T.U.F.F. Break Up" is finally here! Now we'll see how the kids dealt with the final episode! However, I will tell you that this episode is going to be pretty long, so here's the first half of the episode!)

It was daytime in the city of Petropolis. At T.U.F.F., Dudley and Kitty showed up with George, Molly, Summer, Max, Annabeth, Blossom, Atin, and Emily in tow. But when they arrived, they noticed something different about the main room.

"Oh my gosh! We've been robbed!" Kitty gasped.

"We should call T.U.F.F.!" Dudley said.

"We are T.U.F.F.!" Kitty and the kids said.

"Then we should call ourselves!" Dudley said.

"That makes no sense!" Emily said.

But Dudley said that they couldn't call because the phones were stolen!

"I thought this place has a high-tech security system!" Max said.

"If so, what the heck happened to it?" Blossom said.

Keswick walked up, pulling a wagon with a magnifying glass attached to it so the Chief could be seen. The Chief explained that there was no crime, and the government just cut their funding and took all the stuff. They even took the Chief's monitor system, which explained the wagon with the magnifying glass.

"That's mean!" Summer said.

"And wrong!" Atin said.

"They don't appreciate us anymore." the Chief said.

"It's wrong for them to do that after all T.U.F.F. has done!" Nate said, and the kids had to agree with that one.

Then a beam of light from the sun was in the magnifying glass, and the Chief got really hot.

"Wow, it's hot in here!" the Chief said.

"I blame the government for this one." said Annabeth.

"We all do!" George said.

"Who cares what the government thinks? We're d-d-d-d-dedicated crime-fighters, and no one can stop us from doing our job!" Keswick said.

"So there!" Ariel added, folding her arms across her small chest.

Then Keswick asked if the government was still paying them. They were, but in buttons and grated cheese.

"They could get into really big trouble for this!" Tyler said.

"They could, but they're the government, and they'll always find a way out so they can continue to make this place look bad!" Lisa said.

"I really hate what they're doing." Molly said.

"See ya!" Keswick said, and he pulled Lisa, Tyler, Nate, and Ariel out the door with him.

"Daddy, wait!" Ariel cried, but Keswick wasn't listening.

"Keswick, don't go!" Kitty pleaded.

"Let him go, Kitty. I want his buttons and cheese." Dudley said.

"Dad, please don't do this..." Nate begged, and his siblings started in as well.

Keswick said that he wasn't going anywhere, much to the kids' relief.

"You realize the importance of loyalty?" the Chief asked.

Keswick said that they turned off the power to the elevators, and there's no way he was walking down 111 flights of stairs.

"Now what are we gonna do?" Summer asked.

The kids all shrugged.

"At least the government didn't take our vending machine." Dudley said. He went to go get a candy bar, but he pulled a button out of a pocket we didn't even know he had.

Dudley couldn't make the button fit, and the food in the vending machine looked different. The Chief explained that to save money, they replaced all the good stuff with cheap, generic snacks; was anyone else hot?

The snacks in there had names like 'Onion Wrongs', 'Stale Mix', and 'Grief Jerky'.

Dudley punched the vending machine, and a bag of Grief Jerky fell down. Dudley found out that it was sad 'cause there was nothing in the bag.

Dudley then kicked the machine, this time getting a bag of Powdered 'Do-Nots'. He ate one, but it had to have tasted awful, 'cause he said, "Do not eat them!" He wondered why that bag couldn't have been empty.

Keswick said that that wasn't real powdered sugar. Everything in that vending machine was made from Chemical 19, which was perfectly safe, as long as you're immune to radiation and your body has the ability to digest glass.

"This is stupid! They can't do this!" Atin said.

"I wish that was true." Annabeth sighed.

Now the Chief was wearing an undershirt and underpants, and he said that T.U.F.F. could still be a top-notch crime-fighting organization. They'd just have to cut a few corners. For instance, he rented out half the office to Mr. Wong's Dry-Cleaning Service, hence their new sign.

"We get the T.U.F.F. stains out." Dudley said, sounding unhappy.

"You won't even know Mr. Wong is here." the Chief said.

Or maybe they would. There was a long line of people bringing clothes in.

"Oh yeah, like we won't notice him." Emily groaned.

The Chief would complain about this, but Mr. Wong let out the waist of the Chief's tiny khakis for free. The Chief had been eating a lot of Onion Wrongs.

"Funding or no funding, the citizens of Petropolis still appreciate the work we do." Kitty said.

"You really think so?" the triplets asked.

A bell rang, and Kitty that they were getting intel, but the ringing came from Mr. Wong's pants-steamer. The government took the computers, so the Chief didn't know how they were gonna get intel.

"This is WRONG!" Max said.

Just then, a paper airplane flew in through the window, and Keswick caught it. The paper airplane was their intel. It said that Birdbrain, the Chameleon, and Snaptrap were going to do something evil at the Petropolis Puma's football game!

"Time to do what we do best!" Kitty said to Dudley and the kids. Dudley thought it was vomiting up a Do-Not, 'cause he'd be awesome at that right now.

"To the T.U.F.F. Mobile!" Kitty said.

Unfortunately, the government repo'd the vehicle. They'd have to take Mr. Wong's Dry-Cleaning Van. It was all theirs, but they had to drop off some woman's pantsuit. They had to tell her to stop using it like a napkin; she was a pig! Literally!

"This is really unfair!" George said.

"I wonder if the government ever had to work like this before." Molly grumbled.

At the game, we saw Birdbrain standing near the snacks, and he was beginning to think Snaptrap and the Chameleon weren't clear on their diabolical plan.

They probably weren't, for Snaptrap thought that he and the Chameleon had to try out for the cheerleading squad (they were even dressed like cheerleaders, pom-poms and everything), and when it's time to cheer, they root against their team.

"Wrong! As usual. The plan is to replace all the hot dog mustard in the stadium with this mind-controlling condiment!" Birdbrain said, holding up 2 mustard dispensers. He went on to explain that then they'd have 20,000 henchmen that would do whatever the villains told them to.

"Oh, I knew that. I just like dressing up as a cheerleader." the Chameleon said.

"A mind-controlling condiment?! Can we call it 'mind-stard'?" Snaptrap asked Birdbrain.

Birdbrain said no, but Snaptrap said that 'mind-stard' was better than Birdbrain's name for mind-controlling mayonnaise: 'obey-o-nnaise'.

"Let's not argue. We're 3 good friends enjoying a football game. Now let's hug it out before we enslave everyone." the Chameleon said, but Snaptrap and Birdbrain moved out of the way as the lizard tried to hug them.

At that moment, some people were putting the mind-controlling mustard on their hot dogs.

"Enjoy your hot dog, sucker! You'll be scrubbing my floors, later!" Snaptrap said to one of the people.

Then the Chameleon, Snaptrap, and Birdbrain were all laughing together, but it didn't sound like an evil laugh. It sounded like they were laughing stupidly.

The football announcer said that if the Petropolis Pumas could make the field goal, they'd win their 1st game in 10 years!

The kick was up right as Dudley and Kitty (with the kids in tow) showed up. The ball hit the van and bounced off, so the field goal was no good, and the crowd started booing as the van drove to where the villains stood.

Dudley and Kitty got out, ready to foil the evil plan the villains had, but Birdbrain told them they were too late.

"What does he mean by that?" Molly asked.

"I don't know, babe, but I don't like the sound of it at all." Max replied.

Birdbrain told them that he replaced all the mustard in the stadium with his mind-controlling mustard.

"You should call it 'mind-stard'." Dudley said.

"That's what I said." Snaptrap said.

"That sounds so stupid." Blossom facepalmed.

But then Kitty noticed something terrible! Everyone put the mind-controlling mustard on their hot dogs.

"They what?! Oh no!" Atin groaned.

"We've got to do something!" Kitty said to her partner.

The people in the stadium got ready to eat their hot dogs together...

But then Dudley and Kitty pulled out their blasters and blasted the hot dogs, saving everyone from ingesting the bad mustard.

The crowd started booing again, and the kids moaned. This had to be, without a doubt, the worst day of their time in the past.

Birdbrain told Snaptrap and the Chameleon to grab the mind-controlling mustard and make a run for it.

They did, but Dudley and Kitty used their grappling guns. They caught onto the lights, and they swung in front of the villains, blocking their escape.

"You guys aren't going anywhere!" Dudley said to the villains.

"You can't arrest us if there's no evidence!" Snaptrap said. He and the Chameleon began chugging the mind-controlling mustard.

"What are you doing?! We need to get out of here! Hop to it!" Birdbrain said.

The 2 idiots suddenly looked as though they were under mind-control, and they said in a voice that proved it, "Must hop to it." But they began hopping up and down.

Birdbrain said that he should fly to freedom, but he didn't get very far because he couldn't fly, and he ended up falling in the other dispenser of mustard, brainwashing himself.

"Say good-bye, bad guys!" Dudley said, and he fired a net at the brainwashed villains, trapping them. Then Dudley added, "'Cause you're going to jail! Right after we deliver a pantsuit to a pig."

"Must deliver a pantsuit to a pig." the villains said in the monotone voice of someone under mind-control.

Back at T.U.F.F., the villains were put in a cell together, and Dudley told Kitty and the kids to watch what he was going to do.

"You're frightened ostriches, and those toilets are the sand." Dudley said to the mind-controlled villains, and they stuck their heads in the toilets.

Dudley and the kids got a kick out of that. Then Kitty told the Chief that they stopped the bad guys from brainwashing everyone at the football game.

"I'm gonna celebrate with something from the snack machine!" Dudley said.

"You really don't want to do that, Dudley. That stuff is bad!" Emily reminded him.

Dudley was now looking over some new snacks with names like 'Already Licked-orice' and 'Gummy Beards'.

Unfortunately, Dudley and Kitty had ruined the football game, along with all the hot dogs. Plus, they got mind-control mustard on everyone's clothing (everyone was in line at Mr. Wong's dry-cleaning because of this).

"Everybody hates T.U.F.F. now!" the Chief said.

"This is a disaster!" Lisa said.

"You can say that again!" Tyler moaned.

"Not me! You make me rich!" Mr. Wong said, holding up some cash.

"We may have messed up the football game, but we saved the day, so everyone will forgive us." Dudley said.

At that moment, Mayor Teddy Bear showed up, and he walked up 111 flights of stairs to tell them that no one forgives them!

"WHAT?!" the kids shouted.

Sure enough, there was an angry mob outside the building, holding pitchforks and signs that said 'We hate you!' or 'We don't forgive you!' Kitty noticed the mob, but the mayor thought the pitchforks were large salad forks.

"I hope things don't g-g-get even worse. This day has already been b-b-bad enough..." Ariel moaned, her nervousness causing her to stutter.

"That does it! If we're not appreciated, then what are we even doing here?!" Dudley asked.

Keswick said they were wasting their lives! He said that if neither the government nor the people of Petropolis respect them, they quit!

Kitty agreed with Keswick, saying that there were a lot of jobs out there where they'd be appreciated for their talents.

"I'm in!" Dudley said. Then (in a whisper) he asked Kitty what his talents were. Kitty only told him that they'd figure it out later, and she and Keswick ushered Dudley and the unhappy kids out of the room.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" the kids shouted, knowing that this really was the worst day of their visit.

"Wait! You can't leave! Our job isn't about being thanked! It's about being the heroes that keep this city safe!" the Chief said.

A safe flew in from the open window, and it landed on Keswick! Dudley said that it looked like the mob just threw the City Safe at them. He picked up Keswick and held him like a baby as he jumped into Kitty's arms and told her to carry him down 111 flights.

"Now what are we gonna do?" Molly asked.

"I don't know." Nate said.

"This is awful! We may not get to see Mom and Dad together every day." George said, which made Summer cry.

"Yeah, and we won't get to hang out with you as often as we got to." Lisa and Tyler mentioned.

The kids wondered exactly what they were gonna do now.

"This is terrible! Now I'm all alone!" the Chief said, and he looked sad.

"What am I?! Chopped liver? Fun fact: I keep chopped liver in the City Safe!" the mayor said. He mentioned that they could eat the stuff, but he left his fork in the road. Then he opened the safe, and the chopped liver spilled out and turned the Chief's wagon over.

"I can't believe I'm all that's left of T.U.F.F. I may never see Agents Puppy, Katswell, or Keswick again. And if this keeps up, then those kids might be erased from existence." the Chief said.

Later, the group got together for lunch at Our Old Hangout (that's where Dudley (in Kitty's body) met Jack for lunch in "Freaky Spy-Day", remember?).

The Chief was happy to be seeing the agents again, even though it had only been a day. He asked if they were ready to come back to T.U.F.F.

The kids were, but the grown-ups had all gotten new jobs where they were really appreciated (which explained Dudley and Kitty's new attire, which fits their jobs).

Dudley was the head candy-tester at Willy Wombat's Candy Factory. He got to taste all the candy, and tell people which one was the best. In Dudley's opinion, it was all the candies.

Kitty was teaching karate to senior citizens, but she was off today 'cause she put some of them in the hospital. Actually, all of them were in the hospital.

"'Cause some old people are unable to do karate, and that's your class." said Atin with a bored sigh.

Keswick's new job was at the Chemical 19 Factory. He was working on a new product, and they'd never guess what it was called.

"We can tell you, but Dad will probably beat us to it." Ariel said to her friends.

"Chemical 20?" the Chief guessed.

"Wasn't expecting that." Lisa said.

"None of us were." Tyler added.

"HOLY COW, THERE'S BEEN A SECURITY BREACH!" Keswick yelled.

"Well, I'm really glad you're all happy..." the Chief said, but then he started to cry.

"Then why are you crying, Chief?" Dudley asked.

"'Cause he's missing you guys, and probably us, too!" Blossom said.

The Chief said he was flushing his tear ducts, and fleas do that before meals, and when they were very sad.

Kitty told the Chief that they were really sorry, but all good things come to an end. She figured it was time they all moved on.

She shouldn't have said that, for when she did, George, Molly, and Summer became transparent.

"No... NO!" Annabeth yelled, noticing what had happened.

"Annabeth, what's the ma- OH MY GOSH!" Max yelled, now worried.

"We're losing them again!" Emily shrieked.

"We have a problem!" Nate yelled.

The Chief had to use the little flea's room, and he hopped out of the wagon, took the handle, and pulled it into the bathroom with him.

Kitty admitted that she felt bad for the Chief, but she knew he'd be fine.

"Maybe, maybe not. But we can tell you that we're not!" yelled the triplets.

The grown-ups looked at the triplets, but they didn't seem to notice that the kids had gone transparent.

"How did they not notice?!" Atin said in disbelief.

"'Cause we're smarter than them." Emily said.

"I bet ya that if we did their jobs for a week, we'd be better than them at it." Blossom said.

"Yeah, but they won't really let us do their work for them." said Summer.

Then a waiter pushed a T.V. screen over, telling the agents that that had a phone call.

The screen flashed on, and a bear appeared on the screen, saying, "Listen up, former T.U.F.F. agents! I'm Petropolis' new super-villain, the Overbear!"

When Kitty asked the bear why he was called 'the Overbear', the Overbear told her to put a sock in it.

"Okay, I get it now. He's kind of overbearing." Kitty said to Dudley and Keswick.

"Why are you calling us?! Sorry! The yelling is contagious!" Dudley yelled.

It turned out that the Overbear kidnapped the Chief! Kitty gasped, but Keswick was unhappy, for now they had to pay for the Chief's lunch.

"You'll never see the Chief again, unless... HEY! YOU KIDS GET OFF MY LAWN!" the Overbear said.

But a female bear told the Overbear that those kids were his nephews, and it was her lawn. She asked him how long he planned on staying. He told her that he'd be staying until he was back on his feet, and that's why she was his least favorite sister.

"Where was I?" the Overbear asked the agents as he got back to them.

"You were saying that Louise was your least favorite sister!" Dudley yelled.

"WOULD YOU STOP YELLING?!" Kitty yelled at her partner, covering her ears.

"I'm getting a headache." Molly said.

"That's weird, considering we're transparent." George said, unhappy that their parents didn't seem to notice that they were on the verge of losing their kids again.

Then Kitty asked how they knew the Overbear really had the Chief. Well, the Overbear held a tiny chair, and he held a magnifying glass up to it, and they were able to see that the Cheif was tied to the chair.

"He's got me! I've been got!" the Chief said.

The Overbear said that if they wanted to see the Chief again, they had to go to Birdbrain's lair and bring him all his mayonnaise.

"That's a little weird." Kitty said.

"I'M NOT ASKING FOR YOUR TWO CENTS, CHATTY CATHY! OVERBEAR OUT!" the Overbear yelled as the screen turned off.

"Oh no! What are we gonna do?!" Kitty asked Dudley and Keswick.

"Well, we may not be T.U.F.F. agents anymore, but we st-still need to save the Chief." Keswick said.

"Well, this is a real butter knife in the gutter." Dudley said, causing the mayor to pop up and say that he knew that phrase (he made it up) would catch on.

And we're at the end of the first half. Stay tuned for the next part of this episode, which is coming up next!


	150. TUFF Break Up 2

(A/N: Holy smokes! We're at 150 chapters! A little hard to believe, but still! Here's the next part of "T.U.F.F. Break Up"! I hope things get better for the kids in this part! Let's find out!)

Kitty said, "Guys, we gotta save the Chief! To the T.U.F.F. Mobile!"

Unfortunately, they didn't have the T.U.F.F. Mobile, but Dudley did have something better: Willy Wombat's Candy Car.

The Candy Car looked like it was made out of candy, and it also looked like someone had been eating it.

"Why are there bite marks all over the car?" Kitty asked.

"We were just about to ask the same thing." George said.

"'Cause it's made of candy." Dudley replied. He explained that the stick-shift was caramel, the tires were licorice, and the seats were taffy.

"Wow!" said Summer.

Keswick asked what the car radio was made of, and I can tell you right now, it was not made of candy.

A little later, the group parked outside Birdbrain's lair.

"I wonder why the Overbear wants mayonnaise." Kitty said.

"No clue..." said Molly.

Dudley told Kitty that everyone knows that bears hate dry sandwiches. Or was it forest fires? (A/N: We know of a bear who hates forest fires!)

"I don't know if he wants mayonnaise for a sandwich. It's too gooey." said Ariel.

In Birdbrain's lair, Owl, Bat, Duck, and Ewe were throwing darts at a dartboard with a picture of Birdbrain on it.

"Freeze!" Dudley yelled, blaster aimed at the idiots.

"Who?" Owl asked.

"You!" Dudley said.

"Just the lady sheep?" Duck asked, pointing at Ewe.

"No! All of you, Duck!" Kitty said.

Birdbrain's henchmen ducked, and Keswick told them not to duck. They were there for Birdbrain's mayonnaise.

"Where?" Bat asked.

"That's what we came to ask you." Keswick responded.

"The lady sheep?" Duck asked, pointing at Ewe again.

"Can I just blast them?" Dudley asked.

"Can I blast them, too?" Atin asked. Then Kitty opened the fridge, and in it was a big jar of mayonnaise. It took up all the room in the fridge.

"I found the mayonnaise! Let's grab it and get out of here!" Kitty said.

So Dudley, Kitty, Keswick, and the children rolled the jar down the hill and put it in the car. Now Kitty wondered where the Overbear wanted them to bring the mayonnaise.

"Excuse me. You have another call." the waiter from Our Old Hangout said, pushing another T.V. screen over to the agents.

"You are an awesome waiter." Dudley said.

"Do I get a tip?" the waiter asked.

"Yeah. Never waste your money on Grief Jerky." Dudley told him. Then he added in a whisper, "There's nothing in the bag."

The screen came on, and the Overbear saw that they had Birdbrain's mayonnaise. He told them to deliver it to him at his evil lair.

"It's not your evil lair; it's my house!" Louise yelled.

The Overbear yelled at her, saying that he'd been having a hard time since he got laid off at the car wash. But he gave them the address and told them to look for the bratty kids on the lawn. At that moment, a baseball sailed in through the window and hit the Overbear on the head, so he said that the baseball was now his.

Later, the Overbear was watching T.V. (at one point, we could see Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof on the screen), and then he saw the Candy Car pull up outside.

"Louise! Put on some of your lousy coffee! I have guests!" the Overbear yelled.

The doorbell rang, and when the Overbear answered the door, Keswick was there with the jar of mayonnaise.

"Here's your mayonnaise, Mr. Overbear. Now hand over the Ch-Chief!" Keswick said.

"I thought there were more of you!" the Overbear said. (A/N: He really said 'I thought there were 3 of you', but the kids are here, and he saw them, so work with me.)

"There are! Secret agent surprise!" Keswick said as Dudley, Kitty, and all but the triplets came in.

Louise screamed.

"Freeze, Overbear!" Dudley said.

Louise told the Overbear that he couldn't have his bowling team over until he started chipping in for rent. But Kitty explained that they were former T.U.F.F. agents who were arresting him for kidnapping the Chief.

The Overbear opened a box that held the Chief, who was still tied to the chair. Then the Overbear undid the ropes that kept the Chief tied to the chair.

"You tied up a flea and kept him in MY HOUSE?!" Louise yelled.

"First I can't put my feet on the couch, and now I can't have hostages! NAG! NAG! NAG!" the Overbear yelled, right before he was hit in the gut with a basketball. He claimed that the basketball was now his, and he popped it.

Then Kitty cuffed the Overbear while Dudley held a hand out for the Chief to jump onto, and the flea did.

"Great job, T.U.F.F. agents! I called you that because in my mind, that's what you'll always be!" the Chief said.

"Come on, Chief. Let's get you back to T.U.F.F." Dudley said. He mentioned that they'd have to take the bus 'cause he ate the candy carburetor.

"I don't know what that means." the Chief said.

"You had to be there." Blossom told him.

Later, the group went back to T.U.F.F., and the Overbear was put into a cell. It was the same cell that Snaptrap, Birdbrain, and the Chameleon were put into earlier, and they still had their heads in the toilet, which the kids found funny, but at the same time a little scary.

"Who are these clowns?!" the Overbear asked, referring to the villains.

At that, the villains lifted their heads out of the toilets, causing the kids to sigh in relief. But a look in the villains' eyes showed that they were still under the effects of the mind-controlling mustard.

"We're not clowns. We're ostriches." Snaptrap said in a monotone voice.

"And you can't see us." Birdbrain said in the same monotone voice. Then they stuck their heads back in the toilets.

"I can't believe they're still doing that." Lisa said.

"They're seriously out of it!" Tyler pointed out.

"Thanks again for saving me, agents. You really came through. I hope this makes you realize how much people need you. Including me." the Chief said.

"And how much we need Dudley and Kitty together." Ariel said.

"The Chief's right. We belong here." Dudley said. He was going to tell Willy Wombat that he was quitting, but first, he was gonna finish eating that car.

Kitty was gonna tell those old people that she was through teaching them karate, but most of them wouldn't hear her 'cause they were unconscious.

And Keswick was gonna quit making Chemical 20. Not just because he wanted to work for T.U.F.F., but because he spilled some on himself and grew some extra toes. And he showed us.

"Dad, you really didn't need to show us your new toes." Nate said as he and the rest of the kids looked away.

As the grown-ups left, the Chief told them to hurry back. He was glad that T.U.F.F. was up and running again.

"Us too." the kids smiled. They decided to stay here with the Chief while they waited for the grown-ups to return.

Much to the kids' shock, the Chief was letting the Overbear out of the cell.

"What are you doing?!" Max yelled at the Chief.

The Chief told the Overbear that the fake kidnapping plot worked; they got T.U.F.F. back together!

"Anything for an old bowling partner!" the Overbear said.

"This was a _plot_?! What if the adults find out?!" Annabeth gasped.

And that's when everyone heard the sound of someone clearing their throat. Dudley, Kitty, and Keswick were standing there, and Kitty and Keswick were holding garment bags containing their work clothes (but I don't get why Keswick had a bag, 'cause he was currently in his work clothes, but Kitty was still in her karate outfit).

"I take it you heard all that." the Chief said.

"You had to ask... But I can't blame you. You're just as worried as all of us are." Atin said to Annabeth.

But Dudley had car stuck in his throat, and he coughed up the steering wheel.

Unfortunately, Kitty and Keswick heard it, and Kitty said that it was a good thing they stopped to get their dry-cleaning before they left. She couldn't believe that the Chief tricked them.

"'Tricked' is a strong word..." the Chief said, and he was nervous.

"What would you call it, Chief?" Dudley asked the Chief. The Chief said that he would call it 'tricked'. He was just saying it's a strong word. Then he said that he just wanted to get T.U.F.F. back together.

"Well, forget it!" Keswick said.

"No! Don't quit!" Emily pleaded. But Keswick said that they couldn't work for someone who was lying and deceitful.

"I can't believe the stupid Overbear wasn't even a villain." Dudley said.

But the waiter from the restaurant came up with a T.V. screen again, and he said that they had another call.

"Best waiter ever!" Dudley said.

As you might have guessed, the screen came on and showed them the Overbear. He said that he really was a super-villain!

"How do we know he's telling the truth?" the triplets asked each other.

Kitty didn't believe the Overbear either. However, the Overbear was a villain that bowls on the side.

Now he told them that Birdbrain's mayonnaise was really a mind-controlling condiment called 'obey-o-nnaise'.

"That is the lamest name for a mind-controlling condiment ever." the Chief said, and the kids nodded in agreement.

"Chief, Snaptrap called his 'mind-stard'." Kitty said.

"I stand corrected." the Chief said.

The Overbear dumped the glop into Petropolis' Egg Salad Reserve.

Keswick didn't know that the city had an Egg Salad Reserve, but Dudley realized that today was the annual Egg Salad Festival at Petropolis Stadium.

"NO!" the kids gasped.

Keswick didn't even know about the Egg Salad Festival. He said that this place was weirder than his home planet- he meant TOWN!

"Soon, everyone will eat the egg salad and be forced to obey my every command! And my first comand will be to destroy Petropolis! Starting with Louise's place!" the Overbear said.

"Then where will you stay, you dead-beat?!" Louise yelled at him.

"I can't believe you're doing this!" the Chief said to the Overbear. But the Overbear needed a gig, and that was the end of the message.

"Looks like we're back in business, guys!" Dudley said.

"See? I told you the city needed T.U.F.F." the Chief said.

"Put a sock in it, Chief! We're still m-m-mad at you!" Keswick said.

Kitty said that they had to get to the Egg Salad Festival before people started eating those mind-controlling sandwiches. But it was too late; the Festival had already started!

"Then we need something to reverse the effect of the obey-o-nnaise!" Kitty said.

"You're in luck! Chemical 20 will do j-j-just that!" Keswick said, and he told them that its many side effects included undoing mind-controlling condiments, and something called 'Foot Insomnia', a syndrome where your foot never falls asleep!

"So your feet are up all night?! That's too hideous to imagine!" the Chief said.

Then Keswick revealed a vat of Chemical 20, but he just didn't know how they were gonna get it to everyone at the Egg Salad Festival.

"I've got an idea!" Dudley said. He suggested they use Willy Wombat's Candy Crop-Duster to spray it over Petropolis Stadium! Willy Wombat used the Candy Crop-Duster to drop powdered sugar on waffles at the Petropolis Waffle Festival.

"We have a Waffle Festival?! Is there any food this f-f-freaky town doesn't celebrate?!" Keswick asked.

"Chick-peas. That's the only one." the Chief replied.

"It's weird that this city celebrates foods." said George.

"But this is where we live, so we really can't complain." Summer reminded him.

"Let's do this!" Kitty said.

Dudley said that if they were flying, he was gonna need his pilot's outfit, which was a scarf with airplanes on it. He went to go get it from Mr. Wong, but Dudley noticed that the scarf still had a chocolate stain on it. But that was a new stain, and it got there because Dudley was eating chocolate.

"Oh. Well, can you get this out? I'll wait." Dudley said.

"We don't have time for this, Dudley!" Blossom shouted.

"Come on!" Kitty told her partner. Then, with help from the kids, they rolled the vat of Chemical 20 outside.

Meanwhile, the Egg Salad Festival was going on, and lots of people had ingested the obey-o-nnaise, so they were under the Overbear's control!

The Overbear was standing on a stage that was set up in the middle of the field, and he said, "It's me! The Overbear! You've all fallen under the effects of my mind-controlling egg salad! NOW DESTROY PETROPOLIS!"

"Must destroy Petropolis!" the audience said, and they began with the stadium!

That was when Dudley, Kitty (now in her normal attire), and the kids showed up in the Candy Crop-Duster (it looked like it was made out of candy. Kitty said that the obey-o-nnaise was taking effect, so people were out of control!

"We gotta stop 'em!" Molly said.

Kitty was counting down as she got ready to drop Chemical 20, but Dudley asked her if she was counting down or dropping Chemicals 10 and 9.

"She's counting down!" the kids yelled.

Unfortunately, the Overbear saw the Candy Crop-Duster with the agents and kids in it! He decided to blast them out of the sky with his evil cannon! Luckily, his so-called 'evil cannon' was really a t-shirt cannon, like you see at sport games! The Overbear left his evil cannon on the bus! He was mad that Louise didn't lend him her mini-van.

Angered, the Overbear started firing t-shirts at the crop-duster like nobody's business! Luckily, the t-shirts weren't doing anything to the crop-duster, and Dudley even caught one of the shirts, but the shirt he caught had a chocolate stain on it.

"Gee, I wonder how it got there?" Annabeth said sarcastically, noticing that Dudley was eating chocolate again.

But then some t-shirts got into Dudley and Kitty's faces, and they couldn't see! They were going down, but they were right over the stadium when Kitty released Chemical 20!

Lots of people in the stadium were covered, freeing them from the effects, but the crop-duster lost its wings when it hit the stadium lights, and it was still going! Kitty pressed the button that ejected them from the plane while Atin used Chaos Control to save himself and the kids.

"Don't worry, Kitty! Our flight suits have bubble-gum parachutes!" Dudley assured his partner, and sure enough, they did. The agents landed in the stadium, but Kitty's parachute popped, and she was covered in bubble-gum.

"Give it up, T.U.F.F. agents! You'll never stop me!" the Overbear said. He sent his army after the agents and kids, but they were a little full from the egg salad!

"JUST DO IT!" the overbearing villain demanded.

So the people were going to do as he told them. And Kitty was worried, for this meant that the Chemical 20 wasn't working, but Dudley said it was because she dropped Chemicals 10 and 9 on them!

"No, she didn't!" Atin said.

But then everyone stopped. The Chemical 20 took effect! That meant it WORKED!

"Hey, those T.U.F.F. agents saved us!" one citizen realized. This made everyone applaud, and the kids were quite happy to see that Dudley and Kitty were being appreciated.

"Hear that, Dudley? The people of Petropolis appreciate us again!" Kitty said to her partner.

"Now let's get the Overbear!" Dudley said, and so the group went to stop the evil bear, who was making his escape at a bus stop.

Dudley and Kitty pulled out their grappling guns, which caught onto a street light, and they swung in front of the Overbear before he could board the bus.

When Dudley told the Overbear that he was going to jail, the villain wanted to know if they had cable.

"I think so." Dudley said.

"Then I'm in!" the Overbear said, allowing Kitty to slap the cuffs on him.

Then a child's laugh was heard as a ping-pong ball hit the bear in the nose. So now the ping-pong ball belonged to the Overbear, and he broke it.

Later, everyone was back at T.U.F.F., where the Chief gave them some happy news! Thanks to their heroic heroism, and the Chief's deceitful deceit, the people of Petropolis loved T.U.F.F. again, and the government gave them back their funding!

"And T.U.F.F. is back to normal!" Kitty announced, making the triplets solid again!

"We're okay!" George cheered.

"You're okay!" Max smiled, and the kids all cheered.

But then everyone heard and saw Mr. Wong telling a customer to start using napkins.

"Well, sort of back to normal." Dudley said.

Then Keswick decided that enough was enough. He went into the holding cell where Snaptrap, Birdbrain, and the Chameleon had their heads in the toilets. The villains took their heads out as Keswick said that he had to spray Chemical 20 on them. And he did.

They were back to normal, but not quite, for Snaptrap now had 6 toes, and his hair smelled like toilet water.

The Chameleon figured that they must have been brainwashed by the mind-controlling mustard, but Snaptrap was calling it 'mind-stard' again.

"We're not calling it that!" Birdbrain declared.

Then the mayor popped up and said something that he was sure would catch on.

"Hooray for T.U.F.F.!" the agents and kids cheered as they jumped into the air, each striking a pose (but George, Annabeth, Molly, and Max were hugging each other tightly).

The End

Okay, that's the final episode, but that does NOT mean this story is over... yet! This story won't be officially over until the kids go back to the future (and Atin returns to Mobius and Shadow)! Stay tuned for the final chapter, which is coming up NEXT!


	151. Going Home

(A/N: Like I said, this story still has one more chapter to go, and this is it! It's the one where the kids return to the future! Now let's see what'll happen when the kids go home!)

It was daytime in the city of Petropolis. At T.U.F.F., things were rather sad, for this was the day that George, Molly, Summer, Max, Annabeth, Blossom, Atin, Emily, Lisa, Tyler, Nate, and Ariel all went back to the future. Well, Atin would also be going back to Mobius, but he was also from the future.

"The time-machine is r-r-ready! Are the kids all set to go?" Keswick asked from his lab.

"Just give us another 5 minutes!" Dudley said as he and Kitty hugged their kids good-bye.

"Okay..." said Keswick. He didn't want to say good-bye to his own young, but he knew that they belonged in the future.

"You'll meet our mom eventually, and then we'll be here." Nate assured Keswick.

"I know. I'm gonna m-m-miss you and your siblings, though..." Keswick said as he pulled his future children into a hug, knowing that saying good-bye was going to be more difficult than he thought.

Meanwhile, Max and Annabeth didn't know what to do. Blossom and Emily knew where to go once they returned to the future, but since Max and Annabeth were orphans, they had nowhere to go, and the last thing Annabeth wanted was to end up in the orphanage again.

"I'll die before I go back there!" Annabeth said.

"Maybe we can ask Mom and Dad to adopt you." Summer said.

"Would they?!" Annabeth said.

"What about me?" Max asked.

"I'm sure they'd love to adopt you guys!" Molly smiled.

"But there's a catch if Mom and Dad adopt you." Summer said, having had this realization.

"Yeah, it means that we'll always be together, but we can't be in love." George said.

"Hey, if being your sister means being safe from the old bag who runs the orphanage, I'm happy!" Annabeth said.

"But that's only if Dudley and Kitty are okay with adopting us." Max told her.

"I hope for your sakes that Dudley and Kitty take you guys in." Blossom said.

"Me too." Atin said.

"Definitely!" said Emily.

"Ready yet?" Keswick asked, barely able to get out the words.

"Yes." Kitty said with a sniffle.

"Wait!" a voice said. Startled, the future parents turned to see Snaptrap, his henchmen, Dr. Rabies, Madame Catastrophe, and their future kids.

"Oh, I forgot that the villains have future kids." Dudley said.

"How did you know we were s-s-sending the kids back home?" Keswick asked the villains.

"You're sending them home now?" Snaptrap asked.

"We stopped by to ask if you knew of a way to get our children back to the future." said Madame Catastrophe.

"You wanna send them back with ours?" Kitty asked.

The villains thought about this. As much as they loved their kids, they knew that the future was their home, so they said they would, and they hugged and kissed their little ones good-bye.

Atin was the first one to go home, since he was from another world. He got in the time-machine, and then there was a flash of light. When the light was gone, so was Atin.

 **Meanwhile, on the planet Mobius (in the future)...**

Atin looked around and instantly knew where he was.

"I'm back!" Atin said.

"Back from where?" a familiar voice asked. Atin spun around to see Shadow, his mentor.

"It's a long story, but kind of interesting, too." Atin said.

"Well, you can tell it to me after some training." Shadow told him.

 **Back in (past) Petropolis...**

"Should we all go back together?" Snappy asked.

"Yes!" said Murray.

"Did we all come from Petropolis?" Stella asked.

"Not quite. Max wasn't from Petropolis." Molly said.

"And the orphanage where Annabeth lived is on the outskirts of Petropolis." George said.

"We're joining you!" Max and Annabeth said as they got into the time-machine with George, Molly, Summer, Blossom, Emily, Lisa, Tyler, Nate, Ariel, Snappy, Melody, Stella, Murray, Jafar, Ursula, and Cruella.

"Bye!" the grown-ups and kids said to each other as Keswick sent the youngsters back to the future.

 **In Petropolis' future...**

The kids all appeared right outside of T.U.F.F. Knowing where they were, Blossom and Emily set off to where they were supposed to go, but the rest of the kids decided to head inside the building.

"Mom and Dad might be willing to get you guys back to your respective homes." Summer told their friends.

"Then let's do it!" the kids said together.

They entered the building and took the elevator to the main floor. Upon their arrival, they saw that everyone was busy, but the triplets couldn't help noticing that Dudley and Kitty looked worried.

"Mom. Dad." George said, tapping their shoulders to get their attention.

Dudley and Kitty spun around, and they eyes lit up when they saw their offspring.

"Kids!" Dudley and Kitty yelled, pulling their kids into a big hug.

"What's going on out here?!" the Chief yelled, hearing all the commotion. Upon seeing the kids, the Chief went over to the lab, where Keswick and his wife, Claire, were working on an invention to keep themselves from worrying about their kids.

"Hey, you two! It's break time!" the Chief told them.

"No, it isn't. Our break isn't until l-l-later..." Keswick said as he checked his watch.

"Who cares?! Go take a break!" the Chief said before leaving the lab.

"We might as well listen to him." Claire said, and she and Keswick left the lab.

Imagine their surprise when they entered the main room and saw...

"KIDS!" Keswick yelled, and the kids turned to see their parents.

"Mom! Dad!" Keswick and Claire's children yelled, and they ran to their parents, greeting them with a big hug.

"My babies..." Claire said as she and Keswick held their children close.

"How are we gonna get home?" asked the D.O.O.M. kids, as well as the counterparts of the triplets.

"Hang on." Kitty said. She contacted Dr. Rabies and Madame Catastrophe while Dudley contacted D.O.O.M., letting them know that their kids were at T.U.F.F.

Minutes later, the reformed villains showed up, and there was a happy reunion going on as the parents were reunited with their kids.

Later, at the end of the day, Dudley and Kitty realized that there were two kids left, and Dudley wondered who they belonged to.

"Dad, these are our new friends, Max and Annabeth. We met them during our adventures in the past, and they're orphans, meaning they don't really have a home to return to." Molly said.

"They're what...?! I'm so sorry." Kitty told Max and Annabeth.

"It's not your fault." Max told Kitty.

"We were hoping that maybe... you would be willing to adopt us?" Annabeth said, hoping against hope that Dudley and Kitty would take them in.

"What do you think we should do?" Dudley asked his wife.

"Well, I once said that I wanted 4 kids..." Kitty said.

"But adopting Max and Annabeth gives us 5." Dudley pointed out.

"I know. Still, adopting them sounds... right." Kitty said.

"We're gonna do this?" Dudley asked.

"Yes!" Kitty said.

"Max, Annabeth, you're coming home with us!" Dudley said to the orphans.

"YES!" George, Molly, Summer, Max, and Annabeth cheered, hugging each other as they jumped up and down in excitement.

But it was too late for Dudley and Kitty to adopt them right now, so they would handle it in the morning. However, they did let Max and Annabeth stay at their place overnight (much to Annabeth's great relief).

The next day, Dudley and Kitty legally adopted Max and Annabeth, which gave the triplets a new brother and sister. Then Max and Annabeth were introduced to their new grandparents. After celebrating by having dinner out in a fancy restaurant, the family went home, and the kids had their baths before everyone watched "Frozen". When the movie was over, everyone went to bed, feeling very satisfied.

"I'm glad Dudley and Kitty adopted us." Max said.

"Yeah. Now I don't have to put up with that old bag and the horrible orphanage anymore!" Annabeth cheered.

"It's also cool to see Dudley and Kitty living together, and in love." Max said.

"George, Molly, and Summer told the truth when they said that their parents love each other." Annabeth said.

"You two are supposed to be asleep right now." Dudley's voice said from outside of the room.

"Sorry, Dad. Good night." Max and Annabeth said, snuggling under the covers.

"Good night." Dudley said.

Max and Annabeth had sweet dreams that night, even though their biggest dreams had come true: dreams of being adopted into a great family, and being loved.

The End

Okay, this is the true ending of "Present Meets Future"! I hope you enjoyed reading about the adventures the kids had in the past!


End file.
